Fullmetal lover
by Radiklement
Summary: Au milieu de la guerre civile, les homoncules et les alchimistes s'entredéchirent. Elsa Sciez est prête à frapper, mais Roy Mustang et Edward Elric sont levé une petite armée contre elle. Du bien et du mal, qui l'emportera enfin? Chapitre 40 et la finale!
1. Kapitel Ein

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers - Changements radicaux…

Änderung radikal

Kapitel Ein

Chapitre 1

Roy remplissait des dossiers en maugréant et Riza révisait ses fautes d'orthographes ou tout simplement les pages blanches qu'il avait laissés dans certains documents quand le généralissime entra en coup de vent dans le bureau du colonel Mustang.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! s'exclama-t-il en criant comme une bête. L'œil du chef de l'armée était exorbité et sa pupille dilatée malgré la lumière ambiante faisait peur à voir. Ses deux soldats levèrent des regards inquiets vers lui, s'en comprendre pourquoi Bradley en personne débarquait dans leur quartier de travail. Puis ce qu'ils virent leur coupa définitivement la parole. Bradley s'effondra dans un fauteuil, cacha son visage entre ses mains et perdit tout son sang froid. Il éclata littéralement en sanglots devant Roy et Riza.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Roy, n'ayant pas tout à fait réalisé que c'était le généralissime qui se tenait devant lui.

-Qui a fait quoi? demanda Riza. Pensant de façon pratique, comme à son habitude, elle était décidée à (tirer) cette affaire au clair au plus vite - comprenez vous cette étrange comparaison?-, sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez elle avec tous les dossiers que son supérieur avait encore à remplir.

-Les gens d'en haut, le fürhrer, il me vire, je suis remplacé et rétrogradé. Ils ne disent même pas pourquoi.

-Qu…qu…QUOI? Vous êtes rétrogradé? Mais si vous vous l'êtes, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver à nous? voulut savoir Roy, cette fois complètement revenu du premier choc qu'avait été le spectacle d'un généralissime pleurant devant son bureau sans la moindre explication.

-Vous gardez tous vos postes, je suis mis à carreau pour l'instant, le fürher dit que l'armée n'était pas suffisamment efficace sous ma direction, alors il va tout faire changer, il m'avait déjà remplacé quand je suis arrivé dans mon bureau ce matin…geignit Bradley en essuyant son œil toujours indemne, se tenant le front de l'autre main.

-Vous êtes rétrogradé ou renvoyé? lui demanda Hawkeye tout en venant poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, compatissante à son malheur. Les généralissimes n'étaient pas renvoyés. Ils étaient tués, assassinés, condamnés pour des crimes terribles, on faisait des machinations contre eux. Mais ils n'étaient jamais renvoyés.

-Pour l'instant, rien n'est clair pour moi, soupira leur ex supérieur.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est assez irrégulier, vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils vous ont… Roy hésita sur les mots à utiliser. Bradley avait été renvoyé, mais ça ne l'empêchait d'être quelqu'un de dangereux sur un champ de bataille et dans un combat quelconque. Pourquoi ils vous ont démis de vos fonctions?

-Peut-être que j'ai quelques doutes, mais… Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Bradley tandis que son visage récupérait tout son calme habituel. Le lieutenant de Roy s'éloigna de lui et se mit au garde à vous, prête à intervenir s'il le fallait, rendant sa présence aussi petite que possible, comme elle se devait de faire dans de telle situation. Mustang l'observa un instant, la tête ailleurs. Il se posait beaucoup de questions ses derniers temps. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de se les poser comme il fallait. C'était important quand même. Ça portait sur sa vie et ses amours. Ceux qui comptaient vraiment. Ceux qui auraient dû compter. Celui qui n'existait même pas mais qui aurait dû. Il ravala ses pensées pour tourner toute son attention vers son ancien généralissime.

-Ainsi, vous avez été remplacé… Je… Soyez assuré que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous retrouviez un poste dans l'armée, puisque votre situation est pour l'instant douteuse, si j'ai bien compris.

-Vous avez très bien compris Mustang, merci pour votre sympathie, mais je tiens à remplir la mission qui m'a amené ici.

Roy acquiesça, quoiqu'il douta qu'on est chargé Bradley de venir pleurer dans son bureau sur son poste perdu. Intérieurement, il songea que si Bradley avait été remplacé, il avait certainement devant lui la chance inespérée de lui prendre sa place à lui et à son remplaçant. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Le führer avait dû choisir quelqu'un parmi les généraux à la va vite et Mustang n'aurait qu'à gagner de l'avancement et faire deux ou trois coups d'éclats pour monter en grade. Ce serait dans la poche le temps de le dire.

-Hawkeye, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas digne de moi et encore moins d'un soldat, fit d'abord Bradley.

Lui qui était d'habitude si léger dans toutes les discussions, il était réellement grave et sérieux. C'était tout à fait l'envers de lui-même.

-Je peux comprendre monsieur, lui dit Hawkeye avec un sourire compatissant.

Roy se demanda si elle était sincère ou si elle jouait la comédie pour réconforter Bradley ou s'il se faisait des idées sur toute la ligne encore une fois. Il était toujours très jaloux quand il s'agissait de Riza, surtout depuis les derniers mois. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Ses rendez-vous s'étaient espacés. Les femmes ne se jetaient plus aussi vite qu'avant sur lui. Il prenait de l'âge ou bien il avait déjà fait le tour des dames de Central.

-J'ai honte de ma réaction, mais on m'a chargé de venir vous voir moi-même pour vous annoncer mon départ et l'identité de mon remplaçant. Je vais encore devoir le dire aux autres colonels et aux généraux, j'ai décidé de commencer par vous parce que, Mustang, vous connaissez bien mon successeur, poursuivit Bradley.

Roy haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton et la remarque de l'homme. Il connaîtrait le nouveau généralissime. Mais qui…? Il connaissait les généraux, mais pas personnellement, alors qui…?

-Je me suis laissez dire que vous connaissiez cette personne très intiment même, ajouta Bradley, avec un air de conspirateur.

Presque aussitôt, le colonel eut un soupçon et à voir la mine de Riza, il n'était pas le seul. Mais il avait peur de ce que s'imaginait la jeune femme.

-Allons, dites-moi son nom plutôt que de traîner en commentaire, je comprend que cette situation vous fâche, car elle est humiliante, mais ne passez pas par quatre chemin et crachez le morceau.

Bradley ne sembla pas étonné dans le changement de ton qu'avait eut le colonel. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus quelqu'un à impressionner, Mustang allait le traiter de façon plus normale.

-Il s'appelle Sciez. Enfin, elle s'appelle Elsa Sciez, rectifia-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Roy pâlit en reconnaissant le nom. Oui, effectivement, s'il s'agissait d'une femme, tout devenait clair. Il la connaissait bel et bien. Il la connaissait même mieux qu'aucune autre, mais la surprise n'en était pas moins grande. Depuis quand nommait-on une femme comme généralissime? Ce devait être une première. Et pourquoi elle en précis? Qu'allait-elle faire dans l'armée? Combien de chose allait changer? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle même pas prévenu de cette promotion soudaine? Elle n'était même plus dans l'armée et voilà qu'elle devenait…

-El..Elsa Sciez, vous êtes sûr? bégaya Roy, mal à l'aise tout à coup.

-Oui, vous voyez que ce sera plus dur que prévu de prendre ma place une fois que je serais parti.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est que… Elle… Le colonel détourna le regard, gêné et vaguement conscient que sa réaction n'était pas la bonne.

-Si j'ai bien compris, le généralissime est une femme. C'est une première n'est-ce pas? voulut savoir Hawkeye.

-Oui, admit Bradley avec un soupir. C'est la première pour tout dire. Et on ne se demande pas comment elle a eu son poste. Le führer l'adore, finit-il en regardant Mustang avec un regard noir.

Le beau brun eut un mouvement de recul qu'il retint avec difficulté. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose? Le führer et…? L'imaginer dans les bras de n'importe quel homme le rendait fou. Mais le führer, ça semblait pire que tout.

-Vous savez que ce ne sont que les mauvaises langues qui disent de telles choses. Et ça m'étonnerait de sa part quand même, la défendit Roy sans trop de conviction.

Bradley sourit devant cette victoire et sortit du bureau du colonel. Aussitôt Roy sentit peser sur lui le regard lourd de sous-entendu de Riza, mais elle garda un silence tout professionnel. Pendant quelques minutes. De trop longues minutes qui mirent à mal le cœur de l'officier. Elle devait déjà être en train de s'imaginer mille et un scénario sur lui et la généralissime. Une de ses conquêtes? Bien sûr, ce serait la première chose à laquelle elle penserait.

-Lieutenant, si vous voulez le fin mot de cette histoire, je vous prierais de ne pas imaginer ce que vous voulez bien imaginé et de me demander de vous éclaircir certains points. Bradley a laissé sous-entendre des choses totalement fausses et…

-Vous ne devez pas vous défendre si vous avez couché avec cette Elsa Sciez. C'est de votre vie privée dont il s'agit, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et encore moins de savoir si elle a eu son poste en charmant notre führer. Ça la regarde.

-Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle!

Riza regroupa une pile de dossier et profita de la tournure de la discussion pour lancer à son colonel, qui était sans le savoir le seul souci de ses pensées, même en dehors des heures de travail, une pique acerbe, histoire de venger toutes les nuits blanches qu'il lui avait déjà données en la traitant comme si elle était un homme.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous justifié pour cette femme là? Vous vous vantez toujours pour les autres, ne changez pas ou personne ne vous reconnaîtra plus, lui suggéra-t-elle avant de sortir, ses dossiers dans les bras et la hargne au cœur. Elle détestait se retrouver directement face aux conquêtes de son colonel. Elle l'aimait en silence, elle aurait au moins jugé mérité qu'il la laisse en paix avec sa vie amoureuse qui pour lui existait. Alors qu'elle, elle n'en avait pas.

Roy nota la hargne et la jalousie, avec un mélange de joie et de peine. Il était coureur, oui, c'était vrai, mais pas au point de coucher avec Elsa Sciez, car cette dame n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Elle allait bientôt avoir 50 ans et gardait pourtant toujours le teint et le visage de sa jeunesse. Elle lui avait enseigné l'alchimie et l'art du combat. Elle avait remplacé son père et lui avait donné l'amour des femmes dans sa plus tendre enfance. Elsa Sciez n'était pas la première venue pour lui. Et encore moins la dernière. Mais c'était loin d'être ce que Riza s'imaginait. Et il ne voulait pas que Riza s'imagine quelque chose comme … Comme ce qu'elle devait déjà s'imaginer normalement pour d'autres femmes.

-Argh… Elle aurait pu me prévenir au moins, grommela le colonel en inspirant à fond pour ne pas s'arracher de cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, au QG de l'armée, dans les quartiers des généraux et du généralissime, il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Le führer lui-même s'était déplacé pour souligné le changement de chef de l'armée. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, puisque c'était lui qui avait décidé de ce changement. Et la nouvelle élue au poste avait décidé des autres changements sans rouspéter. Tous les généraux avaient été remercié de leur service. Chacun avait été remplacé par quelqu'un de plus jeune et -il semblerait bien- de moins expérimenté.

Hakuro et les autres étaient hors d'eux-mêmes, mais n'avaient rien à dire. Ou tout du moins, pas le droit de lever la main pour attirer l'attention et intervenir dans cette modification radicale à l'organisation.

-Messieurs, nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, et je sais que cela vous fera un choc, mais vous n'en ferez peut-être pas parti intégrante. Vous n'êtes plus essentiels à l'armée, nous préférons tester des recrues pour voir comment l'avenir se présente. L'efficacité de nos troupes laisse à désirer depuis trop longtemps. Nous n'avions plus le choix, déclara une voix féminine et puissante, parfaitement équilibré.

Les hommes l'écoutaient tous religieusement, avec l'espoir secret et inconscient qu'elle change, se fasse de miel et leur annonce une bonne nouvelle. Elle était envoûtante, comme magique. La femme parlant était cachée par l'ombre qu'on avait gardé autour de son bureau et aucun d'eux n'avait pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais tout portait à croire que c'était une déesse. Si sa voix s'assortissait à son physique.

-L'armée n'oubliera pas les services que vous avez pu lui rendre, mais vous comprendrez bien assez tôt que tous ces changements sont nécessaires pour les opérations à venir. Il faut quelqu'un d'un peu plus radical et d'un peu moins mou aux commandes, continua Elsa en sortant un bras de l'ombre, dévoilant une main blanche comme un drap, comme si on l'avait gardé dans le noir trop longtemps.

Personne n'ayant le droit d'intervenir, tous les hommes se tinrent silencieux et écoutèrent avec attention les instructions de cette femme qui devenait la plus puissante qu'il n'y ait jamais eu dans leur pays. Ils avaient peur de ce qui arriverait. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Et très ambitieuse.

-Les troupes doivent savoir qui est leur maître et je vais le leur faire comprendre aujourd'hui même. Tous les nouveaux généraux seront présentés dans un défilé d'officiers et une cérémonie sera organisée pour souligner votre départ, que nous déplorons, poursuivit-elle avec un brin de méchanceté dans la voix. Elle se moquait d'eux, ça c'était bien clair.

Hakuro sortit le premier, en maugréant et ne changea pas d'air avant le défilé des officiers où tous, soldats, colonels, lieutenant, général et sous-fifres de l'armée étaient invités.

Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery discutaient ensemble, très excités par l'idée de voir la généralissime.

-Une femme, ne cessait de répéter Jean. Ils ont mis une femme dans ce poste. Il s'extasiait déjà suite à ce que Bradley avait laissé entendre sur le charme que cette dame exerçait sur le führer, car ce dernier ne se laissait pas avoir par n'importe quelle donzelle, contrairement à Mustang. Leur chef d'état avait un goût prononcé pour les fortes pointures.

Les soldats se réunirent donc, sans distinction les uns des autres dans la salle de réunion habituelle. Une estrade avait été installée dans un coin, pour recevoir les officiers présidents le défilé. Une voix forte, mais chaleureuse invita les soldats à s'asseoir et à garder le silence.

La scène s'éclaira et une silhouette s'y dessina, sans que ses contours ou ses traits ne se dessinent tout à fait en contrastes parfaits. Mais les hommes ressentirent tout de suite la force animale que dégageait ce corps encore flou. Mustang frémit et détourna le regard, intimidé. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il perdait tous ses moyens face à elle. Comme tout les autres hommes qu'elle avait déjà rencontré.

-Messieurs, mesdames, je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps et le vôtre en de futiles formules de politesse. C'est là quelque chose qui doit disparaître de cette armée. Il fut une époque où les lèches bottes n'existaient pas et alors, l'armée fonctionnait bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, tous les officiers de cette époque, ou presque, sont morts aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour récupérer les meilleurs éléments de nos troupes et faire fructifier les hommes et les femmes qui travaillent ici. Je n'ai pas fait des kilomètres de voyage en train pour m'amuser, ce n'est pas mon genre, commença la femme se tenant sur la scène en levant un bras à la main pâle.

La lumière s'estompa et elle leur apparut enfin, dans son entièreté. Vêtue d'une robe bleue, à la jupe caressant la courbe de ses hanches mais s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, elle étincelait comme un joyau dans une gaine. Comme une arme prête à servir ! Ses yeux étaient brûlants, si brûlants que lorsqu'ils vous fixaient, on se sentait brûler par leur morsure trop froide. Ils étaient noirs. Comme ses cheveux. D'un noir pur. Et sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait pu l'apparenter à Blanche neige. Mais elle n'avait pas l'innocence de Blanche neige. Loin de là. On sentait que cette femme pouvait tuer quelqu'un froidement, sous l'ordre d'un supérieur ou l'impulsion du moment. On sentait qu'elle pouvait mettre sous son joug n'importe quel homme ou presque. On la devinait, calculatrice, ambitieuse, fougueuse, passionné aussi, ce qui était contradictoire.

On ne peut pas être implacable si on est aussi tout feu tout flamme. Pourtant, c'était son cas. Elle savait faire la part des choses et être patiente quand c'était nécessaire. Un professionnalisme parfait l'encerclait, comme si elle était née en sachant quoi faire pour être remarqué positivement en société et dans le monde du travail. Elsa semblait raffinée, pleine de noblesse et de sensualité. En peu de mots, elle était sublime et intrigante.

-Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur le renvoi de King Bradley, car une telle chose ne s'est jamais vu autrefois. Mais il y a du nouveau à tout. Je dois avouer être tout aussi surprise que vous. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, je suis Elsa Sciez. La nouvelle généralissime.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses traits finement découpés affichant un air vaguement amusé. Elle n'était pas complètement franche, ça se sentait. Elle ne serait pas du genre de Bradley, à tout le temps être en train de se relâcher et à agir comme avec mollesse, alors qu'il maniait l'armée d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Ses yeux transpercèrent l'assistance de leur froid, laissant Roy complètement désemparé. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Toujours aussi agressive. Et pourtant, il l'avait connu si douce à une époque. Mais c'était loin.

-Le fait que je sois une femme ne signifie pas que je serais moins rigide que les autres généralissimes avant moi. Je ne suis pas faible et je ne veux rien entendre des ragots qui pourront être colporter sur moi par les mauvaises langues! Mais assez parler. Je voudrais vous présentez les nouveaux généraux de notre armée.

Devant les murmures surpris que cette remarque déclencha, Elsa se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

-Il va y avoir beaucoup de changement dans votre quotidien, attendez-vous à tout et vous ne serez pas surpris. Mais pour votre information, les généraux que vous connaissiez ne seront dorénavant plus en service. Alors, je vous prierais de faire le silence pour accueillir les trois généraux de la division des bleus.

D'autres questions brisèrent le silence, tandis que Jean murmurait à Riza que cette Elsa devait être pro-français pour appeler une section de l'armée les bleus.

Agacée, la généralissime claqua des doigts, pour obtenir un noir total dans la salle. Le silence retomba aussitôt et toute la surprise de l'auditoire se tint coite dans le regard des officiers.

-Il y aura à présent deux sections dans l'armée. Les bleus, que vous représentez déjà. Et les rouges, qui porteront des uniformes semblables aux vôtres, mais rouge. Nos effectifs ont besoin d'être doublé pour les temps à venir. Maintenant que ceci est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses. L'alchimiste d'état Miko, le streetbacker, est nommé général.

Les soldats s'étonnèrent, ne connaissant pas cet alchimiste. Il n'en restait presque plus à présent, il y en avait tellement qui avait été tué…

Miko monta sur la scène, vêtu de l'uniforme bleu, portant des lunettes et des cheveux châtain clair très courts. Il semblait très jeune. Pas plus que 19 ans. Il était moyennement grand, fait tout en nerfs et en os. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et ces pommettes hautes lui donnaient un sourire attachant et chaleureux. Il se mit au garde à vous devant l'assistance, qui salua comme il se devait. Puis Miko se tint bien droit sur la scène et attendit.

-Le général Clamp, alchimiste d'état lui aussi, le transformer, déclara Elsa pour souligner l'entrée d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Les traits durs comme ceux d'une statue, il monta sur scène d'un pas mécanique et se mit au garde à vous, pour être saluer lui aussi. Lui non plus, on ne le connaissait pas. Mais il avait l'air un peu plus blagueur que Miko.

-La générale Sarah Kihendon, spécialiste en tout ce qui a à trait aux armes, à la psychologie criminelle et aux hommes bien sûr, sourit Elsa, tandis qu'une femme très jeune montait les marches menant à l'estrade. Le teint clair, les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux bleus, elle était belle comme un ange, mais semblait leur cacher quelque chose. Son visage était fermé, d'une beauté d'albâtre. Son corps, lui, dévoilait un penchant pour l'érotisme très fort. La pose qu'elle prit après avoir saluer en était la preuve même.

Une fois les trois généraux présentés, Elsa sourit, contente d'avoir passé les trois officiers. Puis elle retourna son attention vers l'assistance. Personne ne semblait près de passer un commentaire. Les hommes s'efforçaient de calmer leur saignement de nez soudain à la vue d'une toute nouvelle arrivée sur la scène. Il ne s'agissait ni de Sara ni d'Elsa. La femme avait les cheveux blonds roux, était habillée de l'uniforme de l'armée, mais de couleur rouge et portait à sa ceinture une paire de fusils dernier cri. Ce qui la rendait si attirante, c'était que sa veste était ouverte, dévoilant un fait excitant pour les messieurs, elle ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement sous sa veste. Pas de chandail ou de camisole.

-Voici, sourit la généralissime devant ces saignements soudain, la générale Verdaknov, la fille du führer lui-même. Elle aura tout les droits sur la section rouge de l'armée, mais recevra le soutient de trois autres généraux. Malheureusement, ces messieurs ne sont pas ici pour l'instant, ils arriveront demain. Vous devrez vous contentez de lire les journaux privés de l'armée pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Elle se tut un instant, marcha à pas lents et comptés sur la scène, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle s'arrêta, juste entre le groupe bleu et la demoiselle en rouge, qui avait laissé entre eux un espace.

-Messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos nez, c'est presque fini, se moqua-t-elle en secouant une main dans l'air, comme si elle cherchait à chasser un insecte de son champ de vision. Si vous avez bien compris, il y aura pour chaque section de l'armée, quatre généraux. Il en manque donc un pour les bleus. Pas d'inquiétude. Il sera là dès ce soir. Je voudrais seulement vous dire qu'il ne risque pas de beaucoup se montrer. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir de lui, c'est qu'il est l'alchimiste d'état, Black stallion. Ce sera le seul nom que vous lui connaîtrez pour des raisons confidentielles. Maintenant, retourné travailler, je prendrais les questions s'il y en a, compléta la jeune femme tout en faisant signe aux généraux de sortir.

Les deux hommes et les deux femmes obéir, tandis que les hommes du colonel Mustang sortaient de la pièce, accompagné de Mustang lui-même et de son premier lieutenant. Jean manquait à l'appelle, désirant voir la généralissime de plus près.

-Non mais, vous l'avez vu comment elle était sûre d'elle. Aucune femme ne m'a jamais paru avoir autant d'assurance que cette Elsa Sciez. Vous en avez déjà connu une dans ce style là colonel? demanda Breda en jetant à Falman et Fuery un regard entendu. Qui signifiait que la réponse serait oui, puisque Mustang avait déjà connu tous les genres de femme.

-Oui, ça m'est arrivé une fois déjà, mais elle était moins pire que ça.

-Ça, vous dites? On parle quand même de notre nouveau généralissime, s'étonna Fuery en frottant ses lunettes sur son uniforme, pour en ôter une saleté.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un manque de tact envers elle me coûtera mon poste, sourit Roy, l'air mystérieux, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans un couloir d'où provenait des bruits de dispute.

Riza attrapa sa remarque au vol et la garda sur le cœur, pour bien goûter à tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Pour s'assurer de ne pas se laisser aller au piège dans lequel elle tombait depuis des jours déjà. Des semaines. Des mois. Voire des années. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher personnellement à son colonel. Leur relation ne serait jamais que professionnelles. Alors si l'espoir même n'était pas permis, elle ne devait rien laisser arriver en elle. Pas même un pincement au cœur en songeant à toutes les femmes qui étaient passé dans la vie de cet homme qu'elle aimait déjà à mourir.

Les cris montèrent du couloir pour les rejoindre et arrêtèrent net Riza dans sa réflexion.

-Tu parles qu'elle s'est pas arrangée pour avoir ce poste. Elle s'est tapé le führer et la voilà généralissime, voilà tout. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Cette gonzesse, ça se voit dans sa figure qu'elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins! On lui a pas donné l'emploi comme ça! Tu t'imagines qu'il lui est venu du ciel cet avancement!

-Du calme, Harry, tu sais que si on t'entend, c'est ton emploi qui est à risque, pour …

-Je sais, je sais, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai mené mon enquête moi! Et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé? Elsa Sciez n'existe pas. Elle n'a jamais travaillé pour l'armée! Et qu'une FEMME, une FEMME, tu m'entends! Qu'une femme soit nommée généralissime comme ça, du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle n'a pas eu d'avancement, mais tout d'un coup, c'est beaucoup trop gros pour que ce ne soit qu'un coup de chance.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu charries un peu? Elle était peut-être dans une section spéciale et confidentielle de l'armée…

-Non, c'est sûre qu'elle a utilisé ses atouts pour se monter là-haut. C'est simple, tu ne comprends pas! Le führer est aussi coureur que Bradley, une créature comme ça lui tombe dessus et le voilà qui la nomme généralissime de l'armée pour l'avoir toujours sous la main. Pour se resservir. Et je le comprends, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Avec une femme pareille, tu l'as vu?

-Ça oui. Elle est mariée d'après toi?

-Nah, bien trop jeune pour ça, mais elle a du cran, elle a dû être comédienne un temps, parce que sinon…

Falman fit signe aux autres qu'ils feraient mieux de partir. Mais Roy s'était complètement arrêté pour écouter. Il fulminait sur place au grand étonnement de ses hommes.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je vais régler leur compte à ses deux imbéciles, finit par dire le colonel tout en prenant la direction des deux voix. Riza voulut le retenir, mais ne fit pas un geste, parce que c'était son supérieur et que son geste pourrait lui fournir de l'avancement. Mais elle avait cru comprendre que sa colère avait des raisons beaucoup plus personnelles que son désir de monter en grade. Et ce simple détail lui donnait envie d'aller lui casser la gueule. Parce qu'il l'ignorait pour aller défendre les intérêts d'une chasseuse d'hommes.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, demanda Falman, inquiété par l'air décidé de Roy.

-Il connaît la généralissime plus personnellement que nous, répondit Riza.

-Quand vous dites personnellement, est-ce que c'est aussi personnellement et même intimement que la manière qu'il a de connaître la plupart des autres femmes, la questionna Breda, un sourire en coin au visage.

-Je n'en sais rien et de toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas, déclara Hawkeye. Nous devrions nous remettre au travail au lieu de rester là à bloquer le passage.

-Pour ça, il faudrait récupérer le colonel et il semble partit pour…commença Fuery.

-Je m'en occupe, le coupa Hawkeye. Sa voix leur sembla plus sèche qu'à l'habitude, alors ils ne cherchèrent pas à discuter.

De son côté, Roy faisait face aux deux malotrus qui avait osé parler en mal d'Elsa. Chose à ne pas faire. Jamais devant lui.

-Messieurs, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de parler en mal de notre nouveau généralissime? Ce n'est pas très prometteur pour votre carrière comme passe-temps, déclara-t-il en arrivant devant les deux hommes, d'un ton sérieusement agressif.

Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'on les entendrait. Roy allait enfiler un de ses gants pour les passer au gril quand son lieutenant arriva, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna loin des deux hurluberlues. Trop surpris pour réagir, il se laissa faire, un peu amusé par l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce à quoi ils devaient avoir l'air. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait le traîner dans son bureau comme s'il était un gamin fuyard.

-Vous avez du travail colonel, alors il n'y pas de temps à perdre en chevalerie. Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous fait pas mal. Elsa ne sait rien de ce que ces deux hommes ont dit d'elle, donc, son orgueil ne s'en trouvera pas plus mal.

-Vous êtes jalouse, sourit Mustang, enthousiasmé par cette idée. Ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau du colonel.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse? De toute façon, je ne le suis pas! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez lui trouver à cette Elsa. Je me fiche du genre de femmes auxquels vous vous intéressé et de votre vie privée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ça ne change rien à la mienne! Alors arrêtez de m'ennuyer avec cette histoire, je ne…

-Hé, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois vous emportez autant, sauf quand Hugues se plaignait au téléphone et qu'il avait peur que sa fille ne vienne au monde le jour même où il me parlait, vous vous rappelez, quand sa femme n'était enceinte que de 5 mois. J'avais bien ri cette fois-là…

Riza se recomposa une attitude plus calme devant la remarque de son supérieur, mais elle se sentait encore pleine d'amertume et de rancœur. Roy, remarquant bien son état d'esprit troublé, puisqu'il la connaissait très bien maintenant, décida de calmer l'atmosphère.

-Vous savez, il m'arrive de me demander si je ne me suis pas trompé en vous laissant lui raccroché au nez cette fois-là. Ces conversations sur sa fille et sa femme, ça me manque… J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas pleinement profité de sa présence alors qu'il était toujours en vie…

-Colonel, soupira-t-elle, découragée de le voir ressombrer dans cette léthargie qui avait suivit la mort d'Hugues. Il lui avait été tellement difficile de le sortir de là.

-Des fois j'ai peur en venant dans ce bureau, que tous les gens que je connais soient mort pendant la nuit et que je vais me retrouver seul, à devoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Et…

-Colonel, vous avez des dossiers à remplir, alors arrêtez avec votre philosophie et mettez-vous au travail. Je veux rentrer à une heure décente ce soir.

Il soupira, coupé dans son bel élan. Il aurait pu saisir l'occasion pour glisser une allusion, seulement une et ç'aurait été fait. Mais non, comme d'habitude, il allait se taire, travailler et parler de tout et de rien. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix de petit garçon s'éleva dans la pièce, tirant la jeune femme de son travail.

-Hawkeye, pourquoi êtes-vous fâchée?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, se défendit-elle.

-Mais tout à l'heure vous parliez comme si vous étiez fâchée. Avouez-le, vous êtes jalouse de notre généralissime, sourit Roy en posant ses coudes sur son bureau et appuyant son menton contre ses mains jointes.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je sois jalouse, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hawkeye sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Le colonel était trop mignon quand il prenait cet air d'enfant.

-Vous imaginez jalouse est une idée très drôle en elle-même.

-Colonel, remettez-vous au travail et arrêtez de vous trouvez des excuses pour ne rien faire.

Roy obéit docilement, tout en laissant son regard glisser sur son lieutenant. Il se prenait à rêver. À imaginer des choses impossibles. " Comme elle doit être belle en civil " songea-t-il intérieurement en réprimant un soupir. Qu'aurait-il donné pour pousser plus loin leur discussion, pour se faire encore plus tendre et lui dire…?

Il ne finit que le un quart de son travail, son regard revenant toujours sur la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait perdre le cours de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Elle eut beau le rappeler à l'ordre, il finissait par revenir sur elle. Rendu au soir, il devait emmener avec lui des vingtaines de dossiers pour les compléter. Il en souleva toute une pile et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture en songeant qu'il aurait cent fois préféré emmené Riza chez lui plutôt que ses dossiers. Passer des nuits blanches avec elle plutôt qu'avec des documents à remplir. Des dizaines de nuits blanches, des centaines, des milliers.

Bien sûr, il aurait dormi quelque fois. Et puis non, pas que des nuits blanches, ça, se serait seulement au début, mais il aurait aimé qu'une telle chose soit possible. Pouvoir rentrer du travail avec son lieutenant. Dans une maison qui serait la leur. S'endormir avec quelqu'un contre lui, et avoir la certitude qu'il ne serait pas seul en se réveillant. Ne plus jamais être tout à fait seul. C'était tout un rêve… Trop beau et trop parfait pour lui. Le coureur qu'il était ne pouvait pas se permettre de se passer la corde au cou. Puis il n'y avait qu'une femme pour qui il aurait consenti à pareil sacrifice. Mais cette femme pensait-elle à lui?

Oui, peut-être, après tout, elle avait été jalouse d'Elsa. Il pourrait vérifier si ce sentiment se répéterait au fil des jours, s'il laissait croire certaines choses. Juste pour voir si Riza deviendrait de plus en plus jalouse avec le temps. Et si oui, ça voudrait dire qu'elle tenait à lui. Un peu quelque part. Ce serait réconfortant. Une pensée de ce genre pourrait toujours lui permettre de tenir seul encore quelque temps.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Bien, bien, bien, que de bon commentaires! Ça mérite des RAR!

**Lara Timquoqni** : Drôle de nom, alors tu aimes? Cool! Oui, c'est une fic assez sérieuse et ouais, Royai, principalement, mais comme j'adore faire durer le suspense, se sera long avant de se concrétiser… Merci de continuer!

**Ayma** : Salut toi! Dis donc, je savais que quelqu'un me tomberait dessus avec le généralissime et le fuhrer. Après tout, ce pauvre Bradley est censé être les deux! Je le sais bien, mais je l'avais oublié en écrivant et puis, je voyais pas comment faire pour me débarrasser de lui sans le tuer, ç'aurait été trop radicale… Hum, ben en fait, on pourrait dire, en gâchant un peu un de mes punchs, que ce sont ses copains qui l'ont viré (envy, greed, gluttony, lust et compagnie…) Disons simplement que Elsa Sciez est une vilaine ratoureuse et qu'elle l'a fichu à la porte sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. J'expliquerai sous peu. Genre cinquième chapitre, si je m'y rends bientôt… Sinon, voilà la suite.

**Lilize **: Merci beaucoup! Voici un cadeau si tu aimes le Ed/Winry… et la suite bien sûr.

**Serleena** : j'ai failli faire une faute, je devrais devenir accro au copier/coller. Voici pour toi, première revieweuse et pour toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs anonymes, la suite! Qui a failli se faire attendre…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lover - Central et les mécaniciens

Zentral und die mechanikerin 

Kapitel Zwei

Chapitre 2 

La cloche de la boutique tinta dans le silence du matin, tirant la jeune fille de son demi-sommeil. Elle commençait aux aurores pour assurer sa subsistance et finissait aux alentours de minuit pour réussir un miracle. Faire des économies malgré sa paye de misère. Winry battit des paupières pour se ramener entièrement à un état conscient. Le client arriva devant le comptoir, souriant et sympathique. Il était grand, brun et avait le teint foncé.

Des lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés en rouge complétaient ce visage étranger mais amical. Winry eut confiance presque aussitôt et ne se douta pas le moins du monde de la nationalité de l'homme qui lui demanda si elle avait des écrous d'une certaine taille et des clés anglaises d'un certain modèle. Elle lui apporta les articles demandés et il en profita pour lui glisser un mot sur le magnifique temps qu'il faisait dehors. En souriant, elle admit qu'il faisait un temps superbe et que tous devraient en profité.

-Alors, que faites-vous ici à travailler?

-Ah, j'ai besoin d'argent, pour faire soigner un proche, expliqua-t-elle en perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Cette bonne vieille Pinacko Rockbell croyait avoir une santé invincible à tout microbe et bactérie. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle fumait la pipe de son mari et cette fumée commençait à avoir raison d'elle, en plus de toute cette huile, ces morceaux de mécanique qu'elle avait montés, dépassant parfois ses forces, repoussant toujours ses limites pour se cacher à elle-même ce que n'importe qui aurait compris en la voyant. Elle était vieille. De plus en plus vieille. Et son âge commençait à se faire sentir. Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort, mais avait besoin de médicaments très spéciaux et très coûteux.

Winry n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de client qui viennent faire réparer leur auto-mails à part Ed. Et dieu savait qu'il ne payait pas grand chose et qu'elle ne lui en tenait nullement rigueur. Elle était emménagée à Central temporairement pour travailler à son compte et avoir de quoi acheter des médicaments pour Pinacko.

-Je suis désoler de vous avoir ramener à de telles pensées, s'excusa l'homme en fouillant dans son porte-feuille pour lui donner l'argent nécessaire à payer ses achats.

-Non, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas écrit dans mon visage, encore une chance. Vous prendrez autre chose, ou ce sera tout?

-Je voudrais que vous preniez une commande pour moi, je passerais la prendre plus tard, je n'ai pas de quoi la prendre tout de suite. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez tout ce qu'il faut dans cette quincaillerie.

-Bien, je vous écoute, je vais prendre ça en note, sourit Winry, contente de pouvoir se rendre utile. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle attendait qu'un client passe cette porte pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

La liste de la commande ne parut pas suspecte à la jeune fille sur le coup. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit en train de prendre des notes ne lui permit pas de penser avec attention aux articles mentionnés par l'homme à la peau foncée. Mais une fois que tout fut écrit et que l'inconnu fut parti avec un merci chaleureux, elle trouva que ce qu'il lui avait demandé était assez bizarre.

-1 briquet

-un moteur diesel pour tondeuse, ou petit tracteur

-1 scie mécanique

-système de roulement à bille

-plaques de métal de diverses tailles, de préférence, ayant toute un double de la même taille

-8 paires de pneus

-une paire de cisaille

-un brûleur à l'alcool

-trois mètres de corde doublement lacée

-une boîte de clous et une autre de vis

-un réveil matin

-une boite d'allumette

-une bouteille d'hydrogène

-2 galons d'essence

Elle réfléchit un instant en relisant la liste et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait là-dedans de quoi construire une bombe à retardement ou tout du moins une bombe d'amateur. Il y avait quelques trucs anodins, mais aussi plusieurs choses qui permettaient de monter une bombe, voire même plusieurs. Devait-elle refuser de faire passer cette commande pour cela? Non, il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout et son patron baisserait sa paye si elle n'acceptait pas les commandes peu importe ce qui était demandé. Il disait toujours, le client est roi. Elle soupira et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et oublia la liste. La jeune fille décida d'empaqueter la commande, puis de profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour aller voir Edward et Alphonse. Les frères Elrick ne savaient pas qu'elle était à Central. Ça leur ferait une belle surprise.

Une fois la commande empaquetée, une cloche de service sonna, lui annonçant que sa pause du dîner était commencé. Elle attrapa son sac à main et prit la poudre d'escampette, une fois qu'elle eut assuré à son patron qu'elle reviendrait à l'heure pour reprendre son service. Il voulait la faire réparer un fusil de l'armée dans l'après-midi. Elle sourit en songeant qu'Edward n'en reviendrait tout simplement pas s'il la voyait avec un fusil dans les mains, en train de le réparer.

Elle-même avait de la difficulté à toucher ses armes qui l'avaient privés à jamais de ses parents. Mais elle n'y songeait pas trop quand elle travaillait et se laissant aller à la mécanique, Winry pouvait s'en tirer sans trop de dommage moral.

Au seuil des portes du QG de l'armée, on lui demanda de décliner son identité. Elle fut très surprise que l'officier de la porte soit vêtu de rouge. L'uniforme était pareil à celui du colonel qui maintenait Ed sous ses ordres, mais il n'était pas bleu.

Quand elle entra, elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir que les quartiers de l'armée avaient subi de nombreux changements. Les couloirs étaient parcouru par des soldats habillé soi de rouge, soi de bleu. Ce qui signifiait que quelque chose d'important avait été modifié. Il lui sembla que beaucoup plus de femmes étaient présentes dans les rangs des soldats. Une femme brune, habillée de bleu, donnait des ordres à deux hommes qui s'empressaient à côté d'elle. Une telle chose n'était normalement pas possible. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait…

-Elsa, vous savez que l'armée ne demande plus qu'une chose pour croire en vous? Que vous fassiez vos preuves sur le champ de bataille. On ne parle que de ça. Les soldats ont bien vu que la seconde division était aussi bonne que la première et il n'y a pas de compétition entre les deux sections. Les hommes ont très vite compris que cette séparation n'était faite que pour leurrer nos ennemis en leur faisant croire que les bleus avaient un rôle précis et les rouges un autre rôle, alors que chacun peut faire les même choses.

Clamp s'était vite dévoilé comme étant un blagueur et un coureur. Il avait les mains plutôt baladeuses, que ce soit avec Sara, la femme générale ou avec Elsa, qu'il essayait de peloter assez régulièrement. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il prenait souvent la parole et donnait des avis sensés. Ainsi, il donnait toujours son opinion. Mais Miko ne donnait pas non plus sa place. Sara était obéissante, mais faisait son aguichante avec les trois généraux des bleus dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Black stallion, lui était comme la généralissime l'avait toujours connu. Silencieux et attentif. Aucun soldat ne l'avait encore rencontré.

C'était dommage pour les dames, car il était beau le coquin. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux de braise, le teint pâle, le visage bien coupé, les traits durs et volontaires. Il avait le physique d'un homme violent, ce qu'il était quand il le fallait. Mais sinon, et s'il ne s'emportait pas, il était un exemple de discipline et de douceur. Elsa observait Sara de près, de peur de la voir s'approcher de cet Étalon noir (Black stallion). Elle avait des vues sur lui, mais préférait attendre que le temps soit plus propice à ce genre de choses.

-Je sais que les soldats attendent que je fasse mes preuves et je me doute que c'est le cas de chacun de vous ici présent, dit Elsa en s'appuyant nonchalamment d'un coude sur la table où les cinq officiers étaient assis. Elle avait la place d'honneur et la prenait tout entière bien volontiers. Sachez mes amis, que je ferais ce que j'ai à faire dès que l'occasion s'en présentera.

Black stallion avait un air mystérieux et sombre qui le rendait plus dur et froid que sa physionomie ne le faisait déjà. Mais il la regardait avec une douceur toute particulière. Miko et Clamp l'avaient bien vu. Ils se réunissaient souvent tous les cinq et les manèges de ces deux-là étaient bien clairs.

-Espérons seulement que vous n'êtes pas la seule qui fera ses preuves dans les jours à venir, souffla l'alchimiste à la chevelure d'ébène en regardant sans trop faire attention l'œillade séductrice que lui envoyait Sara.

-Mais j'y compte bien, général stallion, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Son ton laissait présagé des ennuis. Clamp hésita avant de se lever pour partir et quand il fut sortit, il songea que cet avancement n'était pas forcément un cadeau.

Le passage de la généralissime dans les quartiers du colonel Mustang déclencha nombre de sifflements. Il y en avait toujours dans son sillage et elle laissait les hommes faire. Sa démarche était fière, pleine de force et d'assurance. Ses cheveux longs glissaient sur ses épaules et elle portait l'uniforme bleu avec les galons sur ses épaules. Son cou mince sortait de ce col trop large comme pour lui donner un peu plus de féminité. Un côté fragile et moins sûr d'elle.

Hawkeye ne leva pas le nez de son bureau quand la femme s'arrêta devant elle. La jeune femme attendit que l'autre se racle la gorge pour lui porter son attention. Quelque chose se brisa en elle quand Riza vit cette adulte en face d'elle, belle comme une gemme. Rare comme une gemme…

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, je suis venu voir votre colonel. Pourriez-vous m'annoncé?

-Vous vous connaissez assez bien pour que vous alliez le voir sans frapper je crois.

Elsa sourit et lui tourna le dos. Mais comme elle allait partir de sa démarche assurée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Vous savez lieutenant, quand vous dites que je connais le colonel Mustang, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas idée du point jusqu'auquel je le connais.

Riza demeura silencieuse et dès que la femme eut franchi la porte du bureau de son supérieur, elle se remit au travail, rageusement. Tant et si bien que Jean se leva de son bureau pour aller la voir et lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle faisait beaucoup de bruits.

-Mais je vais parfaitement bien, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un problème! cria presque Riza en sortant son fusil et le pointant vers Havoc.

-Du calme, allons, Hawkeye…

-Je ne suis pas un chien, Havoc, alors dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un problème? insista-t-elle en abaissant le cran de sûreté de son arme.

Jean battit en retraite, bien trop effrayé par le regard assassin de la jeune femme. Il glissa un mot à Fuery sur les femmes et leur SPM, qui décidément vous empêchent de vivre à l'aise quand vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre homme sans défense. Fuery acquiesça, mais lui glissa à son tour que Hawkeye ne pouvait pas être dans ses SPM quatre semaines par mois. Le colonel était certainement responsable de cette situation. Falman s'en mêla, vite suivit par Breda. Le résultat de leur entretien fut simple. Si Mustang ne se démerdait pas pour sortir son lieutenant et lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, chose que les quatre hommes avaient compris depuis belle lurette, Hawkeye serait bien capable de le tirer à bout portant. Il la faisait enragé de plus en plus souvent et elle commençait à devenir très irritable. Plus que d'habitude, ce qui était un record. Elle qui était si calme et professionnelle d'habitude…

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ça signifiait que toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus sérieuse.

-Bonjour colonel Mustang, sourit Elsa en pénétrant dans son bureau. Roy releva la tête de ses dossiers, qu'il s'évertuait à remplir pour une fois, espérant que cet effort lui vaudrait un sourire d'Hawkeye. Ce serait toujours ça de gagner.

-Oh, c'est toi, se contenta-t-il de dire une fois qu'il eut reconnu la jeune femme.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect, Roy? Après tout, je ne suis pas que ta généralissime.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, après tout, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de revenir dans l'armée… Mais tu n'es pas du genre à t'abaisser au point de prendre un téléphone pour passer un coup de fil.

-Si tu veux des coups, je n'ai pas de problème, quand tu veux mon grand…

Cette fois, Roy ne put rester indifférent au terme qu'elle utilisa. Elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça avant, mais ça se rapprochait de plus en plus de ce surnom ridicule qui faisait tellement rire Hugues…

-Non merci, j'en ai eu plus que ma part avec toi.

-Alors, tu nous fais le bon travailleur de bureau aujourd'hui, se moqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bureau du colonel, avant de s'étendre sur ses dossiers pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite, ou je…

-Ou tu quoi? Mon bébé veut se fâcher, fit-elle en passant une main sur le visage du soldat. Roy la considéra un instant avec un brin de nostalgie dans le regard. Mais presque aussitôt, le froid où elle l'avait abandonné lui revint à la mémoire. Le froid, le noir et la peur. C'était si loin.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Elle sourit, tout en caressant la joue de l'adulte, fière d'avoir réussi. Il pouvait bien parler, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était dans sa poche. Il le resterait à jamais. C'était plus fort que lui. Ça le dépassait. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui avait fait autrefois.

C'est à ce moment que Winry entra dans le bureau du colonel, sans s'être fait annoncé, de crainte d'avoir à faire face à Hawkeye, qui semblait dans un état de fureur proche de la folie. La jeune fille poussa timidement la porte, craignant de déranger, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être plus proche de la vérité.

Une femme soldat, à ce qu'il semblait, s'était étendu à son aise sur le bureau de Roy et lui caressait le visage, tandis qu'il la dévorait des yeux, l'air d'un adorateur devant son dieu. (Au moins, il ne saigne pas du nez.)

-Euh, excusez-moi colonel, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je voudrais savoir où se trouvent les frères Elrick, j'étais venu les voir…

Roy reconnaissant aussitôt la personne, paniqua et jeta la généralissime en bas de son bureau tout en se levant précipitamment. Elsa atterrit sur ses pieds, comme un chat, mais jeta un regard courroucé à l'homme, avant de foudroyer la jeune fille de ses yeux noirs. Winry en tremblait encore en sortant de chez le colonel, avec des indications on ne peut plus claire sur où elle pouvait trouver les frères Elrick.

Riza leva les yeux de son travail en voyant passer l'adolescente en tremblant. Qu'est-ce que Roy avait bien pu faire pour la traumatiser ainsi? Elle se mit debout, encore plus furieuse. Havoc recula sa chaise de son bureau, songeant qu'il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un intervienne avant que les choses ne se gâtent. Mais Falman lui fit signe que ce quelqu'un, s'il tenait à la vie, ferait mieux de rester planqué dans un abri anti-bombes…

-Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mettre cette pauvre enfant dans un tel état? demanda Hawkeye tout en rentrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa un instant sans mot. Roy était assis à son bureau, le menton dans sa main droite, l'air ennuyé. Il retenait une remarque acerbe, ça se voyait. La généralissime scrutait le mur de Mustang, celui où il s'était permis d'accrocher quelques cadres et certificats de distinction et son regard était aussi critique que ses commentaires.

-Alchimiste d'état, hein? Le flame alchemist, ça te fait une belle jambe encore. Et colonel? Je dois m'agenouillé devant son excellence… Tu as toujours été fier de tes réussites, aussi médiocres soient-elles.

-Ouais, toi, tu es toujours aussi écrasante…soupira Roy avant de réaliser la présence de Riza et d'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise.

-Non, mais franchement, il n'y a même pas de photo de moi dans ces cadres! Il y Hugues, il y a toi, il y a cette fille, je ne sais plus qui dont tu m'as déjà parlé, ton groupe de soldats et moi dans tout ça!

Roy fit signe à Riza d'entrer, comme celle-ci songeait que le moment était mal choisi pour se fâcher et s'en allait partir (ce que c'est mal dit).

-C'est que je n'ai pas une seule photo de toi…

-Oui et alors? Tu aurais pu faire un effort. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, ne me fait pas croire que tu m'avais oublier.

Riza rejoint son colonel, pour se mettre à côté de son bureau, mais elle avait très envie de le frapper. Entendre cette femme le tutoyer comme ça, l'insulter copieusement tout en insinuant mille et une choses sur leur ancienne relation. C'était proprement écœurant. Roy lui adressa un sourire désoler, signifiant qu'il n'y pouvait rien, avant de se racler la gorge.

Elsa se retourna, pleine de majesté et d'autorité. Elle semblait sur le point de lâcher une autre critique, plus dure que les autres, mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant le lieutenant à côté de son colonel.

-Oh je vois, on ne peut même plus te remonter les bretelles en privée maintenant. Désoler d'avoir interrompu votre travail, mon bébé. Je voulais seulement voir si tu n'as pas trop changé. Mais je vois que tu n'es plus l'adolescent d'autrefois. Tu n'as pas mûri moralement, mais physiquement, oui. Ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille.

Roy croisa les bras sur son torse, sans oser passer un commentaire, Elsa commençait à sérieusement l'énerver et alors, ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pourrait bien lui valoir une feuille rose et un congédiement.

-Peu importe, mon chou, surveilles-toi, parce que tu es en période de test et si tu ne passes pas, je te ferais sortir d'ici par la grande porte et tu pourras dire adieu à ta montre d'alchimiste, ton rang dans l'armée et ta carrière de soldat. À la prochaine, Mustang, finit-elle en ouvrant grand la porte du bureau et quittant la place, toujours avec la même assurance qu'au début.

Les hommes de Mustang la considérèrent avec beaucoup de respect et Jean imagina mille et une façons de la rencontrer en dehors du travail pour approfondir leur relation. Riza se sentait proche d'exploser.

-On peut toujours parler, elle n'a rien perdu de son mordant, souffla Mustang, comme pour lui-même.

-Ah oui? Bien pourquoi vous m'avez faites rentrer alors? Vous vouliez une raison pour échapper à ses critiques, c'est ça? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à cette pauvre Winry pour qu'elle sorte de votre bureau dans cet état.

-Ah, Winry, elle devait être dans tous ses états parce que lorsqu'elle est entré, la généralissime était étendue sur mon bureau et me faisait de l'œil, répondit Roy, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Hawkeye essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère. Mais elle avait réellement envie d'étrangler cet homme qui lui riait en pleine figure. Son professionnalisme de soldat la retint de commettre un meurtre, mais elle sortit un de ses fusils, pour montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

-Allons, ne faites pas toute une histoire pour si peu… Elle plaisantait vous savez?

-Mettez vous au travail colonel, il vous reste deux heures pour finir ça. Et si ce n'est pas fini, je ne vous laisserais pas tout remettre à demain, grommela-t-elle en sortant de son bureau, furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même.

Mustang s'attaqua donc à ses dossiers et se disant qu'il avait peut-être pousser un peu fort. Mais Elsa Sciez ne manquait pas d'air non plus de venir s'étaler comme ça sur son bureau…

-Ed, attention, voilà ta petite copine, plaisanta Al, sans sourire, puisqu'une telle chose lui était impossible, ou tout simplement, que son effort d'expression n'aurait pas paru…

Edwards jeta d'abord un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille dont parlait son frère, pour concrétiser ses doutes et rouspéter que Winry n'était pas sa petite copine. L'adolescente les rejoint, devant une pile de documents confidentiels. L'aîné se sentit aussitôt inquiet pour elle, à cause des risques que représentait le voyage, mais aussi soulagé, parce qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa campagne depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Winry? demanda-t-il sans oser lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la ligne de son paragraphe, il y avait un filon qui se cachait derrière cette ligne.

Al adressa un petit soupir désoler à leur amie pour excuser l'attitude de son frère. La jeune fille ne répondit pas à l'alchimiste et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça va bien vous deux?

Edward releva la tête au ton de son amie. Elle semblait à la fois contente de les voir, mais aussi triste pour quelque chose qui devait être grave. Elle avait les yeux vitreux, comme si une longue fatigue la suivait depuis des jours. Son regard bleu et tendre le désarma et il perdit à la fois sa ligne et le cours de ses pensées.

-Je… je… Oui, ça va! Avec Al, on essaye encore de percer quelques mystères sur la pierre philosophale, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

-Je vois…

-Mais dis-nous Winry, qu'est-ce qui te peines comme ça? demanda Alphonse.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ajouta Edward avec sollicitude.

Elle sourit, gênée d'avoir autant laisser paraître ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était aussi gênée du ton qu'avait eu Ed. Sa voix qui criait d'habitude, montait dans les aigus face à elle, s'était beaucoup adouci, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle était particulièrement fragile ce jour-là.

-C'est ma grand-mère. Elle est malade, soupira l'adolescente. On n'a plus assez d'argent pour payer ses médicaments, alors je suis venu travailler dans une boutique de mécano ici, à Central. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, c'est seulement que je suis toujours un peu inquiète. Désoler de vous avoir fait peur.

Les deux frères ne lui demandèrent pas plus de détails et se montrèrent compréhensifs. Ed finit par se décider et suggéra une promenade dans le parc le plus proche. Il faisait beau et il préférait encore sortir que de rester là à ne pas savoir quoi dire à son amie. Parler du beau temps quand il fait un temps magnifique dehors, c'est tout simplement pathétique. Au pire, il se recevrait un clé à molette sur le crane…

-Alors tu travaille dans un centre de mécanique?

-Oui, au début, ce n'était pas facile, parce que j'étais une fille, mais quand le patron a compris que j'étais la meilleure de ses employés, il a viré presque tout le monde et m'a prise à temps plein.

-Mais alors, si tu travailles à temps plein, tu es venu nous voir sur une de tes pauses? s'étonna Alphonse, de sa petite voix.

-Oui, celle du dîner. Ça me fait penser que je devrais me décider à me manger si je ne veux pas avoir trop de retard. Vous avez faim?

Ce n'est que là qu'Edwards réalisa qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner et qu'il s'en venait bientôt une heure de l'après-midi. Il avait oublié son ventre comme bien des fois depuis que son frère n'était plus qu'une armure. Il voulait le ramener à la normale et ne voyait pas le temps passé. Son ventre criait pourtant famine quand il se souvint de son existence.

-Venez, je nous ai fait un pique-nique, sourit la jeune fille, regagnant un peu de ses couleurs.

Ils s'installèrent dans le parc pour manger à l'ombre d'un arbre. Tandis que les deux autres s'attaquaient à la nourriture, Alphonse s'essaya à aller jouer avec des enfants dans les manèges. Il les aidait à monter le toboggan et les surveillait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Ed gardait un œil sur lui, tout en songeant qu'Al était encore à l'âge de s'amuser dans un parc comme les enfants qu'il surveillait. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée que par sa faute, son frère ne pouvait plus s'amuser comme avant. Cette impression lui revenait chaque jour et chaque fois, la culpabilité était plus douloureuse.

Une douleur très brusque le tira de son auto destruction. Winry venait de lui flanquer un coup de clé à molette sur la tête.

-Toi, tu devrais arrêter de te faire des idées noires, tu vois pas qu'il s'amuse un peu avec tous ces gamins!

Edwards sourit en se frottant le crane. Il trouvait son amie très jolie, avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux longs, détachés, et surtout, ses yeux bleu royal qui le regardaient et se moquaient, comme toujours. D'un côté, il détestait ses taquineries, mais d'un autre, ne pas les entendre et les voir lui aurait manqué. Elles faisaient partie de leur amitié. Sa raison lui disait de se ressaisir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Winry était jolie.

Puis un détail en elle le frappa. Elle était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Preuve qu'elle demeurait beaucoup trop longtemps à l'intérieur. Elle devait toujours être en train de travailler pour faire quelques économies et se maintenir en vie. Ça ne devait pas être facile. Toujours être coincé à l'intérieur, à manipuler des machines brisées, des bouts de métal et des vis. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle les adorait, ses auto-mails, et bla et bla, mais ça ne changeait rien à la vérité. Elle avait autant besoin de la présence des humains que n'importe qui. Mais ça, jamais la jeune fille ne voudrait l'admettre.

Il goba son sandwich d'une seule bouchée et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup et depuis le temps, il était bien meilleur pour discuter avec une feuille de papier et un crayon qu'avec des mots.

-Dis-moi où tu travailles et on fait la course jusque là, proposa-t-il quand ils eurent fini de manger.

Winry n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Au moins, ça lui donnerait une chance d'arriver à l'heure…

Une fois devant le magasin, après avoir subi les plaintes du plus vieux (mais surtout du plus " petit ") des deux frères, Winry pensa à la commande de ce client au teint basané qui attendait d'être vendue. Comme de fait, en arrivant, elle vit au travers de la vitrine l'homme qui lui avait si poliment parlé le matin même.

Edwards sourcilla devant l'allure de cet inconnu. Le teint foncé, des lunettes de soleil aux verres rouge et des cheveux pâles. Il pensa tout de suite à Scar, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau.

-Winry, c'est qui ce type, demanda le jeune alchimiste en retenant son amie par le bras, inquiété par ses soupçons.

-Allons Ed, tu vois toujours le mal partout, c'est un de mes clients, il est venu chercher une commande et il est très gentil en plus.

-Comment ça très gentil? s'énerva Edwards.

Alphonse dut se forcer pour ne pas intervenir d'une remarque sarcastique. Winry se défit de la prise de son ami d'un sourire. Puis, après tout, elle devait aller travailler.

-Bonjour monsieur, claironna-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

L'homme sourit devant le dynamisme de la jeune fille et se redressa devant le comptoir sur lequel il s'était accoudé.

-Bonjour, alors, cette commande, elle est prête?

-Oui, ça ne sera pas long.

Il acquiesça, content de ce service rapide et enthousiaste. Mais il aperçut par la fenêtre les frères Elrick et son expression changea du tout au tout. Qu'est-ce que ces deux zigotos faisaient là! Ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne devait pas les rencontrer tout de suite. Le plan était prévu pour plus tard…

Winry revint de derrière le comptoir, une boîte bien pleine dans les bras. Elle chancelait presque sous ce poids. L'homme rapporta son attention sur elle et retrouva son sourire. Il ne devait pas la laisser se douter de quelque chose. Si elle connaissait les Elrick, tout serait beaucoup plus risqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Voilà monsieur, tout y est, déclara-t-elle en déposant la lourde boîte sur le comptoir.

Elle lui annonça la somme, il lui remit donc l'argent nécessaire et pris son paquet pour s'empresser de sortir. Ed était toujours devant la boutique, avec Alphonse, et il vit très nettement l'homme passé devant lui bien que ce soit à toute vitesse.

Winry ressortit pour prévenir ses deux amis d'enfance de l'imprudence qu'il faisait. S'il n'était pas au QG bientôt, ils se feraient certainement taper sur les doigts. Alphonse attrapa donc son frère par le collet pour mettre les voiles. Edwards n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, ne se doutant de rien sur le drame qui se tramait contre le garçon de ses rêves. " Innocente jusqu'à la fin. C'était la prophétie… " Gluttony l'observa depuis une ruelle attenante à la boutique en inspirant à fond son odeur alléchante. Il regarda Lust avec des yeux de chiens battus. L'homonculus lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à cette fille. Pas tout de suite. L'homme du sud allait s'en occuper. Tout avait été prévu.

-Moi, je vais m'occuper de ce lieutenant-colonel, il ne fera plus très long feu, sourit la femme en noir.

Gluttony ne comprit pas l'allusion, mais il sentit la faim dévorant ses entrailles et supplia le ciel de faire en sorte qu'il puisse manger bientôt. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Quoi! Il a quoi? s'exclama la femme en se levant et faisant tomber sa chaise.

L'ex-généralissime, Kind Bradley ne s'était pas laissé évincé sans rien dire. Il était tombé sur l'idiot qui l'avait forcé à quitter son poste. C'est à dire le conseil des généraux. Qui avait l'autorité nécessaire pour démettre un généralissime de ses pouvoirs, alors que cet homme était le plus puissant de son pays? Hakuro était blanc comme neige dans cette histoire, mais bien des hommes avaient dû subir les foudres de Bradley malgré tout. Elsa Sciez était à son propre compte et avait des relations assez variées dans suffisament de milieu pour prendre la place de Bradley comme on prend un biberon à un bébé.

Personne ne pouvait dire ce qui avait réellement causé le renvoi du King. Mais l'homme était plus ténébreux et plus mauvais que d'habitude. Les homonculus allait en entendre parler. On ne l'évincerait pas de leur plan comme ça. Qui était cette femme pour le renverser comme ça? Être remplacé par une femme, non mais quelle honte!

Il avait contacté Lust, Gluttony et même Envy, ne pouvant pas trop croire qu'il devait s'abaisser à les appeler pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais il avait dû subir cette humiliation pour savoir que tout était parfaitement normal. Son renvoi n'était pas temporaire et ne dérangeait en rien les plans de qui que ce soit dans leur organisation. Il ne pourrait rien tenter contre personne. Sauf peut-être une petite vengeance, pour tester sa remplaçante.

Bradley avait perdu son tempérament lunatique le temps de crier ciseau. Des millénaires de paix peuvent être détruits par la haine de deux secondes. La patience de ce péché d'orgueil vivant n'avait pas duré face à sa colère. On ne marchait pas sur ses plates-bandes comme ça, sans recevoir une punition exemplaire.

-Vous avez bien compris madame Sciez, soupira Clamp, King Bradley a pris nos anciens généraux en otage. Il menace de les tuer s'il ne peut pas avoir un entretien en privée avec vous. Il veut avoir des explications quant à son renvoi.

Elsa se retint de secouer la tête et échangea un regard entendu avec Black Stallion. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, prêt à aller remonter les bretelles de ce plaisantin. (hé doucement, Kind Bradley, un plaisantin? C'est à cause de lui que Roy va jouer les pirates dans la série! pleurs, quoique, ça lui donne un style… bravo Bradley! hip hip hip hourra!)

-Ainsi, le lion n'a pas été long à se réveiller. Maintenant, il s'attaque aux barreaux de sa cage. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus intelligent. Mais non, les créatures de son espèce ne changeront jamais.

Sara, Clamp et Miko échangèrent des regards pleins de questions. À l'évidence, le seul à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête d'Elsa, c'était Black Stallion. Et malheureusement, personne parmi eux n'était dans sa tête à lui.

-Si vous voulez, madame, je m'occuperais de Bradley. Ça ne posera pas beaucoup de problème, déclara l'homme aux cheveux d'ombres.

Miko ouvrit de grands yeux et Sara se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-Vous savez, Bradley n'est quand même pas n'importe qui, il est très fort. Et très dangereux. Dans l'état où il se trouve, je doute que qui que ce soit parmi nous ait des chances contre lui.

-Non, Sara a raison Stallion, nous allons vous gardez pour plus tard. Vous êtes trop important pour vous faire remarquer tout de suite. Nous avons des ennemis qui ne doivent tout de suite connaître votre existence. Alors restez discret et laissez-moi faire. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire. Clamp, faites parvenir à Bradley le message suivant, je vais le rencontrer en privée aujourd'hui même, là où il le voudra. Dans une heure. Faites en sorte que les deux sections de l'armée soit au courant de se qui se passe dans quelques heures. Le temps que la nouvelle se répande, j'aurais arrêté la crise, déclara Elsa en passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulants.

Clamp pâlit devant le sourire carnassier de la jeune femme. Elle ne plaisantait pas et il n'avait aucune envie de remettre en doute sa confiance en elle. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle décidait de faire. Il suffisait de la voir aller. Quand on y croit, on peut presque tout. Et elle croyait suffisamment pour décrocher la lune.

-Pourquoi prévenir les sections inférieures de l'armée que nous sommes en état de crise, ils pourraient essayer d'intervenir pour faire un coup d'éclat, s'interposa Miko, doutant du plan de sa généralissime.

-J'aurais fini avant que l'un de nos colonels ait le temps d'intervenir si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. N'ayez pas de doute là-dessus.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant au QG qu'Edwards et son frère furent mis au courant de la nouvelle que tous connaissaient déjà. Il y avait un nouveau généralissime. Ou plutôt, une nouvelle généralissime. Et ça ce n'était pas régulier. Mais pire encore, Kind Bradley, le généralissime s'était rebellé à ce changement, et avait enlevé les anciens généraux pour obtenir un entretien avec Elsa Sciez. En ce moment même, l'entretien avait lieu et tout un chacun avait pour ordre de rester à carreaux s'il ne voulait pas être viré illico. Toute intervention extérieure à la généralissime pouvait causer la mort des anciens généraux et en aucun cas on ne souhaitait voir leur mort. Ils pouvaient toujours être utiles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Qui a bien pu laisser faire une telle chose? On risque l'anéantissement interne, les soldats vont se rebeller contre l'armée, il y en a qui vont suivre Bradley, ça n'a aucun bon sang, s'énerva Edwards une fois qu'il eut été mis au courant.

Lui et son frère coururent jusqu'au bureau de Roy Mustang pour en savoir plus. Le colonel serait certainement plus au courant que de simples soldats.

Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye se retenait pour ne pas piquer sa première crise de nerfs de la journée. Mustang marchait d'un bout à l'autre du bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et son lieutenant avait beau le rappeler à l'ordre, il n'y avait rien à faire pour le ramener à la raison. Depuis qu'il savait que la généralissime risquait sa vie pour récupérer Hakuro et les autres, il se rongeait les sangs. Chose qui aberrait Hawkeye au plus au point.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent les portiers, ils sont devenu fous ou quoi? Depuis quand il y a une femme généralissime! Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Bradley? demanda Edwards en débarquant en catastrophe dans le bureau du colonel.

-Oui, il y a une femme généralissime, full metal nabot, et tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire pour Bradley, elle va s'en occuper, lui répondit Havoc.

-Mais les anciens généraux qu'elle a fait remplacé sont vraiment retenu en otage par Bradley, s'informa Alphonse.

-Non, ils sont de son côté, ils l'ont suivis de bon gré, parce qu'ils sont tous aussi furieux que Bradley à propos des changements que cette Elsa a faits survenir dans l'armée.

-Mais qui pouvait avoir l'autorité suffisante pour renvoyer King Bradley, il est censé être l'homme le plus puissant de l'armée et du pays, non?

-Il y a de la magouille là-dessous, c'est clair, marmonna Hawkeye entre ses dents.

Mustang s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et releva la tête. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Ils avaient su assez tard qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit d'intervenir dans ce que ferait la généralissime, mais cela signifiait aussi que rien n'était encore fini. Et s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir, ils auraient certainement le droit de regarder. Connaissant Elsa, elle s'arrangerait pour que ce qui arriverait se sache. Elle utiliserait cette opportunité à son plein potentiel. Sciez n'était pas du genre à laisser passer les bonnes occasions. Ni les mauvaises…

-Venez, je sais où tout se passe et on aura le droit à la place d'honneur pour voir. Rien n'est encore tranché et on ne doit surtout rien manqué du spectacle, s'exclama-t-il.

Edwards douta un moment de sa raison, puisqu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que le colonel venait de dire, mais ils le suivirent dans le couloir pour rejoindre un poste d'observation tout à fait enviable et voir ce qui allait arriver avec Bradley et leur nouvelle généralissime.

-Ainsi, j'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer ma charmante remplaçante. Elsa Sciez c'est cela? plaisanta Bradley.

-Exactement monsieur Bradley, répondit l'interpellée en embrassant du regard la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

L'ex-généralissime lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une salle d'entraînement au tir de l'armée. Il espérait ainsi la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais Elsa ne se laisserait certainement pas impressionnée aussi facilement. Elle était une excellente tireuse et avait nombre d'autres ressources. Elle leva un moment les yeux vers les baies vitrées entourant le gym d'entraînement. Des soldats se massaient déjà dans tous les postes d'observations auxquels avaient normalement droit les généraux et les colonels qui cherchaient de nouvelles recrues.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, le full metal et son frère, ainsi que les trois quart des effectifs de l'armée s'étaient massé autour des fenêtres pour la voir à l'action. Les généraux des sections rouges et bleus observaient eux aussi.

-Eh bien, nous sommes dans une vraie pièce de théâtre, et nous avons le premier rôle Bradley, sourit la jeune femme.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas humain, l'homonculus devait avouer en son fort intérieur que cette femme n'était pas mal du tout. Il aurait bien aimé découvrir tous ses atouts féminins, mais malheureusement, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. À moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de terrible qui le descendrait tant aux yeux de ses anciens camarades qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais le regarder en face. Et plus jamais l'avoir en tant que chef suprême.

-Mais appelez-moi King, je vous en prie.

Elsa força un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaire aux alentours, pour être sûre de se remémorer tous les objets se trouvant autour d'elle. À moins qu'elle ne veuille lui faire croire qu'elle était inquiète et mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas peur, toujours?

-Non, voyons, King, après tout, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui a réunit ses anciens collègues de l'armée pour faire pression sur son remplaçant. Vous avez penser à leur donner de la bière et de quoi se changer les idées à ses pauvres hommes? Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi philosophes et lunatiques que vous.

-Elsa, vous permettez, demanda-t-il en avançant vers elle, son air calme se crispant peu à peu. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette comédie. Cette femme était bien jolie, oui, mais il n'avait plus toute sa patience. Et elle avait usurpé son pouvoir, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on pardonne pour des beaux yeux.

-Mais bien sûr, de quoi vouliez-vous que nous parlons?

-Arrêtez ces simagrées, je ne les trouve pas drôle et je n'ai plus tout mon temps. Vous m'avez fait tomber en disgrâce. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussi à m'évincer de mon poste comme vous l'avez fait.

-Veuillez d'abord garder vos distances, j'apprécierai de garder mon espace. Puis, si vous voulez …

-La ferme! C'est pas bientôt fini ce baratin! On oublie les vous et les politesses, vous l'avez bien dit à VOS soldats!

Elsa perdit son sourire et son regard redevint dur et tranchant. Bradley eut un sourire pervers devant cette victoire. Il se sentait devenir froid et calculateur. Il se sentait vivant, alors qu'il ne l'était plus depuis très longtemps. Était-ce l'envie de vengeance en lui qui produisait tout cela? Oh, oui, vengeance, s'en était presque une jouissance rien que d'y penser.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, ou plutôt ce que vous êtes. J'ai de bonnes relations parmi les vôtres. Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'il serait mieux pour chacun d'eux de me laisser vous remplacer. Je vais révolutionner votre armée de baratineurs et d'empotés. Je vais régler bien des choses pour qu'il y est plus d'égalité ici.

-Elsa, je ne vous suis pas et je crois que vous ne m'avez pas suivi non plus, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber le vouvoiement, je n'ai aucune envie de vous respecter ou de recevoir la moindre marque de respect de votre part.

-Oh mais, le vouvoiement marque aussi la distance. Et je préfère vous garder loin de moi.

Tout en l'écoutant, Bradley se rapprochait d'elle, pas à pas. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. Elle ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. En fait, c'était à se demander s'il voulait réellement entendre quelque chose. Il était dans une colère noire et commençait à voir rouge.

-Je ne partage pas votre point de vue. On doit toujours être proche de ses amis, mais aussi de ses ennemis.

Elsa ne paniquait pas, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir se rapprocher ainsi. Comme un chacal arrivant sur sa proie. Il avait si sûr de lui que s'en était déstabilisant. Elle avait beau cherché en elle la volonté nécessaire pour le repousser, elle n'y arrivait qu'avec des efforts surhumains. Il lui rappelait trop un homme qui avait failli briser sa vie.

Edwards essaya autant comme autant de lire sur les lèvres des deux chefs d'armée, il n'y arrivait pas. Roy semblait sur le bord de la crise d'angoisse et Riza se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'intervenir. Havoc était en train de prendre la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs là en bas, en pitié tandis que Breda et Falman pariaient sur le vainqueur de cette joute verbale.

-Excellente politique, à condition d'être un peu suicidaire. Bradley, vous savez ce qui n'allait pas dans vos méthodes.

-Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, déclara-t-il tout de go en sortant son sabre, les yeux exorbité et la fumée lui sortant presque des narines.

-D'accord, vous avez le droit d'être en colère, je peux comprendre ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elsa se campait bien sur place, genoux fléchis, parée au déchaînement de la colère de Bradley.

-Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre pauvre humaine. Tu es bien loin d'avoir toute mon expérience. J'en sais cent fois plus que toi sur la vie et la mort. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre la partie dont tu sais le moins.

-Aucune politesse pour les femmes à ce que je vois? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez avoir Bradley pour nous rendre les généraux en pleine forme.

-Je veux récupérer ma place et vous faire disparaître de la surface de cette planète.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, se moqua Elsa Sciez avec un regard d'une profondeur troublante.

Comme si elle pouvait lire en lui-même la réalité sur ses sentiments et ses désirs ! Comme si elle savait vraiment la vérité sur les homonculus, le plan final et le sacrifice. Comme si elle savait tout de lui et que tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Ses yeux le transperçaient comme deux dards et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentit atteint et vulnérable.

-Tu ne peux savoir ce que je suis, il n'y a que moi qui le sache. Et tu ne peux pas être plus forte que moi, puisque personne ne l'a jamais été.

-Alors, vous voulez vous battre? demanda-t-elle.

Bradley la transperça à son tour du regard et elle frissonna de peur sous le choc. Il avait des yeux de tueur. Et de psychopathe.

-J'avais peur de devoir te faire un dessin.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Edwards réussissait presque à lire sur les lèvres des deux adversaires. Mais il ne comprenait pas tout à fait tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Il se demandait pourquoi cette femme n'avait pas déjà fondu en larmes devant l'ancien généralissime. Il faisait vraiment peur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours su lire entre les lignes, le rassura Elsa en se mettant en position de combat.

Roy haussa un sourcil, surpris à l'idée qu'Elsa soit prête à se battre dans ce genre de tenue. Elle portait une robe longue qui entraverait tous ses mouvements. Hawkeye devait se faire une toute autre réflexion, dans le genre, qu'elle, elle ne porterait pas de robe mais de bon vieux pantalon pour se battre, étant toujours prête à toute éventualité. Havoc trouvait que la nouvelle généralissime était décidément très belle et Falman pariait avec Fuery sur l'identité du gagnant de ce combat qui se préparait.

-Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre, s'exclama Alphonse de sa voix trop petite pour son corps.

Edwards soupira, avant de dire que ça ne changerait certainement pas grand chose. Si cette madame Sciez n'affrontait pas Bradley elle-même, se serait les murs du gymnase qui le feraient. Car à le voir, King ne semblait pas prêt de partir sans avoir laissé comprendre toute sa rage à sa remplaçante.

-Alors, tu n'en démordras pas, soupira la jeune femme.

-Ce n'était pas si dur que ça de me tutoyer, tu vois? Allez, donzelle, montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre et on verra bien si je veux laisser mes généraux partir après.

-Saches deux choses, un, ce ne sont plus les généraux de personne, puisque je les ai fait viré, comme toi, deux, c'est toi qui vas devoir me montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre, répliqua Elsa en se moquant ouvertement de lui d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Wow! Elle est gonflée pour le défier comme ça! s'exclamèrent les soldats depuis leur point de vue sur le spectacle.

Bradley perdit patience une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne s'en laisserait pas montrer par cette ridicule humaine. Il était le King! Son prénom n'était qu'en même pas dépourvu de sens à ce point! Après tout, il l'avait choisi lui-même et il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça.

Il ne prit même pas le peine de sortir une arme, ne croyant pas que ce serait nécessaire. Il n'en avait pas amené. Il était sûr de pouvoir tout régler avec ses poings. Il chargea sans la moindre élégance. Cette tactique manquait cruellement de subtilité et de stratégie, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Être évincé d'un plan qu'il avait lui-même conçu n'avait jamais été dans la liste des évènements qui risquaient de lui arriver.

Elsa sourit, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour se défendre. Si ce n'est qu'elle plissa ses yeux noirs, se donnant par le fait même un air terriblement sournois. Les soldats suivirent les pas de leur ex généralissime et l'attitude de sa remplaçante avec des yeux gros comme des canons de bazooka. La tension (et l'attention) était démente. Un éclair leur brouilla la vue à tous pendant une fraction de seconde. Quand ils purent voir de nouveau, Elsa était debout et fraîche comme une rose, devant un Bradley K.O.

Mustang croisa les bras, réconforté au plus profond de lui-même, quoiqu'il n'osa pas se l'admettre et se permit enfin de respirer à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Edwards de son côté n'en était toujours pas revenu cinq heures après l'événement. Clamp et Miko avait fait disparaître le corps inconscient de Bradley dans une prison et le firent garder sous haute détention dès qu'Elsa les laissa entrer dans le gymnase.

Hawkeye et Havoc restèrent un moment à regarder leur généralissime depuis leur point d'observation, cherchant tout deux à percer ce nouveau secret. Comment avait-elle réussi un tel coup! Personne n'avait rien vu! Jean remarqua les tremblements très rares qui agitaient la jeune femme, seule, dans le gymnase, devant le corps évanoui de Bradley. Il ne put demeurer insensible à sa peur et se sentit poussé des ailes. S'il l'avait osé, il serait descendu la réconforter. Sa peur était très compréhensible.

Riza ne remarqua pas que les tremblements de Sciez, mais aussi la sueur sur son front et ses deux poings crispés à s'en blanchir les jointures. Elle comprit aussitôt que ce coup là avait demandé beaucoup de puissance à cette femme qui avait osé se glisser entre elle et son colonel. Le lieutenant en tira une froide vengeance qu'elle savoura un instant. Cette Elsa Sciez n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle n'était toujours qu'une femme. Et qu'un être humain.

-Hawkeye, cessez de lui chercher des défauts et venez, nous avons du travail, déclara Mustang en constatant que ses lieutenants ne l'avaient toujours pas suivi dans le couloir.

Havoc obéit à contre cœur, son cœur se trouvant justement dans la balance. Il se sentait le besoin de protéger la généralissime. Quelque chose l'y appelait. Ce n'était pas seulement son devoir de soldat. C'était crucial. Il devait la revoir seul à seule… Mais cela devrait attendre. " Qu'est-ce qui me prend? " se demanda-t-il, étonné à l'idée de tenir un tel raisonnement. Ce n'était pas parce que cette Elsa lui était tombée dans l'œil qu'il devait tombé à genoux devant elle.

-Hawkeye, je vous ai dit de cesser ce manège ridicule. Vous êtes très drôle jalouse, mais il y a quand même des limites. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Elsa, je vous l'ai déjà dit, insista Roy en voyant que Riza ne se décidait pas à venir.

Falman se pencha vers Fuery pour lui murmurer un commentaire de son cru : Non, il n'y a rien entre eux, sauf le fusil d'Hawkeye.

Les trois hommes de Mustang échangèrent des regards amusés avant de suivre leur colonel et ses deux lieutenants.

Alphonse et son frère demeurèrent un moment en retrait, étant tout les deux encore sous le choc. L'armure considéra l'amplitude de la situation avant de faire son commentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a fait?

-Cette femme est une alchimiste, Al. Sûrement la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu à l'action. Et certainement la plus dangereuse si elle peut neutraliser King Bradley d'une seule attaque, expliqua Ed, encore sonné.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a rien vu de ce qu'elle a fait?

-La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir, sourit tristement l'adolescent. Elle doit vouloir garder ses méthodes secrètes. Elle nous en a mis pleins les yeux, exprès. Pour que personne ne sache comment elle se bat. Ainsi, elle a toujours un tour d'avance sur chacun de ses soldats.

-Mais quand même, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour mettre Bradley K.O. remarqua le cadet en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'ancien généralissime, que deux des généraux bleus avaient pris en charge.

-C'est pour ça que nous devons lui parler frérot. Elle doit en savoir plus que tout le monde sur bien des trucs d'alchimie. Dont la pierre philosophale.

Devant l'air machiavélique de son aîné, Alphonse se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de l'attacher quelques heures, le temps qu'il revienne à son état normal.

Dans le gymnase, Elsa revenait de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Pendant un instant, elle avait douté de pouvoir l'arrêter à temps. Puis les yeux de Bradley lui avait rappelé un mal si lointain. Devant son manque de réaction, Clamp se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir un malaise. Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant Miko s'occuper seul du généralissime.

-Est-ce que ça va? Madame Sciez? interrogea-t-il la jeune femme qui semblait vouloir se transformer en statue.

Elsa revint à la réalité à la voix de Clamp et battit des paupières, surprise d'avoir décrocher un instant suite à son attaque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. D'habitude, ces coups ne se suivaient pas par des absences. À moins que…

-Oh seigneur…

Sarah entra dans la salle d'entraînement et considéra les dégâts avec un coup d'œil d'expert.

-Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de ce pauvre garçon, proposa la jeune générale à Elsa en regardant avec des yeux de prédateurs Bradley.

-Non, ça ira, il en a assez d'une à combattre pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, Sarah, je suggère que tu restes loin des hommes de l'armée. Des généraux en particulier. Je comprends que tes hormones te travaillent, mais il y a d'autres endroits pour ce genre de choses.

Sarah ne rougit même pas sous l'insinuation. Clamp sourit, amusé de voir que la généralissime parvenait déjà à taquiner la jeune femme ainsi. Quant ils n'étaient encore que des recrues. Lui et Sarah s'était retrouvé dans le même camp, et il avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait jamais rien insinuer de mal sur cette jeune fille si on voulait rester entier.

-Madame Sciez, êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien? insista-t-il.

-J'ai mal à la tête et une légère nausée, mais rien de bien méchant. Je crois qu'il faut que je mange un morceau et j'irais beaucoup mieux, merci, Clamp, répondit-elle en posant une main sur le bras droit du jeune homme.

Il rougit devant cette marque de reconnaissance. Venant de la généralissime, c'était quelque chose de grand. De très grand même. Quelqu'un arriva sur ses entrefaites en se raclant la gorge. C'était Black Stallion. Il avait l'air contrarié. Elsa retira sa main du bras de Clamp et se retourna vers le général aux cheveux noirs.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle, l'air plutôt exaspérée.

-Madame, commença-t-il, d'une voix manquant beaucoup de respect. Je crains que nous n'ayons un contretemps dans notre traque. Vous savez, celle de Bernard? Il nous a filé entre les doigts pendant que tous les anciens généraux faisaient le fête entre eux.

-Pouvez vous me parlez d'une chose à la fois?

-Hakuro s'est proclamé porte-parole des ex-généraux et nous a expliqué qu'ils ne participaient pas au plan de Bradley, mais à une fête d'au revoir entre chômeurs. Selon nos lois, nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter pour complicité dans une insubordination.

-Et Bernard, lui, d'où il sort? interrogea Sarah avec un sourire.

-Oh, une vielle connaissance de notre généralissime. Il a déjà causé quelques problèmes dans nos rangs, nous l'avions arrêté et il attendait derrière les barreaux le jour de son procès. Mais comme toute l'attention est demeurée ici, à cause de Bradley et de Sciez, il a réussit à s'échapper. Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter sans y parvenir. Miko est toujours après lui.

Clamp et Sarah se sentirent aussitôt très mal à l'aise. C'était de leur devoir d'assister aux opérations secrètes de l'armée, et à la place de se charger de ce prisonnier, dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence une dizaine de minutes auparavant, ils étaient resté avec les autres soldats, à regarder le combat des deux généralissimes.

Black Stallion n'avait jamais douté d'Elsa et avait prévu d'écouter la prise vidéo du combat. Il préférait de loin remplir son devoir. Clamp devina dès lors que ce type était du genre à toujours être à sa place, à cause d'une ambition maladive ou bien d'un sens du devoir infaillible.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise Stallion, j'ai fait mes preuves, c'est votre tour. Vous n'avez qu'à arrêté Bernard vous-même. Vous étiez en charge de le surveiller à ce que je sache.

-Pas vraiment, voulut se défendre le généralissime.

-Pas d'excuse Black. Tu ne m'y prendras pas. Vas attraper Bernard et que ça saute. Et vous, allez donc l'aider, vous ne serez pas trop de trois.

Les trois généraux se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour mener à bien leur nouvelle mission quand elle les rappela.

-Non. Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais tester ces deux jeunes garçons. Les frères Elric. Appelez les et demandez leur de venir dans mon bureau. Ce seront eux qui retrouveront Bernard.

-Mais… commença Clamp, croyant pouvoir récupérer l'honneur de mener à bien cette mission. Sinon, ce serait une véritable insulte pour lui, Sarah et Stallion.

-Non, non, faites ce que j'ai dit, je veux que ce soit les frères Elrick qui réalisent cette mission. Je suis sûre qu'ils en sont capables. Sinon, je m'en occuperais. Vous aurez la chance de faire vos preuves plus tard. Pour quelque chose de plus important.

Stallion la dévisageait d'un regard noir. Elle lui sourit, mesquine, faisant tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Oui, voilà sa force, ce qui la rendrait plus puissante que Bradley. Elle contrôlerait bientôt tous ses soldats. Chacun voudrait lui faire ses preuves. Ils seraient prêts à mourir dans une mission qu'elle leur donnerait. Ils la vénéreraient comme une déesse invulnérable. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait battre un ennemi telle que King Bradley en un éclair. Elle pouvait donc résister à tous les assauts qu'on n'éviterait pas de porter contre elle. Et l'armée serait à ses pieds. Edward Elrick serait à ses pieds lui aussi. Et elle en ferait sa meilleure arme.

Black Stallion lut son plan de conquête dans ses yeux trop noirs et se détourna, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre de bâton dans les roues. Il lui devait tout. Absolument tout. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir…

Pendant ce temps, Edward commençait à creuser la question. Celle à savoir, et si la généralissime acceptait de lui enseigner quelques uns de ses trucs d'alchimiste? Elle avait l'air d'être la meilleure de ceux qu'il ait jamais. Elle surpassait Bradley et ce n'était pas peu dire. S'il savait qu'à ce moment précis où il pensait à elle, elle pensait à lui, il aurait sûrement pris peur. Encore plus s'il avait su ce qu'elle comptait lui faire faire.

-Roy, vous avez remarqué comme Havoc semble s'intéresser à la nouvelle généralissime, demanda Breda en se rapprochant de son colonel.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il n'essaie quelque chose de désespéré, vous savez, il est célibataire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et il a beaucoup de misère à le supporter, ajouta Fuery.

-Et alors? souffla Roy, se fichant complètement du désespoir de Jean et de se qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire en dehors du travail. Mais quand il réalisa ce que Breda et Fuery voulaient lui dire, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Non, une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver et ne devait pas arriver.

Bon, euh, voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, ouf… Pour les titres du dessus, qui sont vachement long et compliqué, j'explique :

Vollständing Metall Alchimist : Version allemande de fullmetal alchemist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin version all. De fullmetal lover

Full metal lover - Central et les mécaniciens : le titre de la fic et du chap

Zentral und die mechanikerin : le titre du chap en allemand 

Kapitel Zwei : chapitre 2 en allemande et vive le dictionnaire de mon ordi!

Chapitre 2: ben, c'est simple là, chapitre 2! 

Pas mal, hein? Je crois que je ferais un bon prof, si j'avais la patience avec les jeunes… Non, je déconne, je suis jeune! Mais bon, je préfère encore écrire et lire des mangas que d'enseigner les autres, je ne suis qu'une petite égoïste… Non, ne me frappez pas, j'ai plus d'ambition que ça! Bref, salut!


	3. Kapitel Drei

Grand message à toutes les lectrices, oui, cette fic est une Royai, et mon autre couple, c'est Ed/Winry, je sais pas comment on le dit autrement… Bof. Pour la suite, Elsa est vraiment chiante, je sais, mais vous allez bientôt voir qu'il est impossible de la tuer. Elle est beaucoup trop importante! Et… oui, si les couples sont presque clairs, la romance sera étalée sur une longue échéance. En fait, au début, ce ne sera que des petits sous-entendus. Dsl si ça vous ennuie… Et prenez garde, je fais des longs chapitres, mais en plus, les prochains seront bourrés d'action et de surprise! Read and enjoy! Vollständing Metall Alchimist Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin Full metal lovers - Bernard, le monstrueux 

Bernard, der ungeheuerlich

Kapitel Drei

Chapitre 3 

Edward était plutôt intimidé de se retrouver seul face à la généralissime. La femme qui était venue le chercher était déjà assez intimidante à elle seule. Sarah avait ce problème de toujours porter le costume court proposé aux dames, contrairement à Hawkeye et Ross. Ce n'était pas facile pour un tout jeune homme comme lui de suivre une femme comme elle dans les couloirs du QG de l'armée sans laisser son regard suivre les déhanchements de la générale. Et le simple fait que Sara soit une des quatre généraux de la section bleue, section dont il faisait partie, le rendait malade dès qu'il se sentait gêné par le corps de cette demoiselle exubérante.

Mais, sachant se contrôler, Edward parvint à supporter son malaise et cette séance de voyeurisme juvénile pour se retrouver devant la femme la plus puissante que le pays ait compté sans s'être enfuit en courant avant d'avoir franchi le seuil de son bureau. Il était rouge pivoine sur toute la figure, mais gardait un air sérieux en pinçant les lèvres. Elsa sourit en comprenant l'ironie de la situation. Le pauvre alchimiste n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Elle le prit tout de suite en affection en devinant sa peur et le courage dont il avait dut faire preuve pour s'engager dans l'armée. Vouloir récupérer le corps de son frère pour réparer ses erreurs, c'était déjà reconnaître ses torts.

Il devait avoir vécu des choses terribles pour faire preuve d'une telle sagesse à un aussi bas âge. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que le jeune homme demeurait un tout jeune homme qui devait encore se laisser aller à faire quelques idioties de temps à autre. Cette addition de fait le lui rendit adorable et dès lors, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose, devenir l'alliée de cet adolescent. Sa petite taille le lui rendait d'autant plus attachant. Elsa se racla la gorge, pour chasser son envie de jouer la mère poule avec le jeune alchimiste d'état. Il n'aimerait sûrement pas se faire traiter comme un enfant.

-Eh bien, Edward, je peux t'appeler Edward?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, bégaya-t-il, tout surpris qu'elle démontre autant de politesse. Ayant appris après tout le monde le changement de pouvoir et n'ayant pas pu assisté à sa présentation, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu ressembles à un jeune homme de confiance. Pourtant… Elsa se tut et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir? voulut savoir l'alchimiste. Il préférait savoir au plus vite, il s'imaginait déjà mille et un scénarios. Aucun n'avait de fin heureuse.

-Tu vois, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les blonds et ils m'ont toujours fait faux bon. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es différent. Peut-être est-ce à cause de… Ah et puis non, oublies ça, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te parler de ma vie, ni pour te dire que tu es mignon…

Edward rougit un peu plus, se demandant comment on pouvait répondre à ça. Cette femme était son supérieur. Tant mieux si elle le trouvait mignon, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire exprès de le complimenter pour le mettre dans sa poche. Et ça ne fonctionnerait certainement pas. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire acheter par de belles paroles. Mais alors, pourquoi confier qu'elle avait toujours eu des problèmes avec les blonds? Cette remarque n'avait rien à faire dans leur discussion. Enfin, c'était ce qui lui semblait. Le pauvre se sentait un peu perdu.

-Bon, d'abord, je constate que j'aurais dû te faire chercher par quelqu'un d'autre que Sara. Elle a quelque chose qui dérange tous les hommes. La prochaine fois, je ferais attention. Mais arrêtes donc de te faire du mouron Edward et viens t'asseoir en face de moi. Il obéit. Je t'ai fait cherché pour te donner une mission très importante et je tiens à ce que personne ne soit au courant sinon toi et ton frère. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de fuite, alors, j'ai fait croire à une discussion banale avant de me lancer dans le vif du sujet, pour décourager les espions. Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, mais c'est déjà un début, tu ne penses pas?

-Vous croyez qu'il y a des espions, ici, en ce moment?

-Non, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien. Un criminel était retenu dans les prisons de notre quartier général jusqu'à hier. Pas n'importe lequel de nos criminels. Il s'est évadé pendant mon combat avec Bradley, car la sécurité s'est un peu relâchée, à se demander pourquoi… Tu ne le connais sûrement pas, mais je tiens à te le dire quand même. Il s'agit de Bernard Stein. C'est un alchimiste de génie, un être malade qui a été pris par le génie des grandeurs. Il s'est allié avec une organisation secrète et dangereuse qui a déjà eu en sa possession la pierre philosophale.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il se demanda si elle ne lui racontait pas des salades. Il était très dur à croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à faire des recherches, il avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il savait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'historique de la pierre philosophale. Et il pensait que personne n'avait encore réussi à en créer une qui soit parfaite. Si une organisation secrète avait pu la synthétiser de façon à ce qu'elle soit parfaite, alors le nombre de personne qui avait dut mourir…

-Je suis au courant du secret du docteur Marcoh moi aussi et tu as raison d'avoir peur. Cette organisation a déjà été terriblement puissante et c'est à la chance seulement qu'on doit la disparition de la première pierre philosophale qu'elle possédait. Bernard Stein est un homme plein d'ambition et il est déjà mort une fois. On l'a ramené à la vie grâce à la pierre, il y a de ça environ 10 ans.

-Mais, comment êtes-vous au courant?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que Bernard avait déjà aidé à la création de la pierre dans le passé et s'il retrouve cette organisation secrète, tout laisse à croire qu'il pourra la refaire. Cela coûterait des milliers de vie humaine. Si d'autres façons existent de synthétiser la pierre, il te faudra les trouver, mais empêcher un drame d'arriver. La querelle avec Ishbal remonte à beaucoup plus loin qu'on pourrait le croire. Autrefois, l'armée avait été corrompue par l'organisation dont faisait partie Bernard et utilisait des prisonniers de guerre Ishbaliens pour créer la pierre la plus parfaite qui soit. Les alchimistes ont failli décimer l'entièreté de la nation Ishbalienne au cours de ces expériences.

-C'est… c'est impossible… Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposait presque sur place. Une telle horreur ne pouvait pas être possible. Une nation presque entièrement détruite? La vraie raison de cette haine vouée aux alchimistes d'état par les Ishbaliens? Une organisation secrète qui travailleraient dans l'ombre dans le seul but de créer la pierre philosophale, celle qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps?

-Si, ça l'est, je sais que toutes ses informations te font un choc et tu aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai pu les obtenir, mais pour l'instant, il te suffit de connaître la gravité de la situation. À l'époque, les temps étaient durs pour l'armée, la corruption fourmillait dans tous les milieux, tu n'étais même pas né et Roy Mustang était encore un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Bernard cherche la façon de rendre les hommes immortels et de se réserver se pouvoir. Ton devoir et ta mission, ce sont de l'arrêter. Je sais que cela peut te sembler colossale dit de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas de doutes, tu dois pouvoir réussir cette tâche avec l'aide de ton frère. En fait, officiellement, je chargerais le colonel Mustang du dossier, mais c'est toi et Alphonse Elrick qui devrez mener à bien cette mission. Mustang s'occupera de la paperasse. Je lui trouverais quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire plus tard. Au pire, si ça tourne mal, tu auras le droit à son aide et à celle de mes hommes. J'en connais deux ou trois qui ont besoin de se dégourdir.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr de comprendre, si j'ai bien suivi, vous voulez que je capture ce Bernard Stein avant qu'il ne soit trop loin et ne puisse tenter de recréer la pierre philosophale, c'est ça? Et avec Al, nous sommes censé pouvoir le ramener ici et l'enfermer de nouveau?

-Exactement, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte. Tu es un brave garçon, Edward. Maintenant que tu as quelque chose à faire autre que de traîner dans la bibliothèque…

-C'est une blague, c'est ça? Vous vous moquez de moi? se fâcha Edward, ne pouvant croire à quelque chose d'aussi énorme. C'était beaucoup trop. Trop d'un seul coup. Il se sentait saturé, dépassé.

-Tu ne penses pas pouvoir réussir cette mission? Tu la trouves trop difficile? se moqua Elsa, sachant parfaitement comment faire pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait bien cerné. Une fois mis devant le fait qu'il avait peur, il ne pourrait faire autrement que d'accepter de se lancer dans cette mission de fou.

Piqué au vif, il s'empourpra et se levant de sa chaise, s'écria qu'il pourrait très bien rattraper ce débile de Bernard Stein sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elsa sourit, fière de l'avoir mené là où elle voulait.

-Ainsi, tu acceptes la mission. Merci Edward, tu m'enlèves toute une épine du pied. Saches que j'ai confiance en toi. Ce sera dur, mais tu réussiras.

Cette fois, toute la colère du jeune garçon retomba. Jamais le colonel Mustang ou le généralissime Bradley et un autre général ne lui aurait dit cela pour le convaincre.

-Comment as-tu trouvé le combat d'hier? Ennuyeux, un peu, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, pas tant que ça. Peut-être un peu rapide. J'aurais aimé savoir comment vous avez fait pour…

-Cet éclair de lumière? Très efficace pour cacher ses talents. Je te montrerais peut-être ce genre d'alchimie là un jour, si tu me montres que tu le mérites.

Edward sourcilla, surpris de l'entendre lui faire ce genre de promesse. On aurait dit une grand-mère qui promettait quelque chose contre un bon comportement de son petit-fils.

-Allez, file si tu n'as plus de questions à me poser, fit-elle en se commençant à se lever de son fauteuil.

-Attendez, commença le jeune alchimiste, gêné par sa propre audace. Si vous voulez que moi et mon frère accomplissions cette mission, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait venir lui aussi?

-Ton frère n'est pas un soldat ou un alchimiste d'état à ce que je sache. Je n'ai donc aucun pouvoir sur lui. Je sais que tu l'emmèneras avec toi dans n'importe quelle mission, ou tout du moins, qu'il te suivra peu importe ce que tu lui dis, pour te protéger, vous êtes frères et un lien très fort vous unie l'un à l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas donner l'ordre à Alphonse de faire une mission pour moi. Alors, à quoi bon l'épouvanter comme je l'ai fais avec toi? C'était dur pour toi d'assimiler tout ce que je t'ai dit d'un seul trait. Je préfère le ménager. Vous êtes encore très jeunes pour faire face à toutes les responsabilités d'un adulte.

" Toi-même, tu as beau t'être endurci, tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. Mais je sais que ton frère est beaucoup moins dur que toi. Il est fragile. Alors je te laisserais lui dire ce qu'il a à savoir toi-même. Tu sauras lui annoncer les choses de la bonne manière. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi en sachant que la pierre philosophale a déjà été créée et que quelqu'un compte la synthétiser de nouveau. Peut-être aurait-il voulu le laisser faire, sur le coup, pour pouvoir récupérer son corps plus vite. N'oublies pas que lui ne ressemble même plus à un être humain, il n'a que son âme. Ce n'est pas une question de matérialiste, mais à son âge, ce genre de perte n'est pas facile à supporter. Elle ne le serait pour personne. Surtout quand on sait qu'il nous reste une chance de redevenir ce qu'on était avant. "

Edward s'en voulu d'avoir posé cette question. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Et entendre quelqu'un les lui dire rendait la situation pire encore. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un monstre d'avoir encore son corps alors que son frère n'était plus qu'une armure hantée par son âme. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas besoin qu'on en rajoute. Il se leva de sa chaise, le cœur en pièce. C'était dur de supporter ce poids tous les jours. Et il avait l'impression que tout d'un coup, tout était plus lourd. Deux fois plus lourd. Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête.

-Je sais que je suis dure avec toi, mais il faut que quelqu'un te secoue un peu. J'ai l'impression que tu en es rendu à te cacher dans les livres sans plus rien trouvé. Tu cherches sans ouvrir les yeux. Il faut que tu bouges, Edward, que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu peux faire une différence et tu dois le voir. Maintenant!

Edward eut un mouvement de recul, elle commençait à exagérer. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'armée. Elle parlait de lui, elle creusait dans ses sentiments, dans ses actions et ses réactions. Et elle voyait tout, toute sa vérité. Celle qu'il ne s'avouait pas à lui-même. Il se redressa complètement, comme s'il avait été électrisé à son contact et lui tourna le dos, pour sortir. Comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il gagna le couloir.

-Vous pouvez toujours vous imaginez ce que vous voulez, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, s'écria-t-il tout d'un trait avant de partir d'un bon pas, décidé de mettre autant de distance entre lui et cette Sciez.

Elle l'avait carrément accusé de ne penser qu'à lui-même et de ne pas voir que contrairement à son frère, il avait de la chance de toujours ressembler à un humain. Comme s'il n'y pensait pas!

Elsa s'appuya contre son mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop loin pour une première rencontre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait cette manie de toujours dénicher le plus gros problème des gens et de leur jeter à la figure sans trop de manière. Stallion tenait la porte de son bureau ouverte et lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation. Avait-elle réussi la première étape de son plan?

Elle lui sourit, sans joie. Tout était en branle maintenant. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre les premiers résultats.

-Je me ferais bien un jeune lieutenant. Blond, dit-elle tout d'un coup, sans plus se forcer à jouer quelqu'un d'autre.

Black Stallion la foudroya du regard, choqué.

-Ne fais pas les jaloux, tu sais que je ne peux pas résister aux blonds. Puis, je pense que je vais avoir l'embarras du choix ici.

-Quand même, si tu t'en prends à un des hommes de Mustang, ça risque de ne pas trop arranger votre relation, tu ne crois pas.

-Au contraire, tu sais comme j'aime jouer avec le feu?

Clamp arriva à ce moment, et entendit cette dernière phrase. Il remarqua aussi que Black Stallion était sur le point d'entrer dans une colère noire et eut juste le temps de changer de cap avant d'entendre une porte claquée si fort qu'on aurait dit un ouragan. Elsa laissa échappé un cri de surprise et quand Clamp se retourna, il vit que Stallion avait carrément plaqué la jeune femme au mur. Le général se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'intervenir et changea à nouveau de direction pour se rapprocher de cet étrange couple.

-Si tu fais ça, je te jure qu'il ne te le pardonnera pas. Et moi non plus.

-Tu me dois bien ça. Et lui aussi. Alors je vais te dire deux choses. Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses et encore moins de ce qu'il pense. Je ne suis pas responsable de vous deux et vous n'êtes pas non plus responsable de moi. Alors, tu vas me lâcher, si tu ne veux pas que je te renvois.

Black Stallion s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce en voyant Clamp arrivé. Elsa ne souriait plus. Elle comprenait la colère de son général. Mais elle ferait comme bon lui semblerait. C'était ça le plus important. Puis, cela faisait partie de son plan. Stallion n'était pas encore au courant. Il ne le serait sûrement pas. Clamp s'arrêta à quelques pas de distance de la jeune femme et de Black. Il n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet, sachant bien que la généralissime pouvait battre Stallion en quelques secondes, mais il n'aimait pas la voir déjà créer des tensions. S'il n'y avait eu que des hommes parmi les généraux et toujours Bradley, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas.

-Madame Sciez, vous étiez obligé de le mettre en colère? Déjà qu'hier, il n'était pas de trop bon poil…

Black Stallion s'éloigna pendant ce temps là, pestant contre les femmes et leur manie. Il croisa Sara et se mit à grogner encore plus. La générale lui sourit et il beugla une salutation tel un ours mal léché.

-Je le connais bien, il agit souvent comme ça. Demain, il sera plus calme. Mais vous savez, laisser des colères grandirent entre les officiers n'est pas très bon. Mieux vaut les faire disparaître avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment. Sinon, cela deviendrait un véritable problème.

Clamp chercha de quoi répondre sans trouver et Sara les rejoignit, en quête d'explication sur l'air de bœuf de Stallion. Elle ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaule.

-Petites querelles d'officiers, une divergence d'opinion, rien de plus, soupira Elsa avant de retourner dans son bureau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et que cette dernière s'écroula par terre que la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré.

-Moi, je dirais plutôt que vous avez trouvé la seule façon de faire sauter hors de ses gonds votre général ténébreux, plaisanta Sara devant l'air soudain inquiet de Clamp.

Si Stallion pouvait bousiller une porte en la fermant d'un coup quand il était en colère, quelles étaient ses limites de combattant?

-C'est très drôle, railla Sciez, qui paraissait embêtée pour la toute première fois.

Clamp espéra que ce serait les derniers évènements étranges qui se produiraient avant longtemps. Il commençait à détester son avancement. Avant, il était un simple soldat, aux stratégies prometteuses, il est vrai, mais toujours bien qu'un simple soldat. Si Elsa pouvait cesser de faire des changements dans tout et se décider à agir comme un généralissime normal. Tout irait certainement beaucoup mieux.

-Je te demande pardon! Tu dis qu'elle veut qu'on fasse une mission pour elle! Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a donné une mission, directement, comme ça.

-Ouais, répondit Ed devant la voix surprise d'Alphonse. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas envie que ça traîne. On doit retrouver un criminel évadé très dangereux, il s'appelle Bernard Stein. Tu le connais un peu?

-Tu veux rire? Mais il était mieux gardé que Scar.

-Euh, Al, Scar n'a jamais été enfermé.

-Non, mais si Scar avait été enfermé, ce Stein serait encore mieux surveillé que Scar.

-Je vois. Merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

-Oh, mais pas d'inquiétude frangin, ce mec, il peut rien contre moi, je te rappelle que je suis invincible.

Edward se retourna vers son frère et considéra sa silhouette d'armure un instant, en rappelant à ses souvenirs le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois. Il réalisa qu'il avait de la misère à l'imaginer au début. Il lui fallut un bon cinq minutes pour le revoir, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux courts tirant tout juste sur le brun. Son propre frère ne lui inspirait plus que l'image d'une armure de fer. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Ne pas y penser restait la seule solution possible. Ed se détourna en se forçant à sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison Alphonse, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée de ce pauvre mec.

Alphonse garda le silence, comprenant que son frère pensait à autre chose. Le jeune garçon fouilla parmi les livres qu'ils épluchaient depuis tout à l'heure, tout en parlant. Il lut l'un des titres et s'étonna.

-Ed, on a déjà lu ces livres là, non?

L'aîné se remit à lire les livres en question, sortant de ses pensées confuses. Il réalisa que c'était bien vrai.

-Mais oui, nous avons déjà lu ces… ARGH! Je suis en train de devenir dingue. On n'a qu'à laisser tomber ça et partir chercher ce débile de Bernard Stein tout de suite, ça nous changeras les idées. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on chercher sur cette pierre sans rien trouver. On a besoin de faire autre chose.

Alphonse acquiesça. Personnellement, il aurait bien aimé se détendre et faire quelque chose qui n'aurait pas rapport avec l'armée ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Mais comment convaincre son frère? Il aurait aimé allé jouer au parc avec des enfants de son âge. Comme l'autre jour, pendant qu'Ed batifolerait avec Winry. Ça lui ferait du bien à lui aussi.

-Bon, eh bien, allons-y, décida Edward en se levant et repoussant tous les livres. Il avait pris son air déterminé et mis derrière lui ses remords et ses soucis. Ce n'était pas le moment ou la place pour de telles manifestations.

-Par où est ce qu'on va commencer?

-On va aller faire un tour à la boutique de Winry d'abord. Le type qui est allé la voir hier était plutôt louche.

-Dis plutôt que t'étais jaloux de la voir sourire autant à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, se moqua Alphonse. Et tu ne fais que te trouver une raison d'aller la voir.

-Mais non, c'est mon instinct qui me dit d'y aller, essaya de se défendre le jeune alchimiste.

-Bien oui, ton instinct mâle te dit d'y aller.

-Mais non, tu me prends pour Mustang ou quoi!

-Allez Ed, allons voir Winry, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Mais…!

Winry soupira en faisant tourner le dernier mécanisme de l'horloge dans le bon sens pour finir de régler les pièces. Les roues s'emboîtaient les une dans les autres et les aiguilles se remirent à tourner. Dehors, le temps était pluvieux et de monstrueux nuages dévoraient le ciel, comme pour se venger du beau temps de la veille.

Ce travail dans une boutique de mécanique changeait vraiment de l'ordinaire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais l'ennui, c'était quand personne ne venait. Seule derrière son comptoir, elle cirait un morceau de bois, revissait une vis dans un moteur, démontait l'horloge et la remontait n'importe comment exprès pour voir si elle pourrait la réparer. La pauvre s'ennuyait mortellement. Elle avait réparé tous les fusils que son patron avait laissés sur l'établi, dans l'arrière-boutique, il y en avait toute une pile, ça faisait peur. Mais maintenant, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle aurait bien fabriqué une machine tout en acier pour passer le temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, au cas où un miracle se réaliserait et qu'un client se décidait à franchir le seuil de la porte. Puis le métal ne lui appartenait pas.

Le carillon de la clochette sonna et Winry dut préparé son sourire pour la venue d'un autre client. Celui-ci se trouvait entre deux âges et n'avait pas l'air particulièrement pressé. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et un nez très pointu et étrangement recourbé. Il avait dû être casser une fois. Elle remarqua les cicatrices qui couraient sur ses avant-bras et celles qui montaient de son cou, s'étendant très certainement sur son torse. La jeune fille l'observa alors qu'il regardait les étalages d'outils et les appareils suggérés. Il n'était pas un habitué de la boutique. Ça, c'était très clair. Des mèches blanches serpentaient dans ses favoris et sa chevelure lui descendait dans le dos, jusque sous les omoplates.

-Bonjour, lança l'adolescente, à tout hasard. Puis-je vous aider?

L'homme se retourna, comme surpris en flagrant délit. Il avait le regard d'une bête traqué. Ses yeux noirs volaient d'une direction à l'autre, se posant de temps à autre sur la jeune fille comme des papillons de nuits perdus devant trop de sources de lumière. Il lui faisait peur. Il sourit, rassuré, d'un sourire parfait qui n'allait pas avec le reste de son allure. Des dents blanches et dignes d'un dentier se cachaient sous des lèvres minces, pincés, grimaçantes. Son regard était froid, calculateur, inquiet. Quelque chose en lui le pressait, le poussait, il était plein de stress et tout en nerfs. On aurait cru qu'il criait : Vite! Vite! Le temps presse!

-Je crois que oui, mais je suis très pressé. J'ai un rendez-vous urgent.

-Bien sûr, fit Winry en détaillant l'homme de ses yeux les plus conciliants.

Elle aimait bien essayer de deviner la vie de ses clients en les observant. Celui-là ne devait pas s'être lavé très souvent. Son odeur le précédait de loin. C'était assez horrible. Il portait à un de ses doigts une bague noire marquée d'un symbole étrange. On aurait dit un symbole d'alchimie. Winry chassa ce détail, pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par le visage souriant d'Edward.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en précis?

-Oui. Plusieurs. Voulez-vous faire une liste? Ou vous les sortirez au fur et à mesure?

C'était le deuxième client en deux jours qui lui faisaient faire une liste.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je voudrais des métaux surtout. Vous en avez?

-Oui.

Elle ne perdrait pas sa salive pour lui, puisque monsieur était pressé et qu'elle-même préférait être débarrasser de lui aussi vite que possible. Cet homme l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se fier à son jugement pour chasser quelqu'un de la boutique, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le droit de chasser quelqu'un de la boutique tout court, mais sinon, elle l'aurait fait. Avec ces cicatrices et son nez tordu, il l'effrayait.

-Je voudrais avoir deux grammes de fer, un kilo d'argent, trois grammes de potassium et du zinc aussi. Oui, du zinc. Vous avez ça?

-Un kilo d'argent? Sûrement pas! Des plaques de métaux, toute mélangé, mais rien d'aussi précis que ce que vous voulez.

-Bien, alors, dans ce cas, vous me sortirez 20 de vos plaques et trois brûleurs à l'alcool. Hum? Deux boîtes d'allumettes. De la corde aussi. Un bon trois mètres de corde. Des clous. Deux centaines de clous, de vis et d'écrous. Taille standard les écrous. Une clé à mollet. Vous en avez qui s'adapte au moins?

-Oui, oui, nous avons tous ça, mais pour faire quoi? Je veux dire, vous m'avez l'air d'un connaisseur en mécanique, mais, à quoi tout cela vous servira-t-il?

-Mais enfin, vous êtes là pour me vendre des outils et des clous, pas pour me demander ce que je vais faire avec, ça, c'est mon affaire, non?

-Oui, monsieur, c'est vrai, mais je me demande seulement…

Il leva sa main gauche et un index impérieux. Elle croisa son regard dur et n'insista pas. Le client est roi. Ce n'est que dans les boutiques d'armes à feu spécialisées qu'il faut montrer des permis pour acheter des trucs. Et puis, tant que son patron faisait de l'argent, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait vendre et de ce que ses acheteurs pouvaient faire avec ce qu'il leur vendait.

-Bien, alors, voyons voir. Vous réparé des armes pour le compte de l'armée, n'est-ce pas?

Elle acquiesça, inquiétée par cette question. Où voulait-il en venir?

-C'est vous-même qui les réparé, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes donc plutôt forte en mécanique, pour une fille.

-Comment! Mais c'est un mythe que les filles sont mauvaises en mécanique. Elles peuvent être bonnes dans tout, aussi bien que les hommes. C'est juste qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui aime avoir les mains dans l'huile et tenir un marteau.

-Je suis bien d'accord, s'empressa de dire l'étranger en se grattant le poignet droit. Il fit la grimace, comme s'il avait mal.

Winry regarda sa peau pâle avec une impression bizarre. Cet homme n'avait pas été exposé au soleil depuis longtemps. Son épiderme était encore plus pâle que la sienne. Et pourtant, il était brun et elle était blonde. Tout le monde sait que les bruns sont toujours plus foncés de peau que les blonds. Et même Edward serait plus foncé que ce type!

-D'ailleurs, il me faudrait un marteau et un tournevis. Puis de l'huile. Et de l'essence. Vous avez très certainement quelques litres d'essence? Il m'en faudrait trois.

" Trois? "

-Oui, je peux vous avoir ça, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez pas partir avec tout cet attirail dans les bras, je pourrais vous préparer un paquet et vous reviendriez le chercher avec votre voiture plus tard ou un taxi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

-Non, je peux y aller à la marche, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, dites-moi d'abord combien ça coûterait?

-Eh bien, Winry dut jongler avec les chiffres devant cette complexe équations. Combien d'huile voulez-vous?

-Deux pots d'un litre.

Winry se surprit à penser qu'il ne dérogerait pas de cette quantité. Un seul pot de deux litres ne le satisferait pas, il lui en fallait deux d'un litre. Sinon, il n'aurait pas précisé. Sinon, il n'aurait pas gaspillé autant de salive. Mais il avait l'air de prendre goût à leur discussion. Parce qu'il avait compris que cette adolescente était brillante et qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Cet homme avait eu une idée. Cette fille pouvait lui servir.

-Eh bien, ça devrait monter dans les deux cent cinquante ou trois cents.

-Excellente évaluation, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Va pour trois cents, déclara-t-il avant de poser l'argent sur le comptoir.

Winry sourit, l'air gênée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir tout son attirail et il lui faudrait une bonne quinzaine de minute pour préparer cette commande. Il lui semblait qu'elle mériterait bien, rien qu'une fois, d'avoir à faire à un client sympathique qui serait venu pour acheter un marteau et deux pots de peintures blanches. Quelque chose de simple quoi.

-Laissez moi un instant, pour tout rassembler et vous pourrez partir.

-Pas de problème. Prenez votre temps, mademoiselle. Vous êtes payé de l'heure, pas pour la tâche.

Cette remarque la fit se retourner et le regarder de travers, il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui la mis en garde plus que le reste. Cet homme était dangereux.

-Pour acheter du pétrole et des allumettes, surtout dans la quantité que vous demandé, il me faut garder vos coordonnés. Tout au moins votre nom et le numéro auquel je peux vous joindre.

-Bien sûr, mais, je n'ai pas le téléphone, je suis dans un hôtel, je peux me contenter de vous en donner l'adresse?

-Oui, oui, répondit la jeune fille qui s'était déjà mis à la recherche de ce que son client lui avait demandé.

Tandis qu'elle recueillait dans la boutique les articles composant cette étrange commande, elle se demanda encore à quoi pourrait servir tout ça. C'était beaucoup de choses suspectes. Comme ce que voulait l'homme de la veille.

Winry réussi à poser le tout sur le comptoir dans le laps de temps qu'elle s'était elle-même impartie, en plusieurs paquets plutôt acceptables. Elle était vite devenue la reine de l'empaquetage. Le service était des plus enviables et elle en tirait beaucoup de fierté. L'homme ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle lui dise poliment au revoir. Il trouvait cette fille charmante. Et depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'aussi jolie bout de femme, il se régalait tout à loisir.

-Euh, bien, je crois vous pouvez y allez monsieur Stein, finit par souffler Winry en lisant le nom qu'il avait marqué sur la feuille de papier qu'elle lui avait donné à remplir.

À ce moment, Edward et Alphonse traversait la rue dans la direction de la boutique. Ils se chamaillaient à savoir qu'Edward était secrètement amoureux de Winry et qu'il serait temps qu'il l'admette et à dire que non, tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis d'idées saugrenues qu'Al pouvait s'enlever de la tête sans attendre. Bref, c'était comme d'habitude, ils étaient hyper concentré dans leur querelle puis soudain, ils aperçurent l'homme étrange à l'intérieur. Un homme qui inspirait tout, sauf la confiance et la pitié.

Écrit en lettres extravagantes sur le papier, débordant de l'espace réservé au nom, il avait écrit très clairement, avec fierté, Bernard Stein. Cet homme devait être fou.

Avant que le client n'ait eu le temps de ramasser tous ses paquets (ce qui lui aurait certainement pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes), les deux frères étaient entrés dans la petite boutique comme de vraies furies. Edward s'était presque fracassé le crâne contre le comptoir, mais il n'était quand même pas assez petit pour ça, alors, il s'en était réchappé de justesse. Il aperçut le papier à côté de Winry et le nom marqué dessus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna vers Al, qui bloquait l'entrée de son corps imposant.

-C'est lui Al! C'est lui!

L'homme n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre que ses deux drôles de jeunes étaient des chiens de l'armée. Winry voulut dire quelque chose, mais Ed lui fit signe de se mettre en sécurité. Bernard secoua la tête, embêté de devoir se battre déjà.

-Ils recrutent de plus en plus jeunes maintenant, soupira-t-il entre ses dents parfaites.

-Penses ce que tu veux, ce sont encore les plus vieux arbres qui sont pourris.

-Merci de la comparaison! Mais je pense que tu mérites plus encore qu'un simple merci espèce de gringalet.

Edward se relevait, mais s'arrêta net à l'insulte. Winry s'était caché derrière le comptoir et priait pour qu'ils ne se battent pas dans la boutique. Parce que s'ils faisaient ça, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir assez d'argent pour acheter de quoi guérir sa grand-mère. Parce que s'ils se battaient comme ils aimaient tant le faire, il réduirait certainement la boutique en morceau. Ed ne devait pas y avoir penser seulement.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire que j'étais un minus ratatiné pas plus gros qu'un écrevisse rikiki sortit d'une flaque d'eau minuscule. Est-ce qu'il a dit que j'étais un genre de modèle miniature ou un…?

-Ed, il a dit que tu étais un gringalet, et c'est pas le moment de te vexer pour si peu.

-Je te demande bien pardon Al? Pour si peu? Si peu!

-Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un train à prendre, lança Bernard en cherchant à s'esquiver discrètement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait plus de subtilité pour échapper à Alphonse. Surtout que l'espace que son corps de métal laissait pour sortir se réduisait à une toute petite fente, juste assez grande pour laisser passer de l'air et quelques insectes. Les nuages devinrent noir dans le ciel, dehors. La porte avait été brisée par l'entrée fracassante des deux frères. L'armure attrapa le criminel par le collet de sa chemise jaunie par les années. Il était à l'ombre depuis longtemps, mais il y retournerait fort bientôt.

-Monsieur Stein, vous avez commis assez de crimes comme ça. Vous ne prendrez pas de train ce soir.

Les yeux de Bernard se noircirent et se rétrécirent à deux fentes. Edward n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait poussé Alphonse dans la rue d'une simple détente de ses jambes. Pour l'empêcher d'agir, l'alchimiste d'acier aurait dut le soulever dans les airs. Mais c'était trop tard. Le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Al se relevait de la rue où il s'était retrouvé étalé d'un seul coup.

-Restes ici, tout devrait bien aller, mais surtout, ne sors pas, ordonna Ed avant de sortir.

Winry se releva, tremblante. Maintenant c'était sûr. Ils allaient se battre. Et juste devant la boutique où elle travaillait en plus! Quelle idée! Edward se précipita dehors, prêt pour la bagarre. Les deux frères se mirent chacun d'un côté de leur adversaire. Il y avait quelques personnes sur les trottoirs, mais dès qu'ils reconnurent l'armure et la veste rouge, ils détalèrent. Des voitures changeaient brusquement de chemin en apercevant l'éclat argenté d'Al au milieu de la route. Ils étaient inquiétants.

-Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas le choix, les jeunes, nous allons devoir nous battre, soupira Bernard en observant l'armure, qu'il jugeait comme étant son ennemi le plus redoutable.

Edward sourit, avant de joindre ses mains pour synthétiser son bras de métal en une lame des plus dangereuses. Winry rouspéta en voyant ce qu'il faisait de son superbe automail. Il avait jeté son gant droit, pour bien se servir de son bras. Sa veste flotta dans un souffle d'air derrière lui et quand Bernard se retourna pour voir l'autre adolescent, le blond était tout en noir, petit, mais magnifique. L'homme dut le reconnaître. La taille ne lui enlevait rien de sa puissance et de son pouvoir. Cet enfant était très fort. Mais pas encore assez pour l'égaler. Il ne le serait jamais assez… Qui saurait jamais égaler un immortel?

-Messieurs, je crains que vous ne sachiez pas ce à quoi vous vous attaquez.

-Au contraire, nous le savons très bien, monsieur Stein, sourit Edward, avec un air machiavélique qui fit frissonner Winry de terreur. Son ami ne se ressemblait plus du tout. Ou du moins, il ressemblait à une facette de lui-même qu'elle n'avait pas vu assez souvent.

Après cet échange de parole, une pluie d'abord fine, puis diluvienne se mit à tomber. Ed ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son frère. Il l'avait huilé dernièrement et son armure ne risquait pas de rouiller suite à cette douche forcée. Mais ils devraient faire quelque chose pour garder le fer en bon état et c'était un problème. Winry y pensa pendant qu'Edward se tenait prêt à recevoir la première attaque de Bernard. Il n'osait pas porter son coup en premier. Ils avaient un avantage, étant deux. C'était déloyal. Mais avait-il le choix? Et puis, quand est-ce qu'on avait fait preuve de la moindre loyauté envers eux lors d'un combat?

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se gratter le poignet droit. Il grimaça, comme s'il avait mal. Une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeaient la figure. Il ne s'était évadé que la veille. Pourtant on aurait dit qu'il ne soignait pas du tout sa personne, du temps de son emprisonnement comme du temps de sa fuite. Il n'y eut rien qui prédit qu'il allait agir. Il fonça comme une flèche sur Edward. Alphonse ne pourrait pas intervenir, étant trop lent. Sa masse était un handicap dans ce cas.

Edward dévia le coup avec son bras. Il dut s'accroupir, car Stein avait cherché à atteindre son ventre. Alors, il se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire pour riposter. Pourtant, il n'attendait que cette ouverture pour agir. Alors, il ne la laissa pas passer. Bernard n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Il avait sous-estimé les deux alchimistes. Ed fut sur lui en quelques fractions de seconde. Il lui donna un coup dans les côtes, puis un autre au visage, essayant seulement de gagner du temps pour qu'Al vienne assommer ce criminel par derrière et pouvoir l'emprisonner de nouveau en toute sécurité.

Bernard remarqua que le jeune homme n'utilisait pas sa main droite. Comme pour ne pas le blesser gravement. Il comprit que ses deux chiens de l'armée étaient là pour l'arrêter et le ramener dans sa cage. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait d'abord cru. Il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Il ne pourrait s'en sortir avec de simple magouille pour amateur. Puisque ces deux-là n'était pas des amateurs. Malgré tout, il demeurait de loin supérieur à ses deux bambins. Il ne lui faudrait pas trop de temps pour s'en débarrasser. Enfin, il l'espérait, puisqu'il n'aurait pas le droit de s'éterniser. Si l'armée débarquait, il aurait perdu une belle occasion de s'enfuir pour de bon.

-Tu veux te battre pour de vrai ou pas? Je vais te servir mon petit. Tu vas voir ce qu'un expert sait faire.

Winry devina que tout risquait de devenir très sérieux, alors, elle se décida à intervenir dans tout ça. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Roy Mustang, le seul qu'elle avait pour rejoindre Edward ou Alphonse. Si des renforts arrivaient assez vite, il n'y aurait pas trop de dégâts. Mais arriveraient-ils assez vite?

-Allo, oh bon sang, colonel, répondez…

-Oui, Colonel Roy Mustang à l'appareil, que…

-Monsieur Mustang, Ed et Al ont trouvé un type que l'armée recherchait, un certain Bernard Stein, ils sont en train de se battre devant ma boutique. Ah, euh, c'est Winry à l'appareil.

-La petite copine du nabot? Eh ben ça alors… Où est votre boutique? Nous arrivons tout de suite.

-Vous feriez mieux, cet homme n'a pas l'air de plaisanté, il a soulevé Alphonse comme une plume et l'a balancé dans la rue en ce jetant sur lui, tout simplement.

-Winry, je veux le nom de la rue où ils se bagarrent! exigea Roy, qui n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps. S'il devait sortir par un tel temps, autant faire vite pour rentrer dès que possible.

-Oui, c'est la rue …

Elle l'avait presque nommé entièrement quand un éclair foudroya la ligne téléphonique la plus proche, coupant court à la communication. Winry lâcha l'appareil, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Comment faire pour demander de l'aide maintenant?

De son côté, Roy pesta contre l'orage et le mauvais temps. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hawkeye, qui attendait ses instructions, leur manteaux dans les bras, prête à partir.

-Le full metal est dans le trouble, nous devons aller le trouver. Il a rencontré Stein et ils sont en train de se battre au moment où je vous parle.

-Bien, allons-y.

-Lieutenant, nous avons un problème, l'arrêta Roy tout en venant prendre son manteau et l'enfiler. J'ignore où ils se trouvent.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-La communication a été coupée par l'orage. Ou par je ne sais quoi. Normalement, je ne voudrais pas bouger d'ici et je les laisserai régler ça entre eux, mais il n'y a pas que les frères Elrick en jeu. C'est tout Central qui sera en danger si Stein nous échappe. Vous le savez tout comme moi.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Colonel, avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée d'où ils se trouvent?

Roy la considéra un instant avant de se dire que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait les retrouver, c'était bien Hawkeye, elle saurait découvrir une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle le ferait chercher et il finirait bien par se piquer…

-Vous savez que des fois, je vous adore Hawkeye!

Elle tressaillit en l'entendant dire une telle chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…? Mais il perdait leur temps, comme d'habitude.

-Colonel, donnez-moi un indice et je les déniche, mais arrêtez de dire des idioties, nous n'avons pas de temps pour ça.

" À croire que nous n'en aurons jamais, " soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-Vous ne voulez pas sortir sous le pluie, je le sais, mais dépêchez-vous un peu.

Mustang attacha son manteau et la suivit en-dehors de son bureau. Havoc releva la tête en les voyant sortir tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Venez sous-lieutenant, nous allons avoir besoin de tous les hommes que nous pourrons emmener. Nous allons tenter d'aider le nabot à arrêter ce Stein, fit le colonel comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

-Vous voulez dire Bernard Stein?

-Exactement, répliqua Hawkeye en sortant un de ses fusils de sa gaine pour vérifier le chargeur.

-Je vais aller chercher Falman! cria-t-il en partant à la course à travers les bureaux. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester longtemps à côté d'un Riza en colère. Cette dernière, de toute évidence, était en colère parce que Roy avait dit quelque chose de faux et qui aurait dû être vrai. C'était réellement choquant. Surtout quand on rêvait d'entendre de telle chose. Des fois, les hommes étaient vraiment trop bêtes!

-Espérons seulement que nous les retrouverons avant qu'ils ne se soient entretuer. Ces derniers temps, l'aîné des Elrick était d'une humeur de chacal, soupira Roy en regardant son lieutenant du coin de l'œil.

Edward sauta de côté, mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alphonse s'avança pour intervenir. Mais il n'arriva pas à temps. Bernard anticipa son geste et son poing droit suivit le mouvement. Partant du coup porté dans le vide, un trait d'air fonça sur l'armure pour la percuter violemment en plein ventre, Al retomba assis sur l'asphalte. Le choc avait été trop puissant pour qu'il ne bronche pas.

Edward comprit que Stein ne jouait plus et devina qu'il devrait se battre pour de vrai. Tant pis s'il blessait leur adversaire, s'était trop dangereux de ne pas donner son maximum dans la bataille à présent.

-Al, est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as rien?

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour tes fesses petit!

Ed pressentit le coup qui viendrait, il pirouetta sur la droite pour en réchapper, mais quelque chose le frappa en plein vol. Dans l'épaule droite. En plein dans l'articulation de son bras. La douleur l'électrifia et il retomba de tout son long au sol, au lieu de se réceptionner en douceur. Il se redressa en prenant appui sur son avant-bras gauche.

-Argh! Qu'est-ce que…?

Du sang coulait de la main droite de Bernard. Edward réalisa toute l'horreur du geste que son ennemi venait de faire. Il lui manquait un ongle. Stein en avait arraché un pour le lancer sur Ed comme une balle. L'ongle s'était enfoncé dans le métal et avait atteint la chair. Pourtant, le projectile dépassait de son épaule. L'alchimiste d'état se mit à genoux et arracha l'ongle de son bras en poussant un cri de douleur. Alphonse se relevait déjà, cette fois, très en colère. On avait osé faire du mal à son frère. Quelqu'un allait payer pour ça

Ce truc que Bernard lui avait lancé, c'était bel et bien un ongle, mais il mesurait au moins 20 centimètres. Et il semblait d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Ce qui voulait dire que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'Ed avait voulu le croire. Du sang coulait sur le métal de son bras. La douleur était presque insupportable. Mais, comme il avait connu pire, l'adolescent se releva et chercha à briser l'ongle entre ses doigts. Il y réussit, mais avec tant de difficulté que Bernard éclata de rire. Il était sûr de sa victoire. Alphonse chercha une solution, jaugeant leur cible. Ce serait très dur. Peut-être trop…

-Vous voyez les jeunes, je crois que vous êtes venu trop tôt. Vous devriez retourner vous entraînez, j'ai déjà vu mieux comme combattant.

-Attends un peu, tu vas voir! s'écria Ed.

-Non, petit, nous allons tous voir. Et ce ne sera pas beau à la fin. Je te le promets, sourit Stein entre ses dents. Son poignet droit le démangeait furieusement, il aurait eu besoin de se gratter. Il prit position, ses pantalons noirs crissant dans le vent. Ils étaient en cuir, moulant ses jambes. Ed remarqua une ligne blanche qui courrait le long de ses muscles, sur le noir du cuir. Il y avait un cercle troué de noir au niveau des genoux. Un cercle noir. Comme les signes qu'il avait vu sur le linge de ce garçon aux cheveux verts. Alors c'était…?

Tutituti… suspense… j'adore faire ça. Hahaha, oh fait, je me posais une grande question existentielle. Spoilers, ça veut dire quoi? (ça ressemble à sponsor, mais ce serait pas logique que ça veuille dire la même chose) C'est vrai que c'est un mot plus utilisé dans la section video games de fanfiction, mais je me demandais si quelqu'un pouvait pas me le dire. Sinon, je connais tout le langage sur le site, ou presque… lol, bon peu importe :) on review si on veut la suite et comme on veut forcément la suite, avec cette fin là… Reviews! (je suis une dingue de reviews, mais je peux aussi comprendre que les gens se retrouve face à des situations d'urgence extrême, alors si votre ordi prend en feu et menace de faire sauter la maison, fuyer et ne postez pas de review! Mais prévenez moi après, quand même! Mon ordi pourrait me faire le coup à moi aussi!) ¬­¬ j'ai des doutes sur votre santé mentale si vous ça vous arrive! Ou bien, je vous plain!


	4. Kapitel Vier

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout les reviewers, je ne prend pas le temps de vous faire de rar, alors, on va faire un remerciement général… Elsa vous emmerde? Ça changera pas tout de suite! Nyark nyark! (Quand je pense qu'au départ, l'idée venait de mon frère!) hourra, maintenant, je suis sûre à 200 de ce que signifie spoilers! Merci! (Quelqu'un fait des grosses fautes d'orthographes dans ses reviews, flamarion, vilaine fille! Hé je peux la niaiser, c'est ma sœur!) Oh fait, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui aime bien Havoc? Moi, personnellement, je l'adore! Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai juste parce que je vais lui faire faire quelque chose de spécial dans le chapitre 5! (Oui, oui, il est déjà écrit, j'ai prit de l'avance exprès!) Bon et donc, assez papotez. Je vous avais laisser dans un suspense de la mort, je dois me rattraper! Voici donc ce que vous attendiez tant! La suite…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers - Un combat sans merci

Ein kampf unerbittlich

Kapitel Vier 

Chapitre 4

Tout le monde avait pris ses positions les uns face aux autres. Chacun était prêt à ce qui allait suivre. Sauf peut-être Winry, qui se collait le visage sur la vitrine de sa boutique pour voir malgré la pluie qui coulait à flot. On aurait dit qu'un déluge se préparait.

Alphonse attrapa Bernard par derrière, à bras le corps. Mais avant qu'il ait pu affermir sa prise sur lui, le criminel lui avait glissé des mains et courrait vers Edward. Son bras se leva très haut, au-dessus de sa tête. Ed évita l'attaque lancée de loin. Son souffle lui écorcha la joue. Il inspira à fond, pour se donner du courage. Les yeux noirs de Bernard étincelaient sous les éclairs, ses joues rongés par sa barbe et la pluie ressemblaient à deux énormes cratères. Il était maigre. Tout en nerf. Le regard de Stein brûla l'adolescent. Il se sentit perdu, comme l'âme d'un enfant mort né arrivée aux portes de l'enfer.

L'urgence de la fuite s'imprima dans son corps. Il voulait partir. Mais en même temps, Edward tenait à se prouver qu'il pouvait faire face à cet homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Ed? s'écria Alphonse dans un grondement de tonnerre terrifiant.

La douleur dans son épaule toujours présente à son esprit, l'aîné des Elrick décida d'en finir et vite. Il se redressa de toute sa grandeur, ce qui n'était pas bien grand et se jeta sur Bernard. Alphonse suivit le mouvement et Stein se retrouva encerclé, coincé entre les deux frères. Un coup dans son dos fit comprendre au criminel qu'il aurait à en découdre plus longtemps que prévu. Une lame s'enfonça dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Ed était devant lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs et le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus. Un éclair déchira le ciel et le noir des nuages devint si sombre qu'on ne pouvait presque pas voir à deux pas devant soi.

Les deux frères reculèrent, en même temps, pour laisser une chance bien mince à Stein de se remettre en position de combat. Ils détestaient se battre de façon déloyale. Mais cette fois, ils n'auraient pas le choix.

-Ainsi, vous comptez venir jouer dans la cour des grands? Bien essayé, sourit Bernard d'un air machiavélique. Mais il faudra plus que deux gamins pour m'arrêter.

Il ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de sa blessure au ventre. Il se gratta furieusement le poignet droit et la peau s'ouvrit sous l'attaque de ses ongles, devenus trop pointus suite à l'attaque qu'il avait lancé contre Edward. Il grimaça, souffrant terriblement. Puis les Elrick durent assister à un terrible spectacle. La peau pâle des avant-bras de Bernard se mit à trembler, par vague. D'abord, ils crurent à un effet d'optique causé par la pluie diluvienne qui continuait de tomber en véritables trombes. Mais ils avaient tout faux. Ce qui grattait affreusement cet homme dégoûtant vint bientôt à l'air libre, après avoir rampé sous sa peau. Un ver glissa sur le sol, avec le sang coulant de la nouvelle blessure du criminel.

La créature était mince, nue, et sa peau était d'un rosâtre écœurant. Winry eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant cette bestiole ramper sur le sol, dans la flaque de sang dilué qui se formait au pied de Stein. Le ver absorba le sang et se mit à grandir, comme renforcé par le liquide de vie. Sa peau s'assombrit, des yeux jaunes se formèrent sur ce qui devait être sa tête et il se métamorphosa finalement en un serpent! Un véritable boa constrictor!

-Beurk! Ça me donne la nausée! Ne me dites pas que vous avez créé cette horreur avec de l'alchimie? osa demander Edward, sa curiosité piqué malgré tout.

-Bien sûr, voyons. Je possède des façons de faire bien pire que tout ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais laissez-moi vous donnez une petite leçon, messieurs les alchimistes d'état, déclara Bernard en écarquillant ses yeux noirs dardés de veines rouges comme un dément.

Edward eut un mouvement de recul et Alphonse hésita un instant. Ils n'auraient jamais dut lui laisser une ouverture! Leur bonté les perdrait!

-Vous savez, moi aussi, j'ai déjà été alchimiste d'état. Oh, cela doit faire une décennie ou deux, mais quand même. J'ai été grand en mon temps. Et je n'air rien perdu de cette époque. Malheureusement, mes méthodes ont été méprisées par mes supérieurs. On m'a accusé de haute trahison. Pourtant, mon but était noble. Je voulais seulement trouvé aux hommes une façon de ne plus souffrir. De ne plus mourir. Est-ce que cela ne vous tenterait pas? Avoir tous les pouvoirs? Être sans limite? Retrouver vos corps?

Alphonse comptait intervenir, mais il hésita devant cet argument. Comment résister? Lui qui voulait depuis si longtemps retrouver son corps. Edward voulut répliquer, mais le serpent était sur lui.

-Argh!

Il évita de justesse les crochets de la bête et essaya d'attirer l'attention de son frère pour que ce dernier lui vienne en aide. De son côté, Bernard était plus préoccupé par ses rêves de grandeur passés.

-Vous auriez vraiment synthétiser la pierre philosophale? s'étonna Alphonse.

-Bien sûr, mon garçon et je pourrais le faire de nouveau, mais personne ne comprend mon travail. Personne n'a jamais voulu le comprendre.

L'orage tonna un peu plus fort au-dessus de leur tête et la foudre s'abattit sur les lampadaires, mettant leur base en feu. Ces flammes eurent tôt fait de s'éteindre et Edward se retrouva à courir dans le noir, poursuivit par un boa constrictor, sans savoir ce qui arrivait à son frère, ni comment attirer son attention sur lui. Il avait peur de ce que pouvait lui raconter Bernard. C'était dangereux de laisser Alphonse seul face à cet homme. Son cadet demeurait influençable malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de retrouver son corps que peut-être qu'il pourrait… dans l'espoir fou de réussir à… même si cela représentait un terrible sacrifice pour des centaines de milliers d'inconnus…

Non, pas son Alphonse! Son frère était trop brave pour s'abaisser au niveau de Stein. Mais si ce criminel pouvait synthétiser un serpent venimeux en sacrifiant un peu de son sang, si cet homme pouvait transpercer le métal le plus solide avec l'un de ses ongles en l'allongeant à l'infini, où commençaient ses limites?

Un éclair lui permit de voir l'homme en question, qui parlait avec Alphonse. L'armure hochait positivement de la tête, comme si elle était convaincue de la véracité des dires de son interlocuteur. Est-ce que son frère pouvait accepter de…?

-Avec moi, vous pourriez faire de grandes choses toi et ton frère. Nous pourrions récupérez ton corps et devenir les plus puissants alchimistes du pays. Les plus puissants alchimistes du monde. Puis, les plus puissants hommes du monde. Nous serions invincibles, immortels, nous serions…

-…dégoûtants, si pour obtenir tout ce pouvoir et cette immortalité nous devions nous abaissé à tuer des centaines d'innocent pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, l'interrompit Alphonse en l'attrapant par la gorge.

C'était très inattendu de la part d'un adolescent aussi jeune et aussi pacifique que le jeune Elrick. Mais Al faisait semblant tout le long d'être intéressé par le discours de Bernard. Il en avait profité pour s'approcher de lui, en parlant avec une voix toute émerveillée, pour que l'autre ne se doute de rien. S'il croyait pouvoir l'entraîner dans son rêve monstrueux, il se trompait lourdement. Jamais il ne serait la cause du trépas d'innocent. Jamais volontairement. Il s'en était fait le serment. Il ne ressemblait peut-être qu'à une armure, à un être dur et sans cœur, mais il avait encore des valeurs et s'y tenait fermement.

-Petit fourbe, tu m'as fait monologuer exprès. Dire que je me croyais persuasif à souhaits, soupira Bernard sans se débattre le moins du monde, malgré la pression incroyable que créait les mains métalliques d'Alphonse sur sa gorge.

-Je pourrais vous tuer, monsieur Stein, alors faites attention à ce que vous dites.

Ed commençait juste à être rassuré par les deux ombres qu'il entrapercevait dans le noir, car la plus grande dominait l'autre et la plus grande se trouvait être son frère. Mais un éclair illumina la rue où ils se tenaient et il vit le sourire plein d'assurance de Bernard. Ce meurtrier avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Al! Fais attention! cria-t-il dans la tempête, espérant être entendu. Mais, comble de malchance, le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus à ce moment précis où il hurla.

Le serpent arriva derrière lui et il entendit le grincement de ses dents sur sa jambe de métal. Il frissonna et se dégagea, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait se débarrasser de ce reptile. Il se retourna et croisa le regard jaune de la bestiole. Sa langue fourchue vint balayer l'air, juste sous le nez d'Edward. Les écailles du boa scintillaient sous les éclairs et il y en avait de plus en plus dans le ciel. Le grondement qui rugit fut si violent que le jeune garçon lui-même se sentit secoué. Mais le pire, c'était ce serpent dans sa figure. Il projeta son bras d'acier sur la bête, priant presque pour qu'elle en ait le cou tranché. Son vœu fut exaucé.

Il s'en sortait avec une sacrée frousse et un égratignure sur son auto-mail. Mais quand il se retourna, il vit quelque chose d'effroyable. Son cœur fit une embardé. Alphonse était au sol, coupé en deux. La main droite de Bernard était sanglante. Il lui manquait un autre ongle. Il était par terre lui aussi et devait faire un mètre de long.

-Al! s'inquiéta Edward en se précipitant vers son frère.

L'armure se souleva à l'aide de ses bras pour se mettre en appui sur la base qui lui restait et faire face à son ennemi. Bernard considéra un instant son serpent, mort par décapitation et secoua la tête.

-Vous savez les enfants, je crois que vous ignorez la seule véritable règle de l'alchimie.

-Ah bon? Et dites-moi donc ce dont il s'agit, demanda Ed en rejoignant son frère pour le protéger.

-Le principe d'équivalence dit que pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut offrir quelque chose d'égal en échange. C'est quelque chose de logique et d'acceptable quand on s'en tient à de petites demandes, comme transformer une pierre en brique. Mais le problème, c'est quand on veut quelque chose de précieux. De rare.

Les yeux noirs de Bernard étaient redevenus deux papillons de nuit complètement fous. Ils volaient d'Edward à Alphonse en passant par toute la rue pour finir sur la boutique de mécanique où Winry observait l'affrontement en tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Si on veut synthétiser une créature vivante, il faut donner une partie de sa vie. Donc, du sang. Si on veut prendre une vie, il faut en donner un peu de la nôtre. Et alors, on meurt jour après jours un peu plus nous-même. Donc, si on veut obtenir ce qu'il y a de mieux, il faut payer le prix fort. Ou faire faire le sal boulot par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme j'aime le dire, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Alors, mieux vaut mourir un peu chaque jour pour vivre éternellement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-N'essaies pas de gagner de temps. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si l'on veut quelque chose, il faut accepter de se salir les mains pour l'obtenir. Il n'y a qu'une façon de créer la pierre philosophale et c'est de sacrifier des milliers de personne. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse fonctionner. La pierre la plus parfaite du monde a déjà été entre mes mains et j'ai tout sacrifier pour l'avoir. Ma vie et mes proches! Si vous voulez un jour avoir une de ses pierres parfaites, vous devrez faire les mêmes sacrifices que moi!

-Non! cria Alphonse. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis certains qu'il y a une autre méthode.

-C'est mignon de défendre des idéaux de justice. Vous êtes encore assez jeunes pour ça. Vous avez le temps de comprendre votre erreur. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il n'existe qu'une façon de créer la pierre. Et elle consiste à se salir les mains. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement recouvertes de sang. Comme les miennes! Vous voyez!

En parlant, Bernard leva devant lui ses mains couvertes de son propre sang. Sa blessure au ventre continuait de lui faire perdre du sang, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était en pleine jouissance. Les deux chiots de l'armée qu'on lui avait envoyés aux trousses étaient à ses pieds. Il les terrifiait. Un éclair vint faire briller la folie dans ses yeux et renforcer son air de maniaque. Le tonnerre frappa la toile du ciel, comme pour souligner sa phrase dans un coup de gong théâtrale. Edward se leva, à bout de patience.

-Fermez-la, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez! Nous ne sommes pas comme vous et nous ne le deviendrons jamais. Attendez un peu que je…

Edward allait porter une attaqua déterminante. Il avait profité du deuxième discours de Stein pour synthétiser une lance à partir d'une bouche d'égout. Ce mec était cinglé, mais loin d'être invincible, il avait réussi à le blesser gravement tout à l'heure. Il ne restait qu'à l'achever. Mais le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas atteint Bernard que celui-ci avait fermé son poing gauche et lancé un de ses coups fourrés. La tempête se chargea et l'air s'alourdit autour d'Ed. Il se sentit écrasé, sa vision se troubla. Qu'est-ce qui se passait! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

-Edward ! s'inquiéta Alphonse en tendant une main vers son frère.

Bernard sourit, et ouvrit son poing. Une décharge de puissance projeta l'aîné des Elrick contre un mur de brique à toute vitesse. Le souffle coupé, le dos en compote, une toux montant dans sa gorge, il faillit perdre connaissance. Le poids l'encerclant tout à l'heure augmenta, c'était comme si un objet invisible l'écrasait et venait prendre tout son espace en augmentant de volume. L'air lui manqua et Ed n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. La pression s'amenuisa au bout d'un moment. Al s'était traîné jusqu'à Stein et l'avait déséquilibré.

Edward voulut se relever, mais son bras flancha et il s'écroula. La pluie était trop lourde sur ses épaules, l'air encore trop rare dans ses poumons. Et son bras droit le faisait souffrir. Il souleva péniblement sa tête pour voir ce que fabriquait son frère et Bernard.

-C'était très brave d'agir ainsi pour protéger ton frère. C'est ce genre de chose qui me fait déplorer d'avoir sacrifier ma famille. Mais le pouvoir est pour les solitaires. L'amour est pour les faibles. Donc, tu es faible, railla Stein en repoussant Alphonse d'un coup de pied.

Son sang continuait de se déverser de sa blessure au ventre et il commençait à tanguer, pris de vertige. Le vent soufflait dans leurs oreilles. La tempête faisait rage. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Bernard se pencha sur Alphonse, mettant un genoux sur son torse de métal, pour l'empêcher de se rétablir.

-Je vais te montrer petit, siffla-t-il, ses yeux plus noirs que les nuages dans le ciel. Ça ne te fera pas mal.

Ed le vit soulever le bas du corps de son frère et concentrer son énergie. Il aurait dut se lever et intervenir, mais sa force le quittait. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il faisait froid. Il faisait noir. La pluie l'enveloppait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et tout le monde sombra. Son souffle lui échappa et il perdit connaissance. Un éclair déchira le ciel et la foudre s'abattit juste devant la boutique de Winry, comme pour lui interdire de sortir ou de tenter quelque chose. La jeune fille était au bord des larmes. L'armée avait-elle une chance d'arriver?

Roy pesta en secouant la carte que s'efforçait de tenir Havoc pendant qu'Hawkeye dérapait comme une dingue sur les routes. Le noir du dehors ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

-C'est Winry qui vous a appelé? Elle a dit se trouver dans une boutique où elle travaillait?

-Oui, répondit Roy en suivant du regard le tracé de la carte et les veines suppositions que faisait silencieusement son sous-lieutenant.

-Si cette mécanicienne a trouvé du travail dans une boutique, ce travail doit avoir rapport avec sa passion. Il y a des boutiques de mécanique à Central? demanda Hawkeye en se tournant un peu vers les deux hommes assis à l'arrière.

À côté d'elle, Falman laissa échappé un petit cri en voyant passé une ombre sur la route.

-Regardez la route lieutenant, je vous en prie, supplia le pauvre homme.

Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur.

-Oui, il y trois boutiques de mécanique à Central, finit par dire Jean, après avoir mûrement réfléchi.

-Excellent, ça réduit les pistes, mais laquelle pourrait être la bonne? voulut savoir Riza en prenant un virage serré pour dépassé une voiture arrêté en plein milieu de la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là lui?

-J'en sais rien, il y a peut-être une femme enceinte en train d'accoucher sur le banc arrière, alors, il n'a pas osé continuer de rouler par ce temps, suggéra Falman en cherchant son pouls, il était drôlement stressé par la façon de conduire de Riza.

-Ou bien ils se sont perdu et ont décidé d'attendre que l'orage se calme pour repartir. Ils n'ont pas vu le bord du trottoir en se garant, ajouta Havoc tandis que Roy déchiffrait la carte et ses indications.

-La plus proche des boutiques est dans la rue à droite, prenez à droite! ordonna-t-il.

-C'est quelle rue! s'énerva la jeune femme en commençant le virage.

-La rue des guignols. Je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent ce nom, mais…

-Ce n'est pas à droite, mais à gauche!

-Mais non, je vous jure que c'est à droite!

-Sur la carte peut-être, mais pas ici colonel! s'énerva Hawkeye en faisant un tournant des plus carré qui envoya Falman contre elle et écrasa Roy entre la portière et Havoc.

Les trois hommes hurlèrent à la mort, terrifiés. Même dans leur jeunesse et leur sortie, ils n'avaient jamais osé faire de telles cascades. La voiture devait s'être soulever sur ses deux roues gauches!

La voiture arriva dans la rue des guignols en un seul morceau, avec des passagers légèrement traumatisés. Ils découvrirent alors un spectacle surprenant et surnaturel. Ils avaient bel et bien retrouver les frères Elrick, mais dans quel état? Bernard souleva les deux moitiés d'Alphonse et les assembla en hurlant sous l'effort. Un éclair aveuglant naquit et disparu presque aussitôt. Et Al se retrouva de nouveau sur ses pieds. Son corps d'acier et de fer était de nouveau en un seul morceau. Edward gisait à quelques pas de là, mou comme de la guenille. La pluie redoubla d'intensité et les essuie-glaces devinrent trop embué pour voir quoi que ce soit du dehors. Les quatre soldats sortirent de la voiture, chacun une arme à la main. Roy jura dans un grondement de tonnerre contre cette pluie qui l'empêchait d'user de ses flammes.

Hawkeye se mit en position de tir, tandis qu'Havoc orientait son viseur sur leur cible. Falman se chargea de trouver un téléphone pour appeler des renforts. Mustang resserra sa prise sur son fusil, incertain. Il n'était pas aussi bon tireur que ses hommes, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Alphonse resta un moment pantois. Le fait que Bernard l'ait remis sur pied lui sciait les deux jambes. (Quelle ironie!) Il regarda le criminel d'un œil nouveau.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Mais parce que tu as déjà assez perdu comme ça. Je vais te laisser le droit de marcher. Tu es un brave garçon. Si tu ne te laisses pas corrompre par mes discours, alors, je te respecterais en tant qu'ennemi. Parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais tout de suite changer de côté. Un adversaire respectable a le droit de tenir sur ses jambes. Sinon, ça me donne trop de chance. Ce ne serait pas amusant. Tu ne crois pas?

Alphonse ne répondit rien. Il n'était plus question de sentiment maintenant. Plus question de se laisser-aller à présent. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Ed? Est-ce que son frère allait bien, est-ce qu'il allait se relever ou bien, était-il…?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!

-Malheureusement pour toi, non, je suis bien plus que ça, se moqua allégrement Bernard. Je suis un homme.

Ces trois phrases parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des soldats et ils enlevèrent le cran de sécurité de leur arme pour tirer. Roy s'avança un peu vers Stein. Hawkeye, Havoc et lui s'étaient placé en formation triangulaire.

-Plus un geste, vous êtes cerné, s'écria-t-il avant que ses deux soldats ne se lancent.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un geste, la foudre avait frappé de plein fouet Bernard Stein. À l'étonnement des hommes de l'armée, cet éclair ne venait pas du ciel. Il provenait plutôt du toit d'un édifice surplombant la rue des guignols. Et il était beaucoup plus long qu'un éclair normal. Alphonse considéra l'électricité qui courrait sur tout le corps de Stein avec étonnement. Edward reprit conscience à ce moment et ce qu'il vit l'acheva presque. Qui pouvait bien attaquer ainsi ce criminel? Qui? Pourquoi? Mais surtout, comment?

Les yeux noirs de Bernard étaient écarquillé de stupeur, béant, de sa bouche coula un mince filet de sang qui disparut avec la pluie qui tombait. L'homme s'écroula, vaincu par le choc trop puissant pour ses nerfs. Il resta par terre, étendu comme une loque, tremblant de tout ses membres, en état de choc. (sans jeu de mot)

Roy se tourna vers la source de cet énorme éclair qui avait foudroyé le fugitif. Il avait l'air fou furieux. Un éclat de lumière déchira les nuages et dévoila la personne ayant sauvé la situation. Une silhouette vêtue de rouge regardait tout le monde de haut, monté qu'elle était sur le toit de l'immeuble. Même à cette distance et malgré la pluie et le vent, Hawkeye put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, blond, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'armée. De l'uniforme rouge.

Havoc siffla son étonnement, admiratif. Ce devait être un autre alchimiste d'état qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un nouveau arrivé en même temps qu'Elsa Sciez. Et avoir le pouvoir sur la foudre était un sacré avantage sous une telle pluie. L'homme sauta du toit pour atterrir devant les soldats, sans montrer le moindre vertige. Il avait des yeux bleus tirant sur le vert et un sourire charmeur. Hawkeye se redressa et rejoignit son colonel, voyant bien que ce dernier fulminait.

-Toi! Ici! s'emporta Mustang en considérant le nouveau venu d'un œil mauvais.

-C'est tout? Même pas un merci? Je vous ai tiré d'un mauvais pas, monsieur le colonel d'opérette.

Mustang prit l'insulte de plein front et semblait prêt à répliquer, mais Hawkeye intervint avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

-Merci de votre aide. Votre soutien nous a été très précieux. Mais dites-moi, à qui avons-nous à faire?

L'homme sourit de nouveau, l'air piteux. Ce qui le rendit si mignon que la jeune femme en oublia une fraction de seconde son colonel et son travail.

-Je suis le colonel Lloyd Sins. Je dois avouer ne pas vraiment avoir le droit d'intervenir dans ce secteur de Central, surtout dans cette mission, mais…

-Colonel! cria une voix de femme. Je vous avais dit de ne rien faire et vous, vous lancé de la foudre comme un dingue! Vous auriez pu perdre le contrôle de l'éclair avec toute cette eau et tout le monde aurait fini grillé. Même les deux gamins, vous y avez pensé une seconde!

Celle à qui appartenait cette voix arriva en courant, un fusil dans une main, un autre dans sa ceinture. Elle portait l'uniforme rouge elle aussi et des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Le regard de Roy s'alluma d'une étincelle nouvelle et Riza se cru prête à le tirer comme un lapin.

-Excusez-moi, mais je me sens un peu perdu. Vous ne pourriez pas vous expliquer un peu? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Havoc pendant que Roy transperçait Lloyd du regard. Colonel, vous connaissez ce… ce monsieur Sins?

-C'est bien de savoir qu'il parle beaucoup de sa famille. Mais là n'est pas la question, soupira Lloyd en passant une main dans ses cheveux imbibés d'eau de pluie. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable avec toute cette pluie, ajouta-t-il. Désoler de ne pas me présenter au mieux de ma personne, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les éléments comme la pluie. Je me suis réservé les éclairs et la foudre lors de mon apprentissage, c'était bien assez compliqué.

" Oui, c'est bien un alchimiste d'état. " comprirent Riza et Jean.

-Colonel, la jolie blonde avait l'air prête à frapper l'homme vêtu de rouge. C'est un grand gamin. Désoler pour les inepties qu'il peut raconter. Je suis son premier lieutenant, Erika Eagle. Vous pouvez m'appelez Eagle.

-Enchanté, sourit Jean. Je suis le sous-lieutenant de cet ahuri là, poursuivit-il en pointant Roy du doigt. Havoc, pour vous servir.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, finit par dire Riza tout en résistant de son mieux au visage charmant du colonel Sins. Cet homme avait du chien et elle s'étonnait à le trouver très à son goût. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà le colonel Mustang, ne serait-ce que de réputation…

-Mais bien sûr, ce bon petit Roy, sourit le blond. Dis-donc, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Roy grogna et se tourna vers son lieutenant, avec un regard de tueur. Elle en resta coite un instant. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état? Ce Lloyd et lui se connaissaient, c'était très clair, mais… Pourquoi toute cette colère?

-Nous devrions nous réfugiez dans un lieu un peu plus sec. Puis, il faut s'occuper du full metal, de son frère, de leur copine dans la boutique et de ce Stein qui est toujours par terre. Falman l'a attaché déjà. Havoc, je vous charge de le reconduire à Central avec les renforts. Ils sont déjà en train d'arriver. Laissez-nous la voiture, nous serons derrière vous. Hawkeye, pas de temps à perdre, allez voir comment va Elrick. Moi, je m'occupe de la déposition de cette Winry.

-Comment! Tu comptes te ramasser toute la gloire? Mais c'est moi qui a tout fait!

Lloyd n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la façon de faire de Roy. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Cette mission et ce quartier est sous ma juridiction, alors, merci pour le coup de foudre, mais ce sera assez, je te nommerais dans le rapport et je compte bien en obtenir un de ta part. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je fais ça pour me coltiner la gloire.

-Ces démarches sont nécessaires. Cette mission n'est pas complète, approuva Hawkeye. Elle était même plutôt étonnée de la prompte réaction de Mustang. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Lloyd avait parlé de famille. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Lloyd serait-il un cousin de Roy? Le colonel ne parlait jamais de son passé, de son enfance ou de sa famille, alors peut-être que…?

-Ils ont raison colonel, nous devrions les aider, dit Eagle avec un sourire en coin. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Roy, qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se tourna vers la boutique de Winry et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour voir comment allait la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir? demanda-t-elle dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte. Est-ce qu'il y a encore du danger?

-Non, la voie est libre, répondit Mustang, hébété par cette réaction.

Winry se précipita dehors avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer ces quelques mots. Elle sauta sur Alphonse, alors qu'Edward s'assoyait avec difficulté. Le spectacle de son amie s'inquiétant pour son frère lui porta un coup au cœur. Il s'appuya contre le mur de brique qu'il avait percuté un peu plus tôt, pour se relever. Il tremblait encore. Il avait bien cru que lui et Al y passeraient. Il n'avait pas soulever sa tête que quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Des bras l'entourèrent et il sentit des cheveux mouillés sur son visage qui n'étaient pas les siens.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, tellement peur Edward, tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'étais paralysée. Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ou…?

-Win..ry? demanda-t-il, ayant de la difficulté à croire qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Dis-moi si ça va Edward. Ton frère n'a rien lui, à part une sacré frousse, mais toi, tu es blessé et…

-Ça va, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui de son bras gauche. Le droit lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il ose le bouger. Il tremblait toujours. Ça va maintenant. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Riza rejoignit les adolescents, avec un léger sourire en coin. Ils étaient plutôt mignons tous les deux. Winry s'écarta d'Ed pour l'aider à tenir debout.

-Allons Edward, tu aurais dut demander de l'aide. Si ton amie ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais pu ne pas t'en sortir.

-Mais qui a fait cet éclair?

-Un nouvel alchimiste d'état qui vous surveillait à ce qu'il semble. Il s'agit d'un certain colonel Lloyd Sins, expliqua la jeune femme tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la blessure d'Ed. J'imagine que tu ne pourras pas marcher…

-Mais si, je peux, s'empourpra-t-il en se redressant complètement. Winry voulut le soutenir, mais il la repoussa, par orgueil.

-D'accord, mais tu ferais mieux de te ménager. Toi et ton frère avaient été très courageux. Le colonel voudra sûrement ton rapport avant deux jours. Si tu pouvais l'avoir fini pour demain…

Il acquiesça avant de tourner son attention vers Alphonse. Il était content que le lieutenant respecte sa fierté. Elle était très compréhensive, contrairement à Mustang.

Celui-ci arrivait justement, l'air un peu embêté. Ça devait être toute cette pluie qui l'énervait.

-Eh bien full metal, toujours incapable de te débrouiller tout seul.

-J'aurais aimé vous voir à ma place.

-Il marque un point colonel, sous la pluie, vous êtes impuissant, fit remarquer Riza, profitant de cette ouverture pour lui lancer une pique.

Roy prit la mouche et se détourna, furieux. Il détestait que son lieutenant lui rabâche les oreilles avec cette histoire d'impuissance sous la pluie. Lloyd approcha, suivit par son lieutenant. Il avait l'air amusé par la colère du flame alchemist.

-Tu as vraiment des gens charmants pour travailler avec toi Mustang. Où es-tu allé trouver ton lieutenant ? Elle m'est très sympathique.

-Très drôle, bougonna Roy Mustang en cherchant quelque chose d'autre sur quoi porter son attention.

-Dites, comment vous connaissez-vous, ça commence à vraiment m'intriguer, glissa Hawkeye en détaillant avec surprise que les deux hommes se ressemblaient un peu. Même beaucoup plus qu'un peu.

-Mais nous sommes frères pardi! Il n'a donc aucune photo de famille dans son bureau? s'étonna Lloyd.

-Non, il n'en a pas, répondit Riza en souriant devant l'air soudain paniqué de Roy. Il voulait disparaître. Sa colère était toujours présente, mais pas suffisante pour le pousser à laisser tout son passé éventé d'un coup par un frère surgit du néant. Il avait toujours été si secret sur ce côté de sa personne. Son lieutenant le déplorait, elle aimerait bien en savoir plus sur lui.

-Vous êtes frères, s'écria Havoc en passant à côté d'eux en portant Bernard, qui avait perdu connaissance et cessé de trembler.

-Demi-frères! Et soyez donc prudent avec ce Stein, il est dangereux.

-Oui, oui, colonel, se moqua Havoc en échangeant un regard avec Hawkeye. Ils n'avaient pas fini de lui faire des blagues.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais j'aimerais bien me mettre au sec, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour retourner au quartier général?

-Tu as peut-être grandi, mais tu n'as pas changé!

-Toi non plus et c'est pas un cadeau de t'endurer. Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont déporté et que tu es en poste à Central maintenant, je croyais que tu avais horreur de l'armée…

Les deux frères continuèrent de se chamailler durant tout le trajet de retour. Dans la voiture, Alphonse, Winry et Ed se serraient les uns contre les autres dans un coin pendant que Falman et Eagle se faisaient tout petit dans l'autre coin. Roy était assis à côté de son lieutenant qui conduisait et Lloyd avait pris place au centre du siège des passagers.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu en étais encore à ta première conquête, tu t'es amélioré depuis? voulut savoir le blond.

Il jouait les impertinents juste pour énerver Roy, c'était clair. Mustang ne répondit pas.

-Oh, tu joues encore les muets. Tu as toujours été fort à ce jeu. Mais dis-moi donc, comment tu as fait pour devenir colonel avec ta manie de foncer sans réfléchir sur tout ce qui bouge?

Hawkeye s'obligea à se concentrer sur la route, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Sans elle, Roy n'aurait pas été loin. Son supérieur remarqua le sourire qui étirait son visage. Il se renfrogna, frustré. D'autant plus qu'elle avait le fou rire à ses dépens.

-Et notre sœur, tu as eu de ses nouvelles?

-Non.

-Dommage, elle doit être jolie maintenant.

-N'y pense même pas.

-T'as quel âge maintenant?

-29 ans.

-Oh, mais tu es affreusement vieux! Et ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça.

-Vous êtes le plus vieux des deux , intervint Edward, curieux.

-Exact, fit fièrement le colonel blond.

-Ben ça paraît pas, même lui, il fait pas le dingue comme ça. Même avec ces meilleurs potes.

Lloyd en resta muet, choqué par cette remarque dont la justesse fit sourire les trois jeunes femmes montées à bord. Mustang se permit de se détendre, réconforté par le silence. Mais son frère aîné ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Malgré l'avertissement silencieux d'Eagle, qui cherchait à lui faire comprendre que tous les autres pouvaient l'entendre, il se racla la gorge pour recommencer à jaser comme une pie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Alphonse croyait.

-Et, pour notre mère, t'as des nouvelles d'elle? De ce qu'elle devient? Le ton ne frappait plus et n'avait plus rien d'agressif. La raillerie avait disparue, avec la méchanceté. Il était très sérieux.

-Je…

L'orage se manifesta dans un coup de tonnerre terrible et Roy se recroquevilla sur son siège, sous le choc. Que pouvait-il répondre? Lui et Lloyd se détestaient. Mais ils avaient la même mère. Il n'était pas sûr de la réalité. Pas avec sa mère. Surtout pas avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. Pas devant le full metal ou son frère. Pas devant une gamine ou Falman. Pas devant son demi-frère ou une femme inconnue. Et encore moins devant Riza. Mais cette dernière l'avait bien vu se replier sur lui-même. Elle avait deviné sa peur. Et elle lui en parlerait certainement dès qu'ils seraient seuls dans son bureau.

-Alors? Tu quoi?

-J'en sais rien.

-De quoi? Mais je te parle de ta mère! Tu dois bien savoir ce qui lui arrive, elle t'a pas appelé dernièrement ou envoyé de carte?

-Non. Et j'imagine qu'à toi non plus. C'est dommage de voir combien tu comptes peu pour elle, se vengea Roy à la grande surprise de tous les autres. Mais tu n'es pas au courant du changement de généralissime?

-Comment? Ce n'est pas Bradley qui…

-Non, maintenant, c'est une femme. Pas mal du tout, je crois bien que tu la connais encore mieux que moi. Elsa Sciez, tu te souviens?

-Quoi, s'étrangla l'aîné en ouvrant des yeux catastrophés. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait comprendre, cela voulait dire… Rien de bon, certainement rien de bon.

-Nous sommes arrivés, coupa Riza, avec soulagement, elle trouvait qu'ils allaient un peu loin avec leur discussion de famille, comme ça, devant tout le monde.

Edward et son frère respirèrent une fois rentrés entre les murs du quartier général. Toute cette tension entre Roy et Lloyd n'était pas pour leur ramener leurs nerfs. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Elsa les attendait à l'entrée, appuyé contre un mur, vêtue du costume de l'armée habituel, en pantalon et veste. Les galons sur ses épaules étaient imposants. En la reconnaissant, Sins figea. Son lieutenant dut lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Généralissime, firent simultanément Edward et Alphonse avant de se mettre au garde à vous.

Tous les autres les imitèrent. Elsa sourit. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier tout ce pouvoir. Dire qu'elle n'avait presque rien eu à faire pour l'avoir. Elle se redressa et approcha des deux colonels, qui avait pris les devants, par instinct.

-Bon travail vous deux. Je suis plutôt fière de votre initiative Sins, quoique vous n'soyez pas encore en service dans ce secteur aujourd'hui, c'est de l'excès de zèle. Mustang, je dois vous féliciter, vous avez réagi au quart de tour et avait fait preuve d'intelligence dans cette affaire. Mais tout mes remerciements doivent aller aux Elrick, ce sont eux qui ont retenu ce monstre. Elle les rejoint, sans avoir l'air de remarquer que chacun des membres de l'équipé était trempé et frigorifié. Mes garçons, vous avez réussi votre mission. Cent fois merci, vous vous êtes montré digne de confiance. Ah oh fait, elle se tourna vers Winry. J'ai appris votre intervention, et vous avez du mérite ma belle.

Roy fronça les sourcils et Hawkeye s'approcha de lui, pendant que Falman s'éloignait en catimini pour aller se sécher. Le brun se tourna vers son lieutenant, soupirant intérieurement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était se mettre au sec. Mais quand il vit ce dont avait l'air Riza trempé jusqu'aux os, il découvrit enfin un avantage à cette mésaventure. Le seul avantage de la pluie, c'était qu'elle moulait les vêtements sur le corps des gens. Ainsi, Hawkeye était encore plus belle à voir que d'habitude. Quoique ses cheveux fassent un peu pitié.

-Comment vous savez tout ça? voulut-il savoir en dévisageant la généralissime.

-Voyons, Mustang, vous me connaissez mieux que ça. Je sais que vous le savez. Et je préfère garder ce petit secret pour moi. Hawkeye, j'adore votre façon de conduire.

-Merci, madame, répondit Riza, toute surprise par la remarque. Et par cette façon singulière de discuter, en passant du coq à l'âne.

-Bon, vous faites de l'eau partout, vous devriez aller vous sécher dans les vestiaires et vous changer. Alphonse, Edward et toi aussi, Winry, vous venez avec moi. J'ai encore à vous parler. Mais en privé.

Mustang se demanda ce que Sciez voulait aux jeunes alchimistes et à leur amie. Mais il décida d'oublier les adolescents pour l'instant. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement froid.

-Dis, tu me montres le chemin, je suis un peu perdu là.

-T'as qu'à…

-Mustang, lança la généralissime du couloir où elle était en train de disparaître avec les trois jeunes, tu serais mieux de lui montrer le bon chemin, où tu auras des problèmes.

Hawkeye ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Roy pâlir devant la menace. Il était à croquer. Eagle remarqua la façon dont la jeune femme regardait son supérieur et comprit presque aussitôt. Elle attrapa la main de Lloyd, discrètement et lui chuchota de faire attention à son demi-frère. Sins sentit aussitôt une bouffée de jalousie grandir en lui. Ce bon sang de Mustang était tombé dans l'œil de son lieutenant!

-Je ne l'épargnerais pas parce que vous le trouvez mignon.

-Colonel, je veux seulement dire de ne pas aller trop loin si vous l'insulter. En plus d'être mignon, il est votre seul point de repère ici, vous ne connaissez pas la place.

-Oh! Si ce n'est que pour ça, quoi! Vous avez dit qu'il était mignon?

-Hawkeye, vous aiderez cette charmante fille à trouver son chemin dans la place. Nous nous retrouverons dans mon bureau pour finir le travail d'aujourd'hui.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, un peu craintif, comme s'il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec son demi-frère. Mais il finit bien par y aller, suivit par Lloyd, qui semblait tout aussi craintif de lui.

-Il vous a déjà parlé qu'il avait un demi-frère? demanda Hawkeye.

-Il vous a déjà parlé qu'il avait un demi-frère? demanda Eagle.

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, alors elles sourirent, gênées et à la fois amusées.

-Vous l'aimez bien n'est-ce pas, votre colonel?

-Comment? Non, notre relation est strictement professionnel! s'empourpra Hawkeye.

-Je m'excuse si j'ai l'air indiscrète, mais vous aviez l'air de le trouver tellement chou tout à l'heure, quand la généralissime lui est tombé dessus. Alors j'ai pensé que…

-Bah, vous savez, des fois je regrette qu'il n'y est rien entre nous, alors… Surtout ne le dites pas, mais vous n'aviez pas complètement tort.

Les deux femmes se lièrent très vite d'amitié. Elles discutaient des attitudes de leur supérieur et finirent par réaliser qu'ils étaient presque parfaitement pareil. L'un était blond, blagueur et dynamique, l'autre, brun, paresseux, mais déterminé. Tout les deux étaient des don juan invétérés et joueur. Ils avaient gardé leur côté gamin et n'était pas souvent sérieux. Mais quand il faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

-Il est assez beau garçon ce Mustang.

-Votre colonel n'est pas mal non plus.

Les deux femmes étaient d'accord sur ce point. C'est avec un très profond soupir qu'elles entrèrent dans leur douche, pour se réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, leurs deux sujets de conversation discutaient ferme.

-Alors, je ne t'ai jamais manqué, pas même un peu? s'étonna Lloyd, l'air déçu.

-Je pensais que tu t'en fichais de ce que je pensais. Puis, non, tu ne m'as pas manqué. Je croyais t'avoir oublier avec le reste de mon enfance, mais non, il fallait que tu te ramènes.

-Alors, combien de conquête tu as fait? Ce lieutenant, c'est ta dernière?

-Pas du tout, c'est mon garde du corps. Et une excellente amie. Elle a toujours été clair là-dessus. Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles.

-Quel dommage pour toi. Mais c'est bon pour moi. Ça veut dire qu'elle est libre!

Roy s'étrangla avec sa salive et se fut tant mieux, parce que sinon, il aurait sûrement voulu étrangler l'importun. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils finirent donc par arriver aux vestiaires, transi de froid.

-Bon, une douche s'impose, décida Sins en commençant à se dévêtir sans la moindre gêne.

Roy hésita un moment, puisque les douches n'étaient pas séparées. Enfin, pour les généraux, oui, mais les colonels, lieutenants et autres soldats devaient partager ensemble l'espace ouvert des douches communes. Mais il avait tellement froid, la chaleur de l'eau lui ferait du bien. Puis, s'il voulait survivre au reste de sa journée, il lui faudrait se réchauffer autrement qu'avec un malheureux café. Il avait tellement froid. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

-Tu dois être plus développé qu'avant, plaisanta son aîné finissant de se déshabiller pour se jeter sous un bon jet d'eau chaude.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Roy le suive. Ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que les filles ne se retournaient pas pour rien sur son passage.


	5. Kapitel Fünf

Lilize: J'écris comme une déesse? Je.,.j'écris comme une dé…esse! OUI! Oh merci, merci, merci! C'est si bien que ça? Et est-ce que je rends bien les personnages? Ou bien je devrais dire qu'ils sont un peu ooc? Ah, je sais pas, je pense que non, ils se ressemblent quand même assez. Bref, merci! Ça fait du bien de le savoir, je vais écrire encore plus, parce que j'ai l'inspiration en ce moment! Hihi, voici la suite!

Serleena : Tant mieux si tu adores Havoc, parce qu'ici, il a une place de choix! Ou presque. Mais bon, bref, moi aussi je l'adore! J'espère que tu vas apprécier… Même si je suis méchante avec… (Suivrons sûrement quelques commentaires pour un Roy Mustang sous la douche…)

Lara Timquoqni : Vraiment, il est chouette ton pseudo, même si j'ai toujours de la misère à l'écrire. Et bah, c'est long tu trouves ? Trop? Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais le chap qui suit sera long quand même, sorry, au moins le prochain, je le ferais plus court ( enfin je vais essayer, j'ai des plans pour Ed et Winry bientôt et quand j'ai des plans pour un couple, d'habitude, ça s'allonge… nyark nyark) Merci pour la review

Bon, quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais, c'est le questionnement qu'à déclencher la finale du dernier chap, on se souvient que Roy suivait son demi-frère Lloyd dans les douches communes pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait du succès avec les femmes. S'il y en a qui se sont imaginé des trucs, genre, les demis frères s'envoient en l'air dans la douche pour se montrer l'un l'autre leur performance en sex, eh ben, vous vous êtes trompez, mais c'est vrai que j'aimais bien laisser aller quelques sous-entendus là-dedans. Et je ne vous traite pas de pervers si vous vous êtes imaginé ça, parce que moi aussi je l'ai fait. Oh, peut-être qu'on est tous des pervers au fond! (Mais ça fait longtemps que je suis obsédée!) Bon, donc, tout ça pour dire que la preuve que Roy a fournit à son demi-frère, c'est sa musculature, (hum, il est bien fait Roy, miam! Joli! Royroyroy, miaouw! Ok, je déconne!) Ouais, bon, voilà, c'est à peu près ça.

Oh fait, je voulais vous posez une autre question. D'après vous, qui est Elsa Sciez? Enfin, je veux dire, quel sont ses rapports avec Mustang, son passé, ses buts, à part vous faire chier… nyark nyark… Tout ça là, vous avez une idée, des intuitions? Je vous écoute! (Mais moi, je connais déjà le punch déterminé, je vais même vous donner quelques indices dans le chap qui suit, alors, ouvrez grand vos yeux et lisez!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lover - Animosité familiale

Feindseligkeit familien 

Kapitel Fünf

Chapitre 5

Edward, Alphonse et Winry étaient tous les trois plutôt anxieux de devoir discuter avec la généralissime. Elle ne devait pas les avoir escorter elle-même jusqu'à son bureau pour rien. En fait, les trois adolescents croyaient qu'elle les escortait jusqu'à son bureau, mais ils se retrouvèrent réunis dans l'infirmerie du quartier général, à leur grand étonnement.

-Edward, vous êtes blessé, assoyez vous sur cette table d'examen, je vais m'occuper de vous, dit-elle en lui montrant la table.

Puis elle se tourna un instant vers les deux autres, qui dégoûtaient par terre.

-Vous seriez mieux si vous étiez tous au sec, réfléchi la jeune femme en faisant un léger geste de la main, comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte nuisible.

Winry fut sèche le temps de le dire, Edward se sentit au chaud de nouveau et Alphonse avait retrouvé son éclat mat, sans que la moindre goutte d'eau ne glisse plus sur son corps de métal. De l'alchimie était à l'œuvre, c'était bien certain, mais laquelle, et comment cette femme pouvait-elle en être l'instigatrice, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un geste de la main. Pas de cercle de transmutation, pas d'accessoire comme les gants de Mustang, pas de cercle avec ses bras comme Edward.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça? voulut savoir le jeune alchimiste d'état en ouvrant des yeux encore plus grands que d'habitude.

-Merci, se contenta de dire Winry, malgré sa curiosité.

-Mais ce n'est rien. C'est quand même un peu de ma faute si vous vous êtes tous retrouvé dehors, sous la pluie. Si j'avais donné des ordres clairs à propos de Bernard Stein, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, cela fait bien assez longtemps que son jugement traîne, il va falloir que je prenne cette armée en main, parce qu'elle commence vraiment à perdre du temps pour rien avec toutes ses histoires de paperasserie.

-Je suis d'accord, en plus, on va encore devoir tapé un de ses fichus rapports, grogna Alphonse, qui trouvait depuis un moment déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une sacré perte de temps. Edward était du même avis, mais jamais il n'aurait osé le dire devant la généralissime. Ce n'est qu'après coup que l'armure réalisa sa bévue. Ah, mais je ne veux pas dire que…! chercha-t-il à se reprendre.

-Ce n'est rien mon petit, sourit Elsa. À votre âge, j'aurais également détesté avoir de tel chose à remplir. J'en avais déjà assez avec mes cours de physique, de chimie et d'alchimie. Mais bon, il y a ton frère qui attend. Ça fait mal? demanda-t-elle en tournant son attention vers l'aîné.

Winry resta dans un coin, se demandant pourquoi la généralissime tenait à ce qu'elle soit venue elle aussi. Elle aurait très bien pu retourner à la boutique après avoir donné sa déposition. Si son patron réalisait qu'elle n'était pas au travail et rentrait plus tôt que prévu, elle aurait de sacré problème.

-Euh, non, pas trop, à moins que je bouge…

Elsa observa la plaie d'un regard critique. Sa main droite se posa avec douceur sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, dont le métal ouvert laissait couler un mince filet de sang. Il tressaillit, le moindre mouvement le faisant souffrir. Puis, il fut étonné de constaté que ces doigts étaient froids comme de la pierre, malgré la douceur de son geste.

-Je vais stopper l'hémorragie. Ton amie pourra ensuite te réparer. Je suis désoler pour ses désagréments, mais tu vois que j'avais raison de te charger de cette mission. Toi et ton frère avez fait le sal boulot, et le plus dur, mais vous avez réussi à coincé Stein assez longtemps pour qu'on l'arrête. Je n'en demandais pas tant. J'avais raison de croire en vous deux. Vous êtes excellents, je n'hésiterais pas à encore faire appel à vous.

Edward se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise d'avoir fait bonne impression à la généralissime quand il sentit, ou plutôt ne sentit plus, sa plaie, puisque Sciez l'avait fait disparaître.

-Merci, finit-il par dire une fois qu'elle eut lâcher son épaule. Le jeune homme n'avait pas aimé sentir ses doigts froids glisser sur le métal de son bras droit. Il en avait eu un frisson d'épouvante. Comme si elle cachait un sombre secret et l'utilisait dans une machination ! Comme si elle cherchait à faire de lui son pantin ! Il n'était sûr de rien, mais elle lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Et Winry était terriblement jalouse de cette étrange femme aux attraits de très loin supérieurs aux siens.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer. J'ai du travail. N'oubliez pas de faire un rapport complet. Je veux savoir absolument tout ce que Stein a pu dire ou faire lors de votre rencontre.

Elsa sortit, laissant derrière elle les trois jeunes dans un doute très profond.

-Est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas déjà ce qu'il a fait ou dit, elle savait déjà tout ce qui s'était passé dans les grandes lignes, fit remarquer Alphonse avec suspicion.

-Peut-être qu'elle a seulement été capable de savoir en long et en large ce qui s'est passé. Elle a besoin de vos rapports pour rentrer dans le détail, la défendit Winry, bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop l'idée de savoir Edward trop prêt d'une femme de cet acabit. Hawkeye était une bonne amie, et elle ne ressentait rien que du maternalisme envers les frères Elrick. Mais la mécanicienne n'arrivait pas à cerner cette Elsa Sciez et ne pouvait tout simplement pas la sentir.

-Oui, bien moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire complètement confiance. Elle a un petit quelque chose de pas net, déclara Alphonse.

-Comme Bradley, aucun généralissime ne peut être complètement normal pour avoir réussi à se rendre jusque là. Tous les échelons que ces gens-là gravissent, ce n'est quand même pas rien, poursuivit Edward.

Winry s'en sentit toute réconfortée et s'empressa auprès de son Edward pour réparer son bras. Bien sûr, la réparation ne pourrait pas être parfaite, puisqu'elle ne lui enlevait pas son membre, mais sûrement réussirait-elle à faire quelque chose qui tienne la route le temps qu'il rende visite à sa grand-mère.

Roy et son demi-frère n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Si les regards savaient tuer, ils ne seraient sûrement jamais sortis de la douche. Ils émergèrent de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, mais parés à toutes les offensives. Hawkeye et Eagle sortirent des vestiaires à ce moment et les deux paires d'officiers se reformèrent, comme des ensembles inébranlables. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant que chacun des groupes ne disparaisse à un bout différent du couloir.

Mustang enrageait. Son lieutenant avait osé se prendre d'amitié pour le lieutenant de son demi-frère! Quelle horreur! Si jamais…? Ce pourrait-il que cette complicité se rende jusqu'à Lloyd? Non, non, il ne devait s'imaginer de chose pareil. Son premier lieutenant dans les bras du colonel Sins! Beurk! Il en avait des frissons rien qu'à y penser. Comment celui-là avait-il pu oser aller dans l'armée lui aussi? Comment? Comment? Et pourquoi?

-Ils étaient tous des alchimistes dans la famille, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

-Vous m'avez dit quelque chose? demanda Riza.

-Qu… quoi? Non! Non, rien, je me parlais tout haut… répondit-il, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, l'air de rien.

-Bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme, amusé par le retour de ses attitudes de gamin. C'était bien comme ça qu'elle l'aimait son colonel. Mais un instant! Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, pour ne ressentir la douleur que lui inspirait sa suite. Un amour à sens unique.

Ignorant bien qu'il était la cause d'une souffrance sans égale, sauf peut-être celle que lui-même ressentait à l'idée d'être tomber amoureux de la seule personne au monde qui n'était jamais tombé sous son charme, Roy se remit vite à rouspéter pour démontrer que tout allait bien.

-Ne me dites pas que je vais encore devoir…

-Colonel, la route vers la gloire est pleine d'embûche.

-S'il y a des bûches de bois sur cette route, soyez sûre que je les ferais toutes griller!

-Des embûches, colonel, pas des bûches, le reprit-elle gentiment.

-Mais c'est la même chose, non?

-Mettez-vous au travail, colonel, ordonna-t-elle en levant des yeux exaspérés au ciel. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

Avant que Mustang ne se soit mis au travail, Havoc débarqua en trombe dans le bureau, plein de sang froid, et proprement frigorifié. Bref, il tremblait de la tête au pied, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas. Il avait assisté au début d'un interrogatoire plutôt corsé entre la généralissime et leur prisonnier. Elle désirait savoir comment il s'était enfuit. Et Havoc n'avait pas pu endurer longtemps de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'une femme aussi séduisante qu'Elsa. Autant elle l'intriguait, autant le rendait-elle nerveux. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Stein.

-Colonel! La généralissime désire vous voir dans les prisons de la section 13, tout de suite. Comme Riza se préparait à partir, il ajouta précipitamment, tout en craignant pour sa vie : seul à seule.

-Ah bon, elle a dit pourquoi?

-Non, mais cela avait l'air urgent. Je dirais même assez urgent pour vous coûtez votre poste.

-Pardon!

C'était le genre d'arguments avec lesquels Mustang ne baratinait pas. Le genre d'arguments qui le faisait bouger au quart de tour. Le colonel se leva de son bureau, où il venait juste de s'asseoir et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre sa généralissime. Il adressa un petit signe de la main à Hawkeye, comme pour lui dire de prendre patience. Étrangement, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout de le savoir être en route vers un rendez-vous " privé " avec Elsa Sciez. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle soit jalouse. Il en aurait tiré un véritable plaisir. Surtout que c'était ironique que Riza soit jalouse d'Elsa en précis. Ça remontait à tellement, tellement loin…

-Hmmm. Une idée du pourquoi elle l'a fait appelé, demanda Hawkeye en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisageant son collègue.

Jean ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant sincèrement, aucune idée du pourquoi des agissements de la ravissante Elsa Sciez. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que rien qu'à penser à elle, son nez était proche des saignements. D'ailleurs, quand il battait des paupières, seulement en quelques fractions de secondes, il pouvait revoir son visage et sa silhouette, enfin, surtout sa silhouette et il en tremblait comme un soupirant encore adolescent. Ce fait lui faisait peur. Il était dans tout ses états à cause de la généralissime. Elle faisait de l'effet à tout le monde, bien sûr, mais quand même, il devrait faire attention. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il pourrait même dire que mieux valait garder ses distances d'avec elle.

Mais le mystère dont elle s'entourait lui donnait une âme de Columbo et des idées de Roméo. Il avait beau cherché le pourquoi du comment, il ne voyait qu'une chose. Le seul regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, tout à l'heure, prêt des cellules de prison, loin d'être glacial, ressemblait bien à une invitation. Une invitation à beaucoup plus qu'un rendez-vous galant…

-Jean? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as le nez qui saigne …

-Quoi! Non, je vais bien, je vais très bien, s'écria-t-il avant de s'enfuir comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

Riza fronça les sourcils et se décida à bouger de là, refusant d'être laisser en arrière sans rien à faire. Elle jouait les babysitters avec Mustang, mais malgré tout, son travail à elle était à jour et elle n'avait presque rien à faire. Alors, autant continué de materner et de protéger son colonel. Elle se leva, décidée à le suivre et à tirer au clair cette embrouille avec Elsa une bonne fois pour toute. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, pour que son cœur déjà éprouvé se brise une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle abandonne ses idées folles de conquêtes. Si on pouvait appeler ses rêves à l'eau de rose de jeune fille des idées de folles conquêtes, après tout, elle ne s'appelait pas Elsa Sciez.

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

La jeune femme entra dans la section 13 de la prison, prête au spectacle qu'elle aurait à découvrir. Stein était étendu sur un lit, attaché par de solides sangles, et couvert de bandages. Dans un coin de la pièce, veillant le blessé comme il lui avait été ordonné de le faire, un lieutenant blond fumait la cigarette, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son assurance et son calme rassurèrent Elsa. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas plus ferme, pour observer d'abord les traits de l'adulte.

Il sursauta en la reconnaissant. C'était la généralissime en personne! Et il se retrouvait seul à seule avec elle. Quelle chance! Ou quelle malchance. Ça peut faire peur de se retrouver seul avec une femme qui possède autant de pouvoir. Surtout quand vous avez un œil sur elle et qu'elle a ses deux yeux sur vous et que vous ne demanderiez qu'à réaliser tous les fantasmes qu'elle vous évoque.

-Bonjour, second lieutenant Havoc? C'est bien cela?

Il acquiesça tout en conservant le silence, trop intimidé pour émettre un son. Enfin, pour l'instant… Elsa considéra un instant le blessé prisonnier de ses sangles avant de reporter toute son attention sur le beau blond avec sa cigarette au bec. Il était sur le point de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fumer durant les heures de travail, et encore moins dans une infirmerie devant un blessé, aussi cruel ce blessé soit-il, quand elle lui prit sa cigarette pour en inspirer une bonne bouffée. Il resta figé quelques secondes devant son geste et elle en profita pour souffler un autre nuage de fumée et en aspirer en quantité. Le plaisir qu'elle en tirait était évident. Jamais il n'aurait cru…

Elle remit la cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de lui faire un clin d'œil enjôleur. Il crut qu'il allait rougir, mais son orgueil le sauva de cette humiliation. Elle le dévorait des yeux ou bien il était réellement devenu paranoïaque et se voyait des admiratrices partout pour guérir son amour-propre blessé par les trop grands succès de son supérieur en amour, comparé à ses échecs. Mais non, Havoc n'hallucinait pas, Elsa le dévorait bien des yeux. Elle adorait déjà ses cheveux blonds. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister.

-J'ai toujours eu une obsession pour les blonds, se contenta-t-elle de dire dans le silence, avant de détourner le regard, feignant d'être gênée par sa propre audace.

Jean compris qu'elle faisait semblant, puisqu'elle ne rougissait pas le moins du monde et souriait, comme si elle était fière d'avoir ferré une bonne prise. Et s'il était le poisson, il ne trouvait rien à dire contre. Elle pouvait le pêcher et le dévorer tout entier immédiatement, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Il se doutait bien de ce qui arriverait ensuite, elle le rejetterait aussitôt qu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Et lui se laisserait croire qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait et méritait et ne demanderait plus rien. Même si au fond de son être, il rêvait d'une relation stable comme celle qu'Hughes avait eu avec sa femme avant de mourir…

Il se leva de sa chaise pour la saluer, tout en réprimant toute sa colère envers lui-même et toutes les souffrances auxquelles il se prêtait volontiers, tout en sachant très bien qu'il en souffrirait par la suite. Comment obtenir quelque chose de stable avec cette Elsa Sciez? Elle avait déjà été avec Mustang! Elle se moquait de lui, tout simplement.

-Vous le surveillez bien, plaisanta la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard de côté. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur que l'adulte avait déjà vu quelque fois. Celle de l'envie. Il frémit et garda le silence. Voyons, fit-elle encore, ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour moi, je ne fais que vous taquinez lieutenant. Rompez.

Il se détendit un peu et le salut disparu, mais il dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre la fuite. Sa mère l'avait déjà mis en garde contre les femmes séduisantes et enjôleuses. Geôlières et geôle étaient deux mots se rapprochant étrangement d'enjôleuses. Et si on se fiait à leur sens, mieux valait prendre du recul. Mais Havoc balaya ses idées d'une bouffée de fumée. La peur perdait de loin sur sa curiosité.

-Il est dans un seul état, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle brusquement, en observant d'un coin de l'œil les réactions du second lieutenant tout en laissant croire que toute son attention n'était tourné que sur le blessé. Ce dernier gémit pitoyablement, écœuré par cette comédie que jouait la généralissime et dans laquelle plongeait Jean.

-Ouais, ce fameux colonel Sins ne l'a pas manqué.

-Sins, pas vrai? Je vais devoir lui remonter les bretelles à celui-là… C'est Mustang qui est en fonction à Central…

Havoc hésita quelques minutes, avec l'intention de lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas l'éclaircir sur la relation qu'elle et Roy avaient entretenue. Il était curieux, puisque Mustang, pour une rare fois, se défendait haut et fort contre toutes les mauvaises langues. Comme s'il n'avait jamais couché avec cette femme. Et puis quoi encore! Mustang? Passer à côté d'une telle femme?

-Arrrggghhh… gémit Bernard, en levant une de ses mains vers eux, l'air d'un homme qui souffre le martyr.

-Ah, toi tu peux toujours gémir autant que tu veux, je ne te mettrais pas sur pied à moins que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à t'enfuir! Compris?

-Dégoûtante, tu es dégoûtante, se plaignit Stein, alors qu'il avait la furieuse envie de se gratter. La peau d'un de ses bras se mit à trembler, par vague, mais Elsa l'arrêta net d'une gifle sur l'épaule. Une gifle qui aurait suffi à faire tomber un enfant assis par terre. Havoc songea qu'il avait déjà reçu ce genre de gifles beaucoup trop souvent. Et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en recevoir une de la généralissime.

-Hum, c'est plutôt lui qui est dégoûtant, d'accord avec moi lieutenant?

Jean acquiesça, tout en se disant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix d'être d'accord. Cette femme était toute puissante! Si même Bradley ne pouvait pas lui résister, comment était-il supposé, lui, simple mortel comparé aux alchimistes d'état, faire face à la moindre de ses offensives?

-Sciez, Sciez, tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours la même putain qu'avant. Tu me soignes et je te dis qui m'a laissé m'enfuir, d'accord? voulut savoir Stein. Il se tortillait sur lui sans pouvoir se défaire de ses sangles. Il avait perdu trop de sang et était trop faible.

-Non, tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir… argh, demandé?

-Parce que je vais m'arranger pour que tu me révèles la vérité et en échange, je te soignerais. Mais pas avant de t'avoir fait souffrir. Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais…

-L'enfer serait trop bon pour toi, pauvre conne…

-Qu..!

Jean jugea préférable de prendre du recul, pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu de la confrontation qui se préparait. Stein n'avait visiblement pas peur des menaces d'Elsa et cette dernière ne ressentait aucun plaisir à être traité d'idiote. Ceci dit, il comprenait bien pourquoi elle se fâchait.

-Cette fois s'en est trop! Lieutenant, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir! 6h30, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous. Compris?

-Oui, madame!

Stein ne poussa pas trop loin, attendant de voir la réaction que son insulte allait créer. Ce ne fut pas long…

-Havoc, si vous voyez que je vais trop loin, tâcher de me ramener au bon sens. Si rien n'y fait, vous irez chercher votre colonel, pour que je discute avec lui. Stein ne doit pas mourir, pas encore.

Jean fit signe qu'il avait compris, n'osant plus parler. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait toujours et la pluie tombait encore. Un éclair foudroya les cieux dehors et l'électricité lâcha presque immédiatement. Plus de lumière, plus de bruits d'appareils électroniques, plus que la respiration haletante du blessé et les deux yeux meurtriers d'Elsa dans le noir de la pièce.

-Bien sûr, et à quoi je vais te servir, poufiasse?

Les yeux noirs d'Elsa prirent un éclat doré et elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Dans l'ombre, on aurait dit que ses dents étaient celles d'un prédateur. D'ailleurs, ce que Jean vit par la suite, lui fit comprendre pourquoi Bradley n'avait pas pu résister à cette femme. Elle ne fit pas un geste, pas un son. Un simple clignement de paupière et un trait de lumière partant de sa poitrine vint percuter Bernard en plein visage. L'homme cria de douleur, secoué de violentes convulsions. Sa silhouette oscillante tremblait de spasmes terribles qui mettaient à mal tout son corps.

Il ressemblait à la victime d'une crise d'épilepsie. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts dans le noir et il gémissait des phrases incohérentes tout en se secouant dans tous les sens, de façon désordonnée. Havoc resta un moment sous le choc de cette vision. Il avait déjà vu des crises d'épilepsie, mais jamais une qui soit causé par de l'alchimie. Le rayon de lumière qu'envoyait la généralissime était continu et ne semblait pas sur le point de se tarir.

Les sangles de Bernard se brisèrent sous les chocs trop violents auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Son corps s'arqua vers le ciel, comme s'il allait se plier en deux et se casser le dos par la même occasion. Jean demeura hypnotisé par ce spectacle, avant de réaliser que Sciez allait beaucoup trop loin et qu'elle lui avait justement demandé d'intervenir si cela devait arriver.

-Alors, Stein, tu te souviens de mes pouvoirs? Tu vas me révéler la vérité, ou il va falloir que je te brise l'échine pour que tu rampes devant moi en crachant des parcelles de phrases entre des caillots de sang!

Stein ne pouvait répondre, opposé à une souffrance bien plus féroce que sa volonté. Aucune parole ne lui échappait plus ou tout du moins, elles demeuraient incompréhensibles.

-Généraliss…

-Parle, imbécile! Je t'ai posé une question! Mais réponds enfin!

Jean n'osa pas faire de geste dans sa direction ou hausser la voix, il préféra même plutôt détaler pour aller chercher son colonel. Oui, dans une telle situation, s'en remettre à quelqu'un valait mieux que d'y laisser sa vie. Il n'était quand même pas suicidaire. Cette femme était belle et mystérieuse et sexy et sensuelle et tout et tout, mais quand même, il ne la connaissait presque pas!

Maintenant…

L'électricité avait été maintenue dans les bureaux de QG, alors que les sections des prisons étaient laissé dans le noir. Roy s'avança entre les différentes portes du couloir pour entrer dans la section 13. Il prêta l'oreille un moment avant d'entrer et ce qu'il entendit lui rappela de très mauvais souvenir. Derrière lui, des pas silencieux précédaient une jeune femme inquiète, qui n'était nulle autre que son premier lieutenant, mais il n'en savait rien. Il n'entendait que les exhortations colériques de Sciez. Et il en tremblait presque.

-Tu vas répondre, oui ou non!

Des lamentations suivirent et Roy devina qu'elle était en train de torturer Bernard Stein. Mais pourquoi? Quelles pouvaient bien être ses raisons pour agir ainsi, par elle-même, avant même que leur prisonnier ne soit guéri? Normalement, les généralissimes se contentaient d'assister à l'interrogatoire qu'un sous-officier mènerait… Pas l'inverse.

-Elle a perdu le contrôle, comprit-il à voix haute avant de rentrer dans la pièce de torture improvisée.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, malgré toute la réticence et la colère qu'elle lui inspirait, il se savait être le seul à pouvoir la calmer si elle se trouvait dans une telle crise. Le seul. Le seul encore vivant. Son cœur se serra et il découvrit le spectacle de cette femme qu'il avait déjà tant aimé, en train de se rendre folle à hurler sur un homme presque mort. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de Bernard Stein. Il ne lui semblait pas. À moins que… était-ce…? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus savoir.

-Ma…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui doit parler, c'est lui! Allez Stein, dis-le, qui t'as laissé t'enfuir? Qui! Parles bon sang!

La lumière trop crue qui lui coulait des mains continuait de faire se tortiller de douleur Bernard. Et Roy connaissait bien cette lumière. Il en avait déjà été victime lui-même. Il y avait de cela très, très longtemps. C'était l'une des choses qui lui avait permis d'être aussi dur qu'il l'était avec Edward aujourd'hui. Mais revoir cette arme alchimique lui fit mal.

-Il ne peut pas t'entendre, il a trop mal, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre. Mais Elsa était en train de perdre le contrôle. Elle se retenait depuis des jours déjà. Elle était venue voir Bernard dans le seul bout de se laisser exploser et de se défouler sur lui. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de ce genre d'exercices, de manifestations. Depuis l'accident…

-Va-t-en, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, il va finir par parler, je me le suis juré.

-Généralissime et toujours aussi butée, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui tournait le dos et il savait que c'était la seule chance qu'il aurait de l'arrêter. Stein ne criait même plus. Il devait être tomber inconscient sous la douleur. Comme Mustang l'avait fait, des années auparavant. La porte s'entrebâilla derrière lui et Riza observa la scène en silence.

-Mais bon sang, allez! Parle.

Le jet de lumière s'amenuisa avant de s'arrêter complètement. Elsa poussa un gémissement de désespoir et Roy la prit dans ses bras par derrière, sachant qu'elle était beaucoup trop instable pour la laisser seule maintenant.

-Il est inconscient, Elsa, il ne peut plus t'entendre et il n'aurait rien pu te dire de toute façon. Tu lui faisais trop mal d'un seul coup. Tu as perdu le contrôle.

-Non, non, tout était parfaitement sous contrôle, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici toi?

Hawkeye s'étonna d'abord à les entendre se tutoyer, mais elle s'y attendait quand même un peu, alors elle laissa son cœur blessé saigner un peu plus en écoutant avec attention le reste.

-Tu savais ce que tu allais faire, tu m'as fait demandé par Havoc pour que je t'arrête. Parce que je suis le seul qui puisse le faire.

-Non, non, je vais bien, je suis redevenu moi-même, je…

-Arrête, tu le sais que tu n'es plus toi-même depuis des années! fit-il, lui criant presque dans les oreilles. Tu te fais du mal, se reprit l'alchimiste, plus doucement.

-Qu..qu… non! Non, je vais bien! Je vais bien, mon petit chéri, je t'assure! Tu… Tu as vu, hein, mon grand? Je suis généralissime maintenant! Tu te rends compte mon bébé?

Roy chercha quelque chose à dire pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais que dire quand rien ne lui avait fait réaliser la réalité depuis des années déjà? Elle lui avait fait tant de mal. Et lui avait tout accepté, parce qu'il lui devait tant déjà. Même maintenant, malgré la rancœur, la douleur et les regrets, il persistait à s'occuper d'elle.

-Oui, Elsa, c'est bien, répondit-il en grinçant des dents. Elle lui avait pris son rêve. Alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. C'est très bien Elsa.

-Non, non, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas! S'il n'était pas mort aussi! Je n'ai pas réussi à…

-Oublies-le, je suis encore là moi, non?

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et fondit en larmes, littéralement. Roy la serra contre son cœur aussi fort que possible, mais il ne savait plus s'il voulait la réconforter ou l'abandonner comme elle le lui avait fait. Tant d'assurance pour cacher tant de souffrance. Tant de force pour équivaloir toutes ces faiblesses. Tellement de peines pour un seul homme. Et lui avait dû en pâtir.

-Je suis désoler. Je suis désoler, Roy. Oh, mon petit Roy, sers-moi fort dans tes bras.

Il obéit, mais son visage n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il aurait dut l'être. Hawkeye regardait la scène avec des yeux de plus en plus grands. Roy caressait doucement le dos de leur généralissime, tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et la laissait pleurer tout son saoul dans son cou. Mais ses yeux étaient durs et son visage ressemblait à celui qu'il avait quand il grillait des criminels d'un claquement de doigts.

Il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux sombres. Elsa trembla dans son étreinte et il la força à se détacher de lui, n'en pouvant plus. Elle le rendait malade! D'un côté, elle le narguait et menait toute l'armée à la baguette et de l'autre, elle pleurait comme une madeleine dans ses bras. Sciez recula un peu, pour relever la tête vers Roy et ce n'est que là que Riza que la jeune femme était plus petite que le colonel. Mustang soupira et détourna le regard pendant qu'Elsa ravalait ses larmes pour retrouver son assurance coutumière.

-Tu as…tellement grandi, mon bébé…

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! Bon sang, tu ne vas pas nous en faire tout un plat? Tu as failli tuer ton criminel, la belle affaire. Et après? Tu as perdu le contrôle? Tu as déjà eu le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit peut-être?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en regagnant le sourire. Ses yeux se durcirent, ses lèvres formèrent une moue moqueuse et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sa voix devint suave et toute trace de larmes disparurent. Roy déglutit en ramenant ses yeux sur elle, incapable de porter son attention ailleurs à présent. Elle le regardait avec de tels yeux. La chienne! Sa crise de larmes était-elle feinte elle aussi pour l'attendrir? Ou bien.

-Non, non, je…

-Oui, répéta-t-elle simplement en l'interrompant dans ses bégaiements. J'ai tout les droits sur toi. Donc, je t'ai en mon contrôle. Alors, d'après toi, est-ce que le reste du monde ne l'est pas aussi?

-Le reste du monde…? Tu ne vois pas grand ou…

-Voyons Roy, quand je dis le reste du monde, c'est une façon de parler, je parle du reste de l'armée. Ou plutôt, de tous les hommes de l'armée…

Tout en parlant, elle laissa une de ses mains glisser dans les cheveux noirs du colonel, en une caresse presque maternelle. Il crut perdre la raison. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle tout ce cinéma? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc fait pour mériter tout ça?

Hawkeye grogna sa colère à voir une femme faire un tel geste envers SON colonel. Elsa crut l'entendre, mais se dit que c'était Stein. Elle voulait obtenir tout ce qu'il y avait à obtenir.

-Roy? demanda-t-elle en roulant son r avec sensualité.

Il voulut la repousser, mais elle le plaqua contre un mur de la pièce, l'empêchant d'avoir la moindre alternative. Son intention étant obscure, son regard étant impénétrable, Roy ne lui dit rien du tout. Il se contenta d'attendre avec appréhension.

-Embrasse-moi, mon grand…

Cette demande le surprit un peu. Quel culot! Mais il se rappela ses larmes et se laissa émouvoir. Hawkeye le vit se pencher vers la généralissime et détourna le regard, n'osant pas regarder ce genre de spectacle. Il y avait là de quoi la détruire. C'était SON colonel! Le sien! Elle était son premier lieutenant, et elle l'avait aidé pendant des années. Est-ce que ça ne voulait donc rien dire? Un éclair illumina la scène et malgré qu'elle se soit détournée, elle put voir leurs deux silhouettes enlacées et constater que son colonel embrassait Elsa sur le front. Comme un grand frère. Son colonel remonta dans son estime de plusieurs étages

La généralissime demeura silencieuse et Roy put échapper à ses bras. Il lui tourna le dos pour sortir et Riza s'empressa de fuir pour ne pas être vue.

-Hey, flame alchemist, tu es toujours en test. N'oublies pas que tu dois faire tes preuves, compris? finit par dire Elsa, complètement redevenue normale maintenant. Enfin, si on pouvait dire que cette snob était quelqu'un de normal.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il en faisant un léger signe de la main derrière lui, comme pour chasser un insecte qui l'ennuierait. Faites attention à vous.

Elle n'était plus l'Elsa qu'il avait connue. Il devrait se faire une raison. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Elle avait changé et il devait se méfier d'elle. Ce soir, c'était une erreur que d'être venue. Sa seule excuse, se serait d'avoir eu peur pour son emploi. Et après tout, si elle tuait leur criminel le plus important, avant que son jugement soit rendu, elle aurait eu des comptes à rendre. Finalement, il était toujours là pour lui rendre service. Et comme d'habitude, quand lui aurait besoin d'aide, Sciez ne serait pas là!

Et pourtant, inconditionnellement, lui, comme un imbécile, il l'aimait encore. Il soupira en se dirigeant lentement vers son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, il croisa Hawkeye, qui paraissait très pressée. Et elle se trouvait étrangement loin de leurs quartiers de travail. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle…? Il sourit comme l'idée faisait déjà son chemin dans son esprit. Oui, des fois, il réfléchissait particulièrement vite! Surtout pour ce genre d'histoire.

-Dites donc Hawkeye? Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici? Vous vous êtes perdue ou vous m'avez suivi?

-Comment! Mais non, enfin, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez colonel!

-Pour quelqu'un qui se préoccupe toujours autant de ma sécurité que vous, je pense que me laisser partir seul pour rencontrer la généralissime dans une section des prisons où se trouve le plus dangereux de nos criminels n'est pas très professionnel, vois ne pensez pas?

Riza grinça des dents, serra le poing, puis l'attrapa par le collet, pour l'emmener faire son travail. Elle n'avait pas à lui expliquer tout ses faits et gestes, non? Il n'était pas le centre de sa vie ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il était seulement la chose qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde après son chien. Après son chien, parce qu'après tout, Black hayate n'était pas du genre à avoir des dizaines de rendez-vous galants en un mois…

-Avouez lieutenant, vous me suiviez, pas vrai? Vous étiez trop curieuse de savoir ce que voulait me dire la généralissime, n'est-ce pas?

Elle grogna un peu plus et accéléra le rythme de sa marche, tant et si bien que tous les officiers qu'ils croisèrent furent incapables de les identifier et qu'ils atteignirent le bureau de Roy en quelques minutes.

-Vous êtes jalouse de Sciez, admettez-le!

-Non, je ne le suis pas! Vous avez fini de m'embêtez avec cette mystificatrice! Remplissez vos dossiers et fichez moi la paix avec vos questions déplacées!

Sur ses mots, elle quitta son bureau dans une colère noire et Mustang se permit un sourire radieux, certain qu'il était à présent que la jeune femme était mortellement jalouse de la généralissime. À chaque problème son avantage. Elsa et lui, non mais quelle blague! Combien de fois allait-il devoir s'expliquer pour leur faire comprendre sans devoir tout révéler?

-N'empêche, la colère la rend magnifique, mais elle reste dangereuse, alors mieux vaut ne pas la pousser trop loin, se dit-il à lui-même.

Havoc se vantait auprès de ses confrères d'avoir une " mission " spéciale à effectuer pour la généralissime dans la soirée. Breda le taquina tout de suite et Fuery rougit en entendant les termes déplacés qu'utilisaient les soldats. Il était encore jeune et loin de se sentir habitué à ce genre de chose. Mais, quand ils virent Riza sortir du bureau de Mustang en claquant la porte, l'air furieuse, comme la veille déjà, ils se dirent qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire et de se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'ils avaient à remplir. C'était fou combien les dossiers devenaient intéressant quand Riza se mettait en mode furie.

Il fallut à Winry tout le courage imaginable du monde pour oser mettre un pied dehors après le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté. Et si un autre malade débarquait dans sa boutique? Elle s'arma fébrilement d'un parapluie, n'ayant même pas le droit à un retour au sec. De toute façon, un pas dehors, parapluie ou pas, et elle était déjà trempée. La jeune fille courut dans les rues de Central pour rentrer à la boutique, ou des soldats remplaçaient la porte que les Elrick avait fracassé et que d'autres expliquaient au propriétaire ce qui s'était produit.

Quand sa caissière et mécano de génie arriva, l'homme ne dit rien, il lui fit simplement signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Winry le suivit sans rien dire, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son travail. Au contraire, l'homme la félicita d'être revenu aussi vite et exigea d'elle, pour passer l'incident sous silence, qu'elle passe une nuit blanche à réparer des armes et des moteurs. La jeune fille accepta. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle fait sans ce travail? Sa grand-mère aurait dut accepter de déménager au royaume des automails pour faire de l'argent avec autre chose que des prothèses, mais non, jamais.

Resembol n'était pourtant pas la ville pour faire des économies florissantes. La vieille femme le savait. Et elle semblait résigné à mourir dans sa campagne. Mais sa petite-fille ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre elle aussi. Les frères Elrick ne lui donnaient presque plus de nouvelle et ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps déjà. Devrait-elle abandonné sa grand-mère aussi? Il n'en était pas question.

La nuit avança, dans le grincement du métal et des tournevis pour la jeune fille. La fatigue faillit avoir raison d'elle, mais Winry n'abandonna pas espoir et s'accrocha à l'idée de la mort de sa grand-mère si elle ne faisait pas au plus vite suffisamment d'argent. Les vis qui tournent, les clous qui se plantent, les écrous qui s'écroulent, elle ne distinguait plus ses mains sous la couche de graisse qui les recouvraient. Elle en avait dans les cheveux, sous les ongles et le visage. Ses yeux tombaient de fatigue. Elle régla le dernier mécanisme de carabine et les larmes se mirent à couler quand elle songea à l'effet qu'aurait cette chose. Elle réparait ce qui avait donné la mort à ses propres parents. Elle permettait à des gens d'en tuer d'autre, pour la soit-disante bonne cause.

Son patron la trouva en larmes, devant toutes les choses qu'elle avait réparés pendant la nuit et il se sentit soudain coupable. Il avait oublié ce qui se cachait sous la crasse. Il avait oublié que cette mécanicienne de génie était une adolescente aussi fragile que n'importe quelle autre. Il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle était orpheline et vivait chez sa grand-mère. Quand il la vit ainsi, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle avait amplement prouver sa valeur.

-Mademoiselle Rockbell, je crois que vous êtes prête pour quelques semaines de vacance, vous ne croyez pas? Alors, je vais vous donner votre paye du prochain mois, parce que vous la méritez vraiment et je vous dis que vous pouvez laisser tomber la job pour le moment. Vous avez subi un grand choc et moi, comme un monstre, je vous ai forcé à le ravaler pour travailler. Je dois m'occuper de la boutique et je ne crois pas que c'est bon pour vous de travailler ainsi, c'est trop long et ennuyant comme travail pour une fille. Rentrez chez-vous, reposez vous et si ça vous dit, revenez me voir pour un travail à mis temps, hein ? C'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est… c'est vrai?

-Mais oui!

-Ah! Mais bien sûr que je suis d'accord!

La paye pour tout un mois d'avance, sans devoir travailler encore par la suite et des semaines de congés, de repos. Loin des armes et des clients dingues qui veulent fabriquer des bombes et viennent de s'évader des geôles du QG de Central… Qui aurait été assez fou pour dire non? Sûrement pas elle!

-Ah, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens chercher l'argent!

L'homme sourit avec bienveillance et acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord avec sa logique. Winry sortit donc, au petit matin, avec un immense sourire. Elle ne se rappelait plus quel jour de la semaine ils étaient, elle avait oublié l'orage de la veille, elle se rappelait seulement d'une chose. Edward l'avait serré contre lui hier et il ne lui était pas tombé dessus pour s'être inquiété de son état. Et elle aurait de quoi acheter des médicaments pour sa grand-mère en quantité suffisante pour la remettre sur pied en moins de deux!

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Jean entra dans le bureau de la généralissime, après avoir passé une bonne heure à faire le fanfaron avec ses collègues masculins. Il n'avait pas voulu leur laisser savoir qu'il était nerveux de ce qui arriverait maintenant. Cette femme était audacieuse et impérieuse. Elle semblait avoir tous les droits et le contrôle de tout ce qui produisait à l'intérieur de l'armée. Elle donnait l'impression d'être omnisciente. Comme si elle savait tout sur tout et que personne ne pourrait jamais lui arrivé à la cheville. Et lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, lui était tombé dans l'œil.

Le seuil franchi, il fit face à la jeune femme, qui l'attendait avec impatience, assise nonchalamment sur son bureau. Elle portait la tenue rouge des généraux, dont une jupe longue, qui s'ouvrait sur sa jambe droite, de la cheville jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il était 6h30 pile. Et pour la première fois, le lieutenant remarqua une touche de maquillage sur le visage de la généralissime.

-Madame, fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Bonsoir Havoc. Vous êtes prêt sortir en ville? J'ai franchement besoin de me détendre. Nous pourrions nous permettre d'oublier nos rangs une soirée, qu'en dites vous?

Elle n'allait pas prendre quatre chemin. Un peu plus, et elle lui aurait dit directement, chez-vous ou chez moi?

-Pas de problèmes, répondit-il. Il oublia les conseils de sa mère et ils quittèrent la QG de Centrale dans sa voiture. Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant très chique, puisque autre chose n'aurait pas été avec une femme comme Elsa. Jean aurait bien troqué sa tenue de soldat contre quelque chose de moins formel, mais la généralissime n'en avait rien fait. Si ce n'était de sa jupe. Alors, on aurait pu croire, à s'y méprendre, que leur rendez-vous était strictement professionnel. Alors qu'il n'en était pas le cas.

-Vous permettez que je vous appelle Jean?

-Oui, si on peut oublier le vouvoiement. Je commence à buter sur mes mots…

-Mais bien sûr Jean! Tu peux m'appeler Elsa, d'ailleurs, mais en dehors des heures de travail seulement… Ah, voici notre commande.

Elle avait demandé bien peu de chose à manger. Une bouteille de champagne très chère, mais que peu de choses à manger. Jean, lui, n'avait pas hésité sur les prix, il avait besoin de se remplir la panse pour se préparer à la soirée qui allait venir. Et, manger, c'était toujours une activité qui permettait de masquer son stress. Pas pour tout le monde, mais à force de subir des humiliations les unes à la suite des autres lors de ses rares rendez-vous " galant " il savait comment magner des ustensiles.

Une fois le service complété, Elsa prit ses aises, s'appuyant sur un coude pour détailler du regard le lieutenant. Havoc subit l'observation sans broncher, si ce n'était pour s'attaquer à son repas avec appétit.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans l'armée?

-Presque quatre ans maintenant, répondit-il entre deux bouchées. Elle sourit, devant cette assurance feinte de macho qu'elle devinait dans chacun de ses gestes. Il jouait les rustres, sans pousser trop loin, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop distingué ou trop grossier. Ce juste milieu la poussait à en garder un elle aussi. Et Elsa avait justement cette intention.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à y aller?

Jean ne répondit pas, hésitant à discuter uniquement de lui avec cette femme trop mystérieuse. Il enfila une dizaine de bouchée pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

-Hm, je vois… Tu voudrais me poser des questions toi aussi? Je comprend, mais…

-Non, c'est juste qu'on est pas venu ici pour parler de l'armée. Enfin, je l'espère, parce que j'ai passé toute ma journée à ne faire que ça.

-Logique. Alors clarifions tout de suite la raison qui m'a poussé vers toi. D'accord?

Elle n'ajouta rien mais lui lança un regard si brûlant que même Roy aurait rougi. C'était des avances, ce point-là était clair. Mais une question le titillait.

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas mon colonel?

-Parce que je préfère les blonds. Et parce que ma relation avec Mustang n'est pas de cet ordre, répondit Elsa avec un sourire de prédatrice.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et je suis fiancé avec Hawkeye, répliqua-t-il cyniquement.

Elsa eut l'air surprise pour la toute première fois par sa remarque. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi coincé qu'elle l'avait cru. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait et se contenterait de le lui offrir en prenant ce qu'il y aurait à prendre et sans rien demander d'autre. Peut-être était-il en fait un homme compréhensif…

-Jean, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te demandant ce que je demande. Tu es le premier depuis très longtemps qui m'inspire de telles idées.

Il fronça les sourcils, doutant de ses paroles. À voir l'état dans lequel se mettait Riza à chaque fois que la conversation tombait sur les rapports entre cette femme et leur colonel, il devait y avoir du sérieux là-dedans…

-Peu importe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me froisserais pour ci peu. Après tout, je devrai recevoir ces avances comme un compliment.

-Tu serais un opportuniste?

-Quand je n'ai plus le choix…

Ses yeux bleus la firent se sentir coupable un moment, et le doute apparu dans le regard bouillonnant de la jeune femme. Comme si elle avait compris qu'au fond, le peu de réconfort qu'apporterait à Jean cette aventure, ne serait que de l'huile jetée sur le feu de sa solitude. Elle entama son assiette, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Dans sa tête, elle se sentait perdu. Elsa ne savait plus toujours si ce qu'elle faisait lui était dicté par sa raison, son corps ou son cœur. Dieu savait qu'elle ne les démêlait plus depuis très longtemps. Si longtemps déjà…

Ils se contentèrent d'échanger des regards en silence, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jean ne se décide à briser cette barrière presque tangible. Il se racla la gorge avant de lui poser une autre question.

-Comment as-tu fait pour te hisser jusque là? Quel était ton intérêt dans l'armée?

-Pour devenir généralissime? Je n'ai rien fait. Ou presque. Je dirais que ce poste mais, comme qui dirait, tomber du ciel. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est bien certains que j'ai dut magouiller. Entre nous, Bradley avait des amis très dangereux et influents dans des milieux plus ou moins intègres. J'ai moi-même réussi à avoir plusieurs relation importante dans ses milieux et quand je dis relation, attention, c'était strictement professionnel!

Jean lui adressa un demi sourire, amusé. Il aimait l'écouter parler. Sa voix était douce, envoûtante, chaleureuse, mais pas encore sensuelle, contrairement au départ. Il aimait regarder ses yeux noirs perdre de leur dureté quand elle parlait d'elle. Apprendre à la regarder autrement qu'avec les yeux d'un sous-officier. L'effet était grisant. D'un coup, elle n'était plus une divinité absolue et terrifiante. Elle était une femme machiavélique, mais charmante, comme tant d'autres.

-Puis, donc, j'ai usé de mes relations pour faire croire à Bradley qu'il était renvoyé. Sous le choc, il n'a même pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être renvoyé, puisqu'il était son propre chef et possédait tous les pouvoirs sur le pays. Comme c'est lui-même qui est allé annoncer la nouvelle, il ne m'a suffit que de prendre sa place pendant ce temps. Personne n'a rien compris, mais si Bradley disait que c'était vrai, alors c'était forcément vrai.

-Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre. " Te suivre… " Ça voulait dire aller en enfer, connaître la damnation éternelle parce qu'il était censé vouvoyer ses supérieurs et non pas sortir avec eux dans un restaurant pour ensuite les emmener chez lui. " Te… " Le tutoiement lui brûlait la gorge et le ventre, comme un désir qui grandirait dans le mauvais sens, avant d'exploser sans crier gare. " …suivre… " Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dut suivre ses indications, même s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre ses ordres.

-Je… Oh mon dieu, j'ai commencé à t'expliquer comment j'avais pris la place de… Mais, il ne faut pas que…

-Je ne répéterais rien. De toute façon, tu n'aurais qu'à me traîner en cours martial pour calomnie si j'essayais de révéler quoi que ce soit. Et je ne comprend pas grand-chose à part le concept de machination. C'est bien ce que tu as fait?

-Je…je préférais parler d'autre chose, fit-elle tout d'un coup, en regardant ailleurs.

Jean se permit un sourire de victoire, qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre sur son visage. Il sortit et s'alluma une cigarette, parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Elsa s'était laissé emporter dans son histoire, pour raconter tout de ce qu'elle avait manigancé. Alors que lui ne demandait pas vraiment à le savoir. Pourtant, il avait réussi quelque chose d'important. Il avait réussi à briser cette carapace de mystère. Elle n'était pas surhumaine. On pouvait encore la surprendre. On ne pouvait quand même pas feindre de commettre une pareille erreur!

Quelques autres minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne soit dit et elle acheva son assiette, alors qu'Havoc l'avait déjà fini.

-Hmph, on passe au dessert? demanda-t-elle pour se donner contenance.

Elle avait désespérément envie de faire confiance à cet homme. Il était juste à son goût, blond, grand, mince, ni trop beau, ni trop laid, juste… Juste à son goût. Et il travaillait avec Roy, ce qui voulait certainement dire que c'était un homme de confiance. Puis mieux encore, s'il avait compris ses intentions, il avait accepté de patienter tout le temps d'un repas dans un restaurant avant de l'amener chez lui. Parce qu'une chose était claire, ça se passerait chez lui et chez personne d'autre.

-Tu en veux un ici, ou chez moi?

Elsa retomba sur ses pattes comme un chat. Elle attrapa l'excuse au vol et retrouva son sourire de prédatrice. Il lui tendait la perche pour mieux être piéger…

-Bien sûr, garçon! L'addition!

Le serveur s'approcha avec un sourire et la note. Quelque chose de très contradictoire.

-Une seule facture? s'enquérra-t-il.

-Oui, c'est pour moi, répondit Jean en se levant de table. Elsa le dévorait des yeux et le serveur devinait parfaitement comment se terminerait la soirée de ce couple. Si madame veut bien me suivre, poursuivit le lieutenant quand il eut payé la note, qui se révéla bien entendu, astronomique!

Sciez s'accrocha à son bras et le suivit, avec un regard plein de désir pour l'adulte. Il ne rougit pas, trop content de sa chance. Tant pis si ça ne durait pas, tant pis si elle n'était qu'une salope qui avait volé son travail à son ancien généralissime. Tant pis si elle sa supérieure et s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et son colonel. Il l'obligerait à n'être qu'une femme pour lui, et il ne serait pour elle qu'un homme et il se permettrait une nuit infernale, comme celles dont il avait toujours rêvées dans ses fantasmes d'adolescent.

Et tant pis pour le reste. Tout le long du trajet, la généralissime pensa la même chose. Elle voulait oublier son âge, son rang, son nom, sa vie, son passé et son futur. Elle voulait un moment pour le simple présent, en accord avec ses pulsions et ses envies les plus folles. Elle voulait de l'intensité, mais sans le pouvoir. Parce que la jeune femme avait beau adoré son pouvoir et toute la mascarade que ce dernier lui imposait, elle voulait avoir le droit de laisser tomber son masque. Et elle le ferait ce soir-là. Ils n'échangèrent plus de paroles avant qu'il ne lui ait ouvert la porte de son appartement.

Tout le long du trajet, sa main droite joua avec les galons qui ornait l'épaule gauche du lieutenant. Il n'en ressentit qu'une chose, la brûlure froide d'une ébauche de caresse. Et cette simple ébauche se traduit en un désir frustrant et terrifiant comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Maintenant, il sentait plus que jamais en lui qu'il avait besoin de cette femme. Qu'il devait la faire sienne et se retrouver en elle. Aussi longtemps que possible. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours et l'orage grondait encore. Il ne se calmerait pas avant que ce pseudo couple ait réalisé son envie inavouable. Un sentiment d'urgence pressait l'homme et il faillit briser une dizaine de loi dans sa conduite. Mais il se retint comme il le put. La main de la jeune femme n'était d'ailleurs plus sur son épaule. Il savait qu'elle était sur lui, mais il n'aurait su dire où. Il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait jamais savoir qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Elsa referma la sortie de son sanctuaire avant de se jeter sur lui. Le temps et l'espace cessèrent d'exister quand leur bouche se rencontrèrent. Il n'était plus qu'une bête à maîtriser et elle ne représentait pour lui plus qu'un maître à briser pour obtenir le meilleur de ce qu'elle pouvait donner. La lutte de leurs ébats commença dans un des derniers coups de tonnerre de la tempête et ils luttèrent ensemble toute la nuit, tantôt un seul être, tantôt deux personnes complètement perdues dans la course du temps.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas avant ce soir là et ne se connurent pas plus par la suite. Mais ils découvrirent une part d'eux-mêmes oubliées. Lui, la violence, et elle, la douleur. Et ce fut peut-être l'une des plus grandes leçons de leur vie…

6h35, bureau du colonel Roy Mustang

Roy fouilla parmi les dossiers qu'il avait remplis, se sentant complètement perdu. Riza entra dans son bureau en silence, regardant droit devant elle, ayant recomposé son calme habituel. Elle sautait hors de ses gonds beaucoup trop régulièrement. Et le colonel la taquinait trop sur ses crises de jalousie, est-ce qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose? Ou bien, est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à elle et testait ses sentiments en faisant tout pour la rendre jalouse? Parce que c'était bien vrai, la jeune femme était atrocement jalouse!

-Bonsoir, lieutenant, déclara d'un ton piteux sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Bonsoir, colonel, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, pour voir le travail qu'il avait réussi à achever.

Elle constata avec étonnement qu'il avait presque rempli tous les dossiers qu'il avait à remplir. Il avait toujours un énorme retard, mais quand même, c'était presque inimaginable! Remplir une trentaine de dossier en moins d'un après-midi!

-Je.. je voulais m'excuser pour mon emportement d'il y a quelques heures, colonel.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais que vous m'avez suivi et que vous vous êtes imaginez tout un tas de chose, Hawkeye. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez le droit d'être curieuse. Puis, si vous avez bien vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, vous avez compris qu'entre Elsa et moi, il n'y a rien d'important.

-Je ne disais pas cela pour revenir sur ce sujet.

Roy releva la tête, avec des yeux brillants de sommeil. Il était fatigué après cette longue journée. Mais il se sentait obligé de poursuivre.

-Je peux vous révéler quelque chose, lieutenant? D'ordre personnel? l'interrogea-t-il.

Riza élabora presque aussitôt une dizaine de scénario ou il lui déclarait sa flamme d'une dizaine de façon différente. Mais elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Non, non, il devait vouloir parler d'autre chose. Puis, ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser à de telles choses. Voyons, comme s'il pouvait aimer une femme comme elle! Elle fit signe que oui, tout en s'accrochant mentalement pour ne pas se laisser blesser parce qu'il dirait.

-Elsa Sciez est une folle. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas diriger l'armée. Elle sait tout diriger, mais elle est complètement folle. Je la connais bien, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître compromettant, mais je sais qu'elle peut à la fois diriger l'armée et faire preuve de folie. Elle ne souffre pas de dédoublement de la personnalité, mais presque. C'est quelqu'un de compliqué et de dangereux. Un excellent généralissime, bien sûr, mais je dois avouer que je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle nous réserve.

Riza le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre. Jusque là, il lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir cette Elsa Sciez en très grande estime. À voir comment il la défendait contre les mauvaises langues, contre elle-même et surtout, comment il la prenait dans ses bras! Il l'avait même embrassé sur le front! Maintenant, il disait qu'elle était folle. Qu'elle était dangereuse! Quel toupet!

-Je suis désoler, fit-il, de ne pas pouvoir vous en expliquer plus, mais il s'agit d'un temps passé que je veux oublier. Elsa n'est pas quelqu'un dont je n'ai que des bons souvenirs et, je préférais m'en arrêter là. Il sourit comme un gamin prit en faute. Je peux partir maintenant? J'ai complété suffisamment de dossiers?

Il savait comment passer du coq à l'âne. Elle fit signe que lui avec un début de sourire, amusée bien malgré elle par ses yeux de gamin prêt à dormir. Est-ce que tous les hommes ne devraient pas garder une part d'enfant en eux, comme celui-là?

-Oui, colonel, nous pouvons tous rentrer. Mais, dans les jours qui viennent, tâchez de faire attention à ce que vous dite sur la généralissime. Si vous voulez conserver ses bonnes grâces, ne parlez pas d'elle en mal.

-À vos ordres, lieutenant, se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en se levant et se précipitant sur son manteau pour sortir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant sa porte, avant de se retourner, le regard soudain plus éveillé.

-Vous êtes venu au travail à pied ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu… Comment le savez-vous?

Il haussa les épaules, puisque ce n'était pas du tout là où il voulait en venir. Ses yeux de braise essayèrent de capturer ceux de son lieutenant, avant de se détourner, gênés par leur propre audace.

-Avec toute cette pluie, rentrer à pied… Vous ne préfériez pas que je vous raccompagne?

-Comment…?

-Je vous dois bien ça, non?

Elle hésita un instant, entre le gros bon sens et son envie de dire oui. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait vu se passer entre lui et Elsa. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non à une telle occasion.

-D'accord, mais jusque chez moi, c'est moi qui conduit, décida-t-elle en attrapant son manteau.

-Qu…quoi!

Il pâlit et cette fois, ce fut son regard à elle qui s'alluma d'une étincelle de joie. Il la suivit hors de son bureau, tout pâlichon.

-Vous êtes sérieuse, lieutenant?

-Oui, je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, alors, je préfère m'assurer qu'on ne fasse pas de détour inutile.

-Mais…

-Je sais lire les cartes, moi…

Il se renfrogna, alors que Falman, qui avait tout entendu et était le seul des hommes de Mustang à pouvoir comprendre, riait sous cape de la tête de son colonel. Riza avait toujours de très bons arguments, même quand ce n'était pas ses flingues!

Oh, c'est réconfortant quand même, comme finale, non? Et Jean lui? (pleurs, je suis trop cruelle avec ce pauv là…) Oki, passez cela, vous avez une idée de la nature de la relation entre Roy et Elsa? Non, oui, peut-être, vous vous en fichez? Peu importe, dites le moi! Ah, et finalement, fan de Ed/Winry, au prochain chap, je vous promets que vous serez servi, mais accrochez vous à votre chaise, parce que je vais faire arriver quelque chose d'impardonnable, d'irréversible et de terrible. (Comme dirait mon frère, vous serez toutes (tous) terrorifié(e)s!) Vous allez lire la suite, pas vrai…


	6. Kapitel Sechs

Que de joie que de joie j'ai à lire vos review, comment exprimer ce sentiment? (euhm, poésie? Non mais, je devrais attendre d'avoir commencé à écrire pour ça, non?) Oh lalala

Bon pour bien représenté, je dirais que ça m'a rendu presque aussi contente de lire vos reviews que la joie que j'ai ressenti hier en gagnant mon jeu vidéo préféré! Et oui, et oui, je joue sur des consoles quand je ne fais pas mes devoirs et que je n'écris pas de fic. (Sinon, je dessine Hugues, alors…) Ouais bon, si ça vous interesse, le jeu que j'ai gagné hier (je veux dire par là qu'il est fini et que j'ai eu droit à la toute dernière cut scene) c'est Baten Kaitos. Si vous savez c'est quoi, tant mieux pour vous, sinon, ben vous manquez quelque chose! Mais assez de ça, maintenant, des RAR!

Ayma: Vous avez flippé ma gente dame? Pourquoi? Havoc? Nyark nyark, cé pas fini… Du Royai? (en parlant de ça, bravo pour tes mini-films sur youtube, j'ai été voir, ils sont bons!) et ouais, si on en revient au sujet principal, cette fic est censé être une fic Royai, mais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de constant. Pour l'instant, et pour ce chap, elle va plutôt tourner autour d'Edward. (Il a beau être un minus, on l'aime bien)

LaraTimquogni :Cette fois, j'ai copié collé, et je dois dire que je suis pas mécontente du résultat. Merci pour la review, ah, ça fait du bien à lire… Mais pour les cauchemars, on se cramponne parce que ça s'en vient! Et oui, la relation entre Roy et Elsa est le pillier central de ma fic! Mais elle sera certainement dévoilé dans le prochain chap. Suspense… En attendant d'en savoir plus, je te suggère de rechercher activement mon commentaire sur les mecs, qui sera quand même facile à trouver, et qui te changera peut-être bien les idées! (Et merde, ça rime!)

Serleena : Le Roy? C'est une race d'animaux rare qui ne se trouve pas au Zoo, pas même à celui de Granby. Quelle malchance! Pour ton avis, merci, tu es la seule à en avoir donner un. Et c'est une bonne idée, oui, oui, oui, mais ça me pousse à me poser une question. Si c'est elle qui l'a élevé, quel âge est-ce qu'elle a? Oh seigneur, il a été élevé par une gamine prétentieuse d'onze ans! Non! Sauvé le Roy! (Bon allez, je te dis pas si t'as raison ou pas pour garder le suspense, mais disons que… oh… tu brûles!)

Lilize : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là. Faut dire que j'update vite quand même, (je me trouve tellement tellement forte!) Et oui, ben, c'est ça là, je te laisse sur cette rar nullissime en te promettant que le chap est mieux! Oui, oui, c'est du Ed/Winry tout neuf!

Oki et finalement, je tiens à dire que sans les rar, ce chap ne compterait que 18 pages, ce qui est une amélioration très net quand on dit qu'en moyenne les autres en faisait 24 de long. Alors, on dit merci à la folle dingue et on lit avec enthousiasme ce qui suit!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Le dernier train

Die letze zug

Kapitel Sechs

Chapitre 6

-Prochain départ de la gare dans deux minutes. Prochain départ de la gare dans 2 minutes, tout le monde en voiture! 

Winry avait les mains crispées sur ses genoux et elle était terrifiée. Elle était seule sur son banc, attendant avec appréhension le départ. Elle allait rentrer à Resembol. En chemin, le train s'arrêterait dans la ville où elle pourrait acheter le médicament miracle qui sauverait sa grand-mère. Mais bien que tout s'enligne pour le mieux, elle était terriblement nerveuse. Elle avait croisé un de ses anciens clients de la boutique, quelques minutes plus tôt. L'homme étrangement bronzé qui lui avait demandé de drôle de trucs dans sa commande. Ils avaient discutés un peu avant de se séparer. La jeune fille avait cru voir ses sourcils se froncer quand il l'avait vu monter dans son train. Lui-même était resté à l'extérieur, se promenant le long des rails.

Puis, elle avait oublié ce présage et n'était resté que son impression étrange que cette journée allait mal tourner. Elle qui était si positive normalement, toujours plein d'enthousiasme, l'avenir lui semblait incertain et dangereux. Winry avait toujours su que l'avenir l'était, mais le danger lui paraissait plus imminent. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La cloche du départ sonna dans l'aube et elle tressaillit, prise par surprise. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et avait oublié ce qui l'entourait.

-Attendez! Je dois monter dans ce train! Cria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien avant qu'un bruit de choc entre deux masses de métal ne se fasse entendre.

Bientôt, la jeune fille pu voir Edward et Alphonse Elrick monter dans le train, le premier étant presque invisible et le second se démarquant de loin de tous les autres passager. Aucun d'eux trois ne le surent, mais l'ombre d'un Ishbalien avait vu monter les 2 frères dans le train. Elle avait compté les wagons. L'ombre savait très exactement dans lequel se trouvaient les 2 alchimistes. Elle savait aussi qu'une charmante adolescente se trouvait dans le train, mais il y avait des choix à faire. Et ceux de l'Ishbalien étaient déjà faits. Des innocents devraient toujours payer pour que les criminels soient punis. À la guerre comme à la guerre… Il se mit à marcher en suivant les rails, puis à courir. Il ne fit pas un bruit.

-Ed? Al? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? S'étonna Winry.

-Oh, Winry? T'es dans le train? À avoir su, je n'aurais pas couru pour l'attraper, déclara Edward en s'asseyant sur le banc en face de la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin, moqueur.

Elle s'empourpra, mais dut se pousser pour laisser la place à Alphonse et s'assir à côté d'Ed. L'armure prenait trop de place pour que son propriétaire ne prenne de risque. Il aurait facilement pu écraser Winry sans le vouloir. Ed se tassa contre la fenêtre, gêné par leur proximité et son amie garda ses distances. Il lui fallut toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas assommer l'aîné avec sa clé à mollet.

-C'est gentil encore, mais tu ne changeras jamais! Argh! Pourquoi tu ne peux même pas te suffire de répondre à ma question! Demanda-t-elle en criant presque tout le long de sa phrase, si fort que tous les autres passagers se tournaient vers eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ed se tortilla sur son banc, mal à l'aise. Winry ajouta à son malaise en continuant, plus bas : Si, j'avais su qu'on prenait le même train, je vous aurais préparé quelque chose à manger…

Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait prête à pleurer et tous les hommes dans le train dévisagèrent le nabot ouvertement, outrés de le voir malmené un si beau bout de femme! S'ils avaient été à sa place, ils l'auraient couvert de présents ne serait-ce que pour la voir sourire… Sauf peut-être quelques machos qui se trouvaient par-ci par-là. Que voulez-vous, les hommes restent des hommes, ils ne peuvent pas être parfaits, et s'ils sont beaux et assez intelligents pour vous restez fidèles que leur demander de plus? Hein? (--') si y sont pas bô? (ToT)

-Euh, Winry, voyons, tu sais bien que je plaisantais…s'écria-t-il, l'air paniqué par tous les regards se dardant sur lui.

-BANG! Mais bien sûr que je le sais, idiot! Répliqua la jeune fille après lui avoir assené un bon coup de clé à mollet.

Ed se frottait encore la tête quand Alphonse eut fini d'expliquer à leur amie la raison pour laquelle ils prenaient ce train. Encore une fois, l'armée était en cause. Son frère avait des ordres direct de la généralissime. Winry faillit se remettre en colère, victime d'une jalousie, exagérée. Quoique, comparativement à elle, Elsa avait beaucoup d'avantages. Et pas que physiques. Ed faisait tout ce qu'elle lui ordonnait de faire, il devait lui remettre des rapports détaillés sur ses missions et il lui présentait un respect à toute épreuve, bien qu'inspiré uniquement par de la crainte. Finalement, la jalousie de mademoiselle Rockbell avait peut-être une raison d'être.

Il y a quelques heures…

Roy avait 'escorté' Riza jusque chez elle, mais n'avait pas eu droit à un remerciement le plus petit soit-il. Maintenant, le revoilà au QG de Centrale, avec une pile de dossiers et la migraine. Lloyd Sins s'était fait assigné un bureau tout près de celui de Mustang. Et beaucoup trop près au goût du colonel. Son lieutenant n'était pas encore arrivé, mais pour une rare fois, il était en avance et le flame alchemist en profitait pour squatter les couloirs. Il fut donc témoin de la principale raison qui nous a amené à voir le colonel Mustang aujourd'hui. Il tomba par hasard sur Elsa Sciez, qui était en grande discussion avec Edward. Alphonse était aussi présent et aucun d'entre eux ne réalisa tout de suite la présence de Roy.

-Vous voulez, qu'on aille chercher sa… sa petite-fille…! Mais, mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Et pourquoi…? Commença Edward.

-Pourquoi est-ce que NOUS devrions aller la chercher? Vous ne pouvez pas envoyez le colonel Mustang à la place? Poursuivit Alphonse.

-Et si elle ne veut pas venir…?

L'armure allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Elsa l'interrompit d'un signe de la main très sec. C'était qu'ils partaient en grande quand ils posaient des questions, ses deux-là! Elle n'aurait pas aimé être leur professeur. Quoique, au contraire, enseigner à des jeunes qui appréciaient autant apprendre pourrait se révéler très intéressant. Et gratifiant.

-Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez, mais faites en sorte d'être revenu avec mademoiselle Stein dans moins d'une semaine. Je ne tolérais aucun retard. Compris?

Edward se raidit. C'était à croire qu'il avait oublié à qui il parlait. Mais la généralissime ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Elle lui avait très justement ramené en tête la vérité. Il discutait avec sa supérieure hiérarchique et la femme la plus puissante du pays. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'oublier. Pas avant longtemps. L'adolescent eut envie de lui demander pourquoi il devait lui ramener la petite-fille de Bernard Stein, mais il se retint. Il croyait comprendre et n'aimait pas ce qu'il imaginait.

-Est-ce que vous comptez vous servir d'elle pour faire pression sur votre prisonnier? Interrogea Alphonse qui se sentait un peu plus libre que son frère, du fait qu'il n'était pas un alchimiste d'état.

-Mais non! Mais c'est qu'elle a le droit d'assister au procès de son grand-père et c'est également son devoir, en tant que dernière membre de sa famille. Vous avez compris, alors plus de quoi insister, allez, au travail! Rugit la jeune femme en les chassant de la main et se détournant.

Comme elle agissait de la sorte, elle vit Roy Mustang pour la première fois depuis la veille. Le colonel était resté là, tout le long de leur discussion, pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Et il fulminait de voir qu'elle donnait déjà une autre mission au fullmetal et pas à lui! Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ou quoi?

En apercevant Roy, Elsa marqua un temps d'arrêt, son expression de reine se teintant de surprise et de doutes. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bon termes. Et plus encore, elle avait passé toute la nuit chez Jean. Et si Mustang devait venir à l'apprendre… Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais le lui pardonner. Mais, cette idée qui lui avait d'abord inspiré de la peur se changea soudain en un plan machiavélique. Pour affermir son pouvoir sur le colonel. Elle pourrait profiter de sa liaison avec Havoc pour faire comprendre à Roy qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre. Et surtout, qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait. Elle sourit de nouveau, sûre d'elle et quitta le couloir en renvoyant ses cheveux derrière elle, dans une vague hypnotique et tentatrice. Ainsi que snob.

Ed et Al étaient déjà parti en direction des archives pour essayer de trouver des informations sur mademoiselle Stein, et une photo, pour qu'ils puissent la reconnaître rapidement. Roy fulminait toujours et revint sur ses pas sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elsa se moquait ouvertement de lui. Son état d'esprit l'empêcha de voir la main qui se tendit vers lui et il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'elle l'attira dans le futur bureau de son demi-frère, de force.

Roy se retrouva presque étendu par terre, sous le coup de la surprise. Elsa le dominait de toute sa hauteur, puisqu'il avait dut poser un genou en terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il releva vers elle un regard plein de colère, mais surtout d'incompréhension. Quand il essaya de se relever, elle le força à rester ainsi, prostré, à demi agenouillé devant elle. Son sourire suffisant faillit le rendre fou, mais il se maîtrisa. De justesse.

-Tu as tout entendu, Mustang, pas vrai?

-Oui, répondit-il, sans comprendre ce qui lui valait ce 'traitement de faveur'. Il n'était pourtant pas interdit d'avoir des oreilles…

-Tant mieux, parce que toi et tes hommes, je vous charge de leur mission, fit-elle en commençant ;a lui tourner autour après avoir croisé les bras derrière son dos. Il la suivit dans ses circonvolutions d'un regard mauvais. Mais ses yeux noirs exprimaient aussi très clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle sourit, comme on sourit à un enfant idiot auquel on a expliqué la même chose une dizaine de fois déjà, sans qu'il ne comprenne. Tu vas aller chercher mademoiselle Stein toi-même, avec tes hommes. Je veux que vous soyez prêts pour partir demain. Je vous expliquerai tout cet après-midi. À une heure, d'accord? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le faire si tu… Elle le foudroya du regard et sous la menace muette d'être frappé d'un de ses éclairs lumineux, il se vit obliger de rectifier ses paroles. Pourquoi devrais-je effectuer cette mission si vous avez déjà charger le full metal de le faire?

Elle s'arrêta de tourner avec un sourire encore plus grand que le précédant et plus suffisant. Ses yeux le jaugèrent, pleins de moquerie et elle s'accroupit devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur. Ce processus avait pour but de le faire sentir insignifiant et cela fonctionna parfaitement. Roy se sentit tomber dans le gouffre où elle l'avait poussé des années auparavant. Il se contrôla, juste pour ravaler sa panique, mais ça n'empêcha pas une parcelle d'angoisse de traverser son regard. Elsa la vit et son son sourire s'ouvrit sur des dents parfaites, ainsi que des canines un peu trop pointues. Il paniqua intérieurement, mais demeura immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement.

-Mais voyons, mon bébé, c'est simple pourtant, je sais déjà que les frères Elrick ne reviendront pas en une semaine, et qu'ils ne trouveront pas mademoiselle Stein. Ils ne se rendront jamais dans sa ville…

-Co…comment? S'étrangla-t-il. Pourquoi?

Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme allèrent rapidement de gauche à droite, comme si elle lisait quelque chose dans le vide de l'air qui les séparait. Puis, ses paupières se plissèrent, lui donnant une expression cruelle.

-Ils vont avoir un … petit contretemps…

Sa voix était si froide que Roy crut sentir un souffle d'hiver sur son visage.

Le train avançait à bonne allure sur la voie ferrée quand son conducteur crut remarquer quelque chose d'anormal direction, puisqu'il y avait un tournant à prendre, mais ils n'étaient pas tournés dans la bonne direction! La machine allait beaucoup trop vite pour éviter une catastrophe. Mais il devait quand même essayer le frein, c'était leur seule chance. Il roulait tout droit au déraillement.

Comme de fait, l'Ishbalien ombrageux qui était passé à la boutique de Winry avait couru tous les kilomètres qu'avait faits le train pour le devancer. La jeune vendeuse avait trouvé sa commande étrange, puisqu'elle lui aurait permis de concevoir une bombe. Malheureusement, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Et il l'avait utilisé pour faire sauter les rails. De la fumée se découpait sur le ciel, très loin de la locomotive. Le chauffeur ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il observait un phénomène tout autre. Les rails tournaient vers la droite, alors qu'ils auraient dut aller vers la gauche. L'Ishbalien avait usé de cordes pour tirer les 2 traits de fer ayant résisté à l'explosion avec lui, dans la mauvaise direction. La droite. À la seule force de son corps, il les avait déplacés, comme si elles ne pesaient pas plus que des roseaux.

-Arrêtez de bourrer la machine, il faut arrêter le trai…, le conducteur fut stoppé net dans sa phrase. Une ombre avait glissé sur le terrain désertique que le train traversait. L'ombre allait plus vite que n'importe quel monstre de fer inventé par l'homme. Personne ne l'entendit sauter sur la locomotive puis au cou du chauffeur. Ce dernier vit sa fin se signer dans un craquement sinistre. Son corps sans vie s'effondra au sol comme un pantin sans fil.

L'Ishbalien se glissa dans le premier compartiment du train, où se trouvaient les ouvriers qui remplissaient la chaudière de charbon. Les hommes levèrent des regards surpris sur cet étranger bronzé. Il avait un air bête comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu auparavant. Puis, il sourit, d'un sourire narquois, fier et en coin. Les quatre ouvriers moururent dans un silence entrecoupé de sinistres craquements. L'Ishbalien poursuivit sa sombre besogne de façon méthodique, sachant parfaitement quand le train quitterait les rails.

Comme une ombre, il parcourut les premiers wagons sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit. Les gens laissaient leurs yeux s'accrocher à l'inconnu sans vraiment le remarquer. Il devait être un passager du train. Il souriait d'un façon sympathique et imbécile qui inspirait la confiance. Finalement, il atteint son but, l'avant-dernier compartiment. Celui où se trouvaient les alchimistes. Et la charmante jeune fille. Il sortit de son manteau une arme. Une lame de chirurgie. Un scalpel. Le soleil fit briller la lame du couteau avant qu'il n'incise une profonde coupure dans son bras gauche à l'aide du scalpel.

Le sang qui se mit à couler lui servit d'encre et il traça sur la face avant du compartiment un cercle de transmutation. Puis, il recouvrit sa main droite du liquide de vie et appuya sa paume dans le centre du cercle. La trace de sa main apparue alors sur la vitre, avant que le sang ne se mette à couler, comme une couche trop fraîche de peinture. Les éclairs précurseurs de l'alchimie qui allait s'opérer crépitèrent sur le cercle. L'Ishbalien soupira, réconforté d'avoir accompli sa mission dans les temps. Il sauta du train, sachant qu'il restait à peine quelques minutes avant que les rails ne cèdent leur place au sol, rugueux et friable. Son sourire revint comme il se réceptionnait après son saut pour voir filer le train. Il le voyait déjà dérailler et se déchiqueter lui-même. Il espérait seulement que la jeune fille y survivrait.

-Aidez vos enfants à ouvrir les yeux et à faire les bons choix seigneur, pria-t-il.

Edward s'était endormi quand il fut réveillé (quelle logique!) par de violentes secousses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il fut happé dans les airs et frappa un objet particulièrement dur. Le choc lui fit presque perdre conscience. Sa jambe de métal heurta quelque chose qu'il ne put identifier, puis il perçut des cris d'angoisse et même, de pure terreur. Il essaya d'appeler son frère, puis Winry, mais l'air était trop sec et il ne parvenait pas à produire le moindre son. Ses cordes vocales étaient paralysées, comme atrophiées. Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar? Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et tout ce qu'il vit se résuma à des éclairs de lumière, du métal qui se brise, des morceaux d'acier volant dans tous les sens et du feu, du feu partout.

Ed se sentit rouler sur lui-même, tournebouler puis virevolter en tout sens, avant de rebondir pour se retrouver piégé dans un petit compartiment. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis réalisa qu'il était dans le compartiment à bagage qu'il y avait d'accroché au plafond. Il n'était quand même pas si petit que ça!

-Al! Al, où es-tu? Winry!

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit que des cris, des grincements de métal et fut de nouveau secoué dans tous les sens. Une chaleur terrible menaça de le faire griller et dans l'état de panique où il finit par se trouver, ayant perdu tout ses repères, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'user de son alchimie. Peut-être que ce fut tout ce qui le sauva.

Les secousses s'accélérèrent, des paquets le percutaient, il sentait quelque chose de chaud couler dans son dos, en plus de la sueur, du sang, le sien… Il le savait. Il perdit conscience de l'envers et de l'endroit, la chaleur l'empêchait de respirer, il se frappait contre les parois du compartiment à bagage, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'enfer, très certainement. Il n'y avait pas autre chose de possible. Dans un coin de son esprit, Edward se disait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait avoir créer tout cela. Un déraillement. Et il y avait toujours peu de survivants à un déraillement. Pour ne pas dire, aucun. Et si lui survivait, est-ce qu'Al et Winry aurait cette chance?

La panique en lui s'accentua et il tempêta comme un beau diable pour se sortir de ce piège d'acier. Les secousses et les roulades durèrent un temps indéterminable. Mais Ed y survécut. Le compartiment à bagage se stabilisa et la chaleur disparut graduellement. Il retrouva son souffle, haletant et son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il était couvert de bleus et de coupures et s'était aussi coltinés quelques brûlures, mais une seule chose occupait son esprit. En fait 2. Al et Winry. L'adolescent réussit finalement à se sortir de là, pour découvrir un spectacle terrible. Les débris de leur train s'étendaient sur des kilomètres. Et il ne restait rien de complet. Tout n'était vraiment que ruines et débris.

-Al? Winry! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, pour n'entendre en réponse que le silence. Un silence de mort.

Des tremblements incontrôlables le gagnèrent et il entreprit d'explorer les alentours aussi vite que possible pour les retrouver. Les retrouver tous les deux, vivants. Ils étaient forcément encore en vie, n'est-ce pas? Puisque lui l'était. Eux aussi le seraient. Forcément. Sa première découverte le découragea presque assez pour qu'il s'effondre et abandonne. Deux corps d'inconnus démantelés, ensanglantés disloqués et vraiment morts se trouvaient à quelques pas de lui. Mais, déterminé comme seul Edward Elrick savait l'être, le jeune homme s'obligea à poursuivre ses recherches. Il finit par trouver plusieurs pièces qui constituaient l'armure qu'état son frère et récupéra espoir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, sa voix s'était brisée, mais il avait réussi à réunir la moitié du corps d'Alphonse. Il lui manquait sa tête et ses jambes, mais au moins, il pouvait de nouveau parler à son frère. La crise de joie qu'il lui avait faite en trouvant le haut de son corps!

-Tu devrais te reposer Ed, je pourrais…

-Je vais bien, je peux continuer, se buta l'aîné.

-Mais je suis lourd à porter et tu as une vilaine blessure à la tête, tu devrais…

-Pas question que je m'arrête tant que tu ne tiens pas debout tout seul et qu'on n'a pas trouvé Winry, répliqua Edward. Il demeura sans appel.

Mais chaque corps brisé croisé en chemin, chacun de ces hommes, de ces femmes et de ces enfants qui étaient morts approfondissaient son désarroi et le faisait douter. Comment Winry aurait pu survivre à ça? Et comment ferait-il si elle n'avait pas survécu?

-Et, je suis sûr qu'on va la trouver bientôt, fit l'aîné, comme le plus jeune se taisait.

-Oui, mais dans quel état?

Après quelques heures supplémentaires de recherches, ils avaient réunis les jambes d'Alphonse et l'alchimiste d'état du duo commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Ses tremblements n'avaient jamais cessé tout à fait et empiraient plus le temps passait. Il était au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerfs. Il ne pourrait plus avancer longtemps, mais Winry n'était toujours pas en vue, morte ou vive. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rejoint elle aussi. Il devait avancer coûte que coûte. Elle aurait besoin de son aide. Et il avait besoin de la voir en vie. Il ne pourrait pas se reposer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu vivante. Mais, le voilà qui titubait. Son frère voyait bien qu'il allait craquer. Pour chacun d'eux, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Puis, il la virent.

Le sigle des alchimistes d'état, fait avec des morceaux fondus du train. Le lion royal, l'éclat argenté. Le symbole devait faire 3 mètres de diamètre. Il était couvert de sang. C'était clair. Un avertissement. Adressé à Edward. Il serait tombé à genoux si ça n'avait pas été de la forme qu'il reconnaissait aux pieds du lion. On avait fait déraillé ce train uniquement parce que les frères Elrick étaient à l'intérieur. Et des innocents en avaient fait les frais. Et l'une d'entre elle gisait là, juste sous leurs yeux.

Ed sauta sur le symbole de pouvoir contrefait et faillit glisser sur le sang qui le couvrait. Les cheveux blonds de leur amie étaient sortis de sa queue de cheval. Elle avait une coupure sur la joue et les yeux fermés. Sa peau plus pâle que jamais luisait sous la lune qui avait percé les nuages.

-WINRY! Cria le jeune homme en tombant à genoux à côté d'elle, la fatigue ayant enfin raison de lui.

-Ed, regarda ses… ses jambes, lui intima Alphonse d'une voix terrifiée.

Edward obéit et découvrit avec horreur le drame auquel serait opposé sa meilleure amie. Un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc lors du déraillement lui avait coupé les deux jambes, juste au-dessus des genoux! Ses yeux d'or s'agrandirent de terreur et il chercha immédiatement les jambes de la jeune fille. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

-Elle…

Alphonse resta en retrait, sans pouvoir compléter sa phrase. C'était un terrible choc de voir une telle chose arriver à Winry. Et quand elle le saurait, ce serait tout un choc pour elle aussi. Ed se sentait misérable. Parce que c'était de sa faute si elle avait perdu ses deux jambes. Et encore là, c'était une chance que les plaies aient cicatrisés à cause de la brûlure créée par le métal. Sinon, elle serait morte. D'ailleurs, elle semblait…

-Winry! Supplia Edward en tâtant son poignet, puis son cou, cherchant désespérément son pouls. Il le trouva enfin et releva vers Al un regard qui se voulait encourageant. Elle était vivante! Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva pour la secouer un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Il l'appela doucement par son prénom, tandis que son cœur se calmait dans sa course folle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle entrouvrit ses yeux bleus que l'alchimiste réalisa qu'il allait devoir lui révéler la vérité pour ses jambes, pour l'accident et qu'il aurait à gérer une crise. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé, trop inquiété à l'idée qu'elle soit morte et qu'il ait seulement imaginé qu'elle allait bien. La panique grandit en lui et avant que la jeune fille ne prenne tout à fait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds d'Edward et sa tresse, toute défaite…

-Qu'est-ce que…?

En entendant sa voix, toute petite, et si fragile qu'un rien aurait pu l'enterrer, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Winry se rappela soudainement de tout. Le train, les chocs, les secousses, les tremblements, les cris, Edward qui avait disparu de son champ de vision, la chaleur suffocante. Elle se souvenait du bruit de métal froissé, de l'odeur de chair brûlée, des craquements, de la brûlure au-dessus de ses genoux, du froid soudain, d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps. Mais elle ne se souvint pas de ce qui l'avait faite s'évanouir tout à l'heure, quand elle était tombé dans une marre de sang. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds ou ses jambes.

-Le train a déraillé!

Il frémit, mais ne répondit rien. Sa gorge ne laissait rien passé pour l'instant. Comment pourrait-il lui dire seulement…? Winry, SA Winry venait de subir un choc encore pire que le sien, ou presque. Il n'avait perdu qu'une seule jambe. Et elle, il fallait qu'elle en perde deux, à cause de lui. Alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Enfin, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais si sa simple présence auprès d'elle la mettait en danger? Alors comment faire pour venir la voir? Et maintenant, comment la regarder en face pour lui dire la vérité? Comment le regarderait-elle quand elle saurait…? Peut-être que c'était la toute dernière fois où il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras, pour la calmer. Et dire que ce n'était que la deuxième dans toute leur vie!

-Ed? Où est Alphonse? Et où sommes-nous? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me rappelle seulement… seulement de la…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Winry, Al va bien, il avait éclaté en morceau, mais je les ai presque tous retrouvé, il ne manque que sa tête et il sera complet…

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui…? Mais tu es blessé! Réalisa-t-elle en voyant le sang qui coulait sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle voulut se séparé de lui et prendre un peu de recul pour mieux voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais il la tenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle le voit. Ou bien…?

La jeune fille fut choquée de réaliser que ses genoux ne touchaient pas au sol. Aucune partie de son corps ne touchait par terre en fait. Edward l'avait entièrement soulevé dans ses bras. Elle sentait pourtant ses propres jambes appuyées contre celles de l'adolescent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Une partie de ses jambes. Elle ne sentait qu'une partie de ses jambes!

-Ed qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton paniqué.

Alphonse eut envie de disparaître. Son frère ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire et lui, de son côté, ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu améliorer la situation. Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir en courant, mais lui aussi était encore sous le choc. Il avait quand même éclaté en morceau et presque été effacé de la surface de la terre! Il ne pouvait digéré tout ça et voir Winry dans cet état. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il se trouvait lâche, mais fit quand même ce qu'il avait à faire pour supporter cette épreuve.

-Je vais aller chercher ma tête, d'accord? Et voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres survivants, occupes toi bien d'elle, ok? Lança-t-il à son aîné avant de ficher le camp.

-Al? S'inquiéta le jeune alchimiste en essayant de se tourner vers son frère, sans lâcher son amie pour autant.

-Ed! Poses-moi par terre tout de suite et aides-moi à me lever, il faut que je vois ton bras, il faut que je bouge, je ne sens plus mes jambes! Peut-être que…

Edward crut qu'il allait mourir de douleur là, sur le coup. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir comme Alphonse. Puis, c'était de sa faute à lui si tous les trois, ils avaient traversé ce déraillement. C'était lui l'alchimiste d'état, pas Alphonse. Il allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, Winry. Je… Je peux t'expliquer ce qui ait arrivé, mais ça ne sera pas facile à prendre.

Elle se figea dans ses bras en l'entendant parler avec autant de douceur. S'il faisait aussi attention à elle, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Et quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux couleur de ciel et elle inspira profondément pour trouver la force de lui poser sa première question. Celle qui précéderait le pire.

-Ed, pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus mes jambes?

-Je suis désoler Winry, mais… pendant le déraillement, il t'est arrivé un… Jamais je n'aurais cru que… Je te demande pardon Winry, je te demande pardon, parce que c'est de ma faute.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Et qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ed, soit clair bon sang!

Il soupira, faisant lui-même de très gros efforts pour ne pas exploser. Comment réagirait-elle? Il se releva, en la gardant dans ses bras. Quand il fut debout, elle laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, pour réaliser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher le sol. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent et elle obligea Ed à l'écarter un peu de sa poitrine, pour que leur regard se croisent. Ses yeux dorés fuirent l'azur des siens. Il tremblait dans l'obscurité et elle paniqua en commençant à comprendre.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es plus grand que moi!

Il ne s'emporta même pas et elle baissa les yeux sur son corps pour voir ce qu'il en était. Voir l'horreur se peindre sur son visage d'ange le blessa plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle battit lentement des jambes, pour voir qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux moignons, qui s'arrêtaient juste avant ses genoux. Ou plutôt, qui s'arrêtaient juste à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois ses genoux. Mais elle ne saignait pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal. Winry n'arriva pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Les larmes se mirent à couler, sous le choc. Elle savait toutes les contraintes que ce genre de blessures impliquait. Elle savait que la somme d'argent qu'il fallait pour construire deux automails fonctionnels digne de ce nom, performant comme ceux d'Edward, était équivalente au prix des médicaments de sa grand-mère.

Et son ami savait qu'elle savait. Le regard bleu revint se posé dans celui d'or et il ne sut plus quoi dire. Devant ses larmes et son désarroi, que pouvait-il dire? Que pouvait-il faire? Il se sentait si faible, si mal, si pathétique. C'était de sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler. Il n'avait jamais su comment la consoler. N'en avait jamais eu le courage. Parce que consoler quelqu'un, c'est prendre sa peine sur soi. Et s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps aux sentiments qu'il ressentait déjà pour Winry. Et comment pourrait-il jamais osé les dévoiler, alors qu'il ne la méritait pas? Elle était son amie, il l'éblouissait avec son alchimie, mais au bout du compte, qui était-il pour…?

-Je te demande pardon, répéta-t-il en la ramenant contre lui, pour ne plus la voir pleurer.

Elle se laissa faire, sans réagir, sans répondre à son étreinte. Elle pleurait en silence, des sanglots pointaient sous le silence et Edward s'effondra au sol tout en la gardant dans ses bras, écrasé sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, gémit-elle soudain, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Si, ça l'est. Je ne voulais pas causer tout ça, mais…

-Idiot! Ce qui m'est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute! Insista la jeune fille en criant cette fois pour lui faire entendre raison.

-Mais…

Les pleurs de Winry augmentèrent et elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable, comme Edward. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que lui-même était toujours secoué de tremblements. De sa main de métal, il lui caressait le dos, gentiment et ses doigts humains jouaient dans ses cheveux fins, inconsciemment. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et son visage versait des larmes dans son cou. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pleurait lui aussi, où s'il pleuvait partout autour. Mais il avait froid et chaud à la fois et se sentait terriblement coupable.

Il s'était assis sur le sigle des alchimistes d'état, son amie dans les bras. Ainsi, elle était assise sur ses cuisses. Un vent frais souffla dans leurs cheveux blonds, les emmêlant les uns dans les autres et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, en pleurant davantage. Dans sa poitrine, entre ses poumons qui lui fournissaient un peu trop d'air et sa pression artérielle qui changeait continuellement, son cœur battait à tout rompre, se brisant petit à petit dans le sang de son organisme. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver? Et Al, où était-il allé calmer sa détresse? Et si quelqu'un surgissait du néant les entourant pour achever sa besogne, ayant décidé que cet avertissement sanglant n'était pas suffisant? Comment pourrait-il protéger Winry dans cet état? Comment pourrait-elle se défendre?

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui leur parurent être des heures, des jours, des mois, presque des années, les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent et elle obligea Edward à la laisser se reculer un peu sur ses cuisses, pour que de nouveau, leur regard se croisent. Cette fois, il affronta les yeux bleus et les larmes qui en glissaient encore. Il voulut en essuyer quelques unes, mais la première de ses mains à se lever fut la droite, et comme elle était métallique et froide, il abandonna l'initiative avec une grimace de douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Ou de devenir trop sentimental. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Surtout si maintenant, en plus du corps de son frère et de ses propres membres, il voulait retrouver ceux de Winry.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Comment est-ce que je peux réagir comme ça? On est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte non?

Un éclair l'aurait frappé que le jeune homme n'aurait pas paru plus estomaqué. Comment réussissait-elle à dire ça? Lui-même n'avait ressentit que de la colère, de la culpabilité et de l'amertume quand lui et son frère avait faillit en cherchant à ramener leur mère à la vie. Au travers du rideau de larmes de son amie, il crut la voir sourire, d'un sourire fragile. Alors, il se força à sourire lui aussi, faiblement, mais sans pour autant réussir à lui cacher qu'il était réconforté de voir son visage s'éclairer. C'était vrai qu'au départ, il avait surtout paniqué à l'idée de la trouver morte. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de jambes ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'elle était vivante. Les larmes, qui finalement, n'avaient pas encore coulé de ses yeux, glissèrent sur ses joues et il put ressentir leurs morsures salées dans ses coupures et égratignures.

-Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Dieu merci, tu es vivante.

Elle cessa de pleurer à le voir réagir ainsi. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Et pas qu'un peu. Il tenait à elle. Il tenait tellement à elle qu'au bout du compte, il pleurait de joie à l'idée qu'elle soit vivante. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa course, sous l'éclair de bonheur qui la traversa. Il tenait à elle! Son Edward, l'alchimiste de ses rêves les plus secrets tenait à elle! Et il l'avait pris dans ses bras combien de fois? Pendant combien de minutes? Oh seigneur! Elle rougit. Lui-même arborait déjà des joues toutes roses et ils détournèrent un moment le regard, comme si tout était comme d'habitude.

Puis, elle attrapa doucement sa main, la gauche, celle de chair et leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il ne pleuvait pas. Il n'y avait plus d'odeur de chair brûlée près d'eux, plus de sang et plus de nuage dans le ciel. Elle était là, lui tenant la main, ses yeux brillant encore de larmes, mais elle souriait et lui non plus ne versait plus une larme et les deux perles d'or de ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. D'ailleurs, des dizaines d'étoiles piquetaient le ciel au-dessus de leur deux têtes blondes. Elles scintillaient comme des centaines de promesses. Et Winry lui semblait vivante, si profondément et simplement vivante qu'Edward se surprit à vouloir se pencher vers elle, pour la reprendre dans ses bras et peut-être, peut-être…

La jeune fille pensait exactement à la même chose et un baiser aurait pu être opportun dans cette situation, puisqu'ils étaient là, assis l'un contre l'autre, leur regard lié et comme piégé l'un dans l'autre à la fois, seul ensemble, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et dans tout ce sang et ce décor d'apocalypse, où ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants (excepté une armure qui cherchait sa tête) s'embrasser aurait pu être la seule fin digne de leur regard éperdu qui signifiait tellement plus que ce que tout les mots auraient pu essayer de dire. Mais, comme Edward, malgré tout, restait Edward, et comme Winry demeurait Winry et que chacun était beaucoup trop gêné pour tenter quoi que ce soit sans être sûrs que personne ne pourrait les voir, que personne ne pourrait les deviner, dans leur faiblesse, dans leur tendresse et même, sans être sûrs que l'autre, dans chacun des cas, ne pourrait pas se souvenir de ce geste trop simple et trop symbolique, ils n'osèrent tout simplement pas.

Ils étaient déjà bien assez proche l'un de l'autre comme ça, Ed avait déjà dépassé toutes ses limites dans les contacts interpersonnels et Winry en avait eut suffisamment pour être contentée pour les deux prochaines semaines. Puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont jeunes. On peut bien leur laisser le temps pour de telle chose. Après tout, ils étaient vivants! Et ils étaient ensemble. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, un peu plus fort et il répondit à son geste d'une légère pression. Ils étaient rouges comme des pivoines et une légère brise souffla sur la jeune fille pour que ses longs cheveux blonds viennent caresser le front de son ami. Il frémit. Il se sentait à la fois si misérable et si faible… Elle-même avait l'impression d'être devenu un poids pour lui.

-Allons, Ed, il va falloir que je m'occupe de cette coupure que tu as à l'arrière de la tête! Et j'imagine que tu as encore trouvé une manière de mettre ton bras en morceau!

-Mais non, il est comme d'habitude! S'écria-t-il. Le moment était brisé. Il était déjà près à la voir sortir sa clé à mollet. Plus de magie. Il avait de nouveau conscience du sang qui couvrait le sol, partout autour d'eux. Il avait de nouveau conscience de la douleur et de la brûlure du sel de ses larmes dans ses plaies. Il avait également conscience de la main de Winry dans la sienne et de l'autre main de la jeune fille, qu'elle avait posé sur sa poitrine, au dessus de son cœur. Comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il battait aussi vite que le sien. C'était bien le cas. Et il ne trouva aucune façon de la repousser. Il ne trouva aucune raison de l'empêcher de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il voulait seulement la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, savoir qu'elle pourrait rester la Winry qu'il avait connu avant, malgré ce qu'elle avait perdue.

-Dépose-moi par terre et laisse-moi m'occuper de cette blessure, je vais t'arranger ça. Sinon, tu vas perdre tout ton sang, et je vais devoir me faire porter partout par une armure géante!

Il s'obligea à sourire et lui obéit sans rien dire, devinant qu'elle voulait tout de suite revenir du choc. Elle voulait laisser ses pleurs derrière elle. Ses mains écartèrent doucement ses cheveux de la plaie qui se révéla très superficielle. À l'aide de la veste d'Edward, qu'ils durent déchirer pour se faire, elle lui fit un bandage digne de ce nom, sans avoir vraiment d'autre choix que de laisser ses cheveux longs et lâches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était franchement beau avec ses cheveux relâchés comme ça. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Lui-même était toujours rouge tomate, à cause de ses mains sur sa tête et du vent qui soulevait de temps à autre sa jupe noire et le laissait voir ses cuisses. Si elle n'avait plus que la moitié de ses jambes, ce qu'elle avait encore était toujours aussi beau qu'avant.

-Essaye de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, pour ne pas rouvrir tes plaies, suggéra-t-il, très bas, espérant ne pas lui faire de peine en la prévenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme toi, répliqua-t-elle à la blague.

Comme elle avait fini de s'occuper de sa tête et qu'il semblait pour le reste, en assez bon état, elle s'appuya doucement contre lui, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'équilibre, elle venait quand même de rapetisser de quelques décimètres. À cette pensée, elle tressaillit et pressentant le flot de larmes qui suivrait, Edward passa un bras réconfortant autour de la jeune fille et la fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se mit à pleurer pour la deuxième fois et s'excusa de réagir de façon aussi égoïste.

-Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est normal. Et ça va allez, je vais t'aider Winry. Je suis là et je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver de semblable. Jamais…

-Jamais?

-Je te le promets, et quand j'aurais retrouvé le corps d'Alphonse, je te rendrais tes jambes.

-Tu… tu n'es pas obligé, ce ne serait pas grave si…

-Si, ça serait grave. Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne laisserais de telle chose t'arriver. Plus jamais. Je te le jure…

Il avait besoin de le lui jurer, de le lui promettre. C'était comme de dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire et pensait ne jamais réussir à dire. Et elle avait besoin de l'entendre parler ainsi, d'une voix douce, calme, réconfortante. D'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait presque jamais entendu. Et cette voix, s'adressait à elle et à personne d'autres. Et elle voulait croire ce qu'il lui disait. Pour croire que ses rêves étaient possibles. Pour oublier la douleur nouvelle dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Et la peine qu'elle ferait à sa grand-mère… Pour tout oublier, le sang, le mal, la chair brûlée. Juste pour oublier…

Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient de mille de feux et il frémit sous la brise, à la fois de frayeur et de malaise. Mais en même temps, il frémissait à sentir ses cheveux pâles sur sa joue et son corps, chaud et fragile appuyé contre le sien. Il se sentait plus grand, plus fort et en même temps, plus vulnérable et misérable. Pourtant, même si la culpabilité le rongeait, quelque part, il se sentait bien. Comme s'il était en paix avec une partie de lui-même.

Des mots voulurent glisser dans le vent. Ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, pour se donner du courage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut comme si des heures s'étaient écoulées l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce qui lui avait paru être des secondes avaient en fait été des heures. Oui, des heures… Son cœur avait pourtant battu à toute vitesse pendant tout ce temps. C'était la décision la plus dure à prendre qu'il n'avait jamais prise. Quand il se tourna vers son amie, ce fut pour sourire faiblement. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait subir ça.

Mais Winry ne tremblait plus et ne pleurait plus et les étoiles avaient fondues dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à se lever. Alphonse avait retrouvé sa tête et avait veillé son frère et leur amie toute la nuit, au cas où le pire devrait arriver. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, le plus jeune conspirateur et le plus vieux, gêné d'être percé à jour. Mais, malgré cela, Edward trouva la force d'étendre la jeune fille à côté de lui, avant de se coucher lui-même, épuisé. Alphonse acquiesça, certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Winry dormait sagement, comme un ange blessé attendant que son dieu vienne la sauver. Ed caressa ses cheveux de sa main droite et elle frissonna sous la fraîcheur du métal. Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge, ne demandant plus qu'à sortir et il s'en voulait tant qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, il ferma les yeux, son visage pointé vers son amie, l'attira contre lui, dans ses bras, tout en la laissant endormie et il laissa échappé un dernier soupir avant que le vent n'emporte les mots qu'il ne réussirait jamais à dire.

-Je t'aime…

Dans son sommeil, Winry sourit, comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme si jamais leur train n'avait déraillé. Elle se sentait bien, même si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ou bien, si elle avait entendu, elle avait cru rêver et son rêve n'était pas sur le point de s'arrêter.

Al n'avait rien entendu, mais tout deviné et il brillait comme une étoile, rougeoyant dans l'éclat du matin et son sourire d'acier aurait fait s'arrêter n'importe qui pour demander qu'elle était la raison de cette joie. Parce que la joie de l'armure était manifeste. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Son frère s'endormi enfin, à bout de force. Il n'en avait même plus assez pour douter et s'en vouloir. Les deux blonds tremblaient doucement dans leur sommeil, mais en même temps, une chaleur étrangère et nouvelle les protégeait. Ainsi qu'une armure géante, qui étincelait sous les rayons du soleil, comme une étoile. Une étoile filante qui aurait recelé milles et une promesses. Et sa mille et unième promesse venait de naître, plus éclatante que les autres et plus fortes que ses ancêtres.

Et quand une ombre passa devant le soleil, estompant le rayonnement d'Alphonse, l'ombre sut ce qu'il en était, grâce à ses yeux rouges comme le sang, comme la veste d'Edward et comme les joues des adolescents assoupis. L'ombre sut et sourit, revigorée. Sa mission était accomplie et elle pouvait partir, re disparaître, et attendre son heure. Celle du prochain soleil rouge et des étoiles filantes. Alors l'ombre accéléra, s'éloignant, loin, loin, toujours plus loin et vite, toujours plus vite.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que la prophétie de cet accident avait été faite? Combien d'heures, de minutes et de secondes? Trop ou pas assez, là n'était pas la question. Quelqu'un quelque part avait su, prévu et prédit ce retard, cet arrêt, cet imprévu. Et maintenant, ce quelqu'un deviendrait la plus grande crainte de chaque personne qui apprendrait sa prédiction. Et pour l'instant, si ce n'était la promesse murmurée par un alchimiste blond à l'oreille d'une jeune fille endormie sous le regard protecteur d'un tas de ferraille, la question tenait dans ce fait.

Comment avait-on pu prédire ce déraillement? Était-ce un plan machiavélique, un seul ressort d'une gigantesque machine dont les rouages ou les mécanismes cachaient encore des centaines d'épreuves pour les trois adolescents qui étaient déjà devenues des victimes? Était-ce un indice pour éveiller la méfiance? Une coïncidence? Une menace…

12h05 pm. Centrale…

Elsa souriait machiavéliquement devant un Roy horrifié quand le bulletin de nouvelles arriva à Central et annonça le déraillement du train qui transportait Edward Elrick, Alphonse Elrick et Winry Rockbell, trois adolescents qu'il connaissait bien ainsi que des dizaines d'autres gens, tous des inconnus. L'accident avait eu lieu une demi-heure auparavant. Personne n'avait encore atteint les lieux et on estimait le nombre des survivants à la nullité la plus totale. Personne ne pourrait survivre à ça… Personne… Pas même ce nabot…

Mais comment avait-elle su…?

N'oubliez pas de reviewé si vous voulez que la radicalement folle et dingue éclaire vos lanternes et mette fin à ce suspens de la mort…


	7. Kapitel Sieben

Vous croyez qu'on peut mourir de joie? Si ça continue comme ça, c'est ce qui va m'arriver! Hier, juste après avoir posté le dernier chap, le 6, celui que toutes les fans de Ed/Winry ont tant aimé (je me la fais pas à croire, mais quand même, j'ai failli me faire pleurer!lol) j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le film de FMA! Juste pour dire que ce temps ci, même si j'ai 15 autres histoires, dont 14 de non complété (toutes dans autre chose que FMA), je suis vraiment dans ma phase FMA! Bref, je suis tombé dessus, je l'ai acheté, (le film) je l'ai écouté deux fois et j'ai eu tout plein plein d'idées! Mais il y en a une qui est vraiment trop méchante et à rapport avec notre Roy adoré, alors… omg, je peux pas lui faire ça… (la méchante moi le fera sûrement, mais bon, c'est encore loin, je ne suis qu'au chapitre 7)

Ça vous dirait que je vous fasse un scoop? Sur moi, c'est facile d'en faire un! Alors voilà, FMA, je n'en ai vu que quatre épisodes! (je m'attends à obtenir en réponse beaucoup de consternation…) Mais j'ai lu presque toutes les mangas, j'ai les deux premières chez moi! Et le film, bien entendu! (Mince, pourquoi j'ai pas vu le combat entre Roy et Bradley! Ouin!) Pour résumé, je suis au paradis! (Y'a qu'une mauvaise note en exam de psycho qui pourrait m'enterrer !) Vos reviews sont vraiment géniales alors un très grand merci et surtout, je suis trop contente de découvrir toutes mes nouvelles lectrices. Ou insoupçonnées… Manifester vous, n'arrêtez pas, c'est ce qui me fait aller si vite! Les rar…

Serleena : Depuis le début que tu veux qu'elle meurt… (ToT) Pauvre, pauvre Elsa. Mais! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Argh! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais avant, il faut être sûre à 100 pourcent que tout le monde la déteste! Nyark nyark, Allez, tu vas savoir qui s'est pour Roy, aujourd'hui même! Courage!

Lulu56 : Merci! Dis donc, c'est pas gentil de jamais reviewé! (Non non, je t'en veux pas, je comprends, moi aussi, ça m'arrive.) Alors tu es toute pardonné. T'as aimé Ed et Winry? Cool! Moi aussi! (quelle farce…) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait réagir… Allez, j'en viens au commentaire constructif. Winry devrait avoir très mal, c'est vrai. Mais il y a une possibilité (mes cours de psycho m'ont rentré de travers dans la tête) que suite au choc du déraillement, ce qui n'est pas rien, je te l'accorde, ses nerfs aient été endormi par de l'endorphine, (je crois que c'est ça), un hormone qui endors la douleur. Puis, si elle a pas eu mal physiquement sur le coup, ça ne saurait tardé! (je suis missante!) Merci et surtout, continu de dévoilé ta présence, c'est super apprécié! (Le bouton review n'aime pas être ignoré)

Lillize : ai-je vraiment du mérite à écrire des chaps super longs et à updtater souvent? Sûrement! Merci, merci! Comme d'hab, ouais, je suis un perroquet! Merci de continuer à lire!

Kah-mi : C'est bien ça? Copié collé, ça m'est toujours pas rentrer dans la tête, ah, peu importe. C'était bien? Tu m'aimes? Moi aussi je t'aime! Tu m'as fais une review! J'en veux encore! Surtout quand c'est pour dire d'aussi bon commentaire. Alors, ta patience peut se calmer et plus de nerfs à ronger, v'la la suite!

Saphira76 : enchantée! Elsa serait-elle la prof d'alchimie de Roy? Hum… excellente question! Mais, je peux rien dire, puisque j'ai rien dit à Serleena! Alors, si tu lis, tu le sauras. Héhé, au fond, je répond, mais pas au début… un indice, tu brûles!

Etincelle-hime : votre majesté ! wow! Y'a de la royauté qui me lit! Je vais devenir célèbre! Et en plus, les commentaires sont vraiment bons! Merci, merci. Roy est superbe! Oui! Surtout dans l'anime! Miam, miam, miam, mangé mangé! (me serais réincarné en Gluttony? Nah, moi, c'est plutôt Greed, je veux tout avoir! Surtout Roy et Edward! Et puis selon un test sur le net, je suis Lust! Bonjour l'angoisse!)

LaraTimquogni : Je l'ai eu, j'ai réussi à écrire ton pseudo! Hip hip hip hourra! Merci pour la review, voilà qui m'encourage. Ça fait du bien! Alors, voyons voir, que pourrais-je dire de plus? La suite est déjà faite!

Ayma : Oui, je suis missante! Oui, Ed va la porter dans ses bras! (suis contente!) Du royai? (kesako? Cé quoi ça?) Mais non, je blague, en voilà, juste pour toi et toutes les autres fans!

Bref, un immense merci à tout le monde et maintenant, la suite ou je vais enfin relever le mystère qui pèse sur la relation Roy/Elsa. (roulement de tambour…)

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Fais dodo, Colas mon petit frère…

schlafen Sie mein kleiner Bruder

Kapitel Sieben

Chapitre 7

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Il savait seulement qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Le froid avait collé ses paupières et il tâtonna en tremblant dans le noir. Il y avait de la glace autour de lui. Il était trempé par celle qui avait fondu sur son manteau. Il frissonnait, en se demandant comment il pouvait se trouver sur de la glace, comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient en plein été. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, le froid les fermant ayant fondu devant ses larmes. Il se sentait seul, frigorifié et surtout abandonné. Abandonné pour la toute première fois. Il découvrit devant lui une immense carcasse d'oiseau et poussa un cri d'épouvante.

Il avait une dinde congelée dans la figure! Partout autour, il faisait noir et une légère lumière, qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus à intervalle régulier lui permettait de voir l'étiquette de la dinde et d'observer les alentours. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien depuis qu'il était tombé endormi dans la carrosse. Plus rien que le visage fermé et renfrogné de sa mère et ses cheveux noirs.

-Maman? Appela-t-il doucement en tournant sur lui-même. Il était appuyé contre un quartier de bœuf. Il était encore dans l'épicerie, dans le rayon des surgelés! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Comment était-il atterri sur cette tablette couverte de glace fondante et de viandes? Où est-ce que sa mère…? Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et il poussa un cri d'épouvante en sautant par terre.

L'enfant avait quatre ans, et malgré tous les réflexes que possèdent des enfants de cet âge, il ne put faire mieux que de s'étaler par terre. Il étai trempé et gelé. Complètement gelé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses courtes mèches noires et rebelles gouttaient sur ses épaules et son visage encore innocent, précédant de peu des larmes d'angoisse.

Le petit garçon courut dans toute l'épicerie, comme un dératé, en criant et geignant, cherchant sa mère. Au bout d'une longue heure de recherche où chaque allée vide avait compté une centaine de larmes et chaque chemin déjà emprunté l'avait vu s'effondré pour se relever, il comprit que sa mère n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne ici. Il était tellement petit qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir plus loin que les étagères de cannes de conserve. Sauter du comptoir des surgelés avait été pareil pour lui à sauter d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage pour l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Il se tortilla dans son sommeil, sans parvenir à échapper au froid troublant de son cauchemar. L'enfant avait comprit que sa mère était partie sans lui. Elle l'avait délibérément abandonné dans cette épicerie de malheur, sur le comptoir des surgelés, comme un morceau de viande périmé, alors qu'il dormait. Et sur le coup, le petit n'avait rien remarqué, dormant de ce sommeil naïf qui rend tous les enfants du monde vulnérable. Mais maintenant, l'évidence était aussi claire que le mot évident sous-entendait qu'elle devait l'être. Sa mère l'avait abandonné. Bonnement et simplement.

Le petit garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol dallé, devant l'une des caisses, pleurant tout son saoul. Il était seul, il avait froid, il avait faim et sa mère l'avait abandonné là comme un moins que rien. Le matin prit beaucoup de temps à arriver. Il se disait qu'elle viendrait sûrement quand d'autres gens viendraient dans l'épicerie. Le petit essayait de se convaincre que c'était un incident, qu'elle avait été distraite et qu'elle reviendrait le chercher. Comme le chiot qui attendrait son maître indigne au bord de la route jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il n'appelait plus. Il se contentait de pleurer en silence, transi de froid et de douleur. Son père ne l'aurait jamais abandonné ainsi, jamais. Mais, son père lui avait dit que maman n'allait pas très bien, que maman n'était plus comme avant et qu'elle avait besoin de leur aide. De leur aide à lui, de celle de son père, de sa sœur et de son demi-frère.

Le petit garçon se demanda si Lloyd avait déjà subi une telle chose de la part de sa mère. Si elle l'avait déjà abandonné dans une épicerie sur une tablette de surgelée, avec un morceau de steak et une dinde… Et il sut que non, il était le seul des trois enfants à jamais avoir subi pareil chose. Des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, au sens obscur, tel que le mot obscur lui-même, lui venait à l'esprit et il se demandait lequel qualifiait le mieux ce que sa mère avait fait.

S'il était arrivé en même temps que les vendeurs et les premiers clients, il lui aurait sûrement pardonné et il aurait cru toutes les excuses qu'elle aurait inventé pour calmer son petit cœur meurtri par cette trahison. Mais elle n'arriva pas. Pas avec les premiers clients, ni avec les seconds, ni même avec ceux qui arrivèrent deux heures après l'ouverture. Le gamin pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, ce serait possible, non? Si elle pensait qu'il était là où elle l'avait laissé? Oui, peut-être que c'était cela, peut-être que…

Il essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes et exigea beaucoup de force de ses petits poumons qui étaient déjà morts de fatigues d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, avec des sanglots retenus et de l'avoir obligé de toujours gardé le souffle court. Il courut entre les allées pour retourner à celle des surgelés et essaya autant comme autant de sauter sur le comptoir. Mais il était beaucoup trop petit pour réussir un pareil exploit. Une femme le vit alors, et c'était peut-être bien la première qui le vit et décida d'agir dans sa direction pour l'aider. Elle le souleva de terre, pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, mon chou? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es venu chercher quelque chose à manger à la place de ta mère. Eh mais, tu es tout trempé et tout froid!

Le petit garçon aux yeux de ténèbre afficha un regard si triste et menaça de verser de si grosses larmes qu'elle ne put se soustraire de ses responsabilités d'adulte et se mit en devoir d'aider l'enfant.

-Où est ta maman?

-Elle est partie, fit-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Elle est partie sans moi… Hier…

-Hier!

Dès lors, on sonna le branle-bas de combat. Il fallait retrouver cette femme indigne qui avait abandonné son enfant dans un pareil état et calmé le pauvre enfant mentionné.

-Quel est le nom de ta mère, petit?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retrouva donc enveloppé d'une énorme serviette, après avoir été dépouillé de tous ses vêtements mouillés et froids. Il était assis sur le comptoir d'une des caisses, les pieds plongés dans un bac d'eau chaude et se faisait interrogé par un homme de l'armée qui semblait fort ennuyé par ce contretemps.

-Maman s'appelle maman, fit le petit, les yeux vitreux et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Une femme lui caressa tendrement la tête, qu'il avait toute ronde, attendrie par sa bouille attachante. Le pauvre, il était si chou! Et il faisait vraiment pitié. Qui avait bien pu laissé un enfant de cet âge seul dans une épicerie, toute la nuit!

-Hmm, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup, soupira l'agent. Ton père, il s'appelle comment?

-Papa… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Moi j'ai deux papa, un méchant qui me parle jamais et mon vrai papa à moi.

Il ne pleurait plus, en pensant à son père, le vrai de vrai, celui qui n'était pas le père de Lloyd, mais seulement le sien et celui de sa grande sœur. Oui, son papa était le meilleur.

Le soldat le considéra d'un œil noir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des histoires d'enfant. Il ne posait ses questions que pour impressionner la caissière qui s'était prise d'affection pour le petit. Elle était mignonne celle-là…

-Dis-moi ton nom à toi!

-Roy, monsieur. Mon nom à moi, c'est Roy, répondit l'enfant en se repliant sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas quand on criait autour de lui. Il avait déjà entendu trop de cris dans sa courte existence.

-Roy? Roy quoi?

-Mus…mus? Rha, j'y arrive jamais! C'est un nom de cheval, répliqua le futur enquiquineur national des forces de la loi et de l'ordre. (Nous avons ici l'opinion du type de l'armée, et pas la mienne…)

-Mustang? Roy Mustang, c'est ça ton nom?

-Oui, sourit le petit garçon, content de voir qu'il avait au moins réussi ça.

L'homme observa plus attentivement ce dénommé Roy Mustang. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Un autre soldat dans l'armée. Le caporal Mustang. Oui, oui, un débutant très prometteur, alchimiste de surcroît. Un type bien, mais dur, qui sous sa rigueur cachait un cœur d'or, étant toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Le soldat sourit. Oui. Ça devait être lui. Il avait épousé une femme qui avait déjà été mariée avant.

-Ton papa, mon petit, il ne serait pas dans l'armée?

-Oui! Oui, mon papa est caporal! Répondit fièrement le petit Roy. Il ne pleurait plus, maintenant, car son cauchemar semblait toucher à sa fin. Mais dans son sommeil, le rêveur se secouait, comme s'il voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant. Vite avant que…

-Ouais, ce Mustang a marié une pauvre folle, une détraquée, t'as vu ça toi? Quel genre de mère laisse son petit dans une épicerie pour la nuit. Quand elle est mariée avec un caporal, même si c'est pas grand-chose, elle n'est quand même pas dans le besoin… Ça doit être une putain de belle femme pour qu'un homme comme ce Mustang la supporte, parce que moi, à voir comment elle traite ses gamins, je la virais vite fait d'où elle vient, ouais, qu'elle aille crever au bordel! Ce serait mieux que de la laisser maltraiter son propre fils comme ça.

Central 12h35 Maintenant…

Riza était allé voir comment se portait son colonel. Et elle se disait qu'elle devrait cessé de jouer les possessives et l'appeler seulement le colonel et pas son colonel. Parce que lorsqu'on en est à dire que tel colonel est le nôtre, ça devient peut-être un peu trop possessif, vous ne croyez pas? En tout cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir SON colonel et sûrement pas celui d'Elsa et d'aller lui remonter les bretelles, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne travaillait pas et ça lui donnait aussi une bonne excuse pour sortir de son bureau et ne plus entendre Havoc et Breda dont ne sait quelle prouesse masculine.

Elle découvrit qu'oui, Roy n'était pas en train de travailler, mais qu'il passait quand même un sal quart d'heure. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau et se secouait dans son sommeil en laissant échapper de petites plaintes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas tellement. Elle l'observa quelques instants, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, dans une attitude totalement professionnel qui représentait bien comme elle se sentait outragé par ce laisser-aller.

Mais malgré son expression de colère, ses yeux bruns s'adoucirent en voyant l'homme frissonné dans son sommeil, non pas de langueur, mais de peur. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars, elle le savait déjà. Il arrivait si régulièrement le matin avec les yeux dans le même trou. Quand ce n'était pas à cause des femmes, c'était à cause de la guerre d'Ishbal qui le rendait malade.

-Maman… gémit-il soudain en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

La face contre le bureau, les bras autour du visage, il tremblait de plus en plus fort, menaçant de faire tomber tous les documents qu'ils devaient compléter sur ledit bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sous le charme. Comment résister à cet homme quand il agissait comme un enfant? Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, au cas où il ferait semblant, ce qui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois pour Havoc, Fuery ou même elle…

-Colonel! Fit-elle, pour qu'il manifeste son état d'éveil s'il jouait la comédie.

Il se mit à geindre tout bas, comme un animal blessé et elle s'approcha encore, intriguée. Quand elle fut juste à côté de lui, elle l'entendit appeler sa mère encore plus plaintivement. Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix. Une peur très forte. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi et Riza comprit que c'était nerveux. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le secouer gentiment et le sortir de son cauchemar.

Elle rougit dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, d'autant plus qu'il sursauta et l'attrapa par les poignets en se tournant vers elle, paniqué. Son regard sombre était plein de désarroi et elle devina qu'il était encore perdu dans son rêve. Roy s'accrocha désespérément aux poignets de la jeune femme, à lui en faire mal, avant de réaliser l'époque où il se trouvait, qui il était et qui était la femme devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, relâcha ses avant-bras, à la fois paniqué par son geste et par son rêve.

-Riz…Hawk…Lieutenant! S'étonna-t-il au bout des trois longues et pénibles minutes qu'il lui fallut pour revenir presque complètement à la réalité.

-Colonel, vous vous êtes endormi sur le travail.

-Je…je.. oui, il s'efforça de cacher son malaise en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et fermant ses yeux sombres pour lui faire un grand sourire niais. Mais, juste comme il agissait de la sorte, il se rappela qu'il faisait pareille avec sa mère et comme elle en riait à l'époque où elle était encore sa vraie mère. Il sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux, les rouvrit brusquement, puis se leva comme s'il était monté sur un ressort pour échapper au regard de son lieutenant.

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar, colonel? Demanda-t-elle, bien que cette question tienne plus de la constatation.

Il se retourna vers elle, lentement, pour voir la surprise que son attitude créait chez la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air, bien plus que surprise. Elle avait l'air, bouleversée par tant de comportements étranges et si brusques. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. C'était clair.

-Je… Oui, fit-il encore, en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à récupérer le contrôle de lui-même plus rapidement. La piqûre dans ses yeux s'intensifia et il se détourna d'Hawkeye. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang? Je crois, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter son bureau.

Avant de le suivre, Riza jeta un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre et remarqua, non sans étonnement que dehors, il pleuvait averse. Averse titanesque comme celle tombé quand ils avaient récupéré Stein…

Roy essayait de se changer les idées pour ne plus penser à ce qui l'avait tant troublé dans son rêve. La solitude, les mots durs et humiliants de l'officier, sa faiblesse et l'abandon, le sentiment de rejet et d'abandon total qu'il avait ressentit. Son visage était crispé par l'effort et quand parvint à ses oreilles ce que disait Breda à Jean, un fusible de son cerveau grilla littéralement, aussi fort que s'il avait lui-même claqué des doigts. C'était comme d'avoir une explosion dans la tête. Sans que rien ne se déplace. L'explosion se contentait de courir jusque dans son cœur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu! Cria-t-il en se jetant comme un fauve sur les deux hommes.

-J..j…je disais seu.. seu… seulement que Jean avait…beauc…beaucoup de chance… d'être si …. Si pop… pop …pulaire.. avec la gé.. la gégé.. la gégé.. généralissi… si… si.. si.. sim… me…

-QUOI! Si Breda avait terriblement peur déjà là du regard d'assassin de Roy tout à l'heure, il fit carrément dans son pantalon en l'entendant crier aussi fort. Mais, Roy n'en avait plus après lui. Maintenant, il tenait Jean par le collet et l'avait 'appuyé' au mur. Appuyé est un euphémisme puisque ledit mur avait presque plus souffert que Jean.

-Lieutenant Havoc, vous avez couché avec Elsa Sciez, c'est bien ça?

-Colonel… calmez-vous, bon sang, ce n'est quand…

-Comment pouvez-vous me dire de me calmez Havoc? Ce n'est pas un ravage ça, c'est un outrage ce que vous avez fait! Vous avez couché avec ma mère!

Riza arrivait juste à ce moment pour calmer les ardeurs de son colonel, mais ce qu'elle entendit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La généralissime, cette pétasse d'Elsa Sciez était la mère de SON colonel?

-Qu..qu.. quoi? Bégaya Jean, dont la peur avait été vaincue par le choc et la surprise.

Si ce que son supérieur gueulait comme un dément était vrai, alors…

-C'est votre mère! S'écria Fuery, défiant toutes les lois du bon sens et se mettant par le fait-même dans un danger imminent de mort.

Roy allait se retourner et tempêté comme un dingue, mais il figea net devant l'expression d'incompréhension totale de son premier lieutenant. Les larmes lui piquaient toujours les yeux et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse un seul de ses hommes les voir. En plus, comme un imbécile, il venait d'éventer le secret qu'il se tuait à garder depuis qu'Elsa était débarqué à Central.

-Merde!

Sur ce, il laissa Jean de côté, complètement sous le choc et partit à grande enjambé en direction de son bureau, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à toutes les questions que pourraient vouloir lui poser ses officiers. Mais Riza le suivit, déterminée à extorquer de lui tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette affaire. Il ne prit pas la peine de claquer la porte, la jeune femme s'en chargea pour lui. Personne n'aurait le droit d'entrer tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué. Elle devinait son trouble et comprenait également que s'il ne révélait pas très vite ce qui le mettait dans cet état, il finirait par exploser.

-Colonel?

Il s'assit sur le cadre de sa fenêtre, pour regarder la pluie dehors, comme si ce genre de chose aurait pu suffisamment lui changer les idées pour qu'il se calme. Comme si ç'aurait été suffisant.

-Colonel? Répéta impatiemment Riza.

-Je vous écoute, lieutenant, soupira-t-il en se concentrant sur l'extérieur pour oublier ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Au fond, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était fâché à ce point contre Jean. S'il avait couché avec Elsa, ce n'était pas si grave. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se préoccupait de ce qu'elle faisait celle-là? Il s'en préoccupait seulement quand elle était dans les parages. Et qu'il pouvait la voir faire la folle. Mais cette fois, elle avait été trop loin. Elle et Jean…

-Elsa Sciez, enfin je veux dire, c'était sérieux? La généralissime est votre mère?

-J'ai été un peu trop impulsif, répondit-il en se contenant de son mieux. Il aurait voulu crier sa fureur. C'était comme une autre trahison, une de trop. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça. Surtout pas après le rêve qu'il avait fait. Le passé qu'il avait revu. Sa gorge se serra.

-Colonel, comment peut-elle être votre mère? Enfin, elle est bien trop jeune…

-Vous voyez, Hawkeye, vous étiez jalouse pour rien pendant tout ce temps. Je l'avais dit pourtant, qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre elle et moi. Mais vous étiez si drôle à voir…

-Je n'étais pas jalouse! Et vous ne répondez pas à ma question! Répliqua-t-elle. Non, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Il ne se moquerait pas d'elle après tout ce temps. Il l'avait déjà fait assez longtemps. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux ses sourires en coin et son regard mystérieux qui la narguait quand elle se mettait en colère pour rien.

-Ah, il releva les yeux pour voir le reflet de la jolie blonde dans sa vitre. Son cœur fit une embardée et il revit l'enfant qui courrait entre les allées noires d'une épicerie, en appelant sa mère. Son âge… Je crois que je peux vous le dire. En fait, ma… La généralissime approche des cinquante ans, mais elle se sert de l'alchimie pour paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est vraiment.

-On peut faire ça!

-Ça vous intéresse? Je ne pense que vous en ayez besoin pour l'instant, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Riza rougit, tout en remarquant que son colonel lui avait tourner le dos presque tout le long de leur entretien, comme si… Il avait une voix légère, différente de sa voix profonde et dure dont il aimait tant marteler ses officiers. L'humour, oui, il en usait encore, mais maladroitement, quand l'occasion était trop bonne. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait. Et si…? Elle s'approcha de lui, pour mieux voir son reflet dans la vitre. S'il lui tournait le dos, c'était sa seule façon de voir son visage et son expression.

-Votre cauchemar…?

-C'était elle, bien sûr, c'est toujours elle qui est en cause quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je vous l'ai dit, elle est folle et ça ne date pas d'hier…

-Colonel, s'il est alchimiste…

-C'est elle qui m'a tout appris pour les flammes. Elle sait en faire aussi, mais elle préfère les trucs plus subtils. C'est elle qui a montré à Sins, pour contrôle la foudre et les éclairs. Et, ma sœur aussi avait eu droit à des cours d'alchimie. Mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir comment elle s'en était sortie.

Il souriait doucement en regardant tombé la pluie. Sa sœur aurait dut pouvoir contrôler l'eau. Elle avait détourné une rivière qui menaçait d'inonder un village une fois. C'était la dernière nouvelle qu'il ait jamais eu d'elle. En y repensant, il réalisa qu'il aurait dû essayer de l'appeler ou de lui écrire. Depuis le temps…

-Pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé de…

-Vous m'avez déjà parlé de votre famille, Hawkeye?

Elle figea un moment, réalisant qu'il marquait un bon point. Pendant ce temps, les hommes de Roy se collaient tous à la porte pour tout entendre. Et Breda était en train de narguer Havoc, chuchotant qu'il avait baisé une vieille. Jean aurait prit la mouche s'ils n'avaient pas tous été en situation précaire, essayant d'espionner leur colonel sans se faire remarquer par ce dernier ou par son premier lieutenant.

-D'après toi, lequel va le dire en premier? Demanda Breda avec un sourire en coin.

-Dire quoi? S'étonna Fuery, avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas du tout.

-Ce qu'ils ressentent pour de vrai! Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent ensemble, ça devrait éclater au grand jour, bon sang! Tu ne vois pas? Le colonel et le lieutenant sont toujours ensemble et dès qu'une femme débarque ici et tourne autour de lui, Hawkeye est prête à tuer tout ce qui bouge… fit silencieusement Breda.

-Surtout si ça ressemble à une prétendante bidon du colonel, sourit Falman.

-Ouais, et ça, c'est s'en parlé de la façon dont Mustang dévisageait le colonel Sins quand celui-là draguait Hawkeye, ajouta Jean.

-C'est pas juste, je suis jamais là quand il y a un truc intéressant qui se passe, se plaignit le benjamin de la bande.

-Chut! On fera des paris plus tard! Je veux entendre ce qu'ils disent, finit par les couper Falman.

-Mais enfin, Falman, est-ce que tu serais une fleur bleue au fond de toi et tu t'exprimes enfin librement, se moqua Breda.

-Toi, tu peux toujours parlé, à faire des stripteases devant Maria Ross, le défendit Havoc.

-Oh, et toi t'es mieux, à couché avec la généralissime dès qu'elle t'en donne l'ordre? Une vraie carpette! Fulmina le rouquin, l'air grognon et une goutte derrière la tête.

-Non, mais je rêve, vous allez la fermer oui ou non? Ils en étaient où! S'énerva Falman.

-Le colonel venait de faire remarquer au premier lieutenant, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, leur rappela Fuery.

-Dis-donc, c'est qu'il cache bien son jeu le gamin!

-La ferme!

(Cette discussion animée fut bien sûr faite dans le silence le plus respectueux, parce que les quatre hommes ne voulaient rien manquer de ce qui se disait. Puis, ils étaient soldats. Ils pouvaient se disputer au beau milieu du front tout en se battant. Enfin, ils le pouvaient sûrement tous, sauf Fuery.)

Si on en revient à ce qui se passe dans le bureau du colonel, ce dernier est toujours devant la fenêtre, assis sur contre son cadre (cadre de fenêtre) et Hawkeye essaye de s'expliquer pour réussir à obtenir une réponse malgré tout.

-Mais, ça n'aurait pas été…

-Professionnel? Mais vous, vous êtes toujours professionnel, n'est-ce pas Hawkeye. C'est pas comme d'autres…

-Vous n'avez pas fini de couper mes phrases comme ça! J'allais dire que ça n'aurait pas été utile, puisque toute ma famille est morte et enterrée depuis une bonne décennie!

Roy tressaillit en l'entendant révéler cette dure vérité. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de la peine. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un proche. Il se croyait être le seul à plaindre, mais au fond, peut-être que…

-Je vous demande pardon… Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne dans l'armée, parce que le passé doit rester derrière nous. Il n'y avait qu'Hugues qui en savait un peu sur ma famille. Et puis…

À la pensée d'Hugues, les larmes qu'il avait réussi à chasser revinrent à l'assaut et il lui fallut user de tout son courage pour les repousser. Comment allait-il supporter ça plus longtemps? Pourquoi est-ce que se souvenir de sa mère était si dur? Elle était de retour depuis plusieurs jours déjà et pourtant, ça semblait s'empirer plus le temps passait. Et plus elle l'obligeait à passer du temps avec elle.

-Ça va, le coupa sèchement Hawkeye. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on veut laisser notre passé derrière nous qu'on doit s'auto-détruire en le laissant nous gruger. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que vous faites colonel.

Roy eut envie de lui ordonner de se taire. De lui dire sèchement que lui aussi avait des sentiments, et qu'il ferait bien ce qu'il lui chantait de faire avec. S'il voulait s'auto détruire avec son passé, c'était son affaire. Pourquoi devait-elle se mêler de sa vie, de sa famille tout d'un coup? Il croyait qu'elle était jalouse d'Elsa, mais seulement d'un point de vue professionnel, parce que cette femme aux cheveux noirs semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'influence sur lui que son lieutenant. Mais c'était faux, absolument faux.

Et pourtant, il avait réussi jusque là à ne rien laisser paraître. À ne rien dire, ne rien crier, ne rien griller. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Et il fulminait contre Elsa, contre son demi-frère, contre toutes ces ombres de son passé qui avait osé réapparaître soudainement. Il bouillonnait de rage et sentait la vapeur qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Et en même temps, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il n'était plus le gamin de 4 ans qu'on avait abandonné. Il était un homme. Et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Pas tant qu'il y a des témoins qui peuvent les voir.

Et sa colère contre lui-même et contre Jean aussi, qui avait quand même osé mettre ses pattes de mal aimé sur sa mère, qu'un seul homme aurait jamais le droit de toucher à ses yeux, sa colère contre cette fameuse mère, contre son frère, contre tout ceux qui avaient fait se retourner le couteau dans le plaie de son passé se mua en une seule et unique fureur. Et il se leva d'un seul coup, si brutalement qu'Hawkeye sursauta de surprise.

Il était furieux contre lui-même, parce que ces maudites larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il était furieux contre tout le monde, il en voulait à Jean, à Elsa, à Sins. Mais il perdit soudain tout le contrôle sur lui-même. Et sa colère se tourna vers la seule cible qu'il pouvait avoir et la seule qu'il aurait voulu épargné. Il se retourna vers son lieutenant, des flammes de vengeance brûlant dans ses yeux et les poings serrés. Cette fois, c'était trop. Il avait enduré trop de ces moqueries en silence. Il ne réalisa que par la suite, que ces moqueries, c'était celle d'Elsa Sciez et non de Riza…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, qu'on prenne un divan et que vous jouiez à la psychanalyste avec moi! Mais bon sang, Hawkeye! Si j'ai pu traverser la guerre d'Ishbal, je peux supporter ma propre mère, non? Pour qui me prenez-vous!

-Colonel, ce n'est…

-Fermez-la! Il va falloir que je vous rappelle à l'ordre lieutenant! C'est moi le colonel, justement. Et ma vie privée ou la vôtre n'a pas à venir dans notre vie professionnel! Je ne veux pas savoir quelle enfance pathétique et désastreuse vous avez traversé pour devenir une tireuse d'élite comme vous l'êtes aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de mon passé et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi! Vous êtes toujours si professionnelle! Est-ce que c'est du professionnalisme ça?

-Mais enfin…

Riza n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé si clair que son colonel avait besoin de parler, d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, de parler d'Elsa un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps… De lui raconter son cauchemar, pour exorciser sa colère. Et sa peur. Celle qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux et qui se cachait maintenant derrière sa fureur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le tout premier qu'elle manifestait devant lui. Mais il faut dire qu'il y aurait eu de quoi. Un Mustang fâché, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-Quoi, enfin? Enfin quoi! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler Hawkeye! Et si c'est pour parler d'Elsa ou de Sins ou encore d'Havoc et de ce qu'il est allé fricoté avec ma putain de mère, alors, non, je ne serais jamais d'humeur à en parler! Est-ce que c'est clair! Ça vous parait clair lieutenant?

Elle acquiesça en essayant de voir où elle s'était trompée. Qu'avait-elle dit, qu'avait-elle fait pour engendrer de telles paroles? D'habitude, il ne lui criait pas dessus. Même pas pour donné des ordres. Il avait une voix profonde et un peu dur parfois, qui la faisait rêver la nuit, mais il ne criait pas. Jamais il ne criait. Pas pour s'adresser à elle. Alors, Riza ne put réprimer un autre mouvement de recul. Et même si elle avait envie de se fâcher elle aussi, même si des répliques cinglantes se coinçaient dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait à rien faire d'autre que de penser à fuir cette colère immonde qui métamorphosait son colonel.

La jeune femme au caractère bien trempé ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre ça avec lui. Avant, pour faire ses preuves, elle avait dut faire face à de telles crises. Mais jamais ses agresseurs verbaux ne représentaient pour elle autant que SON colonel. Puis, par la suite, ils s'étaient tous tenus respectueusement loin d'elle. Honteux… Roy ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Elle voyait qu'il criait pour ne pas s'effondrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'avoir peur. Et d'avoir mal. Ça lui faisait si mal de l'entendre hurler ainsi. Contre elle. Alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à son bien.

C'était de la persécution, de l'abus de pouvoir! Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal! Mais comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aider. Penser qu'elle l'aimait, penser que même maintenant qu'il lui tombait dessus, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et qu'elle trouvait une manière de voir au-delà de sa colère pour deviner qu'au fond, il se fâchait uniquement pour calmer ses nerfs à vif et ne pas éclater autrement… Par fierté. Voilà, elle était sacrifiée pour de la fierté. Il la traitait comme une moins que rien et l'humiliait comme si elle venait tout juste d'entrer à son service, rien que pour sauver sa fierté!

-Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, je pense que je vais vous laisser vous remettre au travail colonel, fit-elle avant de sortir ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage.

-C'est ça, Hawkeye, sortez d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps! Sauver votre beau petit cul béni par le ciel et fichez moi la paix! Allez au diable voir si j'y suis! Répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi furieux, mais cette fois, furieux de la voir partir.

Ce n'est quand la voyant claquer la porte derrière elle que Roy réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire. Il s'effondra devant son bureau, sur sa chaise avant de se prendre le visage à deux mains. Décidément, tout allait de travers. Le fullmetal était certainement mort, sa mère le hantait jusque dans ses rêves, Jean et Elsa avait couché ensemble et Hawkeye risquait de lui en vouloir pour les deux prochaines semaines…

-Merde, merde, merde de merde!

Pendant ce temps, son lieutenant combattait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et avait envoyé les quatre hommes de leur équipe au travail. Jean avait bien essayé de la consoler, peiné d'être indirectement la cause de tout ce branle-bas. Mais, elle le repoussa sans vergogne, aussi bien lui que Fuery ou Breda. Falman n'essaya même pas de l'approcher. Elle semblait encore dans une de ses colères noires qui promettaient à chaque personne osant l'approcher de faire face à deux canons de pistolet. Et pour une fois, les quatre hommes de Mustang songèrent qu'elle avait de très bonnes raisons d'être dans une telle humeur.

Mais, malgré toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'elle ressentait, Riza succomba à la peine qui l'accablait à l'idée d'avoir surestimé son influence sur le colonel. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait gérer sa crise et l'amener au calme. Et au contraire, elle était maintenant certaine d'avoir tout raté. Sur toute la ligne. Ses bonnes intentions s'étaient retourné contre elle. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre, assez… assez quoi! Il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien du tout. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur son bureau, avant de tasser le plus loin d'elle possible tous les dossiers qui auraient pu être atteint par les larmes.

Rien du tout, rien entre elle et cet homme qui lui avait crié dessus comme un enragé, comme un inconnu méprisant. Comme un animal sauvage qui se défend face à un agresseur. Qui se recroqueville derrière les barreaux de sa cage pour échapper à la main qui veut le caresser. Elle était devenue pour lui une étrangère l'espace de quelques minutes. Et elle réalisait maintenant que l'espace des quelques années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais été que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Savait-il quelle était sa couleur préférée? Connaissait-il l'histoire de sa famille, de ses parents? Était-il au courant de ses peurs les plus profondes et les plus secrètes, de ses aspirations, de ses désirs les plus fous? Et elle, le connaissait-elle vraiment, ce colonel qui cherchait encore à lui cacher son passé, alors que ce dernier le rattrapait de vitesse, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Jean figea en passant à côté de son bureau et la voyant ainsi, désarmée, en larmes et proche des sanglots. Toute sa confiance en elle, toute sa force de caractère, tout ce qui faisait que Riza était Riza avait disparus. Il voulut intervenir, il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais un fusil se pointa sur lui comme la jeune femme se détournait pour qu'il ne la voit plus pleurer.

Elle avait si mal, si mal. Les paroles lancées par le colonel avaient été trop dures, trop violentes. Son cœur souffrait depuis des jours déjà, en silence, depuis qu'Elsa Sciez était arrivé à Central. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils en arrivent là? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça? Elle voulait seulement l'aider! Elle n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que de l'aider! Et lui…

_Ce n'était pas Roy Mustang, il n'était pas lui-même. Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas contre toi qu'il en avait! C'est tomber sur toi c'est tout._ Chercha-t-elle à se raisonner. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les mots de lui avoir fait mal. Ça n'effaçait pas ce qui avait été dit et ça ne changeait rien! Il ne l'aimait pas!

Comment avait-elle pu jamais pensé qu'un homme tel que lui pourrait l'aimer, elle? Elle qui n'avait connu l'amour que trop peu de fois, pour ne pas dire jamais…

-Havoc, retournez à votre travail et oubliez ce que vous avez vu! Ordonna-t-elle.

Jean obéit à contrecoeur. Il aurait de loin préféré pouvoir s'occuper de Riza que de remplir de stupides dossiers. Surtout que maintenant, il se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix? Il avait accepté de se prêter au jeu d'Elsa, sans savoir que le prix à payer serait si énorme. Et qu'il en coûterait à tant de gens. Il pensait qu'il serait la seule victime de ses actes. Mais non, Riza aussi. Et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hawkeye et lui avaient toujours été amis. Et on ne fait pas souffrir des amis. Pas comme ça. Pas tant que ça…

-Je suis désoler, lieutenant, soupira-t-il avant d'aller se mettre au travail.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, s'occupant plutôt de chasser toutes les larmes de ses yeux et de calmer sa respiration. Tout semblait vouloir empirer. Elle sentait les sanglots monter dans sa gorge. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle paniquait autant? Rien que pour un homme? Un homme idiot qui courrait les pétasses, qui détestait sa mère et ne pouvait pas lui faire face? Rien que pour Roy Mustang? Parce qu'il lui était tombé dessus pour la première fois? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et un macho qui se moquait des femmes et leur préférait les flammes de son alchimie égoïste qui le rendait impuissant sous la pluie?

Riza essaya de se secouer, mais son esprit s'empressa de lui faire remarquer que cet homme était un être humain sans nul autre pareil. Cet homme était du genre à dire qu'il pleut quand il pleure, parce qu'il peut l'admettre parfois, sans toutefois réussir à l'admettre complètement. Cet homme était le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le feu qu'il lançait en claquant des doigts la brûlait de toute part quand elle essaya de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. La jeune femme était prête à donner sa vie pour qu'il conserve la sienne. Pour qu'il réalise son rêve et devenir l'homme le plus puissant de son pays.

Roy Mustang était un homme qui jouait l'enfant sans même le vouloir et s'en retrouvait à être si mignon qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ne serait-ce qu'intérieurement, lorsqu'il se trompait ou affichait une attitude de gamin… Roy Mustang était… un océan de secrets pour elle, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à essayer de le comprendre et à la fois de le protéger… Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Et il ne l'aimerait jamais. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu lui crier dessus de la sorte? Et dire ces choses…

Avant que les sanglots ne prennent le contrôle de son corps et l'empêche d'éloigner ses confrères de travail, le colonel Lloyd Sins vint à passer devant son bureau et, voyant une aussi belle femme dans un pareil état, son instinct protecteur lui ordonna d'intervenir.

-Mais voyons, voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mademoiselle Hawkeye? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état?

Elle leva vers lui un visage couvert de larmes, rougit par les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Lloyd crut qu'il allait tuer la personne qui avait osé la mettre dans cet état, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de voir une femme pleurer. Sa mère avait déjà tant pleuré…

-Oh, Hawkeye, venez, je vais m'occuper de vous, fit-il avec un sourire plein de compassion.

Riza se sentait perdu et le visage pâle, auréolé de mèches dorées qui lui souriait avec sympathie lui rappela un instant celui de son père. Alors, elle lui tomba dans les bras, pour éclater en sanglots. Le colonel manipulant le tonnerre resta surpris quelques secondes, mais se reprit aussitôt, content de voir qu'il avait tant de succès. Havoc était sur le point d'intervenir, croyant que l'homme ennuyait la jeune femme. Mais quand les quatre confrères de travail de Riza la virent, pleurant dans les bras de Lloyd, ils se dirent que c'était tant mieux pour elle et tant pis pour leur colonel. Roy l'avait cherché. C'était bien fait. Mais en même temps, Breda songeait que les femmes étaient vraiment faibles et perfides et traîtresses et …

Bon, Breda n'avait pas des pensées terriblement joyeuses…

-Allons, allons, venez avec moi, suggéra Lloyd avec beaucoup de douceur. Il allait la consoler, lui! Mon frère a fait des siennes, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous raconter, cet imbécile?

Le flot de larmes d'Hawkeye s'intensifia à la mention de Roy et Lloyd la conduisit lentement jusqu'à son bureau, pour pouvoir la réconforté seule à seul. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui? Une fois qu'elle aurait séché ses beaux yeux bruns? Il inspira son odeur, aussi subtilement que possible et s'étonna à y prendre goût presque aussitôt. Elle devait être belle sous son uniforme. Si belle… Il s'imaginait déjà et…

Alors qu'elle était en train d'entrer dans le bureau du colonel Sins, Mustang sortit de son propre bureau, plein de remords et prêt à s'excuser. Oui, oui, Roy était prêt à s'excuser. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle sur lui-même et ne demandait plus qu'à obtenir le pardon de son lieutenant. Peut-être même qu'il serait prêt à…

Il sursauta d'horreur en voyant son lieutenant entrer dans le bureau de son demi-frère. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Surtout quand il entrevit les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme. Des larmes qu'il avait créée. Quelle ironie! Lui, le flame alchemist, qui manipulait les flammes et était impuissant sous la pluie, ne pouvait synthétiser de l'eau que lorsqu'il faisait pleurer ses proches! Et il en avait fait pleurer des femmes. Toutes celles qui avaient osé croire que leur relation pouvait être sérieuse avaient pleuré. Sa mère avait pleuré. Sa sœur. Toutes à cause de lui.

Mais maintenant, par sa faute, Riza Hawkeye avait pleuré. C'était très certainement le pire de tout. Les larmes qui lui piquaient encore les yeux furent repousser du revers de la main, alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus. Ses yeux noirs foudroyèrent la porte du bureau de son demi-frère. Comme s'il avait pu faire brûler cette frontière de la seule force de son regard. Il savait qu'au fond, il pleuvait encore. Et, indirectement, c'était lui qui faisait tomber cette pluie.

Central, 1h50, bureau de Roy Mustang…

-Messieurs, vous savez certainement déjà pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici, déclara Elsa avec un sourire en coin.

Falman avait l'air mal à l'aise, Roy était assis à son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse, Fuery caressait black hayate, l'air absent, Breda observait la généralissime avec un mélange de respect et d'effroi très confondu et Jean lui, était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur libre, bras croisés, la cigarette au bec. Elsa ne parut pas s'en offusquer et le colonel mit sa bonne humeur sur son escapade avec Havoc. Riza était aussi présente, le teint blême, l'air morose, debout derrière la chaise de son colonel.

Personne ne réagit à la question/constatation de la jeune femme. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore obnubilé par le fait que cette femme était la mère de leur colonel. Il se demandait encore comment c'était possible. Mais cela expliquerait bien des choses. Comme, par exemple, l'amour un peu trop prononcé pour les femmes qu'avait Roy.

-Votre mission sera d'aller chercher la petite-fille de Bernard Stein, Emilie Stein. Elle vit cachée du reste du monde, dans un pensionnat de Rush Valley. Enfin, une sorte de pensionnat qui se trouve proche de Rush Valley. Vous irez la chercher, bon gré mal gré, pour qu'elle assiste au jugement de son grand-père. Elle est prisonnière là-bas et beaucoup de garde la surveille. Vous devrez faire attention et agir vite.

-Prisonnière dans un pensionnat? Avec des gardes? S'étonna Falman.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Fuery en relevant un peu les yeux de Black Hayate.

Elsa se contenta de sourire, de ce sourire machiavélique qui rendait son plus jeune fils complètement fou. Roy, d'ailleurs, frappa du poing sur son bureau, n'y tenant plus du tout.

-Si vous avez fini de dire ce qu'il y avait à dire, alors, retournez donc au travail, madame Sciez!

-Regardez-moi ça, c'est que tu es vraiment sur des chardons ardents aujourd'hui, flame alchemist. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui l'a mis dans cet état?

Elle posait la question alors qu'elle savait très bien la réponse. Riza faillit sortir son fusil, ayant, tout comme Roy, beaucoup de misère pour se contrôler.

-Il a laissé échappé que vous étiez sa mère, répondit Breda, tout en observant du coin de l'œil un Havoc totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait.

-Ah! Et j'imagine que vous vous demandez tous si c'est possible? Poursuivit la généralissime avant de rire, amusée. Son rire était humiliant, et chacun savait très bien que c'était tout à dessein. Eh bien, j'approche de la cinquantaine, vous savez. Mais l'alchimie peut faire des miracles, pérora-t-elle avant de lancer un clin d'œil moqueur à Riza. Comme pour lui dire qu'elle en aurait eu besoin.

Hawkeye tressaillit à l'insulte et Roy se leva de son bureau, prêt à prendre la mouche et embraser la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Sans le moindre remord. Mais, comme elle savait si bien le faire, Elsa choisit ce moment pour revenir au sujet de départ.

-Je veux que ce soit le colonel et ses deux premiers lieutenants qui se rendent à Rush Valley. J'ai encore du travail pour eux. Et je pense que ce sont les meilleurs combinaisons qu'on puisse faire, n'est-ce pas?

Ils la dévisagèrent tous, dont Breda, Falman et Fuery avec le menton qui traînait par terre. Comment pouvait-elle…?

-Je ne pense pas que…commença Roy en faisant des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme.

-C'est un ordre! Rugit violemment Elsa, coupant court ces protestations. Allez, préparez vous, je veux que vous partiez demain à la première heure! Et même que non, ce soir même, ce sera encore mieux! Havoc, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Sur ce, Elsa quitta le bureau, laissant Roy encore plus démolit que lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle du déraillement du train des frères Elrick. Havoc ne dit rien et sortit derrière la généralissime, avec une tête d'enterrement. Les autres jugèrent préférable de ne pas en rajouter sur lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, où le malaise général découlant de la dispute de ce matin était très apparent, les trois sous-officiers masculins de Mustang quittèrent son bureau. Riza allait sortir elle aussi quand…

-Attendez, lieutenant. Je voudrais vous dire un mot ou deux, fit Roy, sur un ton plutôt ferme.

Elle tressaillit à entendre sa voix résonner avec autant de fermeté, de peur qu'il ne soit dans le même état d'esprit qu'une heure plus tôt. La jeune femme se retourna lentement vers lui. Elle garda les yeux baissés au sol et dit, d'une toute petite voix : Oui, colonel?

Il se sentit faiblir à la voir aussi amoindrie. Décidément, il y avait été fort. Avec un soupir, il se racla la gorge, pour trouver par où commencer.

-Hawkeye, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

Sur ce, je vous dis que c'est terminé jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Krukru… (ça vient de Yu-gi-oh ce missant rire là --' ) Oh lala lala, j,ai été un peu rapide avec mon punch non? Je trouve que c'est pas aussi bien sortit que d'habitude. Il y a 21 pages sans les rar et franchement, je suis pas certaine que ce soit aussi bon. C'est triste et c'est du royai, mais je vais finir par croire que je suis meilleure dans le Ed/Winry. Faut dire, que, l'amour, ça peut pas tout le temps se faire dans les épreuves insurmontables et le reste. Il y a des disputes aussi. Il suffit de regarder mes parents pour être sûre…

Waah! Un moment! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu de la misère? Mince, depuis le début de la journée, il n'y a plus qu'un couple horrible qui m'omnibule les pensées. Ce couple ne se trouvera pas dans cette histoire, merci seigneur! Mais je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer… Deviné? C'est Lust/Envy! (OMG!) argh, il faut que je me reprenne, que je pense à toutes les méchantes choses que je vais faire arriver à Roy.

Comment vous avez trouver ça? Passable? Pas pire? Aussi bon que d'habitude? Pourri! ToT

Ah, et, ouais, Elsa, c'est la mère de Roy, alors oui, ils ont grandis ensemble, si on veut et oui, c'est son prof d'alchimie et enfin, oui, c'est elle qui l'a plus ou moins élevé. Mais, plus de choses sur le passé de Roy plus tard. Et le chap numéro huit, ce sera presque strictement sur Ed/Winry. Je peux pas les laisser en plan trop longtemps! Les update sont rapides jusqu'à, mais elles risquent de s'espacer, vu que… ouais bon, j'ai encore de l'école moi! Je suis à peu près sûre que tout le monde ici en a, mais on sait jamais…

Hé, ben finalement, je dois dire que j'aime ce chap à partir du moment ou Roy crit sur Riza seulement, je me suis échauffé avant de commencer à trouver la forme…

Ah et tiens, je voulais dire quelque chose de nowhere! Je veux du fromage!

Merci de continuer de lire et si on veut une suite, dans laquelle on saura ce que Roy voulait tant dire à Hawkeye, et surtout, ce qui s'est passé entre Lloyd et Riza quand il l'a réconforté et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'Elsa veut encore à Havoc? Bien sûr, on va parler d'Edward, notre minus préféré et pour lui faire honneur, sa place dans la fic ne sera pas aussi minuscule qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle serait…

Allez, tout ça pour dire que comme d'hab, le truc pour avoir la suite c'est les reviews! Le bouton n'attend que vous, n'hésitez pas, ça lui fera pas mal!


	8. Kapitel Acht

Ça a été long?(comparé à d'habitude) J'ai eu la flemme. M'excuse. J'avais plus d'inspiration du tout. Non, non. Décidément, voir la fin du film de FMA me coupe toute mon inspiration. J'aime pas la fin! (pas complètement, bon.) Mais l'inspiration est revenu et voilà, je suis de retour. Et je dois remercier Nini, qui ne se reconnaître que si elle vient un jour cette histoire (m'étonnerait, elle est occupé avec l'école, cellelà) peu importe, merci à nini, j'ai mis la main sur les 25-26(?) derniers épisodes de la série! Youpi! Je vais écouter tout ça pendant ma semaine de vacance. Mais tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse pour mon suspense bidon, toutes les fans de royai ont détesté… Je dois dire que je vous comprends… Mais avouez que maintenant que la suite est là, c'est un peu moins pire? Non? (tous au abri, je vais me faire tuer)

Kaisuky alias Ayma: Étrange, usage de deux pseudo… Des fleches…? Mais quoi, je mis ton royai, j'avais jamais promis de ne pas faire de suspense, j'adore en faire… nyark nyark, n'empêche, je sors un bouclier contre les flèches et (ouf, j'ai survécu à cette attaque, je peux encore écrire la suite) rires, non non, je blague, pas de problème, je savais que ça en metterais en colère…

Serleena : dire que je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de réaction face au fait qu'Elsa est la mère de Roy. Hé, t'avais raison! Oki, bon, ça va, je sais que j'ai été missante au possible, mais ç'aurait pu être pire, y'a pas grande histoire que je laisse sans update pendant un an, et sûrement pas celle-là. Allez, courage, quelques rar et voilà la suite tant attendue!

Saphira76 : contente que mon chap t'es plus, dsl, ici, y'aura un peu de Ed/Winry, mais c'est que moi, j'aime les deux couples, alors…! Peu pas m'en passer. Puis faut dire que j'avais fait, un centré sur edwinry avant et là royai devait bien venir, sauf que maintenant, plus le choix, les deux!

Etincelle-hime : votre majesté, je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le royai. J'avais peur qu'on me dise que je me répétais trop. J'ai piqué la curiosité hein? Allez, la suite!

Lulu56 : ouais, dernier chap égale royai! C'était clair, mais pas de soucis, ed/winry revient à l,assaut! Lâche pas la lecture et les reviews hein? Ça fait toujours du bien, bisou aussi

Lilize : Je suis la meilleure? Merci! Je m'excuse, j'ai pas publié aussi vite que d'habitude, mais, je peux pas toujours faire aussi bien que deux chap en une semaine. Surtout quand on regarde la longueur des chap. Mais quand même, je travaille dur sur tout les côté et ça va quand même bien…

Minilune : tant mieux si tu l'aimes tant que ça! Moi, je dois avouer que c'est pas pour rien que pour l'instant, y'en a pas une seule autre de mes fics qui avance… galère, j'ai p'tre des fans en attente. Mais c'est qu'y en a de tout côté! Oh tant pis, on fait ce qui vient dans l'inspiration et pour le moment, c'est FMA! Merci de reviewé, voici la suite!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – La vérité fait mal

Die Warheit gemacht übel

Kapitel Acht

Chapitre 8

(Nous les avions laisser sur un instant capital, qui en a mit plus d'une en colère…--' j'ai même eut des menaces, hiii, je referais plus ce coup là avec Roy, quoique, je suis une casse-cou, kru kru, ouais, je pourrais bien recommencer, hé, les menaces, ça marche dans les deux sens!)

-Hawkeye, je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

La jeune femme demeura interdite, debout, droite comme un piquet, devant son colonel, prête à tout entendre. Mais principalement une série d'insultes comme celle qu'elle avait essuyé un peu plus tôt. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Ce silence était comme un poids de plus sur les épaules de Roy et il hésitait sur les mots à utiliser pour lui avouer. Était-ce le moment idéal pour lui ouvrir son cœur? Non, certainement pas. Alors, il serra le poing sous son bureau. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'était pas pour lui dire une chose pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien s'imaginer…?

-Je… Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, finit-il par dire, en regardant ailleurs, l'air coupable. Je n'en pensais rien et j'étais hors de moi. Je …

-Ça va Colonel, le coupa-t-elle avec un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'elle se soit dit que ce qu'il avait crié n'était pas contre elle et qu'il ne le pensa pas, ça, elle le savait bien avant qu'il ne le dise, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de douter un peu. C'était un réconfort de penser qu'il avait réellement parlé sous l'impulsion de la colère. Mais elle n'était pas non plus pour l'obliger de bafouiller des excuses pendant des heures. Ils avaient une mission à faire et à préparer surtout.

-Vous… il reporta ses yeux de braise sur elle, la laissant voir toute sa culpabilité encore plus clairement. Vous êtes sûre?

-Puisque je vous le dit. Allez colonel, venez, nous avons une mission à préparer.

Puis, comme Riza se convainquait elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère vis-à-vis de son supérieur, elle réalisa que sa démarche d'excuses n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Qu'une manière de régler le différend qu'il y avait entre eux avant qu'il ne parte faire cette fameuse mission. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et se dit que non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas paraître aussi coupable s'il n'était pas vraiment désolé de ce qu'il avait dit.

Son sourire s'élargit et Roy en retira son tout premier réconfort de la journée. Puis, une ombre au tableau lui revint en mémoire. Cette mission qu'il devait accomplir, il avait ordre de la faire avec Riza et Jean. Et Jean avait couché avec sa mère… Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas pardonner facilement, en temps normal. Mais Mustang était avant tout un soldat. Il saurait passé par-dessus sa colère. Oui, forcément. Pas dans son bureau ou devant ses hommes, il venait d'en faire l'expérience, mais sur le champ de bataille, lui et Jean redeviendrait aussi proche qu'ils l'avaient toujours été… Forcément.

1h50 pm QG de Central, bureau d'Elsa Sciez…

-Voici la jeune fille en question, déclara la généralissime en posant une photo sur son bureau.

Jean était assis en face d'elle, les deux yeux dans le même trou, toujours sous le choc d'avoir couché avec la mère de son colonel. C'était comme d'avoir couché avec la mère de son meilleur ami. Et d'habitude, les parents de nos meilleurs amis finissent par être comme de seconds parents pour nous. Soit qu'on les aime bien, soit qu'on les trouve vraiment, vraiment emmerdant. Alors, dans un sens, ce qu'Havoc avait fait, c'était un peu comme de coucher avec sa propre mère… Et bien qu'il ait l'air parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était très troublé par sa découverte.

L'homme considéra la photo, qui présentait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds roux, aux yeux pâles comme le ciel, un matin d'été, et au nez plus pointu qu'une des lames de Bradley. Elle était mignonne, la petite-fille de Stein. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Un corps d'athlète. Mais elle semblait être petite, petite. Plus petite qu'Hawkeye. Peut-être qu'elle faisait la taille du full metal. Ce nabot. Non, pensa Jean, même elle, elle n'est pas si petite que ça…

Puis il réalisa qu'il lui avait donné une vingtaine d'année à vue d'œil, mais qu'en fait, il n'avait aucune idée réelle de son véritable âge. Et maintenant, comment savoir. Les femmes et leur maquillage et leurs manigances… Elsa l'avait bien berné. Elle avait presque vingt ans de plus que lui. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait 22 ans de plus que lui. (Jean a-t-il 28 ans? Disons que oui…) Il ne pourrait plus jamais être sûr de rien dans ce monde de dingue où il vivait. Avec tous ses alchimistes partout qui utilisait mille et un truc pas possible pour synthétiser le monde qui les entourait et leur apparence. Synthétiser…

Quel terme horrible quand on y réfléchit. Il avait trembler sous les mains parfaites d'une forme synthétique de jeune femme… Comme de la fourrure synthétique ou du simili polyester… Une copie, un mannequin de cire, une couverture, un masque. Que du faux qui défiait la réalité à un tel point qu'il en surpassait le vrai.

Les flammes de Mustang brûlaient comme du vrai feu. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils utilisaient tous ce terme écoeurant? Synthétiser? Les mains d'Elsa, la peau d'Elsa et ses longs cheveux noirs avaient un éclat synthétique, mais aussi superbe que ceux d'Hawkeye. Presque plus… En fait, non, leur éclat n'était pas synthétique, mais il avait été synthétisé. Y avait-il une énorme différence? Pourquoi se tourmentait-il ainsi avec tous ces détails?

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la jeune femme qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras la veille au soir. Leur regard se croisèrent et Elsa détourna le sien la première, incapable d'endurer le sentiment de trahison qu'affichait celui de Jean. Il lui avait permis de garder un certain secret autour d'elle, il n'avait pas demander à connaître sa vie. Mais elle devait bien se douter que s'il avait su qu'en fait, elle était la mère de son colonel, jamais il n'aurait…?

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle voulait l'avoir, peu importe à quel prix et le mensonge n'avait même pas eu besoin d'entrer dans la balance. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait rien dit. Et Havoc s'en sentait d'autant plus trahi et manipulé. Il soupira et essaya de penser de façon professionnelle et de ne plus penser aux gémissements qu'elle avait lâchés dans ses oreilles. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et il les entendait encore. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur la photo de cette fille.

-Elle s'appelle Émilie. Émilie Rachel Stein. Je ne voulais en parler qu'à vous, parce que moins il y en aura qui sauront et mieux ce sera.

-Pourquoi? Il s'agit d'informations dangereuses?

-Non. Pas forcément, répondit-elle en gardant cet air mystérieux dont elle avait le secret et qui la rendrait certainement célèbre à Central pour avoir donné aux gens l'impression qu'elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

-Mais plus encore…

Elle se leva lentement de son bureau, pour s'asseoir directement sur le bois, à côté de la photographie et dévoiler ses longues jambes aux yeux du soldat. Elle avait envie de tester sa résistance. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer. Surtout avec le feu. Jean déglutit nerveusement, mais ne laissa paraître aucun autre signe de malaise. C'était déjà bien assez.

-Émilie est sous haute détention dans un système différent du nôtre. Son pensionnat, prêt de Rush Valley est en fait un centre de détention pour délinquants. Ou si vous préférez, pour les jeunes à problème. Le système régissant ce centre la considère contre une criminelle étant donné que dans le massacre de toute sa famille, Bernard Stein n'a épargné qu'une seule personne.

-Cette fille, déduisit Havoc, comprenant parfaitement que c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle jouait avec lui, avec tout ses soldats, comme si toute sa vie n'était qu'une immense scénario de théâtre et qu'elle devait réussir son rôle de vedette coûte que coûte. Sinon, elle renvoierait et remplacerait les interprètes des rôles secondaires. Le message était clair, juste là, dans son sourire, qui dévoilait des canines aiguisées.

-Ceux qui connaissent encore son existence pense qu'à elle seule, elle serait un moyen de créer une arme alchimique défiant toutes celles déjà conçues. En fait, il la considère comme une bombe à retardement et la garde toujours sous haute surveillance. Il la juge à la fois dangereuse et instable. Ce qui est le cas. Votre mission, à vous Havoc, en précis, ce sera de la protéger contre toutes les tentatives qui seront intentés contre elle.

-Tentatives? Répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Tentatives d'enlèvements et de meurtres. Elle est très convoitée, et pas seulement parce qu'elle a des beaux yeux.

-Donc, en fait, c'est une sorte de bombe à retardement sur laquelle un paquet de malfrats veule mettre la main…

-Vous avez l'art de résumer Havoc. Dans certains domaines… Elle tendit une main vers lui, pleine de vices et il recula sa chaise le plus loin possible pour ne pas entrer en contact avec elle. Il était dans une situation précaire et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de s'en sortir que d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle veuille bien le laisser partir.

Elsa claqua des doigts, en un geste de résignation et de déception, affichant pourtant toujours le même sourire suffisant. Est-ce que c'était son imagination, ou est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas cesser de devenir plus arrogante, plus les jours avaient passé? Au début, elle affichait encore un peu de retenue dans son assurance, mais maintenant…

Sa phrase incomplète sous-entendait bien sûr cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… Où chacun n'avait cessé de demander plus qu'il n'y avait à avoir… Il avait honte, maintenant, honte, tellement honte. Jean attendit quelques minutes, comme elle ne réagissait pas et voyant qu'elle était tombé dans une espèce de vide de réaction totale, il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas en profiter pour quitter les lieux en vitesse. Mais, en tant que subordonné, non, il ne pouvait pas.

-Autre chose, madame Sciez?

Le sourire s'évanouit sur son visage d'albâtre, l'homme lui ayant fait perdre de vue une image ravissante qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres dans le jeu kaléidoscopique de sa mémoire…

-Non. Mustang et Hawkeye devront vous escorter, je ne veux pas qu'on attire l'attention sur vous. Et qu'on sache que vous défendez la jeune Émilie Stein. Vous serez discret, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Le colonel ne doit pas avoir le rôle central de cette affaire, il faut qu'un œil extérieur ait l'impression que je lui ai donné cette mission pour le punir, le tester, et qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre lui et moi. Sinon, vous pourriez tous vous retrouvez en danger. Je veux que vous agissiez comme s'il était l'élément central de votre tragédie, mais qu'il ne soit en fait, que votre couverture. Est-ce bien clair?

Cette fois, elle n'ajouta rien, alors Jean pu répondre. Il se contenta d'acquiescer positivement, parce qu'il ne voulait plus gaspiller sa salive pour cette femme. Il avait son quota d'Elsa. Et il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder ses jambes, nonchalamment croisés sous ses yeux, qui demeuraient malgré toute sa bonne volonté, incapables de regarder ailleurs.

-Bien… Vous pouvez partir!

Havoc quitta enfin les lieux, soulagé d'en avoir le droit. Il croisa un homme ténébreux, mais au teint pâle sur son chemin et s'interrogea sur l'étrange impression de familiarité que lui inspira l'inconnu. Il secoua la tête et ne pensa plus qu'à cette mission qu'il avait à effectuer avec Riza et le colonel Mustang. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo d'Émilie Stein et il eut l'impression un moment que son sourire ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Et comme c'était un sourire forcé, parce qu'au fond, elle était retenue loin de tout contre son gré et qu'on l'avait obligé de sourire pour les photos des archives du centre, Jean su que c'était le seul genre de sourire qui pourrait s'adresser directement à lui avant un moment. Un long moment… Dans un soupir, il essaya de trouver de la joie dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescente, tout en se demandant de quand datait la photographie. Et aussi, comment Elsa avait réussi à mettre la main dessus et n'en avait pas profité pour embarquer la fille au passage…

12h30 (un peu plus tôt donc…) dans le désert d'un sinistre…

-ARGH!

Le cri réveilla brutalement Edward, qui ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle à la fois navrant et effrayant. Winry s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant lui, tiré du sommeil par une violente et soudaine douleur aux jambes. Son réveil lui avait permis de redécouvrir l'horrible vérité qui ferait dorénavant son quotidien. Elle n'avait plus de jambes! Et cette fois, si elle pleurait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait à sa grand-mère, à l'opération, aux médicaments qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui acheter à cause de ce handicap ou au déraillement du train. C'était parce qu'elle avait terriblement mal.

Alphonse courrait d'un bord à l'autre dans ce qui restait du train, à la rechercher de quelque chose qui pourrait calmer la douleur physique qui ébranlait leur jeune amie. Ed crut mourir encore une fois, comme la veille, un peu plus fort encore, à voir Winry dans un tel état. Elle pleurait, sanglotait à demi et toussait et s'étouffait, car elle essayait vainement de retenir ses pleurs. Elle était assise à quelques mètres de lui, s'étant traîné aussi loin que possible pour ne pas le déranger avec sa crise, car dans sa douleur, elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose, ne pas faire souffrir Edward.

Hyper sensibilisée par ce qui lui arrivait, elle savait bien, rien qu'à se rappeler comment Edward avait agi avec elle la veille, qu'il aurait mal à la voir dans cet état. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le faire souffrir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant plus que jamais. Et pour une fois, il était là.

-Winry… Quoi dire d'autre, quoi faire pour l'encourager? Winry, on ne peut rester ici, commença-t-il en se redressant lentement. Sa tête lui faisait vivre un vrai cauchemar. Et il avait une vision de cauchemar sous les yeux, ce qui n'améliorait rien.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi terre à terre, mais il savait que ses larmes et ses cris n'étaient causé que par de la douleur. Et même s'il avait envie de la bercer dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait la veille, il ne s'en trouvait plus la force. Il n'aurait pas été capable de sentir son corps réduit à si peu trembler contre le sien. La voir ainsi, avec une telle blessure, c'était comme de voir un reflet de lui-même, du lui d'autrefois qui avait perdu deux membres et qui tremblaient sur un lit d'opération, qui fixait le vide devant lui comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait et dont le frère était maintenant une armure de métal…

La culpabilité le rongeait tant et si bien, dans tout les sens, qu'il se demanda s'il resterait un morceau entier de lui après avoir assisté et causé autant de mal. En tout cas, son cœur serait forcément le premier blessé de cette mésaventure, si on pouvait encore appeler cette catastrophe une mésaventure.

Winry gémit de douleur en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, tremblant de la tête au pied. Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait même plus dire de la tête au pied en parlant de la jeune fille, puisqu'elle n'avait même plus de pied. Elle n'avait… Sa gorge se serra et Winry laissa ses cheveux blonds cacher son visage rougi par les larmes. Elle se sentait lamentable d'offrir un tel spectacle, mais ça faisait mal, tellement mal. C'était une brûlure et un vide si profond qu'elle avait l'impression de se perdre au milieu de toute cette douleur.

Edward se sentait misérable de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre que de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, alors qu'il ne savait même pas où ils auraient pu aller. Il se sentait lamentable de ne pas s'occuper plus de son frère et de ne pas savoir calmer la jeune fille. Il se sentait plus bas que bas et ne voyait vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter. Ça faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Si mal… Et c'était de sa faute.

Alphonse se sentait tout aussi misérable et lamentable que son frère et leur amie. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire ou quoi dire, il ne savait pas non plus s'il en voulait à Ed de ne pas s'occuper de lui et il ne savait même pas comment aider l'adolescente qui geignait sa souffrance à quelques pas. Ils avaient tous ces pouvoirs, ils pouvaient faire apparaître n'importe quelle arme, n'importe quel métal, n'importe quelle chose matérielle à partir de n'importe quoi, mais ils étaient tout les deux incapables de rendre ses jambes à Winry, et même son sourire, ils ne savaient pas comment le lui ramener. Peut-être qu'au fond, ils le lui avaient toujours volé en la faisant s'inquiéter…

-Je m'excuse, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante et totalement différente de celle qu'Ed lui connaissait. Elle avait beau rappelé à elle le souvenir de son rêve, le souvenir des bras d'Edward autour d'elle, le souvenir de ses cheveux dans les siens, de son regard d'hier, de ses larmes de joie à la réaliser vivante, de sa voix et de sa promesse, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la douleur qui le faisait souffrir.

Puis de toute façon, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle aurait bien voulu y mettre, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas réfréné une telle douleur. C'était un mal traître, qui reste en latence, lointain, grâce à l'endorphine et qui ressurgit par la suite, dans sa puissance et sa grandeur. Ainsi que dans toute son horreur…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas! Demanda l'aîné des frères Elrick en se levant tout entier et prenant son courage à deux mains pour la résonner. S'il ne pouvait la réconforter, au moins lui devait-il cela.

Elle fit celle qui n'a rien entendu.

-Je suis désolé, mais ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal.

Edward ne voulait pas répondre à ça, il ne voulait pas dire ce qui franchit ses lèvres, parce qu'il souffrait de se rappeler cet épisode de sa vie. Étant donné que cet épisode lui avait coûté son frère tout entier et qu'il n'avait su sauvé que son âme.

-Je sais… Je sais, Winry. C'est normal.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, écarta les cheveux pâles et tâchés de son visage pour lui offrir un visage plus ou moins encourageant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute l'assurance qu'il ait jamais possédé. Pourtant, il trouva la force de faire un geste dans sa direction, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de la réconforter. Malgré toute la gêne que ce geste lui inspirait. Et après tout, ce n'était pas si pire que ça. Oui, s'encouragea-t-il, ce n'était pas aussi pire que s'il devait tuer quelqu'un ou s'il perdait son bras droit.

Avec une douceur timide, et une main tremblante, il lui caressa gentiment la joue, pour en écarter les larmes. D'autres suivirent, mais les yeux bleues complètement paniqué de Winry qui cherchaient partout un secours quelconque qui l'emmènerait loin de cette douleur s'arrêtèrent sur les iris dorés du jeune homme. Ainsi, elle se calma un peu. Mais il tressaillit quand elle retint sa main sur sa joue et rougit un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait quand elle ferma les yeux pour appréciée à sa juste valeur cette caresse maladroite, malgré la douleur qui continuait de l'ébranler. Et quand Winry se jeta à son cou, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre comment elle avait réussi un tel exploit du fait qu'elle n'avait plus l'entièreté de ses jambes, il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de gêne.

-Ça n'arrête pas, ça fait toujours aussi mal Edward!

Comme elle était pendue à son cou et qu'il n'avait pas la force de l'obliger à le lâcher, et aussi parce qu'il n'en voyait pas du tout le besoin, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre; il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, malgré toute la confusion que cela lui inspirait. Alphonse cessa de courir partout comme un bolide dont le conducteur aurait perdu le nord et observa la scène avec un sentiment partagé de gêne et de fierté. Ed, lui, songeait que si ça faisait toujours aussi mal, lui-même souffrait presque de façon égale à Winry, rien qu'à la voir dans cet état. Et maintenant, il sentait ses larmes dans son cou. Il rougit davantage et déglutit difficilement.

-Je sais… Mais Winry, je… Ce qu'il allait dire le frustrait tellement qu'il eut d'abord de la difficulté à mettre des mots sur sa colère. Je ne peux rien faire.

Et Winry devina si bien tout le ressentiment qu'éprouvait le jeune garçon qu'elle trembla un peu moins fort, se sentant coupable de le mettre dans une telle situation. Lui qui était si fier de son alchimie, de ses prouesses, de ses pouvoirs qui défiaient la moyenne des alchimistes… Le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être impuissant face à la souffrance de quelqu'un lui était insupportable. Et que ce quelqu'un qui souffrait et pour qui il ne pouvait rien faire soit sa meilleure amie d'enfance le rendait encore plus malade de colère et de ressentiment. Il s'en voulait tant que sa voix sortait toute déformée de sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, chuchota l'adolescente, si bas qu'Alphonse ne put pas l'entendre.

Les traits d'Edward se tordirent sous la douleur que lui inspirait cette constatation. Être impuissant à son sort et aux sorts des autres n'était pas qu'insupportable. C'était avant tout inacceptable. Comment pouvait-il supporter d'endurer ce mauvais tour du destin sans rien pouvoir y faire, sans intervenir? Et comment pouvait-il accepter de la voir, de l'entendre souffrir ainsi et puis qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était pas la cause de ce drame, qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, que ce n'était pas sa faute? L'avertissement s'adressait à lui et à personne d'autre. C'était clair!

-Winry… soupira-t-il, sans voir quoi ajouter. Et sa voix fut si tendre que la jeune fille crut retrouver l'alchimiste de son rêve d'hier. Celui qu'elle avait cru entendre murmurer des mots trop doux et trop fragiles dans son oreille.

Elle sourit, malgré la douleur et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

2h45 pm QG de Central, bureau de Lloyd Sins

Le colonel de la foudre était en train de finir d'arranger son bureau à son goût, pour s'y sentir bien chez lui quand son lieutenant entra brusquement dans la pièce. La jolie blonde nommée Eagle, qui s'était fait bonne amie avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, était hors de tout contrôle ou de tout professionnalisme.

Lloyd se retourna, l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait autant que de mettre la jeune femme en furie. Et savoir si elle pouvait être jalouse d'une autre femme, ce qui était forcément le cas présentement, le rendait euphorique. Ses yeux bleu-vert scintillèrent de malice et il se prépara à recevoir une tempête avec enthousiaste.

-Colonel! Vous avez fait entrez le premier lieutenant du colonel Mustang dans votre bureau!

-Oui, elle était en larmes la pauvre, mon demi-frère lui était tombé dessus à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes.

Eagle perdit un moment de sa colère, se demandant pourquoi elle n'en avait rien su, elle était au stand de tir à ce moment, et comment elle aurait réagi si son colonel lui tombait dessus à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes. Puis, Riza était une personne vraiment sympathique, elles étaient devenues amies si rapidement… Elle aurait préféré être là pour pouvoir la consoler, plutôt que ce soit Sins qui s'en charge. Cet homme avait des manies de gamin parfois… Et elle se demandait le genre de consolation qu'il pouvait prodiguer…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer autour? S'écria-t-elle en retrouvant sa colère. Une amie reste une amie tant qu'elle ne s'approche pas du garçon que vous convoité! (détail à vérifier, mais qui est souvent véridique…)

-Qu..quoi? Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal! Qu'est-ce que VOUS vous imaginez? Je n'ai pas…

-Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je crois que vous avez fait, je veux simplement que ce geste portait à confusion et que vous devriez être plus prudent quand vous décidez de jouer les bon samaritains. Vous savez qu'on en doit jamais vous soupçonnez d'avoir des relations avec d'autres officiers de l'armée.

-Mais c'est que vous partez en grande ma vieille! La jeune femme s'empourpra et il sourit de nouveau. Oh, ce que c'est vilain d'imaginer des choses pareilles de son supérieur. Vous, vous êtes jalouse!

-QUOI! Non, pas du tout! Fit-elle en prenant du recul.

-Si, si, si! Déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers elle avec un air taquin.

-Colonel! À force de reculer, elle s'était retrouvée appuyée au mur.

-Oh oui, j'en suis certain! Il la rejoint, lui bloquant toute retraite.

-Arrêtez tout de suite! Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne trouvant pas cela drôle du tout. Il lui lança une œillade séductrice pour plaisanter.

-Non, vous n'oseriez pas… Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et elle se replia sur elle-même, commençant à être effrayé par l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mustang entra avec un air sévère et furieux. Le soupçon dans son regard calma les ardeurs de Lloyd à taquiner son lieutenant et la braise flamboyant dans ses yeux fit frissonner la jeune femme. Le spectacle qu'offrait les deux soldats était on ne peut plus compromettant. Eagle était appuyée contre le mur, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger et Sins avait posé ses mains de chaque coté du corps de son employée, paume bien appuyé au mur. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivée de son frère le coupa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel!

-Comment? Bordel? Mais non voyons, non frérot, moi et mon lieutenant, nous discutions d'un travail que je dois commencer à faire.

Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Roy haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Bien, passe pour cette fois, parce que la dame n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ces avances, mais si je devais surprendre quelque chose du genre une autre fois, je serais obligé de sévir. Lieutenant Eagle? Pourriez-vous venir me parler un instant?

-Hé, c'est mon lieutenant!

Mentalement, Lloyd se voyait déjà évincé. Il ne faisait que plaisanter bon sang et son imbécile de frère venait donné à sa farce une tournure beaucoup plus grave. Puis, le colonel manipulant les éclairs réalisa que son si cher lieutenant était terrorisé par ses 'avances'. Il ne croyait pas qu'il lui ferait peur pourtant. Et ce n'était absolument pas son intention.

-Je crois pourtant que votre lieutenant aimerait beaucoup venir parler un peu avec moi, ne serait-ce que pour garder entre vous et elle des distances raisonnables, répliqua Roy. Et notre alchimiste préféré profita de chaque mot pour se venger et déferler toute la colère qu'il avait encore dans le cœur.

-Je… Lloyd regarda Eagle avec des yeux désolés. Son regard était devenu une mer fragile, prête à fondre en une tempête inextricable. Il pâlit et s'écarta d'elle, pour la laisser prendre ses distances. Il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine quand elle lui tourna le dos. Il lui avait fait peur. C'était la toute première fois qu'il lui faisait réellement peur. D'habitude, elle était toujours si autoritaire et sûre d'elle. Il avait découvert sa limite. Et cette découverte était douloureuse. Il la rappela avant qu'elle ne sorte : Hé, lieutenant, je ne pensais pas à mal, hein?

Elle ne se retourna même pas et se contenta de disparaître dans le couloir, pour que Roy soit la dernière personne qu'il voit avant que la porte ne se ferme.

-Mon vieux, je crois que tu as les yeux un peu plus gros que le ventre. Contentes-toi donc des filles faciles, comme d'habitude. T'auras pas d'ennuie ou de surprise, lança Roy avant de claquer la porte. Et contre cette attaque mesquine et pourtant, quelque peu fondée, Lloyd ne trouve rien à répondre. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, dépité.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes, les femmes aujourd'hui! C'est la réunion du club des victimes de SPM ou quoi?

Eagle se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le colonel Mustang. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas échapper à son demi-frère pour se taper une nouvelle scène. Si elle avait bien compris, ce Roy n'était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Quand elle sut ce qu'il voulait d'elle, par contre, elle sentit son moral remonté. Dans le plus secret, il la chargeait de lui révéler tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sur ce qui avait été dit entre Riza et Lloyd quand la jeune femme s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du colonel Sins. C'était, à ses dires, pour une question de vérification de procédure, une petite question rien que pour savoir si Riza avait dit à Lloyd des choses qu'il n'avait pas à savoir.

Eagle fit comme si elle le croyait, mais elle se doutait bien des véritables raisons qui le poussaient à faire cette requête. Et elle n'avait pas de problème pour chercher à élucider ce mystère pour le beau colonel Mustang. Oh non, pas du tout. Loin de là.

12h37 dans le désert d'un sinistre…

Les grincements insistants d'une armure ramenèrent Ed à la réalité et le firent rougir encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible. Pivoine, l'aîné des Elrick leva la tête pour réaliser que son frère commençait à perdre patience et qu'ils devraient vraiment se décider à vider la place. Non seulement, l'odeur était-elle infecte, mais en plus, Winry nécessitait des soins urgents, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir lui-même. La jeune fille savait peut-être comment faire pour calmer sa douleur, mais aucun outil nécessaire à ce genre d'intervention médicale n'était disponible dans les ruines du train. Et elle était bien trop occupée à avoir mal pour lui dire quoi faire.

Non, décidément, il n'avait pas le droit ou le temps de se morfondre. Plus tard la culpabilité. Il en avait eu son quota.

-Winry, écoute, il faut qu'on parte, trouvez un endroit où tu pourras recevoir des soins adéquats. Tu es d'accord?

Elle fut d'abord surprise qu'il lui demanda son avis, puisque d'habitude, lui et Al ne lui laissait jamais le choix. Puis elle comprit qu'étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de l'emmener avec eux, ils n'avaient pas non plus le choix de lui demander son avis.

-Comment est-ce que je vais…?

-Je vais te porter, y'a pas de problème, répondit Ed. Et s'il avait pu, il rougit encore plus furieusement qu'il ne faisait déjà.

-Mais, tu vas finir par te fatiguer…

-Si c'est le cas, je m'occuperais de toi, déclara Alphonse toute d'une traite en dévalant la pente qui les séparait. Winry souffrait encore, mais en silence à présent.

Comme tout semblait clair et que personne ne faisait d'objection, ils partirent immédiatement. Ed commença par soulever la jeune fille un peu plus adéquatement, pour qu'il la porte de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus à l'aise possible. Ainsi, elle se retrouva couchée dans ses bras, une masse d'acier sous les épaules et son bras humain sur ce qui restait de ses jambes. Ce dernier fait les gênait peut-être plus que tout le reste, puisque jamais ils n'avaient établi de contact aussi intime, mais aussi parce que de sentir la peau d'Edward contre la sienne, qui était à vif, rappelait à Winry qu'il lui manquait maintenant une bonne section de ses deux jambes. Alors, elle pleurait tout bas, en geignant de temps à autres, parce qu'elle avait trop mal, recroquevillée contre le torse de l'alchimiste d'état.

Alphonse était leur seul moyen de défense. En effet, avec la jeune fille dans les bras, Ed ne pouvait pas réagir aussi rapidement qu'il le ferait normalement. Et il ne pouvait pas la faire s'accrocher à son dos, pour avoir les bras libres, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus de jambe ou de genoux pour s'accrocher à lui. Et si elle s'accrochait à son cou, montée sur son dos, elle risquait de l'étrangler assez vite sans le vouloir. L'armure devait donc toujours garder l'œil ouvert, au cas où un ennemi surgit du néant ou du passé leur tomberait dessus.

Ed était tout aussi vigilant que son frère, quoiqu'il soit un peu perturbé par la demoiselle se trouvant dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait jamais à déporter son attention d'elle plus de quelques minutes. Le moindre gémissement, la moindre plainte, aussi petite soit-elle, l'attirait inévitablement à la regarder avec des yeux tremblants et désolés. Et Winry s'efforçait autant que possible de ne pas s'en vouloir pour cette attention de tous les instants, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait à la fois coupable et heureuse, mais en même temps, elle était furax de voir qu'il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve handicapé à vie pour qu'Edward daigne faire attention à elle.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

Un soupir échappa au blond qui commençait à fatiguer, lentement, mais sûrement. Son frère le surveillait du coin de l'œil pour être certain qu'il ne se poussa pas à bout. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient? Ils s'orientaient selon le soleil et leur ombre qui s'étendaient au sol. S'ils tenaient compte de l'heure à laquelle le train avait déraillé et de la vitesse approximative à laquelle il devait rouler, ils pourraient dire sans trop se tromper qu'il serait préférable d'aller vers le premier arrêt que le train devait faire, soit Rush Valley, qui serait forcément plus prêt que leur case de départ. La case de départ étant Central.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas envoyés de secours?

Edward s'était déjà posé cette question. Alphonse l'avait creusée pendant qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil le sommeil des deux adolescents. La réponse était décevante, mais claire. Les autorités compétentes dans de pareil cas, dieu sait de qui il s'agit, Ed ne voulait même pas y penser, avait cru qu'après un tel accident, et ça, c'était s'ils étaient au courant qu'il y avait eu cet accident, bref, qu'un tel accident ne pouvait pas compter de survivants. Puis, mobiliser les gens dans les environs était dur, long et coûteux.

-Si des secouristes pouvaient venir, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les a pas attendu?

Décidément, Winry ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée du silence, puisqu'elle trouvait toujours une question à poser, malgré la douleur qui allait en augmentant dans ses veines. Ed avait pensé à quelque chose à ce moment et se disait qu'ils devraient essayer d'aller voir le docteur Marcoh, oui, ce serait toute une chance. Mais, la destination était beaucoup trop loin, tandis qu'Al lui disait voir les maisons d'une ville, qui dit ville au bout tout ce voyage à pied dit Rush Valley et finalement, à bien y repenser, Ed n'était plus trop sûr d'obtenir l'assistance du docteur Marcoh si d'aventures il réussirait à le retrouver.

Mais, attendre les secouristes auraient pu être plus judicieux que faire tout ce chemin, oui certainement… Jusqu'à quel point? Edward réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il était hors de question de laisser Winry partir on ne sait où avec on ne sait qui pour recevoir des soins s'il n'était pas de l'expédition. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et voulait régler lui-même le tort qu'il avait causé. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule tout de suite. Il avait besoin de la voir sur pied. Seigneur, quand est-ce que ce serait seulement possible? Il secoua la tête, pour se calmer, car il rougissait de nouveau face à ce quoi il pensait et ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne plus penser à cette vérité.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Winry seule, ou sans lui avant qu'il n'ait réparé les peaux cassées. Elle avait été là pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle sa maison, après avoir réappris à marcher. Elle avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de son appui, même s'il avait tout fait pour garder ses sentiments de reconnaissance pour lui. Et maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être là pour elle. Et alors, il réalisa qu'il aurait accepté de la porter ainsi, comme on porte la mariée dans sa chambre de noces, jusqu'aux confins du monde s'il l'avait fallu et si elle ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que les joues de Winry se teintaient de rose, devant les regards étranges que leur lançaient les gens.

Parce que ces sentiments devenaient de plus en plus clairs à son esprit et à son cœur. Et qu'il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Parce que tout ce à quoi il tenait finissait par être en danger. Déjà, son amie avait perdu ses deux jambes, par sa faute. Et elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de sa faute! S'il n'était pas monté dans ce train, rien ne serait arrivé à Winry. À l'heure qu'il était, elle serait en train de manger avec sa grand-mère à Resembol. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait offert à la place? Une chambre dans un hôtel miteux de Rush Valley, où elle guérirait lentement, mais sûrement, alors qu'il serait tiraillé entre une envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette et celle de faire face à ses problèmes et de s'occuper de Winry. Edward soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Al était assis en face de lui et demeurait silencieux, pensif. Winry était dans la chambre d'à côté. Ed l'avait laissé seule avec un bac d'eau et quelques bouts de tissu ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements, pour qu'elle puisse se laver. Il avait rougi comme un idiot quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait prendre un bain. Il n'allait quand même pas…? Un autre soupir s'échappa du jeune homme. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus retourner voir Winry avant le lendemain matin. Ça lui faisait trop mal de la voir dans cet état. Puis, il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner l'impression d'être devenue complètement handicapée, ç'aurait été la dernière chose à faire.

Au début, Al avait suggéré d'aller faire un tour chez Pania, cette fille qui avait volé la montre d'alchimiste d'état d'Edward une fois, quand ils étaient venus dans la ville. (spoiler épisode 26) Mais Winry avait catégoriquement refusé. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse souffrir d'autre de ses amis en allant les voir. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, c'était la chose la plus censée à faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir quelqu'un la plaindre. Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

-Ed?

-Quoi?

-Toi et Winry, c'est sérieux pas vrai?

-Com… comment, mais non, enfin, je… oui, NON! Non non et non! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines! S'empourpra le 'petit' alchimiste.

-Mais, hier, vous vous êtes presque embrass…

-LA FERME! Al, mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes! Puis de toute façon, c'est même pas vrai!

S'en suivit une longue discussion, ou plutôt dispute, qui ne permit pas à Edward de comprendre pourquoi son frère avait empiété sur le sujet…

En fait, la vérité était que bien qu'il voit la relation de son frère et de leur meilleure amie prendre un tournant plus sérieux d'un très bon œil, Alphonse ressentait quelques regrets à l'idée de ne peut-être jamais avoir cette chance. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et avec le corps qu'il avait, il ne risquait pas de réussir à jamais en avoir. Cela, bien qu'il veuille se le cacher à lui-même, désir qui était vain, lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Pas autant que de voir son frère avec ce bras et cette jambe d'acier et de savoir que bientôt, Winry aussi devrait utiliser des auto mails… Mais quand même assez.

Edward eut pourtant une pensée pour la solitude qu'il avait imposée à son frère, puisque depuis presque deux jours, il ne s'occupait que de Winry. L'aîné se promit de prendre un peu plus soin de son cadet pendant les prochains jours. De toute façon, il avait besoin de prendre du recul pour mettre au clair tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et il avait assez rougi pour la prochaine semaine! Puis, Winry devait passer un peu de temps seule avec elle-même, pour se remettre en question. Il avait lui-même traverser une période très difficile où son seul besoin lui semblait être la solitude. Après tout, déterminée comme elle l'était, elle saurait se relever, si rapidement qu'il en serait lui-même surprit, oui, il en était certain. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait…

-Bonne nuit grand frère.

-Bonne nuit Al…

4h50 pm gare de Centrale

-Il a été certifié que tous les trains partant de Centrale sont parfaitement sécuritaires, les destinations de Rush valley, Dublin, Resembol… sont toutes praticables. Par contre, la durée des trajets sera presque doublée…

Après plusieurs cris de protestation, de colère, des injures et des extorquassions (genre : rendez moi mon mari, allez chercher les blessés du déraillement de train, faites quelque chose, sécuritaire, mon œil oui, et blablabla…) trois passagers se démarquèrent des autres en rentrant dans le train les premiers. Tous les autres n'osaient pas, de peur d'être les victimes d'un autre déraillement. À voir le peu de cas qu'on faisait des premières, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être les deuxièmes.

-Regardez, il y en a qui monte dans le train, fit une voix de femme au-dessus de la cohue.

-Ce sont des soldats, ils viennent de l'armée, sur qu'ils craignent rien, rajoutèrent plusieurs voix dans un murmure qui devint, en courant dans la foule, parfaitement audible.

Les rumeurs continuèrent de pulluler dans toute la gare.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant? Le dernier déraillement de train est arrivé à cause d'un des chiens de l'armée, un alchimiste d'état. Le train à quitter la voie parce que quelqu'un voulait le tuer.

-L'alchimiste? Rien que pour une personne? Mais il n'y a aucun survivant!

-C'est abominable!

-Pourquoi? C'était qui l'alchimiste?

-Un gamin à ce qu'on dit, Elrick je ne sais plus…

-Un gamin? Un gamin qui travaille pour l'armée?

-C'est abominable!

-Mais oui je vous dis, un gamin, 12 ou 13 ans je crois, je ne sais plus…

-Y'a plus grand-chose que vous savez-vous!

-Et les derniers de tout à l'heure, c'était qui? Si on embarque avec eux, on risque pas de se faire tuer aussi dans un autre accident?

-Ce serait abominable!

-C'était encore un alchimiste d'état! Roy Mustang, vous ne le connaissez pas?

-Roy Mustang? Ça me dit de quoi…

Les contrôleurs du train s'impatientaient aux portes quand soudain, une phrase attira leur attention.

-Attendez une seconde, Roy Mustang, c'est le type qui m'a volé ma fiancée!

-Oui, et moi il m'a laissé tomber au bout de quelques jours, il était peut-être beau, mais franchement insupportable, fit une jeune femme.

-C'est abominable!

-Ouais, bon ça va, on a compris, y'a quelque chose que vous ne trouvez pas abominable vous? S'écria un contrôleur qui n'en pouvait franchement plus de toute cette agitation.

-Quel type horrible ce Mustang, un vrai coureur! Et la fille avec lui, c'est qui?…

Je vous laisse imaginer la discussion passionnante qui se poursuivit sur le quai de la gare. Maintenant, si nous en venions au train, quand dites-vous?

(Je suis presque certaine d'avoir entendu des cris de joie! Je suis peut-être en train de devenir folle…)

-Ce qu'ils en font du bruit, ces civils, pesta Roy en se laissant tomber sur une banquette. Il était assez déçu de ne pas avoir eu le droit de voyager en première classe. En plus, Havoc et Hawkeye avait décidé de s'asseoir du côté opposé, ce qui ne ramenait pas son moral. Ils étaient tous contre lui…

-Après l'accident qui s'est produit, il y a de quoi, répondit Riza. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de tremblotant dans la voix qui émut Mustang. Jusque là, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé aux frères Elrick et à mademoiselle Rockbell. Ils s'étaient tous plutôt concentré sur la mission à accomplir. Jean leur avait montré la photo d'Émilie Stein et il n'avait pas eu besoin de résumer l'opération de sauvetage, qu'on pourrait aussi nommé kidnapping, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Roy et Riza avait rencontré ensemble la généralissime une heure avant leur départ et elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

Cette rencontre stressante avait d'ailleurs rapproché un peu le colonel et son premier lieutenant, puisqu'ils s'y étaient trouvé un ennemi commun. Elsa avait rappelé Mustang à l'ordre de telle façon que s'en était pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi dans l'armée. Hawkeye avait dut faire de terribles efforts pour ne cesser son salut militaire et donner une gifle à cette pédante de généralissime. Elle était pire qu'Hakuro. Roy se demandait encore ce qui était pire, être humilié par sa mère ou être humilié par sa mère devant son lieutenant… La question était difficile. Hugues aurait peut-être su répondre.

Elsa ne souriait plus de son sourire de prédateur. Elle n'était plus suffisante. Ce n'était plus nécessaire, ces yeux à eux seuls donnaient au flame alchemist l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que de la merde. Et quand votre propre mère vous regarde avec ce genre de dédain, il est plus que probable que vous en restiez marqué pour le restant de votre vie. La colère de Roy à ce moment n'avait eu d'égale que sa souffrance psychologique. Et quand elle lui avait fait comprendre d'un regard que jusque là elle avait été gentille et qu'à présent, elle s'attendait à un respect sans égal, il avait dut s'incliner.

Et c'était peut-être le plus humiliant de tout. C'était lui qui recevait les ordres, alors, c'était lui qui s'inclinait. Et il devait se pencher bien bas pour rendre justice à madame Sciez. Riza était resté droite comme un piquet, deux pas derrière lui, toujours la main droite levée près du front, pour respecter la pose de salut qu'Elsa ne lui avait pas permis d'arrêter. Et Roy avait dut resté plié à 90 degré devant sa mère, tout le long de ses réprimandes, comme un adversaire vaincu s'incline devant le gagnant. La tête baissé, les yeux baissés et la rage au cœur. Usant de politesse pour ne pas être tuer par le gagnant ou par les flammes de sa propre fureur.

Et la voix d'Elsa l'avait martelé pendant un bon quinze minutes. L'exercice de maintien avait presque eu raison de lui. Depuis qu'il était à Centrale, après toutes les choses qu'il avait fait, alors qu'il pouvait en fin respiré un peu dans le carcan de l'armée, il avait perdu la rigidité qu'il fallait à une recrue pour rester dans cette position aussi longtemps. Alors, juste pour l'humilier un peu plus, s'il fallait qu'il bouge d'un cheveu, qu'il relève un peu la tête ou que son dos perde de sa droiture, Elsa avait ralenti son débit, elle s'était mise à parler moins vite pour que la torture dure plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Roy reprenne la position parfaite de soumission, le dos bien droit, la tête baissée, les cheveux dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bonne figure, le colonel, dans cet état.

Il se demandait si sa mère avait bien goûté à cette victoire. Parce que lui avait encore l'amertume de la défaite dans la bouche. Et il lui aurait bien craché ce goût écoeurant au visage si ça n'avait été de leur rang. Riza l'avait regardé se soumettre et tous ses doutes sur son colonel, toutes les idées terrifiantes qu'elle avait eues avaient disparues. Il n'était qu'un enfant démuni et maltraité par une mère indigne et cruelle. Et il avait besoin de son soutien pour lui faire face.

-Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on arrivera? Demanda Jean à Riza.

La jeune femme soupira, espérant que cette question ne revienne pas trop souvent. Le voyage serait long. Et encore plus long si cette question se répétait…

-Pas avant demain, tout au moins.

Roy la regardait à la dérobée, s'accrochant à son image à la fois forte et fragile, à ses cheveux blonds, à ses yeux bruns, à sa sensibilité et son respect toujours si exemplaire, toutes ses choses qui la rendait si différente de sa mère. Un sourire en coin vint éclairer son visage noirci par une mauvaise journée.

-Vous avez laissé votre chien à Fuery? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, il nous aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop vous manqué, plaisanta Havoc.

-Qu… non, ça ira.

-Puis, de toute façon, elle a déjà deux très beaux spécimens avec elle, pas vrai Hawkeye?

Elle aurait rougi si elle n'avait pas trouvé de quoi répliquer.

-C'est vrai, deux très beaux spécimens de chiens, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Jean et Roy ouvrirent de grands yeux, déçus de voir sa réaction. Est-ce que…?

-Serait-ce une insulte? Dit Jean, sans regarder le lieutenant.

-Mais non voyons, un compliment…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, en pensant tous à Elsa, qui était décidément un spécimen d'humain très bizarre. Oui, c'était peut-être un compliment de ce faire dire qu'on était un beau chien. Un beau chien de l'armée. Un sourire suivit leur regard et ils laissèrent le silence endormir ce sourire, pour ne plus avoir à parler plus longtemps. Ils étaient tous très fatigué. Jean s'endormit, vite suivit de Roy. Riza les regarda, avec un léger sourire. Elle se sentait heureuse pour la première fois de la journée.

-Bonne nuit mes toutous, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Waaahh! J'ai réussi à faire 21 pages! Sans les rar, bien sûr… Quelle affaire, c'était pas de tout repos! Reviews? Pour avoir la suite.

Au fait, il va falloir attendre une bonne semaine, je suis en congé pour le mardi gras! (Au fait, bon mardi gras!) cé bien ça qui s'en vient non? Allez, je vous aime, j'espère que vous aurez aimé! Dites le moi!


	9. Kapitel Neun

Je mets tout de suite les rar, comme ça, je suis sûre de pas les oublier. Je m'excuse pour la durée de l'attente, je sais que c'est plate, mais bon, plus d'explication dans les notes à la fin de ce chap. Pour l'instant, contentez vous de savourer…

Serleena: Non, je suis sans pitié. S'il sera vengé? Oui, il sera vengé, mais il se pourrait qu'il souffre encore plus avant, je ne suis toujours pas décidé… Tu me le pardonneras pas?! Il sera vengé, dieu qu'oui, il le sera!! (Anyway, je venge toujours les mal-aimés…)

Lilize: Ah oui, je suis rapide? Pas cette fois, hein? Je sais que c'était long, mais le chap l'est d'autant plus! Et cette fois que du royai! Bon appétit!

Ayma: Elle a utilisé le compte de sa copine. Hum… Je devrais utiliser celui de ma soeur pour poster ses histoires sur le site. La miss, elle écrit, mais elle ne met jamais rien. Alors, résultat? Je suis la seule qui peut le lire et je peux jamais laisser de review! Les flèches marchent pas, non non, tu vas trouver aut' chose? Moi aussi , kru kru…

Saphira76: Merci, merci beaucoup! Je vais me forcer pour continuer d'écrire trop bien. Comme ça, si j'ai de la chance, je pourrais finir cette fic avant la fin de l'année. (Impossible…, j'ai trop d'idée) C'est une belle aventure qui est devant nous et elle ne fait que commencer donc!!! Accroche ta tuque, me voilà avec un autre chap…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Émilie Stein…

Emilie Stein

Kapitel Neun

Chapitre 9

Le train roulait encore quand Jean fut réveillé par des gémissements. Rien de compromettant. Enfin, rien de compromettant dans le mauvais sens que pourrait sous-entendre des gémissements… La direction de ces plaintes était la même que celle de son colonel, comme si…

Jean fronça les sourcils et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant la vérité la plus surprenante au monde. Mustang pleurait dans son sommeil. Recroquevillé sur son siège, comme un enfant qui ferait un cauchemar. Et il n'y avait certainement qu'une chose qui pouvait lui faire autant de mal dans un cauchemar. Le lieutenant en second soupira, découragé. Pourquoi la guerre devait-elle laisser tant de marques…?

-Hawkeye. Hawkeye, réveillez-vous, intima le soldat en secouant doucement la jeune femme assoupie à côté de lui.

Dans un sursaut d'inquiétude, elle se réveilla, et faillit balancer Jean par terre si ses yeux de lynx ne lui avait pas permis de réaliser à qui elle avait à faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Havoc de se retrouver tenu par le collet par une poigne si ferme que s'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait cru qu'il affrontait un homme.

-Oh, pardon Jean, qu'est-ce qui… commença-t-elle en relâchant sa prise sur son collet.

-Le colonel, fit-il simplement en replaçant son uniforme, froissé. (Dans les deux sens…)

Riza tourna automatiquement toute son attention vers le colonel, sans comprendre où était le problème. Aucun sentiment d'urgence ne la prévenait du moindre danger. Alors qu'est-ce que…?

Roy se retourna dans son sommeil, le visage tordu d'une douleur dont il n'aurait jamais montrée ne serait-ce que l'ombre dans son état d'éveil. Un sourire douloureux glissa sur la figure de la jeune femme et Jean se passa une main sur le visage.

-Vous allez le calmer oui, qu'on puisse dormir en paix?

-Alors, c'est seulement pour ça que vous m'avez réveillée?

-Avouez que vous m'en auriez voulu si je ne l'avais pas fait…

Le sourire conspirateur du blond la fit s'empourprer de colère, mais elle tâcha de ne pas crier, pour ne pas réveiller leur colonel. La dernière chose à faire, c'était le laisser savoir qu'ils étaient au courant de ses terreurs nocturnes. Il y a des situations qui demandent de ravaler sa fierté. Mais Riza était extrêmement bien placée pour savoir que Roy Mustang avait trop souvent déjà dut ravaler sa fierté pendant les derniers jours et elle ferait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour lui permettre de la conserver un peu plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire jusque là.

-Mais enfin, Hawkeye, on peut se l'avouer, entre nous deux, c'est tellement clair qu'il n'y a que Mustang qui n'a rien compris…

-QUOI?!

Roy gémit dans son sommeil un peu plus fort, sans pour autant se réveiller, mais les deux soldats évaluèrent qu'ils feraient mieux de cesser cette discussion avant de pousser trop loin et de le tirer de ses songes pour de bon.

-Je suis certain de ce que je dis quand je dis que vous êtes amoureus…

D'une main, elle le fit taire et de l'autre, Riza le plaqua contre le mur de leur compartiment de train. Jean fit signe qu'il abandonnait, même s'il avait mis le doigt sur la vérité.

-Je vous interdis, de répéter une telle chose, Havoc, vous avez entendu?

Sa voix tremblait d'une telle façon que l'homme ne put faire autrement que comprendre que tout était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Pour lui, et les autres hommes du groupe, ces deux là étaient tout simplement coincé dans une espèce de fuite stratégique entre soldats. Ils se croisaient sans se voir, se jaugeaient sans se comprendre et interprétait de travers chacun des gestes que l'autre faisait dans leur direction. De vrais adolescents. Mais une lutte de ce genre n'était pas si simple. Si Jean avait déjà été réellement amoureux, avec une femme aussi amoureuse que lui enfin, il le saurait. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait penser qu'une chose pour s'expliquer ce contretemps dans la relation entre les deux officiers. Les femmes se compliquent toujours la vie…

-C'est bon, je vous demande pardon, je croyais qu'on aurait pu essayer de vous éclaircir les idées. Comme ça, vous auriez su comment le…

Un fusil se pointa sur le visage de Jean avant qu'il ne mette fin à sa phrase. Il ravala sa plaisanterie. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il se renfrogna dans son coin du siège, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur. Mais au fond, il savait qu'une fois de plus, c'était cette fichue malchance avec les femmes qui l'avait rattrapé au galop. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au seigneur pour mériter ça? Ce n'était pas parce que le mariage de ses parents avait été un fiasco que sa vie amoureuse devait l'être aussi, non?

Riza oublia Jean pour s'occuper de Roy. D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouver la force de le laisser dans un pareil état aussi longtemps, pour se disputer avec Havoc. Décidément, elle n'était pas partie pour faire un bon voyage. Elle hésita un moment, à la manière de calmer son colonel. Il se redressa un peu dans son sommeil, avant de retomber sur le flan et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Elle avait eu raison dans la dernière idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant mal-aimé qui avait besoin de protection. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état et elle se demandait si, au lieu de rêver à la guerre trop destructrice à laquelle il avait pris part, Mustang n'était pas en train de se rappeler un autre souvenir de sa mère.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Riza l'attrapa par la main, n'osant pas faire grand-chose de plus. Le secouer comme la veille lui vaudrait peut-être bien d'autres réprimandes. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans le même état que la veille. Elle avait pleuré comme une idiote.

Leur main ne s'étaient pas touchée depuis une seconde, que déjà, Mustang se détendait. Et quand Riza voulut arrêter ce geste, qui la gênait terriblement, ne serait-ce que du fait que Jean puisse l'observer avec un sourire en coin, Roy se remit à trembler de plus belle…

-Je crois qu'il a inconditionnellement besoin de vous lieutenant… se moqua Jean. Et cette fois, la blague ne lui valut qu'un grognement.

Riza était à la fois réconfortée que Roy n'allait pas si mal que ça. Mais quel gamin, il avait besoin qu'elle lui tienne la main pour dormir tranquille! Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire ce genre de crise une autre fois, disons, lorsque Havoc n'aurait pas été là.

-Mais certainement pas de vous, n'est-ce pas? Finit-elle par dire, pour le faire taire. Et ce que cela sous-entendait fut suffisant. Jean se renfrogna un peu plus, avant de se lever, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Riza parlait d'Elsa Sciez et de ce que lui avait créé comme zizanie en allant la traîner jusque chez lui… Mince! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se faire rappeler ce genre de chose.

-Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dans le wagon restaurant.

Et sur ce, il sortit, sans même suggérer de lui rapporter quelque chose. Hawkeye hésita un moment. Et puis non, elle n'avait pas d'excuse à lui faire. Elle avait été claire pourtant. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du moindre sous-entendu de relation hors travail entre elle et Mustang. En parlant de Mustang, Riza réalisa, avec un peu de surprise, qu'elle lui avait repris la main pour le calmer. Et c'était le cas. Il était parfaitement calme. Si ce n'était qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'observait avec un léger sourire. Taquin.

-Colonel?!

-Bonjour lieutenant, bien dormi?

Elle rougit et libéra sa main de la sienne. Il s'assit lentement sur son banc, avant de se frotter les yeux et de pousser un bâillement titanesque.

-Quelle question, ses bancs de train sont vraiment loin d'être confortable, impossible de bien dormir là-dessus. Havoc ne vous a pas trop collé au moins?

-Il sait garder ses distances quand il le faut, répondit une jeune femme au visage rouge de timidité

-Oui, Roy laissa ses yeux courir sur les bancs vides les entourant et la rangée qu'avait choisi Jean pour rejoindre le wagon restaurant. Je vois ça…

Riza ne rit pas, mais réussit à récupérer son calme. Elle ne dit rien d'ailleurs, car malgré son apparence de quiétude, qu'elle avait reconstruit au prix d'un terrible effort de concentration, la femme soldat était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Devant son silence, Roy se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé son réveil idyllique, loin d'aller avec ses cauchemars, mais également loin de lui déplaire. Est-ce que pour se réconforter, dans un mécanisme d'auto défense, son être avait voulu lui faire croire que son premier lieutenant le tenait par la main durant son sommeil? À deviner son trouble, il jugea plus approprié de ne rien lui demander là-dessus.

S'en suivit un profond soupir, alors que Hawkeye regardait dehors, mettant tous ses efforts dans l'observation du paysage morne pour oublier l'homme magnifique au sourire mystérieux qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? C'était Jean aussi qui n'y était pas allé de mains mortes avec ses questions impertinentes. Mais il était vrai qu'entre le paysage de sable qu'ils traversaient et son colonel, Riza aurait cent fois préféré détaillé son colonel. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Mais pas question de donner à Jean cette victoire quand il reviendrait avec de quoi manger.

Roy jeta aussi un coup d'œil dehors, mais préféra passer par-dessus les scrupules de Riza et finalement, il la dévora des yeux à loisir. Enfin, il le fit le plus discrètement possible, mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tressaillit de surprise qu'il reporta son attention dehors pour voir le sinistre que leur train contournait. Il en eut un sursaut d'horreur impossible à contenir. Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient lentement du sol et on pouvait voir des éclats d'argent et de métal se détacher de la terre sous les rayons naissants du soleil. Riza détourna le regard, ayant deviné ce dont il s'agissait. Ses yeux bruns croisèrent ceux de braise de son colonel. Elle remarqua que leur feu était plus dense que d'habitude.

-Le nabot n'a pas pu mourir si facilement que ça. Il y a forcément des survivants à ce déraillement de train, déclara-t-il tout d'un coup, pour chasser le coup de froid qu'avait jeter sur eux la vue de ce cimetière improvisé qu'aucun pied humain n'avait encore fouler.

Roy parlait ainsi pour se conforter lui-même dans sa position d'incapacité à agir lui-même et à lancer un groupe de secouristes dans les décombres calcinés de cet accident. Il aurait voulu chasser la douleur qu'il ressentait lui-même et percevait chez son lieutenant. Il aurait voulu que personne n'ait plus jamais à souffrir ainsi. Que plus aucune famille ne se fasse arracher l'un de ses membres et que les enfants puissent conserver leur innocence aussi longtemps que les enfants d'hier l'avait pu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer le monde de demain. Et avec sa mère en tant que généralissime, il se savait totalement impuissant à le faire.

Elsa ne laisserait rien l'arrêter dans ses plans machiavéliques. Comment pouvait-il encore dire que cette femme était sa mère? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et toute la fourberie dont elle s'était montré capable.

-Lieutenant? Demanda-t-il, de cette voix de petit garçon qui faisait forcément craquer n'importe quelle femme. Et quand Riza releva la tête pour croiser de nouveau son regard, elle devina que ce charme là était tout à fait inconscient et en fut d'autant plus charmer.

-Oui, colonel?

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

-Bientôt… soupira-t-elle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence et Roy finit par s'ennuyer de se tourner les pouces et se racla la gorge pour ajouter une autre question.

-C'est quand, bientôt?

Riza se retint pour ne pas sauter une coche tout de suite. Mais c'était le genre de question pour la mettre très rapidement très en colère. C'était le genre de raison pour laquelle elle adorait le fait que son chien ne sache pas parler…

-Bientôt.

D'autres minutes s'écoulèrent et Hawkeye se mit à maudire Jean d'être parti sans prévenir du moment où il se déciderait à revenir. Parce qu'elle commençait à trouver cela particulièrement long.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

Ce fut certainement la goutte qui fit déborder le vase d'émotions déjà trop plein de Riza Hawkeye.

'ToT POV de riza (NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!) '

Quand Jean revint avec de quoi manger, Roy n'était plus qu'un être difficilement identifiable, puisqu'il se tairait tout au fond du wagon en tremblant comme une feuille, tandis que son lieutenant écumait de rage et semblait prête à démolir tout le train si une fois de plus , quelqu'un osait lui poser la question fatidique… D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà troué trois séries de bancs vide et s'attaquait à deux autres de celles que comportait le wagon, tandis que Roy sautait dans un coin encore plus éloigné pour éviter une mort quasi certaine.

-Euh…

Jean hésita un moment, avant de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il prit le temps de rattraper le repas pique-nique qu'il leur avait ramassé, car la surprise de voir Hawkeye menacé la vie du colonel, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si grande que ça, l'était quand même assez pour qu'il échappe une bonne partie de la nourriture. Quand le panier fut sauvé, ainsi que la bouteille de vin (aurait-il des plans inquiétants à l'esprit?) il se décida à sauver Roy.

-On arrive dans quinze minutes et je nous ai acheté de quoi déjeuner. Ainsi que le dîner.

Riza figea aussitôt dans sa rage destructrice et Mustang se redressa avec espoir, content de faire face à un cessez-le-feu. Disons-le, il avait eu chaud… Et pas qu'un peu…

-Excellente initiative lieutenant. Je dois dire que ce voyage m'a creusé l'appétit.

Hawkeye et Havoc échangèrent un regard entendu, cet homme était vraiment incorrigible. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, en adultes civilisés qu'ils étaient, ils se mirent à table. Les bancs jetés à terre par les tirs de Riza leur servir justement de table. Roy était plutôt content de son coup. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de voir son lieutenant en colère. Sauf peut-être de voir le fullmetal en colère. Cette pensée lui coupa l'appétit brusquement, car le fullmetal était certainement mort. Il dut se forcer pour qu'aucun de ses deux lieutenants ne réalisent son malaise.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à Rush Valley, la première chose que les trois soldats firent fut de se chercher un hôtel. Et un endroit où se changer. Se balader en tenue de l'armée n'était vraiment pas bon quand on voulait passer inaperçu. Alors, ils commencèrent, en fait, par faire les magasins. D'ailleurs, Roy exigea le silence des vendeuses, pour qu'elles conservent leur uniformes le temps qu'ils passeraient en ville.

À compter le nombre d'arrangements qu'ils firent pour passer inaperçu, c'était à se demander pourquoi ils avaient garder leur uniforme pour prendre le train.

En fait, c'était un plan destiné à leur valoir des billets moins chers, puisqu'ils savaient déjà qu'ils auraient un grand nombre de dépenses à faire. Et pas question d'utiliser leurs vêtements civils pour cette mission. Ils leur avaient coûtés assez chers comme ça pour qu'ils aillent se les faire détruire dans une mission de dingue donnée par la généralissime. Non mais, voir s'ils avaient envie de perdre du temps, par la suite, à se refaire une garde-robe.

-Il me semble que ça vous irait bien ça, remarqua Roy tandis qu'ils traversaient le rayon des femmes avec Riza. Jean acquiesça avec véhémence devant ce dont parlait leur colonel. C'était une robe courte, à fleur, dans le plus pur style paysanne. Très mignonne, avec un décolleté juste assez grand pour dire que ce n'était pas un vêtement que des gamines pouvaient porter.

-Je pense que je peux choisir mon linge moi-même, répliqua Riza.

-Mais j'aurais pu choisir une mini jupe, se défendit Roy.

-On devrait s'arranger pour être assorti tous les trois, ce serait drôle, glissa Jean tout bas.

Hawkeye se frappa le front de la main, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle se retrouvait dans une friperie pour femme, avec le colonel et le lieutenant Havoc.

-Hé, mais j'y pense, dès qu'on sera sortit de ces uniformes, interdit d'agir comme des soldats, on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

-À vos ordres, colonel, sourit Havoc. Paré à jouer le touriste.

Riza soupira encore. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas se tenir en public quand il n'y avait pas de soldat supérieur à eux à proximité. Non mais…

-Puis-je vous aider? Interrogea une vendeuse qui venait visiblement à leur rencontre.

-Mais bien sûr, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

La femme soldat du groupe voulut intervenir, mais Jean la coupa aussitôt.

-Oui, oui, on voudrait trouver un nouveau style à notre amie, vous voyez? Du genre, plus féminin.

-Je pense qu'une opinion féminine serait plus approprié, il faut qu'elle reste décente quand même, sourit Mustang.

La vendeuse était déjà sous le charme et prête à jouer le mannequin dans toutes les tenues indécentes que la friperie comptait. Mais ce n'était pas ce que demandait le client. Et comme le client est roi, et ben zut alors…

Le grognement qui suivit n'était pas assez menaçant, puisque aucun des deux hommes n'essaya par la suite de rétablir leurs dires. Et ils se retrouvèrent devant les cabines d'essayage avec une Riza très en colère.

-Bon, si ça lui fait, on prend tout, déclara tout bonnement Roy. Venez Havoc, allons trouvez de quoi valoir Hawkeye.

-Ouais, si vous le dites. 'Un homme a beau être casse-cou, il tient quand même à la vie…'

Ils abandonnèrent donc les deux jeunes femmes avec une pile de linges, comportant quelques morceaux particulièrement indécents et cette fichue robe à fleur paysanne avec son décolleté beaucoup trop échancré au goût de Riza. La vendeuse, sans l'appui du beau brun, ne fit pas long feu et abandonna la belle blonde avec les vêtements devant la cabine d'essayage. Comme le temps passait et que Hawkeye se doutait que les deux idiots de l'armée qui l'avait entraîné dans cette situation embarrassante ne tarderait pas à revenir, elle se résigna à choisir parmi les vêtements, quelques morceaux dignes d'elle.

C'est ici qu'on comprend pourquoi Riza est toujours célibataire… C'est une femme très difficile. Quand Roy et Jean revinrent, le premier vêtu d'un col roulé bleu marin et d'un pantalon noir et le second tout en noir, ce fut pour découvrir que sur le paquet monstrueux de morceaux qu'elle avait à prendre, Hawkeye n'en avait gardé que quatre tenues complètes. Si Riza fut épatée de voir les deux hommes en tenue civile, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise à la voir elle, avec une longue jupe noire, fendue sur la jambe gauche et une camisole blanche, surmonté d'une veste beige. Bon, les vêtements étaient plutôt banales, mais c'était surtout le fait de la voir les cheveux détachés. Avec un débardeur moulant et une veste entrouverte…!

Jean et Roy faillirent tombé raide par terre devant elle, mais se ressaisirent et lui tendirent galamment chacun un bras. Elle sourit, amusé par cette complicité toute nouvelle entre eux. Après ce que le colonel avait découvert sur son second lieutenant, on aurait pu croire que l'esprit d'équipe entre eux aurait été sévèrement touché. Mais non, on aurait dit deux frères.

-De quoi, tu lui tends le bras comme ça?

-Mais c'est toi qui a pas d'affaire à lui offrir ton bras, espèce de…

-Qui c'est le colonel, hein?

-On avait dit qu'on agirait en gens normaux et je ferais un bien plus beau couple avec elle que toi.

-Comment?!

-Je te le dis…

-Oh ça va, vous deux! Franchement, vous devriez vous entendre!

Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de répondre, elle leur avait attrapé chacun un bras et les avait entraîné jusqu'à la caisse pour sortir de là au plus vite. S'ils voulaient passer inaperçus, c'était raté. Mais s'ils voulaient éviter de laisser savoir aux gens qui les croiseraient qu'ils faisaient partie de l'armée, c'était excellent. Puisque Roy et Jean usait d'une stratégie incroyable de diversion. Au lieu de s'appeler colonel et lieutenant et de se vouvoyer comme les officiers qu'ils étaient, ils échangeaient des regards assassins, comme deux paons en pleine parade de séduction. Et visiblement, la cible de cette parade, c'était Hawkeye. La jeune femme était à la fois flattée, comme toute femme l'aurait été, surtout du fait que Roy se mettait de la partie, Jean, c'était plus mignon que flatteur, mais aussi irrité par leur manque de subtilité.

Marcher à trois de large sur un trottoir, en un trio séparé d'une jolie blonde, ça faisait un peu… Comment dire? Certains gens s'imaginèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un ménage à trois. Trois vieux amis, ou bien… Non, non, l'idée du ménage à trois était beaucoup plus intéressante. Et excitante. Les sourires qu'on leur adressa étaient si étranges que Mustang ne chercha même pas à lire au travers. Il était bien trop surpris par la simplicité du geste de Riza, qui les remorquait maintenant tous les deux, chacun accroché à un bras. Ce n'était pas de l'assurance semblable à celle de sa mère, et depuis quelque temps, il ne pensait pas pouvoir dissocier le terme assurance et arrogance. Mais dans le geste de son lieutenant, il y avait comme une légère réserve qui venait à la fois créer un effet paradoxale et désarmant dans leur trio.

Si Jean était tout aussi troublé que son colonel, pour des raisons un peu différentes, il ne le laissait pas paraître, bien trop embarqué qu'il était dans sa compétition avec Roy. Riza soupira et les força à se rapprocher un peu d'elle pour les calmer. Comme de fait, cette proximité soudaine les gêna trop pour qu'ils essaient encore d'échanger des regards mauvais ou quelques remarques étranges que ce soit…

-Les hommes ne sont que des gamins, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Ses cheveux dorés frôlèrent la joue de son colonel, puis celle de son confrère, et ils rougirent tout les deux, comme des adolescents. N'ayant rien réalisé, Riza les avaient forcé à porter tous leurs paquets et cherchait des yeux un hôtel où loger.

Le trio finit donc par entrer dans un hôtel plus ou moins miteux. Une sorte de petite auberge assez mignonne. Pas question de loger dans un palace. Avec les dépenses qu'ils venaient de faire…

-Une chambre pour quatre, demanda la jeune femme tandis que les deux hommes soufflaient à quelque pas derrière elle, une fois qu'ils eurent enfin pu déposer les paquets. C'était lourd, seigneur!

L'homme tenant l'auberge considéra leur petit groupe, de trois personnes s'il savait compter, avec méfiance. Une chambre pour quatre et seulement trois personnes… C'était assez… Assez bizarre quand même.

-On attend une amie, fit Roy avec un sourire étincelant pour calmer les soupçons de l'aubergiste.

Quand il vit l'argent que Hawkeye avait posé sur le comptoir, l'homme ne sembla plus se poser la moindre question et être prêt à les accueillir, peu importe qu'il soit 3 ou cinq milles. Tant qu'ils payent en conséquence. On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. (NDA ah bon? TT)

-Des chambres séparées pour messieurs et madame? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de la liasse de biais avec un plaisir très visible.

-Trois, si possible, répondit Jean.

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Vous resterez combien de temps?

-Bah, une semaine, pas moins.

Sur ce Roy exigea d'avoir la clé, parce qu'il voyait bien où portait le regard de l'aubergiste et que ses questions n'étaient posées que pour retenir plus longtemps Riza sous ses yeux avides.

-On trouvera la chambre tout seul, déclara la jeune femme en partant devant avec la clé, qu'elle avait arraché des mains du colonel. Vous vous dépêchez tout les deux?

Les deux pauvres garçons, qui n'avaient à l'esprit que la protection de la pudeur de leur collègue de travail, la suivirent avec tout leurs achats dans les bras et en poussant le poids assez pesant de deux profonds soupirs. Et l'aubergiste se contenta de baver devant son pognon comme un gros porc avec ses petits yeux pervers écarquillés et… Argh, je vous épargne le reste.

La chambre des trois soldats se révéla séparé en quatre pièces et une salle de bain minuscule. Il y avait trois chambres et un micro salon cuisine. Une des chambres comptait un lit double, les autres étaient meublés par des lits simples. Un par chambre. Le colonel et son second lieutenant échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour le moment, l'accrochage avec l'histoire d'Elsa semblait avoir été oublié. Ils se demandaient seulement comment ils feraient pour supporter l'arrangement que Riza les obligerait à prendre.

Elle s'était déjà installé dans une des chambres au lit simple et ils devinaient aisément qu'elle réservait l'autre chambre à une place à Émilie Stein, pour quand ils l'auraient récupéré.

-J'espère que vous arriverez à partager votre lit sans vous entretué, fit-elle en venant s'appuyer contre le cadre de porte.

-Au pire, je peux dormir dans le salon, suggéra Havoc.

-Ou moi-même, je pourrais, ça ne me dérangerait pas… tenta Mustang.

-Non, je préfère que vous soyez ensemble, comme ça, vous aurez moins de chance de me réveiller en ronflant…

La tactique de Hawkeye était remarquable. Mais loin d'être flatteuse. Ils allaient s'offusquer quand elle se raidit, l'air impérieuse et une main glissant sous sa veste, dans ce qui devait être une poche intérieure. Elle était sûrement en train d'aller chercher un de ses fusils…

-J'ai pas de problème avec ça! S'écria Jean.

-Et moi non plus, mais alors là, non, je n'en ai pas du tout! Ajouta précipitamment Roy.

Le sourire de Riza les rassura, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix pour ce qui était des chambres. Ils dormiraient dans la même… Et il était très clair de savoir ce que chercher à faire le lieutenant en les poussant à faire de la sorte. Elle voulait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair entre eux et se réconcilie réellement, une bonne fois pour toute… Ça leur faciliterait la vie.

Cette première journée de quasi cohabitation ne fut facile pour aucun d'entre eux. Roy avait mis de côté l'histoire d'Elsa et imaginer son second lieutenant dans les bras de sa mère le rendait tout simplement malade. Mais il quand même de la difficulté à regarder Jean en face. Quand un de vos copains couchent avec votre propre mère…

-Et merde, soupira-t-il en finissant de s'installer dans la moitié de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Havoc. Riza et Jean préparaient leur dîner et quand on y réfléchissait vraiment, ils auraient formé un très beau couple. Mais cette idée le rendait presque plus malade que l'humiliation qu'il avait subie la veille, face à Elsa.

Ils dînèrent, puis décidèrent d'un véritable plan pour l'enlèvement de cette Émilie Stein.

Ce serait Jean qui irait la chercher. Alors ce serait lui qu'ils chargeraient de repérer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Roy et Riza feraient diversion, Roy se faisant passer pour un 'fonctionnaire' escortant une jeune fille à problème, Hawkeye en l'occurrence. En attendant de passer à l'action, ce qu'ils feraient certainement dans deux ou trois jours, ils exploreraient les lieux. Une fois la nuit venue…

Ils l'ignoraient tous les trois, mais la chambre juste à côté de la leur avait pour occupant deux personnes qui ne leur était pas tout à fait inconnus, ou du moins, qui ne le serait plus très longtemps…

Gluttony soupira en suçant son pouce tandis que Lust demeurait étendue sur son lit, les bras croisés sous la nuque, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules nues. Ses yeux rougeâtres étaient fermés et son compagnon la regardait avec une interrogation muette dans ses petits yeux blancs.

-Lust, j'ai faim…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de soupirer en étirant lascivement ses jambes. L'adolescent assis sur le bord de la fenêtre détourna les yeux de ce spectacle trop alléchant. Mince, cette sorcière l'énervait à la fin! Avec ses poses de pute et ses mouvements de dévergondés. Il n'était même plus capable de la regarder sans paniquer intérieurement. Les femmes et lui, ça avait toujours fait 4 mais quand même…

-J'ai faim, répéta Gluttony.

Le silence demeura. Ni Envy, ni Lust n'avait envie de répondre. Le premier parce qu'il était exaspéré par cette question répétitive. La seconde parce qu'elle pensait à autre chose.

-Mmmm… gémit Lust en se retournant lentement dans son lit pour être étendue sur le ventre.

À quoi elle pensait, aucune idée, mais Envy n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir. Et en même temps, au contraire… Merde!

-J'ai fa…

-J'en ai marre, quand est-ce que tu vas te bouger pauvre conne! Éclata le plus vieux des homoncules en sautant sur le sol de la chambre et transformant un de ses cheveux en morceau de viande pour le lancer à Gluttony et le faire taire.

Lust se contenta de sourire. Mièvre. Il n'aurait pas dut la regarder, la première pensée qui le traversa le rendit malade. Elle était belle, merde!

-Ne cries pas Envy…

-De quoi tu me donnes des ordres la vieille?

-Le colonel est juste à côté. Tu t'en souviens? Et il va aller fouiner là où il ne faut pas…

-Bah, et après, c'est encore toi qui va tout faire. Je vais pas m'emmerder ici longtemps. Alors sois-tu me dis pourquoi Dante m'a envoyé ici, sois tu me dis que je peux partir maintenant. J'ai pas que ça à faire te regarder affamer l'autre débile!

Gluttony avait fini le morceau de viande et regardait le dos nu de Lust. Sa robe avait un peu glissée et glissa encore quand elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage et sur sa poitrine, son dos était presque entièrement à découvert. Cette vision était franchement alléchante.

-Lust, j'ai faim. Je peux te manger?

Envy suivit lentement le regard de Gluttony, curieux, bien malgré lui et il déglutit difficilement à voir ce qu'il vit. Il n'y avait peut-être qu'une chose à laquelle il était sensible et c'était bien ça. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas de problème, mais voilà que tout d'un coup…

-Ne serait-ce pas une question de peur plus qu'une question de temps? Se moqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard plein de langueur à l'homoncule jaloux.

-QU… 'tain! J'ai peur de rien j'te signale!

Mais ça n'empêcha pas qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette en sautant par la fenêtre et se transformant en oiseau. Un corbeau, puisque les mouettes, c'est franchement trop laid.

Lust sourit. Elle avait gagné. Envy n'était qu'un gamin pour de telles choses. C'était peut-être son seul point faible avec la question de son père…

-J'ai faim, soupira Gluttony, qui s'était remis à sucer son pouce.

-Sois patient, penses à ton régime un peu. Dans quelques jours, tu pourras manger tout ton saoul…

Et sur ces paroles encourageantes, Lust se recoucha sur le lit, pour frotter son visage contre le tissu un peu rêche qui lui rappelait d'autres draps et une autre époque. Ainsi que des bras qui l'avaient déjà entourée…

24h00 nuit noire, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre…

Jean et Riza avaient dut s'armer de patience et de courage. Le premier avait pour mission de localiser les appartements d'Émilie Stein. La seconde devait découvrir comment fonctionnaient les entrées et les sorties habituelles dans l'établissement. Mustang, de son côté, s'était laissé carte blanche pour la première soirée. Il préférait ne pas aller se faire remarquer aux alentours du centre de détention tout de suite. Le moins il se ferait voir et le mieux ce serait. Parce que dans leur infiltration à l'intérieur, qui suivrait de peu les instigations de ses deux lieutenants, il aurait un rôle clé. Après tout, ce serait lui qui parlerait avec les gardes et les membres du centre. Ce serait lui qui livrerait une délinquante supplémentaire à ces salauds.

Hawkeye avait déjà classé les gens du centre de correction comme étant des salauds. Il avait suffit d'entrapercevoir ce qui se passait dans un salle commune, tout à l'heure, lors du souper. Des fenêtres couvertes de barreaux recouvraient tout le bâtiment et Havoc et elle avaient pu voir le traitement correctif que recevaient toutes jeunes filles ne se tenant pas dans les rangs. En effet, une des détenues avaient dit quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas aux surveillants, puisque deux hommes lui étaient tombés dessus, lui avaient volé sa ration de nourriture et l'avaient tirée hors de la cafétéria en le tenant par les cheveux et la bousculant comme s'il avait s'agit d'une baudruche.

-C'est navrant, avait soupiré Jean, comme s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Mais à voir la façon dont il serrait le poing, Riza devina qu'il était tout aussi outré qu'elle devant de telle brutalité, sinon plus, du fait qu'il soit un homme et se sente attaquer dans son intégrité masculine en voyant de ses semblables commettre de tels actes.

-Allez, lieutenant, nous avons une mission et elle ne consiste pas à pleurer sur le sort de ces filles, coupa-t-elle.

Être envoyée seule en mission avec Jean la gênait un peu. Pas du fait qu'ils se retrouvent seul à seule dans une sorte de tête à tête. Mais plutôt parce qu'Havoc semblait toujours être le porteur d'un certain malaise depuis la querelle entre lui et Roy à propos d'Elsa. Et parce que ce malaise était contagieux. Mais si l'adulte faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le cacher. Son aventure avec madame Sciez lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Et quand on y pensait, il y avait de quoi…

Mais à présent, chacun des lieutenants de Mustang faisait cavalier à part et Jean avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher et la chose la plus importante à savoir. Où se trouvait la chambre de mademoiselle Émilie Stein…

En fait, le soldat avait surtout été chanceux pour ce qui était de faire cette découverte. Il avait fait un premier tour d'inspection avec Riza, qui ne les avait pas mené à grand-chose, sauf à soulever le fait indéniable que pour faire une diversion digne de ce nom, il faudrait jouer la comédie dans les règles de l'art. La place était presque imprenable par des moyens belliqueux. D'abord, le centre était entouré par une fosse d'au moins 5 mètres sur 10 de profonds. Les deux soldats avaient pu expérimenter la profondeur en essayant bêtement de traverser à pied. Bref, il n'y avait pas de façon d'entrer sans la permission des occupants sans se mouiller. Et qui dit mouiller, dit qu'un certain Roy Mustang est incapable d'enclencher la moindre petite étincelle. Il est totalement impuissant…

Il n'y avait pas que des douves, qui au moins, ne comportaient pas trop de créatures indésirables, puisque l'eau était assez sale pour repousser toute personne pensant de façon normal et civilisée. Bon résumons, Jean a expérimenté tout seul le profondeur de ces douves, Riza n'était quand même pas assez folle pour se risquer là-dedans sans réfléchir. Elle a traversé à la nage une fois qu'il eut fait reparaître sa figure la plus dégoûtée de sous l'eau.

Mais en peu de mot, le centre de redressement pour jeunes filles mal élevées et surtout jugées dangereuses pour la société était presque une forteresse imprenable. Son toit était couvert de barbelé et son enceinte, enfin, l'espace entre les douves et les grandes portes était parcouru par des chiens (plutôt des monstres) écumants et affamés. Le second lieutenant du colonel Mustang n'avait dut son salut qu'à la capacité de persuasion incroyable de Riza. Et surtout, grâce à sa grande expérience avec les bêtes. Il suffit d'un regard noir lancé sur les animaux pour que ces derniers les laissent circuler en paix dans le parc. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait également dégainé son flingue et ôter le cran de sûreté, ce qui était une menace en soit. Et les cabots étaient tous assez intelligents pour deviner que cette femme était dangereuse avec ce flingue…

Monstrueusement dangereuse. Puis, il y avait aussi l'odeur laissée par black hayate qui symbolisait son entière soumission envers son maître.

À part les chiens, il y avait quelques gardes parcourant des remparts, en hauteur. Mais aucune lumière ne glissait sur le terrain où se trouvait les chiens. Cela les aurait trop énervé. Puis, ces racailles avaient été entraînés pour demeurer silencieuses même quand elles s'attaquaient à des intrus, pour ne pas déranger les 'pensionnaires' du centre. Il y avait des limites à ce que ces filles pouvaient supporter et les dirigeants des lieux préféraient les conserver dans de bonnes conditions. S'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer de tirer de l'argent de ces jeunes…

Jean ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de lumières de surveillance qui glissait sur la terre de l'enceinte. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi les remparts du domaine étaient aussi élevés, puisque la surveillance des gardes qui y marchaient devenait ridicule. Ils étaient si hauts que la seule chose qu'ils puissent faire s'il apercevait un intrus se baladant en liberté dans l'enceinte, c'était de lui tirer dessus. Il fallut quelques minutes à Havoc pour comprendre la sinistre vérité qui se cachait derrière cette façon de faire. Cela signifiait en fait que les gardes avaient le droit de tirer à vue sur tout ce qui bouge et pouvait leur paraître dangereux. Lui en conséquence était comme un lapin blanc perdu dans une forêt au milieu de la saison de chasse.

-Mince…

L'homme parvint à échapper à toute surveillance et aux chiens grâce à la mauvaise odeur qu'avait laissé sur lui l'eau des douves. Non seulement en tirait-il un camouflage, mais en plus, les animaux étaient trop écoeurés par son odeur pour l'approcher. C'était ironique, parce que sinon, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de se défendre contre les molosses. Il n'avait pas le même pouvoir d'obéissance qu'avait Hawkeye sur ces clébards. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un soldat efficace. Et si avec les femmes il n'était pas chanceux, il rencontrait plus souvent bonne fortune lors de ce genre de mission. Même si pour l'instant, il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir. Mais bon, ils trouveraient bien une façon de traverser les douves sans se salir. Oui, certainement, qu'ils le trouveraient, sinon, Hawkeye refuserait de revenir le lendemain soir.

Elle était un soldat, mais elle demeurait malgré tout une femme. Et elle aurait été tellement en colère si ses cheveux avaient du entrer en contact avec l'eau stagnante des douves. Il l'avait entendu chialer tout le long de sa traversée à la nage. Il aurait sourit s'il s'était trouvé dans une meilleure situation qu'elle à ce moment. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et il doutait que ce le soit à présent.

Mais peu importe ses états d'âmes et ce qu'il pensait de sa situation. Il avait trouvé un pan de mur troué d'une seule fenêtre dans l'édifice, qui était accessible depuis le sol, par un réseau compliqué de lierre qui courrait le long de la pierre et de la brique. Et voir une seule fenêtre sur un mur, alors que tous les autres en comptaient au minimum dix, c'était suspect d'être intéressant. Quant au lierre qui grimpait là, il était providentiel… C'était à croire que le seigneur voulait qu'il monte à cette fenêtre. Si un dieu existait bien quelque part…

Jean s'arma de courage pour aller inspecter les lieux. Et il grimpa le long du lierre avec détermination. Il fut récompensé de ses exercices de contorsion et d'acrobate, puisqu'il arriva en face de la fenêtre pour voir quelque chose de réellement magnifique pour un homme épuisé par une longue soirée de travail harassant. La fenêtre unique de ce mur, qui était condamné par des barreaux de fer, donnait sur la chambre d'une jeune fille. Ouais, normalement, ça s'appellerait du voyeurisme, mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, il était en mission!

La chambre de cette jeune fille était pâle, à cause de ses murs blancs qui portaient quelques taches noires ou rosâtres. Des faits inquiétants pour commencer. Il y avait un lit contre le mur, ou des draps gris et des draps blancs côtoyaient un corps jeune et aussi épuisé que celui du soldat. Une adolescente dormait paisiblement dans cette chambre aux murs sals et au plancher de céramique trop froid. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune Émilie Stein qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Il pouvait le dire, il avait mémorisé son visage innocent et ennuyé au sourire menteur pour se culpabiliser autant que possible avec ce qu'il avait fait avec la généralissime.

Puis, en ce moment, la jeune fille dormait sur le ventre, son visage ouvert par le sommeil dévoilant une expression de calme et de quiétude incroyable sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Pleine lune? Il se faisait déjà si tard? En tout cas, Jean était sûr d'avoir trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Cette adolescente, quoique plus vieille de quelques années, deux ou trois, pas plus, correspondait à sa description. Les cheveux blonds roux, le teint pâle, le visage rond, mais le menton pointu… Et ce petit nez, il s'en rappelait bien maintenant, oui, c'était elle, pas de doutes.

Puis, au cas où il ne serait pas absolument certain, il y avait des feuillets sur un bureau juste devant la fenêtre, il y vit des lettres écrites à la main, d'une écriture vive et extravagante, semblable à celle de Bernard Stein. La signature était la même à chacune d'elles. Émilie Stein. Et il se prit à observer avec plus d'attention la façon d'écrire de la jeune fille. On disait qu'on pouvait saisir la nature des gens dans leur manière d'écrire. Leurs sentiments pouvaient se cacher dans leur calligraphie. Il lut la lettre qui était la plus visible de là où il se trouvait. Pour avoir une idée d'ensemble.

_Grand-père,_

_Je sais qu'il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Mais je ne savais plus comment je pouvais t'écrire après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais que tu m'apprennes à mieux me servir des dons que tu m'as légués, mais je n'ose pas les utiliser. Il y a tellement de gens autour, qui ont peur de moi. Puis, ce sont ces dons qui m'ont pris mes parents. À l'époque, tu n'étais plus toi-même et je ne comprenais pas, alors tu m'as fait faire des choses terribles, que je ne saisissais pas. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici maintenant. Mais, tu vois, le pire dans toute cette histoire, papi, c'est que même si au début, je me suis mise à te détester pour ce que tu m'avais fait faire et ce que tu m'avais fait tout court, avant ma naissance, c'est que j'ai fini par m'ennuyer de toi. Et c'est vrai, je me sens tellement seule que je commence à penser que tu me manques. Et ça me fait peur, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Mais bon, non, tu ne dois pas être en meilleur état que moi, après tout, tu es en prison. Depuis combien de temps maintenant? _

_C'est aussi bien comme ça, au moins, tu ne fais plus souffrir personne. Mais, sincèrement, tu me manques. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se revoir? Ce serait bien de sortir une fois d'ici. Ça fait cinq ans déjà qu'ils essaient de me faire entrer leurs salades dans la tête. Je n'ai plus vu le soleil depuis, depuis des mois. Je veux dire, enfin, je ne peux le voir qu'à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. Ils ne me laissent jamais sortir. Je suis la plus dangereuse pour eux. Il n'y a que dans ma chambre qu'ils me laissent un peu tranquille. Et ce n'est jamais long, ils viennent toujours me voir à toutes les deux heures, pour être sûrs que je ne fais rien d'insensé. Comme si je savais comment faire de toute façon! Tu veux savoir, grand-père, j'en ai marre. Je veux sortir d'ici, ne serait-ce que pour aller te voir. Ce serait toujours une bonne raison. Et je ne veux jamais revenir! Jamais, tu as bien lu? Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je fais avec cette alchimie! Bon sang. S'ils lisent tout ça, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?_

_Grand-père, fais moi sortir d'ici, ou bien dit moi comment faire. Je ne sais pas détruire les manoirs, mais je pense que je saurais le faire si tu me disais comment. Oui, je peux tout faire si je le veux, c'est toi qui l'a dit, non? Bah, je me déteste des fois. Si je détruis tout pour m'enfuir, soit je me tue dans le processus, soit je tue toutes les autres malheureuses avec, ou bien je prouve que je suis une pauvre folle dingue dangereuse et je me retrouve à devenir une fugitive… Merde, c'est dur la vie. Et si cette lettre ne pouvait même pas t'arriver? S'ils la lisaient avant de l'envoyer. Je ne sais jamais si tu reçois ce que je t'écris, tu ne réponds jamais. Jamais. Et au mieux, s'ils t'envoient ma lettre, si la reçoit et que tu y réponds, qui me dit qu'ils me donneront ta réponse? Hein? Peut-être que tu m'écris toi aussi, sans que jamais rien ne puisse me parvenir._

_Oublies ça, peut-être que je n'essaierais même pas de t'envoyer cette bon sang de lettre. Puis, tu t'en fiches. Alors, je ferais mieux de laisser tomber et de trouver une manière de sortir d'ici toute seule._

_Émilie Stein, ta petite-fille_

_Qui t'aime encore… Enfin, qui le croit…_

Jean s'arrêta là et jugea préférable de partir pour retrouver Hawkeye, il était tout ému de ce qu'il venait de lire. Et un sentiment de protection inné croissait en lui et lui ordonnait de s'occuper de cette enfant, de cette adolescente… Au mieux de sa force et de sa capacité.

Hawkeye de son côté, avait pu observer des spectacles moins réconfortants. Mais maintenant, elle savait très exactement ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur du centre. Elle avait même pu assister à l'arrivée en règle d'une future pensionnaire des lieux. Elle pouvait dès à présent se préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle devrait faire et subir pour faire diversion pendant qu'Havoc irait chercher Émilie Stein. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire face à ce genre de chose très longtemps, même au nom de l'armée et de SON colonel…

Les soldats se retrouvèrent devant les douves, avec le problème de la traversée à régler. La première fois, ils avaient eu de la chance et s'étaient suffit de nager. Mais ça ne voulait certainement pas dire que ce serait tout le temps ainsi. Maintenant, Riza trouvait même trop douteux que le premier passage soit aussi facile à briser. Elle avait preuve qu'ils n'aient par la suite, lors de leur importante infiltration, des complications. Peut-être avaient-ils eu droit à la chance du débutant sur ces lieux inconnus. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce dont il s'agissait, mais le fait que des douves soient installé là et soient traversables à la nage lui semblait très suspect.

Havoc remarqua la figure soucieuse de sa collègue, mais il réalisa également, comme grâce à une toute nouvelle sensibilité accrue par les derniers jours, que son véritable souci n'avait aucun rapport avec les douves. Et il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu percer cette vérité à jour d'un seul regard. Mais il était capable de le dire. D'une certaine façon, il la connaissait un peu mieux que Roy. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Ils avaient été entraînés ensemble. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble. Et quand il se donnait la peine d'être attentif, Jean pouvait saisir des choses sur la jeune femme qu'un autre homme n'aurait pas vu.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'enquéra-t-il.

Leur regard se croisèrent une seconde et elle lui fit signe de traverser pour éclipser la lueur de frayeur qu'elle avait vu se refléter dans les yeux bleus de son camarade. Parce qu'elle avait compris que cette lueur ne sortait pas des iris du blond, mais des siens. C'était elle qui avait peur. Et cette peur là, elle savait parfaitement d'où il venait.

-Nous discuterons quand nous serons rentré, déclara-t-elle pour couper toute conversation.

Jean acquiesça et la suivit sans plus dire un mot. Il avait déjà de nouveau l'esprit ailleurs, voguant vers un visage jeune, mais pourtant pas si jeune, juste ce qu'il faut et des cheveux blonds roux entourant cette figure pâle qu'il avait vu dans le spectre de la lune. Leur seconde traversée fut aussi simple que la première. Riza nageait sans faire trop de remouds et l'homme était presque aussi bon qu'elle pour ce genre de chose. Ils sortirent, sentant encore plus mauvais que la première fois, mais les cheveux d'Hawkeye étaient sauvés et aucun obstacle ne s'était présenté. Sauf peut-être d'étranges petites bulles qui avaient suivi leur traversée longtemps après que Jean fut sortit de l'eau.

-Quand on reviendra demain, il faudra explorer ces douves, pour savoir quel est l'endroit le plus sûr pour traverser. Et trouver une autre façon de faire serait bien aussi. Ce ne sera pas évident de passer inaperçu dans cet état.

-Ça c'est sûr, je vais repousser toute les femmes qui oseront s'approcher dans un rayon de cent mètres. Rien qu'avec l'odeur. Quand elles me verront, ce sera pire.

-Allons Havoc, on en discutera à l'hôtel.

C'est dans un silence à la fois mal à l'aise et fragile qu'ils rejoignirent leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils demeurèrent assez discrets pour que personne ne les remarque, si bien que si ça n'avait pas été de l'odeur, Roy n'aurait jamais su que quelqu'un se trouvait devant sa porte. Avant qu'ils n'aient à frapper, l'homme était là, leur ouvrant la porte et esquissant un sourire devant leur mine de rescapés d'un naufrage.

-Alors, tout c'est bien passé?

-Oui, nous avons confirmé bien des choses, répondit Riza en passant devant lui et allant rassembler des vêtements propres dans sa chambre.

-Je sais où se trouve la fille, déclara Jean, prêt à faire le fier.

-Excellent, et l'accès sera facile?

-Il l'est peut-être trop pour l'instant. Je voudrais faire des recherches plus approfondies demain, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous avez découvert autre chose, interrogea Mustang en voyant combien Riza semblait désemparée. En effet, elle était sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et avait oublié qu'elle voulait prendre une douche. Elle s'était tout simplement figée dans ses pensées. Tirées de là brusquement par l'intervention de son colonel, elle faillit changer de couleur, mais finit par s'empourprer de colère. Elle avait vu des choses horribles. Et si Roy savait de quoi il s'agissait, il aurait compris qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états.

-Oui, les hommes sont tous des salauds, lança-t-elle d'un seul trait avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, puis sous un bon jet d'eau chaude.

Les deux hommes restèrent béats quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, comme des poissons sortis trop longtemps de leur aquarium. Cette remarque manquait franchement de professionnalisme. Venant de la part de Riza…

Roy se tourna brutalement vers Jean.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Havoc?!

-De QUOI? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait! Je vous jure! Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, voyons, colonel!

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec vous, je dois dire…

-Votre mère est vaccinée et majeure, bon sang, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut non? Et je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait, puisque sinon, vous pouvez être sûr que…

Roy leva une main pour le faire taire et soupira. Il voyait bien la délicatesse de la situation où s'était retrouvé son lieutenant. Qu'aurait-il pu faire à sa place? Si la généralissime n'était pas sa mère, on s'entend!

-Soyons franc Havoc, c'est elle qui est plus dans le tort que vous. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle s'était donnée le beau jeu. Il vous aurait été difficile de refuser sans devoir craindre pour votre emploi. Mais bon…

-Vous me dites quoi là?

-Comment? Qu'est-ce que…

-Mais je ne suis pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d…

-Vous avez pas fini de ramenez ça sur le tapis de toute façon.

-Mais c'est de ma…

-Mais c'est de ma vie privée dont on parle!

-Mais non, c'est d'Hawekeye!

-Hawkeye?

-Enfin, je veux dire…

-Mais moi je…

Les deux hommes se turent et se fixèrent. Aucun d'eux n'étaient plus très sûrs de ce dont ils parlaient. Ils finirent par sourire devant leur déconfiture. C'était ce que ça donnait aussi, les interruptions consécutives. Il fallait apprendre à écouter ce que les autres avaient à vous dire. Sinon, il était certain qu'on ne comprendrait jamais rien.

-Ben, Hawkeye, pourquoi elle a dit ça, d'après vous?

-J'en sais rien, une fois qu'on a eut rejoint le manoir, on s'est séparé pour faciliter les recherches, puis on s'est retrouvé, une heure plus tard, à un certain point. C'était peut-être quelque chose qu'elle a vu. Je me souviens qu'elle avait l'air bizarre quand on s'est rejoint devant les douves…

-Des douves?!

-Ah c'est vrai, je vais devoir vous expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il y a sur les lieux…

-Ouais, peu importe, pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a put voir pour nous sortir un truc pareil.

Le silence vint couvrir leur pensée tandis que Jean créait une flaque visqueuse sur le sol avec ses vêtements mouillés. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en préoccupait pour l'instant, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu… C'est là que l'éclair de génie traversa Mustang!

-Ce « pensionnat », il est mixte ou…

-Je n'y ai vu que des filles, répondit Jean sans tout de suite comprendre.

-De jeunes filles? Des adolescentes dans la fleur de l'âge?

-Seigneur! Non, ce n'est quand même pas…

-Pour qu'elle ait cette réaction, je ne vois pas quarante six solutions, répliqua Roy.

-Mais alors…

-C'est dégoûtant. Abject.

Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, sa mère allait en entendre parler. Et il ne se suffirait pas de kidnapper une pensionnaire si… Si la réalité était aussi terrible qu'il croyait le comprendre…

Bon ben, si j'ai pris plus de temps que d'habitude, c,était sûrement parce qu'il y avait moins de romance que d'habitude. Et j'ai eu un peu de difficulté pour ce qui est de Jean et d'Emilie. C'était un peu facile la façon dont il l'a trouvé, vous croyez pas? Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête! Quant aux douves, bah, j,attends vos commentaires pour me décider sur ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans. Et pas d'inquiétudes (ou bien oui inquiétude) prochain chap, on revient avec l'Edwinry. On aurait trop de peine sans ça… Moi surtout… allez à plus. (et je ne promets rien, je suis déjà dans le rush de la fin de session, plus que cinq semaines d'écoles et demi et c'est les exams de fin de session. La fin est proche!


	10. Kapitel Zehn

Ayma: Yo! Ça va? J'ai bien entendu ta requête, dsl pour mon dernier chap, cé vrai qu'il était long, mais pour une fois, tu seras exaucé celui ci ne compte que 15 pages. Oui oui, 15 pages! Manque d'inspi ou de temps? De temps voyons, j'aurais pu le faire plus long! Merci de continuer malgré la longueur et sache que tu n'es pas la seule à pas apprécier, ma soeur est pareille. Alors bref, je promets de faire quelque chose, et c'est fait, alors l'aut truc que je promets, c'est la suite de mon royai dans le prochain chap!

Serleena: Parano? C'était si pire que ça? (auréole d'ange…) Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été méchante et je pense que je vais annuler ma dernière idee pour faire souffrir ce pauvre Roy. Parce que ce serait vraiment pire que pire de faire ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Je suis une sadique, bon, il faut se l'avouer. Sinon, ben, cette fois encore, il va se passer quelque chose de dramatique, mais Ed va jouer les héros et réussir cette fois. Merci de continuer à lire quand même.

Lilize: Merci pour les bon commentaires. Tu avais l'air inquiète vers la fin. C'est moi ou? Je comprendrais que tu le sois, y'a de quoi. Hum, si c'est un trafic de jeune fille pis… ben… peux pas le dire, je vais gâcher mon punch du chapitre 11 si je le fais… dsl. Dis, qu'est-ce qui te choquerais vraiment au Point de te faire arrêter de lire, parce que je veux pas heurter tes valeurs non plus… Bon, peut-être que rien ne peut t'ébranler, mais c'est sur qu'il y a des trucs des fois… ben tout le monde à ses limites. Et souvent on a écarté les miennes un peu beaucoup. Alors des fois, j'oublies de me censurer… (est-ce que c'est de l'esprit de vengeance) oh lala, je m'excuse, j't'écris un roman là… allez, lis la suite, et sois patiente. Le mystère du centre de détention sera bientôt élucidé.

Saphira76: Tous pervers? Attends que j'y pense… La vendeuse de vêtements l'était, les passants à Rush Valley aussi, ça fait deux, l'aubergiste aux yeux de porcs, trois, Lust, mais son cas est désespéré et de quatre. Jean aussi, p'tre un peu? Cinq! Bon sang, mais t'as raison! Le pire c'est que l'auteure l'est aussi! (oups, le secret est éventé…) assez de blabla, merci pour la review, et voici en grande primeur, la suite!

Kilera: Merci, merci beaucoup. Larme, les gens dans la salle me Lance des fleurs. Je Meurs écrasé par un bouquet trop grand. Ah c'était ça le but? La noyade dans les tulipes et les roses? Des roses! Bah, oui, je suis complètement tarrée. Sinon, tu as raison Elsa va devoir se calmer et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle va faire. On la verra pas avant deux ou trois chapitres!

Flamarion: Mon p'tit dragon d'amour m'a écrit. QUOI? Comment ça c'est trop long? Personne me lit?! Alors explique moi comment ça se fait que j'ai 45 reviews et plus de 1700 hits à ma fic? Hein? Hein? Y'en a qu'aime ça les longs chap. T'es missante, c'est une menace, c'est du chantage. Y'a que toi pour m'écrire un truc pareil. Cé bien ma soeur… Attends voir un peu si je vais continuer de t'aider avec tes histoires. Tu me fais de la peine, c'est Clair au moins? T'as l'air d'être fâchée après moi. Bouhou, cé pas ma faute si mes chaps sont si longs… oups, non ça cé pas vrai… rha. Je suis triste bon, ce soir je boude. Promis. Et demain aussi si tu t'excuses pas.

Bon maintenant que j'ai fait des rar pour tout le monde, je vous adresse un message à tous et surtout à toutes (parce que je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mecs sur ce site, à part dans les histoires…) Merci de lire mon histoire et de laisser des reviews, c'est super gentil. Cette fois j'ai rapide non? Il me semble que ça fait pas si longtemps que… ouais bon, je parle comme ça parce que mon bébé dans FMA a déjà atteint le dixième chapitre. C'est un évènement important vous savez. Surtout quand ça veut dire atteindre les 200 pages dans un document word sur mon ordi! Oh seigneur.

Et attention ne lisez aps tout de suite. Je l'écris en gros pour être sûre que vous passez pas par dessus: BONNE NOUVELLE!! Elsa n'apparaît pas dans ce châpitre! Elle n'est même pas mentionné. Sauf là là… alors je vous laisse lire…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – L'ombre du désespoir…

Schatten Der Verzweiflung

Kapitel Zehn

Chapitre 10

Quand le matin se leva, Edward Elrick était encore profondément assoupi. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver les bras de Morphée et il ne se sentait pas près de les quitter. Il était tout simplement bien. Alphonse le regarda se retourner dans son lit en retenant un soupir. Comment faisait-il pour dormir aussi paisiblement après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé? En y repensant, le jeune frère se dit que son aîné avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu. Il avait traversé plus de stress que lui avec tous les cris de Winry. Il avait dû être à l'écoute de la jeune fille, tout en s'occupant de lui et de l'armure. Ce qui n'avait pas été de tout repos…

Ed se retourna dans son sommeil en geignant comme un enfant. Qui sait ce dont il pouvait rêver. Alphonse décida de le laisser dormir. Il avait envie de voir Winry, pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien. Après tout, dans l'état où elle était, la laisser seule trop longtemps n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Enfin, l'adolescent s'ennuyait ferme aussi à regarder Edward ronfler. Il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Si on peut dire qu'une armure peut accomplir un tel miracle.

-Winry? Toc toc…Tu m'entends? Toc toc… Winry?

Aucune réponse ne lui venant, Alphonse faillit s'inquiéter. Puis, n'osant pas déranger son frère ou la jeune fille, il se résolut à croire qu'elle était encore endormie et descendit dans les rues de la ville, pour trouver un chat qui ne demanderait qu'à être adopté.

Winry, elle, dans sa chambre, était parfaitement éveillée. La douleur l'avait empêchée de dormir. Elle n'avait fait que penser à tout ce qu'impliquait son handicap. Disons que la peine ne l'aidait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle voyait déjà Edward la rejeter plus tard, quand elle lui rappellerait trop son propre problème à régler. Elle voyait déjà sa grand-mère entrer dans une colère noire en voyant ses auto-mails et apprenant que sa propre petite-fille allait devenir une de ses patientes… Elle voyait déjà Pinacko éclater en cris, puis en quintes de toux et s'acharner sur sa pipe, pour se calmer, sans y parvenir, puisque la fumée ne la relaxait plus maintenant. Elle ne la ferait que tousser plus.

Elle voyait la gêne d'Alphonse face à son drame et tirait un trait sur toutes jupes et robes qui remplissaient sa garde-robe. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais montrer un centimètre de peau de ses jambes. Elle n'avait plus de jambe, comment aurait-elle pu…? Winry se sentait perdu. Et les bras d'Edward lui manquaient. Elle comprenait qu'il ne puisse pas toujours être avec elle, mais tout était si récent. Le choc était encore trop grand pour que la jeune fille puisse faire comme de si rien était. Puis, sûrement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ainsi.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son lit, en position foetale. Et elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Plus rien qui puisse couler. Mais Winry avait sangloté. Tant et tant qu'elle se demandait comment il se faisait qu'aucun des deux Elrick ne l'ait entendu. Elle aurait donné tout pour qu'Edward apparaisse au milieu de cette douleur et la prenne dans ses bras. Tout et n'importe quoi. Si ça faisait cliché, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait perdu ses deux jambs! Il lui était impossible de marcher. Il ne lui restait que des moignons. Et quand elle s'était réveillée au lendemain de sa première découverte, elle avait vu que ce qui aurait dut se trouver au bout de ses deux moignons de jambe avait été dévoré par une bête. Ce qui restait de ses jambes, la partie sectionnée avait été mangée, oui, mangée! Elle avait reconnu son pied au bout de lambeaux de chair.

C'était cela, avec la douleur, qui l'avait fait éclater et tirer Edward du sommeil. Il n'avait rien vu, ou s'il l'avait vu, il n'avait rien dit ou laisser voir. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, après tout.

Mais maintenant, même après, elle pouvait revoir le sang, la chair et les muscles déchiquetés par des dents monstrueuses à voir le résultat final. Elle en tremblait encore. Des sanglots revenaient, avant d'être suivis par une courte accalmie. Puis les sanglots reprenaient le contrôle. C'était un cercle vicieux. Winry serra ses bras et ses couvertures autour d'elle pour chasser de son esprit toutes les idées négatives qui apparaissaient de façon régulière.

Elle avait envie de mourir. Elle se sentait laide. L'adolescente avait perdu toute une partie de son corps. Être perdue, c'était une chose. Mais perdue devant soi-même et sa propre apparence.

-Tu as toujours aimé les automails, tu vas adorer en avoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais un drame alors?

Sa voix sonnait étrangement faux dans l'air. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus seule. Plus inutile. Et plus maladroite qu'elle ne croyait l'être. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

-Je me parle toute seule maintenant!

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte, mais dans l'état où elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas pour la réconforter.

-Ed… soupira-t-elle avec désespoir.

Il lui semblait être le seul qui pourrait la calmer. Mais il n'était pas là. Et alors, elle entendu des coups frappés contre la porte. Winry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix d'Alphonse. Elle voulut lui crier que la porte était ouverte et d'entrer, mais réalisa qu'Edward avait fermé de l'intérieur derrière lui la veille, quand il l'avait laissé seule pour qu'elle se lave et se change. Sur le coup, ils n'y avaient pas trop pensé. L'adolescente avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin à portée de main. Et il n'était pas question de laisser un malencontreux accident arriver après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Son ami avait barré en la quittant, jugeant cela préférable. Mais jamais ne lui était venu à l'idée une chose aussi simple que la suivante question. Que ferait-elle quand elle voudrait sortir? Et que feraient les autres quand ils voudraient entrer?

Alphonse l'appela encore tout en continuant de frapper à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas et se détendit lentement, sur son lit, se dépliant pour chercher une solution. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Comme elle désirait voir Edward et sentir ses bras l'entourer, alors qu'en même temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle devait avoir l'air misérable.

Elle s'assit à la force de ses bras et faillit basculer. Elle n'avait plus aucun sens de l'équilibre. Winry se traîna lentement sur son lit, hésitant entre appeler Al et le laisser partir sans ouvrir. Si elle pouvait réussir à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Le lit et la porte étaient chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. La jeune fille se traîna encore un peu, arrivant sur le bord du lit. Elle en eut le vertige. Et si elle tombait? Elle ne pouvait pas marcher sur ses moignons, ils lui faisaient bien trop mal. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés et de contretemps qu'elle se laissa glisser en bas du lit, avec l'impression que cette tentative allaient lui casser les deux bras.

Mais, comme elle avait réussi à s'asseoir par terre et à maintenir son équilibre et s'apprêtait à se traîner à la force des bras jusqu'à la porte, pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore agir par elle-même, Alphonse cessa de l'appeler ou de frapper à la porte. Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Elle en aurait pleuré s'il lui restait encore quelques larmes.

Son moral d'acier l'avait laissé tomber. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose de positif, n'importe quoi qui le serait dans son malheur. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se recroquevilla de nouveau sur elle-même, couchée sur le côté, en tremblant des quelques membres lui restant. Ses cheveux blonds éparts autour de sa tête brillaient d'un éclat ravissant dans le soleil du petit matin qui pénétrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts. Elle serra son poing droit devant elle, juste sous son nez, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour ne plus ressentir la douleur et le vide au bout de son corps. Un frisson glissa dans tout son être. La douleur grandit malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait. Et quand elle ferma ses yeux azurés pour ne plus voir le sol et le symbole de sa propre faiblesse, de son handicap.

Ce qu'elle vit sous ses paupières la brisa un peu plus et elle eut pour la première fois de sa vie, une vraie et profonde envie de mourir. Si ses parents avaient pu être là. Si seulement sa mère avait pu…

Des sanglots la secouèrent lentement et sûrement et elle gémit dans sa peine tout en serrant le poing un peu plus fort.

-Maman…

Alphonse erra longtemps dans la ville, sans vraiment voir les gens marchant autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Edward et Winry s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'accident. Et si c'était une bonne chose dans un sens, le cadet des Elrick réalisait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Son frère l'avait mis de côté, momentanément. Et c'était la première fois. Alors, si ça continuait et devait devenir pire encore? Si Ed se mettait vraiment à accepter les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Winry et s'occupait d'elle comme Hugues s'occupait de sa femme?

Non, Edward, même amoureux, ne pourrait jamais subir un changement si radical que celui là. Mais quand même… Si son aîné oubliait sa promesse avec les problèmes de Winry? Combien de temps est-ce qu'il serait mit de côté? Il savait être absent, mais ce n'était quand même pas facile. Alors, il ferait mieux de se trouver quelque chose de constructif à faire en attendant de récupérer sa place auprès de son frère. Leur amie avait besoin de lui, alors, il pouvait bien se montrer compréhensif.

Il était midi quand Edward sortit enfin de son sommeil de plomb. Il s'inquiéta momentanément pour Alphonse, qui avait heureusement laissé un mot pour dire qu'il serait sorti toute la journée et reviendra pour le souper. Le blond sourit avec un soupçon de tristesse. On aurait dit que son frère s'effaçait volontairement. Il sursauta en lisant la dernière phrase de son message.

…pour te laisser le champ libre. Occupes-toi bien d'elle.

Un bonhomme faisant la grimace le narguait sur le papier et Edward se sentit prêt à rosser de coups le premier innocent qui se pointerait devant lui pour extérioriser la rage qu'il ressentait devant cette phrase. Son frère s'effaçait très volontairement, pour que son aîné s'occupe de leur amie. Et il semblait en tenir rancune à Ed. Alors que Ed comptait s'occuper de lui et laisser Winry tranquille pour la journée.

-Non mais, c'est qu'il a des idées fixes à la fin!

L'adolescent entraperçut son reflet dans le miroir et s'arrêta devant son image un instant, en pleine introspection.

-Je ne suis pas…

Ses yeux se détournèrent tandis qu'il serrait le point et Edward grogna en retirant le bandage de fortune de ses cheveux, que Winry lui avait fait il y avait deux jours. Non, il n'était pas, mais alors là pas du tout… Son être se rebella à l'idée. Il s'y refusa tout entier. Alors, avec un autre grognement, il se dévisagea dans le miroir, affichant toute la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'idée de cette faiblesse. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers son reflet.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de Winry. Tu m'entends?! Tu ne peux pas.

Il détourna le regard, ses yeux perdants de leur lumière et son visage devenant soucieux.

-Je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais…

Sa voix sortit de sa gorge sur un timbre vibrant et vulnérable. Si lui ne tremblait pas, c'était sa voix qui le faisait. Faire le point, franchement, quel moment pour faire le point. Et il réalisait tout en se sermonnant lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ainsi. Parce qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il l'aurait voulu de tout son cœur. Depuis qu'il était gamin que c'était là, en lui. Il s'était déjà bagarré avec Alphonse à ce sujet. Et merde, c'était toujours son cadet qui avait gagné. Parce que même en y mettant toutes ses forces, Ed finissait par douter de ce qu'il ressentait. Après le départ de son père, il n'avait plus jamais été sûr de ses sentiments pour personne. Sauf pour sa mère et son frère. Puis son sensei…

Les yeux dorés fixèrent leur réflexion avec un mélange de peine et de souffrance difficile à détailler. Il se sentait coupable. De ce qu'il ressentait et de ce qu'il ne ressentait pas.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains pour se raisonner, pour calmer la migraine qui pointait et pour ne pas secouer ses idées noires et plus colorées. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. L'image de son amie remplaça son reflet dans la glace et il se sentit faiblir. Elle avait perdu ses deux jambes! Et c'était à cause de lui. Elle était avec lui, dans le même train que lui et voilà le résultat. Winry était sortit transfiguré de ce voyage. Elle était handicapée à vie. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses jambes. L'alchimie ne fait pas de tel miracle. Elle devrait se débrouiller avec des automails pour le restant de ses jours. Pour toujours!

Il lui semblait que son cœur battait trop vite. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. La tenir sur son cœur, lui parler, la réconforter, s'en ressentir conforter en même temps. Lui dire la vérité, la vérité que lui-même ne pouvait pas reconnaître… Mais comment pourrait-il en avoir l'audace?

Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus fort son crâne entre ses mains, comme si cela pouvait chasser toute l'horreur de la réalité. Mais non, il pouvait encore la voir pleurer sous ses paupières. À cause de lui… Il la mettait en danger. Il lui avait coûté ses deux jambes!

Il crut qu'il allait tomber à genoux, mais réussit à se maintenir debout, assez de cette torture mentale. Il devait se calmer. Penser à Al. À Winry. Ils avaient encore besoin de lui. La pièce lui paraissait trop grande et trop petite à la fois. Il avait la nausée et le souffle court. S'il ne bougeait pas, il risquait de tomber dans les pommes. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi sensible?

Edward crut entendre un gémissement de douleur venant de la chambre d'à côté. La chambre de…

-Winry!

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte fermée à clé de la chambre de la jeune fille était défoncée par un Edward paniqué et haletant. Il était tout en sueurs, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que remettre en question ses sentiments.

-Edward! s'étonna la jeune fille en sanglotant de plus belle, sans pouvoir se retenir davantage. Elle se cacha le visage de son bras droit en tremblant un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Et ce qu'Edward découvrit n'aurait pas pu être pire.

La jeune fille était étendue par terre, le poignet gauche en sang. Comme si…

-Non! Winry qu'est-ce que tu as… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?!

Les sanglots qui suivirent étaient forts, bruyants, douloureux et Ed tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, à la fois furieux et dépassé. Elle avait voulu se tuer?! Elle avait…

-Va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu me voix comme ça. Non, laisse-moi tranquille. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux pas…

-Tais-toi idiote! Qu'est-ce que tu penses accomplir de bon en faisant ça? Tu t'imagines que tout va s'arranger?! Tu as réfléchi un peu, ou bien est-ce que… Winry! Pense un peu à ta grand-mère!

-Je veux mourir, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Son poignet fraîchement ouvert saignait abondamment. Edward, lui, se traitait de tous les noms. La laisser seule si tôt après ce qui était arrivé. Mais oui, voyons fullmetal, brillante idée. Et pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner au milieu de la rue en lui disant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques semaines voir si elle était encore en vie?! Il attrapa le canif qui avait servi à l'acte, pour le mettre hors de portée de l'adolescente. Il était sous le choc. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé commettant une telle chose. Et c'était de sa faute cette fois, pas indirectement, mais bien directement et totalement de sa faute.

-Bon sang, Winry, tu n'y penses pas…

-Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je ne peux même plus ouvrir une porte, se plaignit-elle.

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille et oubliant complètement son frère, Ed se fit un devoir de bander son poignet pour éviter qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins. Pas question de la perdre. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais pas question non plus de la prendre avec des pincettes. Pourquoi lui offrir un traitement de faveur? Elle allait devoir s'endurcir tout de suite. Ou bien, il ne pourrait plus jamais se permettre de la laisser seule à elle-même. Il aurait trop peur.

-Ouais, bien pour quelqu'un qui ne peut plus rien faire, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal avec une lame hein? Tu t'es vraiment pas manqué…

-Edward, je te demande pardon pour ça, je…

-Arrêtes de chialer bon sang et redresses toi un peu. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te reconnaître. T'as plus de caractère ou quoi?

-J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place toi. Tu n'étais pas tellement plus brillant que moi quand tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe!

-Peut-être bien, mais moi, je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider!

Winry ne pleurait plus maintenant. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient entre des vagues successives de colère, de honte et de douleur. Et Edward semblait tout dispos à une bonne dispute.

-Et après, moi je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur qui tienne à moi! Je n'ai même plus de parents. Et je ne peux même plus me déplacer normalement.

-Mais c'est temporaire Winry, tu y as pensé? Et ta grand-mère elle, elle ne compte pas pour des parents? Et réfléchis un peu, comment Al aurait réagi si…

Il n'y avait plus de dureté dans sa voix et sa jeune amie s'assit lentement devant lui pour voir qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour se calmer. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Et elle, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se sentait perdue, seule, abandonnée. Elle voyait déjà le monde entier la rejeter. Winry ne voulait pas vraiment mourir, c'était bien sûr. Puisque Edward était en vie. Mais elle s'était égarée. Le soleil la bombardait de ses rayons comme une mitrailleuse quand elle avait vu un éclat étrange se réverbérer sur le plafond. Un éclat qui provenait de la table de chevet dont le tiroir était entrouvert. Elle s'était traînée jusque là avec l'énergie du désespoir, la douleur pulsant dans ce qui restait de ses jambes ne la poussant qu'à une chose, que tout s'arrête.

Si elle ne pouvait pas retrouver tout de suite les bras d'Edward, elle préférait encore que tout s'arrête. Al était parti. Ed n'était pas là. Elle avait tombé le tiroir à côté d'elle dans un effort qui lui avait valu un cri. Dans le tiroir, étincelant de milles feux sous le soleil, un canif, comme tombé du ciel, laissé là par un client imprudent, attendait d'avoir une quelconque utilité. Winry y avait vu une réponse, un signe, la fin du calvaire. C'était égoïste, c'était lâche, mais au moins, après, elle n'aurait plus mal. Plus jamais mal. Et elle pourrait marcher de nouveau, avec ses parents. Sa grand-mère la rejoindrait vite. Elle l'attendrait avec son père et sa mère.

Et Ed qui ne l'aimait certainement pas tant que ça, puisque sinon, il le lui aurait dit, finirait un jour par la rejoindre lui aussi. Avec Alphonse. Mais au moins, rendu là, quand la douleur de son sang ce serait entièrement écoulé et qu'il n'y aurait plus de sang ni de larme à verser, elle ne s'inquiéterait plus pour les deux frères. Ni pour Pinacko, ni pour sa mère et son père décédés. Elle pourrait enfin sourire, sans que ce soit une comédie. Et peut-être que quelqu'un comprendrait s'il la trouvait à temps. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir de l'aide, malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge qui l'empêchait de crier pour autre chose que le mal.

Elle regarda le visage crispé d'Edward devant elle, ses traits se tordant et s'étirant tous en même temps, exprimant toute sa confusion. Il avait peur lui aussi, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était presque aussi perdu qu'elle. Non, pire encore, il l'était plus. Et alors, la colère qu'elle ressentait disparue et Winry n'eut plus qu'une impression voisine de sa douleur constante. La honte. Le remord. Et la culpabilité.

-Winry, si tu devais mourir… Qui est-ce qui réparerait mon bras et ma jambe? Tu sais que je me les casse souvent. Je ne fais pas assez attention. Mais si… Al ne s'en remettrait pas. Et moi…

À genoux devant son amie d'enfance, ayant fini de faire son bandage et par la même occasion stopper l'hémorragie sur son poignet, Edward se tenait plus tremblant et hésitant que jamais. La repousser, c'était la mettre en danger face à elle-même. Lui dire la vérité, c'était l'exposer au danger quotidien de sa vie, de l'existence qu'il s'était choisi. Et la perdre, c'était perdre son seul point de repère sur cette terre aride.

Winry serrait maintenant son poignet blessé contre sa poitrine, regardant son ami au travers d'un brouillard de larmes. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, pour cacher sa honte. Et lui-même semblait près de tomber dans un gouffre si les choses devaient venir à s'empirer encore. Elle baissa lentement la tête, tandis qu'il détournait le regard. Chacun était déçu d'eux-mêmes. Mais ils pensaient s'être déçu l'un l'autre. Et ça semblait pire.

-Et toi…? L'encouragea-t-elle à continuer d'une voix méconnaissable.

Est-ce que ce fut sa voix qui le fit craquer pour de bon ou toutes les circonstances alentours? Il avait envie de mourir. Bien plus qu'elle n'en avait eu envie tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais la laisser partir. Il avait envie de lui crier des bêtises et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il avait envie de pleurer. Et par-dessus tout, il avait envie de tout lui avouer. Pour qu'elle ait au moins une vraie raison de rester. Avec lui.

-Moi, je… J'en reviens pas! Cria-t-il brusquement, la faisant sursauter, avant de se lever comme s'il était monté sur un ressort.

Elle voulut intervenir, de peur qu'il ne se fâche encore plus, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste. Et quand on y pensait, Ed avait le droit de monopoliser la parole maintenant, après la peur qu'elle lui avait faite.

-Tu peux pas toujours avoir besoin de moi. Enfin, je ne pourrais pas toujours être à la porte à côté, tu sais, et…

Il se tut en devinant qu'il allait révéler quelque chose qu'il ne tenait pas à révéler pour l'instant. Et peut-être qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire.

-Assis toi droite Winry, tu m'entends?!

Elle obéit, surprise par sa voix autoritaire et ses poings serrés. Il lui faisait un peu peur.

-Tu es encore capable de faire un tas de choses, d'accord? Tu peux te traîner jusqu'à ton lit et y remonter toi-même.

Elle secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas. Il n'allait pas l'obliger à…

-Je sais que tu le peux, alors tu vas le faire.

-Mais Ed… Mon bras…

-T'avais qu'à ne pas te l'ouvrir ton poignet! Tu es encore capable de grimper sur ton lit. Allez!

-Mais t'es insensible ou quoi?

-Tu peux parler, hein, quand je pense à ce que tu as voulu faire…

-Mais…

-Pas de mais! Grimpe sur ce bon sang de lit que tu saches que t'en es capable!

Winry ne répliqua pas, jugeant qu'elle l'avait mérité, après avoir fait preuve de lâcheté en tentant vainement de s'ôter la vie. Elle obéit lentement, malgré la douleur. Et Ed ne regarda pas ses efforts désespérés pour remonter sur son lit. Il savait ce dont cela devait avoir l'air. Il avait honte de lui-même. De ce qu'il lui faisait maintenant alors qu'il lui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Mais il fallait que son amie comprenne.

Des larmes au coin des yeux, elle réussit à remplir sa difficile mission et s'assit sur le lit. Edward hésita un moment et comme elle soupirait son soulagement de ne pas s'être brisé quelque chose dans la remontée et en même temps, une profonde douleur au poignet et dans ses jambes handicapés, elle perdit l'équilibre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'adolescent blond l'avait rattrapé et amené contre lui, passant au-dessus de tous ses scrupules. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et la regarder tomber.

Ce fut comme si le temps se figeait quelques secondes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même entre ses bras, alors qu'il l'aidait à se rasseoir, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Une douleur perça le cœur du jeune homme à cette idée. Mais après ses paroles et le ton de sa voix… Elle releva lentement la tête et leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance. Et ce n'est que là qu'elle vit toute la peur et la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Edward et qu'elle comprit que ce n'était encore qu'un masque de fierté pour cacher sa vulnérabilité qu'il lui avait montré.

-Winry, je te demande pardon…

-Pourquoi? C'est moi qui devrait m'excus…

Elle se tut quand il ferma les yeux et appuya doucement son front contre le sien. Ses bras la serrèrent un peu plus fort, malgré la maladresse de son geste. Et elle ferma ses yeux elle aussi en sentant sa respiration saccadée contre sa figure et sa peau.

-Tu as voulu m'abandonner Winry… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait sans toi? Même si… Je ne peux pas mais… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver de mal. Et toi, tu t'arranges pour me faire mentir. Tu te trouves drôle peut-être?

-Edward…

-Winry, je sais que ça ne paraît pas tout le temps, mais… Je… Je tiens à toi. Tu es… la seule vraie amie qu'on ait jamais eu Al et moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, tu comprends?

Si la révélation était sortie un peu de travers, elle n'en était pas moins grande et éloquente. Et la voix d'Edward parlait en elle-même. Elle tremblotait jusque dans son oreille. Il était si hésitant, si effrayé. Elle avait failli perdre tout ça. Elle avait failli dire adieu à…

-Ed! gémit-elle en se jetant à son cou, profondément émue.

Il accepta sa réaction et caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds, le geste lui étant déjà devenu familier. Le vide en lui était plein. Presque entier. Il n'avait pas vraiment tout dit. Mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant. Il sentit une vague de fatigue le traverser et en gardant son amie contre son cœur, il s'étendit lentement sur le lit. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et comme il n'y avait pas de témoin cette fois à leur étreinte, ils ne rougirent pas autant que la dernière fois.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, demanda-t-il avant de refermer les yeux, tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux blonds.

-Je te le promets Ed. Je ne ferais plus jamais quelque chose de semblable. Jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans un silence réconfortant, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et Edward se sentait à la fois gêné par cette proximité et par le besoin qu'il en avait. Winry cessa de trembler et se détendit bientôt, avant de sourire. Elle le savait bien que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, les bras d'Edward.

-Demain, on te synthétisera des jambes et tu les arrangeras comme tu veux, d'accord?

-Il faudra beaucoup d'outils médicaux pour l'opération.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire affaire avec un spécialiste. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici…

-Je ne veux pas te devoir une telle opération. J'ai perdu toutes mes économies dans l'accident.

Il ne répondit rien. Ils en reparleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était la garder dans ses bras et l'empêcher de partir. Alors, la jeune fille qui avait passé toute la nuit à s'épuiser en sanglots, en visions d'horreur et en idées noires réussit enfin à s'endormir. Il était arrivé à temps pour la retenir.

-Merde. Tu vas me rendre sentimental partie comme t'es… soupira-t-il. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pour durer. Que dès qu'elle irait mieux… Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas un mal. Et quand Winry murmura son nom dans son sommeil, l'effet da sa voix toute tendre sur lui fut tel qu'il lui devint impossible de repousser l'évidence.

Alors tant pis. Demain, il redeviendrait lui-même et arrêterait de lui passer tous ses caprices. Al avait besoin de lui aussi. Et d'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de le retrouver et de tirer les choses au clair. Car même si maintenant, l'évidence était limpide, demain, il la laisserait redevenir obscure parce qu'avec les histoires de cœur, on ne peut jamais être sûr. Puis… Il ne voulait pas être sûr. La certitude signerait la fin de Winry. Et il ne voulait pas ça. C'était une preuve en soi.

Edward tâcha de se détendre un peu, malgré son amie accrochée à son cou et les rayons pâlissant du soleil. Il ne remarqua pas l'oiseau posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, épiant chacun de ses gestes. Il ne vit pas l'étincelle cruelle briller dans son regard de rapace quand il serra Winry un peu plus fort contre lui, une petite seconde, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et mieux sentir son cœur battant doucement dans sa poitrine.

Le volatile aurait sourit de toutes ses dents s'il en avait eu. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il aurait pu en avoir s'il le voulait. Envy prit son envol sans faire de bruit, ne dérangeant que l'air autour de lui et la poussière le meublant.

-C'est mignon tout ça… Un nain de jardin et une fille de campagne. Je sens que je vais être un très vilain garçon, se dit-il à lui-même en planant lentement vers l'auberge où logeait nos militaires préférés et deux autres homoncules de sa connaissance.

Comme il allait entrer dans la chambre que se partageait Lust et Gluttony, il cru (et je dis bien 'crut') voir quelque chose de tellement affreux qu'il rata son coup et s'écrasa contre la vitre de la chambre de Riza.

En voyant cet oiseau noir sur le bord de sa fenêtre, la jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se leva de son lit, elle a fait la grasse matinée, ouvrit la fenêtre et envoyant l'oiseau tombé tout en bas de l'auberge, sur l'asphalte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais l'œil de ce corbeau lui avait semblé luire d'une lueur machiavélique. Et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle voulait voir présentement.

Envy pesta contre la loi de la gravité en se relevant lentement du bitume, pour éviter ensuite de justesse une voiture qui le klaxonnait intempestivement.

-Et merde, c'est pas vrai. Lust a pété un fusible. Elle aurait pu l'ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre. Et l'autre goinfre il faisait quoi là? Merde. CHAUFARD! Non, mais ça va pas? Je vais alerter une de ses sociétés à la con pour protéger les animaux. Ils vont voir. Quant au nabot, il a qu'à aller se faire foutre avec cette pauvre cloche qu'il veut pas perdre.

L'oiseau changea de forme dans l'ombre d'une ruelle et deux yeux mauves étincelèrent de colère. Un homme passa devant la ruelle, tremblotant en traînant sa jambe et sa canne. Envy se retint pour ne pas le tuer, le trouvant trop pathétique.

-Le prochain, je me le fais, le prochain, je me le…

La seconde personne à passer devant la ruelle se révéla être l'ex führer, l'ancien généralissime, King Bradley lui-même. Il avait l'air tout particulièrement échauffé. Dans le genre, hors de ses gonds, contrairement à son habitude. Et l'interdiction de lever la main sur lui, d'entre tous les homoncules empêchait l'adolescent de mettre son plan à exécution. D'ailleurs, King l'avait.

-Tiens donc, Envy. Ta mère se demandait où tu étais passé…

-Ah, ouais? Tu lui diras que j'en ai rien à…

Le visage de Bradley se durcit et sous son bandeau de pirate, une lumière rouge étincela. Envy comprit qu'il était dans de sal drap. Et quand il vit ce que tenait l'homoncule dans sa main déjà un peu ridée, il déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais alors là pas une bonne nouvelle.

À suivre… lisez et reviewé!


	11. Kapitel Elf

Bon alors, cette fois, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai trouvé que ça avait été vachement long pour l'update. J'aime les vaches. (j'aime le lait…) honte à moi, je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec Edward sur ce point!

Passé cette explication presque claire, je vais vous parler de ce phénomène que la grosse majorité des fanficieuses rencontrent dans leur vie d'auteur amateur… Les devoirs, l'école et le travail. Bref, la vie en dehors du net. Ouais, des fois, j'ai laissé la rédac de côté pour jouer sur mon nouveau jeu vidéo. Mais comme je suis coincé, me revoilà! Et maintenant, j'ai eu une super idée pour qu'Alphonse devienne plus important dans l'histoire. Et je risque de parler de plus en plus des homoncules… Et ce chapitre n'est pas exclusivement un royai, je m'en excuse. Avouons que ça serait ennuyant pour les fans de Edwin… Enfin bref…

Maintenant les rar

Lilize: Merci, merci et remerci! (Remercier existe, mais mercier n,existe pas, pourquoi donc? En sais rien…) j'étais trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop contente de voir une review aussi gigantissime! Contente que tu ais aimé. Et les coincidence sont grandes, c'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être lire cette fic de Serleena. Non non, c'est pas elle qui m'a donnée l'idée.

Serleena: Est-ce que je suis méchante que ça? Bon, je te promets que Roy va retrouver Ed. Dans un ou deux chap. Et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à en poster d'autres avant la fin de l'année… ohlalala C'est que je finis l'école mardi prochain moi! Je vais essayer fort fort de me rendre à douze chap avant de partir pour noël. Quant à Envy, ben, tu t'en doute sûrement déjà, je suis une de ses fans (pas frappez, pitié!) Mais ici, je ne laisserais pas trop paraître ma folie des grandeurs et des dingues, je vais le scellé. SCOOP (vais le sceller, vais le sceller) C'est bien lui que tu veux qui soit scellé. Parce qu'on voyait Brad en même temps et des fois, je me dis… (non non, Bradichou est trop important) Dans quelques chap donc, Envy disparaîtra, mais avant, je dois faire subir une épreuve à Ed de façon direct. L'atteindre en attaquant Winry, ça devient barban. (Mon auréole est morte! Ouin!) Merci de continuer à lire!

Sukiro : Merci! J'espère que c'est pas juste pour ça. XD. Tu connais bien l'allemand au fait? Parce que je me sers exclusivement d'un dictionnaire et je suis sûre sûre de faire des fautes… Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'il faut mettre le verbe conjugué ou pas à la fin des phrases en allemand et pas après le sujet. Ils sont compliqués ses Allemands. (Obélix disait : Ils sont fous ses Romains!) V'la la suite!

Ayma : Ce chap comporte un peu plus de 20 pages… Je dois m'excuser avant ou après d'avoir reçu les tomates? (aaaaaaaahhhhh!) fuis les bombes et autres armes de destruction massive. Ouf, j'ai survécu. Hips, cé vrai, j'ai pas encore subi l'attaque! (tous au abri) Non, mais sans rire, merci de continuer à suivre même si tu trouves ça hyper long et désoler de ne pas avoir fait que du royai. J'arrive pas à rester centré sur seulement deux perso, je dois parler de Jean! (je sais, je sais, je parle pour ne rien dire alors, me la ferme et te laisse lire.) hihi! Merci encore!

Anna : MERCI! Si ma mère pouvait avoir des commentaires du genre! (ma mère est écrivaine et moi, je marche sur ses traces) Sans se vanter, j'espère que mes balbutiements dans l'art complexe de l'écriture ne dérangent personne. Si ça peut faire plaisir à des gens, alors tant mieux! En espérant te faire plaisir avec cette suite.

Ici, maintenant, tous les secrets du centre de détention ou presque seront expliqués, on verra Envy souffrir un peu, parce que ça fait du bien, royai en priorité! Et enfin, je vais faire entrer en scène un nouveau perso qui pourrait devenir important! Merci de commenter!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – L'établissement…

Krankenanstalt …

Kapitel Elf

Chapitre 11

Entre les trois soldats, le seul qui ait vraiment mal dormi, c'était Roy, puisque les deux autres avaient passé les trois quarts de la nuit dehors et s'étaient tout bonnement épuisé dans leur mésaventure. Si Jean avait pu assuré à leur colonel qu'ils avaient repéré Émilie Stein et qu'ils savaient presque parfaitement comment pénétrer l'endroit clandestinement, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pu soutirer de Riza la vérité. Roy avait fini par abandonner et s'était résolu à lui tirer les vers du nez le lendemain. Mais il craignait qu'il n'en soit pas capable. Si ce qu'il découvrait était trop grave, comment pourrait-il supporter de partir avec une seule rescapée de ce lieu infâme?

Parce que Roy le savait bien, il n'aurait pas le choix de se suffire de la seule et unique Émilie Stein. Non seulement, il n'avait pas assez d'hommes avec lui pour libérer toutes les captives de l'établissement, mais en plus, il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour prévoir un plan fonctionnel et acceptable pour l'attaque massive d'une telle place forte dans l'intention de sauver des fugitives. Où les loger ensuite? Est-ce que ce que Riza avait vu était si terrible? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle faisait des histoires pour rien?

Non, sûrement pas. Pour qu'elle ait de tels yeux et dise de tels mots avec un pareil ton, il fallait que ce soit grave. Mais quand même…

-Les femmes, grogna-t-il en se levant le lendemain, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Jean se retourna dans son sommeil, pour serrer l'oreiller contre lui, encore à moitié endormi. Mais il murmura quand même quelque chose qui avait un peu de sens.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Un véritable fardeau… Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime.

Roy considéra son second lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils, incertain qu'il était sur le fait que Havoc était réveillé, ou pas…

-Mmm, rends moi ces cigarettes, je m'en fiche que ça ruine la santé, je suis très en forme comme ça! S'énerva le blond en se lançant dans un combat acharné contre le malheureux polochon.

Mustang esquissa un sourire, amusé bien malgré lui. Un jour, peut-être que Jean finirait par lui rappeler Hugues. Peut-être. Son visage se ternit. C'était très certainement quelque chose d'impossible. Hugues n'avait pas son pareil. Ou que ce soit. Et puis, maintenant, Mustang avait perdu et son ami d'enfance et son protégé. Edward Elrick. Que lui restait-il encore? Jamais encore il n'avait perdu de soldat autrefois. Pas dont il fut aussi proche et attaché qu'il l'était au gamin. Parce qu'oui, il fallait se l'admettre, il s'y était attaché à ce nabot. Mais enfin, seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les meilleurs qui partent en premier?

« Merci au ciel qu'Ils ne m'ont pas encore pris Hawkeye… » Car s'il y avait quelque chose pour l'achever, ce serait bien cela…

L'homme se leva lentement, tout ankylosé d'une nuit passée sans bouger, de crainte de frapper son second lieutenant, qui lui, ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre et toute la place dans le lit et toutes les couvertures.

-C'est décidé, demain, il dort par terre, se dit Roy, qui avait laissé passer uniquement pour féliciter son lieutenant de son travail de nuit. Il pouvait bien se montrer compréhensif. Et il devrait le demeurer un moment, puisque Riza et Jean était tous deux partis pour faire la grasse matinée…

Il fallut longtemps à son lieutenant pour qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Jean n'était pas encore levé et ne semblait pas prêt de l'être. Roy essayait de faire un plan pour traverser le fossé dont lui avait parlé Jean sans qu'ils aient à se mouiller. Puisque Havoc devrait quand même convaincre une adolescente de le suivre hors de sa claustration. Déjà que la nature n'avait pas très bien avantagé le soldat blond, mieux valait ne pas tout mettre contre eux en le faisant sentir mauvais. Puis, si lui et Hawkeye devait fuir rapidement, au cas où quelque chose tournait mal, il faudrait qu'ils aient une possibilité, la plus simple et effective possible.

-Bonjour colonel, fit Riza en allant se préparer de quoi manger sur le comptoir, tandis qu'il se concentrait davantage sur ses plans. Il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir de sa chambre.

Elle s'était vêtue pour la journée, dans une tenue civile qui lui allait comme un gant et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demi couette qui lui donnait un air beaucoup moins sévère que son chignon habituel. Roy en fut tout de suite charmer. Mais il n'osa pas pousser l'audace jusqu'à la complimenter.

-Bonjour Hawkeye. Dites, je n'avais pas parlé d'agir de façon un peu moins formel les uns envers les autres?

-Oui, en public, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle avait l'air un peu plus dur que d'habitude. Sa coiffure ne donnait qu'une fausse impression.

-Passée une bonne nuit?

Mieux valait abdiquer là-dessus et passer à un autre sujet.

-Ah, oui, quand même. Merci. Et vous?

-Pas vraiment. Havoc avait la bougeotte. Il a dut me frapper au moins six fois.

-Vous ne devez pas être habitué à dormir avec un homme.

Roy ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était plutôt habile pour couper la discussion. C'était un coup bas aussi. Il aurait voulu répliquer. Se défendre. Mais déjà, quand on veut se défendre, c'est signe que l'on a quelque chose à se reprocher. Oui, il n'avait pas toujours été un garçon très sage et n'avait pas toujours passé des nuits de solitaires. Mais maintenant, il avait changé et s'était rangé. Il vieillissait et souhaitait trouver quelque chose de plus stable que ses relations frivoles digne d'un adolescent. (avec des filles, ok?)

Riza s'assit à table pour déjeuner. Il était 11 heures de l'avant-midi. Le silence s'installa avec le cliquetis de l'horloge. La trotteuse tourna une trentaine de tour avant que le colonel ne digère l'insulte sous-entendus et la provocation, et en fait, tout ce qu'il pouvait interpréter de ce message. Puis il se racla la gorge.

-Lieutenant, je n'ai toujours pas eu votre rapport de l'instigation d'hier.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rédiger, répondit-elle, se moquant ouvertement.

-N'essayez pas de me le cacher. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez vu là-bas. Ce qu'il y avait de si terrible… Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez forcée de parler, ou je ne sais quoi, mais… Je dois savoir ce qui nous attend. Et ce qui vous attend. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir trop de risques.

-Ah, vous montez toute une histoire pour presque rien voyons, colonel.

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive. Mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas et ne lui dit rien, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle restait là, silencieuse, comme une image, à manger méthodiquement sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Et ça donnait à Roy l'envie de lui crier des bêtises. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais être impulsive? Pourquoi était-elle toujours si parfaite et si irréprochable? Elle subissait toutes les tempêtes sans rien laisser paraître. Sauf s'il était le déclencheur, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais Mustang ne laissa rien sortir. Ni la vérité, ni les mensonges, ni même ce qui aurait dû être dit.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans cette baraque, Hawkeye. Je dois être préparé moi aussi, non? Ce n'est pas parce que vous et Havoc avez les meilleurs rôles que vous devez me…

-Mais est-ce que j'ai dit que j'ai le meilleur rôle là-dedans, avec Jean?

-Vous voyez ça? Lui, vous l'appelez Jean et moi, même pas capable de dire mon prénom!

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si grave que cela…

-Non, mais ce qui est grave, c'est que je ne sache pas ce qui se passe dans ce centre de détention, alors parlez, bon sang!

Il avait presque crié, alors Riza accepta de relever la tête vers lui, pour que leur deux regards sombres se croisent et peut-être, lui répondre.

-Colonel, je ne suis pas certaine de tout ce que j'ai vu. Il faut considérer plusieurs observations avec du recul. Alors… Il ne faut pas que j'aille jusqu'à généraliser pour dire que toutes les 'pensionnaires' de ce lieu subissent le même traitement…

Roy garda le silence, la scrutant, pour voir tous les signes possibles de manifestation de peur, de recul ou d'émotions négatives… Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour repousser sa frange, qui retomba aussitôt sur son front. Elle avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, remarqua-t-il avec surprise. Il la buvait des yeux, de crainte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'air et se taise. Et comme si Riza lisait dans ses pensées, ou peut-être plus simplement, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, elle poursuivit.

-J'ai vu…commença-t-elle.

_Une fille, deux, trois. Il y en avait des dizaines. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, très éclairées, des rideaux étaient tendus au travers, mais je pouvais distinguer les silhouettes des gens derrière. En fait, c'était presque comme si je regardais au travers d'une vitre sale. Dans chaque pièce, ils y avaient plusieurs hommes. Ce sont toujours eux qui ont le pouvoir, c'était bien clair. Souvent, les mauvais traitements qu'ils infligeaient à ces pauvres adolescentes n'allaient pas plus loin que de les battre. Mais…_

Mais elle avait entendu des cris, des centaines de cris. Elles criaient toutes tellement fort. Et c'était encore pire quand Riza passait devant une fenêtre où elle ne voyait que trois ou quatre silhouette et qu'elle n'entendait pas de cri. En tout cas, pas de cri de femme ou de fille. Parce qu'alors, ce qu'elle entendait, c'était toutes sortes de bruits très clairs quant à leur cause. Une fois, même, elle avait pu tout voir, puisque les rideaux avaient été arrachés. La fenêtre était brisée. Du sang coulait encore sur le verre, fraîchement perdu. Et elle avait très bien deviné ce qui se passait.

Elle avait vu les corps blessés, mutilés, utilisés, humiliés. Certaines étaient handicapées, d'autres enfermées dans des cages. Chacune de celles qu'elle avait pu voir aussi bien qu'elle voyait Roy maintenant, était jeune, maigre, pâle comme la mort. Ils faisaient toutes les expériences possibles sur ces enfants. Des gamines aux femmes de son âge, tout y passait. Riza avait supporté ses visions en silence, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle aurait eu besoin d'avoir Jean ou Roy avec elle, à ce moment, pour qu'il la retienne et l'empêche d'aller plus loin et de voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Personne ne l'avait vu. Personne n'y avait réussi, elle avait été parfaite dans son espionnage. Trop parfaite. Roy l'écoutait, exécrant déjà toutes les pratiques de cet établissement et ne pouvant plus se permettre de penser au premier plan qu'ils avaient prévu. Un plan dans lequel Hawkeye devrait être brièvement livrée à ces monstres. Étrangement, comme si le fait de tout décrire parfaitement, jusqu'au plus petit détail exorcisait le ressentiment qu'elle avait gardé de voir ses horreurs digne de celle de la guerre, elle rendit parfaitement ses visions. C'était comme de raconter des cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années. Et c'était comme de voir un film que de l'entendre.

Roy écouta tout ce qu'elle dit. Et la colère grandit en lui au fur et à mesure que les mots s'ajoutaient, forts en images, accompagnés parfois de tressaillements, de sursauts et de plusieurs marques de nervosité, qui cachaient la douleur et la peur qu'avait éveillée en Riza tout ce musée des terreurs. Il se maudissait mentalement pour ne pas avoir été là. Parler la bouleversant tout autant que de se taire, quand elle conclut enfin son trop long monologue, la jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Et son colonel n'aurait demandé qu'à la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin.

Et malheureusement pour eux, Havoc sortit de sa chambre à ce moment, ayant cru entendre une voix agréable, bien qu'elle dise des choses moins agréables. En fait, il avait compris inconsciemment les paroles de Riza et vu une bonne partie de ce qu'elle racontait dans un rêve particulièrement déplaisant. Bref, il ne pouvait pas rester coucher plus longtemps. Il débarqua donc dans la cuisine, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les deux yeux dans le même trou et une cigarette au bec.

-Bon, ça y est, vous l'avez encore fait pleurer colonel.

-Qu..quoi?!

Avant que l'un des deux hommes n'ait le temps de relancer la dispute de la veille, Hawkeye sortit ses flingues et rangea ses larmes. Comment elle faisait, ils n'auraient su le dire, mais ils demeurèrent totalement silencieux tandis qu'elle menaçait Jean.

-Vous ne fumez pas dans cette auberge Havoc, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi? C'est interdit peut-être?

-Non, mais ça pourrait devenir très dangereux pour votre santé.

-Depuis le temps que je fume, je ne crois pas…

Riza baissa le cran de sûreté et les deux hommes comprirent enfin le sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'abandonne, soupira Havoc avant d'éteindre sa cigarette.

Roy essaya de capter le regard de Riza un moment, pour la ramener à son état de tout à l'heure. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur discussion, tout les deux. Mais il ne réussit pas à récupérer son regard de bronze et la vit se diriger vers la sortie, à sa grande déception.

-Où est-ce que vous allez lieutenant?

-J'ai quelques courses à faire, répondit-elle simplement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle avait réalisé s'être laissé aller et était furieuse contre elle-même. Riza Hawkeye était quelqu'un de professionnel. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à crier ses blessures sur tous les toits. Alors pourquoi avait-elle du tout déballer à son colonel? Il ne lui avait même pas encore ordonné de lui révéler la vérité. Elle aurait pu le faire mariner encore un peu. Juste le temps de retrouver son calme. Mais voilà qu'elle avait failli pleurer, comme une idiote. Et si Jean n'était pas arrivé, elle aurait fondu en larme pour la deuxième fois en une semaine. Même moins qu'une semaine…

-Je vous accompagne, déclara Roy en se levant de table.

De toute façon, son plan n'avançait à rien, il n'avait aucune idée…

-Non, ça va, je peux me débrouiller seule, merci colonel, répliqua-t-elle.

Il voulut protester, mais elle était déjà sortie. Il était midi pile. Jean lui fit un sourire compatissant que Roy ne trouva pas du tout réconfortant…

changement de personnage, de lieu et ou de sujet mais pas d'histoire (car les gros méchants points séparateur n'apparaissent jamais sur cet ordi, et encore moins les astérix!)

Envy rit d'un rire maladroit, effrayé bien malgré lui. La dureté de tout à l'heure venait de faire place à une crainte lointaine, une de celles qu'il croyait à jamais bannie de sa vie. Bradley sourit vicieusement devant la figure devenue très expressive de l'adolescent, qui exprimait un sentiment contraire à tout ce qu'il ait jamais exprimé.

-Alors, on ne fait plus le malin, gamin?

Envy voulut trouver une réplique sanglante à dire. Il voulut lui cracher au visage et l'enterrer sous un tas de gravas pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre ricaner. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas subir cela. Mais il n'osait rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle lui ferait une chose pareille. Dans sa main, glaçant le plus vieux des homoncules d'effroi, King Bradley tenait un sac très usé, au tissu rêche, qui contenait, de toute évidence, la poudre qui restait des os de l'enfant décédé d'Hohenheim.

-Tu ne te trompes pas…

D'un mouvement rapide, l'adulte approcha le sac d'Envy, qui voulut reculer, mais ne put plus bouger. Figé, piégé, tremblant pourtant et suant, alors que normalement…

-Elle… elle ne peut avoir décidé de… enfin…

-Elle n'aime pas vraiment ton attitude tu vois… sourit Bradley.

Cela, il pouvait bien y croire, mais quand même. De là à… Enfin, Dante était sa mère, non? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas vouloir se débarrasser de lui comme ça. Ce devait être juste une petite leçon comme ça, pour lui faire entendre raison. Ouais, comme une fessée qu'on fait à un enfant désobéissant, pas…

La main de King frôla son tatouage sur sa cuisse et Envy devina que ce serait bien pire qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Et il se sentit vulnérable, comme il l'était toujours, mais en même temps, incapable de le cacher. Il eut envie de pleurer. De mourir tout de suite et pour de bon. Son masque frémit avant de tomber. Les doigts adultes se refermèrent sur sa jambe, déchirant la peau d'une simple pression, comme du papier de verre. Un cri lui échappa, car cette fois, la blessure prit plus de temps à se refermer. La jalousie tomba à genoux. Bradley referma sa main sur le sac d'os et attrapa l'enfant par le poignet. Son sourire était encore plus étincelant qu'avant.

Envy se sentit soulevé de terre, par le bras. Et il ne pouvait pas lutter ni répliquer. Quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de bruyant, d'intimidant, de douloureux, qui ne se retenait pas. La honte. La misère. La douleur. Le sentiment de solitude trop souvent ravalé. Les sanglots qui viennent avec.

-Viens, gamin, se moqua Bradley en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Envy essaya vainement de lutter, mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Rien ne lui appartenait plus. Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur que sa mère ait donné à Bradley le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Parce qu'alors, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Il lui était arrivé de poser de tels gestes. Et c'étaient ceux qu'il avait le plus de difficulté à faire, à moins qu'il ne soit réellement fâché. Il en avait été la victime une fois. Une fois. Une larme glissa sur sa joue à ce souvenir.

Il ferma les yeux et obéit, suivant le généralissime, terrifié, mais prêt à subir. Non, il ne fallait pas avancer ainsi, en luttant alors que cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait lutter dans l'esprit, pour survivre à l'épreuve, peu importe comment elle tournerait. Et après, il pourrait… Oublier? Mais non, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas oublier Greed. Et ce crime consentit… Une autre larme coula.

-Rappel toi qui je suis et tu sauras qu'il n'y a pas tant de chose à craindre.

Envy retint les sanglots, avec colère. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait avec Bradley? Il se contenterait de l'humilier jusqu'au bout.

-Prend la forme de mon fils et sois sage, déclara Bradley.

Envy obéit en ravalant tout ce qui lui restait de fierté. Riza fut étonnée de croiser son ancien généralissime au milieu de la rue, juste comme elle sortait de l'auberge.

-Bonjour lieutenant, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle reconnut l'enfant le suivant et lui fit un grand sourire. Envy eut un mouvement de recul et King posa une main rassurante sur sa tête, comme pour le calmer.

-Vous prenez des vacances avec votre fils?

-Oui, je les ai bien mérité et, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour moi.

-C'est magnifique que vous réussissiez à prendre les choses ainsi, après…

-Oui, bien, nous devons aller rejoindre ta mère, n'est-ce pas fiston?

Envy hocha véhément de la tête en sentant le sac de toile caresser sa tête, caché par la main colossale de l'adulte. Les larmes menaçaient de revenir. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu une scène semblable avec son vrai père. Et la haine allait en grandissant en lui à cette pensée. Riza approuva de la tête, avant de prendre congé, se sentant un peu trop bouleversée par sa discussion avec son colonel pour faire semblant bien plus longtemps.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tôt…

Alphonse espérait qu'Edward aurait assez de temps pour s'expliquer avec Winry. Il espérait aussi ne pas avoir à disparaître ainsi trop souvent. Il comptait même retourner tout de suite à l'hôtel où ils logeaient, puisqu'il n'avait trouvé aucun chat abandonné et rien d'intéressant à faire. Mais alors qu'il se détournait de la route qu'il avait parcourut jusque là, quelque chose attira son attention.

« Armures à vendre! Armures à louer! Armures de tous les âges et les types, pour les amateurs et les connaisseurs! Petits et grands, venez voir les armures de chez Armos! »

La publicité n'était pas terrible, mais ce fut surtout le sujet qui l'intéressa. Et jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de jusqu'à quel point il serait heureux d'avoir été jeté un œil dans ce magasin à l'aspect peu reluisant.

Le vendeur le regarda entrer avec un sourire éclatant.

-Ah, je vois que nous avons là un fin connaisseur! Vous venez pour faire réparer votre armure?

-Non, non, elle est parfaite. Je veux juste… voir un peu…

Le vendeur perdit aussitôt son sourire et détourna le regard. Alphonse s'engouffra dans une des allées d'exposition du magasin, pour observer tout à loisir. Des armures de samurai s'alignaient d'un côté, tandis que des costumes futuristes de plongeur, avec l'énorme casque semblable à une bulle, remplissaient l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas très amusant. En tout cas, bonjour la diversité. Tout ce qui changeait, c'était les tailles.

-Ils doivent être populaires à Halloween, se dit Alphonse en choisissant une autre allée. Dans celle-ci, il découvrit des armures plus anciennes, certaines couvertes de rouilles, qui commençaient à ressembler à la sienne. L'une d'elle, brillait d'un éclat incroyable sous les lumières des néons ornant le plafond. Elle devait avoir été ciré quelques instants auparavant. Son casque était plus travaillé que tous les autres et beaucoup plus beau d'ailleurs. L'acier avait été aminci jusqu'à ses plus lointaines limites pour donner une touche presque féminine au couvre-chef.

Les fentes des yeux étaient deux minces triangles qui donnaient au tout un air de prédateur. Pourtant, le reste du métal destiné à couvrir le visage était ouvragé de façon très délicate. La figure du propriétaire devait être mince, plus allongée que ronde et un nez pointu serait favorisé par ce casque. Il pointait comme un bec de rapace.

L'armure couvrant le corps était toute en courbe et en finesse. Comme une fille. À se demander si elle pouvait protéger convenablement la personne qui s'essaierait à la porter. Pourtant, son éclat se démarquant des autres et sa grâce dans ce monde de fer et de géant attira l'œil expert du jeune garçon. Alphonse l'observa avec beaucoup de curiosité. Puis, il crut voir une lueur dans l'une des fentes réservées aux yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était tout simplement impossible. Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer de découvrir une telle chose…? Pourtant, il lui avait bel et bien sembler entrapercevoir l'espace de quelques secondes un éclat rouge, semblable à ses propres yeux, symboles de son âme. Il se rapprocha de l'armure après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Est-ce que…? Se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

L'étiquette énonçait une provenance inconnu et un prix exorbitant. On disait que le métal était fait d'un alliage tout nouveau, plus léger et plus mince que tout ceux qu'on avait jamais osé utilisé.

-Tu intéresserais certainement Winry, toi, sourit Alphonse avant de se détourner au bout de quelques minutes d'observations supplémentaires, n'osant s'intéresser plus longtemps à la même chose tout en courant le risque d'être accoster par le vendeur.

Comme il se détournait, il crut voir un mouvement derrière lui, étincelant comme une étoile ou du métal. Venant de l'armure. Il se retourna brutalement et croisa deux étincelles d'argent dans les orbites noires de l'acier. Mais la carcasse de métal s'était de nouveau figée, dans une position un peu différente de celle qu'elle avait tout à l'heure. Alphonse laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise quand il se décida à voir les choses en face et souleva le casque dans ses mains de métal pour voir ce qui se cachait dessous et découvrir un sigle de sang très semblable au sien laissé sur l'acier. Comme si…

-Non! Tu n'es pas…

-Excuses-moi, mais pourrais-tu me rendre ma tête, demanda l'armure en vente avant de tendre les bras vers lui, pour récupérer son couvre-chef. Il obéit, trop choqué pour dire quelque chose. Il savait que d'autres gens étaient comme lui, mais il croyait que la plupart étaient des prisonniers utilisés dans des enquêtes menés dans le laboratoire numéro 5, celui qu'on avait fait abandonné.

-Ton âme a été transmutée, dit-il enfin.

-Tu t'y connais sur le sujet. Mais ne parles pas trop fort. Le vendeur ne m'a jamais vu bouger!

-Mais qui est tu?

-Axia. Toi, qui es-tu?

-Alphonse. Alphonse Elrick. Il était tellement subjugué d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un dans sa situation qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait partir sans en savoir plus. Puis, sa mère l'avait quand même bien élevée. Et sa curiosité était piquée. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un de semblable à lui, il s'agissait d'un boucher complètement fou qui lui avait fait avaler tout un tas de connerie, alors il se méfiait un peu.

-Tu es comme moi, pas vrai, je ne suis pas folle quand même…

-Oui, avoua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. Faire savoir aux gens qu'il était une âme dans une armure complètement vide n'avait jamais été pour lui le meilleur moyen de faire bonne impression.

-C'est génial! Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait traversé les mêmes choses que moi! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai du rester silencieuse ici!

-Attention, tu vas ameuter le vendeur! Et comment tu peux savoir qu'on a traversé la même chose, hein? On ne se connaît même pas.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire les présentations… Al. Tu permets que je t'appelle Al? Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici sans rendre le propriétaire complètement fou.

-D'accord, mais je ne peux pas tout de suite…Il faut que j'aille voir comment va mon frère.

-Ton frère? Il est malade?

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'on est toujours ensemble d'habitude et que depuis quelques temps, je me sens un peu de trop avec lui.

-Ah…

Cette armure mouvante était bizarre. Axia qu'elle disait s'appeler. Quel nom étrange… Et que pouvait bien être son histoire? C'était quand même bizarre comment le destin faisait les choses parfois. Rencontrer une personne exactement comme lui, comme ça, juste comme il se sentait seul et s'ennuyait, c'était peut-être un peu fort. Et elle avait l'air si compréhensive. Et en même temps, si excitée. Puis, c'était une fille… L'hasard faisait drôlement les choses… L'hasard ou une conspiration?

-Enfin, je dois y aller, continua Alphonse, maladroitement. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? Mais tu dois promettre de venir me chercher après! Je ne veux pas rester ici!

Elle faillit lui attraper les poignets pour le retenir, mais comme chacun d'entre eux était des armures d'acier et de fer, ce n'était pas une excellente idée, puisque ce contact ferait beaucoup de bruit.

-Je le promets, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur le coup, il ne réfléchit pas trop à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Axia n'en demanda pas plus. Elle se remit à sa place dans l'allée, après avoir remercier Alphonse et se figea de nouveau, comme si toute cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais les Elrick ne laissent jamais un mystère non éclairci. Alors, il se promit à lui aussi de revenir chercher cette Axia. Il réserva l'armure au vendeur, remplissant le vendeur de joie et d'un intérêt tout nouveau pour lui. Puis il sortit, un peu moins pressé d'aller retrouver son frère aîné. Maintenant, Al avait quelque chose sur quoi verser tout un tas de questions et de pensées.

Mais sur sa route pour l'auberge où dormaient paisiblement Edward et Winry, l'air de rien, mais surtout l'air de deux amoureux, il rencontra une bonne connaissance.

Riza avançait d'un pas vif dans les rues de la ville, l'air passablement épuisée et avec l'intention de trouver un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait se laisser complètement à elle-même, sans avoir peur de voir son colonel ou son lieutenant surgir brusquement. Elle aperçut une armure gigantesque brusquement et en croyant la reconnaître, elle se précipita vers cette forme qui la faisait espérer.

-Alphonse! S'écria-t-elle de bonheur en le reconnaissant enfin.

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom et reconnaissant Hawkeye, sourit intérieurement. Puisqu'un tel geste lui était devenu entièrement impossible.

-Bonjour lieutenant! Mais que faites-vous ici?

-Et vous donc! On vous croit mort au QG!

-Comment?

-Mais oui, avec le déraillement de train!

-Oh, c'est vrai. C'était vraiment affreux. Avec Edward, on n'a trouvé aucun survivant.

Le visage de la soldate se rembrunit à cette nouvelle, puisque cela signifiait certainement que Winry était morte. Mais heureusement, Alphonse n'avait pas de mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer pour assombrir encore sa journée.

-Avec Winry, Ed et moi, nous devons être les seuls survivants, soupira le jeune garçon avec un brin de désespoir. Il avait eut beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas voir les morts qui traînaient partout autour. Mais la nouvelle, au lieu d'attrister Riza, la réconforta.

-Alors, elle est vivante elle aussi?

-Euh… oui.

Il se demanda s'il devait dire à la jeune femme que son amie avait perdu ses deux jambes. Mais il se dit que c'était à Winry d'en décider et se tue.

-Mais c'est merveilleux. Et où sont Edward et Winry?

-Ah, ils sont en train d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux je crois… plaisanta Alphonse.

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant bien de la difficulté à croire que le nain, euh, le charmant petit alchimiste était en train de s'ouvrir à son ami d'enfance à ce point. Si un gamin têtu comme lui pouvait changer sur le plan des femmes, il y avait peut-être un peu d'espoir avec son colonel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était beaucoup plus patient avec elle depuis qu'il lui était tombé dessus. C'était étrange quand elle y réfléchissait. Il s'efforçait à la ménager depuis deux jours…Tout en la taquinant, mais en se surveillant. Comme s'il se retenait. Ou bien, était-ce l'autre face de la bête?

-Tu en es sûr?

-Je les ai laissé tout seul pour ça… Mais maintenant, je vais retourner les voir, ça vous tente de venir avec moi?

-Non, non, ça va. Je viendrais une autre fois. Je ne voudrais surtout pas… les déranger, sourit-elle avec un regard éloquent.

-Les déranger? Mais de quoi? Ils ne sont sûrement pas…

Alphonse eut l'air paniqué à cette idée sous-entendue…

-Je plaisante, voyons, mais bien sûr que je plaisante, Al. Allez, au revoir!

Regaillardie par cette bonne nouvelle, elle échangea avec Alphonse les coordonnées de leur hôtel respectif, dieu sait qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet à Rush Valley et reprit la direction de son hôtel pour retrouver son colonel et son lieutenant. Elle n'allait pas leur cacher trop longtemps la bonne nouvelle quand même! Elle ne pensa qu'à la dernière minute à son excuse bidon pour sortir et se dépêcha d'aller acheter un petit quelque chose de rien du tout. Riza ne sachant pas quoi prendre, elle choisit un superbe collier qu'elle pourrait donner à Winry pour fêter sa survie. Oui, l'excuse du cadeau était encore moins géniale que le reste, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux…

Quand elle entra dans le petit appartement qu'ils se partageaient tout les trois, ce fut pour voir Roy en train d'essayer d'étrangler Jean qui avait encore du dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Sûrement sur la p… de mère de Mustang.

-Colonel! S'écria Hawkeye en se précipitant sur les deux hommes pour les séparer l'un de l'autre.

-Hein? Lieutenant?! Déjà revenue?! S'étonna-t-il en lâchant la gorge de Jean, confus et légèrement penaud, il fallait bien l'admettre.

-C'est ma faute, fit Havoc, c'est moi qui ait commencé…

Il se tenait maintenant le cou en inspirant à grand coup, (cou coup, ce que je suis conne…) cherchant à retrouver tout l'air que son colonel lui avait volé avec ses menaces.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là, soupira la jeune femme avant de s'apprêter à leur dire la bonne nouvelle. Soit celle de la survie de leurs trois adolescents préférés. Mais, en y repensant bien, elle réalisa que cette nouvelle bien qu'heureuse créerait sûrement un tas de remous chez les deux hommes, surtout le colonel, qu'elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher de foncer directement voir les jeunes et que par la suite, ils seraient tous les trois déconcentrés par la joie de retrouvailles inattendues et ne pourraient jamais préparer leur plan comme il fallait, l'opération serait un fiasco et elle allait…

À la simple idée de se retrouver dans la même situation que les jeunes filles et femmes qu'elle avait vu dans cet établissement de malheur, les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Une fois qu'elle devrait agir, ce serait passé, mais tant qu'elle restait dans l'angoisse et l'inconnu, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Est-ce que ça va Hawkeye…? Demanda Roy, l'air hésitant.

-Vous êtes bizarre ces derniers temps colonel… se contenta-t-elle de dire avant d'observer la table de la cuisine couverte de cochonneries qu'ils avaient à moitié manger. J'imagine que ni vous ni Jean n'avez fait de plan pour traverser ces douves? Et que comptez-vous faire des chiens de garde, hein? On ne peut pas attirer l'attention en mettant le feu! Quelle bande d'incapables, rester là à se goinfrer et à se battre pour tout et pour rien.

Havoc comprit très vite que cette litanie se clôturerait par l'apparition des deux magnums préférés du premier lieutenant et il n'avait aucune envie de les voir apparaître. Il se tourna vivement vers son colonel, pour le supplier du regard de les sortir de là. Comme Roy restait sans réaction, parce que lorsqu'il n'est pas en pleine mission, son temps de réaction est d'une minute trente, Havoc jugea préférable de sauver sa vie et prétexta une subite envie d'aller au toilette.

-Hum… C'est le départ de Jean qui fit réaliser à Mustang qu'il était dans de beaux draps, puisqu'il n'avait effectivement rien fait pour préparer leur opération, qui aurait quand même lieu le lendemain soir! Vous… vous avez fait de bonnes emplettes?

-O…Ou.Oui oui, répondit évasivement la jeune femme, mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentir à son supérieur et encore plus en pensant qu'elle lui cachait une vérité qui lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va lieutenant?

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous prend!? Je vais bien et j'irais encore mieux si vous arrêtiez de me poser la question!

-Ben quoi? J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes hommes? Il faut que tout mon bataillon soit en parfait état pour demain! Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes que trois!

-Ah oui, vous vous inquiétez pour vos hommes en essayant de les étrangler? Comme ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Havocm ou bien c'est encore pire que ça?

-Je…

Riza croisa les bras, attendant une réponse. Mais un sourire victorieux et éclatant illuminait déjà son visage et Roy se sentait l'âme d'un perdant. Une impression qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-Je…

Havoc aurait bien parié le temps qu'il mettrait à répondre s'il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui parier…

-C'est pas mal quand même, ils ne sont même pas en couple et ils se disputent de façon régulière déjà! Au moins une fois tous les jours! Sourit-il, moqueur. Ça promet!

-Argh, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, finit-il par lâcher avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant la table pour tasser une part de cochonneries sur le plancher et retrouver ses plans d'actions et poursuivre son travail.

-De quoi? S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant abandonner la lutte.

Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputé, ça avait tourné au vinaigre… Mieux valait ne pas trop pousser le bouchon.

-Il y a déjà assez de ma mère qui m'engueule, non? C'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas ici qu'il faut…

-Hé, vous êtes en train de me comparer à cette Elsa Sciez? Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Et ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne…

-Voyons, Hawkeye, commença-t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins enfantin et même plutôt joueur. Vous devriez prendre ça comme un compliment. Après tout, vous étiez jalouse d'elle au début.

-Je n'étais pas jalouse!

-Ah non?

-Pas même une seconde!

-Et c'est pour ça que vous haussez le ton ainsi maintenant?

Riza serra le poing, furieuse de le voir la faire tourner en bourrique aussi facilement. Pas plus tôt que ce matin, il était prêt à tout laisser passer et maintenant, le voilà qui reprenait ses airs de conquérant blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver cet homme!

-Nous avons du travail à faire, colonel, alors arrêtez d'essayer de gagner du temps!

Il obéit, un léger sourire en coin. Elle avait toujours autant de répondant qu'avant d'aller faire son travail d'espionnage dans cet établissement. Donc, elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Peut-être que ses petites courses lui avaient faites du bien? Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point!

-Havoc, vous comptez rester longtemps encore aux toilettes comme ça? Pas question que vous paressez pendant que nous, on travaille, venez ici, tout de suite!

Jean obéit, plutôt content d'avoir échapper à la mort et assisté, ou plutôt entendu, une discussion aussi animée entre ses deux supérieurs. Dans sa vie de célibataire, l'évolution de ce drôle de couple, qui ne se reconnaissait que très difficilement comme tel, puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux coincés de leur côté, était quelque chose de tout à fait trépident.

« Je devrais écrire un livre là-dessus. Je ferais un tabac et toutes les femmes me tomberaient dans les bras. Les femmes aiment toujours les écrivains de livre d'amour… » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

À suivre…

La foire aux questions :

Si vous avez l'amabilité de prendre le temps de laisser une review mais ne savez pas quoi écrire, répondez aux questions suivantes. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre à toutes les questions, merci de cette attention…

-Êtes vous curieux de savoir qui est cette Axia?

-Jean vous énerve-t-il royalement et voulez vous le voir disparaître dans d'atroce souffrance?

-Quel serait le meilleur moyen de nous débarrasser d'Elsa Sciez?

-Aimeriez-vous voir Greed apparaître dans l'histoire? Lui et ses comparses?

-Alphonse vous intéresse-t-il ou devrait-il demeurer un simple figurant?

-Pensez-vous que le classement de la fic n'est pas suffisamment élevé et que je devrais le changer?

-Devrais-je arrêter de plonger dans la tête d'Envy et simplement le faire souffrir?

-D'après vous, qui est Axia?

-Voulez-vous voir Ed et Winry dans le prochain chap, ou bien la mission de nos trois soldats préférés ou bien les deux? Ou plutôt les cinq si on parle de personnage?

-Pensez-vous qu'on pourrait inclure une marionnette dans cette histoire?

-Êtes-vous comme moi quelqu'un qui déteste les télétubbies? (WTF?)

Je déconne, plus besoin de lire, voilà, pour preuve, je m'arrête.

Merci et merci et des fleurs à toutes celles (ceux) qui me laissent des reviews ou qui passent pour lire et font des hits dans mes stats! Merci!


	12. Kapitel Zwolf

Je vais devoir faire de sacré excuses à un bon paquet de lectrice. D'abord, un méga merci pour les reviews. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de les lire. Ah, vous êtes géniales! Et maintenant, la raison des excuses… Le retard de ce chap et sa longueur. Il dure 32 pages… C'est mon record à ce jour. J'ai réussi à mettre du EdWin, du Royai, à parler d'Al et même… Ouais, passons. C'est une surprise…

Ayma: Pardon, oh pardon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te demander pardon. Je couperais dans le prochain chap, mais celui là, tu vas comprendre que je ne pouvais pas le diviser… Argh… ToT. Au moins, il y a plus de 10 pages de royai. Viens pas dire que j'ai pas pensé à toi avant noël. Et tu verras, si tu te décourages, c'est à la fin du chap qu'il y a le plus de royai. Je te demande pardon une dernière fois. Je me suis rendu compte de la longueur juste… là… (oups…)

SG1 FMA DC : D'abord, je tiens à te dire que ton pseudo est super original! Merci pour la review, et poiur le beau temps après la pluie. Ben ça reste à prouver. La folle est de retour. Lâches-moi pas et je ne vous lacherais pas...

Saphira76: Je sais plus si tout les perso apparaissent, ça fait un mois que j'ai fini ce chap. J'en suis à trois cent pages avec toute l'avance que j'ai prise sur vous... La galère. . . Va falloir que j,attende après les reviews. Un Mustang VS Sciez. Ouais, pas mal du tout. Je notes! Merci! Dsl pour l'attente...

Serleena: Bon, ben, pour les réponses aux réponses de mes questions, tu verras en bas et merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, parce que v'la la suite, enfin et finalement. Euh, non, c'est pas la fin, celle-là, elle est encore loin. Et si çca peu vous faire plaisir, ben, j'ai deux chaps de prêt maintenant et je vais continuer de prendre de l'avance. Bonne chance pour la lecture, ça s'annonce de plus en plus long... Merci de suivre!

Anna: Merci beaucoup, j'abandonne pas, j'espère que tu continues de lire toi aussi.

Soleina: Lors de la mission, je ne blesserais personne gravement. En tout cas, pas d'un point de vue physique. Et pour me faire changer d'avis, il faudra faire beaucoup, parce que la mission, qui est dans le chap 14 est entièrement écrite. Il m'a fallu dix heures... T T Axia va rentrer dans l'histoire, je suis pro fullmetal et pro Al. Il fait trop figurant, ça va changer maintenant! Et je parle de tout le monde, pas de prob aujourdhui... merci pour la review

Lilize: Gros bisoux et gros merci pour la review. J'espère que ce chap est aussi génial que les autres, à force de me relire, je doute un peu de moi, mais je vous ai fait poirauter assez longtemps. Un mois pas d'internet, j'ai cru mourir... C'était quoi la dernière partie? J'ai plus d'inspi non plus. Au moins, dis-toi que ça a pas été trop tard pour la review. Merci encore et bonne lecture!

Et au fait, 12 en allemand, ça ressemble à Zolf (comme Kimblee) beurk, ce perso horrible… C'est Zwolf, comme vous le découvrirez ci-dessous

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Promesses brisées

Das versprechen werden

Kapitel Zwolf

Chapitre 12

-Edward? Edward?

C'est une voix très douce qui le tira du sommeil. Et avec lenteur et paresse, légèrement ennuyé, il entrouvrit ses yeux dorés pour voir le visage de Winry penché sur lui. Et en réalisant qu'elle était étendue sur lui et qu'il la tenait par la taille, il paniqua complètement.

-Win…Winry?!

Il la repoussa violement, aussi loin de lui que possible en rougissant au souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put aux couvertures du lit pour ne pas tomber par terre, ce qui aurait facilement pu lui être fatal. La jeune fille retrouva son équilibre avec difficulté, augmentant la culpabilité dans le cœur de l'adolescent et la rougeur sur ses joues.

-Excuses-moi, tu m'as surpris un peu…

-Désoler, fit-elle en détournant le regard. Ce n'est que là qu'il comprit qu'elle était tout aussi gênée que lui par la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, assis chacun à une extrémité du lit, le regard tourné du côté opposé, rouge de confusion. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué durant les derniers jours. D'abord, ils échangeaient des câlins comme des bonjours, comme si c'était la seule chose qui leur permettait de tenir et ils s'étaient endormis deux fois déjà, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Winry finit par en rire.

-C'est étrange quand même, dire qu'après le déraillement, tu ne voulais pas me lâcher et que maintenant, tu as peur de moi, remarqua-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, reposant un regard à la fois indécis et craintif sur elle, ne sachant pas comment prendre ses paroles. Elle devait avoir été blessée par sa réaction. Mais il s'était bien dit qu'il arrêterait de se laisser aller à partir de là, non? Il se l'était dit que ce n'était qu'une passade. Une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-Je suis désoler, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Ce n'était pas faute de volonté, il aurait bien voulu la tenir dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un vide en lui quand elle s'éloignait. Un vide en lui et entre ses bras. Mais il ne devait pas se le permettre plus longtemps. Sinon il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. C'était déjà difficile. Winry, de son côté, n'était pas certaine de saisir ce qu'il signifiait par un 'je suis désoler' après sa propre remarque. Elle aurait voulu rester contre lui plus longtemps, le voir sourire, sentir qu'il était heureux et que c'était en partie grâce à elle. Ed lui avait pourtant dit qu'il tenait à elle.

En soupirant, elle jugea que c'était sûrement le mieux qu'elle pourrait tirer de lui pour les cinq prochaines années. Puis son ventre gargouilla, lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Le ventre de l'adolescent blond gronda lui aussi, trahissant la même longueur d'ondes que la jeune fille. Leur regard se croisèrent et toute la tension de leur réveil se volatilisa dans un éclat de rire.

-Il faut qu'on mange quelque chose, et vite, décréta Winry.

-Je vais nous chercher de quoi, répondit Edward. Il se leva et allait sortir avant d'hésiter sur le seuil et de se retourner vers elle, ses traits un peu crispés. Rien à craindre cette fois hein, quand je vais revenir, tu ne seras pas blessée?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attendrais et je serais sage comme une image.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse voir après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, souriant aussi, mais partant trop vite pour la laisser le voir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache la vérité. Qu'il faisait plus que tenir à elle. Parce que maintenant, ça semblait plus clair que jamais. Et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à le nier.

Quand il revint avec deux plateaux, ayant synthétisé son bras d'acier par commodité en une plaque de métal, Winry fut agréablement surprise par ses choix culinaires. Bien sûr, il y avait tout un assortiment de fruits, pour commencer en douceur, parce qu'après une journée passée sans manger, il ne fallait pas non plus commencer trop fort. Une pile de crêpes, des œufs et des saucisses complétaient le plateau repas. Il y avait même un verre de lait sur celui de la jeune fille.

-Mademoiselle est servie, plaisanta-t-il un moment en réparant la porte qu'il avait défoncée tout à l'heure à l'aide de l'alchimie.

-Et mademoiselle est toujours en bonne santé, sourit-elle vivement, pour la rassurer. Elle avait bien vu les yeux pleins d'appréhension qu'il avait pointé par l'ouverture de la porte avant d'oser entrer.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Winry pour manger, puisqu'il était immense. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes d'essai infructueux, il devint clair qu'elle était incapable de conserver son équilibre pour être assise sur le lit et manger en même temps. Elle n'était pas idiote ou terriblement maladroite, mais elle avait besoin de ses mains pour manger et aussi pour se maintenir en équilibre! Ed l'observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle essayait de se nourrir, mordant dans une pomme qu'elle tenait d'une main et se soutenant de l'autre bras. Malheureusement, avec le poignet qu'elle s'était ouvert, il lui était très difficile de réussir une telle chose. Elle faillit échapper son fruit et ce fut son ami qui le rattrapa.

Sans rien dire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la souleva dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle se laissa faire, comprenant son geste et s'appuya contre son torse comme s'il s'agissait d'un dossier de chaise. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, mais poursuivirent leur repas en silence. Winry se débrouillait à présent, seule et quelque fois, elle profitait de sa position pour caler sa tête dans le cou d'Edward, puis relever les yeux et lui faire avaler une bouchée. La première fois, il était devenu rouge comme un pivoine et avait avalé de travers. Mais il n'avait pas complètement détesté l'attention. Ça devait être la façon qu'elle avait trouvé de le remercier. Lui-même se permettait de la faire avaler les fruits qu'il aimait le moins et qu'il savait être ses préférés.

Une complicité nouvelle s'était installée entre eux, et comme personne ne pouvait les voir à présent, vraiment personne, ce n'était pas si grave de se laisser aller. C'était l'excuse qu'avait trouvée Edward. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la laisser faire. C'était bon de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un, aussi proche qu'avec son frère, d'une façon un peu différente.

Alors qu'elle lui donnait un raisin, Alphonse ouvrit la porte brusquement, paniqué à l'idée que ce qu'avait sous-entendu le lieutenant puisse vraiment être en train de se produire. La soudaineté de son entré les fit paniquer et Ed perdit l'équilibre, vite suivit par Winry. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, entouré par les restants de nourriture qui avaient revolés un peu partout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! S'inquiéta Al.

-Mais on mange, fit Winry en se redressant lentement, avant d'éclater de rire et de se laisser retomber à côté d'un Edward qui riait tout autant. Alphonse avait vraiment l'air d'avoir eut peur, mais ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi. D'ailleurs, à présent, il riait lui aussi

1h35 pm, dans l'auberge de nos trois soldats préférés…

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit brusquement sur la forme de Bradley, massive et impressionnante, suivie par celle plus chétive de son enfant qui tremblait doucement. L'homme au comptoir était le même que la veille et affichait toujours les mêmes yeux porcins. King ne perdit pas son temps en parlotte et alla droit au but.

-Moi et mon fils, nous venons voir la dame de la chambre 5, c'est une amie…

-Bien, vous voulez le double de la clé, c'est ça monsieur?

L'argent posé sur le comptoir donna à l'ancien généralissime ce qu'il désirait et il traîna Envy derrière lui assez rapidement, car il n'avait aucune envie de croiser ses anciens soldats, puisqu'il savait que ces derniers vivaient juste à côté des deux pêchés de luxure et de gourmandise. Il ouvrit la porte de Lust avec brusquerie, presque violement et jeta le gamin à l'intérieur, pour ne pas avoir à passer par quatre chemins. Malgré ces gestes brusques, il avait toujours la même figure affable, presque exempte de vraies expressions.

-King? S'étonna Lust en ouvrant de grands yeux à sa vue.

-Je suis venu porter un message de cette personne…

Gluttony déglutit à la mention de celle dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Lust considéra l'enfant de la fierté avec un brin de curiosité. Le petit voulut feindre la peur, puisqu'il avait un aspect d'enfant, mais elle saisit dans sa posture la différence et devina de qui il s'agissait avant que King ne lui donne l'ordre de reprendre sa forme naturelle. Envy ne s'était pas complètement exécuté, tremblant de rage et de terreur qu'il était projeté contre le mur d'un violent coup de pied. Son visage se frappa violement sur le bois et sa mâchoire se déboîta sous le choc. Ce qui choqua le plus les deux autres homoncules devant cette démonstration de force de King, ce fut que la mâchoire d'Envy ne se replaça pas tout de suite. Elle resta même toute croche malgré ses faibles grognements. Alors, ils comprirent…

-Lust? Demanda le gourmand en enfournant son doigt dans sa bouche, pour calmer son envie de manger.

-Ça va Gluttony, ça va…mentit la jeune femme.

Envy ne leva pas les yeux vers eux, honteux, humilié. Et il préférait ne pas en rajouter en leur faisant plus pitié qu'il n'en fallait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Pride l'attrapa par le mollet et le traîna jusqu'à lui, lentement, pour bien montrer aux deux autres son incapacité de se défendre. Sous les yeux éberlués de Lust et ceux de Gluttony qui ne semblaient toujours pas capable de comprendre, l'homoncule le plus puissant et le plus hargneux qu'ils aient jamais connu se laissa faire comme une chiffe molle. Comme une poupée de chiffon. Avec des os craquants et un sang rubis dans les veines. Bradley l'aurait bien transpercé de ses épées s'il les avait eu avec lui. Mais il préféra se servir de ses poings et de ses pieds pour la racaille qu'il avait à plumer.

Envy était toujours sous le choc de savoir que sa mère, sa propre mère ait pu accepter de lui réserver un tel traitement. Pire encore, avoir ordonner qu'il le subisse. Elle voulait le remettre à sa place, sans aucun doute. Mais il se demandait si un bon comportement immédiat après cette torture serait vraiment la seule solution qui lui restait pour échapper à son sort. Peut-être qu'elle le scellerait après, peu importe ce qu'il fasse.

-Argh!

-Moins fort petit, les murs ont des oreilles, plaisanta King en lui brisant la nuque, après l'avoir roué de coups.

L'adolescent s'effondra, terrassé… Ses yeux continuèrent de bouger au centre de ses pupilles ouvertes, comme deux billes folles qui cherchaient une échappatoire à toute cette douleur. Et en croisant la surprise mélangée à la frayeur dans les yeux de Lust, il cru devenir fou. Mais il était dépossédé de tout ce qui restait de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler. La vie tordue qui l'habitait se débattait pour reprendre ses droits. Elle n'y arrivait pas, le morceau de son passé -que brandissait maintenant Bradley en expliquant aux deux autres ce qu'était la plus grande faiblesse des homoncules- luttait contre sa volonté et semblait tout surpasser. Il grogna faiblement avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. C'était quand même assez ironique. Que pour sauver la fierté, Dante se débarrasse de la jalousie.

C'est la jalousie qui voit les différences et détruit la fierté. C'est l'envie qui remplit le cœur des gens de colère et d'amertume. L'envie n'a jamais de repos. Elle est toujours prête à écorcher quelqu'un vif. Ceux qu'elle envie de préférence, ceux qui menacent son orgueil et sa fierté. Ceux qui font d'elles ce qu'elle est. Sans semblables plus impressionnants et forts qu'elle, l'envie n'a pas de raison d'être. L'envie n'a jamais de repos. Et** elle** voulait le sceller et le faire s'endormir pour une période indéterminée. Était-ce censé être une punition ou une récompense? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait même pas le découvrir. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une chose, toute l'ironie de sa situation. Et il en riait. Son rire fit s'écarquiller de surprise les yeux de Brad et ceux de Lust. Gluttony se contenta de demander s'il pouvait le manger. La surprise disparut du regard assassin de King et il acquiesça.

Et malgré la douleur et l'inconscience qui s'emparait de lui tandis que les mâchoires démesurées du glouton se refermaient sur sa jambe droite, il continua de rire de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus désespérément. Lust fut la seule à comprendre, que s'il riait, c'était pour ne pas pleurer. Bradley se contenta de croire qu'il devenait fou. C'était peut-être le cas.

Dans la chambre voisine…

-Colonel, vous croyez sincèrement que ça peut marcher?

-Roy, mon nom, c'est Roy, alors arrêtez de m'appeler…

-Colonel, vous prendrez bien un peu de chips, un petit encas pour endurer l'attente jusqu'au souper…

-Merci, Havoc, mais non merci.

Riza soupira en regardant Jean s'empiffrer de chips. Il ne les avait pas beaucoup aidé à faire avancer leur plan jusque-là. Mustang avait proposé tout un tas d'idées farfelues pour la traversée de ce fossé, chacune impliquant un tour d'alchimie ou presque. Elle doutait surtout de la dernière, qui aurait bien servie si elle avait été sûre de sa réussite à plus de 100 pourcent.

-Jean, essaie de ne pas tout salir autour de toi, lui demanda-t-elle avant de retourner son attention sur les explications qu'avait dessinées Roy sur papier

-Oui maman, se moqua le soldat blond, la faisant sourire.

Roy renifla pour lui, furieux de voir ce genre de complicité s'installer entre ses deux lieutenants. Non mais, est-ce qu'il n'était pas clair? Il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, est-ce que c'était un peu trop demandé? Il soupira en se disant qu'oui, puisque lui-même n'osait toujours pas l'appeler par son prénom. Puis le lendemain, ce serait pire, puisqu'il devrait jouer les tortionnaires avec elle. Il ne la frapperait pas, mais lui parler durement serait déjà toute une épreuve. D'accord, d'accord, il ne s'en était pas gêné l'autre jour, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il était question de faire exprès pour faire semblant…

-Colonel? Ça va marcher oui ou non, ce truc?

-Hein? Mais oui voyons que ça va marcher, puisque c'est moi qui va le faire…

-Vous en êtes certain? Insista la jeune femme en plissant ses yeux bruns, l'air accusatrice.

Battant l'air de la main comme pour dire qu'il aurait autant de facilité à le faire qu'à claquer des doigts, et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de sorcier pour Roy à claquer des doigts, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas le moindre problème.

-Très bien, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au boulot tout de suite alors, pour être sûr que votre gadget soit prêt pour demain. C'est quand même Jean qui devra l'actionner, ce serait bien qu'il se pratique une fois ou deux avant…

-À vos ordres, répondit-il, avec un léger sourire.

Sa remarque aurait fait rougir Hawkeye si elle ne s'était pas sentit entièrement dans le vrai et n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir entièrement raison. De toute façon, cela ne datait pas d'hier, qu'elle lui donne des ordres. Mais elle rougit malgré tout, du fait qu'elle n'avait plus vu ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant depuis des jours. Avec le changement de pouvoir au QG, il était devenu un peu plus sérieux. Et quoi qu'elle dise, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de voir son supérieur se relâcher un peu.

-Bon, eh bien allez! Et que ça saute!

Jean faillit s'étouffer avec une chips, puisqu'il s'était mis à rire. Puis ils se remirent tout trois au travail, avec plus de frénésie et d'attention. Deux d'entre eux mirent donc de côté leur questionnement personnel à propos de ce qu'ils interprétaient sur l'autre et Havoc se contenta de noter dans un coin de sa tête que Riza avait rougit en voyant Roy sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, avec nos chers soldats…

L'idée de Roy était pour le moins ingénieuse. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pont rétractable qui fonctionnait au moyen d'une alchimie à retardement. L'alchimie pouvait s'effectuer à condition qu'on complète et déclenche le cercle de transmutation à la dernière minute, quand on avait besoin de l'utiliser. Jean n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais son colonel lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pratiquer l'alchimie pour le faire. Il suffisait de compléter le cercle, qui pour le reste était parfait, et la réaction se ferait automatiquement. Riza étant sceptique, Mustang expliqua à son second lieutenant comment procédé dès que leur bidule fut complet.

L'objet ressemblait énormément à un simple bout de bois à l'extrémité duquel on avait tracé un cercle. L'alchimie était grossière, puisque le bois était toujours très rêche et menaçait les mains non averties d'échardes. Lorsque Jean compléta le cercle, les lattes de bois solidement fixées ensemble au préalable par les trois soldats émergèrent du bâton comme par magie. Roy expliqua le phénomène par des termes tel que condensation des particules et leur sublimation. Riza n'y prêta pas trop attention, comprenant uniquement l'important, que le processus fonctionnait.

(NDA : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sublimation signifie passage d'une substance de l'état solide à l'état gazeux. L'expérience devient alors tout à fait possible, puisque les plaques de bois fixées ensemble se transforme en gaz pour se stocker de façon illimité dans le simple bâton pour ensuite reprendre leur forme solide grâce à l'alchimie. Entendons-nous sur le fait que d'un point de vue d'alchimiste, le procédé est plausible, puisque la chimie présente de notre monde moderne est incapable de sublimer une substance comme le bois et de le ramener à son état solide exact. Je me demande même si elle peut le ramener à son état solide tout court. Peut-être en copeau de bois… )

Après cette réussite, c'est un Mustang très fier qui invita ses deux soldats à manger dans un bon restaurant. C'était une récompense tout à fait méritée et qui fut accepté à l'unanimité.

-Bon, j'imagine que vous allez payer, alors, pas de problème, déclara Jean.

Vers 5 heure pm, dans une petite auberge

-Bon, je dois aller faire un tour en ville, fit Edward. Al, tu as trouvé les pièces de métal dont je t'avais parlé?

-Hein? Quand ça que tu m'en as parlé?

-Ben, hier soir, avant qu'on se dispute…

Il s'assombrit en se rappelant cette stupide dispute à propos de Winry et… de lui. Il allait finir par croire qu'elle finirait toujours par être un sujet de discorde entre eux.

-Ah, bon… Je… j'ai oublié, déclaré l'armure qu'était devenu son cadet.

Edward fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette déclaration. D'habitude, quand il demandait quelque chose à Al, ce dernier s'empressait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour combler ses souhaits. Mais cette fois, il avait… il avait quoi? Il avait oublié?!

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait oublié, on peut savoir? C'était pour les jambes de Winry que je t'avais demandé de…

-Je sais, je sais… J'ai oublié bon. Et c'est parce que j'ai pensé à autre chose.

Ed allait s'emporter, mais il se retint, en songeant qu'il s'occupait de Winry en priorité un peu trop ces derniers temps. Il n'avait presque pas pensé à Alphonse. Il s'était dit qu'il devait parler sérieusement avec son frère, mais il n'en avait pas pris le temps. Cet avant-midi encore, il l'avait passé avec leur amie. Alphonse s'était retrouvé tout seul.

-Ouais… Ben c'est pas grave, je profiterais du fait que je sois sorti pour aller les chercher moi-même. Après, on lui synthétisera de belles jambes comme neuves et elle les arrangera comme elle le voudra. Al acquiesça vaguement, l'air absent. Comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Hé, au fait Al, interrogea l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon durant la matinée?

-Hein? Oh, euh, rien. Enfin, pas grand-chose, j'ai vu… Non, j'ai… Ben… J'ai marché un peu, en regardant autour comme ça, pour me ressourcer, parce que, après avoir vu tous ces morts, je…

-Al…

Edward avait complètement oublié tous les morts qu'il y avait eu dans le déraillement de train avec les problèmes de Winry. Il avait aussi oublié que son frère, qui était beaucoup plus fragile et sensible que lui, avait vu les mêmes choses que lui. De son côté, Alphonse se demandait s'il aurait du lui parler d'Axia ou pas. Mais comme il ne connaissait presque pas cette Axia et n'était encore sûr de rien à propos de cette 'personne', il préféra garder cette histoire pour lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre de faire des cachotteries à son frère, mais en même temps, c'était une sorte de vengeance.

Il avait été plutôt content de voir la complicité entre Ed et Winry tout à l'heure. Mais en même temps, il avait ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait ressentit s'il avait eu son corps. Pas qu'il se sente possessif par rapport à Winry ou qu'il ait l'impression de perdre son frère, c'était juste que… Juste que… La lueur de ses yeux changea de couleur une fraction de seconde, et Edward tressaillit en la voyant. Oui, il était en train de perdre son frère. Plus son aîné se rapprocherait de Winry et plus lui se retrouverait mis de côté. Pour l'instant, c'était parfaitement acceptable. C'était même pardonnable et compréhensible.

-Al? S'inquiéta Edward devant son silence.

Winry, une rivale? Non, elle ne prendrait jamais la place qu'il avait auprès d'Edward. Mais ce n'était pas juste qu'ils puissent être heureux tous les deux ensemble alors que lui… Non, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là? Ed et Winry avaient parfaitement le droit de… Mais pourquoi lui devrait demeurer seul dans son coin pendant ce temps? Non, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas juste. Il n'était même plus humain. Et Ed lui, il…

-Allez, va-t-en. Elle a besoin de ses jambes le plus tôt possible, déclara froidement Alphonse, sans regarder son frère. Il était en colère, maintenant il s'en rendait bien compte. Et il voulait qu'_il_ s'en rende compte.

Ed hésita un instant, avant qu'Alphonse ne lui crie de partir, furieux à la fois contre son aîné et surtout contre lui-même. L'alchimiste d'état sortit, partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère. De quel droit Al se fâchait-il contre lui pour ça? Et c'était quoi _ça_ de toute façon? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait cette fois? Il était prêt à parler avec lui et tout ce qu'Alphonse trouvait à faire, c'était l'envoyer promener. Eh bien, oui alors, si c'était comme ça, il irait se promener. Ça lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air un peu et de ne plus penser ni à Winry ni à son frère. Mais il savait bien que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était impossible.

Alphonse soupira quand son frère disparu du cadre de fenêtre, ayant traversé une rue qui n'apparaissait pas derrière le verre de la vitre. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. Il avait peur que leur voyage ne soit gâché par cet accident. Qu'Ed abandonne leur quête pour s'occuper de Winry. Et que lui se retrouve seul. Pour ensuite disparaître comme Axia, dans un magasin d'armure, à pourrir sur une tablette. Qui savait si ce n'était pas ce qui lui était arrivé… Al releva la tête brutalement, ayant une idée. Oui, pourquoi ne pas percer ce mystère là au clair?! Si Axia était dans la même situation que lui, alors, il pourrait s'en faire une amie.

Elle semblait déjà encline à le devenir. Et ainsi, il se sentirait un peu moins seul et isolé. Parce qu'il pouvait toujours parler, même avec Ed, il se sentait très souvent seul. Unique. Parce qu'il n'existait personne comme lui sur la planète. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il comptait bien tirer cela au clair.

Dans la chambre voisine…

Winry soupira en se laissant retomber de tout son long sur son lit. Elle se sentait franchement inutile, malgré tout ce qu'Edward avait pu trouvé à dire. Mais le souvenir d'avoir été aussi longtemps dans ses bras qu'elle l'avait fait chassait toutes ses idées noires. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés, concentrée à se souvenir des sentiments qu'avaient éveillé en elle toutes ses étreintes. Elle n'en avait pas tiré que du réconfort. Elle osait en garder un certain espoir. Peut-être qu'Ed…

-Ah, je devrais penser à prévenir les autres pour ce qui m'est arrivé, songea-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux sur la réalité.

Sa grand-mère pouvait bien faire une attaque si elle la voyait arriver avec les deux jambes en auto-mails. Mais qu'est-ce qui serait mieux, le lui dire en face ou lui écrire? Puis elle écarquilla de grands yeux, réalisant que Pinacko la croyait peut-être morte! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de lui écrire pour lui annoncer qu'elle était en vie! Non, lui écrire, ce serait trop long.

-Alphonse! Viens vite ici! Al! S'époumona la jeune fille, paniquée à l'idée que sa grand-mère puisse faire des folies en la croyant morte.

L'armure surgit aussi brusquement que l'adolescente s'était mise à l'appeler. Winry voulait le voir lui et ça semblait urgent. Il en tirait un plaisir tout personnel. Et un léger sentiment de vengeance par rapport à son frère. Puisqu'elle aurait pu appeler Edward, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais non, elle l'appelait lui. Et Winry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Ed était sortit. Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Al, qu'il sortait. En tout cas, au dernière nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Al… Ma grand-mère doit croire que je suis morte. Qu'est-ce que je dis, elle doit s'imaginer qu'on est tous mort! Il faut la prévenir qu'on va bien!

-Mais oui! J'ai croisé le lieutenant Hawkeye. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était ici, mais elle a dit qu'à l'armée, ils nous croyaient morts tous les trois… Oh pauvre mamie Pinacko.

-Ce serait mieux de l'appeler, tu ne crois pas? Oh, mais je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour…

-Pas de problème voyons. Je dois lui dire qu'Ed et moi, on va bien aussi, sinon, elle va vraiment s'inquiéter. Allez viens, je te laisserais lui parler tout le temps que tu voudras. C'est ta grand-mère après tout, fit Al, offrant ainsi à Winry de lui passer de l'argent sans qu'elle ne doive le lui remettre par la suite.

La jeune fille accepta et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, l'armure portant Winry dans ses bras, enveloppée dans une couverture pour lui éviter d'attraper froid au contact du métal. Les gens tournèrent la tête sur leur passage, surpris de voir un tel spectacle. On aurait dit un prince portant chevaleresquement sa princesse. Les adolescents ne se formalisèrent pas d'être si ouvertement dévisagés. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde qui tenait à eux sur cette terre, mais il en restait bien une, qui était presque une grand-mère pour l'un et toute la famille de l'autre. Pas question de la laisser sombrer dans le deuil hypothétique de ses trois enfants préférés.

Au même instant, à Resembol, dans la maison qui affichait _Automails Rockbell _sur une pancarte côtoyant la porte d'entrée…

Un radio jouait une musique plutôt heavy pour l'époque, tandis qu'une vieille femme se balançait dans sa chaise berçante, la pipe à la bouche et les yeux fermés. Il y avait environ deux jours, le bulletin de nouvelle quotidien avait annoncé un déraillement de train au milieu du désert, non loin de Rush Valley. Elle ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure, puisque le poste avait été coupé avant que le présentateur ne nomme les disparus et ignorant donc que sa petite-fille et les deux meilleurs amis de cette dernière se trouvait dans le train. Mais elle avait envoyé toute sa sympathie à la famille des victimes tout en pestant contre les interférences. Il y avait bien peu de choses qui se passaient dans sa petite bourgade de campagne et elle savait que ses plus proches voisins, qui étaient quand même à quelques kilomètres de distance, attendait le retour de leur fille unique pour bientôt. Elle aurait aimé savoir si la jeune fille était dans le train ou pas.

Mais alors qu'elle priait silencieusement, bien qu'elle ait cessé de croire à dieu à la mort de sa fille et de son gendre, pour l'enfant des voisins, profitant de sa pipe dans le silence de la maison, la musique perturbant ce silence s'arrêta brutalement pour laisser place à un bulletin de nouvelle spécial.

Elle prêta l'oreille, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait. Dernièrement, son présentateur préféré de radio avait annoncé le changement de pouvoir à Central, au profit d'une femme, Elsa Sciez, la toute première à occuper le poste de généralissime. Elle plaignait Bradley, qu'elle avait connu dans sa jeunesse et qui à son souvenir était un brave garçon, un brin orgueilleux qui avait voyagé avec elle et Hohenheim quelques temps avant de s'engager définitivement dans l'armée. Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose d'intéressant encore cette fois? Pinacko se sentait franchement vieille et des nouvelles de l'extérieur étaient la seule chose prometteuse de la divertir. Sauf ce déraillement de train.

-Il y a maintenant 48 heures que le déraillement de train s'est produit sur la locomotive qui faisait route vers Resembol, Dublin et Rush Valley. Des équipes de secours ont finalement été dépêchées sur les lieux du sinistre, pour ne trouver que les cadavres des malheureuses victimes de cet accident. Les agents ayant inspecté les lieux nous ont rapporté que selon les dossiers de la gare, il manquerait trois passagers à l'appel. Les autres victimes ont été identifiées et leurs familles peuvent déjà recevoir des lettres de condoléance de la compagnie de train. Des rumeurs disent que la cause du déraillement est criminel et que des hommes auraient fait sauter les rails avant de les traîner dans la direction opposé à celle que prenait le train normalement. Selon les soldats de Central qui ont inspectés les wagons de tête et surtout la locomotive, le chauffeur et ses hommes ont été assassiné avant le déraillement.

« Un alchimiste d'État aurait certifié à ses chefs que de l'alchimie est entré en jeu sur l'un des wagons pour qu'il prenne une certaine forme en se désagrégeant. Ainsi, on peut voir sur les lieux de l'accident qu'une masse d'acier importante a été synthétisé sous la forme d'une montre d'alchimiste d'État géante. Ce sigle ferait 3 mètres de diamètre. Les premières hypothèses supposent que le déraillement serait en fait une menace fait contre un alchimiste du gouvernement se trouvant dans le train et qui est présentement l'une des trois personnes disparues des suites de l'accident. »

À cette nouvelle, Pinacko tiqua et se leva précipitamment pour aller monter le son de sa radio. Elle devait absolument savoir ce dont il retournait. Les nouvelles qui suivirent lui firent échapper sa pipe et elle dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

-Les contrôleurs du train, poursuivit le présentateur, ont pu nous certifier que l'un des passagers du train n'était nul autre qu'Edward Elrick, le fameux fullmetal alchimiste qui parcoure le pays en accumulant les bonnes actions. Un alchimiste d'État de génie, puisqu'il fut le plus jeune jamais nommé. 12 ans seulement quand il fut nommé, il y a un peu plus de 3 ans.

-4 ans, grinça Pinacko entre ses dents. Ça fera quatre ans dans un mois. Elle se sentit prise de vertige à l'idée que le gamin puisse avoir subi cet accident et être mort présentement. Puis elle se rappela qu'Ed était, à ce que disait l'animateur de la radio, un des trois disparus. S'il était disparu, cela laissait un espoir quant à sa survie…

-S'il a collecté les bonnes actions, il a aussi à son actif plusieurs bévues et semble attirer les ennemis comme des mouches le seraient d'un pot de miel. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le jeune alchimiste est l'un des trois disparus du déraillement, avec son jeune frère Alphonse Elrick et une jeune fille blonde, qui leur serait apparemment apparentée. Winry Rockbell n'a pas encore été retrouvé parmi les victimes du train. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Un spécialiste nous a avoué que les gens ayant subi le déraillement pouvait tout aussi bien avoir été changé en cendre par la chaleur qu'avait causée l'explosion de la locomotive. Les soldat de Central sont toujours en train de…

Pinacko n'entendit plus rien de ce que dit le présentateur après cela. C'était trop pour ses vieux os et ses pauvres oreilles. Sa petite-fille, son unique petite-fille était… portée disparue? Laissée pour morte? Elle était là, dans ce train, alors qu'il avait déraillée? Mais c'était impossible. Elle n'avait plus qu'elle au monde et voilà que…

Le téléphone sonna, l'empêchant de tomber dans les pommes. Désespérée à l'avance, avec l'idée folle en tête que ce serait peut-être cette brave Winry qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du fil, la vieille dame se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le combiné, le décrocha d'une main tremblante, flageolant sur ses jambes. Elle secoua doucement la tête, pour ne pas laisser les larmes glissées de ses yeux sous le choc. Elle avait déjà perdu son seul enfant, son mari et son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa petite-fille maintenant. C'était elle qui devait partir en premier…

-Madame Pinacko? Demanda la voix hésitante d'Alphonse dans l'appareil.

Le cœur de la grand-mère fit une embardée dans sa vieille poitrine, avant qu'elle ne trouve suffisamment de souffle pour répondre dans un cri incroyable.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL! Mais où es-tu? Où êtes-vous?! Et Winry et ton frère, est-ce qu'ils sont là? Vous allez bien?

-Oui, nous sommes tous vivants madame Pinacko, on avait peur que vous soyez inquiète…

-Inquiète? Inquiète!! Petits chenapans, quelle idée de me faire une peur pareille! Un déraillement de train… Et vous seriez les seuls survivants, oh, mais vous voulez me faire mourir!?

-Passe la moi Alphonse, je crois que ça vaut mieux… soupira Winry.

Alphonse agréa et quelques instants plus tard, Winry calmait sa grand-mère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en continuant de se demander si elle devait la prévenir ou non pour ses jambes.

-Mais bon sang, vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins?

-Oh, Ed s'est fait une coupure à l'arrière de la tête, mais rien de bien grave. Al est un peu cabossé ici et là et on a tous quelques brûlures, mais rien de majeur. Si ce n'est que…

-Que quoi? Insista Pinacko dans le combiné. Elle avait déjà repris du poil de la bête et mâchonnait sa pipe avec des yeux plissés, pour se cacher à elle-même les ombres d'inquiétudes qu'elle continuait de ressentir.

Winry se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans les bras d'acier de son ami, ne sachant pas du tout comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dans un rire un brin nerveux, elle finit par avouer la vérité.

-Eh bien, grand-mère, tu vas t'avoir une nouvelle cliente pour les auto-mails.

-Pardon?!

-Euh… tu as bien entendu. Je…

-Tu as perdu des membres ma petite-fille?!? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite?

-Oh, je savais pas comment te le dire, c'est tout récent et… la voix de l'adolescente trembla jusqu'à Resembol et Al devina le malaise qu'avait dut endurer son frère jusque là en soutenant leur amie. Il demeura immobile, de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et demeure dans la meilleure position qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il me manque mes deux jambes, finit-elle par dire tout bas. Énoncer la réalité rendait tout encore plus dur et donnait encore plus envie à la jeune fille de pleurer.

Pinacko entendit très bien et eut l'impression qu'on lui avait scié les deux jambes. Les bras lui en tombèrent et elle lâcha le combiné une fraction de seconde avant de le rattraper, prête à se frapper elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniqué, mais si son vieux cœur battait comme une machine à vapeur ayant perdu le nord. Winry avait besoin de son soutien et de ses encouragements. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait perdu sa petite-fille. La gamine était toujours vivante. Le choc était quand même solide et dure à prendre. Perdre d'un coup ses deux jambes. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait ou comment elle aurait réagi à l'âge de Winry. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Hohenheim aurait eu de sacrées difficultés pour la calmer.

-Ma pauvre chérie, ça va mieux maintenant? Al et Edward se sont bien occupés de toi, pas vrai?

-Oui, oui, ils ont été super gentils, et ils le sont encore…

-Où es-tu ma petite-fille?

Winry se sentait plus calme au fur et à mesure que sa grand-mère lui parlait. Sa voix semblait plus forte et plus ferme que d'habitude, comme si elle allait mieux. Elle se rappelait pourtant que lorsqu'elle était parti, Pinacko n'en menait pas large. Elle remarqua malgré tout un léger tremblement dans le ton de la vieille et comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre pour prendre soin d'elle. Pour ça, la jeune fille devrait être sur pied. Elle esquissa un sourire, chassant les larmes qui avaient menacées de se remettre à couler.

-Je suis à Rush Valley.

-Eh bien, dans ton état, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, soupira la vieille, contente de voir que sa petite-fille était à l'endroit rêver pour se refaire une santé alors qu'il nous manquait un membre ou deux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais arranger mes auto-mails moi-même et on va trouver un bon chirurgien pour qu'il installe les bases. Dès que je serais sur pied, je rentrerais te voir, fit-elle dans l'appareil, rendant par le fait même espoir à Alphonse, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout entendre. Il jouait quand même les porteurs…

-Magnifique. J'ai hâte de te voir Winry. Après un tel accident.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée au moins…

-Non, elle entendit l'exclamation faussement outrée de sa petite fille et s'empressa de s'expliquer. Pas vraiment, puisque nous vivons tellement loin de la civilisation que je n'ai su que tu étais dans ce train qu'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je compte intenter des poursuites au gouvernement pour le temps qu'ils ont mis à informer la population de notre patelin. Ils viennent de dire à la radio que tu as été porté disparue du déraillement d'il y a deux jours. Tu te rends compte, deux jours pour envoyer des secours!

-Ça n'a pas de bon sang. Si ça n'avait pas été d'Edward, moi et Al, on était perdu… Ni lui ni moi ne pouvions nous déplacer, Alphonse était littéralement en pièce.

-Oh! Le pauvre petit. Tu me le passeras une seconde tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas que cet appel ne coûte trop cher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sur la note d'Ed. Il nous doit bien ça. Puis, pour le temps qu'a mis l'armée, je crois que c'est à cause de cette nouvelle généralissime.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de paperasse à remplir et des trucs comme ça, mais ce n'est quand même pas une excuse…

-Je l'ai rencontré et elle est tellement sûre d'elle que je peux te jurer qu'elle va se trouver une excuse pour avoir pris autant de temps. Je serais prête à le parier.

-Oh, Winry, crois-en mon expérience, pas question de faire des paris.

-Mais je disais ça comme ça, grand-mère, façon de parler.

-Très bien, ma chérie, passe-moi Al une seconde avant qu'on se dise au revoir, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'étendre un peu.

-Oh, grand-mère, tu ne te sens pas trop mal au moins?

-Non, non, c'est juste la fatigue. J'ai du m'occuper de tout un tas de gens cette semaine. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que d'habitude sans toi.

-Bon, ça va, je reviens aussi vite que possible et je te tiendrais au courant.

-Oui, tu ferais mieux.

-Au revoir grand-maman.

-Prends soin de toi ma petite-fille et sois courageuse.

-Promis.

Al eut le droit à une série de recommandation de toutes sortes et tout un tas de remerciement. Quand Pinacko demanda à parler à Edward, les deux adolescents se sentir un peu mal de devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas avec eux, mais qu'il cherchait des pièces pour les auto mails de Winry. D'ailleurs, ils feraient mieux de rentrer pour être certain de ne pas le rater ou le laisser s'inquiéter, quoique Al n'aurait pas été contre, ayant toujours une dent contre lui. Ça ne durerait pas, heureusement. Ils saluèrent la dernière fois madame Pinacko et raccrochèrent, soulagés d'avoir calmer leur grand-mère, biologique et adoptive.

Alors qu'Alphonse allait prendre la direction de leur hôtel, pour être sûr d'être là quand son frère rentrerait, il pensa à quelque chose et décida d'aller vérifier tout de suite.

-Hé Winry? Ça te dérange si on ne rentre pas tout de suite. J'ai trouvé une armure étrange tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'elle était comme moi, avec une âme retenue dans un sigle de sang et…

-Comment? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?

-Bah, je suis pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Avec Barry le boucher et toutes les expériences qui ont été faites sur des innocents, je ne sais jamais si je peux me fier à quelqu'un d'inconnu, mais cette fille avait l'air plutôt sincère. Je lui ai promis de revenir la chercher, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à faire semblant d'être une vraie armure.

-Ah, parce qu'en plus, c'est une fille? Remarqua Winry, l'air moqueuse.

-Hé, mais ne t'imagine rien, je l'ai croisé une fois tout juste. C'est seulement que j'ai promis et que j'ai fait croire que je voulais l'acheter au vendeur, alors, je ferais bien d'aller la chercher le plus tôt possible.

-Dis plutôt que tu es curieux de savoir qui elle est et comment elle s'est retrouvé là où elle est…

-Ouais, ben y'a ça aussi, mais…

-Oh, tu rougirais si tu pouvais.

-Non! Je te demande si ça te dérange qu'on aille la chercher, oui ou non.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Un peu énervé par les moqueries de Winry, il fila à toute vitesse, sans prendre trop de garde à bousculer un peu la jeune fille, qui ne s'en tira pas plus mal, puisqu'elle avait déjà assez de bleus pour que d'autre ne paraissent pas si elle venait à s'en faire. Les gens avaient répandu entre eux la nouvelle qu'une jeune fille à qui il manquait les deux jambes serait arrivé en ville et bientôt, plus personne ne s'étonna à voir Winry trimballé par une armure. Ce colosse en armure, on l'avait déjà vu une fois. C'était ce qu'il semblait. Tout du moins, on en avait entendu parler.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, devant le magasin d'armure où Al avait rencontré Axia. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa pantois. Le magasin était en cendre, il ne restait plus que des pièces d'armure et le vendeur était à genoux par terre, maudissant le ciel et les bandits qui venaient de le ruiner à jamais. Winry eut beaucoup de difficulté à croire que l'évènement se soit produit depuis longtemps, puisque son ami lui avait dit être aller dans cette boutique le matin même, peu avant l'heure du dîner.

-Monsieur, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

-Ils ont tout détruit, tout détruit. Oh monsieur, c'est vous! Je suis désoler pour l'armure que vous aviez réservé, je ne peux plus vous la vendre, je… Ma carrière de vendeur est finie. Je suis bon pour la rue! Je ne peux même pas vous remboursez l'argent de la réservation, se plaignit le pauvre homme. Ils ont tout détruit et volé tout l'argent…

-Qui? Qui a fait ça?

-Elles… ce sont elles… murmura le malheureux en tremblant de tout ses membres.

L'adolescent ne comprit pas et tenta vainement de tirer des informations plus claires de l'adulte. Winry observa les décombres, touchée par la peine de l'homme. Il ne lui manquait pas de membre, mais il venait de perdre ce qui représentait peut-être toute sa vie. C'était quand même grave. Elle aperçut un éclat d'acier dans les ruines de la boutique et cru voir un mouvement.

-Al, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les décombres! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Alphonse détourna aussitôt son attention du commerçant. Mais avant que l'un ni l'autre n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement, une armure à la coupe féminine et au casque acéré comme le bec d'un rapace émergea des copeaux de bois, des plaques d'acier tordues. Le cadet des frères Elrick la reconnut malgré la couche de poussière et Winry réalisa que ce n'était pas une histoire qu'Al avait inventé en croisant les yeux étincelants derrière le casque métallique. Les yeux blancs d'une âme.

-Alphonse! S'exclama-t-elle de sa petite voix avant de se ruer vers eux.

Winry prit peur en réalisant que l'armure devait mesurer 2 mètres de haut, enfin, moins que ça, mais la même taille qu'Al, certainement. Ce qui faisait grand… Elle ne put malheureusement pas s'éloigner, puisqu'elle était dans les bras de ladite grande armure.

-Axia! S'étonna le jeune garçon.

-Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh! Fit l'ancien vendeur d'armure avant de s'enfuir, terrifié en voyant une armure qu'il savait vide bouger.

-Tu es revenu me chercher! Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais…

On aurait pu croire qu'Axia serait sauté au cou d'Alphonse s'il n'avait pas eu Winry dans les bras.

-Comment? Non, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais.

-Et Al n'est pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses, intervint Winry.

-Oh, mais pardon, je ne suis pas très présentable… s'excusa l'armure en prenant un peu de recul, comme si elle voulait secouer la poussière qui la recouvrait.

-C'est assez compréhensible après ce qui s'est produit ici. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste, demanda la jeune blonde que tenait toujours Al.

Il sembla aussitôt que les deux adolescentes feraient de très bonnes amies. Et cela se révéla être le cas…

Au restaurant, avec nos trois soldats…

Jean, Roy et Riza avait tout trois fait un brin de toilette avant de débarquer dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. En bref, ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-six. Avec les moyens du bord. Mustang avait fait tourné bien des têtes sur la route, vêtu comme il l'était, chemise blanche avec un ou deux boutons en moins au col et pantalon noir. Il avait un veston sous le bras, l'air vachement décontracté. Havoc portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon beige. À les voir comme ça, leur compagne avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à les reconnaître. Ils se voyaient si peu souvent en civil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les deux hommes avaient failli s'entretuer pour savoir lequel porterait quoi. Au départ, ils voulaient mettre tout les deux les mêmes couleurs. Ce qui ne se faisait pas. Il leur avait fallu parlementer pour ne pas attirer l'attention du premier lieutenant.

Riza, elle, portait une robe longue qui faisait à la fois sage et séduisante. Le rouge vin lui allait à merveille et les deux hommes se sentaient déjà ivres, rien qu'à la regarder. C'était qu'elle savait se mettre en valeur quand elle ne travaillait pas. Le serveur qui vint les mener à leur table enviait visiblement les deux soldats. Et la serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande, elle, envia visiblement Hawkeye. C'était effectivement deux très beaux spécimens qui accompagnaient cette blonde.

-Eh bien, Roy, commença le blond en grinçant des dents devant l'affiche qui lui interdisait de fumer dans l'établissement. Combien de temps resterons-nous ici après avoir fini notre travail?

-Une journée ou deux, tout dépendra de comment ça se passera. Mais laissons tomber le sujet pour ce soir, d'accord, Jean?

Riza sourit en voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvait Roy à agir avec autant de familiarité avec l'homme qui avait depuis peu couché avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas complètement incompréhensible, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôle. Havoc, s'il devina quelque chose, fit comme si de rien n'était et acquiesça à la requête de son colonel. Puis ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Riza. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient vu leur tenue respective. C'était beau si les deux hommes et elle ne s'étaient pas fixés pendant plusieurs minutes, la bouche béante, ces deux messieurs avec un début de saignement de nez.

« Ça ne leur en prend pas beaucoup… » avait-elle pensé en retenant un soupir. Mais elle était contente de son effet. Elle avait eu envie d'être belle et avait laissé ses cheveux libres pour qu'ils volent à la moindre brise et caresse ses épaules laissées nues par sa robe. Après avoir vu toutes ces pauvres filles réduites à rien, utiliser, elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Et avant de commencer à se préparer pour le souper au restaurant, elle avait eu le soudain désir d'attirer le regard. Comme toute femme normalement constituée de son âge, elle voulait voir les yeux de son colonel et même ceux de son lieutenant lui dire qu'elle était belle alors qu'eux-mêmes rougiraient à l'idée de l'avouer de vive voix. Elle voulait être la seule qu'ils regardent et les épater, tout en demeurant elle-même.

Sa robe ne comptait donc pas de décolleté, sans pour autant la rendre informe. Des manches courtes commençaient juste sous ses épaules et son dos étaient entièrement moulé par le tissu, sans pour autant être visible. Sa jupe lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses mèches blondes formaient toute une série de cascade d'or glissant ses épaules et Roy se prit à souhaiter que la soirée soit aussi longue et merveilleuse qu'on pouvait rêver que soit l'éternité.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus professionnel dans notre situation? Nous empêtrez dans les vous ou passer au tutoiement?

-Hé, c'est une façon intéressante d'entamer une conversation! Je devrais penser à l'essayer la prochaine fois que j'aborderais une fille, sourit Havoc.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça la laisse sous le charme, remarqua Riza.

-Et tu serais prête à me dire ce qui serait susceptible de la laisser sous le charme, peut-être?

-Pourquoi pas… J'ai déjà essayé l'année dernière non?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas marché, soupira Jean en détournant momentanément le regard. Je crois que ce qu'il me faut, c'est les trucs qui te feraient craquer, toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Si je sais ce qu'il faut pour charmer Riza Hawkeye, je saurais comment charmer toutes les femmes du pays.

Roy foudroya Jean du regard, avant d'aviser l'arrivée de la serveuse avec leur commande. Riza avisa surtout le regard charmeur de la serveuse braqué sur SON colonel, mais elle feint l'ignorance et poursuivit la conversation avec Jean.

-Je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes du pays.

-Justement, tu es la plus difficile. À quand remonte ton dernier petit ami?

-À quelques mois, répondit-elle.

Roy s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait commencé à vider. Jean se retint de pouffer de rire et Hawkeye s'efforça de n'y voir qu'une coïncidence et non pas un signe du destin. Ou tout du moins, un signe tout court. Le colonel Mustang ignorait totalement que Riza ait jamais entretenu des relations amoureuses. Ce fait lui avait toujours paru saugrenu. Normalement, l'idée de la célibataire endurcie allait bien avec l'impression d'inaccessibilité d'une personne. Il allait finir par croire qu'il la connaissait vraiment moins bien qu'il le croyait.

-Si récent que ça? On ne dirait pas à te voir travailler, fit remarquer Havoc.

Riza commença à voir clair dans son jeu, puisqu'elle lui donna un sacré coup de pied sous la table. L'exclamation que retint Jean n'atteint pas les oreilles de Roy et se fut tout aussi bien. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de tout potentiel ex de Hawkeye. Il s'agissait là de SON lieutenant. Le flame alchemist fronça les sourcils en réalisant à la trop grande possessivité que comportait ses pensées. Il n'était pas déjà atteint à ce point, quand même. Non? Oui. Il l'était. Puisqu'en voyant les regards des autres hommes assis aux autres tables effleurer SON lieutenant -le premier, entendons-nous là-dessus- eh bien, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas grogner de colère en se disant que tous ses types feraient mieux de ne pas regarder de trop près SON lieutenant.

-Et Black Hayate, il va en grandissant j'imagine. Toujours à enfouir des os dans l'enceinte du QG, intervint-il enfin.

Riza esquissa un léger sourire, comme une mère qui sourit pour pardonner la bêtise de son enfant. D'ailleurs, quand on voyait le bonheur qui illuminait le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle regardait son chien, on pouvait croire qu'elle surveillait son propre fils.

-J'ai un peu de difficulté à le débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Et plus il grandit, plus il devient indépendant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est toujours aussi mignon qu'au premier jour. Comme un gamin…

Elle avait dit cela pour ne pas nommer Roy qui lui semblait être le meilleur exemple de ce genre d'évolution. Loin d'elle l'envie de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Il ne pourrait plus traverser les portes. Ou bien, il s'en ficherait complètement. Mais au contraire, en l'écoutant, Mustang semblait se détendre. Avec un sourire, il changea de sujet de conversation.

-C'est bien de s'être éloigner de Central un peu. Les raisons ne sont pas très louables, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être content d'enfin ne plus voir ma mère dans le tableau.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Jean, avec un léger soupir.

Roy ne releva pas et Riza eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas partager leur opinion ouvertement.

-Elle était tout le temps comme ça? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, il faut croire que les parents sont comme les parasites, plus ils vieillissent, plus ils s'empirent.

-Je me demande ce qui est pire, avoir une mère indifférente, une mère poule… commença Jean.

-…ou pas de mère du tout? Continua Riza.

Les deux hommes s'attaquèrent subitement à leur assiette avec plus d'appétit et de voracité que tout à l'heure. Hawkeye comprit immédiatement le malaise. Un sourire triste assombrit son visage et elle prit le temps d'avaler quelques bouchées avant d'intervenir.

-Vous savez, ça fait longtemps et ce n'est plus un sujet si douloureux que ça. Quant à la question de ce qui est mieux comme parent, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en déterminer un meilleur type, personne n'est parfait. Chaque parent fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux qu'il peut faire pour ses enfants. Ce n'est jamais facile.

Ils acquiescèrent. Puis Riza se rappela brusquement un détail important.

-Nous étions censé retourner inspecter les lieux ce soir! Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux inquiets.

-Allons, vous avez bien le droit de prendre une petite pause. Nous savons comment nous allons traverser les douves et il ne reste qu'à…

Roy fut interrompit par la chute inattendue de leur serveuse à quelques pas d'eux. Paniquée, la jeune femme se rattrapa à son dossier et ses mains se retrouvèrent sur les épaules du colonel. Poliment, avec ce sourire dont il avait le secret, il se retourna pour l'aider à se relever et lui demanda si elle allait bien. La demoiselle rougit en se confondant en excuses. Jean put assister à la fois à ce spectacle déprimant et au grognement de colère de Riza, qui ne supportait pas de voir le manège de cette fille.

-Elle l'a fait exprès! Diagnostiqua la soldate.

-Certainement, approuva Havoc avec un léger sourire en coin.

Roy se retourna vers eux à ce moment, son charme olympien dispensé à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Les vieilles habitudes de dom juan sont dures à perdre. Il avait sourit inconsciemment et la serveuse s'était mis dans la tête avec plus de ferveur encore que tout à l'heure l'objectif de le mettre dans sa poche. Elle ignorait qu'il en fallait moins que ça pour attirer son attention. Parce que dès qu'il eut de nouveau Riza sous les yeux et découvrit son air furieux, qui de toute évidence, soulignait un fort sentiment de jalousie, il crut flotter sur un nuage.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Hein? Moi? Mais… r..r.rien, bégaya précipitamment la jeune femme.

Roy laissa échapper un soupir et croisa les bras sur la table, avant de poser son menton sur ses mains jointes. Ses yeux pétillaient.

-Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, fit-il dans un souffle qui fut parfaitement perceptible pour ses deux convives.

Jean plongea toute son attention dans ce qui restait de son assiette, songeant qu'il serait avisé de commander un verre de vin. Oui, une bouteille de champagne peut-être. Ses deux confrères avaient peut-être surtout besoin de solitude et lui se demanda s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sortir fumer un peu.

-Comment? S'étonna Hawkeye en rougissant.

-J'ai dit que vous êtes ravissante. Et la colère vous va bien. Jalouse…

Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer d'elle pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Mais le coup de coude que lui envoya Jean dans les côtes lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait se décider à dire la vérité s'il voulait arriver un jour à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Riza allait se fâcher, comme elle le faisait si bien ces derniers temps, mais la serveuse réapparu à cet instant et Havoc s'empressa de lui passer son assiette vide, vite imité par Roy, puis enfin Hawkeye.

-Apportez-nous du champagne, demanda le blond avant que la jeune femme ne les abandonne de nouveau.

Avec un sourire ravi, car elle se disait que Mustang serait peut-être plus facile à charmer l'esprit un peu aviné, elle fila sans demander son reste, pour trouver le meilleur champagne de l'établissement. Roy serra le poing pour se donner du courage et Riza, de son côté, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant des explications de la part de Jean. De quel droit demandait-il du champagne?

-Hé, c'est lui qui paye, se défendit le blond en pointant vivement l'index vers Roy.

Riza laissa donc un regard noir tomber sur l'homme en question, étant furieuse d'avoir une fois de plus été traité de jalouse. Surtout que c'était vrai, encore cette fois.

-Eh bien, sincèrement, Riza, je vous trouve ravissante. Jalouse ou pas, glissa rapidement le colonel, d'une voix quelque peu hésitante. Tous les compliments qu'il ait jamais fait jusque-là était soit pour lécher les bottes de ses supérieurs, de façon subtile, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, soit pour garder sous son charme toutes les gentes dames qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Le dernier compliment sincère qu'il ait jamais fait devait avoir été pour un officier inférieur qu'il voulait encourager ou pour sa mère, quand il avait trois ans et demi… Bref, jamais ne s'était-il retrouvé à devoir lancé des fleurs à la femme faisant battre son cœur. L'expérience était à la fois incroyablement terrifiante et excitante.

Hawkeye était tellement imprévisible. Puis ce devait être la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Cette seule audace aurait du lui valoir le titre de généralissime sur le champ. Riza avait tout noté des détails et il était certain à présent, aux yeux de Jean, que la jeune femme conserverait chaque seconde de ce précieux instant parfaitement gravé dans sa mémoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un âge ou elle oublierait son propre nom. Soit la sénilité.

Elle faillit demander si elle avait bien entendu, mais Jean lui adressa un sourire à la fois complice et conspirateur, alors, elle s'en tint à ce qu'il en était et rougit en détournant les yeux. Sa timidité ne faisait qu'en rajouter à son charme et Roy se demanda s'il était possible de mourir d'émotion. Il espérait bien que non, parce que dans le cas contraire, il se rapprochait beaucoup de la fin de sa vie.

Jean jugea que l'instant était idéal pour s'éclipser. Il se racla doucement la gorge, pour ne pas trop brusquer les deux autres et se leva en déclarant avoir très franchement besoin d'une bonne cigarette. Il supposa revenir dans quelques minutes et sortit presque aussitôt. La serveuse revint, avec le champagne et trois coupes.

-Oh, votre ami est partit? Demanda-t-elle en dévorant Roy des yeux.

-Non, il revient, répondit Riza.

-Ah. S'il était partit pour longtemps, je serais bien venu m'asseoir quelques minutes avec vous. Vous avez l'air de mener une vie excitante.

En disant cela, elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs d'une main, tout en versant distraitement le champagne dans les verres de l'autre. Roy attrapa son verre et en avala la moitié d'un trait sans le moindre problème avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Riza, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver.

-C'est vrai qu'une vie comme la nôtre n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, Riza?

Elle acquiesça, n'étant pas sûre de voir où il voulait en venir.

-Le travail à l'armée, les guerres, les luttes pour le pouvoir, la corruption, les meurtres…

La serveuse était maintenant suspendue aux lèvres du colonel. Riza, elle, commençait à comprendre et n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

-Et les femmes bien sûr, poursuivit Mustang avec un très léger sourire. Toutes ces femmes avides qui ne rêvent que d'argent et de pouvoir. Il y en a tellement…

La jeune femme suivait maintenant avec beaucoup plus d'attention, comme si Roy était sur le point d'ouvrir sa chemise et d'en sortir tout un paquet d'argent. Hawkeye grinça des dents, incertaine d'apprécier encore bien longtemps cette mascarade.

-Heureusement pour moi, j'ai trouvé la perle de toutes les femmes. Il attrapa la main de Riza. La seule qui serait prête à me suivre jusqu'au bout de la terre. Et qui m'ait jamais supporté plus d'un mois…

Aussitôt, la serveuse sembla se désintéressé d'eux et les laissa seuls avec leur coupe, pour s'occuper d'autres clients. Riza récupéra immédiatement sa main, outrée à l'idée que cette magnifique déclaration n'était qu'une façon moqueuse de se débarrasser de l'impertinente demoiselle. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration, mais plutôt un compliment. Oui, chercha-t-elle à se convaincre, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un compliment. Roy sembla déçu par sa réaction, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il se contenta d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose pour la faire partir.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas mentit quand je lui ai dit ce que j'ai dit. Et j'aimerais sincèrement que vous cessiez de me vouvoyer. Vous y arrivez très bien avec Jean.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis votre supérieur ou bien…

Il n'osa pas dire ce qu'il espérait. Elle n'osa pas nourrir son espoir. Mais elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Si rapidement qu'il en sursauta de surprise.

-Mon père croyait en la politesse. Le vouvoiement était maître d'ordre partout où j'ai toujours été. Je ne peux pas m'en détacher si facilement.

-Alors c'est une marque de respect ou de crainte?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous en faites autant de cas?

-Je voudrais être sûr que vous me faites confiance.

Il poussa sa coupe vers elle, pour l'inviter à en boire une gorgée. Ce qu'elle fit en conservant son sourire. Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle ne prendrait qu'un verre et pas un de plus.

-Pourquoi?

Il vida son verre avant de lui répondre d'une voix chaude qu'elle aima tout de suite :

-Si demain, les choses doivent mal tourner, je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Et surtout qu'il est hors de question de vous faire faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire. Je ne voudrais pas que…

-Colonel, je ne veux peut-être pas vraiment le faire, mais je dois le faire. Et je suis capable de me défendre, vous le savez?

-Roy.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, avant de finir son verre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, elle réalisa qu'il la dévorait du regard. Et elle ne pouvait pas encore être en train de se faire des idées. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer, mais se permit de plonger son regard dans celui de son colonel.

-Vous êtes revenu drôlement en forme ce midi, après avoir fait des courses. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis de si bonne humeur?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir, fit-elle. Et ce fut une bonne surprise, qui m'a fait le plus grand bien, c'est vrai.

-Ah bon… Il sembla un peu dépité par cette réponse.

-Colonel. C'était vrai que vous me trouvez jolie?

Elle lui attrapa la main en lui parlant, comme elle l'avait fait pour le réconforter quand il faisait un cauchemar dans le train et le souvenir du parfait sentiment de sécurité qu'elle lui avait inspiré alors le fit sursauter. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Elle s'était penchée vers lui, accoudée sur la table. Elle souriait. Et il se sentit tout à coup plus fragile et plus tendre que d'habitude. Que jamais. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

-Oui, plus que jolie. Et appelez-moi Roy.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, n'osant pas trop y croire. En fait, peut-être que ce premier verre de champagne était déjà de trop. Mais ça ressemblait à un rêve de se regarder ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pour la première fois loin de toutes choses qui leur rappelleraient leur rang ou l'armée. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à l'autre et le baiser était plus qu'attendu, depuis les 5 années de travail passées ensemble… Elle faillit dire son nom tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient encore, doucement, tout doucement, et ils allaient se décider à fermer les yeux alors que les quelques centimètres les séparant s'effaçaient littéralement quand…

-Vous prendrez un dessert avec ça, les interrompit brutalement la serveuse, furieuse de voir son 'kick' lui filer entre les doigts. Riza se recula précipitamment sur sa chaise, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Ni à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait carrément fait des avances à son supérieur!

Roy, coupé en plein élan, privé de l'encourageante étreinte de la main de sa belle, qui ne savait toujours pas à quel point il la considérait comme sa belle, se sentit près à faire des ravages. Et pas d'un point de vue sentimentale. Non, il avait plutôt envie de mettre le feu, mais il se contint de justesse. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire, privé de ses gants. Alors, il pensa à passer aux mains. Mais heureusement, Havoc arriva à ce moment, complètement paniqué à voir les braises qui étincelaient dans les yeux rageurs de son colonel et craignant de voir un flingue apparaître dans une des mains – ou pire, les deux mains – de Riza. Il se racla donc la gorge tout en attrapant la bouteille de champagne.

-Nous devons partir, il commence à se faire tard.

Il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un mensonge, mais c'était surtout une belle défaite. Riza se leva de table, choisissant de saisir cette opportunité au vol, plutôt que de péter une crise de nerf.

-C'est vrai, nous avons encore du travail à faire, commença Roy en transperçant la jeune serveuse du regard. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se liquéfie sur place. Elle l'avait empêché de réaliser le seul rêve heureux qu'il avait fait durant les derniers mois! L'addition, s'il vous plait.

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. On avait l'impression d'entendre le grondement d'un animal. Il paya la note et les trois soldats quittèrent la place un peu moins heureux qu'à leur arrivée. Riza poussa la rancœur jusqu'à refusé l'attention de Roy quand il lui proposa son veston en la voyant frissonner. Bref, le seul réconfort qu'ils gardèrent, ce fut ce baiser raté, comme une promesse brisée…

À suivre…

Ben, pour répondre à vos reviews, je voudrais vous dire un gros merci! Puis, vous annoncez le résultat des réponses que j'ai reçu pour mes questions…

-Al prendra bel et bien une plus grande place dans l'histoire à partir de maintenant et dans les chapites qui vont suivre.

-Havoc ne devrait pas mourir dans d'horrible souffrance, puisque mon sadisme tient à s'exercer sur d'autres cibles. Souhaitons tous qu'il ne meurt pas du tout…

-J'ignore si Riza a des chances de tuer la généralissime, mais par contre je crois que le fait qu'elle soit la femme des ses rêves, n'empêchera pas Roy de lui en vouloir si elle tue sa mère. Cela reste à voir. Dossier à suivre… (La mort d'Elsa par le feu!)

-Si une marionnette se glisse dans cette histoire, eh ben, un Pikachu serait vraiment cool, mais je doute de réussir un tel crossover. Ma fic est trop sérieuse pour être commenté par un pokémon. Oh, ce serait drôle. J'y réfléchirais quand même, on ne sait jamais…

-Étant une fan inconditionnelle d'Envy, (un palmier boude dans un coin en entendant cette phrase signifiant qu'il est mon souffre-douleur préféré) j'aurais une certaine difficulté à ne pas rentrer dans sa tête (même si, comme il le ferait très justement remarqué, ce n'est pas sa tête, puisque j'extrapole) Donc, je le ferais souffrir, c'est promis. Et il sera scellé, c'est décidé. Promis juré, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en… _Euh, je vais m'arrêter là juste au cas où…_

-Greed apparaîtra dans l'histoire, de façon modérée, parce qu'il ne faut pas abuser des drogues. Et je tiens à dire qu'il n'a pas une gang de drogué. Juste Kimblee qui en a l'air. Et je ne sais pas si lui apparaîtra ou pas. Je le déteste. Il a fait mal à Scar… Pauv' tit Scar. Puis, il est difficile pour moi de toucher à Greed s'en passer par Dorchette. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier jour. La première fois que je l'ai vu (en noir et blanc) ça a été…

Oubliez ces phrases véridiques mais pathétiques que j'ai laissé échapper…

Oh et vous verrez que Greed est important avec les persos que j'ai amené. Oui, oui, j'essaierais de parler de tous les persos de la série. Je devrais passer par Denis Broch et Maria Ross bientôt. Ils sont adorables!

-Je vais parler d'Axia bien sûr, puisque j'adore cimenter les bases des perso que j'invente. Quelle phrase! (me trouve drôle)

-le résultat de la question complètement nowhere sur les télétubbies est que vous devez les détester autant que moi ou tout du moins, ne les aimé pas. En passant, le vert ne s'appelle pas pepsi, mais Dipsy. Car si je les déteste, je sais quand même leur nom, alors Tinky-Winky (le mauve), Dipsy (le vert), Lala (le jaune) et Po (le rouge) vous disent tous bonjour. Il faut les passer à la tronçonneuse cette bande d'abruti! Ils apprennent aux bébés à agir comme des moutons!

Crise de larmes et de sanglots de désespoir de la part de l'auteur qui atteint les 38 pages et se voit donc obliger d'arrêter avec ses conneries. En espérant que vous lirez la suite qui nous éclairera sur le personnage d'Axia et sera dépourvu de la moindre mention à un télétubbies, enfin. Merci à tous et toutes, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et une nouvelle année remplie de bonnes surprises et de voir de très beaux garçons, comme Roy, Ed et Hugues. (Il a du style quand même avec sa barbe)

C'était Radiklement, qui vous dit, à la prochaine. Et qui vous souhaite une bonne année 2007!


	13. Kapitel Dreizehn

Je sais qu'il m'a fallu un petit moment pour ajouter la suite. Je sais que ses rar ne sont pas très longues. Je sais aussi que je dois attraper mon autobus dans 15 minutes pour acheter ma carte du mois prochain, carte d'autobus, après avoir passer 5 heures d'affilé en classe avec deux malheureuses pauses de 15 et de 5 minutes chacune. Je prend donc quelques lignes pour compatir avec les malheureuses étudiantes qui connaissent des journées scolaires d'enfer, se leve à pas d'heure, n'ont pas le temps de manger et trouve le temps de concilier fics et bonnes notes. Oui, c'est mon cas, mais je n'ai pas de secret, sauf les pauses imprévisibles dans les updates. Merci de votre attention. Maintenant, rar. (C'est expéditif, non?)

Serleena: Re bonne année, on est encore en janvier, je peux me le permettre. Merci pour la review et voici la suite, alors, tout devrait être parfait. XD. Sinon, comme on dit ici, ce sera tigidou! (Cherches pas à comprendre si ça sonne mal…)

Saphira76: Il devrait y avoir un peu d'action dans ce chap, je ne sais plus trop et la mission des trois soldats que tout le monde ou presque adore va être dans le chap 14, soit le prochain! Bon courage jusque là et merci de suivre. Bisoux!

SG1 FMA DC : Moi aussi, j'aime bien détective Conan, mais je trouve que la série s'étire un peu rendu au 53e tome, j'ai hâte qu'il redevienne Shinichi. Merci de suivre et de poursuivre, malgré les temps d'update. Voici la suite et mot final, à bas les télétubbies. Merci pour le bonne année, elle commence très bien, même si je suis un peu débordée!

Topie : Tu es un voyante toi, non enfin, je veux rien briser de ce chap, mais bon, le titre, c'est Axia, alors tu vas tout de suite pouvoir savoir si oui ou non il y a future relation amoureuse. Hihihi. Quand au EdxWin, je suis triste de pas en trouver plus. En anglais, des fois, ça fait peur. On me prendra jamais plus à lire des fics matures… OO' Bonne lecture! Et merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait du bien!

Soleina : T'étais épaté hein? Ben là, c'est que 25 pages. Mais attention, la mission des soldats du prochain chap en fera 44. Oui oui, 44. J'ai cru mourir en écrivant ça. Faut que j'y aille mince. Merci de la review et bonne année encore!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers - Axia…

Axia

Kapitel Dreizehn

Chapitre 13

Avant de quitter les lieux qu'on avait attaqués, Al demanda à savoir plus exactement ce qui était arrivé dans ce magasin. Il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il voulait du vendeur et ce dernier s'était enfui en voyant Axia marché vers eux. Le jeune frère Elrick savait pourtant que s'il n'y avait rien à craindre de cette armure, ce dont il n'était pas encore sûr, il était plutôt important de savoir qui avait pu causer une telle dévastation en si peu de temps dans cette boutique d'armure.

-Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elles venaient, mais elles avaient l'air enragées. C'était des alchimistes de très hauts niveaux, puisqu'elles ont réduit la boutique en pièce en quelques minutes.

-Qui ça? Qui sont ces elles? S'énerva Winry. Elle avait cru comprendre que la boutique avait été détruite, mais elle aurait aimé que les interlocuteurs qui leur parlait de ce qui était arrivé soit un peu plus clairs. L'homme de tout à l'heure était bouleversé, sa difficulté à s'exprimer clairement était compréhensible. Et Axia était peut-être paniquée après être passé à deux doigts d'être écrasé. Mais, étant une armure, elle devait avoir moins de choses à craindre que d'autre. Elle n'avait quand même pas perdu ses deux jambes elle!

-Oh, je ne sais pas qui elles sont. Il y avait trois femmes. Une fille qui devait avoir l'âge de ton amie…commença la jeune fille dont l'âme tremblotait dans les fentes de son casque. Elle avait l'air particulièrement hésitante.

-Je m'appelle Winry, en passant, fit l'intéressée, un peu gênée de ne pas avoir pris la peine de se présenter. Cette timidité nouvelle ne dura pas mais l'adoucit un peu dans ses pensées comme dans ses regards et Axia parut presque aussitôt plus à l'aise.

-Oui, elle, puis deux femmes d'âges mûrs. Elles avaient tous les trois une sale tête, comme si elles avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Et peut-être pas qu'un quart d'heure. Elles sont débarqués dans la boutique comme une tempête et dès qu'elles m'ont vu, elles ont dit que… que j'étais ce qu'elles cherchaient.

-Comment? Elles voulaient s'acheter une armure? Mais pourquoi foutre le magasin en l'air alors? S'étonna Winry.

Si la jeune blonde avait compris ce dont il s'agissait vraiment, elle était une excellente comédienne, puisqu'elle semblait réellement ne pas comprendre. En fait, Winry voyait bien que la jeune armure était encore toute retournée par ce qui venait de se produire et jugeait préférable de ne pas la brusquer. Alphonse, bien qu'il soit normalement très sensible, demeurait un garçon et avait tout de suite saisit ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était pas question d'en rester là sur des suppositions.

-Elles ont su que tu étais une âme fusionnée à une armure rien qu'en te regardant?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si étrange que ça, puisque toi aussi, tu as eu des soupçons…

-Ouais, peut-être bien un peu. Mais j'ai vraiment eu la puce à l'oreille parce que tu as fini par bouger et je me doute que devant ces visiteuses là, tu n'as pas remué d'un poil…

-C'est vrai. Quand elles ont dit que j'étais ce qu'elles cherchaient, sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris, car je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'elles avaient deviné ce que j'étais. Je croyais qu'elles voulaient une armure. Mais je dois t'avouer que je me demandais pourquoi, puisqu'après tout, ce n'est pas trop courant, des gens qui se ballade caparaçonné comme toi ou moi..

-Non, ça c'est bien vrai, admit Winry.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont tout détruit? Insista Alphonse.

-Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'argent pour payer et parce qu'elles ne voulaient même pas m'acheter. Elles voulaient me détruire! Et comme tu m'avais réservé, le vendeur s'y est opposé. Puis de toute façon, même s'il n'avait eu personne à qui me vendre, il se serait opposé de toute façon. Sans me vanter, j'ai toujours été son plus beau modèle d'armure.

-Ce qui me fait me demander comment tu as pu te retrouver dans cette boutique, à devoir jouer les armures immobiles…

-C'est une très très longue histoire, soupira Axia.

Elle avait une voix très douce, presque fragile remarqua alors Alphonse avec surprise. Comme si elle n'était qu'une très petite fille. Ou bien, tout simplement, quelqu'un de très fatigué. Une petite fille épuisée… Une image de sa mère traversa sa mémoire une fraction de seconde, le faisant sursauter. L'adolescente qu'il tenait dans ses bras d'acier crut qu'il voulait qu'elle dise quelque chose, parce que lui-même ne savait pas quoi répondre. En fait, c'était à peu près ça la réalité, mais le sursaut n'avait aucun message caché. Un simple tic. Au souvenir de la femme la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais connu, qui lorsqu'elle avait rendu l'âme, n'était plus qu'une petite fille épuisée par sa vie.

-Ça tombe bien, on doit justement attendre le retour d'Edward et on n'a aucune idée de quand il reviendra, s'exclama Winry avec un immense sourire.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se concerter et d'en arriver à inviter Axia à les suivre jusqu'à leur hôtel, les décombres de la boutique s'agitèrent de nouveau, pour laisser remonter à l'air libre un être décharné, au souffle bruyant, à un point tel qu'on pouvait se demander comment il se faisait que les trois adolescents n'avaient pas réalisé sa présence. L'être se révéla être une jeune fille presque morte de fatigue, maigre à en faire peur, faites juste de peau, d'os et de nerf. Winry eut un vrai mouvement de recul cette fois et s'enfonça dans les bras d'Alphonse, pour échapper à cette vue effrayante.

L'adolescente sortant des ruines du magasin avait de très longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux fesses et s'emmêlaient sur ses épaules. Son regard était brun et légèrement teinté d'or, comme si un éclat de sourire s'était perdu dans ses yeux sans jamais s'exprimer réellement. Ses pupilles étaient si étrécis qu'il était difficile de les voir malgré leur couleur frappante. L'éclat d'or avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Elle retroussa son nez pointu et sourit d'un air machiavélique qui la rendit franchement terrifiante. Elle devait être folle.

-Hé, Axia, tu ne m'avais pas dit comment elles s'y étaient prise pour détruire la boutique, s'écria Alphonse, croyant deviner qui était la jeune fille se tenant devant eux. Partiellement…

-Je… je ne croyais pas qu'elles s'en sortiraient, elles se sont fâché et ont tout fait sauté d'un coup, sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait. Le plancher à exploser et tout s'est effondré sur elles et moi. Le vendeur a juste eu le temps de sauver sa peau.

Al acquiesça, avant de chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire pour mettre Winry en sécurité avant que les choses n'empirent. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec la jeune fille dans les bras! Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner n'importe où! Si cette folle là était toujours debout, difficile de s'imaginer que les deux autres dingues étaient disparues à tout jamais. Elles devaient même être tout près. Qui sait ce qu'elles pourraient faire à Winry? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner et Edward risquait bien de le tuer. Ou bien de l'abandonner pour de bon.

-Qui ça elles? S'écria la fille aux cheveux noirs. C'est moi qui ait tout fait sauté! Les deux autres idiotes n'étaient que des incapables! Elles étaient avec moi seulement pour te repérer! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt à l'ongle sal et brisé vers l'armure féminine.

-Et comment ont-elles pu me repérer? Voulut savoir la (très vulgairement) pointée du doigt.

-L'une peut voir au travers des choses et l'autre serait doué de télépathie. Mais ce n'est qu'un coup de chance qu'elles t'aient reconnu. Moi, j'ai un véritable don. Normalement, il ne devrait rien rester de toi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te changer en explosif. L'air n'était pas assez sec dans cette boutique. Puis cette idiote m'a fait perdre l'équilibre… bougonna la jeune fille avant de ranger son doigt en un poing serré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Tu veux la changer en un explosif?! S'étonna Alphonse, d'une voix qu'il ne voulait ni tremblante, ni paniquée, mais qui sortit étrangement petite malgré sa volonté.

Winry se mit à trembler en voyant le sourire carnassier de l'adolescente.

-Ouais, pour que ça fasse un joli boum! Répondit-elle en écartant ses doigts et dévoilant les cercles d'alchimie dessinés dans ses mains.

Al cru se rappeler de quelqu'un qui utilisait la même méthode autrefois, à l'armée. Mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas le temps.

-Pourquoi chercher à la détruire? Elle vous a fait quelque chose, interrogea-t-il, déjà près à défendre les intérêts d'Axia.

Celle-ci ne savait plus trop quoi faire. L'autre armure était de son côté, mais ils ne se connaissaient presque pas et il ne lui devait rien. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger lui et son amie. Elle avait causé la perte de trop de gens déjà et ne voulait plus jamais être la cause de morts injustes. Mais elle ne devait pas non plus pleurer sur son passé. Elle jaugea son adversaire d'un rapide coup d'œil, pour voir qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle s'effondre. Elle était, comme ils le leur avaient d'abord semblé, à moitié morte. D'ailleurs, elle haletait encore des efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour se sortir des ruines qui l'avaient écrasée.

-Parce qu'elle sait, répondit simplement l'amoureuse des explosifs. Elle sait d'où nous venons, ce qui s'y passe et parce qu'ils l'ont laissé partir. Elle sait tout.

-Ouais, ben, cette idée de tuer les gens qui en savent trop est vraiment stupide, vous ne croyez pas? Intervint Winry, qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit incapable de s'enfuir en courant, avait encore assez de caractère pour se fâcher devant le peu de sens de ce qu'avançait cette inconnue.

De son côté, Axia avait tout compris. Maintenant, elle savait d'où venaient ces trois femmes. Elle commençait même à savoir qui était cette fille. Mais elle fit celle qui ne savait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur ses anciens problèmes ou de croire ce qu'on lui disait. C'était trop gros.

Alphonse étudia leurs possibilités pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait plus de passants, alors que lorsqu'ils avaient vu Axia, il en demeurait toujours bien quelques uns. Il pouvait s'imaginer que la rumeur avait déjà couru partout, comme quoi une boutique avait été détruite par des alchimistes et qu'il valait mieux rester loin des lieux. Les maisons et autres boutiques autour d'eux étaient toutes intactes, mais leurs stores avaient été tirés et on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient les derniers êtres vivants de la terre.

Puis ils entendirent du bruit qui venait une fois de plus des ruines de la boutique. La fille aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers la source et une main cadavérique apparue, écartant les débris comme s'il s'agissait de simples fétus de paille. Aussitôt, Axia attrapa Al par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite et tant pis pour le bruit que le choc de leur deux armures feraient. Ils s'enfuirent sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot, puisqu'il était clair que c'était la seule chose intelligente à faire. Leurs ennemies seraient peut-être trop dérangées à se chamailler pour les poursuivre immédiatement, ce qui leur donnerait une chance de les semer.

Winry se retrouva de nouveau ballottée d'un bord à l'autre et songea qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle reçoive des auto-mails pour qu'elle puisse marcher et courir elle-même. D'un autre côté, jamais elle n'aurait pu aller à la vitesse d'Alphonse et d'Axia, mais il restait qu'elle se serait fait moins mal au côté et n'aurait pas couru le risque d'être assommée par le bras d'une inconnue n'ayant pour enveloppe physique que de l'acier ou par l'épaule du frère d'Edward.

-Par où on va? Demanda Axia en lâchant le bras de son seul semblable.

Alphonse réalisa uniquement là, alors qu'ils courraient depuis une quinzaine de minutes, qu'elle n'était plus sortie de la boutique depuis longtemps et ne savait peut-être rien de la ville et de ses rues. Cette course folle n'était qu'une façon désespérée de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et les deux, ou trois, dingues. Il était son seul point de repère ici. Peut-être le seul qu'elle ait au monde. Et s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas non plus. Ses pensées se bousculèrent alors qu'il choisissait une rue et qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas.

Malgré toute la folie qu'il y avait là-dedans, cette fille avait décidé de lui faire aveuglément confiance. Et il réalisa qu'à sa place, il aurait certainement fait la même chose. S'il n'avait pas encore son frère pour le pousser et le soutenir… Si Ed devait…

Il secoua la tête avant de pointer une rue à l'adolescente, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas échapper sa passagère –il portait encore Winry dans ses bras et avait toutes les misères du monde à ne pas l'oublier, parce qu'elle se faisait toute petite pour prendre le moins de coups possibles- et en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas trahir la confiance que lui avait confié Axia même s'il ne savait presque rien d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il était le seul qui puisse faire la différence. Comme il l'avait autrefois expliqué à un enfant, pour lui et son frère, s'il ne s'occupait pas l'un de l'autre, personne d'autre ne le ferait. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire une différence pour Axia.

Ainsi, elle n'était plus qu'un mystère à élucider. Elle était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de son aide. Et jamais jusqu'à maintenant Al n'avait laissé tomber quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide. À moins que l'aide qu'il demande n'atteigne ses valeurs. En continuant de courir dans la ville, d'abord de façon confuse, puis en prenant garde à ne pas repasser deux fois dans la même rue et à prendre un certain temps avant de s'orienter sérieusement pour un endroit où ils pourraient s'arrêter, il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Axia. Maintenant, au moins, lui et Edward seraient presque à égalité. Si son visage avait été mobile, il aurait souri. Et il entendit quelque chose qui aurait fait s'agrandir son sourire.

-Merci, lui dit Axia en indiquant un carrefour plus occupé d'un rapide mouvement de casque (ou de tête, à votre préférence).

Il acquiesça et ils ralentirent enfin, au grand bonheur de Winry, pour se mettre à marcher plus calmement. Ils n'étaient pas du tout essoufflé, mais la blonde qui les 'accompagnait' haletait bien qu'elle n'ait pas couru, sortant de la troisième plus grande frayeur qu'elle ait eu de sa vie, la dernière ayant été le déraillement de train et la première, la perte de ses parents et les nombreuses fois où Ed avait failli mourir.

-Ça va Winry? S'inquiétèrent les deux armures d'une même voix.

-Oui… J'aurais seulement quelques bleus de plus, mais avec le déraillement de train, on en est plus à un près… sourit-elle devant toute cette attention.

-Un déraillement?! S'étonna Axia. Comme celui dont on a parlé à la radio? Le vendeur de la boutique l'écoutait aujourd'hui, mais…

-Oui, c'est celui-là même. Winry est une des trois disparus et les autres, c'est moi et Ed, mon grand frère, répondit Al, d'un ton un peu assombri par ses souvenirs de l'accident.

-Ça devait être affreux… Après ça, je pourrais presque me dire que je suis chanceuse.

-Mais voyons, avant de parler, il faudrait qu'on sache ce qui t'es arrivé. Et connaissant Alphonse, je ne dirais pas que tu es chanceuse. Non, je pense que chaque être humain à une vie moins chanceuse que les autres, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute. Enfin, on n'a le droit de se plaindre de notre vie que lorsque ce qui nous arrive n'est pas de notre faute. Sinon, il faut en assumer les conséquences. Mais même si on les assume, ça ne change rien à notre souffrance. Et les souffrances sont différentes pour chacun, déclara Winry. Le plus dur, c'est de les accepter et de ne pas juger les gens en se comparant les uns les autres.

Les deux armures restèrent silencieuses à méditer sur ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ou pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

-Moi, par exemple, ma première réaction en voyant les gens qu'on croise, c'est de les envier, parce qu'ils ont leur deux jambes et pas moi. Mais dans un autre sens, comment est-ce que je peux savoir si ces gens ne sont pas plus malheureux que moi, parce qu'un de leurs parents est mort ou parce qu'ils sont seuls. Au fond, je devrais juste être contente d'être en vie, alors qu'il y a plein de gens qui sont morts dans le déraillement et qu'il y en a encore plus qui ont perdus des proches. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir un nouveau moyen de marcher, comme des auto-mails et d'être prête à les monter moi-même s'il le faut. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ce déraillement arrive, mais puisqu'il est arrivé, j'en ai subi les conséquences et je ne me laisserais abattre. Et je ne vais pas rester comme ça parce que d'autres gens ont souffert plus que moi et qu'ils pensent que je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais.

-Oui, approuva Alphonse. Maman disait qu'on devait mériter notre bonheur, même si on ne méritait pas toujours les malheurs que la vie nous faisait vivre.

-Elle avait raison de dire ça. C'est parfaitement vrai, admit Axia.

Et bien qu'aucun ne le dit, les paroles de Winry les avaient réconfortés tous les trois. Même si elle ignorait qu'en fait, elle avait été indirectement en cause du déraillement de train, puisqu'elle avait vendu les outils qu'avait utilisé l'Ishbalien pour accomplir son méfait. Et malgré cela, elle avait raison. Après tout, comment était-elle censé savoir qu'il se retournerait contre elle? Ses parents pensaient que tous sont égaux et soignaient tous les blessés, d'un camp comme de l'autre, malgré les ordres qu'ont leur avait donné. Ils avaient payé de leur vie la volonté de suivre leurs principes. Mais donner notre vie pour être libre de suivre ses principes, n'est-ce pas un prix raisonnable? Un échange équivalent?

Al l'ignorait, mais bientôt, il se poserait lui-même ses questions. Quand il en saurait davantage. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous suffirons de pousser la réflexion jusqu'à citer ce fameux dicton. Telle mère, telle fille. Et le père peut être inclus avec la mère!

-Je suis quand même désoler de vous avoir tout les deux entraînés dans mes problèmes. Si je croyais qu'elles étaient encore vivantes après avoir reçu le plafond sur la tête… souffla Axia.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Comme tu le dis si bien, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et je t'avais promis de venir te chercher de toute façon.

-Et au risque de me répéter, Al tiens toujours ses promesses, fit Winry en retrouvant le sourire.

Alphonse, Winry et Axia rentrèrent ensemble à l'hôtel des deux premiers, pour discuter tranquillement, après que les deux jeunes filles se soient liées d'amitié. L'armure se sentait mal, malgré tout, mais ils insistèrent sur le fait que maintenant, ils étaient amis et ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Enfin, Winry insista tandis que son ami d'enfance gardait le silence et se contentait d'acquiescer. Ils ne se connaissaient toujours que très peu, mais il était prêt à lui donner sa chance pour qu'ils se connaissent. Puis, il s'était promis de l'aider, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire une différence. Cette idée lui faisait beaucoup de bien, parce que pour une fois, il n'était pas celui qui apportait des problèmes aux autres.

D'habitude, son frère était toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour lui et ça le rendait malade, de penser qu'il ne soit qu'une source d'embêtements et de souffrances pour Edward. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le croire. Il n'avait pas partagé que de la joie. C'était peut-être ce qui les avait gardé si proche l'un de l'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Il espérait seulement que leur complicité demeure.

Alors, une fois assis tous ensemble dans la chambre de l'adolescente, l'armure étincelante commença le récit de son histoire, d'une voix faible, fragile, mais déterminée et Al cru se perdre dans ce ton qui semblait sortit d'un rêve. Et ce devait être un rêve pour qu'il puisse croire ce qu'il entendait. Puisque la jeune fille leur disait avoir vécu il y avait cent ans de cela. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Ce qui était tout. Trop. Mais Al se contenta d'écouter, sans interrompre. Parce qu'il voulait savoir.

-J'avais un corps il y a maintenant un peu plus de cent ans. Avec ma famille, nous vivions dans un petit village gouverné par un homme très cruel. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Dans le pays où se trouvait mon village, il pleuvait beaucoup, presque tous les jours… commença-t-elle.

_Mon père était un artisan qui travaillait très dur pour nous faire vivre ma mère et moi. Il s'appelait Grégoire et venait d'un pays très lointain de celui de ma mère. Elle disait qu'il avait appris notre langue parce qu'il avait eu le béguin pour elle. En tout cas, quand j'étais très jeune, il la parlait presque couramment, mais il lui arrivait de dire des choses dans un autre langage, qui me faisait peur. Il était très grand. Tellement grand qu'on aurait pu dire que c'était un géant. Ces cheveux étaient très foncés et ses yeux bleu comme le ciel. Il avait un sourire si gentil que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu fâché._

Axia avait grandi sous la protection d'un homme incroyable, qui l'adorait, elle et sa mère. Il avait sacrifié tout son confort pour le leur. Leur maison tombait en ruine, mais du fait de l'extrême pauvreté dans laquelle les laissait leur seigneur, ils ne pouvaient espérer mieux que ce qu'ils possédaient déjà. La bâtisse avait autrefois appartenu aux parents de la mère d'Axia. L'enfant avait des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux bleus, comme son père. C'était une brave petite fille qui faisait de son mieux pour aider les siens.

Grégoire pouvait construire de ses mains presque tout ce qu'il désirait. Son imagination n'avait aucune limite et il créait les objets les plus fins et les plus beaux pour leur maître. Ce dernier lui offrait un salaire de misère et lui accordait, dans sa grande magnanimité, le droit de labourer et de vivre de ses terres. Comment l'homme avait fait pour travailler en tant que fermier et artisan en même temps et trouver le temps de réparer le toit fuyant ou de jouer avec sa fille était demeuré un mystère pour les voisins pendant longtemps. La mère d'Axia savait que cet homme possédait des trésors d'énergie, mais souffrait de le voir peiner au travail comme il le faisait.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, Axia n'avait presque jamais vu son père à l'arrêt. Il était toujours en train de faire quelque chose. Et pourtant, il trouvait la patience de lui expliquer comment tresser des cordes et de répondre à ses questions quand elle l'interrogeait. Il lui accordait toujours tout le temps qu'il pouvait. À elle et à sa femme. Grégoire semblait parfait, comme un père doit l'être, mais au fil du temps, sa santé inébranlable s'affaiblit et vint l'année de misère, où la pluie inonda les récoltes et où des bandits attaquèrent la maison.

Cette année, le seigneur avait refusé de quitter son palais pour protéger ses paysans, les laissant à la merci des bandits. Grégoire s'était battu, avec des armes qu'il avait lui-même construites. Il avait défendu sa femme et sa fille comme une bête. On aurait pu croire qu'il résistait à tous les coups qu'on lui portait. Comme s'il s'était battu toute sa vie. Axia n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné son père de posséder de telles capacités. Jamais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il savait se battre. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Mais il n'était pas parfait, loin de là.

Lors de la lutte contre les envahisseurs, Grégoire fut gravement blessé. Une fraction de seconde d'inattention. Il avait réussi à mettre les hommes en fuite, mais l'épée d'un d'entre eux l'avait atteint. À l'époque, il commençait déjà à faiblir. Il travaillait moins longtemps et ses mains semblaient devenir plus fragiles et plus lentes. Comme si elles lui faisaient mal. Et quand il s'était saisi d'une lance et des dagues qu'il avait forgé lui-même, il avait semblé retrouvé sa jeunesse d'antan et sa force. Comme le géant qu'elle avait toujours connu, il avait brandi ses armes, transperçant le mal et éloignant les malfaiteurs. Mais l'un d'eux avait réussi à le toucher. Ils étaient quand même une trentaine…

La mère d'Axia avait voulu intervenir dans le combat, à l'aide de son alchimie, qu'elle maîtrisait mieux que personne dans le village. Elle l'avait apprise pour devenir l'une des suivantes de leur seigneur et mettre ses dons à son service. Elle travaillait toute la journée au château, tandis qu'Axia restait avec son père pour lui préparer à manger et l'aider à travailler le métal en usant d'alchimie. Grégoire n'aimait pas qu'on fasse usage de cette science devant lui, car il était totalement incapable de l'utiliser. D'ailleurs, ses œuvres étaient toujours plus travaillées et plus belles que les transmutations que parvenaient à faire sa fille. Mais il dut bien accepter quand il se retrouva clouer au lit, ayant refusé de laisser sa femme se battre avec lui. Elle aurait pourtant pu l'aider et lui éviter sa blessure. Mais il était aussi talentueux de ses mains qu'entêté.

Et un an après l'attaque sur leur village, il mourut au bout de son sang, épuisé par ses trop longues années de labeur et la plaie qu'il avait négligé malgré toutes les recommandations et les soins que lui avaient prodigués sa femme et son enfant. Axia avait 11 ans quand le géant s'éteint, étendu dans un lit trop petit pour lui, avec le teint d'un cadavre et une voix grêle qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle l'avait supplié des mois durant de tenir bon, disant qu'elle et sa mère étaient sur le point de trouver un moyen de le sauver avec l'alchimie. Il avait eut beau lui dire qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, à cause d'un soi-disant lointain passé de malfrat, qu'il ne voulait plus recevoir d'aide de l'alchimie et lui demander pardon, Axia s'était entêté à chercher un moyen de le sauver.

Quand il était mort, elle avait perdue tout espoir, jusqu'à ce que sa mère découvre une formule très ancienne qu'un alchimiste blond qu'elle avait connu par le passé lui avait laissée. Une formule pour alchimiser la vie. Pour transmuter son père. Axia s'était accroché à cette idée et après des mois d'études supplémentaires et de spéculations, elles avaient tenté le tout pour le tout. Une fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis, ils renverseraient leur seigneur avec leur pouvoir cumulé et la force surhumaine de Grégoire. C'était leur rêve. Le seul avenir vivable qu'elles se voyaient. Une fois leur maître anéanti, elles pourraient instaurer la paix et la justice dans cette petite contrée avec l'appui de l'homme de leur vie.

Leurs terres s'étaient desséchées avec les mois, rien n'y poussait plus. Les œuvres d'art, armes et objets artisanaux qui leur restaient du père de famille n'avaient pas résisté au temps, comme s'ils avaient perdu toute leur solidité avec la mort de leur créateur. La famine les guettait. Elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre quand elles synthétisèrent Grégoire, à partir de la formule de l'étranger blond. Quand la lumière de la transmutation s'éteignit et qu'Axia put voir, elle cru avoir une vision très courte –et pourtant bien trop longue- de l'enfer…

Un amas de chair recouvrait le sol de sang, à ses pieds, quelque chose pulsant à l'intérieur et un œil à l'iris bleu tournoyant furieusement dans une sorte de cavité osseuse. Il y avait des os enchevêtrés dans cette chair, du sang et des muscles dans cette chair, des cheveux noirs perdus dans cette chair, mais l'enfant demeurait incapable d'y voir son père. Elle laissa échapper un cri avant de voir sa mère, qui était debout devant ce pseudo Grégoire, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avant qu'elle n'entende le cri de sa fille et ne tourne enfin son attention vers elle. Aussitôt qu'elle la vit, ses yeux veinés de rouge -à cause du manque du sommeil et de la folie qui pointait devant son désespoir retrouvé- s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Alors, la jeune fille se regarda, avant d'imiter sa mère et de paniquer, son corps était en train de se dématérialiser! Était-ce le prix à payer pour récupérer un amas de chair humaine souffrant, sifflant du sang et qui ne méritait même pas d'être appelé père? Est-ce qu'elle avait mérité cela? Était-ce un cauchemar d'où elle allait se réveiller, pour voir son père lui sourire et lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout était fini, qu'il était là? Non, puisqu'il ne serait plus jamais là et ne pourrais plut jamais la prendre dans ses bras, il était mort. Et ce qui était peut-être un morceau de lui, sur le plancher, n'avait même pas de bras.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tendit un bras vers sa mère qui se détournait déjà, paniquée, alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. Tout devint noir et le monde cessa d'exister. Elle était morte, elle devait être morte… pour toujours. Sans jamais le moindre espoir de revoir son pauvre papa. Son pauvre Grégoire. Grégoire le géant, mourrant. Elle était morte, comme lui. En pire. Il crierait au sacrilège en apprenant ce qu'elle et sa mère avait fait, il détestait l'alchimie. Elle était morte, ça ne servait plus à rien de s'en faire, plus à rien. C'était la fin… Enfin…

Puis brusquement, elle revint à elle-même, devant le tas de chair sanguinolente, qu'elle voyait maintenant de haut, tellement haut qu'elle eut l'impression un instant de flotter dans les airs. Ou d'être montée sur les épaules de son père. Mais elle ne faisait que voir de la nouvelle hauteur qu'elle avait. En levant ses mains à hauteur des yeux, elle vit des gantelets d'acier qui étaient beaucoup plus grands que ses propres mains. Puis elle entendit un gémissement dans son dos et se retourna pour voir sa mère, ou tout du moins, une partie de sa mère. Elle avait du payer le prix elle aussi. Il lui manquait…

-Axia, murmura la mourante avant qu'un filet de sang ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je suis désoler… de t'offrir une telle horreur comme dernier eurgh… souvenir de moi et ton père. J'étais… tr… trop entêtée… il avait raison, l'alchimie n'est que… Rends lui son sens, j'ai été trompé. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts… J'ai seulement réussi à… attacher ton âme sur cette armure… La seule chose que Grégoire ait cons… construit que tu n'es jamais vu. Il l'avait fabriqué pour moi…

Sa mère lui révéla que son père avait été un très grand voleur dans son pays et avait fini par fuir dans un autre royaume, complètement étranger au sien, pour échapper à la justice. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle pourrait trouver son journal dans un coin secret, là où il avait caché l'armure. Ses dernières paroles furent pour la prévenir que l'attachement de son âme à cette armure ne tenait que par un sceau de sang qu'elle avait tracé. Axia paniquait en l'entendant lui recommander de ne pas dévoiler la vérité sur elle ou toucher à de l'eau. Elle l'encouragea, lui faisant penser au fait qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de sa faim, de sa soif ou de son besoin de sommeil. La jeune fille serait immortelle. Puis la femme qui avait été sa mère ferma ses yeux, inspira une dernière fois, avant d'exhaler son dernier souffle en lui demandant de prendre soin de Grégoire.

Un vœu que l'enfant ne rempli pas. Axia s'enfuit avec le journal de son défunt père, après avoir enterré la masse de sang et de chair. Si elle avait eu son corps, elle se serait sûrement vidée de tous les repas qu'elle avait pris au long de sa vie. Elle enterra sa mère à côté de l'ancienne tombe de son père, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cimetière dans leur village. Leur cadavre se trouvait donc à reposer dans la terre morte et grise où il ne poussait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait même pas planter des fleurs sur leur tombe.

Avant de partir pour toujours, sans se retourner, l'enfant devenu une armure détruisit sa maison après être entré dans une violente crise de rage. À coup de poing et pied, au risque de laisser un copeau de bois pénétrer ses gantelets ou les fentes de ses yeux et venir détruire le sceau de sang qui la retenait dans ce monde. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle partit enfin, pour ne jamais revenir sur les lieux de son enfance, refusant de se rappeler de la souffrance qu'avait engendré le malheureux bonheur auquel elle avait eu droit.

Elle ne sut pas que quelques semaines plus tard, des ombres passèrent sur les terres de sa mère, pour exhumer les trois cadavres, dont celui de la chose qui palpitait encore fiévreusement. Elle ne le saurait que plus tard, bien plus tard, après même qu'elle avait rencontré Alphonse. Peut-être même qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

Mais à présent, elle en était à son histoire de solitaire et ne pouvait plus avancer dans ses paroles. Sa voix s'était brisée sous la douleur et elle s'efforçait d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Winry pleurait pour la pauvre enfant qui avait du subir un tel drame, celui de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait en si peu de temps, presque comme Ed et Al avaient tout perdu.

-On dirait presque votre histoire à Edward et toi, gémit la jeune fille blonde avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Alphonse lui-même était ébranlé par cette histoire. Quiconque ne le serait pas ne pouvait pas être humain.

-C'est vrai que ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qui nous est arrivé à moi et à mon frère…

Axia le regarda en hésitant, ses mains croisées sur sa taille fine et les yeux tremblants derrière sa visière. Elle avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Mais pour ça, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle puisse pleurer. Elle ne pouvait que sangloter. Et la toute petite adolescente s'en passa.

-Dans ce cas, au moins, tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens depuis le temps.

Al se demanda en l'observant avec un intérêt tout nouveau dans son regard ce qu'elle pouvait poursuivre comme but pour être toujours en vie maintenant, après presque 100 ans de solitude, à ruminer le même passé trop douloureux. Il n'osa pas le lui demander, croyant qu'elle en avait assez révélé.

-Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce qui t'es arrivé Axia, fit Winry. L'armure secoua la tête, ne voyant pas le besoin qu'avait la jeune fille de s'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. À l'époque, vous n'étiez même pas né…

-Non, ça ne nous empêche pas de te donner nos sympathies pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Et je te comprends parfaitement. Avec mon frère, nous avons synthétisé notre mère…

-Vraiment? Oh, et j'imagine que comme nous, ça a raté…

-Ouais, mais je crois que c'est assez de mauvais souvenirs pour maintenant. Dis, à présent, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Quand tu as quitté ton village, c'était dans quel but?

-D'abord, j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer ma vie à découvrir qui étaient vraiment mes parents, parce qu'à la mort de ma mère, j'ai compris que je ne les connaissais pas tant que ça. Je me suis dit que si j'étais vraiment immortelle, je devais en profiter pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et, j'ai essayé de trouver la bonne manière d'utiliser l'alchimie. Je crois l'avoir trouver. C'est en aidant les gens et respectant les lois sans approcher les tabous qu'on tire le meilleur de l'alchimie…

-Ed et moi, nous cherchons à retrouver ses membres et mon corps…

-Ce serait une idée, mais je doute pouvoir récupérer un corps que j'ai perdu depuis un siècle déjà. Si je me retrouve, je ne serais sûrement plus qu'un tas de pourriture. Et il n'y a pas grand moyen de tenter une telle chose sans enfreindre les règles de l'alchimie, non?

-Bien, nous pensons pouvoir y arriver si nous avions la pierre philosophale.

Axia demeura silencieuse en le regardant, soucieuse. En fait, elle ne faisait que réfléchir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus en confiance avec cet Alphonse. Autant lui dire tout de suite.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, puisque j'ai pu ramasser beaucoup d'informations sur cette pierre. Moi-même, j'aimerais bien mettre la main dessus…

Al se sentit revigorer par cette nouvelle, mais Winry commençait à se sentir un peu mise de côté. En essuyant un restant de larme, elle intervint :

-Je m'excuse les copains, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. Si je pouvais dormir un peu, ça me ferait du bien. Puis je recommence à avoir mal aux jambes. Enfin, ce qui m'en reste…

-D'accord, je te reconduis dans ta chambre, déclara Alphonse. Il aurait voulu parler plus longtemps avec Axia, mais elle se leva aussi, inquiète.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec vous trop longtemps. Je vais vous mettre en danger si je suis encore poursuivi par ses filles.

-Non, ça ne fait rien, fit Al. Puis de toute façon, celle qu'on a vu était plutôt forte en alchimie. Et j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle parlait quand elle expliquait la raison pour laquelle tu étais recherchée. Mon frère sera très certainement intéressé lui aussi. Toutes manifestations d'alchimie peuvent nous aider et nous en apprendre plus.

-C'est logique. Je fonctionne comme ça depuis des décennies!

Et sous le coup de la surprise de s'être découvert quelqu'un qui leur ressemblait tant alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours cru seul au monde, ils restèrent là, l'un face à l'autre, à se regarder, cherchant à lire dans l'âme qui flamboyait derrière le casque d'armure. Quatre rayons d'argent et de lumière se cherchaient, pleins de questions, de crainte et d'espoir. Axia avait toujours su rester jeune malgré les années qui passaient et le siècle qu'elle avait vécu ne l'avait pas laissé plus mature pour deux sous. Elle était toujours aussi espiègle qu'avant, si ce n'était qu'elle était devenue plus sombre que de son enfance…

Alphonse se sentait investi d'une mission. Quand elle le regardait, il se sentait fort et invincible. Bien sûr, c'était déjà le cas, ça l'était depuis qu'il était dans ce corps d'armure, mais jusque-là, sa nature timide de toujours, puisqu'il était le cadet, l'avait poursuivit, l'empêchant de démontrer la même assurance que son frère. Et après tout, c'était normal. Et mieux ainsi, puisqu'il avait su calmer Edward quand il allait trop loin.

Elle vit finalement en lui ce qu'elle avait vu dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il était comme elle. Son seul espoir. Sans être un poids pour lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle voulait rester avec lui aussi longtemps possible pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Peut-être lui-même pourrait-il lui permettre de réaliser le sien? Retrouver elle aussi son corps et son père… Pour l'instant, l'immortalité lui pesait. Axia avait envi de danger qu'elle ait choisi pour une fois. En sachant pleinement dans quoi elle s'embarquerait. Suivre Alphonse semblait prometteur en aventure. Alors, la jeune fille n'y manquerait pas.

-Euh, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je meurs de fatigue, se plaignit Winry, ne voyant pas d'autres moyens d'attirer l'attention de ces deux monuments d'acier qui se contemplaient l'un l'autre.

La tactique désespérée fonctionna, puisque s'ils n'avaient pas été de métal, les deux jeunes auraient rougis jusqu'à leur racine de cheveux. Et quand ils le réalisèrent, ils ne comprirent pas du tout pourquoi ils devinaient la réaction qu'ils auraient eue. Enfin, ils devinaient toujours la réaction que leur corps aurait face à tel ou tel évènement, avec nostalgie, mais cette réaction là ne semblait pas logique. Et ils ne comprenaient donc pas. Ce qui les fit se sentir d'autant mal à l'aise. Fixé un inconnu comme ça, était-ce si aberrant? Oui, surtout avec les pensées qui avaient accompagné ce regard persistant. Un serment silencieux les liait dès à présent. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu. Ce qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

-Je devrais y aller, soupira Axia. La déception dans sa voix n'échappa pas à la jeune amie d'Al qui se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Ben non voyons, on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça. Pour aller où? Si tu as peur de rencontrer Edward, tu n'as qu'à te cacher dans ma chambre en attendant de te sentir prête à lui être présenter. Al s'occupera de le préparer à te voir. Puis tu ne dois pas être inquiète, Ed jappe fort, mais il ne fait pas de mal, à moins qu'il y soit poussé.

Al hésita à rectifier les faits, puisque son frère était quand même assez rapide sur la détente. Si on pouvait se permettre cette expression en sachant qu'il avait horreur des flingues. À moins d'être en cas d'extrême nécessité…

-…D'accord. Je vais te reconduire! Décida Axia. L'hésitation n'avait pas été longue.

Alphonse se demanda un instant s'il devait se méfier. Avait-elle inventé toute cette histoire pour gagner sa confiance et s'attaquer à Winry? Et si c'était le cas, comment pouvait-elle bien les connaître à ce point, lui, Ed et leur amie? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Winry? Cette dernière semblait faire confiance à l'armure féminine et sourit à l'adolescent tandis que les deux adolescentes sortaient. Al songea que pour leur grande blessée, c'était une chance inestimable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait vraiment se confier. Une autre fille.

Pourquoi se méfier d'Axia? Sa voix était sincère et son âme brillait d'une lueur si blanche derrière son casque d'acier qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit mauvaise. Malgré les malheurs qu'elle avait traversée, elle était toujours aussi pure qu'une enfant. Il n'y avait qu'un fond d'obscurité en elle. Le même que lui, la même quantité. Si léger. Comme s'ils avaient vécu très exactement les mêmes choses, les mêmes épreuves. Il avait l'impression de la connaître déjà. Il soupira avant de se lever pour aller regarder le soleil se couchant dehors. Son frère était sortit depuis longtemps maintenant, pourvu qu'il revienne avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Vers le coup de midi, au-dessus d'un aubergiste aux yeux de porc…

Envy se réveilla brutalement, comme si toute la douleur que le monde ait jamais eu à endurer lui avait été infligée dans tout le corps, d'un seul coup. Il était en sueur et n'avait aucune idée de la dernière fois où une telle chose lui était arrivée. À part lorsque Bradley l'avait menacé. La mémoire lui revint, passant par la voiture qui avait failli l'aplatir comme un crêpe alors qu'il était sous la forme d'un corbeau jusqu'à la session d'insulte avec King. Oh, ça, Elle allait le lui payer. La colère gronda en lui plus fort que toutes les souffrances de l'univers cumulées ensemble auraient pu le faire. Il aurait vengeance. C'était de la persécution. Et lui aussi pouvait persécuter.

« D'abord les Elrick, puis je m'occuperais d'Elle… » Cette personne, sa mère…

La colère s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle était venu, bien qu'il aurait voulu la retenir en lui à tout jamais. Sa mère. Pourquoi ressentait-il un pincement à la poitrine en repensant à elle? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible?

Oublions la deuxième question, après s'être fait bouffé partiellement par Gluttony et avoir à reconstruire de lui-même une bonne partie de son corps, il était normal qu'il ne se sente pas frais comme un bouton de rose. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Le visage de Lust, de profil, était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle s'était penché sur lui puis s'était légèrement détournée pour regarder le glouton de service, qui lui posait de toute évidence la sempiternelle question.

Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent vieux de 400 ans sursauta. Presque d'une façon imperceptible, mais assez pour que Lust se retourne complètement vers lui pour voir qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Bien plus grands ouverts que normalement. Elle sourit.

-Bonjour…

Ça prenait bien cette idiote de Lust pour lui dire ça. Pourtant, il cru voir une fraction de seconde un bout d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, comme si… Non. Il battit des paupières, si vite qu'il fut impossible de le voir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son cœur? Quelle horreur!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne m'as jamais vu ou quoi?

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir. Ni être aussi faible. Puis, je travaille…

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout du moins, il ne se donna pas la peine de chercher à comprendre. Il sentait bien qu'il saurait ce qu'il y avait à savoir bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, il préférait profiter de cette vision à la fois effrayante et délectable. C'était bien Lust non, qui était penchée sur lui, comme ça? Et il était sûr d'avoir vu de l'inquiétude luire quelques secondes dans ses yeux. Et, jaloux comme il était, une telle chose n'était pas pour lui déplaire totalement.

Mais la mention à la faiblesse, elle, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il grimaça, écoeuré. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Et il comptait bien ne plus jamais l'être. Bien qu'il le soit encore. Pour l'instant.

-Où est Pride?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi à toi? Je comprends qu'il veule nous faire peur et s'assurer qu'on obéisse à Da… à cette personne… Mais enfin…

-Elle doit être furax après moi et voilà. Aucune idée de pourquoi, répliqua Envy en commençant à se redresser.

Lust voulut le forcer à se recoucher, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas réaliser jusque-là qu'elle lui murmurait tout ce qu'elle disait. Il était si faible qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que marmonner lui aussi, si bien que Pride, qui était toujours dans la même pièce qu'eux, n'avait pas encore remarqué son réveil. Enfin, il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Dur dur de se faire des secrets entre être invincible et presque omniscient. Avec cet œil, Bradley se trouvait dans LA catégorie des presque omniscients.

-Oh oh, notre malade revient à lui. Bien dormi, Envy?

La voix de son tortionnaire ranima toute la colère qu'il avait précédemment ressentie et l'homoncule sauta hors du lit, se dégageant de la main de Lust. Son mouvement trop brusque faillit lui coûter presque aussitôt l'équilibre, mais Pride ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étaler par terre. Il le transperça de part et d'autre d'un coup d'épée bien envoyé. Envy n'avait rien venu venir et le voilà déjà à genoux à cracher du sang et des injures.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini mon travail, répondit simplement King aux insultes de sa victime. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'un Envy furieux, mais pantelant et incapable de se défendre.

À ce moment précis, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il y avait quelques petites choses qu'il n'enviait pas aux autres. La situation impossible dans laquelle Lust se retrouvait. L'imbécillité de Gluttony, qui disait avoir faim et demandait bien entendu à manger. La fierté de Pride qui l'obligeait à toujours dominé les autres. Oui, il se prit à ne pas envier l'orgueil de son tortionnaire, puisque s'il se fiait à son propre orgueil et son amour-propre, il aurait refusé d'être aidé par qui que ce soit pour être libérer de Bradley. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas voulu d'aide de Lust.

Mais maintenant, ce qui lui aurait fait le plus plaisir au monde, ç'aurait été que la jeune homoncule transperce King de ses doigts tranchants, et que lui n'ait qu'à regarder l'homoncule parfait souffrir, sans rien avoir à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que Lust ait fini sa sale besogne, se tourne finalement vers lui et lui dise que tout était fini.

Il voulut secouer la tête pour oublier ses pensées inacceptables. Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

La main légèrement ridée de l'ancien généralissime le saisit par le menton et le souleva jusqu'à ce que leur deux visage soit en face l'un de l'autre. Envy ne lutta pas contre le mouvement, décidé à foudroyer de son regard le plus meurtrier cet homme inhumain. Le fait que lui-même ne soit pas humain lui avait échappé pour la première fois de sa vie d'homoncule. Mais Pride se fichait des yeux assassins d'Envy. Il le fit ouvrir la bouche, violemment, avant de jeter sur sa langue rougie par le sang une pincée de poudre. Et quelque chose de dur. Les yeux du diable aux cheveux verts s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il comprit ce qui se passait, il voulut recracher, vomir, mais perdit tout contrôle de son corps.

« Non, non, non, non, non… Pas jusque-là. Elle ne peut quand même pas…»

Bradley lui fit avalé l'os et la poudre que le temps avait fait des restes de l'enfant d'Hohenheim. Ce dernier frémit de terreur, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui lui arriverait maintenant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était trop tard. Il ne serait jamais plus l'invincible moqueur d'avant. Il ne serait plus rien. Comme il l'avait en fait toujours été. Plus rien. Rien. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Qui n'a rien n'est rien. Qui n'est rien est… Eh bien. Rien. Et voilà qu'il allait tout risqué pour rien. Sans même l'avoir choisi. Les larmes revinrent. Et comme il n'était plus rien, rien ne pourrait les chasser.

Au coucher du soleil, dans les rues de Rush Valley…

Ed était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à dénicher. Il aurait aimé pratiquer l'alchimie lui-même, mais n'osait pas. Il avait réfléchi à ce que son frère lui avait dit et songeait qu'il avait raison. Il devait s'occuper de lui un peu plus. Alors, il devrait lui donner une part d'action dans l'édification des nouvelles jambes de Winry. Puis de toute façon, elle aurait son mot à dire. Ce serait ses jambes à elle après tout. Puis, son alchimie était toujours peu soignée quand il ne faisait pas des armes. Il lui faudrait plus que de claquer dans ses mains pour obtenir un résultat digne de ce nom.

Bref, il avait mis la main sur les meilleures pièces de métal de la ville et était certain que Winry pourrait faire d'excellents auto-mails avec. Il se sentait plus léger qu'à son départ, bien que la dispute avec Alphonse lui pesait toujours. Il ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Alors qu'il tournait le coin de rue, il ignorait pourtant qu'il allait tomber sur un autre mauvais pas, bien pire que le premier.

Il trébucha sur le bras d'un sans-abri complètement affalé par terre. Ed s'excusait vite fait de sa maladresse quand il sentit la main du mendiant lui encerclé la cheville. Il fut attiré dans la ruelle. Et bientôt, Envy le plaquait contre un mur, si brutalement que la tête de l'alchimiste frappa la brique assez fort pour rouvrir la plaie du déraillement et lui ouvrir le front.

Edward grogna en essayant de se défaire de la prise de l'homoncule, grommelant des insultes et des jurons. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Toutes ses trouvailles s'étaient éparpillées par terre et s'il ne faisait pas vite, quelqu'un les lui volerait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Tu pourrais me dire bonjour. Mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi poli que la dernière fois.

-Autant pour toi.

Des griffes plus tranchantes que toutes les lames que l'adolescent ait jamais rencontrées se glissèrent dans son bras droit, lui arrachant une plainte. Envy sourit. Ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau maître de la situation. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait été aussi facile de mettre la main sur le gamin. Son sourire se fit plus machiavélique tandis qu'il reniflait l'odeur de Winry sur l'alchimiste.

Edward ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, un coup de pied bien placé l'aurait normalement libéré de cette prise, mais il n'était pas de ce genre. Et contre un homoncule, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors, contre toute attente, malgré la douleur dans le métal de son bras, il envoya son coude d'acier dans le ventre d'Envy.

Étant toujours fragile des tortures qu'il avait subi, l'homoncule lâcha prise et pris du recul. Mais malgré la souffrance nouvelle s'ajoutant à celle qui était maintenant perpétuelle, il continua de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Ed en entamant la transmutation de son bras pour passer à l'assaut avec quelque chose qui ferait assez mal à ce cinglé pour qu'il puisse prendre la fuite.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, déclara Envy en pointant du doigt le bras du blond.

Edward ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement, croyant à une ruse. Mais lorsqu'il commença la transmutation, une douleur sans nom, certainement en lien avec le coup de griffe d'Envy, l'empêcha d'achever son arme. Il regarda, incrédule, la pierre blanche figée dans son bras, au niveau du biceps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un os. Et soit cet os court-circuitait son bras, soit il stoppait son alchimie. Mais le pire, c'était qu'avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en débarrasser, l'os minuscule – deux centimètres par un de large, tout juste- s'était mis à disparaître dans son membre d'acier, comme s'il fusionnait avec lui.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front d'Envy, et il battit des paupières pour la chasser de ses yeux. Quand Ed retourna son attention sur lui, il était droit, fier et arrogant, avec ce sourire moqueur de celui qui sait tout et qui dira très bientôt ce qui se passe, mais profite encore de l'attente de sa victime.

-Je t'ai trouvé le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait te faire. Un petit souvenir de ton père, se moqua Envy.

-QUOI?!

La signification de ces deux phrases n'était pas claire, mais la simple implication de son père faillit rendre Edward complètement fou. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. L'homoncule sourit encore plus, découvrant des dents affreusement pointues.

-Tu risques de tomber très malade si tu conserves ça trop longtemps dans ton auto-mail. Ce genre de truc est contre indiqué avec l'alchimie. Alors, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais rien de très extrême. Et je ferais attention à ce que je touche…

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, enfoiré!?

-Rien de trop grave. Avec ce déraillement qui a fait de toi un disparu, ta mort ne dérangera personne.

Envy aurait bien voulu se délecter plus longtemps de la fureur d'Edward, mais ce n'aurait pas été sage. S'il passait à l'attaque, même à main nue, l'alchimiste pourrait facilement le battre. Alors, l'homoncule sauta en l'air, tout en se transformant en oiseau, tout en laissant derrière lui un rire glacial, le rire de la victoire, celui froid du monstre qu'il était devenu et devait rester à tout jamais. Ed considéra un instant le ciel, les poings serrés, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se défendre qu'il était menacé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Un bout d'os dans son bras qui l'empêchait d'utiliser l'alchimie, sous menace de souffrir terriblement, ou pire encore? Un souvenir de son père? Qu'est-ce que…

Il se retint pour ne pas hurler. Il devait ramener à Winry de quoi faire ses jambes. Et quant à son bras, dont l'acier s'était maintenant entièrement refermé sur l'os maudit, eh bien, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir là-dessus. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Al et Winry avec ça. Il devrait s'occuper de ce problème seul. Restait à trouver une façon d'expliquer son aspect. Il soupira. Il avait encore assez longtemps à marcher pour trouver une histoire plausible. Mais cette fois, il se tiendrait loin des ruelles sombres. De tout ce qui était suspect.

-Merde. Cet Envy, je l'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça…

Mais c'était une erreur. Et Edward comprendrait très vite que c'était presque aussi grave que d'avoir voulu ramener sa mère à la vie. Il saurait dès lors pourquoi le dicton dit qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi…


	14. Kapitel Vierzehn

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Première nouvelle du jour, j'ai gagné twilight princess depuis deux semaines et je cherche maintenant de façon active une façon de savoir s'il y aura un jour un autre jeu de Zelda qui ne serait pas sur la wii. Fichue Wii. Seconde nouvelle, j'ai tellement avancé dans le second volet du jeu de Baten Kaitos (Origins) que je dois être face au boss final et en attente de la dernière cute scene du jeu. Mais je suis incapable de l'avoir. Je vais donc devoir me lancer dans une session d'entraînement intensif de quatre ou cinq heure (entrecoupées, hein… sinon, c'est la fin) pour finir par le vaincre, là-dessus, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Sinon, je vais très bien, j'ai fais de la toile vendredi dernier et j'ai un mal de tête digne de Napoléon (cherché pas à comprendre, c'est le mal de tête qui fait effet). En bref, j'ai perdu connaissance l'autre jour et je me suis fait une sacré bosse en arrière de la tête. Aie. La vie est injuste parfois. C'est qu'il faisait chaud dans cette salle… (No more comments)

Pour en arriver à fullmetal, je dois avouer traverser une passe un peu plus dragon ball qu'autre chose ses derniers temps, ouais, je renoues avec le passé et il y a ce livre que je veux écrire pour le faire publier, alors, j'ai laissé la fic de côté un peu. Mais le chap 14 était déjà tout prêt, alors je me suis dit, vite, il faut que je le présente, il y a quand même 44 pages! Puis, on parle presque exclusivement de Roy et Riza. Ça vaut la peine, non?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le chap 15 pourrait prendre un certain laps de temps avant d'arriver, puisque je suis en ce moment sur des chardons ardents. J'ai tout mes devoirs à faire, (j'en ai fait durant le weekend, mais y'en a toujours qui se rajoute avec les jours qui passe…) j'ai un jeu vidéo à gagner et un boss au rire pas possible à écraser au passage, je dois jouer avec mon frère, parce qu'on a fait un pari ensemble là-dessus, (oui, j'aime bien parier, sauf que je suis à cran parce que j'ai plus un sous donc, je peux pas perdre ce pari) et comme une idiote, j'ai été cherché des livres à la bibliothèque. Vous connaissez ça Bobby Pendragon? C'est pas mauvais.

Héhé, voici donc un rattrapage pour les derniers chaps qui sont apparu sans beaucoup de commentaires sur moi-même et ma petite vie, j'adore écrire des trucs comme ça avant les chaps, ça défoule un peu et ça donne de quoi parler avec les reviewers après… Vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferais pas d'aussi long à tous les chaps. Je suis pas si méchante que ça quand même. Et maintenant, avant que vous ne perdiez patience, les rar.

Serleena : Merci! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours aussi embarqué. Et voici (enfin) la suite tant attendue, celle qui porte sur la mission de nos trois soldats préférés!

Topie : Franchement, tu es incroyable toi! Toutes tes prédictions sont piles poils parfaites! Tu veux me tirer les cartes? (sur le net, ce serait drôle) Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse plaisir et que tu la trouves bien, je dois avouer que j'y met du temps quand même. 6 heures pour ce chap, si c'est pas du temps, je sais pas ce que c'est. Envy/Lust, c'est mon couple préféré dans les homoncules. J'espère que toi aussi, tu aimes bien. Pour Ed, eh ben, je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est parfaitement vrai! Et maintenant, sauras-tu prédire la suite?

Saphira76 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Je réponds à tes supplications et voici enfin la suite. En exclusivité sur Tada! Même ma sœur ne l'a pas lu, vous serez donc les premières, mes félicitations. (XD) dsl pour ça, mais, il m'arrive de vraiment me prendre pour quelqu'un. Allez bonne lecture!

Soleina : Contente que tu sois contente. J'espère que tu le seras encore plus après ce chap. Et ouais, j'ai presque casé Al. Quant à l'histoire de l'os, eh ben, il y a un bout aujourd'hui, mais pas bien bien long, à présent, c'est la mission de nos soldats préférés. Merci de suivre et bonne chance pour tout lire. Même moi, ça me prend du temps.

Et voici le chap que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience, le chapitre 14, celui de LA mission! Donc, le titre est pas très cherché. Mais il y a devant vous 44 pages d'action, de surprise et d'aventure qui ne demande plus qu'à être lues. Alors qu'attendez-vous?! Que je la ferme? Ha, euh, oui, c'est logique, non… héhé, euh, dsl, je me tais…

Bonne lecture! (je me suis pas tais…je pouvais pas…)

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – La mission!

Der Auftrag!

Kapitel Vierzehn

Chapitre 14

Roy ne dormit pas longtemps cette nuit là non plus. Il était terriblement déçu par la fin de sa soirée et c'est avec amertume qu'il déclara à Jean qu'il dormirait par terre au lieu d'être avec lui et de lui donner des coups en se retournant dans son sommeil. Son lieutenant obéit, ayant bien compris que ce dîner avait failli être magnifique, de par sa conclusion mais que le mot faillir représentait bien la réalité de ce que ressentaient ces deux amis. Si le colonel le considérait toujours comme un ami.

Le petit matin arriva trop vite, tirant Mustang d'un sommeil loin d'être réparateur, étant donné l'horreur qu'il y avait trouvée. C'est dans un cri d'horreur qu'il se réveilla, complètement paniqué, tirant Havoc hors des bras de Morphée un peu trop tôt à son goût. Le soldat blond considéra son supérieur avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ce dernier cherchait son souffle, complètement bouleversé par son rêve.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a? demanda Jean, voyant bien que Roy était encore perdu dans sa nuit.

Il sursauta, se raccrochant enfin au monde éveillé. En voyant son lieutenant couché par terre, avec une malheureuse couverture et des oreillers encore plus épars que les siens, il se demanda comment Jean s'était retrouvé sur le plancher, avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi. Il se calma avec lenteur, ayant encore un peu de difficulté à revenir du choc de tout à l'heure.

-C'est idiot mais, j'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel ma … ma mère couchait avec Archer, réussit-il, écoeuré par cette simple idée.

Archer, cet homme froid et tranchant comme du silex qui avait servi avec lui dans la guerre d'Ishbal et qui semblait avoir adoré plus que tous les autres, même plus que Kimblee, de se battre et de tuer. C'était un être vil que Roy n'était même pas capable de sentir. Et d'imaginer que sa mère puisse être suffisamment désespérée pour aller jusqu'à attirer ce genre d'homme dans son lit… L'horreur pour lui, pauvre enfant de cette femme. Il préférait encore qu'elle se tape tous ses soldats à lui, masculins, il va s'en dire, plutôt qu'elle n'en arrive là.

Jean grimaça à cette image peu reluisante. Archer avait l'air d'un mort vivant. Ses traits parfaitement symétriques et rigides étaient terrifiants à regarder. Des rumeurs courraient sur lui dans l'armée. Les deux hommes étaient bien contents qu'il ait en charge un quartier du sud et qu'ils ne risquent pas de le voir trop souvent. Ce type faisait froid dans le dos.

-Vous êtes vraiment un pervers, colonel, pour imaginer un truc pareil sur votre propre mère, déclara Havoc.

-Hein? Mais je les ai pas vu faire quoi que ce soit, c'est seulement que je l'apprenais au travail, par accident, comme pour vous l'autre jour. Je suis quand même pas si pire que ça.

-Oh, ça change tout.

Mais Jean se dit qu'il fallait avoir une imagination vraiment tordue pour imaginer un truc pareil. Sauf qu'aucun n'insista et ils se préparèrent pour une journée qui promettait d'être longue et difficile. En espérant vainement qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de complications dans leur mission. Ils trouvèrent Riza dans la cuisine, qui avait préparé un déjeuner à base d'œufs et de saucisses particulièrement appétissant.

Ils mangèrent sans échanger un mot, trouvant la situation de plus en plus étrange avec les jours qui passaient. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre d'intervention. D'habitude, c'était des guerres ou des rixes qui déclenchaient les déportations de troupes immédiates. Chacun d'eux avait déjà participé à des missions à long terme, soigneusement orchestrées, avec une approche des lieux et un plan concocté sur le terrain, mais c'était la première qu'ils accomplissaient et leur mission ne semblait pas si soigneusement orchestrée.

La généralissime ne leur avait presque pas donné d'informations sur les lieux qu'ils allaient devoir explorer. C'était par pure chance qu'ils avaient découvert où se trouvait Émilie Stein et ils ne devaient qu'à leur débrouillardise le fait d'avoir élaborer un plan qui tienne la route. Et maintenant, ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois jours, comme des colocataires, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à se voir, serait-ce en-dehors des heures de travail ou en tenue civile. Et maintenant, il prenait un des derniers repas les séparant de la mission fatidique que leur avait donné Elsa Sciez. Et Roy se rappelait l'avoir entendu lui ordonner de ne pas prendre plus d'une semaine pour réussir leur mission.

Il aurait peut-être du tenter le coup la veille, au lieu de jouer les prétentieux et de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait tout réussir du premier coup. La diversion qu'il appliquerait avec Riza devrait durer assez longtemps pour que Jean puisse pénétrer les lieux avant qu'ils ne repartent. Tout tiendrait sur beaucoup de suppositions et maintenant que l'heure H s'approchait, Roy se sentait de moins en moins certain de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Il ne manquait pas de confiance en lui et ses hommes, mais ils avançaient presque à l'aveuglette dans cette histoire. Et il n'aimait pas ça, parce que Hawkeye se mettrait en jeu plus que chacun d'entre eux.

-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on fera pour que Jean puisse éviter les chiens, demanda brusquement Riza, tirant les deux hommes de leurs pensées divagantes.

Havoc y pensait justement, se voyant déjà poursuivi par une meute de chiens grognant et bavant comme des bêtes enragées. Et il préférait ne pas s'imaginer rattrapé par la meute. Roy haussa les épaules, se fichant bien de savoir comment _Jean_ comme elle le disait si bien pourrait faire pour éviter les chiens. Après tout, c'était elle, l'experte en chien. À la voir sourire devant leur mine encore hébétée d'un sommeil trop court, il devina qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux régler ce détail le plus tôt possible. J'ai toujours avec moi un sifflet émettant des ultrasons que seuls les chiens peuvent entendre et qui les rend peureux et les fera forcément reculer. Le bruit est imperceptible pour des oreilles humaines et il faudrait un animal parlant pour prévenir quelqu'un qu'un intrus utilise ce moyen d'entrer dans les défenses de la place. Elle sortit son sifflet et le tendit à Jean en lui précisant qu'il n'avait pas à souffler trop fort pour obtenir l'effet voulu, puisqu'un son trop puissant rendrait les chiens fous de rage.

Havoc ne se sentit pas particulièrement réconforté par cette nouvelle, puisqu'il aurait préféré, et avec raison, avoir une assurance infaillible en son moyen de se défendre contre les chiens. Roy, lui, au contraire, voyait un complément parfait à sa vengeance là-dedans et s'empressa d'approuver l'idée d'Hawkeye. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas d'autres manières de faire pour se défendre de ses animaux rendus sauvages par leurs maîtres.

Lui, bien sûr, n'aurait rien à craindre, puisque tant qu'il serait avec Riza, elle le protégerait de son aura de pouvoir que tout être canin sentait en s'approchant d'elle. Pour les chiens, elle sentait l'élément alpha. Ils avaient reculé rien qu'en voyant ses yeux déterminés la dernière fois. Il ne fallait pas douter qu'elle saurait protéger son colonel mieux que personne contre ses cabots.

-Parfait, à présent, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre 5 heure ce soir pour y aller, déclara Roy.

Jean haussa les sourcils en réalisant cela. Il songea qu'il préférait encore sortir, pour s'entraîner avec les chiens de la ville. Riza, elle, sentait qu'il lui faudrait moins de quelques minutes pour décider ce qu'elle porterait pour accomplir sa mission et pensait à faire une promenade dans un parc qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait croisé Bradley la veille et qu'il était censé être enfermé, pour s'être rebellé contre la généralissime.

-King Bradley a été libéré de prison? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, tandis que chacun d'entre eux étaient en train de ranger leur assiette, après les avoir lavé et avoir débarrassé entièrement leur place. Qui aurait dit que la fille devait tout faire dans une maison? Avec Hawkeye, il était certain qu'ils devraient partager les tâches ménagères aussi longtemps qu'ils cohabiteraient ensemble.

-Comment? S'étonna Roy, ne voyant pas du tout le lien. Non, il était toujours enfermé aux dernières nouvelles.

-C'est parce que je l'ai croisé hier avec son fils.

-Quoi?! S'inquiétèrent les deux hommes.

Riza demeura pensive un instant, se demandant ce que cela pouvait signifier. Bradley se serait évadé? Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de l'armée depuis 3 jours, alors, c'était bien possible. King Bradley n'était quand même pas n'importe qui. Et il n'était pas devenu généralissime pour rien.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda Roy.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vous faire une blague? Répliqua-t-elle, offusquée.

-Non, non, mais si c'est vrai, eh bien, je vais devoir essayer d'enquêter là-dessus aujourd'hui, tandis que j'en ai encore le temps.

-Très bien, mais n'allez pas faire d'idioties pour vous retrouvez piégé dans je ne sais quoi et ruiner notre mission. Nous devons récupérer Émilie Stein avant tout. Une fois qu'elle sera en sécurité au QG de Central, nous pourrons…

-À ce rythme, je vais finir par croire qu'un appartement surveillé par chacun de nous trois serait plus sécurisé que les prisons de Central et qu'on courrait moins de risque de perdre quelques-uns de nos locataires.

-Oui, ça ferait déjà deux évadés depuis le changement de pouvoir, remarqua Roy, songeant qu'il pourrait bien profiter de cette faiblesse de l'empire que voulait contrôler sa mère s'il gagnait du galon.

-Oui, mais dans les deux cas, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui qui parviendrait à s'échapper et la situation de la fuite de Bernard Stein était assez exceptionnelle. Presque l'entièreté des soldats que comptent les rangs de l'armée était réunie au même endroit et la sécurité des prisons et des cellules était amoindrie, fit remarquer Riza.

-Peut-être bien, Hawkeye, mais la généralissime va quand même devoir faire ses preuves si elle veut résister à deux fautes pareilles. Bradley ne faisait pas beaucoup bouger les choses, mais il a quand même maintenu une certaine stabilité au sein de l'armée.

-Bon, cela dit, si vous voulez creuser la question, vous avez jusqu'à 4h30 cet après-midi. Après ça, nous devrons nous préparer pour notre mission et l'accomplir.

Jean approuva et Roy acquiesça. Ils se levèrent tous trois, décidés à se préparer comme ils le voulaient, chacun de leur côté pour cette mission. Il ne servait à rien de répéter toute la procédure prévue une centaine de fois, puisqu'elle pourrait rater… et alors, il leur faudrait improviser.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent les uns des autres, partant chacun dans une direction différente, pour se préparer mentalement à leur soirée qui se promettait ardu. Roy avait de plus en plus hâte d'arriver au lendemain, puisque alors, tout serait fini… Avec cette mission de fou seulement. Il restait encore tant de chose à faire.

Deux jours plus tôt, dans un lieu désertique et désolé, 13h00 pm

Tandis que l'équipe de Roy Mustang se rendait à Rush Valley pour accomplir une mission spéciale au compte de la généralissime, le major Alex Louis Amstrong et ses deux lieutenants débarquaient sur les lieux du déraillement, avec toute une équipe d'inspection fait de soldats et d'alchimiste. Elsa était resté à Central, devant remplir plusieurs dossiers et discuter avec les généraux à propos du procès de Stein, qu'elle comptait faire commencer le plus tôt possible. Malgré toute la volonté et l'audace qu'elle y mettait, la vieille femme à l'apparence de mannequin ne pouvait passer par-dessus la paperasse qui mettait depuis toujours son benjamin au supplice.

Lloyd Sins et le lieutenant Eagle accompagnait l'équipe envoyée, car ils avaient longtemps travaillé dans l'ouest et au sud et avaient beaucoup d'expérience en sinistre de ce genre. Pour déterminer la cause d'une incendie, d'une explosion, d'un accident de voiture ou d'un déraillement de train, Sins était un véritable maître. Et Amstrong se sentait en compétition directe avec ce jeune blanc-bec. Mais il était loin d'être le seul.

Denis Brosh - qui, ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut-être pour la principale intéressée, avait un énorme faible pour le lieutenant Maria Ross- se sentait très menacé par le frère de Roy Mustang. Il était presque plus charmeur que son cadet, si c'était possible. Et bien peu de femme restait insensible à son charme, que ce soit dans l'armée ou en-dehors. En fait, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que son premier lieutenant, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et qui semblait désespérée de le voir flirter d'un bord à l'autre comme un adolescent alors qu'il aurait du travailler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il prenne les choses aux sérieux. Mais il se contentait de plaisanter, même en entendant ses avertissements, parce qu'il savait qu'aucune autre approche ne lui permettrait de tenir face à ce massacre.

Ils avaient tous l'impression d'être sur un champ de bataille après une lutte incroyable. Maria conservait son calme de son mieux, bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de difficulté à observer ce carnage sans ciller. Des animaux avaient déjà commencé à se rassasier dans les chairs grillées des morts. Rapaces, renards du désert, insectes. Aucun survivant. Rien que des ruines sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Eagle se sentait fragile dans toute cette horreur. Lloyd, lui, agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait et d'une façon si légère qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pensait pouvoir résister à ce genre d'accident. Son visage ne devint grave que lorsqu'il considéra enfin l'état de la locomotive et les restes du conducteur du train.

-Il a été assassiné pendant que le train était encore en marche, déclara-t-il aux médecins et au coroner qui s'étaient penché sur lui.

Ils le certifièrent quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Sins avançait dans les décombres, suivit de près part son lieutenant. Elle n'osait pas lui parler, le voyant détailler les corps presque complètement démembrés des travailleurs se trouvant dans le wagon de tête. Il considéra un des morts un instant, en observa un deuxième, puis finit par se relever, l'air plus accablé que tout à l'heure.

-Ils ont tous été assassinés, juste avant que le train ne quitte les rails.

-Mais par qui? Lui demanda Eagle.

-En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être un accident, c'est certain maintenant. Celui qui a fait ça savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait.

-Vous seriez capable d'identifier le meurtrier? Je veux dire, de décrire en gros les caractéristiques qu'il doit posséder pour avoir fait cela, demanda Maria, qui venait d'arriver avec le second lieutenant Brosh.

-Certainement. Il s'agit d'un homme de très forte carrure. Dans le genre du géant là-bas, déclara-t-il en faisant un peu le fier et pointant Armstrong.

-Vous voulez rire, le major Armstrong ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche! C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait dans l'armée, s'écria Denis.

-Ben, je n'accuse personne, je ne fais que dire que l'homme qui a fait ça, parce que c'est forcément un homme pour avoir déployer une telle force, devait être battit sur le même modèle que ce major Armstrong.

Maria aiguillonna son sous lieutenant d'un regard signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de la laisser discuter s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air idiot. Il déglutit maladroitement, gêné d'avoir eut droit à cette attention et se tint droit et silencieux, l'air quelque peu ridicule. Lloyd déploya son sourire de séducteur le plus charismatique, à la grande honte de son lieutenant, qui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement à Denis en le voyant presque perdre contenance en voyant Ross rougir.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'une femme aussi jolie et intelligente que vous l'aurait découvert toute seule. Votre délicatesse à mon égard me touche beaucoup.

-Voyons, n'exagérons rien, je suis plus spécialisée dans les règlements de compte et les fusillades que dans les enquêtes coroner.

Si elle voulait le faire passer pour un imbécile qui fournissait un travail inutile, ce fut réussi. Mais bien que Denis se sentit réconforté de voir que sa supérieur ne craquait pas entièrement pour ce beau parleur, Lloyd survola magnifiquement l'épreuve, sans perdre la face une fraction de seconde, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait son petit frère. Roy supportait très mal les insultes. Et les sous-entendus qui le diminueraient par rapport à quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il en fallait plus que ça pour démonter le colonel Sins.

-En fait, je vais devoir pousser un peu plus loin mes recherches et observations pour déterminer avec plus de précisions les quelques caractéristiques de ce meurtrier qu'il aura bien voulu nous laisser sur ce champ de ruine.

-Eh bien, bonne chance. Le lieutenant Brosh et moi, nous devons chercher quelques traces de survivants. Ou des indices sur la cause du déraillement. À tout à l'heure.

Denis la suivit, complètement aux anges, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle avait déclaré à monsieur Sins sur un ton particulièrement enjoué, _à tout à l'heure_. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui pourrait le faire s'égayer à un moment pareil, avec les visions qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil Maria, pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas plus ennuyé par tout ces morts qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire. Elle semblait s'en sortir mieux que lui. À force de la regarder, il s'était mis à trébucher sur tous les tuyaux de métal qui se mettaient en travers de sa route.

-Denis, essaies de regarder un peu où tu mets les pieds…soupira-t-elle, découragée par sa maladresse.

Il acquiesça timidement, avant de s'étaler de tout son long après s'être coincé le pied dans un débris plus solide que les autres. Rouge comme un pivoine, il se releva précipitamment, s'attendant à voir la jeune femme secouée un visage désapprobateur. D'autres l'auraient renvoyés pour sa maladresse excessive. Mais pas Maria. D'ailleurs, elle ne le gronda même pas. Elle se pencha plutôt sur l'obstacle qu'il avait rencontré, intriguée.

-Mais, Denis, tu viens de trouver les rails! Ceux qui ont déraillés!

Il perdit sa rougeur et ouvrit de grands yeux, épaté d'avoir eu un tel coup de veine. La jeune femme inspecta de la main les dégâts. L'acier s'était tordu sous le poids du train qui l'avait fait s'enfoncer dans le sable. Il avait fondu et les traverses de métal qui reliaient les deux sections de rails ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un zigzag monstrueux faisant penser à la course perdue d'un ivrogne imbibé d'alcool.

-Il faut qu'on écarte les débris, je veux voir jusqu'où vont ses rails, déclara-t-elle.

Alors que Brosh s'attelait à la tache, Maria se releva et fit signe à Armstrong de venir les rejoindre.

-Vous… vous êtes folle! Il va tout détruire en essayant de nous aider, paniqua le pauvre blond, paré à prendre la fuite.

-Mais non voyons, il se contentera de soulever les trucs les plus lourds. Puis, il est déjà furieux de savoir que cet accident n'est pas qu'un simple accident, alors, il lui faut quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Sinon, c'est nous qui devrons en pâtir.

Denis ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment était-il censé répliquer quelque chose à ça? Il préférait de loin que le major se fasse la main sur de l'acier et du bois que sur sa malheureuse carcasse dégingandée.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, lieutenant Ross? Demanda Armstrong avec un immense sourire.

Il avait franchement besoin de bouger. Quand elle lui montra le wagon et les débris qui masquaient les rails, il se fit un plaisir d'exhiber à tous sa musculature parfaite et de les débarrasser des obstacles en les soulevant d'une seule main. En voyant ce prodige, Lloyd retint difficilement un grognement, avant que son lieutenant ne jette de l'huile sur le feu.

-Il est pas mal du tout ce major…

-Pour celles qui aime les chauves et les tas de muscles, répliqua le colonel Sins, en s'efforçant de paraître détacher. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que de voir son premier lieutenant observer des hommes qui le surpassaient en quoi que ce soit. Et c'était également une des rares choses qu'il était incapable de cacher. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Armstrong avait quelque chose à envier à Lloyd. Sauf peut-être sa capacité à lancer des éclairs. Et son charisme naturel.

Eagle esquissa un sourire enchanté à voir son supérieur en de si mauvaises dispositions tout à coup. Il était incapable de draguer quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aurait pas à supporter plus de flirtage pour le moment.

Maria Ross suivit le cours des rails, une fois qu'elles furent entièrement dégagées, ce qui ne pris pas de temps, avec l'aide colossale qu'elle avait. Elle détaillait tout ce qu'il y avait à détailler quand Denis découvrit quelque chose qui le surprit énormément. Un bout de corde, presque entièrement consumé, noir comme une mèche de chandelle, était solidement accroché entre une traverse et un rail, à l'extrémité où s'arrêtait le chemin de fer.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vois un peu mieux comment on s'y est pris pour faire dérailler le train, soupira la jeune femme, découragée à l'avance. Les extrémités des rails étaient plus noires que tout le reste et démontraient clairement qu'on les avait séparé du chemin de fer avec des explosifs. La charge avait été parfaitement dosée à ce qu'en dit Lloyd un moment plus tard, aussitôt approuvé par Armstrong, qui s'y connaissait un peu en explosif, pour avoir aidé à arrêter Kimblee, le spécialiste des explosifs par excellence.

-Génial. Un dingue super intelligent s'est mis en tête de menacer l'armée en s'attaquant à des civils, grogna Lloyd en croisant les bras, déprimé par la situation et le démontrant pour la première fois.

-Je ne crois pas que cette menace s'adresse à l'armée. En fait, elle est uniquement tournée vers l'alchimiste d'état qui se trouvait dans le train. Le jeune Edward Elrick, rectifia Armstrong.

-Dans quoi ce garçon s'est-il encore jeté comme guêpier… s'interrogea Maria, aussitôt approuvé par un hochement de tête de Denis.

Se sentant exclu du groupe, le colonel Sins préféra s'éloigner avec son lieutenant, pour ne pas avoir à endurer plus longtemps son sentiment de non appartenance. Il avait déjà supporté ce genre de chose trop souvent dans sa vie. Ne serait-ce que dans sa propre famille. Erika Eagle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait consolateur, mais Lloyd le perçut comme de la moquerie et s'abstint de tout commentaire, furieux.

Rush Valley, la veille au soir, dans une auberge abritant une cliente clandestine…

Edward rentra en coup de vent dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alphonse. Il jeta les pièces d'acier qu'il avait trouvé pour les automails de Winry sur le lit de son frère, qui rêvassait au bord de la fenêtre en l'attendant. Son cadet l'observa jeté sa veste et ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce avec des gestes rageurs, avant de le voir se laisser tomber sur son lit avec une grimace inquiétante au visage. Il lui sembla voir un éclat sombre sur son bras de métal, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier sa vision que son frère lui tournait le dos et lui cachait son bras.

-Ça ne va pas Edward?

-Si, ça va très bien. Je suis rien qu'épuisé.

-Tu as fait de bonnes prises pour les automails de…

-Ouais, tu pourrais aller les lui donner à ma place. Je me sens pas vraiment d'humeur.

-T'es sûr que ça va?

-Ouais, grogna le jeune alchimiste en s'enfonçant sous un drap et se roulant en boule dans son lit.

-Tu es fâché contre moi?

-Non. Je suis pas fâché du tout.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non! Il s'est rien passé! Fou moi la paix Al!

-Mais…

-J'ai dit fou moi la paix! Cria cette fois l'adolescent en s'asseyant brutalement dans son lit et dardant un regard noir sur son frère.

Ce dernier réalisa avec un léger sursaut que le bras d'acier de son frère était entièrement noir, comme du charbon et en voyant le regard de son cadet pointé sur son automail, Edward s'empressa de cacher son bras, perdant un peu de sa hargne au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang!?

-Rien, s'obstina Ed.

Al qui se faisait une joie de lui parler d'Axia ne voyait même plus comment aborder le sujet. Edward semblait avoir de tout autres problèmes. Comment faire pour lui faire entendre raison et lui tirer les vers du nez? Quand il s'obstinait, il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'aider. Peut-être que Winry saurait le faire, mais lui n'avait pas envie de se disputer plus longtemps avec son aîné. Il lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir mis de côté, et bien qu'il devina que le traitement rude qu'il lui faisait subir maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec lui, Alphonse ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ed pour lui avoir crier de lui ficher la paix. Il lui avait fichu la paix pendant toute une journée déjà. Presque deux jours entiers! Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour lui et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire?

-D'accord. Il ne t'est rien arrivé du tout. Ton bras est noir comme de l'ébène, mais tu es tout à fait comme d'habitude.

Ed se sentit encore plus mal de repousser ainsi son frère, qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Mais il ne voulait plus que personne n'ait à subir les conséquences des problèmes dans lesquels il se retrouvait. Il ne voulait pas mêler Al à cette histoire là. Il ne la comprenait pas et n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il pensait qu'en restant à l'écart de son cadet et de Winry quelques temps, il leur épargnerait bien des souffrances.

L'armure s'empara des morceaux de métal qui serviraient à faire des jambes à Winry dans un cliquetis et un raclement d'acier qui aurait fait grincer les dents à son aîné si ce dernier n'était pas déjà habitué depuis le temps. Le blond regarda son frère sortir avec une douleur réelle dans les yeux, bien qu'il laissa sa frange masquer son visage, pour lui cacher.

-Al… soupira-t-il devant son impuissance à protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, en commençant par lui-même. Il se prit la tête à deux mains, avant de sentir son bras droit trembler et sa main s'agiter, complètement hors de son contrôle pendant quelques secondes. Il éloigna aussitôt son membre d'acier de sa figure, paniqué à l'idée que les premiers effets de la présence du corps étranger dans son bras se manifestent déjà.

Le tremblement cessa aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé et il se convainquit que c'était nerveux. Il dut malgré tout essuyer du revers de la main gauche des gouttes de sueur. Ça faisait encore mal. Et il était mort de frayeur.

Jour J de la mission M, 5h moins le quart, 15 minutes avant l'heure H…

C'est parfaitement détendue et fraîche comme une rose que Riza arriva dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ces deux collègues, la première et la plus calme. Étrangement, puisque c'était elle qui avait le rôle le plus important dans la diversion qui aurait lieu ce soir. C'était elle qui serait livré quelques instants aux fauves. Bien que Roy lui ait proposé une fois de plus de trouver un autre moyen, elle avait refusé, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Faire exploser une partie de la bâtisse aurait été parfait, mais dans la panique, retrouvé Émilie Stein n'aurait pas été simple et elle aurait pu être blessée par accident. Puis, il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il y avait des centaines d'autres innocentes qui ne méritaient pas un tel sort et qui le souffriraient s'ils se lançaient dans ce genre de tentative.

Mettre le feu partout n'était pas non plus une solution, même si ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour le colonel. Son colonel…

Elle sursauta en voyant ledit colonel franchir le seuil de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le teint un peu moins pâle qu'à l'habitude. Hawkeye ne pouvait pas se permettre de songer tendrement à _son_ colonel avec l'homme juste en face d'elle. C'était tout simplement inhumain. Mais ça ne lui interdisait pas de le dévorer des yeux à la dérobée. Riza remarqua également une hésitation dans son entrée, comme s'il se forçait pour ne pas boiter. Il était sal et sentait plutôt mauvais.

-Vous vouliez vous mettre dans la peau de votre personnage? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il grimaça un sourire, mimant sa réplique sans rien dire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la trouvait pas drôle. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il traversa la cuisine, alla chercher quelques vêtements propres dans sa chambre et repassa à côté d'elle pour aller à la salle de bain.

-Vous… ne comptez quand même pas prendre une douche? Nous devons partir dans quelques minutes!

-Ça ne prendra pas de temps, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle eut vraiment l'impression de le voir boiter et eut immédiatement des soupçons. Si Riza ne s'était pas retenu, elle serait allez l'espionner, mais elle préféra guetter Jean à la fenêtre, espérant qu'il ne serait pas en retard. La détente qu'elle avait amassée au parc s'amenuisait de minute en minute et les jeux qu'elle avait fait avec les enfants qui étaient passé ou leur chien lui sortaient de l'esprit. Elle décida d'aller se changer et vérifia au moins trois fois le chargeur de ses deux flingues, qui avaient trouvé une fois de plus la cachette la plus secrète qui soit dans sa tenue.

Roy la rejoint au bout de 5 minutes de douche, soit un total de sept minutes pour s'habiller et se coiffer plus ou moins convenablement. Il était tout en noir pour l'occasion et elle-même avait préféré se vêtir avec sobriété. De toute façon, elle n'était pas censé être en vacance. Elle allait jouer le rôle d'une prisonnière qu'on mène à sa cage.

Hawkeye ne portait donc qu'un simple pantalon beige et une chemise d'homme bleue à carreaux qui la mettait malgré tout en valeur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout cherché à atteindre ce but. Le colonel Mustang l'observa à la dérobée, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui et la trouva magnifique dans sa simplicité. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval tombante digne de toutes les prisonnières qu'il avait déjà croisé dans sa vie. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas croisé beaucoup.

-Colonel, vous ne vous êtes pas battu quand même?

-Quoi? Mais non.

-Vous boitez, fit-elle remarquer.

-Puisque je vous dis que non, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça à un tel moment de toute façon?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais vous auriez bien pu vous battre et je ne vois rien qui me prouverait que vous n'avez rien fait de tel…

Roy n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'Havoc rentrait à son tour, le teint pâle, tenant d'une main tremblante le sifflet que lui avait donné Riza. Un mince sourire éclaira ses traits quand il vit les deux autres et comprit qu'ils devaient se chamailler, une fois de plus.

-Je sais parfaitement comment siffler pour éloigner les chiens et ne pas les rendre plus fous qu'ils ne le sont déjà, déclara-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour passer une tenue plus convenable que les restes de pantalons qu'il portait.

-Oui, excellent, mais à quel prix, soupira Hawkeye, en se retenant pour ne pas rire quand elle aperçut le trou béant dans le derrière de pantalon de Jean.

Mustang comprit que son second lieutenant avait fait sa découverte à la dure et que son amour-propre avait du en prendre un coup. Mais au moins, ils étaient tous prêts. Il était 4h 57. Ils devraient partir dans trois minutes…

-Vous vous sentez d'attaque?

Riza pointa sur lui un regard très désapprobateur, parce qu'elle était de plus en plus sûre qu'il s'était battu, n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait agi ainsi, et craignait qu'il n'ait des problèmes, avec une jambe déjà amochée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'agir sans réfléchir. Il devait être en pleine forme pour cette mission.

-Je suis en pleine forme. Et vous? Vous avez trouvé des renseignements à propos de Bradley?

-Bof… pour l'instant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que vous n'avez pas eu la berlue l'autre jour en croisant l'ancien généralissime. J'ai ma petite idée de la façon dont il est sortit, mais pour ce qui est de savoir ce qu'il fabrique ici avec son fils. Eh bien, je ne vois pas. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à chercher là-dessus. S'il prend des vacances forcées, on peut le comprendre. Ça doit être plus dur pour lui que pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Il tombe de haut.

-Oui.

Jean ressortit de sa chambre, tout en noir, comme le colonel. Il avait l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure, comme si sa préparation mentale l'avait remonté un peu dans ses propres grâces. À moins que ce soit le fait de ne plus avoir à se promener le caleçon à l'air libre.

-Bon, je ne suis pas trop en retard?

-Non, il est cinq heure pile. Nous n'avons plus qu'à partir!

Sur ces mots, les trois soldats quittèrent l'appartement, avant de passer devant leur aubergiste, bras dessus, bras dessous, faisant croire qu'ils allaient à une soirée, entre amis. L'homme aux yeux de porcs, les observa avec curiosité, surpris de voir les deux hommes habillés de la même façon, tout en noir, et cette jeune femme si resplendissante la veille, dans un tenue un peu plus garçonne. Le grand blond dégingandé avait un bout de bois accroché à sa ceinture. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa l'audace à leur demander à qu'elle heure ils comptaient rentrer.

-Sûrement passé minuit, répondit Roy, sans jeter un regard à l'aubergiste.

-Pas de problème, entendirent-ils derrière eux avant de quitter les lieux.

-Ce type m'énerve, souffla Riza à ses deux compagnons, qui se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence. Ils commençaient à aimer cette façon de se déplacer, à trois de large, avec elle entre eux deux. Mais cette fois au moins, ils n'étaient pas en pleine guerre de regards noirs.

Une heure plus tard, Roy Mustang sonnait à la porte d'entrée du centre de détention de jeunes filles de la compagnie Chemistry inc. Il avait à ses côté une jeune femme blonde à la mine sombre et aux yeux baissés sur les menottes qui lui ceignaient les poignets. Il était habillé sobrement, comme tous les hommes qui étaient venus jeté une jeune délinquante en pâture à ces gens. Riza ne semblait pas trop inquiète pour l'instant. Enfin, pas plus que quelqu'un qui va se faire enfermer ne doit l'être.

On abaissa le pont-levis pour les faire entrer et huit gardes armées vinrent les encadrer. Roy tenait Hawkeye par le coude et la fit avancer devant lui en jouant parfaitement son rôle, lui disant d'aller plus vite tantôt, puis la traitant de gourde là. Les hommes les entourant souriaient devant cette avancé laborieuse pour la pauvre, comme les brutes épaisses qu'ils étaient. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et le dernier garde n'avait pas franchi un pas depuis la porte que le pont-levis remontait déjà, pour retenir tous les secrets qui pourraient s'échapper de la place.

Havoc, de son côté, avait traversé l'obstacle du fossé rempli de matières non identifiées à l'aide du bâton que l'aubergiste l'avait vu porté à sa ceinture. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour accomplir cette exploit, parce que bien que les lattes de bois soit très larges et soutiennent parfaitement son poids, il y avait des faisceaux de lumière qui balayaient le sol à intervalle régulier et il devait toujours s'arrêter pour en laisser passer un devant lui. Il devait avancer accroupi pour être certain de ne pas se faire piéger par la lumière à cause de sa grande taille.

Il était déjà 6h30 quand il se lança dans le parc, courant d'un arbre à l'autre pour toujours rester à couvert. Ils avaient beau être en été, les jours commençaient à raccourcir et il faisait déjà très sombre. Ainsi, son ombre ne serait visible que s'il se retrouvait sous le faisceau d'une des lumières qui balayaient le sol. Plus il avançait et plus le rythme des fouilles était rapide et difficile à éviter. À 7 heure moins le quart, il dut se résoudre à passer en mode attente, puisqu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait continuer sa course dans le labyrinthe de lumière qui lui barrait la route. Il s'orienta rapidement, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir depuis sa cachette, et bientôt, il sut parfaitement où il devrait aller quand la diversion commencerait à fonctionner.

Roy aurait à remplir une trentaine de documents pour la forme et Riza se présenta sous le nom de Louise Gendal, jeune cambrioleuse qui avait fait du dégât à Central ces derniers temps et dont les exploits avaient été endormis par l'organisation d'où venait le colonel, étant ici John Dean. Cette organisation qui lui servait de couverture contrôlait les journalistes comme des marionnettes et filtrait toutes les informations présentées par la presse. C'était faux, bien entendu, mais toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour ajouter un cobaye dans un laboratoire scientifique. Coupable d'un meurtre au second degré, Louise Gendal avait été condamnée à la potence par l'armée, mais on avait jugé mieux de l'envoyer à Chemistry pour qu'elle serve au moins les causes de la science. Il est à noter que tandis que Riza était emmené dans sa cellule d'évaluation, où on jugerait ce à quoi elle pourrait servir dans le centre, Roy en était déjà rendu à la question du mode de paiement.

Puisque ce qui se passait ressemblait plus à une histoire de commerce entre gentilshommes qu'à un enlèvement et une claustration forcée. Le colonel Mustang devait compter sur tous ses talents de menteur qu'il avait développé au fil des années à l'armée pour ne pas craquer. Jouer les lèches bottes et les sous-fifres obéissant n'était plus un secret pour lui depuis longtemps. Mais ce mensonge là en était un de trop. Il brûlait d'envie d'enfiler ses gants et de réduire en cendre l'impudent qui parlait de SON lieutenant comme d'un objet. Mais il devait encore attendre pour l'instant.

Riza, elle, avait suivi ses nouveaux et véritables geôliers jusqu'à la salle d'évaluation bien sagement. Il fallait leur faire croire qu'elle ne s'opposerait à rien de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, pour les mettre en confiance. Un homme en confiance est moins averti et fait des erreurs. Et c'était là qu'elle devrait agir. Jusque-là, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Des taquineries et des moqueries fusaient de partout et elle passa devant une grille derrière laquelle de jeunes filles réduites à presque rien geignaient doucement leur misère. Elle tressaillit en voyant une main se tendre d'entre les barreaux, décharnée et grise, avec des ongles noirs. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un être humain qui ait tendu cette main? Des êtres humains pouvaient-ils vraiment poussé leur semblable à une telle extrémité? Une telle horreur?

-Dis-toi que si tu n'es pas obéissante ici, c'est comme ça tu vas finir. Et que nous te garderons en vie très très très très longtemps, lui dit l'homme le plus proche d'elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit avancer plus vite, voyant qu'elle palissait à chaque pas qui s'ajoutait à leur marche.

Des blagues de mauvais goût la poursuivirent encore un moment, mais elle demeura de marbre. Rien ne semblait vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais comme elle les suivait avec résignation, les hommes attendirent d'être seuls avec elle pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

-C'est comme je vous l'ai dit monsieur Dean, nos collaborateurs sont toujours très bien rémunérés pour la capture de nos pensionnaires.

Roy acquiesça vaguement, se demandant si Riza ferait assez vite pour créer la panique et lui permettre d'intervenir enfin. Il commençait à croire qu'il allait être remercié, payé et sorti avant qu'elle n'agisse. Et rien ne l'aurait rendu plus furieux que de la savoir dans un pareil endroit sans personne pour lui assurer une sortie de secours.

-Dites donc, c'est à se demander comment vous faites pour tenir financièrement avec toutes vos pensionnaires. Le mot lui écorcha la gorge. Et en plus, vous avez les moyens de payer pour les nouvelles que vous recevez.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces questions là, monsieur Dean. Nous avons des sources d'argent permanentes. Avec un si grand nombre de pensionnaires, comment faire autrement, dites-moi?

Roy sourit, pour être dans le ton. Mais il avait envie d'étrangler ce type. Quand il pensait à ce que Hawkeye avait du voir quand elle était venu repérer les lieux. Quelle horreur sa mère avait-elle déterré? Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir envoyé là avec l'ordre de ne sortir qu'une prisonnière de là?

Des hommes passèrent à côté d'eux, escortant une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais qui était nécessairement un invité de marque à voir la façon dont ils lui parlaient tous avec déférence. Et il comprit en voyant l'argent qu'il posa dans les mains de l'homme de service qui n'avait jusque-là rien dit de derrière son comptoir.

-Passez une bonne soirée monsieur, lui dit le serviteur avec un léger rictus. Mustang devina ce que cela signifiait et sentit sa colère et son dégoût enfler.

-Seriez-vous intéressé à voir les installations mises à la disposition de nos visiteurs? Nous pourrions vous offrir des services plus attrayants que partout ailleurs, si l'argent ne vous intéresse pas, suggéra son interlocuteur en croyant lire dans les yeux de Roy un intérêt tout nouveau pour la place. Cet intérêt pour les lieux était réel mais avait plutôt à voir avec la destruction de l'endroit, et pas sa visite.

-Non merci, discutons plutôt affaire, répondit Mustang de son ton le plus aristocratique.

Riza fut poussé sans ménagement dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière ses geôliers dans un bruit mat qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre provenir d'une porte. Des déclics de serrure qui se referment résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Quelque chose trembla au fond de sa poitrine. Des mains se tendirent vers elle et alors, elle ne put plus rien supporter. Elle se dégagea de la poigne du garde le plus proche d'un coup de coude et fit reculer tous les autres d'un ample coup de pied. Ils ne s'étaient pas relevés qu'elle brandissait un fusil. Des sourires noircirent les faces des brutes épaisses l'encerclant. Elle savait que sa situation était loin d'être enviable, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir.

Elle n'avait pas survécu jusque-là pour se faire abattre maintenant, par une bande d'idiots avec rien dans la tête.

-Une bagarreuse, alors, tu cachais bien ton jeu? Et où t'as trouvé ce flingue?

-On devrait pas prévenir la sécurité? Demanda l'un d'eux

-Mais non, voyons, on peut se débrouiller tout seul, répondit celui qui devait être le chef du groupe.

Des mains saisirent Hawkeye par derrière, menaçant de l'immobiliser. Elle sentit la morsure de doigts épais comme des crosses de fusil sur ses côtes. La jeune femme pouvait revoir et réentendre les cris et les jeunes filles qui les avaient poussé deux jours auparavant, quand elle était venue inspecter la place avec Jean. Tout son être criaient vengeance. Et elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle était réellement en pleine forme et saurait se débarrasser de tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin en un rien de temps.

Puis elle vit un des hommes sortir une craie et tracer un dessin sur le mur, dessin qui ressemblait à un cercle. Il allait apposer ses mains sur le mur quand elle réalisa toute la gravité de sa situation. Mais il n'était pas question de se rendre.

Riza envoya valdinguer la brute derrière elle contre le mur d'un double coup de pied. Elle tira deux coups de feu qui atteignirent leur cible avant que des plantes ne surgissent du mur et ne se dirige à une vitesse phénoménale vers elle. Des cris de douleur et de surprise l'encerclaient, sans l'empêcher de faire sauter la serrure et de se sauver dans le couloir. Il était 8h11. Et contre toute attente, plutôt que de revenir par le chemin qu'elle avait suivi avec son escorte quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la bâtisse, comme il l'était prévu avec les autres. Les plantes la suivirent et l'homme les ayant lancé après elle sortit un walkie-talkie pour appeler des renforts.

Qui ne tarderaient pas. Hawkeye traversa plusieurs couloirs et des escaliers à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte choisie au hasard et de la défoncer. Il fallait agir vite et sans perdre une seconde. Son choix se révéla judicieux, ou tout du moins prometteur, puisque derrière cette porte se trouvaient une centaine de personnes, dont une vingtaine d'hommes et tout un tas de jeunes filles assises à des tables qui devaient appartenir à une des cafétérias du centre. Un coup de feu envoya un des hommes par terre et aussitôt, les rangs d'adolescentes pâles comme la mort se défirent, pour laisser s'échapper au moins 70 personnes paniquées par la porte qui pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds après leur passage.

Riza ne savait pas ce qui attendait ces filles, mais c'était toujours bien mieux que ce qu'elles vivaient à longueur de journée. Les hommes voulurent rattraper les fuyardes, mais il n'en resta bientôt plus que trois de debout pour tenter quelque chose et la jeune femme les menaçait de son arme. Ils ignoraient que son chargeur était vide, mais savaient par contre qu'elle avait touché l'un des leurs à chaque tir qu'elle avait fait.

-On se colle sur le mur. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot. Toi, attaches les deux autres avec les nappes. Allez, plus vite!

Donnant des ordres ici et là, Hawkeye se sentit de nouveau sûre d'elle et oublia sa frayeur de tout à l'heure. C'est à ce moment que les plantes qui la pourchassaient toujours surgirent par l'ouverture de la porte en un amalgame terrifiant de tiges vertes et violacées. Des fleurs bourgeonnaient sur les tiges, d'un jaune éclatant et menaçant.

-Empoisonnée, déduit-elle. Ses trois prisonniers s'enfuirent à toutes jambes et elle dut se résoudre à prendre la même direction qu'eux. C'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin du colonel et c'était maintenant qu'il n'était pas là.

Pendant ce temps, Roy en était à négocié le prix, qu'il trouvait bien trop faible, comme tout homme d'affaire qui se respecte, quand des coups de feu retentirent très loin d'eux. Il observa du coin de l'œil la réaction de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier sursauta, pris par surprise, avant de se retourner vers Mustang, l'air soupçonneux.

-Elle avait une arme? S'étonna-t-il.

-Si c'est le cas, elle cachait bien son jeu. Je l'ai pourtant fouillé avant de l'emmener…

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Et puisque c'est vous qui l'avez amené…

-Il me semblait qu'elle était à vous maintenant. Vous ne parvenez pas à la maîtriser ou quoi?

Mis au défi, l'homme fit la moue, avant de prendre son talkie-walkie et d'appeler l'apprenti, celui qui devait se charger de mademoiselle Gendal.

-Jeff, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Elle avait un flingue, elle m'a filé entre les doigts. Mais je vais lui mettre le grappin dessus, pas de problème. J'aurai besoin de renforts.

-Ils arrivent, tu les as déjà appelé.

-J'allais le faire, mais vous avez tout bousillé en passant sur la fréquence d'urgence. Nos communications sont entièrement coupées.

-Quoi? Comment?

-Elle a du faire sauté autre chose que la serrure de la porte avec son arme… Alors, on aura passé sur le système de secours.

-C'est beau la technologie, intervint Roy.

Celui qui l'avait reçu avec tant de politesse jusqu'à maintenant grogna dans sa barbe avant de couper la communication avec le dénommé Jeff et de reprendre contenance autant que possible. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et clama des paroles qu'il jugeait empreintes de dignité.

-La technologie a ses lenteurs que la bonne vieille école ne connaît pas. L'alchimie arrêtera cette petite salope. Il y en a partout dans l'édifice. Ça testera les derniers pièges que nous avons installés.

Roy ne sut pas s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son visage une fraction de seconde, mais son poing se serra quand il l'entendit parler ainsi. Un éclair de colère traversa l'ombre de ses yeux, sans que son interlocuteur ne le perçoive. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la situation, mais il espérait bien que Jean ferait vite. Et que lui-même réussirait à rejoindre Riza avant les autres.

-Bon, vous comprendrez que tant qu'elle est en liberté, les pourparlers monétaires ne tiennent pas. Venez avec moi, plus vite nous l'aurons enfermé, plus vite vous toucherez votre argent.

-Et puis, vous aviez raison sur un point, j'aurais du être assez vigilant pour la désarmer entièrement. À moins qu'elle n'ait pris son arme à un de vos hommes.

Le sous-entendu de ce monsieur John Dean ne plut pas à l'autre, mais il se contenta d'un sourire cynique, comme s'il appréciait la 'plaisanterie'.

Jean attendait toujours dehors en se rongeant les sangs, tandis que l'horloge du centre égrenait les minutes et annonçait 7h59. Alors, il entendit un grognement dernière lui et se retourna pour voir les chiens qui l'auraient réduit en chair à pâtée si Hawkeye n'avait pas été avec lui quand ils étaient venu deux jours plus tôt. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Le choc et la bave sur les crocs des chiens de garde lui firent oublié quelques instants qu'il avait sur lui un moyen de s'en débarrasser sans forcer.

Quand il s'en souvint, ses tremblements étaient déjà si forts que le bruit de ses dents s'entrechoquant aurait révélé sa présence à vingt pas à la ronde s'il y avait eu des patrouilleurs. Mais sur ce point, la chance lui sourit. Le métal du sifflet dans sa main était humide de sueur. Il le tenait dans la main depuis le début de la mission, au cas où. Havoc le porta lentement à ses lèvres, terrifié à l'idée qu'une des bêtes ne se jette sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de siffler. Les animaux grognèrent, mais l'éclat blanc de l'acier ne les effraya pas et il eut le temps de souffler dans l'objet, juste comme il faut.

Aussitôt, les chiens se baissèrent, replièrent leurs oreilles et c'est la queue entre les jambes qu'ils regardèrent Jean, avait des mines abattues qui le suppliaient de ne pas recommencer. L'adulte se remit à respirer calmement et retourna son attention vers le centre de détention. Il s'étonna en voyant que les lumières surveillant le parc avait énormément diminué. Mais il ne comptait pas resté planté là, la bouche pendante au sol, à se demander ce qui s'était produit. Des coups de fusils répondirent bientôt à sa question et il se lança dans la poursuite de son avancée. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu les chiens, il se sentait l'âme d'un conquérant.

Il retomba quand même assez vite sur terre quand un des faisceaux faillit le capturer dans sa lumière aveuglante et qu'il dut se réfugier dans un buisson plein d'épines. Il devait toujours rester sur ses gardes…

Il était 8h24 quand Riza quitta la cafétéria en suivant les trois premiers fuyards. Elle en profita pour changer d'arme et renouveler son chargeur dans son premier fusil, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans sa cachette secrète. Les plantes derrière elle faisaient plus que dégâts qu'elle n'aurait pu en faire, s'accrochant à des câbles électriques et des lampes au plafond et aux tuyaux qui couraient le long des murs, les arrachant au passage.

Mais comme elles allaient drôlement vite, ne cessant de croître et que leurs tiges s'épaississaient à vue d'œil, la jeune femme jugea préférable de ne plus regarder derrière elle et se contenter de courir. Une fois qu'elle estima la distance entre elle et la plante suffisante, elle cessa d'aller tout droit et bifurqua. Ce fut sa première erreur, puisque un groupe d'hommes arrivait justement par ce couloir et que la plante ne la lâchait pas. Une balle siffla à son oreille, et elle ne souriait plus maintenant, car le piège semblait se refermer sur elle plus sournoisement que tout à l'heure. Le chef des hommes l'escortant plus tôt, Jeff, se tenait devant elle, comme s'il avait prévu qu'elle passerait par là.

-Comme on se retrouve, ma belle. C'est pas gentil de partir sans dire au revoir.

N'ayant pas de souffle à perdre en parole inutile ou en réplique digne de livre de suspense, elle se contenta de désarmer le chien de son arme, avant de sentir des lianes venir encercler ses chevilles.

-Belle comme une fleur, pas vrai les gars, plaisanta le chef de la bande. Ils levèrent leurs armes, couteaux et fusils confondus.

Riza était à bout, mais au lieu de perdre ses balles, elle se retourna tandis qu'elle avait encore assez de jeu de libre pour le faire et tira dans les lianes voulant la faire prisonnière, les tranchant d'un seul coup. Elle atteignit avec une autre balle le cœur d'une des fleurs jaunes et la plante s'arrêta d'avancer dans un spasme de douleur écoeurant. Elle se retourna, faussant les tirs ennemis. Et préparant le sien. Sa démarche n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Bientôt, Jeff fut le seul à se tenir debout devant elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de la voir toujours debout, alors qu'il avait tirer à bout portant.

Puis, il vit un éclair étrange courir sur la chemise bleue de la jeune femme et comprit.

-Alchimie?

Riza ne comprenait pas grand-chose de plus que lui, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son colonel lui avait ordonné la veille de porter cette chemise lors de sa mission. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment c'était possible, elle n'avait ressentit que de douloureux pincement aux endroits où les balles l'avaient atteintes. Ces dernières retombèrent au sol, où un couteau tordu les attendait déjà. Alors, elle se sentit plus légère et un sourire magnifique effaça toute frayeur de son visage. Roy avait vraiment fait l'impossible pour la protéger. Cette chemise avait le même touché et la même fragilité que n'importe qu'elle autre chemise. Mais elle était immunisée contre certaine chose et une réaction alchimique se créait automatiquement quand certaines substances venaient la frapper.

Le fonctionnement précis lui semblait vague malgré tout, mais elle songea qu'elle devrait remercier son supérieur pour cet ordre qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle se contenta de ne pas oublier que si sa chemise était impénétrable pour les balles et les armes blanches, son pantalon était aussi normal que ses chaussures et son visage n'était pas protégé. En fait, elle avait eu droit à un coup de chance de ne pas avoir été visé ailleurs qu'à la poitrine.

-Il semblerait, fit-elle, simplement, avant de foncer sur l'homme qui demeura figé malgré tout, trop surpris de voir qu'on pouvait si facilement repousser des balles avec une simple chemise modifiée avec de l'alchimie.

Elle se dit que sa plante le détruirait elle-même en la suivant et ne prit pas la peine de le réduire à néant. Elle ne tuait jamais quand elle n'en avait pas besoin. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de blesser ses opposants suffisamment pour les empêcher de lui nuire, mais sans que ce soit mortel. Bien qu'ils ne méritent peut-être rien de mieux que la mort. Mais elle se réconforta en se disant qu'ils souffraient plus ainsi et que leurs victimes en seraient d'autant plus vengées. Puis, elle poursuivit sa route, comme si elle était portée par des ailes.

Maintenant, elle avait l'impression que Roy était avec elle, indirectement. Il lui avait sauvé la vie! « Avec une chemise… » Si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait rit aux éclats.

Son colonel ne riait pas autant. Il avait réussi à voler un plan des lieux à son hôte, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à fausser compagnie à cet homme. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander si ce type ne le soupçonnait pas déjà de ne pas être qu'un simple vendeur de criminelles. Et il voyait l'heure passer. Il était 8h50 maintenant et impossible d'avoir une idée d'où se trouvait Riza. C'est alors que le talkie-walkie de son hôte sonna, obligeant l'homme à ne plus le guetter de son coin de l'ascenseur. Ils utilisaient des moyens un peu plus rapides que les autres membres du centre pour rejoindre le gros des troupes.

Quelle idée de faire un centre aussi gros aussi!

-Jeff?

Roy prêta aussitôt attention à ce qui se disait, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui arrivait à son lieutenant. C'était certainement la mission la plus risquée qu'il accomplissait avec elle. Et c'était elle qui courrait le plus de dangers.

-C'est une alchimiste tu dis? Mais ils courent les rues ceux là, ou quoi? Comment, sa chemise à renvoyer les balles comme si c'était des oursons en peluche? D'où tu sors des comparaisons aussi débiles?! Où est-elle maintenant, cette Louise… Cinquième étage? Déjà! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang!? Comment? Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir que sa veste pouvait repousser les balles et les armes blanches? Alors, elle a un complice… Oui. Merci. Fonces au lieu de faire le…

Pendant qu'il donnait ses instructions, Mustang comprit qu'il était dans de sals draps, puisque maintenant, son 'hôte' devait se douter de qui était le complice de mademoiselle Gendal. Pourtant, l'homme se contenta d'éteindre le talkie-walkie bien tranquillement, de le ranger dans sa ceinture et de se tourner lentement vers Roy.

-John Dean, exact?

-Ouais, c'est exact.

-Votre tête me disait quelque chose aussi. C'était les vêtements noirs qui m'ont empêché de vous replacer. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr… Vous êtes de l'armée, pas vrai.

-Colonel Roy Mustang, pour vous servir.

-Et cette Louise je ne sais quoi…?

Roy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps non plus, l'homme se jeta sur lui, furieux d'avoir été dupé. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la gorge du flame alchemist, le surnom qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui donner. Sa main qu'il avait déjà glissée dans sa poche finit d'enfiler son gant et après avoir donné un bon coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur, le colonel lui lança une minuscule flamme au visage. Piégé comme il l'était dans cet ascenseur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire griller en entier. L'homme se prit la figure à deux mains en criant comme un dératé.

Roy le vit fouiller dans sa poche et lui coupa le souffle d'un coup de poing au ventre avant de changer la destination de l'ascenseur pour l'étage cinq. Jean ferait mieux de se dépêcher, parce que lui n'avait plus de temps à perdre. L'ascenseur paniqua avant d'atteindre le cinquième et Mustang se retrouva obligé de descendre au sixième étage, puisqu'il semblait bien que l'engin était déréglé. Il comprit en franchissant les portes coulissantes et sentant un fusil pointé sur son dos. Son hôte s'était relevé et le menaçait. Et il y avait toute une troupe d'hommes devant lui, qui l'attendait, l'arme levée. Cette fois, Riza n'était pas là pour assurer ses arrières. Et il avait surestimé la force de son coup de poing.

S'il ne s'était pas battu plus tôt dans la journée aussi, il aurait été plus en forme à présent. Encore une fois, Hawkeye avait raison. C'était énervant à la fin de voir qu'elle avait toujours raison. Mais il espérait bien qu'elle ne se tromperait pas ce soir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre elle aussi. Sauf que s'il voulait s'en assurer et la rejoindre, il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps en menace de mort.

-Messieurs, je vous présente le colonel Roy Mustang qui s'est invité avec une salope de l'armée. Prenez garde à ses…

Roy ne lui laissa pas le temps de conclure, ayant appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur dans un geste trop rapide pour que quelqu'un l'en empêche. Avant que l'homme le menaçant ait compris ce qui se passait, le colonel était sauté de côté et les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermé sur son bras, le lui coupant net. Sous le choc, la main eut un dernier réflexe et appuya sur la détente, transperçant par la même occasion un des hommes du groupe. Mustang n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires, comme vous vous en doutiez déjà.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à écouter le cri de douleur de l'autre imbécile qui descendait tout en bas de la bâtisse, mais entendit plutôt la voix de Riza le sermonner d'avoir été aussi audacieux. Si les portes de l'ascenseur n'avaient pas marché, comme le reste de l'ascenseur, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Mais tant pis. Ce ne serait pas sa première folie du genre. Et si son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas si c'était de peur pour Hawkeye, ou parce qu'il venait de frôler la mort d'un peu trop près.

Riza poursuivait sa course folle dans le centre de détention quand le plancher disparut sous ses pieds. Elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide, sans pouvoir retenir un cri de terreur qui apprit à son poursuivant Jeff où elle se trouvait. En effet, la plante de l'homme ne lui avait pas fait grand dommage, sauf de lui laisser une plaie profonde à cause de l'un de ses dards empoisonné, qu'il s'était empressé d'arracher de sa chair.

Dans sa chute, la jeune femme échappa son arme et elle sentit son dîner lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle frôla quelque chose de moite et le dégoût repris toute la place dans son être. Puis elle atterrit sur une chose molle, sans la moindre douleur, avant de sentir quelque chose de très doux et de très chaud sous ses doigts. Paniqué, elle voulut se relever, mais entra aussitôt en contact avec des toiles d'araignée et se sentit sur le point de perdre tout le contrôle qu'il lui restait d'elle-même. Il faisait noir et comme elle n'y voyait rien, elle chercha en tâtonnant autour d'elle pour retrouver son fusil.

Comme elle rencontra une masse assez petite et dont le métal était froid, elle tâtonna de plus belle pour dégager ce qu'elle croyait être son arme de l'endroit où elle était tombé. Mais il se révéla que son magnum n'était pas tombé n'importe où. Quelque chose d'humide rencontra ses doigts et elle eut un mouvement de recul presque immédiat. Comme elle allait extirper son arme de là, un souffle la plaqua contre le mur. Puis une lumière s'alluma, d'elle ne savait où. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sous le choc un instant. Elle était tombée dans une sorte de fosse où se trouvait une créature qui devait faire 2 mètres de haut et 5 de larges, toute en graisse et en poils.

Et son flingue était dans sa bouche. Il en dépassait tout juste. Elle était tombée sur son ventre. La chaleur venait de son corps et la douceur de ses poils emmêlés. De minuscules yeux la considérèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de douleur et Riza se dit que maintenant, elle devait vraiment avoir tout vu. Puis, la bête cracha le fusil en direction de la jeune femme, qui le reçut en plein ventre et eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. Elle faillit perdre connaissance, mais une liane verte et tigrée de mauve vint lui encercler un poignet et la tira vers le haut de la fosse. Elle se laissa faire, cherchant encore trop son souffle pour résister.

Mais comme la créature la vit s'en aller, alors qu'elle venait de lui tomber dessus, elle sembla paniquer. Elle tendit un membre étrange, aux multiples articulations, qui ressemblaient vaguement à un bras particulièrement dodu, presque boursouflé vers la jeune femme. D'une sorte de serre rappelant une main humaine, puisqu'elle était composée de 5 griffes, la chose attrapa le pied de Riza. La pauvre soldate se retrouva tiré en deux sens, à bout de nerfs et de souffle. La douleur s'ajoutant à sa terreur, elle perdit tout contrôle de ce qu'elle faisait et referma ses mains sur son magnum avant de viser la bête à la tête et de tirer avec un précision démoniaque.

Il lui semblait moins dangereux d'aller vers le haut que vers le bas présentement. Un sang écarlate jaillit de la blessure de la bestiole, éclaboussant les murs de la fosse. Riza se sentit montée un peu plus vite avant que la patte de la chose ne la rattrape et que sa remontée ne soit ralentie. Elle retint avec difficulté des sanglots de désespoir. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Personne ne le serait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tira de nouveau, sans rien voir de ce qu'elle faisait, tellement elle se sentait perdue dans sa confusion. Le bras de la bête fut sectionné par ses tirs répétés et Hawkeye rejoint enfin l'air libre, couverte d'ecchymoses et de d'égratignures, mais surtout prête à s'effondrer après avoir eut une telle frayeur. Les bras qui la saisirent lui étaient inconnus et les mains qui la palpèrent lui firent mal. Elle essaya de repousser l'inconnu, mais faillit retomber et il la rattrapa par le poignet.

Elle cria, parce qu'il serrait bien trop fort. Puis elle réussit à rouvrir ses yeux et reconnut son visage. Elle se mit à le haïr un peu plus, avant qu'il ne la jette au milieu du couloir, entre lui et sa plante, assez loin du piège où elle était tombée pour que la jeune femme se sente un peu plus sécurité. Son épaule résista au choc, mais la douleur devint insupportable, et déjà, il la força à se relever en la soulevant par les cheveux. Sa queue de cheval s'était défaite dans sa chute et elle crut qu'il allait lui arracher la peau du crâne.

-Bien joué, ma jolie, tu as réussi à tuer notre plus vieille pensionnaire.

Dans sa douleur, Riza cru l'entendre dire ses mots, d'une voix qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Puis elle saisit le sens de ces paroles. Elle avait tué une des malheureuses de cette maison de fou. C'était un être humain transformé à force d'expériences qui gisait maintenant au fond de cette fosse. Et elle avait tué cette pauvre femme. Cette pauvre chose qui avait été une femme. Ç'aurait pu être elle, sa mère, une de ses amies… Et elle l'avait tué.

Jeff croyait pouvoir démolir cette fille ainsi, se doutant que contrairement à lui, elle avait des scrupules. Mais au contraire, la colère d'avoir commis un tel acte donna assez de force au lieutenant Hawkeye pour se dégager de son emprise et le repousser sans ménagement. Dégoûtée d'elle-même, mais avant tout de lui, elle lui lança l'arme maudite qui avait causé la perte de la malheureuse chose au visage. Il la reçut de plein fouet et sous le coup, alla tomber dans la fosse, dans la gueule ouverte de la morte. Il mourut sur le coup et Riza se détourna pour faire face à la plante qui l'avait suivi jusque-là et n'avait maintenant plus de maître.

Elle avait mal partout, mais elle se sentait plus prête que jamais à sortir de là le plus tôt possible. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps mais savait une chose. Si Jean ne trouvait pas sa diversion suffisante et ne réussissait pas sa mission, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'étrangler de ses mains. À condition qu'il survive… Cette idée faillit la décourager et c'est paniquée qu'elle s'avança vers la plante, espérant retrouver Roy de l'autre côté de cet obstacle insurmontable.

Il était 9h05 quand Jean atteint enfin le mur qui touchait à la chambre d'Émilie Stein. Les faisceaux de lumière ne lui avaient laissé aucun répit. Il aurait du demander à son colonel de les éteindre sur son chemin, à l'intérieur. Il y en avait moins, mais ils étaient plus vigilants encore. Quand il se lança dans le réseau de lierre qui le mènerait jusqu'à la fenêtre de celle qui deviendrait sa protégée, il se demanda comment il se faisait que les faisceaux soient là ce soir, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Il ignorait qu'ils avaient eu le coup de veine, ou la malchance de passer le soir où le centre faisait changer toutes les ampoules de ses lumières de surveillance.

Ça prend bien une fanfic pour qu'on se retrouve face à une telle coïncidence. Mais même si Havoc était venu à savoir qu'il était, avec ses confrères, la victime d'une fanfic particulièrement savoureuse et dont l'auteure était incroyablement humble, il préférait se dire qu'il était tout simplement très malchanceux, comme dans le domaine des femmes.

Il continua de gravir les échelons de lierre, qui semblait plus solides que la dernière fois, jusqu'à finalement arriver à l'unique fenêtre du mur, celle de mademoiselle Stein. Il leva d'abord les yeux vers sa chambre avec beaucoup de précaution, au cas où elle ne serait pas seule, et pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais il la découvrit assise dans son lit, seule comme le dernier soir, le nez pointé vers un mur où était accroché un tableau qui n'était pas là l'autre jour. Il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait, mais préféra conclure sa mission au plus vite.

Quand elle lui aurait ouvert la fenêtre, ce ne serait toujours pas fini. Il faudrait encore la convaincre de le suivre. Puis, la sortir d'ici sans la blesser ou la perdre en route. Rien n'était encore gagné. Il espéra intérieurement que Riza et Roy allaient bien. Il ne les enviait pas du tout et faisait pour le mieux…

Émilie attendait sans savoir pourquoi, incapable de s'endormir. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des prémonitions du genre, qu'elle mettait sur le compte des dons que son grand-père lui avait fait. Ses cheveux aux teintes rousses brillaient comme des flammes dans la faible lueur projetée par la lampe de sa table de chevet. Elle était très jolie. Plus que lorsqu'elle dormait. Même si elle avait l'air affreusement triste. Et quand Jean frappa à sa fenêtre et qu'elle le vit, blond châtain et éclairé par la lune, elle crut qu'elle rêvait.

Mais quand elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, à force de tirer dessus, puisqu'on l'avait scellée et que l'homme se glissa entre les barreaux de sa prison pour venir la rejoindre, et que la jeune fille sentit bel et bien ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il lui expliquait la raison de sa présence, elle sut qu'il était vraiment là. Et elle faillit se jeter dans ses bras pour l'en remercier.

-Vous allez me faire sortir d'ici? C'est bien vrai?

-En tout cas, c'est ce que je vais essayer…répondit-il avec un léger sourire en observant les barreaux. Ça lui rendrait service de pouvoir les couper. Il sortit le couteau qu'il avait acheté à un charlatan le jour même. Une arme qu'il avait décrit comme étant capable de couper l'acier d'un seul coup.

-Mais, pourquoi moi?

-Parce que vous êtes la petite fille de Bernard Stein. Et que l'armée n'est pas encore assez organisée pour s'attaquer à toute la place. Il y a eu un changement de pouvoir important récemment.

-Alors vous venez de l'armée?

Il acquiesça en essayant la lame sur un des barreaux et le tranchant aussitôt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il se débarrassa de tout les bout de métal qui barrait la fenêtre, avant de les déposer sur le lit de la jeune fille, après les avoir empêchés de tomber au sol et d'alerter des gardes de sa présence.

-C'est incroyable. Mais pourquoi maintenant?

-J'adorerais en discuter, mais il faut comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai deux confrères, et deux amis très chers qui sont en train de risquer leur vie pour faire diversion à l'intérieur, en ce moment même.

-Oh, je vois, je vous demande pardon.

-Mais non, ça va. Ok, vous êtes prête à me suivre? Et vous ferez tout ce que je vous dirais de faire?

-Tant que ça me semble logique et que ça ne porte préjudice à personne, répondit-elle.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre vous et moi. Il lui prit la main, et elle rougit, comme si de telles banalités étaient encore possible après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour lui inspirer confiance, être franc et lui-même.

-Je l'espère, avoua-t-elle.

Alors, il prit le temps de lui expliquer les obstacles qu'ils auraient à traverser pour se sortir de cet endroit terrible tandis qu'elle rassemblait rapidement les maigres possessions qu'elle pouvait vouloir conserver. Ce qui se résumait à peu de chose. Elle était vêtue tout de blanc et lui sembla plus jeune vue d'aussi près. À la dernière minute, quand elle allait sortir, elle hésita et lui demanda si c'était vraiment elle, Émilie Stein qu'il était venu chercher et si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve éveillé.

-Non, ce n'est ni une blague ni un rêve. Je suis venu chercher vous, Émilie Stein et vous faire sortir d'ici pour que jamais plus vous n'ayez à revenir dans cette maison de dingue.

-Ah et peu importe que ce soit vrai ou pas, déclara-t-elle en s'accrochant au lierre et commençant à descendre de sa fenêtre. Je vous suivrai jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde tant que ce soit ailleurs qu'ici.

Intimidé par cette déclaration, il s'empressa de la rejoindre et ils entamèrent ensemble leur descente vers le plancher des vaches, et un bon bout de chemin d'accompli déjà derrière eux.

Riza ne se sentait pas aussi légère qu'Havoc, bien qu'elle ait réussi à anéantir la plante alchimique de Jeff. Elle avait déjà découvert que ses points sensibles étaient ses fleurs jaunes et comptaient bien en profiter. Au bout d'un chargeur complet, la créature végétale s'affaissa et sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme passa par-dessus pour rejoindre le couloir d'où elle venait et retrouver son colonel. Il lui semblait que c'était encore plus SON colonel que jamais et l'obstacle franchi, elle trouva les larmes encore plus difficiles à retenir. Le souffle court, la course hésitante, le visage sale et sa chemise de travers, elle continua d'avancer malgré tout.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent brusquement derrière elle et Hawkeye se jeta contre le mur pour éviter les tirs nourris par une autre escouade d'hommes. Ils sortaient de partout, pire qu'une invasion d'insectes! Au bord de l'épuisement, Riza eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour se réfugier dans une anfractuosité du mur, où elle rechargea son fusil et se prépara à répliquer au tir ennemi. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton radio. Ses tirs atteignirent presque toutes ses cibles, mais elle en manqua quand même une. Ses mains commençaient à trembler d'une façon irrémédiable.

Elle allait exploser. C'était trop pour ses nerfs. Alors, plus désespérée que jamais, elle se jeta devant l'homme qui restait, se couvrant le visage de ses bras, sachant que sa chemise la protégerait. L'homme tira, s'acharnant à viser le ventre, le cœur et rien d'autre que le torse. Riza tint le coup, ne voyant pas comment ses pincements pouvaient lui faire assez mal pour l'arrêter après ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé. Elle avança sur lui, grimaçant à chaque coup qui s'ajoutait. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il la fixait comme si elle n'était pas humaine, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et elle n'eut qu'à l'assommer de la crosse de son fusil pour s'en débarrasser.

Pour se donner du courage, elle s'efforça de penser à la jeune fille que Jean devait être en train de sortir des lieux. Elle essaya de revoir le visage de Roy la veille, quand il avait sursauté alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. Et cette vision lui donna la force de continuer. Mais désorientée comme elle l'était, elle ne différenciait plus le haut du bas. Enfin, elle se mit à monter plus haut dans l'immeuble plutôt que de chercher à descendre, ce qui aurait été plus logique. Riza n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à choisir telle direction ou telle autre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle serait bientôt à court de balles et de chargeur et qu'il ne lui restait qu'un fusil.

Sa main se crispa sur l'arme. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle et cette traque commençait à sérieusement la rendre malade. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qu'elle avait trouvé dans un coin sombre. Elle espérait que son instinct ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant. Jusque-là, tout avait plutôt bien tourné, si on regardait la mission dans l'ensemble. Elle était toujours en vie et capable de marcher. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et une morsure dans son dos l'envoya embrasser le plancher. La balle était plus grosse que les autres et l'impact l'avait projeté au sol. Elle voulut se relever, mais le groupe d'assaillants était déjà sur elle.

Alors qu'elle se redressait sur les avant-bras, un pied la força à se coucher de nouveau par terre, sans la moindre douceur. Elle laissa échapper un cri quand une bottine lui écrasa la main droite, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme à feu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'une d'elle, une seule, franchit la frontière de ses cils.

La cage d'escalier était faite en plusieurs paliers, avec des plates-formes entre chaque session de marches. Ils l'avaient rattrapé sur l'une d'elle et comptaient bien l'y garder. À elle seule, cette donzelle avait fait plus de dégât que des années de service n'en avait jamais causé. Et elle allait payer pour tous leurs hommes qu'elle avait étalés par terre. Le chef du groupe, un certain Rolf la souleva par le collet, avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Elle cherchait son souffle et tenta de le repousser sans réussir. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Ça allait donc finir ainsi? Ici? Où était Roy?

Dans sa confusion, elle ne comprit pas ce que criait l'homme la soulevant de terre, par son collet de chemise. La chemise. C'était Roy qui la lui avait donné pour qu'elle la porte. Roy était là, allons, pas de quoi paniquer, non?

-C'est grâce à ça qu'elle ne craint pas les balles, déclara l'un des comparses de Rolf.

Riza était si pâle qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire que c'était elle qui avait fait tout ce carnage. Rolf lui tordit les poignets tout en faisant signe à celui qui avait fait la remarque. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme sur elle, au travers du tissu. Comment ce tissu pouvait-il être à la fois si léger, si doux et si résistant? Elle sut alors que ce n'était toujours bien que du tissu. Elle l'entendit et le sentit se déchirer violemment, avant qu'une des brutes ne lui donne un coup de poing. Elle chercha à se replier sur elle-même pour se protéger de son mieux. Puis quand tout un paquet de mains l'encercla, elle reprit le combat, comme une tigresse. Mais elle n'avait plus rien qu'elle pour se défendre, plus un seul rempart. Son fidèle magnum l'avait trahi pour la première fois.

Et Roy n'était plus là. Rien qu'à moitié. Son épaule découverte alluma des regards fous chez ses assaillants et elle se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête en voyant le piège se refermer finalement sur elle. Le noir sembla s'épaissir tandis que les coups pleuvaient. Bientôt, elle ne trouva même plus la force de répliquer, de griffer ou de mordre. Comme une poupée de chiffon, elle vola contre le mur pour une énième fois, avec l'impression que tout son corps n'était plus que douleur. Sa tête se frappa contre un tuyau et elle le vit se fendre quand le poing d'un homme rata son visage de peu. Au moins, elle essayait encore d'esquiver.

Un autre coup, qui atteint son but lui fit cracher du sang. Elle avait un bleu au front, un œil qui devenait noir et sa chemise pendait en lambeau, ne protégeant presque plus la pudeur de son corps. Les mains cessèrent de la frapper, devenant presque douces dans leur geste, pour la pincer partout où elles trouvaient de la poigne. Elle crut devenir folle et comprit que maintenant, rien ne pourrait plus la sauver. Ils étaient au moins cinq contre elle, la tenant debout, contre le mur, la figure toute proche de ce tuyau qui avait été fendu. Elle sentit du gaz s'en échapper et un grand cri retentit dans sa tête alors que tout semblait sombrer dans le néant.

Le colonel avait rencontré trois patrouilles en avançant vers les escaliers. Il avait du s'en débarrasser. Il y aurait beaucoup de brûlés au troisième degré à soigner prochainement dans cet établissement. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à sentir un peu plus la douleur de son genoux qu'il avait été se faire dans une stupide bagarre menée pour la sauvegarde de son seul orgueil, il cru entendre son lieutenant. Elle criait. La fureur qui s'empara de lui à cette idée fut si grande que ce fut beau s'il ne mit pas tout l'étage en flammes.

Il dévala les marches comme à la vitesse d'une voiture dépourvue de frein. Puis il arriva enfin, devant l'attroupement d'homme qui avait réussi à acculer Riza au mur. C'était bien elle là, qui se faisait mater par tous ces sales types. Si Roy ne voyait pas encore rouge, ce fut le cas. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de blesser sa belle en lançant des flammes, il se lança lui-même dans la mêlée, telle un boulet de canon. Tous les hommes furent renversés dans les marches, pris par surprise et ils dégringolèrent jusqu'au prochain pallier plat de la cage d'escalier, en un tas pêle-mêle.

Aussitôt débarrassé de la racaille, il se retourna vers Hawkeye qui faisait pâle figure. Du sang lui coulait des lèvres en un mince filet, des larmes roulaient très doucement sur ses joues et elle se laissa glisser au sol en le voyant, tremblante et prête à éclater en sanglot. L'adulte dut faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas se laisser démolir par cette vision affreuse. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir rien vu de pire. On avait entièrement anéanti la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

-Comment ont-ils osé…! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ne pouvant reculer devant son besoin de vengeance. Il se tourna vers les malfrats qui se relevaient lentement de leur chute.

Le voyant prêt à chercher réparation, elle l'appela faiblement, avant de tendre une main frissonnante vers lui.

-Colonel… ne faites pas d'étincelle. Il y a… une fuite de gaz.

Dans sa colère, il réussit à trouver assez de force pour l'entendre et s'empressa aussitôt à ses côtés, songeant qu'il pourrait demander réparation plus tard. Elle se retint de pleurer, vainement, avant qu'il ne la soulève dans ses bras, comme dans un rêve.

-Oh Riza, je ne peux pas croire que je vous ai laissé faire ça. Je savais pourtant que je n'aurais pas du…

-Vous êtes arrivé à temps, l'interrompit-elle simplement, en se recroquevillant contre lui.

-Oui, mais maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici…

Elle trembla doucement contre lui et il sentit un frisson glisser jusque dans son cœur à la voir dans un tel état. Et c'était de sa faute, puisqu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il avait osé accepter de la faire prendre un tel risque. Il s'était cru plus fort que tout le monde et avait voulu jouer les malins et maintenant, elle était là, brisée.

-Vous n'avez rien de cassée? Demanda-t-il en reprenant le chemin par lequel il était venu, son lieutenant serrée contre lui.

Elle nia doucement de la tête, avant de dire que non, d'une voix si faible qu'il crut que la fin du monde était proche.

-Par où… par où comptez-vous passer pour nous faire sortir?

-Faites-moi confiance, maintenant, je sais presque parfaitement ce que je fais…

Elle trouva la force de rire, ce qui encouragea beaucoup son colonel à poursuivre. Malheureusement, son avancée était moins rapide, puisque son genou le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et qu'il avait un poids supplémentaire dans les bras. Mais comparativement à la culpabilité qu'il endurait, ce n'était rien. Il allait traverser le couloir pour essayer de récupérer un ascenseur quand ils se retrouvèrent cerner de toutes part. Que ce soit devant ou derrière, il n'y avait que des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents près à les faire souffrir très très longtemps.

Roy chercha rapidement les issues possibles, avant de serrer un peu plus Hawkeye dans ses bras, comme pour la préparer au pire. Elle essaya de lui demander ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, mais déjà, elle comprit en voyant l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait.

-Cramponnez-vous, ordonna –t-il avant de se jeter à travers une fenêtre.

Riza ne voyait pas comment il comptait les sauver en agissant de la sorte. Mais elle cacha son visage contre son torse et se recroquevilla encore plus dans ses bras, pour offrir la moins grande surface de son corps possible aux morceaux de verre qui menaçaient de la couper. Il lui sembla qu'ils tombèrent pendant des heures, mais leur chute ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre la voix de SON colonel lui dire de se tenir prête pour le choc. Puis ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Elle crut sentir une odeur de brûler et essaya de bouger.

Roy l'échappa presque par terre, ne la tenant plus que d'un bras. Il l'empêcha de tomber dans le brasier qu'il avait créé pour ralentir leur chute. Alors elle comprit ce qu'il avait fait et béni le ciel de lui avoir donner un supérieur qui sache réfléchir quand il le fallait vraiment. Chancelante sur ses jambes, elle se laissa aller contre lui en imaginant la scène. Mustang avait du se retourner dans le vide, en la tenant toujours de son bras tout en lançant une colonne de feu sous eux. Les flammes avaient grugé la terre tout en se désagrégeant alors qu'ils avançaient dans leur chute et il avait réussi à dévier sa course à la dernière minute, pour atterrir à quelques pas du feu.

Ce dernier semblait énorme puisqu'il avait creusé la terre d'au moins 3 mètres de profondeur. Elle sentit Roy l'étreindre très brièvement et cru comprendre qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de laisser leur regard se croiser, ils se retrouvèrent sous un feu nourri de mitraillettes. Ils durent donc se mettre à courir, pour aller se réfugier au couvert des arbres qui traversaient le parc. Il leur fallait encore traversé les douves et s'éloigner autant que possible des lieux. Rien n'était gagné.

-Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire des trucs pareils?

Roy s'étonna de l'entendre parler avec autant de cohérence alors qu'elle bégayait presque tout à l'heure. Après tout les chocs qu'elle avait subi, elle semblait encore capable de se relever. Cela valait mieux ainsi puisqu'il ne se sentait plus la force de la porter. Son genou lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

-Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça...

-Je vous demande pardon? Vous avez tenté le tout pour le tout sans être sûr que…

-Ouais, bon, je n'étais pas certain que ça fonctionne, mais l'important, c'est que vous m'ayez fait confiance et qu'on soit encore vivant non?

-Oui, mais…

Des coups de feu faisant voler des copeaux de bois derrière eux les obligèrent à se taire et avancer plus rapidement. Des grognements de chiens les encerclèrent. La meute émergea de l'obscurité, prête à les déchiqueter. Si Jean était sortit de là vivant, ce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de vérifier, il avait laissé derrière lui un sacré paquet d'obstacles. Riza se plaça devant son colonel pour faire face aux premières bêtes. Son fusil n'avait plus qu'une balle. Et de toute façon, elle l'avait perdu quand l'escouade de Rolf lui était tombée dessus. Elle frémit au souvenir de toutes les mains avides qui avaient fouillé son corps quelques minutes plus tôt seulement.

-Riz…

-Laissez-moi faire colonel, le coupa-t-elle.

Les animaux allaient se lancer sur eux quand la jeune femme émit un sifflement, qui elle l'espérait, les mettrait en garde. Ils reculèrent, surpris d'entendre un tel son sans voir la menace d'acier qui l'impliquait tout à l'heure, avec l'autre humain. Roy savait qu'ils ne pouvaient perdre du temps, alors il claqua des doigts d'impatience. La flamme qui surgit de sa main roussit les poils de trois des bêtes et toute la meute se dispersa devant le duo. Hawkeye le foudroya du regard.

-Ils nous auraient laissé passer.

-Ils n'ont rien vos molosses, et ils n'ont rien à voir avec votre Black Hayate. Élever un chien dès sa toute petite enfance et en maîtriser un d'âge adulte sans rien savoir de ces anciens maîtres, c'est deux choses totalement différente.

-Mais…

-Vous… Tu es épuisée Riza. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça.

Le fait qu'il repousse le vouvoiement effraya un peu la jeune femme. Elle serra au mieux possible ce qui restait de sa chemise sur elle, intimidée. Il l'attrapa par la main, parce qu'il n'était plus temps de faire dans la finesse.

Ils traversèrent le reste du parc sans avoir d'autres problèmes que le sifflement des balles à leurs oreilles. Les chiens avaient fait courir la rumeur que l'homme de ce couple là lançait des flammes avec ses doigts et aucune bête n'osa les approcher. Des hommes sortirent du centre de détention par des portes de secours, puisqu'il était hors de question de faciliter leur fuite en abaissant le pont-levis. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux douves pour découvrir que le pont de bois qu'avait bel et bien utilisé Jean était en morceaux. Des éclats flottaient encore à la surface du lac. L'ennemi arrivant sur leurs talons, ils n'avaient plus grand choix.

Tandis que Mustang se tournait vers leurs assaillants, pour les repousser à coup de flamme, Riza cru sentir une odeur étrange. Elle se pencha vers l'eau qui paraissait plus noire que verte à l'heure tardive qui marquait la nuit. 10h47 lui aurait appris une montre bien réglée. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser, la montre qu'elle aurait pu porter ne lui aurait rien annoncé, elle serait déjà brisée.

-Colonel, je crois qu'il y a de l'essence dans l'eau, fit-elle simplement quand Roy se retourna vers elle.

Le beau ténébreux étant sur mode combat, son esprit roulait beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale et il fit aussitôt le lien qu'il pouvait tirer de sa déclaration. Avec un mince sourire, il lui demanda si elle se sentait toujours capable de nager.

-Sans problème.

-À se demander ce que tu fais en poste de lieutenant. Tu devrais être commandante, ou générale, soupira-t-il avant de claquer des doigts en direction du lac. Ils bondirent au-dessus des flammes qui se mirent à courir à la surface de l'eau avant de plonger. Leur nage n'avait rien de désorganisée, au contraire. Ils avancèrent plus vite que des nageurs olympiques, certainement encouragés par le feu qui les suivait et menaçait de les condamner à une mort par asphyxie.

Roy fut le premier hors de l'eau, puisqu'il déteste être trempé et aida Hawkeye à se hisser hors des douves. Malgré ce qu'elle craignait, rien ne la retint par la cheville et ils se retrouvèrent enfin hors du périmètre du centre de détention, séparés de leurs poursuivants par un mur de flammes. Elle faillit s'effondrer et son supérieur dut la retenir dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, cet état de fait les fit rougir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Puis Riza poussa un soupir avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille du colonel et de l'étreindre avec bonheur. Il pouvait toujours mettre son geste sur le fait de sa trop grande frayeur.

-Merci… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, colonel.

-Roy, je t'en prie…

Elle secoua doucement la tête, refusant encore d'accéder à ce privilège. Ils se détournèrent lentement des flammes et en se soutenant l'un l'autre, commencèrent à s'éloigner enfin de cet enfer. Puis il cru l'entendre dire son nom, comme dans un rêve.

-Roy, tu boites.

-On ne peut rien te cacher…

Épuisée, mais encore pleine de l'adrénaline accumulée dans les dernières minutes, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, sachant que pour une fois, elle avait le droit d'être moins forte.

-J'espère que Jean va bien, fit-elle.

-Et qu'il a réussi sa mission, parce que nous avons fait plus que notre part.

-Oh, il va en entendre parler s'il a raté son coup ou si cette Émilie Stein est blessée.

-On s'arrangera pour qu'il ne puisse pas être châtié par la généralissime s'il a raté quelque chose.

Riza souffla un bon coup sur sa frange qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds s'élevèrent un peu avant de revenir lui cacher le visage. Roy sourit.

-Je pense que je prendrai bien un verre ou deux.

-Moi, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est m'asseoir.

-Je savais que vous vous étiez battu, pourquoi êtes-vous allé…

-Oh oh oh, qu'est-ce que j'entends là? Tu avais réussi à me tutoyer. C'est si dur de prendre de bonnes habitudes?

-Roy.

-C'était une niaiserie, je te raconterais plus tard.

-On a une heure de route à marcher.

-Ben, ça veut dire que je vais devoir appeler un taxi dès qu'on sera en ville.

-Aucun taxi ne voudra nous embarquer.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai plus d'argent avec tout ça. Tu as été trop rapide et j'ai même pas réussi à avoir un bon prix de cet imbécile.

-Comment, tu négociais _mon_ prix pendant que j'ai traversé tout ça!?

-Tu vois bien que c'est pas si difficile de tutoyer les gens quand on veut?

-Oh, je vais… T'as de la chance que je n'ai plus de flingue. Ou je te réduirais en purée!

-Ah bon, tu irais jusque-là? Mais c'est que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi alors…

Elle rougit en réalisant combien elle s'était laissée aller. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie qu'une barrière la sépare de son colonel. C'était lui qui avait commencé de toute façon.

-Rentrons vite, d'accord? Je veux être sur que Jean va bien.

-Y'en a toujours que pour lui…

-Hé, je ne voudrais quand même pas avoir passé à travers tout ça pour rien!

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, malgré son genou qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il espérait qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de lui parler. Il se sentait proche d'elle tout à coup. Depuis qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ça lui faisait tout drôle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Pour l'instant, oui.

Dans un soupir commun, mélange de soulagement et d'espoir retenu, ils disparurent au cœur de la fumée, comme dans un rêve. Ils marchaient lentement, étant presque mort de fatigue, laissant les retombés des évènements faire leurs effets. Roy souhaita qu'elle demeure ainsi, aussi calme et paisible après ce qu'elle avait traversé et qu'il n'ait pas à la voir de nouveau, démolie comme elle l'avait été, car à coup sûr, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir la réconforter si elle devait s'effondrer en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, il aurait aimé savoir tout de ce qui s'était produit, pour réussir à l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se lancer dans ce genre de mission improvisée où il compterait sur la chance. Jamais s'il pouvait faire autrement.

-Je suis content de voir que tu tiens toujours debout.

-Vous vous étiez imaginé autre chose, colonel?

-Riza…

-Je ne peux pas changer si vite Roy. Déjà là, si j'utilise ton prénom, ça me faire peur…

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression d'être faible.

-Mais enfin…

-C'est moi qui doit vous défendre et je ne peux pas dépendre de vous. Nous pouvons être amis, mais…

« Mais je veux que tu dépendes de moi… Je saurais m'occuper de toi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te le dire? » déplora-t-il.

-Oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dit, je suis à bout de force et je divague.

-Alors moi aussi. Mais tant qu'on marche droit, ce n'est pas si pire.

-Non. C'est vrai. Il y eut un moment de silence. Tenez-moi fort colonel, où je vais tomber… dit-elle brusquement, d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il obéit, comprenant que l'énergie retombait et que ce n'était qu'un début, bientôt, il saurait ce que cette mission avait eu comme séquelles sur elle. Sur sa Riza. Il se força à ne pas boiter, la portant presque et avançant plus vite. Elle n'était encore qu'une boule de nerfs dans ses bras. Et quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait besoin de lui. « Et moi dont. »

-Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber Riza. Jamais.

« C'est un rêve, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Ce n'est forcément qu'un rêve et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je dois me réveiller avant de craquer. »

Mais ses épaules se mirent à trembler et bientôt il la fit avancer comme une aveugle. Et aveugle, elle l'était. À cause de toutes les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Et si elle pleurait, Riza ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette crainte que les bras de Roy et sa chaleur autour d'elle n'étaient qu'un rêve, ou à cause du cauchemar qu'elle avait traversé pour accomplir sa mission. Dans le brouillard, elle l'entendit lui répéter qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Et elle dut s'accrocher à sa voix pour ne pas sombrer tout de suite…

Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'en connais une qui est crevé. C'est ma main!

À plus et svp, je pense que ça mérite une review… par personne?


	15. Kapitel Fünfzehn

Wouais! Le quinzième chapitre est arrivé et devinez? Devinez? 33 pages. Que du Edwin et du Alphonse. (Aru!) N'oublions pas un Petit peu de… ah non, surprise!

Je tiens d'abord à partager avec vous mon grand bonheur du moment. Vous vous rappelez de ce jeu dont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière? Enfin, au dernier chap? Eh ben, je l'ai gagné! Baten Kaitos origin est méconnu, mais je l'ai entirely conquered comme on dirait en anglais! Ça fait même une semaine entière maintenant! Alors, j'ai recommencé à jouer au premier du volet. Et oui, je suis une inconditionnelle de cette série. Ah…

Pour parler de fullmetal lover, je suis super contente, nous avons atteint les 72 reviews. Je dis nous, parce que j'étais quand même pas toute seule pour ça, c'est grâce à vous! Merci! C'est mon nouveau record sur ce site. Et comme la fic n'est pas finis et est loin de l'être, je nourris de grands espoirs. (Espérons que vous ne les laisserez pas crever de faim juste parce que j'en parle)

Maintenant, avant de faire un roman de comments, je vous mets les rar :

Serleena : Je pourrais résumer en un seul mot, merci! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas frappé trop fort et que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus épater personne avec la suite. Il faut que je garde la pêche. Je te préviens, on n'entendra pas parler de nos trois soldats préférés dans ce chap. Faut dire que 44 pages de temps, c'est assez non? Ça paye d'écrire 6 heures pour un chap. Je me réessaierais. Quand j'aurais le temps. Bonne lecture! Et merci encore.

Kilera : ouais, ça finit sur un suspens. Et comme j'ai voulu faire une pause sur roy, on n'abuse pas des bonnes choses (crotte, si je parle d'Edward, je vais encore abuser…)ben, je parle d'Edward. Tant pis pour les dictons. J'espère que tu vas aimer autant que les derniers chaps celui qui suit car il est arrivé, voici la… la… la suite! Merci de suivre justement.

Topie : Ma main te salue et te remercies. Les 6 heures d'écriture sont vite oublié quand j'ai autant de reviews positives qui s'affiche à la suite de mon chap 14. J'suis contente. Tes prédictions sont toujours aussi bonnes, décidément, tu m'as surpassé. Cette fois, sauras-tu prédire le nombre de pages du chap 16 (qui est déjà écrit, soit dis en passant) Je dois avouer que j'étais assez fière du coup de la chemise. Roy est un homme bon. Je devrais le remercier pour ça. Il va avoir un bô cadeau. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai décidé de réaliser ton vœu et de mettre du edwin. Je crois que tu vas être servi. Bonne lecture. En espérant que le magnum ne trahisse plus jamais sa maîtresse. Merci de suivre!

Saphira76 : Contente que tu sois contente! J'ai attendu longtemps pour mettre cette fichue mission, mais ça en valait la peine. Et, maintenant, la suite qui te rendait si impatiente est là. Et bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 16 est déjà écrit en entier. Alors, l'autre suite devrait venir plus vite que celle-ci. J'ai été un peu longue… Un peu. Merci de suivre et bonne lecture! Ps roy et riza, on verra ce que ça donnera dans le 16 justement.

Ayma : dsl, je ne sais pas diviser quand j'écris. Et j'écris et j'écris, il semblerait que je sois devenu un genre de monstre de créativité. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Et sinon, quand j'ai pas d'idées, c'est qu'y a rien du tout qui sort et alors, y'a vraiment, mais vraiment rien. Alors que faire. Quand ça vient, faut laisser aller. Je ne peux rien dire sur ce chap, sinon qu'il est long, malheureusement et que c'est du Edwin. Tu risques donc de ne pas le lire. Et c'est dommage parce que… à un moment donné tu ne comprendras plus tout ce qui se passe dans l'histoire. Mais bon, je comprends ton choix, tu préfères le royai. Moi, comme j'aime les deux, edwin et royai, c'est pas compliqué, je fais à peu prêt 50 50. Mais assez dit, j'espère que tu suivras quand même. Et juste au cas ou, bonne lecture. Merci de t'être accrocher jusqu'ici malgré la longueur. Dis-toi que le seize est moins long. C'est la vérité.

Lilou5500 : Premièrement, bravo pour avoir tout lu, c'est un record dans lequel je ne me lance même plus. Je connais trop bien l'histoire, alors je vais devoir attendre un moment avant de recommencer. Je ne lis plus que les derniers chaps que j'ai fait. Je suis contente que tu aimes par exemple. Et si tu aimes le edwin et le royai, c'est qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. Ici, edwin. Bonne lecture!

Spicycocktail : Sérieuse? Waah! Je suis au paradis, vraiment. Merci, merci. Merci merci merci merci! Je te tire mon chapeau pour avoir tout lu, ça prend un sacré courage. Je suis contente d'avoir des nouvelles lectrices. C'est génial. Pour mon rythme d'écriture, il est assez phénoménal, puisque je me concentre sur cette fic présentement. La suite est juste en dessous et en plus, le chap 16 est déjà terminé. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Je dois te dire que ta review m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que tu ne te seras pas morfondue trop longtemps, Voici donc la suite.

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Je suis désolé…

Es tut mir leid…

Kapitel Fünfzehn

Chapitre 15

Quand Alphonse lui avait apporté les pièces qui serviraient à faire ses automails, Winry avait semblé quelque peu déçue. Rien qu'un peu. Juste pour dire. Assez pour qu'Al le voit. Mais pas assez pour qu'il le prenne mal. Pas maintenant qu'Axia était là. Dès que le jeune Elric entra, l'armure se précipita sur lui, tout sourire, si on peut le dire ainsi.

-Oh, vous êtes vraiment super! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à personne. Winry est une fille géniale. J'ai eu une sacré chance que tu ais bien voulu m'aider.

L'enthousiaste de la jeune fille ragaillardie l'adolescent, bien que la dispute avec son frère ait laissé ses traces. Axia les vit clairement et se calma aussitôt. Les deux amies d'Al se concertèrent d'un regard et attaquèrent tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Hein?! Il y avait de quoi être effrayé devant deux lionnes aussi agressives. Mais Al ne s'appelait pas Edward et ne tomba pas sur la défensive, il préféra plutôt se confier tout de suite. C'est…c'est Ed. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais son automail est bizarre et j'ai…

-Quoi?! Il a encore fait quelque chose à son automail?! Mais je me tue à le réparer, il a pas le droit, non mais quel insensé! S'emporta la jolie blonde. Comment je suis censé faire dans l'état où je suis pour m'en occuper, oh, il a du le mettre en pièces encore et…

-Winry, ne vire pas au quart de tour comme ça, lui intima Axia, qui était peut-être presque hyperactive, mais quand même plus calme que mademoiselle Rockbell. Dans quel état est son automail au juste?

-Ben, il est tout noir, et ça me fait croire qu'Ed a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Mais je ne sais rien de plus, parce qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Le regret dans la voix d'Al fut si clair que si Winry avait eut ses deux jambes, elle lui aurait fait un câlin malgré la froidure du métal dont il était constitué, pour le réconforter. Avant qu'aucune des deux filles n'aient pu lui offrir un mot de réconfort, il ajouta :

-Il n'a rien voulu entendre de ce que j'avais à lui dire non plus. Je n'ai même pas pu lui parler d'Axia.

L'intéressée posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son semblable casqué. Leurs yeux blancs se croisèrent, comme s'ils se comprenaient déjà et une chaleur inconnue leur réchauffa l'âme.

-Oh, il est buté quand il veut! Eh bien, on ne va pas le laisser dans l'inconnu plus longtemps, Ed doit rencontrer Axia avant la nuit. Et je veux être sûre que monsieur avale quelque chose pour souper. Il serait bien capable de jeûner juste pour bouder dans son coin. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un gamin!

Axia voulut intervenir, mais Winry était une femme d'actions et de décisions. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher qu'elle ne pourrait pas secouer Edward en lui donnant un bon coup de clé à mollet sur la tête. Elle organisa tout de suite les choses pour qu'ils réveillent un peu ce bougon et lui ouvre les yeux. Faire des cachotteries à son frère. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il osait agir ainsi. Et dans le fond de son cœur, l'adolescente avait peur que ce ne soit réellement grave. Grave comme le déraillement de train auquel il avait été impliqué, comme la fois où il avait entièrement détruit son bras, non, les deux fois! Grave comme le genre de gravité où seul Edward peut se retrouver.

-Tu me portes Axia? Je ne pourrais pas me rendre jusqu'à lui toute seule.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne va nous péter une crise de tous les diables? Demanda la jeune armure, un peu craintive.

-C'est un risque à prendre. Puis, il devrait se défâcher quand même assez vite. Allez, je vais chercher de quoi manger pour lui et toi Winry et je vous rejoins. Bonne chance, déclara Alphonse.

Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, Edward voyait une armure étincelante et particulièrement féminine débarquée dans sa chambre avec Winry dans les bras. Il en aurait sauté hors de son lit s'il n'avait pas eut son automail à cacher et devant son amie d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

-Ed, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli. J'étais venu te présenter Axia. Et te dire merci pour les pièces de mes automails. Elles sont supers. Je vais pouvoir faire du très bon travail avec.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, ses mots lui échappèrent devant le regard paisible de Winry. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était plus la même que l'adolescente de la veille qui avait attenté à ses jours. Elle semblait plus en forme et beaucoup plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le déraillement. Et même si une bonne partie de lui ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il était bien content de voir qu'elle allait mieux.

-Euh… Mais qui c'est Axia? Où est Al?

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, les yeux pâles et tremblotant de frayeur de l'armure croisèrent les siens et il perdit la voix quelques secondes. Le temps de voir ce qu'il croyait ne pouvoir voir que derrière le casque qui servait de visage à son frère. Il regardait droit dans les yeux d'une âme. Aussi pâle et innocente que celle d'Alphonse. Cette armure se mouvait aussi aisément qu'Al et semblait tout aussi vide que lui. La curiosité l'emporta et il sauta hors de son lit, oubliant l'automail noir qu'était devenu son bras et le fait que Winry puisse le voir.

-C'est… c'est… D'où est-ce qu'elle vient? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est là? Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé? Et où est Al!? S'Énerva-t-il soudain, en détournant le regard de cette armure trop finement découpée qui le faisait se sentir coupable. Il se rappelait d'une autre armure portant une autre âme, celle de Barry le boucher. Ce souvenir lui faisait mal. Tous ses souvenirs lui faisaient mal depuis des années déjà.

-Déposes-moi sur le lit Axia. Et tu peux lui dire bonjour, il ne te mordra pas.

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas l'air trop commode.

-Pourquoi tu fais confiance à une inconnue comme ça Winry?! Et Al lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-J'ai apporté de quoi manger, répliqua son petit frère en rentrant dans la pièce, un plateau dans les bras.

-Ah, et cette Ax..je ne sais quoi, d'où elle sort? C'est toi qui l'a ramené ici, comme tous les chats errants que tu ramasses partout?!

Al ne sut pas quoi dire, car il ne s'attendait certes pas à cette réaction de la part de son frère. Winry non plus, car elle n'en revint pas tout de suite. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi? Comparer Axia à un chat errant. Ne même pas prendre la peine de se rappeler de son nom! Et chialer contre Alphonse sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Axia, elle, ne dit rien, se doutant un peu de ce qui arriverait. Tout ceux qui avaient découvert qui elle était, enfin, ce qu'elle était, avaient paniqué. Elle était toujours une source d'ennuis pour tout le monde. Ça ne changerait jamais. Al l'avait comprise parce qu'il était comme elle, mais elle ne pouvait rien demander de semblable aux gens normaux. Puis, si elle avait mieux connu Ed, elle aurait su que sa crise n'était qu'une façon de se défouler après trop de stress. Il était paniqué et ne voyait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui arrivait trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre.

Envy lui était tombé dessus et son bras droit était une menace grandissante pour tout son entourage. Winry se faisait amie, c'était bien ce qu'il semblait, avec une pure inconnue et une armure pareille comme Al en plus, mais en version féminine. Et Al, lui, semblait être du côté des filles plutôt que du sien. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils s'étaient chamaillés tout à l'heure. Mais alors… Alors tout était entièrement de sa faute à lui? Il n'avait pas écouter Alphonse quand il l'aurait du et maintenant, il se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Alors, comme pour ajouter à son malheur, Winry lui assena un bon coup de clé à mollet sur la tête. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'elle n'avait pas perdue lors du déraillement.

-Edward Elrick! Tu ne t'es pas entendu? Tu devrais avoir honte! Axia est un être humain, au même titre qu'Alphonse. Et si tu lui laissais le temps de s'expliquer au lieu de crier sur tout ce qui bouge, tu comprendrais ce qui arrive. Mais non, monsieur préfère aller se faire bousiller un automail, automail que je me tue à réparer et à construire pour toi, il ne veut rien dire de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé et il se bute à cogner dans tout ce qui bouge pour se défouler sans écouter personne. Tu n'as pas de cœur ou quoi? Si t'as des problèmes, il faut le dire tout de suite, pour qu'on puisse t'aider. Et nous aussi, on a peut-être besoin de te parler des fois. Mais non, toi tu n'écoutes jamais rien. J'en ai marre de toi! Marre t'entends! Elle avait des pleurs dans la voix.

La colère de Winry était si forte qu'elle anéantit celle d'Edward, il en perdit la force de crier et baissa les yeux, vaincu. Furieux d'être vaincu, mais blessé plus qu'autre chose. Comment ça, il n'avait pas de cœur? Elle y allait fort quand même. Puis, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quoique, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, sans trouver. Il était à bout d'argument, à bout de force et à bout de nerfs. En fait, il était à bout de tout. Il était presque en larme et serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il s'était dit qu'il ne se laisserait plus aller. Mais la voilà qui venait frapper dans le mille.

-Je sais que je n'arrive pas vraiment au bon moment et que je ne suis qu'une inconnue, fit alors Axia, parlant directement à Edward pour la première fois. Mais ton frère et Winry m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi et je dois avouer, que même si j'étais un peu effrayée, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal, c'est simplement la vérité. Et ta réaction ne me dérange pas tant que ça, je suis habitué, après avoir erré un peu partout pendant 100 ans, sans personne à qui parler.

-Qu…Quoi? 100 ans?! S'étonna Ed en relevant un visage très pâle. Al ne dit rien, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Son aîné lui lança un regard en coin, comme pour lui demander de l'aider à comprendre. Winry essuya une petite larme de rien du tout, pour mieux observer l'automail d'Edward pendant que ce dernier s'occupait moins d'elle.

Al et Axia se lancèrent dans l'explication de leur rencontre, avant que la jeune fille ne résume autant que possible l'histoire de son malheur au jeune Elrick. L'alchimiste d'état écouta avec attention, obéissant à son amie pour une fois, ne prononçant pas un mot quand elle prit son bras droit dans ses mains et commença à l'ausculter. Elle écoutait les autres d'une oreille tout en déshabillant Edward pour mieux voir l'état de son bras. Il rougit, mais la laissa faire. Et les deux armures échangèrent un micro regard de conspirateurs, sans qu'il ne les voit faire seulement.

-…Et, après avoir détruit la maison, j'ai erré pendant un bon siècle un peu partout à travers le pays et ceux d'autour. Pour pratiquer une alchimie qui aiderait les gens et améliorer mes dons, même si au départ, je ne voulais plus me servir de ce pouvoir, conclut la jeune armure.

Edward ne dit rien et regarda Axia avec une curiosité presque maladive, échafaudant tout un tas de théories dans sa tête. Et si c'était une espionne? Un homoncule? Cette histoire était-elle inventée de toute pièce? Elle avait l'air vraiment sincère. Et fragile en plus. Sa voix s'était brisée plusieurs fois. Al se tenait près d'elle, comme pour la soutenir, et à les voir comme ça, Ed eut comme un coup au cœur.

Deux armures aux âmes transmutées, c'était idyllique. La conclusion de ces évènements lui sautait aux yeux. Cette fille, si elle n'était pas une menteuse, risquait fort de lui voler son petit frère! Et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ça arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Elle pourrait tous les tuer pendant leur sommeil. 100 ans d'errance et toujours demeuré la gamine fragile d'autrefois? D'une autre époque. Non, son esprit de scientifique ne pouvait l'accepter. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa promesse être brisée ainsi. Et si cette Axia faisait voir à Al le bien qu'il y avait à être dans le corps d'acier qu'il avait présentement? Si son cadet renonçait à retrouver son corps? Quel serait son but, à lui, dans la vie? Si son frère ne devait plus que se résigner, avec joie peut-être, à être une armure?

-Axia m'a dit qu'elle connaissait plusieurs choses sur la pierre philosophale. Peut-être qu'en mettant nos connaissances en commun, nous pourrions réussir à récupérer tes membres, mon corps et même le sien, fit Alphonse.

L'espoir dans sa voix réconforta un peu Edward. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là dans ce magasin d'armure cette Axia? Et cette histoire de transmutation d'âme, c'était vrai, où était son sigle? C'était peut-être un canular. Elle utilisait peut-être un truc, avec des miroirs, pour réfléchir la lumière comme si elle avait des yeux et faire croire…

La main de Winry serra sa main gauche, il sentit son souffle sur son torse et frémit. Elle lui demandait d'y croire. Elle-même y croyait dur comme fer. Non, mieux encore, elle le savait. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent. Puis il rougit affreusement en réalisant que Winry le serrait dans ses bras. Il avait été trop occupé à écouter Axia pour le réaliser. Et il sentit la peur revenir quand son automail trembla et que ses doigts remuèrent sans qu'il n'ait voulu esquisser un geste. Comme s'ils étaient mus d'une volonté propre. Il les sentit se tendre vers Winry et la colère disparue définitivement derrière le désespoir.

-Oh non, gémit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed?

-Hein? R…Rien, mentit-il vivement en repoussant doucement son amie, pour qu'elle soit à bonne distance de son bras.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas normal. Tu devrais peut-être nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ne crois pas?

-Non, non, c'est rien. Je... C'était une super idée que t'as eu d'amener Axia ici Al! J'aimerais bien savoir qui sont ces filles étranges qui font de l'alchimie. Et toute information sur la pierre philosophale est la bienvenue. Euh… Axia, je voudrais…

-Tu es tout pardonné. Après 100 ans, si j'étais quelqu'un de rancunier, je serais devenue folle. Puis, à ta place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

Il se retint de demander à voir la marque de sang dans son armure, dont elle lui avait parlé en lui racontant le résultat malencontreux de la transmutation de son père. Il avait grincé des dents rendu là, se souvenant très bien de la transmutation que lui-même avait fait sur sa mère. Al vint poser une main sur l'épaule gauche de son frère et lui demanda s'il était certain de bien aller.

-Oui, oui, je suis juste vraiment fatigué. J'étais sur les nerfs tout à l'heure. Je m'excuse de t'être tomber dessus comme ça, p'tit frère.

-Ça va. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et c'est déjà oublié. Tiens, manges, ça te fera du bien.

-Merci.

Winry soupira de bonheur devant cette illusion de retour à la normale. Mais l'automail tout noir de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mieux valait qu'elle surveille ça de près. Surveiller Edward de près… Elle rougit à cette pensée.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil. Mais demain, révision complète de ton automail, d'accord?

-À condition d'aller de trouver un chirurgien, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Pas question de perdre sur tous les points. Et si, son bras le lâchait, il préférait qu'elle puisse marcher de nouveau, ou tout du moins, qu'elle ait ses jambes.

-Ok. Elle bailla un peu, avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant et de tendre les bras vers Axia. Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance et qu'on a pu tirer les choses plus ou moins au clair, je pense que nous allons nous retirer, d'accord? J'ai envie de manger tranquillement en voyant comment je pourrais arranger mes automails. On va laisser les deux frères faire la paix tranquille.

Axia souleva Winry dans ses bras qui ne connaissaient aucune faiblesse avant de prendre le plateau repas qu'Al avait monté pour la jeune fille.

-Bon, Al, je compte sur toi pour lui tirer les vers du nez, entendu?

-Oui. Bonne nuit Winry et bon appétit.

-Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi!

-Ouais, b'soir, fit mollement Edward, toujours soucieux de son bras.

Si Winry faisait confiance à cette fille et qu'Al aussi, il devrait conserver quelques doutes, pour les protéger, mais pour l'instant, il se doutait que le danger venait plus de lui que de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devrait faire surtout attention à son bras. Al tourna son visage d'acier vers lui après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à Axia, auquel elle avait répondu par un hochement de tête, ayant les bras pleins.

-Dis donc, vous êtes rendu assez intime Winry et toi pour qu'elle te déshabille comme ça sans que tu dises rien.

Précisons que Winry lui a enlevé les restants de sa veste rouge, et rien d'autre, quand même. Ils n'étaient pas encore si intimes que ça. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ed de rougir comme une pivoine.

-Non mais, de quoi je me mêle!

Il avala la moitié de sa viande toute d'un trait, pour ne pas avoir à expliquer la rougeur sur ses joues. Al laissa échapper un petit rire et quelques minutes, ce fut comme si tout était revenu à la normale. Puis, l'armure perdit toute joie et regarda sombrement son frère aîné. Ce dernier enfila méthodiquement toute la nourriture de son assiette dans sa bouche. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, puisqu'il eut rapidement fini son repas et n'eut plus aucune échappatoire à la discussion qui allait suivre. Il déglutit silencieusement alors qu'Alphonse se raclait la gorge.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Ed. Il faut que je le sache. Je pourrais t'aider.

-Si je te le dis, tu n'iras pas le raconter à Winry?

-Si ça à rapport avec ton automail, je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de choix.

-Al, je déteste qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Bien souvent, elle s'inquiète plus quand on ne lui dit rien de ce qui nous arrive.

-Ouais, mais je vais encore la mettre en danger si je fais ça. Toi et moi, on a rien à perdre, mais elle…

Le regard fuyant de son frère cachait beaucoup plus de craintes que sa voix tremblante n'en sous-entendaient. Ce qui faisait beaucoup pour un simple adolescent. Al aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer pour lui un bon coup. Juste maintenant, sans qu'ils n'aient à dire un mot de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Et il ne pouvait pas lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Edward était trop dur avec lui. À la longue, ça le rendrait encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était. Et tout éclaterait. Peut-être au mauvais moment…

-Je sais que tu l'aimes. Encore plus qu'une amie.

Ed sursauta à ses paroles, parce que c'était l'entière vérité et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Et surtout parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entende. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage pâle, ses traits se tirant un peu. Son frère ne se moquait pas cette fois, alors, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'outrager ou nier. Il ne pouvait pas nier et accepter la réalité. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était la réalité. Et Al avait beaucoup plus de facilité à mettre des mots dessus maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Axia. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée, mais il avait déjà de grands espoirs en cette histoire.

-Mais, tu penses vraiment qu'on ne la met pas en danger en restant amis avec elle et toi en l'utilisant comme mécano? Tous les gens qu'on connaît et qui devienne des amis sont en danger, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Et ce ne serait pas une vie de rencontrer plein de gens sans nouer des liens avec qui que ce soit. On n'a pas le choix de prendre des risques. Si tu peux risquer ta vie, tu peux aussi risquer un peu celle des autres, en les aimant, non?

-Al…

-Ce n'était pas un reproche grand frère.

Edward se tut, n'osant pas le regarder. Son bras d'acier était tranquille pour l'instant et l'épuisement engourdissait son esprit. S'il voulait parler, ce serait maintenant ou jamais.

-J'ai croisé Envy tout à l'heure. Fort heureusement pour lui, Alphonse ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta d'écouter en serrant de plus en plus fort ses énormes poings. On n'a pas eu le temps de se battre, il m'a pris par surprise et m'a ouvert le bras pour y mettre une espèce d'os. La voix d'Ed s'affermit et il regarda de nouveau Alphonse avec des yeux furieux quand il ajouta : Il a dit que c'était un cadeau de notre père…

-Quoi?! Mais… mais ton bras est…? Le mélange de stupeur et de frayeur avec lequel il regarda son automail fit grimacé l'aîné.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme si l'acier avait réagi avec les composantes de l'os et qu'ils avaient fusionné. Mon bras s'est refermé sur lui-même et l'os y est encore. Je ne peux plus utiliser d'alchimie et des fois, on dirait que l'automail veut agir par lui-même, sans que je ne fasse un geste.

-Mais c'est terrible! Il faut qu'on t'enlève ton bras tout de suite!

-Hé, t'es malade?! Ça me fait un mal de chien. Et j'ai essayé rends toi compte. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Il va falloir demander à Winry de le faire alors…

-Ouais, mais pas avant demain. Je préférais comprendre ce qui m'arrive avant qu'elle s'en mêle.

Alphonse hésita un instant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il était un peu sous le choc des révélations que son frère venait de lui faire. Ces homoncules s'acharnaient vraiment sur eux. Et ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment. Edward était déjà à cran. Son cœur lui disait d'arracher le bras monstrueux de son grand frère, qu'il craignait voir exploser ou muter ou il ne savait quoi. Il avait peur. Et maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ed n'avait rien voulu dire ou entendre.

-Tu as vu papa? D'après toi, c'était un de ses os qu'il t'a mis dans le bras, demanda Al, d'une petite voix. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que contrairement à son aîné, il comptait bien revoir son père un jour. Enfin, il l'espérait. Comme tout enfant qui vit sans jamais connaître un de ses parents, il l'avait idéalisé. Ses notes lui laissaient croire que c'était le plus grand alchimiste que la terre ait porté. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour le voir… En voyant le regard noir de son frère, Al décréta qu'il n'aurait pas donné grand-chose.

-Oh que non. Je l'aurais su si c'était le cas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cette vermine voulait dire, mais une chose est certaine, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je vais le faire payer et lui arranger son portrait. C'est qu'il est chiant à la fin… Débarqué comme ça de nulle part alors que je lui avais rien fait!

Ed allait continuer de maugréer ainsi quand Al laissa échapper un rire. Avec des yeux ronds et dorés de stupeur, l'alchimiste d'état considéra son cadet un instant, indécis.

-Je suis content de voir que tu es encore toi-même après tout ça Ed. Quoique tu es de plus en plus amoureux de Winry.

-Qu…QUOI?! S'étrangla l'adolescent.

-Je me demande ce que je devrais lui dire en premier, que tu l'aimes comme un dingue ou que tu ne contrôles plus entièrement ton automail à cause qu'il y a un bout d'os dedans.

-Al! Tu n'irais quand même pas…!

L'armure s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel noir dehors, un brin soulagé par la colère nouvelle sur le visage de son frère. Une colère gênée et rougissante, qui s'étouffait dans ses explications, ses quêtes d'arguments et sa confusion. Il avait peur. Mais Ed aussi. Et trop souvent, c'était lui qui avait du être fort pour eux deux. Cette fois, ce serait l'inverse. Il se sentait assez fort pour plaisanter. Et Edward mordait encore à la taquinerie. C'était bon signe. Le seul bon signe dans tout cet inconnu où ils continuaient de se perdre depuis le jour maudit où ils avaient essayé de ramener leur mère dans leur monde.

Dans la pièce voisine…

Winry mangeait son repas beaucoup plus lentement et tranquillement qu'Edward. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim de toute façon. Voir son chef d'œuvre mécanique tout noir et avec une vilaine soudure sur le biceps, comme une cicatrice, lui avait coupé l'appétit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été faire?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait toujours de le lui dire? Elle n'était quand même pas si monstrueuse que ça quand on parlait d'automails. Enfin, si, elle l'était, mais elle aurait su se montrer compréhensive si lui l'avait été.

-Rha rha, j'ai même plus faim, soupira la jeune fille.

Axia ne releva pas la tête du plancher, où elle s'était assise dans un coin, pour ne pas déranger. Elle n'était pas encore totalement sûre d'elle face à Winry. Cette fille avait perdue ses deux jambes depuis très peu de temps, mais elle était déjà sur pied, si on peut dire. Puisqu'elle pouvait faire des sermons incroyables à son ami d'enfance et brandir une clé à mollet à la perfection. Elle-même, la fille du géant Grégoire n'avait rien pu faire pendant des semaines après avoir perdu son corps. D'accord, la perte était importante, mais quand même, elle aurait du pouvoir réagir. À part avoir détruite sa propre maison dans un accès de rage, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Sauf errer sans but dans le pays.

-Dis, Axia, tu me racontes comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette boutique d'armures?

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir? C'est une longue histoire…

-Eh ben, ça tombe parfaitement bien, parce que moi, j'ai besoin de ne plus penser à ce qui a pu arriver à Edward.

Bien qu'elle soit un peu nerveuse, Axia se sentait en confiance avec Winry et s'attaqua presque aussitôt à son récit. À condition que la jeune fille mange encore un peu tout en l'écoutant. Comme elle voulait vraiment penser à autre chose que son alchimiste préféré, la belle mécanicienne obtempéra.

L'armure dut donc se lancer dans le résumé de sa vie, pour en venir tout de suite à ce qui l'avait mené dans la boutique d'armures où Alphonse l'avait trouvée. Pendant environ 70 ans, elle avait voyagé dans tout Amestris, puis Xang, et avait vu les villes se transformer. Central n'était encore qu'un village la dernière fois qu'elle y était passée. Ça devait bien faire 40 ans de cela.

En venant à Rush valley, où la jeune fille voulait voir les premiers prototypes d'automail, elle avait rencontré une personne étrange. Une femme particulièrement riche, toujours accompagné d'un valet, qui lui avait proposé de payer ses services de garde du corps pour quelque temps. Axia n'avait jamais reçu de pareille demande. Mais la femme l'inquiétait et son valet encore plus.

Tantôt, il était blond, tantôt roux, le jour d'après ses cheveux étaient verts. Sa carrure, son visage, sa voix, tout changeait. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui faisait comprendre que c'était _lui_. Que ce soit dans sa posture ou sa façon de s'exprimer. Elle comprenait toujours de qui il s'agissait et le rembarrait aussi vite que possible, ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec eux.

La dame était une alchimiste très réputée qui avait accompli de nombreux bienfaits dans des pays éloignés. Dont celui d'où Axia venait. Qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus, ayant été recouvert par le désert. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on voulait bien dire sur elle. En fait, la jeune fille l'avait surprise une fois, alors qu'elle discutait avec son valet. Ils parlaient de conspiration, de rébellion contre l'état et de tuer des gens par dizaine de milliers.

Axia avait donc refusé de répondre à la requête de cette Dante-san. Son valet était revenu lui poser la question une vingtaine de fois, puis s'était frustré et l'avait menacé de mort si elle n'acceptait pas. Ce qui avait mis encore plus la puce à l'oreille d'Axia. S'ils avaient tant besoin d'elle, la menacer serait très maladroit de leur part. Puis, jusque-là, les rumeurs avaient fait courir l'histoire d'une voyageuse en armure dont personne n'avait vu le visage, mais qui réalisait des miracles avec ses mains. L'alchimie n'a pas le même nom dans tout les pays…

Finalement, Dante-san se révéla avoir des connaissances particulièrement douteuses. Tels que les membres de l'équipe d'architectes qui mettait sur pied un énorme centre près de Rush Valley. Ces connaissances ne se dévoilèrent pas comme étant douteuses de primes abord. Le centre n'était censé qu'être une sorte d'hôpital qui recevrait des blessés en attentes de recevoir des automails, de toute urgence.

Mais, alors qu'Axia se mêlait au projet pour aider à l'édification du centre malgré le fait que Dante-san et son fameux valet supervisaient les opérations, elle découvrit que tout n'était qu'une canular. Et elle ne fit cette découverte que bien trop tard. Le centre avait été financé par l'armée, qui était sous la botte de Dante-san depuis quelques années déjà. Des alchimistes de tous les coins du pays vinrent secrètement pour enseigner leur science à de jeunes hommes qui seraient pas la suite charger de faire tous les tests possibles sur les malheureux pensionnaires que recevrait le centre.

Qui devenu le centre de détention de jeunes filles de la compagnies Chemestry inc. où nos soldats adorés feraient leur mission le lendemain. Bien malgré elle, Axia se retrouva prisonnière du centre. En effet, on ne menaça pas sa propre vie, mais celles des premiers et premières pensionnaires. À la base, le centre était mixte. Si elle quittait l'endroit, ces gens seraient tués par sa faute. Et le valet de Dante-san lui prouva qu'il avait suffisamment de cran pour tuer quelqu'un sous ses yeux. Il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer.

Axia s'était donc avoué battue, pour ne pas faire courir de risque aux autres, mais elle était loin d'avoir abandonnée la guerre. Le but premier de Dante était de se créer une armée d'hommes, des filles de préférence, puisqu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à faire confiance aux hommes après qu'Hohenheim l'ait abandonné. Cette armée serait son élite privée qu'elle pourrait utiliser n'importe quand et comme il lui chantait. Après tout, toutes les actions de l'armée de Central étaient contrôlées et minutieuses.

Tandis qu'une mystérieuse bande de malfaiteurs qui agissait une fois de temps à autre pour ce qui semblait être leur propre compte pouvait passer comme dans du beurre. Surtout si Dante les utilisait dans des pays éloignés de celui qui abritait la cité de Central. Et Axia devait devenir l'une de ses émissaires favorites. Parce qu'elle était visiblement invincible. Si la mère des homoncules, qui avait su cacher ce fait à la jeune armure, n'en avait pas l'air, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était le point faible de l'adolescente. Il lui suffisait de dépêcher Envy et d'un regard, il comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait et obéirait.

Et alors, Axia aurait vu le sceau de sang qui assurait sa prospérité être réduit à rien par une bête monstrueuse et rien de cette histoire n'aurait atteint les oreilles de Winry. Mais rien de tel n'arriva, puisque Axia était là, présentement, devant Winry, à lui parler.

La jeune mécanicienne douta un moment de la confiance qu'elle avait fondé en cette armure. Peut-être l'avait-elle prit d'affection un peu vite? Mais, son cœur lut dans les yeux de l'armure que tout ce qu'elle lui disait était la vérité. Et alors, elle sut qui elle devait croire. Axia savait et ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir et ne tirerait aucun avantage à le faire. Et visiblement, cette fille n'était pas une idiote.

-Continues, je t'en prie…

Pendant vingt ans, Axia avait donc été 'l'ange de la mort' de Dante. Mais jamais elle n'avait mené une seule mission à bien. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas mettre une de ses camarades en danger. Et comme elle était toute d'acier, aucun homme n'osa la blesser et aucun d'eux ne purent la briser physiquement comme ils finissaient toujours par briser les autres filles. Dante vit que son plan diabolique tournait au bordel et se retira de la balance. Elle avait eut une autre idée et ne se préoccupait plus de cette armée qui ne faisait presque plus de missions qui réussissent.

Leur pire ennemie envolée, les captives cherchèrent à s'échapper. Il y avait 3 ans de cela maintenant. Accompagnée de Roxy, une fille dingue d'alchimie et surtout d'explosion, Axia avait essayé de sortir de l'abbaye une bonne fois pour toute. Elles étaient cinq, car une expédition plus nombreuse aurait été trop dangereuse. Elle, sa meilleure amie au centre, Roxy, des jumelles aux dangereux pouvoirs télépathiques, Julie et Suzie, et une autre fille, qui n'avait pas vraiment de rapport dans leur bande. Sloth.

Celle-là devait être adulte déjà et était la dernière surveillance que gardait Dante-san sur le centre. Cela, Axia l'ignorait encore. Mais Sloth était chargée de faire échouer leur tentative. Et elle était une véritable menace, manipulant l'eau à un tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'y fondait comme dans son élément. Les 5 adolescentes avaient donc pris la fuite, lors d'une mission dont Axia était bien sûr la chef de file. Elle garda ce détail pour elle. Winry était complètement dépassé par toute cette histoire. Mais elle était prête à tout entendre.

Envy avait fait parvenir à Sloth un ordre de première importance. Celui de les débarrasser à jamais d'Axia, qui pourrait devenir un important problème dans leur plan si elle devait rencontrer un des homoncules. Celui qui autrefois avait été son père… (Devinez qui?)

Sloth s'était donc retourné contre elles quatre à la dernière minute. C'était sa dernière tâche avant d'avoir le droit de prendre place dans l'armée, en tant que secrétaire de Bradley.

Elles avaient atteint l'orée de la ville de Rush Valley quand Sloth avait déclaré qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles aillent plus loin. Et l'enfer s'était déchaîné contre elles.

Roxy avait découvert que l'eau n'explosait pas bien. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Suzie et Julie avait été balayées et des hommes du centre les avaient ramassé des kilomètres plus loin, inconscientes. Axia s'était retrouvé presque seule face à l'ennemie. Et elle avait réalisé être totalement sans défense si l'eau qui sortait de ses mains venaient à toucher le sceau de sang qui la rattachait au monde des mortels. Et elle n'avait certainement pas enduré 97 ans de souffrance et de solitude pour mourir aussi stupidement. Sa mère ne devait pas s'être sacrifiée pour rien.

Alors, elle s'était battue comme elle avait pu, faisant surgir un tas de chose du sol, des arbres, modifiant tout le relief des alentours. Les vagues la pourchassèrent, menaçantes et Axia avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Roxy de la noyade. Mais Sloth n'était pas seul pour se battre. Le valet de Dante-san surgit à ce moment et menaça de mort la gamine qu'était alors Roxy si elle ne faisait pas exploser l'armure.

Rendu là, Axia avait perdu le compte de ce qui se passait. Roxy pleurait, criait, suppliait, ne pouvant accepter d'en arriver là, mais dut se résoudre. L'armure lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et alors, Winry n'entendait plus ce que disait la jeune fille. Les émotions dans la voix d'Axia étaient si fortes qu'elle pouvait tout voir de ses propres yeux.

Roxy avait des cheveux noirs et très longs. Ses yeux dorés lui rappelèrent ceux de cette adolescente cadavérique qu'ils avaient rencontré dans les décombres du magasin d'armure. L'acier du casque d'Axia brilla dans le noir et Envy serra un peu plus fort la gorge de l'enfant dans son unique point. La jeune alchimiste aux yeux bruns n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Lui avait 400 ans d'expérience en torture. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il lui ordonna de faire exploser l'armure une autre fois. Roxy accepta, vaincue.

Sous le choc, Axia ne réagit pas quand les mains de la petite se posèrent sur son torse d'acier et les différentes pièces d'armure volèrent de tout côté. Le sceau de sang tressaillit et quand l'eau passa dessus, pour le nettoyer de toute vie, il s'amenuisa jusqu'à n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais il s'accrocha, comme s'il avait été incrusté dans l'acier. Envy considéra avec un sourire de vainqueur le résultat de son crime. Sloth se dirigea vers lui, pour savoir si elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce centre de délinquantes. Il acquiesça, avant d'attraper Roxy par le collet pour la traîner de force jusqu'à ses tortionnaires. La petite eut beau se débattre, il était en pleine forme. Axia entendit un dernier cri de cette orpheline aux manies un peu folles avant que tout ne sombre dans le néant, comme à sa première mort.

Puis, elle se réveilla le lendemain, trimballée dans une brouette comme des morceaux de casse, par un homme qui se révéla être le vendeur d'armures qu'Al avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait trouvé ces pièces étranges et était bien décidé à voir ce qu'il pourrait en obtenir. Il lui avait fallu 6 mois pour remonter l'armure tout entière, 6 mois de silence et de crainte pour Axia, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il efface complètement son scellé de sang dans un accès de professionnalisme. Mais cet homme n'était pas un professionnel. Pas de la propreté en tout cas.

2 années et demie s'écoulèrent dans la tranquillité et l'ennui. Axia ne savait comment elle pourrait se sortir de là sans inquiéter personne. Elle se sentait faible depuis son combat contre Sloth. Le choc d'avoir été attaquée par sa propre amie ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit. Son âme souffrait à l'idée d'avoir perdu le journal de son père. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire un de ses mots, une de ses phrases. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre que sa carcasse de métal à présent. Alors, le désespoir voulut s'emparer d'elle. Mais l'espoir demeura malgré tout, lui disant que pour avoir vécu presque 100 ans sans changer ou presque, elle devait avoir quelque chose à accomplir.

Ne serait-ce que de sauver Roxy du centre de détention. Mais voilà, Roxy était parmi celle qui l'avait attaqué au magasin, pas plus tard que cet après-midi.

-C'est terrible Axia! S'exclama Winry.

Si la jeune fille avait encore eut des larmes à verser, elle aurait pleuré comme une madeleine. Mais elle avait tellement pleuré ces derniers temps qu'elle n'y arriverait pas tout de suite. Puis, Axia ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en lui comptant son histoire.

-J'espère seulement qu'Al ne voudra pas me jeter dehors en apprenant tout ça.

-Mais non voyons, au contraire, je suis sûre qu'il sera tout aussi touché que moi par toute cette histoire. C'est pas croyable, avoir traversée tout ça et encore être gentille comme tu l'es. Comment as-tu fait?

-Hein? Je… Je crois que ce sont les souvenirs de mon père qui m'ont aidé surtout. Je voulais aider tout les gens qui pouvaient souffrir et être juste comme lui l'était.

-Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-C'est vraiment trop triste! Mais, tu l'as connu assez longtemps, malgré tout.

-Une chance encore, sinon, je serais peut-être devenu aussi méchante que cette Dante et son valet.

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et furent saisi d'un frisson d'horreur à cette idée. Elles secouèrent la tête, doutant qu'une telle chose soit possible. Winry avait fini son repas au moins et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit, épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait traversé durant la journée. Elle soupira doucement, essayant de faire le tri de ses idées. C'était dur de s'y retrouver.

-Je suis contente que tu ne sois plus toute seule, finit-elle par dire. Comme ça, Ed et Al ne sont plus obligé de tout le temps s'occuper de moi et tu n'es plus obligé de t'ennuyer à ressasser toute ta vie dans un magasin d'armures avec un vendeur obnubilé par l'argent.

-Ouais, ça, c'est bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je m'y ferais.

-C'est tout nouveau, laisses-nous une chance. Tu vas voir, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les quatre. Puis, toi et Al, vous avez beaucoup de point commun. Ça doit faire bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un pareil à soi quand on se croit unique au monde.

-Tu l'as dit…

-J'espère que vous vous entendrez toujours aussi bien l'un l'autre qu'aujourd'hui. On dirait que vous êtes tout le temps sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-C'est pas comme toi et Edward.

Winry rougit sans trouver de quoi répondre. Axia finit par suggérer qu'elle prenne du repos, pour oublier un peu tous les malheurs qu'elle lui avait confié. Elle n'était vraiment pas gentille de lancer toutes ces atrocités à la figure de cette pauvre fille. Winry venait juste de perdre ses jambes. Elle méritait du calme. Pas des histoires abracadabrantes qui lui feraient faire des cauchemars. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien de parler et d'être écouter.

-Ce centre, il existe toujours? Demanda Winry quand elles furent dans le noir, prêtes à s'endormir.

-Je crains bien que oui. J'irais jeter un coup d'œil demain soir, pour voir à quoi ça ressemble. Si je peux sortir Roxy de là, je le ferais.

-Ce serait bien, mais on dirait qu'elle ne t'a pas reconnu.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais essayer d'éclaircir les choses demain. Je ne veux plus laisser ma vie traîner comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il faut que les choses bougent. Après 100 ans de vie, je ne peux plus me permettre d'agir comme une gamine.

-Tu parles comme Edward, à quelques détails près. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, tu sais?

-Merci…

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Cette nuit-là, Winry fit un rêve, contrairement à ce que craignait Axia. Et c'était tout un rêve.

Elle était une mécanicienne hors paire, comme celle qu'elle était dans la vraie vie. Mais en plus, elle avait deux automails à la place des jambes. Des automails qui lui avait valu un nom. Un nom reconnu à travers tout le pays. _Full metal mechanic_…

Edward était alchimiste d'état et toujours en train de se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Il brisait régulièrement son automail et elle avait du se résoudre à voyager avec lui pour le réparer, puisque les bris étaient devenus trop fréquents. La vie était simple pour eux trois, quoique dure et elle pleurait presque tous les jours. Enfin, toutes les nuits, de crainte qu'Ed ne l'entende. Mais elle était heureuse de voyager avec les deux frères et de pouvoir leur apporter un peu de bonheur au travers de leur recherche impossible.

Les images de leur voyage passèrent très vite dans son esprit, passant par celles véridiques du déraillement de train et des cheveux d'Edward sur son visage quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Puis, il y eut des enfants amputés qu'elle guérissait, les drames qu'ils rencontraient au détour des chemins. Et le flot d'image se ralentit comme le sommeil de Winry devenait plus profond.

Al avait été enlevé par des chimères. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des chimères, mais Al avait été enlevé par l'une d'elles et était retenu prisonnier. Edward l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour sauver son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit prise entre deux feux. Il aurait à se battre, et comme d'habitude, préférait l'écarter du combat. Sur le coup, elle avait uniquement tempêté et hurlé derrière la porte, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait ses automails et de fracasser la porte d'un seul coup de pied. Elle portait une paire de short noir et une camisole blanche. En passant une légère veste marine sur ses épaules, elle s'élança dans la rue pour retrouver le garçon de ses rêves.

Il allait encore s'arranger pour briser son automail et risquer sa vie du coup. Et Winry détestait savoir qu'il risquait sa vie. Elle aussi voulait être utile à autre chose qu'à réparer ce qu'il cassait et aider à sauver Al. Elle couru dans un long couloir, même si elle était sorti à l'extérieur, et la noirceur l'encerclant lui rappela ses doutes et sa tentative de suicide. Cela datait de quand? De la veille? Elle ne savait plus et secoua la tête pour ne rien savoir. Une lumière rougeâtre se présentait, au loin, droit devant, coupant sur l'obscurité. Et même si elle avait peur, elle savait qu'Ed se trouvait au bout de cette lumière, dans cette lumière elle-même.

Et Winry se crispa en comprenant que cette lumière était rougie par du sang. Elle était habituée à en voir, mais il restait que ce devait être le sang d'Edward. De son Edward. Elle s'entendit crier son nom très fort dans le noir et la lumière explosa autour d'elle, au bout de sa course, pour lui révéler un spectacle défiant l'imagination.

Ed était bel et bien là. Haletant et suant, devant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais vu. Cet homme avait de longs cheveux maintenus en une queue de cheval qui faisait très stricte. Il avait des yeux de fous avec une légère teinte dorée, mais sans la détermination de ceux de son Edward. Un cri échappa à la jeune fille quand une explosion fit voler le jeune alchimiste de ses rêves au loin.

L'adolescent sursauta en l'entendant crier et la vit, pour la première fois. Ses yeux prirent cet éclat de culpabilité qui le lui rendait irrésistible, car il voyait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il détestait l'inquiéter. Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, Winry avait l'impression de pouvoir saisir à la perfection chaque regard ou expression qu'Ed pourrait afficher. Mais l'homme qu'affrontait l'alchimiste avait aussi entendu le cri de la jeune fille. Et il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire si large qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que des dents dans sa mâchoire. Des centaines de dents. Un frisson fit trembler l'adolescente, mais elle résista au regard meurtrier de cet étranger. Cet homme avait fait du mal à Edward. C'était un acte impardonnable. Il paierait!

-Winry, attends, ne bouges pas! Voulut lui demander le jeune garçon. Elle vit du sang couler d'entre ses lèvres, les bleus sur son visage et ses bras et sa jambe d'acier qui ne le soutenait que par miracle. Elle devina qu'elle était cassée. Son poing se serra à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Comme prise d'une rage incontrôlable, elle se jeta sur Kimblee, puisque c'était lui, pour lui faire voir ce qu'il en coûtait de faire du mal à son Edward. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses jambes d'acier, elle était devenue vraiment fonceuse. Et ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de mot de le dire!

Zolf fut envoyé au sol d'un coup de pied en pleine tronche. Son nez fut cassé sur le coup, parce qu'il avait beau être l'alchimiste écarlate, il n'était toujours bien qu'un être humain qui avait très mal viré. De ce fait, chacun de ses os était plus que cassable pour des automails aussi solides que ceux que Winry pouvait construire. Et les changements qu'elle leur avait apportés étaient très considérables. Elle plaqua l'homme au sol de sa jambe droite en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et enfonçant bien son pied, pour lui faire aussi mal que possible sans le tuer. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

-Winry! S'inquiéta Edward en voyant Kimblee tendre ses mains marquées des sigles d'explosions vers une des jambes de la jeune fille. Il devança les deux opposants en renversant son amie au sol, après une course effrénée.

L'écarlate se releva aussitôt, pour tirer profit du fait que les deux jeunes étaient étendus par terre l'un sur l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à laisser ce dingue arriver à ses fins. Edward sauta sur ses pieds et Winry fut debout en moins de deux. À croire qu'ils s'étaient toujours battus en tandem. Pourtant, c'était la toute première fois. Peut-être même la dernière. Leur regard se croisèrent, en un amalgame d'azur et d'or. Ils y trouvèrent toute la pureté et la confiance du monde. Alors, ils furent prêts. Même s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit blessée dans cette confrontation, il ne pouvait plus la chasser des lieux. Il allait avoir besoin de son aide, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Kimblee chargea. Winry tressaillit dans son sommeil et Axia releva la tête, surprise de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose.

-Pour tous les morts qui pleurent dans tes yeux de fou. Tu vas payer.

Ed fit claquer ses mains ensembles, préparant une transmutation importante. Peut-être décisive. Et Winry le couvrit en flanquant un autre coup de pied à cet étranger, cette fois, à la jambe. Les os tremblèrent sous le coup et les yeux bruns illuminés par la folie s'écarquillèrent, non pas de joie maladive, mais de surprise. Mais son tibia tint le coup et ses mains tatouées se tendirent vers elle, comme mues d'une vie propre. Un peu plus et la jeune fille aurait cru les voir se détacher de ses bras pour se jeter sur elle.

À ce moment, le sol trembla sous Kimblee, qui du sauter loin pour éviter les colonnes de pierre et les gigantesques pics qu'Edward faisait surgir de terre dans des éclairs bleutés. L'adolescent laissa échapper un juron de colère et bientôt, Zolf fit sauté la première couche du sol pour les égarer dans un nuage de poussière.

-Edward! S'inquiéta Winry.

-Winry? Répondit-il, tout aussi inquiet.

La poussière jaunâtre n'eut pas le temps de s'estomper que Kimblee débarquait devant la jeune fille, comme surgi de nulle part et prêt à en démordre. Il avait apprécié la surprise de voir cette combattante s'ajouter au lot. Mais il n'en voulait pas plus. Et la surprise devait terminer comme il l'entendait.

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Winry, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre. Non, en fait, elle était morte de trouille, mais sa colère surpassait tout et sa clé à mollet surgi de nulle part, comme Kimblee, pour s'abattre sur sa tête avec la force d'une massue. Edward retrouva la jeune fille à ce moment et voulut l'éloigner de l'alchimiste dingue d'explosif. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Avec un sourire amusé par l'acharnement des deux jeunes, Zolf venait de lancer une explosion dans le sol et la laissait maintenant courir jusqu'aux pieds d'Edward, pour le faire bondir en l'air. Un pied d'acier le frappa à la poitrine à une vitesse suffisante pour lui couper le souffle. Il perdit l'équilibre un instant et comme Ed se relevait un peu plus loin, il put voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux vus. Winry flottait à quelques décimètres du sol, dominant Kimblee de toute sa fureur et elle s'abattit sur lui telle une tempête.

L'adolescent voulut l'arrêter, sachant bien que ce n'était pas sa place. Winry ne frappait jamais les gens avec l'intention de leur faire mal. C'était contre sa nature. Et même si elle était en colère, il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir agir ainsi. Même contre ce salaud. C'était Winry. Winry n'était pas une…

-Winry! Arrête! Demanda-t-il, paniqué. Mais encore cette fois, il ne réussit pas à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, sous le choc de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne contrôlait plus ni ses gestes ni ses jambes. Les moteurs qu'elle avait intégrés à ses jambes pour voler dans les airs s'étaient enclenchés alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au stade expérimental. Sûrement à cause des charges explosifs que Kimblee avait planté partout. Son pied frappa à l'aveuglette et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses bras qui lui protégeaient le visage contre la poussière qui saturait encore l'air. Quelque chose de chaud et de gluant. Elle frémit d'horreur tandis qu'elle se sentait entraîné par un poids mort vers le sol.

Sa jambe était coincée! Des éclairs crépitèrent autour d'elle tandis que deux mains se posèrent sur son mollet d'acier. Elle sentit la main d'Edward dans son dos, puis son bras qui se refermait sur sa taille. Les mains sur son pied s'accrochèrent à elle tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager. Winry sentit des larmes de frayeur couler de sous ses paupières qu'elle gardait obstinément fermés. Edward était vivant, elle avait entendu crier. Mais cet homme lui…il était… Elle l'avait.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!

Ce cri ne franchit pas ses lèvres dans la réalité mais résonna longtemps dans l'air jauni par les saletés et la terre. Les deux bras d'Edward lui encerclaient la taille à présent et il la tenait fermement. Les mains eurent un dernier sursaut et les éclairs moururent en remontant le long de ses jambes. D'une détente, Ed l'extirpa de là et ils eurent l'impression de s'arracher à la gravité de la terre et de la situation. Comme s'ils s'envolaient en défiant toutes les lois de la physique la plus élémentaire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à ce moment, comme si elle était obligé de voir le cadavre couvert de sang de cet homme au-dessous d'elle, tandis qu'elle s'envolait, qu'elle montait toujours plus haut vers le ciel, dans une véritable tempête de sable. Pourtant, il ne sentit pas la piqûre des grains dans ses yeux. Elle ne voyait que ce corps décharné, avec un trou béant en plein ventre et ses entrailles exposées à l'air. Sa jambe d'acier ruisselait de sang et elle réalisa avec horreur qu'un organe y était resté accroché. C'est Edward qui l'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Winry voulut crier devant l'atrocité qu'elle avait commise, mais la poussière s'engouffra dans sa bouche et Ed la serra un peu plus fort sur son coeur, pour la soutenir.

Même si chacun d'eux perdait tout contrôle de lui-même et qu'ils montaient toujours plus haut dans les airs, comme s'ils ne pesaient pas plus lourd que des plumes, elle était toujours en larme et dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et s'il ne l'avait pas laissé agir, s'il avait été assez fort pour anéantir Kimblee avant qu'elle n'arrive, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. La lumière rougeoyante les encercla, comme pour les protéger de la poussière.

Le cadavre disparu, recouvert plus rapidement que les dinosaures que la terre avait abrité des millénaires auparavant. Il s'évanouit sous le sang et les sanglots gagnèrent Winry quand ils cessèrent leur ascension et que leurs alentours ne furent plus que lumière aveuglante et tâches rougeoyantes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et même le souffle d'Edward sur sa nuque ne semblait pouvoir la sauver de sa culpabilité.

-Winry? Fit-il, de cette voix fragile qu'il avait toujours quand ses émotions se bousculaient en lui en un cortège trop bouillonnant. Winry, tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

Cette vérité était la seule vraie lumière dans l'horreur où l'adolescente se perdait. Elle se retourna dans les bras d'Edward et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Et comme c'était un rêve, elle le vit rougir, doucement. Juste pour dire.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que…

-Ça va Winry. Tu… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il tout en lui frottant un peu le dos.

Cette phrase là n'était pas bien choisie. Il songea qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Mais au contraire, elle cessa de chercher à se cacher dans ses bras et se sépara de lui, juste assez pour prendre du recul et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle l'était, mais il semblait comprendre sa confusion. Et comment qu'il comprenait. Il avait bien failli passer par là. Pour récupérer le corps de son frère, personne ne pourrait dire ce qu'il était prêt à faire.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle sans trouver autre chose à dire. Merci.

Il acquiesça, avec un début de sourire, pour l'encourager et les tâches de rouge autour d'eux disparurent lentement, les uns après les autres.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie! Se défendit Winry.

-Oui… Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

La lumière s'amenuisa autour d'eux, lentement et il sembla à Winry qu'elle percevait une odeur particulière. Une odeur lointaine? Celle de… De l'herbe dans laquelle ils avaient tant jouer quand ils étaient petits. Edward l'avait sentit aussi, car leur regard se perdirent et découvrirent l'étendue sans fin de la campagne de Resembol où ils avaient grandi. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais ils furent contents de se retrouver en pays connu. Enfin, presque. Il n'y avait pas de saule à cet endroit, non?

-Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Ses yeux d'or cherchèrent les deux perles dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Quand il les trouva, chacun tressaillit. Ils ressentaient quelque chose de fort en ce moment. Le vent souffla sur eux et firent se mélanger leurs cheveux couleur de blé. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Et comme elle fit attention à tous les détails, elle réalisa qu'Edward était toujours un peu plus petit qu'elle. Juste assez pour que ce soit visible. Elle en sourit. Sans comprendre comment elle pouvait encore sourire.

Ce sourire l'empêcha de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Et autre chose le brûlait maintenant. Elle aussi. L'air était chaud maintenant. Rassurant. Des oiseaux piaillaient dans l'arbre. C'était le seul qu'il y ait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils se mirent donc à marcher dans sa direction, sans oser se regarder. Mais la distance les séparant était si mince que lorsque leur main se cherchèrent, leur bras se frôlèrent. Ils rougirent, mais leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et ils les serrèrent très forts, parce qu'ils avaient peur.

Une fois arrivé à l'ombre de l'arbre, après avoir laissé les feuilles du saule leur caresser les épaules et le visage, Winry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de sang sur son automail. Et Edward ne portait plus aucune trace du combat contre Kimblee. C'était d'ailleurs un épisode oublié de leur vie. Pour l'instant, ils étaient hors du monde et du temps. Ça ne durerait qu'un instant. Et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire.

-Est-ce que…? Commença-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante que jamais.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'autre avant de se détourner, dans une innocence qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis longtemps. Mais qui existait d'autant plus. Leurs joues rouges comme de la brique, ils laissèrent leur main se séparer. La brise souffla un plus fort que tout à l'heure et s'enfla de colère à les voir hésiter ainsi. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus au-dessus de leur tête. C'était comme si tout le cours du temps était suspendu. Le vent devint une bourrasque et jeta Winry dans les bras d'Edward. C'était l'unique déclencheur pour que le cauchemar devienne un rêve.

Leur yeux se recroisèrent, pour une énième fois. Et s'ils hésitaient, ils virent la confiance de l'autre dans son regard. Ragaillardis, ils osèrent tenir ce regard aussi longtemps que possible. Edward repoussa une mèche de sur le front de son amie d'enfance avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou parce que s'était sa seule chance de le faire.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu t'es battue contre lui, fit-il.

-Toi, tu me fais tout le temps des peurs du genre.

-Tu sais, je… Il n'arriva pas au bout de sa phrase. C'était trop dur, trop dangereux.

-Je ne sais pas. Alors dis-moi, le pressa-t-elle.

-Je… Quel danger pouvaient-ils bien encore courir ici? Ils devaient être les deux derniers humains de la terre.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Il figea, pris par surprise. Puis ses yeux devinrent fragiles. Plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et les mots sortirent, comme dans un rêve.

-Moi aussi, Winry. Je t'aime.

Comme pour passer un pacte ou pour authentifier leur déclaration, ils s'embrassèrent. En hésitant longtemps avant. Le vent ne leur souffla rien de ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Leur visage s'approchèrent, dans le silence, dans la crainte et l'appréhension. Leurs yeux se posaient toutes les questions possibles et impossibles. Elle tremblait. Il tremblait. Leurs yeux tremblaient. Toute la terre tremblait. Jamais avant…

Leur souffle diminua jusqu'à en arriver à la vitesse la plus lente qui pouvait les maintenir en vie, ils s'approchèrent encore, doucement, parce que tout était magique. Deux cercles d'or s'éteignirent dans l'expectative et deux faisceaux azur masquèrent leur couleur avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent enfin. Et alors, tout explosa autour d'eux.

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter de nouveau, la brise souffla pour que leurs cheveux ne sachent plus à quelle tête ils appartenaient et leur souffle se mêlèrent enfin dans ce qui devait être le plus bel instant de leur vie. Edward la serra plus fort et elle se sentit s'envoler tellement elle n'espérait plus une telle chose. Ce ne fut pas la torride passion d'une expérimentation impersonnelle et méthodique en quête de sensation. C'était plutôt, comme une prière.

Pour demander de ne plus jamais se mentir, se séparer ou se faire de mal. Pour dire tout ce qui n'avait jamais été dit et n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'être répété. C'était maladroit, comme tout ce qu'Edward peut faire ayant à trait avec Winry. C'était pur, comme leur cœur l'était encore, tout au fond. C'était doux, léger et par-dessus tout, c'était bon.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, essayant de se connaître à la fois doucement et aussi rapidement que possible. Et le goût de la peur qui s'ajoutait à celui de l'envie les retenu pour qu'ils ne précipitent pas trop les choses. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième baiser qu'ils perdirent la tête. Leur souffle s'accéléra et ils passèrent à un niveau supérieur. Maintenant que leur confiance s'était raffermie, il fallait maintenant l'assurer. Ensuite…

-Edward!

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de Winry. Au contraire, sa voix était pressante. Et ses mains aussi. Tout son corps. Mais Edward était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Il l'avait embrassé sur tout le visage et à présent, chacun s'enhardissait au point de se risquer à tout bousculer. Pour que tout soit fait entre eux. Que plus rien ne les sépare. Parce que tout était magique. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et par-dessus tout, parce qu'ils s'aimaient et avaient enfin réussi à se le dire.

Ils frissonnèrent, car un soupçon de doutes subsistait. Mais, comme pour les encourager, leur environnement s'assombrit et se refroidit, les poussant à rechercher la chaleur de l'autre. Winry retira le haut d'Edward tandis qu'il la déshabillait et l'embrassait partout. Leurs mains se perdirent une bonne fois pour toutes, fiévreuses. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient, car c'était la première fois. La première fois…

-Winry…

-Edward…

Ils ne connaissaient plus d'autres mots que ces deux noms. Leur deux noms…

Axia se sentit mal à l'aise quand la jeune fille se mit à gémir dans son sommeil et à appeler le nom d'un alchimiste dont elle risquait décidément d'entendre parler plus souvent qu'il ne fallait. Mais le rêve de fantasmes de Winry ne dura pas. Ce qui suivit terrifia l'armure et la décida à enfin intervenir.

Winry avait eu un moment de blanc après que… Enfin… Rouge comme une pivoine (!), elle chassa ce souvenir très coquin de sa mémoire rêveuse et se tourna vers la nouvelle réalité à laquelle elle devait faire face. Elle et Ed avaient… Oh seigneur, quel évènement. Et ça avait été comme dans un rêve. (Nah, sérieux?) Mais maintenant, c'était comme si cela faisait des siècles. D'ailleurs, elle se vit, assise dans une chaise berçante, un peu plus vieille, avec même quelques rides, un enfant tout blond jouant devant elle et les mains posées sur son ventre bien rond. Elle était enceinte!

Quelle surprise! Et le petit là, qui ressemblait à une fille, c'était… Les yeux dorés que l'enfant posa sur elle lui répondirent tout de suite. Avec une exclamation de surprise, Winry comprit que cet enfant était celui d'Edward. Et le sien! (jackpot!) Elle en attendait même un autre!

Puis, soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Winry se leva de sa chaise berçante pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. La marche jusqu'à cette porte fut laborieuse, du fait que son ventre l'alourdissait considérablement. Elle s'étonna à ne pas voir de mur entouré la porte. Il n'y avait que cette construction de bois doté d'une poignée qui cachait le visiteur inconnu de la jeune femme. Qui ne devait pas être Edward, puisque le jeune homme devait vivre ici avec elle, comme chez lui. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette idée. Qui était-ce alors?

Le plancher de la 'maison' sans mur et avec une seule porte était une herbe verte et tendre. Les contours de l' « habitation » étaient délimités par des automails d'acier poser en un grand rectangle qui venait entourer Winry de loin. Elle eut un peu le vertige à voir le vide, l'absence de cloison et la petite fille qui continuait de jouer par terre, avec elle ne savait quoi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit?

Elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit toute d'un coup, ne pouvant plus attendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Sur le sol, devant le seuil de sa maison, un Edward Elric un peu plus vieux mais toujours plus petit que Winry se trouvait, étendu par terre, dans une marre de sang. Ses yeux vides ne parlaient plus et aucune étincelle ne se mit à luire quand l'azur de sa douce vint frôler sa dépouille. Il n'était plus qu'une dépouille! Son visage plus pâle que la mort avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps et aucun mouvement ne fit se mouvoir la moindre partie de son corps. Il n'était plus là. Il était mort. Son corps disparu alors dans le noir et tous les alentours de Winry avec. Elle tombait de haut. Ses jambes en étaient sciées.

Edward était mort. SON Edward était mort. Elle l'avait perdu… Elle était seule. Son ventre porteur de vie était redevenu plat comme une galette et dans un cri inhumain, Winry se tira de son sommeil, sans voir aucune différence entre la réalité et son cauchemar.

Axia voulut la calmer, mais pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit ne parvint à la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Edward était mort, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé à Alphonse et elle avait perdu son bébé. Ed était mort. Mort. Comme son père et sa mère. Comme sa grand-mère le serait peut-être bientôt. Elle avait tué quelqu'un et Ed était…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, ne pouvant sauter hors de son lit et frapper dans quelque chose, ayant poser sa clé à mollet trop loin, la jeune fille se retrouvait sans la moindre échappatoire à cet enfer vivant. Vivant alors qu'Ed était mort. C'était une idée qu'elle n'avait jamais pu envisagé. Et maintenant qu'elle lui tombait dessus, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Quand une armure dont elle ne se rappelait rien essaya de l'approcher, elle se mit à crier de plus belle, certaine d'être en grand danger. Les mains d'acier voulurent la rassurer, mais elle se mit à frapper en tout sens avec ses poings, rouvrant la plaie de son poignet sans le réaliser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche ou qu'on l'approche. Seul Edward l'avait touché. Et il était mort.

Voyant qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de la situation et que son amie n'était pas raisonnable, Axia se voua à la seule solution possible, demander de l'aide. Elle fonça comme une dingue dans la chambre voisine, où Ed était déjà éveillé, ayant été alerté par le cri de Winry. Al et lui étaient sur le point de sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Voulut savoir l'aîné.

-Elle a fait un sacré cauchemar. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu, mais…

Ed rejoint Winry sans donner la moindre instruction aux deux autres. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Décidément, elle était de plus en plus instables. Même plus capable de dormir normalement. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, songea-t-il. Il s'empourpra en réalisant qu'il s'inquiétait encore de Winry. Décidément, son cas était désespéré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait sauté sur le lit de la jeune fille et l'avait immobilisé entre ses bras. Sous le choc, elle continua de crier un instant avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et de fondre en larme de soulagement en réalisant qu'il était vivant. Mais quelque part, elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à y croire.

-Winry, bon sang, tu as rouvert ta plaie! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle s'accrocha fermement à la camisole noire de l'alchimiste, ne voulant pas le laisser s'évanouir dans l'air comme il l'avait fait avant de lui réapparaître mort dans son rêve.

-Tu étais mort. Ed, tu étais mort! Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, avant de se coller à lui si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait disparaître dans son corps.

-Quoi?! Mais… Winry, fit-il, plus doucement, je… je vais bien. Je suis là et bien vivant. Y'a pas de problème, ok? Ça va maintenant, c'est… c'était juste un rêve.

-Je…j'ai tué quelqu'un, Edward! Et toi tu étais mort. Et… et… je suis désoler, je suis tellement désoler.

-Mais… mais non, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes. C'était rien qu'un cauchemar. C'était pas vrai. Je suis là. Sa voix était si douce que Winry ne put faire autrement que se redresser et renifler un peu pour voir dans ses yeux si c'était bien Edward. Il essaya de lui sourire, pour l'encourager et ne réalisa même pas que son bras d'acier ne le dérangeait pas du tout et n'essayait pas un mouvement en direction de Winry. Comme s'il avait droit à un répit. Ça tombait bien en tout cas.

Elle se força à se calmer, songeant qu'elle était ridicule, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de redevenir elle-même, Ed l'attira dans ses bras, content de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Et, ça lui faisait tout bizarre qu'elle ait si peur de le perdre, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit rougir. Par contre, il y en avait un qui pourrait se moquer de lui plus tard. Al et Axia observèrent encore un instant la scène, tandis que l'alchimiste d'état se reprenait à caresser les cheveux de Winry, pour la réconforter. Puis, les deux armures se concertèrent d'un regard et les laissèrent seuls. Ils avaient besoin de calme.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, ça avait l'air tellement vrai, soupira Winry.

-Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait une telle frousse. Tu te rends compte que j'arrêtes pas de te faire pleurer, ces temps ci? Il va falloir que tu te reprennes parce que je ne l'endurais plus très longtemps, ça, tu sais?

Sa voix fragile essayait d'être assez forte pour cacher la vérité. Et Winry était trop dans le vague pour réaliser cela, alors elle se contenta de sentir les bras d'Ed autour d'elle et sa chaleur partout, partout et même en elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle se rappela le début de son rêve.

-Excuses-moi.

Il ne dit rien cette fois, ayant sentit son automail trembler sans raison. Tout son corps se figea et même son souffle cessa de faire se soulever les cheveux de la jeune fille dans les airs. Elle voulut savoir ce qui se passait, et bientôt, il était debout devant elle et toute sa chaleur se résorbait pour ne laisser place qu'à un froid d'acier. Un froid inoxydable. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Les yeux d'or lui demandèrent pardon. Elle vit alors les doigts noirs se tordrent dans tous les sens tandis que toute son épaule tremblait. Winry laissa échapper un cri de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant tout le bras d'acier se tendre vers elle en se pliant comme un serpent.

Ed grimaça de douleur et lutta pour se détourner et ne plus exposer son amie à la menace qu'il était devenu. Le répit était passé. Maintenant, tout son problème était on ne peut plus clair. Terrifiée, Winry regardait son ami d'enfance avec des larmes nouvelles dans les yeux. Et elle non plus ne dit rien.

Mais son regard était une question monstrueuse, qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Du coin de l'œil, Edward vit droit au travers. La culpabilité reprit ses droits et en serrant son poing de chair, il se dirigea vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? » avait-elle demandé.

-Ce n'est pas moi, fit-il au bout de très longues secondes qu'il avait passé à continuer de tourner le dos à Winry. Elle déglutit en devinant qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il était en train de devenir un danger ambulant. Et elle, elle qui était la seule à pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Parce que la menace se tournait vers elle.

-Je sais, lui dit-elle, comme pour le retenir. Et c'était la vérité. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Quelque chose lui piquait les yeux et son bras lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'enfuit en criant ces dernières paroles.

-Je suis désolé! Ce cri du cœur demeura longtemps à flotter en écho dans l'esprit de Winry. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre se referme avec un déclic et qu'elle ne se retrouve de nouveau plonger dans le noir.

_Es tut mir leid _

Ha, je trouve ca géant comme fin moi, et vous? Du Ed/Winry à mon meilleur. J'aime vraiment trop ça.

Et ah, ouais, le rêve de Winry dans lequel elle tue Kimblee, c'était vraiment mon fantasme à moi, parce que je déteste Kimblee un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque heure et chaque minute et chaque seconde que Dieu met sur terre. (J'ignore si vous croyez en Dieu, mais moi oui, alors, dsl s'il y en a que ça choque.)

Quant à la suite du rêve de Winry, enfin, la partie avant qu'Ed ne soit mort ou qu'elle ne voit plus vieille, je la dédis à Flamarion, ma petite sœur, qui m'a donné l'idée, partiellement, à Topie, parce qu'elle va l'aimer, j'en suis sûre, et à toutes les fans d'Edwin, parce que c'était vraiment trop chou. Un prémisse de ce qui arrivera peut-être un jour dans cette fic? Qui sait..? Ouais, bon, je sais. C'est moi.

Quant à un dernier truc, pourquoi est-ce que le chap 16 est déjà prêt? C'est que, au départ, le chap 16, qui parle de roy et de riza surtout, était censé être le 15 et le titre était je suis désoler, mais à la fin, c'était presque joyeux et le titre ne collait plus. Alors je me suis dit, ma vieille, lâche les soldats et attaque toi à l'artillerie lourde. Oh, mais où est donc mon cher Edward. (Ed- Atchou!, quelqu'un doit parler de moi Al.) hé oui, alors voilà. À la prochaine, en attendant plein de belles reviews, parce que j'adore ça. Et en espérant que ça ne me monte pas trop à la tête.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous aimiez en faite et donc, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une belle semaine. À plus! Ah oui, une belle après saint-valentin aussi!

(!)N'oublie pas ta coupure idiote, si tu veux arranger ton texte comme il faut tout à l'heure!

Il s'agit là d'une note faite à moi-même. Parce que j'ai terminé ce chapitre à l'école plutôt que de le finir à la maison. Alors, il va falloir que je fasse du copier coller pour remettre la fin à la bonne place dans mon méga document maison qui contient tout fullmetal lover. Tu parles d'une affaire…


	16. Kapitel Sechzehn

Ce matin, j'ai réécouté l'ending de Baten Kaitos. Je sais, vous connaissez pas et vous voulez lire la suite. Mais ça me mène à parler des voix des interprètes en anglais. Genre, celui qui fait Edward. J'adore sa voix! Juste la façon dont il respire, ça me rend folle. Vous réalisé que ça va loin? J'ai du réécouter au moins cent fois déjà la passé du film où il fait son atterrissage forcé et que Winry lui saute dans les bras. Quand il dit Winry avec sa petite voix, il est juste trop… kawai! Et Kalas (héro de Baten Kaitos) dont la voix est une vraie nuisance presque tout le jeu est tellement mignon dans la finale qu'on est prêt à tout lui pardonner. Même sa trahison. Mais assez parler. Du royai vous attend après ces quelques rar.

Topie: Je me suis dit, Ed est juste mignon là, je vais le faire aller plus loin dans le rêve, alors, juste mignon. Comme dirait mon pingouin préféré: on leur fait coucou les jolis, on leur fait coucou. Madagascar! Je suis contente que le chap t'es plus. Vraiment contente, c'est pas des blagues. Al est déjà jaloux de Winry non? Et puis, je peux faire aller ça en augmentant. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le rêve. Ce qui a le plus marqué ma soeur, c'est quand le vent les souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai fait de mon mieux et c'est bien sortit. Merci! Au fait, encore bravo pour ton chap 3 de Une autre fin. C'est très bien. J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Pour tes prédictions, eh bien, c'est pas loin. Mais c'est pas encore ça. Pour une fois que tu l'aurais pas tout cuit dans le bec à l'avance. Ici, comme prévu, les soldats. Et du royai en puissance! Merci de suivre et bonne continuation dans tes fics. Voyons voir tes prochaines prédictions…

SG1 FMA DC: Salut! Merci merci, pour les compliments, ça fait vraiment du bien. C'est le rêve de Winry est un peu weird (bizarre, c'est pareil) Mais moi, juste l'autre jour, j'ai fait un rêve aussi et c'était carrément dingue. Imagines un peu, j'étais le fils, (le fils, j'étais un mec merde!) de Hugues. Et il me gossait avec Alicia bien sûr. Pire encore, j 'étais Artemis Fowl. (J'avais les yeux bleus et j'étais un héro de roman irlandais!) C'était marrant comme rêve. La prochaine fois, j'espère que je serais Riza. En tout cas, merci pour la review et voici la suite avec du royai, comme promis!

Serleena: Tuer Edward? Loin de moi cette idée. Sans Ed, il n'y aurait plus de fic. C'était juste pour le rapprocher encore plus de Winry. Non, en fait, de prémisse, je parlais plutôt d'un vrai baiser entre Edward et Winry. Puis, la suite un peu torride! (Mais sans description, parce que la fic est pas classé ben ben haut et que ça se fait pas quand mon pseudo est Radiklement, j'ai pas d'autre pseudo) Merci de suivre et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir. À la prochaine review! Et la prochaine rar!

Spicycocktail: J'ignore quand tu vas réussir à lire cette suite. Du royai d'un bout à l'autre, à part quelques petites interventions de Jean. J'ai hâte de voir tes commentaires. Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider à passer de bon midi avec ma fic. Tant mieux tant mieux, si ça peut être profitable à mes lectrices. Moi je suis au ciel, toujours vivante, mais morte de bonheur. Axia a encore quelques secrets à percer, mais je crois qu'il est important d'en dire le plus possible le plus tôt possible, sinon, les punchs ne tiendront pas. Et puis, il faut faire des liens entre tout ça. Les soldats doivent retrouver Ed et les deux armures. Winry inclue. Merci de suivre et de reviewé, en espérant que ce chap ne te découragera pas de poursuivre la lecture de cette fic. À plus!

Bonne lecture!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Enfin… mais enfin!

Endlich… da hört doch alles auf!

Kapitel Sechzehn

Chapitre 16

Havoc avait bel et bien réussi à se sortir du centre de détention avec Émilie Stein en un seul morceau. Mais ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Jeff était mort de sa chute dans un piège où Hawkeye l'avait jeté, écoeurée de lui et des gestes qu'elle avait du poser pour mener à bien sa mission. Roy avait ajouté un amputé à leur pays et un tas de brûlés au troisième degré. Il faisait froid quand le duo eut touché le sol après avoir franchi le lierre sans s'être rompu le cou.

Les chiens avaient senti l'odeur familière du centre sur la prisonnière et avaient compris qu'ils devaient intervenir. Puis, ils commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme. Ils reculaient à un rien. Maintenant, il voulait de l'action. Jean les entendit venir de loin, jappant et grognant. Il eut la présence d'esprit de siffler un grand coup tout en faisant s'aplatir Émilie contre un mur, pour éviter un faisceau de lumière. Les animaux cessèrent d'avancer, sous le choc, mais les gardes les avaient entendu et savaient maintenant qu'il y avait un intru. Et comme Riza n'était plus soumise et que Mustang avait lui aussi fait sauté sa couverture, ne pouvant plus attendre, il devenait clair pour l'organisation du centre que ces deux-là n'était que la pointe du iceberg. Une diversion.

Il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'appui de ses deux collègues. La main d'Émilie se crispa sur la sienne. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cet établissement de malheur. Havoc se força à ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait être arrivé à ses amis. Surtout pas à Riza. Lui et Roy étaient déjà assez inquiets comme ça avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loup.

-Il va falloir être rapide et prudent. S'ils ne nous voient pas, nous aurons peut-être assez de chance pour ne pas subir des tirs, sinon, il nous faudra compter sur la chance.

Émilie acquiesça, sans oser dire un mot, sachant que sa voix serait certainement trop aigue et attirait l'attention sur elle. Sur eux. D'un regard, après avoir observé les alentours, ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'y aller et s'étaient élancé dans le noir, entre les faisceaux de lumière qui balayaient le sol.

Leurs mains s'étaient lâchées et Jean la poussait devant, pour couvrir ses arrières, au cas où. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'être son garde du corps. Et il le serait. Il ne comprenait pas d'où sortait la complicité qu'il sentait passé entre elle et lui, mais elle était là et tout s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher plus loin de toute façon.

Ils traversèrent les faisceaux, maladroitement, à cause du stress. Puis, Émilie se révélait particulièrement nerveuse. Elle semblait prête d'éclater à tout moment. Et si elle éclatait, elle s'arrêterait d'avancer. Sa jambe vêtue de blanc apparut dans la lumière et un garde la vit. Des tirs résonnèrent bientôt autour d'eux. Et ce fut l'enfer…

Le couvert des arbres n'était pas suffisant pour échapper à toutes les balles, pour preuve, Jean fut atteint par l'une d'elle à l'épaule. Il n'émit pas un son, en digne soldat qu'il était. Ou tout du moins, le son qu'il émit fut couvert par les coups de feu, les jappements affolés des chiens et les cris lointains des gardes. Il trébucha un peu, mais se reprit, ne pouvant se permettre de perdre de vue la jeune Émilie Stein. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle allait réagir une fois en sécurité. Si elle s'enfuyait, il se serait payé une balle dans l'épaule pour rien. Et Riza risquait encore sa vie présentement. Ainsi que son colonel. Si l'un d'eux ne revenait pas vivant, il…

-Par ici, fit-il en rejoignant la jeune fille et lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ils atteignaient les douves et lui seul connaissait l'emplacement exact du passage. S'_ils_ ne l'avaient pas déjà trouvé…

3 heures plus tard…

Ils marchaient comme deux alcooliques sortant d'une cuvée particulièrement arrosée. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, les plaies de la jeune femme menaçant de s'infecter si elle ne recevait pas bientôt des soins appropriés. Son collègue et supérieur la soutenait comme il pouvait, mais les passants qu'ils croisèrent purent observer que cet homme avait une jambe particulièrement amochée. Elle tremblait et pleurait en silence tandis qu'il lui murmurait une centaine de mots apaisants, l'encourageant à tenir bon. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il était le seul rempart entre elle et sa mort.

Comme s'il pouvait l'abandonner soudainement au détour d'une rue. Quelqu'un leur avait demandé s'il pouvait les aider, mais le brun avait refusé avec un mince sourire en remerciement. Une femme qui les avait croisé la veille, serveuse dans un restaurant chic, haussa les sourcils à les voir dans cet état, puant et grognant, se traînant comme deux morts sortis de leur tombe. Elle leva le nez en frôlant l'adulte qui avait encore assez de conscience pour la reconnaître. Son sourire resta, ironique, mais teinté de douceur dès qu'il s'adressait à la blonde qui tremblait dans ses bras.

-Colonel… Où… où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Devant l'hôtel Riza, encore un petit effort, et nous pourrons nous reposer.

-Nous reposer? Mais si… si Jean n'est pas là…

-Il sera là. Pas de soucis à ce sujet, il sera là.

-Comment en être sûr. Oh… J'ai sûrement tout fait rater. J'aurais du attendre un peu avant de…

-Vous avez parfaitement remplie votre mission lieutenant. Et cessons de jouer les militaires, tu veux bien? Riza?

Elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom d'une voix si douce et se mit à se débattre quand il la poussa à l'intérieur de l'auberge tout en lui ouvrant la porte. Roy l'emporta et elle se crispa un peu plus dans ses bras à la vue de leur hôte, qui les attendait, visiblement. L'homme aux yeux porcins (que vous devez tous être royalement emmerdées de revoir) lisait un journal pour tuer le temps, de la bave au coin de la bouche, (vous pensez qu'un journal le ferait tenir jusqu'à 2 heures du matin? Vous rêvez…) et les deux yeux dans le même trou.

-Bonsoir m'sieur dame, une sacré soirée que c'était votre fête! Fit-il dès qu'il les reconnut. Vot' copain est arrivé tout à l'heure avec une p'tite gamine et l'épaule en sang. Il avait l'air plus pâle encore que… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la dame? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? Je dois appeler la police? Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose? J'ai quelques notions en soins infirmiers.

Roy vit très bien son regard posé sur l'épaule dénudée et la bretelle du soutien-gorge de son lieutenant. Elle n'avait qu'une moitié de chemise sur le dos et se retrouvait donc très exposée. Il monta l'escalier, portant presque Riza, refusant de s'éterniser devant ce sal type. Encore un qu'il avait envie de faire griller! L'homme se replongea dans son 'journal' déçu, alors qu'Hawkeye essayait de saisir ce qui venait de se passer.

Maintenant, elle était dans leur cuisine, toujours en larme, et tout ce qu'il lui semblait clair, c'était que Jean avait réussi sa mission, mais qu'il était blessé. Puis, même ce détail lui sembla lointain, tellement la peur et la retombée d'adrénaline la diminuait. Elle avait l'impression d'être faible. D'être une imbécile. Elle avait couru après. C'était un ordre, mais quand même… Ces mains étrangères sur elle, alors que… La douleur qui courait dans tout son être depuis des heures l'avait mise à bout. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité, elle allait pouvoir éclater. Et tant pis si le colonel la voyait, si Jean la voyait craquer. Peu importait de quoi que ce soit ou des convenances à présent.

Roy la conduisit à sa chambre, pour la faire s'asseoir sur son lit. Riza ressemblait à une petite fille. Brisée, pour la deuxième, elle lui apparaissait dans toute sa fragilité. Et il était plus terrifié qu'autre chose à la vue d'un tel spectacle. Ses cheveux blonds ternis par la vase et la sueur, mêlés comme jamais. Sa frange elle-même ne se ressemblait plus. Son visage se teintait de pâleur ici, de rougeur là et elle risquait d'avoir un superbe œil au beurre noir qui se précisait de plus en plus. Les sanglots menaçaient de plus en plus et elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le colonel ne savait plus s'il pouvait la laisser seule une seconde ou s'il devait la garder dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Alors, il chercha à échapper à ses craintes en s'appliquant avec la seule méthode qui soit concluante et qu'il connaisse. Celle de l'armée. Agir dans l'ordre des choses. Mais pour une fois, l'armée était la dernière chose à laquelle son lieutenant voulait penser. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Elle était en état de choc. Et depuis le temps qu'elle souffrait en silence son amour non partagé, tout semblait prêt à sortir. La digue de ses émotions était sur le point de rompre.

-Riza, commença-t-il.

-Lieutenant! Répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots, avec l'impression d'être déchirée de toute part.

-Lieutenant, accepta Mustang, bien qu'il en soit peiné. Vous ne pouvez…

-Riza, le coupa la jeune femme brusquement en serrant un peu plus fort sa chemise sur elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras, pour la calmer un peu, tout en agréant.

-Riza, écoutez-m..

-Non, pas Riza. Je…

-Mais enfin, arrêtez ça, je ne sais même plus comment vous appelez…

-Riza, finit-elle par décider en pleurant un peu plus fort. Riza.

-Riza, je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas comme ça. Enfin. Aies pitié de moi…

-Colonel, gémit-elle en essayant de se cacher dans ses bras.

-Tu ne sais plus finir tes phrases?

-Ne…ne vous moquez pas! Réussit-elle à dire.

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent encore, le rendant fou. Il abandonna l'idée de l'armée et d'agir dans l'ordre des choses. Peu importait ses blessures physiques. Elle avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Et lui ne demandait qu'à lui en offrir pour la voir revenir un peu à elle-même. S'il avait déjà rêvé que son lieutenant laisse tomber ses défenses, il ne lui semblait pas que ça ait déjà été aussi radical dans un seul de ses rêves. C'était même beaucoup trop pour le pauvre homme.

Roy la berça lentement contre lui, en lui frottant le dos, sa main nue touchant sans le vouloir l'épaule de la jeune femme et la faisant frémir de frayeur. Sa réaction le blessa intérieurement, sans que lui-même ne le réalise tout de suite. Il continua de la bercer, longtemps, lui chuchotant ce qu'il lui venait à la tête de plus réconfortant. Des choses comme : c'est fini, ça va allé. Du calme. Je suis là.

-Faut pas pleurer comme ça. Tu vas inonder toute la ville…

La plaisanterie ne sécha pas ses larmes, au contraire. À court d'arguments, il se tut, la berçant toujours, malgré la douleur dans son genou et celle qui allait en croissant dans son cœur. Puis, entre deux sanglots, il l'entendit lui chuchoter une confidence, comme une confession.

-Je ne suis pas assez forte. Faire toute une histoire pour…

-Mais non, Riza, tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. Ce sont des lâches qui t'ont acculés au mur comme ces salauds l'ont fait. Ils t'ont usé à la corde. Il faudrait être inhumain pour ne pas réagir à ce qui t'ai arrivé. Tu es trop dure avec toi-même.

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Au nombre de femmes que vous avez connu, je ne peux que vous croire sur parole.

-Riza! se fâcha-t-il. Il n'y avait pas que de la jalousie cette fois dans la remarque de son lieutenant, mais aussi de la rancœur. Et cela le rendait furieux d'en être la cause. D'autant que cette rancœur avait certainement raison d'exister. Mais ça le rendait encore plus coupable.

Elle pleura de plus belle et c'est un Roy complètement à bout qui décida d'employer une autre manière pour s'en tirer. Elle était bien trop vulnérable. Alors, peut-être que…

-Écoutes-moi d'accord. Tu peux trouver ça stupide si tu veux, mais je ne sais vraiment plus quoi te dire. Alors je voudrais que tu te contentes de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, le temps que je te raconte l'histoire d'une femme qui se croyait et se voulait la plus forte du monde. Ça te va?

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

Dans un soupir, il se buta à lui narrer l'histoire d'une très jeune femme qui avait connu bien des misères.

Il s'agissait d'une alchimiste en puissance, comme il fallait s'y attendre avec Mustang, qui magnait tous les éléments à la perfection et avait un sourire d'ange. Elle aurait voulu entrer dans l'armée et perfectionner son alchimie pour les soins. Elle avait des rêves en dizaine. Mais son père, vieux jeu et autoritaire, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la condamna à un mariage arrangé avec un soldat de bonne condition. Un général grand, de belle prestance et blond. Elle l'épousa, comme son père le lui ordonna, croyant avoir trouver l'amour dans cet homme aux belles manières.

Elle n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque et mis au monde un garçon à 18 ans. Mais avant même la naissance de l'enfant, son mari changea du tout au tout. Il révéla un caractère orgueilleux et colérique. Il se fâchait pour un rien et leva la main sur elle plus d'une fois. Elle comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et chercha une solution pour se sortir de son emprise, et protéger son fils, qui ne méritait pas de grandir dans la violence. La jeune femme avait rencontré un sous-fifre de son époux un peu plus tard et tout de suite, ce fut le coup de foudre. Le vrai. Il était plus sombre, avec ces cheveux noirs et ses traits asiatiques, mais il cachait bien plus de douceur que le général blond.

Elle fut l'une des premières femmes de l'époque à divorcer et se remaria aussitôt avec un simple caporal, alchimiste d'état encore peu reconnu pour se protéger de son ex. Ce dernier n'avala jamais la pilule. Deux autres enfants vinrent à naître, une fille puis un petit garçon, tous deux tout aussi brun de cheveux que leur père. Ce dernier demeura caporal jusqu'à sa mort.

-Et il mourut très tôt. Dans ce que l'armée déclara être un accident. Son plus jeune fils avait tout juste 5 ans et l'aîné de la famille, 7. La jeune mère ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait déjà commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesses durant les deux dernières années, à la suite d'une visite de son ex. Il était venu voir son fils, l'aîné, puis s'était mis dans une colère noire et avait essayé de frapper le petit. Paniquée, elle avait caché ses trois enfants dans un passage secret de leur chambre, sous le plancher, pour ensuite subir seul les foudres de son général.

La voix de Roy hésita pour décrire ce qui suivait et Riza sentait ses larmes glisser plus lentement sur son visage en comprenant ce dont il lui parlait. Elle écouta avec plus d'attention et pu voir les trois enfants serrés les uns contre les autres, tremblant de frayeur. Elle devina qui était le plus jeune des trois, que sa sœur berçait comme elle le pouvait malgré sa frayeur. Elle vit ses yeux noirs trembler dans l'obscurité de la cave où leur mère les avait enfermé et elle put entendre ses cris, tandis que monsieur Sins, son ex mari la battait.

Il ne parlait plus, mais elle le voyait encore, minuscule et sans défense, avec son frère, se retenant pour ne pas appeler leur mère, pour ne pas essayer de la rejoindre, ayant reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Les trois petits pleuraient en silence, Lloyd se fâcha et commença à frapper contre la trappe qui les retenait prisonnier, Roy se mettait à crier comme le silence enveloppait la maison. Leur sœur le lâcha, incapable de retenir sa peur plus longtemps. Ils étaient seuls, tous les trois ensemble, mais seuls au monde. Leur père, le vrai, le deuxième, ne rentra que trop tard et ils purent tous voir Elsa, le visage en sang et couverte de bleus, qui avait subi cette violence pour eux. À cause d'eux.

Elle le leur avait bien fait payer par la suite. D'abord, c'était Lloyd qui avait été de pensionnat en pensionnat. Jocelyn, la cadette, avait du rencontrer tout un tas de garçon de son âge, sa mère ayant décidé de la marier dès qu'elle aurait seize ans. Et le benjamin fut abandonné constamment. À l'épicerie d'abord, une seule fois. Puis, après la mort de son père, sa mère ne cessa de l'oublier. Elle ne venait pas le chercher à l'école, elle ne lui faisait à manger qu'un repas sur trois, elle ne venait plus le border. Roy ne comprenait pas à l'époque que sa seule faute était de ressembler au caporal Mustang, son père.

Elsa disparaissait régulièrement de la maison, les laissant seuls la nuit, sans jamais leur dire où elle allait ou si elle reviendrait. Lloyd fit le tour des écoles et rentra à la maison, à 12 ans, épuisé et décidé à rester chez lui. Dès lors, ce fut la guerre entre lui et son jeune frère pour savoir lequel obtiendrait les faveurs de leur mère. Et ils semblaient incapables d'être départagés, puisqu'une semaine elle s'occupait de l'un, le mois d'après, elle ne voulait plus lâcher l'autre. Entre tout ça, Jocelyn se sentait rejeté. Dès leur adolescence entamée, les trois jeunes se montrèrent désinvoltes et joueurs. Le trio fut vite reconnu dans leur école comme étant une famille de brise cœur qui changeait de fréquentation en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire je t'aime.

Si ses aînés furent laissés à eux-mêmes dans toutes leurs histoires de cœur, Roy se vit obligé de très vite développer des talents de charmeur plus dévastateurs et précis encore. Il devait être un gentleman en tout point. Sa mère exigeait la perfection dans son habillement dès qu'il était de sortie avec une demoiselle et ne cessait de lui farcir la tête de mariage et de famille. Elle voulait qu'il soit comme son père. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Mustang songeait qu'il préférait être soldat, célibataire et célèbre. Alors, ces rendez-vous galants se multiplièrent, ses manières s'affinèrent et il devint le dom juan qu'il est toujours maintenant.

Lloyd, voyant son petit frère le devancer dans ses conquêtes, décida d'appliquer la même technique que lui. Et Jocelyn put bientôt se vanter d'avoir pour frères les hommes les plus charmants et les plus beaux de la ville. Elle-même n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais elle se lassa vite et après avoir appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait en alchimie de sa mère, elle fugua pour ne plus jamais faire signe de vie à sa famille. Roy devint alchimiste d'état et s'engagea définitivement dans l'armée. Lloyd était déjà parti au loin dans un autre pays. Leur mère se retrouva seule, plus perdue que jamais. Ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles d'elle pendant des années. Ils l'imaginaient morte, loin, et c'était tout aussi bien. Enfin, presque.

Et maintenant, cette femme était la généralissime. Leur généralissime.

Il est entendu que le colonel ne révéla pas tous ses secrets sur son adolescence et les manipulations qu'Elsa put tenter avec lui et son frère et sa sœur à son lieutenant. Mais, comme de ferventes lectrices suivent cette histoire avec attention, je me suis permis cette petite parenthèse sur le passé de notre cher Roy Mustang. (Vous me remercierez ou me maudirez dans les reviews, à votre bon plaisir…) Au lieu de s'arrêter trop longtemps à ses souvenirs douloureux, Roy préféra conclure son histoire sur le point auquel il voulait arriver. (Pas trop tôt quand même…)

-Peut-être a-t-elle de bonne raison d'être devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et d'avoir négliger sa famille à l'époque. Mais si maintenant, Elsa Sciez semble être la femme la plus forte du pays, à cause de tous les pouvoirs qu'elle a réussi à obtenir, elle est encore ma mère et par le fait même une femme qui a été violentée et brisée trop souvent. Je ne cherche pas à la plaindre, d'accord? Mais, elle s'est retrouvé régulièrement dans l'état où toi tu étais tout à l'heure. Et pire encore. Mais elle n'en est jamais revenue. Et je sais que tu es plus forte qu'elle, parce que tu as pu tenir sur tes pieds quelques minutes après ce qui t'es arrivé et que tu as su maîtriser toute ta douleur le temps d'être en sécurité.

-Colonel, soupira-t-elle en relevant lentement les yeux vers lui, ses sanglots s'espaçant enfin.

-Riza, tu dois me croire. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. Et lui-même avait l'air si fragile comme il énonçait cette vérité qu'elle crut qu'il allait craquer lui aussi. Mais il réussit à garder un timbre de voix plus ou moins ferme, chevrotant ici et là, pour lui dire des mots qui voulaient réellement dire quelque chose d'important venant de lui. C'est juste que… Je suis sans défense sous la pluie.

Elle hésita un moment, le regardant avec plein de larmes dans les yeux, sans réussir à croire ce qu'elle croyait comprendre. Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sans défense présentement? Parce qu'elle pleurait? Qu'il était incapable de la voir pleurer? La raison voulut lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas si grandiose que ça, qu'il détestait peut-être tout simplement voir pleurer n'importe quel femme ou qu'il n'était pas habitué à la voir dans cet état. Pas qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais et ne pouvait le supporter. Sinon, il l'aurait dit. Puis c'était impossible qu'il dise une telle chose, c'était Roy Mustang, c'était son colonel, son supérieur. Il était intouchable et inaccessible. Inaccessible! Depuis cinq ans…

À cette idée, tout le bonheur qu'elle se faisait à avoir entendu la voix trop tendre de l'alchimiste lui avouer sa vulnérabilité s'envola. Et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Désespéré, il se dit qu'elle allait pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais cette idée était trop injuste pour qu'il la laisse dans son esprit plus longtemps. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. Il avait cru qu'en s'ouvrant un peu à elle, en écrasant sa mère au profit de Riza, la jeune femme se remettrait. Ne serait-ce assez que pour sécher ses larmes. Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait donc?

-Riza, arrêtes ça. C'est fini, y'a plus rien à craindre. Je suis désoler de t'avoir laissé y aller. J'aurais du t'en empêcher et trouver une autre solution.

-Non, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ça.

Elle voulut s'écarter de lui, mais elle était maintenant si faible que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Son geste n'eut que pour effet de la remettre à sa vue. Elle avait les yeux rouges et son visage sal rougissait sous la crasse et le sang. Le cœur de Roy flancha une bonne fois pour toute et comme il était à bout, il décida de tenter le tout pour tout. Même si ça devait ruiner leur future, leur travail, leur vie, parce que l'important à présent, c'était uniquement qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

Il la ramena contre lui, plus doucement, en s'arrangeant pour que sa figure soit juste sous la sienne. Elle le sentit s'étendre sur le lit et la faire s'étendre aussi, mais n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ferait ce qu'il fit. Au travers de sa peine, Riza sentit une caresse sur son front, puis sur sa joue, sur l'autre. Le flot de larmes se tarissait enfin quand elle réalisa que son colonel déposait des baisers sur tout son visage. Elle essaya de l'arrêter, mais en fut bien incapable et lui demanda alors de cesser.

-Colonel, arrêtez ça

Il continua malgré elle.

-Je suis toute sale et…

Les baisers se multiplièrent et elle cru une fois de plus qu'elle faisait un rêve.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire Riza.

Et ses lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent celles de son lieutenant pour la première fois. Avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant qu'il était maintenant au-dessus d'elle, presque étendu de tout son long sur son corps. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille, presque imperceptiblement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une main était sous sa tête, des doigts emmêlaient ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle était sale et pouvait goûter de la sueur sur la bouche de son colonel. Ils sentaient tout les deux atrocement mauvais. Et s'il s'était appuyé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus sur elle, il lui aurait fait mal. Mais à cet instant, Hawkeye non plus n'en avait rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que SON colonel l'embrassait, l'homme de ses rêves et celui qu'elle croyait si inaccessible. Et sa raison était morte sur le coup. Ses yeux bruns se fermèrent et quand sa bouche et celle de Roy se séparèrent, elles se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Avec peut-être un brin d'impatience. Les bras de la jeune femme furent bientôt autour du cou de son supérieur. Mais il ne lui était plus supérieur en rien. À part peut-être dans l'expérience qu'il avait pour embrasser. Il embrassait bien! Divinement bien!

Était-ce ça ou le fait que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse qui la fit gémir de plaisir? Elle n'en sut rien, mais en redemanda. Plus de larmes à présent, plus de sanglot. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il s'invita chez elle pour la première fois. L'accueil fut mémorable. Avec passion, avec désespoir et timidité, tout à la fois, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus avidement, n'osant pas s'arrêter de crainte que la magie ne cesse aussi. Roy était subjugué de la sentir lui répondre, de sentir ses mains glisser dans son dos, s'arrêter sur sa nuque, de les sentir le retenir au-dessus d'elle, de les sentir dans ses cheveux. Elle disait oui, tout son corps disait oui, elle en voulait encore. Il devait être mort et arrivé au paradis, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Et Riza pensait très exactement la même chose.

Et s'ils avaient mauvaises haleines, ce n'était pas ça qui les arrêterait. Après tout, ils étaient des soldats, non? Ils en avaient vu d'autre. La boue, les bleus, le sang. Le sang avait un goût de plomb dans cette bouche offerte. Il frémit en songeant que c'était de sa faute si c'était le cas. Mais si la seule façon pour eux deux d'en arriver là était de traverser le centre de détention où était retenue la petite-fille d'un criminel voué à la peine capital, il voulait bien dire que cela en valait la peine.

Malheureusement, le charme vint à se rompre quand leurs poumons quémandèrent de l'air. Leur souffle tout emmêlé, ils se séparèrent lentement, à regret et presque aussitôt, la raison de la jeune femme ressuscita d'entre les morts pour venir la tourmenter de nouveau. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait laissé arriver et s'empourpra en doutant de cet homme au-dessus d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Jamais son cœur ne s'était débattu ainsi dans sa poitrine et jamais, au grand jamais avait-elle ressenti une telle terreur.

Et s'il profitait de sa faiblesse? Si toute cette douceur n'était qu'un masque, celui du Casanova qui cherche toujours à tirer profit de toutes les situations auxquelles il est mêlé? Roy fut jeté à bas du lit, complètement sans défense à présent et dans tout les sens du terme. Son cœur ouvert se replia et son visage attendri chercha à disparaître quand Riza le foudroya du regard et lui dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

-N'essayez pas de profiter de ma faiblesse pour vous faire plaisir! Je ne suis quand même pas si idiote!

Dire qu'on peut affronter les pires cauchemars et avoir aussi peur des histoires de cœur est franchement ironique. Rouge comme un jouvenceau prit en flagrant délit, il commença par s'asseoir par terre, avant de faire trop de mouvement, un peu secoué par ce que venait de dire son lieutenant. Un peu était un euphémisme. Elle le prenait pour quoi? De quel droit est-ce qu'elle le repoussait comme ça, alors qu'il … Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Tout du moins, ce n'était pas son intention. Il n'était certainement pas le salaud qu'elle s'imaginait. Puis, elle n'avait certainement pas détesté ces baisers, puisqu'elle lui avait répondu. Alors, pourquoi crier à l'agression maintenant? Pourquoi lui faire aussi mal alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à l'aider?

Riza était aussi rouge que lui, mais il n'aurait su dire pour quoi. Il allait finir par croire qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de pousser cela plus loin. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et cette idée faisait plus mal que le reste. C'était trop pour lui. Tout ce qui le gardait debout s'écroulait tandis qu'il se releva en grimaçant. Son genou ne sortait pas gagnant de cette micro chute, loin de là. Elle hésita en ramenant maladroitement les pans de sa chemise sur elle.

-Pas de relation entre officier, le règlement est clair là-dessus. Et bien que je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que vous envisagiez là, je ne pense pas que…

-Taisez-vous! Ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Dans un sursaut, elle obtempéra. Chacun d'eux se sentaient totalement démunis et voulaient disparaître. Hawkeye voulait retrouver l'entre protectrice de ses bras et lui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer pour de bon. Comment pouvait-elle l'embrasser si amoureusement puis le repousser ainsi? C'était un affront à son amour-propre, mais avant tout, à ses sentiments. D'accord, il n'avait rien avoué, mais…

Le retour du vouvoiement les affligea tout deux et un silence douloureux s'installa dans la chambre. La soldate fixa Roy tout le long de ce silence, observant qu'il avait les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, ses cheveux noirs cachant son regard blessé et ombrageant son visage. Elle le vit serrer le poing et craignit d'avoir été trop loin. Il était quand même son supérieur. Et elle avait porté contre lui une grave accusation. Mais il y a quand même une différence entre tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le réconforter et l'embrasser follement après l'avoir étendu sur un lit.

-Colonel…

-Assez! Si c'est tout ce que vous pensez de moi, je ferais mieux de vous laisser seule avant que je ne baisse encore dans votre estime. Puis, je dois voir Jean pour savoir comment il va…

Il se détourna tout d'un bloc, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas recroiser son regard sans éclater à son tour. Et il était toujours hors de question de s'abaisser à cela. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il boita si clairement qu'elle ressentit la douleur dans sa propre jambe. Alors, plus coupable qu'un assassin, elle le fit se figer d'une question.

-Pourquoi?

Et cette question ne s'adressait pas à n'importe quoi. Pourquoi ce baiser, mon colonel? Il retint un frisson et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin et que lui aussi. Parce qu'il en rêvait depuis des mois. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et qu'il avait agi instinctivement. Parce que… Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui battait faiblement, indistinctement, qui s'était arrêté en la voyant pleurer, qui faiblissait de minutes en minutes et qui paniquait quand elle lui souriait. Et parce que son cœur saignait à présent.

-Parce que...commença-t-il avant que sa voix ne s'effondre en une note si aigue, qu'elle douta un moment de ses oreilles. Parce que je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas. Parce que j'étais incapable de supporter ces larmes plus longtemps et que…

Elle attendit longuement pour entendre la suite, qui ne vint jamais. Il avait fait un pas, mais le mauvais. Il avait cru et s'était trompé. Ça faisait mal. La colère habituelle vint cacher ses larmes et il déclara froidement qu'il voulait récupérer ce qui restait de sa chemise. Pour qu'elle se sente coupable au moins quelque part. Pour qu'elle est mal. C'était puéril et il s'en voulut dès que les mots furent dits, mais il était trop tard.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, je… je dois me changer justement… déclara-t-elle simplement, de la même voix hésitante qu'elle avait eu en lui demandant où ils étaient une fois arrivé devant l'auberge. Le mal empira. Alors sans plus attendre, Roy quitta la pièce, sans même claquer la porte, n'en trouvant pas la force.

Jean l'attendait de l'autre côté de ladite porte, le visage crispé par un mélange de crainte et d'hésitation. Mustang ne lui adressa pas un regard, ne réalisant pas qu'il y avait un bandage autour de son épaule où qu'une jeune femme rousse se tenait à côté du soldat. Il ne savait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il se trouvait monstrueux. Et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de penser que l'opinion de Riza n'était pas plus haute que celle qu'il avait de lui-même.

-Colonel, je crois que vous auriez besoin d'une bonne douche, diagnostiqua le blond en faisant signe à Émilie de ne pas intervenir. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Riza est dans tous ses états et doit se reprendre. Et vous aussi…

Roy se passa une main tremblante sur la figure, pour en chasser toute fragilité, mais rien n'y fit. Havoc insista du regard, oubliant sa crainte d'être rembarré. Mustang se résigna et alla disparaître dans la salle de bain, en boitant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il était en miettes. Tandis que Jean réunissait tout son courage pour ouvrir la porte d'Hawkeye, Émilie réunit l'essentiel nécessaire à leur plan. Elle et le second lieutenant avaient eut le temps de discuter un peu en attendant les deux autres.

Cette fois, Jean était décidé à les caser ensemble une bonne fois pour toute et comme toutes ses démarches précédentes et maladroites avaient échouées lamentablement, il préférait se fier à un avis féminin et impartial. Cette intrigue avait tout de suite intéressé sa jeune protégée, qui avait décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire tout en guérissant sa blessure à l'épaule.

Riza ne savait plus du tout quoi faire quand Jean s'invita dans sa chambre, pour lui parler sérieusement. Lui et ses confrères étaient tous ennuyés à force de voir ces deux-là restés aussi coincé l'un face à l'autre. Puis, il avait parié avec Breda, Falman et Fuery qu'ils seraient ensemble quand ils reviendraient de leur mission. Loin de lui l'idée de manipuler son amie de toujours, mais elle ferait mieux de se bouger plutôt que de passer son temps à fuir ses sentiments en faveur de son devoir et de lois stupides. Il allait la secouer un peu s'il le fallait, mais le second lieutenant était sûr que leur colonel avait déjà fait sa part. Après tout, il avait de grandes oreilles…

-Alors, cette mission? À voir ta tête, ça a mal tourné…

L'entrée en matière aurait pu être meilleure, mais Émilie lui avait dit de ne pas la ménager et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Jean était certain que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Hawkeye.

-Jean? Tu as réussi toi? Parce que sinon… commença t-elle, essayant de se calmer en retrouvant son sérieux et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous là.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Hawkeye, coupa Émilie Stein en rentrant dans la pièce, un plat rempli d'eau et quelques serviettes dans les bras.

Riza en resta coite quelques secondes. Trop de choses venaient de se produire à la fois. Son cerveau assimilait, mais son cœur n'arrivait pas à oublier les baisers et les lèvres de son colonel. Puis la façon injuste dont tout son être avait repoussé le pauvre homme. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Mais qui savait si sa raison n'avait pas…eh bien, raison, une fois de plus? Comment expliquer ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné si ce n'était une façon de profiter d'elle? Comment croire qu'avec la mère qu'il avait et les manières dont elle l'avait vu traiter les femmes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pouvait être sincère et rechercher quelque chose de stable? Avec elle? Elle qui était si peu féminine?

-Bonjour…

-Tenez, c'est pour vous débarbouiller un peu, vous avez du passer une soirée mouvementée, fit simplement la jeune fille avant de les laisser seuls.

Riza dévisagea Jean avec de grands yeux, prête à le sermonner, mais avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, il avait mouillé un bout d'étoffe et s'était mis à lui éponger le visage avec, après s'être assis à côté d'elle. Il avait un regard qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Depuis leur adolescence… Ce regard qu'il lui réservait quand il devinait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Le regard qu'elle avait voulu perdre de vue pour se faire croire qu'elle était forte. Ce n'était pas très sage de sa part.

-Allez, dis-moi donc ce qui s'est passé avec le colonel…

Il ne parlait pas du tout de la mission et résignée comme un projectile dans un lance-pierre, elle laissa tout lui échapper et avoua la vérité qu'elle jugeait si terrible.

-Il m'a embrassé…

Le rose qui vint teinté ses joues fit sourire son ami et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme il le ferait pour se moquer de Fuery. Malgré sa blessure, il se sentait plutôt en forme. Émilie était vraiment mignonne et il craquait plus vite qu'une noix mise au supplice d'un casse-noisette. Il avait réussi sa mission et ses deux supérieurs et amis, si Roy était encore son ami, étaient revenus sains (presque) et saufs de leur diversion. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, c'était savoir qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour finir ensemble et il pourrait aller dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

-Quel goujat! Comment a-t-il osé?!

-Plus qu'une fois…

La roseur devint plus foncée encore sur son visage pâle, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pour comprendre ce qu'il lui avait prit.

-C'était bien? Demanda Jean, l'air pas plus intéressé qu'il faut. Ce genre de question, il aurait préféré la poser à Roy. Embrasser Riza Hawkeye et en sortir vivant, l'embrasser plus d'une fois même. Décidément, leur colonel était un veinard. Dire qu'il essayait de le rendre encore plus veinard. C'était bien pour se faire pardonner pour Elsa et pour gagner son pari qu'il faisait tout ça.

-Jean! S'outra la jeune femme

-Je plaisante allons, ce que je veux dire, c'est, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui en parles pas à lui?

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé! Et il ne m'a même pas donné de raison valable pour…

-Tu lui en as laissé le temps?

-Bien sûr, mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire n'avait rien à voir.

-Oh, ce que vous pouvez compliquer les choses, vous les femmes!

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer par là?

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué? Tu l'aimes, non?

Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant le nier ou l'admettre. C'était déjà une réponse en soi. La main de Havoc sur son épaule vint replacer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, dans un geste qui rappelait celui d'un grand frère.

-Je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent et de toute façon…

-Tu as peur, ma vieille.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles ma vieille toi?!

-Depuis quelques secondes, pourquoi? Je dis juste la vérité, tu l'aimes, mais tu as peur. C'est classique.

-Ah, j'ai à faire à un expert.

-Exactement! Tu imagines combien de fois j'aurais pu avoir de petite amie si toutes les filles qui m'aimaient comme toi tu aimes le colonel avaient décidé de passer par-dessus leur peur pour m'avouer leur sentiment?

-Pas des tas… Même pas une.

Havoc grimaça devant sa sincérité et sa réponse directe. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

-Ok, maintenant, mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye va m'écouter si elle veut être heureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie trop raisonnable. Parce que si je ne suis pas un expert en la chose, j'ai quand même un peu plus d'expérience que toi.

-Avec les hommes? Se moqua-t-elle

-Non! Mais je sais ce que ressentent les hommes.

-Tu ne t'appelles Roy Mustang.

-Non, sinon, je serais le mec le plus veinard de la terre et je ferais du feu en claquant des doigts.

-Havoc, laisses-moi tranquille, tu veux?

-Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas tirer les choses au clair avec le colonel.

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, regretter de ne rien lui avoir dit toute ta vie et mourir vieille fille ou tout lui avouer, prendre un risque et finir par te marier et fonder une famille avec lui.

-Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça!

-Non, mais ça en aiderait un bon paquet que ce soit la dame qui fasse le premier pas.

-Toi, le premier…

-Merci, ironisa-t-il, un peu déprimé de la voir aussi mordante. Mais tu sais, si je te dis ça, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai des doutes sur ce qui lui ressent, non? Il a des sentiments aussi, suffit de le voir défendre sa mère. Tu le sais pourquoi il s'est battu aujourd'hui au moins?

-Parce que tu le savais toi?

-Ouais, j'étais dans le coin quand s'est arrivé. Des types ont insultés sa mère, et il n'a rien dit. Puis ils ont parlé de toi, enfin, du premier lieutenant du colonel. Et il a tout de suite pété une coche. Tu aurais du le voir à l'action, il était incroyable.

-Mais c'est idiot, et puis pourquoi…

-Riza, arrêtes de te cacher du monde et vis un peu ta vie. En-dehors du travail, ton seul vrai passe-temps, c'est ton chien. C'est pas une vie.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Jean. Toi aussi tu es tout seul et…

-Bon, arrête de contourner tes problèmes. Si tu peux tuer des gens sans ciller et affronter des armoires à glace de deux mètres de haut, tu peux révéler ce que tu ressens à Roy. S'il t'a embrassé, ça veut certainement dire quelque chose…

-Tu as peut-être bien raison. Mais il se fait tard et…

Il se releva tout en pointant un doigt sur elle et le secouant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'agir et vite. Elle soupira, furieuse de se sentir manipuler une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, puisque Havoc n'avait rien à gagner à ce qu'elle avoue ses sentiments à leur colonel. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur les dernières paroles de Jean, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avant d'enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller pour y lâcher un profond cri de colère :

-Allez, penses-y bien, mais pas trop longtemps quand même…

Non, c'était déjà tout réfléchi. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Et elle ne voulait pas ressembler à n'importe qu'elle femme qu'Il aurait pu connaître auparavant. Il en avait connu tellement. Riza se prit même à croire un instant que Jean avait inventé cette histoire de combat avec Mustang. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se battre pour défendre l'honneur de son premier lieutenant. Il savait pourtant que c'était une perte de temps. Un officier ne peut pas se permettre d'attaquer des civils pour une raison aussi frivole. Quand même… Elle se retourna dans son lit, courbaturée et fatiguée.

Mais ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts et une idée lumineuse les éclairait pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle ne pleurait plus. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle ne versa plus une seule larme. Havoc avait raison. Et elle lui prouverait bien qu'elle n'était pas une lâche. Elle allait agir maintenant au lieu de laisser un stupide règlement diriger sa vie.

Roy, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il n'était pas entré sous le jet d'eau chaude que les larmes coulaient déjà et il s'empressa de les oublier en essayant de se noyer sous la douche. Riza avait été profondément blessée ce soir et c'était entièrement de sa faute. S'il l'avait retrouvé plus tôt, s'il avait refusé de faire cette mission de fou, s'il avait trouvé un autre plan, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et maintenant, elle le détestait. Ou tout du moins, il ne nourrissait plus aucun espoir.

S'il avait su comprendre ce qu'il ressentait plus tôt aussi. Avec un soupir de résignation et parce qu'il refusait encore d'admettre sa défaite, il se décida à ne pas mourir sous le jet d'eau chaude. D'ailleurs, celle-là devenait de plus en plus froide. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de bouger rendu là, il sortit de la salle de bain, la mine basse, retenant un soupir et sa colère. L'auto flagellation semblait prometteuse pour ce soir. Ciel, il ne pourrait jamais dormir après ce qui s'était passé… Puis alors qu'il croyait le pire passé, il vit Hawkeye sortir de sa chambre, la chemise en lambeau dans les mains, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc et informe.

Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur teinte blonde et ses yeux semblaient plus fermes, mais comme il n'en menait pas large, Roy refusa de la confronter et se dirigea vers sa chambre à lui, sans la regarder.

-Colonel, fit-elle doucement, l'arrêtant net. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et marqua un certain temps d'arrêt, partagé entre l'envie de tirer sur Jean qui devait certainement les espionner avec leur protégée et celle de se lancer enfin, tout de go, dans la plus longue chute de sa vie. Riza s'apprêtait à sauter une marche importante. Comme Mustang l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à sentir les bras de la jeune femme lui entourer la taille, ses mains lui donnant la chemise bleue et ruinée et son corps s'appuyant doucement contre son dos. Roy ne voulut pas croire qu'il était vivant et conscient à cet instant. Il devait devenir fou. Ou bien, il avait réussi à se noyer dans la douche. Le souffle de son lieutenant glissa sur sa nuque, comme elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et il retint un frisson tout en prenant la chemise, les poings serrés et les yeux baissés. Il avait peur à présent. Il se sentait l'âme d'un petit garçon blessé pour une fois de trop.

C'était bien le cas, mais Riza ne voulait plus de cette mascarade. Tant pis si elle était tout aussi terrifiée que lui. Jean avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'agir de cette façon si elle voulait avancer dans cette histoire. Faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière tenait plus de la fuite que de la stratégie d'attaque. Et les remparts de Roy ne tenaient plus qu'à rien. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Jamais, c'est tellement long… Elle avait connu trop de jamais déjà.

-Lieutenant, je…

-Chut. Laissez-moi parler d'abord, lui intima-t-elle. Son souffle le fit frissonner et les mots qui suivirent, il ne les attendait plus. Je vous aime. C'est idiot, mais…

Électrisé, il releva la tête, usant de toute la patience qu'il lui restait pour ne pas tout de suite pété un fusible. Elle le repoussait pour ensuite venir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait? Mais qu'est-ce que…? _Les femmes_, se dit-il, _les femmes sont tout le temps imprévisible et Riza encore plus. Riza…_

-Quoi?! Demanda son supérieur, d'une voix craintive. La moindre dérogation lui aurait été fatal à présent. Il avait besoin d'être sûr. À 100 pourcent. Foutu scientifique!

-Je… je vous aime colonel, depuis des années déjà et je n'osais pas vous le dire parce que…

-…tu avais peur? C'est ça?

Elle n'osa pas répondre ou ajouter quelque chose. Elle avait franchi la marche et en ressortait toute tremblante. Avouer son amour à Roy Mustang, c'était sentimentalement suicidaire. C'était une mission plus kamikaze que celle qu'elle venait de faire.

-C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai, parvint-il à dire avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de très douteux.

Les épaules de l'alchimiste s'ébranlèrent un instant de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir avant de l'entendre rire. Riza crut qu'il se moquait et allait se détourner quand deux bras la rattrapèrent et qu'elle se retrouva attiré contre le torse de SON colonel.

-Oh Riza, c'est tellement idiot, lui murmura-t-il en l'étreignant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

-Comment?! Mais… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il content, moqueur ou cherchait-il à profiter de la situation?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Riza. Mais je pensais que jamais ça ne marcherait parce que tu… enfin… Il hésita et sa voix était si légère qu'elle en fut prise de court.

-Hein? Colonel, vous aussi vous…

-Riza, par pitié, dis-moi mon nom quand tu me parles.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu m'aimes moi aussi depuis je ne sais combien de temps et que tu ne me l'as jamais dit parce que tu avais peur aussi?!

-Ça ne me ressemble pas, c'est vrai, mais j'avais peur parce que… Parce que c'est toi Riza. Enfin, non seulement, on n'a pas le droit de sortir ensemble, mais en plus, tu avais tout le temps l'air si inaccessible.

-Moi, inaccessible? Mais…

Elle releva la tête vers lui pour voir d'abord son sourire éclatant et ses yeux noirs brillant de joie. Elle y vit autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'un seul homme. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il lui murmura d'une voix aussi tendre que douce :

-Oui, tu es inaccessible. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remette de te voir en larmes que tu me traitais déjà de tous les noms…

Son visage pâle s'approcha du sien et elle sentit sa peau blanche trembler sous ses doigts, qui étaient posé tout prêt de son cœur. Elle entendait ses battements précipités. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui fit passer les bras autour de son cou, l'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et elle ferma les yeux longtemps avant de deviner ses lèvres hésitantes sur les siennes.

C'était irréel. Trois mots. Trois ridicules, minuscules mots. Trois mots et le paradis leur appartenait. Le bonheur tenait donc à si peu de choses? Leur bouche se reconnaissant déjà, elles reprirent vite où elles s'étaient abandonnés, dans une passion pressante et enivrante. Elle murmura son nom entre deux baisers, tandis qu'il découvrait de nouveau son visage et qu'elle se pressait contre lui à s'en faire mal. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher maintenant. Plus jamais. Roy goûtait le vrai bonheur à petite goulée. L'entendre dire son nom sur ce ton le rendit fou et il voulut l'entendre encore, plus fort, il voulait l'entendre crier son nom.

Mais, s'ils avaient franchi un premier pas, ils étaient encore loin de cette étape. Et malgré l'impatience avec laquelle il l'embrassait, comme s'il voulait rattraper tous les baisers perdus dans les dernières années où l'amour avait été passé sous silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre son temps. Le rythme ralentit, jusqu'à devenir si lent qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient peur de se briser en se touchant.

Riza l'obligea à s'arrêter un moment, pour qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant pas y croire.

-C'est bien vrai Roy? Ce n'est pas qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ou un rêve?

-Arrêtes ça, ou je vais mal le prendre. Ses yeux se firent très sérieux. Comme quand il parlait de son but ultime de devenir généralissime. Ce qu'il dirait serait indubitable. Je t'aime Riza. Je te le jure. Et elle le crut. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement et ne voulait pas faire autrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à le dire tout à l'heure?

-Je…Je ne l'avais jamais dit avant.

-Ah non?

-Je n'y croyais pas comme je le crois quand je te le dis.

-Alors, je peux mourir en paix maintenant, fit-elle avec un sourire avant de se serrer très fort contre lui.

Il l'étreignit aussi, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, avant de jeter un regard autour d'eux, pour voir deux paires d'yeux les observer depuis l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Enfin, il l'avait bel et bien oublié. Et Roy l'oublia dès qu'il reporta son attention sur Riza.

-Non, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais, je fuyais depuis si longtemps toutes possibilités d'espoir que je n'osais pas le croire.

-Je suis un bel idiot alors, de ne m'être rendu compte de rien.

-Pour ça oui, un très bel idiot.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à hésiter encore un peu, toujours timide de leur proximité nouvelle. Puis, après avoir échanger un regard, et quelques autres baisers, plus légers que des caresses, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la seule chambre de l'appartement à compter un lit double. Une chemise bleue gisait par terre, en morceau, des éclairs glissant ici et là sur le tissu, derrière eux. Elle était une loi de l'armée, loi les ayant séparé trop longtemps. Et maintenant, cette loi gisait là, las et morte. Pour l'instant.

Je tiens à souligner ici un dernier petit détail. Le titre : Enfin… mais enfin! Ne signifit pas un enfin genre outragé comme enfin Colonel, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! Bas les pattes! C'est plutôt, enfin, mais enfin, t'en as mis du temps Roy! Dans le style, colère et soulagement. Je voulais être sûre qu'on se méprenne pas. L'allemand a été spécialement choisi pour que le sens soit conservé, c'est du soulagement et pas de la réprimande. Fin de la note.

Vous saviez qu'il y avait au moins 5 façons de dire enfin en allemand. C'est fuckant au bout quand on cherche laquelle est la bonne dans un dictionnaire! Mais j'ai trouvé. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. En tout cas, moi, j'attends vos commentaires.

Ciao!


	17. Kapitel Siebzehn

J'ai essayé le jeu de kingdom heat. Comble de malheur, je suis tombé sur le deuxième. Mais c'est bon ce jeu là! Sans parler de Suikoden. (III) Je suis pas du pour avoir les numéros 1. En tout cas, on en vient à parler du dernier chap, que vous avez beaucoup aimé. Je suis plutôt contente de moi, je trouvais que le dernier morceau était pas assez long. Mais pour ce qui est des commentaires auxquels je dois répondre… rar!

Serleena: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il m'aura quand même fallu 360 quelques pages pour que Roy et Riza s'embrasse. Avec la réputation du colonel, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Mais, maintenant que la machine est lancée, est-ce que je saurais l'embrayer? Suspense… merci pour la review.

Ayma: dsl, je ne parle ni de Roy, ni de Riza ici, mais au moins, je t'aurais fait un beau cadeau, non? Puis, c'est bien marqué, royai et edwin. Ah, il va falloir que je fasse une micro fic rien que pour toi. Attends un peu voir!

Une salve d'applaudissement pour Jean Havoc tout le monde!

Saphira76: Pour le chap précédent le dernier, ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne serais pas la seule et il y a tellement de hit dans mes stats qui n'ont laissé aucune review, que je peux pardonner, tant que je vois des reviews ici et là. Ici, edwin encore, mais on va voir un peu de tout, alors, ça vaudra peut-être la peine, ne serait-ce que pour entendre parler de Lloyd Sins. Ou des homoncules? Ou d'Alphonse? Merci pour la review!

Topie: Je crois que ma réaction pour le temps d'update était un peu démesurée. Si j'ai eu l'air furieuse, (j'en ai eu l'air, je m'excuse) c'était surtout parce que cette réalité me tombe à la figure depuis un moment. Je sais pas ce que je ferais pour pouvoir me donner corps et âme à l'écriture et j'aimerais pouvoir sauter les cours et mettre un nouveau chap par jour. Mais, c'est impossible. En fait, ma colère était plutôt dirigée vers moi-même que vers toi. Alors, je m'excuse pour avoir réagi sous le coup de l'impulsion. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis désoler d'avoir foutu en l'air leur baiser avec leur mauvaise haleine, mais je tiens à mon réalisme, un peu. Après avoir été pourchassé pendant des heures, avoir nager dans une marre pleine d'essence, d'avoir été battu par une dizaine d'homme ou d'avoir sué à pas savoir ce qui se passe, ils devaient bien ne pas sentir la rose. Nyark nyark. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait un bien fou. Je suis contente que tu suives encore mon histoire, en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt sur le site.

Chibi-rizahawkeye: Voici la suite, mais sans royai, en espérant qu'elle te plaise malgré tout. Merci pour la review.

Spicycocktail: il semblerait que personne n'ait été faché de voir ces deux soldats finirent ensemble. Jean devrait se faire plaisir avec Émilie, mais j'avais prévu la tuer, alors, je vais devoir réviser mes idées. Juste pour dire que je suis une auteure qui n'a que deux vrais souffre douleur dans cette fic, Jean et Envy. Mwahhahaha. Euh, pardon, c'était inapproprié. Surtout que j'ai plus de souffre douleur que ça. On le verra bien ici. Merci milles fois pour ta review, en souhaitant de changer les idées encore une fois avec ce chap q8i fait quand même 20 pages de long. T'es pas morte en paix toujours?

Lilou5500: Oui, je suis presque trilingue. Pour l'instant, je me contenterais de bilingue. Français(ça parait?) Anglais (c'est assez clair) Espagnol (je suis en train de le perdre) Allemand? Euh, j'ai un dictionnaire que j'adore qui m'aide à traduire les titres en allemand pour tout avouer, mais maintenant, je sais compter jusqu'à 17 dans cette langue! Je suis fière! Contente que tu ais aimé, et merci pour la review, ça fait super plaisir.

Bakemono: euh, la tête de la vieille peau quand le colonel va revenir… Y va falloir que j'y pense à ça. Mince alors, ils vont rester à Rush valley encore quelques jours. Puis, Elsa. Nyark nyark, Elsa… Attends voir ce qui va arriver avec Elsa, tu ne voudras même pas y croire. Merci pour la review!

Bonne lecture!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – La vérité et rien que la vérité!

Die Wahrheit und nur Wahrheit!

Kapitel Siebzehn

Chapitre 17

-Envy, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as fait au fullmetal?

L'adolescent sourit, avant de secouer la tête. Il afficha un air presque innocent. Non en fait, il fit plutôt l'ignorant, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas du tout représenter l'innocence, même lorsqu'il se faisait tabasser par Bradley. Glutonny était sorti manger un petit encas. Pride lui était sorti aussi et faisait ce qu'il était censé être en train de faire. Passer du temps en famille. Lust était furieuse.

Non seulement, elle n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission avec le flame alchemist, puisque Bradley l'avait retenu trop longtemps avec la leçon qu'il donnait au plus ancien des homoncules, mais en plus, maintenant, Roy Mustang ne semblait pas non plus bien bien prêt de remontrer le bout de son nez avant un moment. Il était même plutôt occupé avec sa mission. Mais en plus, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas censé faire. Il avait porté une attaque directe envers le fils d'Hohenheim. C'était quand même grave. Dante n'avait jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient commettre un tel geste. C'était même dangereux pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu King à l'œuvre, Lust était plutôt inquiète. Ce n'était pas qu'Envy ait jamais paru particulièrement attachant. Mais il leur cachait quelque chose à tous. Et elle le voyait de plus en plus à chaque jour.

Il restait en cet être démoniaque une part d'innocence. Une part minime qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Il était le fils d'Hohenheim le lumineux après tout. Il devait donc être lumineux quelque part, non?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Se moqua-t-il sur un ton un peu boudeur. Il ne voulait visiblement pas répondre. Cela gâcherait sa surprise finale. Qui devait s'adresser à tous et à toutes. Autant aux bons qu'aux méchants.

-Parce que tu risques d'avoir d'autres problèmes. Avec _elle_.

Envy songea que Lust avait vraiment le physique de l'emploi. Une homoncule, non, mais, ne le faites pas rire. Ce visage fin, ces traits bien découpés, symétriques et ces cheveux. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue. Elle était parfaite. Et quand en plus elle se donnait un air mystérieux comme ça en murmurant des _elle_ qui se mettaient clairement en italique dans son esprit, elle le rendait dingue. Tout simplement dingue.

-Et après? J'aurais des problèmes que j'agisse ou pas. Je ne vois pas la différence. Alors, je n'ai qu'à profiter du temps qu'elle me laisse pour m'amuser un peu.

_S'amuser…_pensa-t-elle en pinçant sa bouche exquise en une moue dubitative. Bradley leur fit signe de l'autre côté de la rue et Envy se tendit un peu, juste assez pour que ce soit visible. Il lui semblait que sa mère avait les mains bien longues ces derniers temps. Et son disciple et prophète n'était pas très avenant quand il rendait ses messages.

-Oui, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu, plaisanta la jeune homoncule en passant une main dans ses cheveux et lançant un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Il déglutit mentalement. (Emprunt à Topie) S'amuser, pas vrai?

Un rire nerveux menaça de sortir, mais il le retint pour ne pas avoir l'air plus idiot qu'il ne fallait. Et que ce n'était pas son genre. De son vivant ou de sa non-existence, il n'avait jamais paru idiot à ce point. Au point de rire nerveusement en voyant Bradley lui faire signe. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un petit geste badin. Anodin?

-S'amuser, hein, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, goûtant toute l'ironie du terme.

_S'amuser…_

Lloyd ne connaissait plus ce mot depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée. Depuis que son beau-père avait épousé sa mère. Enfin, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait plus eu de répit. Elsa ne savait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Il en était ressortit avec un profond sentiment d'insécurité et un besoin maladif de ne faire confiance à personne. Dans l'armée, se faire une place est très difficile si on est seul au monde. Il avait donc du se forger un esprit d'acier et une morale inattaquable. En d'autres termes, il s'était fait indestructibles face à n'importe quel assaut et se la faisait cool pour avoir l'air détendu et heureux. Même s'il ne l'était pas.

Son premier lieutenant, Erika Eagle était une jeune femme brillante qui ne ratait presque jamais sa cible. Elle était chargée de le protéger et de le défendre contre tous les périls qu'il pouvait venir à croiser. Même les officiers supérieurs. Le pacte qui les liait était d'une nature très spéciale. Si quelqu'un venait à les diviser, il était certain qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais avancé. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils agissaient encore comme des gamins sur le sujet de leur sentiment réciproque, fait qui n'échappait à personne sauf à eux-mêmes, ils étaient très liés.

Ils étaient amis depuis l'école primaire et Erika était peut-être la seule fille à qui Lloyd n'avait jamais demandé à sortir. Elle lui semblait au-dessus de tout. Puis, son père lui avait toujours fait peur quand il était jeune. C'était quand même un cousin du général Hakuro. Oui, le monde est vraiment petit.

L'alchimiste d'état replaça sa tenue rouge en sortant pour la troisième fois d'un somme particulièrement persistant. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé l'avant-midi à répondre aux questions d'une multitude de journalistes, où il n'y avait d'ailleurs que très peu de femmes, dommage, et l'après-midi s'était vu rempli par un travail de bureau très ennuyeux. Erika l'avait abandonné maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Le train roulait vers Central. Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Lloyd ne se sentait pas en confiance.

Pourtant, Armstrong était dans son compartiment, et il était dur de trouver quelqu'un de plus envahissant dans ce qui à trait avec la protection. Maria Ross et Denis Broch était là aussi. Denis s'était assoupis et le premier lieutenant de l'alchimiste aux bras forts lui avait passé une couverture sous le menton. Sara, général de la section bleu de l'armée supervisait le voyage, ses yeux parcourant surtout les hommes et cherchant les messieurs endormis. Lloyd lui rendit son sourire et se détourna presque aussitôt. Il avait trop souvent croisé ce genre de femmes.

Ses pensées se portèrent vers une autre dame, plus réservée, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Riza Hawkeye avait pleuré dans ses bras il y avait quelques jours. La colère bouillonnante de Roy à son égard ne lui avait pas échappé. Que dire sinon qu'il était vraiment fier de son coup? Il avait prit les devants sur son cadet, mais en plus, son premier lieutenant à lui, miss Eagle s'était montré très curieuse par rapport à ce qui avait été dit entre lui et Riza dans son bureau ce jour-là. Jusqu'à maintenant, il préférait la garder dans le noir et l'inconnu, pour attiser sa jalousie. Car, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Enfin, c'était ce que ses yeux voulaient bien voir.

En fait, Erika avait reçu une mission du plus jeune des Mustang pour découvrir ce qui avait été dit et fait. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur ses informations confidentielles. Elle avait même prévu demander à Riza elle-même, puisque toutes deux s'étaient liées d'amitié et pourraient facilement aborder le sujet. Puis, à qui cela pourrait bien faire du mal?

-Hmmm.

-Colonel Sins? Demanda une voix suave qui fit sursauter Lloyd. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, sauf cette fois. Parce qu'il avait cru voir le reflet d'Erika traverser leur wagon et l'avait suivit dans toutes les vitres, rêveur.

Il releva la tête pour voir les cheveux bruns de Sara et ses yeux bleus. Sur mode charmeurs. Il vit plusieurs péchés dans son regard et s'arrêta sur les lèvres charnues et silencieuses, comme arrêtées au milieu d'une invitation. La température sembla augmenté autour de lui tout en restant la même pour tous les autres. Armstrong ne leur adressa qu'un mince regard, étant surtout occupé à songer à cette horreur qui avait coûté la vie de tant de gens. Dont Edward Elrick, son frère et leur amie d'enfance.

-Oui? Répondit Lloyd d'une voix ferme, mais pas repoussante.

On ne repousse jamais une femme dans le besoin, ça ne se fait pas. Quand il n'y a personne qui ne vous attend nulle part de toute façon, songer à soi-même comme à un être unique et se réserver pour plus tard est égoïste. Il pouvait bien appartenir à toutes les femmes de la terre. Pourquoi refuser? Il n'y en avait pas une pour le réconforter comme il l'aurait fallu de toute façon. Pas une seule…

-Je voudrais discuter avec vous Colonel, au sujet du déraillement. Des détails qui n'ont pas été mentionnés dans les dossiers que vous avez remplis.

Sa main droite posée sur sa hanche glissa sur sa cuisse pour qu'il puisse admirer le mouvement de sa chair sous ses doigts. Lloyd ne vit rien de cela. Son esprit était ailleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'une femme le draguait. Il était rendu tellement habitué à ce genre de choses que maintenant, il ne voyait plus comment ne pas partager de sa personne avec ces malheureuses qui avaient l'audace de lui faire des avances.

-Mais bien sûr, déclara-t-il innocemment. Comme s'il ne voyait pas de sous-entendu.

Maria l'observa et reconnu Roy Mustang dans cet homme blond qui se levait obligeamment pour suivre Sara dans un autre wagon. Qui soit plus propice à leur discussion. Le lieutenant comprit ce qui se passait et préféra retourner son attention vers Denis, qui soupirait tendrement dans son sommeil. Il marmotta quelques mots incompréhensibles où elle crut entendre son nom. Surprise, elle prêta plus d'attention à ses marmonnements pour être sûr de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Ross reconnu très clairement son nom et quelques autres mots dans les paroles du sous-lieutenant. Elle rougit violemment, ayant découvert un important secret de Broch.

Erika interrompit cette interlude romantique entre Ross et son sous-lieutenant en voyant ce qui se passait avec SON colonel. Lloyd suivait la générale Sara, comme un gamin soumis à son institutrice. Elle vit même la main de la générale attraper celle du soldat. Il la lui retira presque aussitôt, parce que le cœur n'y était pas ce soir. Mais le train cahota et sous la secousse, Eagle se permit de lâcher un petit cri de surprise qui attira l'attention de son supérieur.

Sins et elle virent leur regard se croiser en un ballet douloureux. Deux yeux verts demandèrent s'ils avaient le droit de commettre ce crime avant de se détourner. Il prit la main de Sara presque tout de suite, pour oublier la déception dans les yeux de son lieutenant. Erika n'était pas prête à lui ouvrir les bras. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'elle rêvait de lui chaque soir. Quand il la devinait, désespérée par son attitude libertine, il pensait que c'était seulement un jugement. Un peu de honte. Pas de la peine qui avait un rapport direct avec son cœur à elle. Parce que s'il avait pu le savoir, jamais il n'aurait suivit Sara hors du wagon pour 'discuter' de quelques détails sur le déraillement avec elle.

Erika laissa ses yeux se plisser de colère et de rancœur et peu importait que quelqu'un devine ses sentiments présentement. C'était une trahison de trop. Cette général, pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait? Ses cheveux blonds lui tombèrent sur le visage quand elle dégrafa la pince qui les retenait en toque derrière sa tête. Armstrong la remarqua pour la première fois et se leva en comprenant de travers ce qui se passait.

-Lieutenant Eagle? Vous êtes touché par ce qui s'est produit à ce déraillement, c'est cela? Vous êtes une femme sensible et réagissez face à cette tragédie, n'ais-je pas raison? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je retrouverais le malotru qui a osé faire ça et le traînerait jusqu'au tribunal de l'armée pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. La famille Armstrong est reconnue pour avoir…

Le discours se poursuivit très longtemps tandis qu'il serrait Erika dans ses bras à lui en brisé les os. Comme il pleurait devant le malheur des victimes du déraillement et que des petites étoiles brillaient autour de lui, il ne réalisa pas que la jeune femme pleurait elle aussi. Il ne réalisa pas non plus qu'elle pleurait encore quand il la lâcha. C'est Maria qui se leva pour la réconforter pendant que Sara sautait carrément sur un Lloyd presque passif.

Cette soirée ne serait bonne pour personne décidément. Winry avait fait un cauchemar et Ed avait du l'abandonner pour ne plus lui faire courir de risque. Roy et Riza avait failli échanger un baiser (rappelons-nous qu'ils ont une longueur d'avance sur les autres) et cela s'était fini avec une bouteille de champagne à moitié vide et une serveuse enragée. Et Envy ne dormit pas de la nuit, car il avait été chargé de surveiller le sommeil de Salim, le fils chéri de Bradley. Sous la surveillance de Lust. Tu parles d'une idée. Monsieur King voulait passer du temps avec sa femme.

Pas besoin de leur faire un dessin. Fichu homoncule! Juste parce qu'il avait des rides, il se croyait tout permis!

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui va arriver au fullmetal? Tu vas me le dire? Demanda Lust en laissant ses cheveux frôler l'épaule du jeune homme dans la nuit.

Tout émoustillé, Envy sauta de son perchoir pour se transformer en hibou et se reposer un plus loin, sur le rebord de fenêtre de Salim. Lust était assise sur le balcon du gamin et Bradley devait se trouver dans une chambre un peu plus loin, qui serait cachée de tous, pour passer une soirée bien intime. _C'est le seul qui s'amuse_, soupira l'adolescent pour lui-même. Rien qu'en songeant aux menaces de King, il n'avait plus du tout envie de se marrer de la tête que devait faire Edward maintenant qu'il commençait à mieux voir les résultats de la fusion de son bras et d'un os.

-Bah, rien de bien sorcier. Je lui ai ouvert le bras et j'y ai mis un de mes os. Comme l'ancêtre arrête pas de me les balancer à la figure depuis quelques temps, ça a pas été dur d'en avoir un. Tu imagines la suite?

-Hmm. J'aimerais bien, mais je crains que nous devions remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Sa voix laissait supposer certaines choses. Comme, des intrus…

Aussitôt, le hibou redevint Envy et c'est avec joie qu'il vit les deux ombres qui rampaient sur les toits, dans leur direction. Les doigts de Lust s'allongèrent en des armes menaçantes. Son palmier de service conserva sa véritable apparence, devinant qu'il n'aurait aucun problème dans ce corps. De toute façon, il était faible maintenant. Il devrait bien s'y faire. Dans ce corps ou dans un autre.

Une fille surgit de l'obscurité, des cheveux blancs flottant autour d'un visage de gamine. Ses yeux sans pupilles les dévisagèrent et elle bondit vers la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir Salim, qui reposait bien sagement dans son lit. Le verre se brisa avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteint et Lust lança ses ongles sur elle pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Mais l'inconnue fut plus rapide. La fenêtre vola en éclat. Envy pesta et se jeta dans la lutte, même s'il détestait se battre. Parce qu'il savait ce qui conclurait ce combat. Une belle séance de torture. Et la mort de cette pimbêche. Avec Lust à ses côtés, comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Ils étaient les deux meilleurs tueurs de sa mère. King ne valait pas grand-chose comparée à eux.

C'était une fable, bien sûr, mais tous les gamins peuvent s'accrocher à des espoirs ou des rêves. C'était peut-être un des seuls points sur lequel Envy ne faisait pas exception. Ses dents étincelèrent dans le noir et le vent siffla quand Lust trancha l'air de ses doigts. L'adolescente les affrontant tourna ses yeux entièrement blancs vers eux, dans le noir. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour jauger les adversaires quelques millisecondes. Et, au clair de lune, une lutte sans merci commença.

Salim se réveilla quand les éclats de verre teintèrent par terre. Normalement, il n'était pas tiré du sommeil ainsi. Son père lui avait dit qu'il s'était arrangé pour que des gens veillent sur lui. Des anges gardiens étaient censés protéger toute sa chambre. Mais pourtant, sa fenêtre avait volé en morceau. L'enfant se frotta les yeux, croyant être la victime d'une illusion. Il vit pourtant la réalité et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

Trois ombres s'affrontaient sur son balcon, l'une d'elle en appui sur la rambarde, l'autre sautant de tout côté comme un virtuose de la gymnastique. La troisième semblait être armée d'un nombre incroyable d'épées qui fendaient l'air et du sang gicla bientôt sous l'assaut des lames, revolant jusque sur les draps du lit de Salim. L'enfant se serait mis à trembler de frayeur s'il avait été un gamin normal. Mais tout au contraire, il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et pleins d'étoiles. Il était émerveillé. C'était un vrai de vrai combat comme ceux dont son père lui avait parlé parfois. Il le voyait en direct. (En live!)

Des cheveux blancs luirent sous la lumière lunaire et un juron poussé par une voix adolescente poursuivit la porteuse des mèches absentes de couleurs. Il y eut des bruits de coups, de chair coupée et une forme inconnue s'effondra un instant au sol. Salim alluma sa lampe de chevet et eu le temps de voir une cheville particulièrement blanche dans le noir. Une cheville masquée par une bande de tissu, puis un talon, puis encore du tissu et enfin, des orteils laissés à l'air libre. Le pied disparut presque aussitôt et les lames repassèrent tandis que l'enfant comprenait que leur maître était une femme.

_Une femme avec des épées? Cool!_ Pensa-t-il.

-Laissez-moi passer. Cet enfant ne mérite que la mort! Ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix tranchante.

Une lame matérialisée par un Envy furax d'avoir été envoyé au tapis la frappa en plein ventre et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Lust lui trancha la tête et leur ennemie bascula dans le vide, son corps ayant perdu toute fermeté. Les deux homoncules virent alors quelque chose qu'ils croyaient impossible. La tête à la trop pâle chevelure avait touché le sol bien avant son corps, car elle avait basculé la première. Mais dès que le reste de l'attaquante eut touché terre, une lumière toute légère vint la recouvrir et quelques instants plus tard, elle se reconstituait comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel homoncule normal.

Envy en resta estomaqué un bon cinq secondes. Lust eut juste la présence d'esprit de raccourcir ses doigts à une longueur plus respectable. L'inconnue se releva avant de secouer la poussière de sur ses vêtements et de leur tirer la langue. Puis, elle bondit dans l'obscurité pour prendre la fuite. Le plus vieux des homoncules voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais la main de sa cadette sur son épaule le retint.

-Vous êtes épatants! C'est mon père qui vous a engagé?! Demanda une petite voix toute excitée.

Ils se retournèrent très lentement, ne pouvant pas tout à fait croire à ce qui se passait. Salim se tenait devant eux, tout sourire, réellement épaté. Et il avait tout plein de questions à leur poser. Envy sentit pour la première fois la sueur froide qui coulait dans son dos à l'idée de ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il essaya de prendre un air assuré, mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait trop peur d'avoir mis le doigt sur la vérité. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un… Non... Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque-là. Ou bien, elle n'avait vraiment plus la moindre limite.

La main de Lust qui se trouvait toujours sur son épaule se fit presque douce, comme pour le réconforter. Et merde qu'il en avait besoin.

-C'est exact Salim. Nous assurons tous les deux ta protection sous les ordres de ton père. Tu es un enfant très spécial, tu sais?

-Quoi? Mais non, c'est vous qui êtes géniaux. Comment vous avez fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Envy aurait bien aimé le savoir. Il voulut se détourner et s'enfuir. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Finalement, sa vengeance sur Ed était la meilleure idée qui pouvait lui venir. Il aurait vraiment besoin de se marrer du malheur de quelqu'un et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Sinon, il allait encore craquer. Et s'il craquait encore, il ne pensait pas que quelque chose puisse le ramener à son état normal. Enfin, son état anormal pour des critères humains. Le revoilà partit. Il poussa un soupir et laissa Lust se débrouiller avec le gamin.

Elle avait toujours su y faire avec les enfants. La preuve, elle faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait à Gluttony. Et elle était la seule qui sache vraiment comment le prendre lui. Au fond, il ne devait toujours être que cela. Un enfant. Qui a dut grandir et mourir trop vite. Qui a donc mal tourné. Mais un enfant malgré tout.

Dans une hôtel où loge une armure clandestine

Axia et Alphonse n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler ensemble. Edward avait surgi de la chambre de Winry comme un diable sortit de sa boîte et avait couru dans le couloir pour ensuite dévaler les marches et disparaître dans les rues de Rush Valley. Al avait voulu partir à sa poursuite, mais Winry l'avait rappelé. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Maintenant.

La jeune fille s'était mise dans la tête de construire entièrement ses automails. Pour cela, il lui fallait une base solide. Al eut donc l'ordre de lui synthétiser une jambe avec les pièces qu'Edward avait trouvées. Axia se fit confier la tâche de synthétiser l'autre jambe. Car Winry était bien décidée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était mise dans la tête de recevoir son opération pour recevoir ces automails le lendemain. Al voulut lui faire entendre raison et Axia l'appuya, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une opération chirurgicale très difficile et laborieuse. Ses plaies n'avaient même pas encore cicatrisées. Et si elle voulait recevoir cette opération, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle ne pouvait donc pas passé la nuit sur des automails.

Mais Winry refusa d'en démordre. Décidément, elle était tout aussi têtue qu'Edward. Peut-être même plus.

Le susmentionné Edward se retrouva dehors, dans le noir, complètement perdu et désemparé. Son esprit essayait de démêler ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais rien ne rentrait plus clairement. Il avait failli faire du mal à Winry. Il lui avait même fait peur! Tout ça allait vraiment trop loin! Il ne pouvait plus la laisser se mêler à ça. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il pesta contre le ciel et la terre, même si ça ne servait à rien. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il essaya de le briser de toute les façons possibles en s'envoyant lui-même frapper les murs de briques des bâtisses qu'il rencontrait.

À ce stade, il faut dire qu'il était totalement perdu. Et on pouvait le comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il était devenu un vrai danger ambulant. L'adolescent continua son automutilation pendant environ une demi-heure. Puis, il y eut trop de gens qui se plaignirent du bruit et il tomba de fatigue. Il s'écroula carrément dans un grand fracas, sans que personne ne vienne voir ce qui se passait. On était trop occupé à autre chose. On est toujours occupé quand il s'agit d'aider son prochain.

Envy avait fini par échapper à l'interrogatoire en règle de Selim. Il était fatigué et comptait bien prendre un petit somme. Lust était resté avec le petit pour le recoucher et assurer sa sécurité.

-_Vous êtes un gars ou une fille_, lui avait demandé le gamin.

Il serra le poing. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que l'enfant de Bradley soit aussi curieux et malpoli. Bon d'accord, les enfants manquent toujours de tact à cet âge, mais quand même. Il y avait toujours bien des limites à la quantité d'humiliation qu'il pouvait endurer en quelques jours. Et Pride avait déjà frappé bien assez fort pour les 5 prochaines années. Alors qu'il grommelait en tapant du pied, se demandant ce que pouvait signifier la régénération automatique de cette fille qui les avait attaqué, il entendit des grincements particulièrement étranges. Comme du métal qui frotte contre du ciment. Il fronça les sourcils et, prenant la forme d'un chat tout noir, marcha en direction du bruit.

Il découvrit Edward, geignant dans ce qui devait être un cauchemar. L'homoncule crut d'abord qu'il rêvait. Après tous ces désagréments, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Le sourire du chat s'étira en une mimique impossible pour un félin normal. À pas de velours, il avança vers l'alchimiste d'état qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Des mèches blondes s'agglutinaient dans le sang de la coupure à son front tandis que la lune éclairait sa peau pâle. L'adolescent frissonnait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'été était en train de leur filer entre les doigts. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une brise qui était venu l'effleurer, comme ça, par hasard.

Le chat à côté de lui se mit à grandir et à croître à une vitesse phénoménale. Bientôt, ce fut un Envy tout sourire qui dominait la silhouette de l'endormi. De sa main trop mince pour appartenir à un homme et trop forte pour être celle d'une femme, il souleva le jeune homme par le collet. L'effort lui arracha quelques gouttes de sueur et il sentit poindre au loin une quinte de toux.

-Merde. Tu as de la chance, minus. J'ai pas la pêche de te foutre une raclée, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Puis, de toute façon, je peux pas te laisser crever comme ça au bout de ton sang. Après tout, moi ce que je veux, c'est de te voir souffrir. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de te voir tuer cette cruche de blonde et ton frère? Attends un peu, voir. Je vais te laisser un petit répit, de rien, juste pour te donner de l'espoir. Et après, tout sera cent fois pire.

Ed battit des paupières comme Envy l'appuyait un peu plus fort contre le mur de briques, lui écrasant la gorge sous sa main. Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux mauves de son ennemi. Électrisé par cette vision, il se réveilla complètement. D'abord, la douleur dans son automail l'empêcha de ressentir celle de son cou. Puis, tout son corps explosa de souffrance. Il retint son cri, pour économiser son souffle. Mais son regard était assassin.

-Alors, t'es pas content du cadeau que je t'ai apporté de ton petit papa? Depuis le temps que tu ne l'as pas vu, il doit te manquer, non? Plaisanta Envy.

-Toi, espèce de…

-Tais-toi imbécile! Tu n'es pas du tout en position de m'insulter. Et puis c'est toi le plus idiot de nous deux, à se traîner en pleine rue pour s'échouer comme une épave au fond d'une ruelle. Si je t'avais pas remarqué, tu serais peut-être bien mort.

-C'est censé être un réconfort venant de ta part?!

Sur le coup, Edward ne réalisa pas que malgré le fait qu'Envy cherchait à l'étrangler, il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase comme si de rien n'était. En fait, la prise de l'homoncule perdait beaucoup de force. Tenir ce gamin d'un seul bras appuyé au mur lui sapait son énergie. Il était vraiment devenu faible. Brutalement, l'alchimiste d'état fut lâché par son tortionnaire et s'effondra par terre. Il sauta sur ses pieds, mais reçu un coup de talon en plein ventre et demeura au sol, le souffle coupé et du sang gouttant de ses lèvres.

Devant lui se produisait le spectacle le plus étonnant qu'il ait jamais vu. Envy était plié en deux et toussait comme un forcené. La quinte dura longtemps. Mais venant d'un homoncule, c'était tellement inattendu et inusité qu'Edward resta figé, à regarder son ennemi de toujours s'étouffer de plus en plus fort. La quinte fut violente. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le front de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avant qu'il ne se redresse un peu, du sang plein les mains. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il était mort à la suite d'une quinte de toux semblable. Intoxication au gaz. Il avait cessé de respirer et chercher son air avant de s'étouffer comme un beau diable.

Et tout s'était arrêté là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Raaaarrrgggh! Cria Envy avant de lancer une poignée de sang sur la tête d'Ed. Ce dernier paniqua et voulut chasser le sang corrompu de ce monstre. Ces mains rencontrèrent une petite chose dure et il réalisa soudainement que la douleur de sa coupure ne le faisait plus du tout souffrir. Il s'empressa de regarder ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains et était solide pour découvrir une minuscule pierre rouge.

-Une pierre philoso…

-Imbécile! Cracha l'homoncule en essuyant ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

La pierre s'effrita entre les doigts d'Edward et il laissa ses miettes rouler au sol, dans la poussière de la ruelle avant de relever des yeux furieux vers Envy. Celui-ci avait disparu avec la nuit. Au loin, le soleil se levait, comme un disque d'horizon plus doré que les yeux de l'aîné des Elrick.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Il m'a soigné ou… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions. Puisque l'homoncule s'était volatilisé. Envy se mordait les doigts d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Le combat aux côtés de Lust l'avait déjà fatigué. Ses capacités étaient maintenant limitées. Il allait devoir y penser à deux fois maintenant, avant de s'attaquer à un alchimiste d'état. Edward finit par abandonner ses jurons poussés dans le vide, surtout quand on lui balança un seau d'eau froide à la tête. Il décida donc de rentrer, pour se reposer un peu, sans passer voir Winry. Son bras pourrait peut-être se tenir tranquille pour une fois. Mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Il avait de plus en plus mal à l'épaule en plus.

-Argh, c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment pas de chance…

Au même moment…

-Ouf, j'ai enfin terminé, souffla Winry en étirant ses bras derrière elle, complètement épuisée.

Les deux armures ne relevèrent pas la tête, ayant du courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'auberge pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle leur demandait d'apporter. Elles n'étaient pas fatiguées d'un point de vue physique, ce simple fait était impossible. Elles en avaient tout simplement marre. Et la jeune fille assise à quelques pas aurait du se reposer. Si Ed l'avait vu se démener comme elle l'avait fait, il aurait piqué une crise de nerf. Une vraie, bonne, qui aurait duré des heures.

Al et Axia échangèrent un regard rendu rosé par la fatigue mentale. Le premier haussa les épaules quand Winry se plaignit que les deux jambes n'étaient pas complètement identiques et la deuxième laissa échapper un tout petit soupir. Un claquement de porte les fit tous sursauter et les pas facilement identifiables d'un alchimiste blond de leur connaissance résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une autre porte claqua. Ils purent l'entendre bougonner et enfin, ce fut un bruit de jet d'eau qui retentissait.

Al sauta sur ses pieds, pour se précipiter voir son frère. Winry le laissa aller. Mais elle tendit une main vers Axia, avec un sourire douloureux au visage. La jeune armure se redressa, prête à l'entendre.

-Le soleil est levé. Il faut que j'aille trouver mon chirurgien. Le plus vite se sera fait, le plus vite je te laisserais tranquille avec mes problèmes.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller maintenant?

-Oui. Je connais quelqu'un de bien en plus. Il pourra nous rendre ce service. Si je ne peux pas aider Edward, je dois pouvoir m'aider moi-même, au moins.

-Très bien. Mais on devrait leur laisser un mot.

Winry acquiesça. Elle fit une petite note qu'elle déposa sur son bureau avant qu'Axia ne la soulève dans ses bras d'acier, après l'avoir enveloppée dans une couverture, pour lui éviter d'avoir trop froid. Elles quittèrent l'étage en silence et passèrent devant le patron de la place sans échanger un mot. Dehors, le soleil tapait dur, comme s'il voulait se rattraper pour la nuit fraîche. La jolie blonde se blottit contre sa porteuse, lui ayant déjà dit où elle devait allé, elle comptait piqué un petit somme.

-Winry, j'ai peur de te mettre en danger. Je suis recherchée par Roxy et les autres…

-Eh bien, j'ai confiance en toi et je suis trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Axia.

Elle envia un moment l'adolescente de pouvoir se reposer. Mais sa petite crise ne dura pas. Si un jour, elle comptait récupérer son corps, espoir qu'elle recommençait à nourrir depuis qu'elle connaissait Al, soit depuis peu de temps, il fallait qu'elle soit positive. Et à partir de tout de suite. Sur le chemin, elle crut reconnaître le valet de Dante. Ce type bizarre qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter autrefois. Il croisa son regard et se détourna aussitôt, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Elle continua sa route s'en s'arrêter, songeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle en accostant quelqu'un. De toute façon, ce type était quelqu'un de cruel. Il ne fallait pas lui mettre Winry sous les yeux alors qu'elle était dans cet état de faiblesse. Même s'il pouvait lui donner des indices sur ce qui se passait au centre de détention. « Ce soir, se promit-elle, j'irais faire un tour par là. »

Axia avança donc à travers la ville, croisant un grand nombre d'inconnus, un plus grand nombre de vendeurs, et quelques visages vaguement familier. Elle entraperçut entre autre, un pauvre bougre, châtain clair, qui était pourchassé par une bande de chiens dans un parc. Les enfants à qui appartenaient les animaux essayaient de les rappeler sans résultat. Alors, ils décidèrent de les encourager à attaquer, pour voir le résultat. Un peu plus loin, un homme particulièrement séduisant, aux cheveux et aux yeux de charbons discutait assez fort avec un groupe de gens. Il avait du charisme à revendre et Axia le détailla du regard tout le temps qu'elle put, essayant de se rappeler si son père ne ressemblait pas à cela. Mais non, il était plus grand. « Et bien plus beau. » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Ed, je suis tellement content de voir que tu vas bien! S'exclama Al en rentrant dans la salle de bain de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère en coup de vent.

-Je suis désoler d'être parti comme ça. Je suis en train de perdre les pédales avec tout ce qui se passe. Mais tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé!

Al fut d'abord surpris de voir combien son frère semblait être redevenu normal. Il se dit que c'était tant mieux, puisqu'il reprenait de poil de la bête. Mais à la vue de son automail toujours noir, il eut quand même un doute.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai encore rencontré Envy.

-QUOI?! Encore? Mais, mais… t'as l'air en forme et…

-C'est parce que lui ne va pas bien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il n'est pas normal. Il m'a menacé et tout, mais il a du s'arrêter d'un coup pour tousser comme un bon. Ce qui me laisse croire qu'il a de sacrés problèmes.

-Il… Il a eut une quinte de toux? Comme ça?

Al allait de surprise en surprise. Ed lui offrit un léger sourire à travers le jet d'eau. Même si son bras l'énervait et même si tout semblait aller mal, Envy aussi avait des problèmes. Et de très gros problèmes. Et si cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'aimer le fait de voir des gens souffrir, Edward se sentait un peu vengé en revoyant la tête de l'homoncule tandis qu'il considérait le sang dans ses mains, après avoir toussé à en vomir ses poumons.

-Tu es certaine de ce que tu me demandes? Cette opération n'est pas pour les enfants. C'est une épreuve très dure que même les adultes les plus solides ont de la difficulté à traverser.

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est. J'ai moi-même construit les deux automails qui me serviront de jambe. Si je pouvais installer les ports d'entrée nerveux, je le ferais moi-même.

L'homme vit bien qu'elle était sérieuse et déterminée. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, n'étant pas habitué à procéder à ce genre d'opération tout de suite après en avoir parler pour la première fois avec une nouvelle patiente. En plus, elle avait déjà les automails. Quoique, avec cette fille, qui s'était fait amie avec Panya. Il fallait s'en douter.

-S'il vous plait, faites cette chirurgie aussi vite que possible. Je ne veux pas que Panya me voie dans cet état. J'ai des amis qui ont besoin de moi.

-C'est surtout toi qui a besoin d'amis, répondit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'armure aux yeux incandescents qui se tenait dans un recoin. Axia ne fit pas un geste mais aurait rougi si elle l'avait pu. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir observer ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas les jugements sournois qui luisaient dans le fond des yeux gris de cet homme. Elle espérait bien que Winry ne faisait pas erreur en confiant une chirurgie de cette expérience à un tel type.

-J'en ai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je ne peux pas rester à terre. Je dois me tenir debout. Sans l'aide de personne.

Cette remarque alluma une lueur nouvelle dans le regard du mécanicien. Il fabriquait des automails, bien sûr. Mais de ce fait, il s'y connaissait très bien en médecine. Et la chirurgie qu'elle lui demandait de faire n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Et cette adolescente était prête. Elle aurait même besoin d'une opération spéciale, puisqu'elle voulait être de nouveau opérationnelle le plus vite possible.

-J'ai entamé la création d'un nouveau traitement chirurgicale pour accélérer la guérison. Ce n'en est qu'au stade expérimental, mais…

-Je veux bien essayer. J'ai confiance en vous.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait construit les automails de Panya. Et ce n'était pas de la camelote ces automails. Axia n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle entendait, mais n'intervint pas. Winry faisait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était de son corps dont il s'agissait. Puis, elle s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle dans ces trucs-là. L'homme acquiesça et se lança dans les préparatifs. Il avait l'air très excité de tenter le coup pour son nouveau traitement.

-Elle a fait quoi?!

-Elles sont parties toutes les deux! Winry a laissé un mot qui dit qu'elle allait trouver son chirurgien et passer l'opération pour pouvoir brancher ses automails.

-Mais, mais elle est malade. Il m'a fallu un an pour réapprendre à marcher et à utiliser mon bras. Un an et j'ai battu tous les records de vitesse déjà établis!

-Elle s'est mise l'idée d'être sur pied le plus tôt possible et il n'y a rien qui ne peut la calmer. Elles ont même emmené les automails, soupira Alphonse

-Les automails?

-Elle les a terminé pendant que tu étais dehors.

Edward porta une main à son front, pour se masser les tempes, voyant que tout allait de mieux en mieux. Winry faisait encore des siennes. Il n'aurait donc jamais le temps de prendre un peu de repos.

-Bon, elle a dit où elle allait, on n'a qu'à les rejoindre. Et vite.

Al acquiesça, bien que son aîné ait besoin de sommeil. Les deux frères dévalèrent dans la rue. En chemin, ils crurent voir le second lieutenant Havoc et même une fois Riza, qui s'occupait avec des enfants dans le parc. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention et les deux soldats, puisque c'était vraiment eux, ne les remarquèrent pas.

-Aaaaaarrrggh.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ed arriva trop tard et l'opération était déjà commencée. Ils arrivèrent en coup de vent dans la boutique, pour entendre les cris de douleur de Winry. Al courut la voir, mais son frère figea devant la table d'opération et le sang. Il y avait plein de sang. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur leur amie, qui était plus pâle que jamais. Axia patientait dans un coin, ne pouvant assister le chirurgien dans son travail sans être dans ses pattes. L'homme avait été prévenu que deux jeunes pourraient débarquer à l'improviste dans sa boutique. Il ne sursauta pas et ne se retourna même pas pour sermonner les imprudents. Il se concentra même davantage sur son travail.

Winry avait été mise sur perforation et tout le matériel médical était réuni autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Une personne qu'Edward ne connaissait pas. Et elle cria de nouveau, tout en serrant les poings et les dents. L'adolescent se sentit mourir, voyant tout le mal qu'il avait causé. S'il n'avait pas ce problème avec son bras, elle ne serait pas si dure avec elle-même. Mais comme son principal porteur se révélait incapable de s'aider lui-même, elle devait se sentir de nouveau capable de se tenir debout seule. Pour ça, il lui fallait des jambes. Et si Winry n'en avait plus maintenant, c'était à cause de lui. À cause de cette montre qu'il portait dans sa poche de pantalon. À cause de l'État. Et d'Envy.

Il aurait voulu rester pour venir la voir, lui dire qu'il était là, avec elle. Mais Edward ne savait pas comment son bras réagirait devant la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger. Surtout pas maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas non plus la force de rester regarder ce qui se passait et d'entendre son amie d'enfance crier à lui arracher le cœur. Alors, il tourna les talons, songeant qu'il retournerait à l'hôtel et dormirait un brin. Ce qu'il fit, mais pas sans arrière-pensée.

-Ed, attends, le rappela son frère. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il faut que tu lui parles.

L'interpellé secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes balayées par un vent venu du nord qui le fit frissonner dans le matin. Il avait faim, froid et il était fatigué. L'armure ne le suivit pas jusque dans la rue, hésitant à abandonner Axia et Winry.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour l'instant. Al, elles ont plus besoins de toi que de moi.

-Mais Ed… Winry a besoin de toi surtout.

-Non, elle est décidée et à ce stade, il n'y a rien ni personne qui ne pourra l'arrêter. De toute façon, je suis mal placé pour lui faire la leçon ou la blâmer, non? Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-Tu es sûr de ça? Tu devrais lui avouer au moins…

Un sourire douloureux prit place sur les traits sérieux de l'aîné des Elrick. Il fixa son frère, l'air coupable.

-Au moins quoi? La vérité sur mes sentiments? Tu rêves. Puis, je n'en ai pas de si forts de toute façon. Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Sur quoi, il se détourna et repartit vers l'hôtel, envoyant simplement un petit signe de la main à l'armure restée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Ed était buté lui aussi. Et ça ne donnerait rien de bon s'il continuait de se taire ainsi. Il était au bord du gouffre. Al s'était réconcilié avec lui un peu automatiquement, parce qu'il en avait assez de le voir en colère. Mais il était encore fâché. Et cette fois, il voyait des moyens de faire pression sur son frère. Oh, il ne serait jamais assez méchant pour faire une telle chose, mais il pouvait toujours s'arrêter à y penser. C'était déjà beaucoup, rien que d'y penser.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Edward. Et tu n'es pas juste avec toi-même en gardant des mensonges dans ta tête pour te guider. Il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux et ce que tu veux.

-Dans la vie, intervint Axia, qui s'était levée et l'avait entendu parler pour lui-même. J'ai appris qu'il fallait toujours être honnête et dire toute la vérité. Même si elle fait peur ou mal. Parce que sinon, on finit par se mentir à nous-même et par faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai, reconnut Alphonse.

-Je suis contente que tu restes avec nous deux. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va arriver.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai confiance en Edward et Winry.

-Ce sont de vrais meneurs. Je suis vraiment bien tombée.

-Oui. Et je suis drôlement content de t'avoir rencontré et que tu restes avec nous maintenant.

-Moi aussi.

Leur regard pâle se croisèrent avec douceur. Et un mélange de curiosité et de surprise. Ils avaient cru reconnaître une autre vérité derrière le masque d'acier figé. Une bien plus profonde. Ils détournèrent le regard, gênés.

-Vous allez fermés cette porte bientôt j'espère? C'est très mauvais pour la mam'selle les courants d'air comme celui qui vient de passer.

-Oui, oui, oui, désoler, firent-ils d'une même voix avant de tendre d'un même geste leur main vers la poignée. Le métal tinta et grinça en s'accrochant, arrachant une grimace à Winry. Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre de nouveau, encore plus gênés. Mais au moins, cet interlude aurait-il calmé la jeune fille un instant pendant l'opération délicate. Parce que maintenant, ce ne serait plus de tout repos. En vérité. Winry ne connaîtrait plus le sommeil avant un long, long moment.


	18. Kapitel Achtzehn

Dernier changement avant l'update. Sachez que la fic est prête depuis deux jours. Le retard qui s'ensuit est donc du uniquement au serveur de qui ne m'aimait pas dernièrement. Le sentiment fut réciproque et il l'est encore. À moins que vous lisez ses quelques lignes. Cela signifie que le chap à réussi à être reconnu, downloader et transmis de façon interplanétaire! (vu comme ça, c'est terrifiant.) Dans ce cas, je suis contente, sinon, je ne suis pas contente, parce que je n'ai pas encore mis la main sur le chap 70 de fullmetal. Mais j'ai trouvé un nouveau site de download. Il semblerait que la chance me sourit de nouveau. Peut-être que j'écrirais le prochain chap en priorité. J'espère. Espérer avec moi…

Ça fait un bail. Ça, ça veut dire que ça fait longtemps. Alors, je n'ai pas d'excuse autre que l'école, les autres fics, (dans d'autre section) les études, les copains (remarquer que je ne parle pas de fille ici, mais de mec!) les jeux vidéo. (J'ai mis la main sur ff7! J'ai du jouer 30 heures de temps en 4 jours, ce qui est monstrueux en soi. Alors, comprenez qu'à par ça, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est manger et dormir. Regarder mon frère jouer aussi. (constructif, pas vrai?) Désoler d'avoir été aussi longue.

Alors, je m'en veux, parce que j'ai plein plein d'idée et que comme j'écris pas assez vite, ben, je suis pas encore rendu à a moitié de ce que je veux faire. Et j'espère qu'en disant ça, je ne vous fait pas peur, mais enfin, je ne suis pas prête de finir cette histoire. Il y en a un (que vous ne connaissez pas) qui trouve que je fais trop d'intrigues dans mes histoires. S'il a raison, faite moi signe, je tâcherais de diminuer en longueur. Admettons quand même que je me suis forcé, pas plus de 20 pages aujourd'hui.

Et si je ne suis pas aussi marrante que d'habitude c'est qu'une certaine personne (que vous ne connaissez pas) me pique mon inspiration et grave…

Je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais des fois là… M'énerve. Enfin, les rars et j'espère que vous aimerez. Même si la fin est un peu précipitée.

Serleena: Merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Les retrouvailles sont ici. Le titre dit tout, mais, on ne peut pas se mentir. Voilà… Merci de suivre. En espérant que tu aimes.

Topie: Mes chaps font X pages sur word en verdana police 12. Interligne simple. Un Total qui dépasse maintenant les 400 pages! Je m'excuse encore pour ma crise et pour le temps que j'ai pris, je ne dirais pas retard, parce que je n'ai pas donné de date d'échéance. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Envy/Lust ? Peut rien te cacher. Dire qu'au début, je voulais éviter ça à tout pris. Enfin… Envy ne devrait pas mourir, mais je ne suis pas encore décidé. Je l'aime aussi, par contre, alors, si ça peut te donner un indice. Je vais l'utiliser jusqu'à la fin!

Soleina: C'est vrai que tout va mal dans cette fic. Fait numéro I, il m'a fallu presque deux semaines, si ce n'est 3, si ce n'est un mois pour updater! Dire qu'il ne manquait que 7 pages à l'histoire. 7 pages et c'était complet pour le chap! Ça me choque… Mais je suis contente que tu aimes et t'offre cette suite où tout ne va pas complètement bien.

Spicycocktail: Cool, j'suis contente que tu apprécies presque Envy grâce à moi. Moi je l'aime! (Suis folle, je sais) Winry a du courage à revendre, attends voir un peu!

Bonne lecture!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Les retrouvailles

Das wiedersehen

Kapitel Achtzehn

Chapitre 18

-Montres le moi!

-Non.

-Montres!

-Non!

-Montres je te dis, pas longtemps!

-J'ai dit non.

-Moi, j'ai dit oui.

-Non.

-Montres le moi!

-NON!

-Mais merde, y'en a qui veulent dormir. Sautez-vous et fichez-nous la paix! Cria très impoliment quelqu'un depuis sa chambre.

Edward et Winry virèrent rouges comme des pivoines devant la mésentente qui pouvait être faite. Il sortit son automail de sous les couvertures et le tendit à la mécanicienne avec un soupir. Le bras ne fit pas un mouvement en direction de l'adolescente et elle se lança dans son auscultation. À quelques pas, deux armures les regardaient faire en se retenant de rire. Ils étaient vraiment marrants. Le reste de l'opération se poursuivit dans le silence le plus total, interrompu parfois par des tintements d'acier et les grognements du jeune homme.

Au milieu de la nuit précédente…

Riza et Roy étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir. Dans la paix. Si quelqu'un avait osé croire que ces deux-là s'envoieraient en l'air, il s'était drôlement trompé. Après avoir couru sur des étages de marches, être pourchassé par des plantes carnivores et avoir fait griller plus d'une trentaine de personnes, ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour tenter le moindre plan romantique. Enfin, pas d'activité plus intense que de se lover l'un contre l'autre. En prenant garde aux côtes de madame et au genou de monsieur. Elle l'aurait bien ausculter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait plus parler du centre de détention.

Pourtant, malgré la fatigue, ils ne pouvaient pas fermer l'œil.

-Roy, cette chemise… Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

-Je suis content qu'elle ait servi. Il inspira doucement l'odeur de sa nuque, la faisant frissonner de délice.

C'était comme dans un rêve qu'ils s'étaient étendus dans le même lit, mort de fatigue, mais surtout mort d'amour. Les mains de Roy était sur elle pour ne plus jamais perdre la trace de son corps et elle frotta tendrement sa joue contre son torse offert. Après toutes ces épreuves, elle ne croyait pas pouvoir se sentir aussi bien.

-Tu fabriques souvent des objets du genre? Cette chemise, le pont de Jean…

-Non. Je me suis inspiré d'un héritage de mon père pour ce truc là. Si tu veux, je t'en ferais une autre.

-Il ne faudrait pas que je baisse ma garde en devenant trop sûre de moi.

-Je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour faire preuve de toute l'assurance du monde.

-Maintenant, oui, admit-elle tandis que les bras de son colonel l'entouraient un peu mieux.

Il ne répondit pas, se laissant aller à la chaleur du corps étendu sur le sien, à l'odeur et au touché satiné de sa peau. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux de braise, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il espérait seulement que cet état de choses durerait. Que ce ne serait pas qu'une intimité momentanée créée par un soudain besoin de tendresse. Parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas cela. C'était un besoin permanent de tendresse et de chaleur. Qui ne pouvait être comblé que par une seule personne.

Dans la pièce voisine.

-Je suis contente si j'ai pu aider indirectement à former un couple avec ces deux-là. Tout juste réchappée de l'enfer et je fais déjà une bonne action, ça promet, s'enthousiasma Émilie.

Jean la considéra avec un léger sourire, content de la voir heureuse. Elle avait été terriblement craintive tout le temps qu'avait duré leur fuite du centre de détention. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus en sécurité et le malaise qui n'avait pas duré entre eux n'était toujours pas revenu. L'épreuve d'échapper aux gardes du centre les avait beaucoup rapproché. Puis, elle avait été touchée de voir le peu de cas qu'il faisait de lui-même par rapport à elle. Il avait été frôlé par une balle et avait continué d'avancer sans se plaindre. Enfin, avant d'être sortit de l'enceinte du centre de Chemistry inc.

-Il se fait tard. Vous devriez dormir un peu. Demain, le colonel et le premier lieutenant ne risquent pas d'être aussi gentils qu'ils l'ont été ce soir.

La jeune fille se doutait que cette sortie miraculeuse n'irait pas sans heurt. Elle s'attendait aussi à une série de questions. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle battit des paupières, pour voir la réaction de Jean, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il détourna le regard, en direction de la fenêtre, pour faire croire qu'il n'effectuait que son travail de garde du corps, à rester là, dans sa chambre.

-Je devrais d'abord vérifier votre blessure, pour être sûre qu'elle est sur la bonne voie.

-Mais non, ça peut attendre, voulut-il protester.

Mais, si en tant que garde du corps, il n'était pas censé avoir de contact personnel avec sa protégée, en tant qu'homme, il appréciait énormément le lien qui les unissait dans leur relation d'infirmière et de patient. Car, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se patenter un bandage lui-même. C'était elle qui s'était assuré de nettoyer la plaie, malgré ses protestations et ses grincements de dents et c'était toujours elle qui avait fait le pansement qu'il portait présentement.

-Ne soyez pas timide et laissez-moi voir si ça s'enligne bien. Ensuite, je promets d'aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle avec un regard étrange, comme un peu blessé par les hésitations du soldat. Elle était une si mauvaise infirmière que ça?

-Ce… ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une suggestion, se défendit-il, réalisant qu'avec l'endroit d'où elle sortait, il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait.

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon en déclarant cela, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait que 20 ans et se sentait l'âme d'une enfant ce soir. Une enfant joueuse et coquine. Le monde s'ouvrait à elle après des années de claustration. Si elle n'avait pas autant souffert que les autres, c'était parce qu'on la considérait comme une bombe à retardement. Un danger public totalement incontrôlable. Si certaines filles avaient subi des sortes de lavages de cerveaux pour effectuer des missions pour le compte du centre, elle était toujours rester dans sa tour d'ivoire, à subir des tests ici et là.

On avait fini par se lasser de la surveiller, ce qui expliquait la facilité avec laquelle Havoc avait pu la faire sortir de là. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pu s'échapper seule, sans que quelqu'un ne la pousse à le faire. Par elle-même, c'était quelque chose d'impensable. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait dehors. Elle se sentait plus petite fille à cause de cette ignorance du monde qui l'entourait. Si ça n'avait été du soldat qui l'accompagnait et lui disait où aller, elle se serait perdue avant même d'arriver à Rush Valley.

Et maintenant que des limites rassurantes l'entouraient de nouveau, elle se sentait une aventurière qui avait tout un nouveau territoire à explorer et à découvrir. Le monde entier l'attendait et l'appelait. Aurait-elle pu dormir avec autant de choses à découvrir après avoir été retenu prisonnière pendant presque une décennie? Pas alors qu'un homme gentil comme Jean était à deux pas et semblait réagir à ses charmes tout en disant avoir pour mission de la protéger à la vie à la mort. Après avoir eu des geôliers pendant une durée de temps indéterminable, se retrouver avec un ange gardien du jour au lendemain, c'était quelque chose.

-Je sais, répondit-elle aux craintes du soldat. Maintenant, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous.

Il obtempéra. Comment faire autrement devant un aussi joli bout de femme? Avec ses cheveux roux, son sourire à la fois hésitant et resplendissant de bonheur, elle était à croquer. Elle était certainement plus jeune que lui, mais pas trop. Et cette histoire d'infirmière n'avait rien de malsain. Aucune perversité ne se cachait derrière les soins qu'elle voulait lui offrir. C'était une façon simple de le remercier. Et un réel réconfort pour lui, après avoir traversé une période orageuse dans la micro relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Elsa.

-Je suis contente que ce soit vous qui êtes venu me chercher. Même si la seule raison était le tribunal auquel doit assister mon grand-père. Même si je ne vous connais pas et que c'est votre travail, je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez sauvé et que vous m'aidez encore comme vous le faites. Vous êtes vraiment gentil et prévenant avec moi. Et si je ne le laisse pas paraître, je tenais à vous le dire. Merci de vous occupez de moi aussi bien. Merci, dit-elle avec douceur tout en tâtant les bords de sa plaie, nettoyant quelques gouttes sang ici, avant d'apposer sa main gauche sur la blessure, pour y mettre une pression.

Elle l'avait déjà fait la première fois et Jean avait compris que c'était une sorte de truc d'alchimie. Même s'il savait que tout le monde la considérait comme une bombe à retardement, il n'avait pas peur. Et quand une lumière blanche quitta ses doigts pour courir sur la plaie qui le faisait encore souffrir, il ressentit un profond soulagement. Les tissus se régénéraient plus rapidement lors de ses séances de soins et après, la douleur devenait toujours moindre, à un point tel qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été toucher par un ange.

Malgré son âge, il rougit devant les compliments d'Émilie, devant son sourire et surtout, sous la caresse de ses doigts fins sur sa peau. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel là-dedans. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait le moment magique.

-Il ne faut pas… Me monter sur un piédestal pour tout ça, je n'ai fait que mon boulot du mieux que je pouvais… essaya-t-il de dire sans paraître indifférent ou faussement humble. Il était sincèrement troublé par tout ce qu'elle disait. À un tel point qu'il ne voyait pas les joues rougies de la jeune fille par sa propre audace.

Émilie se reprit, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le souffle, mais tout son corps fonctionnait comme d'habitude, si ce n'était de son cœur. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait deviner sa gêne dans ses yeux. Puis, presque aussitôt, comme toute fille qui se respecte, elle lui sourit, l'air de rien. Pas question de lui laisser comprendre qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

Jean n'était pas une beauté princière, il s'agit d'un fait connu. Il a un physique simple, quand même assez avantagé, si on ne le compare pas à Roy Mustang. Il est grand, élancé et charmant à cause de ses difficultés à discuter avec les filles. Il a toujours été malchanceux et c'était un de ses soirs où sa malchance lui rappelait de ne pas être trop entreprenant ou de se faire des idées.

Elle refit vivement son pansement, avec des bandes de tissu propres, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, pour ne plus être assise à côté de lui, dans une situation des plus intimidantes pour une jeune femme qui n'a jamais eu d'expériences avec les hommes qui soient positives, à part avec son grand-père. Vous voyez le topo un peu? Du genre, papy, fais moi sauter sur tes genoux! Tu me racontes une histoire? Etc.

-Bonne nuit, fit-elle d'une petite voix, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses cheveux, avant qu'elle n'aille se camoufler dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, comme une petite fille qui a fait une grosse bêtise.

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il, un peu hébété de la voir se replier sur elle-même aussi brusquement. Il ressentit à la fois un pincement au cœur et une petite bouffée de chaleur, comme celle de fierté qu'on ressent en regardant son petit frère ou sa jeune sœur se cacher sous une couverture, avec un sourire à la fois amusé et craintif. Ces moments où on oublie toutes les fois où ils nous énervent pour réaliser qu'ils sont vraiment trognons et encore trop jeunes pour ne pas dépendre de nous. Le sentiment qui nous fait comprendre qu'ils ont besoin de nous, qui nous donne envie de prendre soin d'eux. Ce sentiment qui vous prend au cœur et vous réconforte quand ils sourient. Quelque chose de tout simple que Jean n'avait jamais connu, parce qu'il était enfant unique.

Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes, et la chaleur qu'ils y échangèrent et y gagnèrent valait bien toutes les chaînes du monde. Elle était de nouveau prisonnière, mais cette cage lui paraissait des centaines de fois plus belle que la première. Et lui était encore manipulé dans un sens. Tout le poussait vers cette femme encore enfant. Absolument tout. Il avait pour mission de la protéger. Et si cela n'avait pas été sa mission, il l'aurait fait quand même, au péril de sa vie. Parce que les choses étaient tout simplement ainsi.

-Bonne nuit…

Dans une certaine auberge

Winry avait de nouveau des jambes. Elle était arrivée au milieu de la matinée, porté par Alphonse, puisqu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas marcher par elle-même. Il allait falloir qu'elle réapprenne. Mais certaines choses comptaient plus que cet apprentissage. Elle devait s'occuper du bras d'Edward. Elle s'était dans l'auscultation dès qu'elle était arrivé, sans même prendre une minute pour se reposer.

Ed se laissa faire, souffrant de plus en plus et comprenant bien qu'il aurait lui ordonné sur tous les tons de dormir, elle n'en ferait rien. Pourtant, elle était pâle comme jamais, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds étaient si ébouriffés qu'elle ressemblait à une tête de balais. Ses yeux bleus brillaient pourtant de volonté tandis qu'elle ouvrait, dévissait, revissait et manipulait tout son bras mécanique. L'adolescent essaya d'être aussi coopérant que possible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois que la peau de Winry frôlait son dos ou son torse. Chacun d'eux avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et se sentait plus sensible et vulnérable que jamais. Mais d'aucune manière l'autre ne devait le savoir.

-Dis Winry, comment tu as fait pour te construire deux automails en une nuit?

-J'ai fait transmuté la base par Axia et Al. Enfin, les bases de différentes pièces. Ils ont du les refaire une dizaine de fois pour qu'il y ait assez de trou et de place pour les vis et les mécanismes. J'ai tout monté au fur à mesure et ils m'ont apporté tous les outils et les pièces dont j'avais besoin. Sans eux, je n'y serais sûrement pas arrivée.

Ed allait acquiescer quand Winry profita de son inattention à ce qu'elle faisait pour débrancher son automail. Le résultat de la tentative fut désastreux.

-Aaaaarrrggghhh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Winry resta figée un moment, devant l'horreur que dévoilait l'automail une fois écarter de l'épaule d'Edward. Un os, vrai de vrai, était planté dans la chair du jeune homme, à travers son port d'entrée en métal. L'os était blanc, tirait sur le jaune, et s'enfonçait dans l'acier de son bras d'un côté. Une forme de crochet, arrondie quoi, lui permettait de venir creuser aussi loin que possible dans la chair du jeune alchimiste, comme une aiguille démesurée.

-Aieaieiaieaieiaiaeiaieiaieaieaieaieaie!

Elle replaça précipitamment la prothèse, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour retirer ce bras sans blesser encore plus gravement son ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, parce qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce qui se produisait en lui et dans son automail. L'os qu'Envy avait fait fusionné avec son bras était en train de grandir pour venir s'implanter dans son corps. C'était ça, cette douleur à l'épaule. Quelle horreur!

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi faire Ed. Ton bras est… c'est…

Edward voulut la calmer, mais lui-même était déjà sur les nerfs. Et cet vision d'un os qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui dépassait de son épaule, épaule qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir s'arrêtant trop tôt, sans mener vers un bras de chair et de sang, c'était tout un choc. Pour eux deux. Alors, avant qu'il ait le temps de trouver quoi dire, son bras se remit à bouger sans qu'il le contrôle. Puis ce fut son bras gauche. Ses jambes. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Bientôt, plus un seul de ses membres ne serait sous son contrôle. Il ne pourrait pas régir un seul de ses mouvements. Et il était seul avec Winry, alors qu'elle avait des jambes d'acier avec lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas marcher, donc elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, Al et Axia était assez loin pour mettre trop temps à venir dans la chambre pour l'empêcher de commettre un crime. La panique était déjà grande, mais elle enfla dans sa poitrine comme il sentait ses muscles se raidir sous sa peau, comme pour le préparer un peu à la tension qui allait suivre.

Deux yeux terrifiés se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Il voulut parler, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Winry comprit tout de suite. Dans des moments de haut stress, ils se comprenaient toujours plus vite. Et ce n'était pas qu'un moment de haut stress. C'était une catastrophe. C'était la fin de toute quiétude. C'était l'apocalypse.

-Winry, je… argh, sauves-toi avant qu'il ne … soit trop tard, parvint-il à dire au bout de quelques secondes d'essais infructueux. Sa gorge était tendue, sa voix était tendue, tout son corps était tendu. Son automail chercha à toucher la jeune fille. Mais c'était hors de sa volonté.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse tout seul dans l'état où tu es. Puis, de toute façon, je n'aurais ni la force de crier à l'aide ou de me traîner dans ma chambre.

Il voulut protester, mais elle demeura inflexible. Même si tout ce précipitait, même si aucun d'eux ne comprenait tout à fait ce qui se passait, même si tout était hors de contrôle et que bientôt, ce serait peut-être l'instant le plus décisif de leur existence, même si elle pouvait fuir ou détourner le regard, elle refusait de le faire. Car elle avait confiance en Edward. Et elle savait que s'il lui faisait mal, ce serait parce qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Ed ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il n'essaierait pas non plus de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, normalement, et ne serait pas aussi gentil qu'il l'avait été durant les derniers jours. Pourtant il l'avait été. Et elle, qui enfant, l'avait soutenu du regard et de sa présence tout le long de son opération pour ses fichus automails, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond maintenant.

-Je reste!

Ça faisait mal de la voir si fidèle, si attachée à lui. Au point de se mettre intentionnellement en danger pour l'aider. C'était encore un choc. Au moins, celui-là n'était pas de trop. Il était réconfortant quelque part. Mais il ne suffirait pas d'un peu de réconfort cette fois pour mettre un pansement sur la plaie et guérir le bobo. Il était la plaie. Tout entier, des pieds à la tête. Son esprit était le seul à pouvoir gérer une suite de pensées cohérentes tandis que ses gestes devenaient complètement inappropriés. Incontrôlés et brutaux. Il essaya de frapper Winry. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Ça le dépassait. L'os étranger dans sa chair, par une science plus poussée que toutes les alchimies qu'il connaissait, prenait le contrôle de tout son corps. Il le sentait qui poussait, qui l'ouvrait de l'intérieur, se frayant un chemin dans ses vaisseaux sanguins, entre ses côtes.

À ce rythme, il crèverait d'une hémorragie interne avant d'avoir fait trop de dégât. Mais même l'espoir d'une telle fin lui était interdit. S'il mourrait, ce serait une fois qu'il aurait commis les actes qui lui feraient le plus mal dans l'éternité qui suivrait sa mort. Envy savait très bien ce qu'il faisait quand il avait mis cet os dans son bras. Envy était réellement machiavélique pour agir ainsi. Et Winry était de nouveau au bord des larmes, à voir son Edward se débattre contre lui-même, à voir la lutte perdue d'avance se mener dans ses yeux d'or, à devoir se tasser de ce côté et se pencher, enfin, tout faire pour éviter les coups que l'automail fou essayait de lui donner.

-Va-t-en Winry, demanda-t-il encore une fois, désespéré.

-Pas question, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Les traits de l'adolescent étaient déformés par la douleur. Le processus d'invasion de la masse osseuse fusionné à son automail était passé en accéléré. Quelle ironie de songer qu'il ne pouvait plus maîtriser son propre corps et qu'il continuait malgré tout de ressentir la douleur.

De la sueur se mit à couler à grosses gouttes sur son front et son torse nu. Ses cheveux pâles n'étaient toujours pas dans sa tresse et il se sentait piégé dans son propre corps. Monstrueux et impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit. Sa main d'acier gifla Winry, comme pour la raisonner et une marque rouge resta longtemps sur cette joue si douce et pâle, comme pour lui faire plus mal encore que tout le reste. À ce stade, des sanglots auraient normalement secoué sa gorge, mais il ne se contrôlait plus suffisamment pour les laisser se faire. Et l'entité, la chose, ce qui –quoi que ce soit- maîtrisait maintenant son corps n'avait pas du tout besoin de le faire pleurer. Elle était là pour rester, là pour faire mal et c'est tout ce qu'elle ferait.

Winry recula sur le lit de son ami, tout en sachant bien que c'était futile. Il commençait à être agiter de spasmes, ses membres se tordaient, se contractaient, ses dents étaient si serrées qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Et tout ce qui restait du vrai Edward, de celui qu'elle aimait, c'était ses yeux couleur de miel qui appelaient à l'aide, qui lui demandaient à la fois de partir et de rester, qui se perdaient eux-mêmes dans cette folie, qui cherchaient une échappatoire qui n'existait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais. Et elle comprit, à le voir bouger comme s'il se battait contre un ennemi invisible, que si elle le laissait gigoter comme ça bien longtemps, il s'en sortirait avec tout ses os brisés ou bien des blessures graves, trop dur à guérir pour qu'on l'accepte dans un hôpital. Elle devait intervenir. Elle était la seule qui pouvait intervenir.

Alors, elle fit la chose la plus insensée qu'elle aurait pu faire...

Elle lui sacra un coup de clé à mollet sur le bras. Sur son automail. Celui qu'elle avait fait elle-même avait amour. Et ce n'était pas qu'un petit coup. C'était un bon coup, suffisant pour que tout son corps cesse de bouger assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse l'immobiliser d'une façon un peu plus douce. Et un peu trop intime pour chacun d'entre eux. D'abord, elle l'obligea à rouler de côté pour qu'il soit sur le ventre. Edward essaya de protester et réalisa avoir de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il comprit bien que ça ne durerait pas. La douleur dans tout son côté droit s'étendait.

-Tu peux bouger par toi-même? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue faible par la timidité. Ou tout simplement la fatigue.

-Oui, mais ça ne durera pas.

-Roule toi en boule, suggéra Winry. L'idée était saugrenue, surtout qu'Ed n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à des états de faiblesse semblable à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pourtant, il était tout enclin à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil maintenant. Il l'avait giflé, même involontairement et c'était impardonnable. Pire encore, au lieu de se fâcher, elle restait auprès de lui et l'aidait.

Il sentit les bras de la jeune fille l'encadrer et frémit en réalisant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Bientôt, il fut entourer par les bras et les jambes de Winry, de façon à être immobiliser dès qu'il essaierait de bouger. Enfin, dès que son corps cesserait de lui appartenir et essaierait de bouger. Elle roula de côté, l'entraînant avec elle, de façon à ce qu'ils soient couchés l'un contre l'autre. Lui recroquevillé sur lui-même, elle le serrant contre sa poitrine à lui en briser les os. Son visage s'appuya contre le cou d'Edward, accentuant son malaise. Presque aussitôt, la crise reprit de plus belle. Les bras de l'alchimiste cherchèrent à la sortir de cette prison de tendresse et de chair humaine. Ses jambes tentèrent de se déplier sans réussir à lutter contre les automails de son amie. Son dos chercha à se cambrer, à se plier dans n'importe quel sens, comme s'il était en pleine crise d'hystérie. Un démon intérieur, osseux d'ailleurs, prenait tous les droits sur l'adolescent et clamait sa puissance aussi fort que possible. À gauche et à droite, dans les doigts, les mains, les poignets, le cou, les mollets, les jambes, les bras.

Chaque muscle du jeune homme était mis à profit, chaque parcelle d'énergie était gaspillée en quelques instants. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de tension, de douleurs et de crispations. Winry tint bon et se serra un peu plus contre lui quand il était sur le point de gagner. Quand l'os dans son automail était sur le point de gagner. Au travers de cette lutte sans merci qui se livrait en lui-même et entre son corps et celui de Winry, Edward se sentait presque inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas parler. Pourtant, il sentait la chaleur des mains de Winry sur lui. De ses bras. Son souffle dans son cou. Il sentait tout, plus fort que jamais, à cause de la douleur qui courrait dans son côté.

-Ed. Tu as une idée pour arrêter tout ça? Je ne peux pas t'enlever ton automail avec cet os immonde qui y grandit. Je risquerais de te faire des blessures irréparables. C'est toi l'alchimiste.

Ces mots furent soufflés d'une voix affaiblie par l'effort. Chacun forçait comme il pouvait, l'un sans le vouloir et l'autre en y mettant toute sa volonté. Et de travailler ses muscles comme ça sans que l'effort ne résulte en le moindre mouvement, c'était très dur. Presque inhumain, dans l'état où il se trouvait.

-Je… j'ai peut-être une idée… parvint-il à dire au bout d'une dizaine minutes, dans une accalmie de la crise. J'aurais besoin d'Al…

Les convulsions s'espacèrent doucement, avant de reprendre leur cours, donnant tout juste le temps de souffler à Winry. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, car elle ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention de sur lui, sous peine d'être giflée à mort par le corps complètement fou de son ami d'enfance.

-AL!!! Cria-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Presque aussitôt, deux bruits de choc d'acier se firent entendre et deux armures déboulèrent dans la pièce. Al et Axia. La scène qu'ils découvrirent les laissa perplexes un instant.

Observons donc les choses d'un point de vue extérieur pour comprendre la perplexité des deux benjamins du groupe.

Edward était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur son lit, les bras croisé sur son torse derrière les mains de Winry et les jambes repliées au point d'en avoir les genoux contre le nombril. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements et de convulsions et il semblait se débattre pour échapper à la prise de Winry. Prise qui faiblissait de minute en minute. Les deux adolescents étaient en sueurs, preuve de leurs efforts physiques constants. Chacun d'eux étaient rouges pivoine et la bouche de la mécanicienne embrassait presque la nuque du jeune blond. Elle avait même passé ses deux nouvelles autour de celles d'Edward, comme pour le retenir à jamais dans une camisole de force humaine. Et mécanique…

Les yeux d'Ed étaient fous de terreur et Winry avait une joue plus foncée que l'autre. Un bleu apparaissait même sur la peau, indiquant clairement qu'elle avait reçu un coup. Et elle n'était pas du genre à s'auto mutiler. Même si le terme mutilation est un peu fort dans le cas d'un simple bleu sur la joue.

En considérant tout ses facteurs, en plus des deux respirations sifflantes des adolescents, qui s'épuisaient carrément à se battre l'un contre l'autre, que ce soit volontairement ou pas, on peut saisir quelque peu le fait qu'Al et Axia demeurèrent interdits un court moment une fois entrés dans la pièce. Winry du attendre d'avoir retrouver son souffle pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait et ce n'est que là qu'ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait agir et vite.

Pour résumer la situation, l'os que portait Ed dans son automail s'était pris pour une graine et avait choisit l'adolescent comme une terre fertile où s'adonner à ce que font le mieux les graines. S'épanouir et grandir. Axia resta un peu sous le choc, car si elle avait vu bien des choses dans sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait ce genre de trucs. Et pour intervenir, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire.

Les deux armures se lancèrent donc dans un rapide débat d'hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ce débat ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour une certaine personne. Ed aurait aussi fait remarqué que le temps leur manquait, mais il ne contrôla pas assez vite sa bouche et ses cordes vocales pour se payer ce luxe.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous décider, parce que je ne tiendrais pas toujours comme ça, finit par échapper Winry, interrompant la démarche scientifique des deux jeunes alchimistes.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward réussit à parler, cette fois, de façon beaucoup plus cohérente. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au travers de toute cette douleur physique et morale. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de garder une part de sang froid s'il était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

-Al, rappelles-toi les principales composantes des os, d'accord, c'est de la chimie élémentaire. Du calcium, du phosphore et du carbone dans les plus grandes proportions et du fluorure et du strontium dans les plus petites. Si vous pouviez trouver les éléments qui annuleraient ses substances, ou qui fusionnerait avec elle de façon automatique. En ouvrant mon automail et y mettant les bonnes doses de substances, on pourrait peut-être contrecarrer le développement de ce fichu os. Mais il faut faire vite. Je ne contrôle absolument rien, à part la parole…

Son frère acquiesça et comme Axia avait parfaitement suivi le raisonnement du jeune alchimiste, les deux armures se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour aller concocter de quoi sortir Ed de cette impasse. La jeune mécanicienne et l'aîné Elrick se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau seul. Et chacun était aussi épuisé que gêné.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, alors qu'Ed tentait toujours, sans le vouloir, de se débarrasser de la poigne de Winry pour se lancer dans une automutilation très prometteuse. Ou bien, pour attaquer la jeune fille. Ou bien… Il y avait trop de possibilités pour les chercher toute. Le jeune homme ne savait que peu de chose. Il détestait Envy. Il s'en voulait à mort de faire subir une pareille épreuve à son amie d'enfance. Et il espérait que bientôt, il se réveillerait en sueur, pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

Central

L'armée était en pleine crise. Nouveau commandant, nouvelles règles, nouveaux officiers, tout changeait, tout empirait. Elsa Sciez était beaucoup plus rigide que Bradley l'avait jamais été. Ce dernier se marrait bien en fin de compte de toute cette histoire. Il y avait trouvé son compte. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, un temps. Puis il s'était vengé sur Envy, le petit préféré inconditionnel de Dante. La vieille femme ne le préférait plus autant qu'avant. Maintenant, elle semblait encore plus encline à dire que King était son chef-d'œuvre. La quintessence de son œuvre. L'ultime homoncule…

Le major Armstrong était un peu perdu dans toutes les nouveautés et cherchaient à éclaircir ses idées avec l'aide de ses hommes. Maria et Denis s'étaient donc fait ordonné d'établir un tableau qui présenterait brièvement tous les nouveaux membres de l'armée pour leur supérieur. Ils devraient donc faire quelques recherches sur les hommes et les femmes qui étaient devenu leurs collègues de travail durant les derniers jours.

-D'abord, on peut récapituler en divisant le tout en deux. L'armée rouge et l'armée bleue. Qui travaille toutes les deux pour Central et notre pays d'Amestris.

Denis acquiesça et transcrivit avec maladresse les mots de sa supérieure, qui faisait les cent pas tout en résumant la situation pour mieux s'éclaircir les idées. Il divisa sa feuille en deux section, où il nommerait les membres de chaque part de l'armée.

-Il y a en tout 8 généraux, 4 rouges et 4 bleus. La généralissime, Elsa Sciez, contrôle les deux groupes de généraux et les utilise comme ses conseillers. Dans les bleus, il y a trois hommes et une femme générale. Miko, le plus jeune, avec les lunettes, Sara kihendon, une espèce de garce de petite brunette qui courre la… euh, ne marque pas ça Denis.

-Non, non lieutenant. Je n'ai rien entendu. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir le manque de professionnalisme de cette remarque. Ses yeux bleus se pointèrent sur sa supérieure, comme il attendait qu'elle poursuive.

-Enfin, il y a Clamp, le transformer, dont on ne sait pas grand-chose, sinon, qu'il est celui qui parle le plus à la généralissime dans tout les généraux bleus. Il semble très ambitieux. Puis, il y a l'autre, qui s'appelle Black Stallion, mais dont on ne sait rien du tout.

Denis acquiesça tout en barbouillant tout de travers le nom du général mystérieux.

-Dans la section rouge, il n'y a que la générale Verdaknov que nous avons vu et qui semble encore plus garce que cette Sara… Euhm…

-Je saute le commentaire, bégaya Denis.

Elle lui sourit et il baissa vivement les yeux en la voyant si heureuse qu'il ait deviné ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Comme il rougissait, Maria jugea préférable de continuer à travailler.

-Les trois autres généraux sont des hommes, mais nous n'en savons encore rien. Quant aux soldats faisant déjà parti de l'armée avant l'arrivée de Sciez, ils sont tous dans la section bleue. Un nouveau colonel est arrivé par contre, de l'armée rouge. Le colonel Lloyd Sins, qui a pour lieutenant cette Erika Eagle. Une brave fille et un gars presque pire que le colonel Mustang.

Denis hocha vigoureusement de la tête tout en notant avec véhémence. Il était content d'avoir un petit moment privé avec le premier lieutenant, même si c'était pour le travail. C'était toujours ainsi, mais au moins, Armstrong n'était pas là pour leur parler des records de ses ancêtres et de ses propres talents. Même s'il ne parlait presque pas présentement, Broch se sentait à l'aise avec le lieutenant. Et il espérait au fond de lui-même qu'elle appréciait aussi ses petits moments de détente où ils pouvaient se laisser aller à dire un peu plus ce qu'ils pensaient sans risquer de se faire renvoyer ou rétrograder.

Ses gribouillis étaient illisibles, mais sans le moindre doute, Ross saurait les déchiffrer. Elle comprenait tout le temps…

-Il serait mieux d'avoir son rapport déjà complété quand il arrivera, grogna la jeune femme en faisant se frapper ses ongles sur son bureau de bois, à répétition, au grand désespoir de ses hommes.

Sara avait demandé à avoir un colonel qui lui soit attitré. Qui soit spécifiquement à ses ordres. Et Elsa n'avait pas sourcillé une seconde quand la jeune femme avait parlé de Lloyd Sins. Elle avait attendu qu'un des généraux fasse remarquer qu'un membre de l'armée rouge ne pouvait pas se mettre aux ordres d'un général de la section bleue. Ce fut Miko qui passa la remarque et Sciez lui jeta un regard de félicitations qui valait bien une augmentation. Miko se contenta de rougir en se repliant sur lui-même. Psychologiquement bien sûr, pour rester à son avantage. Black ne dit rien mais observa Sara avec un air mitigé. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec cette fille.

Elle lui avait fait des avances, juste en débarquant du train qui revenait du sinistre. Et pourtant, à avoir entendu les rumeurs quelques heures plus tard, madame Kihendo n'avait aucune raison pour chercher du réconfort de cette nature. Elle venait juste de se faire un certain colonel Sins. Stallion avait déjà décliné l'invitation, mais à présent, il voyait cette demoiselle d'un œil tout différent. Il l'avait classé dans une section des femmes qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Celle des nymphomanes.

-Alors, il me faudrait un colonel de la section bleue, c'est cela?

Elsa acquiesça distraitement. Elle observait Clamp, qui, assis à sa droite, n'avait encore rien dit, mais semblait désapprouver la volonté de Sara. Ce garçon lui plaisait bien. Il était à croquer. Et si Havoc n'était pas près de lui retomber dans les bras, autant chercher ailleurs.

-Pourquoi pas… Roy Mustang? Fit la jeune générale d'un air tout à fait désintéressé.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle créerait la réaction qui suivit. Elsa sauta sur ses pieds et renversa sa chaise au passage. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air distraite et même plutôt furieuse. Sa nonchalance l'avait quitté et elle s'écria vivement :

-QUOI?!

Sa voix ressemblait au grondement d'une tigresse enragée et Black semblait lui aussi en proie à une violente émotion qu'il contenait à grande peine. Clamp ouvrit grand les yeux, pour voir ce qui se produirait maintenant. Même quand elle avait combattu Bradley, la généralissime n'avait pas semblé fâchée, mais plutôt froide et calculatrice. Pourtant, présentement, elle était loin de se contrôler. Enfin, elle essayait encore, un peu.

-Vous avez dit, Roy Mustang?

Sara perdit son air désintéressé, sans pour autant prendre peur. Elle en avait maté des plus féroces. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

-Oui, cela pose un problème?

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on fonctionne normalement, intervint Stallion, voulant parler des districts qu'on donnait normalement à gérer à tel officier, tandis qu'on donnait telle région à un général. Dans ces cas-là, l'officier dont la ville dont il est responsable se trouve dans la région du général est par le fait même sous les ordres de ce général. Mais Elsa ne le laissa pas continuer.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous avoir un colonel à vos ordres précisément? C'est soudain comme volonté. Normalement, je devrais décidé quelle sera votre façon de m'aider à gérer l'armée. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez besoin d'avoir comme sous-fifre toujours la même personne. Encore moins un vulgaire colonel comme…

-Puis-je vous faire remarquer que nous parlons de l'alchimiste d'état Mustang? Le flame alchemist? Un homme qui a servi l'armée mieux que personne pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, répliqua Sara. Vous n'aviez pas de problèmes quand il s'agissait d'un autre. C'est seulement parce que je parle de votre protégé.

-Il y en a même pour dire que vous auriez des liens de parentés avec le colonel Mustang, ajouta Clamp. Il ne voulait pas la critiquer avec ces mots, seulement la prévenir que les gens parlaient déjà et que les gorges risquaient fort de s'échauffer si elle laissait trop aller les choses.

-Ma vie privée ne regarde personne, surtout pas l'armée. Mes intérêts personnels n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je me fâche parce que j'ai bien l'impression que la générale Kihendo agit par intérêt personnel plutôt qu'autre chose. Serait-ce possible?

Les hommes demeurèrent silencieux et Sara se leva, commençant à douter de ses talents. La lutte était entre eux deux. Il était clair pour tout les autres que ses deux femmes se battaient autant par intérêt que personnel que professionnel. Elsa voulait garder sa main mise sur Roy. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'une femme comme Sara abuse de son fils. Elle était la seule à avoir le droit de manipuler ce garçon comme elle le faisait. Toute autre qui s'y essaierait courrait de très grands risques. Finalement, le silence de mort qui s'installa dans le bureau du conseil des généraux permit à Black de sourire devant la volonté inébranlable de Sciez. Toujours avoir le dernier mot. C'était bien elle.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se laissa retomber dans son siège comme si elle était épuisée et secoua une main dans l'air, comme pour chasser de lointains souvenirs qui la dérangerait en se massant autour d'elle. Leur contour flou sauta aux yeux du plus vieux des généraux, mais les autres comprirent simplement qu'elle abandonnait la lutte.

-En parlant de Mustang, il met bien du temps à revenir de sa mission. Stein ne se tiendra plus très longtemps tranquille dans l'infirmerie. Je veux lui faire son procès au plus vite. Sauf qu'il me faut sa petite-fille pour l'anéantir complètement. Le colonel devrait se presser. Il serait mieux d'avoir son rapport déjà complété quand il arrivera.

Rush valley

-Il fait beau, non?

Edward ne répondit pas, il avait trop mal pour remuer les lèvres. Pourtant, il grimaça encore un peu plus tandis que les jambes de Winry se resserraient autour des siennes, pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

-Le ciel est tout bleu. Tu peux le voir par la fenêtre? Souffla-t-elle entre deux profondes inspirations. Elle était à bout, elle aussi. Les nuages ont pris des formes pas croyables. Il y en même un qui ressemble à Den.

Cette remarque l'aurait fait sourire dans une autre situation, mais il voyait bien ce que les mots de son amie cachaient.

-Tu sais Winry, ce n'est pas la peine… de …de faire semblant que tout va bien ou d'essayer … de me changer les idées. Je vais bien finir par .. …fatiguer et arrêter de gigoter comme un dingue…

-Oui, mais si au moins on parlait un peu, ça nous détendrait peut-être. Je pense que je suis en train d'avoir une crampe… C'est pratique par contre d'avoir des automails, parce qu'avec mes propres jambes, je n'aurais jamais été capable de supporter ça aussi longtemps.

-Si je n'avais pas d'automails, tu n'aurais jamais eu à supporter quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Tu aurais tes deux jambes, Al serait dans son corps, on vivrait tous à la campagne et on serait tranquille.

-Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas rencontré tous les gens de l'armée, tu n'aurais pas connu monsieur Hugues et moi non plus, je n'aurais pas eu cette chance. Tu n'aurais pas toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes à me conter et grand-mère serait peut-être moins enchanté de te voir tous les jours qu'elle ne l'est de te voir arriver une fois aux deux ans sans crier gare.

-C'est juste moi, où tu es à moitié ironique?

-Maintenant, tu analyses même ce que les gens te disent? Moi qui croyait que je parlais dans le vide…

-Pourquoi tu t'es imaginé ça?

-Tu es toujours ailleurs, en train de penser à la pierre philosophale, à ta mère, à ton frère dont tu dois retrouver le corps. J'ai presque l'impression que tu te fiches de moi et que je ne te sers que de mécano. C'est pas toujours génial.

Le silence revint sur ses mots, avec un soupir d'Edward. Winry relâcha sa poigne sur lui et étrangement, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne bougeait plus d'un poil. Et qu'ils avaient tous les deux parler sans bégayer, comme s'ils ne forçaient plus.

-Hé, Winry, ça… ça s'est arrêté !

-Quoi?! Mais… mais c'est vrai… Oh c'est génial Ed! Ta crise est passée…

Aussitôt, elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Et il se laissa aller tout entier à son étreinte, rasséréné. Les jambes de Winry se reposaient enfin, lui-même sentait toutes les courbatures dans ses muscles et devinait qu'il dormirait très bien cette nuit. Mais avant de se laisser aller tout à fait, il voulut faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps. Il se retourna sur son lit, pour prendre Winry dans ses bras et l'attirer tout contre lui. Avec une douceur digne d'un rêve.

-Merci, souffla-t-il tout doucement.

Elle sourit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et il soupira enfin, réconforté. Soulagé.

-C'est rien.

Il voulut répondre que c'était beaucoup, qu'il s'en voulait, il voulut lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était Winry. C'était son amie d'enfance. Mais c'était aussi une handicapée depuis deux jours à cause de lui. Elle devait réapprendre à marcher et se passer à jamais de ses jambes pour se suffire d'automail. Et on aurait beau dire ce qu'on voudrait, automail, prothèse, fusil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça ne restait qu'un bien maigre remplacement de nos membres. L'adolescent ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il pensait qu'elle lui devait ce service. Qu'elle était son obligée parce qu'il l'avait porté du fond du désert jusqu'à Rush Valley ou parce qu'il avait fait ci ou cela. Elle ne lui devait rien. Et lui, au contraire, ne cessait d'allonger sa dette envers elle.

-Merci, se contenta-t-il donc de répéter d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle lui chuchota des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Ils étaient si épuisés qu'un autre geste les aurait sûrement achevé. Alors des larmes coulèrent dans le silence, tandis qu'ils se tenaient aussi enlacés que les mots se mélangeaient dans la gorge d'Edward pour ne jamais en sortir.

-Colonel, colonel?

-Je t'ai de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, non? Répliqua un Roy tout endormi.

-Venez vite! Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose qui devrait vous remonter le moral.

Aussitôt, le Roy se mit en mode action et poursuivit son lieutenant dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle était déjà habillée et lui-même ne prit pas de temps en comprenant assez rapidement (il était quand même sur mode action) qu'elle voulait le faire sortir. Ils quittèrent l'auberge main dans la main, Roy harcelant Riza de question et la jeune femme refusant de répondre à une seule d'entre elle. Il voulut la câliner, l'embrasser, lui faire mille et une déclaration, mais sa galanterie fut effacer par la volonté inébranlable de la jeune femme à le mener quelque part. Et à le faire avancer aussi vite que possible malgré son genou. L'imagination du colonel était quelque chose de particulièrement phénoménale. Il s'était déjà imaginé un million de spectacle que Hawkeye pourrait imaginer et qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Jean n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire bonjour qu'ils étaient sortis.

Et ils n'avaient pas marché plus de 15 minutes qu'ils furent arrivés. Mais Roy avait beau avoir une imagination phénoménale, jamais il n'aurait pu savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte que Riza ouvrit. Elle-même ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce qu'ils virent.

Dans la vie, il y a plusieurs causes et plusieurs effets. La cause était un homme fatigué qui n'avait pas voulu se lever avant que Riza ne trouve l'argument pour le faire bouger. L'effet était cette marche éclair, main dans la main avec l'amour de leur vie, et l'impression de n'être que des gamins. L'autre effet apportait plusieurs bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. La bonne nouvelle primordiale, c'était qu'Edward Elrick était vivant. La plus mauvaise nouvelle, s'était qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et cela faisait un moment déjà.

Devant Roy et Riza se tenait une Winry désespérée qui luttait avec Edward pour le maintenir immobile. Et cette fois, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce que la crise s'arrête. Ses yeux bleus virent les deux soldats sur le pas de la porte et elle vida ses poumons de tout leur air pour les appeler à l'aide. Aussitôt, Roy fut à ses côtés.

Mais aucun des adolescents ne savait si ce serait suffisant. Car cette fois, la crise ne s'arrêterait pas.

À. .s.u.i.v.r.e


	19. Kapitel Neunzehn

Vous êtes une bande de petite chanceuse. Plutôt que d'aller traverser le désert pour secourir une pauvre fille que j'arrête pas de perdre dans mon jeu video (ff10 pour ceux que ça intéresse) j'ai terminé le chapitre 19. J'en suis presque à 20 chapitres avec mon bébé! T T(de joie)

Je tiens à dire que je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir vos reviews, preuve, je vais vous faire plein de rar, mais aussi que je suis désoler d'avoir pris autant de temps. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et j'espère bien avoir atteint le chap 21, au moins, avant de devoir faire une pause obligée (faute de plus d'école dans pas trop longtemps.) En plus, comme la fin des classes approchent les profs nous bombardent de travaux et ça me prend du temps sur les loisirs, donc sur l'écriture. Alors, je fais de mon mieux et je vais essayer de donner un autre boom. Cette fois, ce qui m'a remis dans fullmetal, c'est le chap 70. Je l'ai lu et le choc a été tel que je ne pouvais plus écrire sur autre chose! Voici donc un petit 19 pages de texte, et près de trois heure et demi de travail et de (« correction »). En espérant que vous y trouverez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Ne craignez rien, ce n'est pas fini!

Topie : Désoler pour Émilie et Jean. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour les mettre ensemble de façon définitive. Il faut que je complète le personnage d'Émilie, Havoc ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'elle comme ça. Alors pour l'instant, ça semble être fraternel, mais… Je te laisse user de tes dons de devin pour la suite! Moi aussi, le quiproquo de départ me fait bien marrer. Je m'excuse pour le edwin un peu manquant dans ce chap, mais je tacherais de le pousser un peu plus plus tard. Dire que je pensais que mon royai était parti pour se noyer dans l'histoire tellement j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y en avait pas assez… sais plus quoi faire. (Hé, merci de reviewer même si le edwin défaille un peu, hein?)

Serleena : Et tu n'as encore rien vu pour Elsa, non, elle peut être pire! (ce que je suis sadique…) Moi aussi, j'aime Jeannot, il est trop mimi, mon nouveau fond d'écran, c'est lui partout partout. Sans blague. J'espère oublier toutes les souffrances que je lui avais imaginé avant que je n'arrive à devoir faire avancer sa vraie vie de couple. Et voici la suite, rendue en une semaine tout pile!

Vivelespseudosextralongs : Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire. Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive de douter. Est-ce que des fois, j'en mets pas un peu trop? Les bonhommes sont peut-être trop émotifs et puis, nah, je décide d'en rajouter à la place! Alors, merci de reviewé! À plus!

Saphira76 : Ouais, il fallait bien, avec le titre de chap que j'avais choisi… Puis, Elsa est une mère, il faudrait bien que ça paraisse un peu quelque part, même si elle ne s'occupe presque pas de Lloyd. Voici la suite! Attention, il faudra pas se faire d'idée sur le compte de Roy!

Flutine : Plus à attendre, voici le chap 19. En une semaine en plus. Je promets de réussir un tel exploit aussi souvent. Surtout que l'école sera bientôt fini et que j'aurais plus d'internet. Galère. Merci de lire et bonne chance pour ce qui est d'attendre le chapitre 20. Mon petit doigt me dit que je vais devoir faire mariner ça un peu.

Spicycocktail : Moi aussi, en écrivant, j'avais peur de ne pas retrouver mon style. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de tomber dans une autre branche et de perdre tous mes lecteurs et lectrices (je sais qu'il y a au moins un gars dans le tas qui me lit) Mais vous êtes fidèles au rendez-vous et me dites que vous aimez toujours autant l'histoire. Merci! Au fait, ton commentaire avec le fait de lacher les jeux vidéo a marché, parce que c'est ce qui m'a le plus poussé à continuer. Je me suis senti un peu coupable d'avoir délaissé cette histoire. C'est mon bébé encore!

Kaisuky : Que je suis contente de te compter dans mes lecteurs (lectrices)! Terminer ou presque, ça veut dire quoi? Il t'en reste un peu? Bah, tant que tu as lu l'essentiel de l'histoire et que tu découvres ce chap le plus vite possible, pas de problème. J'étais contente de voir que le fait que je mette le chap 18 ne t'ai pas trop gêné à tout finir. J'avais hâte d'avoir ta review. Merci de suivre et à la prochaine! Quand j'aurais mon adresse msn, qui sait…

Enfin voilà, presque deux pages de rar et nous nous lançons enfin dans le chap, bonne lecture à tous!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Confession

Ein Zugeständnis

Kapitel Neunzehn

Chapitre 19

Ce jour était à marquer d'une fleur blanche. Un mort était revenu à la vie. Mieux encore, trois morts étaient revenus à la vie. Façon de parler. Ils étaient déjà vivants et n'étaient jamais morts, sauf que certaines personnes l'ignoraient. Roy Mustang l'ignorait. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux réjouissances. Edward Elrick était décidément un enfant à problème. Il l'avait laissé croire à sa mort pendant presque quatre jours et maintenant, le voilà qui réapparaissait soudainement pour quémander de l'aide.

Plus tard, le colonel devrait admettre qu'Ed ne lui avait pas directement demandé de l'aide. C'était Winry qui avait demandé aux deux soldats d'intervenir. Elle était morte de fatigue. Les deux adolescents étaient passés à deux doigts de s'assoupir l'un contre l'autre quand la crise de folie avait repris le jeune homme. L'alchimiste se démenait comme un diable et la mécanicienne n'eut pas à s'expliquer deux fois pour que Roy intervienne.

D'ailleurs, si Ed avait presque réussi à se défaire de la poigne de son amie une vingtaine de fois, il ne put faire mieux qu'être complètement immobilisé entre les bras de Roy. Riza demeura figée un petit moment. Rappelons nous que le colonel était sur mode action et qu'Hawkeye n'avait vraiment pas prévu de faire une telle rencontre. Elle croyait trouver trois jeunes épuisés, certes, mais quand même, vivants et loin de l'état épileptique qu'avait présentement Edward.

Roy prit donc les choses en main tandis que sa subordonnés constatait l'étendue des dégâts. Les marques rouges sur les deux joues de Winry. Les automails qui lui tenaient soudain lieu de jambes. Les traits tirés et le teint blême d'Edward. Son petit corps tout en muscle tordu par un effort sans le moindre but apparent, autre que de le faire souffrir. L'adolescent se retrouva donc recroquevillé pour la deuxième fois de la journée, contre le flame alchemist cette fois, qui demeura assis pour maintenir le jeune en place.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé? Finit par demander les deux militaires d'une même voix.

-C'est… ce n'est pas Ed, c'est… Al et Axia sont partis pour… Envy, l'homoncule a… et moi j'ai essayé mais… je ne suis pas assez forte, puis… il y a eu… le … les… sang… déraillement. Je ne suis… capable. …aah… tout, arrive en.. .ême temps.. je.. Je… Ed et… Je n'y arrive pas! Balbutia Winry, des larmes glissant sur ses joues qui portaient encore les marques de plusieurs gifles que lui avaient données non intentionnellement son ami.

Riza vint la prendre par les épaules et la força à s'éloigner du colonel et du jeune alchimiste d'état pour qu'elles ne soient pas déranger par leurs mouvements désordonnés. Roy menait la lutte contre le corps dépossédé d'Edward. La pauvre fille n'avait plus les idées claires, elle était sur le bord de l'évanouissement, ses jambes ne la porteraient jamais nulle part et elle n'avait même pas réussi à aider Ed comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait rien réglé, même que tout était pire. Elle était au désespoir.

Si les deux soldats n'avaient pas besoin de refaire face si tôt à une crise de ce genre –genre, prenez garde, danger public et bombe à retardement pile sur l'horizon- ils montrèrent pourquoi ils méritaient de l'avancement.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir dans quelle galère tu as encore réussi à te mettre fullmetal. Mais tu peux être sûr que tu vas me le payer si tu m'abîmes mon costume.

Ed aurait répliqué s'il maîtrisait encore sa bouche, mais se contenta de crier à la mort, car l'os dans son côté droit s'était remis à pousser. Il le sentait qui glissait dans ses entrailles, sans comprendre comment il pouvait toujours être en vie avec un corps étranger de cette taille dans son ventre. Winry s'effondra en sanglots face à ce cri et des murmures commencèrent à se préciser à la porte de la chambre, puisqu'il y avait d'autres clients dans cette hôtel et que le propriétaire se posait tout autant de questions qu'eux.

Riza évalua la situation d'un regard et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son colonel. Et à ce moment, il lui était impossible de penser à l'appeler Roy ou à le tutoyer. Il était SON colonel et elle attendait ses ordres. Qui ne tardèrent pas.

-Hawkeye, sortez miss Rockbell d'ici. Ed va m'expliquer ce qu'il a. La pauvre a besoin de calme. Je vais tâcher d'apprendre où se trouve Al. Il est bien toujours vivant lui aussi? S'informa Roy en tournant ses yeux noirs vers Winry.

La jeune fille acquiesça, l'air craintive, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Riza, qui se mit à la bercer sur un coin du lit, tout en attendant la suite de ses ordres. Car, elle le devinait dans le regard de son supérieur, il en restait à dire.

-Je veux que Jean vienne ici immédiatement avec Stein, arrangez-vous pour le faire venir au plus vite lieutenant. Tâchez aussi d'éloigner les curieux, je ne veux pas que cette histoire cours jusqu'à Central.

-Bien colonel, répondit la jeune femme. Elle se leva, un bras toujours autour des épaules de Winry et l'aida à se lever à son tour. La mécanicienne obéit docilement, s'appuyant presque entièrement sur la soldate pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des échasses. Et ses jambes, non, ses moignons lui faisaient atrocement mal. Les nerfs que réveillaient l'acier faisait courir des éclairs de douleurs dans presque tout son corps. Ses joues brûlantes se refroidissant à peine sous ses larmes, elle avança comme une petite poupée mécanique, à côté de Riza, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient devant la porte. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle se retourna et dit vouloir rester avec Edward jusqu'au bout. Cette initiative faillit lui coûter une chute qu'Hawkeye prévint de justesse et elle ne protesta plus jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elles.

Edward l'avait regardé à cet instant. Il avait vu toute la douleur dont il était la cause et lui avait demandé de partir. De rester, de ne plus pleurer, de venir le frapper, de le tuer tout de suite, pour qu'enfin ça s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait presque rien faire de ce qu'il lui demandait du regard. Alors, elle avait fixé ses yeux d'or un court instant, avant que Riza ne la redresse. Elle avait comprit qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le voit encore plus longtemps dans son état de détresse. Il avait l'air si petit dans les bras de Roy. Si fragile, ainsi, couvert de sueurs, luttant contre lui-même, contre son âme et son cœur, contre un inconnu qui entravait, qui maîtrisait et influençait tout ses mouvements.

C'était un vrai crève-cœur que le voir dans cet état. Et autant pour Winry, Hawkeye que Roy, ce n'était pas facile.

-Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé fullmetal, demanda Mustang.

Ed essaya de parler, mais ne parvint qu'à perdre son souffle sur des mots inintelligibles. Les mains du colonel se serrèrent un peu plus autour de lui et il chassa de sa mémoire le souvenir de son père. Parce qu'à l'instant, en une fraction de seconde, il avait revu ce salaud d'Hohenheim qui avait osé les abandonner, sa mère, son frère et lui. Et il avait eut l'audace de croire que si son père avait pu franchir le seuil de cette porte, maintenant, juste là, par hasard, toute cette horreur aurait pu s'arrêter. Est-ce que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si tout avait commencé? Est-ce que s'il n'était pas parti, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé?

« Non. Non, c'est de ta faute Ed! C'est toi qui t'es mis dans la tête de ramener ta mère à la vie! C'est de ta faute si tout va de travers maintenant. Tu t'arranges tout le temps pour faire souffrir les autres autour de toi. Tu es fier de toi, pas vrai?» La voix qui avait prononcé ses mots, Edward la connaissait. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Cette voix qu'il connaissait et qui lui parlait si durement n'était pas la sienne. Et ce n'était pas celle de Roy non plus. C'était…

-…Envy! Siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir lu ce mot quelque part. Dans les notes de quelqu'un. Des notes qu'il avait lu et relu avec désespoir, à un tel point qu'il avait fini par les effacer de sa mémoire pour ne plus souffrir de s'en rappeler. Les notes de recherche qu'avait laissé derrière lui Hugues… Le soldat releva la tête en reconnaissant l'origine de ce terme dans sa mémoire, pour voir qu'il y avait un espion les observant alors qu'Ed continuait de se débattre dans sa crise de folie.

Là, sur le bord de la fenêtre, un corbeau les observait d'un œil étincelant de malice, juste de l'autre côté du carreau. Et quelque chose ne collait pas dans la posture de l'animal. Dans sa couleur, sa présence. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'était pas à sa place. C'était bien ce qu'avait d'abord pensé le colonel, quoique ce soit saugrenu comme idée. Le corbeau était un espion. C'était…

-Envy! Répéta Edward d'une voix furieuse. Envy, espèce de… L'insulte se perdit dans une crise encore plus démente que celle qui se déroulait depuis tout à l'heure. L'alchimiste d'état se mit à se secouer dans tous les sens, à frapper, à essayer de mordre et Roy dut s'appliquer très fort pour ne pas répliquer aux attaques de l'adolescent, puisqu'il avait bien compris une chose. Ed n'était pas lui-même présentement. Et ce corbeau semblait ne rien faire de mieux que de l'énerver encore plus.

Dans ce genre de situation, Roy n'est pas homme à passer par quatre chemins. Surtout quand il a un genou mal en point qu'un adolescent complètement disjoncté met à mal. La fenêtre vola en éclat devant la violence d'une déflagration de flamme qui chassa l'oiseau de façon assez expéditive. Ce dernier s'en tira vivant, mais avec beaucoup de plumes roussies. Il jugea préférable de ne pas revenir voir l'aîné des Elrick avant un moment.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe fullmetal.

Ed voulut se reprendre et profiter du fait qu'il avait été capable de parler pour révéler toute l'histoire à son supérieur. Mais il hésitait à ce qui devait être dit. Hugues était mort à cause de cette histoire. Et le colonel risquait d'être mis en danger lui aussi par sa mésaventure. Mais si Winry avait déjà été si gravement touché, devait-il vraiment hésité à se confier à l'adulte? Oui, il pouvait hésité. Mais juste sur le point de la confiance. Et la question ne se posait pas. Même s'il l'énervait, le colonel Mustang avait son entière confiance. Pourtant, les mots prirent du temps à quitter sa gorge rendue douloureuse par toute cette tension.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe fullmetal, c'est un ordre! S'énerva Roy.

Ce qui se passait au même moment…

Al était très inquiet. Son frère l'avait chargé de ce qui serait peut-être la plus importante mission de sa vie. Entre ses poings d'acier, reposait la vie d'Edward, puisque lui seul –et Axia, accessoirement- savait ce qui pouvait être fait pour secourir Ed. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple ou même de facile. Mais c'était tout ce qui pouvait être fait. Alors, en se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient étudiés sur les composantes chimiques, les substances, les tableaux périodiques et réviser les divers secrets des éléments qu'ils avaient élucidés avec le temps, les deux armures parcoururent la ville de Rush Valley à un train d'enfer.

Axia était très énervée par l'état d'esprit d'Alphonse. Son anxiété était contagieuse. Elle le suivait et se sentait un boulet plus que jamais, du fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement les différentes rues de la ville. Le cadet des Elrick ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âmes pareils. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, surpris de voir ces deux géants de fer en cavale qui traversait leurs routes comme des démons pourchassés par le diable.

L'apothicaire chez qui ils débarquèrent recommanda son âme au ciel à voir la lueur rouge derrière les masques d'acier et leur offrit gratuitement tout ce qu'ils demandèrent à avoir. Al décida de profiter de sa gentillesse –son inquiétude prenait le pas sur son habituelle sensibilité et l'empêchait de voir qu'il terrifiait le pauvre homme- pour concocter la substance la plus à même de sortir son frère de ce mauvais pas. Avec Axia, ils se mirent à l'œuvre sans plus attendre, sans même prendre le temps d'échanger quelques conseils, comme si chacun savait déjà ce que l'autre avait à l'esprit.

Pierre, l'apothicaire, observa le déroulement des opérations avec un ravissement teinté d'effroi. Les deux armures se passaient des bouteilles, échangeaient des instruments à mesurer, versaient dans une fiole un liquide hautement instable, puis y ajoutait une pincée de bronze, de ci et de ça. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit, sachant déjà ce que l'autre faisait. C'était comme si elles se retrouvaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Quelque fois, pourtant, elles se heurtaient l'une contre l'autre dans un grand fracas d'acier et c'était comme si le tonnerre les sommait de faire vite.

La rumeur se répandit dans la ville que deux armures qui devaient être posséder et dont le design était particulièrement audacieux –nous sommes quand même à Rush valley- était en train de concocter une mixture au moyen d'alchimie chez l'apothicaire du coin. Les curieux se réunirent autour de la petite boutique pour voir ce spectacle digne d'un conte de moyen âge. Les voix qui sortirent bientôt des deux géants les étonnèrent d'autant plus qu'elles étaient toutes frêles, comme celles de deux enfants.

-Je vais faire le cercle sur le sol, essaie de ne pas l'effacer, prévint Al.

Axia acquiesça vaguement tout en se mettant à graver de minuscules cercles de transmutation sur la fiole qui contenait ce qui sauverait certainement Edward. Un éclat de lumière fit briller leurs deux cuirasses, soulignant leur différence et laissant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un couple. Enfin, d'un garçon et d'une fille. Leur travail se poursuivit, assidu et précis. Un homme qui dépassait toute la foule de curieux d'une tête observa cet étrange spectacle avec un sourire étrange. Ses dents étaient très pointues. Une jeune femme blonde vint lui frapper l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle était vêtue comme si on se trouvait en plein hiver, pour éviter qu'on voit le tatouage qui courait de sa joue à son dos. Des yeux rouges se pointèrent vers elle, avant de retourner sur les armures, comme le sourire se faisait plus amusé et avare.

-Ils pourraient m'aider à trouver ce que je cherche, remarqua-t-il.

-Monsieur, Roâ s'est fait remarquer, nous devons partir, fit-elle d'une voix rigide, rappelant celle d'un soldat.

L'homme acquiesça sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'armure aux courbes légèrement féminines. Elle était mignonne. Si on pouvait dire cela d'une armure. Et elle éveillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de lointain et d'oublié. Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

-Monsieur, King Bradley est dans cette ville, nous ne pouvons pas rester une minute de plus. Dorchette et Roâ sont déjà en route vers Dublin.

-D'accord Martel, j'ai compris, on n'a qu'à partir tout de suite. Mais rappelles-toi bien ces deux armures. Il faut que je les voie en privé. Bientôt. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Eh bien, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

-Oh, mais je comptais bien leur laisser le temps de mener à bien leur expérience. Tu as vu comme elles travaillent bien toutes les deux, comme elles ont l'air pressées et sûre de réussir? Ce serait triste de les arrêtez maintenant, fit-il, l'air un peu nostalgique.

-Oui, j'ai vu, allez, venez maintenant, répliqua Martel en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant hors de la foule.

-Elles sont belles toutes les deux comme ça, ces armures, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Cette remarque lui valut d'être dévisagé par une Martel qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir son patron divagué ainsi. Il la suivit donc en bousculant un peu la foule, pour garder le plus longtemps possible les deux yeux fixés sur les armures. Il glissa un commentaire demandant où se trouvait l'écarlate, mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de se faire toute petite en passant devant l'hôtel où résidait l'ancien généralissime Bradley. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec son fils, qui lui racontait comment deux personnes tout en noir l'avaient défendu la nuit dernière. La mère de Salim était horrifiée par cette histoire, alors que King souriait fièrement devant l'aventure de son fils.

La foule autour de la boutique de l'apothicaire s'égaya quand dans une réaction alchimique des gerbes de lumières encerclèrent la fiole et son support puis que la substance passa de l'état liquide à solide, en laissant échapper de la fumée et finalement, les deux armures se retrouvèrent avec une petite pierre noire, avec une tâche particulièrement brillante en son centre. Pierre voulut les retenir, pour qu'ils expliquent à quoi servait l'expérience qu'ils avaient faite, mais les deux géants le repoussèrent d'un regard et fendirent la foule.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher, demanda Al, sur le chemin du retour.

Ses pieds claquant trop forts sur le ciment pour qu'elle se fasse entendre, elle monta jusqu'à être à sa hauteur pour acquiescer.

-Je n'ai pas souvent eu à faire à ce genre d'expérimentation, mais nous avons respecté toutes les bases et les théories. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça raterait. Allez, courage.

Al sourit au fond de son âme. Entendre les encouragements d'Axia lui redonnait confiance. Et il voyait déjà combien il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés. Seul, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir un tel miracle que la pierre qui grinçait entre ses doigts de métal.

Edward était dans un état proche de l'asphyxie. Coincé, tout replié sur lui-même qu'il était, avec un Roy Mustang qui le gardait dans la position fort inconfortable d'un ballon de fête à moitié dégonflé, il se mit à lui narrer toutes ses mésaventures, du déraillement de train à aujourd'hui. Et le plus étrange, ce fut que plein de détails personnels accompagnèrent ce compte rendu, tandis que l'adolescent cherchait, contre sa propre volonté, à s'extraire de sa forme de ballon dégonflé en luttant vainement contre un adulte en pleine forme.

Il profita donc de ce moment pour parler au colonel de toutes ses inquiétudes, sans même réaliser à quel point il s'ouvrait et se confiait. Il ne voulait pas dire tout ce qu'il dit. Mais il y avait trop de mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis les derniers jours sans avoir été verbalisé. Alors tout sorti de travers, mais assez clairement pour que Mustang comprenne.

D'abord, le déraillement de train, dont il était l'unique cause. La recherche d'Al dans les décombres. Une mention d'Axia. Et l'inquiétude pour Winry. La rencontre avec Envy. La chaleur du désert quand il avait porté Winry jusqu'ici. La dispute avec Al. Axia qui était toujours inconnue et l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Le fait que Winry ait perdu ses jambes. Retour sur Envy. Le sigle d'alchimiste dans les décombres du train. Encore Envy. Winry qui s'était fait faire ses automails, Al qui semblait déjà apprécier cette inconnue en armure. Son bras qui lui faisait mal, cet os qui viendrait supposément de son père. Winry qui souffrait le martyre depuis que toute cette histoire était commencé. Al qui semblait sur le point de tout laisser tomber pour cette armure. Envy qui…

Roy ne comprit pas grand-chose mais vit bien que l'adolescent était perturbé. Son frère lui manquait. Être tout seul avec son frère et en pleine possession de ses moyens lui manquait. Voir Winry heureuse lui manquait. Étudier les livres lui manquait. Tabasser Envy ou n'importe quel ennemi identifiable ou non lui manquait. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait même plus rien faire. Et Roy écoutait, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à part empêcher l'adolescent de commettre un meurtre en quittant sa chambre dans son état.

La situation était plutôt étrange. Se trouver là, avec pour seul bruit les geignements d'Edward qui luttait contre trop de choses tout en expliquant ce qui se passait à son colonel. Le petit fullmetal qui semblait plus petit et fragile que jamais, à se trouver là, tremblant, grommelant, bafouillant, suant dans ses bras, à essayer de reprendre contenance sans y arriver, à qui tout échappait. Trop de fois, Roy avait oublié que ce jeune était un enfant. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de Riza pour le lui rappeler. La vérité était beaucoup trop claire pour que ses yeux passent au travers. Alors il écouta les plaintes et les craintes d'Edward avec patience et attention. Même si ça lui faisait tout bizarre.

Le jeune homme ne réalisait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais se laissa aller à dire presque tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Expédier la douleur psychologique en la verbalisant l'aidait un peu à faire face à la souffrance physique. Le poids qui diminuait sur ses épaules était autant de tension de moins dans ses membres. Mais encore là, ce n'était pas assez.

Riza dut faire preuve d'une méthode très persuasive pour chasser tous les impudents du couloir, même le maître des lieux, pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Edward, avant qu'il ne se lance dans un conte rendu détaillé de sa vie des derniers jours. Elle soutint Winry jusque dans sa chambre, sans lui poser de questions. La jeune fille se laissa faire, maintenant tout à fait amorphe. Elle s'assit sur son lit comme un robot et les jambes d'acier qu'elle arborait à présent n'aidaient pas à détromper cette impression.

La jeune femme essaya de parler avec la mécanicienne, de la faire s'ouvrir comme Roy avait réussi à le faire avec Ed, et sans forcer. Mais contrairement à son ami, Winry ne dit rien. Elle avait fait sa part. Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait étrangère à tout, surtout à elle-même. Parler du beau temps, de ce qui lui était arrivé, d'Ed ou d'Al lui semblait dérisoire. À ce moment, le seul but de sa vie, c'était de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Pour aussi longtemps que possible. Pour toujours.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil, admit la soldate. Elle aida l'adolescente à s'étendre confortablement sur ses coussins, lui rafraîchit un peu le visage à l'aide d'un linge humide, puis la borda avec beaucoup de douceur.

Winry n'avait rien dit et s'était laissé faire comme une petite poupée, ou une marionnette dont les fils ont été coupés. Riza espérait que cet état d'esprit passerait, mais n'osait pas la brusquer tout de suite. Elle savait trop peu de ce qui s'était produit pour agir impulsivement. La jeune fille ressemblait à une morte vivante.

-Allez, reprends des forces, recommanda le premier lieutenant en souriant gentiment. Essaies de faire de beaux rêves.

À ces mots, les yeux pâles de Winry s'ouvrirent très grands et elle sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-Pourquoi vous avez un œil au beurre noir Riza?

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise en entendant la petite voix de la mécanicienne. Elle ne se rappelait plus non plus de son œil au beurre noir et ne trouva rien à répondre. Winry ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et referma ses yeux bleus pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. Sur ces derniers mots…

-Il faut que vous fassiez attention à vous. C'est dangereux dehors.

Rien ne put réveiller Winry par la suite. Même pas le brouhaha et la confusion que causa l'arrivée de deux armures géantes dans l'hôtel. Al et Axia traversèrent les escaliers si vite qu'ils détruisirent quelques marches dans leur avancée. Ils firent presque sauté la porte d'Edward sur ses gonds et le colonel fut pris par surprise par leur arrivée. L'alchimiste au bras d'acier se tut en voyant son frère et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une flamme nouvelle d'espoir. Ce cauchemar allait peut-être s'arrêter.

-Ok, fit Al, reprenant un peu ses esprits après cette course folle. Maintenant, il faut ouvrir ton automail pour avoir accès à l'os qui fait le dingue dans ton corps.

-Ce n'est pas simple, on ne peut pas utiliser l'alchimie sur l'automail, fit remarquer Axia.

-Enlevez-le à moitié, pour atteindre l'os et ce sera plus simple.

-Quoi?! S'énerva Roy sans comprendre.

Axia hésita, ayant saisit ce que cela impliquait. Edward grimaçait de douleur et son épuisement n'avait d'égal que sa pâleur. Alphonse ne prit donc pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son aîné dans cet état.

-Tenez le bien colonel. Ce ne sera pas long, prévint l'adolescent.

L'armure s'empara de l'automail de son frère, que leur nouvelle amie aida à garder immobile tout le long de l'opération. Al entama le débranchement des nerfs, geste qui arracha un cri au fullmetal. Le métal s'espaça de son épaule et de son port d'attache dans un grincement inquiétant. L'os avait doublé d'épaisseur et étincelait, plus blanc que jamais. Luttant contre le dégoût, le plus jeune des Elrick glissa la pierre qu'il avait créée avec Axia jusqu'à la masse osseuse. Dès que les deux matières entrèrent en contact, Ed eut un sursaut. Il se raidit brutalement et une lumière triturée d'éclairs rouge, bleu et or aveugla les trois spectateurs.

Roy le lâcha pour se protéger les yeux et ce fut tout aussi bien. Ce qui se passait était plutôt dur à décrire. Ed retrouva le contrôle de son corps d'un seul coup, dans une décharge de douleur démentielle. Il retint difficilement son cri, tout en serrant son bras gauche autour de sa poitrine pour essayer de contenir la souffrance. Tout l'os étranger était en train de se rétracter, réagissant avec les substances de la pierre. Il sentait ses entrailles retrouver leur espace, ses poumons respirer plus librement, comme s'il devenait plus léger. Et s'était comme si derrière lui, l'os laissait une énorme plaie. Du sang lui monta à la gorge et il en eut la nausée.

-Il va nous faire une hémorragie interne, prévint le colonel comme Ed s'effondrait, blême comme un drap.

Al le rattrapa avec autant de douceur que possible et Roy l'aida à l'étendre sur son lit. Des tremblements courraient dans le corps de l'adolescent, sans qu'aucun mouvement désordonné ne vienne faire croire qu'il était encore possédé. Edward était de nouveau lui-même. Malheureusement, il ne le serait pas longtemps s'il rendait l'âme. Et Al ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'il guérisse à toute vitesse.

-Ed, tu m'entends? Ed? Grand frère, appela-t-il désespérément.

-Enlèves-lui donc son bras pendant qu'il en est temps. On n'est pas pour revivre ça une autre fois, remarqua Axia.

L'autorité de sa voix toute féminine et enfantine impressionna Roy. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu parler. Elle n'avait fait office que de figurante jusque-là. Et si Edward lui avait parlé d'elle, la jeune fille ne semblait pas trop dangereuse. En tout cas, pas pleine d'assurance. Et la voilà qui disait quoi faire à Alphonse. Il faut dire que dans cette situation, c'était peut-être normal. Il était bouleversé par trop de choses à la fois.

Al obéit donc et débrancha complètement l'automail de son frère. Un soupir échappa à l'adolescent blond sous le coup. Ses traits se crispèrent et restèrent tendus. Preuve qu'il était toujours vivant. Al regarda avec anxiété son aîné qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Il faut arrêté l'hémorragie, diagnostiqua le soldat.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit la jeune armure avec désolation.

-Moi, je pourrais peut-être, intervint Axia.

Aussitôt, elle eut toute l'attention d'Alphonse. Il faisait peine à voir. Avant qu'il le lui ait demandé, elle vint posé ses mains froides sur le torse marqué de bleus d'Edward. Elle hésita une seconde, avant de poser sa paume sur le dos de sa main et de positionner ses poignets de façon à former un motif très précis avec ses gantelets d'acier. Roy vit les trois cercles qui se poursuivaient en gravure sur le métal. Les symboles qui s'emplissaient d'une douce lumière blanche. Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille devinrent purs et blancs eux aussi. La lumière se répandit sur Edward et courut sur son corps. Il frémit au froid de l'acier. Ses traits se détendirent graduellement. Des étincelles se mirent à crépiter sur les mains d'Axia et elle les retira précipitamment.

-Je… je n'ai plus tenté ce genre d'expériences depuis longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle, croyant avoir échoué.

Al ne répondit rien. Il fixait son frère, les poings serrés. Et brusquement, il se détendit lui aussi. Sur son lit, Edward remuait faiblement. Il battait des paupières, comme s'il revenait de très loin. Quand il eut suffisamment repris conscience, il se redressa violemment, paniqué. Son mouvement brusque l'affaiblit. Aussitôt, les trois autres furent sur lui, pour l'obliger à se recoucher et se reposer. Il rougit d'avoir autant d'attention. En se cognant l'un contre l'autre dans leur empressement, les deux armures surent qu'une d'elles était de trop. Axia prit du recul, intimidée.

-C'est… c'est fini? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

La main de Roy vint se faire rassurante sur son épaule tandis qu'Alphonse devait se forcer à ne pas serrer son frère contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs grand frère!

-À moi aussi, admit l'adolescent, en s'efforçant à rester fort.

Roy observa avec un sourire le fond de peine qui persistait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il devinait que tout n'avait pas encore éclaté. Il y avait un abcès à crever. Et ce serait très bientôt qu'il crèverait.

Axia se sentit vraiment de trop et préféra sortir. Mais comme elle posait une main sur la poignée, Al la rappela.

-Axia, attends.

Elle se retourna lentement, prise par surprise. Ed releva un regard désoler vers elle, et un air épuisé. Mais elle vit surtout Alphonse, au premier plan, tout de gris et de noir, qui la regardait de ses yeux blancs. Elle crut qu'il pouvait voir toute son âme en cette seconde qui suivit, qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et la preuve arriva avec maladresse quand il dit ce qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Ed voulut la remercier aussi, mais n'en eut pas la force. Puis, Axia préféra sortir quand même, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Se ruer dans les bras d'une armure pour créer un fracas de tous les diables, juste parce qu'elle sentait la tension retomber et avait besoin de chaleur, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus en avoir, c'était futile. Alors, elle préférait fermer les yeux un instant. S'immobiliser comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Après toute cette action, cette réflexion accélérée. Elle venait de se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore être utile aux autres, mais elle avait été remuée par tout ce doute et cette anxiété. Il lui fallait du calme. Et même si Al était content d'elle, elle se savait de trop.

Elle acquiesça tout simplement, ses yeux prenant une légère teinte rosée. Trop mignonne. Alphonse se sentit si léger qu'il ne put croire qu'il était toujours une armure quand il se retourna vers Edward, alors qu'elle était sortie.

-Fichu Envy, soupira Ed en se frottant l'épaule droite, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les ports d'attache conduisant à ses pauvres nerfs. Ses derniers avaient assez travaillés pour une bonne décennie. Merci Al, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans toi.

-C'est que tu te retombes vite sur tes pieds, remarqua son frère.

Le colonel s'effaça devant les adolescents, pour venir surveiller la fenêtre, au cas où un espion chercherait à s'immiscer dans la vie privée des Elrick. Les deux frères avaient besoin d'un peu de calme. Il fit celui qui n'entendait rien, tout en en profitant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-J'essaye… C'est bien tout ce que je peux essayer de faire, soupira le jeune alchimiste en se passant une main sur le visage. Cette main, la seule qu'il avait à sa disposition, trembla un moment sur son visage, sans oser en bouger. Al se leva et se détourna en comprenant ce qui se passait.

-Tu sais, pour passer à travers ça, tu es très fort. Je sais certainement devenu fou à ta place, voulut l'encourager le cadet.

-Non, si j'étais assez fort, je n'aurais même pas à passer à travers des trucs pareils.

Alphonse ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son frère s'écrouler maintenant. Il était lui-même sur le point de tomber en pièces. Étrangement, être prêt de son aîné le réconfortait toujours. Mais Ed avait de plus en plus de difficultés à lui caché ses misères à faire face à leurs problèmes. Des problèmes auxquels il n'aurait pas à faire face si lui n'avait pas ce corps ou acceptait de demeurer dans cette armure. Il savait toujours que son frère avait de la misère, mais normalement, Ed le gardait pour lui et Al ne faisait que le deviner. Présentement, cela lui sautait à la figure. Et pour une fois, Alphonse n'avait rien à dire pour arranger les choses. Pour le relever.

S'étaient-ils trop éloignés? Quelque chose les avait-il séparé à jamais? Est-ce que ce déraillement avait été l'élément déclencheur de cet distance qui vient divisé les membres de toutes les familles? Ce qui faisait que Roy et son demi-frère se détestait aujourd'hui s'enclenchait-il tout juste pour eux? Était-ce l'effet du temps, ou juste la difficulté des épreuves? À eux deux, rien n'était impossible. Et tout à coup, Al ne pouvait plus voir pleurer son aîné, parce qu'il avait trop peur d'en connaître la cause, parce qu'il la connaissait déjà, mais qu'il ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis trop longtemps. Ed s'était puni pour qu'Al ressente le moins possible les changements, avec son nouveau corps.

Il ne devait plus pleurer, plus profiter de la nourriture, de la chaleur du soleil ou de la morsure du vent, de la douceur des plumes, de la chaleur d'un autre humain. Ne plus tirer bonheur de tout ce dont son frère avait été privé par sa faute. Al avait toujours dit qu'il ne devait pas agir ainsi et continuer de profiter de la vie malgré tout. Mais Ed avait refusé, disant que cela lui permettrait de ne pas s'éloigner de son but. Maintenant, ça devenait trop dur. Les choses avaient été trop loin pour qu'Edward respecte les lois qu'il s'était donné à lui-même. Et Al ne savait pas comment lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

-Je vais aller voir comment va Winry, d'accord? Fit l'armure en se dirigeant vers la porte à son tour.

-D'accord, souffla son aîné en s'essuyant vivement les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui voulaient couler. Al, je suis désoler de t'avoir fait peur. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que rien de semblable ne se reproduise, promit-il d'une voix plus déterminée.

L'espoir était donc encore permis. Al acquiesça avant de sortir. Roy avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward, pour le narguer. En prenant un air d'officier important.

-Tu sais, fullmetal, tu aurais vraiment du prévenir tes supérieurs que tu étais toujours vivants. Il y en a qui ce sont fait du soucis pour toi.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Vous étiez surtout triste de savoir que vous auriez quelqu'un de moins à qui donner des ordres.

-Oui, c'était un peu de ça, admit Mustang, l'air moqueur.

Ed s'efforça de soutenir le regard du colonel, mais il était épuisé et sur le bord du gouffre. Cette fois, s'il ne craquait pas, sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas.

-Parce qu'il y avait autre chose, peut-être?

La voix craintive de l'adolescent mit Roy en garde de ne pas pousser trop loin. Lui-même se sentait encore un peu trop vulnérable depuis les évènements de la veille pour demeurer dur. Il regarda ailleurs un instant, avant de fixer le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu peur de ne jamais plus te revoir Edward. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir. J'ai perdu trop d'amis déjà. Tu m'aurais vraiment manqué si tu avais vraiment laissé ta peau dans ce déraillement.

Les yeux du jeune alchimiste s'agrandirent de surprise et il considéra Roy d'un regard neuf et très fragile. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce que le colonel était en train de lui dire?

-Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui sont très difficiles à dire. Comme celles qu'il te reste à dire à ton amie Winry. Ou certains trucs qu'Al ne te dira jamais et que tu ne lui avoueras jamais. Moi-même, j'ai gardé des secrets pour moi pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais la vérité demeure même si on la taie, et les secrets nous rongent. Ne te laisse pas détruire par de fausses frayeur et affronte tout ce qui te tombe dessus le plus tôt possible, que ce soit un homoncule, un terroriste ou tes propres sentiments. Il ne faut pas décevoir les gens qui tiennent à toi. N'est-ce pas?

-Pour qui vous vous prenez là? Demanda Edward, sur la défensive.

-Pour un ami, Ed. Un ami qui t'apprécies et ne veut plus jamais passer aussi près de te perdre.

L'adolescent baissa la tête à cette phrase. Ses limites étaient atteintes. Il ne se sentait plus rien ce soir. Plus rien qu'un enfant. Et avait-il quelqu'un à qui se fier quelque part? Il n'avait pas le droit de s'appuyer à Alphonse, il était le pilier de son frère et pas l'inverse. Winry, c'était impensable, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça à cause de lui. Sa mère était morte et son père l'avait abandonné. Qui lui restait-il pour le rassurer quand il se sentait aussi démuni qu'il l'était maintenant? Il jeta un rapide regard à Roy avant de rebaisser les yeux. Il était plutôt intimidé. Et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler…

-Vous… vous avez vraiment eu peur?

-Tu crois que j'aurais inventé ça?

Edward voulut s'excuser, mais n'en prit pas le courage. Il n'avait pas d'excuses à faire au colonel. Il en avait à faire vis-à-vis de bien assez de personnes. À la place, il fondit en sanglots. Et tant pis. Il n'en pouvait plus. Alors, au lieu de le critiquer, Roy fit ce qu'il avait fait pour son lieutenant la veille. À quelques différences près… Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement sur ses genoux, comme pour un petit garçon qui sortirait d'un cauchemar. Ed s'abandonna à être cajolé par un adulte pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il pleura tout son saoul, sans se retenir. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Et il avait besoin d'entendre Roy lui dire ce qu'il lui dit.

-Ce n'est rien Ed. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. C'est fini maintenant. Tout est fini. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas complètement vrai, mais qui aurait osé le leur faire remarquer? Roy aussi se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé les choses aller et que Riza se retrouve à être battue comme elle l'avait été. Mais présentement, le sentiment qu'éveillait en lui ses gestes était nouveau et revitalisant. Ed avait besoin de lui et pour une fois, le colonel savait quoi faire. Il agissait de lui-même, sans obéir aux ordres stupides de quelqu'un d'autre. En ce moment, il prenait soin d'un enfant qui devrait redevenir un homme dès qu'il le lâcherait. Alors, il le garda longtemps contre lui pour être sûr qu'il soit assez fort quand il le laisserait de nouveau à lui-même. Edward ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Pour une rare fois, il avait la présence qu'il lui avait toujours manquée. Il s'endormit dans les bras de Roy, en songeant qu'il était content que son père soit enfin revenu. Même si au réveil il serait parti, il savait qu'il resterait tout le temps de son sommeil et le protégerait. Son père était là et tout irait bien. Tout était fini.

-C'est pas juste! C'est pas vrai! Je me tue à l'embêter, à lui faire subir les pires souffrances, à le pousser contre ses proches, à le faire tabasser cette connasse blonde et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est s'en tirer dans les bras d'un vieux qui se prend pour son père. Et le nabot s'y prend si bien que ça le réconforte et je me retrouve encore le perdant! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai donc fait pour mérité ça, s'énerva Envy en démolissant un mur de briques à coup de poing.

-Regardes, maman, le garçon, il s'est fait mal aux mains, il a la figure toute rouge… Il est fâché?

-Eh toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?! Fiches le camp, gueula Envy au môme avant de se relancer dans la démolition du mur.

Le môme détala, terrifié et l'homoncule dut s'arrêter pour constater qu'il s'était mis les poings en sang. Un soupir de découragement le fit sursauter. Mais les bruits de pas qui suivirent, il les reconnut suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Lust posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter quand il voulut réitérer son attaque contre le mur.

-Envy, tu es jaloux, et c'est normal, mais l'es-tu pour les bonnes raisons?

-N'essaie pas encore de me psychanalyser la vieille, j'ai pas que ça à faire de répondre à tes question débiles!

-Ah, et qu'as-tu de mieux à faire?

Envy hésita un instant, car répondre qu'il tabassait un mur et que c'était plus constructif que de lui parler n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire. En fait, il hésita si longtemps qu'il ne trouva rien à dire. Lust sourit et passa devant lui, dans un mouvement fluide où elle le frôla de si près qu'il en demeura figé quelques secondes.

-Prends des forces, Greed a été aperçu dans les environs, fit-elle simplement en lui lançant une pierre rouge de par-dessus son épaule.

Il l'attrapa au vol en fronçant ses sourcils vert forêt. Depuis quand était-elle au courant de ce genre de chose avant lui? Il soupira, tandis que ses jointures cicatrisaient complètement. Il avala sa pierre, que Lust avait du lui garder de sa propre réserve. Il n'appréciait pas recevoir la charité, surtout venant d'elle, mais cela lui donnait un certain réconfort quelque part. Alors, il ne refusait pas.

-Qui te l'as dit?

-Bradley l'a vu et voudrait qu'on le suive.

-Je vais pouvoir tuer ce ringard, depuis le temps qu'_elle_ veut qu'il disparaisse.

-On ne fait que le suivre pour l'instant. C'est Pride qui donne les ordres.

-Ouais, puisqu'on est les seuls à qui il peut donner des ordres à présent, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ne s'en prive pas.

Lust jeta un regard de biais à l'adolescent pour voir qu'il rongeait son frein rien qu'à penser à Pride. Il grommelait tout bas tout en commentant tout haut sa colère, jurant ici et là. Il était franchement drôle à voir. Elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher, voir Envy en colère et impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit l'avait toujours beaucoup plus amusé que toutes les fois où il était démoniaque et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Eh bien, j'espère qu'au moins, l'ancêtre en tire un peu de fierté. Avoir le droit de me donner des ordres, ce n'est quand même pas n'importe quoi, continua Envy dans sa barbe, sans trop regarder où il allait.

Le sourire de Lust s'élargit. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec un Envy dans cet état d'esprit. Ça l'avait toujours été. Elle nota la sueur sur son front et espéra avec un peu d'appréhension que cela le resterait toujours. S'il n'y avait plus d'Envy dans les homoncules, il n'y avait plus de vie. Il n'y aurait plus que de la faim, de l'orgueil et la mort. Et ça, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Alors elle croisa fort ses doigts, bien qu'elle ignore d'où elle sortait cette manie idiote. Inconscient des pensées qu'il suscitait, Envy se perdit dans son chialage, content de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Pourtant, il y avait un poids sur ses épaules que chaque goutte de sueur rendait plus important. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne le quittait plus maintenant. Il espéra qu'aucune toux ne le prendrait devant Lust. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et il croisa les doigts très fort, même s'il ignorait d'où lui venait cette manie stupide.

Ici commence, dans un instant solonel, (avec un solonel qui fait une faute dans word…) la foire aux questions!

-Que Greed vient-il faire là-dedans?

-Envy est-il de trop? (Non, mon chéri!)

-Ed était trop mélodramatique ou bien a-t-il tout simplement laissé l'enfant en lui s'exprimer pour une fois?

-je fais de trop longues phrases… (remarquez que ce n'est pas une question)

-le temps d'update est trop long (vous êtes dur!)

-Le temps d'update est trop aléatoire (celui qui le dit, celui qui l'est!)

-Comment Elsa devrait-elle mourir? Bis (c'est la deuxième fois que je la demande celle-là)

-Émilie vaut-elle Jean? Jean vaut-il Émilie (se méritent-ils l'un l'autre?)

-Axia est-elle trop timide pour quelqu'un qui a vécu plus de 100 ans?

-Al dépasse-t-il trop son rôle de figurant, qu'une bonne quantité de personne voulait le voir garder (mon frère le premier!)

-Voulez-vous –cette question est franchement idiote…- avoir bientôt le prochain chapitre?

-Qui veut que Dante meure dans cette fic?

-Aimez-vous Bradley?

Moi, j'en sais rien, je ne sais plus quoi penser depuis que j'ai lu le chapitre 70 du manga. Quand je pense que Pride est… argh, ça me rend dingue. Et comme c'est un méga spoiler, je le dirais, mais quand même. TT

Bon, allez, à la prochaine! Hasta luego!

Ps : désoler pour la foire aux questions je sais que la majorité d'entre elles n'avaient pas vraiment rapport ou pas de but, tout simplement. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et je m'ennuie. Je veux de longues reviews!!!! Je vais devenir névrosée. (Je vais chercher des photos d'edwin, ça me fera du bien. De l'inspiration peut-être aussi.)

Radiklement, la folle qui vous aime, fans de fullmetal. Et la folle qui vous salue! (elle commence à se prendre pour quelqu'un à un tel point qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne) Cette fois, c'est clair, il lui faut un psy! (Non, j'ai qu'à tuer Kimblee dans un autre rêve de Winry et je me sentirais mieux!)


	20. Kapitel Zwanzig

Tout ou presque est dans les rar, je suis contente de vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de suivre et reviewé, rien ne saurait plus m'encourager. Sauf, peut-être, des images de royai et d'edwin, d'envy, de Jean et ou des hommes qui ressemblent à ses persos fabuleux qui existerait dans la vraie vie…

Serleena: Euhm… qu'est-ce que j'en sais. La mort d'Elsa est déjà toute prévue dans ma tête. Une chose est sûre, ce sera spectaculaire, mais sinon… Je peux rien dire. Sinon, que c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera… Merci pour la review. Voici la suite! C'est du bonbon aujourd'hui!

Sen'nyu : Greed ne devrait pas mourir. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire avec lui. Peut-être trophée de chasse pour le mur de ma chambre… Avec une pomme dans la bouche? Nah, beurk… (pauvre pomme) Dante, nyark nyark. J'ai comme qui dirait des idées savoureuses pour elle. Un lemon? (le classement de cette fic ne me le permettrait pas, quoique que c'est rare qu'un T vous saute à la figure pour quelque phrases sur un certain sujet un peu chaud…) Je pourrais. Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu gênée par cette question, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Mais qui sait… Je fais (parfois) des légers lemons, tout est dans l'art de dire les choses et de les sous-entendre. La grande question serait, avec quel couple?! Je vais voir avec les lecteurs et je reviendrais peut-être à cette question plus tard dans l'année. Pour l'instant. Je ne crois pas. (pour ne pas dire que j'en sais rien.) Merci pour la review!

Kaisuky : bonjour! Euh, pour l'infarctus, je sais pas. Ce serait drôle. Et c'est vrai que c'est efficace! Jean et Émilie en couple, yes!!!! (J'aime bien ce couple…) Je n'aime pas Bradley non plus, mais comme ma sœur l'aime et qu'il a quand même du style, hum, je vais encore l'utiliser un peu! Ces pauvres persos sont mes marionnettes. Merci pour la review et voici (comme tu t'en doutes) la suite, dsl si le système d'alert du site avait lâché. L'important, c'est que le chap se soit mit quand même. À plus!

Saphira76 : voici la suite, et oui, ma question ne se posait pas. Du royai? J'ai essayé de mettre un petit peu de tout aujourd'hui, alors, ça évolue, tranquillement pas vite. Merci pour la review.

Soleina : Oui, d'autre problème sont à l'horizon, mais ce chap est plutôt un chapitre de transition. Et ouais… L'histoire d'os est fini, mais Envy est toujours là! Wahahaha., euhm, --' j'ai honte des fois. Mais jamais assez… Merci pour la review!

Topie : Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé ce chap. Le temps d'update est long et ça ne s'améliora pas, je serais bientôt privé d'internet. Pas d'école, pas d'internet. La vie est ainsi faite. Vivement que j'ai mon appart et mon propre emploi! Al prend la place qu'il peut, je dois dire que je l'aime bien et que je compte user à fond de tous les personnages que la série met à ma disposition. Pour la suite, la voilà, pas aussi vite que tu voulais, même un peu bâclé selon moi, mais quand même. Merci de suivre!

Spicycocktail : Malheureusement, Edward ne se fera pas adopté. Roy doit déjà se démerder avec sa mère. Brave petit! Ed est plutôt renfermé dans cette histoire, il fait un peu comme moi, en gardant tout pour lui et s'inquiétant toujours trop. Mais il est vraiment comme ça! Moi aussi… d'ailleurs, je suis en phase de péter des crises à bien du monde dans mon entourage immédiat et à l'école. Genre, que mon frère et moi sommes vraiment pire que des chiens et des chats ses derniers temps. Mais, ça pourrait être pire. Dans bien des jeux, je suis complètement coincés présentement, donc j'écris lorsque faire se peut, surtout quand devoir sur la renaissance sont fini et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que moi ça parle comme indien. (pas de racisme, ce n'est qu'une blague.) Vivement le chap 71 de fullmetal et voici le chap 20! Merci de suivre!

Arkane : je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je t'ai gardé à la fin pour te faire la plus grosse rar au monde ! et maintenant, je m'accroche aux sujets importants. Il ne me dérange pas que tu mettes tes états d'âme d'auteur dans les reviews que tu peux me faire. Ça me fait même plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule au monde à m'enrager devant un ordinateur. Tu sais, avoir la joie de découvrir un nouveau lecteur et en même temps, la pression supplémentaire de son attente pour une suite toujours aussi bonne que tout ce que tu as réussi à écrire jusque-là. C'est l'enfer! Moi aussi, j'aime avoir de longue review. J'ai surtout été épatée par la tienne. J'aimerais en faire de plus longue, mais quand on fait de long chap, pour une longue histoire sur une série passionnante, avec de beaux mecs comme Roy… Wargh, que c'est dur de continuer à concilier sa vie, l'écriture, sa famille et la lecture des fics des autres à la composition de cette fic! Enfin, je suis très touchée par tes commentaires. Surtout le fait que cette fic serait la meilleure que tu as lu dans fullmetal. Moi, je pense bien que c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Tout ça pour dire, merci beaucoup! Sais tu, je disjoncte aussi assez facilement. Il aurait fallu que tu me vois devant mon ordi hier soir quand… je me suis presque fait pleurer moi-même avec une de mes fics. Ce que je suis pathétique des fois… tranche de vie, oui, j'ai tellement pas de vie qu'il faut que je mette des tranches de vie partout, même là où personne ne veut en voir… pour ce qui est des émotions des personnages, ben c'est plus fort que moi. Je pleure souvent en même temps qu'eux, les premières fois que je pense à ce que je vais leur faire (vois comme je suis pathétique, ris, en voyant comme je suis pathétique, pointes-moi du doigt en criant comme je suis pathétique, euh,, divagations…) C'est pourquoi je ne pleure que lorsque je pense à mes histoires, le reste du temps ,je me force à jouer les solitaires comme je suis si forte pour le faire. Sinon, maintenant, je passe à la foire aux réponses. Martel ne devrait pas mourir, je l'aime moi aussi beaucoup. Mais jamais autant que Dorchette. Dolchatte, dorchate, dorchette ou… argh, que son nom est dur à écrire… Envy, ben, comme toujours, c'est mon souffre douleur, plus encore qu'Edward peut-être. En tout cas, Lust va l'asticoter juste là, en dessous de cette ÉNORME rar. Il est mignon quand même le petit homoncule, hein? Les phrases risquent de demeurer longues (elles le sont tout le temps) et pour ce qui est qu'Ed écoute son solonel ou pas, ça reste encore à voir. La mort d'Elsa, bien qu'elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment, arrivera bel et bien. Et il y aura peut-être bien de sacré détail. Mais avant, je vais dépasser les limites de l'imaginable avec elle. Prenez garde à ma folie démesurée! Ouais, bon, je veux pas donne trop de scoop, ça fait que, je ne dirais pas qui va la tuer. Les feux de l'amour version fma. Jamais! Jean et Émilie ferait un beau couple, mais j'ai de sacré plan pour eux. Quand tu verras, tu trouveras que le style est tout à fait fma. Je m'appelle pas Voltaire moi. (cherche pas de sens, y'en aura pas avant le chap 30 de cette fic, au moins…) oui, je suis suicidaire. Alors, je ne demanderais plus jamais si les gens veulent le prochain chap bientôt. J'étais juste à cours de question. Mais avoues que ça peut les forcer à laisser des reviews quand même. Héhé, mes cours de psychologie me font pas… Bon, en fait. C'est pas que j'aime pas écrire, mais, je commence à me dire que tu vas trouver le temps long en lisant tout ça. Je sais que j'ai pas répondu a tout, (moi non plus, j'aime pas Bradley, mais c'est parce qu'il tue son propre fils dans l'anime et qu'on a jamais su si après, le gamin que portait Roy, il était vivant ou pas) mais, il va falloir que j'arrête. Ne serait-ce que pour updater enfin la fic. Alors, un immense MERCI pour ta super review, avec l'espoir IMMENSE d'avoir encore de tes nouvelles prochainement. Radiklement, la folle locale! El loca!

Ps : j'aurais bien mis folle en allemand,mais mon dictionnaire est resté à la maison…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Le point de départ

Ausgangspunkt

Kapitel Zwanzig

Chapitre 20

Ce matin là, le monde recommençait à tourner normalement. Même si tout allait de travers normalement, même s'il avait fait des choses impardonnables. Il se sentait un homme neuf. Un adolescent neuf peut-être. Du haut de ses 15 ans, en songeant à peine qu'il en aurait bientôt 16, Ed ouvrit ses yeux d'or sur un monde nouveau. Ses muscles engourdis lui faisaient vivre un cauchemar. Mais jamais un aussi grave que celui de la veille. Comme il s'en doutait, Roy n'était plus là. Son père était reparti. Il dut secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et vit que son frère n'était pas là. Il était seul. Mais il était lui-même. Lui seul maîtrisait son corps. Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Un mot sur la table expliquait ce qu'avaient fait les soldats. Ed ne le lu même pas. L'écriture rangée de Riza ne lui inspirait rien. Il aurait voulu dormir encore pendant très longtemps. Des bruits de chocs d'acier le firent sourire. Al avait sûrement profité du sommeil de son aîné pour passé un peu plus de temps avec Axia.

En fait, l'armure avait laissé son frère en lui disant qu'elle irait voir comment allait Winry. Mais Hawkeye avait fait comprendre au jeune Elrick que la jeune fille avait surtout besoin de repos. Alors, Alphonse avait été retrouvé sa nouvelle amie. Axia était en train de réparer les planches des escaliers en transmutant toute la structure de bois qu'ils avaient démolies dans leur course effrénée. Il avait complètement oublié cette bévue et se précipita pour l'aider. Sous le regard sévère du propriétaire, qui commençait à trouver ces clients particulièrement encombrants.

Riza alla voir comment se débrouillait son colonel, puisque l'escalier, qui était la seule sortie de l'auberge, était inutilisable. Elle le vit, berçant Edward comme un enfant, l'air beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. La soldate ne retint pas son sourire et referma la porte sur cet adorable spectacle, comprenant que son supérieur avait besoin de temps un peu seul à seul avec l'alchimiste d'État. Elle alla donc surveiller le sommeil de Winry un moment, pour ensuite monter la garde dans le couloir. Son colonel fini par sortir de la chambre d'Edward, ayant laissé celui-ci s'endormir enfin, délivré de toute anxiété.

-C'est assez bizarre comme expérience, admit-il tout bas, alors que la jeune femme le regardait, attendant d'avoir son avis sur ce qu'il venait de vivre grâce à elle.

-Je vous avais dit que ça vous ferait du bien, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui… Hé, mais je vous avais dit de ne plus me vouvoyer!

-Les mauvaises habitudes reviennent vite. Puis… ais-je le choix? Dès que nous serons à Central, il faudra que tout redevienne comme avant. Nous ne pourrons jamais être que des amis…

-Mais.. Riza… Il n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et s'éloigna de lui, lentement, sans qu'il puisse pourtant faire un geste dans sa direction. Roy avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une voiture lancée à 300 km/h. Il voulut lui ordonner de revenir mais n'osait pas faire de scandale. Réveiller Ed. L'enfant méritait de dormir en paix. Autant se dépêcher de rattraper son lieutenant. Malheureusement, son genou n'allait pas mieux et il dut supporter l'attente pour se rapprocher de Riza. Mais à présent, il était devant des gens face à qui il ne pouvait se laisser aller aux sentiments. Des inconnus et des armures. Il se fit violence, comme on lui avait appris à le faire à l'armée. Et il eut mal. Dès que ses mots vinrent toucher les oreilles des gens de la salle.

-Hawkeye. Venez, la situation est sous contrôle, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Elrick, arrangez-vous pour que le fullmetal me remette son rapport dès qu'il sera rentré à Central. Et que ce soit fait dans moins d'une semaine. Quand je pense que vous avez oublié votre mission. Faites-le lui penser, hein?

L'aubergiste comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune question à poser et Riza s'arrangea pour qu'il serait dédommagé par l'armée pour les incidents causés par les Elrick.

Al hésita un instant avant de retenir les deux soldats avec une question pertinente.

-Comment va mon frère?

-Il dort comme un ange, souffla le colonel avant de sortir de l'auberge.

Et ce fut comme si les soldats n'étaient jamais venus. L'argent avait tout effacé à l'esprit de l'aubergiste alors qu'Alphonse comptait bien graver à jamais cette dette dans sa mémoire. Axia laissa échapper un soupir qui le ramena à la réalité. Ils avaient fini de réparer l'escalier. L'adolescent regarda cette armure féminine qui avait sauvé son frère d'un œil neuf. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait embrassé. Malheureusement, une telle tentative donnerait lieu à une cacophonie de tous les diables… Et si Ed dormait en haut, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Ailleurs…

-Envy? Envy?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour revenir à lui-même, étant tombé endormi. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lust, déglutit à la vision de ses lèvres pulpeuses et frémit sous sa respiration fraîche. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre d'hôtel jouxtant celle des trois soldats, pour échapper à Bradley ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Glutonny était avec Pride et accomplissait sa mission. En fait, Lust avait suggéré d'aller se poser quelque part en attendant leur heure. Envy avait accepté, ayant besoin de sommeil. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Normalement, un homoncule n'est jamais fatigué.

-Bien dormi? Lui demanda la jeune femme devant lui, en lui faisant un clin d'œil enjôleur qui dut le faire rougir bien malgré lui.

-Je… Non, je ne dormais pas! Se défendit-il, d'une voix faible et chevrotante. Je…

-Tu somnolais? Suggéra-t-elle, toujours avec un immense sourire.

Il ne répondit rien, cherchant plutôt comment échapper à ce superbe piège. Il s'était bel et bien assoupi, assis contre le mur, d'ailleurs ses jambes croisées dans l'exploit lui faisaient plutôt mal, et Lust prenait un malin plaisir à le coincer contre le mur en se penchant au-dessus de lui, lui donnant une vue assez panoramique sur son imposante poitrine. C'était suffisamment de facteurs pour rendre l'adolescent très très mal à l'aise. Même s'il se sentait flatté de cette attention, très profondément, sous des couches de ressentiment, il savait bien qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle semblait avoir développé cette vilaine manie de l'aguicher depuis le jour où il avait évité de répondre à l'une de ses questions. Une de celle auquel il ne pouvait répondre mais qui ne suscitait pas de colère en lui. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin à sa mort. Dans bien des sens. Et le terme jeune homme demeurait le plus approprié pour le décrire sur certains détails de sa vie privée.

-Tu es timide parce que tu ne te sens pas bien, ou c'est juste comme d'habitude.

-Argh, mais lâche-moi la vieille! Fit-il pour se dégager de son emprise et se lever. Elle recula un peu, toujours souriante. Elle adorait le voir fâché. Surtout pour des choses aussi ridicules.

-Envy, Envy… Tu chiales beaucoup, mais au fond, je me demande si tu as raison de le faire.

-De quoi tu parles …?

Il avait réussi à mettre un peu de distance entre elle et lui et c'était suffisant pour qu'il retrouve le contrôle de lui-même et surtout de sa voix. Quoique ses yeux voyageaient et rencontraient des choses suffisamment impressionnantes pour lui inspirer quelques pensées indignes d'un homoncule en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Lust s'assit lentement sur l'un des lits, tout en nonchalance, en posant ses bras derrière elle pour se pencher vers l'arrière et rejeter ses cheveux dans son dos. Son mouvement et la pose dans laquelle il se termina mettait très en valeur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de refaire perdre ses moyens à Envy. Et puis merde! Il était si faible physiquement que ça commençait à paraître dans son esprit aussi! Il déglutit silencieusement, parce que sa gorge était sèche. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison qui l'aurait poussé à faire ce geste. Aucune…

Ses yeux mauves se fixèrent sur le visage assombri de Lust pour qu'il se concentre sur ce qui était vraiment important malgré tout. Juste au cas où ses pensées pourraient essayer de dériver à nouveau. Il attendit longtemps, qu'elle se décide à répondre, tandis que les yeux rouge de la jeune femme le détaillait méticuleusement. Comme pour voir tout ce qu'il pensait, pour deviner toutes ses hésitations et ses craintes en quelques secondes. Alors, seulement, quand son regard tomba dans celui de l'adolescent, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents semblables à des crocs de vampire. Et quand sa voix résonna dans la pièce, toute veloutée, mais pourtant, calculée, il tressaillit de surprise. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réaliser à quel point il était atteint par ce mal. Tout son être était en état de choc. Et ce qu'elle dit ne l'aida en rien :

-Hier, tu étais jaloux d'Edward, parce qu'il avait eu quelqu'un pour le réconforter malgré tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour le faire souffrir. En fait, ton problème était que tu n'avais personne pour te réconforter toi. Mais si jamais quelqu'un venait à t'offrir ce qui te manque tant, l'accepterais-tu Envy?

Il hésita un moment, bien qu'il soit clair que s'il ne se défendait pas maintenant, elle saurait absolument tout de lui (ou presque) et pourrait le manipuler à sa guise. Il n'était pas pour se laisser faire à ce point. Il avait encore assez de maîtrise sur la situation pour lui faire comprendre que… Il hésita parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une invitation ou de la moquerie. Avec Lust, il ne savait plus. Au début, c'était lui qui la guidait dans cette nouvelle vie qui n'en était pas une. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui menait. Et Dante ne s'arrangerait pas pour qu'il retrouve une situation de supériorité avant un moment, ça au moins, ça semblait clair.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je… je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai besoin de personne! Et tu le sais ça? Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi et fiches moi la paix pour une fois. Si tu veux psychanalysé quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, trouve toi un autre cobaye. Glutonny est tout indiqué, après tout, lui, il t'adore au moins…

Lust fronça un seul de ses sourcils, surprise par le sous-entendu. Mais ses yeux de sang firent comprendre à Envy qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il cachait. Elle le rendait fou. Depuis longtemps déjà. Et à un niveau bien plus élevé que celui auquel elle en était avec Glutonny. Le plus vieux des homoncules chercha quelque chose à ajouter, mais fut prit par une quinte de toux. C'était irrémédiable. Dès qu'il s'énervait, c'était comme ça que tout se terminait. Pitoyable, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tout son corps tendu par la même douleur et son esprit ferma les yeux sur cette faiblesse qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Quand la crise se fut calmé, il resta la tête baissé, les poings serrés, essuyant très lentement le sang qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Ça allait en empirant.

-Envy… soupira Lust en se relevant lentement pour avancer vers lui.

Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde et attendit, sachant que de toute façon, le moindre geste lui coûterait encore de l'énergie. Et la quinte de toux avait laissé une cicatrice douloureuse dans la gorge, comme une marque faite au crayon dans la chair par un artiste fou. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et il essaya vainement de se dégager, luttant plus contre lui-même que contre elle.

-Tu n'es plus en mesure de donner des ordres à qui que ce soit, tu le sais bien, non? Ou ce n'est toujours pas rentré?

-Je… Lâches-moi, se borna-t-il à dire en gardant les yeux obstinément baissés.

Elle lui fit relever la tête et ne le tint plus que par une épaule, pour lui montrer sa main libre, dont les ongles s'allongeaient démesurément. Il pâlit un peu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle laissa ses ongles glisser sur son bras, sans qu'il ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Le sang qui goutta de la plaie était écarlate. Et au bout de quelques minutes, la blessure ne s'était pas encore résorbée.

-Tu es faible, Envy.

Ses dents se serrèrent à ses mots et il la repoussa, furieux de se faire jeter cette vérité à la figure. Il était le seul à pouvoir le penser. Il ne fallait pas le dire. Il était faible oui, mais les autres ne devaient pas le savoir. Et tant qu'il s'y refusait, tant qu'il refusait de l'accepter, il restait fort, un peu, quelque part.

-Tu n'es du genre à nourrir des illusions. Mais ce n'est pas un mal en soi que tu sois dans cet état, poursuivit-elle sans perdre son calme. Allons, donnes-moi ta main, demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta, sans obéir. Il n'était quand même pas un enfant. Il ne voulait pas la laisse le manipuler plus longtemps. Mais la brûlure dans sa gorge l'empêcha de lutter très longtemps et il finit par se résoudre à lui tendre sa main. Ce qu'elle fit alors, resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, avec douceur et l'attira jusqu'à elle. Il détourna le regard, trop effrayé. Et à ce moment, il ne s'appelait Envy et n'était plus un homoncule. Il n'était bien qu'un enfant entre l'adulte et l'adolescent qui avait trop mal. Il sentit de la peau sous ses doigts. Une peau marquée. Un tatouage. Il frémit en ramenant ses yeux sur elle pour bien reconnaître l'emplacement qu'elle lui faisait toucher sur elle. Sur ce corps trop parfait, trop blême et trop noir à la fois.

C'était le tatouage de l'auroborous. Le tatouage qui faisait d'elle une homoncule à part entière. Plus encore que lui, puisque maintenant, il était plus fragile qu'un être humain normal. Il se mit à trembler quand l'autre main de Lust se posa sur son propre tatouage, celui sur sa cuisse. Cela ramenait à son esprit des souvenirs lointains. Terrifiants. Il voulut fuir, mais en bougeant, il réalisa qu'elle le tenait fermement par le poignet. Et sa main sur sa cuisse devint comme une caresse. C'était trop.

Envy se força à lui lancer un regard noir, même s'il ne comprenait rien. Et dans son visage, il était clair qu'il ne comprenait rien. Alors, Lust eut un sourire triste et lui posa la question.

-Que sens-tu Envy? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

Il ressentait de la peur, de la colère, de l'appréhension. De l'envie. De celle qui vous dévore et vous déchire. Et autre chose, qui lui faisait plus peur que tout le reste. Mais il essaya de s'arrêter à quelque chose de plus banal. De plus évident. S'il ne pouvait la convaincre que tout ce qu'elle disait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il devait au moins s'en convaincre lui-même. Alors, il attendit, pour que sa paume goutte bien la peau de Lust et qu'il sente quelque chose. Quelque chose de moins grave que ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Mais au contraire, ses traits se noircir d'incompréhension.

-Je.. Je sens une pulsation, avoua-t-il.

Là, à cet endroit, sous le tatouage. Au seul endroit où les homoncules dégageaient un peu de vie. Les doigts de Lust se crispèrent sur sa cuisse, au point de lui faire mal et son visage androgyne se tordit sous le choc.

-Moi, je ne sens rien, dit-elle. Et elle parlait de lui. Sa voix fut si dure à ses mots que même s'ils ne lui faisaient rien, cela lui fit mal. Je ne sens rien du tout. Mais, dis-moi… Ici, qu'est-ce que tu sens Envy?

Elle fit bouger la main de l'adolescent sur son corps et il paniqua en la voyant faire. Parce que sa main descendait… Et, dès que ses doigts eurent quitter le tatouage, il ne sentit plus de pulsation. Plus de vie. Luttant contre Lust pour qu'elle le lâche, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il comprenait où elle venait en venir. Il comprenait, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir…

La main de Lust remonta le long de sa cuisse, sur sa hanche, sur ses côtes. Il tremblait maintenant si fort que c'était un miracle que ses dents ne claquent pas ensemble. La paume de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur son torse. Un peu au centre, alors qu'elle le tenait toujours par le poignet, mais cette fois seulement pour le retenir à côté d'elle, sans qu'il ne la touche. Et quand sa main fut là, au-dessus de sa maigre poitrine, Envy le sentit aussi.

_Boum. Boum._

-La pulsation est là, fit-elle. Il devina la jalousie dans sa voix et se sentit tomber quand elle le lâcha enfin.

_Boum. Boum._

C'était impossible. Il palpa lui-même son torse pour chercher ce battement improbable qui n'avait pas de raison d'être. Lust ne souriait plus. Elle s'était rassise sur le lit et l'observait, l'air triste. Quand il retrouva cette pulsation étrangère, il releva la tête vers elle, l'air totalement perdu.

Boum. Boum.

Il n'était plus Envy et il faudrait quelque chose de gros pour qu'il le redevienne. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Parce que s'il n'était plus Envy, il n'était plus rien.

-Alors? C'est toujours injuste, n'est-ce pas? Ed a tout ce que toi, tu n'as pas?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne chercha même pas comment retrouver contenance. Il attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle conclue son beau discours. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait juste besoin. Alors, le sourire de Lust revint, léger et triste. Elle ne l'enviait pas. Elle n'avait pas pitié non plus. Elle était juste curieuse. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

-Envy, si un jour, quelqu'un venait à t'offrir ce réconfort dont tu as tant besoin, l'accepterais-tu, ou essaierais-tu de t'enfuir en courant? Si tu devais dépendre de quelqu'un, choisirais-tu d'accepter cette faiblesse, ou préfèrerais-tu mourir? Et si tu finis bien par dépendre de quelqu'un, de qui dépendrais-tu?

-Tu le sais déjà. Mais une telle chose n'arrivera jamais, fit-il simplement, pour échapper à tout cela. Pour échapper à cette voix suave et invitante qui le narguait. Oui, c'était ça, elle le narguait, depuis le début. Voir si Lust pouvait…

-Alors, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi, c'est déjà arriver.

Sur quoi, elle se leva et passa à côté de lui en laissant une de ses mains se perdrent dans ses cheveux sans qu'il ne réagisse. Envy comprit qu'elle avait raison. Il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. 4 siècles de mensonges s'écroulaient autour de lui. Et il était la bombe qui avait mis en branle tout ce processus. S'il ne se prenait pas en main maintenant, tout serait fini. Il serait écraser par ces piliers du passé qui se désagrégeait. Il devrait courber l'échine. Puis son échine se casserait, se tordrait sur elle-même. Et tout serait fini. Ses yeux mauves jetèrent un regard noir au ciel bleu dehors. L'envie d'hurler qu'il dut retenir le rendait fou. Il s'étouffa dans sa colère et sa crise résonna longtemps dans l'auberge.

Mais maintenant c'était clair. C'était son heure.

-Winry? Tu… tu dors encore? Demanda craintivement Edward en se glissant tout silencieusement dans la chambre de son amie. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil en gémissant un peu. Et Ed sentit la culpabilité poindre à la vue de ce visage pâle et de l'éclat d'acier qui brillait sous la couverture. Il eut un peu de misère à conserver son équilibre quand il s'avança jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille, puisqu'il lui manquait un bras. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Il préférait encore s'en passer pour le moment après ce que cet automail lui avait fait traverser. D'ailleurs, il avait considéré le bras un instant, d'un regard meurtrier. Puis, ses yeux durs avaient pris cette lumière de curiosité qu'il ne pouvait retenir bien longtemps. Il allait falloir qu'il étudie cet os qu'Envy avait mis dans l'acier pour tirer tout au clair.

Mais maintenant, ce qui comptait, c'était Winry. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'elle, pour la regarder dormir, avec un sourire en coin un peu coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de respirer. Il devrait déjà s'être remis en route. Mais, il avait besoin de retomber sur ses pieds. Et son amie encore plus. Ed tendit une main hésitante vers la joue blanche de l'adolescente, pour profiter de sa douceur, même s'il l'avait giflé la veille. Il n'y avait pas de bleus sur son visage. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. La peau se révéla chaude sous ses doigts et il rougit de sa propre audace. Mais il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il s'étende à ses côtés et lui entoure la taille de son seul bras pour être aussi près d'elle que possible. Ils avaient déjà dormi l'un contre l'autre trois fois. Pourtant, sa gêne était tout aussi grande qu'au départ.

Parce qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de faveur. Il avait peur que les choses aillent plus loin. Que valait-il? Que méritait-il? Que pouvait-il offrir aux autres si ce n'était que de la souffrance? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Al s'accrochait à lui alors qu'il ne lui apportait que des ennuis?

Edward secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Il voulait voir le ciel des yeux de Winry. Il voulait l'entendre rire, faire étinceler son sourire. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle avait besoin de lui.

-Winry?

-Hum…

-Je suis désoler pour hier tu sais…

-Hmmmm…

Il réalisa que sa main gauche traînait toujours sur la joue trop tendre de la jeune fille et le retira précipitamment alors que Winry battait lentement des paupières. Le bleu de ses yeux s'ouvrit sur l'adolescent. Et si ce bleu lui fit la fête, il ne fut pas le seul…

-Aaaaaarrggh!

L'alchimiste d'état s'en tira avec une sacrée bosse et beaucoup de recul. Il l'avait prise par surprise et par simple réflexe, Winry lui avait fichu un coup de clé à mollet sur le crâne. Il geignit en se frottant la tête, mais sans trop maugréer…

-Oh, euh, Edward, je… excuses-moi, je ne m'attendais à te voir, comme ça, de… de si près.

-Ouais, il faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas retrouver très proche durant les derniers jours, répondit-il, ironiquement. Son regard doré se détourna à ce moment, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du la laisser se rapprocher de lui. Winry le devina et crut qu'il lui en voulait. Même si, au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même et non à elle.

-Euhm…tu… tu vas mieux? Finit-elle par demander au bout d'une longue hésitation…

-Eh, oui, Al et Axia ont réussi à enrayer le processus et Axia a soigné mon hémorragie. Ils m'ont enlevé l'automail et maintenant…

-Imbécile!

Une autre clé à mollet lui vola à la figure à ce moment, le coupant net dans ses explications. Ed se retrouva donc au sol, à gueuler des injures à Winry, avec cette dernière qui criait aussi qu'il avait osé bousiller un automail. Maintenant, le nabot avait une double bosse. C'était peut-être inattendu, mais comme chacun criait comme de beaux diables, aucun n'entendit ce que l'autre disait et ils finirent par perdre leur souffle pour éclater de rire, en réalisant les idiots qu'ils pouvaient être parfois. Se disputer comme ça, après ce qui leur était arrivé. C'était peut-être juste pour se dire que tout pouvait encore redevenir comme avant. Pour avoir moins peur…

Au bout de leur rire, un silence timide s'installa, tandis qu'Edward se relevait lentement, n'ayant qu'un bras pour le faire. Winry s'assit avec difficulté, alourdit par le poids de ses jambes et n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de les bouger. Les blessures au bout de ses moignons lui faisaient moins mal, mais quand elle réussit à poser ses pieds devant elle, la grimace qui lui échappa ramena toute la culpabilité de son ami.

Ils restèrent un moment las, à se regarder comme deux chiens de faïence

-Euhm… tu.. tu voulais me dire quelque chose Ed?

-Oui… Enfin, je… je voulais m'excuser pour hier et, comme c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, je vais… Après déjeuner, je compte t'aider à réapprendre à marcher. Pour…

Les yeux de Winry s'agrandirent de surprise, non pas du fait qu'il bafouillait comme un idiot, mais surtout à cause de sa déclaration. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Mais, comme Ed allait encore chercher ses mots, elle l'interrompit avec un immense sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup Edward.

Le sourire maladroit qu'il fit à ce moment valait bien quelques gifles d'acier. Pour une fille comme Winry qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un garçon renfermé comme Edward, un peu plus de rouge aux joues valait bien un sourire de son alchimiste. Parce que c'était de nouveau SON Edward. Elle voulut se lever mais bascula et quand il la rattrapa, ce fut pour tomber avec elle, puisqu'il utilisait son unique bras disponible pour la tenir contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc étaler par terre, étendue l'un sur l'autre. S'ils rougirent un peu, ça ne dura et d'autres éclats de rire traversèrent bientôt la porte pour donner la bonne nouvelle à deux armures inquiètes.

-Ils vont mieux, songea le cadet des Elrick tandis qu'Axia portait une main à son casque, comme pour retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Pourtant, Alphonse se sentait exclu du trio qu'il avait autrefois formé avec son frère et Winry. Alors, il se tourna vers la jeune fille à ses côtés, ses yeux étincelants.

-Ça te dirait de prendre l'air un peu?

-Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas prévenir ton frère avant? Répondit-elle docilement comme Al s'apprêtait déjà à partir.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai! Ed je…

L'armure ouvrit la porte sur un spectacle confondant. D'ailleurs, s'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Ed et Winry étaient… dans une position quelque peu suggestive. Ils riaient comme des fous, mais c'était peut-être le restant de fatigue qui s'échappait d'eux de cette façon, parce qu'autrement, ils se confondraient déjà en excuse.

-Je m'excuse Ed, avec Axia, on a décidé de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air, ok? Fit Al, très intimidé par la situation.

Son intervention rebrancha les deux adolescents à la réalité et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre vivement, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait. Ed dut aider Winry à s'asseoir avant de pouvoir lui-même se redresser sur ses genoux pour mieux faire face à son frère. Il était rouge pivoine et Winry gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit alors qu'ils n'avaient rien faire de grave...

Quand Al et Axia furent ressortis et que les deux amis osèrent recroiser le regard de l'autre, ils échangèrent un très léger sourire. Puis, Winry remarqua qu'Ed n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de refaire sa tresse dans ses cheveux. Alors, son sourire s'élargit.

-Edward, tu m'aides à me rasseoir sur mon lit? Fit-elle timidement.

Il acquiesça, quoique son regard soit fuyant et l'aida à se lever avec beaucoup de douceur. N'ayant aucun contrôle sur ses automails, Winry prit appui sur lui et il se retrouva à l'étreindre de son seul bras pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses cheveux pâles frôlaient son visage et il sentit son souffle contre sa poitrine, dans le col de sa camisole noire qu'il avait tout juste prit la peine de mettre. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir un esprit aussi observateur qui puisse noter tout les détails de ce qui se passait, même la chaleur de Winry au travers de son linge. Il retint un frisson et avant qu'il ait le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui offrir le câlin qu'elle voulait lui donner depuis un moment déjà.

-Win… Winry?

-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux Edward, murmura-t-elle dans son cou en inspirant son odeur masculine avec délice.

Ed rougit davantage. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Et c'était bien le pire. Il essaya de fixer un point au mur pour ne pas se concentrer sur le corps de son amie appuyée contre le sien. Ou sur le poids de ses jambes d'acier qui lui rappelait cruellement le déraillement où il l'avait menée. Mais le souffle sur sa gorge, la caresse de ses cheveux, le simple éclat de sa voix qui murmurait contre lui, c'était trop, énorme. Il voulut bouger, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à suivre. Elle restait immobile, à s'accrocher à lui, comme si elle ne voulait jamais le laisser partir.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers jours.

-Oui, mais…

-…peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons.

-Winry…

-Peut-être que certains évènements ont fait se précipiter les choses.

-Qu… quelles choses?

-Ed…

Il déglutit en fermant les yeux. Quand il regardait le mur, Edward voyait l'image de Winry comme si elle s'était reflété dans un miroir. Quand il fermait les yeux, il la voyait aussi vraie que dans un rêve, prête à lui échapper. Mais elle était là, dans ses… son bras. Pourtant, hier, il lui avait fait vivre un enfer, et l'avant-veille, il avait crier si dur pour être si tendre, puis, encore avant, il avait… Il l'avait laissé perdre ses deux jambes. Le fullmetal en avait assez fait contre la seule personne de Winry pour se payer un aller simple en prison. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas tout à fait la responsabilité de ses actes la veille. Responsabilité! Pour un garçon de presque 16 ans, qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier!

Il était si serein ce matin et voilà qu'il perdait ses moyens comme un enfant perdu entre deux étalages. Il ne savait plus quelle voie suivre. Son cœur lui-même déchiré en trois, presque en 4, comment sa raison pourrait-elle survivre? Aider Al? S'occuper de Winry? Aider Al et Axia? Éjecter Winry de sa vie pour la garder en sécurité? Au seul endroit où elle pourrait être en sécurité? Loin de lui?

La jeune fille était aussi en grand questionnement. Ed était mignon à toujours douter de tout, mais, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ce garçon qui l'avait prise dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt pour la calmer avant qu'elle n'apprenne la perte de ses jambes. Cet homme si fragile et si fort qui avait trouvé les seuls gestes et les seuls mots pour la réconforter. En même temps, elle avait peur de se tromper. N'était-il qu'un ami? La repoussait-il de crainte de se mettre en danger? De les mettre en danger? Pour ne pas oublier les devoirs qu'il avait envers son frère? Avouer ses sentiments à Ed serait une erreur ou une trahison envers Al? Ce dernier accepterait-il de voir une trop grande complicité lier ses deux aînés alors qu'il serait toujours dans son corps d'armure?

Et si… si Ed ne voulait pas de cette complicité? S'il n'était encore que cet enfant effrayé qu'elle avait tenter d'aider la veille sans réussir? Si…

Elle le sera plus fort dans ses bras et il dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas perdre une autre fois l'équilibre. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne le réalise tout de suite, sa main se crispa dans le dos de Winry. Il la pressa davantage contre lui, à lui en faire mal. Elle geignit d'ailleurs, ses bleus rappelant leur présence à sa mémoire. Mais ces détails n'avaient pas d'importance. Ses jambes aussi lui faisaient mal. Mais Ed était là. Et hier, elle avait failli le perdre. Elle avait failli le perdre un millier de fois déjà. Que ce soit en cauchemar ou pour de vrai. Et elle savait qu'elle vivrait cette crainte de nouveau. C'était indubitable. Il suffisait de connaître Edward.

-Ed, j'ai peur, fit-elle soudain, brisant le silence qui les écrasait, comme pour les faire se rapprocher davantage.

Le jeune alchimiste rouvrit ses yeux pour considérer le plafond gris de cette chambre. Les murs lui renvoyèrent une image affreuse, celle d'une Winry en larmes. Et ses larmes se verseraient presque toujours à cause de lui. Son sang et ses larmes s'étaient déjà tant versés par sa faute… La tendance se maintiendrait. C'était indubitable. Il se connaissait. Même s'il détestait la faire pleurer, il y arrivait toujours.

-Moi aussi, Winry. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, avoua-t-il.

Étrangement, sa voix et ses mots furent un réconfort pour la jeune fille. Elle voulut prendre du recul pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce fut clair, car elle relâcha son étreinte pour poser ses mains sur son torse. Il la laissa se reculer un peu, quoiqu'elle ne tienne toujours pas sur ses jambes. Quand une main de Winry passa sur sa nuque, il frémit, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle…

Parce qu'il ne saurait résister. Elle lui baisser la tête vers elle, doucement. Même si elle demeurait plus grande que lui, il se tenait droit dans sa frayeur, alors qu'elle glissait contre son bras, n'ayant aucune stabilité sur ses jambes. Il la laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche et leurs cheveux se mélangèrent comme des franges de blé qu'on aurait osé faucher et séparer. Leur respiration se réglèrent lentement l'une sur l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, pour se fixer dans l'azur et le soleil de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours aussi peur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que l'autre comptait faire. Pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre. D'être en paix.

-Edward, chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

Il eut un léger sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à deviner le mouvement de ses lèvres si elle venait à parler. Winry était si près. Sa bouche était si proche de la sienne que… Il attendit, la gorge sèche et le cœur en émoi. Jamais, lui semblait-il, jamais ils n'avaient vécu une situation aussi étrange.

-Est-ce que tu… Edward je…

Il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles tellement c'était fort. Et il attendait. Il espérait qu'elle dise ce qu'il croyait qu'elle allait dire. Et en même temps, il avait peur qu'elle le dise. Parce qu'alors, il n'aurait plus le choix. Il devrait prendre une décision définitive. Une décision qui influerait sur tout le reste de sa vie. Sur leur amitié. Winry pris son courage à deux mains.

-Je t'ai..

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, comme elle avait été drôlement malmenée jusque-là et qu'Ed avait déjà dut la réparer, elle sauta carrément hors de ses gonds. Les deux jeunes s'interrompirent pour voir l'arrivant, leur joue rosissant violemment.

-Il y a un Edward Elrick ici? Demanda Havoc, avec une jeune femme rousse toute timide derrière lui. (Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu être aussi vache…)

Winry serra son poing libre, furieuse d'être passée aussi près d'avouer ses sentiments à Edward. Ce dernier essaya vainement de reprendre contenance, se sentant quelque peu perdu. Il était encore tout énervé d'entendre la voix si douce et hésitante de sa jeune amie et …

-Ou… Oui, je suis là, fit-il en se forçant à pousser Winry vers son lit, pour que le lieutenant ne se fasse pas d'idée. La jeune fille se retrouva assise sur son matelas en moins de deux et garda le silence, le poing toujours serré.

-J'viens de croiser ton frère, il a l'air en pleine forme hein. Je savais pas que vous aviez une sœur par contre…

-On n'a pas de sœur non plus, répliqua l'adolescent du tac au tac.

En voyant Émilie Stein derrière Jean, Edward se rappela pour la première fois de la mission qu'il avait oublié de faire, celle donnée par la généralissime elle-même, quelques jours plus tôt. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir tout son trouble, mais Havoc aurait du être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que l'adolescent était très mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, ben, y'a Riz… Hawkeye, qui disait que je devais venir parce que la situation était assez bordélique, mais… Je n'ai pas eu le message assez tôt, alors, je suis venu juste quand j'ai pu, mais...

-Il semblerait qu'on soit arrivé en retard et que plus personne n'ait besoin de nous, compléta vivement Émilie, qui se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que le jeune alchimiste, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre.

-Vous… vous êtes Émilie Stein, c'est ça? Demanda Ed.

Elle acquiesça, sans comprendre ce que ça avait de si grave. Jean se passa une main sur le visage, croyant saisir qu'à la vue de cette fille, l'adolescent s'en voulait d'avoir essayer de tabasser son grand-père. La jeune femme avait l'air si gentille, si calme, que s'en était difficile à croire qu'elle pouvait être dans la même famille que Bernard Stein.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Winry. C'est gentil, mais tout va bien. On a besoin de rien.

Même Edward fut surpris par son ton sec. Jean chercha quelque chose à dire. Mais les questions les plus intelligentes à poser lui échappèrent et il jugea préférable de fuir. Il connaissait déjà assez bien une certaine femme blonde pour savoir qu'une dame en colère, dans leur genre surtout, était excessivement dangereuse. Puis, il était censé protéger Émilie, pas la mettre en danger

-Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, fit-il simplement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, pour avoir l'air de rien.

Il entraîna sa protégée à sa suite et procéda à une retraite stratégique en règle. La rouquine ne riait pas, fâchée contre elle-même. Un peu plus tôt, pour ne pas dire que cela faisait un bon moment, Riza avait essayé de les rejoindre pour demander à Jean de venir immédiatement dans ce petit hôtel. Comme il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans leur chambre, Hawkeye avait du s'adresser à leur aubergiste pour faire passer son message. Il avait monopolisé presque vingt minutes du temps de la soldate, pour ensuite en prendre plus de quarante à Émilie pour qu'elle se retrouve à faire un choix difficile. Réveiller Jean, qui dormait encore à l'heure du message, et qui avait vraiment besoin de ce sommeil, après toutes les folies qu'il avait du faire pour la sortir du centre de détention. Ou attendre pour lui donner l'ordre que lui envoyait son colonel par l'entremise du lieutenant. Elle avait pris la deuxième option.

-Tu réalises qu'on les a embêté?

-Mais oui, quoi.. je suis pas aveugle! C'est pas de chance, le colonel est parti juste avant qu'on arrive et on a du s'entrecroiser, ou prendre un mauvais chemin, de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit pas. Quand je pense qu'il voulait te parler à la première heure aujourd'hui, grommela Jean un peu plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, alors?

Ils étaient de nouveau sur le trottoir, dehors, à marcher côte à côte, en prenant garde à ne pas se toucher.

-On rentre, pas trop le choix. Je vais certainement me faire tomber dessus. J'ai vraiment pas de veine…

-Jean, ses jeunes, ils… qui étaient-ils? Elle faillit trébucher, regardant plus le soldat que les endroits où elle mettait les pieds, mais se rattrapa sous son regard bienveillant.

-Edward Elrick et Winry Rockbell. Le fullmetal alchimiste et sa mécanicienne attitrée.

-Ils sont ensemble? Je veux dire…

-Non, pas à ce qu'il me semble. Ed est trop gamin pour ça et elle n'en tirait rien de bon. En fait, Havoc n'en savait rien. Mais si le fullmetal avait une petite amie avant lui, alors qu'il avait presque le double de son âge, eh bien, il ne le prendrait tout simplement pas, alors, il ne pouvait supposer pareille chose.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ce gosse a le tour pour se mettre dans de sales draps.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? S'ils s'aiment, est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte?

Jean hésita un moment. Puis les mots lui échappèrent, comme il essayait de penser à autre chose que les questions d'amour.

-Ils sont trop jeunes encore. Ce ne sont que des enfants, fit-il. Et ça semblait simple dans sa tête. Mais Émilie ne prit pas la chose aussi facilement.

-Alors, tu crois qu'il y a un âge pour aimer? C'est ça!?

-Hein?! Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut pris par surprise par le ton brusque de la jeune femme. Comme elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, il cessa aussi pour se retrouver vers elle et la regarder.

Les yeux pâles de l'ancienne prisonnière brillaient de douleur. Elle avait peur d'être là, dehors, sans le moindre mur pour l'arrêter, pour la protéger. La rue était trop grande et Jean trop inconnu. Elle se sentait trop démunie. Elle voulait dépendre de lui et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette ville. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Dis-moi si c'est ça. Si tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un âge pour aimer. Et si c'est vrai, alors à quel âge ça commence?

-Ben… ben non, c'est pas ça que je crois. Ça doit dépendre pour chaque personne. Émilie, fait pas d'histoire pour une phrase que j'ai dit sans réfléchir.

-Pourquoi tu perdrais du temps à dire quelque chose sans réfléchir? C'était tout réfléchi et tu savais très bien ce que tu disais! Alors, c'est à quel âge qu'on est suffisamment mature pour aimer selon toi?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Étrangement, le sentiment de ce lien entre eux avait disparu. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger à ses yeux. D'être pareil que tous les autres hommes, parce que présentement, tout comme eux, il ne la comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas cette impression.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que j'en sais? À mon âge, ça va, j'imagine. Mais le fullmetal et son amie sont jeunes encore, c'est vrai. Ça ne les empêcherait peut-être pas de s'aimer. Mais ça vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'ils s'en passent. Puis, je vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça.

-Parce que mon temps est… mon temps est peut-être bien compté. Et que je ne veux pas perdre la certitude que maintenant, je peux vivre tout ce que j'ai à vivre avant que je ne doive partir.

-Mais… mais pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Pourquoi vous m'avez libéré moi et pas une autre? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dehors alors que des centaines de filles, des milliers de personne souffrent encore? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui fasse que je mérite plus que les autres d'être sauvé? Je… je n'ai jamais été normale, alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Quand ils auront fait le procès de mon grand-père et l'auront fait passé à la guillotine, est-ce que ce sera à mon tour ? Où je vais pouvoir aller après? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Jean avait peur qu'une telle chose arrive. Parce que lui-même n'avait aucune réponse à donner à ses questions et qu'il se les était déjà posé la veille. Et l'avant-veille. Une troupe de gens s'était réuni autour d'eux à présent et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait ameuté tout le monde avec ses cris. Mais le problème, c'était qu'Émilie n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde à la fois. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Elle n'était préparée à rien. Devant la foule, elle paniqua et chercha du regard un moyen de s'isoler. Les murmures se répandaient et couraient entre les gens. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils étaient tous réunis là, devant elle, à l'observer, à se demander d'où elle venait. À la juger. Elle était incapable de supporter ça. De soutenir un seul de leur regard.

Alors, la jeune femme couru se réfugier dans les bras du seul de ses hommes qu'elle connaissait un tant soi peu. Contre le torse de Jean. Il resta surpris un instant, mais finit par la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Puis, voyant tout le monde autour, comme pour la première fois, parce qu'il s'occupait plus d'elle que de tout le reste, il fronça les sourcils. Son uniforme de soldat sur le dos, ayant prévu faire face à une crise quand il aurait rejoint Roy et Riza, il cria qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et que tout le monde ferait mieux de se mettre à circuler. Si sa voix n'était bien convaincante, son fusil l'était un peu plus. Alors le monde circula. Et Émilie pleurait dans ses bras, comme une petite fille qui aurait découvert trop de choses à la fois et préférait dormir à l'abri dans une cage plutôt que de continuer de découvrir ces choses étrangères.

-Émilie…

-J'ai peur, Jean. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas où allé. J'ai tellement peur, commença-t-elle entre de profonds sanglots, qui étaient retenu depuis longtemps. Je suis seule et … et si je te perds je… je serais perdue aussi. Mais je le suis déjà et..

-Non, Émilie, je suis là. Et tant que tout ne sera pas clair, je serais là, répondit-il. Je reste avec toi et je ne te perds pas.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler. Rien ne saurait les arrêter. L'orage devait seulement passer. Après, le soleil reviendrait. Pour un temps.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Roy et Riza avait pu voir le spectacle de cette pauvre fille qui se sentait désespérément démunie. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur main s'était accrochée l'une à l'autre pour se serrer fort. Ils se lâchèrent dès qu'ils l'eurent réaliser. Mais Mustang regretta presque aussitôt la présence de son aimée. Même si elle était encore à quelques pas de lui.

-Colonel, nous devrions rentrer. Il faut préparer nos rapports et ramenez miss Stein à Central.

-Elle a droit à une journée de repos, non?

-Oui. Mais…

-Riza, et si on prenait congé?

-Quoi?

-Allez, arrête de me vouvoyer et appelles moi Roy. On sort, juste toi et moi.

-Mais..

-Havoc n'en saura rien, il est déjà sorti… On n'a qu'à ne pas se faire voir et on s'esquive en douce pour la journée.

Riza considéra l'air taquin de son supérieur avec quelques doutes. La complicité qui les liait lui faisait beaucoup de bien, mais elle ne pouvait quand même se laisser aller à goûter des plaisirs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre qu'une seule fois, à cause de son travail. Ce serait se faire souffrir inutilement. Elle se détourna et prit la direction de leur hôtel.

-Vous m'avez vouvoyé en premier.

-C'était une situation de crise, plaida-t-il en s'empressant de la suivre.

-À Central, on ne pourra pas sortir ainsi, comme… un couple. On ne peut pas en être un.

-Mais non, voyons, y'a rien de plus facile… C'est pas parce qu'on est dans l'armée et que je suis ton supérieur ou que…

-Roy, arrête! Il obtempéra, mais resta près d'elle, parce que tout n'avait pas été dit. Elle dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas lui péter une crise. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est dans les règles de l'armée, mais c'est… C'est impensable de toute manière.

-Mais je t'aime. Y'a rien de compliqué là-dedans. Écoutes, je… Il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle se détourne de nouveau. Je dois me rattraper pour tout ce temps que j'ai perdu à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je veux vivre. Vivre pour de vrai, sans le carcan uniformisant de l'armée. Je veux l'anonymat. Je veux être moi. Rien que moi. Et je veux l'être avec toi.

Elle voulut répliquer, mais il la coupa encore. Et puis de toute façon, ses yeux ténébreux et brûlants l'avaient déjà conquise si ce n'était du reste. Mais intérieurement, la raison du lieutenant Hawkeye continuait de se faire entendre à coup de marteau.

-Riza, je ne te demande que de passer une journée avec moi, sans la moindre paperasse, le moindre souci et pas d'inquiétude. Pas de mission, pas d'ordres, je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble. Qu'on se reprenne.

-Mais… On ne peut pas.

-Regardes-moi bien et essaies encore de me le faire croire, la défia-t-il. Essaies de me faire croire qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il avait recouverte sa bouche de la sienne, avec douceur, tandis que ses mains se pressaient sur elle, dans son dos et sa nuque, sans encore oser aller plus loin. Et ses mains sur son corps étaient douces, fortes et se cramponnaient sur elle à lui en faire mal. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette. La raison de Riza se laissa tuer sous le coup et ses bras minces entourèrent le cou de son supérieur pour attirer son visage davantage vers elle. Le baiser resta tout en tendresse, et ne s'étira pas trop, parce qu'ils avaient quand même leurs uniformes et ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser des gens les voir. Comme il y en avait un paquet autour, c'était raté, mais autant pour dire que Roy et son lieutenant durent se dé scotché un peu trop tôt à leur goût.

-Alors?

-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'argumenter et toi, tu…

-Ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça.

-Bon, ça va Roy. Mais si je ne deviens qu'une passade, alors…

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher et se tenait par la main à présent, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bruns, sa frange ballottée sur son front par un vent annonçant l'automne qui arrivait à grand pas. Il était toujours aussi beau que le premier jour, ses cheveux noirs lui faisant une couronne de mystère, ses yeux sombres fixant l'horizon, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sa peau pâle s'annonçant si douce sous ses airs de soldat. Il était droit, fier comme un paon, magnifique comme un étalon tout frais sorti de son écurie. Mais sa main se serrait sur la sienne, pour la retenir, parce qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Elle était sa garde du corps, sa secrétaire, sa confidente et sa confiance, son ange gardien et la seule femme à jamais avoir vraiment pu tout exiger de lui.

Et elle l'aimait follement, SON colonel, si beau avec son costume bleu. Si beau dans tous les vêtements qu'il venait à porter. Il était beau parce qu'elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Et avec lui, elle se sentait belle et femme comme jamais elle ne l'avait senti. Parce qu'il l'aimait et la regardait comme personne d'autre. Parce que sa main était là, à la retenir. Riza sourit, espérant encore entendre sa voix chaude et claire. Il exauça son vœu en souriant à son tour.

-Tu ne seras jamais une passade pour moi. Tu es toute ma vie.

Le rouge aux joues, elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas en état pour sortir. Il en aurait rit s'il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre de son œil au beurre noir au tableau.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais.

-Trouver quoi?

-Ce qu'il nous faut.

-Je t'aiderais à trouver.

-Si on cherche ensemble, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Non, mon colonel.

-Bien, lieutenant, aujourd'hui, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de trouver la plus belle robe de la ville et de la porter toute la journée.

-Avant de faire ça, il faudra que tu sois mieux qu'un prince.

-Pour toi, je serais mieux qu'un roi.

-Je n'aime quand tu me dis ce que tu disais à toutes les autres femmes.

-Alors je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire…

-Roy!!!

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

Elle rit de bon cœur à l'entendre redevenir sérieux.

-Non, fit-elle en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller contre lui. Je ne sais pas. Dis le moi encore…

-Je t'aime Riza.

-Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, le couple partit à l'assaut de la ville et de ses boutiques, le cœur léger et l'âme en fête. Ne comptait ni l'avenir ni le passé, mais que le présent, un présent qui se présentait bien et la merveille des sentiments qu'ils avaient quand enfin, ils pouvaient seuls tous les deux, quand enfin, ils pouvaient être ensemble…

To be continued

Je sais que je sui cruel pour le edwin, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je prendrais donc tout les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, sauf que c'est à vous de les laisser!


	21. Kapitel Zwanzig Ein

Une fois que vous aurez vu la taille des rar, vous comprendrez pourquoi mon introduction n'est pas plus longue. Je me contenterais de vous dire que j'ai lu le chap 71 et que je m'énerve Grave quand je pense qu'une copine m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait 80 chap au manga de fullmetal. Si quelqu'un peu me confirmer ou m'infirmer cette nouvelle, qu'il ou qu'elle le fasse au plus vite, pour que je déstress ou que je stress en paix, avec une certitude de plus à mon actif. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture…

Soleina: Ouais, bon, je sais, j'ai pas été gentille. Mais c'est parce que si Winry avait parlé, Ed aurait du réagir. Et je n'avais aucune idee de comment le faire réagir. Sauf que c'était une trop belle passe pour ne pas la mettre. Alors voilà. Tant mieux si tu aimes Émilie. Malheureusement, elle n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre…

Kaisuky: ouais, j'ai fait vite. Y'a d'autres trucs qui ont payé en conséquence. Mais pour l'instant, tout baigne. Quoique ce chapitre sera peut-être le dernier avant un p'tit moment, vu que je n'aurais plus d'internet. Dire que je commençais à être dedans… Merci d'avoir quand même apprécier le EdxWin. C'était dur quand même de faire l'ambiance sans trop se répéter… rah… merci pour tes encouragements et vivement le prochain chap!

Serleena: On ne verra pas les histoires de coeur de Jean ici, mais le royai est à l'ordre du jour. Même si c'est encore un peu de tout. Avertissement, Greed prend de l'importance… Merci de suivre et bonne lecture!

Haganenofma: en un jour?! Wow! Je sais pas si je pourrais le faire moi-même. Je suis tellement tanée par le début de cette fic que je l'endure plus. Et pourtant, j'arrive encore à le lire des fois… Mince alors… voici la suite, qui te fera plaisir, je l'espère. Je suis désoler d'avoir été méchante (quoique une part de moi n'éprouve aucun remord) dans cette fic, ce que j'aime bien faire, c'est mettre du réalisme. Il n'y a que lorsqu'on veut dire quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un que des adultes débarquent pour nous interrompre. Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps… Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et bonne lecture!

Topie: c'est vrai que les cours sont nuls. Il m'en reste plus que trois avant les grandes vacances… Et pourquoi c'est pas les vacances toute l'année? Parce que tant que j'habites chez mes parents, je n'ai pas d'internet à moi, sauf à l'école. Donc, à moins d'avoir des cours, je ne peux ni poster ni lire de fics. TT. J'espère que l'inspiration te reviendra bientôt, car avoir de la misère à avancer ses histoires, c'est jamais drôle. Crois-moi, je te comprends. J'ai 28 fics sur le site, dont 24 à l'abandon… Bonjour l'auteure acharnée. J'ai fais vite parce que cette fois, j'avais des idées et parce que j'ai fait quelques travaux scolaires à la bourre. Sans trop me forcer quoi… Bon, cool, si tu es fan de Envy Lust. Depuis que j'ai pensé à ce couple, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Pour Ed et Winry, ben, c'est juste qu'Ed s'en vient tellement obséder par winry (il l'aime quoi) qu'il la voit partout, même sur les murs, comme si ces derniers étaient des miroirs. C'est juste dans sa tête, mais ça peut arriver pour de vrai. Ça m'est arrivé il me semble. Je sais juste plus quand… Je crois que je voyais un perso de jeux vidéo… C'est mignon quand même, avec Jean et Émilie… J'aime bien les quiproquos qui passent entre mes persos jusqu'à maintenant dans l'histoire. Ed et Al vont devoir avoir une discussion à propos de Winry… Royai… Moi, j'ai aimé ton sketch. Pour la frange de Riz, ben… C'est juste pour dire que l'automne arrive, je parsème des indices un peu partout, parce que je veux que le temps passe, que l'automne arrive, puis l'hiver puis no… Tu devines le reste, pas vrai? Merci pour la review

Arkane: J'ai été enchanté de voir ton immense review. Surprise de voir qu'il y en avait trois, mais, enchanté quand même. Et je n'ouvrirais pas de parenthèse sur ma propre vie, si ce n'est pour dire qu'il ne me reste plus que deux malheureux jours d'école et donc que cette fic risque de connaître une pause de deux mois à laquelle mes chères lecteurs (il y en a bien quelques-uns, j'ose le croire) et mes chères lectrices ne survivront pas… Enfin quoi, c'est vrai, quand vous lâchez tout le monde pendant deux mois sur une fic, il vous laisse tous tomber comme du poisson pourri. Je devrais pas parler, puisque des gens suivent toujours depuis le début, et dans deux mois, ça fera près d'un an que la fic est commencé. Un an, déjà. (Je suis sur un nuage) Et voilà, la parenthèse maudite est arrivé. Prenez garde à moi! Garde à vous! Une deux, une deux… bon ça y est, c'est contagieux ton truc. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses. Envy et Lust. Bon, la phrase fatidique pour clore sur nos homonculichou chérinounet d'amour a été placé là principalement pour le suspense. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il me semble avoir écrit plus haut que notre "couple" s'était réfugié à l'hôtel pour attendre leur heure et partir après Greed. Me semble bien. Alors son heure était venue, il devait y aller.. Mais en fait, il faut bien se douter que ce n'est pas que ça. Envy semble être bel et bien en train de redevenir humain (j'ai écrit une main au début, ça me fait tellement rire que je devais le dire) avec son coeur qui bat. C'est certainement Lust qui lui fait de l'effet aussi, mais on n'oublies pas que les homoncules n'ont pas de coeur. Alors, il est pas censé battre le sien. Il a été publiquement déclaré il y a de ça fort longtemps que l 'homoncule répondant au nom d'Envy serait scellé. Pas forcément tué, mais scellé. Le truc est que je sais déjà comment ça va finir, toute cette histoire, mais j'en dirais rien, puisque c'est dangereux de lancer des punchs à tout hasard. Un truc est sur, Envy sera scellé, à la demande de plusieurs. S'il meurt, ce sera un accident ou une faute de frappe. (nyark, impossible de tuer mon homoncule préféré, mon nenvy à moi!!!) Bon, sinon, pour Edwin (je devrais faire des paragraphes dans cette rar) ben, une part de moi n'a aucun remord. C'était sadique, mais j'avais juste trop envie de le faire. Puis, Jean passait trop bien depuis le début, en ayant aidé Roy et Riza à se caser, il fallait qu'il perde un peu la cote. Que voulez-vous. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer l'émotion quand même. La relation entre Ed et Winry va évoluer à partir de maintenant. Un peu. Tranquillement pas vite. Il y a tant de choses à faire, tant de couple à ranger, tant de gens à faire souffrir et tant de Bradley à tuer… (pas vrai, y'en a que deux, celui du manga, et de l'anime) Merde! Merci pour la review, dsl de ne pas en dire plus, mais j'ai un peu l'impression de faire du favoritisme et c'est pas bon ça. Faut que je finisse la fic pour la mettre avant mon exam de taichi. (Vois comme mon pathétique a grandit durant les derniers jours, je suis ze pathétique ultima representative) C'était le résultat d'une trop longue exposition devant des jeux vidéo. Bonne journée et bonne lecture!

Spicycocktail: jamais eu de parasite osseux et grandissant au-dedans de la petite moi, merci de t'en inquiéter. Lol. Il faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi et mon frangin, nos disputes n'influeront pas trop la relation d'Ed et Al. Enfin, j'espère. On s'est réconcilié hier. Et ce matin, il ne m'a pas réveillé pour la première fois depuis un siècle et j'ai failli raté mon autobus! Le monde fait mal les choses des fois… Et non, pas d'adoption. Ed est trop grand et son père est toujours vivant, je me demande ce que ça donnerai qu'Hohenheim débarque de nulle part pour se battre avec Roy sur la question de qui sera le père d'Edward… Pour du royai, il y en aura. Mais attention, il y a encore une ombre au tableau. Merci pour ta belle review, je suis toujours contente de les voir. En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre et te souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon weekend. Ça s'en vient enfin!

Flamarion: Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles petite soeur! À part que j'ai pas déjeuner ce matin, je vais très bien. J'espère que je ne perdrais pas connaissance en exam de taichi. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, même si présentement, tu es en congé et que tu m'énerves. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire comme tu lef ais et de plaisanter sur Pride comme ça, c'est sympa. À la prochaine. Et t'inquiète, c'est la seule fois où Bradley souffre pour l'instant dans toute l'histoire.

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Debout!

Aufstehen

Kapitel Zwanzig Ein

Chapitre 21

-C'est quand même bizarre que ton frère et Winry soient si changeant. On dirait qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent…

-Ouais… Et en même temps, il y en a d'autres qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qui ne savent pas comment faire pour atteindre leur but.

-Comme… de retrouver nos corps?

Al ne répondit rien et les deux armures continuèrent d'avancer dans l'après-midi, silencieuses. Les gens les regardaient passé sans dire un mot. Comme ils ne courraient pas comme des dingues, ce n'était pas grave. Deux énergumènes déguisés à l'année longue, rien de plus. On prenait même du temps pour détailler leur design, les métaux qu'on avait du utilisé pour les construire. Mais chaque enfant qui vit les deux géants d'acier comprirent qu'il s'agissait de sorte de fantômes. Et ils se serrèrent contre leur mère, leur frère ou leur sœur, ayant peur de se retrouver un jour dans cet état.

Al et Axia continuèrent de marcher, avec le fracas du métal comme seul compagnon. Ils se jetaient des regards de temps à autre, à la fois intimidés et curieux. Leur route s'allongea dans le calme et la réflexion. Chacun se perdait dans ses pensées, songeant à tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans les derniers jours. Ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un de presque entièrement pareil à eux. Alors qu'ils se croyaient unique au monde, ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer une personne d'aussi malchanceuse qu'eux.

-Al…

-Oui?

-J'ai… tu voulais que je te dise comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette boutique d'armure, pas vrai?

-Oui, je crois bien t'avoir poser la question une fois, à moins que ça n'ait été Edward. Je ne sais plus, on dirait que ça fait des lustres.

-Je peux te le dire maintenant, puisqu'on a le temps…

Al eut l'air un peu pris de cours, alors qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre. Il acquiesça, attendant la révélation de la jeune fille. Elle se vida donc le cœur, timidement, enfin, plus qu'avec Winry, il y avait de ça des lustres. Ou tout simplement quelques 24 heures. Elle lui parla du centre de détention. De son groupe d'intervention et du rôle qu'elle s'était retrouvé à jouer sous les ordres d'hommes sans scrupule. Elle lui dit pour Envy, pour cette femme manipulant l'eau, pour Dante-san. Alphonse n'osa pas l'interrompre, trop curieux d'entendre la suite. Il fut surpris, même effrayé par les confidences de son amie. Si toute cette histoire était vraie, cela signifiait que les homoncules tiraient des ficelles partout à travers le pays et dans l'armée. Ici, avec le centre de détention. À Central avec le laboratoire 5. Et qui savait quoi d'autre encore.

Après avoir tout dit de son histoire à l'armure, Axia avait très peur qu'il la rejette pour ne pas tout de suite tout avoir dit. Pour ne pas avoir mentionné à un moment donné qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu Envy. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais su qu'il s'agissait d'un homoncule jusque-là.

-Ben c'est pas croyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait tant d'ampleur dans l'organisation dont font parti ses homoncules. Cette femme qui manipule l'eau, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Oui, eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire sur elle. Le problème, c'est que cette fille qui a détruit la boutique l'autre jour, je la connaissais. C'était Roxy. Celle qui devait s'enfuir avec moi il y a trois ans et qui était mon amie.

Al se tut, comprenant ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. C'était un peu maladroitement verbalisé, comme si elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour se confier. Sûrement qu'elle voulait retrouver Roxy pour lui parler. Pour savoir…

-Si c'est ton amie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te tuer?

-Je… elle a peut-être oublié depuis le temps. Puis, avec tout ce qui a pu lui arriver dans ce centre. Je n'ai même pas été là pour l'aider. Quelle amie je fais. Je… j'aurais dû sortir avant et aller la voir. J'aurais dû la sortir de là quand il en était encore temps. Maintenant…

Il la sentit paniqué et comprit qu'il devait intervenir. Axia l'avait aidé sans jamais rien demander en retour jusque-là. C'était à son tour de l'aider. Elle avait eu besoin de sa présence et il l'avait offerte toute entière. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui montre le chemin à suivre. Elle avait erré 100 ans de temps. Seule. Après avoir perdu son père et sa mère. Les deux d'un même coup. Elle avait certainement souffert bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Même si Al avait de la difficulté à croire que ce soit possible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses raisons pour aider Axia. Il suffisait qu'elle le demande. Ça allait de soi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu devais être perdue, après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Roxy, mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider à la retrouver et la raisonner.

-Même si elle est dangereuse?

-On est quand même deux alchimistes, non? Et hier, on a fait des merveilles pour sauver la vie d'Edward, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait de la misère là-dedans?

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle a beau avoir l'air folle, c'est encore mon amie…

Alphonse songea un peu au manque de logique là-dedans. Pourquoi voulait-elle aider son amie soudainement, après 3 ans de séparation? Elle avait gardé l'immobilité si longtemps. Peut-être que le choc d'être mise en pièces avait été trop grand et qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Vivre un enfer et en sortir toujours aussi innocente et timide. Sans la moindre dureté. Il fallait du temps pour soigner des blessures à ce point. C'était normal décida-t-il. Il ne voulait pas psychanalyser Axia. Elle était son amie. Et on aide un ami, peu importe dans quoi, tant que nos valeurs ne sont pas atteintes et que personne ne risque sa vie dans l'entreprise. À moins que ce soit un très grand ami…

-Je comprends. Il n'y a qu'à être prudent. Puis, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que ce centre de détention poursuive ses agissements. Je pourrais en parler à Edward pour qu'il intervienne en tant qu'alchimiste d'État. Je suis sûr que l'armée serait prête à dorer son blason avec un sauvetage de ce genre. On n'a qu'à aller jeter un œil avant que je prévienne Ed, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-C'est une bonne idée. Il faudra juste faire attention pour ne pas faire de bruit… en se cognant l'un contre l'autre ou en s'accrochant je veux dire.

Al fut un peu intimidé de se rappeler le nombre de fois où leur corps trop froid s'était frôlé déjà. Il acquiesça vaguement quand une voix les fit sursauter. C'était une voix grêle et hachée, comme si une tempête se livrait dans la gorge de sa propriétaire.

-Eh bien, eh bien, vous n'aurez pas à aller trop loin pour me trouver, fit la voix. Je suis juste là.

Ils se reconnectèrent à la réalité pour voir qu'ils avaient quitté la ville et étaient arrivés devant un immense terrain marqué de douves derrière lesquelles, au centre d'un tas d'arbres peu avenants, une énorme bâtisse se dressait, imposante et inquiétante. Ils avaient tant marché et parlé qu'ils étaient arrivés au centre de détention sans s'en rendre compte. De façon involontaire en plus. Devant eux, droite et aussi maigre que la dernière fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et sals se tenaient, fière et souriante, ses yeux plus jaunes et fous que jamais. Ses mains ouvertes, les paumes tournées vers eux, dévoilaient des cercles d'alchimie qui devaient avoir été fait avec du sang pour avoir cette teinte écarlate. Mais cette fois, la folle avait un nom. Al aurait déglutit sous le choc de sa seconde rencontre avec Roxy.

Axia eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et les intuitions féminines ne trompent jamais, à quelques occasions près.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu à vous deux sur la terre des morts. Bienvenu sur la terre qui abritera votre cercueil, déclara Roxy avec un air victorieux.

Ce n'était pas l'une de ses occasions. L'intuition d'Axia ne se trompait pas.

_Quand Roy avait dit qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour eux d'eux, il ne se doutait pas de la difficulté à laquelle il devrait faire face._ Il ne savait pas pourquoi Riza lui avait toujours semblée si inaccessible. _Elle l'était, tout simplement_. Mais, la jeune femme avait encore des secrets dont il n'aurait jamais pu se douter. _Elle était une intouchable_. Et dans cette journée, le colonel Mustang comprendrait ce qui lui restait à comprendre. _Que toutes ces excuses qu'ils se cherchaient en cachaient d'autres. _**Bien pires.** _Des excuses qui ne s'excusaient pas…_

À force d'entendre son lieutenant lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas présentable, ou regardable, ou il ne savait quel autre mot en –able, Roy s'était mis dans la tête de lui prouver le contraire. Même si son portefeuille devait y passer. Quand on est en amour, on fait toujours des folies de toute façon.

Il donna donc toute une série d'ordres à son lieutenant. D'abord, elle devait se trouver une robe. Ensuite, elle irait se faire coiffer, puis maquiller. Et enfin, quand elle se sentirait enfin regardable, ils se retrouveraient dans un bon restaurant pour casser la croûte! Au début, Riza se sentit un peu insultée. Mais comme Roy allait l'abandonner devant la série de magasin et de salons d'esthétisme, il lui glissa des mots qui ne pouvaient être d'un grand réconfort que dans sa bouche.

-Tu sais, si je fais tout ça, c'est seulement pour que tu te sentes bien, parce que pour moi, peu importe de quoi tu as l'air, tu seras toujours belle.

Sur ces belles paroles, il posa un baiser papillon sur sa paupière marquée de noir, vite, pour s'esquiver encore plus rapidement. Il se sentait fautif de cet œil au beurre noir. S'il avait pu le faire blanchir d'un claquement de doigt, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais il n'en était malheureusement pas capable…

Riza hésita pendant très très longtemps pour presque tout. C'était quand même la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Et en plus, ce quelqu'un n'était nulle autre que Roy Mustang. Elle hésitait peut-être du fait qu'après avoir vu que Jean aurait à s'occuper d'une pauvre jeune fille en détresse, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir aider. Et maintenant, qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer avec les Elricks et Winry? Puis l'armée dans tout ça? Son travail ne risquait pas de s'envoler avec une folie pareille, mais…

Elle s'observa dans le miroir de la cabine, sous toutes les coutures. Ce qu'elle ne l'encouragea pas. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe, à savoir que son unique enfant était en train de se jeter dans les bras du pire dom juan de tout Central. Mais pourtant, avec elle, ce n'était pas pareil. Roy n'était pas le même quand il lui parlait. Il avait l'air sincère. Honnête et amoureux par-dessus la tête. Comme elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serait si mal? Elle avait presque envie de le demander à son reflet dans la glace, pour que sa fichue raison n'ait rien à dire. Pourtant, cette peste (la raison de Riza) trouva encore le ton juste pour lui faire remarquer qu'une telle relation serait risquée. Avec n'importe qui. Non seulement, tous les beaux hommes de la terre ont-ils l'air sincère quand ils daignent se pencher vers nous, mais en plus…

En plus, ce serait Jean, Roy, Fuery, le généralissime ou l'épicier du coin que ça ne changerait rien. La même chose que d'habitude allait encore se produire. Elle était une femme marquée. Une femme manquée. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour d'un homme. Jusque-là, elle ne l'avait jamais obtenu. Sauf de Jean, et lui, c'était seulement un ami…

-Mais c'est injuste à la fin. Laisse-moi vivre un peu. Je ne vais pas finir vieille fille si j'ai l'occasion de faire autrement, essaya de se convaincre la soldate.

Pourtant, la marque était là, immense, elle lui sautait à la figure. Sa raison avait tous les bons arguments à lui jeter à la face pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de cette cabine avant des jours et ne retrouve jamais Roy à ce restaurant. Mais Hawkeye savait que sa vie ne pourrait plus tenir à si peu de chose. Et si son colonel… Si Roy l'aimait, il comprendrait.

-Oui, il comprendra, murmura-t-elle devant le miroir, alors qu'un coiffeur s'occupait de ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur prestance. L'homme en profita pour se plaindre qu'elle avait du passer dans des déchets radioactifs pour avoir une tête pareille. Riza eut un mince sourire, se disant qu'elle avait eu raison quand elle disait à Roy qu'elle n'était pas regardable. Pourtant, son cœur était assez ailleurs pour qu'elle ne réponde rien au coiffeur, pour simplement se chuchoter cet encouragement aussi bas que possible.

-Il comprendra. Il comprendra. Il faut qu'il comprenne.

L'homme qui la coiffait perçu sa voix tremblante et croyant comprendre que cette jeune femme était très nerveuse, il adoucit ses gestes pour la voir sourire de nouveau. Il était quand même sensible et ne pouvait supporter de voir une femme dans cet état. Pour se sentir mieux au fond de lui-même, il lui glissa, comme elle sortait.

-Ne vous en faites pas 'dame, belle comme vous êtes, c'est sûr qu'il va comprendre.

Et tout les autres clients de la place crurent que George le coiffeur connaissait bien la jolie blonde qui quitta le salon, avec son œil au beurre noir, comme une cible pour la pointer d'entre tout les piétons, elle, femme marquée et manquée, femme soldat, dans cette robe qui ne lui allait pas, avec ses cheveux remontés alors qu'elle était fait pour une coupe à la garçonne, pour la solitude et avait besoin du froid de la crosse de son fusil dans ses mains pour se sentir un peu plus vivante. C'était faux, bien sûr. Elle se sentait vivante quand le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, quand Black Hayate sautillait dans l'herbe pour attraper des papillons ou quand son colonel s'endormait sur son travail et qu'elle se contentait de le gronder tout bas, en le recouvrant de son manteau pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Riza se sentait vivante quand, maquillée, sertie d'étoffes comme un cadeau tout emballé de faux, elle arriva dans le restaurant où l'attendait Roy. Il n'avait qu'une chemise blanche et son pantalon noir de la veille du centre de détention, alors qu'il sortait à trois, avec Havoc. Elle se sentit enfin vivante, quand son colonel la regarda avec ses yeux de braises, avec tout son corps dirigé vers elle, comme s'il essayait d'absorber tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle se sentait femme et belle, même si tout n'était que du toc, même si sous le fond de teint, le mascara et le cache cerne, un œil au beurre noir se terrait, dénonciateur de ce qu'elle était. Présentement, cette marque était masquée, mais toujours là, comme pour dénoncer tout ce qu'elle semblait être mais n'était pas. Et pourtant, quand ils commandèrent leur repas, quand elle sourit à son supérieur, quand il lui prit la main pour y poser un chaste baiser, en seul signe d'admiration, elle n'avait plus conscience de toute la tension habituelle.

Ou du fait qu'elle n'était pas cette femme que Roy pouvait aimer. À cet instant, tout était possible. Ils étaient ensemble, et aux yeux de Riza, même à celui beurré de noir, rien ne pouvait compter davantage.

-Vous êtes ravissante, la complimenta-t-il, profondément sincère. Et pour une des premières fois, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à voir le sens caché de ses mots. Elle voulait juste profiter de tout ce qui se passait, aussi fort et intensément que possible, pour ne pas regretter d'avoir laissé passer une occasion peut-être unique.

Il faut maintenant s'arrêter pour dire si la robe que Riza porte est réellement ravissante, oui ou non, puisque après tout, il lui a fallut une heure pour la choisir, cette robe. Puis de toute façon, la façon dont un homme est habillé n'est jamais très importante pour un rendez-vous galant, même si c'est le premier. Alors, c'est tout simplement normal qu'on s'attarde à la tenue, d'Hawkeye, elle doit faire sensation. Enfin, c'est elle qui doit faire sensation, Roy, il a que sourire et vlan! Bref, maintenant que l'auteure a manifesté sa frustration face aux stéréotypes d'une société qui semble vouloir favoriser l'image de la femme objet, ou de la femme fatale, image que Riza ne veut pas projeter, mais voudrait avoir en même temps, juste… comme ça. (Ou plutôt comme moi…)

La robe de Riza était plus courte que la dernière qu'elle avait portée devant son colonel. Juste assez pour qu'on voit ses genoux quand elle s'asseyait. Par contre, son dos était toujours aussi précautionneusement caché, et aucun décolleté en vue, qu'elle se tienne droite ou qu'elle se penche. Une robe pourpre pour avoir plus de couleur, et quelques fleurs dans ses cheveux pour aller avec. Roy la dévorait du regard autant que faire ce peu et elle adorait l'impression qu'il lui donnait qu'elle était le centre de son univers. Pourtant, il remarqua que les bras découvert de son lieutenant tremblaient un peu. Il lui prit la main pour la calmer d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Alors elle sourit et les tremblements cessèrent. Mais Roy savait que quelque chose clochait. Il le savait mais préféra attendre et ne rien dire là-dessus.

Pour profiter un peu du moment présent…

-Riza?

-Hum?

-Ça va être froid si tu ne manges pas.

-Ah, oui…

Elle se mit donc à manger tranquillement, à petite bouchée, parce que le cœur n'y était pas. Lui-même avait fini son assiette et la regarda faire, l'air serein. Il aimait avoir le droit de la dévorer des yeux ainsi, sans aucun uniforme pour lui faire obstacle. Le but, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'ait plus de vêtements, quoi qu'il n'aurait pas non plus détesté, mais pour l'instant, pouvoir être en civil, discret, juste, comme ça. Ça faisait du bien.

-Je t'aime, fit-il tout bas. Et alors, un soupir s'échappa de la jeune femme, comme s'il lui avait ôté un énorme poids de sur les épaules.

-Merci, dit-elle, encore plus bas.

Il haussa les sourcils, prit par surprise. La main de Riza s'était posée sur la sienne et elle se glissa sur son banc, pour pouvoir l'embrasser. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative. Et il ne détestait pas du tout. Alors il se laissa aller au moment présent et à ses lèvres légères qui avaient un petit goût de sucre. Souriant mentalement, il s'empressa de se remémorer quel avait été leur dessert, avec un examen aussi précis que possible. Disons que Roy n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette journée. Leur baiser dura longtemps, tout en douceur, en chaleur. Il n'essaya pas de la rapprocher de lui, étant donné l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais il sut où il voulait aller pour poursuivre leur journée de vacance. Il voulait la sentir l'appeler. Avoir ses mains dans ses cheveux, son corps sous le sien. L'envie était déjà plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et quand ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur air, le colonel demanda l'addition avec un sourire coquin.

Il n'était qu'un gamin. Sauf que pour une fois, il était gamin qui obtenait ce qu'il voulait depuis des années. C'était comme un rêve, mais en cent fois mieux. Ils sortirent donc du restaurant, bras dessus bras dessous, à parler de tout et de rien. Des gens qu'ils voyaient dans la rue, à plaisanter sur des membres de l'armée, à parler du temps qu'il faisait et des milles et uns coups qu'ils avaient faits dans leur jeunesse, de leur entraînement avant l'armée.

Au travers des confidences, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc au centre de plein de kiosques de vendeurs d'automails. Ils se trouvèrent un banc libre où s'asseoir et Roy se montra très possessif dès qu'un homme osa regarder de trop près son lieutenant. Tout le long du chemin, il garda un bras autour de la taille de Riza et la rapprocha de lui plus qu'il ne le fallait plus d'une fois. Au lieu de se plaindre, Hawkeye le laissa faire, prenant pour un compliment sa façon de faire. Elle laissa même son visage s'appuyer contre l'épaule de cet homme qui disait l'aimer. Pour y croire.

-Je vous aime colonel, dit-elle avec un sourire, le faisant tressaillir et ouvrir de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Quand il chercha à croiser son regard, elle se contenta de cacher son visage dans sa chemise, l'air de jouer. Il la prit par les épaules, mais elle se dégagea.

-Riz…

-Ce n'était pas pour être méchante que je t'ai appelé comme ça. J'avais juste envie de le dire.

-Mais, tu es bizarre depuis le restaurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose ou…

-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Tout au moins, ce n'est pas toi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Roy, je… Non, oublies ça.

-Mais…

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser et il ne protesta pas. Pourquoi aurait-il repoussé ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps? Il l'attira dans ses bras, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux. Et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire sans se perdre. La seule chose qui les empêchaient de se retrouver sur une mauvaise longueur d'ondes et de ne plus se comprendre. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et c'est comme des adolescents qu'ils passèrent cet après-midi, à s'embrasser et se câliner sur leur banc de parc.

Ils marchèrent aussi un peu, puisque le genou de Roy se décidait à guérir, mais la discussion ne s'étira pas tellement plus. Le colonel se disait que Riza agissait de façon étrange parce qu'elle était énervée. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que chaque fois qu'il la frôlait d'une ébauche de caresse, elle était partagée entre l'appréhension et la joie. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à complètement oublier ce malaise la veille, après avoir traversé le centre de détention. Il avait bien du voir la marque, avec l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé sa chemise. Quoi qu'elle la serrait bien autour d'elle, malgré sa fatigue. Riza se concentra sur son supérieur comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle réussit à repousser ses craintes et l'après-midi fut un vrai plaisir pour chacun.

À l'aube de la soirée, Roy suggéra d'aller dans un théâtre, puis un petit café. La jeune femme accepta et comme il sirotait une boisson chaude, alors que le froid du soir commençait à tomber, elle laissa son colonel lui tenir la main sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Son regard brûlant ne la gênait plus. Une nouvelle complicité allait naître de cette journée et Riza ne voulait rien faire qui puisse la briser. Ils se taquinèrent un peu au travers de tout ça, sans réaliser qu'ils se rapprochaient beaucoup plus vite qu'un autre couple l'aurait fait en tant normal. Mais ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire vraiment comme les autres.

Qui savait s'ils ne perdraient pas la vie dans deux jours ou une heure? Dans de telles conditions, les frayeurs et les doutes de Riza n'avaient presque pas de fondement. Pourquoi douter de l'intangible? Sa raison aurait trouvé un parce que imparable. Mais Roy semblait bien parti pour tuer cette rageante de raison un million de fois.

-Nous n'allons pas rentrer voir Havoc ce soir, pas vrai?

-Non, c'est un 24 heures de congé qu'on prend, répondit-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils quittèrent le café aussi collé que deux tourtereaux et n'importe qui qui les auraient vu à ce moment aurait cru voir un couple qui durait depuis des années. Et pourtant, leur relation n'avait que deux jours. Était-ce cela qui inquiétait tant Riza? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais maintenant, elle et Roy riaient et chahutaient comme deux enfants, se touchant tout innocemment, avant de trouver un hôtel où ils seraient tranquille pour une soirée juste eux deux. Sans témoin ou public. Pour toutes les confidences que les années de retard qu'ils avaient prises les forçaient à se faire…

-Ben dis donc, Greed, ça fait un sacré bout de temps, pas vrai? Sourit une ombre au sourire machiavélique dans le noir.

Greed aurait bien répliqué, mais il était encore en train d'absorber l'énormité de sa situation. Martel, Dorchatte et Roa étaient parti à l'avance, mais il s'était attardé dans la ville. D'ailleurs, Bradley l'avait remarqué. Et il ne savait comment, des homoncules se trouvaient sur les lieux et avaient su qu'il était là. Envy souriait, au milieu des ombres, alors que le bouclier ultime prenait sa forme la plus repoussante pour affronter le glouton de service, alors que Lust attendait, éclairée par la lune, dans une pose savamment étudiée pour déranger quiconque poserait les yeux sur elle. Tout avait été si vite. Il n'avait presque rien vu venir.

Il s'était tenu à l'écart de la foule, la fourrure de sa veste attirant les regards. Ses lunettes bien placées devant ses yeux, il observait les gens, les boutiques, l'activité humaine. Et il se retrouvait une fois de plus opposé au plus grand problème de sa vie. Il avait envie de tout. De cette glace qu'on vendait là-bas, de ses jouets avec lesquels jouaient des gamins. De cette fille là, qui riait au milieu de sa bande de copines. De toutes ses filles. Même de l'homme qui replaçait son nœud papillon là-bas. Il avait soif d'alcool, soif d'argent, soif de sang. Soif de vie. Mais c'était la seule soif qu'il ne pouvait pas étancher. Quant aux autres, il s'y perdait sans avoir l'impression d'y gagner quoi que ce soit. Les monstres n'ont pas le goût assez aiguisé pour pleinement se satisfaire des petits plaisirs de la vie.

Et Greed, tel un drogué, devait toujours augmenter la dose de ses plaisirs pour en tirer une mince satisfaction. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. C'était profondément encré en lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'introuvable. Et ce manque lui faisait mal. Alors, il se perdait à regarder ces rues, ces gens, qui plaisantaient, qui courraient après leur temps. Lui avait tout son temps pour profiter de la vie. Mais il n'y prenait plus du tout plaisir. Tout était morne et fade. La nourriture avait un goût de sel quand il voulait du sucre et était amère quand il cherchait du piquant. Les femmes finissaient toujours par avoir peur de lui, et si d'un côté, il appréciait l'attention, une part de lui détestait ce genre de réaction.

Alors qu'il sifflotait l'air de rien, pour traverser les lieux dans une superbe technique d'auto mutilation mentale, genre, se dire à quel point on est misérable en se comparant à tout le monde, quelqu'un l'appela. C'était la voix de Dorchatte. Il se retourna, pris par surprise. Il était censé attraper un train en douce pour retrouver ses chimères. Entendons-nous tout de suite pour dire que ce sont uniquement SES chimères. L'homoncule était un peu possessif de nature.

-Monsieur Greed! Appela encore Dorchatte, l'air soulagé de le voir.

-Ben quoi? Avec Roâ, tu n'étais pas censé être parti depuis un moment?

-Y'a eu un contretemps, répondit l'homme chien en baissant un peu la tête, comme un animal honteux de ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a?

-C'est Kimblee, répondit Dorchatte en relevant la tête et plissant ses yeux, comme pour rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais aimé voir ce type dérangé dans leur bande.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois? Commença Greed en haussant déjà les épaules. Les agissements étranges de l'écarlate étaient un divertissement rare et précieux aux yeux de l'homoncule. C'était un homme qui vivait comme un mort, et qui ne semblait vivre que lorsqu'il tuait des gens ou voyait leur peur. C'était quelque chose d'impressionnant. D'invitant. Greed aurait voulu avoir une telle façon de faire. Cette personnalité détraquée. Il la voulait autant que tout le reste. Mais il faisait trop semblant d'être décontract pour se donner l'impression qu'il profitait de tout au mieux. Pour éviter que ses épaules trop dures ne lui fassent mal la nuit venue, quand il se retrouvait seul, incapable de dormir, écrasé par une tension qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

Autant pour dire que Greed avait déjà pardonné le geste inconsidéré de l'ex alchimiste d'État. Il reprit son pardon aussi vite qu'il le donna.

-Il m'a dit où tu te cachais, répondit Dorchatte, alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte très inquiétante. Qui n'appartenait pas au regard de cette chimère.

L'homoncule se tendit, et aussitôt, des ongles plongèrent sur lui. Une ombre toute ronde le recouvrit et le sourire démoniaque d'Envy, qui avait pris l'apparence de la plus fidèle de ses créatures pour mieux le tromper lui firent réaliser toute l'importance de ce piège. Et les ongles percèrent ses défenses, qui ne s'attendaient pas à être aussi violemment brusqué. Oubliant qu'il était le bouclier ultime, il se sauva avec une frousse ultime, devinant qu'il ne devait pas traîner. Le faux Dorchatte portait un sac sur son épaule, détail qu'il venait de remarquer. Et il en avait sorti un os qui avait fait frissonner Greed de frayeur. La menace était claire.

L'air de rien, Lust et Glutonny s'étaient glissé d'ombres en ombres, évitant le soleil et les gens, guidé par Envy, qui passait d'une forme à l'autre, tantôt chien, tantôt oiseau, tantôt gamin puis femme d'âge mure. Il ne laisserait aucun répit à Greed et aucune chance de le reconnaître. Pourtant, alors que le glouton suivait sagement la reine de sa vie, celle qui avait tous les droits sur lui, il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour toujours savoir où aller. Il savait qu'ils suivaient Envy. Mais il ne le voyait pas. C'était les yeux rouges de Lust qui lui disait qui elle regardait. C'était sa façon de sourire qui lui faisait comprendre ce qui se passait. Parce que lui-même n'aurait su dire qui d'entre tout ses gens était l'homoncule le plus vieux de tous.

Lust, elle, le savait. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux et le même regard. Sans oublier une marque sur le bras. Celui qu'elle avait blessé elle-même. Et puis, le sac d'os aussi. En bandoulière sur son dos de chien ou en colis pendu à son bec. Jamais Envy ne saurait la tromper avec son apparence. Quelque chose le trahissait forcément, dans sa pose, ou son attitude. Mais aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, le maître du déguisement s'évertuait à se faire voir de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Seul face à Greed, il ne pourrait rien faire. Mais il était encore le seul à pouvoir le pister sans être vu. Et être toujours capable de se transformer le réconfortait si bien qu'il n'hésitait pas à le faire plus que nécessaire.

-Ed?

-Hum?

Le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux depuis le départ de Jean était presque aussi pire que son interruption dans leur intimité. Edward était encore tout chamboulé d'avoir tenu Winry si proche de lui. Le frôlement de ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, lui avait laissé un trouble merveilleux au cœur, qu'il essayait de chasser et de retenir en même temps. Ses doutes commençaient à se confirmer. En fait, tout était de plus en plus clair, mais cela ne faisait que l'effrayer. Et tout l'émerveillait en même temps.

-Tu veux aller chercher de quoi déjeuner? Demanda-t-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait sûrement pas avant longtemps. Peut-être jamais. Pourtant, maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus prête à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Non, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Winry releva la tête, surprise. Ses yeux ronds firent sourire Edward. Elle eut envie de se lancer. Lui aussi. Mais le rouge prit le pas sur la curiosité et ils se détournèrent tous les deux, gardant le silence un moment.

-Il faut que tu mérites un peu ce que tu manges. Si tu veux marcher, il va falloir t'y mettre. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air sérieux et rigide. Même un peu dur, juste pour dire. Alors, on va s'y mettre maintenant. Allez, debout!

-De quoi?

-Ben oui, quoi. Si tu veux déjeuner, t'as qu'à marcher pour aller chercher ton repas toi-même. C'est fini les déjeuners au lit.

-Edward!! Espèce de…

Il perdit son sérieux à la voir s'énerver, mais le récupéra aussitôt. Winry le défia du regard. Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais le cran de la forcer à marcher jusqu'aux cuisines. Et Ed était sûr qu'il ne supporterait de la garder loin de lui encore bien longtemps, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus la tenir dans ses bras sans raison. Puis, il n'avait qu'un bras…

-Bon, si tu veux déjeuner, t'as qu'à m'attraper, fit-il. Et sa voix n'était pas aussi rêche qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle était presque taquine. Presque tendre.

Winry hésita un moment, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait ou si c'était vraiment comme il disait. Ed se contenta de hausser les sourcils, son sourire se faisait vraiment taquin et prenant un air provoquant, il la nargua. Même si c'était méchant. Parce que cette tendresse en lui-même était dangereuse pour eux deux. Et parce qu'il ne savait pas comment la fuir.

-Eh bien, je te croyais plus fonceuse que ça. Tu me déçois, ajouta-t-il, faisant mine de sortir.

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille se leva avec une grimace de douleur. Elle tangua un peu, cherchant son équilibre et ne le retrouva que lorsqu'elle put poser ses mains sur son torse qui se retrouva tout près d'elle juste comme elle en avait besoin. Winry trouva son équilibre contre l'alchimiste de son cœur et comprit qu'il plaisantait bel et bien. Il n'était pas question de la faire souffrir. Il en avait déjà assez fait sur ce plan.

-Toujours déçu? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, en ayant maintenant ses épaules comme appui. Elle se retrouva à être plus grande que lui, comme elle l'était réellement. Et alors, Ed se sentit diminué et fragile, comme s'il risquait de se fendre. Il hésita, effrayé à l'idée de lui montrer sa peur et sachant que ses yeux devaient déjà avoir tout dit.

Mais malgré la crainte, il réussit à sourire. Se faisant, il se sentit un plus grand, même s'il ne l'était pas.

-Non. Jamais avec toi…

C'était sorti tout seul, si vite qu'il ne le réalisa même pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rougit qu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et malgré la timidité que sa maladresse lui faisait ressentir, il ne rougit pas autant qu'il le faisait depuis les derniers jours.

-Et si j'essayais de marcher un peu? Suggéra-t-elle pour échapper à la gêne du moment.

Il aurait voulu dire n'importe quoi qui puisse l'obliger à rester contre lui comme ça, mais Ed se contenta de se détacher d'elle pour qu'elle se tienne debout sans son aide. Ce qu'elle réussit avec une autre grimace.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent Winry releva plusieurs importants défis. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre d'une démarche plutôt hésitante, puis revint à son lit pour s'asseoir, le tout sous la supervision d'Edward qui se tenait prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle menaçait de tomber d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle fit un autre aller retour, avec un peu plus d'assurance et comme elle voyait les difficultés qu'avaient son ami à l'aider avec un seul bras, elle prit une importante décision. Celle de réparer son automail.

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour rattraper Edward et s'accrocher à son dos sans qu'il ait le temps de se retourner. L'adolescent se laissa faire, un peu pris de cours. Le fait que Winry soit plus grande que lui commençait à lui tomber un peu sur les nerfs. Il avait l'impression que même s'il s'était décidé sur ce qu'il devait faire et lui dire, il n'avait aucune chance de l'impressionner. Il était si ridicule avec sa taille de nain. Pourtant, il avait presque 16 ans maintenant. Ce fait, il l'avait toujours cru, mais de se trouver si proche de son amie d'enfance sans pouvoir lui dire la vérité rendait tout encore plus vrai et plus difficile.

-Winry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il faut que je répare ton bras. Tu m'aides à marcher jusqu'à ta chambre?

C'était dit en toute innocence, mais aussitôt, Edward se surprit à inventer tout un tas de scénarios. En toute innocence lui aussi. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant et ne connaissait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais cela faisait des jours que ses sentiments étaient là. Que la chaleur de Winry contre lui éveillait des pensées pas trop catholiques à son esprit de scientifique.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot, de crainte de se trahir. Avec quelques difficultés techniques, ils réussirent à se rendre sans heurts jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent, en essayant de ne pas attirer trop l'attention de leurs voisins. C'était bien sûr impossible, puisque bientôt, tout le monde chiala contre le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Winry était juste en train de découvrir que ses jambes et celle d'acier de son ami risquaient de faire du bruit en se touchant, que ce soit un frôlement au travers du mince tissu du pantalon du jeune homme ou de façon directe. Pourtant, une fois rendu à destination, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se stabiliser avec difficulté, elle eut trop mal à ses moignons pour tenir plus longtemps.

Comme elle allait tomber et qu'il n'avait qu'un bras pour la rattraper, Ed se jeta sur elle pour la pousser sur son lit. Il n'y avait rien de malin dans son geste. Mais comme ils se retrouvèrent étendus l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle et de nerfs, puisqu'ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre depuis les derniers jours et ne savaient sur quel pied danser, la tension monta d'un cran. Et les scénarios dans leur tête aussi. Winry essaya de lutter contre elle-même et de se redresser, mais la douleur se ranimant à chaque mouvement, elle préféra resté immobile, collé à son Edward, en songeant qu'elle aurait voulu resté contre lui ainsi pour le restant de ses jours. Même si elle avait peur de ce qui lui-même ressentait.

Sans rougir, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leur souffle se mêlant en même temps que leurs cheveux dorés. Le bras de l'adolescent rapprocha davantage la jeune fille de lui, comme inconsciemment. À moins que ce n'était qu'un geste signifiant le désir impardonnable qu'il ressentait depuis le matin. Et la veille et l'avant-veille. Tenir Winry dans ses bras n'était plus un crime. Il n'avait qu'un bras pour l'instant…

-Ed… commença-t-elle, sentant que si elle ne disait rien, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à temps. Et malgré toute sa volonté à ce que rien ne s'arrête, elle avait quand même un peu peur.

Il se rapprocha un peu, leur front se touchant enfin, tandis qu'Ed hésitait à ce qu'il devait dire. Il aurait voulu savoir les mots. Que les mots lui viennent tout seul. Il les avait dit une fois déjà, alors que son amie était endormie. Et il aurait voulu les dire de nouveau, maintenant, alors que ses yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les siens et que rien ne pourrait venir l'interrompre. Mais en même temps, sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre une telle chose. Pas tant que son frère n'aurait pas son corps. Et peut-être que tout n'était qu'une énorme excuse qu'il se cherchait pour ne pas affronter la vérité criante que son amie ne voulait rester que son amie. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien d'autre à trouver.

Pourtant, il inspira doucement son odeur et il lui sembla qu'il avait besoin de cette fragrance dans son air pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle le regarda avec l'appréhension de fermer ses paupières et de rompre le contact de leur regard, comme si un arrêt ruinerait tout. Toute la lumière dans ces yeux dorés qui la regardaient et lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus grande qu'elle-même et capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Il voulut parler, mais leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Dans un sursaut, ils clignèrent des paupières. Ce contact était de trop. Et pourtant, il était insuffisant. Le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper le fit frissonner.

Est-ce que ce frisson n'était pas un signe? Un indice et une invitation? Est-ce que la façon dont elle le regardait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, n'était pas tout ce dont il avait besoin pour abandonner ses réserves et admettre l'inadmissible? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en train de passé ses bras autour de son cou maintenant, pour qu'il se rapproche encore? Était-ce un sourire sur son visage pâle, ou un reste de la peur d'hier? Sur sa joue trop douce, il y avait encore la marque de cette gifle qu'il lui avait donné la veille, non? Juste une rougeur là, comme pour lui rappeler son crime. Les mots criaient dans leur tête, à s'en arracher les poumons. Et ils avaient le souffle court, même s'ils n'avaient rien dit encore.

-Je…

Alors que leur bouche allait signer le pacte inacceptable qu'Ed fuyait depuis si longtemps, il se reprit, juste assez pour retirer son visage de là. Mais il embrassa quand même Winry. Sur le front. Avec une douceur qui ne venait pas d'un simple ami. Elle fouilla ses cheveux alors qu'il se laissait aller contre elle pour couvrir son visage de baisers. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais répondit à cette marque d'affection et lui embrassa les joues, les paupières et le front elle aussi. Jamais leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent, quoi qu'ils en aient envie. Mais peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle avait mal et cherchait comment la réconforter sans se répéter. Avec un seul bras, dur de faire des câlins digne de ce nom. Mais il y avait plus que ça quand il murmura son nom d'une voix tremblante.

-Winry…

Il l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes de joies lui montés aux yeux. Elle voulut dire son nom, se cramponner à lui tandis qu'il bougeait contre elle, cherchant comment être aussi près d'elle que possible sans lui faire de mal. Leurs jambes s'évitèrent, alors qu'il aurait voulu se mêler à elle. C'était trop fort cette fois. Il avait tout retenu trop longtemps. Et comme elle lui caressait les cheveux, il avait envie de gémir dans son cou et d'oublier toutes les obligations qu'il s'était donné à lui-même.

Sa main gauche se glissa dans le dos de son amie, peau contre peau. Instinctivement, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui arrêta Edward. Parce que quelque part, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ses bras autour de son cou le lui disaient assez distinctement.

-Edward…

Sa voix, fragile de tout les doutes qu'elle portait ne le fit hésiter qu'un instant. Il retira sa main de sa peau trop douce et allait l'embrasser quand leurs jambes se frappèrent. Très fort. Le bruit fut terrible. Et la douleur, sans précédent. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé et se lâchèrent aussitôt, comme si on venait de les prendre en flagrant délit. Ils avaient un peu perdu les pédales et leurs automails s'étaient frappés, comme pour les rappeler au bon sens.

Winry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, choquée d'avoir pu laisser une telle chose arriver. Elle était vulnérable et peut-être qu'au fond, elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Ed aussi était fragile et pour chacun, il aurait été très facile d'en profiter. Mais une déclaration dans un pareil moment ne voudrait rien dire, sinon qu'ils avaient besoin de soutien après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Ça ne signifierait rien de tangible ou de durable. Son ami mit de l'espace entre eux et se redressa lentement, à l'aide de son seul bras, l'air égaré.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'on était venu faire ici? Demanda-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

Elle se rassit elle aussi, en s'éloignant de lui pour ne pas ressentir trop fort le pincement dans son cœur à le voir éviter le sujet de ce qui venait de se produire. Comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Et si c'était bien le cas, elle n'avait aucun espoir à nourrir.

-Je… je voulais réparer ton automail, lui rappela-t-elle.

Edward vit bien qu'il l'avait blessée et réalisa qu'il était temps qu'il fasse des choix. Il n'était pourtant pas décider à faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Les possibilités étaient trop importantes d'un bord comme de l'autre. Il se passa un main sur le visage, pour ôter la sueur de son front et elle essuya vivement ses larmes, pour ne pas qu'il les voit.

Il pointa l'endroit où Al avait laissé son bras, nonchalamment. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle se releva avec une grimace, sans tanguer cette fois. Mais elle prit quand même la peine de s'asseoir par terre avec l'automail sur les genoux plutôt que de forcer trop longtemps ses jambes. Les plaies étaient tout juste cicatrisées et trop de mouvements brusques ou d'efforts pourraient lui causer des blessures très dangereuses. Peut-être même mortelles si elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle se défoula sur le métal du bras de son ami, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer et Ed l'observa tout le temps que dura sa tâche, sans même ressentir l'appel de son estomac.

Il la trouvait belle. Elle n'avait toujours qu'une jupe qui cachait mal ce qui restait de ses jambes. Mais les automails lui allaient bien, tout autant qu'ils venaient rappeler à Edward qu'il était la cause de leur présence. Avec culpabilité, il regarda sa nuque et ses épaules, son visage concentré et ses mains qui travaillaient comme des forcenés sur son bras. Et il la trouvait belle. Sa taille fine appelait son bras, ses cheveux ne demandaient qu'à être caressés et lui ne demandait qu'à avoir une chance de le faire. Il secoua la tête, doucement, pour ne pas attirer son attention, tout en essayant de chasser ces idées sentimentales de sa tête.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Il détourna le regard et jeta un seul mot, d'une voix craintive de petit garçon pris au piège.

-Désoler…

Le petit garçon qui s'excuse à sa sœur d'avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit. Le petit garçon qui détourne le regard devant l'air réprobateur de sa mère sans rien trouver pour s'innocenter. L'enfant coupable qui ne sait comment recoller les peaux cassées. Il n'avait quand même pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux d'elle au fil de toute cette histoire. Ça faisait des années que ce sentiment sommeillait en lui. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils devenaient tous deux adolescents, c'était normal que tout revienne. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver aussi souvent avec elle. Ce n'était quand même pas pour rien qu'il évitait d'aller à Resembool trop souvent…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as pas fait exprès.

Il releva les yeux, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le sens de ces paroles lui échappait. Elle ajouta vivement, comme pour effacer toute confusion :

-Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve avec un os dans son automail et puis, je peux comprendre que les conséquences soient un peu incontrôlables quand de l'alchimie entre en jeu.

-Oh…

Visiblement, il avait cru qu'elle parlait d'autre chose. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'automail, pour ne pas s'inquiéter avec ce qu'il avait. Winry avait toujours connu des moments où elle était incapable de comprendre Edward. Et elle détestait ces moments. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avec le cliquetis des outils, qui empêchaient l'alchimiste de bien se concentrer sur son dilemme intérieur. Il finit par en profiter pour replacer ses cheveux longs dans leur tresse habituelle.

-Bon, j'ai fini. C'est fait grossièrement, mais tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser, déclara la jeune fille au bout de ces longues minutes.

Edward fut aussitôt à côté d'elle, pour récupérer son bras. Il avait fini par prendre sa décision et avait hâte de voir sa réaction quand il lui dirait. Elle rattacha son automail à ses épaules, lui arrachant un grincement de dent peu engageant. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal de se faire rebrancher sur les nerfs. Mais presque aussitôt, Winry fut soulever de terre, comme lorsqu'il l'avait porté hors des décombres du déraillement jusqu'à la ville. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse musclé, prise par surprise, comme si elle voulait le repoussé ou l'obliger à le reposer.

-Il faut qu'on déjeune maintenant?

-Mais, si j'ai raté mon coup, tu vas m'échapper, protesta-t-elle alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

-J'ai confiance en toi, fit-il simplement.

Et il avait une façon de la tenir tout contre lui qui enlevait à Winry l'envie de protester davantage. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine de l'auberge et réquisitionna de quoi faire un panier pique-nique. Quand elle comprit qu'ils sortaient manger dehors, elle paniqua un peu, ne se sentant pas prête à affronter l'extérieur et le regard des gens avec ses nouveaux automails. Il argumenta qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte un jour ou l'autre et que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle finit par abandonner la lutte, à condition qu'il la dépose et qu'elle marche seule, à ses côtés. Sinon, avec sa jupe, les garçons auraient tôt fait de se rincer l'œil tout à loisir.

Edward n'eut pas la chance de connaître cette crainte de son amie mais accepta, à la condition qu'il la porte dès qu'elle serait fatiguée de marcher. L'attention dont il la couvrait n'avait plus la même touche de nouveauté qu'au départ, mais Winry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Elle acquiesça malgré tout et ils quittèrent l'auberge côte à côte. Les gens dans la rue n'eurent pour eux que des regards émerveillés devant le design nouveau de leurs automails et remarquant que le style du bras de ce garçon ressemblait assez aux jambes de cette fille. N'ayant plus de pieds jusqu'à tout récemment, Winry n'avait plus de chaussures, mais Ed ne perdit pas de temps pour lui en acheter une nouvelle paire qui lui éviterait de toujours entendre l'acier de ses pieds claquer sur le sol de ciment des rues et des trottoirs.

Winry avait un peu plus d'assurance à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et bientôt, elle fit un immense sourire à son ami, ayant oublié toutes ses contrariétés pour ne voir qu'une chose. Elle marchait de nouveau sur ses propres jambes. Des jambes qu'elle avait construites elle-même. Elle ne dépendait plus de personne et pourtant, Edward restait avec elle, sans trop s'occuper de ce que pouvait faire son frère. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et n'était là que pour elle.

Ils trouvèrent un parc tranquille où tous les bancs étaient pris et s'installèrent par terre, comme ils l'avaient fait des jours auparavant, dans un parc de Central, avec le repas qu'elle avait préparé. À ce moment-là, Alphonse jouait avec des enfants tandis qu'ils mangeaient. À présent, il se promenait quelque part dans la ville avec Axia. Et Ed n'avait aucun moyen de le rejoindre ou de savoir où il était. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ne comptait que Winry et son ventre gargouillant. Leur deux estomacs avaient grondés durant leur marche et la jeune fille s'était inquiété de l'heure qu'il pouvait être pour qu'elle ait aussi faim. En jetant un œil dans la vitrine de la boutique d'un horloger, l'alchimiste d'État lui avait simplement dit qu'ils étaient dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas déjeuné.

Ils s'empiffrèrent, le plus proprement et poliment qu'ils le pouvaient, se taquinant un peu, parlant des nuages dans le ciel et des gens qui marchaient autour et dans le parc. Ils virent un couple assis sur un banc qui semblait grandement absorbé dans des baisers tout particulièrement amoureux. Avec amusement, ils crurent réaliser quelque chose d'assez spécial à propos de ce couple. Ils échangèrent un regard taquin, avant de partager leurs hypothèses.

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… commença Edward, sans trop y croire.

-Le lieutenant et le colonel, continua Winry, toute sourire.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête sans pouvoir y croire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le couple se leva et la femme en violet lui apparu très clairement, avec ses cheveux blonds remontés sur sa nuque et ses yeux brun rouge. C'était bien le lieutenant Hawkeye. Et l'homme en blanc et en noir qui l'accompagnait était le colonel Roy Mustang. Winry sourit encore plus tandis qu'Edward se retenait pour ne pas rire. Elle dut lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention du couple sur eux.

-Eh ben ça alors, souffla-t-il, bien plus surpris qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre quand il les regarda s'éloigner, bras dessus bras dessous.

-Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, tu ne crois pas?

-Ouais…

Cette remarque lui fit penser à un autre couple qui aurait pu exister si ça n'avait été d'un tas de problèmes que chacun de ses membres créaient, ne serait-ce qu'en eux-mêmes. Lui et Winry pourraient formés un couple. Après tout, il s'était déjà battu avec son frère à propos de savoir qui épouserait la jeune fille. Et il avait perdu, à cause de ses doutes. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit de douter ainsi. La vie n'est pas éternelle et il avait failli perdre son amie déjà. Des gens les pointèrent du doigt en plaisantant et riant. Ed n'y prêta pas attention. Ils avaient fini de se remplir la panse et Winry lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Tu as de quoi m'attacher les cheveux? Avait-elle dit en essayant de chasser ses mèches de sur son visage. Le vent masquait son visage de ses cheveux d'or et Ed hocha positivement de la tête, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Elle défit sa tresse en un tour de main et utilisa ce qui retenaient ses cheveux pour coiffer les siens. Il allait se fâcher quand il vit qu'elle s'était fait le même genre de tresse que lui. Elle était juste un peu plus longue. Alors, il sourit. C'était une invitation à tout avouer. Un bon augure. Il n'était pas superstitieux, mais avec le cœur, on ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu et encore moins une science logique. Pourtant, présentement, la seule logique était d'être avec Winry, de lui parler et de la voir sourire. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Winry…

-Quoi?

Il lui prit la main, tout en douceur, décidant qu'il était plus que temps. Il en avait tellement envie. Et elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'espoir, comme si…

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin, quand Havoc est débarqué brusquement.

Elle l'écoutait sans rien trouver à dire, parce qu'il s'approchait d'elle, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touche presque. Leurs yeux attachés les uns aux autres, comme des flèches plantées dans des cibles, ils écoutèrent Edward parler, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait.

-On était vraiment très près l'un de l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire, comme ça nous est arrivé un tas de fois ces derniers jours.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est arrivé souvent.

-Si j'avais eu mes deux bras, ils auraient été placés comme ça, autour de toi. Tout en parlant, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Et moi, je m'accrochais à ton cou, comme ça. Elle refit les gestes qu'elle avait le matin même, comme si elle manquait d'équilibre et qu'il avait été son seul soutien.

Maintenant, leur front se touchait et à chacune de leur parole, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, en hésitant sur les mots à dire. Mais il continua malgré tout, parce qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu me dire ou si tu le penses encore. Mais je sais comment ça aurait du finir à chaque fois.

-Edward…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et l'embrassa, enfin. Elle ferma les yeux, vite imité par son ami, pour bien goûter à ce moment. Même si ça ne devait pas durer, même si c'était un rêve éveillé. Et c'était mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu s'inventer. Tout en douceur et en tendresse, ils découvrirent enfin ce qui leur avait manqué et les avait fait tenir jusqu'à cet instant. Le baiser s'arrêta, trop tôt, pour que Winry rouvre ses yeux sur un Edward rouge pivoine. Elle-même rougit.

-Ed, c'est vrai que ça aurait du finir comme ça. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

-Pourquoi?

Il la regarda, encore plus déchiré qu'auparavant. Mais au moins il ne se mentait plus. Il ne lui mentait plus.

-Je n'étais que ton ami quand ce déraillement est arrivé. Et si ça change, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver de pire.

-C'est seulement pour ça que tu as peur?

-Non, mais surtout pour ça.

-Ed… Tu veux savoir ce que je voulais te dire? Parce que je crois que c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Dis toujours…

Elle se pencha vers lui, pour murmurer à son oreille les mots qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à accepter et choisir. C'était enfin le moment propice. Alors qu'elle croyait que jamais une telle occasion ne se représenterait.

À s.u.i.v.r.e…

Ceci dit, vous venez peut-être de lire le dernier chap avant quelques mois. Je ne veux pas être méchante, je veux seulement vous prévenir. Reviewé quand même, parce que quand je vais pouvoir remettre la main sur internet (plus d'école, plus d'internet, l'est pas à la maison et l'ait seulement dans mon n'École…) je vais avoir besoin d'encouragements. Le royai risque de connaître des problèmes importants, car j'ai eu une idée fabuleuse. Le edwin sera aussi mis en danger par mon indécision quant à la réaction d'Edward face aux sentiments de Winry. Il n'a encore rien compris et elle est quand même en train de lui dire ce qui se passe dans son cœur, alors, il risque de paniquer un peu. Tant que ce n'était que lui qui était en jeu (point de vue sentiment) ce n'était pas grave, mais là… nyah, parler comme ça me donne quelques idées. Le problème avec un P majuscule maintenant, c'est de faire ce combat avec Greed et Glutonny. Ayah!

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances, parce que dans les 8 prochaines heures, je vais fournir les derniers efforts nécessaires à mon année scolaire, après ça, je pourrais me consacrer entièrement au jeu vidéo et à l'écriture, sans oublier de faire un ou deux dessins ici et là pour tromper l'ennui. Mais n'ayez crainte, ce n'est qu'un aurevoir et je ferais tout mon possible pour que le chapitre 22 arrive aussi vite que possible. S'il arrive avant les deux prochains mois, ce sera parce que j'aurais mis la main sur un ordi branché par coup de chance. Je vous préviens, ça pourrait arriver. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que mon rythme fantasma rapide reprendra. J'ai mis du temps, juste là, à cause des examens, j'ai bien cru y laisser ma peau. Il n'en reste plus qu'un et c'est une dissert… de trois heures! Argh… autant dire qu'il pourrait ne plus avoir de chapitre du tout après aujourd'hui. Mais non voyons!

Allé, tout ça pour vous dire que j'adore écrire cette histoire, tout particulièrement ses temps ci et que je vous aime beaucoup, tous mes lecteurs (filles incluses) que j'attend vos reviews avec impatience et que je vais encore bosser dur, mais si nous avons passé le cap des 460 pages. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de mille pages. Je vous tiendrai au courant du décompte!

Sephi rocks! (rien a pigé pour ceux et celles ne connaissant pas FFVII)

Radiklement, qui vous salue bien bas


	22. Kapitel Zwanzig Zwei

Topie: Je suis de retour!!! Il était temps me diras-tu? Mais c'est que je me sens une pêche d'enfer. Attends voir un peu tout ce que j'ai écris! J'ai tellement tellement hâte d'avoir de nouvelle reviews. Je me tiens plus, alors, voilà, la première première de mes updates! Merci si tu es toujours au rendez-vous et tant mieux si tu peux encore profiter de cette fic.

Serleena: Je suis désoler pour cette coupure. La pause a du être si grande que tout le monde devrait en revenir. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... Ça, c'est s'il me reste des lecteurs. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chap 21. Mais au moins, chacun à compté dans mon coeur! L'important, ce n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité!

Kaisuky: me revoilà. Et j'aurais adoré répondre à tes questions, mais je suis plus vraiment dans l'histoire. Fais trop longtemps. Basta, j'ai réussi à me larguer moi-même. M'enfin, je vais bien, je suis vivante et en train d'écrire le chap 26. Si je peux retrouver la divine inspiration, je saurais atteindre le chap 30. Nous en sommes à plus de 500 pages. Je dépasserais bientôt les 600!

Spicycoktail: Je botche un peu mes rar, j'en suis désoler, mais j'ai trop hâte de mettre ce chap. Avec de la chance, je pourrais poster le prochain demain. Demain, le jour où j'ai 9 heures de cours…

En gros, je remercies tout le monde d'avoir laissé des reviews, je suis reparti pour scorer. Attendez voir ce qui va se passer maintenant! J'espère juste que j'aurais encore du monde pour me lire… (Je suis au bord de la crise de larmes d'appréhension!)

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Pourquoi?

Warum?

Kapitel Zwanzig Zwei

Chapitre 22

Roy avait choisit le meilleur hôtel de la ville pour lui et Riza. Ils avaient l'air de jeunes mariés à voir la façon dont ils se regardaient et tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre les envièrent. Rendu devant la porte 8, le colonel souleva son lieutenant dans ses bras, comme un prince avec sa dulcinée. Et elle se laissa faire, malgré sa raison qui lui criait de fuir. Parce que le reste de son être ne demandait qu'à voir la suite. Il la porta sans problème jusque dans leur chambre, puis sur le lit. C'était un aller simple. Elle n'y voyait pas plus d'inconvénients que lui. Mais elle avait de la difficulté à accepter toute cette perfection quand elle songeait à toutes les femmes à qui il avait prodigué les mêmes attentions. Quand elle pensait qu'il avait eu le temps de se faire la main, de parfaire sa technique pour porter une dame à travers un cadre de porte et une chambre, elle avait mal au cœur.

Sa raison lui faisait voir des images affreuses, tandis que son aimé l'embrassait de nouveau, pour une énième fois. Et leurs mains se perdaient dans une valse, sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Les limites si longtemps inscrites entre eux n'existaient plus et le changement trop brusque les avait laissé un peu sous le choc au début. Mais Roy n'en ressentait plus que de la frustration et un besoin pressant de rattraper le temps perdu. Son expertise fit gémir la jeune femme et elle commença à sentir qu'elle allait vraiment perdre le contrôle déjà amoindri qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Et si Riza laissait les choses aller trop loin entre eux, elle savait qui en sortirait le plus blessé.

Pourtant, elle laissa ses mains fatiguées démêler les cheveux de son supérieur tandis qu'il couvrait son visage de baiser et glissait le long de son cou, ses lèvres parsemant des éclairs de chaleur sur leur chemin. Il aimait sentir les bras de son lieutenant autour de lui, se sentir retenu et attiré par elle tout à la fois. Il savait que c'était trop vite. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il la caressa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, malgré l'intensité du désir qui le tiraillait. Il fit lentement glisser sa robe sur ses épaules et ses bras, voulant la découvrir à son rythme, sans la brusquer et profiter pleinement de tout ce qui dévoilera à ses yeux, ses mains et sa bouche. Mais ce qu'il découvrit ne lui fit pas entièrement l'effet escompté.

Ce n'est que là qu'il se rappela du centre de détention et de tous les hommes qui l'avait battu. Riza n'eut pas à lui demander de s'arrêter. Il se figea devant les bleus, les contusions et les cicatrices laissés par leur dernière mission. La marque qu'il devinait sur la pâleur d'un de ses seins le fâcha plus que le reste tandis qu'elle replaçait sa robe, devinant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Ces hommes qu'il avait voulu faire rôtir et qui avaient osé toucher son lieutenant comme… La toucher avant que lui n'en ait le temps, avec une violence qu'elle n'avait pas méritée. Par sa faute.

-Riza…

-Ça… ça ne me fait plus mal, fit-elle, voyant qu'il allait sombrer dans la culpabilité.

Roy s'assit sur leur lit, déçu de lui-même. Il avait réussi à oublier ce qui était arrivé. Et il avait du lui faire mal à chaque fois qu'il la serrait un peu trop contre lui. Dieu savait qu'il ne s'en était pas privé. Mais il ne croyait pas en dieu et ce dernier n'avait pas le pouvoir de guérir son lieutenant d'un clignement de paupières. Elle s'assit à côté de son colonel, une épaule toujours découverte sur un bleu particulièrement large et posa une main sur la joue de l'alchimiste d'État pour attirer de nouveau son attention. Mais elle l'avait déjà tout entière.

-C'est pour ça que tu as été bizarre tout l'après-midi?

Elle allait retirer sa main, mais il la retint, comme effrayer à l'idée de perdre son contact. Ses yeux de braises brûlaient et accumulaient des cendres. Elle voyait celles qui menaçaient de tomber sur son visage rond. Il avait l'air de cet enfant qu'elle avait rencontré un jour, au travail et qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait devenir son lieutenant et sa protectrice. Il lui rappelait l'homme humilié qui avait du marcher sur sa fierté devant sa mère et la femme qu'il aimait pour respecter des lois trop rigides. Il n'était plus que cet homme hésitant de l'autre soir qui sursautait dès qu'elle lui prenait la main, qui criait pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Il était coupable de l'avoir mise dans l'état où elle était. Et il était coupable d'éveiller en elle tous les désirs les plus inavouables de la terre. Riza sourit, tristement, avant de répondre à son supérieur.

-Non, avec toi, je ne sens aucune de ses ridicules blessures.

Et sa main glissa sur sa joue pour l'attirer dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que passionné. Il se laissa aller à l'embrasser, sans la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait peur de lui faire mal maintenant. Elle essaya bien de forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche, mais il se refusa à tomber dans le piège. Dès lors, sa raison morte cent fois enterrée bien loin dans son cœur, Riza relança les hostilités et ils se livrèrent une lutte plus acharnée que jamais. Elle refusait que ce soit lui qui ait peur de la toucher. Ce n'était pas la bonne raison qu'il prenait pour agir ainsi. Il ne savait pas encore le pire. Alors, il ne devait pas hésiter. C'était à elle d'hésiter. Son expérience dans ce genre de chose n'était rien comparée à la sienne. Roy avait eu tant de rendez-vous galant et de petites amies…

Sans comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle avait, elle se mit en tête de le débarrasser de sa chemise tout en l'embrassant et glissant une main dans son dos. Sur ses muscles parfaitement équilibrés qui hésitaient à bouger pour l'instant. Roy ne résista pas longtemps, sans voir où elle voulait en venir. Mais bientôt, ses propres mains se relancèrent sur le corps de Riza, s'attardant sur ses jambes et cherchant à les découvrir au plus vite. Il avait fermé les yeux cette fois et n'obéissait plus qu'à son instinct. Et quand il sentit ses mains sur sa peau, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Elle était un peu maladroite, mais ses doigts étaient doux. Et précis en plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait toucher. Il se retrouva étendu avec la jeune femme montée sur lui. Et se retrouver dominé ainsi ne le gênait pas. C'était Hawkeye.

Ils se tournèrent et se retournèrent, enlacés, s'embrassant et cherchant leur air. Ils s'emmêlaient dans les couvertures du lit, la robe de Riza ne cachait plus du tout ses jambes et ils se sentaient proche de leur limite quand la jeune femme reprit quelque peu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Les baisers s'espacèrent, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Roy cru qu'il allait se consumer sur place quand les mains de son lieutenant s'attaquèrent à sa boucle de ceinture. C'était beaucoup trop. Mais Riza s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, terrifiée par tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Elle l'avait carrément encouragé, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils…

-Riza, sourit-il, en laissant sa main glisser le long d'une de ses cuisses.

Son sourire lui laissait croire qu'il touchait le ciel. Comme si elle était en train de lui donner l'inaccessible qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'en rêve. Mais combien de femmes étaient déjà tombés dans ses bras? Combien c'étaient déjà retrouvé là, grimpée sur lui, à être prête à tout pour avoir ces faveurs ne serait-ce qu'une nuit? Combien de cuisse avait-il caressé ainsi? Et elle, comme une idiote, qui se laissait faire, qui menait son propre combat pour le conquérir, ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. De quoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air? Si elle se laissait faire aussi vite, si elle lui en donnait trop tout de suite, est-ce qu'il ne se lasserait pas dès que ce serait fini? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas trop vulnérable et ne commettait pas une erreur?

-Je… je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle tout à coup, l'air terrifiée, en essayant de se relever et surtout, de se dégager de lui. De ne plus être montée sur lui, comme ça, comme… comme toutes ces autres femmes qu'il avait pu se faire.

Tout de suite, la main de Roy se retira. Mais il ne la laissa pas se lever. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de quoi faire semblant. Pas question de laisser passer l'occasion de crever cet abcès là.

-Et pourquoi?

Il avait une voix chaude qui réveilla vite les désirs fous de Riza, mais elle se contint de son mieux, avant de cacher son visage dans son cou, ne pouvant supporter cette pression sur ses épaules davantage.

-Pas maintenant. Ça ne se fait pas. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, comme ça a dut se passer avec toutes les autres femmes qui ont traversé ta vie.

Le commentaire ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Riza avait toujours peur de n'être qu'une dans une centaine. Elle n'avait jamais pu entretenir de relation stable, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme plus qu'elle n'aimait son colonel. Mais elle se rappelait aussi des garçons qui auraient pu tromper son ennui et qui l'avait blessé. Elle se rappelait de son père qui avait toujours détesté tout ce qui est de l'armée ou de l'État. Elle se rappelait de ses devoirs et de ses responsabilités et de la façon dont elle s'y était pliée tout au long de sa vie. Elle se rappelait comment Roy embrassait bien et combien de temps elle avait rêvé de se retrouver dans une occasion semblable. Et maintenant que ça arrivait, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Répondre à ses pulsions et ses fantasmes, ou écouter la voix de la raison et attendre. Sans tout condamner pour autant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi ou de me prendre dans tes bras. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu profites de moi.

-Alors, tu ne me fais pas complètement confiance?

-Est-ce que je n'ai pas raison?

-Oublies ma réputation. Oublies tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur moi. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis rien. Sans toi, je n'ai jamais été capable de grand-chose. Mais, avec toi pour me soutenir, tu as vu où je me suis rendu?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait de toi le flame alchemist, fit-elle remarqué.

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime Riza. Alors dis que tu ne te sens pas prête et je comprendrais. Tu n'as pas besoin de raison.

Elle avait déjà toutes celles qu'il lui fallait. Roy avait beaucoup de peine à savoir qu'elle le considérait encore un peu comme un tombeur. Et penser qu'elle n'avait pas plus de valeur que les autres femmes, celles d'auparavant, était une erreur. Il n'avait jamais risqué sa vie pour aucune autre femme. N'avait jamais eu aussi peur de demander à sortir une autre femme qu'elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne fréquentait plus personne. Il faisait de son mieux pour être attentif et prévenant. Mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose que Riza avait vécu qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller complètement à leur réaction. Il lui manquait une preuve.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ais confiance en moi?

-Promets-moi ce que tu n'as jamais promis.

Il ne comprit pas, mais devina bien assez vite qu'elle pleurait. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, pour la calmer. Il se sentait que rien. Riza s'était fait mené la vie dure ces derniers jours. Il leur restait trop de choses à se dire. Trop de non-dits. Toutes ses caresses et ses baisers qu'ils se faisaient, ce n'était que pour endormir un peu leur conscience d'avoir été de sombres idiots à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour aller vers l'autre.

-Je suis idiote.

-Non. Tu n'es tout simplement pas toi. La Riza que je vois tous les jours au travail n'a peur de rien. Tu n'as pas à changer ta façon d'être quand on est ensemble.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas toujours être nonchalant, paresseux et téméraire dans nos relations?

-Euh, mais… mais non!

Elle réussit à rire de sa tête et la paix revint, sans qu'aucune excuse ne puisse les séparer. Roy lui chuchota des douceurs, en réprimant ses idées de séduction ou … d'autres choses. Riza l'écouta, sourit et finit par admettre qu'elle avait un peu peur que les choses changent entre eux. La journée avait été parfaite, mais si ce qu'ils avaient réussi à entretenir en 5 ans devait être balayé du jour au lendemain, elle perdrait quelques certitudes. Pour Roy aussi, ça faisait étrange. Il concéda qu'ils devraient faire progresser leur couple de façon plus graduelle. Ceci dit, après le centre de détention, ils étaient certainement encore trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, bonne nuit, fit-elle.

-Bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime.

Et avec un sourire confiant, plein de l'espoir qu'il pouvait encore avoir, Roy répondit simplement que lui aussi l'aimait. Et tout était en paix aux alentours… pour le moment.

-Allez, Gluttony, celui là, tu peux le manger au complet. Y'a qu'à laisser sa tête de rat, ça nous fera un trophée, déclara Envy tandis que Greed affrontait le molosse des homoncules.

Lust observait le combat du coin de l'œil, ayant l'esprit ailleurs. L'avarice, lui, était tout concentré à ce qu'il faisait et prenait un malin plaisir à allonger la lutte, sachant qu'il ne s'épuiserait jamais. Sa volonté de vaincre le glouton l'empêchait de se rappeler du sac contenant ses ossements qu'Envy avait toujours sous le bras.

Les bras de tronc d'arbre de l'homoncule tombèrent sur le bouclier ultime, les jointures de ses poings s'ouvrant sous le choc, mais sans que leur possesseur ne cherche à s'arrêter ou ne se plaigne de la douleur. Gluttony ne sentait rien. Il avait faim. Lust ne lui avait rien donné à manger depuis deux jours. Et Envy disait qu'il pourrait manger cette chose noire en entier s'il pouvait l'abattre. Ses mâchoires pleines d'acide étaient grandes ouvertes, prête à saisir leur chance.

Greed se demandait si sa force de protection serait suffisante pour faire face à celle des mâchoires de l'affamé. Il avait l'air un peu plus fou que d'habitude, à un point tel que ses yeux blancs brillaient d'une maigre lueur d'intelligence. Et si ce n'était que rarement que Greed avait ressenti la peur dans sa vie d'homoncule, à ce moment, il la ressentait plus que bien d'autre fois. Mais cette sensation était grisante. Elle défiait la platitude de la journée et lui offrait l'occasion de sauver sa peau. D'avoir à défendre sa vie. Car qui d'autre qu'un homoncule peut menacer la vie d'un autre homoncule?

-Imbécile, se moqua-t-il en balançant son point dans celui de Gluttony, pour en détruire les os sous la densité de son corps. La matière qui frappa le gros était en effet trop dure pour qu'il n'en garde pas quelques séquelles. Mais la blessure guérit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et la langue écumante, son tatouage bien visible à la lumière du soir, l'homonculus se jeta tout entier sur Greed, bouche grande ouverte, pour la refermer sur sa jambe gauche.

Nullement inquiété, l'avarice en profita pour lui donner plusieurs coups de poings. Mais l'acide commença à gruger son bouclier, avant qu'Envy ne lui balance de la poussière à la figure. Aveuglé, il perdit l'équilibre, avant de comprendre ce qu'était cette poussière. Il s'étouffa avec de la terre tandis que sa peau redevenait blanche et que ses yeux perdaient de leur lumière. Il sentit la morsure de Gluttony dans sa chair et comprit à quel point sa situation était précaire. En plus, aucune de ses chimères, même si elles avaient été là, n'aurait pu rivaliser avec un seul des homoncules. Ils avaient beau être surhumain, ses camarades n'étaient pas au même niveau qu'eux. Et lui ne valait pas grand-chose dans cet état. Avec cette poussière d'os qui le prenait à la gorge. Il se sentit happé et lâcha un cri, alors que son pied disparaissait dans les entrailles de Gluttony.

Les dents en forme de pierre tombale se plantèrent plus haut dans sa chair, cherchant à prendre toute la jambe. En luttant contre son adversaire, pour récupérer sa jambe qui guérissait tant bien que mal, Greed fut traîné sur une bonne distance par Gluttony. Et chaque mètre qu'il perdait lui coûtait une énergie précieuse et signifiait qu'un peu plus de chair avait été perdue au profit de l'estomac du glouton. Ses mains étant toujours griffues et couvertes de noir, un miracle qu'il avait réussi à atteindre pour s'assurer une chance de survie, il les planta dans le sol, pour arrêter de glisser comme un steak qui se ferait traîner partout par un chien.

-Où… commença-t-il, cherchant à récupérer son sang froid. Où est Kimblee?

Bien sûr, la question ne s'adressait pas à son tortionnaire. Gluttony s'acharnait sur son genou, qui craqua s'en s'avouer vaincu. L'avarice grimaça tout en enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans la terre. Tout son corps serait disloqué par la force de Gluttony s'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution. Ses sourcils froncés, son sourire forcé et mauvais, il avait des dents plus pointues que jamais. Et s'il pouvait mettre la main sur ce palmier, il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Il brûlait d'envie de lui rappeler tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils partageaient.

-Bah, l'écarlate? Il est pas loin. Me semble qu'il est passé y'a pas longtemps pour me donner un paquet important…

Le sarcasme n'étant pas du tout voilé dans cette remarque, Greed ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir péter la gueule de Kimblee. Cette fois, c'était trop. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait laisser passer. Son visage pâle s'éclaira bientôt alors que la lumière revenait dans ses yeux. La bave de Gluttony sur son genou ne l'atteignait plus. L'acide de sa salive non plus. Greed avait toujours eu une très grande volonté. Et maintenant, son principal désir était de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aller tuer au moins deux personnes. Envy, puis Kimblee. Et ce but impliquait qu'il survive à cette lutte avec le cannibale de service.

Un dicton dit que lorsqu'on veut, on peut. C'est quelque chose d'effrayant à voir dans la vraie vie quand on sait que Greed voulait tout. Cela pourrait signifier, à partir d'un stupide sophisme, que Greed pouvait tout faire. Le problème que rencontrèrent Lust et Envy ce soir là, c'était que leur ancien camarade homoncule rendit ce sophisme vérité.

La poudre d'os n'étant plus suffisante pour l'amoindrir, il récupéra sa forme noire. Pas entièrement, car le phénomène de solidification était quand même long à opérer. Mais à partir de la ceinture, tout le bas de son corps devint plus solide que la pierre. Les dents de Gluttony grincèrent sur un genou maintenant trop dur. Ses yeux blancs rétrécis au point de ne pas être plus gros que des têtes d'épingles, le glouton força un peu plus sur ses mâchoires. Et l'impossible arriva. Les dents de la gourmandise furent parcourues d'un frisson avant qu'elles ne se fissurent, comme du verre, pour tomber en morceau.

-Où est Kimblee, redemanda Greed tandis que Gluttony s'effondrait devant lui, portant ses énormes mains à sa bouche, souffrant le martyr.

Lust voulut intervenir, mais le geste de la cupidité l'arrêta. Toute sa forme noire rétablie, il souleva le gros par la peau du cou pour lui enfoncer une main dans la figure et briser ce qui restait de ses dents. La jeune femme resta choquée, tandis que Gluttony geignait sur sa bouche ensanglantée, en crachant des miettes blanches de sa dentition si parfaite. Greed le relâcha et se tourna vers Envy, l'air plus macabre que jamais.

-Merde… persifla le plus vieux des homoncules.

Il savait qu'un combat contre un Greed dans cet état serait du suicide pour lui. Lust pourrait peut-être tenir, et avec le sac d'os, ils auraient facilement l'avantage. Mais Gluttony était dans un sal état. Pas qu'il en éprouve du remord et de la compassion. Ces dents monstrueuses étaient en train de repousser à une vitesse faramineuse. Lui, Envy, devrait attendre au moins une heure pour être guéri s'il se cassait ne serait-ce qu'un ongle. Mais à ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre intervint, apportant en même temps la réponse à la question incessante de Greed.

-Je suis là, fit Zolf, comme s'il sortait de nulle part.

Le gros homoncule voulu reprendre une bouchée de Greed, n'ayant pas compris qu'il allait encore se casser les dents sur son bouclier, mais heureusement, Lust le retint. Elle voulait voir ce qui allait sortir de cette rencontre entre le traître écarlate et le maître des chimères.

Replaçant son manteau de cuir, époussetant les deux bordures de fourrure comme si de rien n'était, l'homme semblait ne pas être très impressionné par l'arrivée surprise de l'alchimiste. Le fait était qu'il comptait bien se reprendre. Il avait eu l'air d'un naze en prenant la fuite devant Envy et Lust tout à l'heure, en ville. S'il était resté à Rush valley, il n'aurait pas pu se faire attaquer de la sorte, à cause des gens. Mais, à force de courir, il était venu à bout d'idées et sa seule envie avait été de s'enfuir vers la gare. Malheureusement, avec l'aide de Gluttony, Envy avait trouvé le moyen de le faire aller beaucoup plus loin que la gare. Et pour résultat, le fugitif avait raté son train. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Maintenant, il avait l'air dans son élément, celui du mensonge et des discussions banales. Mais ses lunettes ne cachaient plus ses yeux rouges et son sourire ne masquait pas la colère qui y brillait.

-Kimblee. Quelle joie de te revoir. Je me demandais justement où tu étais passé? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis si j'ai bien compris?

-Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ou qui veut trop de choses à la fois.

-Ah, si c'est comme ça. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Kimblee.

L'interpellé eut un sourire aussi large et inquiétant qu'à l'habitude.

-Tu sais bien ce que j'attends de mes « amis ». Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir l'occasion de tuer des gens. Et on commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans ton bar. Alors… Il haussa les épaules, puisque le reste était facile à deviner.

Il avait voulu voir un beau spectacle. Greed contre un homoncule. Contre des homoncules. Greed qui devrait se battre tout court. Il avait été servi. Mais maintenant, il était ennuyé. Le combat était fini, les deux autres semblaient à court de jus et le gros était hors service et retenu par la plantureuse dame en noir. Bref, le spectacle était fini et il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

-Si c'est passé, y'a plus qu'à rentrer à Dublith.

L'avarice n'apprécia pas beaucoup que son lieu de résidence soit lancé aussi nonchalamment devant trois homoncules ennemis. Mais il ne dit rien, et lança un regard mi-amusé, mi railleur à l'écarlate. Celui-ci haussa les épaules de nouveau, se fichant bien de ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il lança un clin d'œil moqueur à Lust puis se détourna, plein d'assurance. Greed le suivit, sans que Kimblee ne semble avoir peur d'être attaqué. Pourtant, l'avarice avait repris sa forme la plus dangereuse, celle du bouclier ultime. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour dévisager Envy.

-Alors, ma petite catin? Ça rimait à quoi cette course-poursuite?

Envy aurait voulu passer une remarque, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Leur mission était simple et stupide. Bradley avait été clair sur ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Ils devaient effrayer Greed. Rien de plus. Il serra le poing, sachant qu'il était visé par le premier commentaire, avant de s'efforcer de le prendre comme n'importe quoi d'autre. Gluttony se plaignit qu'il avait faim et Lust eut un léger soupir. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour une idiote. Mais les ordres de l'ex-généralissime étaient clairs.

-Maintenant, tu sais que l'écarlate ne t'aidera pas face à nous. Et nous savons où tu es. _Elle_ aura bientôt quelque chose à te demander, expliqua Lust.

-_Elle_? Répéta Greed, faisant celui qui ne comprenait pas. Tout en patientant, il reprenait lentement forme humaine. Ses yeux rouges les narguaient tous les trois.

-Tu sais de qui on parle, coupa Envy, furieux. Et tu as de la chance qu'_elle_ n'ait pas décidé de te détruire tout de suite, parce qu'on aurait très bien pu le faire. Tout ce qu'_elle_ veut, c'est que tu obéisses au prochain ordre que tu recevras d'_elle_. Si tu refuses, ce sera la fin pour toi et tes chimères adorées. Si tu acceptes, elle est prête à t'oublier et on ne t'embêtera plus jamais, même si on te croise par hasard.

-Hé ben, c'est la première fois que tu joues les émissaires pour ta petite mère. _Elle_ a du te sortir de grosses menaces pour que tu t'abaisses à ce job. Toi qui préfères toujours travailler dans l'ombre, railla Greed.

Envy lui aurait sauté à la gorge, mais il n'avait pas le droit de blesser l'homoncule pour l'instant. Dante avait besoin de lui pour ses plans. Il avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire et que lui seul pouvait faire. Alors, le premier fils d'Hohenheim se contenta de grogner avant de changer de forme en replaçant le sac d'os sur son épaule. Greed l'observa faire, avec un rictus farceur. Il savait maintenant que Lust n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser Gluttony venir à bout de lui. Il était intouchable tant que Dante-san ne lui aurait pas fait parvenir son ordre. Et il pouvait gagner gros s'il acceptait de lui rendre un dernier service. Mais cette offre était plutôt soudaine et franchement surprenante. Jusque-là, il pensait être en sécurité. Mais elle venait de lui prouver qu'il ne le serait nulle part. Elle trouverait toujours moyen de le retrouver. Elle l'avait créée elle-même après tout. Cela lui donnait certainement quelques droits sur lui.

Envy se noircit, prenant la carrure d'un grand Ishbalien, ses cheveux une teinte blanche et sa peau trop foncée.

-Je suis toujours dans l'ombre, fit-il, ses bras musclés bien droit à ses côtés et son corps tendu par son envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de changer de forme pour être plus fort. Pourtant, présentement, il était plus convaincant. Et le fait était qu'il n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Pourtant, ses yeux rouges défièrent Greed d'ajouter quelque chose et le firent se détourner. Mais pas avant qu'il ne relève le défi.

-La cicatrice sur ton bras, c'est pour avoir plus de style ou quoi?

Sur ces mots, il les salua et parti, sur les traces de Kimblee. Envy se retint pour ne pas hurler. Rien que Lust n'aurait trouvé à dire ne l'aurait calmé. Mais Gluttony trouva la phrase qui fit déborder le vase trop plein d'émotion de l'homoncule.

-J'ai encore faim.

-RAAAARGGGGHHG!!!!!

Un peu plus tôt, au bord d'une rue…

Jean avait eu à calmer la crise d'Émilie, qui s'était révélée assez longue pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'appuyer contre un mur, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. Il eut beau lui caresser les cheveux et lui tapoter le dos, il dût attendre que ça passe. La savoir aussi fragile lui faisait de la peine, bien qu'il aimait la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un dans les bras. Et il appréciait d'autant plus cette sensation parce que c'était Émilie qui se trouvait contre lui. Au bout de très longues minutes, elle essaya de renifler et de chasser ses larmes. Une tâche difficile à accomplir quand on se cramponne à quelqu'un.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un âge pour aimer? Demanda-t-elle en relevant des yeux hésitants vers lui.

Havoc eut un début de sourire, quoique il ait peur de gaffer encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui refasse ce genre de crises. Alors, il fit très attention à ce qu'il disait, pour que cette fois, ce soit la vérité et qu'elle soit dise avec tout son cœur.

-Non, je ne le pense pas. Ça m'arrive de dire des choses sans réfléchir tu sais? Et… je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que ton temps est compté.

-Même si c'est la vérité?

-Pourquoi ce serait la vérité? La généralissime ne m'aurait pas donné l'ordre d'être ton garde du corps pour que tu sois tué juste après le procès de ton grand-père.

Émilie cessa de s'accrocher à lui, rougissant tout à coup en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait un peu réconfortée, mais encore perdue.

-Je… je ne sais rien de cette ville. C'est bien une ville, hein?

Il acquiesça, ému par l'innocence qu'elle dégageait. Ses cheveux roux luisant sous le soleil, sa peau pâle la rendant plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il retint un soupir. Elle n'était pas du même genre que les filles vers lesquelles il avait l'habitude d'aller, mais elle avait un effet certain sur lui. À un tel point qu'il se sentait redevable envers elle, peu importe qu'il ne la connaisse presque pas. Et même si c'était lui qui avait encaissé les tirs de balle les visant quand ils s'étaient enfuis, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et ne comptait pas lui faillir.

-Je.. je ne sais rien de ce monde. On m'a enfermé quand j'étais encore une gamine.

-Je te montrerais ce que je connais. Tu n'as qu'à demander ce que tu veux voir et je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu puisses le voir.

-Vraiment?

-Ben, tant qu'à être sorti, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Émilie retrouva son sourire et comme elle s'était déjà écartée de lui, elle jeta un regard aux alentours, sa curiosité revenant à la charge maintenant qu'elle était calmée. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya plus qu'autre chose. Des marchands un peu partout criaient aux passants de s'arrêter voir ce qu'ils avaient à vendre. Des enfants courraient dans le parc, des chiens jappaient fort et des portes claquaient ici et là. Toute cette ville n'était qu'action alors qu'elle était habituée au silence de sa chambre et la quiétude des laboratoires où on l'emmenait faire des tests parfois. Elle se rappelait le silence de la cafétéria privée, ou avec quelques autres «pensionnaires » elle avait déjà pris ses repas. Le silence n'existait pas ici.

À l'allée, elle n'avait pas regardé ailleurs que devant elle et s'était concentré sur Jean pour ne pas laisser toutes ces nouveautés l'effrayer. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire face au monde si elle voulait pouvoir s'y débrouiller seule un jour. Malgré sa peur, elle garda ses yeux et ses oreilles grands ouverts pour choisir ce qu'elle voulait explorer en premier. Son seul repère pour l'instant, c'était Havoc et son regard sur sa nuque. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Puis elle remarqua la façon dont tous les gens la regardaient. Elle se faisait dévisagée, surtout par les femmes. Dans un mouvement de recul, elle chercha du réconfort et attrapa la main de Jean.

Il sursauta à ce contact, mais serra sa main dans la sienne, pour la sentir se calmer un peu. Émilie crut comprendre que son apparence n'était pas tout à fait normale. Elle n'avait plus vu son propre reflet depuis longtemps. À part dans les assiettes sales d'une cafétéria qu'elle ne voulait jamais revoir.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air bizarre? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup en se tournant vers Havoc.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils sans comprendre tout de suite où il pouvait y avoir de problème. Émilie était habillée simplement, certes, tout en blanc, mais de façon décente. Son pantalon et le haut qu'elle portait n'avait rien d'hors du commun. Quoique, leur coupe était assez unique. Les vêtements semblaient sorti d'une manufacture vieille de 30 ans. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas du tout à la mode. Ça, Jean n'aurait pas su le lui dire, mais il réalisa quand même que la tenue de mademoiselle Stein différait des autres tenues qu'arboraient les dames et les gamines qui marchaient autour d'eux.

-Non. Mais c'est vrai que ces vêtements ne passent pas inaperçus. D'après moi, il ne date pas d'hier. Mieux vaudrait que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe pour moins attirer l'attention. On n'a qu'à faire un tour dans quelques boutiques et j'en profiterais pour te montrer un tas de trucs.

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais il tenait toujours sa main et l'entraîna avec lui. Son cœur s'accéléra face à l'inquiétude de l'inconnu. Mais de se remettre en mouvement lui rappela la lointaine époque où elle faisait des marches avec son grand-père et où il lui racontait tout un tas d'histoires. Le sourire lui revint à ce souvenir. Et Havoc s'empressa de la réconforter dès que quelque chose lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'étranger. Il lui révélait donc la nature de tout ce qu'ils croisaient, comme un grand frère ou un père qui montrerait à sa petite fille tout ce qu'il y a autour. Et pourtant, il avait une façon d'expliquer qui rendait ses propos moins insultants que s'ils s'étaient adressés à une enfant. Enfin, il lui parlait comme à une adulte tout en lui parlant de choses anodines.

Émilie resta accrochée à sa main, même si ce contact l'intimidait et l'écouta de toutes ses oreilles, ouvrant grand ses yeux. Son sourire ne cessa de grandir, plus ils avançaient. Le parc, les restaurants, les cafés, les boutiques, le concept des automails, cette ville, la différence entre une ville et un hameau, il lui racontait tout cela, y mêlant parfois des anecdotes de sa propre vie, pour qu'elle ait des exemples à l'appui. Et elle trouva la force de se dé gêner pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'ils voyaient, pour essayer de comprendre autant que possible tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Les enfants l'impressionnaient autant que les bâtiments. Elle absorbait tout comme une éponge, en essayant de ne pas sentir les regards qui se posaient sur elle et lui faisaient ressentir un peu trop sa différence.

-Les gens se dévisagent souvent, par jalousie, ou pour je ne sais quel raison. Les femmes sont les pires, toujours à s'observer et entrer en compétition pour être plus belle que les autres, remarqua-t-il, voyant bien qu'elle était gênée par tous les gens qu'ils croisaient et qui la regardaient de travers.

-Et les hommes ne sont pas pareils, pour ce qui est de charmer les filles?

Il eut une hésitation, se rappelant comment Roy et lui avaient agi au début avec Hawkeye, essayant d'être le plus beau et le plus galant. C'était surtout pour ne pas penser au dernier sujet de discorde qui était venu les séparer, mais quand même, il avait agi comme un idiot.

-Oui, ça nous arrive aussi. Mais je perds tout le temps…

La conclusion de ses dires ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle remarqua le voile qui vint masquer l'étincelle de ses yeux et la faiblesse que prit son sourire. Il perdait bien tout le temps et ce n'était pas de quoi en tirer de la fierté. Il avait l'air plutôt triste. Comme si un poids venait alourdir sa marche. Elle sentit sa main, qui lui semblait grande et forte comparée à la sienne, lui échapper, comme s'il cherchait à fuir le contact pour oublier à quel point il était seul. Ou pour se dire que cette relation qu'il entretenait avec elle n'était que celle d'un garde du corps et de sa protégé et qu'ils ne devraient jamais aller plus loin. Autant dire que pour lui, ce genre d'histoire était peine perdue.

-Jean… soupira-t-elle, attristée de le voir dans cet état. Elle savait que c'était un peu de sa faute, mais ne savait comment lui rendre le sourire.

Réalisant qu'il se laissait trop aller et que sa solitude n'était rien face à celle qu'avait dû connaître la jeune fille lors de sa réclusion, il s'empressa de se reprendre.

-Mais attends une minute, s'exclama-t-il, l'étincelle revenue dans ses yeux, comme par magie. Tu as vu ce bâtiment là?

-Euh, oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le paradis des femmes. Enfin, de la plupart des femmes qui font attention à leur apparence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?!

-Je te taquine, c'est tout. C'est là-dedans que tu pourras renouveler ta garde-robe. Et il y aura tellement de choix que tu ne pourras jamais te décider. Mais ça vaut la peine d'y aller. Puis, pour toi, ça passera certainement sur le compte de l'armée. Alors, il ne faut pas rater une telle occasion.

-Mais… mais, je n'ai jamais eu à choisir de vêtements avant, je ne saurais jamais comment faire.

-Tu vas voir, toutes les filles font ça très naturellement. Puis, on a tout notre temps. Après, je t'emmènerais voir un restaurant, pour que tu saches comment ça fonctionne. Tu mérites mieux que ce qu'on peut se préparer à notre auberge. À Central, ce genre d'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas.

Émilie le suivit donc dans le centre commerciale, où les boutiques de vêtements s'étalaient en centaines. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui devant la foule de gens qui circulaient partout. Le sourire d'Havoc s'ouvrit, plus authentique et sincère que jamais. Il aimait s'occuper d'elle et avoir la chance d'être son seul appui. Ainsi que la façon dont elle serrait sa main quand elle avait peur.

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

-Si tu le dis…

Quelques instants plus tard, Émilie essayait de comprendre comment elle pouvait mettre certaines des robes de ce magasin. Et Jean se maudissait de l'avoir emmener dans un tel lieu, où il ne pouvait plus la surveiller dès qu'elle entrait dans une cabine d'essayage.

-Tu peux m'aider à attacher ça, demanda-t-elle soudain en sortant de sa cabine, avec une robe à moitié attachée sur le dos. Elle n'arriva pas à monter la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. Et elle lui faisait assez confiance pour que ce soit à lui de l'aider. Il déglutit, gêné par son dos pâle, ainsi offert, presque en entier à son regard et s'empressa de cacher cette tentation à ses yeux peu habitués.

Émilie, n'ayant pas l'air de réaliser l'état dans lequel elle avait mis le soldat avec sa demande, fit un tour sur elle-même, se demandant de quoi elle avait l'air. En fait, le geste était tout calculé et il s'agissait plutôt d'un test pour bien être sûre de le connaître. Sur des points qui lui faisait plus peur que le reste. Maintenant, elle se sentirait tout à fait en confiance avec lui. Parce qu'il la respectait sur tout les plans.

-Je peux l'avoir? Demanda-t-elle quand il eut déclaré que la robe lui allait comme un gant, avec une touche de rouge aux joues. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents comme il acquiesçait et lança, avant de refermer la porte de sa cabine d'essayage derrière elle : Merci!

Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Jean ne sentit pas que ce merci s'adressait au compliment qu'il avait fait ou à l'argent qu'il allait débourser pour lui payer cette tenue. Il n'aurait su mettre le doigt sur ce qui la rendait heureuse, mais elle l'était, tout simplement. Et dans ce cas, lui aussi pouvait l'être.

Presque au même instant, dans un parc de Rush valley

Les confidences de Winry laissèrent Edward toujours aussi perplexe par rapport à ses propres sentiments. Mais il ne la repoussa pas. Il se trouvait idiot de s'être imaginer le pire. Mais la peur demeurait.

-Al ne doit pas le savoir, fit-il, après avoir réussi à avaler l'annonce de son amie.

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur qu'il soit jaloux? Il a Axia maintenant.

-He, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble que je sache!

-Et nous non plus si j'ai bien compris…

Elle avait l'air déçue. Ed soupira, retrouvant graduellement son calme. Il avait vraiment le tour pour se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Elle l'aimait, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas être simple?

-C'est pour de vrai, tu sais. Pas juste un rêve où on peut faire les fous sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence, remarqua-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, après tout ce que tu as fait?!

-De quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

-Toutes ces histoires avec ta mère, pour la ramener à la vie, ce n'était pas faire le fou sans songer aux conséquences?!

Edward aurait pu répliquer, mais il fut trop choqué par l'argument. Et blessé surtout. On ne devait pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait pour sa mère. C'était la cause de tous ses malheurs. De tous ceux de son frère. C'était l'élément déclencheur de toute une série de catastrophes qui fauchait les vies et le bonheur de tous les gens qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Et Winry savait très bien ce qu'il avait perdu en faisant cette expérience. Elle le savait d'autant plus qu'elle-même avait perdu ses jambes. Alors il resta silencieux un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, à chercher quelque chose à dire alors que rien ne pourrait le défendre. Ses yeux dorés étaient durs et douloureux tout à la fois et Winry regrettait déjà ce qu'elle avait dit à peine les mots furent-ils prononcer.

Mais elle avait raison de le secouer, puisqu'il semblait incapable de comprendre que l'amour n'était pas une folie comme les autres. Elle n'était pas qu'une petite poupée trop fragile qui risquait de se briser au moindre choc. Elle avait survécu à un déraillement elle aussi. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre de côté plus longtemps parce que son frère était coincé dans un corps d'armure ou parce qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Il lui en ferait en l'abandonnant. Il ferait du mal à Winry en la mettant de côté comme il semblait vouloir le faire. Et même si c'était égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il agisse ainsi. Elle n'était pas une Rockbell pour rien.

Et c'était un Elrick qui laissa ses épaules s'affaisser devant elle et sa détermination, un Elrick tout ce qu'il y a de plus vulnérable qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, se couvrant la figure de ses mains pour lui cacher son dilemme et son ressentiment. Parce que trop d'émotions se perdaient dans son cœur et qu'il se sentait perdu face à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis si longtemps que ça en devenait pire que le reste.

-Je m'excuse Edward. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Non. Tu n'aurais pas du, répondit-il, en écartant ses mains de son visage et lui jetant un regard noir. Bien que très vite, ses yeux s'attendrirent. Mais tu as raison, poursuivit-il. Je ne vais quand même pas devenir comme le colonel et me chercher des excuses à l'infini là où il n'y en a pas.

Winry le regarda sourire en se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il parle de ne rien dire à Alphonse. Cela lui donnait de l'impression qu'il n'avait rien à faire des confidences qu'elle venait de lui faire. Et maintenant, elle aurait apprécié savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il fixait le ciel, une main croisé sous la tête, avec ce sourire triste qui hésitait sur le sens qu'il devait exposé, alors que ses yeux cherchaient une réponse à ses questions dans les nuages. Elle avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait embrassé, alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, même quand ils étaient petits –et lui plus minuscule que petit- et qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours, dès qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Et Ed n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il lui avait fait de la peine. Pour se venger, elle s'était empressée d'en faire autant. Et à présent, dans un silence malaisé, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau à marcher sur des œufs, à hésiter l'un face à l'autre, parce que chacun était coupable et qu'aucun n'était prêt à le reconnaître.

-Ed, dis quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse Winry. La vérité, c'est que je suis mort de trouille.

Il la regarda avec des yeux qui disaient tout et demandait tous les pardons de la terre. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne vaudrait jamais assez pour mériter quoi que ce soit de son amie. Il lui devait trop pour jamais rembourser sa dette et pouvoir penser profiter de l'amour qu'elle disait éprouver pour lui. De toute façon, ils feraient un couple mal assorti, avec lui qui était si petit. Et quand il la prendrait dans ses bras, il devinerait toujours sa taille et ce fait lui rappellerait toujours combien il était petit et avait l'air idiot.

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur.

C'était un bien maigre réconfort. Mais si le colonel et son lieutenant pouvait former un couple, pourquoi pas lui et Winry? Il avait été tellement entreprenant tout à l'heure et maintenant, voilà que tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de répéter combien il avait peur. Ce n'était plus le moment pour les hésitations, ni celui de revenir en arrière. Il se rassit, toujours fâché contre lui-même, mais un peu éclairé. Il caressa la joue de son amie de sa main gauche, pour sentir sa chaleur et elle se glissa dans ses bras sans qu'il n'ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Quand il fallait vraiment comprendre, ils pouvaient se comprendre. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça l'important?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Si je fais des erreurs, je n'ai qu'à espérer qu'elles ne soient pas trop grosses. Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même. En tout cas, pas plus longtemps. Je t'aime Winry.

-Pour vrai?! S'exclama-t-elle, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il venait vraiment de lui dire ses mots.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent entre les rires d'enfants au loin et des jappements de chiens. Le ciel était grisonnant, mais l'azur et l'or brillaient de milles espérances qu'aucun ciel gris n'aurait pu atténuer. Ils voulurent s'embrasser, mais à la dernière minute, s'en arrêtèrent à un bon gros câlin, trop impressionné par la nouveauté.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on le cache à Al? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il inspirait à fond son odeur pour calmer son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'on reste toujours amis, pour être sûrs que rien n'empire. Que rien ne change.

-Mais tout change.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui a le plus peur et que c'est toi qui me calme?

-Parce que c'est toi le plus petit!

-QUOI?! Qui c'est qui est pas plus grand qu'un nain de jardin !!

-Ed… rit-elle, comme il la renversa sur leur nappe de pique-nique, prêt à piquer une crise de tous les diables. C'était une blague.

Il se redressa lentement, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, son amour-propre sévèrement atteint. Le fait qu'il soit étendu sur elle le fit rougir, sans qu'il ne trouve la force de se lever. Il se laissa même aller à appuyer son front contre celui de la jeune fille, pour la sentir trembler doucement contre lui et que sa respiration vienne faire bouger ses cheveux dans un souffle timide.

-Ce n'était pas drôle! Répliqua-t-il.

S'ensuivit des éclats de rire retentissants qui attirèrent l'attention des autres gens du parc. Les plus âgés dévisagèrent ce spectacle d'un air désapprobateur, avant qu'on ne se mette à parler de jeunesse décadente. Les plus jeunes rirent aussi, ne comprenant ce qu'ils avaient, ou se moquant de ces deux adolescents. Les autres, qui avait à peu près leur âge, les envièrent, se rappelant pareil occasion qu'ils avaient vécu ou auraient voulu vivre. Mais personne n'avait de raison d'envier ce jeune couple. Il n'était pas au bout de ces peines. Et il n'était pas encore tout à fait un couple. Peut-être ne le serait-il jamais…

À l'armée…

-Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux pour un guerrier en plein combat, que de faire preuve d'inattention au milieu d'une lutte particulièrement corsée. Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, c'est la pire erreur qu'un soldat peut commettre.

-Oui, monsieur! Répondit la jeune femme. Elle se tenait droite devant son supérieur, son costume rouge impeccable, ses cheveux longs savamment coiffés dans un chignon sévère. L'homme la regarda d'haut en bas, sans le moindre respect, mais elle ne lui en garda pas rancœur. Ce n'était pas un homme. Et elle n'était pas une jeune femme.

-Il y a des choses qui ne s'accepte pas, et si on les refuse, il faut le faire clairement, dans un coup d'éclat qui se répercutent partout, de façon à ce qu'on se fasse bien entendre. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour faire ce coup d'éclat. Et tu sais qu'il y en a qui n'ont plus la force de me donner assistance.

-Oui, monsieur… fit-elle en replaçant vivement les mèches blanches qui lui étaient tombés sur les yeux.

Il se prit le menton à pleine main, réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Envy savait ce qui lui arrivait et savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Donc, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui restait encore des choses à faire. Des choses d'une importance capitale.

-Tu sais déjà en quoi consistera ta mission?

Elle acquiesça le plus vivement possible, refusant d'être prise en défaut une seule fois par son supérieur. Elle venait juste de commencer ce travail et ne voulait pas le rater. Rien ne pourrait lui barrer sa route et il n'y aurait aucune limite à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais elle voulait absolument que dès à présent, tout soit parfait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait.

-Très bien J. Alors, je crois que tu peux y aller. Penses à attaquer encore une fois la chambre de Salim, il adore recevoir de tes visites.

-Il y aura encore un comité d'accueil? Demanda-t-elle, sans avoir l'air inquiété de la réponse qu'elle pourrait recevoir.

-Oui, mais tu tâcheras de les effrayer davantage cette fois. Lust ne semble pas avoir compris qu'il n'y a pas qu'Envy qui est en situation de danger. Alors, fais en sorte qu'ils connaissent ta véritable nature.

-Bien, monsieur.

La dénommée J se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Avant qu'elle se soit saisie de la poignée de porte, celle-ci s'ouvrait.

-King? Tu es là? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, mon chéri? Demanda madame Bradley en rentrant dans le bureau de son époux, l'air confuse devant cette étrangère aux cheveux blancs et en uniforme.

-Je réglais quelques détails avec un de mes soldats. Elle a une mission spéciale dont elle doit s'occuper.

-Oh, je croyais que tu prenais des vacances, il faut que tu cesses de t'en faire avec ces histoires d'armée, tu commences à être vieux pour ça…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, dans très peu de temps, je n'aurais plus à me charger de l'armée.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme, son œil vert lançant des éclairs que son épouse ne décela pas. Il aurait sa vengeance. Et après, plus personne ne pourrait s'occuper de l'armée. Dante avait parlé. Ils avaient tous assez jouer dans l'ombre. Maintenant, ils allaient se dévoiler pour abattre leur coup si savamment préparé et gagner le combat qu'il menait contre ses ridicules humains. Leur heure était venue à tous.

La jeune femme sorti, retenant un sourire trop aiguisé, pour que personne ne se doute de rien sur ses intentions ou sa véritable identité. Mais le sang dans ses veines n'était pas du sang. Et il n'y avait pas de pouls qui faisait battre un cœur dans sa poitrine adolescente. Pourtant, elle marchait vers sa mission, prête à accomplir ce pourquoi elle avait été créée. Et son sourire s'aiguisa dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un certain endroit où trois homoncules devaient accomplir leur mission d'effrayer Greed. Elle se contenterait de les observer de loin, pour s'assurer de les suivre jusqu'à l'appartement de Bradley. Et dès qu'ils commenceraient à monter la garde, elle interviendrait, comme si de rien n'était. Elle passerait à l'attaque. J soupira. Elle allait pouvoir prendre sa place. Enfin!


	23. Kapitel Zwanzig Drei

J'ai fait la pire chose qu'une auteure peut faire. J'ai marqué une pause dans mon écriture. Et je m'en excuse encore. Sinon, j'ai relu les derniers chapitres. Je suis folle, mais j'adore cette histoire. Et comme je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je profite de mon temps libre pour vous envoyer le nouveau chap et en avant toute rar!

Sabine02: aloa! Ça va bien? J'ai besoin de social moi… Nah, voici le chap 23, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs qui suivent. Merci cent fois pour la review et bonne lecture.

Serleena: Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est un immense merci. En espérant que tu t'y retrouves, je te présente en grande première le chap 23. Je suis toute contente. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'en mettre. Ça fait du bien de retrouver sa vieille routine. Merci de suivre!

Spicycocktail: Je suis tellement contente que tu suives toujours mon histoire… Ce chap ci aussi est long, mais ils (les prochains) devraient maigrir un peu avec le temps. On verra, tout dépend de l'inspiration. Tu sais, j'étais moi-même tellement perdu que je ne savais plus quel chapitre était sur internet et lequel ne l'était pas. Mais enfin, ça a été clair quand j'ai ouvert l'écran d'ordinateur. Encore merci pour la review et je souhaite de tout mon coeur que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

Mithril's Phial: est que le mythril prend un y ou pas? Hum… question sans lien particulier, le mythril, ça me fais pensé aux final fantasy… Merci pour ta review, c'est géniale! Je ne saurais faire l'usage grandiloquent d'un dictionnaire de synonyme comme toi, trop impatiente de mettre mon nouveau chapitre. Ainsi, le nombre de fautes d'orthographes entre en ligne pour faire une bonne fic? Je suis aux anges. Autrefois, tu ne peux imaginer le genre d'erreurs que je faisais. Maintenant, il s'agit principalement de coquille. Ah, quand on tapoche trop vite un clavier d'ordinateur. Le chap 23? Il est pour bientôt. En quelque mots, le voilà! (au fait, merci encore de suivre)

Message à tous: bon, je tiens à ajouter que je parle d'Envy dans ce chapitre pendant presque oh, euh, de 10 à 15 pages, alors, vous êtes prévenu(e)s hein? Moi, je ne veux fâcher personne, mais je veux surtout me faire plaisir. Je ne suis pas une cinéaste qui fait dans l'abstrait avec des pubs de Axe. (ne chercher même pas à comprendre, je viens de jouer la figurante pour des copains de l'école en cinéma… même pas de paye… je vous dis pas le nombre de reprises qu'on a pu faire, dire qu'on avait même pas de doublure pour les cascades…) M,enfin, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un cours d'anglais, alors, revenons en à fullmetal une minute. Ou une ligne et demi… Envy apparait donc dans ce chap. Et j'espère que j'aurais suffisamment explorer sa psychologie, puisque je n'ai presque fait que ça. Sinon, je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de précision, car, c'est à vous de lire!!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Parce que…

Weil…

Kapitel Zwanzig Drei

Chapitre 23

Roxy s'était d'abord contenté de leur signaler qu'elle était là. Sa voix hachée s'était perdue dans le vent frais. Al avait hésité un court instant, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Ce n'était pas qu'il veuille lancer les hostilités, mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pourrait faire changer d'idées à cette adolescente. Si quelqu'un le pouvait, ce serait Axia…

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, déclara la jeune armure, en tendant pacifiquement ses mains d'acier vides devant elle.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux s'emmêlant autour de son cou, entachés de graisses et de pellicules. Tout ce qui brillait en elle, c'était ses yeux dorés et fous. Rien de vraiment invitant pour l'armure. Il observa son visage pâle s'ouvrir sur ce sourire pointu qui l'aurait fait frissonner s'il avait pu le faire. Et Al sentit son âme trembler à l'intérieur de l'armure, comme si la vision de cette humaine à la figure de cadavre était trop dure à supporter pour sa raison.

-Eh bien, il fallait faire ton choix avant. Tu sais trop de choses et tu n'agis pas assez. Tu as tous ces pouvoirs et tu ne prends même pas la peine de les utiliser. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais!

Sur le coup, Alphonse et Axia se sentirent tout deux visés par ce sermon, chacun de leur côté. Jusqu'à ce que le benjamin réalise que Roxy ne pouvait pas être en train de lui parler à lui. Elle devait parler à son ancienne amie. À Axia. Pourtant, les mots l'avaient blessé lui aussi, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'une certaine dose de vérité s'y trouvait… même pour lui. Que faisait-il de son alchimie? Il aurait pu toujours s'en servir pour le bien, mais il l'employait principalement pour lui-même, dans des recherches égoïstes qui le poussaient dans ses derniers retranchements et qui mettaient toujours la vie de son frère en danger. Al, lui, n'avait plus assez l'air d'un être vivant pour qu'on dise qu'il était en vie… Alors, comment pouvait-il être mis en danger par ses mésaventures?

-Tu n'es pas juste, je fais de mon mieux! Voulut se défendre Axia.

La confrontation n'était pour l'instant que verbale. Mais Alphonse comprit que l'argument de son amie avait énormément fâché Roxy. En effet, la jeune fille s'accroupit brutalement, pour apposer ses paumes sur le sol et lancer une explosion sur les deux armures. Al songea à user d'alchimie pour repousser l'assaut, mais son premier réflexe fut réprimée par la montagne d'acier qui le poussa à trois mètres du tremblement de terre. Axia avait bien fait, puisque l'explosion créée par Roxy ne se solda pas sans heurt. La terre se fendit, déchirée par d'énormes piques de pierre qui pourfendirent les arbres, les collines et tous les obstacles qui se retrouvèrent sur leur chemin.

-Tu fais de ton mieux depuis 100 ans! Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais fermer la boutique maintenant? On en a assez de toi. T'es pas crevable. C'est quoi ton excuse pour toujours traîner dans les parages?!

-Roxy… soupira Axia en se relevant de sur Alphonse, avec force grincements de métal. Il aurait bien voulu la remercier de lui avoir éviter de se faire détruire comme une vulgaire canne de conserve, mais, il n'osa pas en prendre le temps. Il préféra se relever pour surveiller la jeune folle, qui risquait encore de se fâcher et de leur balancer une explosion à la figure.

L'adolescente était toujours accroupie, comme une bête prête à leur sauter à la gorge. Ou à planter ses mains dans la terre pour faire s'effondrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Les armures échangèrent un rapide regard, machinalement. Les yeux d'Al étaient rouges et ceux d'Axia plus pâles que les cirrus dans le ciel. Elle lui avait déjà confiée combien elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter son ancienne amie. Et maintenant, ils y étaient…

-Ne me dis pas de joli petit Roxy comme ça! Ça ne marche plus, les Roxy… Ça fait trois ans que tu m'as abandonné, alors ne t'imagines pas que parce que toi, tu es dans un corps d'armure, moi, je n'ai pas changée!

Cette fois, la terre se fissura de partout autour d'eux. Alphonse ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne méritait pas de traverser pareille épreuve. Mais il y avait une importante leçon à en tirer. Axia avait décidé de récupérer son corps, même si cela faisait 100 ans qu'elle l'avait perdu. Lui-même, cherchait à récupérer le sien. Mais s'il continuait éternellement à chercher son corps, Edward finirait peut-être par mourir alors qu'ils n'auraient toujours pas atteint leur but. En 100 ans, Ed serait mort 100 fois. Et peut-être n'auraient-ils toujours pas trouver de solution? Axia, après tout, était toujours dans le même corps d'acier depuis tout ce temps. Avec toutes ces années, s'il y avait un moyen de récupérer leur corps sans blesser qui que ce soit, sans prendre des vies, certainement l'aurait-elle trouver…?

_Alors, il n'existait pas de moyen pour qu'il redevienne normal? Il n'y avait donc rien pour qu'il…_

Alors qu'Alphonse entrait dans un profond débat intérieur, et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, les deux jeunes filles s'affrontaient à l'aide d'alchimie. Axia devait faire preuve de toute la rapidité dont elle était capable pour faire se lever des barrières autour d'elle, qui la protégeaient momentanément des attaques que Roxy lançaient sur elle. Al n'aurait eu qu'à s'éloigner de quelque pas pour éviter la confrontation. Mais, alors qu'il songeait avec désespoir à toutes les possibilités malheureuses qui s'offraient à lui, Al fut touché par des éclats de pierre suffisamment solide pour que son armure soit percée dans l'une de ses jambes.

Il lâcha un cri qui attira l'attention d'Axia et s'écroula, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Il avait un trou dans sa jambe gauche, assez pour manquer de stabilité! Roxy reporta son regard fou sur l'autre armure, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Tu as fait ton temps! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui t'en sors! Tu t'es même trouvé un petit ami, tempêta la jeune fille tandis que son ancienne amie courrait vers Alphonse, pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remettre sur pied.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Il n'est pas mon petit ami! S'exclama Axia, aussi vivement que si elle était devenu rouge comme un homard. Comme pour cacher la gêne que lui inspirait cette idée.

Mais Roxy ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle créa une nouvelle explosion qui enveloppa les deux armures. Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne put s'enfuir, étant donné qu'Al était toujours coincé avec un éclat de pierre dans sa jambe. Ils se retrouvèrent prisonnier d'un gangue de terre, enterrés vivant. Et alors, comme les secousses s'espaçaient et qu'ils croyaient être sortis d'affaire, le sol fut prit de convulsions. Des fissures déjà ouvertes sur la planète, un cercle s'ouvrit dans la terre et ils furent entraînés dans une avalanche qui glissait sous le manteau terrestre.

En criant de frayeur, les deux armures s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre, par réflexe. S'ils n'avaient pas été d'acier et de fer, ils auraient déjà été écrasé par la pression et auraient manqué d'air depuis longtemps. Mais ils risquaient fort de perdre des morceaux sous ce déchaînement des éléments. Alors, ils ne purent faire rien d'autres que crier et se recroquevillé sur eux-mêmes, pour exposer le moins possible de leur énorme carcasse à la pierre et la violence de ce glissement de terrain. De la terre pénétrait leur protection, se glissant dans leur casque et leur gant, sous leur jambe et dans leur ventre. Ils ne la goûtaient pas, mais tremblaient de frayeur à l'idée que leur sigle de sang ne soit effacé par le frottement des grains de terre contre le dessin fait des années auparavant sur l'acier.

-Al, cria-t-elle, tandis que l'obscurité obstruait sa vision.

-Axia, fit-il à son tour, tout aussi terrifié qu'elle.

Loin au-dessus de leur tête, alors que la terre glissait toujours, Roxy fronça les sourcils, l'air déçue. Ses deux adversaires avaient déjà rendus les armes et s'étaient terrés sous son éboulement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'amuser. En secouant la poussière sur ses mains, elle se détourna du sinistre pour retourner au centre de détention. Mais en y resongeant, elle réalisa ne pas être obligé de rentrer. Si elle avait toutes ses capacités, elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas, à obéir aux ordres d'une bande d'idiots qui n'avait pas une once de son pouvoir. Qui lui résisterait, elle qui pouvait détruire homme et nature en apposant ses mains sur la matière qu'elle voulait voir disparaître?

Elle avait réduit en charpie la fille l'ayant menacé après que la boutique d'armure se soit écroulée. Axia elle-même, qui avait survécu à 100 ans de calvaire et de mésaventure n'avait pas su lui faire face. Alors… Un sourire lourd de menaces s'ouvrit sur son visage émacié. Finalement, son amie aurait réussi là où elle croyait avoir échoué. Maintenant, Roxy était libre. Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, avant que la journée ne se termine.

-Axia? Demanda craintivement Al, au bout d'interminables minutes où chacun craignait que la terre ne s'effondre complètement sur eux, pour les écraser comme deux vieilles voitures dans un compresseur.

-Al? Répondit-elle dans un grincement de métal fort inquiétant.

Ils essayèrent lentement de bouger, pour réaliser qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre depuis le début de l'effondrement et qu'ils étaient coincés sous cette masse de terre, sans la moindre option pour sortir de là. Avec un soupir, ils se résignèrent à d'abord retrouver leur calme, pour chercher un moyen de quitter cette impasse.

L'armée…

-Bien, au rapport lieutenant.

Denis se tenait au garde à vous pendant que Maria expliquait au major Armstrong ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de leurs enquêtes. Enfin, il allait en savoir plus sur ces nouveaux soldats qui avaient été nommés généraux.

-Miko, le streetbacker est tout frais sorti d'une académie militaire étrangère. Il est orphelin et sa spécialité est dans l'architecture. Il peut manipuler son environnement à sa guise, pour s'avantager. Il est particulièrement rapide dans l'exécution de transmutation et très intelligent. Il a reçu un entraînement spécialisé et aurait participé à des guerres dans la contrée de Xin.

Armstrong acquiesça en étudiant le portrait de l'homme, avec ses cheveux châtains et courts et son sourire charmeur. C'était un gringalet. Grand et maigrichon. Mais il en cachait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

-D'autres antécédents?

-Il a fait une thèse sur l'alchimie qui lui a valu plusieurs prix, dont son titre, quand il avait 17 ans. À 5 ans, il a été retrouvé dans les ruines de sa maison, se nourrissant d'objets transmutés en aliments. La mort de ses parents est toujours un mystère. Mais sinon, il n'a rien de particulier. C'est un intellectuel dévoué, un peu névrosé peut-être.

Le major approuva, attendant la suite. Ce fut Denis qui nomma le prochain dossier de leur enquête.

-Sarah Kihendon est l'unique héritière d'une importante compagnie de voitures. Elle a prouvé ses talents d'alchimie à 20 ans, en se déterminant comme une spécialiste du combat. Elle peut manier n'importe quel sorte d'armes sans difficulté et vient à bout des hommes les plus forts qui ont osé s'opposer à elle. Elle est aussi très forte pour manipuler les gens. Elle a été formée dans une école militaire étrangère aussi. Cette femme s'est démarquée dans les rixes et les grèves, où elle vient facilement à bout des protestants et des civils, sans les blesser pour autant. Elle a servi dans la police de Central avant d'être mutée à l'armée. Elle n'a cessé de gravir les échelons depuis.

En fait, ce fut Brosch qui dut se charger de décrire cette fille tout le long, puisque Maria ne pouvait tout simplement pas la sentir. Elle aurait certainement posé un commentaire non approprié. Et le second lieutenant préférait lui éviter ce genre de situation problématique.

-La fille d'une des plus importantes sources de financement de l'armée est la générale Verdaknov. Elle est très secrète, gâtée et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle a suivi sa formation avec un enseignant privé, dans son domaine, à Central. Elle ne sait pas se servir de l'alchimie, mais peut gérer des situations périlleuses et stressantes mieux que personne. Elle a organisé elle-même son propre kidnapping à 3 ans et a réussi à faire en sorte que personne ne réalise la supercherie jusqu'à tout récemment. Elle est dans l'armée depuis 8 ans maintenant et était déjà au poste de major général (un poste que l'auteur a pris la liberté d'inventer pour dire qu'elle était juste sous le poste d'un général)…

Armstrong ne fit pas de commentaires. Tout ce qu'il apprenait était de plus en plus intéressant.

-Clamp est un orphelin depuis sa naissance et un ancien délinquant. Il a donné beaucoup de problèmes à l'armée de Central, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'apprenti d'un alchimiste d'État. Il est devenu brillant, sans perdre son côté voyou et a vite fait de prendre la place de son maître. Il se fait appeler le transformer, parce qu'il est un maître du déguisement et a débuté sa carrière en défiant toutes les lois de l'échange équivalent. Avec la fameuse transformation de la tour de Xin.

Les yeux bleus du major s'agrandirent de surprise à cette annonce. La tour de Xin était immense et très importante pour la nation asiatique de cette région. Lors de la guerre s'étant déroulée dans cette contrée, il y avait environ 5 ans, un soldat de Central avait métamorphosé la tour en une arme incroyable, recouverte de canons et d'armement. L'armée s'était emparée du symbole sacré et profané pour mettre à feu et à sang les rangs ennemis. La population avait été maîtrisée et l'alchimiste ayant accompli ce prodige avait laissé sa marque sur la tour en la remettant dans son état normal. Un cercle d'alchimie était resté gravé sur le flan de la construction. Un soleil et une lune se partageaient maintenant la vedette sur la tour de Xin, alors qu'elle avait été construite pour souligner la puissance des guerriers du pays et celle de leur alchimie, qui était différente de tout les autres utilisées à travers le monde.

On n'avait jamais su qui avait fait ce prodige, mais à Central, dans le QG de l'armée, on supposait qu'un important alchimiste d'État avait du recevoir beaucoup d'avancement pour son acte. Et il semblerait que Clamp ait parfaitement mérité sa place au sein des généraux. Mais Armstrong ne s'y attendait pas. Le carnage qu'avait causé cet usage exagéré de l'alchimie avait été incroyable. Les morts avaient été presque aussi nombreux qu'au massacre d'Ishbal.

Denis attendit un signe de Maria pour parler des autres soldats sur lesquels ils avaient obtenu des informations. Ce fut lui qui reprit le discours quand Armstrong fut revenu de sa surprise.

-Black Stallion n'a été vu par presque personne pour l'instant, mais était déjà dans les rangs de l'armée il y a une vingtaine d'année. Pour être précis, cela fait 24 ans qu'il a cessé de servir pour Central. Il était un alchimiste de génie, qui pouvait rendre n'importe quel adversaire aveugle. Il a une rapidité impressionnante et un dossier assez intéressant. S'il avait quitté l'armée, c'était parce qu'il était porté disparu au cours d'une mission. En fait, on a fini par dire qu'il était décédé et… On n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Selon ce qu'on a pu obtenir sur lui, il est taciturne et renfermé. Son vrai nom nous est inconnu, ainsi que la moindre famille. Ses dossiers ont presque tous été perdus depuis qu'il a été déclaré mort. Mais un détail important dans son cas, est qu'il n'a pas été enterré selon les principes de l'armée et n'a jamais eu un grade plus élevé que celui de second lieutenant.

Armstrong fronça les sourcils, voilà qui était fort étrange, en effet… Le retour miraculeux d'un soldat laissé pour mort, qui se faisait nommé général comme s'il était l'enfant prodige. Et tous ces alchimistes d'États qu'on avait gardé secret. Voilà qui sonnait faux. Elsa Sciez demeurait un mystère. Brosch et Ross avait fait nombre de recherches sur elle pour en sortir bredouilles. Personne n'avait rien à dire sur elle qu'ils ne savaient pas déjà. Et c'était toujours bien peu qu'on pouvait dire.

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il nous faille attendre le retour du colonel Mustang pour en savoir davantage, puisqu'il semble connaître la généralissime un peu mieux que le reste des soldats de l'armée, soupira le major. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à être patient…

L'après-midi qu'Edward et Winry passèrent ensemble à partir de leur déclaration d'amour fut très intimidant pour chacun d'eux. Ils ne savaient quel geste faire ni quel mot dire. Ils avaient peur qu'on les regarde de travers. Ils avaient envie que tout les gens autour puissent voir leur bonheur et ils était gênés d'agir au grand jour ou d'agir tout court. Voir le colonel et son lieutenant ensemble les avait peut-être encourager, mais pas encore assez.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra Winry au bout de longues minutes qu'ils passèrent à se contempler l'un l'autre.

Edward sursauta, sorti trop brusquement de sa rêverie et s'empressa d'acquiescer. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Pour le voyage de retour, ils décidèrent qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne marche pas. Ses automails venaient tout juste d'être installés, et ses plaies n'étaient pas encore complètement guéries. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Même si Ed doutait qu'une telle entité existe. La jeune fille s'accrocha donc tendrement à son cou, tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à leur hôtel. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue devant la porte de leur chambre qu'ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas avoir croiser Al ou Axia. Les deux armures étaient parti depuis le milieu de la matinée et aurait du avoir fini leur promenade depuis le temps.

Les adolescents se sentirent coupables en songeant que quelque chose de grave aurait pu arriver à leurs deux amis. Ed fut plutôt expéditif quand il déposa Winry sur son lit, s'imaginant déjà qu'Alphonse était tombé sur un homoncule. Après tout, Envy était encore dans les parages. Et il devait avoir d'autres plans pour leur gâcher la vie.

-Il faut que j'aille les trouver, déclara-t-il, sachant déjà qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

-Oui, ce serait mieux, mais…

Il était déjà en train de lui tourner le dos, ruminant de sombres pensées à l'idée que son frère puisse courir un quelconque danger parce qu'il avait été trop nonchalant. Les mains de Winry se refermèrent sur sa camisole noire, le retenant avant qu'il puisse faire un pas. Ed figea, réalisant qu'il agissait vraiment mal. Non seulement, il avait laissé Alphonse sans surveillance ou appui pour passer du temps avec son amie, mais maintenant, il abandonnait cette dernière pour se faire bonne conscience à propos de son cadet, sans même prendre la peine de calmer la myriade d'inquiétudes que la pauvre devait se faire.

-Winry… soupira-t-il, déchiré entre son envie de rester avec elle et celle de filer retrouver son frère.

Il savait que cela arriverait. Depuis le début, il hésitait à l'idée de se retrouver piégé dans une pareille impasse. Avoir à choisir entre Winry et Al! C'était impossible! Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son frère. Il n'avait plus que lui au monde. Il lui devait bien plus qu'à personne d'autre. Et il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir oublier plus longtemps de se préoccuper de lui. S'il restait avec son amie, il se ferait un sang d'encre jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Il devait retrouver son cadet. Aussi vite que possible. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son petit frère. Sans lui, il n'avait plus de raison d'avancer dans la vie. Il n'avait plus d'excuses pour se tenir droit et affronter l'adversité.

Al n'était pas sa béquille, mais il était quand même l'être le plus important à ses yeux sur toute la terre. Enfin… Winry était tout aussi importante. Mais il ne pouvait les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Sinon, il devrait prendre une décision impossible. Mais il avait déjà commis l'erreur impardonnable d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Maintenant, il devait les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Sur un certain plan. Il n'éprouvait pas du tout les mêmes sentiments pour son frère et Winry.

-Tu… Tu vas revenir, pas vrai?

Il baissa la tête, affaibli par la voix fragile de son amie. Il n'arrêtait pas de la mettre à l'épreuve. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre non plus. Se parjurer aurait été plus impardonnable que de mourir. Son regard se durcit quand il repoussa les mains de l'adolescente. Elle eut peur qu'il ne s'enfuit immédiatement. Leur deux respirations ne faisaient qu'une dans le silence. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient rarement sentis aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient dû être heureux de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient et que rien ne les empêchait de former un couple. Mais le fait est qu'il y avait quelque chose pour les empêcher de former un couple.

Al était toujours dans le corps d'une armure et Ed devait toujours trouver un moyen de le ramener à son état original. Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint ce but et rempli sa promesse, rien ne devrait l'arrêter ou le ralentir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps dans une idylle comme la leur. Il s'était juré de ne pas prendre de temps pour lui avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre son but. Tant que son frère serait dans sa carcasse d'acier, Edward ne pouvait s'accorder de répit. Winry ne devait pas l'empêcher de suivre la route qu'il avait choisie. Et il restait encore du chemin à faire. Il devait avancer sans jamais se détourner de son but. Même si son chemin était le plus long et le plus ardu de tout ceux qu'il aurait pu prendre, il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'avait et n'aurait pas de temps pour lui tant qu'Al ne serait pas heureux.

Après, seulement, il pourrait être heureux à son tour. Alors, Winry ferait mieux de se préparer à attendre. Et l'attente promettait d'être longue. Mais elle avait déjà du attendre des proches autrefois, et ne les avait jamais revu. Ses parents étaient partis sans se retourner, comme Ed semblait vouloir le faire et elle n'avait plus vu d'eux que leur cercueil, des mois plus tard. Elle ne pourrait vivre une autre perte de ce genre. Hugues aussi était mort. Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez?

En même temps, elle s'inquiétait pour Alphonse, qu'elle aimait aussi beaucoup, même si elle avait fini par lui préférer Edward. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais son égoïsme s'il devait coûter le semblant de vie qui restait à l'armure. Et l'aîné des Elrick ne pourrait plus jamais être le même s'il devait perdre son frère. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. Même sa propre vie.

C'est pourquoi il se redressa complètement, bien décidé à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il n'avait pas de questions à se poser. S'il pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver son frère, Winry n'était rien. Mort, il lui serait impossible de voir la jeune fille. De toute façon, tout ça était trop beau pour lui. C'était Alphonse qui voulait avoir une histoire d'amour, c'était lui qui méritait d'être heureux. Les yeux dorés de l'adolescent étaient presque incandescents quand il se retourna vers son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait pris sa décision. Rien ne l'en ferait changer. Il demeura solide comme un roc, même en voyant les yeux larmoyants de l'adolescente. Elle ne saurait l'ébranler à présent.

-Je vais retrouver Al. Ça pourrait prendre du temps, parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est. Mais je vais le retrouver. Puis on reviendra tout les deux.

-Et Axia?

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je reviendrai. Tu peux en être sûre.

Elle s'efforça de sourire, à moitié rassurée. Quand il avait ce regard décidé, cela signifiait qu'il ne dérogerait pas de sa parole. Quand elle le voyait parlé avec ses yeux là, elle savait que rien ne lui serait impossible et avait pleinement confiance. Mais elle avait déjà eut confiance, étant enfant, et avait été trahie dans son espoir. Et présentement, elle savait qu'une perte semblable à celle de ses parents la tuerait. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il se détourna de nouveau, pour ne plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir ouvert toute grande la porte de la chambre. Il resta longtemps immobile sur le seuil, les yeux bleus de Winry lui brûlant le dos.

Ce qu'il aurait donné pour revenir sur ses pas et la prendre dans ses bras pour se donner du courage. Mais il avait déjà assez profité de sa présence trop douce. S'il ne partait tout de suite, il n'y arriverait plus. Il inspira à fond, pour se calmer. Les mots se pressèrent dans son esprit et sa gorge, pour sortir dans un imbroglio incompréhensible.

-T'vamgardbisé…?

-C…Quoi?

-Non, rien. C'est juste que lorsque je vais revenir, je risque de vouloir t'embrasser…

-Hein?!

Cette fois, il la prenait vraiment de cours. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel commentaire de sa part. Mais le sourire timide qu'il lui adressa en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, offrant son profil le plus vulnérable à sa vue, avouait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser tout de suite. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur que dès qu'il aurait fait un pas de plus, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Comme s'il allait vers la mort. Pourtant, il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait…

-Je n'ai pas le choix de revenir alors, si je veux que ça arrive, hein?

Elle crut voir un clin d'œil rapide comme l'éclair lui masqué son iris doré l'espace d'une seconde. Et c'était une promesse et le réconfort qu'il lui manquait pour accepter qu'il parte. Le sourire de Winry s'illumina. Avec un baume au cœur, il s'enfuit, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le déclic de la serrure ne tira pas la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Maintenant, elle était certaine qu'Edward était tout à fait sincère quand il lui avait dit ces quelques mots qu'elle avait si longtemps rêvé d'entendre. Comme sur un nuage, elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait faire face à tous les obstacles qui pourraient se mettre entre lui et Alphonse.

Son bonheur dura peut-être une heure, ou tout juste quelques minutes. Tout ce qu'elle put en dire par la suite, c'était qu'il fut de courte durée. Puisque soudain, elle sursauta en entendant des bruits de course dans le couloir et des coups frappés à sa porte. Une voix bourrue l'appela. Et elle ne connaissait pas cette voix.

Alors, Winry songea avec désespoir qu'elle en avait assez de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle n'était pas qu'une poupée qu'on pouvait trimballer d'un bout à l'autre de la ville comme un jouet. Elle n'était pas non plus une simple mécanicienne de campagne. Elle n'était pas une adolescente démunie qui avait besoin de la protection d'un ami d'enfance qui avait une tête de moins qu'elle. Elle était Winry Rockbell. Et elle ne supportait pas d'être laissé en arrière. Encore moins d'être laissée en arrière avec des problèmes…

Toujours à Rush Valley, avec deux homoncule et un gamin…

Envy grommelait dans un coin du balcon, ayant de nouveau reçu la tâche de surveiller la chambre de Salim pour Bradley. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez d'obéir à ce croûton d'homoncule. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était en train de devenir aussi vulnérable qu'un vulgaire humain. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait l'impression de redevenir humain. À chaque heure qui passait, il se sentait plus fragile, plus craintif. Il commençait à douter de chaque mot qu'il voulait dire, à ressentir des remords. Il avait des cas de conscience par dizaine, ne serait-ce que pour avoir frapper Gluttony plutôt que de lui avoir donner à manger. Et il détestait toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il avait.

Lust, qui était toujours tout prêt, finissait de compter une histoire à Salim, pour ensuite le border. Il pouvait l'entendre parler doucement, d'une voix presque tendre, qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Un mur les séparait, mais son souffle portait jusque par la fenêtre entrouverte. Envy essayait de ne pas être jaloux, alors que c'était dans sa nature de jalouser tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il enviait Salim comme un enragé, en rongeant son frein. Il aurait voulu être le seul à pouvoir profiter de la présence de la luxure. Il aurait voulu se souvenir des soirs où sa mère lui aurait lu des histoires, quelques siècles auparavant. Mais on ne lui avait jamais lu d'histoire. Il le savait parfaitement. Si on l'avait fait, c'était son père qui…

-Grrr… Lui.

Le simple fait de penser à Hohenheim avec le terme de père horripilait l'adolescent. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la nuit fraîche, mais ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de frissonner sous la brise du soir. Il devrait penser à changer de tenue, puisqu'il ressentait maintenant le froid beaucoup plus qu'avant. Enfin, il ressentait tout autant qu'autrefois, mais en était incommodé. Il détestait cette impression. Et il fallut que Lust choisisse ce moment pour le rejoindre sur le balcon.

-Tu as froid? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Il ne sut trouver qu'elle réponse serait la moins embarrassante et demeura aussi indifférent que possible à son arrivée. Mais c'était demander l'impossible. Elle ne le mettait pas seulement sur les nerfs. Elle lui donnait des idées assez inavouables. Elle avait une façon de le regarder qui le laissait transi et déçu à la fois. Il était terrifié à l'idée de la voir se rapprocher de lui et terrifié à l'idée d'être terrifié. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se faire des peurs plus longtemps, une silhouette surgie de nulle part, dans le noir. L'ombre dévoila sa nature quand le clair de lune révéla la chevelure blanche d'une jeune femme. Envy la reconnu et aussitôt, le doute sur son visage fut remplacé par la colère. Encore celle-là? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait au gamin du vieux ridé?

-J'avais oublié de vous faire un petit présent, fit-elle d'une voix glacée.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'inconnue avait jeté un médaillon argenté à la figure de Lust, la faisant se figer sur place. Le vent souffla sur eux trois, faisant voler les mèches noires et bouclés de la luxure, sans qu'elle ne bouge un cil. Le collier à ses pieds avait toute l'attention de ses yeux et sa bouche entrouverte semblait figée sur un cri qui n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Envy comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait et senti la panique l'envahir à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur Lust pour ce combat. La femme devant lui afficha un léger sourire, fière de son effet. Le désespoir de l'homoncule ne fut pas assez long pour qu'elle en profite. Il n'eut à regarder sa consoeur qu'une fraction de seconde pour saisir tout le sens de la situation. Et quand il se retourna vers la coupable, il n'avait plus rien de l'humain qu'il était en train de redevenir. À moins que ce ne soit le contraire et que jamais sa nature d'homoncule ne lui aurait permis de ressentir une telle fureur.

Il se jeta sur J, bien qu'il ignora son nom, écumant de rage, ses membres se métamorphosant pour devenir des armes meurtrières. La jeune femme essaya de se défendre en utilisant ses propres pouvoirs, mais elle réalisa à ce moment qu'Envy était beaucoup trop remonté pour qu'elle puisse y faire face. Elle ne vivait que depuis quelques mois. Elle était loin d'avoir la même expérience que lui dans le combat. Et elle ne croyait pas qu'il était encore assez fort pour se transformer aussi rapidement.

Des serres broyèrent son visage trop pâle, alors qu'une lame lui coupait un bras et que des pattes griffues lui déchiraient les jambes. Elle se retrouva piégée au milieu d'un maelstrom de créatures démoniaques émergeant toutes de l'esprit tordu d'un adolescent qui avait du retenir trop longtemps sa souffrance et sa rancœur. Il n'était plus question de protéger Selim ou de passer inaperçu. Il n'était plus question d'obéir à Bradley. Lust était là, immobile, à quelque pas, tremblante et figée comme une statue. Il avait vu ses yeux tristes perdre de leur nuance rouge pour devenir larmoyant. Il avait senti l'air se raréfier autour d'elle et deviné le choc qu'elle endurait. Elle était face à une part d'elle-même qui n'existait plus.

Cette part autrefois vivante qui la rattachait encore au passé. Une portion de sa vie à laquelle elle ne pouvait faire face, puisqu'elle ne vivait plus. Il savait quelle douleur inspirait ce genre de situation. Il avait du affronter ce genre de souffrance trop souvent durant les derniers jours. Et il aurait encore préféré que ce soit lui qu'on vise d'une attaque aussi mesquine. Lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais surtout pas Lust. Il avait besoin d'elle.

-Aaarrgh…

La jeune femme qui avait osé faire ça avait sous-estimé le plus vieux des homoncules et n'était maintenant plus qu'une plaie, s'ouvrant et se refermant aussitôt. Envy frappait, mordait, arrachait, se perdant dans un carnage éternel, puisque les blessures qu'il créait ne cessaient de se guérir au fur à mesure. Cet état de chose le rendit seulement un peu plus fou et bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un amalgame de membres meurtriers, présentant le corps le plus affreux qu'on puisse imaginer. Il devait avoir une douzaine de bras et de jambes, sans compter la quantité incroyable de têtes qui se tordaient au bout de gorges repoussantes, pour toutes avoir une bouchée de sa victime.

Mais son acharnement ne servait à rien, puisque J tenait toujours bon, se régénérant comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel homoncule. Et la signification de ceci expliquait tout le reste d'une façon si horrible qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la vérité. Il connaissait tous les homoncules. Il n'y en avait que 7. Pride, Glutonny, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Wrath et lui. Mais cette fille aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait être qu'un homonculus pour pouvoir se régénérer comme elle le faisait. Alors…

Sous le choc de la révélation, il arrêta son massacre, reprenant la forme du Envy que nous connaissons tous et se saisissant de son adversaire pour l'élever dans les airs en la prenant par la gorge. Il avait des yeux de tueurs. Un sourire assassin accompagnait sa démonstration et J perdit ses moyens à se trouver dans une situation aussi précaire. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'ennemi digne d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle peur malgré son immortalité. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir croiser une personne qui serait si cruel et disjoncté. Et elle était aussi terrorisée qu'excitée. Aussi fou que cela puisse sembler, cet aspect de la personnalité d'Envy lui semblait très attrayant. Tellement qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle obéissait à Bradley.

-Qui es-tu? Finit par demander l'adolescent, en la tenant à bout de bras, sans même songer qu'avec tout le raffut qu'il avait fait, le petit Salim devait être réveillé.

Un enfant de cet âge qui verrait le spectacle qu'il avait offert et offrait encore ne pourrait s'en tirer sans séquelle. Et Salim regardait présentement par sa fenêtre, ses grands yeux ouverts encore plus grands que d'habitude. Il était impressionné. Mais beaucoup moins enthousiasmé que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses protecteurs se battre. Cette fois, il avait vu le sang couler à profusion. Cette fois, il avait vu une horreur qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer dans un seul de ses cauchemars. Et pourtant, il ne tremblait pas encore, en songeant que cet Envy aurait pu le déchiqueter en un rien de temps s'il avait vraiment voulu se mettre en colère contre lui. Le petit garçon observait tout, ses oreilles bien réceptives, sa curiosité maladive piquée au vif. Et sous la lumière de la lune, sa peau pâle luisait, comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Le silence perdura longtemps après la question du plus vieux des homoncules. J cherchait son souffle et son esprit. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Les yeux violets d'Envy, plantés dans les siens, la rendaient folle. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu avoir un regard aussi dur et sans pitié que le sien. Après tout, elle était censée prendre sa place. C'était le principal but de son existence. Mais à le voir comme ça, elle ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille le remplacer. Il était génial! Il disait qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, mais au fond, il en était très capable. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait accepter qu'un tel être quitte la surface de la planète. Il était trop incroyable pour qu'une organisation comme la leur s'en passe. À quoi donc avait pensé Bradley? Pourquoi se débarrasser d'un garçon aussi fort? Il maîtrisait parfaitement son pouvoir, contrairement à elle, qui n'était encore qu'une débutante. Il pourrait lui apprendre tant de choses que Pride ignorait.

Il réalisa à ce moment qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Il perdit un peu de sa colère à cette constatation. Parce que c'était bien vrai, elle le détaillait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle devait être folle. Il resserra davantage sa poigne, pour ne plus voir la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de sa victime. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais sans cesser de le fixer de son regard brillant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'accéléra. Il l'entendit très clairement battre dans ses oreilles. Elle était complètement dingue. On aurait dit qu'il était son idole. Et même si normalement, il aurait été flatté d'une telle attention, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Pas venant d'elle. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle dirait quand elle essaya de parler. Mais il devait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Pour être bien sûr.

-Je suis… J. Jealousy. Je suis toi.

Il lâcha prise, estomaqué, comme s'il venait de se faire frapper par un train. C'était impossible. Complètement impossible. Celle qui créait les homoncules, c'était sa mère. Jamais sa mère n'irait jusqu'à le remplacer. Mais pourtant, cette fille était là, avec tous ces pouvoirs, avec un nom qui voulait dire la même chose que le sien. Et ce qu'elle disait signifiait bien que tout était vrai. Dante avait décidé de le remplacer. C'était pour ça qu'on le poussait vers la voie de l'humanité. Pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pourtant, il reprenait du poil de la bête et demeurait aussi fort qu'autrefois. Si ce n'était que son esprit n'était plus toujours aussi clair que d'habitude, il pouvait toujours se transformer à loisir. Et comme le démontrait son acte précédant, il pouvait toujours être le Envy monstrueux qu'il avait été.

-Tu mens! Il n'y a qu'un seul moi. Tu n'es pas moi!

Elle s'était effondrée quand il l'avait lâché et se massa longtemps la gorge, sans oser se relever. Mais elle leva les yeux sur lui, son visage blanc brillant sous une chevelure plus argentée qu'immaculée. De la sueur glissait sur sa figure. Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant accepter ce qu'elle disait. J le regarda avec de grands yeux, encore tremblante, mais presque frissonnante. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille. Habillée toute en blanc, mais portant la mort. Et c'était lui… Un autre lui… C'était impossible.

-Je suis toi. Je suis comme toi, fit-elle tout bas, d'une voix chevrotante.

Il crut que sa rage allait revenir, plus meurtrière que jamais. Mais après son exploit de tout à l'heure, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il avait mal partout. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il voulait étriper cette petite garce. Il voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur jusqu'au matin. Elle ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire une telle chose. On n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça!

-Tu n'es pas moi, répéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas mes pouvoirs! Tu ne sauras jamais m'égaler! On ne peut pas me remplacer comme ça.

-Des êtres humains artificiels sont des être remplaçables. Ton temps est venu. C'est l'heure Envy…

-Ta gueule!!!

Il se détourna d'elle pour s'occuper de Lust, qui était toujours figée devant le médaillon à ses pieds. Il prit l'objet maléfique, l'éloignant aussi vite que possible de l'homoncule. Elle tomba à genoux dès que la distance entre elle et cette chose fut assez grande. Il remarqua la charnière sur le métal et ouvrit le boîtier du bijou pour y trouver une mèche de cheveux bruns. Maintenant, tout était très clair. Il hésita à détruire cette mèche et à la jeter au loin avec le médaillon. Avoir du pouvoir sur Lust n'était pas une idée si désagréable. Il pourrait en profiter pour qu'elle arrête de l'embêter avec ses questions incessantes. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce genre d'agissements. Pas avec elle. Personne ne méritait un traitement pareil. Mais comment s'assurer qu'elle ne soit plus jamais traitée ainsi par quelqu'un d'autre? Détruire cette mèche de cheveux n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

Après tout, Bradley et Greed s'étaient tout les deux arrangés pour récupérer leurs ossements et les gardaient barricadés dans une cachette qu'eux seul connaissaient, pour se sentir plus en sécurité. C'était comme si ces morceaux d'eux-mêmes devaient continuer d'exister pour qu'ils vivent, tout en étant leur seule faiblesse. C'était un non sens. Mais Envy n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir des réponses à ce sujet auprès de sa mère. Il aurait du, puisqu'elle savait de quoi il retournait. Mais il avait peur d'en parler. Surtout avec elle. Dante était imprévisible même pour lui. Et bien qu'il ait toujours cru qu'il serait son protégé et qu'il lui suffirait de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil pour avoir sa bénédiction dans le reste de ses faits et gestes, elle lui prouvait le contraire.

Si elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, ce dont il n'était même pas sûr, elle voulait qu'il soit remplacé par la petite pimbêche qui se tenait à ses pieds, cherchant toujours son air. C'était une idée assez inquiétante en soi.

-Les homoncules n'ont pas besoin de respirer, déclara-t-il.

-Je me rapproche encore plus des humains que Bradley, répliqua-t-elle entre deux souffles.

-Alors, tu es pathétique et n'as rien à faire dans notre organisation. Je devrais te tuer tout de suite.

-Si tu n'y es pas déjà arrivé, c'est que cela t'est impossible, remarqua Jealousy.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas mes pouvoirs. Tu ne vaux donc pas grand-chose.

Elle resta prostrée devant lui un moment, comme si elle digérait la portée de ses paroles. En fait, elle réunissait ses forces. Elle ne faisait pas ce genre de démonstration souvent, mais elle se sentait obligée de lui prouver sa valeur. Après tout, si elle devait vraiment le remplacer, elle devait bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et qu'elle le valait bien. Mais elle doutait d'elle-même et prit du temps pour choisir la forme qu'elle prendrait. Son geste serait suffisant pour l'impressionner. Et elle était toute excitée à l'idée de l'impressionner. Elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse son pouvoir et ses capacités. Elle voulait qu'il admette qu'elle était aussi puissante que lui, même si elle se doutait qu'elle était encore loin de son niveau.

Alors Envy vit la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir. La jeune femme se métamorphosa sous ses yeux, sa peau et ses membres se défragmentant lentement pour transmuter d'eux-mêmes dans une forme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les vêtements blancs se noircirent, raccourcirent. Ses yeux devinrent violets et plus durs. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, prirent une forme étrange tout en devenant plus foncés. La teinte de vert qui étincela sous la lune le fit écarquiller les yeux. Tout y était, le tatouage de l'ouroboros, le torse mince, la taille fine, les membres graciles mais musclés malgré tout. Il la regarda remodeler son visage, pour afficher les mêmes traits pointus que lui, avec horreur.

-Je suis toi, fit-elle de nouveau, avec un sourire triomphant et la même voix que lui.

Envy eut beaucoup de difficulté à faire face à cette remarque. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Tout allait trop vite. Maintenant, c'était clair. Il ne savait pas comment sa mère avait fait, mais elle avait réussi à recréer un autre homoncule comme lui. Jealousy. Elle portait bien son nom si elle pouvait être tout à fait pareil à lui. Mais personne ne saurait jamais l'égaler. Peu importe s'ils avaient les mêmes pouvoirs que lui ou pas, rien ne pourrait jamais l'équivaloir. Il était Envy. Le seul et unique Envy. Fils d'Hohenheim. Cette J n'était pas la fille d'Hohenheim, ni même un garçon. Elle ne pouvait se comparer à lui. Même si elle pouvait prendre n'importe quel forme, elle n'aurait jamais l'âme aussi noire et l'esprit aussi tordu que lui. Elle ne ressentirait jamais les mêmes choses que lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser du reste, Envy était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il était irremplaçable.

-Vraiment… réussit-il à dire, récupérant assez vite son sang-froid. Et qui t'as fait croire cette énormité?

-Hein?

-Si tu es moi, tu connais mon vrai nom? Ma vraie forme? Mon passé et mon ancienne vie? Tu sais qui je suis, qui j'ai été et qui je serais? Tu sais ce que je pourrais dire dans n'importe quel situation? Tu saurais agir comme moi, peu importe les circonstances? Alors que fais-tu dans ce corps de fille quand tu ne prends pas d'autres formes? Comment se fait-il que tu ais attendu aussi longtemps pour te transformer? Pourquoi tu te bats comme une débutante? Tu te laisses faire. Tu es nulle. Et tu n'es pas moi…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis bien…

-Tu n'es rien, la coupa-t-il. Et comme elle semblait déjà douter, sa remarque fit mouche. Elle perdit toute assurance et son regard ne fut plus qu'un méandre de frayeur à l'idée qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais pour Envy aussi, il était très difficile de jeter toutes ces questions et ces paroles. Puisqu'il les disait à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Il le disait à l'image qu'il utilisait pour se représenter maintenant. Et il pensait vraiment qu'il n'était rien. Cette vision, cette personne, ce n'était pas lui. Cette colère, cette haine et cette peur, ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était rien. Rien du tout. Alors rien ne pouvait le représenter. Et pourtant, en parlant comme il le faisait, il admettait qu'elle était comme lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ce fait. Toute logique lui échappait. Il devait seulement se débarrasser de ce mauvais clone qu'on lui envoyait à la figure pour le rendre fou. Il devait remettre ses idées en place. Il devait se prouver à lui-même que rien ne saurait le remplacer. Sinon, sa vie n'aurait plus de sens. Et comme ce n'était déjà plus tout à fait une vie…

-Si tu étais moi, tu porterais mon nom. Mais ils t'ont appelé Jealousy. Ça veut tout dire. Tu n'es pas moi. Je suis unique. Prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un ne veut rien dire. Ce visage que tu as, c'est moi qui l'ait créé. Tu auras beau essayé de me ressembler, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu es vraiment.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas toi et que je ne suis pas encore aussi bonne que toi pour prendre l'apparence des gens. Mais c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi.

-Mais qui sont-ils!! Il n'y a que Dante qui peut prendre ce genre de décision!

-Maintenant, les choses ont changés. Et si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi. Dante n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu lui as suffisamment servi. C'est fini maintenant.

Bien qu'il l'impressionnait et qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup, Jealousy ne pouvait pas se laisser écraser comme ça. Elle profita de son discours pour reprendre sa forme habituelle, celle de la fille tout en blanc. Envy ne semblait pas prêt à l'attaquer. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être prêt à s'effondrer. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. Et derrière lui, Lust commençait à se redresser. J n'avait plus le choix. Elle vit l'éclat de la chaîne du médaillon brillé entre les doigts serrés de l'homoncule. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien. Même si elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir obéir à Pride, elle devait encore se contenter de cette option.

Après ce qu'elle avait fait, Envy ne pourrait jamais accepter de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Elle devrait découvrir par elle-même les pouvoirs incroyables dont recelait son nouveau corps. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de limites à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il suffisait qu'elle soit folle de rage pour que sa véritable force apparaisse au grand jour. Et ce ne serait pas difficile de le devenir. Il lui suffisait de voir le regard assassin d'Envy pour ressentir une fureur sans égal.

-Fiches le camp d'ici, ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, avant de lui sauter dessus. Envy ne s'attendait pas à une attaque surprise. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de forces pour s'acharner sur elle comme il l'avait fait et ne pu lutter longtemps contre la jeune fille. Il perdit l'équilibre et bascula avec elle, tombant dans les jambes de Lust. La luxure était trop affaiblie pour supporter cette bousculade. Elle recula pour les éviter, mais n'avait aucune stabilité quand elle se retrouva sur le bord du balcon. Cherchant son équilibre et sa logique, elle passa par-dessus la rambarde et bascula dans le vide. Dans son état, une telle chute risquait fort d'être mortel, malgré son statu d'homoncule. Elle se rattrapa donc de justesse, en plantant ses ongles allongés dans le ciment du balcon, avant d'essayer de remonter un peu et de s'accrocher à la rambarde. Sous son poids, ses doigts se brisèrent, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Envy aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais il en avait déjà plein les bras avec Jealousy. Elle semblait décidée à récupérer le médaillon où reposait toujours la mèche de Lust. Et lui n'était pas près à le lui laisser. Ils roulèrent donc l'un contre l'autre, en se débattant pour avoir le dessus. La situation aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances. Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Ses poumons étaient en feu et il affrontait celle qui prendrait peut-être un jour sa place. C'était invivable.

Leurs jambes se battant pour donner un coup de genou à l'autre, ils se donnaient des coups de poing et se prenaient la gorge à guerroyer pour ce fichu collier. Pour cause, J était en train de l'étrangler d'une main tout en essayant de lui faire lâcher le bijou. Mais Envy ne démordait pas. Leurs membres se transformèrent pour que la lutte soit plus poussée et ils se mélangèrent presque l'un dans l'autre à force de changer d'aspect. Il était toujours plus rapide, mais elle avait plus d'endurance.

-Laisse tomber, proposa-t-elle. Je te laisserais tranquille pour cette fois.

-Pas question, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées par l'effort.

Ils se frappèrent contre les barreaux de la rambarde, Jealousy se faisant presque assommée par le coup. Mais elle trouva malgré tout la force de balancer son genou dans le ventre de l'adolescent, lui coupant le souffle. Il grogna, sentant une toux prête à le mettre sous son emprise. S'il s'étouffait, il ne pourrait plus se défendre. Les yeux réduits à deux fentes, ils roulèrent encore un peu, soulevant de la poussière dans leur lutte. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se frappa la tête contre les autres barreaux de la rambarde. Une mince quinte de toux lui arracha quelques filets de sang, qui volèrent au visage de J. Elle fut aveuglée par le liquide rouge et prit du recul pour s'essuyer le visage. Envy en aurait bien profité si ça n'avait été de sa gorge brûlante. Ils se redressèrent bientôt, face à face, les joues rosies par l'effort, essoufflés et épuisés.

Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, et bien qu'ils soient tout deux à genoux, leur regard se rencontrèrent dès qu'ils relevèrent les yeux. À ce moment, il n'y avait plus que de la souffrance dans leur corps et leurs iris reflétèrent ce fait si bien que chacun comprit que l'autre était dans un sal état. Ils auraient du saisir leur chance. Mais ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre. Et Envy cru voir de la peine dans les yeux pâles de la jeune fille. Elle lu la même chose dans son regard. Comment pouvaient-ils se comprendre déjà alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes? Il eut peur du pincement qu'il eut au cœur à cet instant où il vit de l'humanité chez cette Jealousy. Ça devait être une illusion. Peut-être le sang sur son visage. La couleur sur ses joues.

Il en avait mal. Ce n'était pas physique pourtant. Alors pourquoi? Elle hésita sur le choix à faire. Finalement, elle lui ressauta dessus, le plaquant contre les barreaux d'acier. Leur visage se retrouvèrent à une distance si mince qu'il ne s'en fallait que d'un cheveu pour qu'ils se touchent. Il voulut reculer, mais était déjà acculé au mur. Leur respiration saccadées, ils restèrent immobile un moment, à se regarder sans savoir que penser. Elle avait refermé sa main sur son poignet, cherchant toujours à lui prendre le collier d'argent. Mais la volonté n'y était pas, d'un bord comme de l'autre.

-Si je ne suis pas toi, je suis une partie de toi, murmura-t-elle. Il la sentit se pressé contre lui et paniqua, mais comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le figer d'un regard, il demeura immobile malgré sa volonté de s'éloigner. Comme envoûté par cette « part » de lui-même.

À ce moment, Lust réussissait tout juste à remonter le long des barreaux, pour passer sa tête par-dessus le bloc de ciment qui formait le balcon. Le spectacle des deux homoncules de l'autre côté lui porta un choc. Envy était tout simplement hypnotisé par cette fille aux cheveux blancs. Et pour la luxure, ce qui se passait était clair. J manipulait l'adolescent à sa guise. Et même s'il s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Le côté sombre de l'homoncule était trop intrigué pour vouloir échapper à ce qui l'attendait. Jealousy portait une jupe short pareille à celle du jeune homme, sauf qu'elle était blanche. Et sur sa cuisse, très visible pour Lust, un tatouage fort ressemblant à celui de l'ouroboros était dessiné. Mais la marque n'était pas noire. Rouge remarqua l'ancienne Ishbalienne. Rouge comme le sang.

-Personne ne m'avait jamais battue comme ça, déclara J.

Elle avait même l'air émue. Envy aurait secoué la tête si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui. D'ailleurs, elle se rapprocha de lui. Et le pire arriva à ce moment. Elle l'embrassa.

Lust faillit en lâcher sa prise sur les barreaux de la rambarde. Envy voulut la repousser, mais demeura figé comme une statue. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intrigué ou intéressé cette fois. Il n'avait aucune envie de pousser cela plus loin. Il aurait du la voir venir pourtant. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, puisqu'elle en profita pour lui prendre le médaillon des mains. Aussitôt, elle le libéra de son emprise et Envy cru qu'il allait exploser de colère. La métamorphose qui suivit était digne des pires cauchemars. Il projeta J au milieu de la rue en prenant la forme d'une gigantesque chauve-souris. L'animal avait des pattes d'araignée géantes et sauta au sol pour poursuivre la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'enfuit à toute vitesse et avant qu'il ait le temps de la rattraper, quelque chose le rappela à la réalité.

-Envy!! Cria Lust.

Il y en avait une qui était toujours sur le point de tomber. Il grogna son mécontentement en changeant vivement de cap, pour aller rattraper la jeune femme. Il reprit sa forme habituelle, ne pouvant croire qu'il venait de se faire avoir à ce point.

-Laisse tout tomber, je vais t'attraper, fit-il.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à lui faire confiance à un tel moment. Mais elle n'avait pas grand choix. Lust se laissa donc tomber, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher d'elle. Envy la rattrapa sans problème, mais trouvant tout juste la force de ne pas s'étaler sous son poids. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit si lourde, mais il commençait à s'affaiblir à force de prendre des formes pas possibles.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu viens de faire, demanda-t-elle furieusement en reprenant pied assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se gêner de la tenir dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, j'ai été complètement idiot, je sais. Mais à ma place, tu n'aurais certainement pas fait mieux.

-Vraiment?

-T'avais pas l'air vraiment plus brillante, à figer devant ton collier, je dois dire.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant un air furieux. Il ne trouva pas d'autres arguments et se tue, se sentant déjà suffisamment coupable comme ça. Au loin, le soleil se levait. Il n'y avait rien à dire, si ce n'était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été à la hauteur de cette mésaventure. Mais le pire les ramena vite dans le même camp.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai cette histoire? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Hmph?

-Qu'elle veut vraiment nous remplacer? Ou bien, est-ce que ce n'est que moi…

-Non. Nous sommes tous menacés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'imagine qu'il va falloir se serrer les coudes.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui fit à cet instant le fit rougir bien malgré lui. Et il n'y avait rien à faire que d'agréer. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour affronter des homologues homoncules qui seraient décidés à leur prendre leur place. Et maintenant, ils pouvaient songer à cette place qu'ils avaient eu sans la choisir. Et s'ils changeaient de côté à présent? S'ils prenaient leur vie en main?

-Viens Envy. Il est temps pour les enfants d'aller au lit…

Il était bien clair qu'elle parlait de lui en mentionnant les enfants.

-Quoi?!


	24. Kapitel Zwanzig Vier

Je ne dirais pas que je vais bien. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je vais mal. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. Il y a des choses qui me minent ses temps-ci. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet. À la place, je vais vous faire des rar en faisant de mon mieux pour avoir un ton plus joyeux. Je suis miné, comme un champ de bataille, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une ébauche de vérité. Vous verrez qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de mot sous peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, c'est juste des conneries que des amis ont dit qui me font un peu de peine. Le monde me traumatise encore quelque fois, à 18 ans. Je le réalise bien. Mais ça vaut la peine si on peut encore s'émerveiller comme un enfant devant un coucher de soleil ou l'ombre que laisse un arbre sur le sol. Radiklement quitte la ligne, pour vous revenir plus tard. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois…

Rar

Sabine02: Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa de reviewé. J'espère que ce chap sera aussi bon que les autres. Il y en aura encore à attendre, mais petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid. La fin finira bien par arriver…

Topie: Si J était réellement amoureuse? Et pourquoi pas? J'y pense et j'aime bien l'idée… Bref, je la garde. Attends voir un peu tout ce que je vais faire. Pour cette fois, par contre, pas d'Envy Lust. Non, me semble pas. Je l'ai écris en été ce chap, ça me semble loin. On est le 11 septembre… bof… le Edwin est peut-être un peu plus long lui. Et nous aurons droit à du royai. Enfin quoi, il faut bien profiter des bonnes choses de la vie. J'ai l'impression que ces quelques lignes n'ont aucun sens. Si je m'arrête à te dire que je suis contente d'avoir lu ta review, ça représentera plutôt ce que je ressens. En espérant que tu apprécies la suite et que j'aurais bientôt de tes nouvelles.

Kaisuky: tant mieux. Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être de retour. Le coeur n'y ait pas vraiment aujourd'hui, mais tes reviews me font toujours du bien. Merci de lire encore, merci de m'écrire et de ne pas m'avoir oublié. À la prochaine…

Serleena: Ben oui, j'en passe des petites vites des fois. Ça arrive. Tu devrais aimé ce qui suit. Seul le temps nous le dira. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu en penses. Alors, une fois de plus, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Ébauche de vérité

Ansatz Der Wahrheit

Kapitel Zwanzig Vier

Chapitre 24

Le matin arriva un peu plus vite que Roy ne l'aurait voulu, puisque pour une fois, il avait réussi à ne pas faire de cauchemar. Était-ce la présence de Riza si proche de lui qui l'avait protégé, ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il préférait pensé que la proximité de sa bien-aimé n'était pas étrangère à ce phénomène réconfortant. Le réveil du soldat fut moins agréable que l'instant où il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, puisque sa belle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans oser faire un mouvement. La moitié du matelas était vide et il s'agrippait à un oreiller moelleux. Un tableau charmant s'il ne s'était souvenu s'être endormi avec son premier lieutenant dans les bras.

Lentement, il explora tout le lit, avec la lenteur et la paresse d'un chat qui vient de se réveiller et s'apprête déjà à faire une autre sieste. Il n'y avait de la chaleur dans ses draps qu'à l'endroit qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit. Roy fronça les sourcils, tout en se tournant sur lui-même. Il s'emmêla dans les couvertures, sans voir trace de sa compagne nulle part. Avait-il rêvé la journée qu'il avait passé avec elle? Il se redressa brutalement sur le matelas, sans pouvoir accepter cette idée horrible. Il n'avait pas rêvé tout ces instants magnifiques, ce serait un cauchemar. Un détail vint éclairer son matin, pour le réconforter. La robe mauve de Riza se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre, devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. De la vapeur se dégageait de la petite pièce, le laissant supposer ce que devait faire la jeune femme.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Roy se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux, pour rêvasser. Il aurait pu se lever et aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la douche qu'utilisait Riza. Mais il préféra respecter son intimité, mais si cette porte entrouverte était drôlement invitante. Il rappelait à son esprit et à son corps les gestes de sa douce. Il se rappelait de chaque seconde et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait attendre qu'une telle nuit se reproduise. Mais si presque rien n'était arrivé, ils avaient avancé d'un pas de géant dans leur relation. Rien n'aurait pu le combler davantage. Quoique…

Il se cacha le visage dans les oreillers, pour chasser de sa tête toute ses idées et ses fantasmes. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Riza affiché un air offusqué en croisant ses yeux hagards et plein de désirs inavouables. Elle avait déjà laissé les choses allées assez loin. Elle était encore réservée et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait les premiers pas. Mais seulement après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Il eut un sourire mutin au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne saurait attendre longtemps pour les retrouver. Pourtant, quand des pas résonnèrent dans la chambre, il ferma ses yeux et fit semblant d'être toujours endormi. Il sentit une ombre masqué la lumière du jour qui réchauffait sa peau et des mains glisser sur son visage, pour venir replacer ses cheveux rebelles. Il se laissa faire, en retenant un sourire de plaisir. Roy avait presque peur d'ouvrir les yeux, comme si son rêve avait pu s'arrêter brusquement. Comme si toute cette magie risquait d'éclater, telle une bulle de savon, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le feu dans son cœur était plus intense que jamais quand il sentit la caresse d'un tissu épais sur son corps, alors que Hawkeye s'allongeait contre lui. Il attendit qu'elle pose son visage contre son torse et que ses cheveux lui caresse le cou pour rouvrir ses yeux de braise.

Ses bras forts se refermèrent sur son lieutenant. Elle sourit, devinant qu'une fois de plus, il avait fait semblant de dormir. Comme au travail.

-Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix toute légère. Il eut l'impression que ses mots lui échappaient alors qu'elle marchait sur sa timidité ou sa raison pour prendre plus d'assurance. Elle se redressa au-dessus de lui, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Bonjour, répondit-il, le cœur en joie.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant d'échanger un rapide baiser, pour se lover un peu mieux l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre, mais elle l'avait mal attaché, comme à dessein, pour que leur peau se rencontre dans ce moment d'intimité privilégié.

-J'ai raté quelque chose, finit-il par demander, alors que les mèches blondes et encore humides de son lieutenant lui chatouillait le torse.

-Non, seulement ma douche.

-Dommage…

Son ton chaud laissait entendre qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées. Et maintenant que son maquillage ne masquait plus rien, Riza se sentait plus libre dans ses gestes. Elle se sentait plus vraie et sa raison semblait avoir rendue les armes une bonne fois pour toute…

Ils échangèrent des baisers plus tendres et passionnés les uns que les autres pendant de longues minutes, avant de se reposer l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la femme de chambre vienne frapper à la porte. Le cadran affichait l'heure. Il était tout juste 7h30. Mais ils avaient été absents durant 24 heures maintenant.

-Il faudra rentrer bientôt, remarqua-t-il, brisant le charme.

Riza hocha de la tête et se releva, refermant les pans de sa robe de chambre et privant Roy du paradis. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'ils devaient plier bagage.

Jusque-là, ils agissaient comme un vieux couple, avec l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Mais ils durent se lever, pour se rhabiller. Et ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes, puisqu'ils devaient songer à leur devoir. Aujourd'hui, ils passeraient leur dernière journée à Rush valley. Il était prévu qu'il prenne le train de ce soir pour Central. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps sur place, étant donné qu'ils avaient avec eux la rescapée d'un camp de détention. Ils n'auraient peut-être plus le temps de sortir ensemble ainsi, comme deux adolescents. Plus le temps d'être deux amoureux en vacance. Le poids des gallons sur ses épaules, Roy se sentit presque écrasé. Il était si bas encore dans l'armée. Tant de responsabilités déjà. Et une marche de manœuvre si mince. Il regarda Riza passé sa veste bleue sur son chandail brun et moulant. Il apprécia le jeu de la lumière sur son visage, l'austérité de son regard qui demeurait d'une grande simplicité et dont la douceur n'était pas feinte. Il y avait tant de choses dans ses yeux. Il se détourna, pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa propre tenue. Faire tomber le pantalon bien droit, sans le moindre pli. Refaire chaque malheureux bouton qu'elle avait elle-même défait la veille. Il frémit à ce souvenir et sentit un regard pesé sur lui. C'était comme une couverture qui le protégeait.

Mustang n'avait jamais réalisé combien il aimait être enveloppé dans la chaleur des yeux de Riza. Il l'avait été souvent pourtant. À la guerre, dans les couloirs rigides du QG. Alors qu'il s'inclinait devant sa mère. Alors qu'il s'humiliait devant un général tel qu'Hakuro. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, dès ses premiers balbutiements dans l'armée, ce regard avait été là pour le protéger. Et il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que les yeux de faucons de la jeune femme détaillaient tout son corps, du menton de profil carré aux joues pâles, des mèches noires et soyeuses aux jambes musclées. Des épaules à la taille fine en passant par ce charmant petit derrière…

Oui, la raison de Riza était bel et bien morte une fois de plus. Mais elle revint à l'assaut dès que son colonel eut retourné son regard ardant sur elle. Sans dire un mot, elle le dépassa, quittant la chambre. Elle prenait les devants, voilà tout. Il la suivit sans rien ajouter. Il ne laissa que très peu d'argent sur la table de chevet, n'ayant plus beaucoup de monnaie sur lui, pour des choses semblables au pourboire. Le propriétaire les regarda partir avec des yeux étonnés, ne se rappelant pas avoir loué une chambre à des soldats. Et pourtant, ils franchirent la porte de cette démarche raide et militaire, avançant d'un même pas, la tête haute, les épaules bien droites, avec leur uniforme tiré à quatre épingles. Et hors de tout doute, il s'agissait de deux soldats.

Le couple traversa la ville sans échanger un mot et sans tenter un geste vers l'autre. Riza s'était emmurée dans un silence intouchable et ses pensées allaient d'un bord à l'autre. Elle essayait de comprendre comment elle avait pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient rapprochés trop vite et prenaient du recul pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Roy était déçu qu'elle ne dise rien. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire. Quel mot choisir pour expliquer la joie qu'il ressentait d'avoir pu s'endormir contre elle sans la laisser comprendre qu'il était attristé par le manque de confiance qu'elle avait pour lui. Sur le champ de bataille, elle était prête à lui confier sa vie, bien que ce soit plus souvent la jeune femme qui sauvait son colonel que l'inverse. Il l'avait sauvé à peine un jour auparavant. Et malgré cela, elle avait repoussé ses avances. Elle l'avait carrément mis au supplice.

Si le colonel était prêt à faire preuve de patience, il espéra qu'elle ne le mettrait pas à trop rudes épreuves. Il avait peur de la décevoir. De dépasser ses limites. De ne pas correspondre à ses attentes. Et il ne pouvait partager sa crainte avec personne. Qui aurait cru que Roy Mustang éprouverait de telle frayeur? Lui qui était le tombeur de Central?! Même Jean se moquerait de lui.

Riza, elle, craignait avoir déçu l'homme de ses rêves en repoussant ses avances. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner aussi vite. Elle craignait de le perdre si elle baissait sa garde trop tôt. Ce n'était pas question de ferrer le poisson ou de bien piéger la bête dans ses filets, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle aimait sincèrement son colonel. Mais elle avait des limites qu'il lui fallait respecter. Hawkeye s'était fait beaucoup de mal en se privant d'amour et en pensant qu'elle n'en recevrait jamais de la part de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait commis des erreurs par le passé, qui l'avait laissé marqué. L'influence de son père, un homme vieux jeu, ombrageait encore les voies qu'elle prenait pour mener sa vie. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être heureuse et tout de même obéir à ses principes.

Si elle décevait Roy, tout serait fini. Jusque-là, il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir et pouvait espérer. Mais les espoirs peuvent facilement se briser. Connaissant son supérieur, qui était un sacré rêveur, il pouvait s'imaginer des choses impossibles, irréalisables. Et qu'arriverait-il au couple tout jeune qu'ils formaient s'il n'était pas aussi comblé qu'il l'était dans ses rêves?

Encore une fois, bien qu'ils n'en sachent rien, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Mustang n'essaya pas d'entamer la conversation, ne voyant pas comment il pourrait parler du beau temps sans se sentir idiot et ne voyant pas non plus quel autre sujet il pourrait amener pour discuter. Il avait une liste de secours pour ce genre de situation pourtant… Mieux valait réviser ses notes…

Par-dessus toutes leurs inquiétudes, demeuraient celle de la loi de l'armée interdisant toute relation entre des officiers. Que leur rang soit différent ou semblable, les soldats ne pouvaient entretenir de relation intime avec qui que ce soit dans l'armée, pour toujours être impartial et pouvoir travailler avec chaque frère d'arme avec la même efficacité. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un secret au QG que le colonel Roy Mustang ne travaillait avec efficacité que lorsque son lieutenant était dans les parages. Mais n'importe quel homme travaillait cent fois mieux avec Riza Hawkeye. Surtout lorsqu'elle pointait ses fusils entre leurs deux yeux. Il y avait donc peu de ragots sur eux. À part dans les hommes directement sous les ordres de Mustang, personne ne s'imaginait rien.

Et il faudrait que cela dure, même si maintenant, ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiment. C'est à cause des efforts surhumains qu'ils devraient déployer pour connaître leur idylle tout en la gardant incognito qu'il régnait un tel malaise entre les deux officiers. Ils marchèrent donc en silence et rejoignirent leur auberge vers les 9 heures, sous le regard peu engageant d'un certain aubergiste aux yeux porcins. Riza s'empressa de disparaître dans les marches de l'escalier, pour partager avec Jean et Émilie son petit déjeuner. Roy laissa un mot à leur attention et ressortit pour manger dans un restaurant. Il prit un café, qu'il but seul, à méditer au tournant que prenait sa vie. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir scellé sa relation avec Riza pour qu'elle dure toujours et ne subisse aucun remouds. Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

L'alchimie ne se mêlait pas au sentiment humain et l'armée encore moins. Il était donc impuissant et n'avait plus qu'un choix. Être lui-même et prier pour que ce soit suffisant. C'est donc d'un pas ferme qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour faire un interrogatoire carabiné à Émilie Stein, quand il aperçut le jeune fullmetal, qui parcourait les rues de la ville avec un air désemparé. Intrigué, Roy décida de le suivre, pour voir ce qu'il traversait de si énervant. L'adolescent questionnait les gens, en faisant de grands gestes et conservant son calme avec difficulté. Le pauvre cherchait Alphonse. Peu de personnes purent lui indiquer où se seraient dirigé deux armures géantes. Certaines le prirent même pour un fou. Mais devant sa détresse, personne n'osa l'empêcher de traverser toute la ville, à la recherche de son cadet.

Il avait passé la nuit dehors, à interroger les rares passants et la matinée avançait bien, tandis qu'il avançait avec des traits tirés et un plus lourd poids sur ses jeunes épaules.

Roy le suivit comme une ombre, comprenant vite que le jeune homme cherchait son frère. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais en voyant que la route d'Edward allait vers le centre de détention, il songea que quelqu'un devait protéger l'adolescent, avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Et si Al avait vraiment été dans cette zone de Rush Valley, mieux valait qu'un adulte responsable supervise la suite. Edward sortit de la ville, apercevant au loin une bâtisse gigantesque aux airs de manoir de riche. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le paysage, cherchant un détail qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait son frère. Au milieu de collines de verdure, avant un petit boisé qui entourait le centre, l'alchimiste d'état aperçut le détail insolite qu'il cherchait.

Alors que le sol suivait la même teinte de vert jusqu'au début du désert, un cercle de terre brillait se démarquait sur la plaine. Il s'approcha, pour voir les pics de pierre émergeant de l'herbe, rappelant l'alchimie qu'il utilisait si souvent. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la terre fraîchement retourné. Il y vit un éclat de métal, qu'il reconnu bientôt pour être un morceau de l'armure d'Alphonse. Alors qu'il étudiait ses alentours avec un esprit scientifique, il paniqua à l'idée que son frère ait pu être réduit en pièce. Cela lui rappelait le soir du déraillement, où il avait cherché chaque morceau de cette armure en appelant Winry comme un désespéré. Il réprima un frisson à ce souvenir.

-Al, appela-t-il, d'une voix aussi forte que possible. Il ne put retenir son hésitation.

-Edward? Répondit son frère, d'un ton faible, assourdi par toute la terre qui le recouvrait.

Reprenant courage, Ed se redressa, cherchant partout autour de lui l'imposante carcasse de son frère. Son cadet l'appelait encore, mais sa voix ne venait d'aucune direction. En fait, non, sa voix semblait sortir du sol. En se penchant sur le cercle de terre, grattant le sable et le gravier pour n'en tirer que poussière, la respiration d'Edward se fit saccadée.

-Al? Tu n'es pas là-dessous?

-On s'est fait enterré vivant, lui répondit la petite voix de son cadet. Axia et moi, nous sommes coincés. On a essayé de se dégager un peu, mais nos armures sont pleines de terre et… On doit faire peur à voir. La pression va finir par nous écraser.

-Comment je suis censé vous sortir de là? En synthétisant une pelle?

Ed voulait rire, mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il comprit bien qu'il n'avait pas grand choix. En maugréant contre son frère, il chercha un objet qu'il pourrait transmuter en pelle. Il ne pouvait pas faire un trou dans le sol, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les deux armures. Il allait donc devoir les sortir de là à mains nues.

-Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ton compte pour te retrouver là-dessous?! Chiala l'aîné en posant son choix sur un malheureux arbrisseau.

Avec un peu des pierres du sol, il pourrait en faire un outil rudimentaire. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses ingrédients et s'apprêtait à faire sa manœuvre, il fut recouvert d'une ombre inquiétante. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la voix grave d'un homme le rassura quant à ses soupçons.

-Fais-en une deuxième, fullmetal, je crois que tu mérites mon aide, déclara Roy Mustang.

Ed n'eut pas à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Le colonel lui révéla aussitôt qu'il l'avait suivi après l'avoir aperçu en ville et qu'il tenait à lui rendre service en l'aidant à dégager son frère de toute cette terre. L'adolescent savait qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'Envy, puisque ce dernier se transformait en n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de soupçonner tout le monde autour de lui. Puis, à bien y songer, Al dans le fond de son trou aurait aussi pu être Envy, ainsi qu'Axia. Mais s'il se mettait à voir cette peste partout autour de lui, il deviendrait fou avant d'avoir le temps de le dire.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Bientôt, armé chacun d'une pelle, Roy et Edward se mirent à creuser le sol, avec énergie et volonté, pour faire au plus vite. Axia n'arrivait pas à croire à leur chance et Al brûlait d'impatience de revoir la lumière du soleil. Cette expérience lui fit comprendre que s'il ne pouvait plus profiter de la chaleur de l'astre du ciel, il n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il voyait. Était-ce vraiment un enfer que de vivre dans une armure? N'était-ce pas égoïste de vouloir en sortir au point de vouloir sacrifier tout autour de lui, à commencer par sa propre vie? Cette vie en était encore une, même si elle n'avait rien de semblable à celle de son frère.

Il fallut plusieurs heures au colonel et au fullmetal pour dégager les deux armures. Celles-ci durent essuyer les moqueries de leurs aînés quand le soleil tomba sur eux, dévoilant le fait qu'elles s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre. Axia eut beau protester qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé coincé dans cette position à cause de la terre qui les écrasait, Edward n'écoutait déjà plus aucun de leurs arguments. Roy, lui, ne leur laissa pas le temps de profiter du panorama plus clément que la terre noire qui les avait entouré durant les dernières heures.

-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé là-dessous, exigea-t-il de savoir.

-C'est Roxy, répondit l'armure aux courbes féminines.

Le soldat était d'ailleurs un peu étonné de découvrir qu'il existait d'autres personnes qu'Alphonse Elrick qui était piégé dans un semblable corps d'acier. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser pour autant.

-Qui ça?

-Une jeune alchimiste qui adore créer des explosions. Elle vient du centre de détention, et me déteste parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire s'échapper. Pour se venger, elle nous a enfermé sous terre après avoir fait explosé le sol, expliqua Axia.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Une alchimiste qui venait du centre de détention? Il y avait donc des alchimistes parmi les captives retenues là-bas? Mais comment se faisait-il, si ces détenues étaient si fortes en alchimie, qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore évadées? La généralissime n'avait cessé de dire qu'Émilie Stein était une sorte de bombe à retardement. Un danger public et qu'elle était gardée sous bonne garde. Mais dans ce cas, la jeune fille aurait du pouvoir s'échapper bien facilement. Il avait pourtant fallu qu'il risque sa vie et celles de ses deux lieutenants pour réchapper l'adolescente.

-Elle doit s'être rendue qu'elle était assez forte pour se débrouiller toute seule, puisque cette fois, elle n'agissait pas sous les ordres du centre, poursuivit Axia.

Ed ne comprenait rien, n'ayant pas eu droit à l'histoire complète, mais Mustang fut piqué au vif par toutes ces nouvelles. Il ne pouvait laisser partir une personne aussi au courant sur ce centre. Il exigea donc du fullmetal, de son frère et de leur amie, qu'ils les accompagnent à Central le soir même. Il recueillerait leurs explications plus tard, pour faire une reconstitution des faits aussi complète que possible.

-Al, tu t'es drôlement magané, se plaignit Edward, en époussetant de son mieux l'armure, qui en profitait pour se vider de toute la terre et le sable qu'il l'avait remplie.

En voyant Axia faire de même, Roy comprit qu'il restait bien des mystères à éclaircir sur cette terre. Mais il était amusé par la complicité qu'il devinait entre les deux armures. Ainsi, Alphonse n'était plus seul au monde de sa sorte. Peut-être avait-il rencontré son âme sœur? Le colonel garda un moment le silence, pendant qu'Ed remettait en place les différentes pièces de métal constituants son frère. Était-il en train de devenir romantique? L'adulte avait de la misère à le croire. Il l'était pourtant, à chaque instant qu'il passait avec Riza. Du moins, s'il ne le démontrait pas, il l'était dans toutes ses pensées, ou presque…

Mais il avait toujours su l'être, ayant toujours été un joli coeur. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être plus attentif à ce genre de chose. Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait mieux accepté que les gens autour de lui soit en couple, vu qu'il l'était lui-même. Un peu moins de jalousie dans le cœur, ça ne fait pas de mal. Il eut un de ces vagues sourires, accompagné d'un regard lointain, comme s'il en savait plus que les trois jeunes. Quand Ed releva les yeux vers son supérieur, il eut la désagréable impression que le colonel avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il se contenta de maugréer qu'il ne pouvait pas partir immédiatement. Winry avait encore besoin de lui. Roy retint un commentaire moqueur. Mais son sourire coquin était clair sur ses pensées. Edward rougit en se rappelant combien il s'était rapproché de son amie d'enfance.

-Ça va, Ed? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as du t'épuiser à force de creuser pour nous libérer, se peina son cadet.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir causé tant de problèmes, s'excusa Axia. Si j'avais pu, je nous aurais sorti de là moi-même.

-Mais on était incapable de bouger, la justifia Alphonse.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, je suis en pleine forme, coupa-t-il, en voyant bien le regard de plus en plus moqueur que le colonel pointait sur lui. Le soldat lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait. L'air de rien, il passa un commentaire anodin.

-Comment va votre amie? Winry Rockbell, c'est cela?

-Elle… Elle va bien, s'empourpra Edward, en évitant le regard de son frère.

Qui sait? Roy l'avait-il vu dans le parc avec la jeune fille? Alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son lieutenant et ne cessait de l'embrasser? C'était dur à croire. Mais si le couple de soldat les avait vu, alors, il devait s'attendre à encore bien des moqueries. Sauf que si Mustang l'avait aperçu, il devait se douter qu'Ed aussi l'avait reconnu.

-Et le lieutenant Hawkeye, elle va bien? Voulut se venger l'adolescent.

-Comme un charme, répondit l'officier, sans perdre le sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air en pleine forme hier, je ne savais pas que les robes lui allaient aussi bien.

Roy tressaillit à cette remarque. Si Edward Elrick les avait vu ensemble, lui et Hawkeye, le jeune pourrait bien lui faire des problèmes une fois rentré à Central. Al et Axia, ne comprenant pas ce que racontait leurs aînés, restèrent un peu en retrait, pour partager leur impression sur leur courte expérience sous terre.

-J'avais peur de ne plus jamais ressortir à l'air libre, avoua la jeune fille.

-Et moi donc… Si on n'avait pas été ensemble, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir.

-C'est vrai que c'était mieux de ne pas être seul. Le noir m'a toujours fait peur.

-Moi aussi. Surtout maintenant que je ne peux plus dormir. Enfin, tu comprends…

-Oui, dans ce corps, on n'a pas le choix de vivre jour et nuit. On a conscience de tout. Jamais de pause. Ou trop de silence.

-Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est mieux que rien, agréa le jeune homme.

Un court silence les divisa. Axia avait vécu cent ans dans son corps. Cent ans à ne pas dormir, à ne pas changer, à voir tout de la même hauteur, à travers les mêmes fentes étroites. Cent ans à regarder ses amis mourir, à traverser les époques et voir le monde changer sans pouvoir participer à la vie active. Cent ans de passivité, à souffrir les mêmes cauchemars, alors que la maison dont on se souvient et les choses qui y avait grandi avec nous ont déjà disparu depuis des lustres. Comme il devait lui sembler jeune. Et pourtant, Al n'arrivait pas à considérer la vieillesse de sa nouvelle amie. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, si humaine, si semblable à lui. C'était comme si en cent ans, elle n'avait pas changé. Ces amis de maintenant comptait tout autant que ceux d'autrefois. Et lui peut-être plus que les autres, puisqu'il était différent de tous ces autres et pareil à elle.

Sans vouloir l'admettre, Al appréciait l'idée qu'il soit plus unique et précieux aux yeux d'Axia que tout autre personne. C'était égoïste, mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Enfin, non, cela le réconfortait. Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut. Ed et Roy se disputaient devant eux, sur des questions personnelles et mystérieuses, des genres de secrets défenses que même les membres de l'armée ne devaient pas connaître. Bien sûr, l'adulte gardait son calme, tandis que l'adolescent était sur le point de péter une coche. Alphonse aurait souri s'il l'avait pu. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir manifester pareille expression à présent qu'il ne pouvait même plus se représenter un croquis de son vrai visage. Il en ressenti une certaine inquiétude. Mais il préféra garder le silence sur ce fait. Il ne voulait faire de peine à personne.

Il avait fallu près de 12 heures à Edward pour retrouver son frère et rentrer une fois qu'ils eurent salué le colonel et ce soit donner rendez-vous à la gare, pour rentrer à Central. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un était venu importuné son amie quelques minutes après que lui-même l'ait laissé seule dans sa chambre. Il ne se doutait pas non plus de ce qu'il découvrirait en arrivant. Le silence fut leur seule réponse quand ils frappèrent à la porte de Winry. Axia entra en première, puisqu'elle était la seule fille du groupe, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour comprendre que rien n'allait plus. La chambre était sens dessus dessous. Il y avait un peu de sang qui séchait sur le lit et avait coulé sur le plancher. La fenêtre était brisée, et les rideaux flottaient au vent. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. L'armure lâcha un cri de surprise à la découverte de ce spectacle et les deux frères s'empressèrent de la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Alphonse.

Edward fit le tour de la pièce trois fois, avec des gestes de plus en plus paniqués. Mais il n'y avait pas tellement d'indice, et encore moins de trace de Winry. En fait, il y avait quelques cheveux blonds qui traînaient sur l'oreiller et les draps déchirés. Mais rien d'autre. Il se prit la tête à deux mains, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui se passait. Ils allaient de catastrophes en catastrophes. Il y avait de moins en moins de temps qui séparait chacun des désastres dont lui et ses amis étaient victimes.

-Quand tu l'as laissé, hier, elle allait bien, voulut savoir Al.

-Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien! Mais elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de venir avec moi pour te chercher. Elle ne peut pas beaucoup marcher pour l'instant et…

-Et voilà qu'elle disparaît, compléta Axia, d'une voix attristée. Elle ne disait pas cela pour en rajouter sur le dos d'Edward, il le devina bien. Mais il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se fâcher contre la jeune fille. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Avec un grognement, son choix se fit.

-Je ne peux pas croire que personne autour n'ait intervenu dans tout ça! Il y a eu une lutte ici, diagnostiqua-t-il en s'efforçant de pas penser à ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Winry. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais garder la tête froide serait la seule façon de retrouver son amie. Ça a dut faire du bruit, poursuivit-il. Si personne n'est venu voir ce qui se passait, soit l'intru était trop menaçant, soit toute cette auberge s'est liguée contre nous.

-Ça pourrait être un piège, admit Alphonse. Lui non plus n'était pas content de savoir que par sa faute, Winry était portée disparue. S'il n'avait été pas enfermé sous terre avec Axia, il aurait pu rejoindre son frère et ce dernier n'aurait pas eu à laisser l'adolescente toute seule.

-Elle est peut-être dans votre chambre, suggéra leur nouvelle amie, sans trop de conviction.

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent donc vers la pièce, avec un soupçon d'espoir. Mais la confiance ne régnait plus. Méfiant, Ed inspecta le couloir des yeux et hésita entre défoncer sa porte et l'ouvrir tout doucement. Ça l'aurait certainement aidé à se défouler, mais si Winry était de l'autre côté, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. En songeant qu'il était vraiment idiot d'alerter de sa présence tout ennemi potentiel qui aurait également pu se trouver dans cette chambre, il frappa à la porte, juste au cas. Comme personne ne répondit, il voulut tourner la poignée. Elle était coincée…

-Super. J'ai pas verrouillé en partant…

C'était donc mauvais signe. Edward allait donner un bon coup de pied dans la porte, quand Alphonse l'enfonça. Bien que cette violence ne ressemblait pas à son cadet, l'alchimiste d'état ne se questionna pas. Tout portait à croire à voir les yeux rouges de son frère qu'il était furieux de la disparition de leur amie d'enfance. Il devait se sentir aussi coupable qu'Ed. Bien que son aîné sache qu'il était le vrai responsable. C'était lui qui faisait parti de l'armée et mettait tout son entourage en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Winry, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner n'importe où. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle serait en danger.

La chambre des Elrick était dans le même état que celle de la mécanicienne, le sang en moins. Quelqu'un était venu chercher quelque chose. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une démarche pour les intimider. Peu importe ce qu'il cherchait, et qui était ce il, Ed savait qu'il n'avait rien pu trouver d'important. Il avait toutes ses possessions sur lui en tout temps. Alphonse n'avait rien de précieux à part son armure et l'huile dont il se servait pour l'entretenir. Axia ne possédait rien et Winry n'avait que sa clé à mollet et des outils empruntés au propriétaire. Rien de valeur où que ce soit.

-Qui est notre ennemi cette fois? Se demanda l'adolescent, pensant presque aussitôt à Envy.

La fenêtre de Winry était brisée et il avait souvent vu l'homoncule sous forme de corneille ces derniers temps. En tout cas, au moins une fois. Quel idiot il faisait! En sachant pertinemment que les homoncules savaient où ses amis et lui logeaient, il avait quand même laissé Winry seule, malgré les dangers qu'elle courrait. Mais jusque-là, toutes les attaques d'Envy s'étaient produites à l'extérieur, alors qu'il était isolé et vulnérable. Jamais l'envieux n'avait pris le risque de s'attaquer à l'alchimiste alors qu'il y avait des civils autour. Les homonculus devaient conserver l'anonymat.

-Tu crois qu'elle se serait fait enlevé?

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, soupira le jeune homme, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Al réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas refait sa tresse. Son frère avait l'air encore plus rebelle avec ses mèches qui lui glissaient sur les épaules. Il aurait peut-être du penser à se couper les cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Axia ne disait rien, restant en retrait des deux frères. Elle se sentait coupable elle aussi. Si ce n'était pas de Roxy, et donc d'elle, jamais Alphonse n'aurait été absent aussi longtemps et jamais Ed ne serait venu le chercher. Alors qu'elle voulait se rendre utile, tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire, c'était d'apporter des ennuis à ces nouveaux amis. Elle hésita à songer à eux en pareil terme maintenant que Winry avait disparu. Elle ne méritait pas leur amitié. Encore moins leur compassion. Puis une idée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si la jeune fille était tombée entre les mains des hommes du centre?!

Edward se lassa d'inspecter la chambre et sorti, pour descendre dire deux mots au propriétaire de l'hôtel. Il allait lui faire passé un sal quart d'heure. Et deux autres encore plus sals, si ce type ne savait pas où était Winry. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'une vingtaine d'hommes baraqués l'attendent en bas des marches. Mais quand il arriva au premier étage, il n'y avait personne d'autre que l'aubergiste qui l'attendait. Alphonse rejoignit son frère, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de folie, tandis qu'Axia s'éternisait un peu dans la chambre des Elrick. Un éclat particulier avait retenu son attention. Elle s'en approcha pour trouver une paire de lunette à la monture transparente et aux verres rouges. L'un des deux étaient brisés, mais l'autre brillait au soleil comme une pierre précieuse. Il renvoyait une lumière persistante et tremblotante au plafond.

Axia aurait pu jurer que ses lunettes n'appartenaient à Edward, encore moins à Alphonse. Et il s'agissait de lunettes d'homme… Elle devait montrer sa trouvaille à Alphonse! Elle se lança dans l'escalier, pour rejoindre les deux frères.

Douze heures plus tôt, quelqu'un était venu dans le petit hôtel, pour visiter une amie. C'était un homme à la peau basanée, si foncée qu'on douta qu'il s'agisse de bronzage. Il avait des cheveux pâles, châtains blonds, ce qui contrastait avec son teint. Il portait de charmantes lunettes aux verres rouges comme le sang. Sa veste était orangé et ses pantalons noires. Il avait une stature colossale et des traits volontaires, coupés au couteau, érodés par le sable du désert. Son visage dur s'éclaira d'un sourire magnifique quand il aperçut l'aubergiste au milieu de ses clients. Il traversa la pièce en quatre enjambés. Il était grand et dans son pays, il devait certainement inspirer le respect. Mais ici, sa différence le fit dévisagé, et il y avait tant d'Ishbaliens immenses dont on racontait les pouvoirs terrifiants pour que les enfants les détestent depuis la guerre que, personne n'éprouva de respect pour cet étranger.

On l'observa comme une bête de foire, détaillant ses mains immenses, qui pouvaient briser les os d'une seule flexion des doigts. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais on chercha la marque du x au centre de son visage, au cas où ce serait l'homme recherché par les soldats de Central. Scar.

Il ne fallut pas de temps pour que les témoins de la scène comprennent que ce n'était pas lui. La peau sombre de son visage était parfaite, ne portant pas la moindre cicatrice. Mais il avait un bandage sur le bras gauche, comme s'il avait été gravement blessé. D'ailleurs, quand un enfant accrocha le membre enrubanné de blanc, l'inconnu fit une légère grimace. Mais il ne dit pas un mot et ne lâcha pas un son. Il se dirigea droit sur l'aubergiste, pour lui demander un verre. Ne pouvant refuser un client, on lui servit ce qu'il demandait. Finalement, les regards cessèrent de le fixer et il put consommer sa boisson dans la tranquillité, avant de requérir l'aubergiste pour une question d'ordre personnel. La fille d'un de ses amis séjournait dans cet hôtel. Elle venait de subir un terrible accident et portait depuis peu des automails.

Son histoire étant plausible, et l'aubergiste se rappelant combien les clients accompagnant cette fille lui causait des problèmes et de la mauvaise publicité, il écouta avec attention ce que l'Ishbalien avait à dire.

-Je suis venu la chercher pour son père. Elle doit recevoir des soins particuliers. Elle est déjà au courant, mais je ne voudrais pas importuner quelqu'un en frappant à la mauvaise porte. Sa chambre est bien la numéro…

Le propriétaire fut impressionné de voir combien cet étranger était au courant. Il agréa et lui suggéra d'aller chercher la jeune fille tout de suite. Le plus vite elle serait partie, le mieux ce serait. L'Ishbalien expliqua qu'il la ramènerait le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, puisque le traitement serait fini. Il reviendrait à l'adolescent accompagnant la jeune fille de s'arranger pour qu'elle rentre chez elle par la suite. Il laissa un nom à l'aubergiste, pour qu'il le réfère aux amis de Winry, au cas où ces derniers s'inquiéteraient.

Puis il était disparu dans les escaliers, juste au moment où Edward sortait à la recherche d'Alphonse. Dans sa hâte, l'alchimiste d'État n'avait pas vu l'Ishbalien passer. Il était arrivé devant la porte de Winry et avait frappé, sans douceur. La jeune fille n'eut aucune envie d'ouvrir. Il frappa donc encore, à un rythme étudié, qui suivait un ordre précis. Elle trouvait la façon de cogner à la porte de son visiteur très étrange. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle faisait une erreur, elle ne tint plus à son silence, son inquiétude lui pesant trop à force d'entendre tout ses coups résonner sur sa porte. Bientôt, le montant de bois tomberait et livrerait passage à l'étranger qui voulait la voir avec tant d'insistance.

-Allez vous en! Cria-t-elle, paniquée.

À ce moment précis, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Et dans un grand cri, un oiseau noir fracassa la fenêtre. Winry hurla de frayeur, tout en se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Une pluie de verre l'entoura, certains fragments lui égratignant les épaules et les bras. Elle résista, décidé à échapper à l'animal fou qui venait de violer l'intimité de sa chambre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, écartant ses bras pour voir ce qui se passait, le volatile se tenait à ses pieds, battant de ses larges ailes. Il semblait avoir doublé de taille. Et il grandissait encore.

-Quel manque d'hospitalité! Se plaignit la gigantesque corneille.

Winry cria encore, terrifiée, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, malgré sa souffrance et le danger qu'elle courrait à marcher sur ses automails alors que ses plaies n'avaient pas cicatriser. Elle lança un morceau de verre à l'oiseau, pour le contourner et se jeter sur la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, ayant oublié que quelques instants auparavant, on toquait avec insistance. Elle se retrouva devant un Ishbalien immense. Toutes les issues condamnées autour d'elle, son état d'esprit s'approcha de l'épouvante. Elle sauta de côté, pour éviter les bras de l'inconnu, en essayant de retrouver des pensées rationnelles. Mais ses yeux rencontrèrent la forme grandissante de l'oiseau, dont les plumes s'amalgamèrent et les traits fondirent pour qu'il se retrouve à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

Elle demeura figée d'horreur en voyant cette forme mutante, transmutante en fait, dont les membres s'allongeaient, pour devenir des bras, des jambes graciles et un visage au sourire terrifiant. Les yeux mauves la scrutèrent, lisant à travers ses yeux, la transperçant. Les dents pointues d'Envy se dévoilèrent dans une mimique encore plus effrayante que son sourire victorieux de tout à l'heure. Il semblait se moquer. Sa chevelure verte l'entoura bientôt, encore plus longue que les mèches blondes de l'adolescente. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tandis que Winry comprenait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle resta immobile, figée de stupeur en regardant droit dans les yeux du genre d'ennemi qu'Edward combattait de façon régulière. Son dos humide de sueurs froides, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Dégoûtée, c'est cela? Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas. C'est de l'alchimie élémentaire, se moqua Envy.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce… cette chose voulait faire d'elle. Mais elle se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait fait à Edward. Son ami avait risqué sa peau, dévoré de l'intérieur par un os à la croissance paniquée. En se souvenant des traits tirés de l'adolescent par la douleur et de ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur ses joues par la sueur, elle ressentit un courage nouveau l'envahir et se tint plus droite, pleine de colère. C'était à cause de cet Envy que son ami d'enfance avait tant souffert.

-Alors on ne dit rien?

-C'est toi Envy? C'est toi qui as mis cet os dans le bras d'Edward?!

-Ouais, je vois que tu sais faire autre chose que crier comme une gamine. Je te donne un 7 pour ta mémoire. Et un dix si tu me dis comment il s'est débarrassé du cadeau de son père aussi facilement!

Winry tint sa langue, malgré les yeux furieux de l'homoncule. Elle avait oublié la présence de l'Ishbalien. Et elle n'avait pas peur en pensant à la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cet imbécile qui avait embêté son Edward! Elle songeait plutôt à un autre désagrément qu'il lui avait causé. D'un air aussi furieux qu'Envy, elle brandit sa clé à mollet et lui assena un violent coup dans le ventre. L'homoncule fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par le coup, ouvrant des yeux pleins de surprise. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer ainsi. Il avait cru que cette fille ne serait qu'une pauvre innocente terrifiée. Il se redressa lentement, pour conserver sa forme.

Étrangement, son corps semblait instable, sa peau changeant de couleur par endroit. Ses cheveux ne volaient pas avec le vent, mais contre lui. S'il pouvait se transformer, il avait de la misère avec cette apparence. Et pourtant, cela ressemblait à celle qu'Ed avait décrit à son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en balançant sa clé de métal à la figure d'Envy. Du sang gicla sous le choc, et le lit s'en retrouva imbibé.

-C'est toi qui a bousillé le plus bel automail que j'ai jamais fait, hurla-t-elle, furieusement en brandissant les poings et secouant la tête.

Envy ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage guérissant lentement, et il grogna sa rancœur de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. L'Ishbalien entra à ce moment, les poings serrés. Winry crut qu'il était là pour elle, mais il passa devant elle sans la regarder et attrapa l'homoncule par la gorge. Son prisonnier se défendit, sans pouvoir échapper à la prise du géant. L'homme l'entraîna à travers la pièce, renversant quelques meubles sur son passage, pour traverser la porte et lui régler son compte dans l'autre pièce. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune voit ce qu'il ferait de la créature. Envy continue de se débattre, en silence, sachant que personne ne devait se sentir inviter à intervenir. Il fut jeté dans la chambre d'Edward sans ménagement. Mais l'Ishbalien ne fit pas un autre geste dans sa direction, se contentant de le fixer avec dégoût et mépris.

Envy se releva, les contours de sa silhouette se brouillant, en maudissant sa fatigue. Il commença à changer de forme, profitant de son instabilité physique pour foutre le bazar dans la pièce. Quand il eut fini de se transformer, il avait des cheveux blancs et un uniforme de l'armée. Son corps était toujours gracile, mais menu, et ses formes clairement féminine. La touche finale complétée, elle tendit la main vers l'étranger, qui retira ses lunettes et les lui donna volontiers. D'un rapide mouvement du pouce, elle brisa l'un des verres, avant de lâcher l'armature transparente dans un coin de la pièce, où elle se retrouverait exposée au soleil la majeur partie de la journée.

L'homme soupire.

-J. Bradley t'attends, fais vite, d'accord?

-Oui, répondit-elle tout bas, pour être sûr que Winry ne les entendrait pas.

-D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu ne peux pas tenir en forme comme ça, je te casse le cou, prévint-il.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne suis pas habitué à cette forme.

-C'est pourtant celle de ton modèle.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

Il la dévisagea avec encore plus de mépris, avant de lui indiquer le chemin de la fenêtre d'un doigt impératif.

-Je ne suis pas ton créateur. Mais ne pense pas que cela m'empêchera de te tuer. Je n'ai rien à faire des homoncules ni de votre plan ou de votre mère. Je travaille avec vous de façon temporaire, rappela-t-il.

-C'est bon, je ne l'oublierais pas…

Elle fila par la fenêtre et l'Ishbalien quitta la chambre, pour rejoindre Winry, qui avait récupéré sa clé à mollet et l'attendait de pied ferme. À la voir, elle était prête à en démordre. Mais l'homme vit aussi un autre fait. Elle n'était pas très assurée sur ses jambes. Il tendit les mains devant lui, avec un sourire désolé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas armé. Elle hésita en le reconnaissant comme étant le client Ishbal qu'elle avait servi à Central, alors qu'elle travaillait encore dans la boutique de mécanique. Il avait été si gentil.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-J'ai appris que vous aviez traversé un déraillement de train. Et vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir bien traiter malgré mes origines ishbaliennes. Pour cela, je voudrais vous remercier en vous aidant à guérir plus vite.

-Qu… Quoi? Mais comment savez-vous que j'étais dans un déraillement?!

-Vous savez, l'identité des survivants de ce drame est connue partout. Vos photos sont dans tous les journaux. Personne ne vous a importuné, parce que vous êtes l'amie d'un des plus importants alchimistes d'état de Central, et d'un des plus susceptible. Mais, il faut que vous receviez des soins adéquats pour vos automails. J'ai appris de source sûr que vos plaies n'étaient pas complètement guéries. Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir un moment, avant de ne vous blessez mortellement.

-Mais, comment savez-vous tout ça?

-Je suis quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien. Croyez-moi. La créature qui est débarqué dans votre chambre tout à l'heure n'avait rien d'humain. Mais elle ne vous importunera plus si vous venez avec moi. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, je vous ramènerais ici demain et vous serez en pleine forme.

-Qui êtes-vous pour avoir le pouvoir de me soigner aussi rapidement?!

-C'est avec une alchimie très différente de celle de ce pays que je pourrais vous guérir. Bien entendu, cela ne dépend que de vous.

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyez, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça…

-Dans ce cas, cette guérison ne dépendra que de toi, sourit-il.

Encouragée par le sourire bienveillant de cet homme et pousser par sa volonté de retrouver son indépendance et de pouvoir se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans danger, elle le suivit, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien risquer. Cet Ishbalien semblait de son côté. Après tout, il l'avait débarrassé d'Envy. Elle accepta donc de le suivre, se disant qu'Edward était bien plus inquiet pour Alphonse que pour elle. Puis, il serait si content de la voir marcher de nouveau! Cela valait bien la peine de suivre cet étranger. Elle repensa bien entendu à ce que sa grand-mère lui avait déjà dit à propos des inconnus. Mais les parents de l'adolescente avait passé leur vie à tendre la main aux démunis autour d'eux. Ils lui avaient appris à faire ce qu'elle croyait juste et à aider son prochain.

Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas d'autre personne comme eux? Des gens qui, peu importe leur nationalité ou leur religion, voyait au-delà des apparences les besoin des autres êtres humains et étaient prêts à rendre service à leur voisin, malgré sa différence? Winry ne pouvait passer sa vie à se méfier des autres. Elle avait douté des sentiments d'Edward et il lui avait bien prouvé qu'au contraire de ses craintes, il l'adorait. Enfin, elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûre. Mais à chaque moment d'insécurité et de doute, il avait été là, ses bras forts autour d'elle, son souffle contre sa joue et son regard doré dans le sien. Elle rappela à sa mémoire la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour se donner le courage de se lever. Elle suivit l'Ishbalien, poussant l'audace à accepter la main qu'il lui offrit pour l'aider à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Ainsi, quand elle sortit avec lui de l'hôtel, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

La jeune fille ne pouvait se douter que l'apparition inexpliquée d'Envy n'était qu'une énorme mise en scène servant d'apaisement pour elle et ses soupçons à l'égard de l'Ishbalien. En plus, cette mascarade serait un autre avertissement pour le fullmetal et son frère. Elle demanda à son protecteur comment elle devrait l'appeler.

-Ovila Gewitter, avait-il dit, sans préciser s'il s'agissait bien de son nom ou pas. Pour un Ishbalien, un nom de famille était un peu bizarre.

Leur nom était plus mystique. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions à voir son sourire triste comme il se présentait, en détournant légèrement le regard. Il n'avait rien à cacher à cette adolescente. Sauf la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait d'avoir fait souffrir cette pauvre enfant avec ce déraillement de train stupide. Il avait prié son dieu d'accepter les morts dans leur rédemption après ce drame qu'il avait causé. Mais Ovila n'était plus très sûr de l'existence des dieux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait plus son nom d'origine et que, pareillement à un Ishbalien recherché par tout Central, il était un exilé aux yeux de son peuple.

-Merci, monsieur Gewitter, sourit-elle. Vous êtes très gentil de vous occuper de moi.

-Ce n'est rien, appelles-moi Ovila, d'accord?

Winry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait confiance. Un fon de méfiance demeurait en elle, mais la mécanicienne ne pouvait pas dire ce qui l'énervait chez cet homme. Il était prévenant, sympathique, attentif. Alors qu'elle était tout particulièrement vulnérable, Ed l'avait laissé à elle-même, et la présence de cet homme colossale la réconfortait. Son ombre sur la sienne lui rappelait celle de son père. Malgré le teint foncé de sa peau, il lui semblait presque familier. Était-ce cette courte discussion avec lui dans la boutique qui la poussait à voir du bien en lui? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que s'il pouvait vraiment la guérir, elle pourrait rentrer plus vite chez sa grand-mère et s'occuper d'elle. Dès le moment où elle se mit à le suivre aveuglément, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Suite à ce chap, l'auteure tient à s'excuser pour ne pas avoir afficher le même enthousiasme qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'en était pas capable. Je suis sur un petit down, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis. Ça ira mieux bientôt. Et encore plus si j'ai des reviews!!! (serait-ce une mise depuis le début) Croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça?! Non, je l'aurais fait exprès?!


	25. Kapitel Zwanzig Fünf

Je vous ai laissé en plan un moment. Je m'en excuse, pour ça, je ne ferais pas deux pages de blabla inutile. Que les rar et tout de suite après, le nouveau chap. On en est à 25. C'est quand même pas trop mal!

Serleena: Je sais qu'à son âge, elle devrait savoir qu'elle n'a pas à suivre les inconnus. Mais il faut prendre en compte la façon dont tout cela est arrivé. Et puis, tu vas voir que ce n'est pas un mal. En plus, ça arrive à des femmes d'âges murs d'être manipulée et de suivre des étrangers. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour que l'histoire se poursuive, mais peu importe hein, tant que le reste tienne la route. Merci pour ta review et ton suivi assidu de cette fic. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles!

Kaisuky: Mais tu vois, c'est parce que j'ai demandé plus de reviews que j'ai mis tant de temps à updater cette fic. C'est pas que les chap ne sont pas écrit (ils le sont tous jusqu'au 28, mais c'est que maintenant, j'ai fixé ma limite à 4 review le chap) C'est peut-être trop. Enfin, merci de suivre, bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture! À la prochaine.

Sabine02: un grand merci et un grand désoler aussi, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur Envy. Bref, merci de suivre et bonne lecture.

Whyle: c'est vrai que Winry n'a pas de chance. Mais tant pis. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture!!

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Interrogatoires

Das Vehrör

Kapitel Zwanzig Fünf

Chapitre 25

Quand l'aubergiste lui annonça que son amie était partie de son plein gré avec un Ishbalien de haute stature, le jeune Elrick avait un peu paniqué. Edward ne reconnut pas le nom d'Ovila Gewitter. Par contre, celui qui le suivait ne le calma pas du tout. _Van Hohenheim_. Il avait sursauté à la fois de surprise et d'horreur en découvrant ce nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, son père allait ressurgir dans sa vie! Surtout qu'il se rappelait qu'Envy ait fait un commentaire ou deux à propos de son vieux. Il aurait un soi-disant rapport avec l'os que l'homoncule avait mis dans son bras… Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Retenant un grognement, il appela Al pour lui montrer ce nom qui retenait tout un pan de leur passé. Son frère parut aussi surpris que lui, mais pas dans le même sens.

-Tu penses qu'on pourra revoir papa? Demanda-t-il, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Il aurait tout donné pour connaître son père. Plus paisible que son aîné, Alphonse était même prêt à essayer de comprendre Hohenheim, alors qu'Edward détestait allègrement son paternel.

-J'espère bien que non, répliqua le jeune alchimiste en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bouder.

Mais l'heure était trop grave pour des enfantillages de la sorte. Winry était partie avec un Ishbalien tout à fait inconnu, ce qui n'était pas de meilleur augure que la brusque mention de leur père dans leur vie sur le vulgaire bout de papier de l'aubergiste.

-Écoutez, si ça vous énerve autant, vous n'avez qu'à attendre votre amie. Ce Gewitter a dit qu'il la reconduirait ici ce soir. Elle devrait arriver dans quelques heures. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez partir à sa recherche, appeler l'armée, ou faire bon ce qu'il vous semble. Mais en attendant, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez plus de désordre dans mon établissement. D'ailleurs, si vous ne partez pas bientôt, je vais me voir obliger de vous mettre à la porte.

-Est-ce que vous savez à qui vous parlé, s'empourpra Edward, furieux d'être ainsi grondé.

-Ça va Ed, pas besoin d'en faire un plat. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous ne vous causerons plus d'ennui, promit l'armure en attrapant son frère par l'épaule et le tirant loin du comptoir avant qu'il ne fasse une crise.

Axia les rejoignit à ce moment, les lunettes brisées dans la main. Le regard noir que lui jeta Edward n'avait rien de gentil, mais elle passa par-dessus la crainte d'être rejeté qu'il lui inspira et expliqua aux deux frères ce qu'elle avait découvert en remettant la preuve à Alphonse.

-Alors, c'est bien un Ishbalien qui est venu chercher Winry.

-Mais comment expliques-tu qu'il ait laissé ses lunettes dans notre chambre?! Répliqua Edward, dont les nerfs étaient visiblement à bout de patience. Et pourquoi est-elle partie sagement avec lui alors que les chambres sont sens dessus dessous?

-C'est vrai que tout cela est bizarre. Mais je pense que l'aubergiste a raison. Nous ferions mieux d'attendre un peu au cas où cet homme ramènerait Winry. Si elle revient et que nous ne sommes pas là pour l'accueillir, elle ne sera pas contente. Et si un seul de nous part, nous n'aurons pas moyen de nous joindre et on risque de se perdre, comme c'est arrivé après qu'on est rencontré Roxy. Tu n'as pas envi de te retrouver pris dans une embuscade tendue par les homoncules encore une fois?

Ed admit qu'il ne comptait pas revoir Envy avant un moment. Si ce n'était pour l'étrangler et lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête après lui avoir fait cracher toutes ses dents. Il ne formula pas son idée de torture, se doutant que son frère serait choqué par autant de violence, même si elle visait un être aussi vil que l'homoncule à tête de palmier.

-Alors, tout ce que tu as à me proposer, c'est d'attendre sans savoir ce qui arrive à Winry?

-Écoutes, je sais que tu l'adores, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir sans réfléchir et se jeter dans l'inconnu. Aies confiance un peu…

-D'accord, mais si dans une heure elle n'est pas revenue… commença l'adolescent.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, Winry venait de franchir le seuil de la porte, raccompagné par un homme immense au teint basané. Ed sauta sur ses pieds, électrisé à la vue de cet étranger qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Scar, si ce n'était de la cicatrice au milieu du visage. L'homme, qui ne pouvait être qu'Ovila Gewitter, puisqu'il n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Hohenheim, s'avança vers eux avec un sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille marchait à ses côtés, pleine d'assurance sur ses automails. Comme si elle était complètement guérie. Ed n'arriva pas à le croire tout de suite et s'empressa d'éloigner son amie de cet inconnu en passant un bras possessif autour de ses épaules et la tirant vers lui.

-Edward! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire encore plus immense que l'Ishbalien, qui jaugeait Alphonse.

Al, lui, jaugeait également l'étranger, étonné de voir qu'il était aussi grand que lui. Après tout, l'armure constituant son corps faisait presque 2 mètres de haut! Le susdit Edward ne laissa pas le temps à Winry de parler. Il l'entraîna vers une table isolée de l'auberge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était inquiété. Elle ne lui permit pas de se fâcher, faisant très justement remarqué qu'elle passait son temps à se faire du mourrons à son sujet sans qu'il daigne lui faire un signe de vie pendant des années. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver son frère, elle avait parfaitement le droit de sortir où et avec qui elle voulait.

-Et tu connais ce type peut-être?! S'énerva l'adolescent.

-Oui, je le connais pour ta gouverne, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Les yeux dorés et les traits crispés de colère de l'alchimiste s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il eut une absence, où son silence évoquait parfaitement son état de choc. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment elle pouvait connaître cet Ovila Gewitter. Mais il revint très vite de son étonnement.

-Ah ouais, vraiment? Ça n'empêche pas que c'est un Ishbalien…

-Et alors? C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Et il est alchimiste lui aussi. Il a guéri mes plaies aux jambes. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir marcher de nouveau par moi-même sans souffrir. Il a fait ça en quelques heures, avec une alchimie que tu ne saurais même pas maîtriser.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé pour ce miracle?

-Rien du tout!

-Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as connu?

-C'était un de mes clients à la boutique de mécanique. Quelqu'un de super gentil.

Ed allait répliquer quand il réalisa qu'Axia, Alphonse et Ovila les observaient tous les trois avec des regards souriants et moqueurs. Edward cachait son inquiétude derrière une colère noire et Winry sa propre anxiété derrière des reproches. C'était une dispute typique et charmante qu'ils n'étaient même pas assez gênés d'entretenir pour s'isoler davantage. En voyant la complicité liant déjà les armures et le gigantesque Ishbalien, Ed jugea mieux d'interroger cet homme. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps en ville. La présence d'Envy l'énervait et il avait rendez-vous avec le colonel le soir même pour rentrer à Central. Les deux armures échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que l'alchimiste d'état faisait signe au bienfaiteur de son amie de les rejoindre à leur table.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il prit place devant le jeune couple, sans pour autant entamer la conversation. Il savait que le jeune garçon ne l'aimait pas. Il se doutait également qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Et de ce fait, lui-même ne pouvait pas le sentir. Mais il lui offrit le regard bienveillant et le sourire un peu idiot et béat dont il avait le secret, pour masquer son propre dégoût à se retrouver devant un alchimiste d'état. L'un de ceux qui aurait pu participer à la guerre d'Ishbal s'il était plus vieux, et qui ferait certainement partie des prochaines guerres que connaîtrait leur pays. Il voyait son potentiel destructeur comme une aura d'or nimbant le contour de son corps. Pourtant, il pourrait devenir un créateur de génie. Tout dépendait de la voie s'offrant à lui. Malheureusement, Ovila savait déjà l'usage qu'on voulait faire de cette arme humaine. Dire qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Malgré cela, il avait des yeux endurcis. Ceux d'un adulte qui a déjà traversé nombre d'épreuve. Il avait du vieillir trop vite. Et malgré cela, son visage n'était pas assez dur pour cacher sa jeunesse.

Était-ce sa taille qui la trahissait, ou les doux sentiments qu'il éprouvait par la jeune fille assise à côté de lui?

-Vous avez soigné Winry avec de l'alchimie à ce qu'elle me dit?

-C'est exact. C'est un art qui me vient de la lointaine contrée de Xin. Vous en avez entendu parler?

-De Xin oui, mais l'alchimie curative est la plus complexe à maîtriser. D'ailleurs, il y a encore peu de temps, je croyais qu'il était impossible de s'en servir.

-Que ce n'était qu'une fable? Comme la pierre philosophale, répondit Ovila, l'air de rien.

Les deux frères sursautèrent à la mention de l'objet qu'il cherchait depuis des années maintenant. Cet homme savait-il comment trouver la pierre mystérieuse? À voir son sourire en coin, il avait touché le sujet exprès. Il devait déjà savoir qu'ils cherchaient la pierre. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il? Étaient-ils si célèbre que ça? Ed ne se sentit pas rassuré, à cette idée, mais garda son calme. Enfin, il afficha autant de calme que possible. Le colonel était meilleur que lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Si Alphonse avait pu pâlir, il aurait prit une couleur d'acier jamais vu. Mais ses yeux blancs et tremblotants étaient clairs pour son frère.

-Voyons, la pierre philosophale, vous y croyez vous? Se moqua Ed, l'air de ne pas y croire le moins du monde.

-Ils en ont utilisé durant la guerre, alors oui, j'y crois, se rembrunit Ovila.

Edward ne put cacher sa surprise cette fois. Le coup de coude de Winry, lui reprochant d'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir à ce pauvre homme, reclus de tout les peuples, ne l'atteint même pas. Enfin, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait mal aux côtés tout à coup. Il avait parfaitement compris que cet homme savait qu'il était de l'armée. Al avait saisi que monsieur Gewitter parlait de l'armée en disant qu'ils avaient utilisé une pierre philosophale durant la guerre. Ed avait entendu ce genre de rumeurs auparavant, mais n'arrivait pas à le croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende tout le sérieux dans la voix de cet Ishbalien. Normalement, il aurait pensé qu'il serait normal qu'un vaincu de cette guerre exagère les moyens utilisés contre son peuple pour les soumettre. Mais cette fois, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Edward était certain que cet homme disait la vérité.

-Vous connaissez Van Hohenheim, demanda-t-il, en ayant quelques difficultés à prononcer ce nom maudit complètement. Sa gorge lui grattait alors que les mots y couraient et il avait un goût amer dans la bouche maintenant qu'il en était débarrassé.

-Bien sûr. Il m'a beaucoup appris. Et c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'aider votre amie.

-Alors, il est ici! S'exclama violemment Edward, furieux à l'idée que son salaud de père soit dans les environs et qu'il ne puisse pas aller le tabasser.

-Non, il est parti il y a quelques jours. Mais il savait que je vous trouverais ici et m'a prévenu par une lettre. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une pour vous de sa part. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de m'éterniser un peu ici. Mais je dois vous quitter.

-Déjà? S'étonna Winry, qui aurait bien voulu remercier son bienfaiteur davantage.

Alphonse prit la lettre que l'homme tendait à son frère, pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne pique pas une crise et ne déchire l'enveloppe. Des nouvelles de leur père ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal. L'armure préférait garder la missive le temps que son aîné se calme. De son côté, l'Ishbalien se levait déjà, en affichant un air contrit, comme s'il était désolé de partir si vite. En même temps, cet air n'exprimait qu'une autre culpabilité, beaucoup plus profonde. Après tout, en plus de jouer dans le dos de ces adolescents, il avait causé à lui seul un déraillement de train sans pareil dont l'armure et les deux jeunes étaient les seuls rescapés… Mais ça, pas question de les laisser l'apprendre.

-J'ai beaucoup à faire encore. Je ne peux pas rester, fit-il évasivement.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il lui rappelait le docteur Marcoh. Ce médecin, ex-alchimiste d'état qui se servait certainement de l'alchimie pour soigner ses patients. Cet homme en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le disait. Il avait piqué sa curiosité. Son père s'acoquinerait avec des Ishbaliens alors? Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi ce monsieur Gewitter était-il si avenant avec Winry? En le laissant partir, perdrait-il sa seule chance d'en découvrir davantage au sujet de la pierre philosophale?

-Attendez un peu, le rappela-t-il.

Ovila était déjà à la porte. Il ne se retourna qu'à demi, avec un léger sourire. Edward réalisa que bien que ce type se donne des airs niais, il était beaucoup plus brillant qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Ce sourire n'était-il pas qu'un masque de moquerie, défiant le jeune alchimiste de voir au travers de ses manières et de sa bonté? Est-ce que l'adolescent en était rendu à se voir des ennemis partout? Ed se rappela que l'avant-veille, juste avant de fondre en sanglots dans les bras du colonel, il avait douté de pouvoir faire confiance aux adultes. Aussi bien qu'aux jeunes, excepté son frère et Winry. Il ne pouvait étendre l'exception sur cet Ishbalien. Encore moins si son père faisait parti du cercle d'ami de ce Gewitter.

-Nous nous reverrons fullmetal, fit l'homme d'une voix mystérieuse. Tu peux me croire, nous nous reverrons.

Sur quoi, il disparu, s'évanouissant au milieu de la rue au milieu des nombreux passants. Le soleil était encore au beau fixe, mais l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ed continua de fixer la porte un moment, sans savoir comment interpréter les dernières paroles d'Ovila. Était-ce une menace ou une promesse? Comment devait-il voir cet étranger? En bienfaiteur ou en ennemi?

-Eh bien, souffla Axia, on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec vous.

Alphonse acquiesça, son armure récemment réparée par l'alchimie de son frère grinçant un peu. Il allait devoir se taper une bonne séance de huilage. Winry observait ses amis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en partant avec cet étranger. Mais tout était allé si vite. Elle avait été entraînée malgré elle. Et c'est elle la première qui se leva, avec une assurance et un naturel troublant pour Edward, qui n'aurait pas refusé de la porter une fois de plus dans ses bras. Même si cela le gênait encore un peu, surtout au souvenir des regards pas trop net que les passants leur avaient jeté.

-Bon, moi, je meurs de faim, et vous?

Avant qu'Ed ait pu répondre, elle alla commander à l'aubergiste deux plateaux bien garnis, qu'elle posa devant l'adolescent, pour s'asseoir face à lui. Il déglutit difficilement, gêné par la proximité et la distance qui les séparait. Le pauvre songea qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de son amie, parce qu'à ce rythme, il serait bientôt entièrement dépendant de Winry…

Bien qu'il ait encore quelques doutes sur son rétablissement, elle semblait avoir une telle pêche qu'il fut bien obligé d'admettre que son amie état complètement guérie. Il jugea qu'il pourrait donc la laisser se débrouiller toute seule et retourner à Central. Restait encore à le lui annoncer.

Al et Axia, bien qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, s'assirent aux côtés de leur camarade, face à face eux aussi. La jeune armure voulait demander à son nouvel ami pourquoi la mention de leur père avait un effet si brutal sur son frère. Mais la présence de ce dernier contrariait un peu pareille question. Elle garda donc le silence, tandis qu'Ed reprochait encore à Winry d'être partie sans rien dire avec un inconnu. Son ton était plus calme et l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie s'y exprimait davantage. Mais la jeune fille n'y porta pas attention.

-Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un qui offre de l'aide est un Ishbalien qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Si je dois passer ma vie à me méfier de tout le monde, je préfère encore mourir tout de suite.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses!

-Oh, et tu peux bien aller faire ce que tu veux, puisque ce soir, moi et Alphonse, on quitte la ville

-Quoi?!

-Tu devrais prendre le premier train pour Resembool. Pinako doit se faire un sang d'encre.

-Prendre le train, répéta la jeune fille, perdant toute sa pêche et pâlissant d'un seul coup.

Ed comprit que ce serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et pas seulement parce que lui et Winry s'aimaient bien…

Au même moment, parmi les soldats en mission à Rush valley

-Hawkeye, je veux 7 billets de train pour Central. Le voyage de ce soir, précisa le colonel en rentrant dans l'appartement et prenant immédiatement la situation en main.

Il avait assez tiré sur sa laisse de chienchien de l'armée. Maintenant, il devait se rattraper et effectuer ce que sous-entendait sa mission. Interroger Émilie Stein et se préparer à rentrer au bercail. Bientôt, il aurait repassé son collier de bon toutou servant et récupéré son bureau de travail, avec la pile monstrueuse de dossiers à remplir que cela signifiait. Riza s'empressa de voler le téléphone qu'utilisait Jean pour discuter de pari avec Breda sur le compte de l'armée. Elle obéit sans un mot, alors que le second lieutenant se levait en s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre au garde à vous devant son supérieur.

-Havoc, passé votre tenue militaire et faites vos valises. Nous rentrons ce soir, à la première heure.

En voyant les yeux interrogateurs de son subordonné, qui se demandait qui les accompagnerait, il haussa les épaules, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'expliquerait que le temps venu. Riza, elle, comme à son habitude n'avait pas posé de question inutile. Quand son supérieur avait ce ton et ce regard, il entendait à être obéi séance tenante. Émilie observait cette agitation avec surprise, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps d'être vraiment présenté à Roy Mustang. Il darda ses yeux de braise sur la jeune femme, la transperçant d'un regard électrisant. N'importe quelle femme aurait craqué pour un tel regard. Émilie rougit timidement de l'attention pointée sur elle par ce bel homme.

-Miss Stein, veuillez vous asseoir aussi confortablement que vous le pouvez, car j'ai plusieurs questions à vous posez.

Elle obéit, sans oser demander de quelle nature seraient ces questions. Il prit place face à elle, à la table de leur minuscule cuisine. Le colonel était formel, le dos raide, les épaules droites, le visage inquisiteur. Riza se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour causer une telle réaction dans sa posture et ses agissements. Il essayait visiblement de s'engoncer dans son rôle beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude. Pourquoi tant de sérieux alors que le matin même, il lui souriait encore avec son uniforme? Se sentait-il coupable d'avoir pris tant de liberté alors qu'il était en service? Pensait-il que la généralissime pouvait être au courant de tout leur fait et geste? Si c'était le cas, à quoi leur servaient-ils de faire et de remettre des rapports?

Elle mit les billets au nom du colonel Mustang, en réservant sept sans le moindre problème. Avec le déraillement arrivé tout dernièrement, les gens d'Amestris étaient encore dubitatifs quant à l'idée de prendre le train. À l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait tranquillement, se noyant dans l'horizon du ciel.

-Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous retenu au centre de détention? Attaqua Mustang

-14 ans, lui répondit la jeune femme sans perdre de temps.

Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur cette réponse, pour la bonne raison qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de sa claustration et que ses peines étaient loin d'être fini. Si ça n'avait été de Jean, sa crise au milieu de la rue et de tous les passants aurait été cent fois pire. Même maintenant, après vu tant de choses nouvelles, elle se sentait idiote et en retard. Elle avait tellement de chose à apprendre. Elle savait lire, écrire, compter, et manipulait l'alchimie curative d'une main de maître. Elle avait souvent du se soigner elle-même après des expériences particulièrement traumatisantes. Mais elle ne savait presque rien du monde. Pas plus qu'elle en savait quand à sept ans, on l'avait enfermé dans un grand manoir, après que toute sa famille soit tuée et son grand-père incarcéré.

Depuis sa chambre, où il se changeait, Jean suivit l'interrogatoire de son colonel, désolé juste à savoir que la pauvre avait passé 14 ans de sa vie emprisonnée. La suite ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous savez que votre grand-père est un criminel notoire?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Vous savez aussi qu'on vous a libéré pour que vous assistiez à son procès?

-Oui, répéta-t-elle.

Émilie s'en souvenait très bien. Jean le lui avait expliqué. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à excepter que son grand-père risquait de mourir très bientôt. Elle aurait tout juste le temps de le revoir. On avait envoyé des soldats de l'armée la chercher et risquer leur vie dans l'entreprise. Tout cela parce que Bernard Stein avait exigé de la voir. Mais que représentait-elle pour cet homme qui ne lui avait plus écrit depuis des années? Qu'était-elle à part toute la famille encore vivante d'un tueur sanguinaire qui n'avait pas hésité à faire disparaître son propre fils, ainsi que sa belle-fille et tout ses petits enfants exceptée la jeune Émilie?

-Vous avez été retenu toutes ses années à cause des capacités alchimiques que vous avez. Jusqu'à maintenant, je sais que vous n'avez affiché aucune volonté belliqueuse envers mes hommes et moi. Mais connaissez-vous toute l'étendue de votre propre pouvoir? Et êtes-vous prête à jurer de ne pas l'utiliser contre l'armée de Central, qui vous a libéré de votre prison et qui assurera votre protection jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réhabilité et indépendante?

-Je… je ne sais presque rien faire de l'alchimie. Je ne la contrôle pas. Je peux seulement guérir des blessures et ça me prend plusieurs jours. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque pas d'attaquer vos soldats à Central. À moins qu'ils ne me donnent de bonnes raisons de le faire.

-La légitime défense, approuva Mustang.

Il sentait le regard de son premier lieutenant pesant sur sa nuque. Hawkeye n'aimait le voir malmener cette fille. Il ne touchait pas à Émilie, mais ces questions étaient posées d'un ton quelque peu brutal. Roy était pressé d'en finir. Et il tenait la jeune fille partiellement responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à Riza. Décharger sa culpabilité sur elle n'était pas une attitude très noble. Mais ça le défoulait bien un peu. Avec un soupir, il croisa les bras derrière son dos, se levant et commençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Mademoiselle Stein, je ne veux pas vous faire peur. Mais les officiers qui s'occuperont de vous à Central ne seront pas tous aussi gentil que Havoc, Hawkeye ou moi. La généralissime n'aime pas votre grand-père. En fait, très peu de gens apprécient Bernard Stein. Étant sa petite-fille, vous n'aurez aucun traitement de faveur, bien que tout soldat du QG aura ordre de vous protéger. Puisque le centre de détention risque de vouloir vous reprendre. Vous devez être préparé à pareille éventualité.

La jeune fille fronça son petit nez, ses sourcils se tordant d'inquiétudes. Elle n'était pas préparée à une telle éventualité. Les paroles du colonel l'épouvantaient. N'aurait-elle donc jamais rien d'autre que des ennemis pour l'entourer? La voyant paniquer, Roy se reprit.

-Il va s'en d ire que vous aurez toujours Havoc à vos côtés pour prendre soin de vous. Il a été nommé officiellement votre garde du corps. Il ne vous lâchera pas avant un moment. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

Un peu rassurée, elle esquissa un mince sourire. Mais Mustang su qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Il avait été un peu trop raide. Il avait été si patient avec Riza, si doux. C'était comme si sa réserve était vide et qu'il devait être brusque. Il se dit qu'il était plus de temps de retourner à Central. Il pourrait de nouveau crier des ordres d'un côté et de l'autre. Ça lui manquait un peu.

-Bien… Le reste des questions peu attendrent. J'ai trouvé une autre occupante du centre qui s'en est évadé elle-même. Je reconstituerais toute l'histoire quand j'aurais pu l'interroger elle aussi. Elle nous accompagnera à Central, déclara le colonel en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Hawkeye, avant de détourner le regard.

Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas la force de soutenir ses yeux de vin. Enivré d'avance, il alla s'enfermer un moment dans sa chambre, après en avoir éjecté Havoc sans façon. Jean rejoignit Émilie, pour voir que Riza s'occupait déjà d'elle. Il s'activa donc sur un souper bien mérité, en bougonnant un peu. Son épaule recommençait à lui faire mal. Et pour une fois, sa protégée n'y faisait pas attention, n'ayant pas le temps de lui accorder de soin. La pauvre avait bien besoin de parler avec une autre femme. Et bien que le second lieutenant soit un excellent confident, sa supérieure d'un seul grade était contente de discuter avec la jeune fille.

De son côté, Edward devait convaincre Winry de rentrer seule à Resembool, bien qu'il doutait de la nécessité de ce geste presque autant que son amie. Après avoir quitté leur hôtel pour de bon et laisser une somme astronomique derrière eux, les deux armures et le petit couple blond s'étaient dirigé vers la gare. Il y avait très peu de gens sur les quais et Ed n'eut aucune difficulté pour commander un billet, même si Winry résistait de son mieux contre l'idée d'être renvoyée chez elle alors qu'il venait juste d'avouer ses sentiments pour elle.

La pauvre ne voulait pas être mise au placard si vite, elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait seulement de se débarrasser d'elle. Winry n'avait pas tout faux, mais l'alchimiste d'état aurait bien en mal de le lui dire. Alphonse, lui, n'aurait pas hésité à taquiner son frère, si ça n'avait du fait qu'Axia aurait préféré accompagner leur amie d'enfance, pour éviter d'aller à Central et de répondre aux questions de l'armée. La pauvre enfant était terrifiée à l'idée d'être interrogée par les soldats et l'intérêt particulier que lui portait Mustang ne la flattait pas plus qu'il le fallait. En fait, elle avait peur de se retrouver au milieu d'un laboratoire d'alchimistes curieux, exposé comme une curiosité.

Al était libre comme l'air, mais il n'avait pas cent ans de vie dans le corps. On voudrait tout savoir de ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu, elle n'aurait plus la moindre intimité. Plus de paix. Au centre de détention, on ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Elle était surpuissante, mais contrôlable, alors, on ne voulait pas pousser trop loin la chance. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'elle avait cent ans. Elle n'allait pas non plus s'en vanter. Elle ne pouvait pas entièrement confié ses craintes à son nouvel ami, puisqu'ils étaient toujours interrompu par la dispute que se livraient Winry et Edward sur le quai, en attendant le train de Resembool. La jeune fille insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'embarquerait pas dans le train et l'adolescent répliquait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Elle avait frappé deux fois la tête de cet âne blond de sa clé à mollet, sans résultat. Et elle ne pouvait courir le risque d'abîmer une si belle tête… Ainsi, ce fut presque un soulagement pour tout le monde, aussi bien le quatuor que les autres gens de la gare, quand le train arriva enfin.

-Bon, j'aide Winry à s'installer et je reviens, décida l'aîné en attrapant la jeune fille par le poignet. Alphonse, toi et Axia, vous restez sur le quai et vous m'attendez. Ce ne sera pas long.

-Ne fais pas comme si je ne pouvais pas t'entendre! Répliqua Winry, couvrant la réponse positive des deux armures.

Le jeune couple disparut dans le train, même si l'adolescente suivait à contrecoeur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'entrer dans un train. Cette machine de fer l'avait toujours effrayé, même petite fille. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais son père était mort et elle avait perdu ses deux jambes dans un déraillement de train. Ed ne se sentait pas plus enclin que ça à monter dans la machine monstrueuse. Le simple fait de poser les yeux sur les compartiments à bagage lui rappela comment il avait été malmené et quelques brûlures qui courraient toujours sur son torse et son bras. Les bleus lui revinrent aussi à la mémoire. Il serra les dents et s'efforça d'être fort, parce que son amie se mis bientôt à trembler de tous ses membres. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le train s'il devait lui arriver la même chose. Cette fois, Edward ne serait pas là pour la réconforter et l'aider.

Elle serait seule. Winry se laissa entraîner par son ami jusqu'à un compartiment vide, où chaque siège attendait de recevoir son lot de passagers. La place était tranquille et silencieuse et la machine ne s'ébranlerait pas avant quelques minutes, pourtant, Ed avait tenu à ce que la jeune fille monte aussitôt que le train soit arrêté et qu'on invite les rares passagers à grimper.

Comme il allait lui choisir lui-même son ban, elle se défit de son emprise pour l'obliger à se retourner. Cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle marchait sur ses propres jambes, qu'elle avait construites elle-même! Elle ne méritait de se faire mener par le bout du nez comme il cherchait à le faire. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme, l'air sévère. En fait, elle ne savait pas comment le dévisager. Alors qu'ils s'étaient laissés sur des paroles encourageantes, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui crier après dès qu'elle était tombé dans son champ de vision. Il était possessif, jaloux, sur les nerfs et soupe au lait. C'était peut-être bien très mignon, mais ça énervait sérieusement la jeune fille.

-Cette fois, ça suffit Edward. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive, et tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme une gamine. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans ce train. Je suis venue parce que c'est ma seule chance de me retrouver seule avec toi et que tu ne sembles pas vouloir me parler directement devant ton frère. Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux pas qu'Al sache pour nous deux?

-Non, admit-il, sans la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il avait honte de faire des cachettes à son frère. Le reste du monde était au courant. Mais il avait peur qu'Alphonse soit jaloux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait arrêter de faire l'idiot et garder sa relation avec Winry aussi secrète que possible. Il commençait juste à comprendre quelle menace pesait sur son amie maintenant qu'il avait admit l'aimer beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie. Alors qu'elle avait disparue, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour la retrouver. Il aurait pu se soumettre au plus odieux des chantages. Et cette perspective l'avait fait paniqué. Encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour ne pas l'avoir prise dans ses bras depuis qu'il savait qu'elle allait bien.

-Et maintenant que je ne sais plus quoi penser, tu vas me renvoyer chez moi pour te débarrasser de moi parce que c'est trop compliqué que je reste dans tes pattes.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Winry…

Il avait l'air si déchiré, s'en était insupportable. Elle-même n'avait plus de colère dans la voix, mais seulement de l'amertume et de la peine. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder en face s'il ne lui disait jamais tout? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance s'il n'avait pas confiance en elle? Si leur amour n'était pas assez important pour qu'Alphonse sache qu'il existait, que pouvait-elle bien faire avec ce garçon? Mais comment le repousser pour une seule de ses raisons? Elle l'aimait!

-Edward, commença-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

À ce contact, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'obligeait à se baisser devant elle. À être plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et la pression pesant sur ses épaules augmenta inostensiblement. Il se dégagea, terrifié par tout ce qu'il voulait faire et n'avait pas le droit de faire. À cause de toutes ces promesses faites à son frère… D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sentait coupable. Pour la deuxième fois, il devait choisir entre Al et Winry. Et il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il hésita ainsi. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, son choix n'aurait pas été discutable. Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Qui des deux avaient le plus besoin de lui? Duquel des deux avait-il le plus besoin?

-Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi Winry, mais je dois prendre du recul. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ce que je ressens, c'est…

Il commit l'erreur de relever les yeux à ce moment, alors qu'il s'ouvrait juste assez pour être vulnérable. Le soleil couchant recouvrait la jeune fille, donnant à ses cheveux blonds une teinte orangée. Il se noya un instant dans le ciel qui brillait autour des pupilles de l'adolescent. Il déglutit difficilement, intimidé par son visage qui s'adoucissait déjà à le voir paniquer ainsi. Elle tremblait toujours, n'ayant aucun moyen de dominer sa peur de se tenir là, dans un train, après ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était tout aussi vulnérable que lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir perdant de cette discussion s'il n'était pas le premier à agir. Sa voix se fit plus faible dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé devenir sentimental. Mais il l'était, il fallait bien l'admettre. Même s'il cachait cette part de lui-même derrière des airs d'adulte. S'il n'était pas aussi sensible que son frère, il l'était quand même beaucoup trop.

Les choses changeraient-elle quand il serait plus vieux? Qu'en savait-il? Il avait déjà presque 16 ans. Ou bien les avait-il déjà? Il retint un soupir. Sans qu'il sache comment, les bras de Winry étaient revenus près de lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer non plus. De toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.

La jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre l'initiative. Ed n'avait cessé de la brusquer depuis son retour. Il méritait bien d'être secouer un peu lui aussi. Mais plus encore, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et il ne finissait pas sa phrase, alors, peut-être qu'en étant plus câline, il irait au bout de sa pensée. Puis, avec sa peur de se retrouver dans ce train qui allait partir d'une minute à l'autre, elle avait besoin des bras d'Edward. S'ils devaient se séparer pour longtemps, elle en avait d'autant plus besoin.

-Ed? demanda-t-elle en le sentant se pencher sur elle plus qu'elle ne le vit.

Il ne répondit pas. Trop de tension, pour l'énième fois de la semaine. Il préféra agir. De toute façon, il était un homme d'action. C'était son frère qui parlait après qu'Ed ait jeté la pagaille. Maintenant, son cadet n'était pas là pour le retenir ou rattraper le coup. Mais Edward n'était pas du tout fâché de pas avoir son frère à ses côtés.

Il plaqua la jeune fille contre un mur du train, entre deux cabines, le plus loin possible des fenêtres de la gare. Pas question d'être vu. Surtout pas par Alphonse. Il l'embrassa passionnément, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement un moment, avant de prendre goût à ce baiser. Ils n'en avaient pas encore échangé tant que ça. Les mains de la jeune fille se nouèrent derrière sa nuque, tandis qu'il l'appuyait au mur de tout le poids de son corps, un bras autour de ses épaules et une main sur sa joue. Leurs baisers s'étirèrent, tout en langueur, en découverte. Ils se reconnaissaient, s'apprivoisaient, se défiaient.

C'était enivrant et terrifiant tout à la fois. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. Après avoir connu autant de ratés avant d'enfin pouvoir se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était normal qu'ils soient scotchés l'un à l'autre. Les mains de Winry glissèrent dans le dos de l'adolescent, pour qu'il se colle davantage à elle. Il voulait goûter la peau de son visage, fébrile, obéissant uniquement à son instinct. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent et l'acier grinça, sans qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus cette fois pour arrêter.

Leurs mains se crispaient maintenant, à la fois hésitantes et curieuses. Ils avaient l'impression d'être emporté par autre chose qu'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Ils ne se séparaient qu'à regret, pour chercher leur souffle quelques secondes et se rejoindre aussitôt, lâchant ici et là quelque soupir de plaisir. Ils étaient encore maladroits. Mais depuis quelques jours, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur corps n'étaient pas aussi étrangers qu'il l'aurait fallu. C'était tout à fait indécent. Ce serait un scandale. Ed devait s'arrêter avant de dépasser les limites du raisonnable. Mais l'alchimie les liant était bien plus forte que toute celles qu'il ait jamais manipulées. Et il avait bien du mal à se convaincre d'arrêter cette fabuleuse expérience. À sentir Winry bouger contre lui, ses mains glissant à la fois dans ses cheveux et sur son corps, il doutait qu'elle détesta complètement la chose.

Quand il essaya de se dégager, elle le retint. Il fut bien en mal de se refuser à sa bouche superbe. Mais il finit par se faire violence, pour appuyer son visage contre celui de son amie, joue contre joue. Ils cherchaient leur souffle. Elle s'était remise à trembler. Mais ce n'était plus la même peur. Il crut comprendre qu'elle avait peur. Après tout ça, elle avait peur ?!

-Winry, ça n'a pas de bon sens. Ce que je ressens, c'est trop fort. J'ai l'impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Oui, on exagère peut-être un peu…

Pourtant, ils étaient toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre et hésitaient à se séparer. Ils avaient aimé ce qui venait de se produire. Ils se sentaient coupables d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement, mais en même temps, ils se demandaient tout deux s'ils n'avaient pas raison. Étaient-ils trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait? Devaient-ils seulement suivre la vague déferlante qui les emportait pour les fracasser l'un sur l'autre? Ou prendre du recul, comme Edward l'avait dit…

-Ce n'est pas que de l'attirance physique que je ressens, mais j'ai peur que tout ne se réduise qu'à ça. Je… j'ai peur de ce que je ressens.

-Moi aussi. C'était comme si je me contrôlais plus.

-Je ne peux pas aider mon frère avec tout ça dans la tête. C'est trop de tension, trop de…

Il n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, ne voulant pas blesser la jeune fille. Mais de la façon dont il l'avait embrassé, tout portait à croire qu'il n'aurait pas su s'arrêter avant d'être allé jusqu'au bout. Et le train aurait été parti depuis longtemps quand il serait redevenu lui-même. Ed n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même ou de la situation. C'était ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Jamais il ne s'était senti dans un pareil accord avec une autre personne. Mais il se rappelait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une éphémère histoire d'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas que ça le soit. Il ne voulait pas être déchiré entre son frère et l'adolescente. Il voulait pouvoir consacrer tout son temps à Winry. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Juste ce qui venait de se passer, même ça, il n'avait pas le droit.

Al ne pouvait rien ressentir de semblable. Pas même la chaleur du soleil. C'était injuste que son aîné, celui qui lui avait imposé son corps insensible puisse profiter de ce que la jeune armure n'avait pas.

-Je te gêne, c'est bien ça. Alors tu vas te débarrasser de moi.

Il serra les poings et les dents, acculant toujours la jeune fille au mur. Elle était encadrée par ses poings et son visage furieux. Elle se sentait si isolée, si coupable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Ed essayait seulement de respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. C'était adorable. À condition de ne pas être la fille sacrifiée pour la promesse.

-Winry, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Et je sais que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, alors que la situation d'Alphonse est tout ce qu'il y a de plus précaire. Je sais qu'Axia a vécu 100 ans. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Elle a dut passer plus d'une fois à deux doigts de disparaître. Elle a dut voir tous ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, au fil du temps. Je ne veux pas qu'Al se retrouve seul sur la terre alors que je serais mort et qu'il ne connaître plus personne de vivant. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, ou vieillir et devenir incapable de m'occuper de lui. Et je ne veux pas non plus m'occuper de lui toute ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'état où il est. Il ne peut pas dormir. Il ne peut pas sentir l'odeur des fleurs, la chaleur ou le froid. On ne peut plus le prendre dans nos bras et il ne peut plus faire de rêves. Tu imagines ce que ça peut être, de ne jamais fermer les yeux, de ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de penser, même pas une seconde? Il ne peut plus avoir mal, faim ou soif. Il ne peut plus ressentir le plaisir de manger un bon repas quand on crève de faim. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

La faiblesse dans la voix de son ami attendri la jeune fille, elle voulut le réconforter, mais il la coupa au milieu de sa tentative.

-Ed, ce n'est pas…

-Non, c'est vraiment de ma faute. Alors, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de l'aider à retrouver son corps. J'ai fait une pause dans mes recherches, parce que tu avais besoin de moi. Et, moi aussi… Mais je ne peux pas dépendre de toi. Je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite. Il faut que je recommence les recherches et que mon frère récupère son corps. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter tant que ce ne sera pas fait.

-Et je t'empêche d'avancer? C'est ça, pas vrai? Avec moi dans les parages, tu n'es plus capable de te concentrer sur le seul but de ta vie. Alors, il faut que je disparaisse.

-Winry, ne dis pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? J'ai l'air d'un monstre quand je vois les choses de ton point de vue. Je t'empêche d'aider ton frère, je t'empêche de le sauver d'une vie d'insensibilité. Je suis une distraction que tu ne peux pas encore te permettre…

-Non, protesta-t-il faiblement, ses yeux se refermant presque sous la douleur qui le déchirait alors que ses poings se crispaient davantage.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre moi et Al. Je ne veux pas tant que ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être sûre que tu penses à moi et que tu sois honnête. Que tu reviennes me voir le plus tôt possible. Pas que tu me fasses attendre encore des années, jusqu'à tu ais retrouvé le corps d'Alphonse.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était pourtant ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il ne pouvait l'admettre ou le nier. Autant se taire. Comme ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il passa son bras tendu autour de la jeune fille, son poing toujours serré à s'en blanchir les jointures. Son bras d'acier défit la tresse dans ses cheveux et il lui interdit de prononcer la moindre protestation avec un baiser encore maladroit, mais combien délicieux.

Cette gaucherie, c'était une preuve qu'elle était la première à partager de tel moment avec lui. Winry oublia ses protestations. Elle passa même à deux doigts d'oublier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, comme il s'enflammait et qu'elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle de ses mains. Mais elle garda à la mémoire une chose. Le fait que bientôt, Ed serait parti. Enfin, elle serait partie et ils ne se reverraient plus. S'il l'embrassait aussi passionnément, c'était pour amoindrir la séparation. Pour profiter de sa présence une dernière fois. Pour partager une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Pour se rassurer et être sûr qu'elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs. Elle le connaissait quand même!

Elle fit un geste de trop, parfaitement calculer, pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'adolescent. Il s'étala de tout son long, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui, pour se retrouver par terre. Il dut se cogner quelque chose parce qu'il arrêta aussitôt de l'embrasser pour geindre de douleur. Ses joues rouge brique étaient aussi éloquentes. Leurs baisers étaient peut-être très passionné, il avait toujours des limites dans son intimité que même elle devait respecter. Il la dévisageait presque, sans réussir à croire qu'elle avait vraiment fait ce que… elle avait fait quoi!

-Winry?! Demanda-t-il sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

-Le train va partir, mon Edward en sucre, se moqua-t-elle.

Au simple son de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle se vengeait pour ce voyage forcé. Et il entendit au loin le sifflet du train qui prévenait ses passagers d'un imminent départ. Ils se relevèrent sans échanger de mot. Il aurait voulu que la séparation soit moins rêche, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Sans se plaindre de son mauvais traitement, il sauta par la fenêtre du train, pour être sûr de descendre dans la gare où l'attendait son frère. Le peu de monde dans les lieux le regardait avec désapprobation, pour se glisser quelques commentaires sur cette jeunesse décadente. Comme pour approuver leurs réflexions, Winry pointa son charmant petit minois à la fenêtre, pour faire signe aux armures. Elle poussa l'audace à souffler un baiser vers Alphonse, uniquement pour voir l'aîné des Elric enrager.

-Vous me ferez signe de vie, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle, alors que la machine allait s'ébranler sur ses rails.

-Promis, jura Al d'une voix juste assez forte pour être entendue. Il était un peu gêné par le dernier geste de l'adolescente.

Edward se contenta de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard noir. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Non mais, il était amoureux, oui, sauf qu'il devait continuer de s'occuper de ses priorités. Et envers et contre tous, Al serait toujours sa priorité numéro un, tant qu'il serait dans ce corps d'acier. Winry voulut dire quelque chose, mais le sifflet du train coupa sa voix, obligeant son ami à lire sur ses lèvres. Il crut comprendre qu'elle s'excusait. Ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur et lui rappela qu'il avait oublié un truc. Winry avait passé l'argent qu'elle avait économisé pour les médicaments de sa grand-mère dans ses automails et leur installation.

Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir perdu du temps à l'embrasser comme un imbécile, il dut se lancer à la course à côtés du train, tandis que les roues tournaient tranquillement, puis de plus en plus vite. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils devant ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un roman en voyant toute la misère qu'il se donna pour rester à sa hauteur tout en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre, pour lui tendre la main et il déposa une bourse bien lourde qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix de garder. Le regard d'incompréhension de l'adolescente ne le peina pas.

-C'est pour Pinacko, cria-t-il dans le vent que déplaçait le train, avant de ralentir sa course, épuisé.

La dernière chose qu'il vit de Winry fut son sourire étincelant, reconnaissant et son regard amical et sincère. Elle était contente. Intimidée par ce cadeau qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de mériter, mais très contente. Il crut entendre sa voix lui jeter un merci au milieu des sifflements du train. En sueurs d'avoir tant couru, il n'effaça pas son propre sourire, malgré les regards pointus dardés sur lui, comme des doigts le pointant dans son innocence de jeune homme qui ne connaissait rien au monde. Les femmes avaient appréciés le spectacle de cet adolescent rattrapant son amie à la dernière minute pour lui jeter un dernier mot et un dernier présent. Les hommes secouèrent la tête sur son passage. Encore un de ses gamins étourdis! C'était bien mignon, mais il aurait pu se blesser à courir comme ça, sans regarder où il allait ni sur qui il trébuchait!

Al rejoignit son frère au petit trot, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour demander pardon à tout ceux et celles qu'Edward avait frappés ou frôlé lors de sa course folle. Axia suivait l'armure, leur ombre retenant autant l'attention que leur voix d'enfant la perdait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? S'étonna son cadet dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Ed se massait un point de côté et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire dont il avait le secret. Comme s'il venait de gagner une lutte terrible qu'il menait depuis un moment. Ou qu'il avait compris quelque chose de nouveau dont il tirait une sauvage satisfaction.

-Rien. Je remboursais une dette, c'est tout.

-Ah, tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre?

-Ben…

Une légère rougeur tinta les joues pâles d'Edward, mais la présence d'Axia le fit hésiter assez longtemps pour qu'il abandonne toute confidence. Il parlerait de ça avec Al une autre fois. Il n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir là-dessus immédiatement de toute façon…

-Oh, je meurs de faim, soupira l'alchimiste d'état. Courir comme ça, ça m'a creusé l'appétit…

-Mais, tu viens de souper! Protesta Alphonse.

-Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de manger un repas au lieu de trois, alors si je veux prendre trois fois un souper, j'en prendrais tant que j'en voudrais.

-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a sauté ses repas parce qu'il te cherchait, Al, remarqua Axia.

-Voyons, il te cherchait aussi, voulut l'encourager l'armure.

-De quoi? J'étais sûr qu'il me suffirait de trouver l'un de vous pour que je trouve l'autre. Depuis qu'Axia s'est joint au groupe, on dirait bien que vous êtes inséparables, répliqua Ed avec des sourcils un peu trop haut pour ne pas être moqueur. Son sourire était encore plus taquin.

-N…N..non, balbutia d'une seule voix le couple de fer, à leur propre surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais! Exulta Edward. Inséparables! Même plus capable de parler séparément! Il va falloir que je vous transmute en une seule armure.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, s'inquiéta Axia, tandis que les gens relevaient les yeux vers eux, portant un peu trop d'attention à leur groupe au goût d'Alphonse.

-Pourquoi pas? Plaisanta encore Ed.

-Toi, tu es en forme, je me demande ce que Winry t'as fait pour te mettre de pareille humeur. Tu nous ferais pas tes cachotteries?

C'était une bien piètre façon de se sortir du piège carabiné tendu par son frère, mais Al ne voulait pas qu'Axia soit traumatisé par les moqueries de son aîné. Le pauvre ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'avait fait Winry dans le train quelques minutes plus tôt. Encore moins des gestes précipités d'Edward. À ce souvenir, l'adolescent perdit de sa superbe et maugréa qu'il crevait de faim. Sans rien ajouter, les deux armures le suivirent. Un peu plus tard, après que l'alchimiste soit passé au travers de cinq assiettes débordantes, il tomba dans la lune sur son dessert, songeant à la chaleur de Winry et la douceur de sa peau. Celle encore plus subtile de ses mains. Aucune des armures ne passa de commentaires. Mais son regard lointain et rêveur et le sourire un peu gamin sur son visage étaient révélateurs. Il pensait à quelqu'un se trouvant très loin, mais toujours au fond de son cœur. Une jeune fille blonde, de toute évidence.

-Euh, Ed, il y a le colonel qui nous attend!

Son frère avait malgré tout dut le rappeler à l'ordre. Ils avaient un train à prendre. Edward ne rougit pas, quoi qu'on l'ait pris en faute. La mention du colonel lui rappelait ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Ce qu'il devait accomplir pour avoir le droit de se lancer dans d'autres rêves. Il avait une pierre philosophale à trouver. Par la suite seulement, il aurait le droit de cueillir une pierre encore plus rare. Il devrait isoler les émotions faisant palpiter son cœur et admettre ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous. Comme la première, cette pierre serait sûrement rouge. C'était la couleur de l'amour. À moins qu'elle ne soit bleue. _C'était la couleur de ses yeux… _se prit-il à rêver encore.

À suivre

Il est mignon pas vrai le Edward? Vous trouvez que je suis allé trop loin dans le edwin? Je croirais pas. Enfin, à vous de me le dire. Dans les reviews!!!


	26. Kapitel Zwanzig Sech

Whyle: Mais merci à toi! Que dire d'autre… moi aussi j'ai aimé le Edwin. Et voici la suite! Alors, ça va te faire un petit 23 page de plus après lequel il faudra encore attendre un peu…

Sabine02: je suis bien contente que tu suives aussi assiduement. Et tant mieux si je n'ai pas mis trop d'emphase sur le Edwin. Au moins, il y en avait dans ce chap. Aujourd'hui, y'en aura pas. C'est quand même le retour d'Elsa Sciez qui approche. Tutituti! (ne pose pas question) merci de lire et à plus!

Kaisuky: tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant un moment. Ben oui quoi, j'en ai mis beaucoup ces derniers temps, il va falloir passer à autre chose… enfin, bonne lecture encore cette fois, car, voici la suite! (au fait, t'es rendue où dans le death note?)

Serleena: C'est vrai que l'amour est compliqué… Un grand merci pour ta review et avec la joie d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles, je te souhaite une très très bonne journée…

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Central

Zentral

Kapitel Zwanzig Sech

Chapitre 26

Envy ouvrit les yeux sur un monde nouveau. Un monde qu'il avait abandonné quelques heures. C'était la première fois depuis 400 ans qu'il dormait. Un choc incroyable pour lui, qu'il n'était pas sûr de surmonter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir besoin d'une activité aussi … humaine. Il n'aimait pas non plus le fait que Lust puisse savoir qu'il était aussi faible. Il aurait voulu se cacher quelque part en découvrant la jeune femme, à quelques pas, l'observant avec ce sourire charmeur dont elle avait le secret. Le pauvre n'était pas encore assez mature pour réaliser qu'elle le trouvait craquant. Il était certain qu'elle se moquait de lui et le trouvait faible. Retenant son désespoir, il se releva lentement, ayant le vertige. Dès qu'il bougea, sa gorge le picota, la toux menaçant de revenir.

Il était épuisé. Il aurait voulu tenter un changement d'apparence, pour s'assurer qu'il en avait toujours le pouvoir. Mais il n'osa pas, ne voulant pas se montrer encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était. Envy s'obligea à se redresser jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer sur un coude et prit un air qui se voulait indifférent.

-J'ai raté quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, comme si de rien était.

Lust ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de lui répondre simplement, avec ce même sourire arrogant et sublime.

-Non, pas grand-chose. Les soldats et le fullmetal sont repartis pour Central. Glutonny va surveiller Greed et je dois le rejoindre prochainement. Bradley veut que tu rencontres une certaine Jealousy. Elle devrait pouvoir s'occuper de toi pendant que je serais en mission. Sinon, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

S'il avait été assez en forme, Envy aurait sauté en bas de son lit pour atterrir droit sur ses pieds. Au contraire, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, grinçant des dents et contractant les muscles de son cou pour arrêter la quinte de toux risquant de le reprendre. Il ne voulait pas sentir les pierres philosophales lui assurant régénération et immortalité remontée le long de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Pas de son propre sang. Il se rappelait très bien comment sa mort s'était déroulée. Il ne voulait pas paniquer et avoir l'impression de mourir une seconde fois. Ses nerfs étaient déjà surmenés.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux insinuer, fit-il en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque.

-Honnêtement Envy, tu n'as pas une idée de ce que Pride va t'obliger à faire? Tu vas devoir apprendre à ta remplaçante tout ce que tu sais pour ensuite disparaître. Et…

-Ça t'inquiètes peut-être? Ou tu es jalouse de cette petite folle?

-Moi, jalouse? Tu fais des transferts Envy, c'est elle qui l'est.

L'adolescent sorti de son lit, essayant de garder ses idées claires et sa tête froide. Mais il était déjà en sueurs quand il repoussa ses couvertures. Il voulut se lever et faillit tomber. Les murs de la pièce dansaient devant ses yeux et il avait mal au ventre. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il déglutit en sentant les mains de Lust le retenir par les épaules. Il ne valait plus rien du tout.

-Je suis à la merci de ce vieux. Je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir. Et tu ferais mieux de te conformer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans mon état, finit-il par dire, malgré tout ce que cela lui en coûtait.

-Pourquoi tu t'en préoccuperais?

-Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça. J'ai quand même eut 400 ans de meurtres à mon actif avant qu'elle ne décide de me remplacer.

Il se défit des doigts de Lust, qui lui semblaient un peu trop baladeurs bien qu'ils ne soient que sur ses épaules. Il s'essuya le front du dos de la main. La fatigue l'oppressant le privait de toute envie de lutter. La jeune homoncule ne trouva rien à dire, puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Pas de la part d'un garçon comme Envy qui détestait tout ce qui l'entourait et n'attendait que les occasions de le montrer. Au contraire, il lui manifestait une sincère attention, prononçant à mi-voix des mots qui devaient lui écorcher la gorge. Il faisait de la fièvre, ce qui aurait du tout expliquer. Mais à le voir arpenter la chambre de long en large, d'un pas mal assuré, les deux yeux dans le même trou, il lui parut clairement qu'il ne serait jamais plus dans son état normal.

Il revenait par réflexe à des réactions lui étant naturelle, mais de moins en moins. Quand Jealousy l'avait embrassé, il s'était laissé faire, ne la repoussant que trop tard. Et maintenant, le voilà qui se résignait et baissait les bras. Lui, toujours esclave d'un seul maître, toujours le digne serviteur de sa mère, appréciant son travail et l'accomplissant en vrai professionnel. Il n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même. Envy redevenait un être humain d'une façon brutale et douloureuse, perdant des habitudes qu'il avait acquis pour s'endurcir, reprenant ses inquiétudes et remords d'autrefois. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et fascinée par ce changement qui s'opérait chez lui. Lust n'était pas sûre de connaître le garçon qu'il allait devenir. Redevenir? Était-ce le bon terme?

Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il avait changé et voulut l'obliger à se rasseoir, voyant son épuisement, il prouva qu'un homoncule n'était pas tellement loin de l'être humain qu'il avait été dans son autre vie. Il piqua une crise de nerf, comme celle du vrai Envy.

-Et merde, où est-ce que je suis censé retrouvé cette stupide clone qu'ils m'ont fait? L'ancêtre va encore se prendre pour un dieu, ce qu'il m'emmerde! Et en plus on gèle ici. T'aurais pas pu monter le chauffage toi?!

-Mais, tu es en nage, observa-t-elle, avec un demi-sourire, amusée de voir comment il s'efforçait de chasser son naturel d'humain.

Il était adorablement maladroit. Préciser qu'il avait froid était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire s'il voulait prouver qu'il était toujours un homoncule, puisque ses semblables ne ressentaient pas le froid. Pourtant, le sourire de Lust s'effaça quand elle réalisa qu'elle ressentait le froid elle aussi. Elle voulut le lui dire, mais il chassait déjà la sueur perlant sur son front, alors que la porte sautait presque sur ses gonds.

-Envy, viens avec moi, il est temps que tu discutes avec J, ordonna Bradley, en lui tendant la main, son œil vert indiquant clairement ce qu'il voulait le voir faire.

Sagement, Envy prit la forme du fils de Bradley, pour venir s'accrocher à la main de son « père ». Il adressa un bref clin d'œil à Lust, avec juste assez de taquinerie pour qu'elle y voie un encouragement. En fait, l'adolescent était content de toujours avoir son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à l'homoncule de la luxure à voix haute. King crut qu'il s'insérait dans le rôle et laissa passer, avant d'ordonner à la jeune femme de rejoindre Glutonny. Il traîna son gamin derrière lui, lui arrachant presque le bras. L'enfant trébucha, avant de trottiner aux côtés de l'adulte. Comme l'aubergiste aux yeux porcins pointait une main énorme vers sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le faux Selim s'accrocha à la jambe de l'ex généralissime, dans une attitude terrifiée.

Se prenant au jeu, Bradley le gronda gentiment, lui rappelant qu'il avait dix ans et n'était plus un bébé. Selim eut un air désolé et marcha la tête haute, toujours accroché à la main de son père. S'il avait pu s'enfuir, Envy n'aurait pas hésité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'œil ultime l'aurait déniché peu importe où il irait. En fait, tant que Pride vivrait, il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Cette idée en éveilla une autre. Ses yeux pétillèrent malgré sa fièvre. Il toussa un peu, trop excité par son plan machiavélique. Finalement, il avait peut-être encore une chance. Lust n'était pas sa seule alliée dans les homoncules. Et il pouvait encore se fier à lui-même.

La veille, Edward et les deux armures l'accompagnant avaient retrouvé le colonel, ses lieutenants et Émilie Stein à la gare. La jeune fille fut un peu impressionnée par les statures imposantes des géants d'acier, mais ne dit rien, se rappelant avoir entendu parler d'une chose semblable au centre de détention. Axia savait qui était cette adolescente, la connaissant de réputation pour avoir servi le centre contre son gré un moment. Elle la félicita pour s'être enfin évadé, ce qui encouragea Émilie à lui faire confiance. Al, lui, remercia Hawkeye et Mustang pour avoir secourue Ed et Winry auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient tous en état de crise. Après l'échange de politesse, ce beau groupe monta dans le train, les Elrick se montrant un tout petit peu plus hésitants que les autres.

Ils se rappelaient encore très bien du déraillement de train. La nuit tomba comme la machine démarrait et Edward eut toutes les difficultés du monde à s'endormir, non seulement à cause de ses souvenirs de l'accident, mais surtout parce que Roy discutait avec Émilie et Axia du centre de détention et que toutes les informations confidentielles de cette conversation lui apparaissaient comme étant de la plus haute importance. Il essaya donc désespérément de résister au sommeil pour tout entendre et reconstituer les faits dans son esprit. Riza, elle, se permit un repos bien mérité, après avoir échanger avec Jean quelques détails de leur toute dernière mission.

De son côté, Alphonse écoutait attentivement la discussion du colonel et de ses deux témoins clés. Il en apprit beaucoup plus sur la vie d'Axia et sur la bâtisse que lui et son frère auraient du infiltrer pour secourir Émilie. En fin de compte, il se dit que c'était presque mieux qu'ils se retrouvent dans un déraillement. Edward n'aurait pas enduré de se trouver dans ce centre de détention et de ne pouvoir secourir qu'une des pensionnaires. Il aurait causé un désastre pas croyable.

Avec un soupir, une fois rendu à l'aube, Roy résuma ses idées, pour se faire une idée de ce qu'était vraiment le centre de détention où avait été retenu les deux jeunes filles.

L'endroit était géré uniquement par des hommes, mais une femme mystérieuse s'appelant Dante-san avait été la pierre angulaire des lieux pendant plusieurs années, surtout parce qu'elle avait d'elle-même démarré le projet. Au départ, il s'agissait d'un genre d'hôpital où iraient les blessés de la guerre et les accidentés graves. Mais bientôt, les pensionnaires furent uniquement de sexe féminin et des expériences alchimiques furent menés entre les murs du centre. Des groupes kamikazes d'adolescentes et de jeunes femmes furent montés pour réduire à néant les doutes de potentiels ennemis du centre.

Ces femmes avaient tué dans la plupart du temps, restant toujours sous les ordres des hommes du centre, à cause de chantages et de menaces. En effet, on les tenait par les sentiments grâce à quelques otages. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine d'années, Dante ne manifesta plus ses versements quotidiens ni son intérêt dans le centre. Les responsables décidèrent d'en profiter pour que leurs prisonnières incapables de servir en alchimie soient utilisées dans une autre branche, toute nouvelle, celle du bordel. Axia menait encore son propre groupe de filles quand Émilie fut internée et exposée à des expériences pires les unes que les autres. Les missions de l'armure allaient des simples attaques à couvert avec flopé de menaces à un possible dénonciateur jusqu'au commando suicide pour voler des laboratoires d'alchimiste célèbre. L'adolescente s'était toujours assurée de ne blesser personne, mais elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait du faire pour protéger son amie Roxy.

Quand Roy avait voulu savoir pourquoi personne ne tentait jamais de s'enfuir, il apprit avec dégoût que le centre procédait à une exécution par semaine. Les hommes pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle fille, de la plus faible à la plus prometteuse, juste pour prouver aux autres que leur survie ne serait jamais complètement assurée et qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Axia ne se sentie jamais personnellement menacée, mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir d'autres personnes. Même si leur vie était infernale, le centre leur permettait de bénéficier d'une certaine dose de liberté, suffisante pour que les pauvres femmes veuillent rester en vie.

Alors qu'Axia était presque toujours en mouvement, avec son commando d'intervention, Émilie avait tourné dans le centre sans jamais en découvrir tous les recoins. Encore gamine, elle dut assister stoïquement à la mort de plusieurs qui, comme elle, avait des pouvoirs surpassant la moyenne. Elle suivit les instructions qu'on lui donnait, apprenant lentement à canaliser la puissance de ses mains. L'alchimie venait de sources chez elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cercle de transmutation, pas besoin de dessin et encore moins de la notion d'échange équivalent. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer avec une volonté de fer pour accomplir la tâche qu'elle avait à remplir. Le seul hic, c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ses limites. Après qu'elle eut fait explosé un laboratoire par pur accident, elle fut recluse dans ses quartiers et on ne lui permit plus jamais d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Les chercheurs préférèrent se servir d'elle et de ses capacités incroyables en catalyseurs pour d'autres expériences. Son énergie alchimique pompée par des moyens outrepassant toute humanité, elle avait aidé bien malgré elle à transformer des femmes en chimères, dont la monstruosité qu'avait affronté Hawkeye dans une fosse du centre. Émilie ne put en révéler davantage à Mustang, trop bouleversée par ses souvenirs. Jean comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait de la difficulté à faire face aux regards des gens dans la rue. Elle n'avait jamais put faire confiance à qui que ce soit. C'était miraculeux qu'elle l'ait suivi. Le simple fait qu'il lui propose de quitter le centre lui avait valu son appui. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire?

Edward fut également surpris par ce qu'il découvrit sur Axia. Son frère semblait déjà être au courant, mais il n'appréciait pas l'idée que cette armure que son frangin appréciait de plus en plus soit une ex-dirigeante de commando d'intervention. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une meurtrière. Même sous la contrainte, Ed doutait qu'elle soit capable de ce genre de choses.

Bien sûr, elle disait s'être toujours arrangé pour ne blesser personne, mais quand même!!

Ils débarquèrent le lendemain matin, à Central. Edward ne réalisa qu'en descendant du train qu'il avait eu une vraie frousse quand il avait fini par s'endormir. Le déraillement l'avait marqué. Al n'avait pas fermé l'œil, comme d'habitude et en avait profité pour en apprendre autant que possible sur Axia. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Émilie les rejoignit, aussitôt suivie de Havoc. Étant son garde du corps, il était hors de question de la perdre de vue. Le colonel et son premier lieutenant furent les derniers à descendre. Ils restèrent à distance respectable l'un de l'autre et le fullmetal douta un peu de les avoir vu ensemble deux jours plus tôt. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Winry risquait de lui en reparler. Il espérait que tout c'était bien passé pour elle.

Avec un sourire teinté d'amertume, il suivit le groupe jusqu'à la voiture de l'armée qui les ramènerait au QG. Riza prit le volant et le colonel la place à ses côtés. Les deux armures se tassèrent à l'arrière et Edward pensa un moment à se glisser dans la valise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi écrasé de sa vie. Sauf peut-être quand des bagages de train rebondissait partout autour de lui. Jean et Émilie avaient une autre voiture rien que pour eux, conduit par le lieutenant Ross, avec la protection dérisoire du second lieutenant Broch.

Le voyage se fit presque entièrement en silence. Roy se contenta de taquiner le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tout les temps en disant qu'il pourrait bien s'asseoir sur ses genoux au prochain arrêt. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Ed bouda une bonne partie de la route. Hawkeye demeura silencieuse, concentrée. Elle conduisait tranquillement, n'étant pas pressé d'arriver au QG. Malgré la journée qu'elle avait passé en amoureux avec le colonel, elle était épuisée. Et son œil au beurre noir était de nouveau visible. Al aurait bien aimé lui demander comment c'était arrivé, mais il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question.

Leur arrivée au QG ne fut pas soulignée par une fanfare, comme il fallait s'y attendre. À l'armée, tout se faisait consciencieusement, dans la plus grande confidentialité. Les fanfares, c'était pour les guerres…

Ils furent simplement introduits dans le bureau de la généralissime par le second lieutenant Broch, qui paniquait à la simple idée de gaffer devant la chef suprême de l'armée. Le pronom de la troisième personne du pluriel sous-entend ici quelques personnes en particulier. Tel qu'Edward et Alphonse Elric, sans oublier Émilie Stein et Axia, qui depuis ses cent ans de vie n'a plus de nom de famille précis…

Quant à Roy et ses lieutenants, ils furent renvoyés à leur quartier et Elsa leur fit comprendre qu'elle attendait leur rapport. Elle les félicita du bout des lèvres, sans même lever les yeux de son bureau, qui resplendissait d'une absence totale de paperasse. En bref, elle ignora complètement son fils. Ce qui ne le gêna pas particulièrement, puisque ses derniers contacts avec sa mère n'avaient pas été particulièrement heureux. Avec ses lieutenants, il se retira sagement, alors que les adolescents déglutissaient difficilement devant la généralissime.

Dès que la porte se referma, madame Sciez sauta sur ses pieds, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et Edward pinça le nez devant une odeur particulière qui lui frôla les narines. Cette odeur? C'était..? Il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier.

-Bien, comme j'ai pu le constater, vous avez eu un contretemps fullmetal?

-Euhm…

-J'ai toujours eu ce faible pour les blonds, mais il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas m'y fier.

Le pauvre adolescent rougit tandis que les autres le regardaient sans comprendre. Alphonse grinça nerveusement. Il avait l'impression que l'échec de son frère dans sa mission aurait du le culpabiliser aussi.

-Oui, bon…, finit par continuer Elsa, en se raclant la gorge, je n'ai pas de reproches à vous faire. Vous avez réussi à faire une découverte de la plus haute importance. Cette demoiselle en armure est avec vous Alphonse Elrick? Je vous félicite de nous l'avoir amené.

-Hé, je ne vous l'ai pas amené! Axia est venu de son propre chef et elle ne restera ici que si elle le veut, se défendit Al, n'aimant pas du tout ce que semblait vouloir dire la généralissime.

-Voyons, c'est bien sûr. Personne n'est obligé à rien ici.

Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Émilie Stein. La rescapé du centre de détention frissonna sous ce regard froid que les soldats de Central affrontait maintenant tout les jours. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement cruel dans ses prunelles couleur de nuit. La voix assurée de la généralissime se prononça enfin, comme une condamnation.

-Enfin, presque personne.

Son sourire reparut, carnassier. Elle semblait encore plus instable qu'à l'habitude, c'était comme si elle passait d'une attitude à l'autre sans crier gare. Une chose fut certaine aux yeux d'Axia. Cette femme lui faisait peur. Edward prit du recul, tout aussi secoué que les autres.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Axia. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous attendez de nous.

-Vous êtes pressée, mademoiselle? À quoi bon… Les yeux d'Elsa cessèrent de cerner les adolescents, les réchappant de leur frayeur. Elle fixa un point sur un mur, comme si elle y voyait quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Des rides se creusèrent sur son visage alchimiquement conservé. Puis elle ajouta, l'air absente :

-Je voudrais prendre Edward Elrick sous ma tutelle, en même temps qu'Émilie Stein, pour leur enseigner un niveau d'alchimie supérieure à celui qu'il connaisse. En attendant le procès de votre grand-père, vous pourrez apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui vous ont gardé enfermés si longtemps, mademoiselle Stein, qu'en dites-vous?

La jeune femme acquiesça, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune certitude quant à sa volonté d'apprendre sous la tutelle d'Elsa.

-Axia, mes généraux apprécieraient énormément pouvoir vous interrogé sur votre vie. Et certains alchimistes d'État sont prêts à étudier votre cas, à vous et Alphonse. Votre recherche pourrait en être facilité.

-Mais… voulut intervenir le cadet.

-Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour… commença Edward.

-Oh, arrêtez fullmetal, vous n'y croyez pas plus que moi. Sinon, vous auriez traversé ce déraillement et Émilie Stein serait revenu depuis deux jours déjà. Quant au centre de détention, il ne serait plus que ruine. En attendant, le colonel Sins va devoir diriger l'attaque du centre avec une escouade de soldats. Si vous désirez vraiment en savoir davantage sur la pierre philosophale, vous allez devoir coopérez un peu plus avec l'armée.

Ed voulut répliquer, mais il était trop déchiré entre son besoin d'en savoir au plus vite le plus possible sur la pierre et le fait que cette remarque ressemblait plus à un ultimatum qu'à autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il fut décidé qu'Émilie et Ed suivraient bien l'enseignement de la généralissime, bien qu'elle soit censée avoir un tas de trucs plus importants à faire. Alphonse et Axia se mirent d'accord sur un point. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter de se soumettre aux tests de scientifiques. L'idée de devenir des sujets d'expériences les mettait très mal à l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de rencontrer un des scientifiques d'Elsa…

Ils la quittèrent en remerciant le ciel de les laisser échapper à cette folle. L'alchimiste d'état du groupe n'aimait pas se faire forcer la main et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se défendre devant Sciez. S'il avait su qu'elle était la mère du colonel Mustang, il aurait sûrement mis ses difficultés là-dessus, mais il l'ignorait encore. En sortant du bureau de la plus puissante femme de leur pays, ils étaient tous épuisés, mentalement et physiquement. Edward décida de réintégrer ses quartiers et de prendre une douche. Al proposa de faire visiter le QG à Axia, après qu'Émilie ait le bonheur de constater que Jean l'attendait à côté du bureau, pour la guider dans cette bâtisse dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Ils se séparèrent donc, dans un silence oppressant. Et le seul détail qui demeura à l'esprit d'Edward d'Elsa Sciez, ce ne fut ni son regard fuyant, ni son sourire menaçant, mais son odeur à la fois familière et inquiétante. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire quoi. Son haleine était différente. Utilisait-elle un parfum ou…? Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour une simple odeur tout à coup?

Au même moment…

Envy hésitait devant une porte. Une porte menaçante, large, épaisse, faites d'un acier impénétrable. Bradley l'avait abandonné devant cette porte, lui disant simplement que J se trouvait de l'autre côté. Et le plus vieux des homoncules se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il avait vu J. Il l'avait mise en pièce et elle avait adoré ça. Que ferait-il une fois entré dans cette pièce? Se payerait-il une autre extravagance de ce genre pour qu'elle l'encense de compliments improbables et le manipule, comme la dernière fois?

Il n'avait pas l'intention de frapper. Ç'aurait été trop poli. Mais il n'osait pas rentrer. Sauf que Bradley ne devait pas être loin et pourrait bien revenir pour le jeter dans la gueule du loup. En fait, Envy était terrifié par un évènement bien différent que les compliments et les manigances de Jealousy. Il se rappelait plutôt bien d'autre chose. Elle l'avait embrassé… Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne s'était jamais fait embrassé de sa vie. Enfin, pas sur la bouche. Sauf une fois. Et ça avait été une erreur monumentale. Il grinça des dents à ce souvenir. Satané Greed…

-Bon, allons casser de l'homoncule, chuchota-t-il pour se donner du courage. Sa gorge le piqua comme il parlait. Et merde, siffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, l'envoyant se frapper contre le mur en s'ouvrant d'une traite. L'intérieure de la pièce était sombre, encore plus inquiétant que la porte. Les murs étaient d'argile et le sol en pierres. Envy eut l'impression de faire face à un tombeau égyptien. La quantité de poussière correspondait aussi… J était assise dans un coin, tranquillement, un petit sac sur les genoux. Un rai de lumière tombait sur ses épaules, faisant éclater ses cheveux blancs en des mèches argentées qui luisaient au soleil. Elle avait l'air d'une morte. Ou d'un fantôme. Mais elle était mignonne, à sa façon. Elle releva son regard mort sur l'homoncule et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ait fait un geste. Le sac sur ses genoux répandit son contenu au sol.

L'éclat rouge de pierres qu'Envy connaissait trop bien attira tout de suite son œil mauve. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur les pierres philosophales et les engloutir. Ç'aurait été réconfortant. Lust ne lui en avait plus donné depuis quelques heures. Il ne la verrait peut-être plus avant un moment. Avant que son heure n'arrive… Il frémit à cette pensée. Tant de choses lui semblaient incomplètes dans son existence incomplète.

-Tu es venu! S'extasia Jealousy. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment quand Bradley…

-Oh, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire plaisir, tu peux me lâcher tout de suite, grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

Elle obéit, mais le froid qui entoura Envy le blessa presque autant que la douleur dans sa gorge. Il avait la migraine. Alors que son voyage avec Pride s'était bien passé, maintenant, il se sentait mal.

-Alors, tu es venu parce qu'il te l'a ordonné?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais qu'ils ne t'ordonnent pas?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Par sa façon de se battre de la veille, il l'avait déjà interpellé dans ce sens. Elle savait qu'entre lui et Bradley, elle n'hésiterait pas longtemps. Mais elle craignait que sa naïveté de jeune homoncule la perde. Il pourrait bien être aussi perfide qu'elle, il n'en serait que d'autant plus charmant. J secoua la tête. Envy la rendait dingue. Complètement dingue. Elle aimait son sourire machiavélique, elle aimait ses traits pointus, ses cheveux trop verts, comme pourris… Elle aimait quand il lui faisait mal.

Envy la considéra un instant. Quand elle secoua la tête, la jeune fille lui rappela sa propre manie. Celle qu'il avait quand il voulait se débarrasser de pensées gênantes. Troublé, il hésita encore à ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il n'était pas question de faire preuve de faiblesse. Pas devant elle. Pas comme la dernière fois. Il devait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas comme lui. Ou tout au moins, qu'il était mieux qu'elle. Ses pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête.

-Bon, elle veut me remplacer par toi et tu ne fais pas encore l'affaire. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pas vrai?

-Non, enfin…

L'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescent la peinait. Jealousy voulait de moins en moins le remplacer. Ensemble, ils auraient pu former une telle équipe! Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé d'affaiblir Envy tout à coup? Qu'avait-il fait qui mérita une telle punition? Elle aurait du être contente, car autrement, elle n'aurait jamais été créée, mais…

-Je ne veux pas t'apprendre ce que je sais faire. Je l'ai appris tout seul. Si tu ne fais pas l'affaire, tu ne mérites pas d'être ici. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir mes pouvoirs.

-Envy!

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Ce fut assez. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dire son nom sur ce ton. Ces victimes ne connaissaient jamais son nom. Et ce n'était pas son nom. La douleur dans sa gorge s'élargit, dévorant son oxygène. Il sentit la sueur sur son front. Comme des marteaux sur ses tempes. Il avait besoin de nouvelles pierres. Il en sentait qui remontaient dans son oesophage, qui lui déchiraient la chair.

Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Trop d'énervement en trop peu de temps. Le stress allait le tuer si quelqu'un d'autre ne le faisait pas avant. Il se plia en deux et Jealousy s'approcha de lui, prête à lui porter assistance. Il voulut la repousser, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent. Envy se retrouva à genoux. Quand elle posa une main sur son épaule, il vit rouge. Il s'était promis d'être fort. Mais il n'en était plus capable. Et ce qui le rendit fou furieux, ce fut l'idée qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'autre que Lust s'occuper de lui avec compassion. Personne d'autre. Surtout pas celle qui devait le remplacer. Avec un cri d'animal, il la repoussa. Le membre qui la fit tomber au sol n'avait rien d'humain. La toux du plus vieux des homoncules alla en s'empirant. Il se demandait trop d'énergie. La panique le submergeait.

Son bras droit n'était plus qu'une longue patte noire, poilue et sèche, dont la lame recourbée menaçait J. Il aurait pu la tuer. Et elle ne luttait même pas contre son offensive. Elle était sidérée de voir ce qu'il était capable de faire malgré son état. Le pauvre crachait du sang. Des pierres se formèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il rendait les dernières parts d'artificialité de son être. Son visage tordu par la souffrance, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrifié. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Et si Lust avait été à ses côtés, il lui semblait que tout aurait paru moins difficile.

-Envy, laisses-moi t'aider, offrit-elle en repoussant le membre mutant qu'il braquait sur elle.

À bout de force, il reprit sa forme habituelle, pour se refermer un peu plus sur lui-même. La jeune fille s'empressa de le redresser et de le faire s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle avait apprit qu'une personne malade devait avoir la tête surélevée. Envy se laissa faire comme une poupée désarticulée. Il avait de la misère à se mouvoir lui-même. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya vivement en déplorant qu'il se retrouve dans un pareil état.

-Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient fait ça. C'est vraiment injuste, l'encouragea-t-elle maladroitement.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager au travers de sa toux. Éventuellement, la crise passa. Il se sentit coupable d'être réconforté par la présence de J. Bradley faisait-il exprès pour le mettre dans une situation pareille? C'était comme si elle savait parfaitement comment réagir à ce qu'il faisait. Et si elle était sa réplique féminine, ce serait normal. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle voudrait qu'on fasse pour l'aider si elle venait à se retrouver dans une situation semblable à la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une homoncule que tu dois mentir, déclara-t-il quand il eut assez de souffle pour le faire.

-Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais tu pourrais essayer de me faire confiance quand même. Je ne sais pas encore quel parti prendre dans cette histoire. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai eu qu'une vision des choses et c'était celles de Bradley. La tienne me semble plus…

-Oh, ne me refais pas le coup. « Je ne m'étais jamais fait battre comme ça auparavant… » Ça prend plus.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour récupérer les pierres philosophales et les ranger dans leur sac. Son geste éveilla un désir profond dans le cœur d'Envy. Il avait besoin de ces pierres. Il en avait un besoin viscéral. Il venait d'en vomir cinq ou six et elles étaient inutilisables. Mais s'il pouvait en prendre d'autres…? Ses dents seraient-elles assez résistantes pour mâcher ces pierres?

Il la fixa d'un regard nouveau, plus envieux qu'à la normale, tandis que son corps se calmait de sa crise. Son épaule portait encore la marque invisible des doigts trop légers de Jealousy. Il ne devait pas la laisser le toucher. C'était presque aussi pire que Lust. Même, pire encore. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille. Une violence retenue, une colère et une impatience qui lui rappelait trop la sienne. Il remarqua que les mains de J tremblaient tandis qu'elle réunissait les pierres. D'impatience ou…

-Ça va pas?

Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa question. Il ressentit un autre pincement au cœur empreint de culpabilité en réalisant qu'il venait de porter une attention beaucoup trop grande à cette fille. Avait-il déjà demandé à Lust comment elle allait? Non. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé à qui que ce soit. Mais que faire… Il s'humanisait sans le vouloir et Jealousy l'interpellait. Elle lui rappelait un personne dont personne ne s'était jamais occupé. Lui-même. Et il aurait tant voulu qu'on s'occupe de lui pour autre chose que porter le mal. Maintenant, comme tant de fois, il se prenait à rêvasser qu'il aurait pu être un enfant normal et mener sa petite vie, quatre cent ans auparavant. Son père serait mort avant lui, puis il aurait enterré sa mère et sa vie ce serait poursuivi. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il était mort le premier. Et J elle? Comment était-elle devenue une homoncule? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si semblable à lui, à la jalousie et l'envie qu'il incarnait?

La jeune fille darda sur lui des yeux pâles, surpris et un peu inquiétés. Comme si sa question cachait un piège. Il ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle avait vécu précédemment. Il ignorait même depuis combien de temps elle existait.

-Je vais bien, finit-elle par dire, d'une voix hésitante. Mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Elle devait le remplacer. Elle aurait du être plus forte que lui. Mais elle avait des faiblesses qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Jealousy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses traits s'escamotèrent, comme si sa forme perdait de la certitude. Comme si elle n'avait pas la force de conserver son apparence.

-Je… je dois devenir aussi forte que toi pour me transformer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. J ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'elle allait bientôt mourir? Si elle devait le remplacer…

-Je peux t'apprendre. Mais je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma place. Nous sommes deux êtres distincts.

Elle fut un peu blessée de voir qu'il n'essayait de pas de comprendre ce qu'elle avait du. Mais elle oublia ce manque de tact. Il ne lui était pas agréable à cause de sa bonté. Au contraire. Le cœur battant, elle saisit plutôt ce qu'il avait suggéré.

-Alors, tu vas m'aider?

Il hésita sur la façon de formuler cela. Pas grand-chose à dire. Lust lui avait bien résumé sa situation. Elle aurait été fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle avait eu raison. Il ne lui laisserait pas la chance de savoir qu'elle avait prédit exactement ce qui lui arriverait.

-D'abord, regardes faire le maître, se vanta-t-il.

Reprenant de la force, Envy se releva. Il reprit confiance en changeant de forme. Il prit celle de Pride pour commencer. La vitesse à laquelle ses traits se transmutèrent ne manqua pas d'impressionner l'adolescente. Puis il passa par la forme de Salim, et enfin celle qu'utilisait J elle-même. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant l'exactitude avec laquelle il représentait son corps. Chaque vêtement, chaque pli, chaque mèche de cheveux, chaque teinte était parfaite. Il s'efforça d'oublier la sueur sur son front et la fatigue dans ses muscles. Il maîtrisait encore parfaitement son pouvoir et s'était un grand réconfort.

-Tu ne m'as pourtant presque jamais vu et tu peux déjà…

-Il n'y a rien de sorcier à ça. Je t'ai assez démantibulé pour voir comment tu étais faite, se moqua-t-il.

Il reprit sa forme habituelle, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il suffoquait presque. Ces transformations lui avaient demandé encore plus d'énergie que la dernière fois. Pourtant, il réussit à se tenir debout et bien droit, posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la jouer en voyant l'air admiratif de Jealousy.

-Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça.

-Essaie voir…

L'heure qui suivit fut la plus étrange de toute la vie d'Envy. Il avait du apprendre par lui-même à contrôler ses capacités de métamorphoses. Aujourd'hui, ces transformations lui venaient naturellement, mais en voyant comment l'image que projetait la jeune fille était trouble, il se rappela les difficultés qu'il avait eu à l'époque où, tout juste redevenu « vivant » il avait du apprendre à vivre avec son côté homoncule. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les deux homonculi s'étaient rapprochés. Ils se rabrouaient l'un l'autre, mais ce n'était plus la compétition de la veille.

-Argh… non, je ne tiens pas, c'est trop long, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas conserver la même forme plus de cinq minutes?!

-Non… Ça me fait mal, avoua-t-elle.

-Et tu peux te battre et user de tes transformations sans te tirer une balle dans le pied?

-Hein?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bradley l'obligeait à entraîner une incompétente. Envy n'était pas du genre patient. Et Jealousy n'aimait pas être critiquée. Chacun aimait réussir ce qu'ils entreprenaient du premier coup. Et aucun n'y arrivait présentement.

-Allez, bats-toi avec moi. Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu peux apprendre.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais déjà tout!

-Ouais, mais je suis moins immortel que toi.

Il la défiait. C'était risqué, sachant qu'elle se régénérait et qu'il en était presque incapable. Mais les membres d'Envy changeaient déjà de formes pour devenir de meurtrières armes. J l'imita, pour se défendre. Et elle découvrit une toute nouvelle dimension au combat. Un univers de possibilités dont elle n'avait jamais eu idée. Et ce fut l'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie.

Il commença en lui coupant un bras qui repoussa aussitôt. Elle le plaqua au mur, mais il se défit d'elle en rapetissant son corps au point qu'il puisse carrément lui glisser entre les pattes. Elle enfonça ses griffes dans ses membres, tandis qu'il lui arrachait un bout de chair. Elle n'avait pas à se suffire de deux bras et de deux jambes. Le nombre de membres qu'elle pouvait générer ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Et Envy défiait toutes les conventions, déployant une dizaine de têtes, de gorges et de pattes pour l'acculer au mur, la déchirer. Et cette fois, elle répliqua avec de plus en plus de force. Bien sûr, son corps demeurait instable, alors qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sa forme de cauchemar. Mais leur lutte ne dura pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas un genre de combat qu'on peut gagner. Leurs forces inégales se fracassèrent l'une sur l'autre. Il était déjà à bout de fatigue quand il avait commencé. Et c'était un défi pour lui-même avant de tout de passer au travers de cet entraînement, entraînement s'adressant tout autant à elle qu'à lui.

-Assez, fit une voix impérieuse. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce sombre.

Les deux homoncules reprirent leur formes, lentement, se retrouvant collé l'un contre l'autre contre l'un des murs, à bout de souffle et trempés de sueur. Ils s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leur équilibre. Cette lutte qu'ils se livraient allait plus loin que la simple rivalité. Envy n'était pas que l'employé qu'elle devait remplacer et J n'était pas que la possible remplaçante. Ils étaient trop semblables et trop différents. Elle voulait lui prouver sa valeur. Et lui voulait lui démontrer qu'elle ne valait rien. En même temps, ils ne désiraient pas se faire de mal. C'était comme de se frapper soi-même. Leur regard se dirigèrent vers Pride, qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, l'air fier et autoritaire. Il avait joint les mains sur sa canne, et s'avança vers eux de cette démarche lente et mesurée, à cause de son corps trop vieux. Jealousy aurait du se mettre au garde à vous, mais trop épuisé, elle resta accroché à Envy. Étrangement, ce dernier ne la repoussa pas.

-Quand je t'ai emmené ici, je ne penserais pas que tu te livrerais à d'aussi basses expériences, Envy. Vous formez peut-être un mignon petit couple, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous entretuez…

La voix doucereuse de Bradley les prévint de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Mais ils tremblaient de fatigue. Quand il referma sa main énorme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle ne put lui résister. Et il la jeta sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce, se réservant le plus vieux des homoncules. Envy grimaça, à la fois de douleur et de colère. À chaque seconde qui passait, il détestait un peu plus cet imbécile. Comment Dante osait-elle idolâtrer une semblable créature? Il était vieux et beaucoup trop conscient de sa supériorité. Son âge lui donnait une expérience et une assurance terrifiante. Son œil vert braqué sur Envy, il ignora complètement Jealousy.

-Écoutes-moi bien gamin, d'accord? Je ne suis pas ici pour toujours te rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire avaler un autre morceau de ton squelette. Ça pourrait t'être fatal. Mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Si tu veux tenir, il faut faire de J une espionne et une meurtrière tout aussi efficace que toi. Elle peut se battre. Elle ne peut pas se transformer correctement. Et toi, c'est tout ce que tu peux encore faire. Alors, tu vas la rendre aussi dangereuse que tu l'as été au temps de ta splendeur. Et puis tu quitteras la grande scène et peut-être qu'_elle_ aura pitié de toi. Alors, tu auras une autre chance. Et une partenaire fiable.

La main de Bradley se posa sur la cuisse de l'adolescent. La pression de ses doigts était singulière. Envy devina l'os dans sa main. La peau se perça et il grinça des dents. Son tatouage étincela sur sa chair d'où le sang se mit à couler. Il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement. Il était paralysé, humilié, blessé et torturé tout à la fois. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Enfin… Sans ciller, il fixa King droit dans les yeux, avec son regard le plus meurtrier.

-Je comprends pourquoi l'armée t'a fait viré. Tu ne sais pas comment t'occuper de tes soldats, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, J se relevait lentement. Pride lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait jeté de côté comme ça, comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine faible et chétive. Comme si, pareillement à Envy, elle ne pouvait s'opposer à l'ancien généralissime. Elle voulut s'agenouiller pour ensuite se redresser, mais Bradley relâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme pour tourner sa main et l'os qu'il y tenait toujours vers elle.

-Aaargh!

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme s'il l'avait blessé. Le pauvre Envy ne savait quelles conclusions en tirer. Cet os lui appartenait, sinon, il n'y aurait pas réagi. Mais comme lui, cette fille…

-N'oublies pas Jealousy, tu es né des ossements du premier des homoncules. Vous vous affaiblissez donc l'un l'autre. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ce petit bout de calcium peut faire, observa lentement King.

-Quoi?!

-Laissez-nous tranquille! Supplia la jeune fille.

Envy aurait voulu qu'on lui réponde, mais le vieil homme semblait satisfait de sa petite prestation. Il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, dans un gong létal. Le plus vieux des homoncules se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, estomaqué.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

Abattu, il lui fallut entendre la réponse affirmative de J pour être certain de la réalité.

-J'ai été créée à partir de tes ossements. Juste, à la base. Je ne suis pas…

-C'est ton corps d'origine? L'interrompit-il, brutalement.

-Non, je ne sais pas…

-Tu te souviens de ta vraie vie?

Elle secoua la tête. Le silence les enveloppa. Envy se sentait coupable. Elle avait dit vrai. Elle était lui. Cette réalité le choquait. Cette idée lui faisait mal. Il voulait être unique. Seul et unique au monde. Que personne ne l'égale et ne puisse le remplacer. Il s'était pourtant pris au jeu tout à l'heure et l'avait un peu entraîné. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien compter maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'il savait?

Finalement, rien ne vint briser le silence. Rien de volontaire. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Une énième quinte. Il en avait marre. Si tout avait pu s'arrêter enfin. Si les problèmes pouvaient cesser de pleuvoir sur lui. S'il avait pu massacrer quelqu'un qui gémirait à l'infini, puis finirait contre toute attente par mourir sous ses coups. Si Lust pouvait être là. Elle lui manquait. Il avait passé trop de jours avec elle. Envy voulut se ressaisir, mais il toussa de plus belle. Jealousy était toujours aussi fatiguée, mais elle se redressa pour ramper jusqu'à son sac de pierres rouges et le traîner jusqu'à lui. Alors, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir contre le mur d'argile. Il se laissa faire et elle glissa une des pierres philosophales dans sa bouche, l'intimant à avaler.

Il voulut mâcher un peu, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là, mais ses dents ne résistèrent pas. Sa quinte calmée par le froid de la pierre, il recracha sa seule chance de survie avec une grimace. Impossible de faire passer un morceau aussi gros sans mâcher et impossible de mâcher. Il gémit de douleur, malgré toute la honte que cela lui apportait.

-Tu n'y arrives pas? S'étonna-t-elle.

-N…n.ooon… souffla-t-il au milieu de respirations saccadées. Sa crise l'avait essoufflé.

-Je vais t'aider, décida la jeune fille.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle entendait faire. Mais alors, J fit quelque chose qui marquerait l'adolescent pour longtemps. Elle mâcha elle-même la pierre et la lui donna alors, en collant sa bouche à la sienne. C'était une façon étrange de faire. Comme s'il n'avait qu'un oisillon alimenté par une mère tout particulièrement attentive. Il frissonna à chaque contact avec ses lèvres, mais se laissa faire. Ses forces lui revinrent dès que le liquide rouge et frais s'accumula suffisamment dans son corps. C'était bon de se sentir fort de nouveau. Il se demanda si Lust aurait fait la même chose. S'en voulut de les comparer.

Patiemment, Jealousy continuait de le requinquer, pierre après pierre. Il se sentait à la fois misérable et choyé. Il voulait mourir, pleurer et se cacher. Il avait honte. Mais en même temps, il appréciait la situation. À la cinquième bouchée, il la retint. Envy avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main. Même s'il devait agir exécrablement, il allait devoir s'y mettre. Il voulait se débarrasser de Pride. Et J penchait déjà beaucoup de son côté. Autant l'encourager. Même s'il détestait l'impression qu'il avait de trahir quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Et embrasser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas était une perte de temps. Enfin, si ce quelqu'un s'appelle Greed, ça peut rester un très mauvais souvenir, pendant très longtemps. Sauf que cette fois…

Au lieu de demeurer passif à ses soins, il répondit enfin à la langue qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Le liquide de vie instillé dans son corps suffisait. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler plus longtemps. Si elle tenait tant à lui, il lui en donnerait pour son argent. Il ne se laisserait pas intimidé par une gamine comme elle. Il y avait de quoi être gêné devant Lust. Mais pas devant J. S'il pouvait la monter contre Pride, elle pourrait lui aider. Bien qu'elle soit aussi fragile que lui à ses ossements, elle demeurait un peu plus forte. Et elle lui donnait une force nouvelle. Revigoré, il se sentit retrouver son côté machiavélique et son manque de conscience. Il redevenait un homoncule. Soulagé, il osa la retenir par les bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'entendre gémir.

Il avait peu d'expérience dans ce genre de chose. Mais il en avait quand même plus qu'elle. L'autre jour, elle l'avait pris en état de faiblesse. Maintenant, il disposait de tous ses moyens. Grâce à elle. Envy se promit de ne pas oublier qu'il lui était redevable. Il creusa la peau de l'épaule nue de la jeune fille et le sang sur ses doigts le réconforta. Toutes ces contradictions, ce besoin de violence, de douceur et cette rancœur. Ce que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver! Il avait vécu plusieurs vies. De fausses identités. Mais la plus importante de toute était celle d'Envy. Puisque ce nom n'était pas vraiment le sien. Sauf qu'il s'y identifiait vraiment.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues minutes, tout deux estomaqués. Elle, surprise par son agissement, lui, choqué par les idées qui lui étaient monté à la tête. Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme pour échanger quelques questions. Il n'y avait plus de sang sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Mais un soupçon de peur passa dans ses yeux blancs. Il ressentit un brin de remord.

-Merci, finit-il par dire, brisant enfin le silence gêné.

Elle ne répondit pas. Se défit de ses bras et s'éloigna. Elle garda son sac de pierres rouges pour elle. Tout à coup, Jealousy n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Il était dangereux. Et elle n'était pas invulnérable. Lui non plus, bien sûr. Mais il lui faisait peur. Il l'attirait, l'intriguait, l'aimantait. Mais il lui faisait peur. Son instabilité la rendait nerveuse. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes. Pas plus d'une minute auparavant, il était là, assis contre ce mur sal, avec des larmes au coin des yeux et du sang dans la bouche. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une minute, il faiblissait à vue d'œil et toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Et s'il était toujours assis contre son mur, il semblait en plein contrôle. Il n'était plus complètement perdu. Tout au contraire.

Ses yeux mauves la suivirent dans la petite pièce, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. Son regard insistant et froid la glaça jusqu'aux os. Et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle apprécia même la sensation d'être glacée par ses yeux empoisonnés. Il l'obsédait.

-Merci pourquoi?

-Pour les pierres.

Il se releva nonchalamment, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes. J ne l'intimidait pas. Elle l'intriguait, tout au plus. D'accord, il essayait encore de s'en convaincre. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable ou responsable d'elle. Mais il y arriverait quand même au bout du compte. C'était son lot. Il lui tendit la main.

-Bon, si je dois t'apprendre quelque chose, autant le faire tout de suite. Viens…

-Quoi?

Il changea de forme, en une fraction de seconde, pour devenir un tout petit garçon. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Ses traits de chérubin avaient un petit côté mauvais.

-On va sortir. Tu devras garder ta forme à l'extérieur, alors, tu n'auras pas le choix de te forcer.

-Mais…

-Aujourd'hui, nous ne serons que des enfants. Demain, des adultes, puis en rentrant à Central, tu joueras ma grand-mère. Pour que ton répertoire ait quelques variétés. L'important pour l'instant, c'est que tu puisses t'inventer des visages et des corps d'un coup.

Elle acquiesça. Il parlait d'une voix légère, pas entièrement douce ou complètement dure. C'était un ton partagé, comme s'il ne savait pas encore quoi voir en elle. Mais ses yeux ne l'attaquaient pas. Son sourire était une mince menace, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas de son côté. Il ne la considérait pas comme un autre lui-même. Il était toujours le plus fort d'eux deux et le resterait. Mais le fait qu'il soit prêt à l'aider encouragea Jealousy. Elle aurait une chance de lui faire voir tout ce qu'elle était. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'accepte.

-De préférence, il vaudrait mieux que ces corps et ces visages aillent ensemble, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

-D'accord.

Elle prit à son tour la forme d'un enfant, petite fille toute menue, aux cheveux clairs, d'un blond presque blanc. Ils se prirent par la main, jouant le jeu de deux gamins insouciants et quittèrent cette pièce minuscule et insipide. Quand Bradley les vit passer, deux enfants tout fluets et fragiles, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Envy semblait coopérer un peu trop facilement à l'opération. Comme s'il s'était résigné. Et Jealousy regardait son instructeur avec un peu trop d'étoiles dans les yeux. Comme s'il comptait déjà plus qu'un simple professeur. Pride ne comprit pas ce qui aurait sauté aux yeux de Dante. N'importe quel femme l'aurait vu. L'histoire de ces deux-là ne faisait que commencer. Et elle serait tragique.

À suivre

Non, vous voyez, j'en ai mis un paquet sur Envy cette fois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inspiré dans fullmetal. Envy est ma plus grande source d'inspiration vous saviez? Enfin, la scène où J le nourrit de pierres philosophales n'est pas entièrement de moi. C'est un peu un remake d'un bout du film de la princesse mononoké, mais sachez que je n'y ai pas pensé en l'écrivant, c'est juste après, en relisant, que j'ai fait, eh ben tiens… Bref, si vous ne connaissez pas le film de Princesse Mononoké, c'est pas plus grave. De toute façon, dans ce film, le perso principale, c'est pas tant la princesse que Ashitaka. Mais ce n'est pas important, si j'écris tout ça ici, c'est pour vous dire que je ne serais pas sur le net avant une semaine à partir de tout de suite. Alors, si vous voulez une suite, accroché vous à votre patience et assurez-vous de me laisser de review.

Ça me fait vivre! (en deuxième position juste après la bouffe…)

À bientôt!


	27. Kapitel Zwanzig Sieben

Bon ben, j'ai un paquet de rar à faire, alors, au boulot…

Lisa: oui, jealousy est toute en mystère. Et ça ne s'éclairera pas aujourd'hui, alors, tu peux poursuivre en conjecture… Ta review m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir, alors je te laisse sur un grand merci et en te souhaitant une très bonne lecture.

Kaisuky: avec des amis à 1 heure du matin. Ça m'arrive jamais à moi ça! Enfin, contente de voir que ma fic est si importante à tes yeux. Je suis contente de savoir que tu adores Envy au moins autant que moi. C'était du bonbon à écrire. Mais pour changer de sujet, tu as lu le chap 76 de fullmetal, parce que sinon, ne le lis surtout pas et attend que le prochain sois sortit pour lire les deux en même temps. C'est vraiment pas possible d'attendre après ça. Ma remarque aura sûrement l'effet contraire, mais tant pis. Sur ce , merci pour la review et bonne lecture! Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Whyle: je sais que ce fut long, mais ce n'est pas ma seule fic en cours et je suis un peu décrochée de fma ces derniers temps, sauf que sinon, je suis contente de savoir que je te fais apprécié Envy. Moi, j'en suis folle. Ça parait bien quand même… Merci pour suivre fidèlement mon histoire et voici la suite!

Serleena: non, je ne dirais rien, vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à parler, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi! Il y a de quoi plaindre les enfants, c'est vrai, quoique je vais garder jusqu'à minuit demain soir et je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui sera à plaindre. Qui survivra à cette confrontation, eux? Moi? La maison où nous nous affronterons? Sur cette tranche de vie, je te dis un grand merci pour suivre toujours, et te souhaite une bonne lecture et une très bonne journée, ou soirée, au choix…

Sabine02: mais de rien pour le Envy. J'adore ça, alors, c'est pas un problème. Merci pour la review et voici un nouveau chap qui sera aussi super que les autres… Enfin, j'espère.

Vollständing Metall Alchimist

Vollständing Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – L'attente

Die Warden

Kapitel Zwanzig Sieben

Chapitre 27

Quand Roy et Riza rejoignirent leur bureau, laissant Havoc attendre Émilie dans le couloir, ils furent presque hués par leur équipe. Les hommes de Mustang les entourèrent, les pressant de question. Fuery portait Black hayate dans ses bras et le chien était tout content de retrouver sa maîtresse. Falman remarqua l'œil au beurre noir de la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcil. Breda se contenta de quelques remarques coquines, avant que leur brouhaha incompréhensible soit interrompu par la grande question.

-Hawkeye, vous êtes blessée au visage! Comment est-ce arrivé? Mon frère ne vous a pas battu toujours? Demanda Lloyd Sins, ses cheveux blonds étincelants et son sourire lumineux.

Roy dévisagea son aîné d'un regard hargneux, voyant déjà ce frère maudit se glisser dans sa vie personnelle, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Non, répondit Riza. Notre mission s'est révélée un peu plus périlleuse que prévue. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Ce n'est qu'un bleu.

Elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, se dirigeant aussitôt vers son bureau pour travailler. Lloyd comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'attirer ses bonnes faveurs ce jour-là. Autant jouer profil bas. Haussant les épaules devant l'air peu avenant de son cadet, il se détourna pour retourner dans son propre bureau. Roy réintégra aussi ses quartiers, malgré son envie profonde de passer tout l'après-midi à regarder son premier lieutenant travailler. Il y découvrit (dans son bureau) une pile de dossiers à remplir, sans compter le rapport de mission qu'il avait à composer. Il décida de s'atteler tout de suite à la tâche, ayant beaucoup de chose à écrire avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur le centre de détention. Son cœur reprendrait ses droits plus tard. Il devait gagner sa paye après tout…

Alors que les soldats retrouvaient un semblant de routine, Greed, ce bon vieux débonnaire, appréciait la compagnie dans son train. Avec Kimblee qui le suivait comme un petit chien, il avait trouvé un compartiment de train presque vide. Une seule jeune fille s'y tenait, toute blonde, avec un regard lointain et fuyant. Elle était drôlement mignonne, mais pour l'instant, l'homoncule n'avait pas encore songé à l'approcher. Il était plus occupé à se disputer avec l'écarlate pour sa conduite loin de l'irréprochable.

-Tous les membres de ce groupe ne sont pas aussi gentils que moi, remarqua l'avarice avec un rictus.

Kimblee se fichait de ce qu'il lui racontait, mais l'homoncule se sentait quand même obligé de le seriner d'un sermon. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir bonne conscience la prochaine fois que l'alchimiste adorateur d'explosifs songe à le trahir. Il n'aurait rien fait pour l'encourager à agir ainsi. Au bout de quelques arguments vides de sens, mais plein de menaces, il eut complété son petit discours, Greed conclut qu'il en avait assez fait et se tourna vers la demoiselle du train. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air rêveuse. Il admira un instant son profil, en lui enviant sa beauté, son grain de peau, ses yeux et son visage angélique. Une fois de plus, son cerveau tordu désira quelque chose d'inaccessible. En maîtrisant ses pulsions, il se contenta d'apostropher la jeune fille pour profiter du léger timbre de sa voix.

-Vous venez de loin? Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin, l'air de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper.

Il remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait un peu et qu'elle avait crispé ses poings sur ses jambes. Il nota aussi l'acier de ses mollets et de ses genoux. Deux automails. Deux magnifiques automails qu'il voulut avoir aussitôt. Il redirigea son désir vers une conversation banale qui lui changerait un peu les idées. Toujours tout vouloir, c'était épuisant.

Winry tourna un peu la tête vers son interlocuteur, le regardant au travers de ses mèches blondes. Il ne lui inspirait pas tout à fait confiance. Mais quand même plus que l'autre homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Kimblee lui faisait peur. Ses yeux dorés lui rappelaient ceux d'une personne qu'elle avait déjà croisé, mais pas assez souvent pour s'en rappeler. C'était des yeux de fou.

-De Resembol, finit-elle par répondre, malgré sa méfiance.

-Vous descendrez avant nous, observa simplement l'homme aux yeux mordorés.

Greed lui jeta un regard mixé entre la colère et la jalousie. Il aurait aimé avoir son calme. Mais il n'appréciait pas que cette petite blonde adresse ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

-Ah bon?

Winry était un peu distraite quand elle répondit à l'observation de Kimblee. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Et pour cacher son état d'esprit, elle tâcha de faire l'adolescente blasée.

-Peu importe. Vous m'avez l'air fatiguée. Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins?

-Non. Mais mes automails sont tout récents… avoua-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se confiait ainsi à ce type. Elle verrait bientôt sa grand-mère, pourquoi perdre du temps avec un étranger?

-Victime d'un déraillement de train, diagnostiqua l'écarlate avec un air narquois.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le train venait de s'ébranler. Ils étaient arrivés à Resembol. Elle reconnaissait la gare de son village. Pinacko l'attendait, assise sur un ban, fumant sa pipe, leur fidèle Den assoupi à ses pieds. Réconfortée à la vue de sa famille, la jeune fille se leva de son siège. Elle n'aurait plus à parler avec ces étrangers. Pourtant, elle se sentit obliger de les saluer. L'homme aux lunettes rondes avait été sympathique avec elle. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle aurait du le connaître. Le reconnaître.

-C'est mon arrêt, commença Winry, comme pour s'excuser de partir. J'espère que vous ferez un bon voyage, fit-elle en évitant le regard jaune et pointu de Kimblee.

-Oh, merci bien. Vous n'avez pas de bagage à descendre du train?

-Non. Je voyage léger. Au revoir…

Greed n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait quitté leur compartiment. Mais il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cette fille lui avait rappelé de lointains souvenirs. Une époque révolue où il n'avait pas envie de tout et gagnait durement son pain. Une époque où il avait posséder tout ce qu'il eut jamais désiré. Il n'en gardait que très peu de mémoires. Et encore, il s'agissait principalement de flash cauchemardesque où il se perdait parfois, tard dans les nuits d'insomnies où la ville de Dublith ne parvenait plus à combler le silence.

-…au revoir… répéta-t-il imbécilement. Il n'avait plus eu de conversation civilisée depuis un moment. Il se promit d'en avoir une avec Martel ou Dorchatte. Kimblee n'était pas une référence pour les discussions. D'ailleurs, il jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à l'écarlate. Tu t'ennuies ou c'est juste moi qui m'imagine des affaires?

-Oh non, je ne m'ennuies pas. C'est toi qui vieillis…

Greed grinça des dents. Autant dire qu'on aurait pu croire que les freins du train venait d'entrer en action. Le son était terrible. Mais heureusement, il ne dura pas…

En effet, nous revenons à Winry!

-Grand-mère! S'exclama la jeune fille en se ruant vers la vieille femme.

Elle ne put contenir sa joie de revoir celle qui avait incarné toute sa famille durant les dernières années de sa vie. Elle lui avait manqué pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à Central. Sans oublier la peur qu'elle avait eu de ne jamais la revoir quand le déraillement était arrivé. Elle aurait prit la petite femme dans ses bras si ça n'avait été de Den qui lui sauta presque au cou. L'adolescente éclata de rire en retrouvant son brave chien. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien il lui avait manqué jusque-là. Elle en oublia Edward, le déraillement et les deux étrangers du train.

-Winry, ménages-toi un peu. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu as tes automails, protesta la vieille Rockbell en voyant comment sa petite fille sautait avec son chien dans les bras.

-Oh, mais mes plaies sont déjà entièrement guéries. Ça ne me fait même pas mal!

-Comment…?!?

-J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter grand-mère!

Sur le coup, Winry se laissa aller à l'allégresse des retrouvailles. Mais Pinacko devina qu'une partie de ce qu'elle aurait à entendre serait accompagné de larmes.

-Tu me confieras tout ça en route. Si tu es déjà guérie, tu as besoin de marcher pour t'habituer à tes nouvelles jambes. Et je vais voir de quoi à l'air ton travail. Nous avons une bonne trotte à faire…

-D'accord, agréa l'adolescente.

Elle suivit sa grand-mère le cœur léger. Puis le train siffla et quitta la gare, emmenant avec lui tout les secrets de ses deux passagers étranges qui lui avaient parlé. Elle eut une pensée pour Edward, qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois dans une gare, alors qu'il courrait à côté de son train, pour lui remettre une bourse pour Pinacko. Le sourire qui illumina son visage était un peu triste. Winry espérait bien que l'alchimiste d'État pensait à elle en ce moment.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Winry, demanda Alphonse, l'air de rien.

-Hum?

-Je veux dire, quand moi et Axia, nous étions sortis. Parce que elle et toi, vous aviez l'air un peu bizarre tout les deux.

-Ouais, si tu le dis… répondit Ed, son regard doré plongé dans un bouquin, à essayer de déchiffrer des calculs complexes.

Elsa Sciez lui avait prêté quelques cahiers de notes remplis par ses soins. Il essayait de comprendre la façon de fonctionner de la jeune femme et de suivre son raisonnement. Ce n'était pas tellement compliqué, mais le point de vue duquel partait la généralissime était tout à fait nouveau pour l'adolescent. Puis, ses pensées demeuraient pointées sur Winry sans qu'il arrive à complètement consacrer son esprit à autre chose.

-Ed? Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais, pas vrai?

-Laisses-moi me concentrer un peu, Al, répliqua son frère, sans porter plus d'attention à ce lui disait son cadet.

-Elle t'aime, oui ou non?!

-QUOI?!

Brusquement, l'esprit embrouillé du petit alchimiste avait refait surface pour réaliser que son jeune frère lui parlait d'un sujet très sérieux. Les autres gens dans la bibliothèque dévisagèrent les frères Elrick et une bibliothécaire se dirigea vers eux, l'air prête à leur faire un sermon. Ed n'y fit pas attention, étant trop préoccupé à l'idée qu'Alphonse ait déjà comprit ce qu'il avait décidé de lui cacher. C'est-à-dire que Winry et lui n'étaient plus seulement des amis…

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Ed. Je sais que ce que tu lis est important, mais je voudrais savoir…

-Ben ce n'est pas le moment. Puis ça ne te regarde pas!

Avant de se faire sermonner par la responsable des lieux, le fullmetal prit la direction de la sortie, avec un air agacé. Alphonse le suivit, s'excusant aux gens que son frère bousculait pour quitter la place plus rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis qu'ils reprirent leur discussion. Et Edward n'était pas plus enclin à parler.

-Alors, ça veut dire que c'est du sérieux?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer!

-Ed, ça ne me dérange pas.

Cette réponse fut la goutte. Le petit adolescent en perdit toute sa hargne et s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers son cadet. L'armure avait l'air sincère. Enfin, autant qu'une armure pouvait en avoir l'air…

-Tu…

Al secoua sa tête d'acier, devinant déjà ce que son frère essayait de lui cacher maladroitement. Le pauvre adorait Winry. Mais il se sentait coupable de vivre quelque chose de semblable alors que son frangin n'était toujours qu'un tas de métal. Et Alphonse avait pourtant tout fait pour pousser son aîné dans les bras de leur amie d'enfance. Enfin, il l'avait encouragé à être honnête avec la jeune fille.

-Ed, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre pour moi. Et tu es vraiment resté longtemps dans le train avec Winry…

L'esprit égaré entre la gêne et la gratitude, il hésita longtemps avant de faire un petit sourire à son frère. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Et Al était un vrai ami.

-Bon, d'accord, je lui ai dit… avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu. Et…

-Elle va devenir ma belle-sœur?

-Al!!

-Oh, ne te fâche pas, ce n'était qu'une blague! Tu es toujours aussi coincé Edward.

-Je ne suis pas coincé!

Au bout du couloir qu'ils arpentaient en discutant, Axia les entrevit et comprit qu'il s'agissait là de leurs vrais visages. Ceux de deux jeunes se chamaillant comme des gamins. Elle fut charmée. Réconfortée de voir qu'Al s'amusait un peu aux dépends de son frère. Mais elle se sentit mal en même temps. La jeune fille était de trop dans leur duo. Elle avait monopolisé Alphonse un long moment. Maintenant, il avait la chance de retrouver son frère. Et elle, comme d'habitude, se retrouvait seule. Et elle n'était même pas jalouse. Non, seulement un peu triste. Elle avait mémorisé tous les couloirs du QG. Elle avait parlé aux alchimistes qui voulaient l'étudier et leur avait demandé un peu de temps. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait rien à faire.

Axia avait besoin d'agir, de bouger. Elle avait passé 3 ans de sa trop longue vie dans la passivité d'une boutique miteuse, à regarder passer les rares clients. Elle se percevait pourtant toujours comme un être humain. Mais elle n'agissait plus vraiment comme tel. On lui avait posé des questions. Sur le centre de détention et les actes qu'elle avait fait pour y prendre part. Elle avait eut honte de son passé. Honte d'avoir laissé Roxy s'enfuir sans pouvoir s'expliquer. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être abandonner au fond d'une armoire, dans la poussière et l'oubli. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule. Mais elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle n'oserait pas non plus se confier à Alphonse.

Un chien noir et blanc lui jappa après tout à coup, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, pour découvrir Black Hayate, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il jappait fort, pour un tout petit chien. Elle lâcha un petit rire, entre la joie et la peur. L'animal la repoussait-il? Que voulait-il? À court d'idée, elle décida de quitter le QG un moment. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. De trouver quelque chose de familier dans la ville de Central où elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis des années. Elle s'éloigna donc, tournant le dos à l'animal qui jappait de plus belle, ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur de cette armure. Al tourna la tête en entendant les aboiements d'Hayate. Il crut voir un bout d'acier étinceler sous la lumière blafarde accrochée au plafond du couloir, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de sa discussion avec son frère. Il oublia donc ce détail futile et passa son chemin.

Au même instant, Émilie suppliait Jean de la laisser voir son grand-père. Le soldat ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, se rappelant comment Elsa Sciez avait torturé le vieil homme. Mais il fut bien incapable de résister à la jeune femme. Bernard Stein était la seule personne qu'elle connaisse vraiment dans tout Central, si on oubliait de mentionner Havoc, Hawkeye et leur colonel. Il rendit donc les armes et l'emmena jusqu'aux quartiers de détention. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la cellule, pour s'assurer que le grand-père de sa protégée était regardable. Et s'il était bien là. Jean ne voulait pas la traumatiser et avait réalisé qu'elle l'était quand même assez facilement quand on ne la mettait pas dans une situation d'urgence.

-La voie est libre, plaisanta-t-il, l'invitant finalement à entrer.

Il n'avait pas fini de dire ces mots qu'il réalisait que personne ne gardait le prisonnier. L'armée n'était pourtant pas constituée d'une bande d'incapables. Pourquoi laissait-on le criminel le plus dangereux de tout Central sans la moindre surveillance?

Émilie entra et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fait pareil qu'il comprit. Bernard Stein n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé. Il n'était plus en état de faire grand-chose. En fait, s'en était presque à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas d'infirmière privée… Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il était toujours attaché à son lit, ses membres blessés lors de cette malheureuse nuit d'orage couvert de cicatrices inquiétantes. Son visage barbu était fatigué, mais loin du calme. Ses yeux tournaient follement dans leurs orbites, comme si ses mauvais traitements l'avaient rendu fou. Il grinça des dents en voyant Jean entrer. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa petite-fille.

-Grand-père! S'exclama cette dernière, l'ayant à peine reconnu.

Le bruit qu'il émit en réponse était peu engageant, pourtant, elle se rua aux côtés du vieil homme, pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas le détacher, ou l'installer d'une façon un peu plus confortable. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait toujours été très bon avec elle. Peut-être trop… Elle n'aurait pas pu dire si elle aimait ou l'haïssait, mais présentement, il était tout ce qui restait de sa famille. Elle lui devait la mort de ses parents, mais aussi, le fait d'avoir survécu à un massacre. C'était une situation plutôt confondante.

-Pourquoi est-il attaché comme ça? Il doit avoir mal… observa tristement la jeune femme.

-C'est un dangereux criminel, lui rappela Jean. Tu te rappelles du fullmetal et du garçon en armure? Ce sont deux grands alchimistes et le plus petit des deux est le plus jeune alchimiste d'État de tous les temps. Eh bien, ton grand-père a presque réussi à les tuer tous les deux avant que nous le rattrapions…

-Comment? Tu as fait ça grand-père!?

Le vieil homme mit un temps fou à répondre. Un filet de bave coulait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il faisait pitié à voir. Ses cheveux gris, épars, semblaient avoir été arraché par touffes ici et là, dans une crise de folie passagère. Il avait vécu une torture assez éprouvante sous les soins d'Elsa Sciez. Havoc se souvenait encore de la façon dont le pauvre homme se contorsionnait dans son lit d'incarcéré, se débattant comme un diable dans une boîte.

-Quu… qui hhhates-vous?

-C'est moi, c'est Émilie! Répondit-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il l'ait oubliée.

Havoc hésita, craignant que la situation ne s'envenime. La jeune femme était déjà très fragile. Ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser se faire bousculer par un vieil homme qui la blesserait en ne la reconnaissant pas. Il voulut intervenir. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Émilie venait de prendre la main de son grand-père dans la sienne. Ce simple contact électrisa le vieillard. Il referma sa bouche et ses épaules se redressèrent. Ses yeux fous cessèrent de bouger et il lâcha un cri de surprise drôlement intelligible.

-Grand-père, s'inquiéta davantage l'orpheline, en retirant précipitamment sa main.

-Émilie! S'exclama-t-il en réponse. C'est impossible! Ma petite Émilie? C'est vraiment toi? Ils sont allés te chercher? Tu es sortie du centre de recherches?!?

Elle fut un peu bousculée par toutes les questions qu'il lui posa en même temps. Et elle eut peur de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que de la joie dans le regard du vieil homme. À la revoir, il semblait éprouvé un plaisir sauvage et malintentionné. Malgré tous les efforts de Bernard pour afficher une mine réjouie, son visage se tordait en un rictus inquiétant. Sa bouche formait un sourire vainqueur. La main forte de Stein rattrapa celle de sa petite-fille. Et ne la lâcha plus.

-C'était un centre de détention, voulut-elle rectifier. Mais il n'en fit pas de cas.

-Ils t'ont ramené à moi. Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas partir, non, pas toi, pas ma petite fille. Mon Émilie. Comme tu as grandie… Tu n'étais qu'une enfant…

-Grand-père, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

-Bien? Bien?! Mais je ne suis jamais aussi bien portée ma petite chérie. Que tu es une jolie fille. Ma toute belle… Tu es venu voir ton grand-père?

Elle essaya de sourire, mettant sur le compte de la fatigue les élucubrations de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Mais il l'effrayait. Et Jean se tenait tout prêt, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, paré à réagir au moindre mauvais signe. En fait, il aurait déjà du réagir cent fois, mais il n'osait pas. Émilie était tendue elle aussi, mais elle lui avait fait un signe, comme pour dire de lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle pensait peut-être que le vieux allait se calmer. Havoc en doutait. Et il ne voulait pas faillir à sa mission maintenant. Il prenait les intérêts de la jeune femme très à cœur.

-Tu es revenu à moi, ma petite-fille. Ils veulent me faire un procès, tu sais?

-C'est pour ça que je suis là grand-père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de toi, ma pauvre enfant…

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Oh, j'ai déjà été plus en forme, mais je n'ai plus vingt ans tu sais.

À ses mots, il serra sa main un peu plus fort, et elle sentit la peau de ses doigts s'étirer douloureusement. Comme si… Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son grand-père allait… La paume du vieil homme s'adapta à la main de la jeune femme, les pores de sa peau s'accrochant au sien, comme des sangsues. Cette sensation écoeurante lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait fuir. Mais Émilie n'en eut pas la force. Car en fait, ce que son grand-père voulait faire, c'était absorbé ces pouvoirs alchimiques pour se refaire des forces. Et il avait déjà commencé depuis un moment. Seulement, il avait endormi sa conscience en discutant gentiment.

-Bon, c'est assez maintenant, les coupa Havoc.

Jean ne fut pas trop long à la détente cette fois-ci et sépara l'adolescente du vieillard. Émilie se réfugia volontiers contre lui, sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Bernard fit son innocent et rappela sa petite fille, mais le soldat avait déjà entraîné la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Il attendit d'avoir mis de la distance entre le prisonnier et eux pour s'occuper de sa protégée, autour de laquelle il avait passé un bras protecteur.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il.

Elle n'affronta pas son regard inquiet. Elle avait demandé à voir son grand-père sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qu'elle découvrait, c'était que le vieil homme appréciait leur retrouvaille, y voyant un moyen de se recharger d'énergie à ses dépends. Elle n'en revenait pas. Au fond, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le centre. Son seul appui demeurait son garde du corps, qui l'escorta jusqu'aux quartiers qu'avait désigné le QG pour leur invitée. Émilie dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Que lui restait-il dans ce monde à part sa misérable vie? Même son grand-père, le souvenir auquel elle s'accrochait pour ne pas sombrer lui avait tourné le dos. Au fond, peut-être l'avait-il utilisé dès le début, uniquement pour encore se servir d'elle dans l'avenir, comme il venait d'essayer de le faire.

-Non. Ça ne va pas, répondit-elle le plus bas possible.

-Ça a la bonté d'être honnête, remarqua Jean, essayant de lui arracher un sourire.

La tentative fut vaine. Sa protégée ne savait plus quoi faire. En quelques jours, elle s'était remise en question plus de fois que dans toute son existence. Jusque-là, elle s'était laissée vivre sans pouvoir décider par elle-même de son avenir. Encore maintenant, elle s'en remettait un peu aux autres, tout en essayant de prendre quelques décisions. Mais c'était comme si chacun de ses choix devait trouver une conséquence désastreuse.

-Est-ce que de tous les hommes de la planète, il n'y en a qu'un de gentil et que c'est toi Jean? Demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Comment?! Mais… mais non voyons… Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça. Et il y en a d'autres qui le sont bien plus. Enfin…

Ses explications confuses la rassurèrent sans qu'il comprenne comment il avait pu réussir un tel miracle. Elle se cala contre lui, se laissant presque porter par le soldat jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle avait besoin de limites strictes, elle avait besoin d'être entouré et de se sentir protéger. Dans la rue, elle était effrayée de ne pas apercevoir de murs délimitant une pièce. Et dans ces grands couloirs un peu mal éclairés, elle était effrayée par l'exiguïté des pièces et les murs qui semblaient trop proches les uns des autres. Mais les bras de Jean n'étaient pas un espace restreint ou trop large. Il changeait de taille à tout moment, se resserrant autour d'elle quand Émilie pleurait et la frôlant tout juste quand il marchait à ses côtés en la guidant dans la ville. C'était là où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité depuis qu'elle avait quitté le centre. Mais elle commençait à sérieusement s'interroger. Avait-elle bien fait de quitter le centre?

-Tu sais, fit Havoc, d'une voix forte et rassurante. Il ne faut pas trop s'en faire à propos de ce que les vieux peuvent nous dire. Ils ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs des exemples. Et Bernard Stein a passé un sal quart d'heure après qu'il se soit enfuit de sa cellule. Il l'avait cherché, mais à voir l'état psychologique qu'il avait avant qu'on l'a rattrapé, ça ne peut pas l'avoir aider. Tu ne dois pas…

-Merci, le coupa Émilie. Je sais. Mais il m'a fait peur. Je ne pensais pas… Enfin, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Je comprends. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'on croyait connaître cette personne, on peut avoir un choc.

Alors que Jean lâchait cette phrase, ils passaient devant le bureau du colonel Mustang, où ce dernier expliquait ses prouesses à Fuery, Falman et Breda, étant donné qu'Havoc ne pouvait prendre le temps de se vanter. Hawkeye avait été appelé auprès du général Clamp pour un rapport partiel de mission. Roy avait donc quartier libre jusqu'au retour de son premier lieutenant. Alors qu'il expliquait comment il avait vaincu une vingtaine d'individus à la fois, alors qu'il était mis en joue par chacun d'eux et qu'un autre homme se tenait derrière lui – où si vous préférez, la sortie de l'ascenseur au centre de détention- il perçut la conversation du garde du corps et de sa protégée. Et la dernière phrase de son second lieutenant lui fit un effet loin de tout réconfort. Puisqu'il se sentait franchement visé par ces quelques mots.

Ses hommes l'avaient aussi entendue et cessèrent de l'écouter, chacun se rappelant de la nouvelle qu'ils avaient juste avant que le colonel ne reçoive son ordre de mission. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'éclaircir les faits, mais ils étaient bien décidés à se reprendre. Et comme Riza n'était pas là, Breda passa à l'attaque.

-Oh fait, avoir une mère généralissime, c'est comment colonel?

-Pas très différent que d'être passé au gril trois fois par jour. Vous voulez une démonstration?

Voilà qui éclaircissait les faits en effet. Falman mentionna vaguement avoir un dossier à compléter, Breda prétexta une soudaine envie d'aller soulager ses besoins primaires et Fuery se rappela qu'il avait laissé Hayate erré dans le QG et qu'il était l'heure d'aller le chercher pour éviter d'inquiéter sa maîtresse. Tout le monde savait qu'une Hawkeye inquiète n'était pas loin d'une Hawkeye en colère et que ce genre de personnes n'était pas très beau à voir.

Roy fut laissé à lui-même, avec un goût amer dans la gorge à l'idée que sa mère était devenue sa généralissime. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment pris la peine d'y penser jusque-là. Et il remerciait le ciel pour lui avoir épargner une trop grande humiliation. En effet, pour l'instant, peu de gens savaient que la généralissime était sa mère. Sinon, il aurait tôt fait d'en entendre parler. Sans compter que son demi-frère risquait de passer un ou deux mots bien sentis sur le chouchou de la famille. Dire que le matin même, il débarquait du train et pensait encore à son premier lieutenant. En resongeant à la jeune femme, il décida de lui faire honneur et d'aller jouer les bourreaux de travail, même si cela ne lui tentait pas trop.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure de travail pour qu'il soit prêt à abandonner la tâche colossale qui s'élevait devant lui. Le pauvre aurait presque préféré se retrouver au milieu du centre de détention, entouré de décharge de fusil plutôt que d'être assis sur cette chaise de bureau inconfortable, devant tous ces dossiers monstrueux qui attendaient avec impatience d'être remplis. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir finir. Les recherches qu'il avait fait dernièrement lui semblaient drôlement loin. En tout cas, elles étaient certainement plus loin que le centre de détention et la journée de rêve qu'il avait passé avec Riza. Il se promit d'élaborer un plan pour emmener son lieutenant à sortir dès qu'ils auraient une journée de congé…

La femme de ses pensées connaissait quelques difficultés minimes. Le général Clamp l'avait fait appelé. C'était à la fois un haut gradé et un alchimiste d'État aux techniques très secrètes. Au départ, quand il avait fait mandé Hawkeye, son colonel avait pensé à s'opposer. Ça n'aurait pas respecté le protocole, mais Mustang avait surtout peur que le général ne respecte pas Riza. Heureusement, la jeune tireuse d'élite avait jugé préférable de ne pas faire de vague et s'était empressée sur les pas du messager, pour rejoindre le général qui l'appelait. Elle ne pouvait se douter de la discussion à laquelle elle aurait droit. Elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle aurait la chance de rencontrer d'autres généraux. Un seul lui aurait suffit, en toute honnêteté.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, commença Clamp dès qu'elle fut entrée dans son bureau et se fut mise au garde à vous. Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter un bon retour à Central. Il semblerait que votre dernière mission sur le terrain ait été éprouvante.

-Je vous remercie général, répondit poliment Riza.

-Ce n'est rien. Les officiers qui risquent leur vie dans les opérations de l'armée sont tous récompensés vous savez. Et je pense que cette fois, vous avez eut droit à plus que votre part. Nous aimerions donc vous offrir une promotion, lieutenant…

Elle ne cilla pas de surprise. Mais elle sourcilla. Comme si elle avait mal entendu. On voulait lui offrir une promotion pour une seule mission? D'accord, cette mission là avait été de loin la plus dure de toute celle que Riza ait jamais faites, mais quand même…

-Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'immédiat. Il y a même plusieurs conditions à remplir. Mais la généralissime vous tient en grande estime. Elle pense que vous êtes à la hauteur pour travailler directement sous ses ordres. Avant que vous ne me posiez de questions, lieutenant, je tiens à vous préciser que tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant est entièrement confidentiel. Vous ne devrez pas en dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Même à votre colonel. Ais-je votre parole?

-Vous l'avez, mon général.

Riza ne briserait pas son serment. À condition qu'il ne vienne pas l'empêcher d'accomplir la première mission qu'elle avait accepté de remplir et qui ne serait jamais finie. Celle de protéger son colonel. Malgré sa certitude, la jeune femme sentit un filet de sueur couler au milieu de son dos. On l'avait fait entré dans un bureau où la lumière était tamisée. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et une seule porte. Clamp arpentait sa moitié de la pièce tandis qu'elle se tenait debout devant lui, rigide comme une morte. Le bruit des pas du général sur le parquet la stressait. Elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la dévisager à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix de vivre ce genre d'expériences une fois de temps en temps.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye. Vous savez déjà que l'armée de notre pays a vu ses objectifs doubler dernièrement. Elle compte deux garnisons, la rouge et la bleue. Nous représentons le même camp vous et moi. Et rouge comme bleu doivent travailler ensemble. Mais le plan de notre généralissime est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Je crois que vous avez participé à la guerre d'Ishbal.

Il marqua une pause, l'obligeant à répondre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et un instant, ses doigts lui cachèrent son visage. L'expression qu'il se recomposa n'avait rien d'avenant. Elle rappela à Riza le visage de son entraîneur de tir. Un homme dur et implacable qui traitait les filles encore moins bien que les garçons, pour s'assurer qu'elles sachent qu'on ne les favoriserait pas pour leurs beaux yeux à l'armée.

-C'est exact, monsieur.

-Oh, pas de monsieur, Hawkeye. Pour tout de suite, ce sera Clamp. Plus tard, nous verrons bien… Nous ne sommes pas dans une banque. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas seulement d'argent dont il est question dans le plan de notre fuhrer. Avant tout, il s'agit de vies humaines. De millions de vies humaines qui dépendent de chacun de nous.

Il se lança alors dans un grand discours sur les droits de l'homme que je vous épargnerais. Riza l'écouta avec attention, pour être sûr de comprendre ce dont il lui parlerait quand il arriverait à la partie importante de son baratin. Elle était déjà presque sûr de ne pas avoir le droit de dire non à ce qu'il allait lui proposer. Mais elle espérait qu'il ne s'agirait pas de quelque chose qui aurait un lieu avec les homoncules, dont lui avait un peu parlé Roy, ou pire, que cela nuirait à l'homme de sa vie… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'interrompit malgré son rang, ne pouvant plus tenir.

-Qu'aurais-je à faire pour défendre tous ses braves gens?

-Cela ne changerait rien à votre emploi du temps. Vous resterez le premier lieutenant du colonel Mustang pour quelques mois encore, commença-t-il, comme s'il voulait la rassurer. Il vous suffira d'accomplir un stage de 2 semaines pour le compte de la généralissime. Voyez-vous Hawkeye, la guerre d'Ishbal n'est pas la seule récente guerre où ont été mêlé les soldats de Central. Vous connaissez un peu le pays de Xin, n'est-ce pas?

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle.

-Cette contrée a été témoin d'affrontements particulièrement violent entre nos alchimistes d'état et ceux de l'empereur. J'ai moi-même pris part à cette guerre. Mais cela s'est passé si loin que personne n'en a eut vent. Pourtant, le soulèvement de l'empereur et la force de ses alchimistes auraient du inquiéter la population, mais les garnisons secrètes de l'armée se sont occupé d'étouffer dans l'œuf cette rébellion.

-Rébellion?

-Depuis la guerre d'Ishbal, tout nos voisins savent que notre armée est la plus puissante et la mieux équipée de toutes. Étant des scientifiques plutôt que des croyants, nous pouvons écraser les peuples plongés dans des idées ésotériques les amenant à commettre des actes répréhensibles. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître dure, puisque nous ne sommes pas censés juger nos voisins. Mais admettons que les Ishbaliens étaient un bon exemple de peuple aveuglé par de fausses croyances. À Amestris, il n'y a pas de Dieu tout puissant qui puisse infliger une punition exemplaire aux impies. Il n'y a que l'armée. Et elle est toute puissante.

Le discours de Clamp n'était pas entièrement naturel. Comme s'il répétait des mots qu'on lui avait fait apprendre de force. Hawkeye l'écoutait et doutait un peu plus à chacune de ses paroles que la mission qu'on lui ferait accomplir serait réglementaire. Les yeux verts du général regardèrent intensément le lieutenant, comme pour l'inviter à ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Pas pour l'instant. Voilà ce qui manquait dans son regard! De la ferveur!

-L'empereur de Xin a voulu nous défier alors que nous étions surmené avec le peuple Ishbalien. Tandis que les alchimistes d'État faisaient leur preuve sur le terrain et que vous descendiez les ennemis à coup de fusil, moi et mes camarades avons été déniché d'un peu partout pour faire face à la menace asiatique. Je n'étais qu'un apprenti sans maître à l'époque, et je vendais mes pouvoirs d'alchimie aux plus offrants. L'armée m'a recruté, moi, ainsi que Miko, Sarah et plusieurs autres que vous ne connaissez pas. Au départ, nous n'étions pas un groupe très soudé. Nous nous battions contre des inconnus, avec pour collègue d'autres inconnus. Aucun de nous n'avait eu d'entraînement militaire auparavant. Et je peux vous dire que nous n'avons eu droit qu'à la base de l'entraînement. Il y en avait qui venait de famille de riche, alors que Miko et moi sortions tout droit de la rue.

« Mais cette guerre a été une victoire pour l'armée malgré tout. Parce qu'on nous a jeté au front, avec ces fameuses pierres philosophales, qui décuplait nos pouvoirs. Beaucoup de mes camarades n'ont pas survécu à nos missions. Nous nous sommes entretués par accident, avant de maîtriser parfaitement nos capacités décuplées. Je me rappelle du sergent Sins. Celui qui est aujourd'hui le colonel Sins. Il a électrocuté tellement de gens par accident avant de réussir à orienter ses attaques… Il leur grillait la cervelle avant de pouvoir s'arrêter de les canarder d'électricité.

Quant à Miko, c'était un maître des combats de rue. Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblait cette guerre, lieutenant? Ce fut une guerre de gang. Nous étions Amestris. Ils étaient Xin. Et nous avons gagné. Rue par rue, ville par ville. Nous n'avons laissé aucun vivant, soldats, alchimistes, civils, enfants. Nous avions des ordres. Il n'y avait que les habitants de la capital et les lâches se cachant au fond de terrier qu'on ne tuerait pas. Notre objectif était l'empereur bien sûr. Nous menacions de réduire sa population à rien s'il ne se rendait pas. Nous avons pris des otages, détruit des villages de paysans. Si j'avais à comparer, je dirais que nous étions des mercenaires plus que des soldats. Sarah était un phénomène à elle seule, elle a tué autant de gens que vous anéantissez dans votre meilleure journée de tirs.

Et une vrai nympho en plus… »

La porte claqua sur cette dernière remarque, qui n'avait rien de professionnelle. Riza ne prit pas la peine de corriger son supérieur. Il n'y en avait qu'un qu'elle corrigeait et c'était Roy. Elle était encore sous le choc de tout ce que Clamp lui avait appris. Il y avait une guerre à Xin?! Mené par des alchimistes mal entraîné qui avait pour mission d'arrêter les ambitions de l'empereur du pays en s'attaquant à la population innocente? Qui avait bien pu donner de tels ordres à Central? Elsa Sciez n'était pas là. À l'époque, c'était Bradley qui dirigeait tout. À l'époque, elle n'était qu'une tireuse d'élite, arrivée tout juste à la vingtaine et fraîche orpheline. À l'époque, Roy Mustang n'était même pas son protégé…

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer derrière Hawkeye. Et quand on parle du loup… La soldate se retourna pour voir Sarah Kihendon s'avancer de sa démarche déhanchée. La générale fixait Clamp avec des yeux terrifiants. Elle avait du entendre la dernière phrase qu'il avait dit…

-Je suis en retard, demanda la jeune femme, en venant prendre place au bureau de Clamp, comme si elle était la reine des lieux.

-Non, j'ai juste voulu mettre le lieutenant Hawkeye dans le contexte, la rassura Clamp, sans regarder dans sa direction. Il semblait être un peu mal à l'aise en la présence de cette femme.

-Alors elle sait ce que fut la guerre de Xin?

-Globalement, oui…

-Bien, je vais prendre le relais Clamp. Après tout, c'est à moi qu'elle aura à faire si elle ne nous apporte pas son appui dans la mission qu'elle devra faire le mois prochain.

-Le mois prochain? Intervint Riza, surprise de savoir que cela arriverait aussi vite.

-Parfaitement. Maintenant, si vous permettez Hawkeye, je vais poursuivre là où en était rendu le général Clamp. Tout en parlant, Sarah croisa ses jambes sur le bureau de son confrère, se mettant à ses aises. Elle posa une main sous son menton, le coude déjà appuyé aux accoudoirs du fauteuil du général. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de défi, comme si elle étendait ses charmes devant Riza pour lui faire comprendre que comparée à elle, le lieutenant ne valait rien. En fait, elle cherchait surtout à la faire entrer en compétition avec elle. Malgré cela, elle poursuivit : Vous savez que Xin et Ishbal ont affronté l'armée d'Amestris. Nous avons été victorieux et nos exploits nous ont valu nos postes de généraux à moi, Clamp et Miko. Nous avons été les trois principaux meneurs de cette guerre et ce sont nos décisions qui ont donné la victoire à Central. Mais aujourd'hui, les frontières de Xin sont discutées. L'empereur veut venger son peuple et nous craignons qu'il ne s'allie aux Ishbaliens, qui songent beaucoup à suivre l'exemple de Scar et à se venger de leur défaite.

La jeune femme marqua une pause, assez longue pour intimer à Clamp de prendre la parole. Il reprit donc sagement :

-Nous avons recruter des espions dans les deux camps et put observer que les rescapés du massacre d'Ishbal regroupe leur campement de plus en plus près de Xin. D'ailleurs, des immigrants de Xin fréquentent de plus en plus les camps Ishbaliens. Selon nos informateurs, ils se préparent à nous attaquer dans l'un de nos postes les plus éloigné et les moins bien défendu. Les mines de Youswell ont passé de main en main, allant d'un soldat à un autre, sans jamais se retrouver sous une juridiction digne de ce nom. Si les rebelles s'en emparent, ils pourront courir d'un poste à un autre, pour les mettre sous leur coupe les uns après les autres. Il ne s'agit pas qu'une gentille petite menace. C'est un vrai soulèvement de masse. L'armée entière n'a pas encore été mise au courant, pour éviter que la population ne l'apprenne, mais si nous ne frappons pas avant eux, tout porte à croire que nous courrons à notre perte.

-Vraiment… s'inquiéta Riza. Elle se sentait dépassée par toutes les nouvelles qui lui arrivaient. C'était trop gros. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une insurrection aussi importante passe sous le nez de l'armée jusqu'à ce que Elsa Sciez prenne le pouvoir? Bradley avait-il raté un indice et la mère de Roy tenait-elle là une chance de prouver sa valeur. Était-ce vrai? Et si oui, pourquoi en parlait-on à elle précisément? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres lieutenants? Elle n'était même pas un colonel, rien qu'une vulgaire lieutenant et pourtant…

-Oui. Ils sont armés, comptent déjà des dizaines de centaines de personnes et de nouveaux volontaires arrivent tous les jours pour renforcir leur regroupement. Ils sont partout. Dans les trains qu'on les force à prendre pour les changer de réserve, dans les bidonvilles où on les force à vivre. La rumeur se répand dans leur peuple que bientôt, l'heure de la vengeance sera arrivée. Les enfants qui ont survécu au massacre sont des adolescents pleins de colère aujourd'hui. Les vieux qui peuvent encore le faire raconte aux jeunes ce qui s'est passé. On parle d'injustice, de monstruosité et tous nous pointent comme coupables. Ils risquent de se soulever et si nous ne réagissons pas, il n'y aura plus d'autorité pour maintenir notre pays à flot. Vous savez déjà combien de truands et de bandits parcourent les rues de nos villes. Amestris a besoin de son armée pour conserver l'ordre. Nous sommes essentiels au bon fonctionnement du pays. Et les rebelles ne pensent qu'à nous éliminer.

Riza écoutait sans tout à fait comprendre à présent. C'était impossible. Comment l'armée pouvait-elle craindre des rebelles qu'on avait affaiblis pendant des années et des années alors que son nombre avait doublé? Elsa Sciez ne craignait rien et Central était une forteresse imprenable. Avec trois soldats, l'armée d'Amestris pouvait attaquer un centre de détention à la pointe de la technologie et en libérer une prisonnière sans trop de dommage. Havoc, Mustang et elle auraient pu faire bien plus si leur plan n'avait pas été aussi improvisé. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, les généraux paniquaient devant un regroupement d'étrangers? Ce n'était que justice si les asiatiques de Xin et les hommes d'Ishbal se réunissaient pour réclamer vengeance. Mais en même temps, si toute cette panique était bien fondée, est-ce que tout leur monde n'était pas en danger? L'armée de Central était la plus puissante de tous les temps et il était connu que ses chefs ne reculaient devant rien pour conserver cette puissance…

-Hawkeye, je sais que tout cela peut vous sembler irréel, mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre soutien. Vous êtes un soldat à nulle autre pareil et votre vaillance n'a d'égal que votre loyauté. Vous êtes un précieux élément de notre armée. C'est pourquoi nous voulons vous inclure à l'opération du mois prochain. Le colonel Sins y sera aussi, sous les ordres du général Kihendon. Vous serez en équipe avec lui. C'est le général Black Stallion qui supervisera les opérations. Nous aurons plusieurs équipes qui devront œuvrer à la fois. Vous ne serez qu'un élément parmi tant d'autres, mais nous vous approchons séparément, pour que vous compreniez bien l'importance de cette mission. Il ne s'agit pas de sauver une personne, mais d'assurer la survie d'Amestris. Chaque équipe est faite sur le même modèle, un alchimiste d'État et un simple soldat sous les directives d'un général. Beaucoup de figures importantes de l'armée seront mobilisées, mais l'opération doit demeurée entièrement confidentielle. Le mois prochain, tous nos éléments seront réunis et vous aurez pu vous entretenir avec chacun de vos partenaires de mission.

Riza se demanda alors pourquoi on ne l'avait pas mise en équipe avec son propre colonel. Il était évident qu'elle serait plus efficace sous les ordres d'un officier qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Était-ce un test pour connaître la polyvalence des membres de l'armée? Avait-on choisi la composition des équipes au hasard? Comment savoir…

Clamp la regardait d'un air nouveau, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire davantage. Il allait continuer, pour éclairer un peu la jeune femme quand Sarah reprit la parole. Et son ton sec se révéla sans appel.

-Le but de notre mission sera d'arrêter les rebelles dans leur avancée. Certaines équipes devront les repérer, tandis que d'autres les diviseront. Par la suite, nous capturerons leur chef et les feront tous prisonniers. On aura le droit de tirer à vue tous les fugitifs. Il ne s'agit pour l'instant que d'un premier raid. Nous devrons certainement en faire plusieurs pour nous débarrasser de la menace. Vous participerez à cette mission et jouerez un plus grand rôle par la suite. Je peux vous promettre que nous avons parfaitement saisi votre importance et que vous servirez votre pays comme jamais autrefois.

Riza fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase. Décidément, cette Sarah ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais en tant que soldat, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix de lui obéir. Elle serait presque directement sous ses ordres lors de cette mission. Et elle travaillerait en équipe avec le demi-frère de son colonel. Il s'agissait d'une situation difficile. Mais elle devrait bien le faire, puisqu'on ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Un officier qui n'obéit pas aux ordres sur le terrain est un traître. Il devient un ennemi, aux mêmes titres qu'un Ishbalien peut être perçu par un soldat d'Amestris. Si elle voulait éviter cette histoire, il lui faudrait quitter l'armée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas si elle voulait réussir à changer ce pays pour le mieux en aidant Roy à réaliser son rêve…

Elle put enfin prendre congé et se buta à sa sortie à un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle et ténébreux. Aux gallons sur ses épaules, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un général. Son costume bleu la guida encore plus, lui soufflant qu'il était nulle autre que Black Stallion. Celui qui dirigerait entièrement la mission qu'elle aurait à remplir dans un mois. Elle se confondit en excuses.

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, répondit-il poliment. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela lieutenant.

Elle le remercia pour sa magnanimité et s'empressa de regagner son bureau, loin des quartiers de généraux, dans un endroit familier où l'attendait déjà black hayate et les hommes du colonel. Par habitude, elle alla s'assurer que Roy faisait bien son travail et fut agréablement surprise.

-Alors, lieutenant, que voulais le général?

-Oh, rien d'important, mentit-elle. Une simple clarification à propos d'un rapport que j'avais remplie à votre place.

Roy eut l'air de douter un instant, mais laissa faire avec un sourire coupable. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse attirer des ennuis à la jeune femme. Elle répondit à son sourire, avant de se détourner pour retourner à sa besogne. Mais, avant de quitter Mustang, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Son visage pâle et ses mèches rebelles lui rappelaient le général qu'elle avait presque frappé dans le couloir quand ils étaient entrés en collision. Elle observa un peu mieux son colonel, comme pour être sûr de faire erreur. C'est un jappement de Black Hayate qui la rappela à la réalité et à son devoir. Mais les doutes demeurèrent. Black Stallion ressemblait à Roy…

À suivre

Vous vous en doutiez, pas vrai, enfin, suite à tout ceci, je demanderais quelque suggestions, parce que vous m'avez rattrapé et bien que je sache ce que je veule faire, j'aimerais savoir un peu ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse. C'est toujours bien d'avoir des idées. Le prochain chap sera accompagné d'une de mes fameuses foires au question! Pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse là-dessus.

Quel est le déguisement d'Halloween que vous voudriez vraiment porté si vous deviez en porter un ou quel a été votre costume d'Halloween le plus chouette? Question sans lien avec la fic, mais qui représente bien ce à quoi je pense présentement.


	28. Kapitel Zwanzig Acht

En bref, je vais vous faire quelque rar et m'empresser de vous envoyer la suite de fullmetal lovers. Prêt? C'est parti!!

Whyle: merci pour la review. C'est qu'Axia et Al devrait mettre les choses au point entre eux, mais ça s'en vient… tu verras. L'update a prit un peu de temps, mais c'est mieux que rien, non?

Sabine02: eh bien merci et bravo, ce sont des costumes franchement moi chouette, moi, hier, j'étais juste en gothique, mais au moins, je m'assortissais parfaitement à mon gangster préféré. (oui, on se déguise encore à 18 ans…) voici la suite!

Serleena: non, ce n'est pas un hasard. Et oui, Riza est dans la merde. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. C'est quand les choses prennent un bon tournant que tout doit mal virer. Attention, preuve à l'appui, dans la suite! Merci de suivre en passant et bonne journée.

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Alchimie 101

Alchemie Undert und Ein

Kapitel Zwanzig Acht

Chapitre 28

Il se passa une journée entière avant qu'Alphonse ne se mette en tête de partir à la recherche d'Axia. Son frère avait rendez-vous avec la généralissime et Émilie Stein pour sa première leçon d'alchimie (enfin, la première donnée par Elsa). Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, Al avait mis un temps à réaliser que la seule personne au monde à lui ressembler n'avait plus fait signe de vie depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait laissé la jeune fille à elle-même. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Ils avaient tant de point en commun…

Le jeune Elrick décida donc de se mettre en quête d'Axia. Il interrogea plusieurs soldats pour finalement savoir qu'elle avait erré sans but dans le QG avant de quitter les lieux pour aller explorer Central. Elle aurait pu être n'importe où, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de difficulté à la retrouver. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Après avoir laissé un mot dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, Al quitta le QG. Bien qu'on lui recommande d'être accompagné, puisque les rues de Central n'étaient pas entièrement sûres, il décida de partir seul. Il se rappelait comment il s'était fait piégé à Rush Valley par Roxy. Il ne comptait pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Et ce n'était pas pour prendre des risques inutiles, mais il voulait être seule avec Axia et pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert s'il réussissait à la retrouver.

Sur ses bonnes résolutions, il ébranla son immense carcasse de métal, luisant de loin au soleil. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comme à l'habitude, veillant silencieusement le sommeil de son frère. Son corps avait grincé dans le silence de la nuit, comme un tremblement le parcourait. Il en avait assez de cette vie. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour dormir lui aussi. C'était peut-être très cupide de sa part, alors qu'il aurait du être mort, mais l'adolescent commençait à se détacher de son frère. Il ne voulait plus dépendre de son aîné. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver son corps tout seul et ne plus embêter son frère avec cela. Mais voilà, comme ils étaient la seule famille l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à se séparer si tôt.

Pourtant, alors qu'autrefois, ils étaient inséparables, ils avaient passé les derniers jours à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et se disputer, pour ensuite s'excuser platement, comme des étrangers qui se seraient frappé l'un contre l'autre dans un couloir. Alphonse ne voulait pas remettre toute sa vie en question, mais le fait d'avoir rencontrer Axia le poussait à se poser des questions. Avec la jeune fille, peut-être pourraient-ils retrouver leurs corps sans qu'Edward ait encore à souffrir? Il avait fait tant de sacrifices déjà pour lui. Est-ce qu'Ed n'en avait pas assez fait? Il méritait bien un peu de calme. Une vie normale quoi…

Al ne résoudrait jamais à abandonner son frère à lui-même. Il voulait pouvoir le protéger. Mais son aîné ressentait le même besoin de toujours materner l'armure. Sa culpabilité, son devoir de grand frère, sa responsabilité d'aîné faisaient qu'il se privait de tout ce que la vie avait à lui offrir pour faire avancer leur recherche. Mais il n'avait pas à agir ainsi. Alphonse pouvait faire des concessions. Il pouvait attendre encore. Après tout, si Axia avait pu passer 100 ans de sa vie dans une armure, lui aussi le pouvait… Quoique, avait-il vraiment envie de vivre 100 ans dans cette armure, sans pouvoir dormir, boire ou manger?

-Pour l'instant, je dois retrouver Axia, se rappela-t-il. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées divaguer. C'était ce qui avait presque causé sa perte la dernière fois qu'il avait agi ainsi…

Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à broyer du noir. Axia aussi s'interrogeait. Elle aurait voulu revoir le petit champ qu'entretenait son père autrefois. Fouler du pied la terre meuble et chauffée par le soleil, entendre les oiseaux chanter et sentir l'ombre des arbres sur son corps. Malheureusement, à Central, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres et donc pas beaucoup d'oiseaux. Et elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir depuis 100 ans. Les lointaines sensations qu'elle avait eu autrefois lui semblaient si étrangères, si mystiques qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en souvenir tout à fait et qu'elle se prenait à envier les humains autour d'elle qui pouvait profiter de toutes ses choses.

Elle aurait voulu avoir faim, avoir mal. La seule souffrance à laquelle l'adolescente avait droit n'était que psychologique. Et comme si malgré tout, la course du temps s'était arrêté durant les cent années qu'elle avait vécues, elle se sentait toujours l'âme d'une jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas réussi à vieillir ou à mûrir. Elle avait toujours été trop sage pour son âge, mais jamais n'avait-elle comprit ce que c'était que d'être adulte. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'en être une. En voyant un enfant pleurer pour un petit bobo dans les bras de sa mère, elle se sentit troublée. Pourquoi vivre aussi longtemps si elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa vie? Pourquoi être quasiment immortel et aussi accroché à la vie qu'un humain normal alors qu'elle n'avait pas droit aux mêmes joies que ses « semblables »?!

C'est à ce moment de doute extrême qu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Il n'était pas très grand. C'était un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux verts et coupés très courts. Il avait des yeux bleus et lointains, où perlait un reste d'humanité mal conservée. Ses canines particulièrement développées lui donnaient un air surnaturel. À ses côtés, il y avait une femme blonde, mince et élancée. Ses cheveux étaient aussi courts que ceux de son compagnon, excepté une mèche. Elle avait un regard dur, des lèvres plantureuses et un visage très rond. Elle portait des vêtements épais, qui cachait presque entièrement son corps. Ils marchaient d'un pas partagé, un peu dé balancé. Et pour cause, ils se disputaient.

-Il s'est fait attaqué en pleine rue, ils l'ont traqué pendant des heures puis lui ont jetés à la figure un tas de poussières pour le rendre malade. Ils l'ont presque tué, grinçait l'homme.

-Mais il est toujours vivant, fit-elle observer.

Sans qu'elle comprenne tout à fait pourquoi, Axia s'intéressa à leur conversation et à ces gens.

-Il a été trahi par Kimblee. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? J'avais raison! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dis à monsieur Greed de lui faire confiance et je suis bien de ton avis à son propos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire? C'est lui le patron. Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait…

-Martel, Kimblee est un malade! Il a été dans l'armée et ils l'ont fait enfermés parce que la guerre l'a rendu fou. Tu étais là-bas toi aussi. Tu as vu comment il était avant qu'on ne l'emprisonne.

-Oui, bien, après ce qu'on a traversé, j'en viens à croire que tout le monde est fou ici…

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que…

-Dorchatte, ça suffit. Nous en avons déjà discuté. L'important, ce n'est pas ce que nous en pensons. C'est Greed qui prend les décisions et jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous en plaindre.

-Ouais, la dernière fois qu'il a fait une erreur, c'est seulement lui qui a failli mourir, alors, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais quand ce sera toi ou Rôa…

-Je ne suis pas si insensible que ça! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je ne me suis pas inquiété pour le patron? Moi aussi, je tiens à lui. Il nous a tous sauvé, pas seulement toi. Et ce n'est pas…

Elle se tut en apercevant Axia à quelques pas d'eux seulement. Dorchatte sembla s'inquiéter un moment de la voir se taire, mais elle lui fit bientôt signe, pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était plus sûr de parler. Il se tut donc lui aussi, après avoir posé son regard océan sur l'armure. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence, sous le regard lumineux de l'adolescente, qui pensa un moment à les suivre. Sa première idée lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus vécu sa propre vie depuis longtemps. Elle s'était trop longtemps contentée d'être le témoin silencieux de l'existence des autres. Si elle voulait prendre sa vie, elle devait s'y mettre tout de suite. Al serait un bon guide pour agir. Il semblait avoir trouvé la bonne voie bien avant elle.

Elle était seulement un peu gênée de s'immiscer dans la vie qu'il menait avec son frère. Ses deux-là formaient un duo de choc et elle ne s'y sentait pas tout à fait à sa place. Comme la cinquième roue au carrosse.

Edward, lui, découvrit assez rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas subir les cours d'alchimie de la généralissime. Elle avait une façon insupportable de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait rien à rien comparer à elle. Émilie suivait un peu plus facilement, comme s'il lui était naturel d'être constamment rabaissée. Ed, lui, s'ennuyait à réviser des techniques tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire de l'alchimie. Des trucs élémentaires qu'il avait appris par lui-même. Elsa semblait faire exprès de le ralentir en prenant son temps pour bien consolider les bases d'Émilie. La jeune fille agissait timidement, comme si cela lui suffisait. Mais comme son camarade, elle n'avait pas de difficultés pour les problèmes que la soldate leur donnait à résoudre. Au contraire. En effet, au bout d'une heure de travaux élémentaire, la petite Stein interrompit le cours.

-Excusez-moi madame Sciez, mais, est-ce qu'on va passer aux choses sérieuses aujourd'hui?

-Comment?

-Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que vous allez nous montrer l'alchimie de haut niveau que nous sommes en état de maîtriser et que vous seule connaissez? Je ne suis peut-être qu'une débutante, mais mes capacités sont plus grandes que ça. Je pourrais faire mieux, à condition d'être mieux guidée.

Elsa ne parut pas se froisser des remarques d'Émilie, qui avait du affronter toute sa timidité pour tenir un tel discours. Edward s'en était abstenu jusque-là, à cause de ses souvenirs de son sensei d'alchimie. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en défiant une femme de caractère comme Sciez. Izumi Curtis était déjà assez effrayante pour lui, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont pouvait avoir l'air la mère de Roy lorsqu'elle s'énervait sérieusement. Un peu crispé d'avance, il attendit de voir le résultat des complaintes de sa jeune camarade.

-Bien, je vois qu'il n'a pas fallu de temps pour que vous compreniez ce que j'expliquais. Mais Émilie, bien que vous ayez l'impression de ne pas avancer beaucoup, les progrès que vous faites en alchimie sont tous très importants, même s'ils paraissent insignifiants. Je sais que pour monsieur Elrick, c'est choquant de stagner à un tel niveau. Et je sais que vous avez un grand potentiel miss Stein. Malheureusement, je dois en prendre toute la mesure et je dois prendre des précautions. Si ce pouvoir alchimique débordait et passait hors de votre contrôle, nous serions tous bien embêtés. Vous avez été considéré comme une bombe à retardement durant les 14 dernières années de votre vie. Et ne pensez pas qu'il en sera fait autrement. Je ne veux pas courir les risques de graves dommages collatéraux. Cela impliquerait beaucoup de paperasses.

Les deux jeunes n'apprécièrent pas la façon que la généralissime avait de parlé. Elle se fichait d'eux, visiblement. En fait, Edward en venait presque à se demander si elle ne perdait pas son temps à leur enseigner une base si basique que même un enfant aurait pu découvrir les faits qu'elle expliquait, rien qu'en lisant un livre. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle avait été froissé par les commentaires d'Émilie et qu'elle répliquait du tac au tac. Mais c'était assez fort comme attaque!

-Généralissime, intervint le jeune homme. Émilie m'a l'air de bien maîtriser l'alchimie. Si vous pouviez nous faire faire un exercice juste quelques niveaux au-dessus de ceux que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais après cela, vous devrez apprendre par vous-mêmes pour le prochain mois. Je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de vous d'ici là, avec le procès de Bernard Stein. Edward, je compte sur toi pour aider miss Stein à se mettre à ton niveau. Le fait de réviser tout ce que tu sais te remettra peut-être sur la piste de la pierre philosophale, puisque c'est ce qui nous paraît le plus évident qui nous passe sous le nez.

Ed ne sut pas tout de suite si elle lui donnait vraiment un indice, ou si elle se moquait de lui. Pour le reste, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler. Elsa exigea d'eux qu'ils puissent transmuter un objet d'une façon automatique et qui défiait la plupart des lois de l'alchimie de prime abord. Elle avait donné à chacun une paire de menottes d'acier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pour l'exemple de base, elle avait passé les menottes à Edward en lui donnant la consigne de s'en débarrasser sans transmuter son bras. L'alchimiste d'État s'esquinta un moment, se cisaillant presque le poignet sur le métal (un seul poignet, puisque l'autre est déjà en métal et doit produire de terrible grincement tout le long de l'opération…) Finalement, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'adolescent parvint à transmuter la chaîne reliant les deux bouts des menottes, pour en faire un matériel plus fragile, comme le papier. Une fois les mains libres, il put faire des gants argentés à partir du reste des menottes.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Émilie d'essayer. La jeune fille ne savait pas se servir de ces mains pour autre chose que soigner. Elle n'avait pas à dessiner de cercle, mais elle avait découvert la plupart de ces pouvoirs par accidents jusque-là, ne sachant pas les limites de ce que pouvait lui donner l'alchimie. Elle ignorait les possibilités incroyables qui s'offraient à elle. Elle eut même un instant de panique à l'idée qu'Elsa Sciez pourrait lui laissé les menottes même si elle n'arrivait pas à les enlever. Sur le coup, Edward n'y avait pas tellement pensé, ne voyant que le problème à résoudre, mais la démarche de leur professeure n'était pas très sympathique. Surtout pour une adolescente qui venait de sortir d'un centre de détention et qui avait connu une vie de prisonnière depuis sa plus jeune enfance.

Bien qu'elle soit très remuée –et pas positivement- par le fait d'avoir des menottes aux poignets, la jeune fille finit par appuyé ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et, comme dans une prière, joignit les mains, croisant ses doigts ensembles. Le résultat fut immédiat. L'air autour d'elle devint flou et une grande chaleur envahit la pièce. La peinture des murs se décolla par lambeaux. Edward et Elsa eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul, mais celui de la généralissime fut plus court et elle s'avança presque aussitôt vers l'adolescente pour observer d'une curiosité malsaine ce qu'Émilie était en train de faire.

L'alchimiste d'État blond contempla le spectacle qui suivit sans perdre un seul détail. La chaleur monta graduellement, d'un cran à l'autre, à une vitesse grandissante et effrayante. Bientôt, Ed suait à grosses gouttes. Elsa était en nage et le parfum qu'elle portait se mit à sentir si fort que l'adolescent en eut presque un haut-le-cœur. Mais Émilie n'en avait pas terminé avec sa démonstration. Son visage leur apparaissait flou, derrière la vapeur que tout son corps dégageait. Elle ne disait rien, mais ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur et leur lumière brillait comme une flamme dans la chaleur croissante. L'aîné Elrick réalisa en faisant un pas vers sa camarade que la température montait plus on s'approchait d'elle. Comme de fait, Elsa avait l'impression de fondre sur place, son âge se faisait sentir et elle dut prendre du recul pour ne pas suffoquer.

Alors, l'impossible se réalisa. Le métal des menottes qui reliaient les poignets de l'adolescente se dissolus dans l'air, disparaissant entièrement, comme évaporé ! Aussitôt, la température descendit à un degré agréable et Émilie émergea de la vapeur. Elle était trempée de sueur elle aussi. Si bien que ses vêtements lui collaient suffisamment à la peau pour qu'Edward détourne pudiquement le regard. Lui et la généralissime n'en revenait pas, mais cette dernière fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance. Elle secoua d'une main l'air devant elle, comme pour en chasser la chaleur.

-Eh bien, je me doutais que vous voudriez faire différemment d'Elric, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en faire autant miss Stein, déclara Elsa, dans l'espoir de plaisanter.

Ses élèves rirent jaunes et n'eurent pas à se faire prier pour se retirer. Bien qu'ils se soient plaints de ne pas avoir des cours correspondant à leurs capacités, ils trouvèrent le temps long tandis que la mère de Roy leur expliquait ce qu'ils devraient faire durant les prochaines semaines, en attendant qu'elle ait plus de temps à leur consacrer. Ed reçut l'impérieuse mission de brider les pouvoirs d'Émilie. En d'autres termes, il devait lui apprendre à les maîtriser. Et cette tâche semblait parti pour être drôlement complexe, puisque avant qu'il puisse dire à la jeune fille comment maîtriser entièrement ses capacités d'alchimiste, il devrait comprendre la façon dont elle arrivait à faire de pareils exploits. Si la théorie venant derrière la transmutation n'avait pas de secret pour lui, la manière dont la petite-fille de Bernard Stein pouvait faire appel à l'alchimie de façon aussi automatique, apparemment sans respecter la moindre règle de l'alchimie… C'était autre chose.

Ils furent sincèrement soulagé de pouvoir quitté le bureau de leur enseignante et celle-ci le fut tout autant. Chacun ressentait le besoin d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Pourtant, Edward dut reconduire Émilie dans le QG, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien les installations. Il en profita pour discuter un peu avec elle sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-C'était vraiment impressionnant, fit-il, sincèrement épaté.

-Je… Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Je sais guérir, changer un peu la température, mais je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu concentrer la chaleur dans le métal des menottes sans me brûler moi-même.

-Alors, c'est ça que tu as fait, grinça-t-il pour lui-même. Il avait beau chercher à comprendre, il avait un peu de misère à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait fabriqué pour avoir un tel résultat. Tu as compris un peu ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu veux dire, quand j'ai joins les mains? Juste avant que la température monte? Il acquiesça et elle poursuivit, encouragée par l'air curieux de son auditeur. Eh bien, j'ai juste prié très fort pour que les menottes disparaissent. Je l'ai voulu de toutes mes forces, et c'est arrivé. C'est comme ça que je guéris aussi. Je vois les cellules guérirent dans mon esprit et je l'applique à la blessure que je soigne. C'est long pour guérir complètement quelqu'un, mais ça revient quand même à moins de temps que si on attendait la durée d'une guérison normale.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

-C'est drôle qu'on discute de ça, sourit-elle. Normalement, je me sentirais perdu dans tous ses couloirs blancs, mais je suis habitué à l'alchimie de soin. C'est peut-être la seule chose que je connais sur le bout des doigts. Alors je vais te donner une exemple pour que tu comprennes mieux…Disons que tu te coupes le bras et que tu as une plaie d'un décimètre de longueur sur la peau et quand même assez profonde. Il faudrait des mois pour qu'une blessure pareille guérisse. Après 5 ou 6 séances de soins alchimiques, je peux faire disparaître ce genre de plaie. Bien sûr, ça me prend d'une semaine à une semaine et demi pour faire toutes les séances, mais ça marche bien. Je pouvais soigner les autres filles au centre… J'en ai guéri des dizaines. C'est dommage quand on pense que si je ne l'avais pas fait, elles n'auraient pas eu à repasser dans les expériences des scientifiques du centre.

Ed ne répondit rien, commençant tout juste à saisir toute l'horreur de la vie que cette fille avait menée. Ça lui donnait la migraine d'y penser, mais il faisait des tas de liens dans sa tête. Axia avait aussi vécu au centre. Pendant une trentaine d'années. Elle y avait servi dans un commando spécial à la solde des hommes dirigeant l'établissement. Émilie y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Et son pouvoir était si grand qu'il y avait fort à croire qu'on avait raison de la considérer comme une bombe à retardement. Edward n'osait pas imaginer quel danger elle pourrait devenir si elle se tournait sur la même voie que celle qu'avait suivi son grand-père. Ce n'était pas qu'elle semble avoir des prédispositions pour cela, mais on ne sait jamais. Avec toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées, qui pouvait dire si elle ne deviendra pas mauvaise…

Comme son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, elle marqua un arrêt, mesurant tout ce qu'elle venait dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur d'elle. Elle avait déjà peur de trop de choses pour s'inquiéter du fait que les gens ait peur d'elle, mais elle traînait cette crainte aussi. Après tout, ce qu'elle venait de faire ne paraissait pas normal, même aux yeux de deux prodiges de l'alchimie comme la généralissime et Edward Elrick. Ce dernier se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été à la rescousse de la jeune fille comme il était censé le faire. C'était à lui qu'on avait remis la mission de sortir l'adolescente de son centre de détention après tout.

-Au fond, je les soignais juste pour faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles souffrent par la suite, mais si je ne les aidais pas, elles souffraient quand même tout le temps de leur agonie, soupira la jeune fille.

Edward devina qu'elle en venait au bord des larmes. Et il avait vu trop de larmes déjà pour se sentir la force d'assister à un tel spectacle. Il avait passé les derniers jours à réconforter Winry et il ne voulait pas tout de suite avoir à réconforter quelqu'un d'autre que son amie d'enfance. C'était certes lâche, mais il s'apprêta à s'enfuir. Ne lui restait qu'une solution pour calmer cette fille. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé être pris par des pincettes dans un pareil état de désespoir. Alors, il la brusqua.

-Ce n'est pas en t'éternisant sur ton passé que tu changeras quelque chose pour les gens que tu as connu. Regardes devant toi et envisages plutôt ton avenir. Ça t'aidera à être moins perdue.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna, avec l'impression de se la jouer un peu trop. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait trouver une autre façon de se défiler. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu de son côté. Et brutalement, comme pour lui donner raison, il se souvint de la lettre que l'Ishbalien lui avait donnée de la part de son père. Il en sursauta presque de stupeur et dut se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à ses quartiers. Les pouvoirs surprenants d'Émilie étaient oubliés, il ne pensait plus à son cours d'alchimie avec Sciez ou à Mustang qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Van Hohenheim était une sommité qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Et Envy lui avait glissé un mot sur son père déjà. Si ce dernier lui avait laissé un mot, il devrait en prendre connaissance, même s'il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui pourrait se rattacher à son paternel, il restait une part de lui qui se souvenait de l'homme qui lui avait appris à marcher. Si ce n'était d'Hohenheim, Ed et Al n'auraient jamais existé.

-Ce vieux… grommela l'alchimiste d'État pour lui-même tout en avançant d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre.

Une fois rendu, il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa douche. Avec tous les derniers chamboulements dans sa vie, une lettre de son père pouvait sembler bien banale, mais tout à coup, cela lui semblait comme de la plus grande urgence. C'était comme si tout son être pressentait que quelque chose de primordial se cachait dans cette enveloppe et qu'il devait le savoir immédiatement. Il fouilla la commode et son étagère avec des mains tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas lire l'écriture soignée de son père et en même temps, il avait une terrible envie de la retrouver. Après avoir traverser les écrits emmêlés d'Elsa Sciez, il avait besoin d'une méthode scientifique familière. C'était quand même à partir des textes d'Hohenheim qu'il avait appris ses bases d'alchimie…

-La voilà, soupira l'adolescent de soulagement quand il eut enfin mit la main sur l'enveloppe.

Elle était drôlement épaisse dans sa main. Il eut un temps d'hésitation, réalisant tout juste qu'Al n'était pas là. Il avait laissé un mot sur le bureau, disant qu'il était sorti chercher Axia et que son aîné ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ed se rappelait pourtant de la dernière fois où son cadet était sorti avec Axia. Il avait eu de quoi s'inquiéter…

Il se donna juste le droit de lire les mots de son père avant d'aller s'assurer que son cadet allait bien. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait trois feuillets. Le premier indiquait qu'il s'adressait à Edward et le second à Alphonse, mais le dernier ne portait pas de nom. L'adolescent hésita un peu avant de déplier les feuilles portant son prénom.

_Edward,_

_Mon fils, je tiens d'abord à te féliciter de ne pas avoir déchirer cette lettre. Je me doute que tu dois me détester à l'heure qu'il est et je te comprends. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que j'ai fait à ta mère. Mais tu as fait encore pire que moi après qu'elle soit morte. Surtout, n'essaies pas de t'en prévaloir, j'ai découvert que tu avais fais une transmutation humaine. C'est un crime impardonnable que tu dois garder secret pour avoir les responsabilités que tu possèdes en tant qu'alchimiste d'État. Ce qui me peine le plus, c'est que tu es obligé ton frère à prendre part à cela. Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour vivre tout ce que vous traverser. Mais puisque c'est la voie que vous avez choisie, alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'y éclairer._

_D'abord, tu auras remarqué que le porteur de cette lettre était un Ishbalien. Gewitter n'est pas un homme mauvais, mais son peuple a terriblement souffert et il risque de devenir ton ennemi à cause de ton statut. Il a aidé ton amie Winry et tu peux avoir confiance en ses talents de guérisseurs, il dépasse tout ce qu'Amestris connaît. Mais je te souhaite de ne plus jamais le rencontrer. Il ne s'agit pas d'un ami, mais d'une vieille connaissance d'avant la guerre. Je sais que tu as déjà des connaissances haut placées dans l'armée et je t'en félicite. Mais comme tu t'en doutes déjà, ces gens ne suffiront pas à te protéger. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu préfères ne te fier qu'à toi-même. C'est bien brave, mais tu n'es pas encore assez vieux pour agir ainsi. Peu d'adultes le peuvent de toute façon. Si je t'écris, c'est surtout pour te parler d'une grave erreur que j'ai faite autrefois. Pire encore que de quitter ta mère._

_Tu as déjà rencontré les homoncules. Je crois qu'Envy surtout te pose un problème…_

C'était trop d'un seul coup. Ed dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour poursuivre sa lecture. Que son père sache pour la transmutation humaine, d'accord. Qu'il soit au courant de ses contacts à l'armée, bien sûr. Qu'il lui parle de Winry et de Gewitter, il le comprenait parfaitement. Mais qu'il en vienne à nommer les homoncules?! Et comment connaissait-il le nom d'Envy d'abord? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout à coup, celui-là revienne sur le tapis!

_Ce garçon n'est pas normal, à la base, parce qu'il s'agit d'un homoncule. Mais, Edward, tu dois maintenant savoir ce que sont les homoncules. Il s'agit du résultat d'une transmutation humaine ratée. Il y a 400 ans, Envy a été ramené à la vie et la tentative fut un échec, faisant de lui le tout premier des hommes artificiels. Par la suite, six autres de ses monstres ont été créés. 2 femmes et 5 hommes, chacun nommé selon l'un des sept péchés capitaux. Ils sont dirigés par une femme, nulle autre que la mère de l'enfant qu'a été Envy. De ce fait, il était jusqu'à tout dernièrement le plus influent des homoncules et le plus dangereux. Pourtant, il t'a attaqué la semaine dernière, alors qu'il se trouvait en situation de faiblesse. Un autre homoncule est devenu plus important que lui. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à découvrir duquel il s'agissait, mais avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à te prévenir que tu devras faire attention aux informations que je te donne._

_De mon état, je dois être l'unique personne capable de dénicher ses vérités et la seule qui puisse se permettre de les divulguer. Ceci dit, il y a de la discorde dans les rangs de l'organisation des homoncules. Et Envy risque de devenir plus dangereux que jamais, puisqu'il a été remis en question par son chef. Bientôt, il n'aura plus rien à perdre et pourra t'attaquer n'importe quand, surtout lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins. Tu dois prendre garde à lui, plus qu'à tous les autres, car il te voue une haine sans limite. Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer pourquoi, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_Si j'oublie les homoncules, l'armée aussi représente un danger. Il y a un lien important entre les deux groupes. Pour ne pas dire qu'ils sont liés depuis si longtemps que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on découvre que l'armée de Central a carrément été créée par les homoncules. Mais je veux que tu prennes garde à toi plus qu'à l'habitude. Tu seras bientôt opposé à de terribles choix. Ton frère vieillit et toi aussi, Edward, tu ne peux rien y changer. Vous avez déjà quitté le nid, alors, tu ne devrais pas t'étonner si vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre. Mais tant qu'il est dans ce corps d'armure, gardes un œil sur lui. Il y a une limite à sa durée de vie, dépendamment de la qualité de la transmutation de son âme. _

_Tu devrais bientôt l'apprendre, mais une nouvelle guerre se prépare. Étant alchimiste d'État, tu risques d'être obliger d'y prendre part. Il s'agira de ta décision, mais si tu veux trouver la pierre philosophale, tu serais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux sur la précarité de ta situation. Il te reste peu d'option. Elsa Sciez te mènera à la pierre, sans aucun doute, mais le cinquième élément comme elle l'entend te coûtera cher._

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je m'occupe de toi alors que je vous ai laissé à vous-mêmes durant les dernières années. Je préférerais m'expliquer avec toi face à face plutôt qu'à travers une lettre, mais nous nous verrons en temps voulu et tout sera mis au clair. Je tenais surtout à te prévenir que tu pourrais venir à rencontrer une femme ressemblant beaucoup à ta mère. Ce sera normal, puisqu'il s'agira de son homoncule. Surtout, ne cherche pas à la trouver, tu serais sans défense face à elle. N'en dit pas un mot à ton frère, il partirait tout de suite à sa recherche. _

_Je ne m'imposerais pas plus longtemps, assures-toi seulement qu'Alphonse lise la lettre que je lui ai adressé. Quand au troisième feuillet, ne l'ouvre pas. Il s'agit de la plus complexe alchimie que j'ai utilisé. Elle est dangereuse et le simple fait d'en prendre connaissance pourrait te rendre fou. Je sais que tu es terriblement curieux, mais je prends le risque de te l'envoyer. Si jamais tu sens que tu auras besoin de puiser dans tes dernières ressources pour rester en vie, je veux que tu sois bien armé. Cette technique n'est pas difficile à maîtriser avec l'appui d'un bon alchimiste. Mais je préférerais que tu ne la partages pas avec la nouvelle généralissime. Elle ne doit pas connaître le contenu de ses quelques feuilles._

_J'aurais fait mieux si je l'avais pu, mais pour l'instant, je suis pieds et poings liés. Fais attention à toi, mon fils et puisses-tu ne pas rencontrer les difficultés que l'avenir semble vouloir te réserver. Occupes-toi bien de ton frère._

_Je tiens toujours beaucoup à vous._

_Van Hohenheim_

C'était tout. Et beaucoup trop. Ed lâcha la lettre et se laissa tomber de tout son long dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas accepté ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de lire pour autant, mais rien ne de ce qui était écrit ne lui semblait possible. Son père, ce salaud qui les avait abandonné alors qu'il savait à peine marcher disait tenir à eux. L'espèce de…! Et toutes ces directives, ses recommandations, ses nouvelles qu'il lui donnait. C'était trop. Enfin, comment pouvait-il gérer tout ça lui? Envy le détestait pour une raison obscure, Edward avait fait de sa propre mère une homoncule, la durée de vie d'Al pouvait être sur le point d'arriver à son terme, une guerre se préparait et… la pierre philosophale semblait toujours aussi loin de sa portée qu'au début de ses mésaventures.

Non, pire encore, elle se rapprochait. Il savait déjà comment la créer. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer le massacre qu'il devrait faire. Non, jamais il n'accomplirait un tel acte. Cela dépassait les limites. Il se redressa d'un bon en se souvenant que son père l'avait mis en garde. Il devait toujours garder un œil sur Alphonse. Et qui savait ce qui se passait présentement, avec Al dehors, à chercher Axia!?

Ed sauta sur ses pieds. Il se demandait s'il pouvait croire en ce que racontait Van Hohenheim. Il avait reconnu son écriture dès le début. Il s'agissait bien sûr de lui, mais la tournure de ces phrases lui semblait loin de celle qu'avait habituellement son paternel. Comment se fier à un homme qui vous avait abandonné comme lui l'avait fait? Peu importe, il avait déjà l'intention de retrouver son frère. Ça revenait tout simplement au même d'y aller maintenant, non? Il l'avait déjà prévu de toute façon.

Mais Alphonse ne devait pas revoir son frère avant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en douter quand il était parti à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie. Pour l'instant, ne comptait que de redonner confiance à la seule personne qui lui ressemblait dans tout le monde. L'armure retrouva Axia, qui s'était simplement assise dans les escaliers d'une bâtisse désaffectée où elle pouvait réfléchir tranquille.

-Salut, fit-il, de sa petite voix.

-Salut, répondit l'adolescente, d'une voix tout aussi petite.

-Tu te sentais oppressée au QG?

Elle acquiesça doucement, avec un sourire de métal. Elle n'avait pas à lui poser de question pour comprendre que lui-même se sentait piégé parfois au milieu de ses murs blancs et de ses soldats tous habillés pareillement, marchant tous aussi droit les uns que les autres, presque robotiques dans leur parfaite conformité. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, grinçant un peu moins qu'à l'habitude, s'étant huilé durant les dernières heures. Il avait bien fini par prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Ce n'était pas aussi réconfortant que de prendre une bonne douche chaude ou un bain, mais ça valait mieux que rien.

-Tu comptes restée longtemps ici?

-Non. Mais je me demandais si je ne devrais pas repartir. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que tu sois méchant ou que je ne t'aime pas, mais… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire ausculter par tout ses scientifiques qui veulent désosser l'alchimie qui me garde en vie et ces historiens qui comptent réécrire le dernier siècle avec mon aide… C'est trop d'attention d'un coup.

-Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile de supporter ce que les autres peuvent penser de nous. Surtout dans notre condition, admit Alphonse.

Ses paroles se résignèrent dans l'air, touchant doucement la jeune fille, sans la blesser. Elle était surprise de voir combien ce garçon était doux et compréhensif. Elle se rappelait des hommes du centre de détention. De celui qui tenait la boutique d'armures. Des garçons qui lui lançaient des pierres malgré ses protestations alors qu'elle arpentait certains villages, étendant sa longue silhouette d'acier dans les rues craintivement. Des brigands qui attaquaient sa maison quand elle était encore humaine et que son père devait se battre, avant de tomber malade. Elle se souvenait surtout de Grégoire, cet homme immense qui la soulevait dans les airs et la posait sur ses épaules, la faisant rire avec de nouveau jouet de bois ou tout simplement en la chatouillant.

Des garçons, elle en avait connu de tous les genres. Elle avait quand même vu cent ans passer sous ses yeux. Mais jamais Axia ne se rappelait avoir rencontrer d'adolescent comme Alphonse. Il était différent des autres. Il avait du caractère, mais il était foncièrement bon. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il vivait dans le vide d'une armure comme elle qu'il était différent des autres. Il l'était au fond de lui-même, jusque dans son âme.

Quand ils se regardaient, c'était par les yeux de leurs âmes qu'ils se rencontraient. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Mais Axia, tu peux rester sans te plier aux questions et aux examens des alchimistes de la généralissime. Tu ne leur dois rien. Tu ne fais même pas partie de l'armée et comme tu es née il y a 100 ans de ça, tu n'as pas à obéir aux lois de ce pays, puisqu'elles ne s'appliquent pas à toi. Je ne veux pas dire que tu as le droit d'agir comme une terroriste et je ne pense pas que tu le ferais de toute façon, mais mieux vaudrait que tu respectes les lois sans t'inquiéter des dirigeants.

-Tu as bien raison. Mais je me sens un peu de trop entre toi et ton frère. Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de progresser. Vous savez déjà beaucoup de chose et avec son statut d'alchimiste d'État, Edward est certainement sur la bonne voie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Ça fait seulement 4 ans que nous cherchons la pierre philosophale. Tu dois déjà en savoir trente fois plus que nous. Et on travaille bien ensemble pour l'alchimie. Avec mon frère, on finit toujours par se disputer, mais avec toi…

Il se tut, intimidé lui-même par les aveux qu'il faisait. En fait, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'Axia les quitte. Elle l'intriguait trop. Et il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Il voulait lui venir en aide. Et recevoir son aide en retour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver quelque chose qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. S'il n'aurait pas songé à cette idée avec un brin d'esprit scientifique, il en serait arrivé à dire que c'était le destin qui l'avait poussé dans cette boutique d'armure pour trouver la jeune fille. Et s'il n'y était pas allé, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sauver son frère de l'os qui avait été planté dans son bras par Envy.

Touchée, Axia ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Mais son silence fut de courte durée. Ils furent abruptement interrompus. En fait, pour expliquer ce qui se produisit à cet instant, il faudrait remonter un peu dans le cours du temps.

Vous rappelez-vous de ce fichu train où voyageait Greed et notre alchimiste écarlate préféré? Oui, ce train là. L'homoncule avait descendu à Central plutôt qu'à Dublith. Il avait déjà communiqué avec Dorchatte et Martel qui avaient pisté pour lui deux personnes toutes particulières. (Je sais que cela manque de suspense, mais faites semblant de ne rien avoir compris, si vous avez déjà tout saisi.) Elles étaient à Central. Kimblee n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de se pointer dans la ville où on avait installé le QG de l'armée, puisqu'il était un criminel en fuite, mais il se plia aux exigences de son patron, songeant déjà qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser si jamais des soldats venaient à les prendre en filature. Il avait envie de voir une belle explosion, ça lui brûlait le bout des doigts.

Malgré son intention de faire sauter Greed, puisque cela n'aurait pas eu de conséquences graves, Kimblee fit preuve de retenue. Il ne pouvait pas faire un scandale au milieu de la rue. Alors, autant obéir un peu à l'homoncule avant de se payer du bon temps.

-Tu devrais aller nous réserver des billets de train tout de suite Kimblee. Je ne veux pas que les jeunes te reconnaissent et comme l'un d'eux a des contacts dans l'armée, il a peut-être déjà vu à quoi tu ressemblais, déclara Greed en replaçant ses lunettes noires sur son nez, s'arrangeant pour qu'elles ne cachent que ses yeux. De toute façon, je ne veux pas que tu me les abîmes.

-Oh, je n'y toucherais pas, répliqua l'écarlate avec un air maussade.

Il suivait des yeux une femme qui marchait d'un pas vif dans la fraîcheur de l'après-midi. Greed remarqua la direction qu'avait prise son regard et fit la grimace. Lui aussi observait cette femme depuis un moment. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle marchait aussi vite. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et ses deux zigotos là ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle passa à côté d'eux dans le silence de ses talons sur le bitume. Ils ne commentèrent pas une fois qu'elle fut passée, Greed s'empêchant même de siffler. L'instant était grave et une jolie fille n'y changerait rien.

-Tu vas aller les réserver, ces billets de train?

-Oh, j'irais quand je voudrais, murmura l'ancien soldat.

Sa queue de cheval ballottait dans son dos et son visage pâle redevenait ce masque froid que l'avarice lui enviait. Bien qu'il soit un homoncule, Greed ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'afficher ses opinions dans nombre d'expression faciale. C'était une facette de sa vie passée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à perdre. Il ne s'en rappelait pas beaucoup non plus. Mais il ne sourit pas avant d'arriver en vue de la bâtisse désaffectée et des escaliers où s'étaient assis les deux armures qu'il avait repéré à Rush valley.

Il repéra aussitôt Dorchatte et Martel et fit signe à Kimblee pour qu'il fasse diversion. Finalement, son entêtement pour ne pas acheter de billet de train les aiderait bien. Ils iraient à Dublith un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était d'enlever ses deux armures et de les maintenir en son pouvoir. Leur pouvoir alchimique dépassait de loin les capacités de l'écarlate. Et Greed avait envie de nouveauté. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il eut rejoint ses hommes, dont l'équipe était au grand complet, tout ce beau monde passa à l'action.

Ainsi, Alphonse et Axia connurent un silence de courte durée, puisque le bâtiment désaffecté derrière explosa littéralement. Étant fait de métal, ils ne furent pas broyés par les quelques débris qu'ils leur revolèrent dessus, mais choqués, ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se tournèrent vers les décombres. Ce qui leur valut d'être pris par surprise. Alors que la jeune fille détaillait une silhouette au milieu des ruines et de la fumée, son ami sentit une présence derrière lui et se retournait. Il lâcha un cri de surprise alors qu'un homme au torse de bœuf se jetait sur lui. Roa ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de métal de réagir. Il lui donna immédiatement un coup de masse. Dorchatte tenait son épée prête et Martel se tenait très droite, maintenant libéré de ses vêtements trop chauds et le tatouage sur son bras mis bien en évidence par sa camisole noire.

-Axia! Cria le jeune Elrick.

Interpellée, l'intéressée se retourna, bien qu'elle ait crut voir des yeux dorés qui ne lui étaient pas tout à fait étranger dans les décombres de cette maison. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Elle voulut joindre ses mains, par réflexe, mais l'homme aux cheveux verts devant elle fut le plus rapide et la décapita d'un coup d'épée. Son casque d'acier résonna en tombant par terre avant de ricocher sur le ciment. Axia n'eut pas le temps de bouger. La femme blonde s'entortilla autour d'elle, étirant ses membres de façon impossible et cet épéiste était déjà sur elle, lui arrachant un bras d'un coup d'épée. Elle échappa un cri et Al se débattit un peu plus contre la prise de Roa. Greed resta dans l'ombre, à regarder les choses se faire, un peu ébranlé parce qu'il voyait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les jeunes crient. Et ce cri qu'elle poussa le blessa profondément, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Elle n'était qu'une armure. Elle était vide, mais pas sans âme… Et la violation qu'elle allait subir faisait du mal à l'instigateur de toute cette opération. Ses chimères lui obéissaient fidèlement, mais autrement, elles n'auraient pas commis ce genre d'acte. Les deux armures semblaient si innocentes, si fragiles. Al était piégé sous le poids de Roa. Il s'était relevé malgré l'immensité de son adversaire, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourtant, il le fallait bien, puisque Axia avait besoin d'aide. Mais il se déplaçait comme une tortue. Dorchatte, malgré bien des remords, finit de démembrer sa victime. Pièce par pièce, l'adolescente de 100 ans tomba en morceaux, sans pouvoir se défendre. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'un tas de pièces détachées, Martel se tourna vers la dernière cible de leur attaque.

Alphonse se débattit de plus belle, traumatisé de voir à quelle vitesse ils avaient abattu son amie. Malgré sa douceur habituelle, le sentiment d'échec qui l'envahissait à l'idée de ne pas avoir su protéger Axia lui donnait des envies meurtrières. Pour l'une des rares fois, il fut pris par cette rage qui rendait son frère presque fou parfois. Et alors, il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Roa. Ce n'était pas prévu. Martel aurait du se glisser dans l'armure gigantesque auparavant pour gêner ses mouvements et l'empêcher de se rebeller. Mais maintenant, impossible de le faire sans se blesser. D'ailleurs, Dorchatte ne dut sa survie qu'à sa grande agilité et à son sixième sens. Il échappa de justesse au coup de poing furieux d'Al et tout ce qui suivit l'obligea à se replier en vitesse. Martel ne pouvait rien contre le colosse d'acier et recula à son tour tandis que l'homme bouc se relevait derrière eux, lentement, chancelant.

Alphonse lui avait fichu un sacré coup de coude. Un filet de sang glissa d'entre les lèvres de Roa. Au loin, des bruits d'explosion courraient à travers la ville, traçant des zigzags dans Central. Greed se mit à changer de forme dans l'ombre, songeant qu'il devrait bientôt s'en mêler. Et comme de fait, il rejoignit la mêlée un instant plus tard, ses griffes entièrement formées, son visage métamorphosé en un masque de violence. Pourrais-je me permettre d'ajouter qu'il avait une dentition qui aurait rendu jaloux un dentiste? Non, ce n'est pas très pertinent pour décrire ce qui suivit.

Al reçut le nouvel arrivant aussi furieusement qu'il s'en était pris au premier. Il frappait à droite et à gauche, et Dorchatte portait déjà un vilain bleu à la tempe. Martel gardait ses distances et Roa récupérait ses forces, alors que l'armure s'esquintait les poings sur le bouclier ultime.

-Qui êtes-vous, se fâcha le jeune garçon. Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous comme ça?

Tout en parlant, il frappait de plus en plus fort, son corps infatigable grinçant de toute part sous la décharge. Le torse noir de Greed subissait l'assaut inlassable sans problème. Il aurait pu comparer cela à un massage. Et Al voyait bien que son adversaire était invincible. Mais il devait y avoir une façon de combattre ce monstre. Il devait y avoir une manière de sauver Axia avant que les choses n'empirent encore. À ce moment, la jeune fille, qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis qu'elle était tombé en pièce se prononça sur la situation.

-Al? Al c'est un homoncule, cria-t-elle tout à coup. Il modifie les composantes de son corps! C'est de l'alchimie, tu dois l'arrêter pour réussir à l'affaiblir.

-Comment? S'étonna l'adolescent, rassurée à l'idée que son amie pouvait toujours lui parler.

S'ils l'avaient mise en pièce, elle n'était pas encore à terre. Mais il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le choc de l'entendre parler à nouveau, le stress de la savoir en état de faiblesse, la crainte de se retrouver en pièces comme elle par terre, l'impression de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à cette dernière idée, l'envie de tout détruire, et toujours cette culpabilité et par-dessus tout, ce désir de vengeance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit aussi fort. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeant en lui le rendaient fou, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus cumulé autant de sensation dans son corps vide. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop à la fois et qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Son armure ne pouvait contenir tout ça. Un corps normal l'aurait pu, mais pas cette grosse coquille vide.

-Belle théorie, persifla Greed.

Mais avant qu'Al ne puisse trouver un moyen de la mettre en pratique ou de la comprendre, Roa l'encerclait de ses bras immenses et Martel revenait à la charge. Al n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Sa tête toucha le sol et il sentit le corps à l'élasticité quasi infini de cette femme blonde pénétrer son armure. Il eut un grand tremblement en la sentant s'étirer en lui, pour ralentir tout ses mouvements. Dorchatte lui remit son casque et alors, Alphonse comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il n'était plus mettre d'un corps qui n'avait jamais été le sien. Et pourtant, il se sentait encore plus démuni. La souffrance qu'il ressentait était si grande qu'il avait l'impression qu'un homme normal n'aurait pas souffert autant. Il se secoua un peu, mais, à l'intérieur de son armure, Martel tenait bon, s'étant bien campée dans son nouvel habitat.

-C'est fini maintenant, triompha Greed. Si tu ne cesses pas de lutter, nous ferons disparaître ton amie.

Al s'immobilisa complètement, paniqué à cette idée.

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez, bon sang?

-Tu verras en temps voulu, le jeune. Allez, mes amis, nous devons disparaître au plus vite. Kimblee va finir par être à court de combustibles pour faire des explosions.

À ces mots, Dorchatte afficha un air contrit et indécis. Il avait des remords, c'était bien clair, mais il hésita un instant devant les pièces formant l'armure d'Axia avant de les ramasser et de reformer les jambes de la jeune fille.

-Ne me toucher pas, protesta la voix de la pauvre adolescente.

L'homme lâcha un soupir désoler et poursuivit sa besogne. Au grand étonnement d'Al et de son amie, il enfila les jambières et continua de reconstituer la protection en s'en enveloppant, bien qu'il soit clair que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il fut bientôt couvert de la tête au pied par une armure aux courbes un peu trop féminines pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon brave toutou, se moqua Greed tout en reprenant sa forme naturelle, dans quelques jours, cette torture sera finie pour vous tous. Mais tu étais le seul qui pouvait rentrer dans cette armure et l'empêcher de bouger. À moins qu'elle te réduise en miette, elle doit obéir à tous tes mouvements. Et dis-toi que pour une fois, tu auras une protection en béton et du charme.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, fit Dorchatte en plissant le nez.

Il enfila enfin le casque, perdant toute sa personnalité derrière le masque d'Axia. Étonnement, bien qu'elle ait protesté tout à l'heure, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il faut dire qu'en se retrouvant en pièces détachées, elle avait une vision toute particulière de ce qui se passait. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu le vrai visage de Greed, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de vivre ce qu'elle vivait. Non seulement avaient-ils été pris en otage elle et Alphonse, mais en plus, leur détenteur n'était nulle autre que… Non, elle secoua la tête malgré la présence de Dorchatte, l'obligeant à se tordre le cou. Elle ne pouvait accepter cela.

-Axia? S'inquiéta Alphonse.

-Ça ne durera pas, se jura-t-elle à voix haute. Ce n'est qu'un contretemps Al. Ça ne durera pas.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais songea qu'elle devait être tout aussi chamboulée que lui par ce qui arrivait. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment concevoir de plan. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de suivre. Cela leur donnerait peut-être le temps d'encaisser. Greed les laissa après avoir encouragé ses chimères. Il devait retrouver Kimblee et les rejoindrait plus tard à Dublith. Il osait croire que pour le reste, ses hommes n'auraient pas besoin de lui. Alors que l'armée débarquait sur les lieux de l'explosion, ayant remonté tout le long de Central et dépêchés tout un tas d'unités d'inspections, Al et Axia marchaient silencieusement côte à côte. Axia ne marchait pas très bien, mais personne n'en tint compte. Les soldats cherchèrent à les interroger, mais il n'y en eu pas un pour prendre le temps de les approcher quand quelqu'un découvrit qu'il y avait une personne au milieu des décombres les appelant à l'aide.

Il n'y eut qu'Edward qui traversa les rangs de soldat au pas de course et se rendit jusqu'à son frère. Il devait absolument le prévenir de ce qu'il avait appris. Enfin, non, au contraire, mais il devait s'assurer qu'Alphonse allait bien. Il voulait le ramener au QG et Axia aussi s'il le fallait vraiment.

-Al! Cria-t-il.

L'armure ne se retourna pas en entendant son nom. Mais quand Ed cria de nouveau, elle marqua une pause. Martel et son hôte se disputait le contrôle et Dorchatte n'eut d'autres choix que de s'arrêter aussi, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider la jeune femme piégée dans l'armure.

-Al, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu ne m'avais pas entendu?

Avant que l'interpellé n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'intruse qui le maintenant en son pouvoir le prévint de faire attention à ce qu'il dirait. Dorchatte intima également Axia de tenir sa langue. Al se retourna donc lentement, brûlant d'envie de crier à son frère qu'il avait été piégé. Mais il garda le silence malgré toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait intérieurement à la simple idée de mentir à son aîné. Il écouta plutôt ce qu'on lui ordonnait de dire.

-Désoler, Ed, fit-il d'une voix fragile. Ses explosions nous ont rappelé de mauvais souvenir à Axia et moi. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on marche un peu avant de rentrer.

-Ouais, hésita un peu l'alchimiste d'État, il n'aimait pas voir comment son cadet se rapprochait de cette fille. Et comme il lui parlait, Al s'approchait sensiblement de l'autre armure, au risque d'entrechoquer leurs épaules d'acier. Mais vous pourriez rentrer au QG tout en marchant…

-Non, je veux voir la ville un peu avant, se défendit Axia.

Quelque chose ne cadrait pas dans sa façon de parler. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là-dedans. Edward le sentait à la manière dont les deux armures le dépassaient. Elles semblaient plus grandes que d'habitude, plus impressionnantes et plus différentes. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop avec eux. Il les dérangeait. Comme Al l'aurait dérangé s'il avait été avec Winry. Peut-être plus encore. Une connexion régnait entre ses deux êtres, que même son lien avec son frère ne pouvait égaler. Ressentir tout cela alors qu'il venait d'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait fit beaucoup de mal à l'adolescent. Il se replia sur lui-même, tout en essayant vainement d'insister. Tout à coup, alors qu'il avait toujours été clair qu'il était l'aîné et que c'était de lui que partait les décisions qui régissaient sa vie à lui et Alphonse, il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin geignard qui se traînait devant ses parents pour une permission qu'il ne méritait pas.

Cette impression n'était pas justifiée. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être, mais comme un intrus, Ed eut le sentiment qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne comprenait pas comment toutes ses idées lui venaient à l'esprit. Elles venaient, point.

-Al, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il, avec une pointe de désespoir dans les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il se sentait comme un étranger face à ces armures parce qu'elles étaient manipulées par deux inconnus.

-Ce n'est rien. Je dois juste m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Je serais rentré ce soir, frérot, promis.

Ces dernières paroles, d'entre toutes, piquèrent l'alchimiste d'état. Alphonse ne l'appelait jamais frérot. Et comme l'armure constituant son frère se détourna de lui, il eut un grand choc. Cette après-midi, cette rencontre froide, c'était un signe. Le symbole d'une réalité qu'Edward n'avait jamais pu envisager. Une vérité qu'il lui fallait accepter. Un jour, qu'Al soit dans un corps d'armure ou pas, ils devraient se séparer l'un de l'autre et partir chacun de leur côté pour vivre leur vie. Même s'il aimait Winry, Ed n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre que lui et son frère ne pourraient pas toujours être ensemble. Alphonse était toute la famille qui lui restait. Pour cette raison et aussi parce que c'était de sa faute si Al vivait une vie infernale, le jeune homme ne pouvait appréhender la vie sans son cadet. L'impensable miroitait pourtant devant lui.

Un jour, quelqu'un ou quelque chose finirait par les séparer. Ils seraient toujours des frères, mais ils devraient un jour prendre des voies différentes. Dans toutes les familles, les choses se déroulaient ainsi. Le colonel Mustang en était un bon exemple. Lloyd Sins était son frère et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de personnes plus éloignées l'une de l'autre. Sauf peut-être, Edward et Envy. Habité de cette terrible prémonition, l'alchimiste laissa son frère s'éloigner de lui, ignorant la terrible machination dont Alphonse faisait l'objet. La lettre d'Hohenheim lui revenait en mémoire, effaçant ses doutes et ravivant plutôt ses craintes. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus protéger Al. Ce dernier devenait indépendant. Et lui-même, depuis qu'il admettait ses sentiments pour Winry, se sentait pousser des envies d'intimité. De vie privée. D'une vie sans son frère.

L'idée lui sembla encore plus insupportable dite ainsi et il du faire de terribles efforts pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, comme un enfant. Lentement, il fit un demi tour sur lui-même et prit la route du QG. Il devait encore trouver la pierre philosophale. Qu'Al fasse ce qui lui chante. Si cette chose affreuse devait leur arriver, s'ils devaient vraiment s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, alors tant pis. Ed ne pouvait pas tout faire. Malgré lui, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il dut battre des paupières pour ravaler ses larmes. C'était pour éviter cela qu'il avait repoussé Winry. Pour échapper à cette horreur qu'il l'avait obligé à prendre le train toute seule pour Resembool. Encore pour cette même raison, il ne lui écrirait pas avant des mois, seulement pour se dire qu'il avait eut raison.

Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus de sens. Et maintenant, à Central, vers qui pouvait-il se tourner, alors que son propre frère le fuyait? Ed repensa à son père. Ce salopard qui les avait tous abandonner. Cet homme qui osait ressurgie du passé pour lui dire de faire attention et de bien s'occuper de son frère. Les remords lui tordirent la conscience et Edward dut s'arrêter un moment pour gérer tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il aurait tout donné pour bien s'occuper d'Alphonse. Pourtant, il venait tout juste d'admettre qu'il finirait un jour par abandonner son frère pour vivre sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas retenu Al. Il avait crut le gêner et l'avait laissé partir. Et c'était comme si au fond de lui-même, l'adolescent avait comprit que cette ombre gigantesque et bienveillante ne reviendrait pas. Cette voix tendre et toute jeune encore, cette gentillesse spontanée, tout ce qui faisait de son frère qu'il était son frère lui était enlevé. Sans le vouloir, Ed savait déjà que le processus était en branle. On lui prenait son frère. Et il se doutait presque qu'il ne le reverrait pas. Malgré cela, il le laissa partir, sans le rappeler, lui criant seulement à la dernière minute de faire attention à lui, comme un père protecteur intimidé par sa trop grande inquiétude.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir. S'il veut être avec Axia, il en a le droit et je ne devrais même pas lui demander de s'expliquer. Al a vécu de grave tension. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété à cause de moi. Il a le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. S'il peut profiter de la vie même dans ce corps d'acier… se dit Edward à lui-même.

Alors qu'il voulut ajouter quelque chose, sa voix se brisa. Non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il se pliait à cette injustice, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il devait lutter. Il devait trouver une solution à cela, aussi vite que possible. Son frère ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Il devait lui rendre son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que les recommandations de son père ne prennent des allures de menaces. Ed se mit à courir sur le pavé, pour arriver plus vite au QG. Il grimpa les marches à toute allure, franchit une dizaine de portes, brandissant sa montre pour pouvoir entrer là où il voulait. C'était comme si sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il débarqua dans sa chambre en nage. Les lettres de son père se trouvaient toujours là, pile à l'endroit où il les avait laissés. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Au milieu des feuillets, il y avait autre chose. Un morceau de papier noir avait été glissé au milieu des lettres d'Hohenheim. Il était signé de quatre lettres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, à part une heure, un lieu de rendez-vous et une instruction.

Comme s'il avait été pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Edward su déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans cette écriture blanche sur fond noir. Il resta pourtant sous le choc une bonne minute, les yeux écarquillés, sourcils froncés, haletant à cause de sa course.

_fullmetal_

_11h45 pm devant la boutique de mécanique de la rue des guignols_

_Venir seul, ce soir_

_Envy_

C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus bref et de clair. Mais ça ne supposait rien de bon. Et comment Envy avait-il pu s'introduire dans le QG de Central? C'était la place la mieux gardée de tout le pays! Enfin, à ce qu'on avait dit à Edward… Comment pouvait-on se fier à ce que des gens comme Falman peuvent dire quand une conversation s'éternise dans un trop long silence?

-Il ne peut pas déjà être ici. Il aurait pris quelque chose avec lui. Quelqu'un l'aurait vu.

Mais non, Envy pouvait très bien s'être glissé dans le QG en prenant l'apparence de n'importe quel soldat. Il pouvait devenir qui il voulait. Toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Le monde lui appartenait. Ed secoua la tête, pour se calmer un peu. Il n'était pas encore vaincu. Il ne savait pas encore ce que lui voulait l'homoncule, mais il savait déjà un peu plus chose sur lui. S'il n'allait pas à ce rendez-vous, il n'aurait su dire ce qui adviendrait, mais il comptait bien s'y rendre et faire payer Envy pour le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait traversé. Au fond, c'était peut-être aussi bien qu'Al s'absente encore un peu.

Mais pour l'instant, l'alchimiste d'État était bien décidé à faire avancer ses recherches. Il prit le mot que son père lui avait recommandé de ne pas lire, à moins de ne pas en avoir le choix. Maintenant, il le garderait toujours sur lui. Pas question de se le faire voler. Tant pis s'il s'agissait de quelque chose fait par son paternel. Tout le reste pouvait bien aller au diable, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait plus se laisser surprendre. Il quitta sa chambre et en referma la porte à double tour, même si cela ne servait à rien. Il prit la direction du bureau d'Elsa Sciez. Il avait une ou deux notions de cours à mettre au clair avec elle. Ensuite, il se préparerait pour sa rencontre avec Envy. Il devrait laisser un mot à Roy Mustang pour s'assurer de couvrir ses arrières, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

En y repensant, Edward secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de l'arrogant colonel. Il pouvait se sortir des mauvais pas tout seul. Il comptait bien leur prouver à tous qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il assurait lui-même ses arrières. Il aurait ses réponses et personne ne courrait de risque par sa faute. Il agirait seul. Pour une fois, il serait peut-être vraiment le seul à souffrir. Et puis non, pensa-t-il. Envy souffrirait lui aussi.

Son regard doré terrifia les soldats qui le croisèrent. Ils avaient l'impression de regarder un enfant, un adolescent tout jeune encore. Mais il avait les yeux d'un homme d'âge mur et ses intentions étaient loin de la pureté de l'enfance. Au contraire, il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Tout dans la physionomie d'Edward prévint ses homologues que bientôt, il mettrait en pratique un plan qu'il échafaudait. Il en avait assez d'être pris au dépourvu. Il était bien décidé à prendre les choses en main. Et son regard était effrayant parce qu'il signifiait une chose. Son possesseur serait implacable.

To be continued

On va quand même pas toujours marqué à suivre, ça deviendrait lassant à un moment donné… J'avais promis une foire aux questions moi? Ah ben oui, il me semble bien…

Est-ce que cette terrible capture s'est passé trop vite?

D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Envy mijote?

Hohenheim égale… quoi ici? (Me baserais-je sur le manga ou sur l'anime pour ce personnage qui arrive à grands pas dans la fic)

Est-ce que les nintendo DS valent vraiment la peine d'être acheter, sachant que la PSP est tout aussi tentante?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Elsa s'amuse à torturer ses élèves?

Émilie réussira-t-elle à se prendre en main?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Dorchatte et de Martel dans vos cœurs, après ce qu'ils ont fait à Al et Axia?

Cette scène où Edward se sent repousser par son frère expose-t-elle vraiment une séquence de ma vie?

Est-ce que l'auteure (moi-même donc) ne pose que des questions auxquelles elle est la seule à pouvoir répondre?

Et Roy alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Roy?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui à la moindre chanson sympathique que j'entends? (lui, c'est Roy et non, je ne suis pas obsédée!)

En avez-vous marre de cette fic? Comme moi, avez-vous hâte qu'elle finisse?

Ou avez-vous simplement hâte de connaître la suite?

Bref, laissez-moi quantité de review. J'en profite pour vous dire que le costume que j'ai toujours voulu me faire, c'est celui d'une gorgone. Malheureusement, je n'ai encore jamais été capable de trouver suffisamment de serpent et il n'y en a pas qui m'endurerait assez pour tenir tranquille sur ma tête. Ça n'empêche que ça reste mon rêve. Me déguiser en gorgone. Un jour, il faut que je le fasse. Après ça, rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter! (Musique de conquérant en arrière fond…)

Sinon, je vous salue tous et vous souhaite une excellente journée. Profiter de la vie tout le monde!


	29. Kapitel Zwanzig Neun

Kaisuky: pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que voici la suite!!! Merci de suivre!

Sabine02: ben, ça peut sembler bref, mais merci.

Serleena: Non, pas de réponse pour l'instant. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois. Sauf qu'en prix de consolation, vous gagnez, le nouveau chapitre!! Merci de suivre et bonne lecture.

Whyle: merci pour le conseil. Je prend en note. Et merci pour la review. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir avec mon chap…

En quelques mots, voici la suite de la fic. Bientôt le chap 30. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai hâte… Allez, bonne lecture et à plus

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Double enlèvement

Doppelte Entführung

Kapitel Zwanzig Neun

Chapitre 29

Roy eut un choc quand il apprit la nouvelle. Dans un mois, il travaillerait en partenariat avec le lieutenant Eagle pour une mission secrète de l'armée. Il sut que Hawkeye participerait également à la mission. Tous les généraux de la section des bleus seraient inclus dans l'opération et personne de l'armée n'était au courant de rien. Il eut beau racler tout ses fonds de tiroir et vérifier parmi tous ses informateurs, personne ne savait que les Ishbaliens s'apprêtaient à s'allier aux habitants de Xin…

L'annonce était donc difficile à avaler, mais il la reçut comme il pouvait. Sa première envie fut de s'enfermer une heure dans son bureau avec Riza pour savoir de quel droit elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais les disputes avec son premier lieutenant ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça et il préférait encore comprendre par déduction qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Cela n'empêchait pas que Roy était bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec la dame de ses pensées. En sortant de son bureau vers la fin de l'après-midi, il lui proposa donc de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Cette fois, il comptait bien être celui qui conduirait.

Havoc observa cet échange avec un sourire, appréciant de voir Riza résister beaucoup moins qu'à l'habitude aux avances du colonel. Elle souriait en acceptant l'offre de son supérieur. Et pour une première fois, elle abandonna un dossier sur son bureau et suivit Mustang dans le couloir, alors que la fin de sa journée venait tout juste de sonner. Normalement, elle s'attardait toujours au moins une heure après la fin des heures de travail.

-Je conduirais, glissa Roy, tout poliment.

Elle ne répliqua pas, ne s'inquiétant même pas à l'idée qu'il puisse prendre des détours pour faire durer leur voyage plus longtemps. Ce fut tout juste si elle l'empêcha de l'aider à enfiler son manteau avant de sortir. Et chacun dut faire de grands efforts pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de l'autre avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue de toute activité militaire. Sur le chemin de la sortie, ils croisèrent Edward Elrick, qui coursait au milieu des couloirs, l'air excessivement pressé. Ils durent presque faire un trou dans le mur pour éviter cette furie blonde qui se dirigeait au pas de course vers le bureau de la généralissime. Il allait si vite que ce ne fut que sa taille qui fit comprendre aux deux soldats de qui il s'agissait. Ils le regardèrent passer en se demandant ce qu'il avait à faire de si urgent.

Mais, comme ils étaient plus concentrés à se lancer de discrets regards enflammés, ils ne portèrent pas longtemps attention à ce qu'Edward pouvait vouloir faire.

-Dites-moi colonel. Vous vouliez m'entretenir de quelque chose en précis? Demanda Riza, l'air toute solennelle avec son œil au beurre noir.

-Les fenêtres sont relevées lieutenant et nous sommes à un kilomètre du QG. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre à s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas que pour ça que vous tournez en rond autour de ce pâté de maison.

Le soldat se gara presque aussitôt, pour qu'ils puissent discuter un peu plus sérieusement. Elle lui sembla soudain très fatiguée quand il put la regarder les yeux dans les yeux. La pauvre avait vécu toute une suite de traumatismes et n'avait presque pas eut de temps pour s'en remettre.

-Riza, si je te parle de la mission du mois prochain, tu as une idée de ce que je sous-entends?

-Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, se rembrunit-elle, prenant l'air encore plus fatiguée.

-Riza, ça suffit avec les vous, j'ai tout juste 30 ans.

-Eh bien, je ne t'en parlerais pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle lâcha un profond soupir avant d'essayer d'éclaircir son visage d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais elle était terrifiée.

-Je ne sais pas comment je tiendrais, Roy. Ils disent que dans un mois, je devrais cesser de travailler pour toi pour me mettre directement sous les ordres de la généralissime. Cette mission, ils racontent que c'est un test. Je ne peux pas l'échouer. Si je quitte l'armée, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Mais si je suis muté, tu devras t'occuper de toi tout seul.

Le pauvre ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait passé sa journée à ruminer de sombres pensées à son sujet. Elle s'en faisait encore plus pour lui que pour elle. Alors qu'à peine quelques jours auparavant, il avait risqué sa vie et son intégrité, il avait risqué toute sa joie de vivre sur un coup de dé pour une mission stupide donnée par sa mère. Il se sentit s'attendrir au fond de lui-même. Cette impression de fondre doucement, comme une glace laissée au soleil. Il ne l'avait plus ressentit depuis si longtemps. Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà ressentit. C'était agréable de fondre. De se sentir vulnérable. De deviner la fragilité de cette femme qui le protégeait jour et nuit sur le front. Il eut envie de l'embrasser pour la calmer. De changer tout son univers d'un claquement de doigt. Ou tout simplement de s'abandonner à elle, pour lui donner tout ce qu'il avait de meilleur. Mais même cela contrevenait aux lois de leur travail. Et aucun n'était prêt à sacrifier la carrière de l'autre.

Pas après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient déjà fait…

-Riza… Tu ne dois pas prendre ma protection si à cœur. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. Et…

-Non, je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Roy, je crois que ta mère a déjà compris ce qui nous liait et qu'elle veut nous séparer. Elle me donne l'impression de tout savoir sur tout. Quand nous avons attrapé Bernard Stein, elle savait déjà comment j'avais conduis alors que nous venions d'arriver.

-Si les choses sont vraiment comme tu le penses, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la laisserais pas nous séparer. Rien ni personne ne…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle ne posant une main ferme sur sa bouche. Pas de grandes promesses. Je ne veux que du vrai, du réaliste. Je veux la vérité, Roy.

Elle dit son nom d'une façon terrible, dévastatrice. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être le même homme. Qui avait déjà prononcé son nom ainsi? Personne. Mais ce ton intransigeant et sensuel tout à la fois le bouleversait. Il ne pourrait pas désobéir à ce qu'elle lui dirait de faire. Il ne lui résisterait pas. Il avait trop souvent voulu l'entendre dire son prénom. Et chaque fois, c'était plus fort que lui, il craquait.

-Riza…souffla-t-il, subjugué. Il en avait presque oublié tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-La vérité, Roy, c'est que nous ne devrions même pas être ensemble dans cette voiture alors que notre journée de travail est finie. La vérité, c'est aussi que je travaillerais avec ton demi-frère dans un mois, sous les ordres du général Sarah. La réalité c'est que je devrais tuer encore des gens pour en protéger d'autres et que je finirais par me perdre dans tous ses meurtres. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de t'aimer à cause de tous les interdits qui nous séparent. Non seulement, notre métier nous empêche d'être ensemble, mais en plus, tu es tellement…

-Oh, ça suffit, si tu m'aimes, les choses s'arrêtent là. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme autant que toi, et je ne veux plus t'entendre te déprécier comme tu apprécies tellement le faire. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu me dises comment j'ai été un dom juan jusqu'à maintenant et comme tu as peur de n'être qu'une parmi un million.

Elle se mordit la lèvre à l'entendre ainsi se fâcher. Elle avait pourtant fait un énorme effort pour se confier ainsi. Pour une fois qu'elle admettait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire et qu'elle avait peur. Il aurait du être content. Mais elle comprit bien vite que la vive réaction de son colonel n'était qu'une tentative de se calmer lui-même à l'idée de tout ce qui les menaçait. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'attirant sur ses genoux, malgré le fait que des passants pourraient les voir en se collant aux vitres teintés. Roy devait se dire que les passants auraient été bien malintentionnés de se coller le nez à ses fichues vitres pour oser les dénoncer au QG de Central. Peut-être se disait-il seulement qu'il se fichait bien d'être découvert par l'armée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Riza? Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux.

-Être avec toi, fit-elle tout bas, au creux de son cou, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa peau sous son manteau, sa veste et sa chemise. Être tout le temps avec toi. Dans un monde où il n'y aurait pas de guerre.

-C'est ce que je veux aussi Riza. Et nous pouvons le faire, ce monde sans guerre. Toi et moi, ensemble, nous pouvons tout faire.

-Non. Nous ne sommes que des humains.

-Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu crois vraiment que nous ne pouvons pas changer notre pays?

-Tu as de l'influence Roy, mais pas encore assez.

-Ça viendra. Avec toi pour me seconder, je ne crains pas que le moment viendra où je pourrais faire la différence.

Ils restèrent un long moment collé l'un à l'autre, à se serrer très fort. Le froid de la nuit commençait à percer les portes de métal et venait leur mordre les épaules et leurs cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraîcheur sur leurs jambes. Ils demeurèrent dans cette pause si longtemps qu'ils eurent bientôt le bout des pieds gelés. Alors, Riza finit par repousser l'étreinte de Roy avec douceur, pour récupérer sa place et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il la laissa faire, la suivant du regard, devinant déjà dans ses yeux ce qu'elle dirait.

-Ramènes-moi chez moi, maintenant.

-À vos ordres madame.

Il redémarra la voiture, docilement et la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, se fiant à ses indications vers la fin du parcours, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'audace de vérifier où elle habitait. Il connaissait son adresse et son numéro de téléphone par cœur, pour avoir besoin de la rejoindre en tout temps en cas de danger. Mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de venir frapper à sa porte jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le bloc appartement de la jeune femme, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle. Des commentaires sur les directions, de petites confidences sur son propre lieu de résidence, des pensées pour le chien qu'elle avait laissé au QG pour la soirée, puisque Fuery voulait encore s'occuper d'Hayate un soir avant de le rendre à sa maîtresse.

Puis vint le moment de grand malaise, le moment où toute la magie du voyage se brise sur quelques mots mal lancés. Riza descendit de la voiture, se suffisant d'un bref merci, qui manquait un peu de chaleur. Le froid du soir mordait trop fort les joues de la jeune femme pour qu'elle demeure chaleureuse. Roy eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu son temps à la raccompagner chez eux. Bien qu'il l'ait fait uniquement par esprit chevaleresque, il aurait bien voulu avoir une petite récompense. Leur discussion les avait apaisé, mais il manquait quelque chose. Un élément essentiel à leur toute nouvelle relation.

La jeune femme grimpait les marches qui conduisait à la porte de son appartement et Roy redémarrait le moteur de sa voiture, n'ayant pas osé raccompagner sa belle à la porte comme il le faisait normalement, pour la bonne raison qu'il était gêné de faire comme avec toutes les autres femmes. C'est à ce moment fatidique où cette belle promenade en voiture semblait vouer à l'échec que Riza se retourna et dévala ses marches au pas de course. Elle s'empressa jusqu'au véhicule de son colonel pour le retenir un peu. Il baissa la fenêtre, inquiété par son expression d'urgence. Mais il sut bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse alerte. Elle souhaitait juste lui demander une petite chose.

-Vous… Elle secoua la tête avant de se reprendre. Tu voudrais entrer un moment, pour boire quelque chose?

Une bien charmante défaite pour le garder chez elle un moment. Roy s'empressa d'ôter les clés du contact et de la suivre jusqu'à sa porte. Les obstacles les séparant leur semblèrent si risibles à ce moment. Il ne leur fallait franchir que quelques étapes bien simples pour qu'ils arrivent en un lieu où ils pourraient agir librement. Les escaliers furent un premier défi, qu'ils gravirent bravement, évitant de trop se coller pour ne pas attirer les ragots des voisins. Dans la petite cage, c'était peu aisé, mais encore faisable. Ensuite, le problème arriva à la porte qu'il fallait ouvrir et dont le serrure ne voulait rien entendre, surtout pas les cliquetis de la clé.

-Ça a du geler à cause du froid, observa Riza.

Son colonel régla le problème d'un claquement de doigt et d'une brève flamme, qui réchauffa juste assez la serrure pour qu'elle laissa passer la clé de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent en silence dans le petit hall d'entré de la soldate. Le noir qui régnait à l'étage était inspirant. Roy se sentit prit de quelques idées peu catholiques, mais attendit un signe de la maîtresse des lieux pour oser agir de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Je vais tirer les rideaux, fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil dans le noir.

Le pauvre homme ne sut pas comment interpréter cette phrase ou cette œillade. D'une autre femme, même, de n'importe quel autre femme, il aurait su à quoi s'attendre. Mais de la part de Riza, tout était différent. Elle était unique et imprévisible. Il la voulait unique et imprévisible. Et elle l'était, comble de joie. Il resta donc là, sur le pas de la porte, au seuil des doutes qu'éprouvent tous les malheureux étrangers qu'une femme veut bien faire entrer dans sa maison et qu'elle abandonne quelques secondes, pour lui préparer une agréable surprise. Ou une moins agréable surprise…

Pour Roy, ce ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre. Riza allait fermer les rideaux uniquement pour être certaine que personne ne pourrait dire qu'un autre soldat qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans les lieux. Et si jamais ils venaient à s'embrasser ou à faire quoi que ce soit de « grave », il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin. Elle n'avait pas de plan précis en tête. Elle retira sa veste de soldat et se changea rapidement pour être plus confortable. Elle oublia de préparer quelque chose à boire et rejoignit son colonel aussi vite que possible. L'idée d'allumer une lampe pour éclairer l'appartement ne lui vint pas. Elle attrapa l'homme par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, à travers les quelques pièces de son appartement.

-Riza… hésita-t-il en se raccrochant à son bras pour ne pas trébucher sur les obstacles invisibles qui se dressait sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait.

-Je suis là, fit-elle dans le noir, en l'attirant à elle tout en douceur.

Il se laissa entraîné, encouragé par les mains de la jeune femme qui détachait son uniforme. Entre la timidité et la fébrilité, il se prenait à revivre la journée d'amoureux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il devina que rien ne déboucherait vraiment plus loin ce soir. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle murmura à son oreille qu'il ne devait pas rentrer tout de suite. Le temps qui leur était imparti à vivre ainsi, en fugitifs, à devoir se cacher pour se toucher et se chuchoter des douceurs, semblait déjà réduit de moitié. Et encore plus que de moitié. Il leur restait peut-être tout juste un mois. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Tu veux que je reste? Finit-il par demander, pour être bien sûr.

-Reste pour ce soir. Pour toujours…

-Je ferais ce que tu voudras, lui promit-il.

Ils s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre, malgré la loi et les règles, malgré la raison et leur devoir. Ils ne voulaient plus être seuls. S'endormir en solitaire leur semblait si dur tout à coup. Leur souffle mélangé au bout de quelques baisers, ils se lovèrent simplement sous les couvertures, ne poussant pas plus loin la soirée. Ils étaient un soir de semaine et le lendemain, ils auraient du travail à faire. Malgré toute la volonté qu'il pouvait mettre à ne pas obéir aux ordres, ils demeuraient deux soldats rompus à leur patrie. Au petit matin, ils se lèveraient en silence pour retourner au QG et faire comme si de rien n'était, même si cela les mettait au supplice.

-Ça ne durera pas, fit-il en glissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne durera pas?

-Ce besoin de mentir, de se cacher. Je ne le laisserais pas durer.

Elle sourit dans le noir. Et leur ventre gargouillèrent tout à coup, leur rappelant qu'ils devraient peut-être manger un morceau avant de partir en grande vers le pays des rêves.

-Vous avez faim mon colonel?

-Seulement si tu as faim.

-Alors, nous devrions nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Nous? répéta-t-il, pris par surprise.

-Si tu penses que je vais tout faire toute seule, tu te trompes…

-Mais non voyons… Enfin…

Laissons le se dépêtrer de cette délicate situation tout seul. Ils méritent bien un peu d'intimité. Puis, nous ne devrions rien voir de ce qui se passe dans cette appartement, puisqu'il y fait noir comme en plein milieu de la nuit. Et disons que le titre de ce chapitre doit faire valoir sa raison d'être. Avais-je mentionné un enlèvement…?

Edward ne se doutait encore de rien à ce sujet quand il traversait le QG à toute vitesse. Il déboula dans le bureau de la généralissime en oubliant presque de frapper à la porte. Elsa Sciez était en grande discussion avec le général Black Stallion, mais elle offrit son plus beau sourire à l'adolescent en le voyant arriver comme un coup de vent.

-Si ce n'est pas justement le fullmetal, déclara-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Vous tombez bien Edward, nous parlions justement de vous.

-De… de moi, bégaya-t-il, pris de cours.

Le pauvre cherchait son souffle, et eut du mal à identifier l'homme qui se trouvait déjà dans le bureau d'Elsa. Il eut beau scruté cet individu, son teint pâle et ses cheveux en bataille ne lui rappelaient qu'une personne. Cependant, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Les yeux de braise qu'il croisa l'encouragèrent pourtant à croire que ce type avait un lien quelconque avec le colonel casse-pieds qu'on surnommait le flame alchemist.

-Oui, de vous, monsieur Elrick. Nous parlions d'une mission qu'il faudrait vous confier.

-Encore? En voyant le duo sourciller devant son emportement, il tenta de se reprendre. Je veux dire, je viens juste de sortir d'un déraillement de train et je n'ai pas réussi la dernière tâche qu'on m'avait donné à faire. Puis, je ne suis pas un soldat à proprement parl…

-Les alchimistes d'État sont des soldats au même titre que n'importe quel officier de l'armée de Central, le coupa Stallion d'une voix forte et ferme.

Il avait un ton impérieux et sans appel. Edward croisa son regard dur et réitéra sa pensée. Cet homme ressemblait vraiment à Mustang.

-Écoutez, Elrick, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien terrible. Je voudrais seulement vous envoyer en éclaireur vers des regroupements Ishbaliens. Les survivants du peuple se réunissent de plus en plus dans des villes de Central. Dernièrement, on en a vu un très grand nombre dans la région de Resembol. Ils s'installent là avec la vocation de fermier, mais nous doutons tous de ce que cela signifie réellement. C'est pourquoi…

-Hé, doucement là, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai raté ma dernière mission que vous devez tout de suite m'en donner une autre. Je le ferais, mais avant, je dois mettre quelques trucs au clair avec vous. Il y a des types pas nets qui s'introduisent au QG de Central. Vos autres alchimistes d'État terrorisent mon frère et sa nouvelle amie alors qu'ils auraient mieux à faire en les mettant de leur côté. Vous m'obligez à donner des cours d'alchimie à une fille qui n'en a absolument pas besoin et…

Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter à sa lancée.

-Je sais que la situation est difficile pour un jeune comme toi, admit Black Stallion, mais tu dois obéir à la généralissime. Tu as fait le choix de te joindre à l'armée pour tes intérêts personnels et bientôt, tu en seras récompensé, mais en attendant, tu dois servir ton pays. Je ne dis pas que tu dois ressentir de sentiment patriotique, tu es encore jeune pour ça. Mais c'est pour le bien des gens d'Amestris que nous devons t'envoyer en reconnaissance.

Étrangement, Ed apprécia beaucoup ce que lui dit l'alchimiste d'État aux yeux de braises. Il parlait d'un air moins condescendant qu'Elsa. Il s'adressait à l'adolescent un peu comme à un être humain, contrairement à la généralissime. Quand celle-là partait dans ses trips de pouvoirs, elle pouvait vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, Edward fut convaincu par l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Il se calma et baissa le bras qu'il avait levé tout en protestant. Maintenant, il voulait bien écouter.

Madame Sciez ne sembla pas apprécier de voir que le blondinet réagissait mieux au discours du général qu'au sien. Mais elle ravala son soupir et accepta la fatalité. Elle était un peu trop mordante parfois, il fallait bien l'admettre. Après avoir lancer un petit coup d'œil agacé à Stallion, elle reprit la parole.

-Elric, je ne veux pas que vous partiez tout de suite. Le plus tôt sera le mieux et avant le mois prochain, de tout évidence, nous ne pourrons pas retarder cette mission davantage. Pour le reste, je vous donne carte blanche. Ainsi, nous reparlerons de votre tâche dans quelques jours. Pour l'instant, j'imagine que vous êtes venu me voir dans un but précis.

-Euhm…

Il n'aima pas voir comment Elsa écartait la question de sa mission. C'était réglé maintenant qu'il s'était calmé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à serrer les dents en silence et accepter cette contrariété de plus. Il en aurait des choses à dire à Alphonse quand il rentrerait…

La femme fronça le nez, se retenant pour ne pas paraître plus énervée que cela par l'hésitation du jeune garçon. Elle attendit un instant, avant de frapper ses doigts sur le bois de son bureau, à un rythme régulier. Le tac-tac stressa assez Edward pour qu'il en oublie son rendez-vous avec Envy. Ç'aurait pourtant du rester sa première priorité.

-Pour la pierre philosophale. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en savez. Émilie est impressionnable et je préférais ne pas aborder ce genre de matière avec elle. Juste au cas.

-Une belle défaite pour tout savoir aussi vite que possible. Tu connais déjà les résultats des recherches de Marcoh, non? C'est le moyen le plus simple de recréer la pierre. Sinon, il faut se servir de vie à l'état pur. Et cela implique encore de tuer. Bernard Stein en connaît un rayon sur le sujet. Il s'est un peu assagi, alors si tu veux, je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses le rencontrer prochainement. Disons, avant ton départ pour Resembol, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Ce serait sûrement intéressant…

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse aussi vite. Mais peut-être qu'il avait l'air plus déterminé encore qu'il ne l'avait cru. Reprenant confiance en lui-même et retrouvant son propre répondant, qu'il avait de la difficulté à garder devant la généralissime, il se tint un peu plus droit et osa regarder Elsa droit dans les yeux. Il se passait tellement de choses que trop de questions lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas tout assimiler. Il ne comprenait pas tout non plus. Mais au moins, il savait ce qui comptait le plus.

-Et l'organisation qui se trouve derrière Stein? Qui sont-ils vraiment? Des humains ou…

-Que voudrais-tu qu'ils soient d'autres? Répliqua Elsa, un peu trop vivement.

Ses yeux noirs ne formaient plus que deux fentes pleines de soupçons qui menaçaient l'adolescent. Edward comprit qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin en voyant Stallion baissé la tête jusqu'à avoir sa frange noire sur les yeux. Puis, alors qu'il pensait peut-être parler des homoncules, il eut l'impression que mieux valait attendre d'être au pied du mur pour prendre ce risque. Oui, tout à coup, faire la simple mention du mot homoncule devant Sciez lui semblait représenter un grand risque.

-Je ne sais pas, il pourrait y avoir des chimères avec eux. Si j'ai bien compris, il y avait des trucs pas trop nets dans le centre de détention où on gardait Émilie et, l'organisation liée à son grand-père à quand même l'air pire que ce centre…

-Tu n'as pas tort du tout. C'est pourquoi je te suggère de ne jamais faire à faire avec ces gens, mon garçon. Je te ferais rappeler pour ton entrevue avec Stein. Prends garde à ne pas faire de folie d'ici là. J'aime savoir où son mes effectifs.

Cette façon décousue de parler convainquit Ed que la généralissime était encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti et eut rejoint le bureau du colonel Mustang qu'il sut le pire dans toute cette histoire. Cette folle de généralissime n'était nulle autre que la mère du flame alchemist. Alors ça, il fallait vraiment le faire. Quand Fuery le lui dit, après l'avoir salué, le pauvre jeune décida de se réfugier dans une bonne douche bien chaude pour se calmer les nerfs.

C'était un peu trop de choses en même temps pour l'adolescent. Mais le malheureux n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

En effet, il avait toujours rendez-vous avec Envy à minuit. Il décida de tuer le temps en révisant ses dernières notes d'alchimie. Il passa un bon quatre heure à écrire et faire des calculs, édifiant une nouvelle théorie pour ses propres transmutations. Il avait bien vu Émilie Stein faire. Trop d'alchimistes géniaux surgissaient de partout. S'il voulait rester au niveau, il lui fallait travailler. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Et merde! Cria-t-il au bout de ses 4 heures de travail.

Il était presque 11 heures du soir. Non seulement, son frère n'était pas rentré, mais si lui-même ne partait pas tout de suite, il ne serait jamais à l'heure à ce rendez-vous. Et si vous y avez déjà pensé, Edward se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se jeter dedans. Ne serait-ce que pour répondre à sa curiosité de scientifique.

Il abandonna donc ses notes et ses calculs, ayant déjà tout mémorisé de toute façon. Le jeune homme développait souvent de nouveau principe sur le tas. Il avait reçu un entraînement draconien durant son enfance et gardait confiance en lui-même. Il avait passé une journée suffisamment affreuse pour vouloir casser du Envy.

Ed quitta le QG à onze heure et quart. Et il ne rentra pas de la nuit…

De son côté, Envy était dans une humeur massacrante. Il avait voyagé en train avec Jealousy pendant plusieurs heures pour arriver à Central alors que midi sonnait. Ils avaient emprunté différentes formes, toute inventé sur le coup du moment, pour se pratiquer au maximum, bientôt, la jeune homoncule n'aurait plus rien à apprendre de lui. Sauf la traîtrise et la haine. Parce qu'elle avait ce problème de n'aimer la violence que par sadisme. Il fallait pouvoir se laisser guider par le feu de la haine aussi parfois. Il lui montrerait bientôt. Leur cible était déjà toute désigné. Bientôt, l'homoncule emmerdant que sa mère lui avait toujours préféré ne serait plus de ce monde pour s'en vanter…

Maintenant, il avait repris son propre visage pour se préparer à son entrevue avec Elrick. Il brûlait d'impatience. Et pourtant, il trouvait l'air cruellement froid. Avoir choisi une rue peu passante en soirée n'était pas fou, mais le vieil homoncule n'était plus en état de faire ce genre de chose depuis le calvaire dans lequel Bradley l'avait plongé. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas Lust à quelques pas, pour se moquer gentiment de lui. Jealousy était stressée et revenait le voir par intermittence, faisant les cent pas sur son bout de trottoir. Pour elle, c'était une sorte de grand examen qu'il lui faisait passé. Le vent du soir soufflait sur ses cheveux blancs et lui donnait l'air d'un ange dans la nuit.

-Calmes-toi un peu, si ça tourne mal, j'assurerais tes arrières, finit-il par lancer, énervé de la voir entamer un énième tour sur elle-même pour poursuivre ses cent pas. Elle devait en avoir fait 1000 déjà!

J releva la tête vers lui et s'arrêta net, devinant qu'elle l'ennuyait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce genre de test, ses arrières étaient assurés par un Ishbalien qui faisait deux fois la taille d'Envy et manipulait l'alchimie. De plus, elle n'était confrontée qu'à une adolescente désemparée, alors que cette fois, elle ferait face à un alchimiste d'État. L'enfer savait ce que ces gens pouvaient faire. En bonne homoncule, Jealousy était terrifiée par les alchimistes. C'était des gens comme eux qui l'avaient créée. Et de toute évidence, il n'y aurait qu'eux sur toute la planète qui pourrait la détruire.

-Je suis stupide. Je sais.

-Non… Allez, cesses de te faire des peurs pour rien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas le tuer et il est hors de doute qu'il sera capable de te faire du mal. C'est un gamin geignard, mais il suffira que tu lui fasses une démonstration pour qu'il comprenne.

-Ne m'encourage pas comme ça, c'est trop bizarre.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Envy poursuivit avec ses instructions, sachant d'avance qu'il n'essayait pas d'encourager J autant qu'il aurait pu le faire. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas lui monter le moral tout de suite. Il savait qu'au fond, elle serait gagné par cette excitation morbide qu'il ressentait quand venait l'heure de la torture. Et il en avait un peu honte maintenant qu'il se souvenait ce que faisait la torture. Pourtant, à la pensée que bientôt, Edward Elrick souffrirait à cause de lui, il se réjouissait.

-Il faudra juste faire attention pour qu'il ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il meure d'anxiété. Les humains sont tellement fragiles des fois…

Comme il parlait, son regard devint vague. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux verdâtres et il se sentit emprunté. Il avait de la difficulté à accepter ce corps qu'il s'était choisi, entre l'homme, la femme et le monstre. Il se rappelait de plus en plus celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Une toux profonde lui grattait la gorge. Mais comme il détestait l'idée de dépendre de J, il n'en dit rien. Sinon, il lui aurait donné une de ses pierres et elle l'aurait regardé avec des yeux tristes et compatissants. Et il ne pouvait voir de pitié dans le regard de son double féminin.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas, si je…

Il lui donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait mieux d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Il y avait des fois dans leur vie où venait le moment d'agir sans réfléchir.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais me frapper pour me faire mal encore. Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, fit-elle doucement.

Mais Envy fit celui qui n'entendait pas, pour éviter qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était gêné de savoir qu'elle aimait souffrir de sa main. C'était un jeu dangereux. Elle était si étrange. Parfois, elle prenait ses airs d'ange, puis tout à coup, elle devenait diablesse. Lust était plus facile à suivre. Elle était la luxure. Ça s'arrêtait là. Jealousy était plus complexe. D'abord, le fait qu'elle ait été créée à partir d'une partie de ses ossements rendait Envy nerveux. Ils n'en avaient pas trop parlé. Au fond, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient tenus par la main pendant une partie du voyage dans le train. Elle avait regardé les paysages défilant par la vitre, tandis qu'il s'endormait dans son siège.

Puis, l'idée qu'une fille adore qu'on la fasse souffrir jusqu'à un certain point, c'était encore trop bizarre pour lui. L'homoncule jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la boutique de mécanique derrière eux. Le panneau fermé s'affichait dans la porte toute neuve qu'on avait installée. Les aiguilles indiquaient 11h35. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent en place.

-J, tu peux te tenir prête maintenant, il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, déclara Envy avant de prendre la forme d'un hibou et de s'élever dans le ciel.

Il ne s'était pas posé sur le toit de la boutique qu'Edward déboulait dans la rue des guignols. Jealousy eut juste le temps de prendre la forme qu'elle devait avoir pour remplir le plan de son mentor. Elle se noircit sous la lune, perdant toute sa lumière et gagnant ce corps un peu squelettique qui se fondait dans le noir. Elle frissonna en sentant le vent sur son ventre et ses bras. Mais cela ne parut pas aux yeux de l'alchimiste d'État qui venait vers elle. Car elle n'était plus seulement une elle. Elle était un autre.

-Envy, s'exclama furieusement Ed, transformant son bras d'acier tout en courant, déjà prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'homoncule qu'il voyait.

-Tu es en avance, fullmetal, lui répondit J, de la même voix que la jalousie l'aurait dit. Tu me surprends beaucoup. Je pensais que tu ne viendras pas. Et… La copie d'Envy jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, pour voir un hibou gesticuler avec ses grandes ailes. Alors, elle se tourna vers son attaquant, levant un bras qui se prit aussitôt la forme d'une faux d'argent. Et elle dit : Tu es venu seul, en plus.

Edward fut pris par surprise par cette remarque et les réflexes très vaillants de son adversaire. Il se rappelait que les dernières qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Envy semblait faible et malade. Maintenant, tout au contraire, il était en pleine forme. Et l'adolescent comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prévenir au moins une personne d'où il allait tandis que J le repoussait violemment, le jetant à terre en gagnant leur lutte statique.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici? Voulut savoir Ed en se relevant aussi vite que possible.

-Parce que nous devons parler un peu, tu ne crois pas? De ta famille pour commencer.

-Laisses ma famille en-dehors de nos affaires, rugit l'adolescent en transmutant son bras en une lame bien plus menaçante que la faux d'Envy.

-Non, c'était joué d'avance. D'abord, ton père, qui t'a donné cet os que tu as si cruellement rejeté. Puis ton frère, que tu as laissé partir cet après-midi.

-Puisqu'on en parle, c'est quoi cette histoires d'os? Tu as bien failli me tuer avec ta cochonnerie.

Tout en parlant, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, pour entamer la suite de leur combat. Jealousy gardait ses distances tout en se faisant provocante, tourbillonnant sur elle-même comme le gymnaste qu'Envy était. Ed essuyait des coups de pieds et de poing, sans compter que les membres de son ennemi prenaient toutes les formes possibles pour le blesser. Il repoussait heureusement tous ses assauts sans trop de problème, car visiblement, l'intention de J n'était pas de lui faire du mal, pour l'instant, mais surtout de le fatiguer.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, ton organisme a réagi avec cet os parce qu'il vient de ton père. Hohenheim a…

-Arrêtes de me parler de lui! Le coupa sèchement Edward.

Dans son nouvel accès de colère, il laissa ses yeux dorés devenir comme deux pièces d'or et, son regard étincelant de fureur, il s'attaqua à Envy avec l'intention de lui faire mal. Et il ne rata pas son coup cette fois. Alors qu'elle exécutait jusque-là des mouvements fluides et rapides qui lui permettaient d'éviter toutes les offensives, J fut frappée de plein fouet par l'arme effilée qu'Ed avait faite de son bras. Le sang gicla de la blessure creusée dans le flan de la copie d'Envy. Son cri retentit dans la nuit. Et alors, un hibou s'agita furieusement, déployant ses ailes pour calmer la fureur de son demi-frère. Ce n'était quand même pas pour rien qu'il détestait l'aîné des Elrick. Il le haïssait pour avoir le même sang qu'Hohenheim dans les veines. Pour être son demi-frère de près de 400 ans d'écart. Et maintenant, il le haïssait pour avoir fait du mal à sa protégée.

L'alchimiste d'État comprit bientôt que le piège se refermait sur lui quand deux serres gigantesques lui encerclèrent les épaules et que des griffes gigantesques se plantèrent dans son dos. Il se figea sur place et entendit la voix sifflante identifiable entre toutes de son pire ennemi. Il eut de la misère à démêler cet imbroglio, mais il le reconnut bien tandis que ce dernier le menaçait de ses serres difformes. Envy…

-Oublies ton vieux pour le moment, fullmetal nabot. Parlons plutôt de ton frère. Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé cet après-midi? Il s'est fait attaqué. Alors qu'il comptait un peu fleurette à cette autre armure, des chimères leur sont tombés dessus et un homoncule rebelle les a capturé.

-Envy? Tu mens! Tu fais exprès de…

-Il dit la vérité, l'arrêta Jealousy en se redressant, une main toujours posée sur son flan, mais ses cheveux redevenus argentés et son visage de nouveau angélique, avec ces yeux démoniaques qui faisaient tout son mystère.

Ed ne savait plus à quoi porter son attention. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des serres d'Envy, puisqu'il était incapable d'attaquer les deux en même temps et encore bien moins avec la même force. Son bras d'acier était un peu plus résistant que son membre de chair. Il ne pouvait pas non plus courir le risque d'énerver l'homoncule qui le tenait par les épaules, sous peine d'être réduit en charpie. Et cette fille homoncule qui avait le même pouvoir qu'Envy, elle pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Le pauvre Edward était dans une impasse. Il serra les poings, pour s'empêcher de se débattre et de se faire mal. Jusque-là, les serres refermées sur son dos ne lui faisaient pas trop de mal. Mais elles pourraient facilement faire du dégât…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça? Qu'est-ce que ça veut signifie ce rendez-vous?

-Vous, les humains, vous n'êtes que quelque pièces sur l'échiquier du pouvoir, répondit la fille aux cheveux de lune. Nous sommes divisés, tout comme vos peuples. Mais nos actions peuvent vous atteindre encore plus facilement qu'une guerre. Un rebelle de l'organisation fait cavalier seul et il a enlevé ton frère.

-Il veut se servir d'eux pour obtenir la vie éternelle, poursuivit Envy en secouant son gigantesque corps d'oiseau, faisant presque tomber Edward à genoux. Au moment où je t'en parle, ils sont déjà loin d'ici. Et tu ne risques pas de pouvoir les retrouver avant un moment.

Choqué, l'aîné des Elrick releva la tête pour dévisager la créature qui le maintenant en son pouvoir. Envy avait pris la forme d'un rapace gigantesque. Il avait des plumes d'un noir tirant sur le vert et ses pattes immenses se conformaient dans un réseau d'écailles coupées comme des morceaux de casse-tête. Sa tête se trouvait loin, au-dessus de ses minces épaules emplumées et ses ailes déployées frottaient les bâtiments entourant la rue des guignols. Si quelqu'un devait passer, il verrait un très drôle de spectacle. Cependant, Envy ne voulait pas faire dans la subtilité. Il préférait de loin sentir les tremblements d'Edward au travers de ses griffes plantées dans sa chair et son souffle court dans l'air qui ébouriffait son plumage.

-Mais, à quoi ça rime de me le dire?

-Ce n'est pas seulement pour te voir souffrir. C'est même surtout parce que nous ne pouvons pas non plus intervenir dans les agissements de cet homoncule et de ces chimères. Nous te prévenons. Nous sommes tes ennemis, mais pendant un temps, il se peut que nous ayons les mêmes buts ou que nous viendrons à travailler ensemble. Si je ne t'en préviens pas tout de suite, tu n'y croiras pas quand cela arrivera, expliqua Jealousy.

-Et elle, qui c'est elle?

-Une nouvelle adhérente du club des monstres, répondit simplement Envy.

D'une torsion, il envoya Edward rouler par terre, le lâchant pour se poser au sol et reprendre sa propre forme. L'adolescent blond se frappa contre un mur avant d'arrêter son mouvement. L'homoncule n'y avait pas été de main morte. Ed se redressa lentement, avec du sang sur le visage. Ils lui laissèrent le temps de se remettre sur pied et gardèrent leur distance, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient plus. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Ces deux-là faisaient une belle paire de fourbes.

-Il fallait que je le vois pour y croire, souffla Ed en comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait.

Envy n'était pas seul. Il y avait d'autres homoncules et encore plus que ce que les frères Elrick pensaient. Jusque-là, son ennemi juré lui avait semblé n'être qu'un solitaire parmi la bande qui jouait son propre jeu. Mais au contraire, il venait de se trouver une puissante alliée qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.

-Fullmetal, tu ferais mieux de prendre garde à toi. Nous ne sommes plus les seuls à tirer les ficelles, fit J en croisant ses bras minces sur sa poitrine.

Elle se tenait tout près d'Envy, comme pour puiser un peu de sa force et de son autorité et prendre l'air dur et revêche qu'elle affichait. De son côté, la jalousie originelle semblait éprouver quelques difficultés. Ed vit clairement la sueur qui glissait sur son visage trop blême et sa poitrine qui se soulevait à toute vitesse pour chercher son air. Il avait fait un gros effort pour effectuer sa dernière prestation…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me prévenez comme ça? S'empourpra l'alchimiste.

Envy reprit la parole, sur le ton tranchant qu'il aimait tant. Mais pour son corps malade, la moindre tâche était douloureuse.

-C'est simple, pour que tu trouves qui mène le jeu à notre place. Si tu t'en débarrassais toi-même, ça nous rendrait même service. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Un beau jour, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Sauf qu'en attendant, commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, ayant la gorge trop sèche.

-En attendant, récupéra Jealousy au vol, désirant masquer la fatigue de son homologue. Hohenheim et les Ishbaliens devraient être ta priorité. Tu verras que nous aurons à reparler de ton père.

Ed aurait voulu l'interrompre, fâché d'entendre cette fille parler ainsi de SON père. Non, mais enfin, il en avait assez d'Hohenheim et on ne cessait de le nommer, de lancer son nom. Et elle, que savait-elle de lui? Que pouvait-elle dire qu'il ne savait pas déjà? De quel droit…?

-Après tout, tu es un peu mon frère toi aussi, conclut Jealousy, arrachant à Envy un grognement alors qu'Edward se figeait de stupeur.

Sa rigidité ne dura pas très longtemps.

-QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?!

Les deux homoncules n'attendirent pas qu'il se jette sur eux pour voir comment il réagissait. Envy virait déjà au noir alors que J rapetissait sur place. Avant que l'aîné Elrick ait pu les atteindre, les deux monstres avaient changé de forme, prenant l'apparence de deux chats. Les animaux, l'un noir, l'autre blanc, bondirent vivement jusqu'à être monter dans sur les toits de la ville et ils disparurent dans la nuit, avant qu'Ed ait seulement pu décidé de les suivre ou pas.

À bout de nerfs, le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel en poussant un hurlement de colère et de dépit. Son cri se répercuta dans la ville, suivant les homonculi. Envy feula de plaisir à entendre le désespoir de son rival.

-Tu as bien joué J. Maintenant, il va être encore plus soupçonneux que d'habitude. Si on lui laisse les indices qu'il faut, il nous mènera pile là où on veut.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas comme Greed?

-Parce qu'on ne veut pas la pierre philosophale. On veut s'assurer que plus personne ne puisse nous donner d'ordres.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais Envy…

-Quoi?

-Si nous n'avons plus de maître, il viendra un moment où nous n'aurons plus de pierres.

Le chat noir qui courrait devant elle s'arrêta et se retourna, ses yeux mauves étincelant dans le soir. Il considéra la chatte un instant, l'air prêt à lui donner raison. Et, sans avertissement, il se jeta sur elle pour l'attaquer sauvagement. La victime sortit ses griffes pour se défendre. Ils se transformèrent pour mieux s'affronter et comme ils reprenaient leurs formes adolescentes, le toit trop vieux sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés s'effondra sous leur poids conjugués.

À bout de forces, Envy cessa les hostilités, s'étant cogné la tête dans sa chute. Étendue sur lui, Jealousy mit un moment à se relever. Elle s'était blessée à l'épaule et à la jambe. Quand elle eut guéri ses blessures, elle inspecta les alentours du regard. Il faisait sombre, mais comme l'indiquait le toit brisé au-dessus de leur tête, l'endroit était plutôt vieux. Pour ne pas dire, sal et désaffecté.

-Ça va? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers son mentor.

-Non. Mais tu as raison. Nous avons besoin des pierres pour être invincibles. Enfin, j'en ai besoin. Mais toi, tu es plus jeune que moi. À coup sûr, elle t'aura mieux fait que moi.

-Je suis comme toi, Envy. En fait, je ne suis même pas aussi parfaite que toi. Tu as vu comment il a pu me blesser tout à l'heure?

-Je n'aurais sûrement pas fait mieux. Je ne suis pas trop en état, la calma-t-il malgré l'impression qu'il avait de parler comme un autre.

Elle lui donna une pierre rouge en voyant la sueur qui faisait briller son visage. Il l'accepta et quand leurs mains se touchèrent, ce fut comme si l'enfer se déchaînait autour d'eux. Merde qu'elle pouvait l'énerver cette fille. Elle lui était trop semblable. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé une journée ensemble, elle s'occupait de lui avec une prévenance inspirant des envies de meurtre à Envy. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle serait bien capable de lui chuchoter sensuellement quelque chose comme…

- Tues-moi…

Juste pour voir sa réaction par exemple. Que peut-on faire contre quelqu'un de ce genre? Envy était perdu face à Jealousy. Il avala sa pierre et ne lui parla plus. Ils devaient tout deux dormir. Et le ciel voulait certainement que ce soit dans cette pièce sombre et sale, dont la poussière était digne de remplir le désert d'Amestris.

-Envy, tu m'as vraiment appris tout ce que tu sais faire?

-Oui. Maintenant, si tu veux me tuer, vas-y.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Tu es sur une voie que je préfère de loin comparée à celle de Bradley ou de Dante… Au fond, je pense même que…

-J. Essaies d'être toi-même pour quelques jours encore. Ne me parle pas de sentiments, parce que ce serait de la faiblesse. Je suis en train de devenir un poids. Et si je le deviens vraiment, tu devras tracer ta route en solitaire.

-Ne parles pas comme ça.

-Je parlerais bien comme je veux!

Ils se regardèrent un moment, tous les deux heureux de voir le vrai Envy revenir à la charge. Alors, ils n'échangèrent plus une parole. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Ils ne faisaient que répéter les mêmes choses et s'insulter. En se jaugeant, ils parlaient davantage. Leurs yeux criaient un millier de choses. Ils s'endormirent dos à dos. Et pour sûr, ils se retourneraient dans leur sommeil. Si quelqu'un devait venir à passer, leur septième sens les préviendrait et ils se métamorphoseraient tout les deux en quelque chose d'immonde ou de banal qui leur éviterait d'être capturé par des humains stupides ou malintentionnés. Pourtant, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Envy repensa aux questionnements de Lust. La jeune femme se demandait souvent si les êtres humains étaient si stupides. S'ils étaient si dérisoires. Et il les enviait. Pourquoi portait-elle tant d'attention à des gens pareils à ce qu'elle ne serait jamais? À quoi cela l'avançait-elle? Haussant les épaules, il ferma les yeux. Ça ne le regardait plus.

Alphonse suivit Axia dans le compartiment de train qu'empruntait Dorchatte, intimant ses gestes à l'armure féminine en se déplaçant avec difficulté dans cette grande carcasse de fer. Greed suivait le petit cortège, Kimblee sur les talons. Roa menait la bande et les gens sur le quai de la gare observaient cette procession étrange de trois hommes et de deux armures. Ils sortaient de l'ordinaire, hors de tout doute. Quand ils eurent tous prit place dans le train et que la locomotive se soit ébranlée, Greed prit ses aises, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et s'étirant les jambes.

-Eh bien messieurs, dames, il semblerait que l'armée n'a aucune idée de ce que nous avons faits. C'est du beau travail mes amis, félicita-t-il ses chimères.

Kimblee avait croisé les bras sur son torse et s'appuyait contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défilé à l'extérieur. Il essayait de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et l'homoncule, qui avait fait en sorte qu'un banc soit réservé à eux seuls… Les deux armures étaient assises face à eux, leur bras de métal se frottant dans des grincements peu engageants. Al aurait donné beaucoup pour parler à Axia, mais devant autant de témoins, il n'osait pas. La jeune fille, de son côté, demeurait muette. Pour leurs deux invités non désirés, la situation se révélait très embarrassante. Ils avaient l'impression d'attaquer la dignité de ces deux adolescents. Finalement, le cadet des Elrick n'y tint plus, et après une heure de voyage, il brisa le silence qu'entretenait leur petit groupe.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé? Demanda-t-il.

Greed sourcilla, l'air choqué par le terme. Kimblee siffla entre ses dents et Roa se tint prêt à intervenir en cas de rébellion. Mais Al ne comptait pas se fâcher maintenant. Il le ferait certainement à la première occasion venue, sauf que pour l'instant, son emportement pourrait mettre des gens en danger. Des innocents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Il attendit plutôt la réponse de l'homoncule aux dents pointues.

-Vous manipulé l'alchimie et vous pouvez me donner ce que je veux. En travaillant ensemble, nous pouvons obtenir d'excellent résultat. Je ne demande qu'à voir deux maîtres à l'œuvre.

-Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Si vous ne vouliez que ça, vous n'auriez…

-Ne parlons pas de ce que je veux, mon jeune garçon. La liste est beaucoup trop longue. Je te ferais un résumé. Je veux le pouvoir, la richesse, et par-dessus tout, tout ce qui m'est interdit. Les femmes, la boisson, l'or, l'immortalité. Toutes ces petites choses banales et quelques autres encore…

Il avait eu un peu de ferveur dans la voix en énumérant ses différents désirs. Mais sa fougue était retombée avec sa conclusion. Axia, plongée dans ses pensées jusque-là, eut un sursaut de colère, avant de se calmer pour passer sa frustration dans les mots.

-L'immortalité, rien que ça?! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre éternellement.

Al fut surpris par le timbre tremblant de son amie. Elle paraissait furieuse.

-J'ai quand même un peu plus de 100 ans, répliqua-t-il, en regardant ses ongles, son poing replié, comme s'il parlait seulement d'un nouveau morceau de linge qu'il venait de s'acheter.

Sa remarque replongea la jeune fille dans ses pensées. Près de 100 ans? Alors, il aurait vraiment pu être…? Non, impossible, se répéta-t-elle pour s'encourager. Mais elle était incapable de retrouver le moindre courage. Comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle désillusion?

-Vous êtes un homoncule, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Alphonse en espérant qu'Axia n'allait pas aussi mal qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Ne le dis pas trop haut, mais oui petit. Et… Hey Kimblee, voilà notre arrêt! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Allez, vieux loup de mer, passes devant, nous te suivons!

En levant les yeux au ciel, l'ancien soldat se leva, tout droit encore de son entraînement militaire. Il avait des jours il marchait avachi comme un saoulards et d'autres où il reprenait cette fierté du combattant aguerri. Ça aussi, Greed le lui enviait. Mais voilà qu'ils devaient descendre à Dublith, alors, tout le beau petit monde que formait leur cortège se tut. Ils quittèrent la gare et rejoignirent les rues les plus malfamées de la vile, Kimblee et Greed en tête du groupe. Roa suivait les deux armures, prêt à les rattraper si elles cherchaient à s'enfuir. Alphonse et Axia obéirent silencieusement, très sensible aux menaces que leur faisait Martel et Dorchatte. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu tuer les deux adultes qui les gardaient prisonniers, mais un tel acte n'aurait pas été digne d'eux-mêmes. Alors, ils se laissèrent emprisonnés dans la cave d'un bar miteux de Dublith.

Ils les laissèrent attacher leurs chaînes à des murs opposés. Mais quand vint l'heure du discours de Greed, ils étaient prêts à poser leurs questions. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il leur montrerait.

-Vous voyez les jeunes, je suis un homoncule. Mais malheureusement, il semble que vous ignorez jusqu'à ce que ce mot signifie.

-Au contraire, intervint Alphonse. Les homoncules sont des êtres humains artificiels. Et si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes tous nommés selon chacun des 7 péchés capitaux. Vous, par exemple, vous êtes Greed, la cupidité.

-Pas mal. Quel âge as-tu déjà toi? 14 ans? Tu t'en tires bien. Et ton amie silencieuse aussi, elle est plutôt bonne en alchimie. Pour le fait d'être des armures, j'imagine que vous comptez lancer une mode?

-Ne vous moquez pas! Je ne suis pas une armure parce que je voulais en être une, lui répondit Axia, sa colère bouillonnant au fond de son âme.

Elle avait beaucoup de misère à parler à Greed. Il la dégoûtait. D'ailleurs, le sentiment était un peu réciproque. L'homoncule avait de la difficulté à regarder l'armure femelle en face. Elle évoquait quelque chose de lointain qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait au juste, mais il ne devait pas saisir le lien qui le rendait mal à l'aise face à elle. Il se souvenait encore du cri de détresse qu'elle avait poussé quand Dorchatte s'était mis à la démembrer. L'horreur le fit frissonner, mais il se contint et ses mains ne tremblèrent qu'un court instant.

-Les homoncules sont des hommes artificiels. Ils sont créés par des alchimistes. Mais il y a des circonstances bien particulières qui permettent de nous fabriquer.

Axia n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle détaillait la pièce du regard pour oublier le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Les murs étaient en briques, noires et grises. La poussière et les toiles d'araignée y régnaient, ayant délimité un vaste territoire de grisaille et de saletés. Le sol était humide et glissant. Le plafond suintait tout en demeurant d'un noir d'ébène. Des rats faisaient grincer leurs dents contre la pierre, dans un trou à l'intersection de deux cloisons. Et dans un autre coin, il y avait un grande masse, recouverte d'une bâche blanche qui jaunissait à vue d'œil. Des bruits venaient de cette forme rectangulaire qui restait là, presque complètement immobile dans la pièce désertée de toute vie et de toute chaleur. Quelque chose était cachée sous cette bâche. Et Axia eut le pressentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Il faut qu'un alchimiste ou plusieurs d'entre eux effectuent une transmutation humaine, déclara Greed, d'une voix théâtrale.

La nouvelle ne tomba pas dans les oreilles de sourds. D'abord, les principaux intéressés n'avaient pas d'oreilles et enfin, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire la sourde oreille à pareille déclaration. Alphonse eut un mouvement de panique et se redressa sur ses genoux, prenant Martel par surprise. Elle se frappa la tête contre le métal de l'armure qui l'abritait. Dorchatte s'en tira mieux, puisque le mouvement d'Axia fut moins rapide. Cependant, il se faisait déjà assez mal en se tenant sur les genoux à l'intérieur d'une carcasse de métal, sans la moindre protection.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Al.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Protesta Axia.

Ils avaient beaucoup trop peur de croire que Greed puisse leur dire la vérité. Puisque dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient tout deux aidé à créer des homoncules.

-Oh que si, c'est bien vrai. Tenez, j'ai un exemple juste-là, continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de faire un petit signe de tête à Roa.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la forme rectangulaire masqué par cette fameuse bâche. Et il retira le tissu qui recouvrait ce qui se révéla être une cage! Un enfant y était enfermé et dès que la lumière le toucha, il se mit à se débattre, en s'accrochant à ses barreaux tout en hurlant. Ses cris étaient déchirants. Al et Axia lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise presque en même temps. Le pauvre petit n'avait que la peau sur les os et ses cheveux lui arrivait en bas de la taille. En voyant Greed, il se mit à crier encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà et son bras droit se métamorphosa pour fusionner avec les barreaux auxquels il s'accrochait.

-Du calme, petit imbécile! S'énerva le bouclier ultime en lui flanquant un coup de griffe d'une main qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Les deux armures suivirent la scène, bouleversés par ce qu'elles voyaient. Le petit garçon se tapit au fond de sa cage avec un gémissement de douleur, replier sur lui-même. Il était tout blême et rageur en même temps. Il avait une cicatrice à l'épaule et son corps maigre revêtu de chiffons. Il faisait peine à voir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça, s'emporta Alphonse, en sautant presque sur ses pieds tellement la fureur l'emportait en lui.

Axia était trop choquée pour parler, mais elle fit signe qu'elle était bien d'accord avec son ami. Greed afficha un petit rictus supérieur, prenant plaisir à torturer le gamin devant eux.

-Oh, mais que feriez-vous de moi si vous aviez le champ libre? Que feraient tout les braves alchimistes de l'État s'il pouvait mettre la main sur un homoncule? Ils le mettraient en cage pour pouvoir l'étudier. Et ce gamin est sûrement le plus misérable d'entre nous tous. Une femme qui avait perdu son enfant à la naissance a tenté une transmutation humaine pour ramener son bébé à la vie. Le processus a échoué et en a résulté Wrath, une petite boule de colère qui est traumatisé dès qu'il entend un enfant pleurer. J'ai réussi à l'attraper avant le reste des homoncules et je crois que cela vaut mieux pour lui. Il n'aura pas encore été corrompu par Envy et les autres…

-Mais il ne mérite pas d'être enfermé ainsi! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est ce qu'il est et ce serait inhumain de le garder comme ça…

-Mais je ne suis pas humain, répliqua Greed. Puis, ce petit là nous sera tous très utile. Voyez, je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur. Le gamin passe son temps à passer à deux doigts de la mort et mieux vaudrait écourter sa vie pour lui éviter trop de souffrances. Il ne comprend rien au monde qui l'entoure. C'est un enfant sauvage. Puis, pour faire ce que je veux, je crois que vous devrez utiliser une sorte de sacrifice. Alors…

-Je ne ferais aucun sacrifice peu importe vos arguments pour me pousser à le faire, intervint brutalement Axia. Que ce soit un homoncule ne change rien pour moi. Je ne lui ferais pas plus de mal qu'à un être humain.

Al n'eut pas à dire qu'il était du même avis.

-Vraiment, nous verrons ce que vous en direz la semaine prochaine, quand Wrath crèvera de faim. Parce que j'ai tout mon temps moi. Je suis presque déjà immortel, vous savez. Je veux juste être assuré de mon invincibilité. Vous devriez être content de servir une noble cause comme celle-ci. Après tout, cela pourrait vous servir à vous-mêmes. Puis, je ne suis pas complètement ingrat. Vous serez récompensé pour vos peines. En temps voulu.

-Je ne vous comprends pas! Vous ne pensez pas quand même pas que nous allons vous aider et…

-Non mon garçon, je sais que vous allez m'aider. J'ai vu comment vous avez pu improviser une solution alchimique tout à fait hors du commun en près de 15 minutes. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible. Vous aurez tout le temps et tout le matériel que vous voulez. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous servir d'un sacrifice, Wrath sera libéré. Mais en attendant, je préfère mettre tous les avantages de mon côté.

-Mais… commença Alphonse.

Greed s'approcha des deux armures, ses deux mains maintenant complètement transformés en pattes griffues et noires. Il était terrifiant.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait compris dans quelle situation tu te trouves. Tu n'es pas en situation pour marchander. C'est moi qui vous dit quoi faire et vous le ferez. Et si vous essayez de me doubler, je vous le ferais payer.

Il dit cela en ne regardant que l'armure masculine, sa voix forte transperçant l'acier d'Al. Le jeune garçon retomba assis par terre, devant la menace qui brillait dans les yeux rouges de Greed, derrière ses lunettes noires. Il n'avait jamais vu un homoncule d'aussi près. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de cruauté dans une seule personne. Il était ébranlé par tous les malheurs qui s'acharnaient sur lui. Axia, elle, sentait sa colère enfler en elle. Elle fit grincer ses chaînes et se racla la gorge, enfin, autant pour dire qu'elle pouvait produire un tel son.

-Greed, n'est-ce pas? lança-t-elle. Menacez-nous tant que vous le voulez! Vous ne pourrez pas nous atteindre. Vous pouvez nous obliger à faire les pires atrocités, mais nous ne serons jamais comme vous. Et cela signifiera toujours que nous valons mieux que vous. Quoi que vous fassiez.

Elle était si sûre d'elle que Greed ne trouva rien à répondre. Il eut un rire mal à l'aise, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Surveilles-les, intima-t-il à Roa. Quant à vous deux, réfléchissez bien. Je reviendrais demain. Nous reparlerons de tout cela. Et vous plierez.

La porte claque derrière lui. Son résonnement leur aurait glacé le sang s'ils en avaient encore eu…

À suivre

Ps dsl pour le retard


	30. Kapitel DreiBig

Sabine02: je te remercies d'accepter le temps que je mets à updater mon histoire. Je suis contente que tu es apprécier la rencontre entre Edward et les homoncules. La suite n'attend plus que toi.

Serleena: Ça devrait se calmer, mais pas encore, d'ailleurs, pour le royai, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré dans ce chap, mais à toi de juger. (j'ai l'impression que ses deux-là jouent au yoyo…) Merci pour la review!

Whyle: le edwin risque de prendre encore un moment, dsl. Pour Roy et Riza, rien n'est encore sûr. C'est vrai que la réputation de Greed en prend un coup. Mais ici, on n'en parle plus. Ça ira au chapitre 31. Merci pour la review!

Kaiuky: ça a l'air dangereux une kaisuky berserk. (merci pour la review) Comble de malheur, nous ne verrons pas de déconfiture de Greed aujourd'hui.

Voici le chapitre 30. Une grande étape de franchie. Je n'attends pas de remerciements.

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Erreur de système

Irrtum aus System

Kapitel Dreißig

Chapitre 30

Edward passa sa nuit à errer dans la ville. Après avoir perdu toute chance de pourchasser Envy et sa complice, il devait digérer la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de son frère. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il pouvait revoir toute la scène dans son esprit et parvenait à comprendre que ce cauchemar était la triste réalité. Le pauvre jeune homme lâcha plusieurs fois des cris de désespoir. Il effraya des animaux au fond des ruelles et parcourut des kilomètres de dédales de brique, se glissant parfois dans un bar malgré son âge et sa taille. Sa montre d'alchimiste d'État lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Il ne but pas, puisque cela ne lui ressemblait pas et que l'alcool le dégoûtait.

Mais il regarda les hommes se saouler pour oublier leur problème, certains tâtant des femmes volages qui passaient ici et là, d'autres riant à gorge déployées avant de s'effondrer par terre avec leur chaise et la moitié de leur table. Il s'étonna à songer que la plupart d'eux avaient peut-être une femme et des enfants qui les attendaient. L'adolescent finit par quitter son dernier bar, choqué de voir tant de fois ce spectacle peu reluisant. Pourtant, il avait couru après. Il avait trop entendu parler de son père. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi il avait pu les abandonner, lui, sa mère et son frère. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais il l'haïssait encore plus qu'avant.

Après avoir marcher comme un itinérant qui chercherait un toit de carton où se loger sans trouver, Edward réalisa qu'il était mort de froid et de faim. Ses pieds le reconduirent d'eux-mêmes à l'endroit où il avait vu Alphonse pour la dernière fois. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées normales après l'idée que son frère s'était fait enlevé sous ses yeux sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide. Bien sûr, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de sortir son cadet de là. Mais Ed n'acceptait pas d'avoir failli à son devoir de grand frère. Il aurait eu besoin d'un souffre douleur, là, tout de suite, pour décharger sa frustration sur quelqu'un. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun indice pour aider Al. Il avait essayé d'interroger quelques gens, mais il ne restait personne des témoins potentiels à cette heure tardive.

Excepté des soldats qui, bien qu'intimidé par sa montre d'alchimiste d'État, ne purent se souvenir d'un seul détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la moindre piste. L'armée avait gardé des gens pour surveiller les lieux des explosions. Le colonel Sins lui-même s'était déplacé pour diagnostiquer les dégâts et avait déclaré que c'était de l'alchimie qui avait servi à faire sauter les différentes baraques qui avaient brûlées toute la journée, monopolisant les soldats de longues heures. Le demi frère du flame alchemist était même près à amener un nom de coupable potentiel. Selon lui, ce ne serait pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu faire de tel dégât. Mais pour avoir une pleine certitude de ses dires, il avait avant tout besoin du témoignage d'un témoin clé de la guerre d'Ishbal. Le colonel Mustang aurait un téléphone à la première heure au petit matin. Ainsi que son lieutenant, pour s'assurer qu'elle assiste à une importante réunion des sous-officiers. Tous les lieutenants de la section bleue devaient participer à une conférence organisée par Sarah Kihendon.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'Edward n'était pas tellement avancé quand le petit matin arriva. Il était à bout de forces et de nerfs. Frustré, dépité, les paupières frémissantes à cause de son envie de dormir et de pleurer, il capitula. Il ne pourrait aider personne dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il décida donc de rentrer au QG pour dormir un moment dans ses quartiers. Ensuite, il débarrasserait le plancher pour partir à la recherche de son frère. À moins que la généralissime ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Si elle était décidée à lui tomber dessus pour l'obliger à faire il ne savait quoi, Ed avait l'intuition qu'elle s'arrangerait pour le retrouver peu importe où il se trouverait.

Il traversa donc le QG avec une gueule d'enterrement et une foule de pensées noires pour tous les êtres répugnants, son père en tête de liste, qui osaient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tous les gens qu'il percuta nonchalamment n'eurent pas droit à un désoler, même pas un pardon. Edward était sur une autre planète. En une nuit, il semblait avoir pris des années. Le pauvre était tout simplement au bout du rouleau. Il s'effondra dans son lit sans même fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il voulait mourir rien qu'à l'idée qu'alors que son frère vivait les pires calvaires, lui-même s'apprêtait à dormir.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas dieu. Pour ne pas se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de dieu. Il eut une pensée pour Winry, se demandant si avec elle à ses côtés, il ne se serait pas sentit un peu moins malade. Il avait une haleine d'alcool à cause de tous les bars qu'il avait visité dans sa curiosité morbide. Ses cheveux défaits et sals étaient tâchés de sang. Ses yeux paraissaient vitreux. La mine défaite, sa volonté réduite à néant, il se roula en boule dans son lit, ses automails s'entrechoquant. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si mal pour que le monde entier s'acharne contre lui?

Peut-être qu'avec Winry, il se serait sentit obligé de jouer les forts et aurait mieux enduré la situation. Non, pire encore. Il aurait sûrement craqué devant elle. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Plus jamais il ne se le permettrait. Il devait être fort pour ses proches. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait penser à l'avenir, dans une semaine, il devrait aller à Resembool. Alors, sûrement qu'il pourrait faire un détour et…

-Mais à quoi tu penses?! Ton frère s'est fait enlevé et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à réfléchir, c'est de…

Il secoua la tête. Mais sa fatigue l'emportait sur sa colère. Il s'endormit au moment précis où à l'autre bout de la ville, un homme l'ayant pris sous son aile se réveillait.

Roy Mustang s'étira comme un chat dans les draps de son lieutenant. Il n'avait plus trop conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se rappelait que la veille au soir, Riza était dans ses bras, mais maintenant, elle devait avoir pris la fuite pour prendre une douche à en croire le bruit de tuyauterie dans les murs et celui de jet d'eau dans l'appartement. Les murs étaient un peu mal isolés. Comparés à ceux de l'appart du colonel, ils manquaient vraiment d'isolation. Mais Roy n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre, il commençait juste à ouvrir les yeux et assimiler le fait qu'on était le matin et qu'il aurait à travailler toute la journée quand le téléphone sonna.

Fort pratiquement, l'appareil se trouvait sur la table de chevet de la femme de ses rêves. Moins merveilleusement, cela signifiait qu'il venait de découvrir le plus horrible réveil matin du monde et la sonnerie qui allait avec. Il s'empara furieusement du combiné, sans trop réfléchir et beugla un bonjour tonitruant qui exprimait bien sa frustration d'être aussi platement tiré du lit. Surtout que ce n'était pas son lit. Mais sur le coup, il n'y pensa même pas. Il ne pense pas non plus à se demander qui appelait Riza si tôt le matin. En bref, Roy fit ce que tous les hommes font le mieux. Il agit sans réfléchir. Et le résultat?

-Colonel? S'étonna la voix de Breda à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

Le susdit colonel ne comprit pas tout de suite la gaffe monumentale qu'il venait de commettre. Si bien, qu'il fit la deuxième pire erreur qu'il pouvait faire.

-Oui, quoi? Breda, quelle idée de m'appeler à cette heure. Et merde, quelle heure il est de toute façon?

-Il est 7h23 colonel. Je commence mes journées à 7 heures. Je suis désoler de vous avoir réveiller, (Breda était dans une de ses journées où il comprenait rapidement, contrairement à Roy), mais vous vous trouvez bien à l'appartement d'Hawkeye.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-OH, répondit le soldat, avec un « o » et un « h » MAJUSCULES! C'est simplement que, Breda hésita, je voulais lui parler pour la prévenir d'une réunion à laquelle elle devait prendre part. Elle est occupée?

-Oui, elle prend sa douche, répliqua bêtement le colonel Mustang.

-Bien, vous la préviendrez quand elle sera sortie, fit le soldat. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez vous dépêchez de venir au QG vous aussi. Il y a eu des explosions hier après-midi en ville et nous avons besoin de vous posez des questions sur la guerre d'Ishbal.

-Génial, c'est bon, j'arrive, bougonna le colonel. Mais dans une demi-heure.

-Bien sûr. Mais, au fait colonel. Si j'appelle bien chez Hawkeye, je pourrais vous poser une question?

-Quoi encore?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez le lieutenant Hawkeye à 7h23?

Ce n'est que là que Roy comprit son erreur monumentale et ne trouvant rien à répondre, il balbutia une série de « euh » très convaincante sur son manque de répondant. Il finit par être sorti de sa torpeur par le silence soudain de l'appartement de son lieutenant, dont la douche ne fonctionnait plus. Des bruits de pas approchant achevèrent de le réveiller et il s'empressa de clouer le bec de Breda.

-Tant que nous n'en aurons pas discuté davantage, je tiens sur votre silence, où je vous ferais cuire moi-même. Bien compris?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit le soldat à l'autre bout du fil.

Le colonel raccrocha à l'instant précis où une charmante jeune femme le rejoignait dans la chambre, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette, son visage et ses cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau. Elle avait précipitamment conclu sa douche en croyant entendre le téléphone sonné. Disons seulement qu'elle avait un temps de retard tout à fait appréciable. Riza s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte, sous l'œil appréciateur de Roy, qui sauta hors du lit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda Hawkeye, en resserrant sa serviette autour de ses flans.

-Non, mentit à demi son supérieur. Je viens juste d'avoir la preuve que je ne dois pas répondre au téléphone le matin avant de prendre un café.

-Comment ça? On a vraiment appelé?

-Oui. C'était Breda.

-Et vous avez répondu!? Se crispa-t-elle.

Ce que Roy aurait fait pour qu'elle n'y pense pas. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait un terrible esprit de déduction auquel le pauvre alchimiste ne pouvait s'opposer.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-il.

-Dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas réfléchi!

-Oh non, ça suffit, les vous, les tu, se fâcha-t-il. Mon nom, c'est…

-ROY! À quoi est-ce que tu as pensé?! Je sais bien que tu m'avais dit que cette mascarade qui nous oblige à nous cacher pour nous voir en-dehors du travail ne durerait pas, mais de là à…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a appelé, le téléphone sonnait, j'ai répondu!

-Tu as du t'imaginer que c'était une de tes petites copines qui t'appelaient et tu n'as pas pu résister.

-Mais, mais non. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Le téléphone a sonné et j'ai juste pensé à répondre pour qu'il arrête de sonner, enfin. Tu penses que je me complique toujours la vie à tout prévoir? Peut-être à l'armée, mais pas à 7 heure du matin!

-Ne cries pas, les voisins vont t'entendre!, protesta Riza sans trouver autre chose à dire.

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui cries le plus fort.

-Oui, mais…

Cette remarque les calma tous les deux. Riza porta ses mains à son visage, qu'elle sentait brûler au contact de l'air. Bon sang, elle était si gênée! Et Roy lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Honnêtement, il avait agi comme le dernier des crétins. Mais leur secret n'était pas éventé pour autant. Il n'était pas forcément à l'appartement de son lieutenant depuis la nuit dernière. Il venait peut-être juste d'arriver. Et Breda pouvait bien s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. La voir dans cette tenue le rendait malade. Si ça n'avait été du fait qu'il s'agissait d'elle, l'alchimiste d'État ne l'aurait pas seulement dévoré du regard. Elle était à en baver…

-Excuses-moi, je réagi démesurément, commença-t-elle en osant le regarder de nouveau.

Elle fit un faux mouvement et glissa dans la flaque qui s'était formée à ses pieds et Roy eut juste le temps de la rattraper pour lui éviter une position très embarrassante. Ils rougirent tous les deux en devinant que la serviette de Riza venait de glisser au sol.

-Et j'ai été idiot, je te l'accordes, admit-il en ne sachant pas trop où mettre ses yeux.

-Bon, alors… C'est oublié pour cette fois. Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'énerver si je te déclare qu'il nous reste vingt minutes avant de partir pour le QG. Je dois me sécher et…

Il ne répondit pas. Elle-même n'était pas très convaincue. Sans qu'ils comprennent comment, tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la jeune femme. Et une fois de plus vint cette question fatidique. Où se fixerait les limites cette fois? Ils s'embrassaient déjà et au milieu de leur étreinte, échangeaient quelques mots qui effaceraient la dispute de tout à l'heure.

-Tu ne voulais pas me dire bonjour?

-Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps. Et j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, répondit la tireuse d'élite.

-Peut-être que je devrais en prendre une aussi, soupira-t-il au creux de son cou, pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, avide de ses gémissements qu'il lâchait sous les mouvements de ses doigts.

-Non, pas le temps.

Cette réponse brève ne demandait pas de suite. Il sentit les mains de Riza sur son corps. Il avait une folle envie de donner raison aux racontars qu'on faisait déjà d'eux à Central et que Breda ne manquerait pas de faire avec les autres maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait le colonel. Roy ne savait pas comment il pourrait résister plus longtemps à ses pulsions. Son lieutenant le rendait fou. Trop longtemps, il avait gardé pour lui ses sentiments et leur expression lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce corps presque offert à lui se cacha sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent ainsi, Hawkeye sous la couette, son colonel grimpé sur elle, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. C'était comme si l'électricité de leurs dernières étreintes surgissait de nouveau d'un seul coup. Tout devait être déchargé au plus vite.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Riz…

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Roy se serait redressé avec un regard noir si cela n'avait été de sa collègue de travail. Elle le repoussa sans ménagement, revenant à la raison. Seigneur! Elle avait joué avec le feu et elle finirait bien par se brûler, mais ce n'était pas le temps de donner l'occasion à cela. Paniquée, elle ramena ses couvertures sur elle pour cacher son corps aux yeux du colonel Mustang. Il avait l'air hagard d'un homme privé d'un droit fondamental. Elle décida de changer de sujet pour calmer le regard enflammé de son beau dom juan.

-Pourquoi l'armée a appelé tout à l'heure?

-Tu dois assister à une réunion pour l'armée, répliqua Roy, douché par ce brusque revirement.

L'appareil téléphonique sonna de plus belle. Il insistait en plus, ce monstre. L'alchimiste pensa à faire cramer le téléphone. Mais Riza pointa un index impérieux sur lui, avant d'exiger son silence.

-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot. Oui allo? Havoc? Oui, j'ai fini, bougonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

Roy fut plutôt exaspéré par la façon dont elle avait dit Havoc. Tout le corps de la jeune femme s'était détendu quand elle avait compris que son interlocuteur était Jean. Mustang n'était pas du genre à être jaloux, mais…

-Vraiment? Tu en as de la chance. Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Comment? Si tu me dérangeais, mais non, comme d'habitude Jean, tu appelles toujours au bon moment, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin que son colonel ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Oui, tu fais bien de prendre soin d'elle. Non, tout devrait aller. Fais bien ton travail. Et ne va pas gaffer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Les hommes sont tous maladroits, mais parfois, un mot de trop peut tout gâcher. Oui, c'est ça. Non, je ne suis pas en congé. Je vais me rendre au QG dans quelques minutes. Une réunion de tous les premiers lieutenants de la section bleue? Je suis au courant, mais… Ah bon? D'accord. Merci. Elle marqua une pause avant d'intervenir de nouveau. Jean? Je dois te laisser. Il faut que je mange quelque chose avant de partir. Merci. Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha enfin pour se tourner vers un Roy fulminant. Riza fronça les sourcils devant les bras croisés de l'alchimiste de sa vie.

-Comme ça, je suis maladroit?

-Non, voyons. Mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner de l'omelette. J'aurais cru que ça n'aurait pas été si difficile que ça. Et si je t'avais laissé couper les légumes, j'imagine que tu te serais coupé une main.

-Mais enfin! Tu as fini? C'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on avance? Un pas en avant à chaque jour et deux pas en arrière dès que la cloche sonne?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Roy. Le téléphona sonnait, j'ai répondu.

Il s'avoua vaincu en la voyant réutiliser ses propres justifications. Il n'avait pas tellement le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il pouvait espérer vivre ce qu'il rêvait toutes les nuits si elle venait à se décider d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pour l'instant, elle lui donnait l'impression de jouer avec lui. Mais dans un sens, il ne valait pas mieux. Il l'avait presque jeté sur le lit sans prévenir. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Comme deux adolescents en quête de sensations, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils voulaient que ça se passe.

-Riza, je peux être honnête et cru?

-À moins que tu ne comptes te faire cuire toi-même, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il eut un très léger sourire. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Il ne la toucha pas. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas s'il le faisait. Elle l'attirait un peu plus à chaque minute. Tout en elle la lui rendait attirante. Même son œil au beurre noir qui pâlissait tout juste sur son visage un peu trop pâle.

-J'ai envie de toi Riza.

Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle ou tout au moins des cris. Mais ce fut l'inverse. Elle lui toucha doucement la joue avant de lui répondre.

-Moi aussi Roy, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Et plus longtemps on attend pour quelque chose, mieux s'est.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction. Enveloppée dans sa couverture, elle se leva, ramassa son uniforme et les vêtements qu'elle portait dessous, pour aller s'habiller. Roy retrouva son chemin jusque dans la cuisine, qui servait en même temps de salon, pour récupérer sa veste d'uniforme. Il ne savait que ressentir, entre le dépit et l'espoir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le repoussait par peur d'être déçue. C'était connu, souvent, une chose dont l'on rêve nous semble bien morne quand nous parvenons enfin à nous l'approprier. Et tout les hommes ont cette même crainte de décevoir.

De son côté, Hawkeye craignait de ne pas rejoindre ses attentes. Elle avait peur que tout soit fini une fois qu'ils auraient fait l'amour. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait attendre et apprendre à le connaître. Si tout allait trop vite, est-ce que tout ne serait pas gâché? En même temps, elle aimait la tension qui régnait dans son corps. Comme le doigt qui se presse sur la gâchette, quand le cran de sûreté est désarmé et la balle prête à partir. Cette adrénaline délicieuse de stress qui se déchaîne dans tout le corps. La prochaine fois se promit-elle. La prochaine fois serait la bonne. Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, hein?

Quand elle eut mis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ses idées, elle rejoignit le colonel, qui lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner vite fait. Il avait déjà mangé, désirant prendre le moins de temps possible. Il avait même l'air morose.

-Tu es déçu? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

-Hein?

Roy était l'exemple même de l'absence. Il n'y avait pas deux minutes, il était entièrement présent et presque envahissant. Maintenant, il était accoté au bord de la fenêtre, à regarder entre les fentes de deux plaintes de rideau, l'esprit tout à fait ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a eu des explosions en ville hier, répondit-il.

Leur section n'avait pas été appelée en renfort, mais Roy se souvenait maintenant que Breda avait dit qu'on aurait besoin de ses souvenirs de la guerre. Peut-être que c'était cette contrariété qui l'avait fait se jeter sur Riza.

-Il y a eu des blessés?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression que le spectre de la guerre est sur nous.

-Colonel, soupira-t-elle, désolée.

-Cette mission que nous allons devoir faire dans quelques semaines. Ce sera certainement l'élément déclencheur. Et les dernières personnes qui ont aidé à lancer la guerre d'Ishbal ont disparu de la circulation dans des laboratoires. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mise en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre guerre soit déclenchée.

-Mais tu t'opposes aux ordres, l'armée se débarrassera de toi. Tu ne pourras plus rien changer à ce qui arrive dans ce monde. C'est ce que tu veux?

-Non. Non, ce que je veux, c'est empêcher qu'on te fasse du mal. Et ne plus jamais voir quelque chose comme cette guerre.

-Roy, si cela doit se reproduire…

-Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit de semblable se reproduise.

Riza hésita à lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire. Elle avala son déjeuner de travers, à une vitesse folle, ce qu'il désapprouva, mais ils quittèrent malgré tout l'appartement de la jeune femme à 7h50 pour rejoindre le QG au plus vite. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Ce fut elle qui conduisit. Roy était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle-même se demandait ce qui leur arriverait bientôt. Peut-être qu'au fond elle venait de repousser la seule occasion possible de vivre l'amour avec son colonel. Ils ne pouvaient encore rien y voir. L'avenir demeurait flou, aussi flou que le petit matin pluvieux qui se levait avec eux.

Au QG, on les reçut avec quelques quolibets. En effet, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'arriver séparément et débarquèrent en même temps. Mais Roy semblait si bête quand Breda et les autres le virent arriver qu'ils oublièrent d'insister sur les plaisanteries. Havoc les avait prévenu de son côté qu'Hawkeye aurait vite fait de sortir ses fusils si on lui disait un mot de trop. Elle rejoignit donc sans plus d'encombre la réunion des lieutenants, tandis que son colonel trouvait son demi-frère dans son bureau, paré à lui faire un interrogatoire en règle.

-Salut, Mustang, déclara l'alchimiste blond, ayant croisé ses mains sous son menton.

Roy ne remarqua qu'une chose, c'était que son frère avait pris place à son bureau. Il sourcilla, sans perdre son air bourru. En fait, son expression devint presque méchante.

-Salut, Sins, répliqua-t-il, prenant une chaise devant son propre bureau pour s'y asseoir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de marque de politesse de son aîné. Ce dernier parut prendre plaisir à pouvoir narguer son cadet. Il patienta malgré tout que ce dernier soit bien installé devant lui pour entamer ses questions.

-Tu sais, il y a eu des explosions hier dans une bonne partie de la ville. Et, je crois bien que c'est un alchimiste qui a fait ce travail. Il est parti d'une bâtisse désaffectée et est parti en zigzag dans plusieurs directions, semant le chaos sur son passage. Si je ne me trompes pas, il s'agit d'un ancien soldat. Et il était avec toi au front.

Tout en parlant, Lloyd sortit les indices qu'il avait récupérés sur les différents lieux du crime. Pendant que Roy se la coulait douce dans les bras de son premier lieutenant, le colonel Sins avait passé sa nuit à arpenter les décombres de la ville, récoltant toutes les preuves les plus substantielles qu'il pouvait trouver. Pour ce genre de travail où il devenait un genre de détective, il appréciait vraiment d'être méticuleux et précis. Autrefois, enfant, lui et son frère se défiaient dans de petites enquêtes du genre, pour retrouver les voleurs de tricycle et de poupées. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les deux garçons avaient toujours obtenus les mêmes résultats et se valaient bien l'un l'autre. Mais jamais ils ne l'admettraient.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'œuvre de Kimblee, finit par diagnostiquer Roy après s'être sérieusement penché sur toutes les preuves, du plan de la ville marqué du trajet d'explosions jusqu'au sachet de résidu d'explosion. C'est étonnant, je le croyais en prison, ajouta-t-il.

-Justement, il s'est évadé il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent les gardes? Ils font leur job de travers ou quoi? Tout le monde s'évade des prisons de Central ces derniers temps…

-Mustang, cette évasion là a été orchestrée de toutes pièces. Et, il y aurait des gens vraiment pas trop net qui se cacherait derrière. Dont un type qu'aucun homme n'a réussi à atteindre, avec de l'alchimie ou des balles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Ouais, soupira le benjamin. Ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine, mais entre nous, tu crois que ce type indestructible existe vraiment?

-Je ne le crois pas, petit frère. Je l'ai vu moi-même. J'y étais…

Les yeux verts de l'aîné croisèrent le regard noir du flame alchemist. Il y avait décidément bien des choses que Roy ignorait à propos de son frère.

Mais l'ignorance n'est pas un défaut en soi. On revient parfois à parler de naïveté pour calmer les esprits. Et de naïveté, le QG en parlait depuis l'arrivée de la protégée d'Havoc. Après qu'Edward l'ait abandonnée, Émilie avait du se calmer par elle-même. Elle y était arrivé et avait même reprit du poil de la bête. Après s'être douchée, avoir mangé un bon repas, passé un après-midi entier à lire des livres sur l'alchimie et à se concentrer uniquement sur ses capacités phénoménales, elle avait réussi à passer une très bonne nuit. Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée sous le regard de Jean, qui la surveillait dans son sommeil.

Elle en avait profité pour lui demander si elle pourrait partir à la découverte de Central avec lui. Incertain, le soldat avait fait quelques vérifications avec les généraux, principalement Clamp, qui lui assura que la généralissime encourageait mademoiselle Stein à voir du monde. Restée enfermée entre quatre murs, ça n'était jamais bon pour une jeune fille de cet âge. Jean avait donc fait une dernière vérification avec une femme fiable. Il avait décidé d'appeler Riza. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait de toute façon et il devait laisser le temps à Émilie de déjeuner avant qu'ils ne partent. Il garda donc un œil sur elle tout en discutant avec Hawkeye. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, quand la jeune femme lui dit qu'il appelait comme d'habitude au bon moment, il eut la très vague impression de mal tombé. Mais bon, il avait toujours été gaffeur pour ce genre de chose, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Riza n'était pas seule…

Après avoir reçu l'assentiment de son amie pour emmener Émilie dans la ville de Central, en prenant garde à contourner les zones qui avait été mise sous quarantaine suite aux explosions de la veille, il se sentit enfin un peu plus sûr de lui. Les préventions de Hawkeye l'avaient un peu mis sur les nerfs, surtout quand elle avait parlé de sa légendaire maladresse, mais il s'efforça de garder confiance. Il n'était quand même pas si nul que ça… Non?

-Est-ce que Central est aussi grande qu'elle en avait l'air? Demanda Émilie en suivant Havoc et grimpa avec lui dans une voiture de l'armée.

-Non, cette ville est beaucoup plus grande. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est la métropole d'Amestris.

Jean lança la voiture dans un voyage touristique qui durerait quelques heures. À la base, ce voyage ressemblerait certainement à celui de Rush valley. À la différence près que maintenant, lorsque la jeune Stein voyait des édifices, elle pouvait les comparer à des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu mieux. Elle mettait des noms sur ce qu'elle voyait. Elle observait tout, le nez presque collé à la vitre et au détour d'une rue, Havoc du la tiré en arrière pour qu'elle se tienne droite sur son siège.

-Si tu t'affiches trop, on pourrait se faire attaquer alors que nous sommes en voiture. Et cela ne nous laisserait pas tellement de place où aller pour nous enfuir. Surtout si les portières sont coincées, fit-il remarquer.

-Peut-être, mais j'aimerais voir tout ça de plus proche. Il ne pleut plus et on pourrait en profiter un peu. C'est vrai qu'on fait beaucoup de chemin en voiture et que ça va plus vite, mais ça semble un peu irréel au travers de la vitre. Jean, je voudrais pouvoir tout voir et tout toucher.

Il eut un sourire amusé par sa remarque. Elle pouvait être si innocente parfois que s'en était touchant. Malgré tout, Jean hésita un moment avant d'agréer à la requête de l'adolescente. Il devait quand même assurer sa protection en tout temps. Sauf que si on le laissait la sortir en ville alors qu'il y avait eu des explosions la veille et qu'on pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, il ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter… Il se stationna dans une rue tranquille et ils poursuivirent leur visite de Central. Havoc observa plusieurs changements chez Émilie. Elle rejetait ses cheveux roux vers l'arrière et marchait avec un peu plus de confiance en elle-même. Elle résistait un peu plus longtemps aux regards des gens avant de revenir vers lui et de chercher protection en lui prenant la main.

-Non, attends, il ne faut pas aller dans ses quartiers là, faisait-il parfois.

-Pourquoi?

-Terrain accidenté, expliquait-il sans expliquer davantage.

Elle continuait pourtant de lui poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles il répondait de bonne grâce. Avec la jeune fille au bras, il redécouvrait sa ville, passant par des parcs et des coins du centre-ville dont il ne connaissait rien. Ils dînèrent au restaurant, l'orpheline ne sachant pas quoi choisir et Jean se demandant s'il devrait essayer de l'emmener à un buffet à volonté la prochaine fois. En voyant sa figure brillante de surprise devant son assiette, il pensa que non. Elle aurait trop de chose à goûter à la fois, la pauvre en ferait une indigestion. Elle profita de son repas et il partagea même sa portion avec elle pour qu'elle puisse essayer autant de choses que possible. C'était beau de la voir apprécier tout ce que lui-même avait pris pour acquis depuis longtemps. Cette impression d'avoir besoin de tout découvrir et apprécier à sa juste valeur donnait une vision nouvelle du monde à Havoc.

-C'est vraiment bon, décréta-t-elle, l'air mi sérieuse, mi joueuse.

-Tant mieux.

Tout semblait s'enligner pour le mieux. Mais Jean avait de la misère à y croire et songeait que c'était un peu trop beau. En remarquant que des clients les observaient un peu trop, il pressa Émilie à finir son repas. Soudainement, la quiétude que lui inspirait le visage enjoué de la jeune fille ne suffisait plus à calmer sa vigilance. Son instinct de soldat reprenait la charge. Et l'homme qui fixait ses yeux gris sur sa protégée n'inspirait pas du tout confiance au garde du corps. Havoc paya la facture, mettant le tout sur le compte de l'armée. Ça servait quand même d'être en mission officielle pour la généralissime…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna l'adolescente.

-Rien. Juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais comme ils quittaient la place, les quelques clients suspects qui regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance vers leur table restèrent à leur place, bien tranquillement. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Mais Jean préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il fit traverser deux rues à Émilie avant de prendre la direction de leur voiture.

-Jean? Est-ce qu'on rentre tout de suite?

-Non, mais je préférerais retourner à la voiture. Il y a quelque chose qui…

Elle n'avait rien remarquée, trop occupée à s'extasier devant toutes les nouvelles choses qu'elle découvrait. Mais maintenant que son compagnon semblait aussi à l'affût d'une alerte quelconque, elle était frustrée d'être traitée comme une petite poupée. Elle commençait tout juste à se sentir un peu plus indépendante et voilà que tout à coup, Jean recommençait à la traiter comme la gamine apeurée qu'elle avait été dans les derniers jours.

-Il n'y a rien de grave qui se passe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

-Mais… mais je ne m'énerves pas, je suis seulement un peu inquiet.

-Mais voyons, on vient juste d'arriver. Je veux aller voir le parc et les fontaines dont tu m'as parlé. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de fontaine d'eau. Enfin, peut-être une fois… Mais, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve. Je voudrais voir tout ce qu'il y a à voir.

-Ne parles pas comme ça. Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut jamais voir.

-D'accord, je veux regarder tout ce qu'il y a de beau à voir.

Avant qu'il puisse la prévenir de ce qu'il avait remarqué dans le restaurant, elle partait devant, comme elle l'avait déjà fait le matin. Jusque-là, il l'avait laissé faire, mais brusquement, un sentiment d'urgence prévint Jean que s'il n'intervenait pas, quelque chose de terrible se produirait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Émilie perde toute la joie de vivre qu'elle venait de gagner. Elle qui était si craintive, si effrayée par le monde, elle fonçait maintenant dedans à bras ouverts. Ce changement drastique le surprenait et lui faisait plaisir. Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas le temps. Il avait peur que les avertissements de Riza ne se retrouvent à avoir raison.

-Émilie, la rappela-t-il en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il la rejoignit avant que quoi ce soit ne lui arrive. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur que ses filles gardent pour leur père quand il devient trop protecteur. Le genre de regard qui doit leur rappeler que leur petite fille chérie est maintenant âgé d'au-dessus de dix-huit ans. Havoc se sentit coupable de faire preuve d'autant d'inquiétudes, puisque cela ne faisait qu'empirer ce que ressentait l'adolescente. Elle avait été gardée entre 4 murs pendant 14 ans. On l'avait enfermée et maltraitée. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait goûter un peu de liberté, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en priver seulement parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave pourrait lui arriver.

Tout le monde de la planète risquait toujours de mourir à tout instant, d'un accident de voiture, d'une catastrophe naturelle ou une crise cardiaque. Qui pouvait dire si le pressentiment qu'il avait eu n'était pas que la crise de paranoïa d'un homme qui n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les femmes et qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il en avait tout à coup?

-C'est ça, des fontaines?

-Oui, répondit-il, ne pouvant pas résister à la voir s'émerveiller de nouveau.

-Elles fonctionnent à l'année longue?

-Non, d'habitude, la ville les fait éteindre avant le début de l'hiver. Sinon, l'eau gèlerait dans les canalisations et tout serait brisé au dégel et il faudrait tout reconstruire.

-Mais si elles gelaient comme ça, d'un seul coup, ce serait tellement beau, imagina la jeune fille.

Jean ne voyait pas vraiment de beauté dans une idée aussi peu pratique. Il n'était quand même qu'un homme et un homme stressé en plus. Il aurait bien apprécié qu'elle cesse de considérer avec émerveillement les cascades des fontaines et qu'elle daigne réfléchir avec juste assez de bon sang pour admettre qu'ils devaient retourner dans la voiture. Le vent qui leur ébouriffa les cheveux était froid et humide, mordant violemment leurs joues. Havoc songea que bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus se promener sans veste. Puis viendrait le temps des manteaux…

-C'est l'automne, pas vrai?

-Quoi?

Elle venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Il était entre l'inquiétude et la rêverie. Comment il faisait pour entretenir un tel état d'esprit, il aurait été bien incapable de le dire, mais Jean n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de perdre de vue sa priorité. Protéger Émilie.

-Maintenant, la saison dans laquelle on se trouve, c'est l'automne, n'est-ce pas?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des limites à s'émerveiller pour si peu, quand même. L'automne, c'est bien beau quand les arbres changent de couleur, mais après, c'est la saison des rhumes et de la pluie, la saison de la peur, juste avant que ne viennent la neige et le froid tranchant de l'hiver. Non, Havoc n'aimait pas l'automne plus qu'il fallait. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa protégée. Elle vit bien qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. D'ailleurs, Émilie elle-même ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle était contente que ce soit l'automne, elle était heureuse de frissonner dans l'air et de ressentir le besoin de se blottir dans les bras de son protecteur. Elle éprouvait un certain plaisir à le voir s'inquiéter pour elle, même si elle ressentait de la culpabilité.

-Quand j'étais petite, je jouais dans les feuilles, sous la pluie, à tous les automnes. Dès que j'ai su marcher. Avec mon grand-père.

Oui, elle gardait de merveilleux souvenirs de son enfance. Mais comme elle parlait, Havoc ne l'écoutait pas avec la même dévotion que d'habitude. Il était absent, ses yeux bleus fouillant les alentours, en quête de quelconque trouble-fête qui pourrait débarquer de nulle part et attenter à la vie de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il prenne tout à coup son travail de garde du corps aussi au sérieux. Elle était déjà assez paranoïaque comme ça pour qu'on n'en rajoute pas. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment attirer l'attention de l'adulte. Il faisait ça pour son bien. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Et en même temps, si, peut-être un peu. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ait le cœur léger lui aussi. Qu'il lui parle de sa vie, comme il l'avait fait à Rushvalley. Qu'il lui raconte des anecdotes sur les fleuristes de la ville, qu'il avait si souvent visité et desquelles il parvenait même à recevoir des remboursements quand les destinées de ses bouquets se refusaient aussi bien aux fleurs qu'à lui.

-Jean, c'est toi qui me dis tout le temps de ne pas m'inquiéter et maintenant, c'est toi qui paniques. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave que je devrais savoir?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit déjà, ce n'est qu'un mauvais pressentiment que j'ai. Mais je préférerais que…

Elle s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il ait pu finir. Et comme Jean songeait qu'elle avait raison de se fâcher et qu'il exagérait, il vit une silhouette se glisser hors de l'ombre d'un arbre du parc et sentit son adrénaline rugir dans son sang. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, tout ses sens le prévenaient du danger. Il porta une main à sa ceinture, pour dégainer son fusil. En même temps, il voulut se précipiter à la suite d'Émilie, mais une prémonition le fit se retourner. Il n'eut que le temps de crier pour prévenir sa protégée. Et cela lui sauva la vie.

-Émilie!

Elle sentit que cette fois, il n'avait pas qu'un pressentiment. Ou bien, fut-ce la vision qu'elle eut d'un homme gigantesque se ruant sur elle qui lui ouvrit les yeux. Elle se jeta de côté à la dernière seconde. Malheureusement pour elle, on avait prévu son geste et elle fut prise au piège dans un filet qu'on avait tendu entre deux arbres. Le filet se referma sur elle, l'emprisonnant aussi bien qu'une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée. De toute évidence, comprit-elle en voyant les liens fondre les uns dans les autres avec des étincelles de lumière, c'était l'œuvre d'un alchimiste qui s'en prenait à elle.

De son côté, Jean ne dut sa vie qu'à la chance. On avait lancé un couteau sur lui et s'il ne s'était pas retourné quand il l'avait fait, l'arme se serait enfoncée dans son cœur. Cependant, elle l'atteint suffisamment fort pour rouvrir la blessure qu'il s'était fait à l'épaule lors de son échappé du centre de détention. Sous le choc de la douleur, il se replia sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il aurait du réagir instantanément et voler au secours d'Émilie, mais la souffrance la garda tétanisé. Il dut mettre un genou en terre pour retrouver son souffle. Il avait posé une main sur son bras blessé et hésita un moment avant d'arracher l'arme de sa plaie avec un gémissement. Le sang coula de plus belle, mais maintenant, il était débarrassé de la morsure du métal et il ne courrait pas le risque de voir l'arme blanche s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair meurtrie. Gardant le couteau dans une main et dégainant son fusil de l'autre, il couru jusqu'à Émilie pour lui venir en aide.

La pauvre était déjà entourée par plusieurs hommes. Ces derniers détachaient son filet des arbres pour l'emmener avec eux. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'Havoc croyait qu'ils feraient, ils la libérèrent de sa prison et se mirent à la molester. Il approchait quand la jeune fille lâcha son premier cri. Et il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre avant que le pire n'arrive.

Se faire maltraiter du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle s'était déjà habituée aux bons soins de Jean représentait tout un choc pour l'adolescente. Elle se rappela les pouvoirs qu'on ne cessait de lui attribuer et se sentit d'autant plus frustrée qu'elle ne les maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour être libéré de la horde d'hommes dégoûtants qui la malmenaient tout en l'éloignant du lieutenant qui lui servait de garde du corps. Elle n'essaya pas de répliquer à leur coup, sachant déjà que cela serait bien inutile. Elle les reconnaissait tous. Ils venaient tous du centre de détention. Elle pouvait entendre leur voix sans voir leurs lèvres bouger. Ils l'insultaient, la rabaissaient en lui tirant violemment les cheveux et la giflant. Ils étaient tous furieux.

-De quel droit pensais-tu pouvoir nous échapper, disait l'un.

-Tu penses peut-être qu'on va te faire une fleur maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé, ajoutait l'autre.

Et ça continuait, les voix ne s'arrêtaient plus, rien ne pouvait les faire taire.

-Non, cette fois, ma fille, plus de cadeau pour toi-même si t'es une Stein.

-Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites depuis le début.

-Je leur ai toujours dit que tu ne serais que des problèmes, quand ton vieux t'a amené chez nous.

-On aurait du te tuer dès le début.

L'un d'eux enfila un assortiment impressionnant de bagues. Le métal recouvrant ses jointures formait un redoutable instrument de torture. Le plus grand la tenait par la taille, avec des mains dures. Elle sentait des doigts qui la pinçaient, une pression terrible sur ses épaules, des souffles dans sa nuque, elle avait la figure en feu et l'impression que tout son corps allait se briser en même temps. Et les voix continuaient de résonner à ses oreilles, affreusement claires et fortes. Elle les entendait trop bien. Elle voulait leur échapper, ne plus avoir à les supporter. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se débattre, elle retrouvait tout juste son souffle qu'il la saisissait de toute part. Émilie se mis à trembler.

-Laissez-moi, gémit-elle.

Sa supplique n'attira que plus de violence de la part de ses agresseurs. Elle devina qu'ils comptaient la tuer, tout en songeant qu'ils le lui avaient déjà dit. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Havoc. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris plus de chose avec Elsa Sciez et Edward Elrick. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'avec un grand-père et un passé comme les siens, elle pouvait profiter de la vie une journée entière.

Alors, la panique la transcenda. Elle n'arriva même pas à voir que Jean arrivait et descendait l'un des hommes qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le visage de son agresseur le plus proche. La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait plus supporter plus longtemps les mains qui l'encadraient et l'obligeaient à se pencher devant leur force. Elle pliait, mais seulement sur le plan physique. Elle sentait la colère gronder en elle et ferma les yeux. Ses membres se détendirent malgré les attaques qu'elle subissait. Émilie n'était plus qu'une malheureuse victime. Elle dépassait sa conscience. Elle sentait la force qui coulait en elle. La volonté inchangeable de détruire tout ce qui s'opposerait à elle et pourrait lui faire du mal. Elle avait terriblement chaud.

-Trop chaud, souffla-t-elle.

Intérieurement, elle voulut qu'un vent froid se lève. Qu'un air glacial l'enveloppe et la rafraîchisse. Elle n'eut même pas à joindre les mains. Une vague de choc se développa autour d'elle, repoussant les hommes du centre de détention. Elle sentit leur résistance et leur colère. Elle devina leur surprise, leur peur. Elle sentit le flot d'émotions autour d'elle. Mais sa mémoire ne se rappelait plus de son propre nom. Non, elle ne laisserait personne l'approcher. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Émilie fit un autre vœu, dans le secret de son esprit. Et le monde se plia à ses désirs, sous les yeux ébahis de ses attaquants.

Jean, lui, extérieur à toutes ces manifestations surnaturelles, avait une vision incroyable. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre la jeune fille, une puissante vague de froid le jeta à terre. Il échappa son fusil, dont la morsure froide était devenue tout à coup insupportable. Les fontaines gelèrent sur place et les arbres eux-mêmes se figèrent, leurs feuilles arrêtées dans le mouvement du vent, blanchies par l'air. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte du soldat. Il mit un moment à se relever. Le froid avait été si soudain qu'il avait l'impression que ces yeux allait crever. Il battit des paupières, des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues. Il y avait du givre sur la lame encore ensanglanté du couteau qu'il tenait à la main. La fraîcheur lui mordait l'épaule douloureusement. Il releva la tête, pour voir si Émilie allait bien.

Elle se tenait au milieu d'une scène de désolation, fraîche comme une rose. C'était comme si l'air ne la touchait pas. Elle ne devait pas percevoir la température. Autrement, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle était là, immobile, ses cheveux roux brillant comme des flammes dans l'air frigorifiant. Les hommes autour d'elle gelaient sur pied. Et, alors qu'ils se regardaient se solidifier un à un avec terreur, l'horreur se joignit au spectacle déjà macabre. Émilie avait ouvert ses yeux pâles et sa bouche délicate, levant la tête comme pour lancer un cri. Mais son hurlement ne se fit pas entendre. Pourtant, le résultat fut immédiat.

Les hommes se mirent à exploser de l'intérieur, les uns après les autres. Havoc figea sur place, une main crispée sur son épaule blessée, ses yeux piqués par l'air trop froid et le couteau qu'il tenait encore rejoignit le sol gelé. Il ne pouvait mettre aucune explication rationnelle sur ce phénomène, sinon qu'Émilie faisait preuve de ce qu'on avait toujours craint d'elle. Ils avaient dit qu'elle était une bombe à retardement. Une arme alchimique au pouvoir dépassant les limites. Et maintenant, Jean commençait tout juste à comprendre tout de ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'était pas seulement dangereuse. Elle n'était pas qu'une bombe à retardement. Elle pouvait causer l'apocalypse à elle toute seule!

Le soldat eut un mouvement de recul, alors que le dernier agresseur de l'adolescente s'effondrait dans un cri guttural. Au pied de la petite-fille de Bernard Stein, une marre de sang s'élargissait. Des membres gelés y baignaient ci et là, formant le spectacle le plus macabre qu'ait jamais vu Jean. Même à la guerre, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontrer pareille horreur. Mais tout du long, il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de cette œuvre morbide. Et maintenant, il était le dernier homme à se tenir devant la jeune fille. Si elle voulait poursuivre le massacre, il serait sa prochaine et dernière cible. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de douter, Havoc déglutit difficilement. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais de chance avec les femmes.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Malgré lui, il osa croire qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et le froid était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas empirer s'il s'approchait de l'adolescente. Le seul danger, c'était qu'Émilie se fâche. Elle avait refermé les yeux et se tenait très immobile, comme la statue d'une divinité prête à frapper.

-Émilie, demanda-t-il avec un brin de crainte dans la voix.

Il ne la verrait plus jamais comme la petite fille innocente qu'il avait guidé dans Rush valley et Central. Il se demandait s'il aurait seulement l'occasion de respirer encore le lendemain. Mais, au son de sa voix, Émilie revint à la raison. Sa crise se calme un peu. Elle reprit conscience d'elle-même et réintégra son corps. La panique remonta à sa mémoire, prenant le dessus sur la colère qui l'avait rendue folle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

-Aaaahhh! S'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

Elle s'arrêta net dans le mouvement, voyant le sang sur ses doigts. Elle pouvait facilement deviner d'où venait ce sang. Il y en avait une rivière à ses pieds. Elle releva des yeux larmoyants pour croiser le regard incertain de Jean. L'air plein d'insécurité du soldat l'acheva. Elle secoua lentement la tête, ne pouvant pas accepter la réalité

-Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Je ne peux pas…

-Émilie…

En voyant qu'elle paniquait, il parvint à oublier la catastrophe qu'elle avait causée. Jean la rejoignit au milieu du sang, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes dès qu'il fut à portée de main.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, gémit-elle.

-Non, je sais, répondit-il. Puis, tu t'es seulement défendu. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Ils l'ont cherché…

-Mais tu avais raison, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai voulu ne rien voir et maintenant, je suis une meurtrière.

Jean ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Hawkeye lui avait dit de faire attention. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de protéger l'adolescente convenablement. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées. Il espérait que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Mais au fond de lui, il se doutait un peu qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une avant-garde. Le centre de détention risquait fort d'envoyer d'autres hommes. Surtout s'ils savaient qu'Émilie était aussi puissante qu'elle venait de le démontrer.

-Non, tu n'es pas une meurtrière, finit-il par lui chuchoter, sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Le reste du parc était complètement gelé, mais elle demeurait au milieu de tout cela, chaleureuse et effrayée. Finalement, il pouvait encore voir en elle la gamine apeurée qu'il avait secouru quelques jours auparavant. Émilie, tu es une fugitive. Mais tu es forte. Tu peux te défendre. Et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de te défendre.

-Mais c'était démesuré. Ces gens sont…

-Je t'interdis d'y penser davantage. Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée.

-Il ne faut pas.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, en serrant les dents. Ce n'est que là qu'elle remarqua sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle tressaillit de surprise et s'empressa de le repousser pour regarder la plaie.

-Mais Jean, tu es blessé?!

-Nous en parlerons quand nous serons rentré, d'accord?

Docilement, elle acquiesça et le suivit hors du parc. Comme ils rejoignaient la rue, Havoc marqua un arrêt. Il regarda en arrière. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il n'avait pas prévu cette attaque assez rapidement, alors, mieux aurait valu ne rien prévoir du tout et au moins écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. De ses yeux bleus, il regarda les fontaines dont l'eau avait gelée sur place. Il se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils regardaient les arbres se tordrent sous le poids de la glace.

-Tu avais raison, Émilie. Des fontaines gelées comme ça, c'est magnifique. Et tu n'auras peut-être pas la chance d'en revoir de sitôt.

-J'espère que ce sera la seule fois que j'en verrais, fit-elle.

Il afficha un sourire désolé, un peu crispé par la douleur dans son épaule.

-C'est dommage, quand même, que l'automne n'est pas duré plus longtemps cette année. Tu avais l'air d'aimer cette saison là…

-Ce n'est pas grave Jean.

Et elle pensa tout au fond d'elle-même que l'automne ne serait jamais vraiment fini. Pas avec Havoc à côté d'elle. Ces cheveux avaient la couleur des champs de blé, au début de l'automne, juste avant les récoltes. Elle s'en rappelait, malgré son jeune âge à l'époque. Elle avait toujours adoré courir dans les champs de blé. Son grand-père la cherchait sans jamais la trouver. Jean l'avait trouvé. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'horrible, il était encore à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait se douter qu'il n'avait plus peur d'elle. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre d'elle. Il était le premier homme à l'avoir approcher avec de bonnes intentions depuis une décennie. Et pour cela, tant qu'il aurait de bonnes intentions à son égard, jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal. Même en état de panique total.

-Dès que nous serons rentré, je te soignerais, promit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était presque content d'avoir été blessé rien qu'à cette idée. Si ça n'avait été de ce qui avait suivi ce coup de couteau, il aurait pu dire que la journée avait été parfaite. Et en sentant la jeune fille se serrer contre lui, il se dit que malgré tout, il avait quand même de la chance. Comparé à d'autre, il était même l'homme le plus chanceux du monde…

To be continued


	31. Kapitel Dreibig Und Ein

J'ai mit un temps fou à vous envoyer la suite, à cause des vacances de noël, pire encore, je ne vous laisse pas de rar, parce que les dernières n'étaient pas très longues ou intéressantes de toutes façons. À toutes et à tous, je vous di tun grand merci de lire ma fic, de continuer à la lire et de me laisser des reviews. Je vous adore, je suis contente d'être revenu et je ne peux dire que quelques mots. Merci et bonne lecture!

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Transformation extrême

Veränderung Extrem

Kapitel Dreißig und Ein

Chapitre 31

Alphonse se serait frappé la tête contre un mur pour avoir répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit de dire à son frère, s'il l'avait osé. Mais il n'osait pas encore blesser la jeune femme qui l'immobilisait. Il avait discuté un peu avec elle, depuis que le dénommé Wrath s'était calmé dans sa cage et il savait un peu plus de chose à propos des chimères. Axia s'était également intéressée à la discussion. Elle avait un peu obligée Dorchatte à participer à la conversation. De temps à autres, les armures jetaient un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui tremblait entre les barreaux de sa prison. Le pauvre faisait vraiment peine à voir.

-Ainsi, résuma Al, vous faisiez partie de l'armée et êtes intervenu dans la guerre d'Ishbal?

-C'est bien cela, fit Dorchatte, d'une voix éteinte.

-Malheureusement, le travail que nous devions exécuter nous menait au peloton d'exécution. Et cela même si nous avions obéi à leurs ordres. Ceux qui ont survécu aux plus importantes blessures comme Dorchatte, Roa ou moi ont été transformés par alchimie en chimère. Chacun de nous a été recyclé avec des animaux et ils nous ont laissé croupir dans des cages.

-Si vous avez tant souffert, pourquoi obéissez-vous à un homoncule maintenant, demanda Axia.

-Parce que c'est lui qui nous a libéré. Et vers qui d'autre nous tournerions nous? L'armée et les alchimistes veulent notre peau. Si nous révélons au monde ce qu'ils nous ont fait, leur réputation sera sérieusement entachée. Mais pour que les choses se sachent, il faudrait apparaître au grand jour dans les rues les plus passantes de Central et ils nous arrêteraient avant même que nous ayons pu dire un mot. Leurs alchimistes d'État sont bien trop forts pour que nous fassions le poids contre eux, soupira Dorchatte.

-Et… Par fidélité pour monsieur Greed, nous resterons avec lui et l'aiderons à poursuivre ses projets, poursuivit Martel.

-Comment pouvez-vous supporter qu'il enferme cet enfant et…

-Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ce que fait Greed, mais je le suivrais et le défendrais même si je dois mourir en le faisant. Parce qu'ils nous a sauvé alors que nous ne le connaissions même pas. Il a veillé sur nous et nous a offert une nouvelle vie.

-Il est le seul à nous offrir une seconde chance. Même si je n'aime pas qu'il se serve de vous ou de cet enfant, je lui obéirais. Et n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je suis une chimère faite à partir d'un chien et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve.

Al et Axia gardèrent le silence suite à cette déclaration. Alphonse repensait à une autre chimère qu'il avait rencontré, faite à partir d'un chien et d'un humain. Nina n'avait pas eu une fin très heureuse. Cette idée lui raviva de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait vu des choses terrifiantes. Il comprenait un peu mieux leurs deux ravisseurs. La jeune fille à ses côtés ne savait plus comment les blâmer. Et en aucun cas ils ne doutèrent de ce que leur disaient les chimères. Mais pour la bonté de Greed, ils se permirent de garder quelques doutes. Surtout Al.

-Un homoncule qui veut l'immortalité, quand même… soupira Axia. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider, même si on voulait le faire.

-Quel genre de sacrifice est-ce qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse avec un autre homoncule? C'est dégoûtant. C'est lui qui mériterait d'être sacrifié.

-Ne dites pas ça, protesta faiblement Martel. Greed n'est pas entièrement mauvais. Et la façon dont il agit n'est pas si terrible comparé à d'autre.

-Oh, il n'est pas question de comparer. Je peux trouver ce qu'il fait exécrable et je n'essaierais pas de l'excuser en regardant les autres, décréta la jeune fille.

Ils auraient discuté davantage si leur sujet de conversation n'avait pas surgi à cet instant. Greed était plus blême que la veille et dès qu'il le vit, Wrath se mit à secouer les barreaux de sa cage avec colère, mais en retenant ses cris.

-Bien, il y en a au moins un ici qui apprend de ses erreurs. Alors, mes jolies, commença l'homoncule, sans plus de préambule. Vous avez fait votre choix? Vous allez m'appuyer?

Al et Axia se dévisagèrent un moment. Derrière leur masque, Dorchatte vit que Martel s'était recroquevillée dans l'armure gigantesque du jeune garçon. Elle n'approuvait vraiment pas ce que faisait leur sauveur. La chimère masculine commençait à en douter elle aussi. Son maître n'avait pas de limite. Il ne le jugeait pas normalement, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à des enfants jusque-là. Les deux armures hésitaient à répondre, ne s'étant pas encore suffisamment concertées. Elles avaient cru qu'il leur aurait accordé plus de temps. Elles espéraient peut-être aussi un peu qu'il vienne les voir pour leur annoncer que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une blague.

-Euh, même si nous voulions coopérer avec vous, nous ne savons pas encore comment nous y prendre, intervint Al.

Greed acquiesça vaguement, ses yeux de sang braqué sur Axia. À l'abri de ses lunettes noires, il pouvait promener son regard comme il l'entendait. Et cette fois encore, il lui sembla qu'un lien qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner le tenait pieds et poings liés devant cette armure.

-Vous savez, je ne demande pas tant que ça. Il y a déjà qui ont trouvé comment faire pour avoir l'immortalité. Peut-être que si j'éclaire un peu vos lanternes, vous pourriez me rendre service.

Les deux armures gardèrent le silence, ne sachant pas encore où il voulait en venir. Greed soupira en comprenant qu'il lui faudrait vraiment expliquer, alors qu'il ne voulait pas les éclairer tant que ça.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré d'autres homoncules que moi ou Wrath? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'enfant dans sa cage.

Axia secoua la tête tandis qu'Alphonse acquiesçait. L'avarice n'en fut pas tellement avancée, mais il haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en prenant garde à ne jamais frôler la cage de Wrath, qui l'observait avec un regard meurtrier.

-Bon, les homoncules sont issus de transmutation humaine, ce point-là est déjà clair. Au total, nous sommes sept. Enfin, ils étaient sept, mais il y a des problèmes ces derniers temps et moi-même, je ne compte plus trop comme un homoncule, puisque je ne suis plus leur chef. Mais enfin, à la base, nous étions tous des humains décharnés, incapables de survivre seul. Une personne nous a recueilli les uns après les autres et nourri de pierres rouges. Là-dessus, j'imagine que vous savez de quoi je parle?

-Pas de pierre philosophale quand même? S'énerva Alphonse.

-Parfaitement. Des pierres imparfaites, mais bien suffisantes pour nous permettre de devenir aussi forts que nous le sommes maintenant. Chacun de nous avons des pouvoirs particuliers. Je suis le bouclier ultime. Il y a la lance ultime, et encore bien d'autres… Wrath, lui… J'imagine que c'est la colère ultime, mais comme il n'a jamais mangé de pierres, il n'est pas encore infusé de volonté entièrement maléfique. Et il ne dépend pas non plus des pierres. Contrairement aux 5 autres et moi. Pour assurer notre régénération, nous devons nous nourrir de pierres de façon régulière. C'est notre maître qui assure ce besoin tant que nous lui obéissons.

-Mais, comment faites-vous si vous l'avez trahi? Interrogea Axia, malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme.

Le fait qu'il leur dévoile l'une de ses faiblesses l'intriguait.

-Je me débrouille. Après tout, depuis près de 400 ans, les homoncules s'arrangent pour que les humains créent des pierres philosophales.

La nouvelle laissa les deux armures bouche bées.

-Enfin, j'en viens au fait. Les homoncules sont des êtres humains artificiels. Nos pouvoirs viennent du fait que nous pouvons modifier notre corps à notre bonne volonté selon la façon dont nous avons été transmuté lors de notre retour à la vie. Wrath peut se fusionner avec tout ce qu'il touche parce qu'il est un esprit entièrement vierge. Tout ce qu'il connaît, c'est la colère et la peur.

-Et si je comprends bien, poursuivit Al, vous vous servez des éléments les plus solides de votre constitution que vous reliez en armure par-dessus votre peau pour vous faire une carapace indestructible.

-Je savais que vous étiez intelligents tous les deux. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais je pense bien que pour trouver le secret de l'immortalité, il vous suffirait d'ouvrir LA porte.

Il marqua une pause dans ses paroles et s'arrêta brutalement. En entendant la mention de LA porte, Wrath s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans sa cage et mis à trembler. Greed lui-même semblait avoir pâlit.

-Quelle porte, demanda Axia?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je vous ai donné les outils pour tout faire. Wrath est un hyperactif dont personne ne peut s'occuper. Si vous le sacrifiez, ça ne lui fera pas plus de mal que si vous le laissiez continuer à vivre. D'ailleurs, je pourrais toucher une belle prime en le rendant aux autres homoncules. Alors, je vous laisse le choix.

Greed avait terminé son discours en tournant un sourire aux dents pointues vers le petit orphelin dans sa cage. Ce dernier lâcha un cri et se cacha le visage derrière ses bras repliés. Il savait déjà ce que voulait dire être rendu aux homoncules. L'avarice lui avait donné un aperçu des risques qu'il courrait s'il cherchait à s'enfuir.

-Vous n'avez pas de bon sens. Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à faire ça! Protesta Al.

-Non, je ne peux pas vous obliger. Mais vous ne voulez pas que je vous convainque de le faire. Et ça, je peux le faire, dit-il en sortant ses griffes noires.

Il ne fit pas un geste dans leur direction, mais il se tourna plutôt vers le tout jeune homoncule et d'un coup fluide, il taillada les barreaux de sa prison. Aussitôt, Wrath se jeta sur lui, en fusionnant son bras à l'une des barres de métal de sa cage, pour se venger. Mais Greed avait prévenu l'assaut en solidifiant son torse. Son corps se recouvrait de son armure noire. Wrath s'esquinta les mains à frapper sur lui. Et le bouclier ultime se laissa faire, ne bronchant jamais sous les coups vibrant d'effort de son petit adversaire.

-Vous voyez, dit-il, son visage défiguré se tournant vers les jeunes armures. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de cet enfant. Mais à la place, je lui laissa une chance. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le sacrifier. Seulement de vous servir de la pierre qui lui sert de cœur. Elle se trouve sous son tatouage de l'auroboros. Dans son cas, il saisit le petit à bras le corps, l'immobilisant et le virant la tête à l'envers pour montrer la plante de son pied aux deux adolescents. Le tatouage est sous son pied. Il suffit d'une petite entaille, et…

Il s'exécuta, coupant la peau tendre et fragile. Wrath hurla de douleur et se débattit de plus belle, sans résultat. Il se faisait mal sur l'armure indestructible de Greed. Al se releva violemment, en même temps qu'Axia, puisque aucun d'eux ne pouvaient accepter plus longtemps ce spectacle. Martel dut lutter avec l'armure gigantesque qui formait le cadet des Elrick pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'avarice. Quand à son amie, elle était gênée dans ses mouvements par tout le corps de Dorchatte. Mais ce dernier ne se sentait vraiment plus à l'aise dans cette situation. Il se sentait tourner claustrophobe. Il avait besoin d'air, de liberté. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il tiendrait entre les cloisons serrées de cette armure qui lui sciait les bras et les jambes.

-Arrêtez ça, lança Axia.

-Non, regardez plutôt, insista Greed.

Il creusa la chair de Wrath, dévoilant une pierre rouge et brillante qui semblait pulser au milieu de ce pied trop blême. L'enfant protesta violemment, menaçant de se fusionner avec son tortionnaire pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Il se réfugia vivement dans un coin de la pièce et se roula en boule, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Pourquoi martyrisez-vous cet enfant?!

-Je ne le ferais plus si vous faites ce que je vous demande. Je vous avais dit que vous ne voudriez pas que je vous convainque.

-Mais, vous ne nous laisser même pas le temps de réfléchir, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

-Bon, mettons les choses au clair. Vous êtes mes otages. Personne ne sait que vous vous trouvez ici tous les deux. Personne ne va venir vous sauver. Alors, vous ferez mieux de vous mettre dans la tête que j'ai tous les droits! Compris?!

Dorchatte compris à voir comment son patron s'énervait qu'il y avait un but caché à toutes ses simagrées. Il cherchait autre chose que ce qu'il disait. Sinon, il garderait son calme. En parlant, ses yeux bougeaient comme des fous derrière ces lunettes. Et son regard revenait constamment sur Axia. Greed voulait qu'elle accepte d'obéir. Martel le voyait aussi. Greed se tordait devant eux, il se démenait comme un diable pour convaincre les deux armures. Parce que pour une fois, il ne demandait pas quelque chose pour lui. Il menaçait violemment, il tabassait, il déchirait, il criait, mais au fond, ses yeux exprimaient un désir tout autre. Pour les deux chimères, la différence était tout autre, parce qu'il connaissait bien cet homoncule. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Wrath s'il n'avait pas eu un plan entièrement gravé à l'esprit.

D'ailleurs, à force de bouger, il reprenait sa forme normale et ses traits durs s'affaissaient même sur son visage blanc. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa véritable émotion. Il voulait l'exprimer. Il voulait ne pas l'exprimer, ses désirs contradictoires le mettaient dans un stress cognitif insupportable.

-… Si c'est pour éviter à cet enfant de souffrir davantage, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, finit par dire Axia, en baissant la tête.

Al détourna le regard, surpris qu'elle soit la première à se résigner. Il avait cru que ce serait lui qui aurait craqué le premier devant le spectacle misérable que représentait Wrath et la mine cruelle de Greed. Il était sur le point de se rendre, mais maintenant, si son amie abandonnait, il ne voyait plus comment tenir son bord. Alors, il baissa les bras à son tour.

-Très bien, vous voyez que nous arrivons à nous entendre, observa Greed avec un sourire presque bienveillant. Ce n'était que ces dents pointues qui les détrompèrent sur la véritable nature de ce sourire. Vous pourriez vous y mettre tout de suite, je vous laisse carte blanche. Je repasserais plus tard pour voir comment ça avance. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il vous suffira d'appeler Kimblee. C'est un ancien alchimiste d'État après tout…

-Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir demander à lui alors?

-Il ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, ce sont des explosions.

Avant qu'Alphonse puisse ajouter quelque chose, Greed était sorti et refermait la porte derrière lui, abandonnant les deux armures à leur sort. Elles allaient devoir travailler si elles ne voulaient pas recevoir d'autres menaces. Pourtant, l'homoncule perdit son sourire pointu dès qu'il eut franchi la porte et l'eut fermée. Il n'aimait pas ce jeu. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin. Kimblee le considéra depuis son point de vue. Il s'était laissé tombé dans un divan et se laissait aller à la paresse, jetant des regards mauvais aux quelques chimères qui osaient tourner leurs yeux curieux vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça? Demanda l'écarlate sans lever les yeux vers l'avarice.

Greed lui lança un regard de biais, l'air mauvais et peu indulgent. Il n'était pas dans un mode patient pour l'instant. Il grinça même des dents. Mais sa colère se dirigeait plutôt contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire et en même temps, il y prenait goût. Tout vouloir à la fois était drôlement contradictoire. Cela signifiait qu'il voulait faire le mal, qu'il voulait aussi faire le bien, mais qu'il pensait à son profit dans tout ça. Et cette fois, pour la première de toute, il se contredisait lui-même. Il faisait quelque chose en sachant très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en retour. Et il n'était pas sûr des raisons qui le poussaient à agir. Mais il devait tirer son impression au clair. Il devait s'assurer d'avoir raison dans ce qu'il avançait. Et il n'avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Kimblee. Je ne fais pas tout dans mon seul et unique intérêt.

-Qui t'a dit que je faisais ça? Je suis un honnête travailleur.

-Tant que tu peux prendre plaisir à faire ton travail, persifla Greed avec un rictus.

Ils n'échangèrent plus de mots. Pour les chimères, il était clair que leur maître était fâché avec son alchimiste d'État.

De leur côté, Al et Axia vivaient un tout autre problème. Ils se demandaient comment ils pourraient ouvrir la porte sans faire du mal à Wrath. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient vraiment ouvrir la porte, point.

-Quand mon frère l'a fait, ça lui a coûté sa jambe, puis son bras pour aller me chercher.

-Et moi, ma mère est morte pour récupérer mon âme. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de semblable se reproduise.

Derrière les armures et l'acier, Martel et Dorchatte échangèrent un regard imprégné de doute. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire ou quoi penser. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment comment influer les armures pour qu'elles interviennent en faveur de Greed. De toute façon, tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'alchimie les faisait fuir à cause des tortures inimaginables qu'on leur avait fait endurer. Maintenant, ils étaient piégés au milieu des corps massifs de deux alchimistes en puissance qui s'apprêtaient peut-être à faire l'une des expériences la plus risquée du métier d'alchimiste. Cela symbolisait d'ouvrir une PORTE. Mais cette porte devait certainement avoir des lettres majuscules ou s'écrire en italique, car elle semblait terrifier tous les homoncules et les deux adolescents de surcroît.

-Dans le fond, ce qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse, c'est un simulacre de transmutation humaine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-J'en sais trop rien. Comme faire ça tout en étant sûr de ne blesser personne?

-On ne peut pas. Mais avec tout ce que je sais, si on pouvait ouvrir la porte juste assez longtemps pour y entrer et en ressortir, il se pourrait qu'on apprenne beaucoup de chose à propos de la pierre philosophale, fit Axia.

Al fut surpris qu'elle saisisse un tel argument. Elle savait que c'était le genre de chose digne de le convaincre, même s'il se butait à ne pas faire souffrir de gens pour atteindre son but. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle cherche à le convaincre. Tout à coup, c'était comme si elle se mettait du côté de Greed. Et pourtant, elle éprouvait pour lui une très forte aversion. Martel décida d'en profiter pour appuyer les ordres de son maître. Elle ne savait pas comment résulterait l'ouverture de la porte, mais son intuition lui soufflait que cela devait arriver.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que Greed fait cela entièrement pour lui-même. Il est trop brusque, il tient trop à ce que vous le fassiez pour que ce soit uniquement par égoïsme qu'il vous demande d'ouvrir la porte. Ces buts sont plus poussés que ça. J'ignore ce qui en résultera, mais je crois que vous devriez le faire. Vous pourriez vraiment y gagner.

-Comment savoir. J'ai failli mourir en traversant la porte des connaissances, répliqua Alphonse. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre cours un tel risque.

-Nous aurions du mourir il y a très longtemps de cela, intervint à son tour Dorchatte. Si tu penses que nous ne résisterons pas, tu te fais des idées. Cela vaudra mieux pour chacun de nous si vous faites ce que Greed vous demande, peu importe les conséquences. Il n'agit pas par avarice. Ces volontés sont cachées, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne cadre pas avec ces machinations habituelles. C'est trop mal arrangé comparé à la normal. Tu ne trouves pas Martel?

-C'est vrai. Puis, pour ce que nous avons à perdre nous-mêmes. Je pense que ça vous le coût. Y a-t-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui vous tenez suffisamment pour être retenu dans ce monde? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre à tenter ce genre d'expérience? Rien si on regarde ce que vous perdrez si vous n'agissez pas.

-Le patron pourrait bien vous tuer si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il demande. Il pourrait même tuer Wrath. Personnellement, je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Ce serait horrible. Alors…

-Arrêtez, c'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris que vous étiez d'accord avec ce qu'il veut faire. Mais je veux prendre ma propre décision, déclara Alphonse.

Malheureusement, pour prendre une décision par soi-même, il était déjà trop tard. Al ne se sentait plus la force de refuser l'idée qu'on essayait de lui faire entrer de force dans la tête. C'était comme si le destin voulait qu'il intervienne et qu'il ouvre la porte des connaissances malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui pouvait en découler. Il ne pouvait pas simplement penser qu'il pouvait faire une telle chose. Il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas uniquement son devoir, mais surtout, son obligation. Il pouvait le faire. Un grand pouvoir implique peut-être de grandes responsabilités, mais il avait surtout la responsabilité de faire tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour trouver la pierre philosophale. Et maintenant, il se rappelait de tout autre chose. Il se rappelait d'une théorie un peu loufoque que son frère lui avait mentionné une fois, en se réveillant au détour d'un mauvais rêve.

Son corps pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Son corps, son enveloppe charnelle, le véritable corps qu'il avait autrefois et qu'il essayait de récupérer depuis 14 ans. Sous le choc et l'émotion, Al perdit un peu de sa raison. À la simple idée de réintégrer son corps, il ne tenait plus en place. Il n'osa pas en parler à Axia, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. C'était d'ouvrir la porte et de voir la vérité se cachant derrière cette cloison innaccessible.

-Si je peux le faire, je le ferais, finit-il par dire en laissant ses yeux luminescents tourner au rouge.

Axia ne nota pas le changement de son regard. Elle-même se sentait différente. Une curiosité maladive et scientifique l'enveloppait et la poussait à faire l'inimaginable. Elle n'osait pas admettre qu'elle s'apprêtait, ne serait-ce que mentalement, à ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, comme Al venait de tomber d'accord avec elle, ils se lancèrent dans de calculs et des hypothèses savantes pour savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour ouvrir la porte!

Pendant qu'ils discutaient à voix basse sur la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour effectuer cette opération délicate, Wrath s'était calmé et relevé de son coin de pièce. Il observait maintenant les deux armures qui semblaient presque conspirer entre elles. Il les regardait en penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il aurait voulu leur dire ce qu'il ressentait, puisqu'elles avaient l'air d'être davantage de son côté que l'homme aux yeux rouges qui ne cessait d'aller et venir de cette pièce à une autre. Il sentait pourtant l'odeur des deux chimères qui avaient aidé à sa capture et à sa mise en cage. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Pas comme eux. Et il se sentait si fatigué d'être malmené, d'un bord à l'autre.

Il avait eut de la difficulté à grandir seul dans la nature. Quand il avait essayé d'approcher la civilisation, on l'avait blessé et enfermé. Il s'était fait traité comme un animal et au fond, il ne valait sûrement pas mieux. Mais le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait sur terre. Il ne tenait même plus à la vie. Ses cris et ses jérémiades ne voulaient rien dire. Il cherchait seulement à repousser les attaques perpétuelles qui ne lui assuraient qu'une vie plus longue et plus douloureuse. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il ne connaissait pas le principe de mériter quelque chose. Wrath connaissait la loi du plus fort, la loi de la vie. La loi de la lutte. Il en avait assez de lutter.

L'épuisement ayant raison de lui lentement mais sûrement, le pauvre enfant se rendit à l'évidence que statuer sur son existence n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Il ne lui restait qu'à tout laisser tomber. Alors, il rejoignit les deux armures qui discutaient justement de son sort. Il serra ses bras maigres autour de son petit corps en geignant pour attirer leur attention. Alphonse se tourna vers lui pour observer avec plus d'attention l'objet de leur discussion. Un détail le frappa quand il put voir le bras droit de l'enfant, qui semblait plus rose que celui de gauche.

-Hé mais… Il avait cru reconnaître une blessure sur la peau rosée. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut… Edward avait la même cicatrice quand il était enfant! S'exclama-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas désigner du doigt la vieille plaie de Wrath à Axia.

Et ce bras! Et cette jambe! Tous deux roses, contrairement au reste du corps de cet enfant trop blême. Étrangement, c'était exactement les membres qui manquaient à son frère. Comme si… Mais non, voyons. Malheureusement, Alphonse n'avait plus besoin de grand-chose pour le convaincre de le passer à l'acte. Ce fut cette intuition qui lui souffla de tout enclencher.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça lui ferait mal si on utilisait la pierre dans son pied?

Les paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées qu'il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus tout à fait être lui-même. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de cet enfant, peu importe si ces membres ressemblaient à ceux d'Edward. Comment un homoncule aurait pu avoir les membres perdus de son frère? Axia ne fut pas particulièrement surprise. Elle-même n'attendait qu'un encouragement pour se lancer. Elle le rassura aussitôt.

-Ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça. Et tu as vu comme il a l'air misérable? Peut-être qu'au fond, Greed a raison et que…

Elle se tut, se refusant à aller aussi loin. Mais le pire était déjà fait. Leur décision à tous deux était prise. Ils allaient se servir de la pierre philosophale qui servait de noyau de vie à Wrath pour ouvrir la porte et voir la vérité. Peu importe ce qui devait se révéler à eux…

Derrière leurs masques d'acier, Martel et Dorchatte échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils n'aimaient pas l'alchimie plus qu'il ne le fallait. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'ils durent suivre les armures qu'ils ralentissaient. Al et Axia se laissaient emporter par une frénésie étrange. Semblable à celle qui les avait pris lorsqu'il préparait une solution alchimique qui servirait à sauver Edward, ils se mirent à parler tous les deux à la fois, prévenant l'autre de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils formèrent un cercle d'alchimie sur le sol, avec deux ou trois pentacles entrecroisés. Ils le gravèrent carrément dans la pierre à l'aide de leur doigt d'acier, et il leur fallut beaucoup moins de temps qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Wrath observait cette brusque agitation d'un œil indifférent, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ce cercle lui semblait familier. Et tant que Greed n'était pas à l'horizon, il ne voyait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Sa naissance était si proche que l'horreur qui l'entourait le poussait à ne pas s'en faire si on devait pratiquer de l'alchimie devant lui. Ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu autrefois…

-Non, il ne faut pas de ligne comme ça, avertit Alphonse.

-C'est vrai. C'est plutôt une courbe qu'il faut ici.

Axia rectifia son tracé. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, mais ce fut une heure complète qu'il leur fallut pour venir à bout de la tâche. À la fin, les deux chimères incrustées dans leur armure cherchaient leur souffle et peinaient à se tenir debout. Pour l'instant, c'était la charpente d'acier autour d'eux qui les soutenait plus que leurs jambes.

-Je pense que c'est prêt, finit par décréter la jeune fille.

Al acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Wrath. Si c'était prêt, il leur manquait encore un ingrédient. Et c'est au moment crucial de le récupérer que le jeune Elrick commençait à recouvrer ses sens. Mais quelque chose dans l'air devait changer sa perception. Le fait de ne plus être seul dans sa carcasse de métal devait lui mettre les idées de travers. Autrement, il n'était pas normal qu'il ait de telles volontés et qu'ils se sentent capables de les mettre à exécution.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, dit-il.

-Je vais lui parler, d'accord? Suggéra Axia.

Elle fit quelques pas vers Wrath. Voyant qu'il redevenait le centre de l'attention, le petit eut un mouvement de recul. Mais l'armure féminine, bien qu'elle soit très grande, ne lui faisait pas si peur que ça. Il eut une de ses inspirations d'enfant qui le prenait parfois et pensa qu'elle voulait jouer avec lui en la voyant lui tendre la main. Le jeu qu'il préférait, c'était de courir. Alors, il s'empressa de la contourner pour se réfugier dans le centre de la pièce, au milieu du cercle de transmutation que les deux armures avaient tracé. Une fois ses deux pieds bien planté dans le sol, il resta planté là, à les regarder avec un grand sourire, devinant qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'on s'attendait de lui.

-Eh bien, ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que vous ne l'aviez craint, observa Dorchatte.

Axia ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Wrath, se demandant une énième fois si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment une bonne chose. Était-ce aussi juste qu'elle voulait bien se le faire croire?

-Wrath, nous allons ouvrir la porte, commença-t-elle à expliquer, se sentant obliger de le prévenir. Pour y arriver, nous nous servirons de la pierre qui se trouve dans ton pied droit. Nous allons faire une sorte de transmutation humaine qui devrait nous amener devant la porte. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui va t'arriver, mais c'est très important pour que nous sachions ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Dit ainsi, Alphonse eut l'impression que leur objectif était beaucoup moins noble qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il ressentit une hésitation bien justifiée. De quel droit allait-il écourter la vie de cet enfant? Il ne faisait rien de mal. Les hommes ne demandaient pas à venir au monde. On n'avait pas le droit de les tuer uniquement pour les punir d'exister. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire du mal à Wrath uniquement pour répondre à leur égoïsme intellectuel. Surtout si Greed devait en profiter. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus le choix de passer à l'acte.

Lust avait reçu des instructions précises. Bradley avait perdu Envy et Jealousy de vue, mais il avait bien d'autre chat à fouetter. L'armée se mettait en branle, et les homoncules ne devaient pas lésiner sur les moyens, car bientôt, un grand nombre d'alchimistes d'État serait à portée de main. Rendu là, la luxure passerait à l'action. Mais en attendant, on lui avait demandé de se charger du rebelle du groupe. À ce qu'avait dit Pride, c'était son test à elle. La jeune femme devait faire ses preuves pour ne pas se voir remplacer comme Envy l'avait été. À ce qu'on lui avait raconter, il y avait déjà quelqu'un que Dante s'apprêtait à faire transmuter pour qu'il la remplace.

Lust devait donc s'attaquer à Greed et ainsi mettre l'armée sur la piste des chimères qu'elle avait perdue quelques années auparavant. C'était le lieutenant Archer qui se trouvait dans la région quand elle commença son avancée dans les rues de Dublith, Glutonny à ses côtés, aussi fidèle qu'à son habitude. La jeune femme avait une parfaite confiance en elle tandis qu'elle franchissait l'enceinte du bar où se cachait Greed et ses hommes. Elle avait parfaitement raison de ne pas s'en faire.

Elle était la lance ultime. Et Glutonny, la suivant comme un bon petit chien, n'attendait qu'un mot, qu'un signe de sa part pour agir. Elle n'eut qu'à esquisser un sourire en coin. Il avala la porte du bar, faisant sursauter les chimères et leur patron par la même occasion.

-Bonsoir, lança Lust à la volée. La soirée est plutôt fraîche. Je pensais me reposer ici un instant.

-Faites comme chez vous, répliqua Greed, furieux.

Il saisissait très bien ce que cette entrée signifiait. La maîtresse des homoncules ne voulait plus de lui. Pourtant, il était sur le point d'achever le service qu'on lui avait demander d'accomplir. Il était en train de se débarrasser de Wrath une bonne fois pour toute, comme Dante le lui avait demander à travers Envy, Lust et Glutonny. Mais il semblait qu'il avait mis trop de temps à s'exécuter. C'était qu'il croyait encore pouvoir en retirer un peu de bénéfice pour lui-même. Juste un peu.

-Merci. Jusque-là, je n'osais pas me mettre à mon aise, se moqua la jeune femme.

Elle laissa ses ongles s'allonger tandis que Roa se redressait devant elle, près à passer à l'attaque. La vision de 10 ongles devenus aussi long et coupant qu'une dizaine d'épées l'invita à se lancer sans plus attendre dans le combat. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que donnerait un corps à corps avec cette femme. De toute évidence, elle était dangereuse.

Greed jeta un coup d'œil vers Kimblee, pour voir ce que l'écarlate comptait faire de son côté. L'homme aux yeux d'or semblait s'être volatilisé pendant que Lust débarquait dans le bar. L'avarice persifla de colère. On ne pouvait vraiment pas se fier aux humains. Il laissa sa colère enfler en lui avant de la projeter à l'extérieur de son corps sous cette forme de bouclier noir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était venu faire deux homoncules de Dante ici, mais de toute évidence, Lust voulait se battre. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait. Pas question de laisser ses chimères, déjà en sous nombre, se battre seules. Il sauta sur Glutonny, pour lui faire manger de la douleur. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la surprise que lui réservait cet ogre imbécile. Avant que Greed n'ait put le toucher, l'homonculus avait ouvert sa bouche monstrueuse et craché des ossements. Aussitôt, l'avarice eut un moment de recul et son bouclier perdit de la couleur.

De toute évidence, le combat serait inégal. Lust avait déjà couvert Roa de blessures et elle avait presque pitié de l'homme bœuf, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'enfonce dans un mur à coup de tête et lui brise la cage thoracique. Son corps blessé se reforma, mais avec la même difficulté que celle qu'éprouvait Envy ces derniers temps. On lui avait coupé ses rations de pierre. La pauvre se défendit chèrement pour laisser le temps à son ventre et à ses organes vitaux de reprendre leur place. L'accident n'échappa pas à Greed. Le combat serait peut-être plus égal qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Malheureusement, les capacités quand même phénoménales de régénération de Roa ne faisaient pas le poids face à celles de Lust. Greed s'en rendit bien vite compte et ressentit quelque chose qu'il croyait impossible de voir se produire en lui. La crainte de perdre quelqu'un. Les autres chimères, moins fidèles à la cause de leur sauveur, s'étaient déjà enfuies. Il ne restait que Roa, ainsi que Martel et Dorchatte, qui ne pouvait pas aider leur patron, se trouvant toujours dans les armures d'Al et d'Axia.

-File, Roa! Ordonna l'homoncule noir en se libérant de Glutonny pour frapper Lust à la nuque et l'empêcher de réduire son homme bœuf en tranches de steak.

-Mais, monsieur… protesta faiblement la chimère.

-Sauves ta peau et mets toi à l'abri ! insista son maître. L'armée est avec eux. Des soldats arriveront sûrement sous peu.

Comment Greed avait-il eut cette illumination? Tout simplement parce qu'il entendait des coups de fusils au-dehors et qu'il avait aperçu par une fenêtre brisée l'homme lézard qui se faisait emmener au loin par deux personnes vêtus de l'uniforme bleu de l'armée d'Amestris. Roa dut voir la même chose, puisqu'il obtempéra de mal gré et s'éclipsa en laissant quelques taches de sang derrière lui. Son patron s'en tirait encore assez bien pour l'instant. Glutonny avait beau lui donné force coups de poing, son armure tenait bon et il ne bronchait pas. Cependant, le coup de griffes qu'il avait assené à Lust avait brisé la nuque de la jeune femme et comme elle restait étendue par terre, dans une marre de sang grandissante, le gourmand fut prit d'une folie dévastatrice. Hurlant de fureur, il brandit ses poings gros comme des madriers autour de lui avant de se lancer sur Greed, la bouche ouverte sur ses dents en pierre tombale.

-Mince alors.

Le grand homoncule dut se suspendre au plafond en y plantant ses pattes griffues pour ne pas être happé par la colère de Glutonny. Dans son élan, le gros homme défonça le mur, menaçant de faire s'effondrer la charpente du bar, qui s'affaiblissait déjà sous les tirs de balles. De loin, Greed crut entendre une voix crier de se rendre sans faire d'histoire aux autorités de l'armée. Il prit le temps d'hausser les épaules avant de se laisser tomber derrière la gourmandise, pour éviter que dans sa recherche imbécile, l'ogre ne trouve les deux armures. Entre ses dents, l'avarice souhaita que les jeunes fassent vite. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Comme il pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, Lust se remettait de sa blessure et serait bientôt debout, aussi furieuse et violente que Glutonny.

-Hé, gros plein de soupe! Je suis juste derrière toi, cria Greed avec un sourire bravache loin de représenter ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Son ventre devenait blanc malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder la consistance de son bouclier. Il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus. Avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, Lust s'était relevée, prête à lui donner la mort. Elle et Glutonny l'encerclèrent facilement et malgré lui, Greed recula jusqu'à se buter à un mur. Et là, sous ses pieds redevenus tendres et fragiles comme ceux d'un humain normal, il sentit craquer des ossements. Il n'eut pas à regarder par terre pour deviner qu'il s'agissait des siens. Ses yeux mauves tirant sur le rouge cherchèrent une échappatoire. Il n'y en avait pas tellement. Encore moins avec la faiblesse qui courrait dans son corps. Les ongles tranchants de Lust se posèrent sur son ventre découvert. Il sentit leur pointe s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement, mais en même temps, il devinait qu'il ne se rétablirait pas facilement d'un tel traitement.

Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas le comprendre.

-Hé, gémit-il, son visage reprenant une teinte blanche à son tour. Lust, nous pourrions peut-être régler tout ça à l'amiable. Non? Nous avons quand même travaillé dans le même camp pendant un bon bout de temps, fit-il remarquer.

-Glutonny, murmura la jeune femme.

Le glouton releva une tête terrifiante, sa bouche dégoulinant de bave. Il attendait son ordre comme un chien de chasse, ses bras de colosse appuyés par terre.

-Manges-le, articula la bouche magnifique de la luxure, dans un mouvement à la fois sensuel et diabolique.

Greed n'avait nulle part où aller. Et dans son dos, il y avait la pièce où se tenaient les deux armures qu'il avait voulu forcer à tuer Wrath pour lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser Lust les trouver. Qui savait ce qu'elle aurait pu leur faire… Les doigts allongés de la lance ultime le traversèrent d'un bord à l'autre, faisant de son ventre une passoire. Les dents de Glutonny se plantèrent dans sa jambe. Il sentit les ossements s'effriter sous ses pieds. Un cri terrible lui échappa, pendant qu'au-dehors, le vacarme des coups de feu s'intensifiait.

De l'autre côté du mur, Al et Axia virent cinq lames noires s'enfoncer dans le mur. Il virent également du sang se mettre à couler au bout de ses lames et paniquèrent à l'idée du danger qu'ils courraient si la ou la possesseur de ses lames venait à les rejoindre. Wrath aussi sembla s'effrayer et se mit à sauter nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre, tout en restant bien au milieu de son cercle d'alchimie.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un regard. Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Les coups de feu qui résonnaient depuis le dehors les avaient alerté, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Devant l'urgence de la situation, ils n'éprouvèrent plus la moindre hésitation. D'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent chacun d'un côté du cercle. Axia faisait face à Wrath. Mais elle voyait presque à travers son corps, ne regardant qu'Alphonse. Il hocha de la tête, avant d'attraper le jeune homoncule par les chevilles. Le petit se laissa faire, se raidissant juste un peu. Il sentait que mieux vaudrait suivre ce que faisaient ces deux armures. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux autres humains, alors, elles devaient être plus gentilles qu'eux. L'adolescente se servit du tranchant de sa main de métal pour ouvrir le pied de l'enfant. Il serra les dents mais se laissa faire. Le sang se mit à couler sur le sol et le cercle. Alors, les deux armures lâchèrent Wrath, et comme si une force supérieure leur disait quoi faire, elles apposèrent leurs paumes sur le cercle, de telle façon que si une ligne avait été tracé entre leurs mains pour les joindre, cela aurait formée un carré parfait.

Aussitôt, ce qui pouvait se passer en-dehors de la pièce n'eut plus d'importance. Wrath se désintégra presque tout de suite, sans lâcher un cri. Il souriait même quand son visage se volatilisa à la suite de son corps. Il ne restait au sol que la pierre qui lui avait servi de cœur. Et elle pulsa quelques secondes, comme un vrai cœur, avant d'éclater en gerbes de sang qui se répandirent dans toutes les rainures du cercle, pour se mettre à briller et lancer les ombres déformées des deux armures toujours agenouillées sur les murs. Dorchatte et Martel retinrent leur souffle. L'air semblait se raréfier autour d'eux de toute façon. Un cri retentit dans la pièce attenante. Et ce fut le néant qui les enveloppa. Dans un grand flash, ils furent aspirés vers cette fameuse porte dont chacun n'avait cessé de parler.

Et ils se retrouvèrent devant elle, tous les quatre, les deux armures, porteuses des deux chimères. 4 âmes mal-aimées et épuisées. Cette porte maudite. Al en retrouva la mémoire de tout ce qu'il y avait vu quand il avait été aspiré au milieu des êtres noirs et corrompus que le monde avait laissé rejoindre cet enfer de désespoir. Axia eut un mouvement de recul, dont ni elle ni Dorchatte n'était sûr d'être l'instigateur. Martel, garda ses yeux grands ouverts, épatée par toute cette splendeur et ce mysticisme qui reposaient dans un seul objet. Dans une simple porte.

-Alors, c'est ça, la porte des connaissances, chuchota Axia.

Sa voix résonna dans le néant qui les entourait. Elle fit un autre pas en arrière, terrorisée tout à coup. Dorchatte lui communiquait sa propre terreur, son instinct lui dictant de fuir n'importe où, mais de fuir au plus vite. Malheureusement, la curiosité maladive des deux armures les retint devant cette arche de la connaissance. Et alors, dans un grincement effrayant, la porte s'ouvrit. Des yeux jaunes, bleus, verts, mauves, bruns et rouges brillaient derrière la cloison de pierre. Avant que les deux armures puissent se détourner, des filaments noirs s'emparèrent d'elles. Et ils les entraînèrent à leur suite, s'infiltrant sous leur protection d'acier, venant frôler les chimères qu'elles protégeaient. Les quatre prisonniers hurlèrent dans un concert de peurs. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et dans leur esprit torturé, un flot d'images défilait. Ce courant incroyable ne leur donnait qu'un vague aperçu de toute la connaissance contenu dans le monde, mais ils en seraient à jamais changés. Sauf qu'il y avait un prix à payer. Et normalement, la porte ne laissait pas entrer des choses matérielles comme des armures.

Elle n'acceptait que ce qui était vivant. Dorchatte sentit les filaments noirs l'encercler et se resserrer autour de lui. Il voulut crier encore, mais la pénombre pénétra même sa bouche et ses narines, le forçant au silence. Il ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise des mains qui courraient sur son corps. Il devinait ce qui se passait pourtant. Il avait une conscience nouvelle, hors de lui-même. Il n'était plus dans l'armure qui servait de corps à Axia. Il était seul, mis à nu devant tous les morts de ce monde. Les gens qu'il avait tué durant la guerre, les scientifiques qui avaient aidé à faire de lui une chimère, les enfants de ces gens, les inconnus de tous les pays qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Ils étaient tous là. Toutes les époques de l'univers se pressaient autour de lui, découvrant tout ses secrets sans lui laisser le temps de percevoir un centième de ceux qu'elles-mêmes avaient.

Son corps se défragmentait petit à petit. La pression était trop forte. Il ne pouvait pas en subir autant. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être près d'imploser. Alors, comme il se sentait disparaître, il eut une dernière pensée pour ses camarades. Roa, qui traitait toutes les chimères comme ses petits frères et sœurs, Greed qui les avait libéré de leur prison où ils seraient tous morts de faim et leur avait donné une vie différente de celles qu'ils auraient eu à être des fugitifs. Et Martel. Martel qu'il ne verrait plus jamais… Il espéra de tout son cœur et de toute son âme qu'elle s'en tirerait mieux que lui.

Alors, comme Dorchatte se volatilisait, Axia ressentit un grand vide en elle-même, avant de réaliser que la chimère qui avait envahi son espace personnel ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, elle vit un spectacle qui la laissa muette. Elle était de l'autre côté de la porte. Et devant elle se tenait une petite fille. Elle avec de très longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns tendres, qui tiraient un peu sur le rouge. L'enfant avait l'air fatiguée. Elle était nue, maigre à faire peur et elle se tenait pourtant très droite. Le seul indice de fatigue dans son image, c'était ses épaules voûtées.

-Tu es…

En relevant les yeux vers elle, la petite fille croisa son regard. Elle tressaillit en reconnaissance Axia. Puis un sourire apparu sur son visage émacié. Elle se mis à courir vers l'armure. Elle courut si vite que l'adolescente eut peur de la voir de casser quelque chose. Elle voulut l'arrêter. Lui dire de s'arrêter. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce fut la collision.

Al revint à lui en même temps que Martel. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la pièce où Greed les avaient enfermé. La jeune femme avait la migraine tandis que l'armure cherchait Axia du regard. Il ne la trouva pas. Ce qu'il vit à la place lui aurait glacé le sang s'il en avait encore eu.

Au centre du cercle d'alchimie, il y avait toutes les pièces de l'armure d'Axia, éparpillées pêle-mêle. Et aucun sigle de sang visible sur aucune d'entre elles.

-Axia, cria-t-il, pris d'une horrible crainte.

De son côté, Martel comprit ce que signifiait cette disparition à plus grande échelle.

-Dorchatte, appela-t-elle.

Aucun d'eux n'eurent leur réponse. Cependant, Alphonse crut voir du mouvement au milieu du fatras que formaient les différentes pièces de l'armure de sa jeune amie. Il se précipita, ses mouvements parfaitement accordés avec ceux de Martel. La jeune femme espérait voir Dorchatte. Malheureusement pour elle, au centre du cercle d'alchimie, ne se tenait pas une chimère, mais une jeune inconnue, aux cheveux longs et bruns, dont le corps mince et gracile tremblait de froid. Elle semblait dormir, mais se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers l'armure qui se précipitait vers elle. Al s'arrêta net, pris par surprise. Les yeux bruns qu'il rencontra lui semblèrent familiers même si ce visage ne l'était pas. Et la nudité de ce corps d'enfant ne lui échappa pas. Il sentit une bouffée de gêne l'envahir. Martel, elle, était agacée et perplexe. Elle voulait comprendre, mais n'osait pas non plus demander des explications.

La jeune fille ouvrit alors la bouche et parla d'une voix qu'Al aurait reconnut entre toute. Il eut de la difficulté à croire ce qu'il voyait au début, mais très vite, il accepta l'idée.

-Je… j'ai froid, dit la voix d'Axia à travers les lèvres de la petite fille.

Elle s'agenouilla par terre, ses cheveux lui tombant dans la figure et elle les repoussa d'une petite main tout en écarquillant ses yeux déjà immenses. Al restait figé, bouche bée. Ce que son frère et lui avaient tant voulu voir se réaliser, cela venait de se produire. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Mais, comme si sa bonté était revenue après avoir disparu suffisamment pour lui permettre de sacrifier Wrath, il ne se sentit pas du tout jaloux de la jeune fille. Au contraire, il se sentait empreint d'une joie indicible. Son amie avait retrouvée son corps. Alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible. Et elle n'avait pas prit une ride. Elle était maigre à faire peur, mais elle était toujours la petite fille de 10 ans qui avait essayé de ramener son père à la vie avec sa mère 90 ans plus tôt. Enfin, il osait le croire.

-Axia? Demanda-t-il, concrétisant les doutes de Martel.

-Je crois… je crois que c'est bien moi, fit la petite fille en essayant de se lever pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Ses jambes trop minces n'arrivèrent pas à la soutenir et elle serait tombée si Al ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper. Ce qu'il fit, en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal avec ses grosses pattes d'acier. Elle était si petite, alors qu'elle avait été aussi grande et colossale que lui pas plus tard que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en était tout retourné.

-J'ai… j'ai réintégré mon corps, s'étonna-t-elle en considérant ses mains avec stupéfaction.

-Et tu as surtout besoin de reprendre des forces, remarqua l'armure en considérant avec inquiétude la fragilité de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Oui. Merci Alphonse. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois redevenue comme avant. Exactement comme avant, alors que cela fait presque 100 ans!

-Où est Dorchatte , voulut savoir Martel.

Axia ne sut pas quoi répondre et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous la trop forte dose d'émotions qu'elle supportait tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir tout cela. Le froid des bras d'Alphonse. L'air dans ses poumons. La douleur dans son corps fatigué et rendu malade par le laisser-aller qu'il avait subi. La joie qu'elle avait d'être là, vivante, de sentir sa vie en elle. La peur qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse, la peur que ce corps ne survive pas aussi longtemps que celui d'acier qu'elle avait eu si longtemps…

Martel trouvait tout cela bien touchant, mais elle se fichait un peu du bonheur de ces deux adolescents. Elle-même était en train de tout voir s'écrouler autour d'elle. Comme elle formulait cette pensée, le mur qui leur faisait face s'effondra, faisant place au combat que se livrait toujours Lust, Glutonny et Greed. Ce dernier était mal en point, et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, pour voir ce qui se passait. La plaie qu'avaient creusée les ongles de Lust dans le ventre de l'avarice guérissait encore, même si cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que la blessure avait été faite. Glutonny montait le long de la jambe de Greed, le dévorant lentement, et en essayant de s'en débarrasser, le pauvre homoncule cerné de toute part l'avait jeté contre le mur. L'ogre avait brisé le mur du même coup.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… se demanda alors Martel.

-Les homoncules, soupira Alphonse, en serrant un tout petit peu plus Axia contre lui.

La jeune fille tourna lentement son visage d'enfant vers la lutte sans merci qui se livrait à quelques pas. En-dehors de son corps, elle perçut de nouveau les tirs de balles qui ricochaient au-dehors. Elle entendit le vent siffler dans les trous creusés par ces tirs tandis qu'il passait à travers le mur. Elle vit Glutonny, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre une bouchée de Greed. Lust avait ses lames brandis, et le visage de la cupidité, entièrement blanc, ses lunettes perdues au milieu de la bagarre, ne représentait plus que cette concentration agacée lointaine qu'elle lui avait déjà vu, dans une autre vie. Il était en mauvaise posture. Elle ne pouvait rester muette devant un tel spectacle.

Autrefois, du fond d'une armoire, elle l'avait demeuré. Et c'était ce qui lui avait coûté toute sa vie. Alors, sentant le désespoir du passé la gagner et la submerger, elle cria la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle regardait Greed. Et son hurlement déchira tous les silences et arrêta le temps l'espace de quelques secondes. Lust suspendit son geste et Glutonny retomba par terre hébété par ce que son esprit trop lent ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'y eut que l'interpellé à ne pas être complètement surpris. Il se sentit simplement réconforté d'entendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré de toute sa vie, pour la bonne raison qu'il savait impossible d'entendre une telle chose. Et durant les derniers jours, il n'avait plus souhaité que d'entendre ce mot unique, qu'Axia venait de hurler à pleins poumons.

-PAPA! Avait-elle crié, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Il se tourna vers elle, car elle ne pouvait s'adresser à personne d'autre que lui. Il la regarda, de son visage pâle, un sourire manquant de confiance se dessinant sur son visage si arrogant. Il y avait bien une chose que Greed n'ai jamais voulu avoir de toute sa vie. C'était des enfants. Parce que quelque chose en lui savait qu'il en avait déjà une. Et maintenant, comme il l'espérait secrètement, il l'avait retrouvé. Il ne trouva rien à dire pour manifester sa joie. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Les soldats venaient d'entrer dans le bar, et leurs tirs de balle fusaient de partout. Lust et Glutonny comprirent qu'ils devaient battre en retraite et s'exécutèrent, disparaissant trop vite pour qu'on puisse les identifier. Al eut juste le temps de tourner le dos à la scène pour protéger Axia des balles qui ricochèrent sur son dos. Martel se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Quand Alphonse fit de nouveau face à Greed, ce dernier s'était effondré.

Son bouclier avait entièrement déserté son corps et il avait reçu un tir. Du sang coulait dans son dos, à travers son torse fait tout en longueur. Son corps demeura immobile tandis que le plus jeune des frères Elrick se précipitait devant lui, pour prévenir les soldats de ne plus tirer.

-Papa! Cria encore Axia, en se tordant le cou pour voir son père.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement. En bref, il ne broncha pas. Les larmes débordèrent sur les joues de la fille de Greed. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Il savait ce qui arriverait, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a obligé à faire la transmutation. Il voulait que je redevienne comme avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tiré! Al, il faut l'aider, laisses-moi m'occuper de lui. Papa, lèves-toi, papa, je… Quelqu'un, faites quelque chose! Il va mourir! Papa, papa je t'en pries!

Greed ne broncha pas. Sa fille pouvait s'époumoner. Il avait su tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'avait plus besoin de se lever. C'était fini. Il avait encore ce sourire qui manquait de confiance. Il avait réussi à faire ce que lui demandait Dante. Et il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait en même temps au final.

-Papa!!!

À suivre

Soyez certains qu'il y aura moins de retard, j'aime recevoir un minimum de 4 reviews avant d'ajouter un autre chap et j'espère que vous aimez celui-ci. C'est mieux de ne pas l'avoir mis avant ma pause d'un mois je crois, parce que vous n'auriez pas supporter une finale à suivre pareille. La suite aussitôt que possible. À la prochaine et merci d' avance pour les reviews. Bisoux tout le monde!

La facture se fera à la caisse, votre paquet sera suremballé et vous aurez un rabais si vous avez amener votre propre sac en tissu. Merci et surtout, revené nous voir!


	32. Kapitel DreiBig Une Die

Cette fois non plus, je n'ai pas de temps pour les rar, mais je dois vous dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup bien, qu'elles n'étaient pas trop longues et que c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver. Je vous dit un gros merci! Et je souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente journée et une bonne lecture. Et c'est vrai que cela ne fait pas 14 ans qu'Al et Ed cherche la pierre, j'ai du faire une faute de frappe. Et euh, Elrick. Je l'écris Elrick depuis le début je pense… Mais ça va comme ça vient, d'habitude, ils disent (ils désignant le monde et n'importe qui en même temps) qu'on peut pas faire d'erreurs en écrivant un nom. Je verrais pour les prochains chaps, je l'ai sûrement pas changé ici, parce qu'après 27 pages, j'avais la flemme. Enfin, merci encore et cette fois, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Greed est-il toujours en vie??

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Retrouvailles

Das Wierdesehen

Kapitel Dreißig und Die

Chapitre 32

Alphonse n'avait jamais autant tempêté de toute sa vie qu'en ce jour-là. Il calma les soldats, leur intimant de ne plus tirer. Et malgré sa petite voix, les hommes lui obéirent, effrayés bien malgré eux par ses yeux rouges et furieux. De toutes façon, ceux qui ne répondirent pas à ses ordres reçurent leurs tirs par ricochet et furent soit gravement blessé, soit bonnement terrifié.

Ensuite, il leur passa un tel savon, lançant des ordres et des commandements sans même s'en rendre compte si bien que même Archer, qui était censé dirigé les opérations, se soumis à ses volontés. Al demanda d'abord des couvertures pour couvrir Axia, la survie de son amie représentant son premier objectif. Il avait réussi à passer par-dessus sa surprise et dès qu'il put tenir la jeune fille en sachant qu'elle serait au chaud, il fit prendre des mesures pour que la dépouille de Greed soit conservée et traitée avec égard. Il demanda à ce qu'on appelle un médecin ou qu'on les conduise à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il ne réalisa que par après ce qu'il avait fait et compris que sa confusion et sa colère du moment avait fait place à un besoin de voir les choses se régler si fort qu'il avait gagné en autorité du coup.

Maintenant, alors que Greed recevait des soins, car on avait découvert qu'il respirait toujours et du fait même, était toujours en vie, alors qu'Axia dormait et se retournait dans son sommeil sous son regard attentif, Al ne voyait plus quelle force lui était venue pour qu'il agisse comme il l'avait fait. Il était simplement content que ce moment terrible de panique soit fini. Il avait réussi à soutenir son amie comme il s'en croyait capable. Ses actes avaient même dépassé ses espoirs.

-J'espère que les choses vont un peu se calmer, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence qu'il laissa s'installer pour pouvoir profiter à loisir du spectacle qu'offrait Axia dans son corps enfin retrouvé, ce silence se brisa doucement quand la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à un sous-officier travaillant dans les services militaires de Dublith.

-Monsieur Elrick, commença-t-il d'une voix timide. Le message que vous avez demandé de faire envoyer à votre frère le fullmetal est bien parti. La généralissime a été informée des derniers évènements et a pris des mesures pour vous assurer une protection sans précédent à vous et votre amie. Vous n'aurez plus à craindre de vous faire enlever à moins de prendre vous-même des risques inutiles.

Pour un homme qui semblait gêné de prime abord, il parlait assez volontairement songea Alphonse. Il n'y fit pas attention et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il espérait que son frère ne se soit pas trop inquiété. Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'Ed ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, mais hors de tout doute, Al avait hâte de le retrouver. Son aîné n'aurait peut-être même pas eu le tems de se faire du mouron à son sujet. Avec de la chance…

Alphonse pouvait toujours espéré, son frère –comme vous le savez- s'était fait un sang d'encre. Il n'avait pas encore reçu le message de son cadet et avait plutôt pris des mesures pour s'assurer de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En toute logique, il avait fini par se décider à se rendre à la gare, où il avait demandé aux employés s'ils n'avaient pas vu une ou deux armures prendre le train la veille. Il précisa que cette ou ces armures devaient s'être trouvé avec un groupe de voyageur. On lui confirma que deux armures gigantesques avaient été vues grimpant dans un train partant pour Dublith. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un billet pour cette destination quand Breda et le commandant Armstrong arrivèrent pour le ramener au QG sur ordre du colonel Mustang.

Même s'il avait voulu protester, le pauvre fullmetal n'aurait pas vraiment pu…

Le fait est que Roy avait été mis au courant de l'enlèvement du cadet Elrick. Il s'était empressé de s'informer à propos de ce que fabriquait son aîné, comprenant un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait croisé un Edward fou de vitesse la veille. Il comptait bien s'occuper de l'adolescent avant que ce dernier ne fasse une folie. En effet, le flame alchemist avait des informateurs un peu partout, pour ne pas dire des informatrices, et il savait déjà qu'Al se trouvait maintenant en sécurité, ou tout au moins, tout autant en sécurité qu'on pouvait l'être en étant entouré de soldats dirigés par Archer.

Plusieurs nouvelles alarmantes étaient arrivées à Central dans les dernières heures et l'une d'elle portait notamment sur Archer. Roy ne pouvait pas laisser Ed courir de gauche à droite comme bon lui semblait en sachant ce qu'il savait. D'ailleurs, l'enlèvement d'Alphonse conjugué à l'attentat qu'avait subi Émilie Stein formait assez d'éléments d'inquiétudes pour que le colonel prenne des moyens radicaux. Sans parler de l'avant-midi exécrable qu'il avait passé, à démêler des affaires, passant de choses sans intérêts à des histoires de problèmes d'échelle nationale. Il se doutait bien que plus il monterait dans l'armée et plus ses responsabilités seraient grandes, mais il n'avait franchement pas besoin de cela alors qu'il avait été réveillé de si bon matin pour se faire annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Ainsi, Edward rejoignit le bureau du colonel pour recevoir ses recommandations, malgré le terrible besoin qu'il avait de voler au secours de son frère. Mustang le reçut sans sarcasme pour une rare fois. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui fit simplement remarquer qu'il avait une mine affreuse.

-Je n'avais pas remarquer, répliqua un fullmetal cinglant.

Pas besoin de lunette pour comprendre que le jeune homme avait passé une mauvaise nuit et eut un mauvais réveil lui aussi. Cependant, alors que Roy allait expliquer les raisons de sa convocation, des coups retentirent à la porte. Il ne s'en serait pas soucier si le colonel n'avait pas eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elsa glissa son visage charmant dans l'embrasure de la porte, adressant un clin d'œil encourageant à Edward dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu. Quant à Roy, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre à l'extérieur de son bureau, avant de verbaliser sa requête.

-J'ai deux mots à vous dire, Mustang, déclara-t-elle.

Roy maudit intérieurement sa mère et se leva avec une tête de condamné à mort. Elle avait ce regard hautain et glacial des mauvais jours, ce regard qui lui soufflait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et que fort bientôt, elle lui annoncerait la pire nouvelle de la journée. Il ne se trompait pas.

-Mais, je suis pressé moi, osa dire Edward, malgré l'intimidation qu'exerçait toujours la généralissime sur lui.

-Écoutez, mon mignon, commençait madame Sciez…

-Fullmetal, l'interrompit Roy, qui poursuivit malgré son regard choqué : profites-en pour te changer les idées en passant un coup de fil, qu'est-ce que tu en dis hein? La généralissime et moi, nous n'en avons pour très longtemps. Appelle donc à Resembool et assures-toi d'avoir encore la ligne quand j'en aurais fini avec Sciez. J'aurais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Edward fronça les sourcils mais fut bien obligé de croire le colonel sur parole, puisqu'il sortit immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots en claquant la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent se retrouvant seul avec lui-même pour une fois de trop. L'absence d'Alphonse se faisait sentir. Au bout de cinq minutes, comme Mustang ne semblait pas prêt de revenir, le jeune alchimiste d'État accepta de se rendre à la suggestion de son supérieur et de passer un coup de fil. Il n'aimait pas appeler sur le compte de l'armée, car il avait souvent la crainte qu'on écoute ses discussions. En fait, ce fut surtout pour ce téléphone qu'il craignit qu'on ne l'écoute. Il ne voyait pas qui appeler d'autre que Winry et il s'inquiétait un peu à l'idée de divulguer quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré voir ne demeurer qu'entre la jeune fille et lui.

Au même moment, Roy se demandait s'il n'avait jamais eu autant de désir de meurtre envers une personne que ce qu'il en éprouvait présentement pour sa mère. Elle l'avait traîné de force dans un bureau lointain et silencieux où ils se retrouveraient seuls, loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Les sous-entendus qu'elle pouvait parfois faire lui levaient le cœur, mais plus encore, il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de la voir à tous les jours, alors qu'il y avait des années qu'il était débarrassé de son exaspérante marâtre. Il se demandait presque comment il avait fait pour la défendre durant les premiers jours de son arrivé au poste de généralissime. Malgré lui, sans aucun doute. On n'a jamais qu'une mère…

-Vois-tu, mon garçon, se permit-elle maintenant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, je suis au courant de beaucoup plus de choses qu'avant. Cela ne m'empêche pas de rester ta mère et de garder un œil sur toi. Comme tu dois bien t'en souvenir, je t'ai prévenu que tu connaîtrais une période de tests qui serait peut-être suivie par une hausse ou une baisse de grade pour toi. Et je t'ai par conséquent conseillé de faire attention à ce que tu faisais. Pourtant, j'ai pu observé que depuis mon arrivée dans le poste de généralissime, tu faisais des galipettes un peu plus graves qu'avant.

Roy fronça les sourcils sans oser prendre la parole. Ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire par « galipette » lui échappait. Mais ce qui suivit ne lui plut pas du tout. La vieille femme, son visage ridée maquillée par l'alchimie, prit en effet un malin plaisir à faire les cent pas à côté de lui, tout en s'assurant de changer quotidiennement de direction, pour se retrouver à lui tourner autour comme une bête, tout en lui faisant un court procès.

-Tu sais qu'en tant que soldat et qu'officier, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de relation privilégié avec un autre membre de l'armée. Tu sais aussi qu'un tel acte pourrait te coûter ton poste si on découvrait que tu te livrais à la corruption de tes supérieures ou te laissait corrompre par certaines soldates. Et maintenant, je crois que nous savons tous les deux de qui nous parlons.

-Madame la généralissime, je crains que non. Puis, vous n'avez pas à…

-Roy Mustang, écoutes-moi un peu au lieu de prendre ce ton-là avec moi!

Il eut un mouvement de recul, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle se fâchait. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui aurait du être fâché. Elle s'était arrêtée de lui tourner autour et passait du statut d'abeille entêtée à celui de tigresse devant sa proie.

-Je sais qu'hier, tu n'as pas dormi chez toi. Je sais même chez qui tu as dormi. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer que tes chers hommes de main y sont pour quelque chose si je suis au courant, car j'ai bien d'autres ressources. Tu n'as pas perdu la main pour les conquêtes, mais il y en a qui ne doive pas se faire. Et je dois te mettre en garde Roy.

Tout en parlant, elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme, détournant momentanément le regard. Elle releva les yeux sur le flame alchemist quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, soit une photo en noir et blanc qu'elle brandit comme une preuve inébranlable sous le nez du colonel.

-Mon brave petit, je sais que tu n'es qu'un homme, mais si tu souhaites faire ce genre de chose, tâches de ne pas te corrompre avec ton lieutenant, tu veux? Je sais bien que la façon dont elle s'est rendue à son rang est douteuse, mais nous sommes au-dessus de ce genre de choses. Et il ne faudrait pas que tu développes pour elle un attachement trop grand, puisqu'elle fera bientôt à mon compte des missions très dangereuses.

Avant que Roy puisse se défendre, sa mère lui mit sa photo sous le nez, le laissant bouche bée à la fois par la stupeur et la colère. Ce qu'il voyait était irréfutable. Il lui fallut malgré tout une bonne minute pour prendre conscience de la machination qui se tramait contre lui. Cette photo datait du matin même. Elle avait été prise alors que Riza et lui s'embrassaient comme deux perdus. Pire encore, le cliché avait été pris par un maître des paparazzis, de tel façon qu'on pouvait parfaitement identifié les deux personnes sur l'image. On l'avait immortalisée au milieu de leur plus profonde intimité, alors qu'ils échangeaient des baisers enflammés et de tendres caresses.

-Grrrrrr… fit-il en s'emparant du cliché et le déchirant avant de le brûler lui-même pour qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Son exaspération parue amuser sa mère.

-Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne recules donc devant rien pour arriver à tes fins?

-Désoler, mais il n'y a pas 36 façons d'en arriver où je suis. Tu sais, mon chéri, si je fais tout ça, c'est pour ton bien. Votre secret est trop dur à garder, même si vous vous aimez aussi sincèrement que les deux premiers humains de la terre. De toute façon, à ta place, je douterais de pouvoir me loger dans ce genre d'histoire insipide. Tu n'es pas un homme qui se passerait la corde au cou, n'est-ce pas?

-Sais-tu seulement quel genre d'homme je suis, se fâcha-t-il.

-Non, pas si fort mon bébé, les murs ont des oreilles, tu le sais bien.

-Toi, tu as une trop grande gueule.

Elsa ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, dans une mimique qui exprimait bien son assurance. Encore une fois, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Roy était pieds et mains liés. Il ne pouvait pas demander réparation pour cette attaque à son intimité, puisque c'était admettre que la scène exposée sur cette photo était bel et bien arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus continué son manège avec Riza, de crainte de voir sa mère mettre ses menaces à l'exécution. Et ce n'était pas que par l'égoïsme qu'il était piégé. Sa belle avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour sa carrière et ne méritait pas de la perdre dans l'humiliation qu'Elsa lui ferait s'ils continuaient de se rencontrer en secret. D'ailleurs, comment croire qu'un tel secret pouvait perdurer si le jour même, la généralissime tombait sur Roy pour lui mettre des preuves inconvenantes sous le nez?

-Je crois que je vais oublié cette impolitesse, Mustang, mais seulement pour cette fois. Tu peux avoir toutes les parties de jambe en l'air que tu veux, loin de moi l'idée de te priver de ce plaisir, mais je tenais simplement à te rappeler que tes partenaires doivent au moins répondre à un critère. Ne pas faire partie de l'armée. Si tu passes outre mon avertissement, je serais obligée de sévir.

Ils s'agissaient bien de menaces en bonnes et dues formes. Il acquiesça tout en laissant ses yeux noirs se réduirent à deux fentes. S'il n'avait pas encore éprouvé un lointain et vague attachement pour cette femme qui avait été sa mère et si toute sa carrière et son futur ne s'était pas joué sur ce seul geste, il aurait certainement claqué des doigts pour la faire griller. Il se serait arrêté à saignant et aurait ouvert une cantine pour la journée, avec de très bons steaks. Dégoûté par les idées qu'elle lui donnait, il se détourna. Jamais plus il ne voulait brûler un être vivant comme il l'avait fait à la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais s'il devait le faire, il faudrait qu'il prenne sa revanche de sa mère. Il allait sortir quand il se figea, ayant senti une odeur trop particulière pour être ignorée. Il ne l'avait par remarqué jusque-là, mais sa colère avait exacerbé ses sens et son odorat plus à l'affût criait alerte. De toute façon, Elsa venait de se racler la gorge pour ajouter quelque chose.

-Comme tu t'en doutes maintenant, si tu oublies mes conseils, je le saurais, de toute façon. Ne crains pas, je le saurais mon garçon.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il, en faisant tourner la poignée, ayant identifié l'odeur qui l'avait troublé.

Il voulait s'en éloigner maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il devait être certain. Alors, comme il franchissait le cadre de porte, il reporta son regard vers sa mère, son visage reprenant cette rondeur de l'enfant qu'il était encore tout au fond de lui. Le petit garçon croyait que jusque-là, il resterait des choses pour lui permettre de reconnaître sa mère. Mais un autre détail avait été effacé.

-Tu as un nouveau parfum, remarqua-t-il, un sourcil légèrement froncé.

Le regard d'Elsa se fit fuyant alors qu'elle haussait les épaules comme une jeune fille blasée prise en faute.

-Oh, toi aussi, tu as remarqué, fit-elle simplement.

Ses yeux sombrèrent dans le vague et en y percevant des ombres qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, Roy fut pris d'un pressentiment pire que tout ceux qu'il avait eu jusque-là. Il referma la porte sur le bureau vide et le regard étranger de sa généralissime. Elle lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Un peu plus tôt, l'atelier d'automail des Rockbell avait eu la chance de recevoir un appel inespéré. Ce fut Pinacko qui répondit à Edward, enchantée d'entendre la voix du gamin qu'elle avait aidé à élever.

-Bonjour mon garçon. Je suis contente de d'entendre. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eues de toi n'étaient pas très bonnes.

-C'est vrai que ça ne va pas pour le mieux ces temps-ci, soupira-t-il en se rappelant le déraillement encore douloureux à sa mémoire. Mais, mamie Pinacko, je voudrais parler à Winry.

-Dis donc, moi qui pensais que tu la laisserais poireauter pendant quelques mois avant de faire signe de vie, je me trompais. Mais je dois te prévenir mon garçon, ma petite-fille est juste en train de se faire au traumatisme de ne plus avoir de jambes, alors, si tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, je préférerais que tu me le dises directement. Pour le moment, je préférerais éviter des souffrances inutiles à Winry. Elle est très forte, mais il m'a semblé que quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis son retour. Elle pleure beaucoup tu sais, quand elle s'imagine que je dors.

Entendre les inquiétudes de Pinacko à propos de son amie n'était pas pour réconforter Edward. Il hésita un peu, avant d'agréer avec la vieille femme. Winry méritait un peu de repos. Il aurait été égoïste de faire souffrir l'adolescente juste pour ne pas être le seul à supporter l'angoisse qu'évoquait pour lui l'enlèvement d'Alphonse.

-Écoutez, mamie, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiétez vous non plus inutilement, mais si je ne parle pas à quelqu'un, je vais exploser. Normalement, je ne serais même pas en train de vous parler, mais des hommes de l'armée tiennent absolument à me parler, ce qui fait que je suis coincé ici alors qu'Alphonse s'est fait kidnappé.

-Comment?!

C'était sorti un peu vite pour que la vieille femme absorbe le choc sans contrecoup. Mais Ed comprit qu'il avait mieux fait d'en parler à la grand-mère plutôt qu'à la petite fille. Cette dernière aurait piqué une telle crise maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

-Il n'y a pas de comment dont nous devrions parler, il a été emmené dans une autre ville et est retenu prisonnier. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir le récupérer, mais…

-Je comprend que tu ais besoin d'en discuter. Mais je ne vois pas quoi te dire. Sinon de te dépêcher de retrouver ton frère et te faire payer à tous les truands qui auront osé faire du mal à notre Alphonse! Et surtout, de faire de ton mieux pour prendre soin de toi tout en secourant ton cadet.

-Mamie Pinacko, ma santé n'a pas d'importance si la vie d'Al est en jeu, répliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tant à elle qu'il tenait à le prouver qu'à lui-même. Mais, avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, Roy réintégra son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière lui assez brutalement pour prévenir son invité qu'il était de retour. Ed passa à deux doigts de raccrocher à cause de l'énervement que provoqua en lui l'arrivée en fanfare du colonel. Comme le flame alchemist ne semblait pas d'humeur très loquace après son entrevue avec la généralissime, Edward pensa à filer en douce.

-Fullmetal, je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. Ce que j'avais à te dire, et tu peux faire passer le mot, c'est que l'armée à arrêter les ravisseurs de ton frère et qu'Axia et lui sont maintenant en sécurité dans la ville de Dublith, dans les quartiers militaires de la cité. Hawkeye t'a déjà réservé un billet de train. Tu pourras y être demain à la première heure en partant cette après-midi. Et je ne veux pas entendre de plainte, c'était le plus vite qu'on pouvait faire.

Il s'agit de tout ce que Roy voulait dire. Cependant, son discours se perdit dans l'éclat mélangé de joie et de colère du jeune alchimiste d'État quand il sut enfin que son frère était hors de danger. Il était furieux à l'idée que le colonel ait pu jugé qu'une telle nouvelle pouvait attendre. Il s'empressa aussi de le répéter à Pinacko, pour qu'elle ne se fasse plus de soucis. Ensuite, il remercia son supérieur d'un vague signe de la main, raccrochant tout en enfilant sa veste rouge avant de franchir la porte en coup de vent. Il ne brûlait plus que de faire une chose maintenant. Revoir Alphonse!

Roy se retrouva seul, au milieu de son bureau, la voix cassée au milieu de sa phrase, l'air hébété. Il croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils et cherchant contenance.

-Non mais, il aurait pu m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, grogna-t-il plus pour les murs que lui-même.

Il s'assit à son bureau, l'air boudeur et mécontent. Plutôt que de se remettre au travail, il fixa un point dans le vide, imaginant toutes ses contrariétés et leurs instigateurs en train de disparaître dans d'horribles conditions. Et dans ce cas, l'horrible aurait servi de synonyme à humiliant. Le colonel commençait à en avoir assez qu'on se moque de lui. Et il aurait préféré un peu plus d'attention de la part du jeune fullmetal qui avait vidé les lieux en un temps record maintenant qu'il savait que son frère allait bien. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour qu'on vienne interrompre sa violente cogitation.

-Colonel, Edward a récupéré son billet de train, fit le premier lieutenant en se glissant précautionneusement dans le bureau.

Ayant vu la vitesse à laquelle Elrick en était sortit, elle pouvait s'imaginer bien des choses à propos de l'état d'esprit de son supérieur. D'ailleurs, le regard noir qu'il lui lança n'était pas très engageant. Mais elle venait de traverser une réunion particulièrement longue et éreintante et peu lui importait la colère de Roy. Elle avait du enduré les sarcasmes tout juste déguisés de Sarah Kihendon. Son seul soutien, c'était d'être ressortie avec Maria Ross et Erika Eagle pour conspirer avec deux vraies amies contre la générale tape-à-l'œil. Malheureusement, l'hypocrisie n'était pas le fort de Riza. Elle avait préférée rejoindre ses quartiers de travail plutôt que de parler trop longtemps dans le dos de cette femme détestable qui dirigerait la mission de Mustang et d'Eagle. En effet, les lieutenants avaient reçu la majorité des informations se rattachant à leur mission.

On avait fait des trios d'un alchimiste d'État, d'un lieutenant de l'armée, de préférence experts en tir, et d'un général. Le colonel Sins et Hawkeye seraient sous les ordres de Clamp. Quant à Maria Ross, elle suivrait Armstrong et le général Miko. Ils seraient neuf à mener l'opération, guidé par un espion qui devait être envoyé sur les lieux quelques jours avant eux. Pour superviser cette mission, le général Black Stallion lui-même serait dans la place. Mais ce qu'avait appris Riza par la suite ne l'avait pas enchanté. Les Ishbals qu'ils attaqueraient se trouvaient dans les environs de Resembol…

-Colonel?

-Oui, j'ai entendu, le fullmetal nabot a pris son billet et fichu le camp. Je m'en doutais un peu quand je l'ai vu filer comme s'il avait le diable au trousse.

-J'ai quelques dossiers pour vous, fit-elle tout en déposant lesdits dossiers devant lui. Ce sont des résumés de ce qu'on attend de vous dans la mission du mois prochain.

-Ah, ouais, celle des trios. Il y a beaucoup de soldats qui y prendront part?

-Nous serons une douzaine, au maximum. Mais les groupes travailleront séparément.

-Bien, bien, ce sera une bonne occasion de faire un coup d'éclat. Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir m'attirer une nouvelle promotion.

Riza réalisa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau qu'il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il semblait même éviter son regard. Il farfouillait les dossiers qu'elle lui avait remis, ne relevant pas la tête une seule fois, même quand il tournait les pages. Cependant, le soupir qu'il poussa n'échappa pas à son lieutenant. Sa déprime était visible comme le nez au milieu du visage.

-Qu'avez-vous colonel?

-Oh…

Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, l'air effaré de voir qu'elle était encore là. Puis, en réalisant que son expression n'était pas très polie, il se secoua un peu, reportant ses yeux de braises sur ses feuilles, les doigts de sa main droite se mettant à pianoter nerveusement le rebord de son bureau.

-Rien, rien, lieutenant. Je suis un peu à cran cet après-midi. Je vais me pencher sur ses dossiers attentivement et demain, ça ira sûrement mieux.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, troublée par la distance qu'il mettait visiblement entre eux.

Pourquoi choisissait-il ces mots-là plutôt que d'autres? Pourquoi semblait-il se donner tout le mal possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'ennuyait? Pourquoi s'arrangeait-il pour ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, contrairement à d'habitude? Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de la possibilité d'une nouvelle guerre ce matin, il n'était plus le même.

-Vous n'avez besoin de rien? S'enquit-elle.

-Quelle question! Non, non, je vais bien. Merci. Allez, retournez donc travailler un peu que je puisse me concentrer à ces documents. J'en ai pour l'après-midi entier à ce train-là! Argh, foutu bureaucrates! Ce sont de bons à rien de fonctionnaires qui ont fait ces dossiers, pas vrai?

-Oui, colonel. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous devons jouer un peu les fonctionnaires nous-mêmes.

-Ouais, ouais, allez, du vent, se plaignit-il encore, l'air absent. En agitant une main au-dessus de son épaule et se plongeant dans sa lecture.

En prenant son air rigide et professionnel, Riza obéit docilement et quitta le bureau de son colonel. Elle était froissée par son agissement et se doutait qu'il le faisait exprès. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussait à être aussi exaspérant. La déception qu'il avait vécu le matin même? Cela avait-il encouragé Roy à repousser la jeune femme? S'était-il lassé d'elle? Lui qui hier encore lui clamait un amour sans limite… Ne sachant pas quoi penser, elle se réfugia dans sa paperasse, répondant par des grognements et des grincements de dent à ses collègues. Bien sûr, Jean n'était pas parmi eux, s'occupant de la protection rapproché d'Émilie.

Il ne descendait parmi les hommes de Mustang que lorsque la jeune Stein réclamait la solitude. Breda avait parié avec les autres qu'Havoc aurait été rétrogradé pour avoir laissé sa protégée se faire attaquer la veille. Mais Elsa n'avait pas sourcillée devant l'échec du lieutenant en second. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle le trouvait encore à son goût d'après les ragots qui courraient maintenant sur Jean. En vérité, elle ne voyait pas comment n'importe quel autre homme aurait pu prévenir ce qui s'était produit. Surtout que maintenant, elle connaissait davantage les pouvoirs de son invitée et pouvait orienter les cours qu'elle lui donnait personnellement, ainsi que ses propres projets, selon ce qu'elle avait apprit de nouveau. En fait, pour cette journée, Jean en avait déjà plein les bras avec sa convocation au bureau de madame Sciez et la protection d'Émilie.

Riza n'avait rien à faire de ce que racontait ses collègues à propos d'Havoc, qui aurait été vu au restaurant avec la petite-fille de Bernard Stein. Elle en avait assez avec les presque insultes que Roy venait tout juste de lui faire.

Ce dernier se mordait déjà les doigts d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Mais sa mère ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix. C'était passé pour un salaud ou ruiner la carrière d'Hawkeye et la sienne par la même occasion. Il avait pris sa décision. À moins de trouver une occasion pour avouer à sa douce le chantage qu'on leur faisait, il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'arranger pour qu'elle le haïsse suffisamment pour oublier les petits moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés.

Malheureusement cela ne ferait que prouver à Riza qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire complètement confiance. Et par conséquent, il risquait fort de ne jamais pouvoir regagner sa confiance. Mais d'un autre point de vue, sans l'appui inconditionnel de la jeune femme, saurait-il traverser les différents rangs de l'armée jusqu'à rejoindre son rêve? Aurait-il encore la force de subir l'humiliation et les sarcasmes de ses supérieurs d'ici le jour où tous ses sacrifices seraient enfin suffisants pour lui donner ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps?

Roy se prit la tête à deux mains, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux si une solution ne pointait pas à l'horizon de ses pensées.

Dans une toute autre ville, des évènements plus heureux avaient lieu. Axia s'était réveillée au bout de 15 heures de sommeil et immédiatement, après avoir remercié Alphonse pour l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui apportait, elle demanda à voir son père. Surtout quand son ami lui eut annoncé que Greed était toujours vivant!

-Il est toujours vivant? Mais il faut que je le voie! Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire…

-Attends un peu Axia. Tu viens juste de récupérer ton corps et tu es encore un peu faible. Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te donnes un peu de temps. Ton père ne va pas s'enfuir. Puis…

Il n'osa pas dire ce qu'il pensait, craignant la blesser avec la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle devina ce à quoi il pensait, car ses yeux pétillèrent d'étincelles de joie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit d'hôpital, gardant des forces pour rejoindre son père.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit avant qui il était? C'est vrai que je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui. Et je ne voulais pas te donner un souci de plus. Tu es tellement gentil que tu aurais fait attention de ne pas lui faire de mal si vous aviez du vous battre ensemble. Et à voir ce qu'il est devenu, je ne pouvais pas m'arranger pour que nous l'épargnions. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime plus, tu t'en doutes, mais je suis vraiment furieuse de voir ce qu'il peut faire. Mon père, celui que j'ai connu il y a cent ans, n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Il maltraitait Wrath, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un homme du centre de détention.

-Je suis désoler que tu ais du voir ton père en homoncule. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait si ma mère devait apparaître devant moi et être mon ennemie, la calma Alphonse.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il nous a enlevé. Puis, j'en suis à me demander si quand il a agi ainsi, il savait qu'en nous faisant ouvrir la porte, il me permettrait de retrouver mon corps.

Al eut un sursaut à la mention de la porte. Des chocs sourds résonnèrent de l'intérieur de son corps. Axia crut même entendre une voix de femme crier le nom de Dorchatte et ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, en récupérant son corps.

-Oui, parlant de ça, je préférerais qu'on évite le sujet, fit l'armure avant de baisser la voix pour poursuivre : Martel est toujours avec moi, avec tous les soldats autour, je ne peux pas faire autrement si je veux la protéger, mais elle est folle de colère. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mais elle ne cesse d'appeler Dorchatte dès qu'elle est réveillée.

Les bruits sourds se poursuivirent un moment, avant qu'un gémissement de résignation douloureuse ne vienne précéder le silence. Axia sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Martel devait s'acharner sur les parois d'acier du corps d'Alphonse jusqu'à l'épuisement pour exprimer sa douleur de ne plus voir Dorchatte. Et la petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée qu'elle était encore la cause d'autant de souffrance. Comme Wrath, la chimère avait du servir de sacrifice pour lui rendre son enveloppe charnelle.

-Je ne voulais pas redevenir moi-même à ce prix-là.

-Ce n'est pas grave Axia. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Non, je voulais le faire. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences et…

-Ménages-toi, la coupa-t-il un peu brutalement. Tu as récupéré ton corps et peu importe les prix qu'il a fallu payé, maintenant que c'est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Alors, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est profiter de ce que tu as.

Elle crut deviner un soupçon de rancœur dans la voix trop douce d'Alphonse et comprit que si elle était de nouveau une petite fille, capable de respirer, de rêver, de dormir, de manger, de pleurer et de sentir le froid sur sa peau, il n'était toujours qu'une armure. Même si cela faisait moins longtemps qu'elle qu'il connaissait cette situation, il devait la jalouser un petit peu. Il n'aurait pas été humain s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creuses. Alors, elle se rappela sa maigreur et cacha son visage entre ses mains grêles. À quoi lui servait-il d'être vivante et de se sentir vivante dans un corps presque mort? La pauvre ne pouvait même pas oser se plaindre, de peur de froisser son ami.

-Je suis désolée, gémit-elle, au bord des sanglots.

-Non, Axia, ne pleures pas. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais te sentir mal. Voyons… Il crut comprendre l'autre raison de sa peine et poursuivit : C'est vrai que tu es toute petite, mais je vais m'assurer qu'on s'occupe bien de toi ici et en un rien de temps, les médecins m'ont promis que tu aurais récupéré ta forme. Je serais avec toi et je t'aiderais à récupérer. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire.

À ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, avec un grand sourire. Elle ne changea pas d'expression en voyant la petite fille pleurer ou l'armure gigantesque à ces côtés gesticuler.

-Du calme, voyons, du calme. Monsieur Elrick, mademoiselle Galeon, je vous prierais de rester tranquille. Monsieur Galeon s'est réveillé. Il va bien et je pense qu'il aimerait voir sa fille. Alors, si vous vous sentez d'attaque, je crois que cela vous fera du bien à tout les deux. Le jeune Elrick a beaucoup travaillé et ne s'est presque pas reposer. Je sais qu'il dit ne pas en avoir besoin, mais nous savons qu'il ne suffit pas d'impressionner les filles pour avoir leur bonne grâce, n'est-ce pas ma mignonne.

Axia rougit et Al l'aurait fait aussi s'il avait pu. Son malaise s'exprima par quelques grincements de métal, car il bougea un peu trop brusquement en essayant vainement de se défendre.

-Alors, ce bon monsieur en haut, il va pouvoir voir sa fille? Demanda l'infirmière, coupant court à la gêne des deux adolescents.

Intimidée, la petite se contenta d'acquiescer. On lui servit donc un petit déjeuner bien léger, pour lui permettre de se réhabituer à la nourriture après le long jeûne qu'elle avait du faire pour avoir sa taille. Elle n'osa pas leur révéler qu'il y avait 100 ans qu'elle n'avait plus mangé. Ils auraient bien fait une syncope les pauvres!

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, on la laissa sortir, en chaise roulante, pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre où son père restait. Quand elle entra, il était toujours éveillé, grimaçant de douleur tandis que son infirmière se plaignait qu'il était assis un peu de travers au milieu de ses oreillers. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas qu'on le bouge et le moindre mouvement était douloureux.

-Cet homme n'est pas normal, déclara la jeune femme en se redressant à côté de son patient pour accueillir sa collègue infirmière et la fille de l'homme anormal. Il guéri à une vitesse phénoménal.

-Pourtant, je sens bien que je n'ai plus vingt ans, grinça-t-il. Avant je guérissais 100 fois plus vite.

-Tu ne me croiras pas, poursuivit sa garde-malade en faisant la sourde oreille. La balle qu'il avait reçu dans la nuque est ressortit d'elle-même hier, au milieu de la nuit, comme si les pores de sa peau l'avait recraché. Presque aussitôt après, il s'est redressé en se frottant le cou, avant de nous dire qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas approcher nos scalpels de lui. Pire encore, j'étais incapable de lui administrer des calmants. Mes aiguilles se brisent sur sa peau.

-Quelle idée aussi de me piquer avec ces trucs. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces seringues. Puis, qui dit que j'ai besoin de calmant?

-Sa colonne a été touchée par la balle, mais selon nos radios, les os sont en train de se reformer! Acheva de conter l'infirmière, l'air abasourdie.

Au fond de son fauteuil, Axia contemplait l'homoncule qu'elle avait fait de son père. Il avait le même visage qu'avant, mais il semblait avoir de la misère à afficher ses sourires francs qu'il avait autrefois. Ses mains étaient grandes, larges, ses épaules descendaient en deux bras de géant, aussi longs que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas cessé de pleurer de joie tandis qu'elle goûtait pour la première fois à de la nourriture depuis 100 ans, se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Elle les essuya vivement, mais son geste n'échappa pas au regard pointu de Greed.

-Axia, ma chérie, ne pleure pas. Papa va bien maintenant, dit-il à son intention, avec un sourire fragile de rareté.

Un sourire honnête qu'il n'avait plus du faire depuis 100 ans.

-Oh, papa, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

Le père et la fille étaient les seuls à pouvoir saisir de quel état elle parlait. Son sourire se fit plus aiguisé, causant un mouvement de recul chez les deux infirmières. Elles venaient de voir ses dents trop pointues et s'en inquiétaient.

-Vous… vous les avez fait aiguisées exprès? Vous savez que ce n'est pas très bon pour la dentition.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, répliqua Greed. Elles sont comme ça depuis quelques décennies déjà. Puis, ce ne serait pas la première folie que je ferais des trucs spéciaux avec mon corps. Tatouage, manipulation moléculaire. C'est fou les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous quand on prend vraiment la peine d'y penser.

Il laissa sa main devenir noire et se fit pousser des griffes au bout de ses doigts, avec un sourire qui devint carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites…?

-Je vérifies que tout est en ordre, répliqua-t-il en faisant la grimace tandis que sa main redevenait blanche comme neige, à l'exception de son tatouage de l'ouroboros. Hmmm… Ce n'est plus tout à fait au point.

Un gémissement plaintif leur rappela à tous la présence d'Axia dans la pièce. Elle s'en voulait tellement maintenant de ne pas avoir laisser son père mourir et d'avoir oser briser le tabou de l'alchimie pour le ramener à la vie. Il ne ressemblait même plus à son père. Il n'était plus qu'un monstre qui s'amusait à terrifier les gens.

-Non, ma chérie, ne pleures pas, la supplia-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il avait causé.

Il essaya de se lever de son lit pour rejoindre sa petite fille, qui se faisait encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était au fond de son fauteuil roulant. Greed n'était pas encore assez fort pour faire mieux que s'asseoir, pour preuve, dès qu'il fut debout, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba à genoux dans les draps de son lit, provoquant la panique des infirmières, qui se ruèrent vers lui pour l'aider, oubliant la peur qu'il leur évoquait tout à l'heure.

-Ne vous occuper pas de moi, amenez-moi ma fille.

-Peut-être devrait-elle se reposer encore un peu.

-Non, je veux ma fille. Donnez la moi, s'emporta-t-il.

Axia éclata en sanglot à ses mots et il se frappa la tête du poing, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Ce n'était pas facile de gérer les souvenirs qu'il retrouvait de son passé et son besoin de tout posséder. L'homoncule vivait la situation la plus confuse de sa vie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi mauvais et de s'afficher encore aussi méchant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il voulait faire le bien comme le mal. Alors, comme les infirmières semblaient prêtes à se fâcher et appeler la sécurité, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-S'il vous plaît. Je voudrais tenir ma petite fille dans mes bras. Pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Dites, ma chérie, intervient l'infirmière de la petite en se penchant vers Axia. Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ce qu'il demande. Je me fis à toi, tu sais. Mais il ne m'inspire pas complètement confiance ton vieux.

-C'est quand même mon père. Il sera toujours mon père, fit la gamine en séchant ses larmes en se levant elle-même pour rejoindre l'homoncule qu'elle avait aidé à créer.

Comme elle approchait, ce fut lui qui hésita. Il la voyait, si petite, si maigre, qui tanguait sur ses jambes maigrelettes. Il se rappelait de toute sa vie d'avant, de toutes les fois où il l'avait faite sauté sur ses genoux et de ce qui représentait toute son existence. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré un moment que celui qui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas que des étrangères le voient réagir. Il ne voulait pas sentir la moquerie ou les jugements de quelques infirmières qui pourraient les voir se retrouver. Il s'agissait de sa fille à lui. L'enfant qui avait tout abandonné pour lui. L'enfant qui avait tout fait pour le garder avec elle, lui ayant donné l'ultime sacrifice avec l'aide de sa mère, pour lui montrer l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'était pas capable de l'admettre, mais un chahut d'émotions était en train de le virer à l'envers.

-Pourriez-vous, nous laisser seuls, demanda-t-il.

Après avoir attendu le hochement positif de tête d'Axia, elles acceptèrent d'acquiescer à la requête de ce patient excentrique. Elles les laissèrent donc seuls, contre tout le bon sens qui leur criait de protéger cette enfant de cet homme étrange. Il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal cependant. Au contraire, il se sentit soudain gêné devant sa propre fille. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Il n'était plus aussi pur qu'avant. Peut-être ne l'était-il plus du tout et ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment été, mais la magie de l'idéalisation d'Axia pour son père avait disparue et cet état de fait le mettait à l'envers. Comme elle approchait de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Papa, je… je ne suis pas assez forte pour me battre avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Et moi, je ne suis plus assez bien pour être ton père. Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

Elle s'appuya sur le lit, épuisée par les quelques efforts qu'elle venait de faire pour le rejoindre. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombèrent dans la figure. Elle flottait dans sa robe d'hôpital. Et lui la détaillait des yeux, ne perdant rien de la souffrance qui la défigurait. Il savait qu'il était un monstre. Mais pour une fois, il en avait honte. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu, voilà qu'il s'en voulait de n'être qu'un homoncule.

-Je ne voulais pas que les choses en viennent à ça papa. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cet état. Je suis désolée d'avoir été assez faible pour me croire capable de vaincre la mort. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Et maman non plus. Je…

La mention de sa mère dut être de trop pour Greed. Alors qu'il était pâle comme la mort, il prit des couleurs. Et dans un grognement de douleur, il la fit taire. D'un geste trop rapide pour être arrêté, il avait attrapé le poids plume qu'était devenu Axia et l'attira contre lui, n'osant pas la serrer trop fort dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser pour ça Axia. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant quand tu as essayé de me ramener à la vie. C'est ta mère qui t'y a poussé le plus. Et je peux comprendre que tu l'ais fait. Si je t'avais perdu, j'aurais fait la même chose.

-Non, tu détestais l'alchimie.

-Mais qui te dis que j'aime cette science maintenant? Je déteste toujours autant cela. Il faut croire que je suis né pour être poursuivi par cette horrible pratique.

-Je savais que tu n'aurais pas été content que je m'en serve pour te ramener à la vie, je n'avais pas le droit de toute façon, mais c'était de rejeter tout ce en quoi tu croyais que de…

-Axia, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, amers cette fois et se cramponna au cou de son père, comme si elle risquait de se noyer dans ses larmes. Il était si grand qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir disparaître dans son corps. Et combien elle aurait retourné à l'époque où elle n'existait pas encore, au moment où elle n'était que la chair de sa chair, pas encore né, pas encore consciente de la chance qu'elle avait et des crimes qu'elle allait commettre.

-Ma chérie, ne pleure pas. Papa est avec toi maintenant. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai essayé de compenser ton absence avec tout ce que je pouvais, mais j'en étais incapable. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de savoir que tu allais bien. Un père ne veut pas enterrer ces enfants. C'est contre-nature.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ne sachant pas trop qui croire. L'homme qui lui parlait maintenant ou celui qu'elle avait vu agir dans les deux derniers jours. L'homme qui avait malmené un enfant homoncule sans le moindre remord. Il la serra aussi fort et doucement qu'il le pouvait. Il avait de la misère à accepter tout ce qu'il retrouvait. Sa fille retrouvée, c'était une joie qui lui faisait une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Cette enfant dans ces bras, il se rappelait bien ne pas l'avoir fait tout seul. Elle n'était pas qu'à lui. Et le souvenir que cela évoquait. La douleur qui se mêlait au bonheur. Un trop d'émotion qui le surpassait, le dépassait. Il n'avait qu'un nom aux lèvres et ses yeux pleurèrent pour la première fois depuis cent ans.

Il avait eut une vie bien remplie. Mais sa plus grande joie, avant Axia. Il s'en rappelait bien. La femme qu'il n'avait jamais mariée mais qu'il avait toujours respectée et traitée comme plus que son égale. La femme qui l'avait toujours encouragé dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Celle qui avait accepté de partager sa vie avec le moins que rien qu'il était. L'étoile dans sa vie qui lui avait amené un soleil à chérir et à protéger.

-Gloria, soupira-t-il en songeant que s'il retrouvait sa fille, il ne reverrait jamais sa femme.

Les larmes du père et de la fille se rejoignirent. Axia comprit alors que c'était bien son père qui la tenait dans ses bras et pas seulement l'amas de chair palpitant qu'elle avait abandonné à lui-même sous une terre fraîchement retournée cent ans auparavant. Alors, après un siècle de séparation, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin.

(Si mon ordinateur était capable de mettre des étoiles, je les mettrais ici…)

Edward prit un voyage de train plus tôt que prévu et arriva au milieu de la soirée. Il rejoignit l'hôpital où son frère se trouvait, pensant à visiter son maître Izumi un moment, avant de remettre à plus tard cette visite. Il gravit les marches après s'être assuré du numéro de chambre où résidait son cadet. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, qui de fait, n'était pas fermée à clé. Il pensait que son frère serait peut-être en train de méditer, mais il se doutait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Alphonse ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il découvrit l'étonna pourtant.

Al n'était pas seul, à méditer. Il était assis face à une jeune femme dont la toison blonde était coupé très court. Elle avait une mèche longue, qui venait touché ses lèvres de mannequin. Elle avait un tatouage énorme, qui courrait sur son épaule. Elle parlait à voix basse, assise en indien, les bras posés sur ses jambes repliées, les yeux hagards et rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. L'armure en face d'elle ne parlait pas. Elle restait immobile, silencieuse, ses yeux luminescents formant deux demi-lunes, comme des coupes de lumières dans le noir.

-Al? Demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

-Grand frère, s'exclama joyeusement l'armure en sautant sur ses pieds.

Oubliant la vision sinistre de cette femme blonde à l'air attristé, Edward ne se la joua pas et sourit à son frère, avant de carrément le prendre dans ses bras, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à faire le tour de son corps immense.

-Al! Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses! Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, tu sais, mais je ne sais plus comment te parler avec tout ce qui nous arrive. C'est peut-être parce qu'on vieillit, mais j'ai eu l'impression de m'éloigner de toi et je n'ai pas cherché à te retenir plus qu'il fallait. Je suis vraiment désoler, frangin.

-Ce n'est pas grave Edward. Tu sais, mieux valait que tu ne t'opposes à rien la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, parce que nos ravisseurs avaient de bons moyens.

-Où sont-ils donc ceux-là? L'armée les a arrêté? Je leur montrerais bien moi!! Oh, et cette femme là, c'est qui?

-Chut! Edward, tais-toi, s'énerva Alphonse. Viens, rentres tout de suite, il faut que je t'explique.

Ed fut entraîné un peu contre lui par son cadet dans la chambre d'hôpital, devant une Martel indifférente. Elle pleurait en silence, résignée maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir pour chercher Dorchatte sans la protection de l'armure d'Alphonse. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus espérer revoir Roa et les autres. Quant à son patron, Greed, il était dans un si mauvais état que son médecin (malgré les étranges capacités de l'homoncule, on n'avait pas encore été capable de diagnostiquer sa non humanité, Greed n'est pas assez stupide pour faire des simagrées devant un docteur) enfin, Greed avait reçu l'ordre de rester alité pour encore une semaine et demi.

Martel ne pouvait pas attendre tout ce temps. Il lui faudrait s'enfuir bien avant ça, mais son protecteur n'était pas en état de l'accompagner. Les rôles étaient inversés et maintenant, elle était à la merci d'Alphonse. Elle ne craignait pas trop pour elle-même, mais surtout pour Dorchatte. Si elle avait bien compris, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire.

Pendant qu'elle se morfondait sur son sort, Alphonse essayait d'expliquer à Edward la situation.

-Alors, cette femme, c'est une chimère qui a été recueillie par l'homoncule Greed, qui vous a enlevé pour t'obliger Axia et toi à ouvrir la porte des connaissances en sacrifiant un autre homoncule. Et le résultat, c'est qu'Axia a retrouvé son corps, ce qui devait être le but de Greed, bien qu'une autre chimère semble avoir été sacrifiée aussi. Et en plus, Axia est la fille de Greed. Ce qui se tient dans un sens, puisqu'elle a fait une transmutation humaine sur son père et qu'un tel acte ne peut que créer un humain artificiel, résuma Edward après avoir bien écouter le compte-rendu de son frère.

-Oui, en bref, c'est à peu près ça, approuva le cadet Elrick.

-Eh bien, il t'en est arrivé des choses. Et tu as vraiment ouvert la porte?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé à Axia, mais j'ai retrouvé tous les souvenirs de la transmutation qu'on a fait avec notre mère. Je pense que si j'essayais, je pourrais faire de l'alchimie sans dessin, comme toi.

-Moi qui paniquait à l'idée que tu te sois enlevé. Je vois que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi… siffla Edward, épaté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis un espèce d'incapable fini sans son grand frère?

-Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça. Oh Al, je ne veux même pas me disputer avec toi, j'ai été vraiment trop inquiet pour toi.

-Je suis désoler, Ed.

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant, je ne te lâche plus. Sauf qu'il va falloir qu'on retourne à Central. La généralissime est toujours après moi, elle veut m'obliger à donner des cours à Émilie Stein et elle m'a donné une autre mission pour la semaine prochaine.

-Toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas reposé à ce que je vois. Oh moins, tu n'auras pas eu à te battre avec des homoncules.

-Au contraire, j'en ai affronté deux rien qu'hier.

-Non! Mais Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour attirer ses monstres sur toi comme ça?

-Eh, je ne fais rien. Ce qui me fait penser... Ah, j'ai trop d'idées dans la tête en même temps, ça me donne mal au crâne. Tiens, réussit-il à dire tout en lâchant sa tête qu'il s'était prise à deux mains pour donner une enveloppe à son frère. C'est le message que le père t'a écrie. Je ne l'ai pas lu. Il en a laissé trois feuilles. Une pour moi, une pour toi et une autre en cas de besoin seulement à ce que ce vieux crétin raconte.

-S'il le dit, mieux vaut se fier à lui.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il nous a toujours caché beaucoup trop de choses. Enfin, maintenant, je vais pouvoir me reposer pour de vrai en sachant que tu vas bien.

Edward se jeta sur le lit, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détendu pour cacher le malaise qui lui raidissait les épaules. Ses craintes étaient peut-être effacées, mais il était encore inquiet pour son frère. Son stress post-panique demeurait. Il ne savait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en séparer avant un moment encore. Pour l'instant, mieux valait faire comme si tout allait mieux, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Alphonse.

-Demain, on va pouvoir rentrer à Central avec Axia.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Axia a retrouvé son corps, mais elle est terriblement maigre. Les docteurs ont dit qu'elle aurait besoin de soins. Et Martel ne peut pas sortir d'ici, la présence de tous les soldats la met en danger. Je dois la voyager avec moi pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Sauf qu'il faudra un mois à Axia pour être assez en forme pour quitter l'hôpital. Et je préférais rester avec elle. Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé grand frère, mais si tu dois repartir pour Central ou une autre destination, quelle qu'elle soit, ce sera sans moi.

Edward se redressa sur le lit, l'air furieux et très loin de toute compréhension. En fait, c'était ses pires craintes qui se réalisaient. Son frère n'avait pas fait semblant de s'éloigner de lui. Il lui disait presque de partir sans lui. De choisir entre ses obligations pour l'armée, qui pourrait le guider vers la pierre philosophale et Alphonse.

-Non, Al, tu n'es pas sérieux! Mais… Mais tu dois venir avec moi. Et… Et dans moins d'une semaine, j'irais à Resembol pour la mission que me donne la généralissime, alors…

-Alors, tu seras sûrement mieux sans moi pour revoir Winry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Non, non tu ne comprends pas Al. On doit encore retrouver la pierre philosophale et récupérer ton corps et…

-Ed, les choses ont changé. Je ne suis plus sans attache. Axia est mon amie et elle a besoin d'aide. Elle a retrouvé son corps. Elle est la mieux qualifiée pour m'aider à retrouver le mien. Et je ne veux pas t'obliger à ouvrir la porte une autre fois. Nous avons pu le faire Axia et moi parce que nous étions deux armures. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons rien perdu en traversant la porte. Et encore, nous avons du sacrifié beaucoup plus que ce nous voulions le faire. Dorchatte, la chimère la plus fidèle de Greed et un ami très proche de Martel a disparu à cause de nous. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je ne peux pas laisser en plan ici. De plus, pour ouvrir la porte, il nous a fallu sacrifier un homoncule. Un enfant homoncule qui n'avait pas l'air méchant du tout et qui ne nous avait rien fait.

En voyant l'air ahuri et un peu dégoûté de son aîné, dont la curiosité scientifique semblait avoir rendu l'âme, Al chercha à se défendre.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que nous avons traverser Axia et moi. Il y avait trois homoncules qui se battaient à côté de notre prison, Greed avait menacé de nous tuer tous les deux en défaisant le sceau de sang qui retenait nos âmes à nos armures. Puis deux autres types sont arrivés pour se battre contre Greed et les chimères. Et toute l'armée est arrivée et les soldats se sont mis à tirer partout.

Comme il parlait, Alphonse gesticulait sans un seul grincement. Sa voix montait dans les aigus et Edward pâlissait, la tension s'accumulant dans ses épaules et sa nuque. À chaque détail que son frère ajoutait, il comprenait que les choses avaient changé. Son petit frère avait traversé un traumatisme. Et si avant son enlèvement, ils étaient encore très proches, ils ne l'étaient plus tout autant. Ils arrivaient à la vraie croisée des chemins. Ce qu'Al avait vécu était proprement affreux.

Ed comprenait qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il comprenait qu'il réagisse maintenant, et il le comprendrait encore mieux plus tard, quand Martel lui raconterait comment le jeune homme avait gardé son calme en sortant de la porte, s'occupant aussitôt d'Axia plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, prenant en main les soldats perdus qui tiraient partout. Il aurait de la difficulté à s'imaginer la scène, avec un Alphonse autoritaire et téméraire qui servirait de chevalier servant à une petite fille de 11 ans. Mais y repensant, il y arriverait.

Il savait qu'Al était ainsi. Toujours à se sacrifier pour s'occuper des autres. Seulement, maintenant, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à tout avaler d'un coup. C'était trop. Et il se sentait coupable. Et détaché de tout cela en même temps. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il l'aurait voulu, comme ça, il aurait eu parfaitement raison de s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir été là pour défendre son frère. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait responsable compliquait tout. S'il avait été là, il aurait été responsable. Il aurait pu soutenir Alphonse et le conseiller. Il aurait pu s'emporter à sa place. Mais son frère s'était retrouvé seul, sans son guide. Et il avait très bien agi, peut-être mieux qu'Ed n'aurait pu le faire. Parce qu'il n'était pas Edward. Il était une personne différente, qui pouvait agir par elle-même et aider son prochain.

-Al, geignit Ed, prêt à le supplier pour qu'il arrête de relater toute cette histoire incroyable et terrible.

Ce n'est que là qu'Alphonse prit conscience de l'impact que prenait tout ce qu'il disait à son aîné. Il se tut, surpris de sentir tout à coup un mur entre lui et son frère.

-Je… Je ne veux pas retourner à Central, finit-il par dire. Je veux rester ici avec Axia et Martel et finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je vais retrouver mon corps tout seul. Et tu vas aller voir Winry et te débrouiller pour un moment. J'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

-Mais… On avait décidé ensemble de faire ce voyage pour retrouver ton corps.

-Nos corps. Nous devions retrouver nos corps. Ton bras et ta jambe aussi, grand frère. Mais je sais que tu as tiré un trait là-dessus. Tu t'es peut-être habitué à vivre comme ça. Et je suis content pour toi. Mais si tu peux être heureux maintenant, je préférerais que tu le sois et que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi. Je vais retrouver mon corps tout seul. Je ne veux plus blesser personne en laissant quelqu'un se sacrifier pour moi. Je ne ressens pas la douleur ou la fatigue. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'huile une fois de temps en temps et de faire attention quand il pleut.

-Mais Al…

Le cadet ne sut pas quoi ajouter pour calmer la douleur qu'il voyait sur le visage de son frère.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je te ralentissais parce que je suis… Parce que j'ai besoin de dormir ou de…

-Non, Ed, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses souffrir ou que tu te prives pour moi. Tu es toujours mon grand frère. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Mais cette fois, c'est plus personnel. Je veux aider Axia et c'est plus mon amie que la tienne. Comme Winry t'aime beaucoup plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi. Il ne faut pas que tu crois que je sois jaloux. C'est le contraire. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et tu peux l'être maintenant. Ne te prive plus à cause de moi.

-Al…

Ed semblait gêné maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment protester. Il avait envie d'accepter, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'y résoudre.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être d'accord. Mais si tu as des obligations à Central, tu n'as qu'à les remplir sans moi. Au fond, je serais plus inquiet pour toi si tu n'es pas avec moi, parce que je ne serais pas là pour te protéger. Mais j'ai confiance. Tu te débrouilleras. Et moi aussi. On se reverra vite, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Mais je ne veux plus que tu vives dans la constante pression et le stress. Je peux y résister, je suis en acier. Mais toi, tu es comme avant. Un bras et une jambe en moins, c'est tout. Alors, tu risques de craquer.

-Tu dis ça seulement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Rush Valley! Tu sais que je vaux mieux que ça. On peut toujours faire équipe. C'est toi-même qui a toujours dit que…

-Ed, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Rush Valley et tu le sais. Ça devait arriver. Et j'ai décidé que ça arriverait maintenant. Ce n'est pas une vengeance. Je te l'ai dit et je le répète. Je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à moi et que tu t'occupes de toi. Tu t'es vu un peu, tu as encore ta plaie au front, celle du déraillement de train et tu en as d'autres qui se sont rajouté aussi. Tu ne fais pas attention à toi à cause de moi.

-Bon, d'accord Al. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être aussi sérieux. Les gens vont finir par croire que c'est toi l'aîné entre nous deux.

Alphonse rit de bon cœur avec son frère. Mais Martel, elle, les enviait. Les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Un peu plus tôt, un père et une fille avaient eut droit à leurs retrouvailles. Et elle, elle restait là, seule au monde. Une malheureusement chimère, ignorante du sort de ses semblables, prisonnières des doutes et d'angoisses. Elle soupira, espérant que ça ne durerait plus trop longtemps.

Alors vous le devinez bien, c'est à suivre et oui, j'ai été plutôt rapide cette fois. Faut dire que la finale était assez choc, je peux pas vous laisser comme ça… Non, vraiment pas. Merci d'avance pour les reviews. Et oui, dsl pour cette coupure affreuse entre les retrouvailles et Al et son frère, où j'ai parlé des étoiles. Mon ordi n'arrive jamais à les faire. Merci encore et à la prochaine!


	33. Kapitel DreiBig und Drei

Encore une fois, pas de temps pour faire des rar, je ne sais pas trop si je vais recommencer à en faire, mais, sachez-le, je vois vos reviews et ce sont elles qui m'encouragent à continuer. C'est pourquoi n'arrêtez surtout pas d'en faire et je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire cette fic. C'est un gros morceau aujourd'hui, le procès de Bernard Stein dont je parle depuis le chapitre 4 au moins, alors, disons nous qu'il était temps!

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous émouvoir avec la séparation des deux frères. D'ailleurs, je suis contente de ne pas avoir vu de plainte sur ce point. Maintenant, je tiens à passer un dernier mot. Quelqu'un il y a quelques mois, m'a demandé si je ne viendra pas à faire des lemons dans ma fic. Le chapitre 35 est écrit. Et ce n'est pas un lemon, mais c'est chaud. Assez chaud. Alors, tenez vous prêts! Si vous n'en voulez pas (on n'a pas trop dit de quoi il s'agissait, parlons pour parler sérieusement, il s'agira de royai…) faites moi vite signe. Veux veux pas, le chapitre 35 approche. Ce sera corcé. Si je dois faire des changements, mieux vaut le savoir tout de suite. (On ne pourra pas dire que je ne m'occupe pas de mes lecteurs…)Merci d'avance et à la prochaine! Bonne lecture.

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Le procès

Der Prozeß

Kapitel Dreißig und Drei

Chapitre 33

Émilie resta enfermée pendant un moment interminable. Elle ne savait plus à qui se fier, Jean excepté, et elle préférait s'enfermer pour les 10 prochaines années plutôt que de courir le risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, se remémorant son crime. Maintenant, elle se voyait comme une meurtrière, la digne petite-fille de son grand-père et surtout, comme quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir. Ainsi, on avait eu raison de la garder enfermer tout ce temps dans le centre de détention. Plutôt que de suivre Havoc sur le chemin de la liberté, elle aurait mieux fait de rester là-bas, entre quatre murs, à subir des injures et des expériences plus abaissantes les unes que les autres. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas mis trop d'innocents en danger.

Elle s'était disputée avec son garde du corps, ce dernier insistant sur le fait que ce qui s'était produit n'était pas de sa faute à elle, mais bien à lui. De son côté, elle maintenait qu'elle était la seule responsable des tristes évènements ayant suivis la tentative ratée d'enlèvement qu'on avait faite contre elle. Ce qui ressemblait d'abord à un débat organisé avait tourné en véritable guerre et Jean avait fini par baissé les bras et sortir en claquant la porte. Émilie avait supposée qu'il pourrait avoir peur d'elle, à cause des terribles pouvoirs qu'elle avait dévoilé. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, mais le fond de vérité se cachant sous cette supposition avait choqué le soldat plus qu'autre chose et il avait préféré s'éloigner de sa protégée avant de contrevenir à son propre job.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Elsa Sciez avait convoqué le second lieutenant du colonel Mustang à son bureau pour lui suggérer de payer son erreur de la veille en nature. Bien sûr, elle ne fut pas si directe, mais de sa façon à la fois détournée, assurée et claire, elle fit comprendre à Havoc qu'il ne la laissait toujours pas indifférente. Avec l'impression d'être un malheureux morceau de viande mis en pâture dans une fosse aux lionnes, Jean se réfugia parmi ses collègues de travail vers le milieu de l'après-midi. La généralissime ayant essuyé un refus de sa part, elle s'était déjà vengé sur Roy en lui lançant son ultimatum et s'en était suivi les évènements que vous savez déjà. Hawkeye était donc d'une humeur presque aussi massacrante que Jean et leur colonel.

Au QG de Central, les couteaux volaient bas et on préférait jouer profil bas devant les soldats furieux qui engloutissaient presque leur travail pour se défouler. Elsa avait l'air bête tandis que ses généraux lui faisaient leur rapport, expliquant que les effectifs de l'armée avaient plus que doubler. En effet, depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle se trouvait au pouvoir, l'avènement de la section rouge de l'armée et les menaces lancées ici et là dans les rangs des soldats avait mis le feu aux poudres. La vieille femme à l'apparence trop jeune ne voulait pas fêter immédiatement sa victoire. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait faire un dernier coup d'éclat avant d'avoir complètement assis son pouvoir sur l'armée. On se posait beaucoup de question sur la façon dont elle avait réussi à évincer Bradley. Sa victoire en combat singulier en avait surpris plus d'un, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour convaincre tout ses hommes de marcher au pas.

Puis, quand Black Stallion se serait montré devant tous les soldats, on aurait tôt fait de voir son lien avec un certain colonel enflammé. Si trop de gens réalisait qu'il y avait en fait au moins 4 personnes de la même famille dans l'armée qui occupait des places beaucoup trop haut placées sans raisons apparente, on parlerait de machination. C'était bien ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à ce qu'on réalisa tout de la supercherie. Elle s'assurait simplement que son benjamin serait tranquille, sachant que son aîné ne ferait pas de folie. Lloyd avait toujours été un garçon obéissant qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se démarquer de son frère dans les erreurs. Roy ne faisait pas exprès de causer des problèmes, mais son demi-frère semblait toujours tout mieux réussir que lui. Parfois, quand on essaye de se surpasser, on peut faire des gaffes.

-Clamp, finit-elle par dire, interrompant le jeune général dans son rapport de la journée. Nous avons presque complété la paperasse à propos du procès de monsieur Bernard Stein, mais nous n'avons pas encore fixé de dates. Que diriez-vous si nous nous organisions pour que cela se fasse, demain?

-Demain! S'énerva Miko, ne pouvant pas penser qu'elle croyait possible de faire quelque chose d'aussi important avec moins de 24 heures de préparation.

-Même en se privant de réalisme, il faut prévoir d'attendre au moins vendredi pour entamer le procès de Bernard Stein, intervint Sarah, désirant donné son avis.

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas que cet évènement dure trop longtemps. Je connais les histoires que peuvent faire un jury normal, mais nous sommes à l'armée et on ne peut pas traîner plus longtemps avec ce criminel. Il n'est pas question d'ouvrir un tribunal et de devoir remettre ça sur plusieurs séances. Je veux que tout soit dit et fini en moins de 12 heures. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous s'élargissent-elles ou…

-Au contraire, lui assura Clamp. Mais si tout est dit et fait en une journée, cela nous facilitera la vie pour les documents qu'on fera à la suite du procès. Et ce sera moins compliqué quant aux mesures de sécurité que nous devrons prendre.

-Oui, c'est un détail important. Que proposez-vous pour assurer la sécurité des témoins au procès? Bernard Stein est un homme dangereux et…

-Je ne parlais pas seulement de lui. Sa petite-fille doit être suivi psychologiquement. Avant de la faire assister au procès, il faut qu'on sache exactement ce qui sera dit. Pour les réponses des témoins et de l'accusé, on ne peut rien faire, mais il faut prévoir comment elle pourrait réagir. Si elle est trop instable, elle ne devra pas suivre la séance. Ce serait encore plus dangereux que si son grand-pèr… commença Miko en farfouillant dans ses dossiers.

-Oh, ne vous fiez donc pas à ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Je me charge de sa petite-fille. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est un danger public, bien plus que cette enfant. Par contre, il ne faut absolument pas qu'on les laisse être ensemble. S'il peut la toucher, il pourra se servir de son énergie alchimique. Elle n'est pas traitée de bombe à retardement pour rien. Elle est un peu comme une pierre philosophale ambulante. Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra jamais savoir comment se servir de son étrange pouvoir, mais son grand-père savait ce qu'il faisait quand il s'occupait d'elle enfant. Je sais qu'ensemble, ils pourraient représenter un danger égal à celui que vous représenter réuni.

Elle parlait bien sûr des trois jeunes généraux ayant pris part à la guerre de Xin. Miko, Sarah et Clamp échangèrent un regard inquiété à l'idée que deux personnes, l'une si vieille et l'autre si jeune, puissent possiblement les égaler. Le trio ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien et ils préféraient tous travailler séparément, mais ensemble, ils formaient une équipe de choc. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils faisaient partis des seuls survivants de cette guerre asiatique.

-Bien, madame, nous sommes mercredi. Vendredi, à 9 heures, le procès pourra commencer si nous nous y mettons tout de suite, finit par décider Sarah.

-Vous êtes d'une précision redoutable ma chère. J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas.

La menace à peine voilée de la généralissime n'échappa à aucun des trois généraux. Tout comme le fait que Black Stallion soit resté assis dans son coin, sans prendre part à l'échange. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de toujours finir par donner son opinion sur les décisions de Sciez. C'était comme s'il était hors du coup cette fois. Ou bien avait-il simplement la tête ailleurs. Les jeunes adultes ne l'avaient jamais vu en-dehors des bureaux d'hauts gradés. Il ne descendait jamais dans les sphères inférieures du QG. Et il ne semblait pas non plus sortir du QG de Central, ne serait-ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes…

-Soyez sans inquiétude, lui assura Miko. Nous ferons tout ce qui est humainement possible pour que Bernard Stein passe au jugé avant la fin de cette semaine.

-Après, nous pourrons l'exécuter…, continua Sarah.

-Ce qui aurait du être fait depuis longtemps, la coupa Elsa en plissant le nez et fronçant les sourcils, l'air méprisante.

À ce moment, elle avait tout l'air d'une chasseuse. Et la proie qu'elle convoitait avait déjà été ferrée. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir la dépecer.

-Entendons nous pour dire que nous devons œuvrer dans les règles de l'art sur ce cas, madame Sciez. Stein n'est pas originaire d'Amestris et il a fallut du temps pour se mettre d'accord avec son pays pour qu'il nous soit permis de le juger nous-mêmes pour ses crimes. L'immigration et tout ce que ça implique, ça nous donne des affaires compliquées. Mieux vaudrait que vous ne l'exécutiez pas vous-même si vous devez le faire. Et n'oubliez pas, les généraux rouges feront également parti du jury. Vous ne passez presque pas de temps avec eux, alors ils risquent de vous faire des problèmes s'il apparaît que cette affaire a une importance un peu trop personnelle à vos yeux. Nous devons faire attention à nos arrières.

Celui qui venait de parler ainsi, c'était Black Stallion. Égal à lui-même, il n'avait pas dit mot avant de se sentir obligé de calmer les ardeurs de la généralissime. Cette dernière le regarda un moment, l'air amusée par son audace. Les trois autres généraux ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulut signifier par : nous devons faire attention à nos arrières. Mais Elsa avait compris. Il s'agissait d'un secret entre eux deux. Pas besoin de faire la lumière là-dessus tout de suite. Elle savait encore mieux que Stallion qu'elle prenait de graves risques.

Le lendemain, Roy apprenait en même temps que tous les autres soldats d'Amestris que le procès de Bernard Stein aurait lieu le vendredi, à 9h00 du matin, jusqu'à 7h00 du soir. Il y aurait une pause sur l'heure du dîner, mais l'évènement ne touchait que quelques membres de l'armée seulement. En particulier ceux qui avait aidé à capturer le criminel. Il y aurait aussi les parents toujours vivants des victimes du criminel, ainsi que la petite-fille de ce dernier. En tout, deux cents cinquante personnes devaient assister au procès, les généraux rouges et bleus inclus, avec la généralissime. Dans ceux qui nous intéressent, on comptait le colonel Sins, son lieutenant Eagle, le colonel Mustang et ses lieutenants Hawkeye et Havoc. Edward Elrick était aussi invité et bien que son frère le soit également et se décommanda facilement, le fullmetal reçut des directives très claires. S'il n'était pas présent à ce procès, on risquait fort de lui en faire un à lui aussi. À ce qu'il semblait, on avait prévu qu'il fasse une description de la façon dont se battait Stein, malgré son âge avancé. Il s'agirait d'une preuve importante pour montrer que le vieillard était encore dangereux.

Malgré ses protestations, Ed dut se résoudre à prendre le premier train du jour pour Central et à laisser son frère derrière lui. Ce ne fut pas de bon cœur, mais il le fit en songeant que si son témoignage pouvait empêcher Stein de faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Au QG, la tension monta à son comble. Émilie ne voulait pas assister au tribunal. Et comme de fait, Jean avait été dépêché pour la convaincre d'y aller. On lui avait dit de faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'elle accepte de venir. On avait promis à la jeune femme qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait et qu'elle ne serait pas accusé avec son grand-père et donc, qu'on ne risquait ni de l'exécuter, ni de l'exiler ou de la punir avec lui. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas y aller. La seule raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait sortir de son centre de détention, c'était pour assister au procès de son grand-père. Mais elle ne saurait pas comment le regarder, lui, le dernier lien avec sa famille, mais surtout lui, l'homme qui avait fait d'elle un danger pour l'humanité tout entière.

Jean n'aimait pas l'idée de forcer sa protégée à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus et détestait devoir se fâcher contre elle. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'hommes disaient aux femmes en faisant leur macho, il ne trouvait pas qu'elle devenait jolie quand elle se fâchait. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois vraiment en colère et savait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais assister à un tel spectacle. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal tant que lui-même ne lui en ferait pas. Alors, c'est avec beaucoup d'inquiétude qu'il entreprenait cette discussion difficile avec elle, qui devait la pousser à assister au procès.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, protesta-t-elle pour une énième fois.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait du bien à ton grand-père de voir quelqu'un de neutre dans la salle. Quelqu'un qu'il connaît? Essaya-t-il de la convaincre, lui aussi, pour une énième fois.

-Tu cherches à me manipuler! Lui non plus, je ne veux pas le voir. Je n'irais pas.

-Émilie… soupira-t-il avant de baisser les bras et de lui avouer ce qui le gênait tout autant qu'elle. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à y aller et je me doute que ce sera une terrible épreuve pour toi. Mais… la généralissime ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être prête à te laisser le choix. Peut-être que tu préférerais que ce soit elle qui vienne te convaincre d'assister au procès de ton grand-père.

-Non, je préfère encore ne voir que toi Jean. J'aurais trop peur de la façon dont les autres personnes pourraient me regarder avec ce que j'ai fait. Ils doivent tous penser que je suis une sorte de monstre et…

-Ne recommences pas à dire ça.

-Mais ils auraient raison, insista la jeune femme. Je suis un monstre pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait!

-NON! Cria Havoc cette fois, choqué de voir qu'elle ne démordrait pas.

Émilie se figea devant lui, perdant toute sa fougue d'un coup. Son protecteur perdait patience. Et si lui savait ce dont elle était capable quand elle perdait patience, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Elle le vit fouiller dans sa poche d'une main tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa veste de soldat et recula, inquiétée à l'idée que Jean lui révèle une arme de poing ou pire encore. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'effrayer pour si peu.

-Allons, j'ai crier seulement pour que tu arrêtes de te déprécier. Puis, il faut que je fume un peu, la rassura-t-il en sortant de sa poche son briquet et de sa veste une cigarette.

Ses gestes étaient rendus maladroits par son épaule blessée. Émilie s'en voulut un peu. Elle qui s'était promise de prendre soin de lui, avec leur dispute, elle n'avait pris le temps de le soigner. Si c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle était bonne, aussi bien se rendre utile plutôt que de lui faire des misères.

-Il faudrait que je change ton bandage à l'épaule, observa-t-elle.

-Quoi, maintenant? Mais non, ça peut encore attendre un peu. Avant, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Vas-tu aller au procès de ton grand-père? Ce sera certainement impressionnant, il y aura un peu plus de deux centaines de personnes et tu risques d'entendre de très vilaines choses au sujet de monsieur Stein. Mais ce ne sera que la vérité. Enfin, ça ne devrait être que la vérité et il aura malgré tout la chance d'être jugé comme n'importe quel autre criminel, selon des lois aussi justes que possibles.

-Est-ce que ce serait vraiment mesquin de ma part de ne pas y aller? Je ne lui dois rien. C'est même plutôt lui qui devrait me demander pardon. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'aurais pas hésité à le soutenir pour ce procès, quoi qu'il doive lui arriver. Mais j'ai vu qui il était vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre davantage et de savoir toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait dans sa vie.

Jean inspira une bonne bouffée avant de la recracher tout doucement, pour se calmer. Il se sentait prêt à mordre dans son mégot et ce n'était pas très bon pour le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais… Je suis dans une impasse. Je ne peux pas ressortir d'ici tant que tu n'accepteras pas d'y aller.

-Même si j'acceptais, je pourrais toujours changer d'avis à la dernière minute, le prévint-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à bouder. Jean tira une autre bouffée de sa clope, profitant de la nicotine qui se répandait dans son sang. Elle ne se plaignit pas de la fumée, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était mis à fumer devant elle. Pourtant, à voir son visage, il se demandait ce qui l'incommodait le plus, l'idée d'aller à ce fichu procès, ou l'odeur du tabac…

-Bon, si c'est comme ça et que je dois rester toute la journée, aussi bien m'asseoir, fit-il, feignant à moitié de clore le débat.

Au fond, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir en rester là. Il s'assit devant la table qui occupait un quart de la petite chambre. Les murs étaient nus, sans fenêtre et la lumière allumée en permanence, sauf la nuit bien sûr, donnait un éclairage cru aux occupants de la pièce. Le lit d'Émilie occupait une bonne place. Pour le mesurer, on aurait pu parler d'un lit simple et demi. On aurait pu tenir à 3 là-dedans en se serrant un peu. Elle avait une petite commode, avec des fleurs fraîches dans un charmant petit vase qu'on lui livrait à tous les matins. Nous parlons des fleurs et pas du vase…

Là-dessus, s'ajoutait le fauteuil de Jean, où il prenait place pour dormir quand elle demandait à ne pas être seule. Autrement, il s'y asseyait quand il avait trop mal au bras pour rester debout. En toute honnêteté, sa blessure par balle aurait du lui valoir un billet du médecin pour des vacances. Mais comme il avait si bien gagné la confiance d'Émilie, il demeurait fidèle au poste. Cela lui évitait de croiser trop souvent le colonel, avec lequel il ne s'entendait toujours pas très bien. L'aventure d'Havoc et de la généralissime s'était su dans presque tout le QG et le filiation entre Elsa et Roy n'était plus ignoré que par deux ou trois personnes. Bien sûr, on ne le disait que dans leur dos, mais cela n'empêchait pas le flame alchemist d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Jean ne pouvait pas se douter que son supérieur foudroyait tout le monde du regard ces derniers temps à cause de l'ultimatum que lui avait fait sa mère.

-Si tu comptes rester longtemps, tu devrais me laisser voir ta blessure. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, décida la jeune femme. Finis ce mégot et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi que je vois comment tu t'en tires.

Jean aurait beau avoir voulu résister, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait, c'était ses petits moments qu'ils partageaient quand elle jouait l'infirmière avec lui. Cela le rendait également mal à l'aise, mais il y trouvait un certain réconfort. Et Émilie semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Tant parfois qu'il en devenait carrément gêné. Mais il préférait encore la voir sourire que de l'entendre se plaindre de la situation pas possible où elle se retrouvait avec le procès de son grand-père. Surtout qu'il avait été obligé d'augmenter ses tourments.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais…

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste et en haussant une épaule, l'autre lui faisant trop mal, il éteignit son mégot dans un cendrier. Il n'était pas assis à côté d'elle que la jeune femme défaisait sa veste, puis sa chemise. Elle n'avait même pas l'air intimidée par ses gestes et agissait avec professionnalisme et assurance. Même si elle n'y pensait plus, il y avait eu une évolution importante. Avant, elle lui demandait de se déshabiller lui-même. Maintenant, elle le faisait sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Lui, par contre, il n'en manquait pas.

-Voyons voir ça.

Il grimaça tandis que de ses doigts agiles et légers, elle lui retirait son bandage tâché de sang. La plaie laissée par cette balle le soir du sauvetage d'Émilie avait fait plus de dégât qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Et le coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu dernièrement n'aidait en rien les perspectives de guérison de Jean.

-Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir te servir de ton bras normalement! Déplora-t-elle en constatant que ses soins rapides de la veille avait été administré beaucoup trop à la va-vite.

Elle aurait du être plus minutieuse.

-C'est vrai que sans tes soins, je serais encore dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Oui, mais si tu n'étais pas venu me sauver, il ne te serait rien arriver du tout.

-Peut-être bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas parler à la légère des sacrifices que j'ai fait pour t'aider. Car je ne suis pas le seul. Nous étions trois à travailler en équipe pour te secourir. Le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi. Entre nous, je les appelle par leur rang, mais Riza et moi sommes de très bons amis. Et elle s'est fait faire un œil au beurre noir en plus d'une trentaine de bleus pour faire diversion pendant que tu t'échappais avec moi. Elle s'est fait battre par une demi-douzaine d'hommes. Sans le colonel, elle ne s'en serait pas sortit. Mais elle l'a fait en sachant que tu t'en sortirais. Elle l'a fait en pensant à ta liberté et à ton bonheur. C'était aussi pour obéir à nos ordres, c'est vrai, mais rendu sur le champ de bataille, crois-tu que nos ordres ont encore un sens pour nous?

Il se tut, réalisant tout juste qu'il avait peut-être trop parlé. Elle nettoyait la plaie de son épaule avec douceur, mais au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, ses gestes avaient perdu de leur assurance et elle s'était arrêtée depuis un moment déjà, pour relever son visage pâle vers son sauveur.

-Jean, souffla-t-elle, avec une voix pleine de remord.

Jusque-là, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une petite fille égoïste. Elle n'avait fait que prendre, que demander, qu'absorber tout ce qu'il lui donnait. Elle découvrait le monde grâce à lui. Elle avait sa protection et son amitié depuis quelques jours seulement, mais sa présence lui semblait indispensable. Elle aimait être dans ses bras. Elle aimait qu'il lui parle des petites choses comme des grandes tout en confiant quelques fragments de sa vie, gentiment, comme s'il se connaissait depuis des mois et des années.

-Ne te sens pas redevable, là où je voulais en venir, c'est que je ne veux jamais t'entendre me reprocher de t'avoir fait quitté ce centre de détention. Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire que tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester.

Il ne détourna pas le regard en disant ces dernières paroles, faisant un énorme effort, ayant confiance qu'il se dévoilait beaucoup trop. Il n'était que son garde du corps. Pas son petit ami. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Finalement, comme ils se regardaient tous les deux, submergés par une douce quiétude qui menaçait de se transformer en tendresse, ce fut elle qui baissa les yeux et se remit à nettoyer la plaie sur l'épaule du second lieutenant.

-Je me demande pourquoi tant de gens choisissent la vie de soldat, si c'est si difficile.

-On ne choisit pas toujours la facilité. Il y en a qui ont besoin de défis pour avancer, d'autres qui veulent se prouver des choses. Et certains se croyant à la hauteur de tout choisissent les choses les plus dures, pour prouver leur valeur à leur entourage.

-Et ça marche?

-Bien sûr que non. Enfin, pas dans tous les cas. Il y en à qui tout réussit. D'autres attirent la malchance.

-Dans le fond, ce que tu essayes de dire si maladroitement, c'est que rien n'est facile, fit-elle. Ne réponds pas tout de suite. Il faut que je te fasse un petit traitement alchimique.

Elle apposa ses mains sur la blessure qui s'était élargi à cause du coup de couteau de l'avant-veille. Jean serra les dents un moment, avant que les petits éclairs d'alchimie se mettent à danser autour des doigts de la jeune fille et à courir sur sa peau. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le soumettait à ce traitement, il se sentit s'alanguir. Ses dents se desserrèrent et son corps se détendit. C'était un moment qu'il aimait et détestait tout à la fois. C'était comme s'il se laissait aller et abandonnait toutes ses défenses d'un seul coup. Si Émilie l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui dans ces instants-là. Mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ses traits se détendant maintenant qu'elle avait fini la délicate opération de réparer les tissus endommagés. La plaie s'était refermée cette fois, ne laissant pour toute trace qu'une fragile cicatrice encore violacée de fraîcheur.

-Ça y est. Dans deux ou trois jours, tu seras comme neuf.

Sa voix était toute petite, faible au sortir de sa gorge, comme si elle gardait un secret trop lourd pour elle et que tout son corps se rebellait, pour l'encourager à parler. Même assis, il était plus grand qu'elle et dut baisser les yeux pour voir qu'elle pleurait en silence. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui prenait. Tout à coup, elle pleurait, comme ça, sans crier gare. Il voulut faire un geste vers elle, l'attirer dans ses bras, mais elle secoua vivement la tête.

-Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort. Tu es gravement blessé. J'ai beau y mettre tout ce que j'ai, il faudra encore des semaines pour que tu guérisses, expliqua-t-elle.

Était-ce pour cela qu'elle pleurait?

-Émilie, ce n'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, mon travail ne me met pas en danger d'aggraver mon cas.

-Au contraire, puisque tu dois me protéger.

-Je pense que je ne serais pas payer pour le faire que je le ferais quand même, avoua-t-il, en tendant une main vers elle pour lui faire relever la tête.

Elle repoussa son geste, décidée à ne pas le laisser la calmer. Elle voulait pleurer tout son saoul. Les larmes qu'elle versait étaient une façon pacifique de crier sa rage, sa douleur et sa honte. Elle se sentait monstrueuse. Elle aurait voulu que ses pouvoirs de soins soient plus grands et tout aussi importants que ceux qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour la destruction. Cela lui aurait permis de faire un choix entre les deux, de se dire qu'elle était aussi bonne que mauvaise, comme tous les êtres humains. Mais il semblait qu'il y avait plus de mal en elle que de bien.

-Tu es trop gentil Jean.

-Et toi alors, tu es un ange. Et n'essaie pas de dire le contraire. Il n'y a jamais eu une femme pour m'endurer aussi longtemps que toi.

Elle hocha de la tête, l'air de dire non. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou qui lui aurait fait de la peine, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Si je t'ai blessé, Émilie, je ne voulais pas. Je finis toujours par dire exactement ce que je ne devrais pas dire, mais…

-Non, je sais, tu ne le fais pas exprès. Et, Jean, chez quelqu'un d'autre, ça pourrait être agaçant, mais je pense que c'est ce qui te rend si attachant.

-Ne dis pas ça, on ne se connaît presque pas, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, ses larmes roulant plus doucement sur ses joues.

-J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne vivais plus. C'est comme si tu m'avais ramené à la vie.

Il rougit et Émilie sourit. Elle n'était plus aussi triste qu'au départ. Pour tout dire, elle ne ressentait plus sa peine. Avec Havoc à ses côtés, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle s'en voulait presque d'être triste. Cependant, elle ressentit bientôt de la fatigue. Quoiqu'elle en dise, l'alchimie dont elle se servait pour soigner son garde du corps était très puissante. Et elle demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Tout à coup, elle se laissa aller contre lui, le visage sur son torse.

-Ça ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-il, tout en rougissant davantage.

-Non, tout va très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je crois que tu devrais rester avec moi toute la journée pour être sûr que mon état n'empire pas.

Il crut entendre un certain ton dans sa voix, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, bien qu'il avait un peu de misère à y croire au départ, mais en la sentant essuyer ses larmes directement sur sa peau rendue hypersensible par l'émotion du moment, il devina qu'il avait raison.

-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ou…

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Si tu t'en vas, je suis sûre que je me sentirais moins bien que si tu restes.

Tout en parlant, elle pressa davantage son visage contre lui, comme si elle peur qu'il la voit. Il devina qu'elle rougissait. Lui-même commençait juste à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Depuis combien de temps se fréquentaient-ils? Et dans fréquenter, on parle de se côtoyer, pas de sortir en semble là… Ça ne faisait que quelques jours, non? Si peu que ça, pensa-t-il, ayant de la misère à y croire. Il s'était attaché à elle si vite. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe. Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un après qu'Elsa ait joué avec lui comme elle l'avait fait. Mais, pourquoi Émilie, elle, l'appréciait-elle si vite? Il avait été surprotecteur et très prévenant avec elle, c'était sûr, mais… Est-ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas l'aimer autant juste parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami?

Peut-être qu'elle se confondait uniquement entre l'amitié et l'amour. Il ne fallait qu'il la laisse faire d'erreur. Avec Elsa, on pouvait aller trop vite et la brusquer, elle ne s'en blessait pas tant que ça, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Mais Émilie était différente de toutes les femmes que connaissait Jean. Elle était plus fragile, plus sensible, plus forte aussi, dans un sens, à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Mais avant tout, elle était vulnérable. Et elle avait besoin d'un ami fidèle auquel se fier. Au début, Havoc avait cru pouvoir n'être que cet ami. Être le père et le grand frère à la fois, sans plus. Confident, protecteur et défenseur. Ça s'arrêtait là. Ça ne devait pas devenir plus intime. Il avait peur que s'il suivait ses invitations, si s'en étaient bien, il franchirait une limite qui ne devait pas être franchise.

C'était une question de choix. Aller plus loin et risquer le tout pour le tout ou rester en plan, à stagner, pour voir comment les choses se plaçaient. Souvent, dans pareille situation, Jean s'était dit d'attendre le bon moment. Et il n'était jamais venu. Ou bien, à chaque fois que l'occasion idéale se présentait, son esprit lui hurlait ce qu'il devait faire et rien ne sortait que des banalités.

Il l'ignorait, mais Émilie se sentait comme lui. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse. Qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire tout d'un seul coup, de crainte d'être rejetée. Une jeune fille, surtout avec des hypothèques comme les siennes ne se sentait pas l'audace de faire les premiers pas. Quand il avait conseillé Riza à ne pas tarder à dire au colonel ce qu'elle ressentait, Jean avait oublié ce que ça pouvait être d'être dans sa situation. Ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui vous comprennent du premier regard. Ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui sont prêtes à attendre qu'un garçon leur avoue ce qu'il ressent. Mais pour bien vivre sa vie, que le bon moment soit venu ou pas, qu'il arrive jamais ou qu'il y en ait 100 qui se présente sans jamais que ça clique, il faut savoir foncer à un moment donné. Abandonner ses défenses et se préparer à frapper un mur s'il le faut. Pour ne pas avoir de regret, comment faire autrement?

(Non, ce n'est pas l'auteure qui parle. Elle sait très bien que cette fic est sérieuse et qu'elle ne doit pas épancher ses propres déboires sentimentaux dedans. Comme si elle en avait de toute façon…)

-Si ma présence peut te faire du bien, je resterais, finit-il par dire, au bout d'une intense et longue réflexion.

Il s'agissait d'une bonne façon de se défiler. Il aurait pu répondre pire. Mais Émilie s'était attendue à mieux. De trop grandes attentes ne sont pas toujours faciles à combler.

-Jean, j'aurais…une question à te poser.

-Oui?

Il n'avait pas attendu une seconde après qu'elle se fut tut pour l'encourager à parler. En fait, chacun d'eux n'attendait qu'un signe de l'autre, un signe suffisant pour se lancer. Si seulement tout cela avait pu être plus simple. Si seulement il avait eu moins d'expériences désastreuses avec les femmes, peut-être aurait-il osé tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors, tout un coup, il eut un flash stupide. Totalement stupide. Jamais Émilie ne serait assez maladroite pour poser une telle question. Lui le serait, sans aucun doute. Mais…

Elle ne disait rien, trop nerveuse pour poser sa question. Alors, il hésita avant de se racler la gorge et de parler.

-Dis-moi que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, parce que je n'endurais plus que tu me tiennes comme ça sans que je ne fasse rien.

Elle lui murmura un « d'accord » d'une voix tremblante. Alors Jean la prit dans ses bras. Et il la serra fort.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me demander, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou. Son mouvement le fit frissonner. Il était sur des braises ardentes. Qu'allait-elle dire maintenant?

-Moi aussi, je manque de professionnalisme. Parce que je pense que je t'aime déjà beaucoup plus qu'un ami.

Il se sentit soulagé à cette nouvelle. Même s'il avait peur de faire une erreur, il était heureux.

-Puis, tu sais Jean. Je voudrais connaître l'amour avant de mourir.

-Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas tant que je serais là.

-Non, j'ai confiance. Mais demain, j'irais au procès de mon grand-père. Et il sera certainement condamné à mort. Alors, je n'aurais plus aucune famille.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais être ta famille.

-Oui, je veux bien. Je n'aurais plus aucune famille. Sauf toi.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle lui donnait envie de pleurer des fois. Vivement que toute cette histoire de procès soit finie. Vivement qu'il puisse la tenir dans ses bras sans la sentir au bord des larmes.

Le tribunal fut entamé le lendemain à 9h00. Les 250 personnes invitées furent présentes, Alphonse Elrick excepté. De stress, son frère n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il s'inquiétait pour son cadet cent fois plus que pour le témoignage qu'il devrait bientôt faire. Sans parler qu'Elsa lui avait promis qu'il partirait accomplir sa nouvelle mission le soir même. Encore une fois, les choses allaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse prévenir ce qui lui arrivait.

Le colonel Mustang et ses hommes étaient dans la deuxième rangée de spectateurs, avec le fullmetal et Émilie, qu'on avait faite asseoir entre Havoc et Edward. La cage de l'accusé était juste à la droite du bureau du juge, où avait pris place un haut fonctionnaire de l'armée. À la gauche du bureau, on avait le box des témoins. Puis placé perpendiculairement au box de l'accusé, les deux rangées de 6 membres du jury. Comme tout les membres du jury étaient des généraux de l'armée et par conséquent, des alchimistes d'État, ils se chargeraient d'assurer la sécurité. Scieska avait été choisi comme secrétaire de la journée et elle transcrirait tout ce qui se dirait, avec l'appui de deux autres jeunes officiers.

Riza inspecta la salle du regard, voyant parmi les jurys Sarah Kinhendon, Miko, Clamp et Black Stallion, qu'elle n'avait eu la chance de ne rencontrer qu'une fois. Ce dernier portait son uniforme complet, jusqu'à la casquette dont la palette noire lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs masquaient son visage. Pourtant, la jeune femme le reconnut à sa silhouette et son menton. Il avait une figure charmante qu'on n'oublie pas facilement. Et elle préférait zieuter de ce côté après avoir vu comment Roy s'était escrimé à l'ignorer et à la repousser durant les deux derniers jours. Elle commençait à trouver son comportement vraiment choquant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse au travail, mais elle aurait apprécié qu'il la regarde davantage et qu'il se force au moins un peu pour lui sourire. Il lui semblait qu'il était plus gentil avant qu'ils ne se soient avoués leur sentiment réciproque.

Il y avait 4 autres personnes dans le jury, portant l'uniforme tout entier, mais en rouge. La femme trop sexy qu'on avait présentée la première journée de l'arrivée d'Elsa Sciez. Il y avait aussi un homme osseux, l'air maigre et très pointu. Un type rigide qui avait croisé ses mains de cadavre, fronçant des sourcils trop minces sur un front émacié. De profondes rides creusées dans son visage le rendaient facile à ne pas remarquer. Il s'agissait même surtout du genre d'homme qu'on préfère oublier dès qu'on pose les yeux sur lui. L'uniforme rouge ne lui allait pas. Ensuite venait une autre femme, plus vieille que Sarah ou l'autre, qui cette fois, avait fait attention à la taille de son décolleté. Cette fille là était blonde, avec des cheveux courts et des yeux perçants. Elle devait être dans la quarantaine et son visage joufflu cachait sa perspicacité. À côté d'elle, se tenait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il était très séduisant. Riza se força à le remarquer pour se venger mentalement de l'indifférence que lui proférait son colonel. C'était une vengeance personnelle et bien amer, mais cela lui fit quand même du bien.

Après les 4 généraux rouges et les 4 bleus, il y avait encore 4 personnes à faire partie du jury. Un homme dans la soixantaine, avec des mèches blondes qui passaient dans ses cheveux blancs notamment, qui portait un costume de l'armée en version noire. Les trois autres avait le même accoutrement sombre que lui. Elsa Sciez se tenait à ses côtés, toute en noire, comme en deuil. Venait un jeune homme et une jeune fille, qui devait être les deux plus jeunes de toute la bande. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs au reflet verdâtre. Il avait l'air de déjà s'ennuyer. La fille, elle, semblait nerveuse et regardait son voisin de siège de façon répétée, comme si elle se fiait à lui. Il finit par lui chuchoter quelque chose, avant de lui prendre la main et de lui faire un sourire en coin très chaleureux. Riza fronça les sourcils. Il n'y était pas censé avoir de couple dans un jury impartial, non?

Qui était donc ces deux jeunes et ce vieil homme qui entourait la généralissime? Des invités ou une autre section encore inconnue de l'armée? Elle remarqua alors qu'Edward étudiait le jury lui aussi. Il semblait avoir fixé ses yeux dorés sur les deux plus jeunes. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs remarqua le regard soupçonneux du fullmetal et lui fit un petit signe, avec un sourire glacial. Riza suivit le manège des deux jeunes, voyant Ed serré les poings. Étonnée, elle voulut faire voir ce drôle d'échange à son colonel, qui était assis immédiatement à côté d'elle. Mais Roy lui fit signe de ne rien dire, car le fonctionnaire jouant le juge venait de frapper son marteau sur son socle, pour intimer le silence.

-Je demanderais le silence dans la salle, s'il vous plaît, fit Hakuro. Merci tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réuni pour faire le procès de Bernard Stein. Si vous voulez bien faire entré l'accusé pour que nous énumérions les chefs d'accusation.

Aussitôt, Clamp –qui avait déjà abandonné les membres du jury pour se tenir prêt à répondre aux ordres d'Hakuro- quitta la salle pour faire entrer par une porte coulisse l'accusé, qu'il conduisit à son box. Bernard Stein se laissa faire aussi sagement qu'un agneau, l'air amusé de voir autant de gens dans la salle. D'ailleurs, il l'exprima clairement.

-Bé, y'a du monde qui sont venu me voir aujourd'hui. Dommage que je ne sois pas plus présentable.

Il s'assit en se grattant la joue, ses yeux ayant l'air vagues et fatigués. Son visage était couvert d'une barbe de quelques jours, ses cheveux avaient grisonnés et blanchis et il perdit vite son sourire amusé.

-Monsieur Stein, je vous demanderais de vous tenir tranquille tout le long de la procédure. Cette journée risque d'être longue et pénible pour vous et pour nous tous, plaida Hakuro tandis que Clamp enclenchait les procédures prévues pour assurer la sécurité de la foule.

Le général compléta un cercle d'alchimie autour du box et ce dernier fut bientôt recouvert d'une bulle de verre transparente, qui séparait Bernard du reste de la salle sans l'empêcher d'être entendu de la foule ou d'entendre ce qui se disait. Edward fut impressionné de voir la qualité du produit alchimique. Il se demanda comment Clamp l'avait réalisé. Le soldat regagna sa place parmi les membres du jury.

-Bon, nous allons maintenant énumérés les chefs d'accusations qui ont été lancés contre vous. Avant que nous commencions, avez-vous quelque chose à dire?

-Oui. Mon fils est mort il y a 14 ans.

Dans la salle, les gens échangèrent des regards interdits. L'accusé essayait-il de faire croire qu'il était devenu fou après tout ce temps passé enfermé?

-J'imagine que nous ne devons pas cherché à comprendre l'utilité de cette information, fit indifféremment Hakuro.

-Je tenais simplement à vous le dire. Je jouerais mon avocat quand je saurais pourquoi je suis ici.

-Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà, siffla Elsa entre ses dents.

Comme tout le monde entendit ce qu'avait dit la généralissime, les soldats ne surent pas trop s'ils devaient rire ou se taire. Ils choisirent la seconde option dans un accord silencieux. Commença donc l'énumération tant attendue des chefs d'accusation. Jean prêta toute son attention à Émilie tout le long de l'annonce des crimes de son grand-père. La jeune femme demeura tendue, sans oser desserrer les dents, de peur de piquer une crise. Elle serrait les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes à s'en faire saigner les mains. Havoc hésita à chercher à la calmer. Pour l'instant, elle réagissait bien. Parce que la liste était longue…

-Vous êtes accusé d'avoir participé à :

-xxx vols,

-à l'organisation de 8 attentats,

-à des expériences inhumaines dans les laboratoires désaffectés 6 et 7,

-32 meurtres,

-à 20 sabotages de missions de l'armée,

-etc…

Hakuro parla de chacun de ses crimes assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Certaines affaires étaient plus importantes que d'autres et comme il n'avait qu'une journée pour en débattre, il ne devait pas s'éterniser sur les mille et un crimes de Stein. Rien n'est plus ennuyeux qu'une longue lecture de chef d'accusation. D'ailleurs, dans le jury, les deux plus jeunes semblaient s'ennuyer fermes tandis que les autres tentaient de garder une mine professionnelle. Émilie, de son côté, subissait comme un coup de poing chaque nouveau crime qui s'ajoutait à la liste. Le pire, c'était de voir qu'on en avait compté autant dans chaque sorte de crime.

Il fut 10 heures quand le juge eut fini. Alors, on attaqua la véritable séquence de tribunal. Il y avait 3 crimes pour lesquels ont tenaient tout particulièrement faire cas. Et le moment était venu de les décrire en détail. En fait, ce n'était que des exemples qu'Elsa avait choisi elle-même pour mettre Stein au pied du mur. Il y avait un lien entre chacun de ses actes qui ferait certainement penché les membres du jury.

-Le pire de vos crimes, c'est certainement d'avoir abandonné votre famille et de l'avoir vendu pour sauver votre peau, les laissant tous mourir. Comme vous l'avez dit un peu plus tôt, votre fils est mort il y a 14 ans. Et de vos proches, il ne reste que votre petite-fille Émilie, qui a été gardé pendant les 14 dernières années dans un centre de recherche et de détention sur l'alchimie. On y garde des supposées délinquantes à qui on fait subir les pires tortures. D'ailleurs, votre petite-fille s'est retrouvée là-bas à cause des expériences que vous aviez faites sur elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé pour lui assurer de plus grands pouvoirs alchimiques.

-J'ai une très belle petite-fille. Elle est devenue une belle jeune femme. C'est ma petite-fille à moi. Elle est là, n'est-ce pas? Ma jolie petite Émilie. Brave petite! Il ne faut pas écoutez ce monsieur, il parle, il parle, mais il n'est pas méchant.

Hakuro se renfrogna alors qu'Émilie rougissait d'être traitée comme une gamine. Elle se fit toute petite dans son siège et Jean dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter un regard mauvais vers son grand-père.

-Monsieur Stein, messieurs et dames du jury, nous pouvons tous prendre conscience que la jeune Émilie a vécu recluse de notre monde pendant plus d'une décennie et que de l'avoir abandonner à une telle existence, aux mains d'hommes sans scrupule, n'était pas digne d'un véritable grand-père, encore moins d'un être humain.

Roy fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir comment Hakuro faisait ressortir les mauvais côtés de Bernard Stein. C'était comme si la décision que devait rendre le jury était déjà faite et que le soldat savait à quoi s'en tenir.

-Par délicatesse pour mademoiselle Stein, nous ne lui demanderons pas de nous expliquer ce que représentait sa vie de calvaire là-bas, au centre de détention. Mais le lieutenant Hawkeye a accepté de partager avec nous l'expérience qu'elle a vécu pour faire sortir la jeune fille du centre. Lieutenant, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Riza se leva, passant à côté de Roy, puis du colonel Sins et de son lieutenant pour rejoindre le box des témoins. Elle attendit que le silence revienne dans la salle et qu'Hakuro l'invite à parler pour commencer son rapport. Elle était nerveuse et profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui offrit son attente du calme pour scruter les rangs de ses amis, qui l'encourageaient tous du regard. Havoc avait levé un pouce, nonchalamment, l'air de dire qu'elle réussirait comme toujours. Edward avait croisé les bras et lui fit un petit signe de tête, l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle allait dire. Falman lui souriait. Lloyd Sins lui adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement et à côté de lui, Eagle leva son index et son majeur, formant un v qui devait porter chance à la jeune femme. Riza avait gardé son plus important soutien pour la fin.

Roy avait ramené un bras autour de lui, pour y déposer son coude et l'observait, l'air pensif, le menton dans son poing. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle le devina qui tressaillait. Alors, il lui adressa sa première marque d'attention depuis les deux derniers jours. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire en coin, l'air taquin. Ses yeux noirs s'enflammaient, criant mille et une formule d'encouragement. Elle se sentit fondre en voyant la tendresse de son regard et devinant sa fierté. Puis elle entendit Hakuro lui demandé de faire son témoignage et elle s'exécuta volontiers.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde fut suspendu aux lèvres de Riza. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle devait dire avait déjà été décidé. Tout avait été préparé à l'avance. Elle avait subi une longue entrevue avec Clamp et il l'avait guidé pour choisir les éléments de sa mission qu'il lui faudrait narrer.

À la base, Sarah voulait s'occuper de l'affaire, mais Hawkeye avait de loin préféré faire affaire à Clamp. Il était strict, mais gentil et loin de la prétention de la femme générale. Plus encore, il s'était assuré que Riza n'aurait pas à parler d'un élément de sa mission qui la gênerait. Ainsi, elle se contenta de parler de la créature au fond du puits caché, qui s'était révélée être une humaine modifiée suite à une longue file d'expérience, en plus des femmes derrière les barreaux des cages. Elle mentionna aussi les filles presque zombie dans la cafétéria et passa sous silence le reste.

Roy ressentit une légère pointe de frustration en constatant qu'il apprenait tout de la mésaventure de son lieutenant en même temps que les autres soldats de l'armée. Cela détruisit rapidement son mince sourire. Il n'aima pas l'impression de ne pas être plus important que les autres aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il aurait déjà voulu qu'elle lui narre tout ce qui s'était passé cette terrible nuit là. La pauvre n'en avait pas eu le temps, mais il lui en voulut malgré tout.

Quand la jeune femme eut regagné sa place, même Hakuro dut garder le silence un moment, après l'avoir remercié. Il en avait un peu perdu le fil de ses pensées. Il se reprit, tandis que dans les membres du jury, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets verts baillait silencieusement, l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement.

-Bien. Suite à cette vision assez claire du centre de détention où a été retenu Émilie Stein, nous pouvons tous agréer sur le fait que vous auriez du libérer votre petite-fille. Ce que vous n'avez jamais semblé avoir l'intention de faire. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela?

Bernard Stein hésita, ses yeux rivés sur sa petite-fille, qui cacha très vite son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas le laisser comprendre à quel point elle avait peur de la réponse qu'il donnerait. Le vieil homme s'affaissa un peu dans sa chaise, ses épaules se voûtant. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir honte.

-Vous voyez, finit-il par dire, d'une voix éraillée. J'ai toujours pensé, du temps que j'étais encore libre et qu'on l'avait fait enfermé, j'ai toujours pensé que ma petite-fille serait plus en sécurité avec ces hommes qu'avec moi. Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, mais les gens du centre n'ont jamais pu percés les secrets de ses pouvoirs. Moi je le pouvais. Et si je l'avais fait, nous ne serions plus ici pour en parler.

-Vous admettez donc votre faute?

-En toute sincérité, croyez-vous que j'aurais été assez fou pour me priver de la puissance phénoménale que j'avais créée? Ma belle Émilie est une source intarissable, un catalyseur alchimique. Elle est ma plus grande réussite.

-Réalisez-vous de qu'elle façon vous parler de cette jeune femme? S'emporta un des membres du jury.

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille si craintive, dont les cheveux blonds étaient presque blancs. De colère, elle s'était levée de son siège et avait crié après Bernard, l'interrompant dans ses dires. Son voisin, qui s'ennuyait jusque-là, la saisit par la taille et l'obligea à se rasseoir d'une façon sévère, mais douce. Il ne prit pas la parole, et Hakuro fit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Stein n'eut l'air perturbé qu'un instant par l'intervention de l'adolescente et reprit, en se redressant un peu.

-Mes frères alchimistes dans la salle comprendront ce que je veux dire quand je parle de catalyseur. Il ne s'agit pas d'insulte ou de comparer ma petite-fille à un objet, au contraire. Elle se démarquera de tous les autres hommes par sa force. Car elle est surhumaine. Cependant, il y a 14 ans, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'approcher. J'avais trop d'ennemis et je me serais mal servi de ces capacités phénoménales. Je suis désoler, ma petite chérie, mais au bout de 4 ans de fuite, je me suis fait arrêté. J'ai passé une décennie derrière les barreaux, tout comme toi. Si je…

-Bien, cela nous suffira monsieur Stein. En bref, vous dites ne pas avoir secouru votre petite-fille pour lui éviter de souffrir, c'est bien cela?

Il n'attendit pas que son interlocuteur réponde, mais se tourna plutôt vers le jury. Émilie se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, déçue à la fois par son grand-père et par l'assistance. À côté d'elle, Havoc se sentait bien maladroit et d'autant plus inutile. Edward, de son côté, se demandait comment tout cela allait tourner. Ça sentait déjà plutôt mauvais. Et à voir Elsa qui observait la foule avec son air hautain et assuré, il devina que tout risquait fort d'empirer.

-Ainsi, nous avons devant nous un homme qui avoue avoir manipulé l'enfant de son propre fils pour en faire un cobaye d'expérience et la abandonné à son sort, aux mains d'inconnus, sachant que lui-même serait tenté de faire du mal à cette pauvre fille. Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous avez fait de tels actes?

Comme s'il y avait une raison qui justifierait de telles actions, pensa Edward avec dégoût. Bernard se gratta la gorge avec une intensivité dérangeante. Le jour de leur combat aussi, il s'était gratté ainsi. Toute sa peau devait souffrir d'une terrible maladie qui le démangeait. Peut-être que sa culpabilité se manifestait dans sa peau. Il fallait bien que quelque part, il ait des remords. L'idée était presque aussi dérangeante que de le voir se gratter comme ça, sans arrêt, en se rappelant ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois. Ed en avait mal au cœur…

-Waouh, sourit Stein. On me donne une chance de me défendre. Je ne m'en croyais pas digne. Eh bé, m'ssieurs, dames, il faut croire que j'ai un vilain défaut. Je suis ambitieux. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais j'ai déjà été un alchimiste d'État pour le compte de l'armée.

-Nous le savons, au contraire. Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé de votre insubordination face à vos supérieurs, quoique cela date de presque 25 ans aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Hakuro.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'étais quand même alchimiste d'État et j'ai servi Amestris comme les autres. Mais j'ai eu la chance d'être approché par des gens qui avaient une vision. Il s'agit d'une organisation qui existe toujours aujourd'hui et qui gagne en puissance malgré le chaos des dernières années. Il y a même deux représentants de cette organisation dans cette salle, clama Bernard, prenant un ton triomphal.

Il y eut une vague de consternation parmi le public, tandis que les membres du jury échangeaient des regards mélangés entre la stupeur et l'amusement poli. On devinera aisément quelle émotion affichait Elsa Sciez. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole suite à cette déclaration.

-Peu importe ce que vous voulait cette organisation lointaine et qu'elle ait semé des représentants jusque dans l'armée. Au lieu de semer la confusion, répondez plutôt à la question du juge Hakuro, monsieur Stein.

Le vieil homme voulut protester, mais il se contenta de déglutir, sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille face à la généralissime. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il se doutait aussi que s'il allait trop loin, elle s'assurerait d'être celle à mener son exécution à bien. En vérité, Bernard se doutait déjà de la conclusion létale de cette journée. Il préférait cependant en profiter pour donner un bon spectacle à cette petite foule qu'on avait réunie devant lui. Émilie ne l'oublierait jamais.

-Oui, la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ses expériences sur ma petite-fille, en fait, c'est que j'en ai faite sur chaque membre de ma famille, moi compris. C'est Émilie qui a le mieux réagi à son traitement, ou du moins, c'est rendu à faire les tests sur elle que je maîtrisais le mieux cette forme d'alchimie.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quelle forme d'alchimie Bernard pouvait bien parler. Roy aussi sentait sa curiosité scientifique piquée par cette question. Mais Hakuro n'était pas un alchimiste d'État. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle question. Il préférait encore poursuivre le procès. Une autre heure venait de s'écouler et avant de passer à la pause du dîner, il voulait en faire le plus possible.

-Venez en aux faits, monsieur Stein, le coupa-t-il.

-Bien, bien, espèce de rabat-joie. Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour avoir une assurance en tout temps. Tant qu'Émilie sera vivante, il existera une porte de sortie pour les hommes comme moi que personne ne veut comprendre. Nous pourrons voir le monde changé, et être transfiguré. À côté de ma petite-fille, la pierre philosophale n'est qu'un jouet pour enfant. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, conclut le vieil homme en adressant un clin d'œil aux alchimistes d'État qu'il reconnaissait de vue.

Soit Edward Elrick. L'adolescent frissonna en pensant à l'hiver qui était tombé sur Central bien avant le temps à cause de la tentative ratée d'enlèvement d'Émilie.

-Oui. Décidément, vous avez des idées de grandeur que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir jamais égaler avec leurs idéaux. Merci, monsieur Stein, ce sera tout pour le moment. Maintenant, je voudrais que nous parlions de la période où vous faisiez partie de l'armée. L'époque où sous le couvert de vos recherches d'alchimiste d'État, vous avez fait ses expériences inhumaines sur votre famille et bien d'autres innocentes victimes. Je ne vous demanderais pas d'en témoigner. Un homme ici vous déchargera de cette épreuve du mieux qu'il le pourra. Profitez-en pour boire un peu d'eau et vous reposez.

Il était claire que la sincérité d'Hakuro était feinte et cachait une sainte horreur. Aucun homme dans la salle, ni aucune femme, ne se serait fait prier pour faire soumettre Bernard Stein à de terribles tortures. Il semblait ne même pas éprouver de remords pour les actes qu'il avait commis. Mais on ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui suivit. Encore moins à voir que le prochain témoin était l'un des membres du jury. Vêtu de la version noire de l'uniforme des soldats, un homme aux cheveux blonds striés de mèches blanches se leva pour rejoindre le box des témoins. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Stein en passant devant lui. Il avait une carrure presque aussi impressionnante que celle du major Armstrong et son visage ombrageux et vaguement ridé n'était pas sans rappeler la rigidité de King Bradley. Il avait une prestance qui écrasa bientôt la salle, si bien que tous se demandèrent comment ils n'avaient pas pu voir cet homme plus tôt et pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à le reconnaître.

Cependant, deux hommes le reconnurent. Hawkeye sentit que son colonel se raidissait sur son siège. Quant à Eagle, elle constata non sans surprise que la main de son supérieur, le colonel Sins, s'était crispée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Les demi-frères se penchèrent en avant, leurs yeux ouverts aussi grands que possibles, comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Leurs deux voisines se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient, avant qu'Hakuro ne présente l'homme vêtu de noir.

-Je vous salue, monsieur Sins. Monsieur Stein, voici votre ancien supérieur, Kirke Sins. Cet ancien général de l'armée a pris sa retraite il y a une dizaine d'année, pour se consacrer à votre capture à temps plein. Vous le reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas.

-Bien sûr, si ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Kirke. Si je ne me trompe pas, il lui a fallut quelques mois pour m'attraper. Quand je pense que la seule autre personne à avoir pu m'arrêter soit votre fils unique. Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?

-À qui le dites vous, répliqua Sins.

Le jeune colonel Lloyd se tortilla sur sa chaise, intimidé. Quant à Eagle, elle commençait à comprendre, tandis que Riza voyait beaucoup de pièce de casse-tête s'emboîter. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Roy avait réagi en voyant cet homme. Il s'agissait du premier mari de sa mère, du père de son demi-frère détesté et de l'homme qui avait rendu Elsa Sciez folle à liée à force de venir la battre. Dieu savait si ce type n'avait pas déjà levé la main sur le flame alchemist alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

-Enfin, monsieur Sins, si vous voulez vous donnez la peine de nous parler un peu mieux de qui a été Bernard Stein.

-Bien sûr.

Kirke parla pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, sa voix ne perdant jamais en force. Il raconta qui avait été Bernard Stein, comment il avait trompé son monde pendant des années, avant que lui, le général Sins, ne le perce à jour. Le pire, c'est que Sins ne se donna pas une figure héroïque ou mythique au cours de son récit, au contraire, il fut bientôt clair que cette découverte avait été faite par accident. Il raconta comment Bernard s'était acoquiné avec des malfrats désirant usé de ses pouvoirs alchimique contre la population d'Amestris. Il expliqua comment il avait mené un combat qui avait failli tourner en guerre civil avec Stein.

Il parla des soldats qui l'avaient suivi au long de son entreprise, pour arrêter ce criminel, de ceux qui étaient morts dans les machinations du rebelle, des hommes et des femmes qui avait donné leur sueur et leur sang pour arrêter ce fou furieux. Il décrivit ses pouvoirs et la lutte la plus titanesque qu'ils durent se livrer. Il mentionna à un moment donné, un accident qui avait coûté la vie à son plus vaillant soldat, un simple caporal, dont la carrière promettait s'il avait vécu plus longtemps. Les semaines d'angoisse que Sins avait traversé avec ses hommes semblèrent si terribles à l'assistance qu'on ne put faire autrement que d'haïr encore plus l'accusé.

Et Kirke ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il mentionna les civils blessés, les familles déchirées, les victimes des expériences terribles de Stein. Il parla des meurtres en série qui semèrent la panique au-delà même de Central, que Bernard avait commis en toute connaissance de cause, pour voler les recherches des plus grands scientifiques de l'époque. Son récit se poursuivit si longtemps, mené d'une telle main de maître que certaines personnes durent quitter la salle, trop tourmenter par les horreurs qu'il contait. Mais Edward resta immobile à l'écouter en sourcillant et en réfléchissant intensément à ce que signifiait tout ce qu'il apprenait. Si tout cela était bien la vérité, alors, alors il avait affronté un monstre bien pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elsa le lui avait bien narré un peu, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de ce qui s'était produit.

Si Kirke avait l'air d'un insensible en montant dans le box des témoins, il ne l'était plus en en sortant. Et portant, Roy crut le voir lancer un sourire moqueur à Stein, l'air de dire : Tu vois!? Cette fois, je me suis arrangé pour que tu ais tout ce que tu mérites!

Bien sûr, il pouvait s'agir d'un message plus court et plus expéditif. Genre, crèves, chien sal. Mais bon, Mustang avait plutôt perçu que le caporal dont avait rapidement parlé Sins n'était nulle autre que son père à lui. Et la vitesse à laquelle il mentionna la mort de cet homme fut un grand bouleversement pour le jeune colonel. Parce que jusque-là, il n'avait su la véritable cause de cette perte injuste. On ne le lui avait jamais dit et il n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir, malgré toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites. C'était comme si on lui apprenait tout à coup que le meurtrier de Hugues était devant lui. Il n'y aurait pas survécu. Mais cette fois, il devait garder son calme.

Pour le colonel, ce qui suivi du procès n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il en perdit donc de grand bout. Edward, lui, sentit sa confusion se transformer en stress. À côté de lui, Émilie n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf incapable de dire un mot. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et Jean avait fini par lui prendre la main, ce qui l'avait calmé un peu. Tout ce qu'elle apprenait était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. En fait, elle ne s'était pas du tout préparer à apprendre tous les travers de son grand-père. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il en ait autant. À la fin du discours de Sins, Bernard Stein demeura bête un moment, quelque peu ébranlé. Il avait vu comment sa petite-fille réagissait et devinait que sa dernière assurance ne lui serait plus du tout réceptive après ce procès. Alors, inspirant à fond, tout en se grattant le bras à s'en irriter la peau, il lança d'une voix qu'il voulait pleine d'humour :

-Décidément, ce type a toujours su raconter les histoires.

Hakuro acquiesça vaguement avant de déclarer que la séance était levée pour la prochaine demi-heure. On devait aller dîner. Les gens ne parlèrent que très peu pendant le repas, que la majorité avala de travers. Edward savait que bientôt, on lui demanderait de faire son propre témoignage. Il était un peu choqué de voir à laquelle tout s'enchaînait. Jean, de son côté, se demandait si tout n'avait pas été orchestré pour que ce procès ne soit qu'une excuse pour faire l'exécution du détenu. Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simulacre de tribunal? Où était l'avocat de Stein? Bien sûr, on lui en avait offert un, mais, comme bien d'autre avant lui, le vieil homme avait refusé ses services. Cela facilitait la vie à Elsa Sciez, qui profitait de toute les façon possibles d'écourter cette séance fastidieuse. Émilie, malgré tous les efforts d'Havoc, n'avala rien. Elle était incapable de manger ou d'ouvrir la bouche et tous les autres soldats, à part ceux qui connaissait bien le second lieutenant de Roy, se tenait loin de la jeune femme et de son garde du corps. Pas question d'être transformé en bombe humaine par cette fille.

L'après-midi passa comme un éclair. Stein répondit à ses accusations par d'autres blagues, et on débattit une heure et demi sur les actes répréhensibles que cet homme avait fait dans le passé. Puis, on annonça qu'il était venu le temps de parler du présent. Et Edward Elrick fut invité à décrire les pouvoirs que possédait toujours Bernard Stein. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, perdant le trac dès qu'il eut commencé à parler. Il retrouva son mordant et décrivit avec force détails la puissance encore incroyablement grande de l'accusé. Son témoignage marqua le plus l'assemblée, car cette dernière compris que Bernard représentait toujours un grave danger pour leur société. Le calvaire d'Ed dura un peu plus d'une heure. On le garda longtemps à la barre, pour qu'il explique tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Contrairement à Riza, on ne l'épargna pas et Hakuro, qui s'impatientait, le bouscula même un peu, malgré que le jeune alchimiste d'État se soit montré parfaitement à sa place. Alors, effrontément, le fullmetal tourna le juge au ridicule devant tout le monde.

Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait et comme la plupart des gens de cette salle, lui aussi s'impatientait. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que le juge Hakuro. Tout le monde voyait quel verdict allait tomber. Alors, au lieu de laisser le temps à Bernard de parler, ce que le vieil homme commençait à être fatigué de faire, Edward posa à son tour une question. Son acte perturba tout le monde. Mais dans parmi les jurys, la réaction fut partagée. Alors que les généraux bleus et les rouges se levaient de leur siège, près à s'insurger, Elsa Sciez, Kirke Sins et les deux plus jeunes restèrent immobile. Black Stallion garda sa place lui aussi, non sans relever le regard. Il fixa de ses yeux intenses le jeune alchimiste. Tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'il ferait. Il venait de demander :

-Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici, à parler de ce criminel? Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, nous parlons de tous les crimes qu'il a commis. Mais, m'sieur Hakuro, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Silence, réclama Hakuro en frappant son marteau sur son bureau, pour interrompre l'alchimiste.

-Tout le monde le sait ici, ce procès se finira aujourd'hui même, poursuivit Ed malgré tout. C'est un peu normal, puisqu'il n'y a pas de long débat à faire. Pleins de gens sont près à pointer Stein comme coupable et je ne les en empêcherais pas. Il a bien failli nous tuer mon frère et moi. Sauf que cette mascarade commence à me tanner.

-J'ai dit silence, insista encore Hakuro, élevant la voix, sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait un fou de lui-même. Car sa tentative fut encore une fois sans résultat.

-Vous avez toutes les infos qu'il vous fallait. Ce type était un salaud il y a vingt, il y a dix ans et il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Si vous perdez encore du temps à m'interroger pour un témoignage que j'étirerais en belle histoire d'horreur et qui donnera d'autres crampes dans les poignets de Scieska, je sortirais d'ici avant de vous répondre. Parce que vous avez assez de matière pour tergiverser des heures avec votre jugement. Et nous savons tous comment cela va se terminer.

Sur cette dernière phrase, alors qu'Hakuro enrageait avec son marteau, Edward quitta son box et traversa l'allée centrale pour sortir. Le juge eut beau le rappeler, Elrick franchi toute la salle et ouvrit en grand les deux portes avant de se retourner.

-Je ne reviendrais pas pour entendre le jugement final du jury, car je me doute de ce qui arrivera. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assurerais de tout voir en lisant le journal. Ça devrait y paraître. Et ce sera sûrement mieux que de rester une minute de plus ici.

Sans un mot de plus, Edward sortit. Avec lui, toutes les finasseries du procès étaient finies. Dans les murmures de la foule, les jurys délibéraient. Dans quelques instants, le procès serait enfin fini. Intérieurement, Mustang et ses hommes remercièrent le jeune homme. Il venait d'abréger une journée déjà bien pénible pour chacun d'eux.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment où les douze membres du jury discutèrent entre eux, Elsa Sciez se leva et se racla la gorge, alors que dans un souffle Hakuro annonçait qu'on apprendrait enfin le verdict du jury.

-Mesdames et messieurs, devant les accusations portées contre le prévenu, moi et mes collègues ne voyons qu'un verdict possible.

Elle se tut, laissant ses voisins se lever chacun à leur tour pour décréter leur propre opinion. Ce fut Clamp qui lança le bal en disant :

-Coupable!

Puis Sarah, qui tout comme lui, dit : Coupable! Et Miko, et les 4 juges rouges, et Sins, ainsi que les deux jeunes. L'adolescent vêtu de noir eut un tel ton en prononçant ses trois syllabes, cou-pa-ble, que cela semblait évident pour lui que le verdict ne changerait pas, peu importe qui le dirait. Comme lui, la jeune fille à ses côtés opta pour le même décret.

-Coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Coupable!

Bien que Stallion ne se soit pas levé et demeura silencieux, comme s'il se trouvait sur une autre planète, Elsa conclut, sans jeter un regard vers son homologue.

-Coupable!

Bernard Stein acquiesça doucement, l'air parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'ils avaient tous dit. Par contre, il regarda Black pendant un moment plus long que tous les autres, comme s'il le reconnaissait tout d'un coup. Puis, après qu'un éclair de compréhension ait traversé son regard hagard, il haussa les épaules, se grattant frénétiquement, à s'en arracher la peau.

-Bien, fit Hakuro. Puisque la culpabilité de l'accusé fait l'unanimité, vous serez condamné au peloton d'exécution, en tant que traître à l'armée, à votre pays et à votre race. Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, la session est close. Nous fixerons la date de votre exécution sous peu.

Son marteau frappa pour la dernière fois, irrémédiable. Tout était fini. Émilie s'accrocha au bras de Jean, comprenant qu'elle voyait peut-être son grand-père pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Et l'un comme l'autre, le garde du corps et sa protégée ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait tant tenu à ce qu'Émilie assiste au procès. À part pour faire parler Stein de ses crimes faits à son égard. Était-ce une raison suffisante?

Non, pensa Jean. Jamais.

Mais maintenant tout était fini. Bernard quitta la salle, entouré d'alchimistes d'État. Il serait bientôt mort et enterré. Et il se grattait plus furieusement que jamais…


	34. Kapitel DreiBig und Vier

Je voudrais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et vous dire que l'histoire devrait être fini au chapitre 40, ou 45 max. Ce ne devra plus être trop long. Merci encore pour suivre la fic, passé une bonne journée et un bon moment j'espère à lire cette histoire. Tenez bon, nous verrons bien la fin, je comptes bien la finir un jour. Je n'en dis pas plus, je suis en cours et je ne devrais même pas faire ça...

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Mensonge

Die Lüge

Kapitel Dreißig und Vier

Chapitre 34

Edward n'eut pas la paix très longtemps. Il n'était pas sorti de la salle de tribunal depuis plus de quelques minutes qu'Elsa Sciez le rejoignait pour lui demander de se joindre à elle et à tous les membres du jury. Elle tenait à les lui présenter. D'ailleurs, tous les gens quittant la salle le fixaient avec un air d'incrédulité polie. On n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire à ce qu'il avait osé faire. Qu'il ait le courage de dire ce que tous pensaient aussi impunément devant les gens les plus forts de toute l'armée. Comme la généralissime passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner à sa suite, l'adolescent commençait à se demander lui aussi comment il avait pu faire une telle chose. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de la suivre.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas trop le choix. Elle devait l'informer sur le but de sa mission après tout. Elle le fit traverser une suite de couloirs, d'escalier et de portes si rapidement qu'il se sentit bientôt perdue. Ce devait être un cauchemar. On allait le punir pour son impudence. Il saurait bientôt ce qu'avait ressentit Bradley quand Elsa l'avait vaincu. La seule différence, ce serait qu'il n'y aurait pas une centaine de personnes pour servir de public au massacre. Mais Edward s'inquiétait pour rien. Au lieu d'une punition douloureuse, la généralissime avait décidé de l'humilier un peu. Il semblait qu'il en avait besoin. Alors, le jeune fullmetal se retrouva dans une pièce éclairée à moitié, déjà surpeuplée. Par rapport à sa taille, il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui se tenait là. Près de 12 personnes. 13 en fait maintenant qu'ils les avaient rejoint.

Ed reconnut les généraux rouges et les bleus, ainsi que ces trois autres personnes vêtues de noir. Elsa ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle le poussa vers Sarah, pour faire les présentations. Le pauvre devina que la soirée serait longue tandis que la jeune femme lui tendait la main, non pas pour la serrer, mais s'attendant évidemment à un baisemain. Si elle pensait qu'il lui donnerait satisfaction, elle se trompait lourdement. Il n'était pas ce genre de jeune.

-Moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir besoin d'étirer mes bras, fit-il complaisamment à Sarah.

Elle afficha une sorte de rictus, entre la grimace et le sourire, auquel Ed répondit par un léger signe de tête, tout à fait moqueur. Cependant, dès qu'Elsa l'entraîna de nouveau, toujours en le tirant par le bras, et qu'il se retrouva devant les trois autres généraux bleus, il perdit de son arrogance. Miko avait les bras croisés sur son torse mince et ses yeux intelligents ne brillaient pas que de la flamme du génie. Il avait plutôt l'air morose. Clamp, à ses côtés, tenaient un verre de vin à la main et sourcilla tout juste en se faisant présenter le fullmetal. Soit aucun d'eux ne connaissait sa réputation, soit ils s'en fichaient tous comme de leur premier caleçon. Et le général Black Stallion faisait peur. On aurait dit Roy Mustang, mais en beaucoup plus bête et sérieux. Ce qui était déjà dur à imaginer pour le jeune homme. Il était grand et imposant, comme un ours.

Bon, un petit ours, pensa Edward quand il fut face à face avec Kirke Sins. Celui-là, on l'avait construit dans du roc, il aurait certainement pu se battre avec un ours polaire. À côté de lui, Armstrong aurait eut l'air de faible constitution. Le grand blond lui serra la main et lui aurait broyé les doigts s'ils n'avaient pas été mécaniques.

-Kirk… comme tu l'as su, est un ancien général. Il a pris sa retraite après avoir capturé Stein, l'informa Elsa.

Edward, à son propre déplaisir, remarqua que même la généralissime semblait être mal à l'aise devant cette homme. Il préféra garder ses distances, mais malheureusement, Sins se sentit obligé de lancer la conversation. Ou bien devina-t-il le malaise de l'adolescent et ne chercha-t-il qu'à l'accentuer.

-Ce gars-là était un sacré morceau. Je pense que c'était assez pour moi une fois que j'ai eu mis la main sur lui. Il m'a fallut presque une année entière pour l'avoir.

-Une dure chasse à l'homme, fit poliment Ed, priant presque pour pouvoir disparaître.

Il y avait trop de gens important réunis dans un trop petit espace. Quand il avait donné sa façon de pensée pendant le procès, ça avait été facile. Il n'avait pas eu à regarder les membres du jury. Il s'était contenté d'échanger un regard mauvais avec Hakuro. Une autre séance lui aurait suffit. Il avait le tournis à force de voir de nouveau visage qu'il aurait dut s'efforcer d'associer à de nouveau nom. Heureusement pour lui, sa mémoire était suffisante pour qu'il sache déjà par cœur les noms de tout ceux et celles qu'on lui avait présenté jusque-là. Comme très peu d'entre eux lui avaient accordé leur attention, il avait cru que cette torture serait expédiée le temps de dire ciseau.

Mais combien de soldat de l'armée avait du rencontré autant de généraux à la fois? Faire face à tous ces regards, à tous ses airs hautains, supérieurs, arrogants, assurés, sentir autant de forte personnalité réunie dans une seule pièce. C'était comme de faire face à la petite élite d'une société. Et il ne pensait pas sincèrement que ces gens soient les meilleurs d'Amestris. Cependant, si l'une de ses personnes le décidaient, des centaines de gens pourraient mourir en quelques jours. Peut-être même, en quelques heures.

-C'est bien vrai. À ce que j'ai appris, vous avez rencontré mon fils, le colonel Lloyd Sins.

-Oui. Sans lui, Bernard Stein se serait peut-être bien échappé.

-Et le pauvre fullmetal y aurait sûrement laissé sa peau, ajouta Elsa.

Ed se força pour ne pas la fusiller du regard. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ces gens. Il se sentait déjà assez inférieur comme ça.

-Elsa. J'ai été content de recevoir ton invitation. À ce que je comprends, ce petit est ton protégé. Ta faiblesse pour les blonds qui te rattrape, observa Kirk en passant une main dans une de ses mèches encore blonde.

Sans qu'il le réalise tout de suite, la généralissime oblige Edward à ce qu'il se place entre elle et Sins, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Elle secoua la tête, avec un sourire vague et elle entraîna de nouveau l'adolescent, en le pressant davantage, sans prendre la peine de saluer l'ancien militaire. De toute évidence, le courant ne passait pas entre elle et ce blond là. Bien sûr, Ed n'aurait pu savoir qu'elle avait déjà été mariée à cet homme et qu'il l'avait battu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune mère de famille.

Sciez aurait au moins pu prendre la peine de donner quelques explications au fullmetal. Elle le mena plutôt à l'homme tout en angle, vêtu de rouge, pour le lui présenter à son tour. Il s'agissait d'Edgard Finley, un type peu sympathique, dont la voix qui ressemblait à un filet de mort sortant d'un puits sans fond n'inspirait pas plus l'intérêt que son visage ridée. Alchimiste d'État à la retraite, il avait avancé les recherches sur les tabous de l'alchimie à un tel point qu'on lui avait fait passé la moitié de sa vie en prison. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de pousser plus loin ses recherches sur la transmutation humaine. Ces petites histoires éveillèrent l'intérêt d'Edward, mais avant qu'il puisse entamer la conversation avec l'homme au visage de croquemort, Elsa l'entraînait vers les autres généraux rouges.

Le jeune homme blond était sans intérêt, il s'effaçait déjà devant tout le monde et sa prestance était tout ce qui semblait lui avoir valu son titre de général. Quant à Verdaknov (vague rappel du chapitre 1, que j'ai du aller voir moi-même pour trouver son nom), elle avait l'air aussi à sa place dans la salle qu'un tableau sur un mur dans une pièce vide. Elle et le jeune homme blond se tenaient donc ensemble, tel le couple parfait d'une série télé à parler tout bas. Pourtant, le peu de souvenance que l'auteure de la fic avait pour le nom de la jeune femme était bien symbolique quant à son importance dans les lieux comme dans l'histoire. Edward ne fit donc pas attention au fait que cette fille ne le regarda que pour le jauger d'un œil expert l'espace de quelques secondes. Avec Sciez à côté de lui, il commençait à savoir ce que c'était d'être traité comme un morceau de viande.

L'autre générale était assise dans un coin de la pièce, attendant son tour d'être présentée patiemment, avec un sourire tranquille. Elle semblait stricte et Ed eut la surprise de croiser dans son regard quelque chose qui lui retourna les entrailles. Aussitôt, il fut certain d'une chose. Cette femme n'était pas une blonde naturelle. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux courts affichaient déjà une repousse de brun. Elle avait des yeux doux, qui se durcirent en le voyant. Comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà et qu'il lui évoquait de mauvais souvenir. Mais pire encore, ce fut la sensation ressentit quand il vit son visage. Elle ressemblait à…

Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Des mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Une douleur au cœur. Il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, là, tout de suite. La femme qu'il avait devant lui, c'était…

-Edward, je te présente madame Smith, déclara Elsa. Sonia, voici le fullmetal alchimiste. Notre plus jeune alchimiste d'État.

-Un briseur de record et un redresseur de tort. Enchantée mon garçon.

-Moi… moi aussi, réussit-il à dire.

Elle lui serra la main, mais lui aurait préféré qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Le pauvre était certain que bientôt, il se sentirait mal et allait s'évanouir. Parce que cette madame Smith comme l'avait appelé la généralissime n'était nulle autre que sa mère. Malgré les cheveux courts, malgré la teinture dans ses cheveux, malgré son regard froid et poli, il la reconnaissait sans problème. Et son esprit pédalait à toute vitesse pour trouver une raison à cette rencontre inattendue. Il savait maintenant comment on pouvait créer les homoncules. Il savait qu'on se servait de la transmutation humaine pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie et que chaque échec, qui était sans aucun doute inévitable, résultait en un homoncule. Cette personne si semblable et si différente de sa mère à la fois devait être l'homoncule qu'il avait créé avec Alphonse quand ils avaient tenté l'ultime tabou.

-Sonia est une femme étonnante que rien ne peut arrêter. Elle m'aide depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Edward faillit lui demander le nombre exact. Cela faisait-il quatre ans que Sonia Smith l'aidait? Mais il devina que poser cette question lui attirerait des ennuis. On comprendrait qu'il avait des soupçons. Et il doutait des bonnes intentions de tous les membres du jury à son égard. Ils saluèrent madame Smith, Ed s'obligeant à ne pas déglutir de malaise. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait à force de voir autant de monde. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il lui restait encore deux personnes à voir. Les deux plus jeunes membres du jury.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, le garçon ayant l'air drôlement fatigué, mais encore plus ennuyé que pendant le procès. En voyant Elsa arrivée, il demanda presque tout de suite :

-Bon ça y est, on va pouvoir partir?

Appuyé au mur, la jeune fille accrochée à son bras gauche, il donnait plus l'air d'un jeune délinquant. Leur teint trop pâle paraissait encore plus blanc à cause de leur costume de l'armée noire. Et encore une fois, en posant ses yeux dorés sur eux, Ed ressentit une profonde haine, comme si son corps devinait la véritable identité de ses deux là.

-Encore un instant, Nathan, lui demanda Elsa. Edward, voici Nathan Varken et Julia Lonesty. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils ont un sens critique et une morale supérieure à celle de bien des adultes.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que cette vieille peau est venu nous chercher pour qu'on complète son jury à la…

-Nathan, je t'en prie, l'arrêta Julia.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît, fit Ed, un peu troublé de voir comment ce garçon n'écoutait personne, excepté cette fille.

-On s'est peut-être croisé une fois ou deux, admit Nathan en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, détachant la queue de cheval qu'il y avait faite.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le fullmetal crut avoir Envy devant lui, bien que cela soit impossible.

-Nous avons eu de la chance d'avoir été choisi par la généralissime pour faire parti du jury, intervint Julia, tout en s'essuyant le front.

Ed réalisa que le couple était tout en sueur. Malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, Nathan était en nage et il profita d'un instant où Elsa regardait ailleurs pour inspirer à fond. Il était à bout de souffle!

-Vous… vous sentez bien?

-Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après avoir envoyé quelqu'un à la mort, fit Nathan.

Son amie poursuivit pour lui :

-Je sais bien que ce type est un monstre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un être humain. Quoiqu'il était plutôt inquiétant. J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien pour s'échapper d'ici qu'on l'exécute.

Elle parlait d'une voix très douce, charmeuse, qui avait le don d'apaiser l'adolescent et il sembla à l'alchimiste blond tandis qu'elle le regardait qu'elle était capable de voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, sans que cela lui donne la moindre gêne. Elle était mignonne et étrangement, de ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, elle semblait l'hypnotiser, avec ses yeux trop tendres, trop jeunes pour son visage, avec un halo lumineux autour de son corps, sorti de sa chevelure.

-Ouais, acquiesça vaguement Edward, avant de retrouver ses esprits et de réaliser que ce qu'il avait pris pour un halo de lumière était en fait le flou se créant dans le visage de Julia.

Comme si elle perdait consistance et changeait d'aspect. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage d'Envy apparut dans la figure de Nathan, mais Ed essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il se trompait. Il ne voulait pas voir ses deux pires ennemis derrière ce petit couple.

-Dites, comment avez-vous pu être choisi comme membre du jury.

-Oh, Sciez a créé plusieurs nouvelles branches à l'armée. Les soldats rouges. Les noirs. Une sorte d'élite dont nous faisons parti. Et d'ailleurs, poursuivit Nathan d'un ton un peu plus fort pour attirer l'attention d'Elsa, nous devons repartir maintenant.

Il avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Julia, qui semblait proche de s'évanouir d'épuisement. La généralissime haussa les épaules, leur montrant la porte en secouant la main, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle devait être plus préoccupée par les regards insistants que lui lançait Kirke Sins. Edward, lui, haussait les sourcils et voulut poser une autre question à ce jeune monsieur Varken. Les hommes saluèrent Lonesty, la trouvant tous très mignonne, mais Nathan préféra ne pas s'éterniser. Le couple quitta donc la pièce, referma rapidement la porte derrière eux. Presque aussitôt, en se laissant glisser contre la porte, Envy et Jealousy reprirent leur vraie forme. Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de force.

-Une journée entière comme ça sans pierre rouge, c'est beaucoup trop long, souffla J alors que son homologue cherchait son souffle.

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux, avant de grogner tout en se remettant debout et la forçant à faire de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ils se reposeraient quand personne ne pourrait les voir. N'importe qui pouvait venir à passer dans ce couloir. Il suffisait qu'un autre membre du jury vienne à avoir besoin d'aller au toilette et sorte de la pièce pour que leur secret soit éventé.

-Quand je pense qu'_elle_ nous a obligé à faire ça! Grommela Envy entre ses dents serrées par la douleur. Tu as les pierres?

-Oui, elle me les a donné avant qu'on sorte, quand nous sommes passé à côté d'elle.

-Dire que je m'étais donné tout ce mal pour maquiller Sloth. Elle est morte merde, y'a pas moyen de lui teindre les cheveux, ils reprennent leur couleur d'origine en quelques heures!

-Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal Envy, ce n'est pas grave, voulut le consoler Jealousy.

-Non, c'est grave, ma vieille chipie de mère risque de revenir nous voir dès qu'elle aura deux minutes. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un test pour s'assurer que je t'avais bien appris tout ce que je savais. Et maintenant, je peux bien me tenir ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

-_Elle_ ne te tuera pas, même si tu as été insolent. _Elle_ nous l'a bien montré, qu'_elle_ avait encore besoin de toi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je préférais, qu'_elle_ ait encore besoin de moi et me garde en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle préfère me remplacer par toi ou par je ne sais qui. Ou qu'_elle_ me pourchasse pour se débarrasser de moi une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils finirent par trouver une pièce tranquille et abandonnée du QG où ils décidèrent de se barricader pour la nuit. Là, après avoir mangé autant de pierre que possible, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés malgré le liquide de vie qui glissait dans leurs veines. Leur faiblesse ne venait pas du fait qu'ils se tiennent ensemble, mais plutôt des manipulations que Bradley avait fait sur Envy sur les ordres de leur créatrice. Quant à J, étant faite sur le modèle du plus vieux des homoncules, elle souffrait autant que lui maintenant. Et elle lui disait des mots si doux tout les soirs qu'il commençait à douter du plan qu'il avait fomenté et dans lequel il comptait se servir d'elle. Depuis que Dante les avait retrouvé et obligé à jouer les jurys, Envy était encore moins sûr de lui qu'avant.

Il avait appris toute la vérité sur Jealousy. Elle avait été créée à partir des restes d'une enfant qui avait toujours été battue par son père, avant d'être vendue comme esclave à des gens encore plus cruels que son géniteur. Elle était morte à force de se faire torturer et abuser. En plus de la dépouille de cette enfant, Dante avait pris les ossements de son propre fils, mixant le tout pour créer un monstre aussi instable qu'Envy. Pour les convaincre de lui obéir, elle les avait menacé de les piéger tous les deux dans leur forme originel. Pour J, il s'agissait d'une punition physique, puisque son corps d'origine était couvert de cicatrices, de plaies et de gales et qu'elle ressemblait davantage à une pestiférée qu'à un être humain. Envy, lui, voyait dans cette menace un châtiment qui atteindrait principalement son mental, puisqu'il serait obligé de ressembler à son père maudit et à ce fichu fullmetal, qu'il détestait comme la peste.

Jealousy avait tenté de le complimenter sur sa forme d'origine, trouvant le jeune adulte blond qu'il était tout à fait charmant. En tout cas, il l'était plus qu'elle, pauvre fille de quatorze ans complètement chauve, sa peau comme une croûte couvrant son corps maigre de cratères et de sang séché. Envy ne pouvait pas la défendre, l'aspect de J lui avait levé le cœur, mais il avait surtout éveillé sa pitié et sa sympathie pour la jeune fille. Maintenant, il s'accrochait encore plus facilement à elle qu'au départ. Et quand il lui faisait mal, une fois sur trois, c'était intentionnel. Parce que, aussi malsain que cela puisse sembler, elle aimait se faire battre. Après l'existence terrible qu'elle avait eu, la jeune homoncule croyait que l'amour et l'amitié s'exprimait à travers la violence. Et plus la violence était dure et plus elle l'aimait. Plus d'une fois, cela donna envie de pleurer à Envy. Il supportait de moins en moins les jours qu'il traversait. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir Lust.

Et dire qu'il avait du assisté à ce procès stupide pour faire plaisir à Dante et gagner un sac de pierres rouges. Il était tombé bien bas.

-Envy, demain, qu'est-ce qu'on fera?

-On mettra autant de distance que possible entre nous et le QG.

-Et ensuite?

-On devra décider d'un plan, J. D'un vrai plan. Pour arrêter ma mère et Pride. Y a-t-il d'autres doubles d'homoncules comme toi?

-Il n'y en a que deux autres à part moi. Celui de Wrath, parce qu'_elle_ savait déjà que le premier Wrath ne servirait à personne. Puis, Greed l'a tué.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je peux dire comment les 7 premiers homoncules se sentent et s'ils sont toujours existants ou pas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais, je les sens.

-Vraiment? Ça peut être utile. Mais à part Wrath, qui a-t-_elle_ prévu remplacé?

-Lust. Elle lui a fait un double. Comme pour toi et moi. Un homme atrocement charismatique qui a des volontés meurtrières. Elle l'a créée il y a très très longtemps.

À cette annonce, Envy sentit un frisson courir dans son dos. Lust aussi était en danger. Ciel, pourquoi fallait-il que Dante agisse ainsi? On aurait dit qu'elle faisait exprès. Avait-elle perdu la tête? Comme il l'avait remarqué la veille, _elle_ avait encore changé d'hôte, ce qui l'avait étonné. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui l'aidait à changer d'hôte. Cette fois, il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. L'empressement de sa mère ne signifiait que deux choses. Les corps de ses hôtes tenaient de moins en moins longtemps. Et elle savait que si elle ne se débarrassait pas de lui en premier, ce serait lui qui se débarrasserait d'elle. Après s'être fait ces réflexions morbides, il revient à ce que lui avait dit son autre lui-même.

-Il y a longtemps? Tu veux dire, avant toi?

-Oui. Il est plus vieux que Lust, enfin, il a l'air d'être plus vieux que Lust. Il était au procès lui aussi.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Ç'aurait été trop risqué! Puis, je pense que lui-même n'est pas au courant de qui il est.

-Un homoncule qui ne sait pas qu'il est un homoncule?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Mais lequel était-ce?

-Je suis fatiguée Envy.

Il la considéra un instant, retenant un soupir. Elle avait l'air morte d'épuisement et lui-même sentait sa fatigue. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, pour se réchauffer mutuellement.

-Tu as raison. De toute façon, c'est dangereux de parler de toute ça ici. On discutera plus demain.

-Oui. Quand on sera loin d'ici et en sécurité.

-C'est décidé.

Elle laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, avant de lui chuchoter une question timide à l'oreille. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'être des homoncules, mais cela n'avait plus non plus beaucoup d'importance.

-Bien sûr, voyons, fit-il, d'une voix trop douce, qu'il lui donna des remords.

Il pensait à Lust. Son « bien sûr » était-il un mensonge ou la vérité? Il n'était pas censé apprécié Jealousy plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il comptait se servir d'elle. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas agir comme tous les hommes avaient agi avec elle avant au cours de sa vie. Il hésitait à lui faire tant de mal. Ça lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Alors, pour ravaler ses remords de conscience, il l'embrassa, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, bienheureux malgré toute leur souffrance, grâce au fait qu'après tout ces problèmes, ils étaient toujours ensemble. L'idée qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour se tenir du même côté qu'eux était réconfortante. Même si cela n'était qu'un mensonge…

Roy Mustang avait été si miné par le procès et la certitude qu'il avait que Kirke Sins avait mentionné la mort de son père lors de son témoignage qu'il ressentait le profond besoin de se défouler. Ou même de se perdre. Alors, il obliqua pour un bar dont il était un ancien habitué. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis la mort de Hugues et tout le monde le salua à son entrée. D'un coup, le colonel crut être revenu dans un monde lointain, celui du passé, où les femmes cherchaient à lui plaire et où il appréciait leurs efforts avec une assurance digne d'un dom juan. Il bût un peu, sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient ou à ce qui se disait. Puis, une femme se démarqua des autres, comme l'une à qui il avait posé un lapin il y avait des mois de cela. Roy l'empêcha de se fâcher d'un sourire, en lui offrant galamment de rembourser sa dette. Au fond, il pensait à Riza, Riza qu'il avait encore repoussé après le tribunal, effaçant l'encouragement silencieux qu'il lui avait offert avant son témoignage.

Le colonel se sentait coupable de parler à cette autre femme. Sa culpabilité le rongeait d'autant plus qu'il sortit bientôt du bar avec le bras de cette inconnue accrochée au sien. Elle s'appelait Roxane. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble durant leur adolescence. Ils avaient déjà sorti ensemble une douzaine de fois, cette femme lui correspondant parfaitement. Elle était instable, lui préférait trois autres hommes au bout de quelques jours, revenant parfois se consoler dans les bras du flame alchemist pour retrouver un peu de chaleur et de vie avant de repartir à l'assaut des autres. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de gens à ses pieds. Et avec elle, Roy savait qu'aucun sentiment ne comptait. Elle était une mangeuse d'homme, au même titre que Sarah Kihendon.

-Allons chez moi, fit-elle, menant rapidement la marche.

Elle se serra contre lui devant le froid du dehors et il la laissa faire, l'esprit ailleurs. Il était encore sous le choc de l'ultimatum de sa mère. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie était vouée à l'échec. Sa carrière ne tenait qu'à un fil, Hawkeye et lui ne pourraient jamais former le couple qu'il rêvait de former avec elle et son monde entier entrerait bientôt de nouveau en guerre, il en était de plus en plus sûr. Le pauvre Roy n'avait donc pas toute sa tête quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Roxane. Il entraperçut une silhouette qui promenait un chien de l'autre côté de la rue au milieu de la neige qui tombait doucement du ciel tandis que sa compagne l'attirait sur son perron.

Il pensa intérieurement qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son frère. Puis Roxane l'embrassait et il perdait toute notion de l'espace et du temps. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait? Pour qui est-ce que sa mère le prenait donc?! Un animal qui s'accouplait avec toutes les femelles qui passaient à sa portée?! Eh bien non, ses années de folie était passé et maintenant, il aurait voulu avoir le droit de se caser avec une femme à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Une femme qui représentait pour lui, de l'amie, à la sœur, à la confidente, en passant, par la mère et l'amante. Pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'Hawkeye était. Ou pouvait encore devenir. Et il aurait voulu avoir le droit de valoir mieux aux yeux de son lieutenant. Cependant, on les avait piégé.

À moins de lui avouer de quel complot ils étaient les victimes, Roy pouvait faire une croix sur Riza. Il pouvait même l'oublier à jamais s'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour tout risquer pour elle. Sa carrière comptait donc plus que sa vie et son amour? Parce qu'après tout, il avait risqué sa vie pour son lieutenant, mais il n'était pas prêt à mettre son avenir de soldat en péril pour l'amour qu'il disait éprouver pour elle… Alors que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient, le colonel comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre corps et âme avec Roxane. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus être. D'un coup, une rage terrible éclata dans le ventre de l'alchimiste d'État. Une colère qui n'avait d'autre cible que lui-même. Mais comme tout humain, il voulut la décharger sur un semblable. Et en pensant à sa mère qu'il détestait, à sa généralissime qu'il exécrait, il se mit à embrasser cette étrangère avec une ardeur douloureuse.

Il alla jusqu'à la mordre, la faisant gémir, non pas de plaisir, mais de souffrance. Alors, il se dégagea d'elle, alors qu'elle cessait de s'accrocher à sa taille, surprise par la violence que dégageait son ancien amant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? se plaignit-elle

-Je pourrais te faire connaître la nuit la plus torride de toute ta vie, fit-il en prenant du recul, ses yeux brûlants obligeant la jeune femme à détourner le regard. Mais je n'en ai pas envie Roxane. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Et après?! Il n'a jamais été question d'amour!

-Les gens changent. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser m'emmener jusqu'ici. Excuse-moi…

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui détourna le regard, sa propre honte masquée par les mèches rebelles qui lui tombait sur le front.

-Non, pas si c'était pour m'insulter comme ça!

Elle lui tourna le dos et claqua sa porte derrière elle, pour lui cacher sa déception qu'elle avait déjà trop montré. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Elle se fichait de savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, tant que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, il lui faisait vivre un moment bien intense. Roy était désolé pour elle. Il savait que les femmes comme Roxane et la générale Sarah, ainsi que ce qu'était devenu sa mère étaient des exceptions. Chacune d'elle avait du beaucoup souffrir pour se traiter aussi mal et manquer autant de respect envers leur semblable. Malheureusement, ces femmes-là donnaient une mauvaise image à toutes les autres, même celles qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Et c'était de crainte de ressembler à ces femmes que Riza lui avait glissé entre les doigts durant leur dernier moment d'intimité.

Avec l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu, Roy se dirigea vers la rue, ramassa une bonne balle de neige entre ses mains nues, remerciant l'hiver d'être arrivé si tôt. Sans la froidure qui lui mordait la peau, il n'aurait peut-être pas résister aux invitations de Roxane et l'aurait suivi jusqu'à se perdre. Et par la même occasion, il aurait perdu toutes ses chances de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son premier lieutenant. Il plongea son visage bouillant dans la neige froide, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Sa peau le piqua au bout de quelques instants, mais le choc du froid lui remit les idées en place. Il repoussa la neige fondante jusque dans ses cheveux, avec l'impression de se laver de la trahison qu'il avait faillit commettre. Mais comme il relevait les yeux devant lui, pour avoir le trottoir voisin dans son champ de vision, un chien jappa. Et il reconnut ce jappement.

D'un coup d'œil, il repéra Black Hayate, à côté duquel se tenait Riza Hawkeye, ses yeux de vins fixés sur lui avec une expression choquée sur son visage. La vision perçante du colonel lui donna l'impression de voir en plus de la frustration de la jeune femme, des larmes dans son regard d'habitude si rigide. Sa bêtise lui apparut alors dans toute son ampleur et il se maudit intérieurement tout en perdant ses moyens et se demandant comment il saurait régler cette bourde là. Il en oublia les menaces de sa mère. Plus rien ne pouvait compter maintenant que de faire comprendre à sa douce qu'il n'avait pas voulu la tromper, ni la remplacer, ni même, ni même…

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, en restant là, figé, le visage trempé de la neige mouillée qu'il avait pris pour se rafraîchir.

Comme elle se détourna la première, il oublia ses doutes et se précipita vers elle, au risque de se rompre le coup en glissant dans la neige molle ou de se faire écraser.

-Riza! la rappela-t-il, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre pour la retenir.

Elle se mit au contraire à marcher plus vite, Black Hayate la suivant en trottinant. Mais Roy, loin de désespérer, se mit à courir de plus belle, en passant à deux doigts de s'étendre de tout son long dans la neige, flottant presque tellement il désirait la rejoindre. Il était sûr que cette fois, s'il la laissait partir, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Il devait tout mettre au clair tout de suite.

-Riza! l'appela-t-il encore.

-Hawkeye, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

-Hawkeye, plaida-t-il, prêt à accepter toutes les conditions qu'elle lui donnerait, tant qu'elle lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer.

Roy était si paniqué qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de la rejoindre.

-Je vous interdis de me donner des excuses!

Elle accéléra encore le pas, furieuse, ses larmes l'aveuglant. À côté d'elle, le petit Black Hayate devait maintenant galoper pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle courrait pour être sûre qu'il ne la rattraperait pas. Et comme tous les deux étaient des soldats entraînés et en pleine forme, ils pourraient se pourchasser comme ça encore longtemps!

-Riza, je t'en pries…

-Hawkeye j'ai dit!

Il perdit patience. Non, non, il ne se laisserait plus mener à la baguette! Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler, il réalisa qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour. Riza ne voyait plus rien tellement elle pleurait maintenant et elle ne distinguait que les flocons qui tombaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle courrait comme si elle avait le diable au trousse. Et ce devait être le diable pour qu'il ose lui faire ça! Lui avoir raconter tout ce temps qu'elle était la seule qui comptait pour qu'elle le surprenne tout à coup avec une autre femme. Le faisait-il depuis longtemps? Se jouait-il d'elle comme des autres, ou prenait-il chez d'autres ce qu'elle-même avait été incapable de lui donner jusque-là, ayant trop peur qu'il trompe sa confiance? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait perdu parce qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment donné? Resterait-il enchaîné à elle si elle s'abandonnait à lui toute entière? Non! Non! Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé?

Black Hayate poussa un aboiement qui sonna comme une alerte aux oreilles de sa maîtresse. Puis elle entendit Roy crier. Et ce qu'il dit la choqua encore plus que le reste de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-Hawkeye, arrêtez-vous immédiatement, c'est un ordre!

Éprouvant une fureur mêlée d'amertume, avec l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, pour la première fois de sa vie, Riza désobéit à l'ordre d'un supérieur, elle continua de courir, ignorant qu'elle arrivait dans la rue et que les lumières qui l'aveuglèrent n'étaient pas celles de la lune ou des fenêtres d'une maison, mais bien celles de phares de voitures. Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en faire la douloureuse constatation, elle fut tirée vers l'arrière par le colonel Mustang, qui lui permit d'échapper à une mort presque certaine en l'entraînant avec lui, dans un ban de neige.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait, réalisant simplement qu'il osait la tenir dans ses bras après avoir embrassé une autre femme qu'elle. Elle se débattit pour échapper à cet homme sans scrupule qui avait osé la faire rêver. La réalité était comme elle l'avait toujours cru et il n'était plus question de jouer les petites filles. Elle devait lui échapper, retrouver Black Hayate et s'enfuir. S'enfuir au plus vite, le plus loin possible.

-Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi partir, ne me touchez pas! se mit-elle à crier, d'une voix rendue presque inaudible par les vrombissements des moteurs de voiture qui roulait dans la rue, à quelques pas d'eux.

Roy s'accrocha plus fermement à elle, essayant, tout en le retenant malgré elle, de l'éloigner de la rue. Le jeune chien de son lieutenant arriva à ce moment, gémissant de frayeur à l'idée que sa maîtresse se soit fait frappé. Il avait essayé de l'avertir, mais elle courrait si vite à la fin qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se tenir à sa hauteur. L'ordre du colonel avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

-Riza, arrêtes, Riza, je t'en prie, calmes-toi. Je… je suis un imbécile et je sais que ce que tu as vu t'as mise à l'envers, mais il faut que tu te calmes.

-Lâches-moi!

-Non, tu as failli te jeter sous les roues d'une voiture! Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais donné un ordre alors que tu es dans cet état si ça n'avait pas été important!

-Non, je ne peux plus te croire, je n'ai plus confiance.

-Tu as failli mourir Riza.

-Je voudrais mourir plutôt que d'être ici!

-Ne dis pas ça, laisses-moi une chance, rien qu'une chance…

-Tu n'en mérites pas, tu mériterais que je… que…

Il ne la supplia plus de se calmer, car elle avait cessé de se débattre. Alors, il la lâcha, sachant qu'ils étaient assez loin de la rue maintenant pour que si elle reparte à la course, il puisse la rattraper avant que le pire n'advienne. Mais Riza ne s'enfuit pas. Elle resta là, à regarder Roy sans savoir comment exprimer combien il l'avait blessé. Et lui-même ne détourna pas le regard, ses yeux avouant sa faute et quémandant son pardon.

-Je te détestes, finit-elle par dire. Je savais que j'avais tort de te faire confiance. C'est moi qui ais dû faire les premiers pas pour te dire ce que je ressentais. C'est moi qui…

-C'est vrai Riza. Et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester. Mais il faut que tu saches ce que j'ai appris mercredi avant de me juger. Ça…Cela n'excusera pas mon comportement de tout à l'heure, mais il s'agissait d'une erreur de jugement et …

-Viens en au fait. Black Hayate va attraper froid s'il reste trop longtemps dehors.

-La généralissime, c'est à cause d'elle si je ne suis plus, si j'ai été aussi indifférent avec toi durant les derniers jours. Elle m'a fait un ultimatum. Elle sait que nous nous sommes vus en cachette et elle avait même des photos plus que compromettantes pour me le prouver…

-Quoi? Quoi? Non, je ne te crois pas! répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais puisque je te le dis! Elle a des espions partout et elle menace de mettre à ta carrière ou à la mienne si nous continuons à nous voir. Elle a bien insisté sur le fait que des soldats n'avaient pas le droit de former un couple.

-Alors… C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te débarrasser de moi? Ta mère nous espionnes et vu qu'elle me déteste, elle t'interdis de me voir et de m'aimer, parce que…

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais inventé ça?

-Je m'attendais quand même à mieux venant de ta part Roy.

-Mais c'est de ma mère dont on parle! Tu penses vraiment que j'inventerais de pareilles horreurs sur ma mère!

-Saches qu'à ta place, je m'attendrais à bien pire que ça venant de ta sacro-sainte de mère!

Roy ne trouva rien à répondre, car au fond de lui, il devait admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une dure vérité. Il garda donc le silence, blessé et coupable. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses moyens et chacun d'eux avaient parlé d'une voix éraillée à cause du souffle qui leur manquait. Au fond, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse dire pour se faire valoir.

-Bon allez, si tu as fini ta plaidoirie, je vais rentrer, fit la jeune femme en se relevant, ayant essuyé ses larmes.

Black Hayate vint gémir contre la jambe de sa maîtresse et elle le souleva dans ses bras, pour poser un baiser sur son museau et lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle la garda contre elle en tournant le dos à son colonel, qui se mettait lentement debout.

-Riza, attends, la rappela-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air d'une reine qui regardait de haut son sujet le plus médiocre. Et elle avait mal de le considérer ainsi, mais elle avait besoin de demeurer rigide. Sinon, elle se remettrait à pleurer. Mais, alors qu'elle croyait que rien n'aurait pu la faire plier, que rien n'aurait pu la retenir, que rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'idées. Mais ce qu'elle vit alors la bouleversa. Elle avait déjà vu son supérieur dans des états de tristesse dur à surpasser. À la mort de Hugues, il avait été inconsolable. Mais cette fois, quelque chose de différent dans son regard, dans la façon dont il se tenait devant elle, tel un gamin pris en faute qui essaie de rattraper le coup. Et cette résignation déjà prête de l'homme qui sait qu'il a tout perdu et qu'il ne doit s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi, Riza. N'importe quoi, pour que tu me pardonnes.

-Tu irais jusqu'à sacrifier ta carrière pour moi?

Il acquiesça doucement, l'air brisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse se détourner de lui à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le plus de peine dans ce que je t'ai dit Roy, que j'insulte ta mère ou que je te détestais?

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle tenait le colonel Mustang à sa totale merci. Après tous ces jours où elle avait pleuré et où il en avait profité pour l'embrasser. C'était à son tour de lui saler la note. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'une femme qu'on peut ravoir avec des airs de chiens égarés ou d'enfant de 31 ans. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser piéger.

-Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça, Riza.

Il était triste, mais pas encore au bord des larmes. Il luttait en lui-même, pour conserver sa dignité. Il ne voulait pas lui paraître faible. Il voulait se montrer fort et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'obligerait à rien. Qu'elle pouvait partir si elle le voulait, qu'il ne ferait pas de chantage pour qu'elle reste. Roy craignait qu'elle lui reproche d'avoir cherché à la manipuler pour la garder avec lui ou bien qu'elle l'accuse d'avoir agi comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre femme. Il fit donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prouver à sa belle qu'il ne lui tordrait pas le bras et qu'il n'essaierait pas de la tuer si elle se détournait à jamais de lui. Malgré tout, il avait l'air vulnérable et elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se trouver d'autres raisons pour le repousser. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras tout de suite et de le pardonner, ainsi que de le prévenir qu'elle ne lui offrirait aucune autre chance s'il osait encore la tromper, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

-Et je ne veux jamais te voir embrasser une autre femme. Peux-tu imaginer ce que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage et ses mains semblaient proches de toucher le sol. Il paraissait misérable. Alors, pour rajouter au spectacle qu'il offrait, une voiture passa à toute vitesse, roulant dans une flaque et faisant revoler sur lui quelques gerbes d'eau sale en plus de neige brunie par les moteurs de voiture. Il serra les poings sous le choc et Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À le voir comme ça, elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais une seule…

-Oublions ça, espèce de grand nigaud! Mais je te préviens. Si tu me fais faux-bond une autre fois, si une seule fois je dois te surprendre dans les bras d'une autre femme…

-Jamais!

Il le dit entre ses dents serrées, la sloche glissant sur son visage, alors qu'il restait très droit et immobile, grave et ridicule à la fois. Riza ne put retenir son éclat de rire cette fois et lâcha Black Hayate pour pouffer. Devinant qu'il était finalement pardonné, Roy s'essuya la figure du revers de sa manche, avant que la jeune femme ne se jette dans ses bras, trop heureuse de retrouver le colonel qu'elle connaissait.

-Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point colonel.

Il ne sut surtout pas quoi répondre et se contenta de la serrer très fort, content d'enfin trouver un peu de réconfort après la pénible journée qu'ils avaient eue. Au bout de leur étreinte, ils se séparèrent pour se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Roy ne trouvait toujours rien à dire à sa douce et ce fut elle qui parla la première, en lui échappant avant qu'il ait le temps de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment il s'était fait arrosé par la voiture.

-Venez, allons chez vous. Vous êtes couverts de saleté…

-Mais, Riza…

Le retour du vouvoiement le laissait un peu sous le choc, bien qu'il suivit volontiers son lieutenant, qui hélait Black Hayate pour qu'il reste dans son champ de vision. Le jeune chien se mit à trotter gentiment à leurs côtés, tandis que le couple se serrait un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, pour échapper au froid.

-C'est incroyable quand même que l'hiver arrive aussi tôt à Central. Cette Émilie Stein pourrait vraiment devenir une alchimiste redoutable, finit par remarquer Roy.

-Quand je pense que c'est Sciez qui la forme, je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de ce pays. Cette pauvre fille a installé l'hiver dans toute la région rien que pour se défendre. Imaginez si elle voulait attaquer des gens?

-Elle serait franchement redoutable.

Un homme passa à côté d'eux et les salua d'un bref hochement de tête, au grand étonnement du colonel. Riza, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Roy observa par la suite que tout le long de leur marche, les gens qu'ils croisaient les saluaient ainsi, d'un signe de la main, d'un léger clin d'œil ou d'autres hochements approbateurs de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir?

-Nous sommes à Central, colonel, dans votre quartier. Tout le monde vous connaît ici, de réputation au moins. Et ils savent aussi qui je suis.

Roy ne comprenait pas pour autant ce qui rendait tous ses gens aussi sympathiques envers lui et la jeune femme tout d'un coup. D'habitude, les membres de la gent féminine le suivaient du regard, mais pas les hommes.

-Vous vous trouvez avec votre dernière conquête, non? Puis, j'ai vécu quelques années à Central quand j'étais adolescente. Les gens de ce quartier me connaissent de près ou de loin moi aussi.

-Vraiment? Mais je n'en savais rien!

-Comme ils savent que je suis une fille sage et respectable, ils doivent se dire que vous ne leur volerez plus de femmes et que vous aller cesser d'agir comme un jeune homme volage et libertin.

-Qu… Bon, c'est vrai, peut-être, mais… Tu ne pourrais pas arrêtez de me vouvoyer? Et de te moquer de moi?

Elle ne répondit pas, lui offrant son plus charmant sourire. Décidément, Mustang commençait à penser qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup trop de chose de son premier lieutenant. Mais elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, qui lui donnèrent le droit d'espérer avoir la chance de la découvrir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Cependant, presque aussitôt après, elle cria si fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se demander à quel saint il pourrait se vouer pour survivre à toute une vie avec une femme aussi imprévisible. Les quelques relations durables qu'il avait entretenues lui avaient laissé beaucoup d'amertume et au bout du compte, il ne s'était jamais senti digne d'une vraie dame. Maintenant, dans toute son arrogance et sa présomption, il osait croire qu'il mériterait de vivre avec Riza Hawkeye, la femme qu'il tenait en sa plus grande estime.

Quand elle lui parlait ainsi, doucement, chuchotant son nom avec un frisson dans la voix qui le laissait hagard et fou de joie tout à la fois, il doutait de lui-même. Si à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient intimement rapproché l'un de l'autre elle l'avait repoussé, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire. Parce qu'il ne la méritait pas? Ou bien… Ou bien il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans la vie et qu'il saurait lui prouver sa valeur, lui prouver sa force, son intégrité et son amour. Mais il avait une peur terrible de l'échec et bien qu'il demeure droit et fort à ses côtés, au fond de lui-même, il tremblait. Avec Riza, monter en grade, ça ne se ferait pas en claquant des doigts. Pour gagner son cœur, il ne lui suffirait pas de quelques flammèches et encore moins de ce sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

Il ne savait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et doutait de lui comme jamais. Pire encore, il avait l'impression que sa mère pouvait surgir à tout moment, les espionnant de derrière un mur, un buisson ou un tas de neige. Pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas toute son assurance? Pourquoi se sentait-il si maladroit? Si incapable, si ridicule et misérable… Comme lorsqu'ils étaient allé chez son lieutenant, une gêne terrible les suivit dans la cage d'escalier qui montait jusqu'à la porte de Roy. La jeune femme prit son chien dans ses bras, pour l'aider à faire l'ascension, pendant que son colonel se battait avec ses clés. Enfin, il eut l'impression qu'il lui fallut une éternité pour trouver ses clés, les glisser dans la serrure et débarrer sa porte.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, c'était choses faites et Riza pénétrait dans le bloc appartement, repérant immédiatement la porte de son supérieur. Elle lui prit son trousseau et grimpa les marches de l'intérieur, ouvrant elle-même la frontière où commençait le havre du flame alchemist. Elle y lâcha son chien, l'envoyant en éclaireur, prête à affronter le pire des désordres, tout en espérant que Roy la rejoindrait bientôt. Il s'empressa derrière elle, avec l'impression d'être gauche alors qu'il avait l'air parfaitement tranquille. La seule chose qu'on pouvait observer de différent à son air serein habituel, c'était la légère teinte rose sur ses joues.

Tout leur avenir se jouerait sur ses quelques moments, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ne leur restaient plus qu'à assurer. Le colonel songea que si quelqu'un devait assurer, ce serait surtout lui. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge…


	35. Kapitel DreiBig und Fünf

Bon eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai été très très contente des commentaires que j'ai reçu dans vos nombreuses reviews. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir de voir tout ses commentaires et comme j'ai pris très au sérieux les remarques qui m'ont permis de réalisé que la fic devenait longue (elle a atteint les 800 pages et j'espère ne pas atteindre les milles, ça ferait un peu beaucoup et j'aimerais commencer d'autres histoires de grandes envergures où Elsa ne viendra mettre son sale petit nez…) eh bien, j'en entièrement transcris le chapitre 36 (je me suis privée de Constantine et de Keanu Reeves pour vous!) et je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. L'histoire devrait se conclure au chap 40, car je sais où je m'en vais et je vous préviens donc qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas autant d'importance donner au royai que dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je me suis donné bien du plaisir en écrivant cela. Après ce chap, l'histoire risque de prendre une tournure un peu rock'n'roll. Je vous le dis, tenez vous prêt. Un seul indice. Comme le chap 37 (qui n'est pas écrit, mais dont le chap est déjà décidé) a un titre qui manque un peu de subtilité, je peux vous le dire tout de suite, en grande première. Le chap 37 a pour titre:

DER KRIEG!

( ça garde tout le mystère, mais j'espère que ça vous aura au moins arraché un sourire!)

Alors, bonne lecture et laissez moi encore des reviews, j'en mange presque! Merci d'avance et bonne journée à tous et à toutes!

Vollständig Metall Alchimist

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Faux semblant

Falsch etwas

Kapitel Dreißig und Fünf

Chapitre 35

Edward ne reçut ses instructions de la généralissime qu'au bout d'un moment incroyablement long. Enfin, après l'avoir presque fait tourné en bourrique parmi les membres du jury, elle se retira avec lui dans son bureau pour lui confier les directives de sa mission. Il avait déjà hâte de s'en aller, sachant qu'il irait à Resembool. Ce qu'il apprécia moins, ce fut de savoir quel était le but véritable du travail que lui donnait Elsa.

-Il s'agit avant tout d'une mission de reconnaissance. Des Ishbals ont été vus dans les environs de ton village natal et je veux être certaine qu'ils s'y trouvent bien. S'ils sont là, je ne doute pas qu'il y aura des immigrants de Xin. Les asiatiques et les survivants du massacre d'Ishbal sont soupçonnés de s'être allier ensemble pour travailler à notre perte.

-Mais… mais pourquoi?

-Ils veulent se venger. La guerre d'Ishbal a duré près de 5 ans et quand l'armée à utiliser ses alchimistes d'État, le conflit avec Xin a éclaté. Comme c'est une contrée très lointaine, on n'en pas fait autant d'état que de la guerre avec les Ishbaliens. Mais c'est là que Miko, Clamp et Kihendon se sont fait la main.

Edward en perdit quelques fils par la suite, mais il ressortit avec la volonté de s'endormir dans le train qui l'emmènerait à Resembool, pour oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendu. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de revoir Winry. Et s'ils pouvaient échapper à Pinacko, il remercierait le ciel de lui avoir donné un frère aussi compréhensif que le sien et prendrait un peu de bon temps rien que pour lui et son amie d'enfance. En fait, grosso modo, Ed savait qu'il lui faudrait les camps de réfugiés des Ishbaliens et s'assurer qu'il ne s'y produisait pas d'actes de rébellions ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Si une alliance entre Xin et les tribus Ishbals existaient vraiment, il devrait en prévenir aussitôt la généralissime et guiderait l'attaque qu'on mènerait contre les résistants. L'adolescent n'aimait pas du tout l'idée et décida de couvrir les rebelles s'il y en avait. Même si son vieux racontait que le fameux Ovila Gewitter pourrait bien devenir un ennemi, il se souvenait qu'il avait ramené Winry en un seul morceau et surtout, en plein santé.

-Je ne m'arrangerais pas pour que des innocents se fassent tuer à cause de moi. J'irais voir ce qu'ils trafiquent, mais j'empêcherais un autre massacre d'Ishbal, si j'en suis capable, se dit-il à lui-même, aussi bas que possible, tandis qu'il quittait le QG.

Il leva ses yeux dorés vers le ciel, croyant distinguer la forme de l'armure d'Alphonse dans les nuages. Il se parlait tout seul, parce que la présence de son frère lui manquait. Il aurait bien aimé le voir et lui parler réellement. Au fond, il avait autant besoin d'Al que ce dernier avait besoin de son grand frère. Peut-être même plus.

-Je dois devenir trop sentimental, non?

-Non, Edward, au contraire. Tu mûries. Tu deviens un homme.

-Hein?

Edward s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, surpris, pour voir une silhouette très grande qui se tenait à quelque pas de lui. Un rayon de lune éclaira de longs cheveux blonds. Le reflet de la lumière dans une paire de lunettes fit douter le jeune homme, avant que son interlocuteur n'ajoute, d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie.

-Tu as vraiment grandi.

Les yeux d'or de l'alchimiste d'État se réduisirent à deux fentes. Cet homme devant lui, n'était nul autre que celui qui avait laissé sa mère mourir et abandonné toute sa famille dans la misère. Par sa faute, Alphonse n'avait jamais su qui était son père, ni ce que c'était d'avoir un père. Mais Ed se rappela aussi ce que cela avait été pour lui d'avoir ce père pendant sa petite enfance. C'était l'homme qui l'avait tenu par la main quand il avait commencé à marcher, qui l'avait rattrapé quand il avait perdu l'équilibre. Puis, c'était ce monstre qui s'était enfui sans raison, sans dire au revoir et qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois de sa vie, la main sur la poignée de la porte, à hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à partir et à tous les abandonner.

-Toi! Ici!?

-Moins fort, fils, je ne devrais même pas sortir par les temps qui courent.

-Attends un peu que je…

Avant qu'il puisse parler, Hohenheim avait tendu un bras vers lui et l'avait attrapé par le collet pour l'attirer avec lui dans l'ombre. Il ne le bouscula pas, pourtant, gardant son calme, alors que l'adolescent semblait sur le point de le frapper.

-Ne lèves pas la main sur ton père. C'est toi qui mériterais de recevoir une fessée pour ce que tu as fait à Trisha.

-Mais… Et toi alors? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein? Tu l'as abandonné et elle est morte sans jamais pouvoir te revoir! C'est toi qui l'a tué! Tu aurais pu donné signe de vie avant!

-Tu as vu ta mère, n'est-ce pas? La nouvelle généralissime te l'a montré. Tu as vu ce qu'elle est devenue par ta faute?

-Non, protesta Edward. Non, ce n'était pas elle.

-Ne mens pas. Sonia Smith est ce qu'il reste de Trisha. Elle est un homoncule. Elle travaille pour la même personne qu'Envy et tous les autres homoncules que tu as rencontrés. Ils l'ont teinte en blonde, ils pourront toujours la déguiser comme ils le veulent, mais cette femme demeure la marque de ton péché. Elle reste une part de ta mère.

-Une part…? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais des homoncules!? De quel droit viens-tu m'en parler et me mets-tu en garde contre eux!? Tu l'as déjà fait dans ta lettre, tu n'as pas besoin de recommencer.

-Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser. Je n'ai rien à faire à Central et encore moins à côté du QG de l'armée. Le problème, c'est qu'_elle_ m'a déjà prise dans sa toile.

Ed eut un mouvement de recul et se dégagea de la main que son père avait laissée sur son épaule. Il se rappelait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de lui, il avait été absent. Il se souvenait que tout dernièrement quand il avait été au bout du rouleau, c'était le colonel qui avait été là et qu'il l'avait pris pour son père. Il se sentait coupable pour cette méprise. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Mustang devenir aussi important à ses yeux. Puis tout à coup, l'adolescent vu un peu mieux ce que son géniteur voulait dire. Il réalisa pourquoi il avait dit être pris dans une toile. Dans l'obscurité, c'était dur à voir, mais Hohenheim était à moitié pris dans le mur de béton. Le haut de son corps en dépassait grotesquement, alors que ses jambes étaient visiblement, ou invisiblement plutôt, piégées derrière le béton. Un cercle d'alchimie entourait l'adulte, le retenant comme une immense entrave.

En étudiant du regard les inscriptions, Ed réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un pentacle aussi complexe. Et l'alchimie devait toujours être à l'œuvre, car dans un vif éclair de lumière, le corps de son père fut attiré davantage à travers le mur.

-De qui voulais-tu parler? Qui est-_elle_? Comment t'es-tu fait piégé ainsi?

-C'est pour ça que je tenais tant à te mettre en garde. Edward, _elle_ est ton pire cauchemar. Cela fait 400 ans qu'_elle_ travaille à développer son influence et maintenant, _elle_ intervient sur presque tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Pour _elle_, tu ne seras jamais qu'un pion.

-Mais 400 ans, c'est beaucoup trop long, personne ne pourrait…

-Tu aurais peur si tu savais quel âge j'ai moi-même.

-Espèce d'enfoi…

N'y tenant plus, Ed oublia sa curiosité et donna un bon coup de poing à son père. Ce dernier para, attrapant son poignet pour l'arrêter. L'adolescent força pour passer par-dessus les défenses de l'adulte et le bruit de gargouillement qu'émit le bras d'Hohenheim le fit stopper net.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Comme Van ne disait rien, Edward déchira la manche de son manteau, découvrant un bras dévoré par la pourriture. Il sursauta de surprise, avant de lâcher la main de son père et de prendre du recul, plus dégoûté qu'il n'aurait voulu le paraître.

-J'ai moi-même bien plus de 400 ans, Edward. Tu peux le dire, je suis un monstre. Ce que tu vois, c'est le châtiment que j'ai reçu pour avoir voulu vivre éternellement. Nous avons fait le même péché de nous prendre pour dieu toi et moi. Sauf que j'ai attaqué les choses sur un plan beaucoup plus large que toi.

Bouleversé, l'adolescent ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. S'enfuir ou chercher un moyen pour libérer son père. Quelque chose en lui, bien malgré sa conscience, aimait toujours cet homme. Le petit garçon qui se souvenait combien sa présence lui avait manqué. Ce petit garçon avait peur de voir que le dernier parent qui lui restait, bien que ce ne soit pas un parent à part entière, risquait de disparaître.

-Non, non ça ne se peut pas. Arrêtes de me raconter des mensonges et dis-moi plutôt qui…

-Edward, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Et je ne peux pas te dire qui _elle_ est. Ce n'est pas _elle_ qui m'a mis ici, je ne sais pas quelle forme _elle_ a pu prendre ni quel nom _elle_ s'est donné.

-_Elle_… _elle_ peut changer de forme? Comme Envy?

Le regard d'Hohenheim s'assombrit à la mention d'Envy. Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Non, Envy a des capacités hors du commun pour changer d'aspect. _Elle_ se sert de méthodes beaucoup plus dangereuses. Aussi bien pour _elle_ que pour celles dont _elle_ vole l'apparence.

-Mais, ce que t'es emmerdant à la fin! Elle doit bien avoir un nom, non!?

-À l'époque où je l'ai connu… Non, maintenant, elle s'appelle Dante.

-Dante, hein? Tu dois avoir pris trop de soleil à rester accroché à ce mur. Allez, je vais te sortir de là.

Edward fit claquer ses mains ensemble, prêt à libérer son père pour lui donner une bonne rossée et l'écouter ensuite. Mais la cible de ce sauvetage fortuit répliqua avant que le jeune n'ait le temps d'agir.

-Ne tente rien, où ils seront une dizaine à tomber sur toi. Tu ne pourras rien faire, ce sont tous des alchimistes d'État qui ont cent fois plus d'expérience que toi. De toute façon, dans l'état où je me trouve, je ne supporterais sûrement pas d'être extrait de ce mur. Tu comprends, dès que la journée vient, je suis entièrement caché par le béton des murs, j'y suis complètement transmuté et personne ne peut me voir. La nuit, je peux sortir, si j'économie mes forces tout le temps de mon emprisonnement. Quand je t'ai vu passé, j'ai voulu te parler. Mais tu vois que mon alchimie en a perdu. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'extraire entier de là. Puis, de toute façon, si je le fais, Glutonny débarquera pour me dévorer.

-Quoi? C'est quoi ça Glutonny?

-Un autre de ses homoncules…

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes.

-Ce n'est pas grave Edward. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, parce qu'il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre par toi-même. Mais tu vois, je ne risque pas de rester longtemps ici. Même si je voulais t'aider davantage, je ne serais plus là le temps que tu reviennes de ton prochain voyage.

-Vraiment? Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te sortir, même si c'était moi qui t'aidait… Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je ferais ça pour t'aider. Ce sera plus facile de te boxer si tu es sortit de là, c'est tout!

-Je ne peux pas m'échapper pour l'instant, mais je ne serais plus ici dans quelques jours.

-Tu es vraiment trop bizarre. En bref, tout ce que tu veux me dire, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Fais attention aux Ishbals. Ils préparent vraiment une révolte. Et tu as raison de ne pas vouloir leur causer de problème. Ils ne méritent pas de connaître davantage de souffrance. Mais tu n'auras pas le pouvoir de les protéger d'Elsa Sciez.

-Si tu es pour me dire tout ce qui va m'arriver, je préfère encore te laisser pourrir sur ton mur! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me dire comment me débarrasser des homoncules ou…

-Je l'ai déjà dit, Ed. Il y a des choses que tu dois découvrir seul. Et tu as raison, je t'ai retenu bien assez longtemps. Tu peux partir trouver tes propres réponses. Et tu pourras choisir celle que tu entendras. Mais au bout du compte, tu devras regarder la vérité en face.

-Eh, quelle vérité est-ce que je n'ai pas regardé en face dans toute celle que tu m'as dit?

-Ta mère! Elle est morte! Mais tu vas devoir te battre contre son homoncule. Et tu devras la tuer. Pour te racheter de ce que tu lui as fait…

Ed refusa d'en entendre davantage et tourna le dos à son père. Cette discussion n'avait déjà que trop duré. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce vieux fou. Il ne voulait jamais plus l'entendre lui dire des niaiseries, comme de savoir qu'il avait plus de 400 ans où il ne savait quelles autres conneries. Au nom du ciel, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait donc jamais avoir la sainte paix une bonne fois pour toute, rien que pendant quelques jours! En moins d'une semaine, il avait traversé un déraillement de train, il avait du consolé Winry qui avait perdu ses deux jambes, il avait combattu et rencontré des homoncules un bien trop grand nombre de fois, il avait avoué ses sentiments à Winry, il avait bien cru la perdre quand elle s'était fait enlevé. Par trois fois, il avait pensé perdre son frère Alphonse et ce dernier avait fini par envoyé son aîné se faire paître pour passer du temps tout seul avec Axia. Par-dessus tout, Edward avait failli mourir à cause de l'os qu'Envy lui avait mis dans le bras. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il pourrait encore retourner voir son père et lui demander ce qu'Envy avait voulu dire en déclarant que cet os n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadeau de la part de son paternel.

Maintenant, s'additionnant au tribunal barbant qui lui avait fait perdre une journée, à l'enlèvement de son frère, à la lettre de son père et au cours d'Elsa Sciez, il fallait qu'il revoie son père. Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez?!

-J'en ai marre !!! cria-t-il de toute ses forces.

Au moins, ce cri du cœur lui fit du bien.

Au même instant, Riza et Black Hayate découvrait un nouveau domaine. Celui de leur colonel. Roy ne savait pas comment voir les choses. Cet appartement où il ne vivait que la nuit et parfois, les week-ends durant lesquels il ne travaillait pas, il avait rarement laissé des femmes y entrer. Il demeurait assez mal à l'aise quand une dame venait dans son pseudo chez-lui. Celle qui venait le plus souvent, c'était sa propriétaire et à chaque fois, elle se plaignait du bazar ou plutôt de ce que le soldat appelait son désordre organisé…

Hawkeye découvrit la cuisine, qui servait également de salon, avec un sourire. La table était recouverte de livres d'alchimie, il y avait des feuillets et des notes qui traînaient par terre, un peu partout, et les bibliothèques du salon semblaient pleines à craquer. Un comptoir de cuisine remplie de vieux verres, de bouteilles vides, et sur lequel la poussière se ramassait affichait bien que Roy n'avait pas du passer chez lui depuis son retour de Rush Valley. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu d'avoir de la visite.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu moins classe qu'on pourrait le croire, remarqua-t-elle simplement, tandis que Black Hayate allait jouer avec une vieille plante, qui devait avoir subi une transmutation pour avoir la forme qu'elle avait.

Roy se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, comme pour repousser ses contrariétés au loin et garder son assurance. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute.

-Je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis quelques semaines, c'est vrai, admit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, toi-même, tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir le bazar qu'il y avait chez moi, puisque je n'ai jamais allumé les lumières.

-Il ne devait pas y avoir grand désordre, parce que tu te repérais drôlement bien, même s'il faisait noir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, la jeune femme lui tournant le dos et inspectant les lieux du regard, dans un silence malaisé, que chacun avait l'impression de devoir rompre par le plus banal des commentaires.

-Combien de pièces y a-t-il à part celle-ci?

-Bah, pas plus de deux. La salle de bain, ma chambre… Et le penderie de l'entrée, si elle compte. C'est un petit appartement plutôt banal.

-Quand on déménage souvent, on ne fait pas son difficile.

-Riza, je… Maintenant que nous sommes ici…

-Peut-être que nous devrions arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire. Peut-être que nous devrions nous dire les vraies choses bien en face.

La voix de la jeune femme ayant changé, Roy n'osa rien ajouter. Ce n'était pas normal selon lui, qu'elle parle avec un ton aussi dur. Était-elle fâchée? Certainement! À quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre après lui avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait fait?

-Cette fille, tout à l'heure, comment s'appelait-elle?

-Riz…

Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à répondre à ça. Il éprouvait déjà assez de remords. Comment lui expliquer le vide et le néant dans lesquels il avait sombré après le procès? Comment la laisser savoir qu'il n'était plus lui-même quand cette femme l'avait entraîné avec elle, loin, dans un monde qu'il avait fui et cru pouvoir laisser derrière? Comment lui faire comprendre la vérité sans avoir l'air du salaud qu'il était?

-Comment s'appelait-elle?! Insista Riza.

-Roxane.

-Et la dernière. Avant moi, avant que tu réalises ce que tu ressentais _vraiment_ pour moi?

Pas question de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Mais, pourtant, il choisit la mauvaise réponse.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie avant de te connaître! Et tu as certainement connu d'autres hommes toi aussi, mais je ne m'en formalise pas.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y en eut que trois et ils sont tous morts!

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'était retournée vers lui, ses yeux étincelants de colère. Elle ne retenait pas de larmes, elle ne sortait pas de fusil, mais Roy sut qu'il avait été trop loin. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner. Il ne serait jamais à elle parce qu'il s'était déjà trop donné. Il s'était éparpillé au quatre vent tandis qu'elle… Dévastée, le colonel comprit qu'il ne connaissait toujours presque rien de la vie de son lieutenant. Il savait qu'elle avait perdue son père dans son adolescence, alors qu'elle était déjà orpheline de mère. Il savait qu'elle avait subie une éducation très stricte et qu'elle devait avoir d'autres raisons pour être une tireuse d'élite que son simple désir de réussir. Sinon, il savait qu'elle et Jean se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.

-Le seul de mes petits amis qui soient toujours vivants, c'est parce qu'il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Et tu le connais mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour Havoc. Mais il faut croire que je ne suis faite pour personne.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je sais que tu es faite pour moi!

La phrase était partie trop vite pour qu'il réfléchisse vraiment à son sens et à voir le regard que lui lança la jeune femme, elle ne semblait pas retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle lui en voulait encore. Elle lui en voudrait certainement toujours. Il détestait cette idée, mais s'il avouait sa faiblesse, peut-être accepterait-elle de se calmer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, j'ose croire que je suis fait pour toi. Je voudrais l'être…

En parlant, il baissa les yeux, intimidé par ce regard de vin posé sur lui, qui s'élargissait lentement de stupeur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il douta de lui, par pour cela, pas pour une simple histoire de couple. Il était Roy Mustang. Il était le dom juan d'Amestris! Alors, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'il ne saurait pas lui plaire, qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle alors que n'importe quelle femme l'aurait prit comme il était? Que faisait-elle à jouer les difficiles face à cet homme qui se dévoilait ainsi à elle, comme il n'avait jamais du le faire pour une autre?

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, l'air attendrie malgré elle.

-Warff! Fit Black Hayate, les interrompant brutalement.

La tension retomba d'un coup et ce fut comme si les deux soldats avaient totalement oublié la discussion qu'ils avaient. Le chien avait trébuché sur un livre qui dépassait de la bibliothèque et l'avait fait tombé sur lui. Le volume était en fait un album mal rangé et ce fut Riza la première qui se dirigea vers son fidèle compagnon, pour le soulager du piège qu'il avait lui-même créé.

-Tiens, tiens, fit-elle, retrouvant enfin son sourire. Mais c'est toi.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Mais oui, regardes, je la reconnais celle-là, c'est Sciez. Enfin, ta mère. Tu es minuscule!

-…

Roy ne savait pas trop quelle tête faire devant un tel revirement. Tout à coup, alors qu'Hawkeye lui faisait son procès, elle venait de tomber sur le seul album de photos qu'il devait posséder. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ouvert ce livre depuis des années. Sauf le soir du retour d'Elsa dans sa vie, tout dernièrement. Il avait eu besoin de comparer la femme qu'il avait vu avec les images figées de ses souvenirs.

-Viens avec moi, je veux regarder ça, fit Riza.

Il la rejoignit devant la bibliothèque, avant de lui offrir maladroitement de s'installer dans son petit canapé. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une espèce de fauteuil qui avait la prétention de se prendre pour un divan, la jeune femme ayant posé l'album sur ses genoux. Ce que le colonel découvrit sur la première page le chavira complètement. Cette photo en noir et blanc était la plus lointaine d'entre toutes. Sur le cliché, il portait encore des couches et sa mère le tenait dans ses bras, Lloyd accroché à sa robe, tenant à peine debout. Se tenant à côté d'Elsa et la tenant même par la taille, un homme moyennement grand, qui ressemblait terriblement au soldat qui avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son premier lieutenant, avait un bébé dans son bras libre, avec une belle toison noire.

-Lui, c'est ton père?

Roy acquiesça en frottant sa joue contre le cou d'Hawkeye et en serrant la jeune femme un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup…

Il se laissa emporter par la nostalgie et joua le jeu avec sa douce, osant croire qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et prenait plaisir à découvrir son passé.

-Mais Joy aussi lui ressemblait. Tu la voies? Tout en parlant, il désigna le bébé dans les bras du caporal Mustang du bout du doigt, avant d'ajouter : Elle était tout juste plus grande que moi.

-C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir la généralissime ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Elle a l'air heureuse. Entièrement heureuse et comblée.

Un frisson traversa le cœur du colonel. Oui, sa mère avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo. Et pourtant…

-C'est l'une des seules fois où je l'ai vu comme ça…

Hawkeye décida de tourner les pages, pour en voir plus. À la suite, elle vit les deux parents de Roy, qui se serraient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre et comprit un peu mieux pourquoi la généralissime vouait presque un culte à son benjamin. Il ressemblait terriblement à son père. Et d'ailleurs, cet homme, ce caporal, il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui. Quand elle tourna de nouveau la page, ce fut pour voir la dernière photo d'Elsa dans sa jeunesse. Elle était vêtue de noir, comme ses trois enfants. Ils avaient tous des mines sombres. Des mines d'enterrement…

La jeune femme ne fit pas de commentaire et son supérieur n'en aurait certainement pas supporté. Elle poursuivit son exploration, découvrant vite une panoplie de photo d'un jeune colonel Sins, toujours accompagné de son frère benjamin. Sur chaque cliché, les deux frères semblaient en pleine dispute, ou en compétition. Les rares photos de Joy, la sœur qui complétait le trio d'enfants ne comptaient que Roy et son aînée. Lloyd n'apparaissait sur aucune photo seul avec sa cadette. Si Riza pouvait le voir au côté de sa sœur, c'était parce que le benjamin était là lui aussi. Ils formaient un drôle de trio, les deux plus jeunes avec leur cheveux noirs de jais et leur yeux tout aussi foncé, alors que le plus vieux semblait sortir de nulle part, avec ses cheveux couleurs de blé et de soleil et son regard vert.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça. Ta sœur est encore plus belle que votre mère! S'étonna Hawkeye en voyant un autre cliché, où Roy faisait tournoyer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs à bout de bras.

On aurait dit un couple parfait, l'adolescent d'au plus 16 ans avec une enfant déjà femme, tout deux en parfaite harmonie. Mais à force d'avoir vu la minette de Jocelyne, Riza pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'elle et ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Seulement, c'était étrange de voir combien ils semblaient s'entendre tous les deux. On aurait presque dit des faux jumeaux. Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats, en couleur cette fois.

-Ma mère a toujours été jalouse, c'est pour ça qu'après ça, je n'ai plus réussi à avoir une photo de Joy. Elle l'a mise de côté… déplora Roy, en s'efforçant de garder un ton naturel.

Ses confidences lui faisaient tout drôle. Il n'avait jamais partagé cela avec une femme auparavant, pas même son premier amour d'adolescence. Même à Hugues, il n'avait pas parlé longuement de sa famille. Il préférait oublié ce sujet pour penser à des choses plus agréables la plupart du temps. Mais maintenant, avec Riza dans les bras, ça lui semblait moins douloureux…

-Et maintenant, tu ne sais plus ce qu'elle devient?

-Non, pas depuis qu'elle a fugué. Elsa a dit qu'elle était morte et Lloyd est parti à sa recherche, mais n'est pas revenu. Il est entré dans l'armée d'un autre pays, pendant que j'ai tourné la page.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé de la retrouver, s'étonna Riza.

À voir toutes ses photos, Roy devait adorer sa sœur. Cependant, il se rembrunit davantage. Il n'avait pas l'air fier, mais pas tout à fait honteux non plus.

-Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas la chercher si elle disparaissait de la famille. Nous savions tout les deux que si je savais ce que devenait Joy, notre mère le saurait aussi.

-C'est vrai qu'Elsa a plutôt l'air au courant à propos des détails de ta vie, ne serait-ce que dans le privé… désapprouva la jeune femme.

-Tu sais, il y a encore plusieurs choses qu'elle ne sait pas. Et je peux te jurer que la généralissime ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dans cet appartement.

-Vraiment?

Elle fronça les sourcils, reposant l'album sur la table du salon pour tourner son attention vers le colonel. De toute évidence, il voulait changer de sujet surtout pour se changer les idées. Son regard s'allumait lentement mais sûrement, devenant brûlant.

-Si je peux en revenir à ta sœur, tu savais déjà qu'elle ferait une fugue?

-Oui, c'est bien cela.

-Alors, tu ne t'es pas inquiété plus qu'il fallait?

-Ben, si, je me suis fait du souci, mais elle s'est toujours mieux débrouillé que moi. Tu peux t'imaginer où elle est rendue aujourd'hui?

-Non et toi non plus, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, parce que tu ne le sais pas. Elle pourrait être morte.

Roy fit la moue. Ce n'était pas tellement pour le remonter le moral. Et qu'est-ce que Riza avait à autant insister pour en savoir davantage sur sa sœur? Ils n'avaient pas de meilleur sujet de conversation à aborder? Fallait-il vraiment parler de Joy, alors qu'il ignorait visiblement tout de ce qui lui était arrivé? Quand elle était partie, sa grande sœur lui avait demandé de l'oublier. Elle voulait perdre toutes ses attaches, se séparer de la mère qui l'avait toujours contrainte et diminuée pour se remonter. Jocelyne désirait se forger sa propre place dans le monde, avec son propre nom et avoir sa propre vie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit avant de disparaître pour de bon.

-Roy…, le ton qu'elle prit pour dire son nom sous-entendait qu'elle voulait maintenant changer de sujet. Elle ne lui ferait pas plus de peine en parlant de sa sœur aînée. Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, ce soir, quand je suis sortie avec Black Hayate, je n'avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose de particulier ou de spécial. Je m'attendais à être toute seule, pour un énième vendredi soir. Je dois avouer que je commence à y être habituée depuis la mort de mon père. Mais…

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du soldat, et ce dernier se sentit flancher un peu, parce que ce revirement venait trop vite. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, ils devaient se trouver des prétextes idiots, des préalables, des façons détournées de pousser la chance. Ensuite, leur spontanéité faisait le reste. Et maintenant, Riza trouvait qu'elle l'avait suffisamment fait mariner. La surprise qu'elle allait lui faire!

La jeune femme se glissa doucement contre lui, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Tu vas aller à la salle de bain un moment…

Roy déchanta aussitôt, devinant bien que si Hawkeye était différente des autres femmes, il y avait quand même des limites à le déstabiliser. Ils étaient chez lui, alors… Elle lui fit bientôt comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'imaginait.

-Si tu veux m'embrasser, il va d'abord falloir que tu te laves un peu. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu t'es fait arrosé par une voiture avec de la neige qui avait traînée au milieu de la route tout à l'heure.

Le colonel retrouva donc vite son sourire et il obéit à la directive de son lieutenant, tandis que celle-ci cherchait dans le garde manger de son supérieur de quoi nourrir son chien. Quand il eut fini et la rejoignit, ce fut comme s'il revenait de la guerre et qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des siècles. Pour mettre les choses en places et vous faire comprendre comment ces deux-là peuvent penser normalement et être aussi changeant, considérons avec un peu de recul la situation. Nous sommes vendredi soir, dans l'appartement d'un célibataire endurci qui a fait nombre de galipettes dans sa jeunesse. Il n'y est pas seul, puisqu'une collègue de travail l'a raccompagné chez lui. Le chien de cette dernière est en train de s'empiffrer dans un bol de céréales qu'elle lui a servi, avec du lait, messieurs dames! Black Hayate s'en donne donc à cœur joie, croquant vivement dans les céréales tandis qu'elles sont encore dures sous ses petites dents.

Quant aux deux soldats, s'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a plusieurs années qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, ou parce que maintenant que Roy est propre, il divinement attirant et sexy. Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'elle est terriblement émue par tout ce qu'elle a découvert sur son passé que Riza l'embrasse à pleine bouche et qu'il répond avec une énergie nouvelle, malgré l'horrible journée qu'ils ont passé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont failli couché ensemble par deux fois déjà que maintenant, ils se sentent prêt à sauter la dernière des barrières qui les séparent, en priant pour que rien ne vienne les interrompre, ni le devoir, ni la raison, ni même le téléphone. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'embrassent avec une passion mêlée de tendresse et d'empressement, le colonel réussit à débrancher son téléphone. Si le monde devait être atomiser ce soir, ils pourraient bien passer à côté. Ce serait le dernier de leur souci!

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tout à coup, alors qu'ils marchaient sur des œufs tout ce temps, alors qu'ils se parlaient si tranquillement jusque-là, pourquoi ont-ils tant besoin de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, de se toucher et de se murmurer des paroles sans le moindre sens au creux de l'oreille? Sont-ils devenus fous? Black Hayate sera-t-il traumatisé par la rencontre de ses deux êtres enfiévrés d'amour?

Euh, non et non. Voici nos trois réponses. Vous suivez toujours? Moi, j'en perd des bouts. Reprenons avec un peu plus de sérieux. Ne bavez pas s'il vous plait, elle ne lui a pas encore enlevé sa chemise et il n'est pas en train de… (Ciel, les choses risquent d'évoluer très rapidement si l'auteure ne se dépêche pas d'expliquer les raisons qui les poussent ainsi l'un vers l'autre!) Le fait est qu'il y a trois jours, ils étaient ensemble dans l'appartement de Riza. Et ils sont presque passés à l'acte. Puis, ils ont vécu trois jours où ils n'ont chercher qu'à s'éviter et à se repousser, quoi que ce soit plutôt lui qui s'y soit employé. Ainsi, alors qu'ils savent les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre depuis moins d'une semaine, et se doutent que cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils auraient pu profiter l'un de l'autre au lieu d'en rêver avec désespoir, ils sont maintenant certain de se ficher des règles que peut leur avoir fixé l'armée ou la généralissime.

Enfin, dois-je vraiment ajouter quelque chose pour expliquer les désirs ardents de Roy? Dois-je diminuer la beauté et la magie du moment en vous rappelant qu'il est un homme, qu'elle est une femme, et que… (non, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce genre de détails, ce n'est pas approprié, ça ne cadre pas non plus dans l'histoire) Retournons plutôt aux évènements qui nous intéressent. (je dis nous, mais c'est surtout pour m'inclure moi…)

Quand il eut fini de se nettoyer la figure et la rejoignit, ce fut comme s'il revenait de la guerre et qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des siècles. Riza ne se jeta même pas dans les bras de Roy, mais carrément sur lui. La réception se fit malgré tout en douceur et ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Cela faisait si longtemps déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, entre quatre murs ou rien ne pouvait venir les empêcher d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Trois jours, seulement, mais c'était trop quand ils songeaient qu'ils venaient juste de passé à deux doigts de se perdre. Elle avait failli tirer un trait sur leur relation. Le pauvre homme avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de conviction et d'amour auparavant. C'était comme si par chacun de ses gestes, il voulait lui prouver combien il tenait à elle.

Hawkeye, elle, comprenait seulement qu'elle avait trop longtemps repoussé les avances de son colonel. Quand elle lui avait demandé d'aller chez lui, elle savait déjà comment elle voulait que tout se termine. Et à son idée, de toute façon, rien ne se terminerait vraiment ce soir. Tout devrait commencer de là. De ses baisers qu'elle déposait sur son visage pendant qu'il s'accrochait à elle et l'arrêtait en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Cette bouche sur sa peau, cette main dans son dos, ses doigts qui lui défaisaient les cheveux, maladroitement, mais avec une douceur qui la faisait sourire. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Et pour la première fois, alors qu'elle embrassait impunément son colonel, Riza savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle irait jusqu'au bout de son rêve. Au bout de son souffle, de la douce folie qui s'emparait d'elle et de la mort définitive de sa raison. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse avec lui, elle avait le droit de le trouver beau, de rêver de lui, de le toucher comme elle le faisait, de le caresser des pieds à la tête, de le manger du bout des lèvres, d'apprendre l'odeur de tout son corps, de s'enivrer de lui comme une héroïne de roman au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui à ses côtés.

Et elle se fichait de savoir qu'il avait embrassé une autre femme quelques heures auparavant, elle se fichait qu'il ait fréquenté une centaine ou même trois centaines d'autres femmes avant elle, elle s'en fichait éperdument, parce qu'elle avait la profonde conviction que cette nuit, il ne serait qu'à elle, il ne se donnerait tout entier qu'à elle et elle n'aurait pas à ressentir de jalousie envers quelqu'un. Ce soir, Roy Mustang serait son homme et elle le découvrirait à sa façon, tout en s'abandonnant à lui, à ses mains trop douces et à sa bouche trop promeneuse…

-Attends, attends, demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il laissait ses baisers descendre sur la gorge de la jeune femme, vers sa nuque, alors qu'elle-même détachait la chemise de son supérieur avec un empressement qui la rendait maladroite.

-Il ne faut pas tout faire à la fois, c'est sûr, souffla-t-il d'un trait dans son oreille, en la pressant contre un mur nu de son appartement pour mieux sentir son corps contre le sien.

-Non, non mais je veux dire, pas ici, pas au milieu de la cuisine.

-Mais on n'a encore rien fait.

Il la souleva contre lui, sans pour autant faire mine de vouloir bouger. Il voulait la découvrir maintenant, il se sentait devenir fou. Combien avait-il attendu ce moment? Combien de fois avait-il rêver de ses mains qui se refermait sur sa nuque, de ses jambes qui lui entouraient la taille, des frissonnements qu'il devinait dans le corps de la jeune femme, de leur souffle trop court qui se mêlait? Il tremblait en l'embrassant encore, essayant de retrouver sa bouche au milieu de ses désirs confus, essayant de ne pas la brusquer, de garder ses bras autour de sa taille, de ne pas aller trop vite. Black Hayate mangeait des céréales dans un autre monde. Tout ce qui n'était pas Riza se trouvait dans un autre monde qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

-Roy, soupira-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas répondre à ses baisers pressants, de ne pas attiser les flammes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Il était irrésistible. Comment avait-elle fait pour le repousser deux fois déjà? Comment avait-elle pu se refuser à tout ça?

-Dis le encore, grogna-t-il presque dans son oreille.

-Quoi?

-Mon nom.

Sa voix s'était fait si douce, si suppliante, qu'elle ne put pas lui résister. De toute façon, il était en train de la rendre folle, à l'embrasser comme il le faisait. C'était comme si ses mains étaient partout à la fois. Riza devina qu'il lui avait retiré son pantalon sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle devait devenir malade. Mais elle répéta son nom d'une voix rendue chaude par l'émotion.

-Roy...

Ce fut comme si toutes les flammes de l'enfer se déversaient sur lui d'un coup. Son regard s'embrasa, sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, parce que son visage était trop prêt du sien. Il se pressa davantage contre elle, à lui faire mal. Elle n'avait presque plus de bleus maintenant. Il pouvait le voir, elle l'aidait d'elle-même à retirer son chandail. Il était torse nu maintenant, et le contact de leur peau l'électrisa encore, comme s'il pouvait atteindre un état au-delà de celui dans lequel il était déjà. Roy ne se sentait plus lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi, même pas avec une seule de ses lointaines conquêtes. Il était en feu, il mourrait de froid et bouillait de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression qu'il disparaîtrait bientôt, c'était trop fort, elle devait être sur le point de le tuer, une telle sensation ne devait pas pouvoir exister dans un monde où n'existait que la guerre et la violence.

-Ne me mords pas! protesta-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas mordu, se défendit-il.

Elle gémit contre lui, se crispant sous sa bouche. Non, il ne l'avait pas mordu, mais il lui avait quand même fait mal. Elle lui planta ses ongles dans les épaules. Malgré la douleur sur sa peau, il fallut un moment pour que Roy reprenne un peu ses esprits et réalise ce qu'il faisait. Le carrelage de la cuisine était froid et elle frissonnait contre le mur sur lequel il l'avait appuyé de force. C'étaient en train de devenir des préliminaires plutôt agressifs. Cherchant son souffle, le soldat s'arrêta soudain, tandis que Riza se laissait aller contre le mur, son cœur battant la chamade. Trop, ça devenait vraiment trop.

-Excuses-moi Riza. Mais juste de t'entendre dire mon nom comme tu le fais, ça me rend dingue.

-Il faudra que j'apprenne à doser l'effet dans ce cas.

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée. C'était juste que le rêve devenait un peu trop brusque à son goût. Elle le repoussa doucement pour reposer ses pieds sur le sol. Tout ce temps, elle avait vraiment eu les jambes croisées autour de sa taille. Roy se sentit rougir malgré lui. Pour une évolution, s'en était une. Mais peut-être était-ce un cran trop rapide. Au bout du compte, Hawkeye s'assit par terre pour retrouver son équilibre, la tête lui tournait, alors qu'il prenait du recul. L'odeur de la jeune femme lui restait dans la tête, il se sentait incapable de l'oublier ou de la digérer. De son point de vue, Riza observa que le colonel était aussi vulnérable qu'elle. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur le plancher. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, réalisant qu'il avait franchement besoin d'un répit. Et pourtant, il brûlait de s'y remettre.

-Je pourrais presque m'en arrêter là, fit-elle, en s'essuyant la figure. Regardes-moi, je suis tout en sueur.

-J'ai… peut-être un peu exagéré.

Le pauvre se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Leur linge s'éparpillait à travers le couloir qui longeait la cuisine et menait dans sa chambre. Riza n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur le dos, alors que lui avait encore son pantalon.

-Un peu! Tu es en feu, oui! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils t'appellent le flame alchemist!

Il crut qu'elle en avait assez, que comme chaque autres fois, les choses s'arrêteraient là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé son souffle, Hawkeye lui souriait et l'embrassait de nouveau. Il voulut répondre, mais elle lui attrapa les mains et le força à les garder le long de son corps. Elle voulait avoir son tour. Maintenant, c'était à elle de le rendre dingue. De l'entendre gémir son nom dans son oreille. Roy, étonnement, chercha à résister un moment. Mais si faiblement qu'il n'y parvint pas. Elle défit sa ceinture, et pour lui enlever son pantalon, l'étala par terre. De toute évidence, elle comptait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Jusque-là, c'était surtout lui qui avait profité du moment, la jeune femme se contentant de se laisser faire, mais maintenant que les rôles s'inversaient, le colonel prenait un peu peur. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Être sous l'emprise de Riza ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais il n'aimait être le seul à trembler de désir. Surtout qu'elle lui révéla bien s'y connaître malgré le peu d'hommes qu'elle avait connu avant lui. Elle prit un malin plaisir à explorer chaque partie de son corps à grands renforts de caresses et de baisers.

Était-ce une compétition à celui qui supplierait le premier, à celui qui ferait geindre l'autre le plus fort? Roy essaya de se reprendre, de calmer les ardeurs de sa douce. Il n'avait plus que son nom à la bouche. Il voulait sentir ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, il voulait la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il voulait…

-Aïe!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta jambe?! Elle est dans un état!

-Ouch! Mais arrêtes.

-Roy, tu m'avais dit que tu ne t'étais pas battu!

-Ça fait au moins 5 jours, c'est presque guéri, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment pour…

-Je t'en parle quand je veux!

-Bon, oui, c'est vrai, je me suis battu à Rush valley parce que quelques saoulards ont dit que les soldates de Central couchaient pour avoir leurs promotions. Et quand ils se sont mis à parler de toi, ça m'a mis en colère, alors, je me suis battu avec eux et j'ai reçu un coup dans le genou. Tu es contente?!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour se fâcher. Disons que ça t'apprendra à me serrer moins fort quand tu deviens tout feu tout flamme.

Roy se calma aussitôt, alors que Riza le dominait toujours et se redressait sur ses coudes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Si peu.

-Je… Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas…

-Tu sais que le plancher est froid. Viens par ici.

Elle se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre du colonel. Ce dernier était sidéré de voir comment elle le menait d'un bord à l'autre. Ils étaient chez lui, mais pourtant, c'était Hawkeye qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était d'autant mieux qu'il se sentait un peu perdu devant toutes les barrières qui s'effondraient devant lui. Et ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, s'embrassant de nouveau, encore plus passionnément. Et maintenant, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. À part si Riza voulait rappeler à son supérieur de prendre les précautions qui étaient de mises…

Elle était si changeante, si décidée, si douce et passionnée tout à la fois. Et lui alors, semblait à la fois si égaré et si assuré.

-Tu sais, tu me fais peur des fois, soupira-t-il quand ils se furent entièrement découvert, leur âmes aussi nues que leur êtres.

-Comment ça?

-Même rendu ici, je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas me menacer d'un fusil.

-Je ne vois pas où j'aurais pu cacher mon magnum, se moqua-t-elle, rassurée malgré elle.

La pauvre avait cru qu'il était déçu par ce qu'il avait fini par voir. Elle avait encore quelques bleus et… Les mains de Roy lui caressaient les cuisses, l'invitant à se détendre. Il brûlait d'impatience mais faisait durer le plaisir et l'attente. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait être sûr de se contenir et de ne pas la décevoir. Pas question d'avoir l'air d'une bête.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

-Merci.

-Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime?

-Non, Roy, alors viens vite me le prouver.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Les deux soldats se firent la guerre un moment, avant de s'abandonner corps et âmes l'un à l'autre. Et la nuit s'étira, s'épanouissant comme une fleur. Roy fit l'amour à son lieutenant, oubliant jusqu'à leur statue dans l'armée, oubliant jusqu'à son propre nom, ne connaissant plus que celui de la femme qu'il aimait, ne sachant plus dire rien d'autre. Heureusement, elle fut là tout au long de ce périple, pour lui rappelait qu'il s'appelait bien Roy. Et pour le colonel, elle était la première à l'appeler ainsi, la première bouche dans laquelle son nom ressemblait à la plus belle chose au monde. Après elle. Après Riza. Elle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, qui lui avait tout donné, sans compter, sans lésiner et à qui il se donna tout entier, lui dévoilant toutes ses couleurs et sa douceur.

Au bout de leurs forces et de leurs souffles, ils se retrouvèrent toujours ensemble, dans un monde encore très lointain d'Amestris, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme étendue en travers du torse musclé de son supérieur. Et alors, il savait qu'il ne lui était supérieur en rien. Il aurait voulu se cacher dans ses bras tandis qu'il frissonnait quelques relents d'extase, se privant pourtant de ce réconfort pour ne pas lui paraître trop vulnérable. Il ne s'était jamais donné autant, n'avait jamais fourni autant d'efforts, n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi rempli de bonheur auparavant. D'habitude, après l'amour, avec n'importe quel autre femme, il se sentait vide et à bout de nerfs. Mais au contraire, maintenant, il était heureux et rassasié. Gavé aurait même été juste. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dit non pour en prendre davantage.

Mais il savait ne pas abuser des bonnes choses.

-Je t'aime Roy.

-Je t'adore, répondit-il.

-Et c'était bien?

-Plus que bien!

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Riza sentit les doigts de Roy jouer dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle caressait son épaule sans trop réfléchir. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre lui semblait hors du commun. Elle avait été renversée et le nouveau jour sous lequel lui apparaissait son colonel était surprenant. Il avait doux, attentionné, à l'écoute malgré le fait qu'il ait d'abord semblé si empressé d'en arriver à l'acte. Il était tendre, fragile et fort tout à la fois. Il voulait être fort, il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller contre lui et qu'elle dépende de lui. Mais il avait peur de dépendre d'elle. De la laisser voir qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il dépendait d'elle déjà tellement au travail qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se rattraper sur les autres tableaux. Mais elle avait aimé le sentir au-dessus d'elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait égale à elle en tout point. Et ce qu'il dit par la suite lui prouva qu'il lui arrivait même de se sentir inférieur à elle, ce qui étonna la jeune femme au plus haut point.

-Riza?

-Hum?

-Toi, tu as trouvé que c'était bien?

-Tu n'as pas entendu sur quel ton je criais ton nom?! Rit-elle.

-Tu aurais pu faire semblant, pour me faire plaisir.

-Roy, tu as été merveilleux et j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie depuis des lustres. Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi à ton âge et avec la quantité de femmes qui courent après toi.

-Tu te rappelles que ce soir, c'est plutôt moi qui a du te courir après?

-Oh, ça ne compte pas. Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aime et que nous sommes vendredi.

-Vendredi? Qu'est-ce que ça change? S'étonna-t-il, avec la lenteur caractéristique à tout mâle qui ne doute plus de lui-même et se permet de passé en mode repos après une activité particulièrement éreintante.

-Je vais pouvoir rester tout le week-end ici…

-Vraiment? Eh bien, ça va nous donner le temps de nous rattraper.

C'est qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées…

-Je manque de sommeil ces derniers temps, moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais.

-Je le sais, mais je me moque de toi Roy!

-On devient coquine alors?

Elle se recula sur les oreillers pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Non. J'essaie d'être moi-même. Ce n'est pas facile de se détacher du travail quand je suis avec toi.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est décidé, demain, je te réveille à la première heure pour remplir tous les dossiers en retard qui doivent traîner dans cet appartement!

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça. J'ai achevé une masse de travaille incroyable durant les derniers jours.

-Si tu fainéantes à cause de moi, alors, je mettrais vraiment ta carrière en danger. Alors, si tu veux que nous continuons tous les deux, autant de te tenir prêt à marcher au pas.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Mais je te dois bien quelques dossiers en retard.

-Quelques dossiers? Il s'en est perdu une centaine durant les derniers mois, môsieur Mustang.

-Parce qu'on me sert des monsieur Mustang maintenant, mademoiselle Hawkeye?

-Warf, warf! Jappa Black Hayate en sautant au pied du lit à ce moment, l'air un peu perdu.

Il avait réussi à retrouver sa maîtresse de peine et misère et paraissait plutôt fatigué.

-Tu veux dormir toi aussi, hein, mon bébé? Allez, installes-toi là, Hayate, nous allons nous taire et tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Roy regarda le chien avec un léger froncement de sourcil, quand la jeune femme de ses rêves se glissa entre ses bras, appuyant son dos à son torse.

-Allons, mon amour, c'était toute une soirée et maintenant, j'aimerais…

Elle se tut tout d'un coup, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Ce qu'elle allait dire était assez triste quand elle y pensait et elle n'avait pas envie d'être triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, Riza?

-J'aimerais que pour quelques heures encore, on fasse semblant d'être un vrai couple, avant de retourner au QG.

-Qu'on fasse se… semblant? Répéta-t-il, prit par surprise.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de dire que tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, que tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, que chacun de ses regards ne voulaient rien représenter de plus qu'une mascarade qui servait à faire semblant?

-C'est bien ça non. Les amants maudits qui ne peuvent se voir qu'en secret et que dès qu'ils sont dans le vrai monde doivent agir comme deux simples collègues de travail. Si je veux poursuivre ma carrière et si je veux t'aider à gravir les échelons dans l'armée.

-Riza…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit pour l'instant Roy. Nous retomberons bien assez vite dans la réalité. C'est juste, que je trouve ça difficile d'agir comme ça, dans la clandestinité.

-Ce n'était pas si clandestin que ça. Il y a plein de monde qui nous ont vu rentré dans l'appartement ensemble.

-Oublie tout ça Roy. Je t'aime. Et c'est la seule vérité en laquelle je veux encore croire.

-Eh bien, n'oublie pas que tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime.

-Je te crois, sinon, je ne serais pas ici. J'ai confiance en toi. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Roy eut de la difficulté à lui souhaiter bonne nuit lui aussi. L'usage de ses deux mots : mon chéri, l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela authentifiait ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Black Hayate grogna au pied du lit, tournant sur lui-même un moment pour choisir ses quelques centimètres de couvertures. Le soldat sentit que malgré la pointe de tristesse qu'avait amené en lui les propos de Riza, il était content. Il tenait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde dans ses bras ce soir. Et il en ressentait une profonde joie, que rien n'aurait pu changer. Sauf, l'avenir. Et encore, à ce moment, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui la fit sourire. L'avenir pouvait leur réservé de belles surprises à eux aussi…

À suivre

C'est une note un peu triste pour conclure un chapitre, mais il faut bien s'y faire. Je suis surchargé, alors, pour vos demandes spéciales :

Je voudrais recevoir des commandes de fics. (Oh, pas beaucoup, juste pour le plaisir de voir ce que je peux faire…) One-shot de préférence, avec un sujet plus ou moins large. Je n'accepte pas les commandes pour la Saint-Valentin, elles seraient en retard, mais si c'est pour une Saint-Valentin en retard, ça marche!

Merci et bonne journée encore!


	36. Kapitel Dreibig Und Sechs

Aujourd'hui, je me sens gentille, et plein de bonté et de repentir (parce que cela fait un petit moment que le chap 35 attends d'être rejoint par son frérot…) Alors, j'en profite pour faire quelques rars

Angelofthehell: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant que son prédécesseur…

Serleena: Dante plus puissante qu'Elsa. La question se pose. Et je commence à y répondre ici. Et, oui, je sais que c'est Julia dans l'anime, pour Sloth, mais comme Jealousy s'appelait déjà Julie, (ou Julia) je ne pouvais pas me permettre deux fois le même nom et rien ne m'inspirait pour J dans les autres noms avec un J. Enfin, tu comprends l'idée. Je suis contente que tu sois contente et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chap même s'il n'y a pas de royai. Je me suis trop donné à fond dans le dernier.

Sabine02: Oui, il faut qu'il y ait une fin, surtout que la session prochaine, je serais incapable d'avoir internet, parce que je devrais normalement quitté le cégep pour l'université et malheureusement, j'ai réalisé qu'il me fallait des cours supplémentaires pour entamer un bac en psycho et comme je compte me rendre au doctorat, je suis dans la mouise… (Mais sinon, je suis contente de te faire plaisir avec un bon et long chapiter) Merci de me lire!

Kaisuky: c'est vrai que la situation que vit Hohenheim est étrange. Surtout qu'il s'en sort presque aussi vite. Mais enfin, je suis bien d'accord pour dire que les mecs sont tous pareilles. Mon Roy à moi est d'un paresseux… ( ne demandez pas qui c'est, il est pas au courant lui-même) Enfin, bon, contente de savoir que l'histoire t'a réveillé un peu. Si c'est comme ça, je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pour te tenir debout. Prépares-toi à ce qu'il y est de l'action.

Et vous voulez tous savoir qui est Black Stallion? La grande révélation est pour le chap 38. Il est pas écrit, mais je sais déjà ce qui s'y passe, alors, je me trouve bien préparée… Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça. On en est au chap 36. Prochainement, le chap aura pour titre (celui qui était en allemand la dernière fois…) La guerre!

Et vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce qui suit!

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Alchimiste en mission

Alchimist auf Dienstreise

Kapitel Dreißig und Sechs

Chapitre 36

Edward arriva à Resembool avec le soleil. Malgré sa rencontre inquiétante avec son père dans la nuit, malgré le fait que son frère ne soit plus avec lui, l'adolescent se sentait étrangement confiant. Il avait l'impression qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Et il était bien décidé à empêcher Elsa Sciez de commettre d'autres crimes contre l'humanité. Il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate indirectement à cause de lui. Il pensa aller voir Winry et mamie Rockbell dès son arrivée, mais quand il frappa à la porte de l'atelier d'automails, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il insista un peu et finit par baisser les bras, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours bien tout de suite faire la raison qui l'avait amené dans son village natal.

-Tenez vous bien, les Ishbals, j'arrive.

Edward ne pensa même pas à se déguiser pour s'infiltrer dans le campement. Il ne voulait pas agir sournoisement comme le ferait Envy. Car plus il y réfléchissait, et plus les mots qu'avait lancé Bernard Stein dans le procès –« il y a même 2 membres de cette organisation dans cette salle au moment où je vous parle! »- plus ces paroles prenaient du sens. Nathan Vartek. Les initiales NV ressemblaient beaucoup au prénom de l'homoncule avec lequel Ed avait la plus grande rivalité qui soit. Quant à cette Julia, le J de Jealousy était là. Rien ne manquait. C'était les deux homonculi dont voulait parler Stein. Et cette Dante contre laquelle l'avait mis en garde Hohenheim.

L'alchimiste d'État avait ses doutes. Il se rappelait de l'odeur infect du parfum de la généralissime. Cette odeur était la même que celle du parfum de son père. Il avait pu faire la comparaison la veille, ayant quitté Sciez pour tombé sur Van. Et si Dante avait vécu aussi longtemps qu'Hohenheim et pourrissait sur place tout comme lui, bien qu'elle changea de corps à travers les siècles, elle pouvait très facilement se trouver dans le corps d'Elsa. Edward avait appris à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de la mère du colonel Mustang et si, sur le coup, il s'était dit que cela semblait limpide en voyant combien Roy tapait sur les nerfs. Mais de là à ce que sa mère soit la maîtresse des homoncules. Quoique sinon, Ed ne voyait pas d'autres raisons pour qu'Envy soit là, dans ce procès.

-Tout concorde. Quant aux Ishbals, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle leur veut, mais si je me fie aux études du docteur Marcoh, il peut y avoir un sens…

En causant un autre massacre aussi grand que celui d'Ishbal, Elsa pourrait s'arranger pour créer une autre pierre philosophale. Sauf que maintenant, Ed savait que pour récupérer le corps de son frère, il suffisait de sacrifier un homme et un homoncule. Il y en avait encore suffisamment à travers le monde pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'empêcher le génocide que préparait la généralissime.

Entre deux personnes et tout un peuple, l'adolescent savait où mettre ses priorités.

-J'espère seulement ne pas me tromper, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le camp de réfugiés apparut alors devant lui, avec des enfants au teint mat courant d'un bord à l'autre, riant et sautillant, jouant tous ensemble, innocemment, pendant que les femmes portaient des plats pleins de victuailles dans leur bras, que d'autres recousaient des vêtements, et que la plupart cuisinaient tout en discutant tranquillement. Des oiseaux chantaient et c'était la première fois qu'Edward voyait des Ishbals marcher dans l'herbe tendre, avec des hommes cultivant de large champ de culture qu'ils avaient du acheter aux quelques propriétaires terriens de Resembool. Les adolescents étaient plus nombreux que les adultes et aidaient à la culture, à la récolte et à la pêche. On vérifiait la solidité des maisons, on se partageait de bonnes portions de nourriture. Et un grand cercle de personnes discutait au centre du camp de réfugiés, qui ressemblaient plutôt à une base qui pourrait bien devenir une charmante ville.

Edward n'était pas fâché de voir que les quelques gens de Resembol aidaient les Ishbals à récolter, montraient à certains d'entre eux les meilleurs méthodes et leur prêtaient même des outils tandis que des artisans de Xin fabriquaient d'autres outils semblables, pour que les Ishbaliens aient les leurs.

-Il y a donc vraiment des gens de Xin ici? S'étonna l'alchimiste d'État.

Les asiatiques et les Ishbaliens étaient drôles à voir côte à côte. Les uns avec leur teints foncés, leur cheveux soit pâles, soit bruns, les autres avec leur visage déjà un peu ridé, leur sourire facile, leur teint jaune et leur cheveux noirs. Des enfants de Xin jouaient avec les petits Ishbals maintenant qu'Ed regardait un peu mieux le campement. Trois peuples réunis sous ses yeux qui cohabitaient ensemble. C'était incroyable. Et dire que la généralissime voulait détruire ça. Dire qu'elle comptait lancer une attaque meurtrière sur ce campement, uniquement pour faire un coup d'éclat. Tout ce qui résulterait de ça, ce serait une haine terrible des Amestriens de la part des gens d'Ishbals et de Xin.

-C'est incroyable, tout ce monde, ici à Resembool. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'activité ici avant, soupira le jeune homme. Dommage qu'Al ne puisse pas voir ça.

-Hé, regarder tout le monde, il est là!

-Oui, c'est bien lui, c'est l'alchimiste d'État dont elle a parlé!

-Il est plus grand que sur les photos.

Edward fut surpris par cet accueil, car des enfants venaient de crier en l'apercevant et accouraient pour l'encercler, tandis que les adultes tournaient la tête pour lui lancer un regard entre la méfiance et l'amusement.

-Mais qui… qui a bien pu vous parler de moi? Demanda l'adolescent, sans recevoir de réponse.

-Monsieur Elrick, vous voulez réparer ma poupée?

-Le toit de la tente coule, et grand-maman a trop de rhumatisme pour le recoudre. Moi, je suis trop petit et on ne peut pas défaire le toit à cause du vent…

-Votre bras est vraiment un automail?

-C'est vraiment mademoiselle Winry qui a fait votre jambe?

-Winry?!

Cette fois, les choses s'expliquaient davantage. Sa jeune amie devait être passé dans le camp et avoir parler de lui. Il aurait bien voulu la voir avant de devoir répondre aux questions de tous ces gamins, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Les enfants qui avaient l'air si insouciants demeuraient préoccupés par certaines choses essentiels dont lui-même ne s'était jamais occupé avant la mort de sa mère.

-Je peux m'occuper du toit, finit-il par dire. Et du reste, mais une chose à la fois, d'accord?

Autant en profiter pour faire le tour du campement. Le cercle d'enfants le conduisit à la tente d'un petit garçon, pour qu'il répare le toit, puis ils l'entraînèrent à leur suite dans tout le camp, pour qu'il répare tel outil, tel jouet ou tel objet. À la fin, ce fut un Edward épuisé qui se laissa tombé au milieu de la place, devant une cruche d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait sans même remercier la femme qui la lui avait tendu. Quant aux petits, ils étaient retournés jouer, encouragé par les adultes à laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Les gens qui regardaient l'alchimiste d'État de travers ne le suivait plus du regard et c'était des yeux bienveillants qui se posaient maintenant sur lui, le remerciant d'avoir autant aider leur peuple.

-Vous êtes un bien brave garçon, déclara l'Ishbalienne qui lui avait servi à boire.

-Merci, rougit l'adolescent. Il faut croire que cela fait vraiment longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, parce que j'ai été surpris de vous voir ici. Vous êtes plutôt bien installé.

-Vous trouvez? C'est gentil. Sans l'aide de Xin et des gens de Resembool, nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir tout ça. Même les champs, ils nous les ont presque donné. Quoique sans l'aide d'Ovila, nous n'aurions pas pu nous installer aussi bien.

-Ovila? Répéta Edward. Ovila Gewitter vous voulez dire?

-Vous le connaissez? Oui, c'est bien lui, il fournit les fonds dont nous avons besoin pour tout nos achats. C'est le seul Ishbalien que je connaisse qui a pu trouver du travail à Amestris. Et comme vous le savez sûrement, ce pays est le seul où un homme peut se faire payer suffisamment pour que cela en vaille la peine.

Ed acquiesça vaguement. Il était à peine surpris que cette femme lui parle aussi ouvertement. Si elle avait été habituée à converser paisiblement avec des Amestriens, elle ne devait plus ressentir la même haine que d'autres Ishbals éprouvaient pour leur peuple qui avait causé le plus grand massacre de tous les temps. Puis, comme il avait fourni une aide phénoménal en quelques heures, c'était normal qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouvert.

-Eh ben, je dois l'avouer, je suis impressionné. Le jeune homme embrassa du regard le paysage l'entourant, qui était rempli de plein de gens tous si différents et qui s'aidaient pourtant comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul peuple. Je ne pensais pas que les gens de Xin viendraient ici. C'est une contrée tellement lointaine.

-Oh, ils ont eu bien des problèmes eux aussi. Leur empereur a été tué par l'un de ses fils, il y a quelques années, qui voulaient prendre sa place. Leur peuple a été déchiré et l'armée d'Amestris a décidé de s'en mêler. Le massacre aurait été aussi grave que celui d'Ishbal à ce qu'ils nous ont raconté. C'est pourquoi les Xinois qui ont entendu parlé de nos malheurs ont pensé qu'ils pourraient se joindre à nous. Et ils ont eu raison de le faire. Mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour en parler.

-Au contraire, vous m'apprenez beaucoup de choses, l'encouragea Edward.

Cette femme à l'air paisible, dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse à la mention du massacre d'Ishbal et de Xin lui inspirait encore plus de sympathie que lorsqu'elle lui avait offert à boire. Elle avait des cheveux longs, bruns foncés, un corps arrondi par le temps et une physionomie accueillante. Elle n'était pas très grande et… Il remarqua un éclat d'argent dans la sandale de la femme. Il fronça les sourcils et comme elle vit la direction qu'avait prise son regard, elle souleva un peu sa jupe en souriant, révélant un automail.

-C'est la jeune demoiselle Rockbel qui m'a fait ce cadeau. Depuis des années que je marchais avec une jambe de bois, je peux maintenant me déplacer sans boiter. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

-C'est Winry qui a fait ça? Elle est ici?

En prononçant ces quelques mots, il se releva, prêt à se précipiter à l'endroit où se trouvait son amie, la cherchant du regard.

-Elle parle beaucoup de vous. Je crois que vous lui avez manqué durant les derniers jours.

-Où est-elle?

-Elle s'occupe du fils d'Ovila, Yuan. Le petit est manchot depuis qu'il est né. Sa mère est morte il y a 2 ans et Winry s'en occupe comme d'un petit frère. C'est vraiment une bonne fille.

-Oui, d'accord, mais où est…

-Ce que je veux dire, mon garçon, c'est qu'il faudrait attendre qu'elle ait fini l'opération. Yuan est un enfant fragile et Pinacko a peur que tout rate si Winry ne se concentre pas suffisamment.

Ed ne répondit pas, il se rassit, comprenant que ces retrouvailles avec l'adolescente devraient attendre. Il était surpris de savoir qu'Ovila avait un enfant. Et il se demandait, à savoir tout ce qu'il savait maintenant sur lui, pourquoi son père l'avait encouragé à prendre garde à cet Ishbal.

Il décida d'en profiter pour en apprendre davantage sur l'alliance qui unissait les Xinois et les Ishbals. La femme qui lui avait parlé tout ce temps lui conseilla de s'adresser à Ovila lui-même, qui se trouvait dans le cercle d'Ishbaliens et des gens de Xin au centre du campement. Edward hésita un peu, jetant un œil vers l'homme en question, qui semblait dirigé l'assemblée et avait laissé son air niais à Rush Valley de toute évidence pour apparaître dans toute sa force et son intelligence. Il était drôlement charismatique pour un Ishbal. Ce n'était pas du racisme dont faisait preuve l'adolescent, mais seulement de l'étonnement pour une peuplade qu'il n'avait pas souvent fréquenté.

-Mes amis, déclara Gewitter, nous avons un invité très spécial aujourd'hui. C'est le fils de Van Hohenheim, Edward Elrick. C'est un alchimiste d'État sous les ordres directs de la généralissime Elsa Sciez, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiétez. Avant tout, c'est un homme d'honneur et de parole. Il croit en la justice, tout comme nous.

-Alors, qu'il soit le bienvenu, déclara une jeune Xinoise.

Ed fut donc accueilli sans plus de préambule dans le cercle hétéroclite d'Ishbal et de Xinois. Il se mêla à leur discussion, qui portait principalement sur les projets qu'ils établissaient de fonder d'autres camps, où pourraient se réfugier les Ishbals vivants toujours dans le désert et encore d'autres membres des différentes tribus de Xin.

-Nous ne devons pas envahir la région, les gens de Resembool ont été assez bons pour nous accueillir, mais il ne peut pas y avoir de campement de ce genre uniquement ici. Nous pourrions en faire à Rush Valley, à Dublith, dans les villes minières.

-Ou dans n'importe quel terrain vague qui se prête à la culture. Le gouvernement de Central risque de nous repousser. Resembool étant plus tranquille, c'était plus simple pour nous de nous y installer. Et on pourrait agrandir le campement et se construire des maisons, mais il ne faut pas non plus voir trop grand.

-D'ailleurs, si un alchimiste d'État a été envoyé ici, il doit y avoir une raison. L'armée nous en veut-elle? Intervint un adulte aux cheveux grisonnants en se tournant vers Edward, qui suivait la discussion avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas tant moi que la généralissime qui semble…

Il se tut, hésitant à révéler les véritables raisons qui l'avait amené à ce campement. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos ces gens. Leur confiance semblait difficile à gagner et ils avaient tous travaillé dur pour se construire un monde un peu plus vivable que celui du désert où on les avait reclus. Ils étaient si préoccupés à survivre qu'il ne lui avait même pas défendu de se servir de son alchimie, alors que cela contrevenait à leur croyance religieuse. En fait, plus il les écoutait, et plus Ed commençait à se demander si ces gens, pour se joindre les uns aux autres et s'accepter malgré toutes leurs différences n'avait pas mis de côté leur religion…

-Tu peux parler librement mon garçon, l'encouragea la femme qui l'avait accueilli parmi eux.

-Les soldats de Central s'imaginent que Xin et les gens d'Ishbals sont en train de s'allier pour fomenter une rébellion. Je suis censé venir en éclaireur pour m'assurer que ce soit bien vrai. Mais vous ne faites rien de mal et je ne parlerais pas contre vous. Vous avez le droit de vous reconstruire une vie où bon il vous semble, surtout après tout ce qu'Amestris vous a fait subir.

Les Ishbaliens comme les Xinois gardèrent le silence un moment, contemplant Edward d'un regard nouveau. Le pauvre se demandait s'il avait bien fait de leur dire la vérité. N'allaient-ils pas lui en vouloir et tenter de le chasser? Iraient-ils jusqu'à menacer Winry, puisqu'ils savaient qu'il la connaissait? Est-ce que les préventions de son père trouveraient leur fondement à ce moment précis, alors qu'Ovila le fixait de ses yeux rouge sang, l'air insondable?

-Je ne pense pas que tu parleras contre nous, Elrick. Tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir. Tu es du genre à culpabiliser facilement d'ailleurs, finit par décréter Ovila.

La remarque du chef de camp rasséréna tout le monde, Edward le premier. Tout le monde semblait se fier à Gewitter comme à un dieu. Cette force qu'il avait sur sa petite populace inquiéta quelque peu l'adolescent. Ed espérait que l'Ishbal n'aurait pas été capable de faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait à ces gens.

-Monsieur Gewitter, c'est fini! Yuan va s'en sortir, déclara une voix charmante et pleine de gaieté qui fit tourner la tête à Edward.

C'était Winry qui venait d'apparaître, rayonnante dans son costume de mécanicienne, un bandeau rouge sur les cheveux, du sang tâchant sa tenue beige, avec son habituel brassière qui lui dénudait le ventre et les épaules. Pinacko s'essuyait les mains dans une serviette tout aussi tâchée de sang, sa pipe entre les dents. Elle semblait encore plus petite et ridée qu'avant, mais un sourire apparu sur son vieux visage quand elle aperçut l'adolescent blond qui venait de se lever, après s'être presque brisé le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et voir que Winry était belle et bien là.

-Edward! S'étonna-t-elle, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant, oubliant qu'elle s'était adressée à monsieur Gewitter.

Ils marchèrent l'un jusqu'à l'autre, s'efforçant de ne pas courir malgré la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver. La jeune fille était si surprise qu'il semblait bientôt clair à son ami que Pinacko n'avait rien mentionné de son appel. Quand ils furent face à face, à quelques pas de distance, alors qu'Ed avait cessé d'avancer, Winry n'y tint plus et se jeta à son cou et il ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour la serrer dans ses bras en retour, oubliant qu'elle était couverte de sang frais et qu'il s'en tachait entier. De toute façon, sa veste était déjà rouge.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que vous viendriez?

-Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, avoua-t-il.

Voyant bien que les adolescents n'avaient pas besoin d'être interrompu, bien qu'ils ne soient pas engagés dans une discussion primordiale, Gewitter préféra demander à Pinacko s'il pouvait aller voir son fils. Elle lui donna la permission et l'homme au teint basané disparut, tandis qu'Ed et Winry s'oubliaient un peu devant le public pour s'embrasser avec une tendresse particulièrement émouvante.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Ça fait seulement quelques jours, remarqua Edward avec justesse.

Elle n'en avait que faire…

-Et ton automail semble déjà avoir traversé des siècles de péril. T'es content de toi?! Il va encore falloir que je lui apporte des modifications!

-Mais…

-Avec ce qu'il a traversé, ce pauvre bout de métal n'a plus l'air de rien du tout. Tu as de la chance que j'ai pensé à préparer un automail de rechange depuis que je suis rentré.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas si mal, voulut-il protester.

Winry était imparable. Elle lui avait déjà frappé la tête trois fois de sa clé à mollet et entraînait ce qui restait d'Edward vers la maison des Rockbell, suivant Den, qui tirait une charrette pleine d'équipement pour les automails, guidé par Pinacko.

-La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui a des responsabilités impossibles, observa la femme qui avait donné à boire à l'alchimiste d'État.

Ovila, revenu de la tente où se reposait son fils, acquiesça vaguement.

-Je dois retourner travailler. Tu peux dire à Rose de s'occuper de tout le monde pour moi. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec Yuan? S'étonna l'Ishbalienne.

-Il s'en tirera. Si je n'y vais pas, tout ce campement y passera. Elsa Sciez veut nous tuer tous, jusqu'au dernier. Peu lui importe ce que dira Elrick. C'est un bon garçon, mais il ne peut rien face à la généralissime. Il me reste encore un tour dans ma manche. Et je compte bien arrêter cette folle avant qu'elle se rende jusqu'à vous et Yuan.

-Tu es bien le cousin de Scar. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Ta vengeance n'est-elle pas complète?

-Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance. C'est une stratégie qui me dit de tuer avant d'être tuer. Prends bien soin de toi.

-C'est surtout toi qui devrait faire attention! Le prévint-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Il remit des lunettes rouges sur ses yeux, avant de tendre sa main dans les airs, en un signe d'au revoir. Ovila semblait certain qu'il reviendrait. Il avait pourtant dit adieu à son fils avant de le quitter, juste au cas…

À partir de là, le temps se mit à passer vite. Au QG de Central, on fixa la date de la mort de Bernard Stein, lui laissant 2 semaines de répit avant la fin de sa vie. C'était pour lui donner le temps de faire son testament et de se repentir… En fait, il s'agissait du temps réglementaire que devait attendre le gouvernement d'Amestris pour mettre à mort un criminel immigrant.

Roy et Riza travaillaient peut-être ensemble pour les derniers jours et ils s'évertuèrent à être aussi performants que possibles, tout en sortant en douce ensemble, par défi envers la généralissime.

Émilie ne reçut pas d'autres cours d'Elsa Sciez et améliora d'elle-même ces propres techniques alchimiques, sous la garde d'un Jean Havoc qui devenait de plus en plus possessif avec elle.

Hohenheim était toujours prisonniers de son mur de brique durant la première semaine qui suivit le retour d'Edward à Resembool. Mais, après une rencontre draconienne avec Envy, qui avait fini par découvrir que son vieux se trouvait là, Hohenheim disparut, cet évènement provoquant une crise sans commune mesure chez Elsa Sciez, qui était maintenant sous la possession de nulle autre que de Dante, et ce depuis un moment indéterminé.

Roy et Lloyd avaient des doutes sur la santé mentale de leur mère et commencèrent même à douter qu'il s'agisse vraiment de leur mère à force de la rencontrer et de sentir son parfum dégoûtant qu'elle portait de plus en plus abondamment.

Edward, après avoir subi les tortures de Winry pour recevoir un nouvel automail, ce qui était plutôt dut depuis son accident avec l'implantation d'un os dans son bras, dut faire son rapport à Central et déclara qu'il n'y avait aucune machination contre l'armée faite de la part d'Ishbaliens et de Xinois. Il oublia même de mentionner leur présence à la généralissime qui l'engueulait au téléphone, certainement distrait qu'il était par la colère de Pinacko, qui avait bien compris que quelque chose se passait entre sa petite-fille et lui.

Alphonse, pendant ce temps, en apprenait toujours davantage sur le massacre d'Ishbal, alors que Greed et Axia apprenaient à se redécouvrir dans leur rôle de père et de fille. L'homoncule fut rétabli de ses blessures au bout d'une semaine et dès lors, ne cessa d'encourager son enfant à s'alimenter autant que possible, pour qu'elle retrouve sa force. La jeune fille en profita pour montrer à son ami toujours fait d'acier comment utiliser une alchimie de soins et il apprit si vite qu'il put bientôt soigné l'adolescente et lui faire récupérer ses forces beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait normalement.

En apprenant la disparition de Dorchatte, Al n'osait pas parler de mort pour ne faire de peine ni à Axia, ni à Martel, Greed décida de partir à la recherche de ses autres chimères et chargea l'armure de continuer à protéger Martel et sa fille. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, l'homoncule était décidé à partir seul. Il craignait d'attirer des dangers sur sa fille et avait peur de se détourner d'elle lors de leur périple s'il les accompagnait. En effet, il avait de la misère à penser normalement. Il promit à son enfant unique de la retrouver dès qu'il saurait ce qui était advenu de Roa et des autres. En fait, il souhaitait surtout retrouver Kimblee et vérifier si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vendu aux homoncules, car, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le croire.

Bradley, lui, cherchait désespérément à retrouver la trace d'Envy et de Jealousy, qui parcourait le pays à toute vitesse, allant d'un bord à l'autre, changeant de forme autant que possible pour passer inaperçu et s'informant de milles et une choses pour mettre au point leur plan final. Ce qu'ils voulaient en fait, à la base, c'était retrouvé les ossements de Pride pour se débarrasser de lui avant tout. Ensuite, il retrouverait Lust et Glutonny et tenterait de les mettre de leur côté. Enfin, cette partir du plan demeurait encore dans l'esprit tordu d'Envy, qui ne voulait en aucun cas que J réalise qu'il pensait à se servir d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Il ne voulait pas agir comme sa mère et sacrifier la jeune fille, bien qu'à la base, cela est été sa première idée. S'il avait pu la garder vivante, il l'aurait fait, mais en attendant, son plan ne s'enlignait pas dans cette direction.

Jealousy, elle, ne se doutait de rien et suivait l'homoncule dont elle était censé être la remplaçante comme un chien de poche. Il tâchait de toujours être gentil avec elle, bien qu'il s'énerva souvent et elle appréciait son tempérament tout feu tout flamme sans comprendre qu'elle commençait à lui taper sur le système à force de toujours être aussi dépendante de lui. Elle avait perdu tout le mordant qu'elle avait eu lors de leurs premières rencontres et qui lui avait donné tout son mystère et son attrait. Envy y songeait avec une pointe d'amertume bien que ce soit la stricte vérité. Maintenant, tout ce qui le rattachait à J n'était que de la pitié.

Le colonel Lloyd Sins se lassant de draguer toutes les femmes de l'armée, il s'assagit, devinant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Mustang et Hawkeye. Il faillit les vendre deux ou trois fois, toujours arrêté par son lieutenant. Ce qui le poussa à porter plus d'attention à la jeune femme. Eagle et Riza avaient maintenant des discussions assez longues à se faire à propos de leurs supérieurs respectifs…

Armstrong continua de faire peur à tout le monde en leur montrant sa musculature trop développé et on retrouva le cadavre de Scar dans une ruelle, dévoré jusqu'à l'os, son visage demeurant la seule relique prouvant que ce criminel avait bien été arrêté une bonne fois pour toute.

Comme vous vous en doutiez, c'était le travail de Glutonny, qui, avec Lust, travaillait dur pour garder la côte auprès de leur maîtresse. Les désirs de cette dernière devenaient de plus en plus difficile à combler. D'ailleurs, la luxure éprouvait les mêmes problèmes qu'Envy avant elle, commençant à faiblir, maintenant qu'elle était privée à son tour de pierres rouges. Le gourmand qui la suivait comme son ombre était de plus en plus inquiet à son sujet, à sa façon d'imbécile lourdaud qui a peur de perdre son amie et son guide.

Axia, grâce à l'aide d'Alphonse, ne mit qu'un mois pour être remise sur pied. Avec l'armure, qui abritait Martel à chaque ville qu'ils traversaient, elle partit en quête d'un homoncule digne d'être sacrifié pour rendre son corps d'origine à Alphonse. Elle n'osa pas avouer à ses amis que si son père les avait quitté, c'était de crainte d'être le prochain à être sacrifié pour permettre à Al de retrouver son humanité. Elle avait été peiné de savoir ce que Greed pensait de ses compagnons de voyage, mais devait avouer y avoir penser plus d'une fois quand l'homoncule avait agi de façon inconsidéré devant elle.

Ovila Gewitter traversa Amestris pour rejoindre la ville de Central et se cacha dans les égouts, pendant quelques temps avec Scar, avant que Glutonny ne vienne tuer le meurtrier d'alchimiste. L'Ishbalien qui avait aidé Winry à cicatriser si vite malgré ses automails avait passé un marché avec les homoncules il y avait très longtemps, pour se faire de l'argent. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat et comprenait que Dante, la femme qui l'avait embauché comptait maintenant reprendre ce qu'elle avait donné en détruisant son peuple et celui de Xin sous un prétexte stupide de possible machination de leur part. Pour Ovila, il était hors de question de laisser les soldats s'approcher des siens. Il ne laisserait plus rien ni personne atteindre les Ishbals. Et s'il était l'ami d'Hohenheim, il avait aussi eu des contacts avec Bernard Stein.

C'est pourquoi, le jour même de l'exécution de ce dernier, Gewitter fit s'effondrer le lieu du peloton d'exécution et Stein, qui avait profité des quelques minutes qu'on lui avait donné pour accomplir ses dernières volontés pour s'arracher la peau et faire surgir de son sang des serpents de chair monstrueux, réussi à s'enfuir sous le nez d'Elsa Sciez et de Kirke Sins.

La colère d'Elsa fut telle qu'aucun des hommes choisis pour participer à l'exécution ne survécut. Tous les généraux rouges y passèrent, Sloth comprise. Heureusement, aucun colonel ou lieutenant ou adjudant important à nos yeux n'étaient inclus dans ces personnes. Kirke Sins fut tué lui aussi, mais on comprendra que des raisons personnelles avaient poussé la généralissime à l'assassiner lui aussi.

L'échappé de Bernard Stein mis tout le QG à l'envers et la mission qui avait été prévu pour arrêter la machination Ishbalienne fut oubliée. Personne ne sut jamais qu'Ovila Gewitter était intervenu dans l'évènement, mais il y en aurait eu plusieurs pour le remercier.

Les hommes seraient mobilisés pour rattraper Stein. Émilie demanda à être envoyé avec les soldats, désirant arrêter elle-même son grand-père et Jean, qui avait réussi à guérir entièrement avec le temps, fut choisi immédiatement pour accompagner la jeune fille qui reçut une micro formation pour l'occasion.

Riza profita des remous pour proposer une future mission de libération des autres prisonnières du centre de détention, qui suivrait de peu la récupération de Bernard Stein et son exécution finale. Envy apprenant bientôt qu'il y avait autant de remous dans tout Amestris décida d'apporter son grain de sel avec l'appui inconditionnel de Jealousy. King Bradley fut appelé en renfort à Central et rejoignit l'armée pour servir de général. Malheureusement pour Elsa, Pride n'avait pas apprécié d'être évincé de son poste de généralissime et avait déjà prévu de se retourner contre elle dès qu'il le pourrait. Le fait que Dante se mette dans la première ligne d'attaquants était une grave erreur de sa part. Tous les homoncules, Lust, Glutonny et Greed compris, apprenant que leur maîtresse pourrait possiblement devenir une victime, ils se dirigèrent tous vers Central.

Edward, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se priver de la présence de Winry, fut rapatrié à Central lui aussi, car tous les alchimistes d'État étaient rappelés pour participer à la terrible chasse à l'homme qui se préparait. Sa jeune amie, apprenant qu'il y aurait des combats et certainement des blessés, au lieu de protester à son départ, décida de l'accompagner pour reprendre son travail à la boutique de mécanique et surtout, pouvoir apporter son aide à tous les blessés qu'il pourrait y avoir. Pinacko resta à Resembool pour s'occuper des Ishbaliens et des Xinois.

Al et Axia furent bientôt rejoint par la rumeur des combats à venir et prirent à leur tour la direction de Central, pressentant, tout comme Martel, que c'était là que se cumulerait toute l'action des prochains jours. Et comme de fait, dans tous le pays d'Amestris, la rumeur courrait comme le feu aux poudres, que le pire criminel de tous les temps étaient libres, que ces acolytes rampaient de le noir pour se réunir autour de lui pour préparer un coup d'État et que l'armée s'apprêtait à répliquer aussi fort, sinon plus, avec les répercussions que subiraient le peuple. Les civils se barricadèrent donc à double tour chez eux, en prévision des temps difficiles…

Et qu'avait-il fallu pour qu'arrive cette période redoutable que craignait toute la population? Pas beaucoup plus qu'un mois. Maintenant, les hommes de Roy et le colonel lui-même ne passait que quelques heures au QG, tout au plus, étant mobilisé sur le terrain, pour participer activement aux recherches. On voulait mettre la main sur Stein. On voulait le retrouver coûte que coûte. Il y avait eu plusieurs rumeurs déjà de l'endroit où il se cachait et finalement, à chaque fois qu'on avait perquisitionné et attaqué les lieux, on était revenu bredouille, les épaules décorées baissées.

Hakuro avait été blessé dans une escarmouche qui avait mal tournée à cause de civils s'étant rebellé en voyant qu'on attaquait leur maison, qu'on détruisait les portes et les meubles. L'ancien général intentait une poursuite en justice contre Elsa Sciez, mais cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire. Avec ces généraux bleus, elle commençait à avoir beaucoup de pain sur la planche.

Le colonel Sins avait passé à deux doigts d'être rétrogradé quand une dispute avec des soldats de son contingent avait éclaté en pleine mission de reconnaissance. Un civil avait failli être tué et un autre avait été blessé gravement. Les Amestriens commençaient à se plaindre de l'incompétence de l'armée. Dans leur temps libre, Mustang et ses hommes avait des problèmes avec leurs voisins, qui leur tombaient dessus comme si c'était eux-mêmes qui avait à donner les ordres qu'ils recevaient.

Stein, lui, avait réussi à réunir des membres de son ancien groupe. Et les homoncules qui souhaitaient renverser Dante se regroupaient également autour de lui. Même Lust se rebellait et Envy avait pris les rennes des opérations, ayant quand même 400 ans de mauvais coups d'expérience dans le corps. Le renégat fournit des pierres rouges aux homoncules avec plaisir. Bientôt, J, Lust, Envy et Glutonny avait retrouvé leur forme d'antan. Alors, pour faire comprendre à leur maîtresse qu'elle n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur eux, ils sortirent de l'ombre et tuèrent des soldats. Les rangs de l'armée rouge se mirent à diminuer graduellement et Breda reçut la visite d'une jeune fille terrifiante qui l'envoya à l'hôpital.

Bernard était en liberté depuis deux semaines et le chaos régnait dans le pays. Il ne lui avait pas fallu de temps pour retrouver ses pouvoirs d'antan. Il n'avait qu'à se gratter. Et de toute façon, les homoncules avaient l'habitude de travailler dans l'ombre. Elsa Sciez se referma sur elle-même, refusant de voir quelqu'un d'autre que ses 4 généraux bleus. Ils étaient les seuls généraux qui restaient et les seuls qui pouvaient approcher la généralissime sans courir le risque d'être foudroyé de sa colère. Car Dante voyait ses plans s'effondrer autour d'elle. Elle connaissait des problèmes de possession avec le corps de Sciez. Cette femme avait un tel caractère que la première amante d'Hohenheim éprouvait des difficultés à la maîtriser constamment. Cela l'empêchait d'agir entièrement comme elle le voulait. Sa tentative de mettre du sang neuf dans ses homoncules avaient échoués.

J et Envy formaient un duo de choc. Lust en était presque jalouse, se souvenant du trio qu'elle avait formé avec Glutonny et le plus vieux des homoncules. Bientôt, Greed rejoignit ses frères monstrueux, avec Kimblee, qu'il avait fini par retrouver. Il avait été surpris de le découvrir avec une jeune fille qui l'accompagnait partout comme son ombre. Il s'agissait de Roxy, l'amie d'Axia qui s'était échappé du centre de détention. Elle et l'Écarlate s'était trouvé des points communs. Ils s'amusèrent à faire exploser une bonne partie de la ville que l'armée cherchait à protéger. Bientôt, le verdict d'Amestris fut posé.

Du haut des montages, Van Hohenheim voyait les feux qui faisaient s'élever de la fumée de Central, de Dublith, de Rush Valley. Les trains étaient tous hors de service, les bateaux n'avançaient plus, les magasins fermaient, les Amestriens déménageaient, ils se tapissaient au fond de leur cave, armés de fusils. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'échappée de Bernard Stein. Hohenheim les voyait. Et maintenant, les soldats de l'armée rouge creusaient leur tombe sans le savoir. Dante avait compris qu'il lui restait une chose à faire pour faire retourner la situation à son avantage. Les meurtres que commettaient les homoncules sous les ordres de Stein, qui voulait prouver qu'il était le plus fort, les pertes humaines qui s'accumulaient, tout cela formaient les éléments idéaux de la création d'une nouvelle pierre philosophale. Et d'où il était, Hohenheim les voyait. Il avait été prévenir les Ishbals de Resembool et leur avait proposé de quitter leur nouveau campement.

Ovila avait refusé et avait élevé une barrière autour du village de naissance des jeunes enfants d'Hohenheim. Et du sommet des montagnes, à des kilomètres de Central, Van les voyait. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il pouvait entendre chaque cri de douleurs, chaque coup de feu, chaque explosion qui déchirait la nuit. Il savait ce que c'était. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait fallu que six mois pour causer tout ce dégât. Six mois. Et c'était…

-…la guerre civile, déclara le vieil homme.

-Si tu peux faire quelque chose, à ta place, j'interviendrais, remarqua Pinacko, avant d'être prise d'une violente crise de toux.

-Ménages-toi ma vieille amie, lui recommanda Hohenheim en venant déposer un châle sur ses épaules. Je ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il. C'est à Edward et Alphonse d'agir maintenant. Je sais qu'ils y arriveront.

-Mais il y a trop de gens qui vont mourir. Les civils se retournent contre l'armée et les soldats se battent maintenant pour leur propre survie avant tout. Ils marchent sur les villes, alors que les hommes de Stein se tiennent dans l'ombre et fauchent tout le monde sans distinction.

-Non, ils n'agissent pas sans réfléchir. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils tuent les gens riches, les propriétaires, ils mettent tous le pays en crise et défont ce que la généralissime a fait pour lui faire sentir son échec. Ils veulent l'affronter…

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est leur mère. En tout cas, c'est celle d'Envy. Et elle a voulu les gardé pour ses enfants trop longtemps. Ils veulent renverser les rôles. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils comptent s'occuper d'elle durant sa vieillesse. Elle a fait trop de mal. Envy voudra la tuer de ses propres mains. Il connaît ses faiblesses. Elle n'aurait jamais du le rejeter…

-Et comment sais-tu tout cela Hohenheim?

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit avant de m'enfermer dans un mur. Puis, _il_ m'a libéré en détruisant le mur.

-_Il_?

-Envy. Mon fils aîné.

Pinacko n'était pas complètement surprise. Elle connaissait Hohenheim depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de Winry. Et il n'avait jamais prit une ride… Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'Edward et Al ne savaient pas ce qu'avait fait leur père. Et sa pauvre petite-fille qui était là bas. Dire qu'elle lui avait donné la permission d'y aller.

-Vieil incapable! Tu serais mieux d'aller les aider au lieu de rester ici à t'occuper de moi. J'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe, mais si je dois voir ma Winry revenir morte, je préfère encore aller me mêler à l'armée de Central pour me battre là-bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais, quand le moment sera venu…

Edward rejoignit les hommes de Mustang dans l'appartement de ce dernier, qui était devenu leur camp de base. Le QG était rempli des trous qui avaient creusés les explosions de Kimblee et de Roxy. La seule qui y était resté, c'était Elsa, qui se prenait pour une capitaine de navire. Ed revenait de sa tournée, portant les victuailles qu'il avait pu trouver au magasin du coin. Celui-là, qui se trouvait quand même à 5 km de distance, était encore ouvert.

-Qui va là? demanda la voix de Havoc à la porte, alors que le jeune homme repoussait ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Winry aurait voulu les lui couper, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Fuery avait été blessé dans une descente et elle essayait de le recoudre avec l'aide des soins d'Émilie. Le pauvre adjudant était planqué et communiquait avec le reste des hommes de Mustang, indiquant à Havoc où il devait aller quand un membre de l'organisation de Stein lui était tombé dessus. Black Hayate était avec l'adjudant et avait voulu le protéger. Cela lui avait coûté un morceau de queue et il avait failli perdre un œil. Mais Émilie avait réussi à le soigner.

-Qui va là? répéta Havoc.

-Le condor, répondit Edward, d'un ton fatigué et presque trop faible pour être entendu.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le fullmetal. Les murs des deux appartements voisins à celui de Mustang avaient été défoncés pour qu'ils aient plus de place. Ils vivaient donc avec la propriétaire du colonel, pour laquelle ils assuraient sa sécurité, en contrepartie d'avoir détruit les murs de ses logements. Ed entra, pour voir tout son petit monde, qui avait les yeux aussi hagards que lui.

-Tu n'as rien Edward! Tu as mis du temps à rentrer, se plaignit Winry, qui avait Hayate dans ses bras et berçait le petit chien, qui souffrait toujours de son bout de queue perdu.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Le magasin était foule. Et d'habitude, c'est Havoc qui y va et il…

Ed se tut, refusant d'expliquer qu'il était plus lent qu'Havoc parce que ce dernier avait de plus longues jambes que lui. Hawkeye, elle, pensant toujours pratique, s'empara des courses du jeune homme pour les ranger. Breda lui sauta presque dessus pour lui demander une petite part, parce qu'ils devaient tous se rationner et que le pauvre rouquin avait de la difficulté à le supporter.

-Tu as ramené un plus gros chargement que la dernière fois. Merci Edward.

-De rien Riza.

Cela faisait déjà 4 mois qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, Émilie, Havoc, Edward, Winry, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, Fuery, Scieska, Mustang et Hayate. Sans oublier Suzy, la propriétaire du colonel. Il y avait aussi le patron de la boutique de mécanique de Winry, dont l'établissement servait maintenant de base au colonel Sins et à ses hommes. Depuis le temps, ils ne s'appelaient plus par leur nom de famille ou leur rang, à moins qu'un autre soldat se joigne temporairement à eux.

Falman scrutait le dehors, à travers les rideaux fermés, à l'affût. Breda, n'ayant pas pu obtenir de gâterie à manger retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine d'un autre appartement, à partir duquel il captait toutes les informations qu'envoyaient les différents QG de l'armée. Il y avait encore des soldats qui se levaient à chaque matin pour aller au QG et envoyait les rapports de crise et le service de communication était fort bien orchestré par le lieutenant Bosch et le lieutenant Ross, qui s'assurait que tous les regroupements de soldats, peu importe où ils se trouvent dans la ville reçoivent les appels au secours des citoyens et les ordres de la généralissime.

Émilie s'occupait de Fuery, qui avait toujours Scieska à son chevet ou presque. Le jeune soldat était dans une chambre juste à côté des salles d'information et Havoc lui avait arrangé un système avec lequel il pouvait aider les soldats à trier les informations qu'il recevait pour faire ressortir les plus importantes. Jean, après avoir bien refermé la porte, retourna devant les fourneaux, où il essayait de cuisiner de quoi manger, avec l'aide de Suzy, celle qui se présentait comme la reine des lieux. Monsieur Paul, le patron de Winry, remontait une vieille presse à imprimer, qu'il passait son temps à démonter et remonter quand Mustang ne lui demandait pas de réparer un des objets de l'appartement ou l'arme d'un de ses hommes ou même de leur fondre de nouvelles balles. Dans ce dernier cas, il s'agissait toujours de recharger les magnums de Riza.

D'ailleurs, puisque nous avons fait un tour du monde dans l'appartement, voyons donc s'il ne manque pas quelqu'un?

-Où est le colonel? Demanda Edward.

-Il est sortit avec Sins, ils sont allés faire un tour d'inspection, répondit Émilie en sortant de la chambre de Fuery.

-Il y a une émeute dans la zone du deuxième laboratoire, ajouta Havoc. Avec Eagle, ils vont essayer d'endiguer les évènements.

-Rien qu'à eux trois? S'étonna l'adolescent.

-Armstrong est avec eux, déclara Winry, comme si cela voulait tout dire.

Hawkeye lui prit son chien des bras, pour se donner une raison d'éviter le regard d'Edward. De toute évidence, la question que se posait le fullmetal, c'était pourquoi Roy n'aurait pas emmenée Riza avec lui. Il ne compterait jamais que sur elle pour le couvrir.

-Il pensait qu'il y aurait peut-être une autre crise où je devrais intervenir, fit le premier lieutenant, répondant à la question silencieuse de l'adolescent.

Ed détourna pudiquement le regard, comprenant que la jeune femme souffrait déjà elle-même à l'idée de savoir son supérieur au loin, au milieu du danger, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le protéger. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Winry, dans le divan de Mustang, où ils étaient un peu serrés. Mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. La guerre les avait rapproché. Jusque-là, Edward n'avait encore tué personne. Mais il avait peur d'avoir à le faire. S'il se retrouvait seul en embuscade, il n'aurait pas le choix. Quant à Winry, elle s'inquiétait presque plus que lui pour Alphonse, duquel il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis 3 mois, alors qu'ils s'étaient croisés au milieu de la ville, tous les 4, Winry, Ed, Al et Axia. L'armure gigantesque était couverte des marques des combats qui commençaient déjà à faire rage. Axia était toute sale, mais elle semblait en pleine forme et malgré son teint pâle et ses yeux rendues douloureux par la violence qui les entourait, elle semblait garder sa joie de vivre.

Elle avait retrouvé son corps depuis peu et elle ne laisserait personne l'en priver. Al et Ed étaient tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, content de se revoir après tout ce temps. Ils s'étaient dits ce qu'ils savaient et Alphonse avait encouragé son aîné. Il ne comptait pas encore rester avec lui, parce qu'Axia avait reconnu son amie Roxy et qu'ils avaient un compte à rendre à la petite fille. D'ailleurs, l'armure était décidée à arrêter Kimblee et il était certain de pouvoir le faire seul.

Ed avait accepté le choix de son frère. Lui-même commençait à s'habituer à leur séparation. Il aurait aimé savoir comment pouvoir rejoindre son cadet en tout temps pour au moins s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité, mais il devait s'adapter au changement. Ce serait pareil quand ils seraient adultes. Et de toute façon, ils étaient déjà adultes, même si Ed n'avait que 16 ans et bientôt 17, et le cadet 15, bientôt 16.

-Il y a une crise dans l'est de la ville. Le général Clamp a besoin de renfort. Ce sont les homoncules. Ils sont en train d'attaquer une école où s'étaient cachés plusieurs familles de civils, cria tout à coup Breda en surgissant du centre d'information.

C'était Fuery qui lui avait donné l'info, mais il était incapable de parler depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subie. Sa plaie courait sur sa gorge, son torse et avait menacé au début de lui sectionner le bras gauche, mais Winry et Émilie le lui avait réchappé…

-Nous devons intervenir, s'exclama Scieska.

Hawkeye était déjà en train de vérifier les chargeurs qui attendaient autour de sa taille. Ses fusils étaient prêts. Havoc passa sa veste bleue de soldat, qui équivalait à porter une cible dehors mais demeurait une fierté pour chacun des soldats. Edward en était rendu à porter du linge du colonel, qu'il reprisait à coup d'alchimie, parce qu'il avait grandi assez durant les derniers mois pour que sa camisole et son pantalon noir ne lui fassent plus. Il était donc vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui n'était pas si différent de ceux d'avant, il avait quand même gardé sa ceinture et une chemise noire.

Il avait refusé de porter le costume de l'armée que lui avait offert Riza au début des conflits, décidé à ne pas être un chien de l'armée à part entière.

Émilie portait un justaucorps et des bottes d'armée, faisant maintenant partie de la majorité des opérations auxquelles Jean prenait part. Elle attacha ses cheveux derrière sa tête, parée à user de ses pouvoirs alchimiques, qu'Edward l'avait aidé à maîtriser durant les premières semaines de leur cohabitation. Suzy donna vite à manger aux soldats, les nourrissant presque à la cuillère tandis qu'ils se préparaient à partir. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à quelques bouchées, puisqu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient malades pendant les combats. Le jeune fullmetal refit sa tresse, bien que sa frange blonde lui tomba toujours devant les yeux. L'atmosphère était terriblement lourde. Mais ils vivaient ainsi depuis des jours. La présence de tous ces visages connus était leur seule raison de ne pas craquer.

Tant qu'il resterait des gens à défendre, ils se battraient. Winry était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner et avait prévenu Ed qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen de venir avec eux. L'adolescent se contentait de répondre qu'il ne voulait jamais la voir tenir une arme dans ses mains et encore moins tuer des gens.

-Faites bien attention à vous, leur demanda la jeune fille en refermant déjà la porte derrière eux.

Il n'y avait aucun autre locataire dans le logement, que ce soit en haut ou en bas. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un ennemi ne pouvait pas se cacher en embuscade.

-Tu sais, fullmetal, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous à chaque fois, fit remarquer Jean.

-Sans moi, vous ne reviendriez jamais vivant de ces expéditions, répliqua l'adolescent.

Il ne regarda pas derrière, de peur de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Winry avait toujours l'air si inquiète quand il partait. Mais il y avait des gens à protéger. Et elle restait avec Falman et Breda pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais Ed savait que maintenant, avec ses jambes d'acier, son amie d'enfance pouvait se protéger contre la plupart des dangers. Il espérait seulement que jamais Envy n'oserait venir menacer sa douce. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans un hangar de stockage, où les attendaient les 4 voitures de l'armée qu'ils avaient réquisitionnées au début du conflit.

-Bon, allez, la voiture est prête, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, souffla Hawkeye en prenant place au volant.

Émilie s'assit à côté d'Edward sur le ban arrière. Havoc prenait toujours place à côté de Riza. Il avait sa mitraillette à la main, prête à faire feu si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tombait sur leur véhicule ou essayait de leur bloquer le chemin. Les roues se mirent à tourner et le moteur gronda sourdement tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues de Central, sans même s'arrêter pour aider les clochards qui gémissaient à chaque coin de rue.

Ils avaient un objectif précis. Arrêtez l'attaque sur l'école du secteur Est. Riza freina brutalement, et le moteur n'avait pas cessez de gronder qu'ils étaient déjà tous descendus. Edward avait transformé son bras en une lame d'acier tranchante et menaçante. Émilie captait déjà les cellules de l'air et était prête à les transmuter en aiguille de glace qu'elle envoierait dans ses ennemis. Les fusils étaient prêts à tirer. Les silhouettes des homoncules se précipitèrent sur eux, ayant attendu l'arrivée de l'armée. Les yeux d'or du fullmetal transperçaient du regard tous ses adversaires. Elsa ne leur avait pas demandé de venir ou d'intervenir. Elle ne donnait plus d'autres ordres que de faire des recherches et des investigations à propos de Stein. Elle désespérait. Elle était à bout. Ed savait qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Et il était un alchimiste d'État. Avant tout, un alchimiste. L'alchimie devait servir pour le bien des gens. Et en arrêtant les homoncules de terroriser la populace, il comptait bien protéger les habitants de Central. C'était sa mission, et il l'accomplirait.

-Salut, minus, lança Envy en passant devant lui à toute vitesse.

-Aaaargghh!

À suivre…

Alors, avant de vous quittez sur cette finale éclair, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour me lire et à vous souhaitez une excellente journée, ou nuit ou whatever. Merci encore, à la prochaine et surtout, à la santé d'Edward Elrick!

Ps : Envy a subi une terrible humiliation dans les chap 79 et 80 de la manga. Allez sur si vous êtes intéressé et revenez moi là-dessus, parce qu'en tant que fan d'Envy, j'ai de la misère à m'en remettre…

Bon allez, hasta luego !


	37. Kapitel DreiBig und Sieben

J'aurais voulu avoir terminé le chapitre 38 avant de poster celui-là, j'aime bien avoir un chap d'avance sur mes lecteurs, mais, comme je n,avais pas trop le choix, avec le temps qui passe en fou et ma semaine de relâche qui m'a empêcher d'updater l'histoire, je me suis dit que je ne vous ferai pas souffrir plus longtemps. La souffrance est dans les lignes qui suivent les mots Chapitre 37 un peu plus bas. Merci!

Sabine02: Je nourris des bons espoirs pour l'avenir d'Envy, j'en suis vraiment trop accro. Merci de continuer de lire mon histoire, je suis contente de savoir que tu l'as apprécié encore et toujours. Voici le chapitre 37!! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine review!

Serleena: Je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir fait d'Elsa la nouvelle forme de Dante, quand même, pauvre Roy… Je sais qu'Envy l'a cherché, après tout, c'est lui qui a causé le massacre d'Ishbal, alors, je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon que je suis vraiment une inconditionnelle de ce type psychopatique. Merci pour tes encouragements et surtout, merci de suivre. Bonne lecture!

Angelofthehell: Depuis combien de temps qu'Elsa est Dante? Edward n'en est pas encore sûr lui non plus, alors, je préfère ne pas me prononcer. Pour vraiment placer un moment dans l'histoire, il faudrait que je la relise moi-même, aors, je déclarerais l'instant capital plus tard. Une chose, cependant, c'est qu'elle n'était pas Dante à son arrivée à Central, dans l'armée. Cependant, elle n'était vraiment pas loin de l'être.

Kaisuky: N'essaye même pas d'imaginer tout ce que j'aurais pu écrire si je n'avais pas du résumer mon histoire, parce que ça aurait été vraiment trop long. Merci de continuer à lire. Nous sommes d'accod pour dire qu'Envy est devenu une vraie merde. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de chiant, mais de là à devenir une merde! (je te demande de m'excuser pour mon langage vulgaire…) j'espère qu'Il réussira à prendre sa revanche. Il le faut!!! Quant à la fin de la fic, eh bien, je sais et en même temps ,je sais pas comment ça va arriver, alors, ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – La guerre !

Der Krieg !

Kapitel Dreißig und Sieben

Chapitre 37

Les coups de feu retentissaient de tout côté. Des petits tacs résonnaient en même temps. Des claquements de doigts qui se répétaient à l'infini, comme en compétition pour savoir qui en ferait le plus le plus vite. Le tonnerre grondait et les flammes de l'enfer couraient sur la terre. Des flots de pierres volaient de tout côté. Ils n'étaient que trois pour calmer l'émeute, mais cela suffisait amplement. Les uns après les autres, les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient mis sous les ordres de Bernard Stein tombaient, brûlés à mort, électrocuté jusqu'à en perdre la raison, transpercé par la tête d'Alex Armstrong. C'était la guerre! Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu qualifié la situation terrible qui déchirait tout Central.

Quand le colonel Mustang était sortit ce matin là, il avait déjà des yeux rendus hagards par tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis. Il avait rejoint son demi-frère en silence, pour découvrir que son aîné était tout aussi mortifié que lui. Lloyd Sins ne souriait pas en faisant claquer les fouets de tonnerre au bout de ses doigts. Le ciel trop chargé d'électricité menaçait d'entamer un orage électrique. Armstrong risquait de causé un tremblement de terre, mais les dommages collatéraux comptaient pour peu à présent. Roy ressentit un pincement à la hanche. L'odeur métallique du sang se mêlait à celle de la chair brûlée et fondue. C'était écoeurant. Alors, quand la main gantée du flame alchemist se posa sur une plaie plutôt superficielle, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Ce sang sur ses mains pouvait être le sien ou celui de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus loin de tous ses faits qui se produisait. Avec le major et Sins, ils devaient se faire un chemin jusqu'au QG pour vérifier que la généralissime était toujours vivante. En fait, Lloyd voulait plutôt vérifier qu'Eagle, qui défendait les lieutenants Bosh et Ross, allait toujours aussi bien que la dernière fois. Autrement, il faudrait la faire remplacer.

-Tous à terre, prévint Armstrong.

Les deux alchimistes d'État se jetèrent au sol, pour sentir passé au-dessus de leur tête la fumée qui accompagnait la poussière soulevée par les pierres que transmutait le major. Ils n'avaient même pas réfléchi avant d'agir, se contentant d'obéir comme deux robots. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Il faut qu'on traverse, leur rappela Lloyd en se relevant rapidement

Son cadet était déjà debout et aurait pris les devants s'il n'avait pas entendu un cri de désespoir. Roy s'arrêta, touché malgré lui. Normalement, il aurait du ignorer tout signe de faiblesse ou appel à l'aide de l'ennemi. Enfin, selon la généralissime. Mais selon lui et son expérience de soldat, on ne pouvait pas refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un qui en a réellement besoin. Surtout lorsqu'on peut la lui apporter. Là, à quelques pas de lui, une jeune femme serrait le corps inconscient d'un homme qui devait être son mari. Mustang vit l'anneau au doigt de la pauvre fille, mais surtout, son ventre énorme, visiblement gonflé par une grossesse bien avancée.

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là? Pourquoi trouver des civils sur le champ de bataille? Qu'est-ce qui différenciait un ennemi d'un civil? Ils avaient tous des parents, des familles, des enfants, des amis, des raisons quelconques de rester en vie. Quel droit rendait les soldats suffisamment grands pour décider de la vie et de la mort des gens? Comment savoir quelle vie valait plus qu'une autre? Est-ce que chacune n'aurait pas du avoir sa propre importance?

Depuis des semaines déjà, ses questions lointaines que Roy avait réussi à mettre au placard avec la guerre d'Ishbal revenaient, et maintenant, elles tournaient dans son esprit, sans cesse, quémandant une réponse. Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le soldat, le suppliant de lui prêter main forte.

-Je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Pas avant qu'il ait vu son enfant, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre rebondi.

Le colonel ne put pas résister devant ce spectacle désolant. Il rappela le major Armstrong et lui ordonna de porter l'homme jusqu'à la généralissime. Il était hors de question que celui-là meurt. Pas avec une femme et un enfant qui devait encore naître et avaient besoin de lui. Surtout parce que les blessures de ce type étaient principalement des brûlures. Travaillait-il pour Stein? Était-il en train de s'arranger pour sauver un ennemi? Roy n'en avait rien à faire. Il était à cran depuis maintenant six mois. Et Riza aurait facilement put être cette femme qui aurait supplié un autre soldat de l'épargner lui. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait vécu, Mustang nourrissait encore de telles espérances.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de se faire? On n'a pas le temps de sauver tout les blessés qui traînent sur ce champ de bataille… Se plaignit Sins en revenant sur ses pas.

Armstrong, lui, avait déjà soulevé le blessé dans ses bras forts et faisait signe à la femme d'avoir confiance et de le suivre de près. En voyant son état, Lloyd ne posa pas de question. Que Roy réagisse devant une telle chose était facilement appréhendable. Il avait perdu son père très jeune et n'avait jamais accepté ce qu'était devenue leur mère après cette mort.

-Messieurs, fit le major, couvrez-moi, voulez-vous bien?

-Pas de problème, répliquèrent les deux frères.

Ils se placèrent de chaque côté du major, pour bombarder d'éclairs et de flammes toute personne tentant une attaque dans leur direction. Leur mission humanitaire aidant, ils atteignirent le bureau de la généralissime beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce surtout parce que les gens les affrontant avaient compris qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sauver l'un des leurs. Elsa Sciez les attendait, seule dans son bureau décrépi par les secousses sismiques et les explosions. Un pan de mur entier s'échouait au sol et elle avait transmuté la moitié de son bureau en lit. Les moyens du bord laissaient à désirer, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder son air arrogant et de froncer les sourcils à la vue du blessé dans les bras d'Armstrong et de la femme enceinte qui le suivait. Elle lança un ordre et il n'y eut que Lloyd pour se mettre au garde à vous en réponse à sa demande.

-Colonel Mustang, vous déboulez un peu plus cavalièrement qu'à l'habitude dans mon bureau. Sommes-nous en état de crise ou…

-Sciez, cet homme est un civil qui a été impliqué malgré lui dans les affrontements entre nos hommes et Stein. Si vous voulez bien le soigner avant qu'il n'y laisse sa peau, nous pourrions parler de l'armée et de l'état de crise.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant?!

-Et après. Rends-toi utile pour une fois et sauves une vie si ce n'est pas trop te demander!

Roy s'énervait et ce n'était pas la première fois. Elsa supportait de moins en moins la mascarade à laquelle elle s'était si bien appliquée jusque-là. Elle ne pouvait plus exercer autant de pouvoir sur ses hommes, car avec la crise et la destruction qui régnait dans la ville, le système fonctionnait vraiment de travers. On ne comptait plus les déserteurs et elle préférait s'adapter à la colère de ceux qui restait pour ne pas les voir partir à leur tour. Bernard Stein avait respecté sa part du contrat, mais les choses commençaient à tourner mal. Quand elle pensait que son trône, son QG chéri qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à rejoindre et pour lequel elle avait tant magouillé tombait en morceau. Sa déception la rendait plus docile pour ses soldats. Et elle se promettait bien de se montrer impitoyable par la suite, pour se venger. Pour l'instant, elle essayait surtout de retrouver contenance. Au moins, Bradley était toujours de son côté.

Lloyd fut le premier à le voir, avec un étonnement dur à contenir. L'ancien généralissime était appuyé contre le dernier mur qui tenait debout de la salle, les bras croisés, son œil masqué par sa patch de pirate, l'air sombre et prêt à se servir de ses sabres. Sins comprit qu'ils devraient se montrer prudent. Si sa mère rappelait à elle King Bradley lui-même, si elle exerçait un pouvoir suffisant pour qu'il lui obéisse malgré l'humiliation à laquelle il avait été soumis, alors ils devaient faire attention.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Parce que cet homme sera bientôt père de famille, répliqua Armstrong, tandis que la femme enceinte qui était restée derrière lui tout ce temps apparaissait à la généralissime, toute tremblante et craintive.

Cette vision décida Elsa et quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme brûlé avait retrouvé son aspect normal et marchait au côté de son amante, l'aidant à fuir les lieux du QG dévasté.

-Bien, fit Elsa. Je l'ai soigné comme voulu. Alors, maintenant, au rapport. Quelles sont les pertes?

Roy, Alex et Lloyd s'exécutèrent et rapportèrent les pertes qu'ils avaient subi parmi leurs hommes. Lloyd ne pouvait plus mener de grandes interventions, il ne restait que lui et son lieutenant Eagle dans son groupe. Alex comptait retourner voir Ross et Brosch, pour assurer leur protection et leur apporter les derniers ordres d'Elsa, qu'ils feraient parvenir à leur tour aux soldats toujours branchés sur les terminaux. Roy, lui, était seul à avoir réussi à conserver tous ses hommes, bien que Fuery ait été blessé dans un accident.

-Messieurs, je n'ai que des félicitations à vous faire. Vous vous débrouillez bien dans les circonstances. Je ne saurais trop vous dire de faire attention. L'ennemi numéro un demeure Bernard Stein, si nous réussissons à tuer leur chef, les civils qui se sont joints à lui contre nous risquent de rendre les armes facilement. Cette guerre dure depuis assez longtemps. Vos ordres sont les mêmes qu'avant. La légitime défense est permanente. Restez en vie et envoyez en enfer tous les rebelles que vous pouvez. Protégez les civils, les réfugiés, défendez les frontières, et capturez les homoncules.

-Ce dernier point est presque impossible à mener à bien, remarqua Roy.

-Eh bien, soyez surhumain. Tenez, j'ai justement quelque chose pour vous à ce sujet.

Elle sortit de son bureau une petite boite de métal, d'où elle tira trois fiole contenant un liquide rouge sang. Lloyd eut un mouvement de recul. Il savait aussi bien que son cadet ce dont il s'agissait. Armstrong refusa d'en prendre une et se retira.

-Prenez ces pierres mes garçons. Roy, tu donneras la troisième au fullmetal. Je ne veux pas d'un massacre et s'en est déjà un. Il faut que quelqu'un arrête cette horreur. Je n'en aurais pas la force, je suis déjà affaiblie. Vous êtes plus jeunes. Avec vos capacités d'alchimiste à leur paroxysme, nous avons une chance de nous en sortir. Pour le reste, je me fierais à vous.

-Mais… Mais avec ces catalyseurs, nous risquons de détruire la ville toute entière, remarqua Sins.

-Les dommages collatéraux ne sont plus de notre ressort. Il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de les éviter. Contentez-vous d'arrêter Stein.

Elle remit les trois pierres à ses fils et ils se détournèrent vivement de leur mère, incapable de la considérer comme telle ou comme tout autre chose. Leur confusion ne les empêcha pas pourtant de se douter que bientôt, les cauchemars qui leur revenaient petit à petit empireraient. Car cette fois, ils ne feraient plus que des blessés. Ils avaient entre les mains le pouvoir de raser Central. Le pouvoir de dévaster tout leur monde.

-Roy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant qu'on est en rendu à l'extrémité des extrémités?

-Hein? Je crois que je ne reviendrais plus la voir. Cette femme n'est plus ma mère, répondit le benjamin.

-Elle pue le parfum et ça ne cache pas l'odeur de la pourriture. À croire qu'elle est tellement corrompue qu'elle entre en putréfaction un peu plus chaque jour.

Tout en parlant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sals, visiblement nerveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait une pierre philosophale entre ses mains, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un prototype. Il était terrifié à l'idée des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle donne une puissance pareille à un gamin?

-Edward n'a que seize ans, mais il est drôlement mature pour son âge. Seulement, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas faire face à la destruction qu'il risque de causer avec ces maudites pierres.

-Tu ne comptes pas garder les deux pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu crois que je serais assez fou pour ça? Jamais! Mais le fullmetal n'est peut-être pas prêt à…

-Personne ne serait prêt, Roy.

Les deux frères cessèrent de marcher pour échanger un regard. Ils avaient des yeux de meurtriers, des yeux froids, pleins de tristesse, de remords et de colère. De toute leur vie, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proches et aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Le même sang coulait dans leur veine, ils avaient grandi dans les mêmes bras, été porté sur les mêmes épaules, mais aujourd'hui, ils répandaient la mort de la même façon, avec les mêmes armes.

-Un jour, quand tout ça sera fini, il faudra qu'on revienne ici, fit Roy.

-Ouais, Mustang. On se retrouvera ici et nous rebâtirons Central, si nous survivons à tous ces drames.

-Non. Je veux qu'on revienne ici, toi avec Eagle et moi avec Hawkeye. Et si je dois abandonné mon poste de soldat, si je dois changer de travail et devenir charpentier, je le ferais, mais j'épouserais la femme que j'aime. Sans mentir, sans cacher mes crimes, juste ici, où j'ai tué des hommes, des femmes et des enfants sans distinction, sur ordre de ma propre mère. Et si tu peux le faire, si moi-même j'en trouve la force, cela voudra dire que nous aurons réussi à survivre et qu'il reste un part d'humanité en nous.

-C'est ça le pire Roy. Nous sommes capable de faire tout ça parce que nous sommes humains et égoïstes et parce que nous sommes capable de penser que notre vie vaut mieux que celle de nos adversaires et que les vies des êtres qui nous sont chers valent plus le coût d'être défendues que celles des hommes qui tombent sous nos pouvoirs alchimiques. Et je me fiche d'être perçu comme un monstre, si cela peut me permettre de vivre heureux avec Eagle un jour. Les remords me rongeront comme ils le font déjà, mais je survivrais.

-Est-ce que c'est de la force de penser ainsi, ou de l'entêtement?

Lloyd haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait comme du reste. Il ne voulait que survivre jusqu'à ce que son cauchemar soit fini et qu'il puisse faire abstraction de tous ces meurtres qu'il commettait.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné. Alors, tu ferais mieux de survivre petit frère.

Roy eut de la misère à s'émouvoir d'entendre son aîné l'appelé ainsi. Il lui fallait du sang pour ressentir, des coups, des marques sur son corps et ceux de ses ennemis. Il se sentait durcir, se sentait devenir insensible. Mais il ne voulait pas garder cette carapace. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un surgisse pour le tuer et lui permettre d'éprouver une émotion vraiment intense, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que le cauchemar ne s'arrête enfin. Mais ç'aurait été lâche. Et il fut ému malgré tout par les mots « petit frère ».

-Tiens bon toi aussi. On a déjà connu pire.

Ils échangèrent une accolade, maladroitement, comme deux hommes incapables d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient pitié l'un de l'autre, pitié d'eux-mêmes, ils se détestaient et s'aimaient pour avoir traverser les mêmes traumatismes. Finalement, ils se séparèrent au détour d'une rue, avec quelques petites tapes sur les épaules, assez fortes pour se faire un peu mal, mais douce dans une maladresse pataude en même temps.

Le monde tournerait encore quand ils mourraient. Mais maintenant, alors que leur univers s'écroulait comme un château de cartes, ils avaient le pouvoir de faire une différence. Une différence terrible, mais oh combien importante.

Un homme rond, bedonnant, arriva devant le colonel Mustang et voulut se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer tout entier. Roy bondit en arrière, claqua des doigts en serrant les pierres philosophales dans sa main gauche. Et l'enfer s'embrasa pour la première fois…

Edward s'était si vite retrouvé face à Envy qu'il avait perdu de vue les autres soldats. Havoc et Hawkeye n'avaient d'autres choix que d'arroser d'un feu nourri les hommes qui menaçaient de les tirer comme des lapins. Les deux lieutenants s'étaient cachés derrière des murs qui avaient vu de jours meilleurs, alors qu'Émilie traversait les lieux à toute vitesse, ayant pour mission de retrouver les civils et de les mettre en sécurité. Tandis que Riza couvrait les arrières du fullmetal, Jean surveillait sa protégée du regard et tuait les personnes menaçant d'attaquer la jeune femme.

Ainsi, la petite-fille de Bernard Stein passait au travers de la place, slalomant entre les guerriers qui tombaient comme des mouches grâce à l'efficacité de son ange gardien, pour finalement arriver dans le gymnase de l'école où s'était réfugiée une douzaine de familles. Les gens de Central commençaient à connaître de vue les différents protecteurs de la ville. Ainsi, la femme rousse aux mains de lumière était reconnue de tous et à son approche, on ne reculait que si on voulait se mettre en travers du chemin de l'armée. Son costume de soldate parlait de lui-même, mais elle soignait tout le monde sans restriction, les ennemis comme les alliés.

-S'il n'y a pas de blessés graves ici, je vais tout de suite faire un rempart de protection. Quelqu'un doit-il être traité d'urgence? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le gymnase.

On n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Quelqu'un perça un trou dans le mur derrière elle et lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors. C'était Jealousy, qui avait pris une forme entre l'homme et la bête. Émilie se protégea le visage en relevant un bras et un bouclier alchimique bloqua l'assaut de l'homoncule. C'est une fillette aux cheveux argentés qui tomba par terre, en poussant un cri.

-Vous n'avez besoin de rien? Redemanda la rousse en laissant un flot de lumière sortir de ses mains pour envelopper son adversaire dans une sorte de cocon lactescent.

-Non, juste de protection. Si vous pouviez nous isoler de ses monstres…commença un homme qui semblait diriger le petit groupe de réfugiés.

-Pas de problème. Surtout, faites attention de ne pas bouger pour la prochaine minute.

Au sol, J se débattait contre le fil lumineux qui la retenait prisonnière, la substance dont il était faite était humide et peu ragoûtante, ce qui rajoutait à la colère de l'homoncule.

Dehors, Envy et Edward s'affrontait dans une valse meurtrière, à laquelle personne d'autre qu'eux deux n'aurait pu survivre. En vérité, les deux adolescents ne faisaient que se battre depuis au moins 4 mois, alors, ils commençaient à être habitué. C'était pourquoi leurs combats devenaient de plus en plus longs et ardus. L'homoncule aux cheveux verts bondissait à droite, à gauche, il était partout à la fois et Ed ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se défendre pendant les dix premières minutes de l'affrontement. Il transformait son automail en arme et réussissait toujours à percer les défenses de son rival en lui coupant un membre ou en creusant une vilaine plaie dans son corps maigre.

Malheureusement, Envy guérissait de nouveau à une vitesse phénoménale. Alors, Edward, bien qu'il travailla dur pour blesser son ennemi ne pouvait jamais profiter de ce genre d'occasion plus de quelques secondes. Et la jalousie était à la fois rapide et tenace.

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça, se plaignit l'homoncule.

-Toi, attends voir un peu! Grogna l'alchimiste.

Les coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens et ce n'est que le cri horrifié d'un homme qui tombait du toit de l'école, suivi d'une Lust meurtrière et un peu confuse aussi, qui put les faire s'interrompre un instant.

-Envy, ils sont en sécurité, cria la voluptueuse femme en plantant ses ongles allongés dans un mur pour se poser en douceur sur le sol, tandis que l'homme qu'elle avait terrassé s'écrasait dans un craquement sinistre.

-Qui ça?

-Les réfugiés!

Edward, maintenant qu'il avait compris que leur mission était partiellement réussie, puisque les gens vivants dans l'école était en sécurité grâce à Émilie, décida de redémarrer les hostilités avec Envy. Ce dernier, pour se moquer du fullmetal tout autant que pour frimer, poursuivit sa conversation avec Lust tout en l'affrontant.

-Tant pis pour eux. Où est J?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?

Envy repoussa l'automail aiguisé d'Ed en forçant un peu, avant de planter des jambes de titan dans le sol, prenant la forme d'un colosse chauve avec une malheureuse mèche blonde.

-Non. Vas plutôt trouver Gluttony. Tout est en contrôle ici, fit-il sous la forme d'Armstrong.

-Parfait.

Lust bondit alors que Riza tournait le canon de son magnum vers elle pour la tirer. La brune reçut une balle qui ressortit presque aussi vite de sa poitrine qu'elle y était entrée. Elle lança un sourire mauvais à Hawkeye avant de disparaître sur les toits des bâtisses qui tenaient toujours debout.

Edward se fendit et Envy lui fit un croc en jambe pour le faire basculer par terre. Le fullmetal n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une armure l'écrasait au sol. C'était toujours l'homoncule aux cheveux verts, mais il avait pris la forme d'Alphonse!

-Saleté!

-Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce dont il avait l'air de son vivant, celui-là, il est mal commode, je vais prendre un autre corps, si ça ne te dérange…

Il se moquait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri l'interpelle et qu'il se fige sous sa forme habituelle, plus androgyne que musclée.

-ENVY!

-HAVOC!

Jealousy avait réussi à se libérer de la prison où l'avait piégé Émilie Stein et avait tenté de se jeter sur elle pour être reçu par un coup de pied de la part de Jean, qui avait suivi la jeune fille dans l'école pour la couvrir et s'était arrêté avec elle dans le gymnase. Tant qu'Émilie avait la situation sous contrôle, il était demeuré en retrait, mais voyant que J allait l'attaquer traîtreusement, il s'était mis dans son chemin pour protéger sa douce. La copie d'Envy avait répliqué d'un bon coup de pied, avant de faire de ses bras deux lames dont elle voulait se servir pour couper la tête de cet homme à l'odeur de tabac pour ensuite abattre la petite-fille de Stein. Elle ignorait bien sûr que ce dernier, qui était son patron, ne voulait absolument pas voir sa descendante partir en poussière…

Jean y avait perdu quelques mèches blondes, mais il avait réussi à coller une balle dans l'œil de l'adolescente qu'il affrontait et cette dernière subissait maintenant les foudres d'Émilie, qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'attaque à SON garde du corps. Normalement, Jealousy aurait pu faire face, mais son œil blessé était incapable de se refaire et la balle avait touchée son cerveau, affectant ses capacités régénératrices. Elle avait réussi à appeler Envy dans sa douleur, alors que même la jeune Stein n'osait plus lancer une attaque sur la pauvre chose qui se tordait sur le sol, en se tenant le visage, un sang noir et rouge coulant sur ses mains blanches.

-Si tout le monde est en sécurité, je crois qu'il serait tant qu'on décampe, proposa Havoc, ayant déjà posé une main sur le bras d'Émilie pour l'entraîner aussi loin que possible.

-HAVOC! Il y a encore une brèche dans le bouclier que j'ai fait autour de ces gens. Il faut que je finisse mon travail et que je leur explique comment sortir de là par eux-mêmes et comment rentrer ensuite.

Oui, voilà pourquoi elle avait crié après Jean, ce n'était pas par inquiétude ou quoi que ce soit. Et à ce moment où elle se retournait vers son travail d'alchimiste, Envy franchissait le trou déjà creusé par J pour rejoindre cette dernière. Edward tempêtait derrière, n'ayant même pas la chance d'essayer de rattraper l'homoncule, devant se charger des hommes de Stein qui arrivaient de partout. Il avait obligé Hawkeye à se tenir près de lui, pour qu'elle soit un peu plus en sécurité et il transmutait le sol, faisant émerger des piliers de pierres un peu partout autour, pour repousser ces hommes. Il hésitait à les blesser, car ces gens n'étaient pas tous méchants, certains cherchaient seulement à se venger de l'armée qui avait causé tant de dommages collatéraux qu'elle avait détruit des familles de Central.

-Elrick, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'hésiter. Ces hommes sont armés et si ce n'est pas nous qu'ils tuent, ce sera quelqu'un d'autres. Ils sont tous en train de devenir fou, fit observer Riza.

Il faillit faire un commentaire mais comprit bien, rien qu'à la regarder, qu'elle n'était pas fière de parler ainsi.

L'air étai sec, difficile à respirer, plein de poussière et Edward se sentait sal et cruel tandis qu'il faisait claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et déclenchait de tremblements de terre. Bientôt, il y avait tant de statue et de mains surgissant du sol que la croûte terrestre sembla vouloir s'effriter sous ses doigts. Et des hommes continuaient à venir…

-Lieutenant, je ne pourrais pas nous protéger comme ça plus longtemps.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, voyant au loin, montant dans le ciel, un large nuage de fumée. L'odeur de la chair brûlée fut amenée jusqu'à eux par le vent. Et un cri inhumain retentit tandis que le souffle d'une explosion jetait le jeune homme et la soldate à terre.

Ce cri à glacer le sang qui avait fait réagir Envy au quart de tour n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. On entendait des gens crier tous les jours maintenant, à toutes les heures. C'était insupportable et les gens se barricadaient, la tête entre les mains, en essayant de ne pas devenir fou. Mais Envy lui, n'était pas un être humain comme les autres. Il endurait, même s'il venait à bout de nerfs, il se défoulait sur J quand il n'en pouvait plus. Cela le gênait. Surtout quand Lust les surprenait tous les deux, à se battre comme des fauves en cage, à se blesser exprès, la jeune fille suppliant son originale de lui faire du mal et lui ne se faisant pas prier. Cette vie était stressante. Mais le cri de Jealousy avait fait peur à Envy. Car malgré toute la répugnance qu'elle lui inspirait, elle était une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

Et quand il la retrouva, se tordant de douleur par terre, un œil crevé et incapable de parler, il ressentit sa souffrance à un tel point qu'il crut en perdre la raison. Jean dut vider son chargeur sur la bête qu'était devenu Envy pour le garder à distance le temps qu'Émilie finissent sa protection autour des réfugiés. Puis, elle tira le soldat contre elle, derrière un mur transparent sur lequel l'homoncule frappa jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau, sans pouvoir les atteindre.

-Comment peux-tu faire des trucs aussi résistants?

-En y mettant toute ma force, répondit-elle.

Comme pour corroborer à ses dires, elle eut un vertige et Havoc la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. De son côté, Envy avait fini de s'énerver contre le bouclier infranchissable. Il se tourna vers J, qui tremblait maintenant, en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, c'était qu'elle possédait un grave point faible au niveau des yeux. Et elle versait des larmes de sang, tandis que son homologue l'attrapait, mélangé entre la fureur et l'inquiétude. Il transforma deux de ses doigts pour en faire des pinces, arracha la balle qui torturait l'adolescente et sortit d'une poche invisible une pierre rouge qu'il obligea la jeune fille à avaler.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, et qu'il la soutenait toujours d'un bras, il reporta son regard mauve sur le soldat qui se tenait devant les réfugiés, dans l'abri qu'Émilie avait réussi à construire au prix de sa conscience, car elle gisait dans les bras de Jean, inerte.

-Ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter là. Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer qu'après ça, nous ne frapperons pas de nouveau. Je vous saignerais et ce n'est que parti remise!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Envy se volatilisa, portant J comme un sac de patate, pestant contre elle et son imbécillité, lançant une insulte au fullmetal en disparaissant au milieu des ruines qui jonchaient les rues de Central.

Un peu plus tôt, Lust avait découvert ce qui restait de Gluttony, que Roy avait fait rôtir à l'infini d'un seul claquement de doigt. Le cadavre fumant du gourmand n'avait pas réussit à se reconstruire une énième fois à cause de la chaleur suffocante qui l'avait enveloppé. Il gisait donc au milieu de la rue, puant amas de chair brûlée, sanguinolente plaie automatiquement cicatrisée, terrible spectacle d'un imbécile ami qui avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre de la jeune femme, tel un gros chien qui lui tenait compagnie. Et ce fut Lust qui poussa un cri terrible qui retentit dans toute la ville, à la vision de cette mort injuste, première perte parmi les homoncules.

-Il avait tellement faim quand il est parti ce matin… déplora-t-elle en essayant de se ressaisir.

Son cri représentait plus sa colère que sa peine… Une ombre la rejoignit, ses pas faisant un bruit sec sur la chaussée rendue neuve par la chaleur qui avait fait fondre le ciment avant de le laisser reprendre sa forme originaire, contrairement à Gluttonny qui s'était retrouvé enchâssé dans la rue.

-Ouans, il a eut son dernier repas. Une idée de qui a fait ça , demanda Greed avec un sourire en coin.

Depuis qu'il avait repris des pierres, il se sentait plus détaché de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et, le fait de travailler de nouveau avec Lust ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

-Oh, je sais parfaitement qui a réussit cela, répliqua la jeune femme. C'est le bouillonnant flame alchemist, bien sûr. J'aimerais bien savoir où il se terre.

-J'ai cru comprendre que les soldats se sont retirés dans leurs appartements de civils. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de les attaquer quand ils sont chez eux. Ce sont les ordres.

-Greed, t'ais-je déjà vu obéir aux ordres?

Ils échangèrent un regard vicieux et amusé. Lui, suivre les ordres? Jamais!

-Mais il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée. Vois-tu, ma jolie, il y a une chose que je VEUX faire. Et je me réserve pour cela depuis un moment déjà. Je devais juste laisser un peu de temps à mes collègues pour arriver.

Lust ne porta pas attention à ce qu'il racontait. Greed avait une nouvelle manie depuis qu'ils travaillaient de nouveaux ensemble. Il se vantait pour les actes héroïques qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et l'héroïsme de ses actions qu'il projetait faire n'était pas à remettre en question, mais cela devenait franchement emmerdant de l'entendre se vanter de ci et de cela.

-Parlant de tes collègues, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que fabriquent Zolf et Roxy?

-Je crois qu'ils sont allés faire quelques explosions près de l'école où vous faisiez votre attaque avec les deux jaloux. Kimblee s'ennuyait ces jours-ci. Je pense que de vivre sous terre ne lui fait vraiment pas. Surtout avec l'obligation de laisser la ville souterraine intacte.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça ici, Greed.

-Je ne suis pas reconnu pour être prudent. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

En parlant, il croisa ses bras trop longs derrière sa nuque, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, l'air complètement détendu. Mais au fond, il s'inquiétait. Où était sa petite fille? Que devenait-elle, cette pauvre chérie, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une indestructible armure, mais une simple enfant? Son ami Al la protégeait-il suffisamment? Et la pauvre Martel?

Les réponses à ses questions, Greed était bien incapable de les obtenir, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Mais les lecteurs et les lectrices eux, ont bien le droit de savoir. Al et Axia vivaient dans les ruines de la boutique de mécanique de Winry. Ils y habitaient avec Martel, qui pouvait se promener au grand jour dans Central, car avec tous les problèmes que connaissait l'armée, les soldats se fichaient bien de savoir si une chimère en liberté se promenait à Amestris. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Dorchatte, mais maintenant, elle se raccrochait à l'espoir de l'avoir rencontré sous la forme d'un bâtard qu'elle avait recueilli dans la boutique.

Il s'agissait d'un chien tout aussi sal et fatigué que la chimère, mais qui faisait entendre sa voix à grand renfort de jappements et exprimait à Martel son affection à grands coups de langue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle l'avait appelé Dorchatte et nourrissait l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse bien de son ami, pour qui elle venait de réaliser ses sentiments. C'était un peu tard, mais Axia et Al étaient si gentils avec la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait que difficilement se laisser aller à sa peine.

Après avoir voyagé un peu pour apprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient sur l'alchimie, les deux amis avaient établis qu'ils avaient amplement de connaissance pour rendre son corps à Alphonse. En fait, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était un homoncule qui se tiendrait tranquille assez longtemps et autre chose à sacrifier. Al craignait qu'Axia n'essaie de se sacrifier elle-même et aucun d'eux ne voulait se servir de Martel, même si elle aurait bien accepté si cela avait pu lui rendre son cher Dorchatte. En s'installant à Central, ils s'étaient dit que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour rendre à l'adolescent sa véritable apparence et son vrai corps.

-Mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions avancer si nous n'intervenons pas nous-mêmes dans cette guerre, plaida Axia.

-Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

-Mais il y a des innocents qui n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Pour eux, nous devons nous battre.

-Là-dessus, on est bien d'accord. Sauf que tu dois faire attention. Tu n'es plus invincible. Je veux que tu te fies à moi et…

Axia l'interrompit brutalement, décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, même s'il était une armure qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

-Je peux me défendre toute seule! Je ne m'arrangerais pas pour te ralentir.

-Non, je sais, mais tu pourrais te cacher à l'intérieur de mon armure et…

Elle secoua la tête, ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait l'aider en restant cachée dans l'armure qu'il était devenu. De toute façon, cette idée la gênait, car elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Dorchatte avait investi son armure. C'était une impression de profanation et de vol d'intimité tout à la fois. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lui imposer.

-Si nous n'avons pas le choix, je le ferais, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et tu sais, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma forme d'antan, je crois que je pourrais bien t'impressionner. Mon père m'avait apprise à me battre quand j'étais petite.

-Vraiment? Alors, tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble un peu, pour s'assurer que tu as la forme?

Cette marque de confiance enthousiasma Axia et elle se mit à sourire et dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur place. Elle avait encore de la difficulté pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était si nouveau, si rafraîchissant et déstabilisant à la fois.

-Pourquoi pas? Après, si je fais mes preuves, on pourra aller affronter les dangers qu'ils ont laissés s'installer en ville?

-Oui, sans problème.

Cette discussion avait eue lieu un mois avant la journée fatidique de la mort de Gluttony. À présent, Al et Axia formaient un duo de combattants terribles, Martel chipait ici et là leur nourriture alors que les adolescents tentaient de ramener la justice dans les rues saccagées de Central. C'était peut-être contradictoire, mais les Amestriens n'avaient plus tellement le choix. Ce jour-là, alors que Greed se demandait ce que faisait sa fille, cette dernière était en train de reconstruire les maisons réduites en ruines par les combats entre les soldats et les homoncules. Al faisait une alchimie grossière, qui relevait la charpente des habitations, rapidement, mais sur une base solide et durable, et Axia joignait ses pouvoirs aux siens pour fignoler le travail et redonner leur véritable aspect aux habitats que les familles récupéraient avec plaisir.

Malheureusement, cette opération devait souvent être répétée, sauf que toute la section nord-ouest de la ville avait été mise sous la protection des deux enfants qui avaient érigés d'immenses murs séparant cette zone du reste de Central. Kimblee et Roxy, bien qu'ils s'y soient employés pendant un certain temps, avaient été incapables de venir à bout de ces remparts. Cette section de la ville resterait donc intacte, quoi que l'armée et les homoncules fassent. Enfin, tant que cela se trouve dans les limites de l'imagination des deux alchimistes qui avaient délimités une zone tempérée.

-C'est injuste que certaines personnes soient protégées et pas d'autres, remarqua Axia, qui était assise sur les épaules d'Al et lui tenait les mains pour ne pas tomber.

-C'est certain. Mais on ne pouvait pas réunir suffisamment de matériel pour faire une plus grande barrière. Et il y a beaucoup plus de gens dans notre section protégée que dans le reste de la ville.

-Mais la population de Central est trop grande pour la réunir dans un quart de la cité. Et bientôt, ils ne pourront plus se suffire à eux-mêmes. Ils ont besoins de leurs échanges avec les autres pays pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. Les gens ont de la difficulté à travailler, il faut qu'on les encourage à faire du marchandage sur le marché noir avec les autres villes. Comment les gens vont-ils se remettre de tout ça?

-Ce que j'en pense Axia, c'est que nous avons fait tout notre possible pour les aider à vivre en attendant que la guerre se termine. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que la guerre prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute.

-Il y a bien l'option de trouver Bernard Stein et de le tuer, et je pourrais certainement le faire, ce ne serait pas mon premier meurtre, mais…

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir te salir les mains pour tuer quelqu'un, même une personne comme lui.

-Tu exagères, entre toi et moi, ce serait préférable que ce soit moi qui continue de tuer des gens et pas toi, parce qu'après tout, tu n'as encore jamais…

-Quand nous avons utilisé Wrath pour te rendre ton corps, même si nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que nous faisons, je l'ai tué d'une certaine façon. Moi aussi, je suis un meurtrier. Et Edward se bat depuis six mois déjà dans cette guerre injuste. Alors, il n'est pas question que tu prennes tout le blâme. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tuer Bernard Stein soit la solution. Il n'est qu'une partie du problème. Il a mis les homoncules sous sa botte, mais même sans lui, ils se battront contre nous. Je crois que s'il y a quelqu'un qu'il faudrait tuer, et je n'aime vraiment pas parler ainsi, ce serait Elsa Sciez. Elle est certainement tout aussi dangereuse que Bernard Stein et peut-être même plus. Elle ne contrôle peut-être pas les homoncules, mais elle a l'armée sous ses ordres.

-Tu as raison, même si ce n'est que quelques hommes qui lui sont encore fidèles et que la plupart des soldats de Central ont déserté, elle a toujours au moins cinq alchimiste pour lui obéir. Roy Mustang, le flame alchemist, Lloyd Sins, Sarah Kinhendon, Clamp, le transformer et Miko, le streetbacker.

-Oui, on peut dire que ses dernières semaines de recherche n'ont pas été entièrement veine. Comment va Martel?

-Elle passe son temps à organiser les convois de nourriture qui viennent de Dublith, de Resembool et l'équipement de Rush Valley. Avec l'aide de Dorchatte.

Axia n'ajouta pas un mot, car il s'agissait là d'une peine que partageait le jeune couple et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à surmonter. La vie qu'ils avaient prise à la chimère les rendait particulièrement amère et ils ne brisèrent leur silence que pour établir un plan qui tienne la route.

-Si on doit intervenir, ce sera en sachant le plus de chose possible.

-Il nous faudrait presque un espion parmi les hommes de Stein.

-Et pourquoi pas mon père? Pourquoi pas Greed? Si on le retrouve, je suis presque sûre qu'il sera prêt à nous aider.

-Et s'il ne l'est pas?

-Alors, nous l'obligerons. Il me doit bien ça!

Le visage de la jeune fille était doux, ses yeux déterminés et ses cheveux longs qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval luisaient au soleil. Ici, l'air était moins sec et moins poussiéreux. Ici, le monde semblait plus prometteur et les nuits regorgeaient des espoirs de centaines de personnes qui se serraient les unes contre les autres pour se donner plus de force et de courage. Et Al se sentait égal à cette adolescente, même s'il était toujours dans un corps de métal et de boulons, même si elle avait une peau douce et pouvait afficher de tendres sourires ou pleurer. Il se sentait vivant avec elle et elle ne le regardait pas avec de la culpabilité dans les yeux. Son regard pétillait d'espoir et non pas d'obligation.

Cela n'empêchait pas que son frère lui manquait. Il savait qu'Edward allait bien, il savait que Winry était avec lui et le réconfortait quand les choses allaient trop mal. Il ne lui enviait pas cette chance, ayant aussi quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et qui avait besoin de lui. Al se sentait vivant avec Axia et ne voulait jamais la quitter. Et s'il devait à jamais n'être une armure qui jette son ombre sur la sienne, il le serait, car il préférait cela à être séparé d'elle. Mais il savait aussi que s'il pouvait, rien qu'une fois, la tenir dans ses bras, contre son cœur de chair et sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'il ne donnerait pas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de le dire.

-Axia?

-Oui?

-Tu veux savoir…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir?

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Et toi donc. Tu as rouvert mes horizons et rendu tout ce que je croyais perdu à jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier suffisamment.

-Bien sûr que tu peux me rendre la pareille. Il te suffit de survivre aussi longtemps que possible. De rester avec moi et de me laisser t'aider. C'est le plus cadeau que tu peux me faire.

Axia demeura un moment silencieuse devant cette large et imposante armure qui parlait avec une voix d'enfant et un cœur d'homme grand comme le monde. Où pourrait-elle jamais trouver une personne semblable, aussi gentille et prévenante, aussi forte et douce, qui sache lui parler ainsi, avec tant de tendresse? Elle ne voulait jamais avoir à se le demander. Elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer qu'il lui serait possible d'avoir à chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour la soutenir comme Alphonse le faisait. Il lui serait à jamais irremplaçable.

Elle se fichait de ce à quoi son véritable corps ressemblait. Elle l'aimait déjà ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait rien à offrir que la froideur de son métal et que la résistance de son acier. Il était un bouclier vivant. Mais il était prêt à vous donner son âme pour vous aider si vous en aviez besoin. Et quand elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait voir les dessins de son âme et les secrets de son cœur. Et elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. L'homme parfait était une armure de fer de deux mètres de haut! Qui l'eut cru?

-Al, tu sais ce que je pense?

-Non.

-Si je le pouvais je t'embrasserais. Et je le ferais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

-Ne… ne dis pas ça, fit-il, intimidé.

-Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Je t'aime Al.

-Moi aussi, Ax...

-Warf, warf!

L'interruption brutale d'un vilain cabot brisa net l'élan romantique des deux jeunes, les laissant figés et un peu déçu.

-Dorchatte, tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça chez les gens, réprimanda Martel en suivant le chien fautif. Elle se tourna vers l'armure et la jeune fille, pour s'excuser : Je suis vraiment désoler, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé.

-Non, non, fit Axia, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je me disais qu'il faudrait justement que j'aille te chercher.

Al grinça en se tortillant dans son coin, gêné de voir combien elle retombait sur ses pieds plus vite que lui. Elle repensait de nouveau à la guerre qui les entourait et qu'il avait réussi à oublier un instant, à cause de la force de l'émotion qui l'avait traversé. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait tellement fait plaisir qu'il s'était senti encore plus humain et qu'il ressentait presque, en souvenir aussi réel que n'importe quel réalité, ce qu'il aurait ressentit avec un corps humain.

-Ah bon, pourquoi? Fit Martel.

-Parce que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour faire passer Al inaperçu dans les rues de Central. Il faut que nous allions dans la zone de la ville des conflits. Nous allons retrouver Greed.

Elle avait déclaré tout cela avec tant de détermination qu'il était indubitable qu'elle y arriverait. Alphonse était surpris de voir combien cette fille pouvait parfois ressembler à Edward. Quand elle prenait une décision et qu'elle ne l'avait pas dans les pieds, mais bien dans la tête, ce qui était toujours le cas de toute façon, il était impensable qu'elle l'abandonne. Peu importe ce que puisse en dire les autres, tout semblait lui réussir. Et avec elle à ses côtés, avec cette perle rare à protéger, l'armure avait l'impression que tout lui réussirait à lui aussi. Rien ne pouvait le faire faillir, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. C'était comme d'oublier le sens du mot échec. C'était revigorant. Martel discutait déjà du plan qu'elle créait au fur et à mesure et demanda l'avis du jeune garçon. Il le lui donna sans rechigner, car il se sentait l'âme d'un gagnant.

La guerre était terrible. Il avait vue des choses horribles durant les dernières semaines, mais il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Et pour une fois, ce défaut ne lui manquait pas. Cela lui avait permit d'être fort pour Axia. Et il voulait encore l'être. Que ce soit en armure ou dans son véritable corps d'os et de chair. Pour le salut de la jeune fille, la guerre se terminerait. S'il devait périr en l'arrêtant, il était prêt à se sacrifier. Elle aussi, certainement. Mais quoi qu'ils doivent affronter, il serait ensemble. Et Al éprouva alors de la peine pour son frère. Il n'avait pas une amie alchimiste comme lui pour le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Une fraction de seconde de peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il songe que Winry valait bien des alchimistes, après tout, elle aurait certainement pu terrassé un homoncule à coup de clé à mollet!

Edward n'avait pas les mêmes certitudes que son frère. Il vit Envy s'enfuir avec un certain soulagement, car il craignait que le sol ne s'effondre sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas tant pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait que pour le lieutenant Hawkeye. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le colonel Mustang ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Et Ed n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir faire face aux foudres de son supérieur. Qui était plus son protecteur maintenant que son patron.

-Riza, j'ai surestimé la composition du sol. Ça ne tiendra pas. C'est comme s'il y avait un creux en dessous de nous.

-Alors, il faut que nous nous fassions un chemin à travers ces hommes à la vieille mode. Tiens Edward, déclara-t-elle simplement en lançant une arme à l'adolescent et rechargeant la sienne.

Le fullmetal attrapa le fusil un peu maladroitement, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve à en tenir un dans ses mains. Le métal froid claquait contre ses doigts d'acier. Et il entendait déjà la déflagration de l'enfer que produirait le claquement de la balle contre l'air, avant qu'elle n'aille faucher une vie peut-être innocente.

-Je ne descendrais des gens qu'en dernier recours. Pour l'instant, essayons de rejoindre Havoc et Émilie.

-Bien dit. Mais il faut faire vite Edward.

C'était si étrange pour lui, d'être là, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, avec les cris des combattants autour. Ils n'étaient que quatre hommes pour intervenir. Contre une armée de cinquante. Et à lui seul, Ed en avait arrêté 30. Riza en avait fauché 15. Le problème, c'était que d'autres hommes surgissaient, elle ne savait d'où. Et le plus terrifiant, c'était qu'ils se ressemblaient tous. Il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux, ils avaient tous le même regard vide, les mêmes cheveux longs et noirs. Ils marchaient tête nue, leurs épaules nues également. S'il devait les comparer à quelqu'un et qu'il avait connu Greed, le jeune alchimiste d'État aurait dit qu'ils ressemblaient à Greed. Mais en fait, ils se rapprochaient plus des morts que des vivants.

Bernard Stein avait retrouvé l'armée de transmutation humaine qu'il s'était construit des années auparavant, au cœur des laboratoires de l'armée, pour l'organisation des homoncules.

-Si ce sont des clones, est-ce que cela pose un aussi grand problème que des civils, se demanda Riza à voix haute.

-Ce sont des êtres vivants. Ils respirent et ils marchent comme toi et moi. C'est un aussi grand problème. Une vie, peu importe combien elle est pathétique restera toujours une vie.

-Oui, mais nous sommes des soldats. La vie d'un ennemi ne vaut rien. Même si cela nous amène à nous détruire nous-mêmes.

-C'est un peu trop philosophique non?

-Et alors? Nous devons retrouver Jean.

Edward était plus troublé par le fait que les soldats qui le traitaient jusque-là comme un gamin lui parlait maintenant comme à un adulte, à un égal. Les luttes et les expériences de la vie l'avaient fait vieillir, mais la guerre aussi. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient bien en bas des épaules maintenant. Il leva son fusil, visa pendant quelques secondes, lâcha le cran de sûreté et tira sur la gâchette. Le coup sembla partir tout seul et alla frapper sa cible, ouvrant une brèche dans les rangs ennemis que Riza avait déjà commencé à ouvrir.

-Il faut que nous les semions dans les toits. C'est notre seule chance.

-Nous risquons gros si la charpente ne tient pas, remarqua Hawkeye.

Ed haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait rien y changer. Et il remarqua du coin de l'œil les éclairs démentiels qui déchirèrent les rangs adverses, faisant tomber les hommes artificiels comme des quilles victimes d'un abat. Là-bas, sur un toit, Lloyd Sins leur faisait signe. Riza retint un sourire. Edward eut un rictus, mais ce n'en était pas un de colère.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons des renforts, observa-t-il, simplement.

Après cela, il eut la gorge trop sèche pour parler. L'explosion déchira l'univers autour d'eux et il perdit le premier lieutenant de Mustang de vue. Il perdit pied et crut tomber, mais se rattrapa vivement en transmutant quelque chose. Puis la poussière l'aveugla complètement et il dut s'immobiliser contre un mur de brique, incapable de savoir où il se trouvait. Il entendait le tonnerre gronder au loin, tandis que Lloyd faisait crépiter sa colère le long de l'armée ennemie. Des coups de fusils retentissaient, des bruits de lutte. Edward serra les poings. Pas question de se laisser isoler loin de la bagarre. Il devait aider les autres. C'était sa guerre à lui aussi!

Il fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les envoya dans l'air devant lui, instinctivement. La saleté et le sable se transmutèrent autour de lui en étincelles dorées qu'il repoussa du revers de son automail pour se repérer vivement. Kimblee était là, avec cette fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement, ils venaient de faire sauter la bâtisse sur laquelle courraient Ed et Hawkeye. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu autant de chance que l'adolescent et demeurait invisible, au milieu des décombres. Des hommes artificiels arrivaient sur les lieux, ils tendaient leurs bras maigres devant eux, leurs mains lançant des rayons de puissance qui détruisaient la pierre. Quelle idée avait bien pu avoir Bernard Stein pour créer de telles atrocités?

Sans se préoccuper de l'écarlate dans son dos, l'alchimiste sauta au devant des monstres, tout en joignant vivement ses paumes pour les apposer au sol et en faire émerger des colosses de pierre. C'en fut trop pour la rue où ils se battaient tous depuis le début de cette attaque insensée. Le sol s'effondra sur lui-même et les deux fous d'explosions disparurent dans les ruines qui glissaient sous terre. Edward vit les êtres artificiels suivrent le mouvement et être déchirés par le fracas des bâtiments détruits qui s'écroulaient sur leur base. Une poutre en transperçait un, une toiture en coupait un autre en deux. Des cris, partout, que des cris, des hurlements.

Ed n'avait pas réfléchi en agissant ainsi et se sentit coupable dans ce décor apocalyptique. Jamais il n'aurait cru causer autant de désastre à lui seul. Et pourtant, il s'était déjà dit qu'il ne devait plus faire de transmutation sur le sol. Mais sous cette rue de ciment, il y aurait du avoir eu quelque chose, un fond, enfin, pas un trou qui rende toute la charpente aussi fragile!

Sur le coup bien sûr, toutes ces pensées ne lui vinrent même pas. Il se contenta d'essayer de survivre. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Il bondit avant que le sol s'effrite sous ses propres pieds et se raccrocha à la seule chose qui pouvait tenir un instant. Le bord du gouffre qui se creusait au milieu de la rue. Le ciment menaçait de tomber, mais Edward ne s'arrêta pas à son saut intrépide et d'un rapide balancement de hanche, il se lança par-dessus le gouffre, pour rejoindre la terre ferme, là où elle tenait encore solidement. Les monstres de Stein qui n'étaient pas tombés dans le trou gisaient au sol, tétanisés par les éclairs de Lloyd Sins. Ils étaient secoués de tremblements. Et dans le ciel, au loin, il sembla à l'adolescent qu'il entendait des oiseaux chanter.

-Hawkeye! Cria-t-il, n'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter à ce détail qui le faisait pourtant tiquer.

Comment des oiseaux pouvaient chanter impunément devant toute cette violence et cette destruction?! Il restait donc de la lumière dans ce monde, mais pourquoi la percevoir alors qu'il avait encore besoin de toute sa tête, alors qu'il devait réparer ses fautes autant que possible?

-Elle n'est plus avec toi , fit Sins.

-Non! Elle était dans les ruines de la bâtisse. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée avec les autres, répondit le jeune homme sans même s'étonner de voir le colonel déjà à ses côtés.

Ils étaient tous si efficaces, si professionnels malgré les conditions invivables qu'ils connaissaient. Comment y arrivaient-ils? Ed se sentait prêt d'imploser.

-Si elle doit mourir à cause de moi…

-Roy ne te le pardonnera jamais, répondit simplement Lloyd. Havoc était avec vous? Le jeune acquiesça et l'adulte blond poursuivit : Je vais le retrouver pendant que tu la cherches, d'accord?

-Oui, fais vite. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Edward ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré toute la confusion qu'il éprouvait dans ces situations impossibles, il se sentait incroyablement calme. Il arrivait à tout affronter tant qu'il était certain d'avoir la situation sous contrôle. Et pour l'instant, rien n'était encore perdu. Ce serait en paniquant qu'il perdrait la partie. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était au bord de la panique, mais il résistait. Et il résisterait tant qu'il faudrait.

-J'arrive Riza, tenez bon.

Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais il savait qu'il la rejoindrait. Aussi bien qu'il savait que le colonel Mustang protégerait Winry si quelque chose devait lui arriver. C'était une promesse qui s'était fait entre eux sans qu'ils aient à échanger une parole. À l'inverse, la même promesse tenait également entre les deux jeunes femmes. C'était à la fois rassurant et traumatisant. Mais cela poussait Edward à ne pas abandonner. Et il n'abandonnerait jamais. Même pas si la guerre devait encore durer des années…

À suivre..,

Sachez le, je suis tellement fan d'Envy (oui, je sais je change radicalement de sujet, mais ça va avec mon pseudo, cette manie) je suis donc tellement fan de Envy que je l'ai dessiné l'autre jour et que j'ai pu observer que mon dessin avantageait vraiment cet homoncule. En bref, il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus large d'épaule et avait l'air encore plus gagnant et fort que le modèle que j'ai utilisé. Même mon inconscient l'adore! Ne le dites surtout pas, je le sais, je suis folle. Merci de suivre quand même!!


	38. Kapitel Dreißig und Acht

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Angelofthehell: ben merci. Et oui, si tout va bien, ce sera vite fini. Mais les derniers chapitres risquent d'être longs…

Serleena: c'est vrai que c'est assez hard comme fic dans les derniers chapitres. Mais dans fullmetal aussi la guerre prend une grande place. Et je crois que même si ce n'est pas une réalité que nous vivons, il y a des gens à travers le monde qui connaisse cette horreur. Quand j'écris ça, je pense un peu à eux. (je préfère ça à regarder les nouvelles à la télé qui nous disent tout les trucs horribles qui arrivent dans le monde sans qu'on puisse rien y faire) Et pour Riza, ben, c'est à toi de voir. Mais à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas que pour elle… (Enfin, sans blague, elle devrait survivre, sinon, ce serait trop triste pour Roy…) Merci de continuer à lire.

Sabine02: Merci et voici la suite! (pas de al et axia ici par contre)

Whyle: tu m'as fait une requête pour du edwin, ben, il y en a. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, sinon un grand merci du fond du coeur pour tes deux belles reviews et un p'tit désolé d'être fan d'Envy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'imagine que ce serait pire si je lui donnais plus de place que ce qu'il n'a maintenant. C'est déjà beaucoup…

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Les armes humaines…

Waffe Menschlich…

Kapitel Dreißig und Acht

Chapitre 38

Bernard Stein frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme au retour de Lust, Envy, Jealousy et Greed. À ses côtés se tenait Roa, que Greed avait réussi à retrouver moyennant de longues recherches. L'homme bœuf n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de servir ce psychopathe, mais comme il était toujours fidèle à la cause de l'avarice, il ne pouvait pas dire non à celui qui maintenait son patron en vie.

-Vous avez fait encore plus de dégât aujourd'hui qu'en quelques mois de guerre. C'est vraiment magnifique, les félicita le grand-père d'Émilie.

-Si ce n'était que de nous, la ville serait déjà en morceau, rappela Jealousy, qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir des limites dans la destruction qu'elle pouvait accomplir.

-On travaille sur un peu trop de plan à la fois, remarqua Envy. La vieille vous fait faire ses quatre volontés pendant que vous vous amusez avec votre grosse armée d'hommes artificiels à tout détruire. Le pays est à feu et à sang. Il serait temps qu'on se retire et qu'on laisse les hommes s'entretuer.

-Mais ce n'est pas Dante qui donne les ordres, c'est moi. Et il hors de question d'agir ainsi. Si vous voulez la vie sauve, vous devrez continuer de vous battre. Une fois que le sacrifice sera fait, nous pourrons profiter du nouveau monde. Un monde qui n'appartiendra qu'aux homoncules et aux surhommes. Vous êtes invincible de toute façon, alors pourquoi vous plaindre.

-Parce que Gluttony est mort, peut-être, intervint Lust.

À la nouvelle, Jealousy se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais Envy, qui connaissait bien la jeune femme se doutait que pour elle, la perte de la gourmandise était un deuil lourd à porter. Quoiqu'il n'est toujours été qu'un imbécile, Glutonny était un gentil imbécile que la luxure appréciait beaucoup. Ne serait-ce que pour son imbécillité justement.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? Interrogea l'adolescent, pendant que Greed rejoignait Roa et l'entraînait dans leurs quartiers, pour discuter de ce qu'ils savaient tous deux des chimères toujours vivantes et que J s'éloignait.

La jeune fille était jalouse de Lust, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle se plaça derrière la luxure tout en prenant son aspect pour se moquer d'elle tandis que l'originale expliquait à Envy comment Gluttonny avait été grillé à mort par le flame alchemist.

-Je vois. Ça nous fait encore un de moins. Déjà que Wrath n'a jamais pu rejoindre nos rangs et que la vieille folle à tuer Sloth elle-même.

-Ce n'était pas particulièrement brillant de sa part, mais il faut comprendre que le plan n'était pas censé se dérouler aussi tôt. Je crois que si l'un de vous avait encore été auprès de Dante au moment où j'ai lancé mon attaque, vous auriez fini comme Sloth, observa Stein.

-Mouais. Peu importe. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je déteste cet endroit pourri. Alors je me casse jusqu'au prochain conseil. C'est à la même date que d'habitude, cracha Envy.

Il se tirerait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir endurer d'être tout seul. Il échangea un regard avec J, l'air de la prévenir qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'essaie pas de venir le trouver. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Il avait l'impression de stagner. Les réminiscences de son humanité ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté et il n'arrivait plus à s'accepter. Il avait l'impression que Jealousy devenait une véritable plaie, comme un chien de poche fait à son image qui le suivrait partout et lui aurait reflété la part de lui-même qu'il détestait le plus. Il avait hâte qu'elle meurt et en même temps, il se sentait de plus en plus attaché à elle. Alors que pourtant, il ressentait toujours (ressentir l'énervait plus que tout, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien) quelque chose de terriblement fort pour Lust. Et si Gluttonny ne pouvait plus servir d'acolyte à la jeune femme, elle aurait besoin d'un autre partenaire.

Sans le vouloir, Envy pensait déjà à tout cela. Il pensait aussi à sa putain de mère qui le mettrait au supplice si elle pouvait mettre la main sur lui alors qu'il se battait contre elle. Et pourtant, elle avait donné les ordres de base à Stein. Maintenant, elle semblait vouloir revenir en arrière, mais il était trop tard. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir un autre hôte qu'Elsa Sciez. Elle n'avait pas réussi à repousser l'entièreté de son âme. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Pas plus que de savoir s'il prendrait la forme de Roy Mustang ou d'Hohenheim demain quand il combattrait de nouveau le fullmetal. Celui-là ne crèverait pas tant qu'Envy ne se serait pas occuper de lui personnellement.

-Parfaitement, répondit Bernard, comme pour approuver les pensées de l'homoncule.

Il se contentait de lui dire que oui, le conseil aurait lieu à la même date que d'habitude. Le palmier lui tournait déjà le dos et bondit de bâtisse en bâtisse. Vivre dans la ville souterraine le rendait hors de lui. C'était dans ces maisons qu'il avait grandi et vécu sa première enfance. C'était dans ces rues qu'il avait été l'enfant unique et gâté d'Hohenheim et de Dante. C'était dans l'une de ses caves qu'il était devenu le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et le monstre et l'enfant se battaient aujourd'hui, luttant pour savoir lequel des deux devaient régner en maître sur lui. Envy lui-même n'était pas sûr de connaître l'identité du gagnant qu'il voulait voir se relever de cette lutte intérieure. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Edward non plus n'était pas tellement sûr de lui quand il était parti à la recherche d'Hawkeye, cependant, il se doutait que s'il devait la retrouver, il le ferait dans les prochains instants, non pas parce que le destin en avait décidé, mais bien parce qu'il était Edward Elrick et qu'il était hors de question que les choses se déroulent autrement. Il appela la jeune femme pendant quelques minutes, avant d'enfin pouvoir l'entendre répondre.

Un coup de feu retentit et l'adolescent se précipita dans la direction d'où lui semblait venir le bruit. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit un choc. C'était la première fois que l'une des personnes intervenant avec lui se faisait blessé. Riza était étendue par terre, une poutre de bois en travers de son dos, l'écrasant avec l'appui d'une mince charpente de maison, qui n'avait pas encore sombrée dans le gouffre qu'Ed avait réussi à ouvrir. La soldate s'accrochait de toute la force de ses bras aux bords du trou, malgré la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur ses côtes. Si elle supportait bien, c'était, comme l'espérait le fullmetal, parce que la blessure n'était que superficielle.

-Lieutenant! Bon sang…

-Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien Edward, souffla la jeune femme.

Son visage pâle était blême et sa peau salie par toutes les saloperies qui flottaient dans l'air à cause des secousses sismiques. Elle avait le teint gris, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient blancs de poussière et son corps ne luttait que faiblement pour s'accrocher à la vie. Ed remarqua tout ses détails d'un simple coup d'œil, tout en avançant jusqu'à elle pour la débarrasser du poids sur son dos, en priant pour que rien ne l'ait traversé ou transpercé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de dieu à qui s'adresser et Riza laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand elle fut libérer de la lourde charpente qui lui cassait les reins. Son dos n'avait rien, mais une tige de métal, rendue poitue et tranchante par sa cassure, avait réussi à la blesser au côté et la jeune femme saignait beaucoup.

-Je ne viens pas de l'empirer, s'inquiéta Edward en voyant la taille de la plaie entre l'uniforme déchirée de la soldate.

-Non, c'est très superficiel, le pire, ce serait que ça s'inffecte.

Hawkeye semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Ed doutait qu'il puisse la porter jusqu'à Émilie Stein, qui représentait la seule chance de la jeune femme de se remettre de sa blessure. Il doutait d'autant plus de pouvoir la ramener à l'appartement en la portant dans ses bras. Mais si on ne lui donnait pas le choix, il comptait bien le faire.

-Allons, plus vite on aura rejoint Stein et Havoc, plus vite tout ses problèmes ne seront qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Tout en parlant, il attrapa fermement le bras que lui tendait Riza et la tira vers lui, pour qu'elle s'appuie contre son dos et l'accompagne.

-Merci Edward.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est de ma faute si tout ce fratras vous est tombé dessus, sans moi…

-Sans toi, je serais peut-être déjà morte à cause des attaques de ses hommes artificiels. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Alors, tu mérites mes … remerciements.

La pause dans ses paroles inquiéta l'adolescent et il aurait bien voulu se presser, mais la jeune femme perdait trop de sang pour qu'il prenne le risque de trop la faire forcer. Elle s'appuyait presque de tout son poids contre lui et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Edward n'était pas du tout encombré par ce poids. Il avait quand même porté Winry dans ses bras à travers une bonne partie du désert d'Amestris, jusqu'à Rush Valley. Ses automails lui donnaient vraiment une force surhumaine quand il en avait besoin. S'il en avait un autre, il aurait presque pu être aussi résistant qu'un homoncule, mais l'adolescent ne se plaindrait pas de son état. Il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant.

Lloyd et Havoc se présentèrent bientôt devant eux, alors que l'adolescent sentait la respiration entrecoupée de Riza dans son cou. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'un bandage, de quelque chose qui endiguerait le flot de sang. Il sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il paniquait à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être bien en train de mourir à cause de lui.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, cria Edward, avant qu'il ne remarque que Jean portait une Émilie inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le soldat avait toujours sa mitraillette accrochée à son épaule, comme Riza serrait toujours un de ses fusils dans sa main droite, alors que de l'autre, elle appuyait fort sur sa blessure, comme pour retenir le liquide de vie qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. Sins les rejoignit plus vite que le second-lieutenant, ayant compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hawkeye. Il obligea Ed à s'arrêter et prit la jeune femme contre lui, sans qu'elle ne montre la moindre opposition. Elle était à bout de force. Et Edward resta debout, les bras balants, tandis que le colonel écartait les pans de l'uniforme de la soldate pour voir les dégâts et réparer les peaux cassées. 

Le jeune alchimiste d'État était à bout. Il avait tué des gens, il avait détruit une rue de Central, il s'était battu avec Envy sans plus même savoir pourquoi il le détestait tant, et ce combat n'avait servi à rien… Il crevait de chaleur et l'air souillé le prenait à la gorge. La sueur coulait sur son visage, la boue faisait coller ses semelles au sol, il avait une coupure au front qui s'était encore rouverte et du sang glissait sur son visage, il haletait, réalisant tout juste qu'il était mort de fatigue. Pourquoi tous ses massacres? Pourquoi toute cette guerre? Comment une poignée d'homoncules pouvaient-ils avoir entraîné toute cette destruction? Qui serait le prochain de leur groupe à se retrouver entre la vie et la mort? Qui serait le premier à perdre la tête?

À ce moment, Edward se sentait plus un enfant qu'un adulte et il aurait voulu avoir sa mère pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et l'isole de tout le mal qu'il commettait dans l'espoir fou d'arrêter cette guerre. Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir un camarade avec un tel visage, ses yeux meurtriers brillant d'une dernière étincelle de vie alors que le sang coulait à flot et que la vie filait dans la terre brisée se faisant avalé par le monde aride et dur des adultes, qui ne rendrait rien de ce qu'il avait pris.

-Elle va s'en tirer?

Havoc venait juste d'arriver et inspecta le travail de Sins tout en serrant un peu plus Émilie contre lui. Riza et lui avaient déjà formé un couple et finalement, ils n'étaient restés que des amis. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient très proches et qu'il tenait beaucoup au premier lieutenant du colonel Mustang. La jeune femme sourit aux trois hommes qui l'entouraient, faiblemment, avec toute la tendresse qu'ils lui inspiraient, pour les rassurer.

-Ta chemise, fullmetal, fit Lloyd.

-Hein?

-Donnes moi ta chemise. Les uniformes de l'armée ne font jamais de bons bandages.

Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il le savait et Ed lui donna sa chemise, sous laquelle il portait son habituelle camisole noire, dans laquelle il ne flottait pas du tout. Ses muscles s'étaient encore développés à cause de tous les efforts qu'il mettait à survivre à cette guerre.

-Émilie a été blessée, s'étonna Riza, décidée à leur montrer qu'elle-même tenait bon.

-Non, elle s'est juste mise à bout de force pour protéger tout les gens qui vivent dans cette école, répondit Jean. Ils sont tous en sécurité pour un bon moment. Il faudra juste s'assurer de leur apporter des provisions dans quelques jours.

-Je peux m'en charger. Havoc, tu as un peu d'alcool sur toi? 

Il secoua la tète et Lloyd soupira, avant de sortir de la poche intérieure de son uniforme une bouteille de whisky. Ed ne fronça même pas les sourcils, sachant que pour échapper au stress des batailles, plusieurs soldats faisaient bien pire que de se saouler la gueule.

-Serrez les dents, lieutant, ça risque de faire mal, prévint Sins avant de verser l'alcool sur la blessure qu'il finissait de panser.

Edward détourna le regard, pour surveiller un peu leurs alentours, au cas où des survivants du camp ennemi comptaient leur sauter dessus sans prévenir. Rien à voir. Il préférait surtout ne rien voir. 

Un moment plus tard, le fullmetal conduisait leur voiture, Havoc assis à ses côtés, une cigarette au bec, paré à faire feu si un ennemi quelconque leur tombait dans les pattes. Depuis les derniers mois et les derniers changements, l'adolescent avait reçu un cours accéléré de conduite. Sur le ban arrière, Émilie dormait, contre le colonel Sins, alors qu'il essayait de convaincre Riza qu'elle devrait se reposer pour les prochains jours. La jeune femme comptait bien s'y refuser, car dès que la jeune Stein ce serait réveillé, elle lui demanderait de la guérir et reprendrait les armes. Pas question qu'elle reste sans rien faire alors que tous ses camarades se battaient.

Ils roulaient à bonne vitesse, leur moteur soigneusement travaillé demeurant silencieux, le seul bruit trahissant leur présence reposant dans les pneus qui tournaient sur le gravier. À un moment donné, ils croisèrent le cadavre hideux de Gluttonny, plaie géante de la route, amas fumant de chair brûlé, mêlé au goudron de la route. Le spectacle dégoûtant leur laissa penser que le colonel Mustang était passé par là, mais le pire, ce fut surtout de convaincre Riza que rien de grave n'était arrivé à leur supérieur, et qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter sur les lieux pour inspecter la dépouille, au cas où cet éclat de bleu là, entre deux dents, n'étaient pas un morceau de l'uniforme de Roy. 

La pauvre jeune femme se rongea donc les sangs tout le reste du trajet, se demandant si SON colonel n'était pas déjà rentré, s'il serait bien là où si elle devrait l'attendre, comme elle l'avait déjà tant attendu durant les derniers mois. C'était invivable.

-Et malgré tout, nous sommes encore là, finit-elle par dire.

Aucun des hommes n'ajouta un mot. Chacun pensait aux mêmes choses. Oui, ils étaient encore là, mais pour combien de temps encore?

En se garant dans le hangar, Edward se demanda si Lloyd les accompagnerait à l'appartement. Après tout, ils pouvaient difficilement le laisser repartir tout seul dans la ville inhospitalière de Central, alors que le soir tombait et qu'une autre nuit d'horreur se préparait pour leur cité. Où vivait le demi-frère du flame alchemist? Que faisait-il lorsqu'il ne se battait pas? Tant de questions sans réponse. Ed n'avait même plus assez de curiosité pour les poser. Il en avait assez de cette guerre. Il avait besoin d'en voir le bout. Si la fin pouvait arriver. Si tout pouvait s'arrêter pour une fois. 

Depuis le déraillement de train, depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle généralissime, sa vie n'avait plus été qu'un long et infernal gouffre où il s'enfonçait jour après jour, sans pouvoir garder de contrôle sur les grandes lignes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était survivre, coûte que coûte. Et après? Après il voulait trouver une façon d'utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien du peuple, de détruire tout ce qui restait des recherches folles que l'armée avait fait mener par le passé et surtout, prendre un peu de repos. Quant à ce qui arrivait à son frère, Edward s'en voulait de ne pas y penser plus que cela, mais il devait se contenter de souhaiter que son cadet ne fasse pas de folie. C'était bien maigre comme pensées, mais le temps de faire davantage manquait à tout le monde.

-Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Eagle. J'ai changé de base, alors, n'essayez pas de me rejoindre. Mustang saura comment faire.

Ils saluèrent Sins d'un simple hochement de tête avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre leur appartement. Edward aidait Riza à marcher et Havoc portait Émilie, alors, mieux valait pour eux qu'il ne rencontre aucun ennemi. De toute façon, jusque-là, ils avaient eut la chance de ne pas essuyer d'assaut alors qu'il se trouvait dans leur base. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés que Falman apparaissait à la porte du bloc, tandis que Roy en descendait les marches quatre à quatre, au risque de se briser le cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé!

-Ce n'est rien colonel, nous allons bien, commença Riza.

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, répliqua-t-il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et dévisageant Edward.

L'adolescent se sentit obligé de s'expliquer et très coupable, bien que ce soit loin d'être entièrement sa faute si le premier lieutenant du colonel était blessée. Havoc intervint, alors qu'Émilie commençait à se réveiller.

-On vous fera notre rapport à l'intérieur, que ça vous dérange ou pas.

Roy ne répliqua pas, réalisant qu'il exagérait peut-être. Bien qu'il ne le leur dise pas, il était content de voir qu'ils étaient tous encore vivants. C'était une crainte constante qu'il ressentait, à l'idée de quitter ses amis et collègues pour revenir et les retrouver tous morts ou disparus.

Falman ne leur demanda pas de mot de passe mais les pressa d'entrer, car Winry avait menacé plus d'une fois de lui donner des coups de clé à mollet, une attaque à laquelle seul Ed pouvait survivre. La jeune fille avait hâte de voir ses amis, surtout le fullmetal et elle était prête à obliger les soldats qui étaient restés avec elle de la laisser sortir pour qu'elle aille rejoindre les autres, qui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps pour rentrer.

-Ed! Tu t'es encore mis la figure en sang! Se plaignit l'adolescente.

Black Hayate glapit en sentant l'odeur du sang de sa maîtresse. Entre toutes les senteurs, il pouvait reconnaître celle-là et de loin et il se mit à gémir de frayeur, tandis que le colonel déposait la blessée dans une des chambres d'amis, qui était dégagée comparativement aux autres. Il l'aurait bien amené dans son sanctuaire, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à la déplacer trop. Elle semblait souffrir.

-Dans quel guêpier vous êtes-vous jetés?

-Tout va bien, Roy. Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. Je suis seulement fatiguée.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Comme elle venait de remarquer que le premier lieutenant était blessée, Winry n'osa plus parler et se figea un peu, en tenant Ed par le collet de sa camisole noire, alors que Jean aidait Émilie à se remettre debout maintenant qu'elle s'éveillait. La petite-fille de l'initiateur de la guerre prenant vite conscience de ce qui se passait ne dit pas un mot. Chaque membre de la petite communauté de soldats et de civils savait que les échanges entre Riza et son colonel étaient rares et des moments qui les aidaient à survivre les atrocités de la guerre.

-S'il te plait, arrête de te faire un sang d'encre. Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai assez d'une échauffourée pour me faire tuer? C'est mal me connaître.

-Tu ne devrais pas me faire des peurs pareilles. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

Tout en ajoutant ces derniers mots d'une voix fragile, il lui attrapa la main, s'installant à son chevet.

À le voir de dos, penché sur Hawkeye, Ed comprenait que Roy était un homme comme les autres, qui souffrait comme eux de cette guerre et à chaque jour, il lui semblait plus humain que le colonel tyrannique qui semblait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour retrouver la pierre philosophale. En fait, le flame alchemist n'essayait que de protéger les frères Elrick, rien de moins.

-Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour si peu.

Elle gardait pourtant toujours une main crispée sur sa blessure, sous le bandage que Lloyd lui avait fait et son amant dut retenir un frisson de panique en la voyant fermer ses yeux de vin. Roy se retourna vers ses colocataires, ses yeux noirs se réduisant à deux fentes en constatant qu'ils le regardaient tous sans dire un mot ou faire un mouvement.

-Bon, ben si vous voulez encore des spectacles semblables, il me faudrait quelques infirmières, ça vous va? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Émilie s'empressa de venir au chevet de la blessée, rapidement suivie par Winry. Havoc soupira en haussant les épaules, avant de tirer une autre bouffée de sa clope. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour que la jeune fille prenne une petite pause et pense un peu plus à elle-même et moins aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre le colonel, cependant, car il était au moins aussi inquiet que lui à propos d'Hawkeye.

Edward essaya de bouger, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de décider de ce qu'il allait faire à présent, Roy était à côté de lui et l'entraînait à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le fullmetal n'essaya même pas de lui échapper, s'attendant à une réprimande. Au contraire, il fut surpris.

-Merci d'avoir ramener tout le monde Edward. Je sais que tout cela doit être terriblement dur pour toi.

-Pas plus que pour les autres, remarqua l'adolescent.

-Mais tu es encore bien jeune pour traverser tout ça.

-Ne vous prenez pas pour mon père. Je vais bien.

-Pas plus que les autres, non?

Un faible sourire se forma sur le visage de l'alchimiste blond, avant de disparaître comme il voyait le flacon de liquide rouge que sortit le colonel de sa poche de pantalon.

-Je ne veux pas t'effrayer Ed, mais la généralissime se porte à merveille. Et elle nous a confié les dernières pierres philosophales que Marcoh avait réussi à faire. Lloyd en a une lui aussi, tu as déjà du voir les dégâts qu'il peut faire maintenant. Je suis plus habitué avec la guerre d'Ishbal, mais tu pourrais avoir de la difficulté à gérer tout ça. Tes capacités seront décuplées par cette pierre.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment, une pierre philosophale, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux dorés écarquillés de stupeur, Edward se refusait à prendre le flacon que lui tendait Roy. Il ne voulait pas de cette chose mythique qu'il avait cherché à obtenir tout ce temps avec son frère. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin devant lui, sachant ce dont il s'agissait, il ne pouvait se permettre de seulement imaginer poser les doigts sur cet object terrible. Mustang le lui mit dans la main de force et l'obligea à refermer le poing sur la pierre liquide.

-Il s'agit d'un prototype. Elle n'a rien de comparable à la pierre qu'il faudrait pour défier toutes les lois de l'alchimie. Mais avec ceci, tu peux réussir des transmutations qui dépasseront de loin tout ce que tu as jamais pu imaginer.

-Mais je n'en veux pas, je…

-Je ne peux pas en utiliser deux, je ne serais pas capable de contrôler autant de puissance. C'est un catalyste, et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas voir ce genre de batterie d'énergie entre les mains d'Elsa Sciez. Elle n'est plus elle-même. C'est encore beau qu'elle ait décidé de se départir de ses pierres, d'ailleurs, si elle l'a fait, il faut craindre qu'elle soit capable de terribles choses sans pierre.

-D'accord, je peux bien la prendre, mais…

-Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette guerre et je sais déjà ce que tu en penses. À nous deux, nous pourrions facilement arrêtez cette crise stupide. En s'attaquant directement à la source.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas tuer votre propre mère.

-Je ne la considère plus comme tel. Et pour tout dire, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avancer davantage en restant ici et en continuant de nous battre pour notre peau. À ce rythme, on sera tous morts avant que tout ne soit fini. Les homoncules trafiquent de leur côté, Elsa manigance je ne sais quoi… Et les généraux, plus personne ne sait de quels côtés ils sont.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux, à faire des messes basses, remarqua Suzy, en secouant ses cheveux longs et brandissant une palette à œuf.

-Du calme ma vieille, du calme. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais que toute cette horreur se termine et on y travaille, ok?

-Oh, excusez-moi. Continuez avec vos cachoteries!

Elle n'était certes pas très contente de vivre avec autant de monde à la fois, mais Roy commençait à soupçonner qu'elle appréciait de s'occuper de tous ses soldats qui la défendaient. Elle semblait même nouer des liens avec Breda, qui lui suppliait toujours un peu plus de nourriture dans ses portions et à qui elle faisait grâce bien souvent. 

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour qu'on en finisse de cette guerre, demanda Edward comme la propriétaire du colonel s'éloignait d'eux en marmonant contre les hommes.

-Il faut qu'on remonte à la source. Les homoncules doivent être arrêter d'une quelconque façon. J'en ai déjà tué un tout à l'heure, grace à la pierre, alors j'ose croire que nous en sommes capable. Quant à la généralissime, il n'est plus question de lui obéir.

-Ça irait jusqu'à la liquider elle aussi, pas vrai? 

-Si ça arrive, je compte sur toi pour me seconder fullmetal. Tu as une tête sur les épaules et tu es drôlement mûr pour ton âge. Tu ferais un excellent soldat.

-Pour ce que ça m'apporterait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard se défiant un peu par la même occasion. Bien qu'il obéisse à ses ordres, Ed n'aimait pas servir les commandements du colonel. Il aimait agir par lui-même et savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas porter préjudice à des innocents. Il voulait principalement faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de victime innocente dans cette guerre.

-Je connais tout les points faibles d'Elsa Sciez, finit par dire Roy. J'ai été celui de ses enfants à rester le plus longtemps avec elle. Je ne sais pas quels nouveaux pouvoirs elle a réussi à avoir depuis le temps, mais je sais que nous ne serons pas trop de deux alchimistes d'État pour l'abattre. Et je pense que nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que d'en arriver là.

Edward acquiesça, en détournant le regard. Les yeux du flame alchemist exprimaient quelque chose de très dur et aussi de très tendre. Il était en train de penser à tuer sa propre mère. Il s'agissait d'une démarche particulièrement ardue, même s'il disait ne plus la considérer comme telle. L'adolescent compatissait, bien qu'il n'en dit pas un mot, n'osant pas humilier son supérieur. Lui-même n'aurait pas voulu entendre quelqu'un tenter de le raisonner s'il avait du prendre une telle décision. Et ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elsa était Dante. Elle avait créé les homoncules et pourraient facilement en créer d'autres, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait mettre pour les détruire. Maintenant, Elrick savait que même s'il détestait son père à en crever, il était incapable de le tuer et que sa mort le rendrait infiniment triste. Quelque chose le retenait encore à cet homme. Il était toute la famille qui lui restait sans compter Alphonse. Il s'agissait de la même chose pour Roy, qui avait perdu son propre père alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bambin qui savait tout juste marcher.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris du colonel le lui rendait plus proche. Il était content de le voir en santé. Ed chercha quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet, pour exprimer l'amitié qu'il éprouvait maintenant pour Mustang. Mais il avait honte de ressentir le même élan qu'il avait autrefois naturellement pour Hohenheim quand il voyait cet homme. Il n'était pas son père, il ne le serait jamais. Il l'avait pris pour tel une seule fois et comptait bien garder ce secret pour lui seul.

-Alors, la patrouille de ce matin s'est bien déroulée?

-Oui, dans l'ensemble. On a sauvé un civil.

Ed ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son supérieur. Il se cala dans le fauteuil du salon, pour reposer ses jambes qui tremblaient encore de sa dernière mésaventure, tandis que Roy s'appuyait au mur en croisant les bras sur son torse. L'adolescent rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, bras croisés sous ses cheveux blonds, jetant un coup d'œil au colonel avant de fermer les yeux, pour se rappeler qu'il pouvait encore agir nonchalemment quelque part sans risquer sa peau et qu'il méritait bien un peu de repos. Mustang avait baissé la tête, ses yeux cachés derrière sa frange noire. Il avait un début de barbe mal rasée. Comme la plupart des soldats. Mais il souriait, comme si le fait d'avoir sauvé une seule personne dans toute cette guerre le rendait fou de bonheur.

-Vous le connaissiez? Demanda Edward, en passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang de son front.

Il n'avait pas réalisé la présence de ce dernier avant que Winry ne le lui fasse remarquer. Il n'était pas encore assez attentif. Mais comment faire davantage que ce qu'il faisait déjà?

-Non, lui répondit Roy. Mais il sera bientôt père, alors, j'étais content pour sa famille.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ed aurait certainement fait comme lui à sa place. Il y avait des choses au-dessus de leur force. Laisser quelqu'un mourir, en ne connaissant qu'un fragment de son histoire, c'était impossible. Et l'adolescent sentit des sanglots monter en lui quand il se rappela des hommes qu'il avait tué aujourd'hui. C'était des êtres artificiels, ne ressemblant que de loin à des humains, mais ils étaient quand même des humains. Ils auraient pu avoir une famille un jour. Il méritait une vie meilleure que celle à laquelle les réservait Bernard Stein et lui, du haut de sa taille de nain de jardin, il les avait tué impunément, rien que pour défendre sa malheureuse vie, qui était bien dérisoire.

Il repassa sa main droite sur son visage, pour profiter de la fraicheur de son automail sur sa peau. Et il oublia que le métal rouillerait à cause du sel de ses larmes et les laissa couler pour les retirer aussitôt avec son poignet. Il espéra surtout que personne ne remarquerait. Bientôt, une main se posa sur son épaule gauche, pour exercer une pression rassurante sur sa chair. Edward releva un peu plus la tête, pour voir Roy, qui lui offrait un sourire en coin.

-C'est une réaction normale, fullmetal, ça t'empêche de craquer.

-Vous êtes forts pour endurer tout ça, colonel…

-Oh, n'ais pas de doute, je perds mes moyens moi aussi et plus qu'à mon tour. Ce n'est facile pour personne.

En parlant, il releva la tête pour regarder Riza et le jeune homme sentit que le flame alchemist faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater. Il n'y avait rien que Roy détesta autant que d'être impuissant. Et la situation ne leur donnait pas tant de choix. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, s'efforçant de tenir le coup.

Winry quitta le chevet d'Hawkeye, bientôt immitée par Émilie Stein, qui avait besoin de se coucher. La pauvre rouquine tomba presque une autre fois dans les bras de Jean et ce dernier s'empressa de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune mécanicienne rejoignit les deux alchimistes dans le salon et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil d'Edward, avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami, qui la prit dans ses bras sans se faire prier. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'ils suivaient toujours quand il revenait du champ de bataille. Et sans cela, leur raison ne leur aurait peut-être pas survécu.

-Riza va vite se remettre. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez colonel, elle sera sur pieds dès demain. Sa blessure était seulement superficielle. Une journée de repos, et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Roy remercia l'adolescente, avant de demander des nouvelles de Fuery.

-Il se remet tranquillement pas vite. Il lui faudra encore du temps, mais il est hors de danger. Tant qu'il ne subit pas d'autres traumatismes. Vous feriez mieux de tous survivre.

-Merci Winry, reposes-toi bien toi aussi, suggéra l'adulte en secouant ses cheveux noirs et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il y disparu pour le reste de l'après-midi, tandis qu'Ed et son amie d'enfance se serrait l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence des préparatifs de Suzy, qui faisait le repas, sous l'œil vigilant de Breda, alors que Falman surveillait toujours le dehors en jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autres derrière les rideaux tirés. Scieska prit en notes les dernières communications qu'avait enregistré Kain et elle l'obligea à se reposer ensuite, alors que Jean prenait connaissance des dernières nouvelles. Une heure plus tard, le fumeur, qui était passé au travers de son paquet de cigarette de la journée malgré les protestations de Winry, aida à passer les assiettes à travers l'appartement agrandi de force.

Le couple d'adolescents partageait le même plat, pour s'isoler un peu plus de tous leurs camarades. Scieska nourrissait Fuery comme un bébé et mangeait entre chaque bouchée que le jeune soldat mâchait. Paul, le patron de Winry, continua de démonter sa carcasse d'imprimante en avalant son repas, pendant que Suzy obligeait Riza à manger. Roy resta enfermé tout le temps du souper dans sa chambre et quand sa propriétaire perquisitionna la porte, quelque chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il dormait plus ou moins bien, faisant des cauchemars. Une fois que tout le monde fut repu, même le colonel, qu'on avait sorti de son mauvais sommeil, Suzy déclara qu'on était le jour des bains.

Il s'agit de détails bien dérisoires et inutiles à la poursuite de notre histoire, mais ne vous demandez-vous pas comment une douzaine de personnes peuvent vivre ensemble pendant 6 mois en pleine période de guerre sans vouloir s'entretuer? D'abord, il s'agit de s'assurer que les besoins les plus primaires soient comblés. Avoir de la nourriture en quantité suffisante, de la place pour que tout le monde puisse dormir, c'était la base. Sur ses plans, ils avaient réussi. Quant à l'intimité de tout un chacun, c'était plus discutable. Mais habituellement, tout le monde n'avait pas à se plaindre. Le dernier problème qui pouvait se poser, c'était pour l'odeur et le confort. C'était pourquoi il y avait une journée de la semaine où tout le monde pouvait prendre son bain. Et le lendemain, on faisait le ménage sur tout l'étage. Il y avait des semaines où il fallait changer le moment de place, mais c'était des tâches complexes peu importe quand elle se déroulait.

Avec tous les dégâts que la ville de Central avait subis, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans les maisons. En fait, il n'y avait plus d'eau, point. Cela faisait parti du travail de ravitaillement et l'étage où Roy et ses hommes vivaient avait son propre réservoir, fait en transmutation par Edward et Roy, où ils conservaient leur réserve d'eau. Pour les bains, ils avaient construit deux baignoires, une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. Deux pièces, dont la salle de bain du colonel, étaient entièrement réservées à cet usage. Ils devaient utiliser la même eau, ce qui était une première atteinte à l'hygiène, mais ils étaient devenus moins sévères avec le temps.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne peut pas attendre, se plaignit Roy, bien qu'il ait terriblement besoin de se débarrasser de toute la crasse qui le couvrait.

-Écoutez, moi, je ne peux plus me sentir et j'aimerais être bien dans ma peau, alors, mieux vaudrait qu'on y passe tous.

Il n'y eut pas trop de dispute. Winry y alla la première, pendant qu'Edward allait dans la salle de bain des garçons. Un ordre quelconque c'était établi, plus par principe que parce qu'ils s'étaient disputé pour savoir qui irait en premier. Souvent, un des soldats s'installait en embuscade pour s'assurer que si c'était un pseudo couple qui allait au bain en même temps (mais dans une pièce séparé) ils ne s'arrangeaient pas pour se joindre. Toute relation intensément intime était interdite, au grand dam de Roy, qui était près à s'afficher devant tous ses hommes sans honte. D'ailleurs, comme Riza était blessée, il l'aida à se laver, malgré l'air désapprobateur et choqué de sa propriétaire. Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident à mentionner, sauf peut-être Black Hayate qui faillit faire faire une attaque à Havoc en essayant de manger l'un de leur seuls savons. Il fut décidé que Falman serait chargé de trouver un canard en plastique pour le chien du premier lieutenant. Après quoi, -et une guerre d'arrosage entre les hommes du colonel et Edward-, ce qui arrivait parfois, tout le monde alla se coucher, revigoré par l'impression d'être dans une peau neuve et qui sentait bon.

Winry courrait dans une ruelle sombre. Elle haletait, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Elle était pieds nus et le bruit de ses automails sur le sol résonnait à travers toute la ville. Elle faisait un boucan de tous les diables, mais c'était comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Jamais elle ne devrait s'arrêter, même si tout le reste de son corps demandait grâce, car les automails, eux, résistaient fort bien à la tâche. Si le bruit de sa course devait s'éteindre, alors, elle mourrait. Ed la suivait du regard, sans jeter un œil à l'endroit où il posait les pieds. Il courrait lui aussi. Mais si vite qu'il avait l'impression de voler.

Il sautait de toit en toit, transmutant les gouttières et les tuiles en quelques claquements de mains, pour se faciliter la tâche. Il envoyait aussi des piliers immenses dans les jambes de leur poursuivant. Envy était comme fou de rage. Il avait pris la forme d'une bête intenable. Il grognait, son haleine suivant la jeune fille, son rire dément se réverbérant à l'infini dans la tête des adolescents.

Edward aurait voulu guider son amie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir descendre à ses côtés et la rejoindre, mais ils avaient du se séparer pour éviter que trop de monstres les poursuivre. Envy, cependant, connaissait maintenant assez bien l'alchimiste d'État pour savoir comment il pourrait l'atteindre le plus durement. Il lui suffirait de faire du mal à Winry.

Il y avait toujours des explosions qui résonnaient partout autour d'eux. Kimblee et Roxy s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

-Aaaaaahhhhh!

Edward perdit l'équilibre en entendant ce cri terrible que poussait la femme qu'il aimait. Il traversait le toit sur lequel il avait prit pied et mit un temps fou à sortir de la poussière qui volait autour de lui. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine. L'air lui brûlait les poumons. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Et il était déjà trop tard avant qu'il ne soit capable de voir le spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il se mit à trembler de façon irrépréssible, avant même de savoir… C'était comme si inconsciemment, il savait déjà ce qui s'était produit. Il éprouvait déjà la peine qu'il aurait à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas embrasser la jeune fille depuis des jours avant que le dernier de leur vie n'arrive.

Il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Il avait perdu son père et sa mère. Il avait perdu son frère, bien que ce dernier soit toujours en vie. Et oui, son père était toujours vivant, mais plus dans son cœur.

Edward ne voyait presque rien à travers ses larmes. Il ne savait pas si c'était la vérité ou bien s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il en avait très souvent fait de la sorte. Mais cela semblait si réel. Il sentait le vent du soir sur sa peau. La pluie fine qui lui picotait la tête en se mettant à bremasser. C'était froid, humide, violent. Et pourtant, ça arrivait si lentement, l'air glacial de la mort envahissait tout son être à petit feu, comme un souffle suffisamment froid pour que sa morsure ressemble à celle des flammes.

Il ne voyait presque rien à travers le rideau de ses pleurs. Mais il entendait toujours. Il entendait les rires fous et cruels d'Envy. Il sentait le meurtre dans ces rires qui semblaient infinis. L'homoncule avait donc tant de souffle, ne s'arrêterait-il jamais de rire? C'était injuste. Il ne pouvait pas survivre autant de tension. Surtout qu'il n'entendait plus le claquement de l'acier des automails de Winry sur le bitume. Où était passé ce bruit réconfortant?

Il s'essuya le visage et réussit à voir. Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui. Il y avait du sang partout. L'odeur métallique du sang. Sa clé à mollet s'y noyait. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme. Et sa poitrine déchirée restait immobile, alors qu'elle aurait toujours du se soulever, pour laisser entrer l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Elle devait encore respirer. Il sentit le choc du ciment sur ses genoux. Il venait de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Ses larmes coulaient encore plus vite et les sanglots le gagnaient. Cette fois, c'était trop. Pas Winry, pas Winry aussi, pas elle ne plus de tous les autres qu'il avait déjà perdu. C'était la seule dont il avait vraiment besoin. La seule dont il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en passer.

Il prononça son nom, d'une voix rendue plus que fragile par l'émotion. Aucune réponse. Edward hurla son nom, il le dit sur tout les tons, tantôt doux, passionné, furieux, angoissé et enfin, désespéré. Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour qu'elle réponde. Et il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Winry! Winry! Non! Gémit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la sentant demeurer molle, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Ces cheveux d'or s'étalaient dans la poussière. Le monde n'était plus qu'un grand désert aride. Et la pluie tombait, dilluant le sang, picorant la douleur, la faisant augmenter progressivement. Edward entendait le bruit des pas d'Envy derrière lui. Il ne se retourna même pas. Il n'avait plus de raison de se battre. Il n'avait plus de raison de lutter pour survivre. Elle était là, morte, dans ses bras.

Dans un flash violent, un éclair de lumière qui déchiquetait le ciel, il hurla le nom de la femme de ses rêves, sachant que s'il ne se réveillait pas d'un cauchemar, il s'apprêtait à entamer son repos éternel. Puis, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit de penser ainsi, il entraperçut au loin la silhouette colossale de l'armure qu'était devenu son frère. Que devenait-il? Est-ce que Kimblee n'avait pas déjà réussi à l'abattre en détruisant les plaques de métal qui lui permettaient d'encore se mouvoir bien qu'il ne soit plus qu'une âme…?

-Non… Non, non, NON, NON, NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

Edward se réveilla violemment, couvert de sueurs froides. Il était en larmes et retenait de violents sanglots. Mais ce qui lui permit de supporter sa douleur et son cauchemar, ce fut de voir le visage inquiet de Winry au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait avec insistance. Et ses yeux bleus brillaient de la lueur de la vie. Aussitôt, le jeune alchimiste se sentit revivre et s'abandonna à ses sanglots, dans un silence chargé de honte et de peine retenue. En effet, il ne faisait presque pas de bruit. Ils étaient tous habitués à se contrôler pour ne pas déranger les autres.

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Edward, l'encouragea son amie d'enfance.

Il acquiesça vivement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, pour pleurer contre son épaule. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il pouvait la perdre le rendait fou de douleur. Il était en train de craquer. Le lendemain, au petit matin, il n'y paraîtrait plus. Mais maintenant. Maintenant, il était incapable de se contenir.

-Une chance que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Winry, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

-Alors, tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens chaque fois que tu sors avec les soldats.

-Mais…

Elle l'obligea à essuyer ses larmes et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souriant tristement. Elle détestait le voir se mettre dans cet état, bien que cela l'émouvait beaucoup. Il était adorable. Et s'ils n'avaient pas vécu à 12 dans trois appartements à air ouverte, elle aurait voulu le réconforter davantage. Il était toujours aussi craintif qu'au début de leur relation de couple, mais d'une autre façon. Sauf qu'à présent, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'imaginer qu'ils tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause de toutes les épreuves qu'ils rencontraient. Ç'auraient été une trop belle excuse pour ne pas passer de temps ensemble. Surtout qu'Ed avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait vraiment trop voulu se priver de bonheur pour compenser toutes les privations que son cadet avait du endurer par sa faute.

-Je ne pourrais pas non plus supporter de te perdre et moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. De jours comme de nuits

-Winry… Je suis vraiment désoler.

-Oh, Ed, il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette guerre a lieu.

-Non, mais c'est de ma faute si elle continue. Et je devrais planifier pour y amener un terme au lieu de me rabattre sur mon sort.

-Non. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Le colonel aussi a eu ses crises. Tout à l'heure avant que vous n'arriviez avec le lieutenant, il était tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai cru qu'il allait fondre en sanglot. Finalement, il s'est enfermé une demi-heure dans sa chambre. Et, je ne voudrais pas le fâcher parce que je te l'ai dit, mais… Je suis prête à jurer qu'il a pleuré un bon moment.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Ed réalisa pour la première fois, comme elle s'était redressé un peu au-dessus de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, qu'elle pleurait. Il en fut peiné et compris qu'elle ne mentait quand elle disait ne pas vivre cette expérience plus facilement que lui.

-C'est vraiment dur pour chacun de nous. D'ici la fin de la semaine, j'arrêterais cet enfer.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille, laissant sa main métallique glissé sur sa nuque et il la força à se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit sans résister. Ils échangèrent de très longs baisers, étendus l'un contre l'autre, dans le salon du colonel Mustang, sur un matelas gonfable. Et ces baisers, c'était comme des prommesses, celles qu'ils se faisaient de ne jamais s'abandonner et de s'en sortir aussi vite que possible. Ed lui disait avec tout son être combien il l'aimait et combien il voulait la protéger de toute l'horreur qu'il ferait bientôt cessé. Winry lui répondit, gémissant doucement avec lui, caressant ses cheveux longs et dorés, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à lui prouver, qu'elle l'aimait déjà et que surtout, il ne devait rien faire de trop dangereux. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Dans l'affolement de leur deux cœurs, dans la panique de se voir séparer par cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus ou pire, par la mort, qui ne finirait certainement jamais, ils s'accrochaient plus fort l'un à l'autre, oubliant qu'ils avaient besoin de respirer, oubliant même qu'ils existaient en-dehors des bras de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher, besoin de se soupirer des tendresses à l'oreille, de rire, de sourire, de pleurer ensemble, à l'unisson, comme un seul être au bord de la fusion la plus parfaite. Mais, quand, dans une tentative de se mettre dans une position plus agréable, ils tournèrent l'un contre l'autre et que leurs jambes métalliques se frappèrent ensemble, le raclement brutal qui déchira le silence les interrompit. S'il n'y avait pas déjà quelqu'un d'autre d'éveillé dans l'appartement, tout le monde fut tiré de leur sommeil léger.

Black Hayate se mit à japer comme un fou. Jean sauta sur ses pieds, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient attaqués. Roy surgit de sa chambre, sa propriétaire déboulant de la cuisine en même temps. Scieska allumait la lampe de chevet de Fuery, qui s'était réveillé lui aussi et risquait de se faire mal s'il s'énervait trop. Falman était déjà à la fenêtre et Breda devant la porte, alors qu'Émilie clignait des yeux, toute épuisée encore des transmutations qu'elle avait faites durant la journée. Riza, quant à elle, cherchait à se lever, mais le colonel l'avait déjà rejointe pour l'en empêcher, décidé à ce qu'elle se repose.

Le patron de Winry fut le seul à rester couché dans son coin du logement et à ronfler. Il aurait pu y avoir une explosion à deux patés de maison de là qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé.

-Ne me dites pas que c'était encore une fausse alerte, fit Havoc en se tournant vers Ed et Winry, qui étaient rouge pivoine et tâchait de se tenir aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais c'était toujours aussi gênant.

-Si vous y tenez tant que ça, je peux toujours vous laisser ma chambre, railla Roy. On pourrait insonoriser les murs avec une petite transmutation.

Ed laissa ses cheveux lui tomber dans la figure pour ne pas laisser voir à tout le monde combien il était intimidé, tandis que Winry secouait la tête en rougissant encore un peu plus.

-Roy, ne leur parler pas comme ça! Le réprimanda Riza. Il plaisante, Edward, tu le sais bien. Il est seulement frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Mustang?

-Qu… Mais non… voulut-il se défendre en voyant le regard moqueur de ses autres subordonnés.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air indignée de voir que les moments priviligiés qu'ils auraient pu partagés ensemble ne lui manquait pas. Le flame alchemist comprit qu'il s'était mis les pieds dans les plats et sentit son visage s'enflammer.

-Non, mais, pour qui tu me prends. Je vais quand même pas faire ça devant tout le monde.

-Pourquoi pas?

Le colonel haussa un sourcil, l'air prêt d'être convaincu. Il finit par secouer la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Je pense que nous en raparlerons une autre fois. Allez tout le monde. Retournez vous coucher. Nous aurons encore une longue journée demain et je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience, compris?

Ils allaient acquiescer, mais Riza avait encore quelques mots à dire.

-Roy, honnêtement, je crois que nous aurions tous besoin d'au moins 24 heures de répit. Je sais que c'est presque impossible, mais nous avons tous intérêt à nous refaire des forces. Toi le premier.

-Comment veux-tu faire ça? Planter un drapeau blanc et déclarer que c'est forfait pour une journée.

Edward ayant repris contenance après cette «humiliation» intervint avant que les deux soldats ne se mettent à se disputer inutilement.

-Au contraire. On pourrait leur porter une attaque pour une fois. Et frapper assez fort pour qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite.

En entendant ses mots dans la bouche de l'adolescent, le colonel sembla presque choqué. Aux yeux de tous, excepté Winry, il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Mais il parlait comme un homme. Un homme qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et qui avait une longue expérience de vie derrière lui. Car, bien que normalement, un jeune de son âge aurait dit ses mots avec la légèreté de quelqu'un qui ignore ce dont il parle réellement, mais ils n'avaient pas à douter. Ed savait ce qu'il disait. Il avait conscience de ce qu'impliquait sa suggestion. Et il était certain de pouvoir mener à bien cette mission. Sa détermination butée toucha plus le flame alchemist qu'autre chose. Roy y voyait la signature de l'enfant qui se cachait toujours dans ce soldat qui avait du vieillir trop vite et qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Au fond, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui épargner les affres de la guerre.

-J'en ai assez de rester sans rien faire. C'est à nous de porter un coup dans l'organisation des homoncules, approuva finalement Roy.

Ce qu'ils prévoyaient était risqué. Mais de bons adversaires ont cette faculté étrange de toujours attaquer en deux temps. Quand ils sont près et quand l'ennemi ne l'est pas. Ils prendraient leurs némésis par surprise.

-Ensuite, on disparaît le temps de revenir frais et dispos les achever! Ajouta Havoc, suivant la façon de penser des deux alchimistes.

-Et Sciez sera la première sur la liste des condamnés, conclut Roy, à la surprise de tous.

Hawkeye détourna le regard, devinant qu'il lui en coûtait de prendre une telle décision.

-Bien parlé!

Edward ne pouvait faire autrement que d'approuver. Il détestait Elsa au moins autant qu'Hohenheim et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Qui devrait y aller? Où comptez-vous attaquer, s'inquiéta Émilie, qui était maintenant réveillée et voulait aider les efforts des soldats.

-Avec moi et le jeune, fit Roy, on ne devrait pas être trop en peine.

-Mais… commença à protester Riza.

-J'imagine que seuls des alchimistes peuvent faire ce que vous allez faire, la coupa Havoc, avant que ce ne soit Mustang lui-même qui le fasse.

Le colonel acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas entraîner plus de gens qu'il ne le fallait dans une mission suicidaire. Mais cette mission devenait encore plus suicidaire s'ils y allaient seulement à deux.

-Sins aussi a eu une pierre philosophale. Il pourra nous aider.

-Je peux venir aussi. On ne serait pas trop de quatre, déclara Émilie.

Roy allait protester, mais Jean lui fit signe d'accepter. Il lui lança également un regard comme quoi il irait lui aussi pour assurer leurs arrières.

-Bon, d'accord, mais avec Stein et Havoc, ce sera tout. Si nous sommes trop nombreux, on se fera repéré trop vite. Nous voulons frapper vite et fort, là où ça fera le plus mal.

La décision du flame alchemist semblait partie pour demeurer la même, mais Hawkeye se sentit obligé de faire preuve d'esprit pratique, si elle ne pouvait pas défendre elle-même son supérieur.

-Et comment comptez-vous obtenir toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin pour faire ça? Remarqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, mais qui ne dura vraiment pas et ce fut de nouveau Edward qui prit la parole. En quelques minutes, son affaire était faite. Le plan se conduisait dans son esprit scientifique et il mettait en place toutes les pièces du casse-tête.

-Je vais me servir de mes contacts chez les homoncules. Alphonse pourra nous aider.

Ses yeux d'or étincelaient d'un tel éclat que les soldats sentaient déjà l'odeur de la victoire planer sous leurs narines. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus l'odeur du propre…

-Parfait, mettons-nous tout de suite au travail, puisqu'on est déjà tous debouts.

Aussitôt, l'appartement auparavant silencieux reprit vie et tous ses occupants s'agitèrent. Winry se chamaillait avec Edward, disant qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux s'il voulait voir ce qu'il faisait là-bas, mais surtout, d'une révision complète de ses auto-mails. Roy, lui, revérifia son stoc de gants pendant que Suzy, la proprio, préparait à manger pour tout le monde, avec l'aide de Breda. Black Hayate jappait joyeusement en sautant d'un bord à l'autre, devinant que de l'action se préparait. Hawkeye s'occupa de nettoyer les fusils de Jean et de recharger sa mitraillette pendant que lui-même remplissait ses poches de munitions de rechange en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Le patron de Winry ronflait dans son coin, presque silencieusement comparé à l'agitation générale.

Émilie s'endormit de nouveau, car chaque minute de sommeil rechargeait ses incroyables capacités alchimiques. Le principal, dans la mission où elle se joindrait une fois de plus aux soldats, ce serait de ne pas tomber entre les mains de Bernard Stein. Sinon, tout serait perdu.Scieska encouragea Fuery à se rendormir, ce qu'il finit par faire, pendant que Falman prenait les dernières communications et envoyait un message à Brosch et Ross, pour leur rappeler de dormir un peu de temps en temps.

Trois heures plus tard, Mustang et ses hommes quittaient l'appartement. Edward était parti un peu plus tôt, pour retrouver Alphonse et il avait toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin. En quelques lignes, l'aîné avait réussi à obtenir de la part du cadet qu'il s'informe rapidement auprès de Greed de l'emplacement de la base des homoncules et de ses points faibles. Le message avait passé par Axia, puis Martel pour rejoindre l'Avarice, qui s'était fait un plaisir de donner les réponses exactes à sa dernière chimère libre, sachant que cela aiderait sa fille. De toute façon, peu importait à Greed qui gagnerait cette guerre, tant que son enfant irait bien. Lui-même savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elsa Sciez, ou Dante, peu importe qui elle était maintenant, voulait reléguer les premiers homoncules au placard. Et ce serait ce qui arriverait.

En silence, le petit groupe fut rejoint par Lloyd Sins et tous ensemble, ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'à la rue où Edward avait affronté Envy un peu plus tôt dans la journée, là où la route s'était effondré sur un vide. Enfin, Ed avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un vide. En fait, ce qu'ils découvrirent défiait toutes leurs connaissances. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, se tenaient les bâtiments ancestraux d'une ville souterraine, qui, à première vue, courrait sous tout Central. Le fullmetal transmutant une longue échelle qui descendait jusqu'au fond de cette ville, dont il avait mémorisé l'architecture pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la cache des homoncules. Il n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne, ses capacités décuplées par la pierre philosophale et le commando descendit l'échelle rapidement et silencieusement.

Ed ne reçut même pas de félicitations pour sa prouesse, mais de toute façons, il n'en désirait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, malgré l'exaltation qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose, qu'une personne qui justifiait tout ce gachis. Et c'était Winry. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout faire. Même à tuer. Même s'il tremblait rien qu'à cette idée.

Roy n'eut pas besoin de leur dire de faire silence quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la base des homoncules. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot, pas même un son, depuis le début de leur expédition. Ils ne se parlaient plus que par signe. Lloyd semblait nerveux, mais il acquiesça bientôt avec un sourire en coin en reconnaissant la silhouette facilement identifiable de Lust, qui se tenait à l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse où se cachaient les membres de son groupe.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de répéter longtemps leurs intructions. Instinctivement, ils se séparèrent. Havoc et Stein prendrait par le sud, Elrick par l'ouest, Mustang par le nord et Sins par l'est. En quelques instants, les étincelles d'alchimie se mirent à courir. Des bruits résonnèrent en écho dans la ville morte et silencieuse. Ed se demanda une fois de plus comment cette ville fantomatique et souterraine avait pu se retrouver sous Central. Surtout que, plus qu'il la regardait et plus il avait l'impression qu'elle ne courrait pas qu'en dessous de la capitale d'Amestris, mais sous l'entièreté du pays. Sauf que c'était impossible. Aucune ville n'aurait pu être aussi grande. Jamais…

Il tut ses interrogations en faisant claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et en les aposant au sol. Le claquement de doigt caractérisque de Mustang sonna d'un coup sec et la température grimpa tandis que les flammes se jetaient sur un côté de la bâtisse. Un flot de tonnerre arriva de l'autre côté, déchirant la pierre. Des pics de pierre, des poings d'argile, des gigantesques statues sortirent de la terre pour frapper le bâtiment. Un vent glacial tomba sur la ville toute entière, tandis qu'une glace centenaire née de quelques secondes de transmutation faisait exploser les pierres soutenant la charpente du toit sous l'exposition à une température si froide si brutalement.

En quelques secondes, tout l'édifice s'écroula. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Ed réalisa à quel point il s'agissait d'une belle maison. Elle avait deux étages et s'étendait sur plus de 12 mètres de longueur pour 7 de large. Les fenêtres, les balcons, tout cela semblait sortir d'un autre temps. Son toit était vert comme la mer, ces murs argentés avec des reflets rougeâtres. C'était les marques du sang qui l'avait souillé. Ou bien la réflexion des flammes que lançait Roy. Edward ne le saurait jamais. Tout s'effondra devant lui. Et il sentit la terre se déchira sous ses mains. Il ne sentait plus de limites à ce que son alchimie pouvait faire. Son imagination était la seule à le retenir. Il vit Envy surgir au milieu des décombres, reconstituant son corps qui avait été blessé par la desctruction de sa base. Le fullmetal pensa un instant à voir un pic d'acier le transpercer. Ce fut chose faite si vite qu'il en fut terrifié lui-même.

L'homoncule touché pesta, avant de s'arracher à la terre, se reconstituant de nouveau, à une vitesse phénoménale. Lust surgit des flammes, plongeant vers Mustang, toute griffe dehors. Une vague d'êtres artificiels se précipitèrent vers Émilie Stein. Jealousy bondissait sous une forme animale vers Sins. Et Edward transmutait son bras d'acier en une arme meurtrière pour recevoir l'Envy fulminant qui se dirigeait sur lui. Il était près. Terrifié, mais près à faire face.

Alors, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Ed se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était plus Edward Elrick. Il n'était plus le frère d'Alphonse Elrick. Il était le tout puissant fullmetal. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas de limites. Il avait vécu ce cauchemar une fois. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir autant de force. Mais l'homoncule à la coiffure de palmier ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre en question. Il se plaignit qu'il détestait se battre tout en souriant sauvagement et transformant ses membres graciles en toutes sortes de chose.

Un serpent enserra la jambe gauche d'Ed.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de monter jusqu'à son genou et lui trancha la tête. Pour la première fois, l'adolescent sut qu'il dominerait ce combat. Il sut que les homoncules devraient se replier. Et cette idée lui fit peur. Cela signifiait-il qu'il devenait aussi monstrueux qu'eux. Était-il en train de perdre son humanité à cause de cette pierre philosophale qui le rendait quasi invincible? Allait-il devenir un être humain artificiel, comme Envy et les autres l'étaient?

-Tu es plus petit que la dernière fois, où c'est moi? Se moqua l'homoncule, repoussant les limites du danger, osant insulter son adversaire, bien qu'il sache déjà que ce dernier menait le combat.

-C'est à moi que tu parles!

Edward avait fini par se dire que ce genre de réplique faisait plus classe que de se traiter lui-même de minuscule et ridicule petit pois plus microscopique qu'un microbe. 

-À qui d'autre veux-tu que je m'adresse minus?

-Aaaarrrghh!

Ed, voyant rouge à être ainsi moqué par son ennemi juré, il plongea sur lui, brandissant la lame qu'était devenue son automail et dans son emportement, il écarta si grand les bras qu'il laissa une ouverture plus que suffisante à l'homoncule. Ce dernier avait changé son propre bras en lame et se fendit, pour frapper l'adolescent au torse. Le sang perla, sans couler. À la dernière minute, le cerveau d'Edward -qui avait cessé de fonctionner à cause de l'impression de pouvoir infini et de la moquerie pour passer en mode destruction automatique- se rebrancha. Il sentit le vent qui se fendait devant lui et sa chemise noire fut tout juste coupée par la lame qui vint ouvrir une plaie très superficielle dans sa peau.

-Tu t'es énervé, mais tu es encore en contrôle. Chapeau, nain de jardin!

Le fullmetal se força à résister à la colère. Il devait se maîtriser. Penser à Winry qui lui avait fait promettre de revenir et l'avait embrassé avant qu'il ne parte. Se rappeler que les hommes de Mustang comptaient sur lui. Cette fois, plutôt que de ramener le lieutenant au colonel, il devait ramener Roy à Riza. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage détruit par la peine d'une telle mort. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une autre personne qu'il connaissait ne meure. Et devant lui, Envy se transforma, prenant des formes familières. Et Ed frappait chaque visage aimé, avec un peu plus de violence et de désespoir chaque fois. Car c'était comme une trahison chaque fois. Même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'eux, le fait de pouvoir tuer une copie d'eux était terrible. Innacceptable.

-Un jour, j'aurais ta peau, espèce de palmier.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Fullmetal nabot.

Ils tournoyaient l'un à côté de l'autre, entre les éclairs alchimiques, les transformations éclairs, les flammes, la glace, le tonnerre et les éclats de sol qui montait vers le ciel. Envy était emporté dans les hauteurs, courant et sautant sur une terre rendue instable par toutes les transmutations que lui appliquait Edward. Il aurait pu devenir danseur de breackdance pour toutes les pirouettes qu'il effectuait. Il se cassait une jambe en tombant, ses os se ressoudaient automatiquement. Il criait et tantôt c'était Edward qui hurlait de douleur, Envy ayant réussi à percer sa garde. Leur valse infernale se poursuivait tandis que Roy affrontait Lust.

Elle lançait ses griffes assassines en tout sens, frôlant parfois le colonel qui y laissait des morceaux d'uniforme et même quelques mèches de cheveux. Mais il ne perdait rien de son charisme ou de sa force. D'un claquement de doigt, il faisait fondre la peau de son adversaire, la brûlant jusqu'à la moelle, pour la voir se reconstituer entièrement, en une planche anatomique parfaite. Et elle souriait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle se reformait, se jetant encore plus férocement sur le colonel qui évitait ses assauts de justesse.

Havoc avait vidé trois chargeurs sur les hommes artificiels qui courraient vers eux, pour échapper à la desctruction de leur maison. Émilie lançait des éclats de lumière sur les hommes, en transperçant parfois 4 d'un seul coup et les tuant tous de la même occasion. Mais elle s'épuisait rapidement. Elle aurait eu besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer.

Lloyd, lui, électrocutait Jealousy à qui mieux mieux, qui rendait coup pour coup. Le tonnerre résonnait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, les éléments de la nature perturbée par toute cette agitation.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Bernard regardait, s'amusant comme un fou. Et il se grattait aussi furieusement, voyant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que ce terrible moment vienne. D'une façon où d'une autre, il devait arrêter ce massacre. Son camp perdrait au bout de la ligne, il le savait déjà. Mais ils emmèneraient bien des soldats avec eux dans la tombe. Déjà, il se demandait pourquoi Greed avait disparu après avoir reçu la visite de cette chimère. Sans aucun doute, il y avait un traître parmi eux. Il ne sévirait pas immédiattement. Il devait sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Il se pencha sur lui-même, en grinçant des dents, avant de se gratter la cheville. Sa peau fatiguée ne résista pas et un étrange serpent de chair, absolument repoussant émergea du sang qui coulait de cette blessure.

Il s'éleva dans le ciel, déployant deux ailes qui se couvrirent vite de plumes. Elles étaient jaunes et prirent une teinte dorée. Son corps laiteux devint ferme et s'élança, sous la forme gracieuse d'un oiseau gigantesque. Bernard grimpa sur le volatile, en riant comme un dément. Décidément, l'alchimie était sans limite quand on était comme lui.

Lloyd passa à deux doigts de perdre un membre quand il s'arrêta de se défendre un instant, pris de cours par la vision de cette créature d'or qui prenait son envol. Il dut se reprendre, et électrocuta J pour une énième fois. Mais, elle semblait absorber les chocs et ne pas souffrir plus qu'il ne fallait. Comment l'atteindre autrement que par l'alchimie. Sins jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui.

Edward avait un net avantage sur son adversaire, mais il éprouvait quand même des difficultés. Émilie et Jean tenaient bon de leur côté, alors que Roy était en train d'achever Lust comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Glutonny. À force de la faire brûler, il avait fini par réussir à voir où se trouvait la pierre philosophale qui lui tenait lieu de cœur et concentrait maitenant son feu en ce seul endroit, ce qui affaiblissait encore plus la luxure.

-Pourquoi tu n'aiderais pas ta copine, au lieu de t'occuper de moi? Elle a l'air d'être en difficulté, remarqua-t-il dans un souffle.

-Pour te faire plaisir? Pas question! De toute façon, elle semble drôlement plaire à Envy et il est hors de question que je la laisse me le voler. Autant qu'elle meurre tout de suite, ce sera fait!

-Vraiment? Je pensais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de dissension parmi les homoncules…

Pour Lloyd, cette histoire était difficile, car les homoncules commençaient à lui sembler de plus en plus humains. Pourquoi se battaient-ils avec autant d'acharnement? Il avait pu voir qu'ils s'aidaient les uns les autres, contrairement aux autres hommes artificielles que Stein avait créés et qui, eux, s'occupait uniquement d'attaquer leurs ennemis plutôt que de s'entraider pour vaincre plus facilement.

-Imbécile. Nous sommes des êtres humains créées artificiellement. Ce sont des alchimistes comme toi qui se sont amusé à nous ramener à la vie alors que nous étions morts. En brisant le tabou, ils nous ont…

Alors que Sins apprenait avec étonnement de nouvelles vérités à propos des gens de son ordre, Envy avait crut remarqué la mauvaise situation de Lust, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire. Il ressentit l'urgent besoin de rejoindre la luxure pour la protéger, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il devait se défendre lui-même.

Émilie, était venue à bout de l'armée de créatures artificielles. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, car en fait, Bernard avait donné l'ordre à ce que ses troupes, qui étaient toutes reliées à une pierre qu'il avait en sa possession en tout temps, arrêtent d'avancer. Il lui en faudrait encore quelques unes pour le combat final. Et à voir la force des alchimistes d'État, ce combat approchait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment devenir plus fort que cela.

Brusquement, Roy sentit une lame noire s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche. L'odeur de la chair brûlée qui remplissait ses narines fut estompée par celle du sang. C'était son sang. Il en était sûr. Soudainement, son sentiment d'être un invincible monstre venait d'être effacé. La lame allait glisser dans sa chair, elle allait sectionner les artères qui reliaient son cœur à son système sanguin et il mourrait en quelques secondes. Peut-être le processus était-il déjà enclenché… Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. Non. Pas encore. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que son avenir lui réserverait s'il vivait encore.

Il claqua des doigts.

Tout à coup, Edward n'eut plus d'adversaire face à lui, mais un gigantesque oiseau d'or, sur lequel était monté Bernard Stein.

-Reculés, alchimistes! Reculés, démons de la nuit. Reculés devant moi. Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires armes humaines. Nous vous détruirons tous si vous ne videz pas les lieux. Fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps, ou je…

Edward n'entendait plus les menaces de ce fout de Stein. Envy n'était plus là, il s'était enfui pour rejoindre Lust. C'était lui qui lui avait permis de prendre l'avantage sur Mustang. Lloyd avait disparu lui aussi. Roy au milieu d'un cyclone de flamme. Ed reprit son souffle. Il se sentait toujours tout-puissant. Même l'oiseau d'or de Bernard ne l'effrayait pas. Il n'était plus un simple homme. Il était au-delà de toutes les faiblesses, au-delà de tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé. Il aurait pu créer une pierre philosophale en claquant des doigts. Car il n'était plus un vulgaire et fragile être humain. Il était l'une des armes les plus perfectionnées aux mondes. Il était une arme humaine. Un concentré d'alchimie pur. Il se sentait la force d'un dieu. Rien ne pourrait barrer sa route. Pas à une arme humaine telle que lui.

Plus tard, il réalisa qu'à ce stade, il ne pensait même plus à Winry. Il ne savait même plus qu'elle existait. Et entre tout ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment, ce fut ce qui le terrifia le plus de cette incroyable expérience.

To be continued

30 pages et des poussières, je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites, mais moi, j'ai un cours de politique et je dois y retrouver, à alors, retrouvons nous plus tard! 

Et vive Fire Emblem


	39. Kapitel DreiBig und Neun

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

À tous et à toutes, je tiens à dire un immense merci pour suivre toujours et encore cette fic et pour me laisser des reviews. Pas de rar aujourd'hui car mon chap est très long et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Tenez vous prêt à voir beaucoup de violence, je vous préviens d'avance. Bonne lecture!

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Ta gueule!

Halt's Maul!

Kapitel Dreißig und Neun

Chapitre 39

Envy était fou furieux du sal coup que venait de leur faire subir les alchimistes. Les flammes léchaient encore ses cheveux verts tandis qu'il portait une Jealousy fumante dans ses bras et que Lust marchait à leur côté. L'ombre menaçante d'un oiseau doré s'étirait sur eux, telle la marque silencieuse des chaînes les reliant toujours à l'homme chevauchant la bête mythologique. Bernard Stein était grimpé sur son espèce d'oiseau d'or géant qu'il avait créée à partir de sa propre chair. Dans sa folie incommensurable, il n'avait pas pensé à cacher à sa petite fille, Émilie Stein, qu'il était beaucoup plus attaché aux créatures qu'il créait à partir de son propre sang et de sa propre vie qu'aux enfants et aux petits-enfants qu'il avait aidé à mettre sur terre.

-Cette attaque là était certainement la plus belle qu'il y ait eu depuis le début de cette stupide guerre, pesta la jalousie entre ses dents. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait demander plus que ça.

-Mais pourtant, il me faut encore plus de morts pour que _son_ plan soit parfaitement atteint, fit remarquer Bernard à ses créatures, qu'il traitait plus comme des laquais et des esclaves que des alliés.

Envy commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne qui puisse l'aider sans vouloir quelque chose en retour dans ce monde compliqué où les homoncules n'avaient pas leur place.

-Et si cette attaque faisait aussi partie de _son_ plan? Si _elle_ avait déjà tout prévue et que notre sacrifice était un élément important des prochaines choses qui se dérouleront plus tard dans les lignes de l'histoire?

-Greed! Où étais-tu passé? Nous nous sommes battu tout seul pendant que tu faisais je ne sais quoi! Se plaignit Lust d'une voix rendue rauque par les nombreuses malformations et reformations éclairs qu'elle avait subi.

-Je suis désoler, mam'selle, mais j'avais d'autres chat à fouetter. Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis pas n'importe lequel des homoncules avec lequel on pouvait te faire faire équipe. Je suis l'Avarice et le seul des êtres humains artificiels à posséder sa propre destinée. Vous suivez tous un chemin tracé d'avance, expliqua Greed en secouant sa longue main gauche, contrairement à moi…

-Oh allez, ça va, le vieux. On ne veut rien savoir de ton barratin philosophique. Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est que tu as tout l'air d'être un aussi sal traître que tu l'étais avant et que l'es ton mec explosif. L'Écarlate n'est même pas venu nous aider, se lamenta Envy.

(Le simple fait d'écrire qu'Envy se lamente me rend folle, alors, je respecterais quelques espaces dans le texte pour accepter cet évènement du texte et le fait que mes yeux dérivent devant les mots de l'écran et que je suis fatiguée, parce que je n'ai pas dormi plus de quelques heures (genre deux ou trois, max) hier soir. Ce matin serait plus exact…)

(Voilà, ma crise est passée et celle des autres personnages aussi.)

Le simple fait d'entendre Envy se lamenter rendit Jealousy presque folle, et elle s'accrocha à lui avec insistance, pour lui prodiguer toute sa tendresse, alors que Lust se demandait si son homologue n'avait pas raison en accusant Greed de traîtrise. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si étonnant…

-Bon, écoutez, ça arrive toujours d'être ailleurs. Est-ce que je me plaignais que vous essayiez de me tuer?

Envy secoua vaguement la tête. Il avait échappé de justesse au fullmetal pour secourir Lust du flame alchemist. Jealousy lui en tenait rigueur et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Il devait se débarrasser à la fois d'elle et des casses-pieds qui pouvaient encore menacer de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Au fond, il se fichait de savoir si Greed les avait trahi ou pas, car il était certain qu'il finirait par leur tourner le dos d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais, à chaque jour qui passait, les coffres de pierres rouges de Bernard Stein diminuait et la menace que représentait toujours Elsa Sciez pesait plus fort à l'esprit de l'homoncule. Sa mère n'attendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Au fond, ses ordres lui parvenaient toujours, mais à travers quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il voulait être son propre maître.

Alphonse et Axia avaient été conduits par Martel à travers un long dédale de ruelles, après avoir indiqué à Edward par quel chemin lui et les soldats pourraient rejoindre la base des homoncules. Ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la ville souterraine à leur tour, mais ils prévoyaient installer un campement pour faire des recherches dans les rues désertes de cette cité fantôme. Ils étaient certains que s'ils leur restaient des secrets à découvrir, ce serait là. Nulle part ailleurs. De toute façon, quand viendrait le combat ultime, ils voulaient se trouver là où les évènements les plus déterminants se produiraient.

-Tu es inquiet?

-Et toi alors? On dirait que les murs nous fixent pour nous renvoyer nos craintes.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, Alphonse. Tu es avec moi.

De voir toute la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui réconforta énormément la jeune armure et il fut convaincu que s'il était mort de peur –ce qui n'était pas le cas-, il ne devrait pas le montrer. Elle comptait sur lui et il voulait être digne de cette tâche qu'elle lui donnait. Il n'en avait pas seulement le désir, mais il en éprouvait le besoin. Elle était son dernier véritable lien avec le monde réel. Elle était sa dernière chance de retrouver son cœur. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Al se savait incapable de survivre dans ce corps d'acier pendant un siècle. Surtout maintenant qu'Axia était redevenue humaine…

Encore une fois, le groupe des soldats rentra à sa base de fortune avec quelques blessés. Edward était redescendu sur terre quand l'oiseau doré de Bernard Stein lui avait presque arraché son automail. Il avait cru un instant pouvoir vaincre cette créature, mais elle était beaucoup trop grosse. L'alchimiste d'État avait fait trop de transmutation et malgré sa pierre philosophale, il ressentait une profonde fatigue. Il n'avait pas assez dormi la veille. Il n'avait pas non plus prit bonne mesure de ses forces et maintenant, les pilliers de pierre qu'il envoyait vers le ciel s'effritait avant d'atteindre son opposant. Ed avait été soulevé violemment dans les airs et alors, tout son sentiment d'invulnaribilité l'avait quitté. Aussi brutalement que la peur refermait ses serres sur lui, le monstre de Stein l'avait attiré à sa suite, en le tirant par son bras d'acier.

L'odeur de chair brûlée ou calcinée par l'électricité et les relents de pourriture dans l'air, qui venait certainement du fait que cette ville était entre la mort et l'ectoplasme, toutes ces odeurs mélangés lui firent tourner de l'œil. Le fullmetal ne se sentait plus la puissance d'un surhomme. Au contraire, il se rappelait de la fragilité humaine et des limites de son être. Il se souvenait n'être encore qu'un gamin qu'on avait obligé à faire grandir trop vite. Et il se débattit dans les serres de son gêolir, en entendant Bernard exulté.

La tornade de feu qui encerclait le colonel disparu pour laisser apparaître le fait que Lust avait réussi à enfoncer l'une de ses lances meurtrières dans l'épaule de Roy. Edward sentit la panique augmentée en lui et son cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous mourir? Ce serait de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait soulevé l'idée d'attaquer la base des homoncules immédiatement pour porter un coup à leur moral.

Et Lloyd, lui? Il semblait encore s'en tirer, mais pas pour bien plus longtemps. Jealousy se batait avec une rage surprenante. La partie devait avoir été perdue d'avance. Ils avaient tout simplement été trop orgueilleux pour s'en apercevoir…

Ed ressentit une point de colère et surtout, beaucoup de ressentiment envers lui-même. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui et de son obstination…

-Vois, se moqua encore Stein. Vois Fullmetal, tout ce que tu aurais pu accomplir si tu avais eu le cran de me suivre. Tu vois maintenant. Tu vas finir dans le can des perdants.

-Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez! Protesta l'adolescent en faisant claquer ses paumes ensemble pour une énième fois, dans un coup de rein qui lui fit atrocement mal, car l'oiseau tenait toujours son automail entre ses serres.

Il avait vu l'alchimie organique dont ce fou savait faire preuve. Son esprit de génie, une fois qu'il eut laissé sa panique aller en se rappelant qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, avait réussi à percer le mystère de ce que faisait Stein. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Et il ferait en sorte que sa science se retourne contre lui. Il appuya enfin sa main gauche sur la patte écailleuse du volatile. Un éclair violet se mit à courrir sur la bête, qui s'arrêta de voler, se raidissant brutalement. Son corps s'effritait. Edward avait renversé la transmutation qui l'avait fait naître. La pierre philosophale qu'il avait avec lui lui aurait aussi permi de faire en sorte que l'animal se retourne contre son maître, mais il ne voulait pas se servir des mêmes moyens que Bernard.

Ce dernier sentit les plumes d'or disparaître, pour être remplacées par du bois. Les éclats de bois volèrent en tout sens et allèrent frapper les homoncules, s'enfonçant dans leur chair à cause de la force de l'impact. Le reste de l'animal s'effondra, se désagrégeant morceau par morceau. Ed avait fait de telle façon que seul les pattes qui le tenaient restèrent en un seul morceau. Ainsi, il eut le temps de contrôler sa descente, dans les mesures du possible, pour faire une roulade en touchant le sol et se rétablir sans trop de difficulté. Le plus mal nanti dans cette histoire, ce fut son bras droit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il sentit le métal se froisser au contact du gravier. La force de l'animal qu'il venait de détruire était incroyable. La bête de Stein avait brisé son automail!

Il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder les dégâts, ayant déjà pu entrevoir que chacun de ses camarades s'en tireraient sans avoir besoin de son aide. Roy, ayant été aidé par la diversion des plumes de bois, il avait réussi à mettre en respect et Lust et Envy, ce qui était un exploit digne de mention. Lloyd avait mis Jealousy à terre et avait rejoint son frère benjamin, pour s'assurer qu'il réussirait à marcher. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser.

Havoc portait de nouveau Émilie, qui ne semblait pas capable de faire autre chose que de s'évanouir après avoir utilisé trop d'alchimie. Cependant, la force de cette dernière était si grande qu'aucun des soldats et Jean le premier, ne pensèrent à se plaindre. Ils se réunirent autour d'Edward, qui se redressait tant bien que mal, en devinant qu'il passerait un quart d'heure encore pire quand Winry verrait dans quel état il avait mis son bras. Les boulons roulaient au sol et il serra les dents en sentant une pièce lui rentrer dans l'épaule droite, déchirant sa chair. Le simple fait de laisser son bras se balancer alors qu'il marchait, ce qui vient normalement quand on laisse nos bras le long du corps (j'espère que je ne vous apprend rien) , lui faisait mal.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer avant qu'ils ne soient capable de répliquer, intervint Roy.

-Nous nous sommes un peu surestimé, approuva Ed en achevant de se mettre debout.

Ils disparurent avant que les homoncules blessés n'ait le temps de se remettre du choc. Envy fut le premier à jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction et il lança tous les jurons qu'il connaissait en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas encore se faire la peau du fullmetal. Les choses commençaient à tourner en rond.

Ainsi, Riza se plaignit à son colonel en le voyant rentrer gravement blessé et Edward reçut effectivement le pire des savons que Winry lui eut jamais passé. Elle fit pire que d'habitude, continuant de chialer, à juste raison, en réparant le bras de l'adolescent sans le retirer de sa fixure à ses nerfs. Il connu donc une heure de souffrance, tandis que Roy recevait les soins un peu plus attentionnés de son lieutenant. Heureusement, le colonel n'avait pas été blessé à un organe vital et aucune artère n'avait été touchée. Cependant, il avait perdu beaucoup de temps et un temps de repos prolongé s'imposait.

-Quand je pense que vous disiez pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre. Je me demande presque pourquoi je vous ai laissé partir tout à l'heure, Roy.

-Tu savais que je reviendrais, fit-il tout bas.

Il avait de la difficulté à accepter que toutes leurs discussions ne puissent plus avoir le moindre caractère personnel à moins d'accepter qu'une dizaine de paires d'oreilles puisse les entendre.

-Non, je n'en suis jamais certaine Roy. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir une autre fois comme ça.

-Excuse-moi. La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

-Il ne doit pas y avoir de prochaine fois.

-Pour ça, il faudrait tuer Elsa.

-Mais, Edward prit le risque de les interrompre, se disant que comme leur discussion n'était plus trop personnelle, il en avait le droit. Elsa Sciez est Dante. C'est celle qui a créée les homoncules. Ils ne devraient pas se retourner contre elle.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu soulèves ce fait ? , se moqua Winry.

Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas d'excuses. Il croyait qu'on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas pensé auparavant à faire attention à ce genre de détail. Il y avait eu tant de combats depuis le début de la guerre et tant de pertes. Ed avait perdu le compte de ce qui lui importait vraiment à part la survie de leur petit groupe et de son frère.

-Si Elsa est vraiment ce que tu dis, fit Roy, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons contrecarrer ses plans. Elle a toujours été très dure à suivre dans ses raisonnements et ses actes. Si en plus elle n'est pas la personne que j'ai connue autrefois, je serais incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi de ce qu'elle fait. Et j'en suis déjà incapable.

-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas grave colonel, remarqua Breda. Nous sommes toujours vivants, et pour moi, il s'agit de l'essentiel.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans la précarité encore bien longtemps comme ça. Je n'ai plus d'argent qui rentrent depuis que vous monopolisé tous mes loyers Mustang et la nourriture diminue autant dans mon armoire que dans les étalages des magasins, remarqua Suzy. Qu'on survive ou pas ne dépend pas que des combats dehors. Bientôt, nous risquons de crever de faim. Le marché noir ne peut plus faire passer ses provisions. Depuis hier, tout est coincé à la frontière. L'Écarlate veut tous nous voir mort et il fait bien son travail.

Le discours de la propriétaire des lieux n'enthousiasma personne. Au contraire, leur morale déjà plutôt instable tomba au plus bas. Winry se fit plus douce dans ses réparations et Edward oublia de se plaindre comme un gamin comme il l'avait pourtant fait jusque-là, en geignant dans son oreille, juste à son intention, car il savait que si elle faisait celle qui n'aimait pas cela, elle adorait l'entendre se plaindre.

-Il faut que nous arrêtions de les laisser nous faire tourner en bourrique. Mais nous ne pourrons pas non plus frapper avant quelques jours, observa Roy, un peu désappointé, comme tous les autres.

-Tu dois au moins t'accorder une semaine de repos, diagnostiqua Riza.

-Avec une infirmière comme toi, je serais sûrement sur pied dans quelques jours. 4, au maximum.

-Tu exagères et il ne faut jamais exagérer avec sa santé!

Roy sourit faiblement, tandis, qu'elle achevait de recoudre sa plaie, qu'elle avait désinfectée préalablement. Les hommes de Mustang avaient observé avec plaisir les gestes prévenants de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle déshabillait son supérieur et mettait à nu tout son torse. Il était musclé comme l'observa Suzy, mais elle détourna vite le regard en apercevant les yeux menaçants que Riza avait dirigé vers elle.

-Bon, voilà, quand Émilie sera réveillée, elle pourra te soigner un peu mieux que je ne saurais jamais le faire.

-Tu fais du très bon travail Riza.

Il avait une voix que la plupart des membres de l'assistance ne lui avaient jamais entendue. Une voix douce et suave. Peut-être faisait-il de la fièvre, mais bientôt, tout un chacun eu la preuve que le colonel était dans son état normal.

-Je fais de mon mieux, colonel.

La jeune femme s'était relevée, après être restée penchée sur lui pendant une bonne demi-heure. Et il avait rattrapé sa main pour s'y accrocher fermement, de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

-Tu sembles douter. Si ce mieux n'était pas assez et que je dois mourir dans mon sommeil, j'aurais droit à une dernière volonté avant, pas vrai?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Approches, demanda-t-il en tirant doucement sur le poignet de son lieutenant.

Elle suivit le mouvement, s'asseyant de nouveau sur la couche de son supérieur, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les gestes de la jeune femme étaient plus lents qu'à l'habitude. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée par sa blessure de la veille. Ils faisaient un beau couple d'écorchés de guerre. Mais il semblait que Roy n'oubliait pas qu'il était l'heureux chanceux de ce couple.

-Non, non, approche plus, fit-il comme elle s'était à peine penchée vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Je me lèverais bien, mais c'est toi qui dis que je dois rester allité.

-Roy?

Leur visage se touchait presque quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. De tout le groupe, ce fut Riza qui sembla la plus surprise, comme si elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Pourtant, elle revint vite de son choc, car elle approfondit vite le baiser que le colonel n'avait commencé qu'en tendresse. L'attention que chacun d'eux porta à ne pas faire mal à l'autre tout en l'embrassant avec autant de passion dont ils étaient capables dans leur état ému beaucoup les autres, à un tel point que certains plus sensibles que les autres sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux. Au milieu de toute cette guerre et de tous ces sacrifices, il restait encore de l'espoir. L'amour vivait encore dans ce monde injuste et les deux êtres qui le méritaient le plus et s'en était privé le plus se permettaient enfin de le montrer à tous, peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient penser.

La chaleur du moment fut brisée par le cri de joie de Breda.

-Vous voyez, j'ai gagné mon pari! J'avais dit qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus de 6 mois. Et vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit. Jean, tu me dois 100 dollars!

-Oh, ça ne marche pas, ça fait 6 mois et quelques jours, répliqua le concerné.

-Et moi alors, intervint Falman, j'avais parié qu'ils ne tiendraient pas un an, et c'est fait, je gagne bien plus que vous deux!

Depuis sa chambre, Fuery s'énerva, mais il ne pouvait pas encore dire un mot.

Pris par surprise, Roy et Riza avaient cessés de s'embrasser, non pas pour reprendre leur souffle, mais pour jeter un regard incrédule aux autres, la jeune femme surtout, ne pouvant pas croire que malgré tout, ses collègues de travail perdaient leur temps à faire de pareil pari.

-Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire? Se plaignit Roy, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-Et vous alors, colonel Mustang, plaisanta Havoc.

-Hé, mais je suis en convalescence, fit-il remarquer, comme si cela pouvait excuser le fait qu'il profite un peu de la situation.

-Je comprends pourquoi il y avait toujours autant d'infirmières à votre chevet quand vous étiez convalescent colonel, se moqua Riza.

-Quoi? Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, toi!

Il eut soudain peur qu'elle n'ait mal interprété ce qu'il venait de dire, c'est pourquoi il essaya de rectifier les faits, mais elle l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je te ferais observer que je suis moi aussi en convalescence. Et je le mérite bien, non? Lança-t-elle à leur colocataire.

Tous acquièscèrent avec véhémence et elle réembrassa son supérieur, cette fois avec moins de retenue, à la fois parce qu'elle était heureuse d'enfin le retrouver, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait un peu envie d'épater la galerie. Winry et Edward détournèrent le regard, gênés, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'assitance, jusqu'à ce que dans un grand bruit, vite suivi d'un cri, les deux amants ne dépassent les bornes et ne… tombent en bas du lit!

-Aie! Riza, bon sang, quand je disais que j'étais convalescent, j'étais sérieux, n'essaie pas de m'achever!

-Je suis désoler, Roy.

-On dirait que tu fais tout le temps exprès pour me faire mal!

-Oh, ne fais pas ton bébé. Ou je te traiterais comme un gamin.

-Vous l'avez cherchez, colonel, décréta Falman.

-Vous devriez même vous excusez, ajouta Breda.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se relever, sans grand résultat, car il était gravement blessé.

Edward se racla la gorge, trouvant qu'ils exagéraient tous un peu. Non, mais, ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer un peu. Il aurait préféré que le colonel se contienne encore un temps. C'était comme de voir ses parents en train de s'embrasser. Dans un certain sens. Et dans ce cas, c'était gênant.

-Bon, soyons sérieux, allez, debout, finit par décidé Riza, en se relevant, comme si elle avait brutalement retrouvé ses esprits.

Roy parut légèrement déçu, mais il suivi le mouvement. Bientôt, il était assis sur son lit et grimaçait de douleur, sa blessure ayant été malmenée par sa chute. Il avait quelque chose d'important à demander, mais il n'arrivait à s'assurer qu'il s'agissait du moment opportun. Finalement, il en eut assez et profita du fait que son lieutenant avait passé un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attira contre lui, une fois de plus, pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, en grande confidence. Il s'agissait d'une simple question qui fit naître en la jeune femme une joie comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

-Quand tout sera fini, voudrais-tu m'épouser?

Sa voix pleine d'assurance piqua malgré tout la fierté de la tireuse d'élite, comme si elle était déjà certain de sa réponse.

-Je te répondrais quand tout sera fini, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton enjôleur.

Après quoi, elle l'obligea à se réétendre sur son lit et se détourna de lui, alors que les autres soldats s'étaient mis à vaquer à leur occupation, Breda et Falman discutant avec entrain de leur pari. Winry et Edward échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils se demandaient un peu ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils s'étaient retrouver entièrement seuls tout les deux. Roy soupira en sentant les regards moqueurs de ses collègues de travail sur lui. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu de réponse de la part de son lieutenant le laissait un peu amer. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle se serait empressé de lui répondre…

Un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde ce fut endormi, malgré la crainte qu'avait soulevée Havoc qu'ils pourraient bien se faire attaquer par les homoncules au milieu de la nuit, il y en avait une pour ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil. C'était Émilie. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et glissa entre chaque lit et chaque dormeur, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le second lieutenant de ses rêves. Le blond s'étirait dans son sommeil, en grognant un peu. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

-Jean, murmura-t-elle. Jean, réveilles-toi.

Elle le secoua doucement et posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de lâcher un cri, un baillement ou une plainte. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus, se raidissant, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant celle qui l'avait tiré du pays des songes.

-Émilie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je veux qu'on sorte.

-Où ça?

-Tous les deux, juste toi et moi.

-Mais…

-Viens, on parlera en route. Ici, c'est trop dangereux de réveiller quelqu'un.

Elle lui avait attrapé la main avec douceur et il sentait la timidité et la détermination de la jeune fille dans son regard, qui se mêlaient magnifiquement. Conquis, il la suivit et ils quittèrent l'appartement sans laisser un mot derrière eux. Elle lui avoua alors qu'elle craignait de n'être qu'un poids pour leur groupe, puisqu'elle passait son temps à s'évanouir. Il nia avec douceur et l'encouragea à persévérer, arguant que leur lutte serait bientôt finie.

-Justement. J'ai peur que d'ici la fin, je ne disparaisse à jamais. Et si cela devait m'arriver, je voudrais avoir vécu tout ce que je pouvais vivre le plus pleinement possible.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça.

-Je sais bien Jean, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je pense que tu seras d'accord avec ce que je désire faire. Mais avant, je dois te poser une question.

-Bon, se résigna-t-il. Je t'écoute. Vas-y.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il fut un peu pris de court, mais très vite il se reprit et sachant déjà depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait, il ne vit pas de raison de ne pas dire la vérité. Après tout, une explosion pouvait les atomiser à tout moment. À quoi bon se faire des cachotteries par de tel moment?

-Oui, Émilie, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Jean. Et c'est pour ça que je crois que tu es le seul qui puisse me montrer ce que je ne connais pas encore.

-Et… De quoi s'agit-il?

-De l'amour, Jean. Je voudrais que tu me montres. Que tu me le donnes. Pour que je le vive une fois, si je ne peux pas le vivre plus d'une fois avant de mourir.

-Émilie…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle lui demandait beaucoup et en même temps, il avait l'impression que s'il acceptait, il courrait aussitôt après le risque qu'elle aille se faire tuer en se disant qu'elle avait tout vécu. Et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur terre. Et s'il la décevait? Et s'il lui faisait du mal? Si, alors que pour la première fois tout semblait vouloir bien aller, les choses venaient à mal tournée? Si la chance tournait et qu'il retrouvait sa malchance habituelle avec les femmes?

-Je t'en prie. Si cette guerre finit bientôt, nous n'en aurons peut-être jamais plus l'occasion. Si c'était maintenant ou jamais, je veux que ce soit maintenant.

-Tu es sûre de toi?

-Parfaitement.

-Parce qu'il viendra un moment où tu ne pourras plus reculer.

-Je serais avec toi Jean. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

-Tu as tellement confiance en moi, Émilie. Je vais finir par croire que je ne le mérite pas.

-C'est à toi de faire en sorte que tu le mérites. À personne d'autre.

-Qui t'a apprit à dire des choses pareilles?

-Toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, doutant beaucoup de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Si ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a appris, c'est qui me l'a inspiré.

Comme elle parlait ainsi, il inspira à fond dans ses cheveux couleur de feu. Il repéra son bloc appartement, qui tenait toujours debout malgré tous les séismes qui avaient secoué la ville.

-Allons chez moi.

-Je te suivrais au bout du monde, fit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

Il pensa à ce moment que ce devait être le plus beau moment de sa vie. Elle était à la fois fragile et forte, une femme douce, mais décidée, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait preuve d'un impressionnant caractère quand on savait combien elle pouvait se faire timide et réservée. Il l'aimait vraiment son Émilie et contre rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'échanger. Et durant cette nuit magique qu'ils partagèrent, il la découvrit comme elle n'avait jamais été pour personne d'autre et elle le vit comme il n'avait jamais paru ou été pour qui que ce soit. Ils surent ce soir là qui ils étaient vraiment, profondément et cette découverte leur permis de s'accomplir davantage dans leur amour et de se donner un peu plus l'un à l'autre.

C'était un pacte final qu'ils signaient ensemble, à la vie, à la mort et pour beaucoup plus encore. Au moment le plus crucial, ils surent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que jamais personne ne pourrait les toucher avec la même intensité ni la même tendresse. C'était un peu comme une fin de monde. Et elle s'ouvrait sur une aube nouvelle et inchangée tout à la fois.

Leur vie partait à zéro à partir de ce moment. Ils ne pourraient plus se séparer l'un de l'autre, déjà qu'ils connaissaient quelques difficultés à le faire. Au creux de sa nuque, alors qu'il se sentait défaillir dans ses bras rendu moite par l'effort, dans les draps humides de leur nuit d'amour, il murmura deux mots.

Elle les répéta avec langueur, lenteur et passion et il sembla que la danse de ce refrain ne s'éteindrait jamais. Rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter. Ils pouvaient mourir dans la minute qui venait. Le monde n'existait plus à leurs yeux. L'univers entier faisait cortège devant eux et palissait devant leur bonheur sans commune mesure. Alors, Jean et Émilie pensèrent à l'unison, si cela pouvait seulement durer toujours.

Mais le vrai bonheur ne dure jamais…

-Ne va pas trop loin Selim, tu sais que nous déménagons aujourd'hui. Ton père m'a envoyé un message pour nous prévenir. Tout est trop dangereux à Central et bien que nous ne soyons qu'en périphérie de la ville… Selim! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, mon garçon!

Le bambin ne suivait pas un mot de ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle-même l'ignorait, mais elle n'était pas sa mère et il ne la considérrait jamais comme telle. Car il n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Il était un homoncule, tout comme son père. Il était le nouveau Wrath. Et il sentait leur approche. Il savait que c'était les derniers instants qu'il passait avec cette femme. Il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Il se fichait éperduemment d'elle. En fait, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de savoir s'il parviendrait à respecter les désirs de sa maîtresse ou s'il se ferait avoir par le plus vieux des homoncules.

-Madame Bradley, nous n'avons plus de temps, nous devons partir tout de suite! Les pressèrent les humains.

-Selim, viens, il semble que…

-Personne ne bouge! Cria une voix sèche sortie de la pénombre.

Tous les soldats rapprochés de la garde de l'ancien généralissime furent liquidés en quelques secondes. La jeune femme qui avait servi de mère à Selim se figea sur place, prise de court par le tour que prenait la situation. Tout à coup, toute la protection qu'elle avait toujours eu pour la rassurer avait disparu. Elle crut voir le reflet de la lumière du soleil sur un morceau de métal. Un fusil surgit de l'obscurité, tenu par une main particulièrement jeune.

-Pas un geste, ou vous êtes morte, madame Bradley, commanda l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés qui venait d'apparaître.

-Mais… mais vous êtes l'assitante de mon mari, s'étonna la femme menacée, n'osant pas bouger davantage que pour exprimer sa surprise.

-J'étais. Et toi, mon petit, pas un mot, sinon, c'est toi qui y passe.

-Comme si je pouvais mourir aussi facilement que cette vieille incapable.

-Selim! S'insurgea sa mère, trop préoccupée par la façon de parler de son fils pour se souvenir de la menace qui pesait sur elle.

-Je ne suis pas Selim, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire cruel, ses yeux d'enfant devenant noirs et inquiétants.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas Selim. Tu es le nouveau Wrath. Et je suis Jealousy.

-Je t'ai déjà vu, pas besoin que tu te présentes. Je vous ai espionné toi et Envy quand vous vous êtes batu sur le balcon de ma chambre, à Rush valley. J'imagine que c'est lui qui t'envoie?

-Peu importe, ça ne te regarde pas. L'important pour toi, ce soir, c'est de savoir si tu sauras choisir le bon côté.

Tout en parlant, Jealousy changea lentement de visage, laissant son corps grandir et malgré lui, Selim fut fasciné par ce spectacle, si bien qu'il n'essaya pas d'en profiter pour l'attaquer. De son côté, la « mère » du petit était plutôt sous le choc de ce qu'elle croyait comprendre. Son fils n'avait jamais été ce qu'il semblait être. Pour une mère, il s'agissait d'un coup dur. À la base, J avait des ordres clairs sur ce qu'elle devait faire de cette femme. Mais la cruauté d'Envy, presque aussi grande que la sienne, n'était pas encore suffisante aux yeux de l'adolescente. Elle voulait les voir souffrir tous les deux avant d'en finir. Après, elle passerait aux choses sérieuses.

Selim croyait savoir ce qu'Envy mijotait, mais il ignorait que la jalousie avait un double particulièrement inventif. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Quand J eut terminé de se transformer, elle était une grande femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Ses doigts s'étirèrent en de longues lames entre lesquelles elle piégea le cou fragile de madame Bradley.

-Je sais que tu te fiches d'elle et que tu n'en as rien à faire de la voir mourir, Selim. Mais c'est malgré toute la femme qui s'est occupé de toi pendant des années. Depuis ta toute petite enfance. Tu étais le premier Wrath. Le seul et unique. Ton remplaçant est mort avant de nous rejoindre. Et si tu ne fais rien pour m'aider, celle qui t'a servi de mère périra aussi. Et ce sera de ma main, pas de la tienne. Tu n'auras même pas le privilège de pouvoir dire que c'est toi qui t'es débarrassé de celle qui t'a rendu sentimental et faible. Pour être un véritable homoncule, tu n'aurais normalement qu'une chose à faire. La tuer de tes propres mains pour oublié les sentiments qu'elle évoque à tes yeux. Si c'est moi qui la tue, tu deviendras encore plus faible que tu ne l'es déjà. Et je te comprends, Wrath. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être faible.

-C'est une belle sorte de psychologie venant de toi.

-N'est-ce pas?

-Mais ça ne marchera pas.

Selim se mit à marcher à pas lent et mesuré, avant d'augmenter la cadence de sa marche et de se mettre à courrir. Il avait fait ces transitions si vite que J n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il était à côté d'elle. Il mettait un genou en terre et enfonçait sa main dans le sol, pour la laisser ressortir à quelques pas de là et attraper le pied de sa mère, qu'il tira violemment, la faisant s'écrouler que l'homoncule comprenait tout juste ce qui se passait. Puis, il entama une fusion avec le sol, menaçant de noyer la femme de Bradley dans une marrée de boue. La terre ramolissait sous les ordres silencieux de l'homoncule. Wrath et lui partageait bien les mêmes pouvoirs. Jealousy se permit un sourire, alors que l'apparence de Lust qu'elle avait prise pour couvrir son méfait se contentait de balayer l'air de ses doigts terriblement longs.

Les lames frappèrent sans ménagement la femme qui allait disparaître sous terre, ouvrant sa poitrine et son ventre. Dans un cri guttural, la mère de Selim mourru et son fils prit immédiatement du recul, comme si c'était lui qui avait été blessé. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, furieux à l'idée que ce qu'avait dit J soit vrai. Il pensait valoir mieux que ça. Pendant ce temps, sa mère rendait son dernier souffle et quand il se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, elle n'était déjà plus. Mais des larmes de peine roulaient sur son visage, car elle mourrait de la pire mort qui soit, sans le moindre espoir de rédemption en sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais été la vraie mère d'un véritable enfant.

-Maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu vas faire ce que je te demande, sinon, ce sera à toi. Tu vas me dire où Pride t'a fait caché son squelette.

-Il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour le laisser entre mes mains.

-Justement, il se doute qu'on s'imaginera qu'il pense ainsi. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de le cacher pour lui. Parce que tu es ce qu'il a de plus cher après notre maître.

-Le vieux est un sentimental, mais je me fiches bien de lui aussi. Si tu crois que ça me fait de la peine que l'autre conne soit morte.

Jealousy haussa les sourcils avant de sourire et son sourire était le sourire carnassier de Lust tandis qu'elle changeait de nouveau de forme pour prendre les traits de la mère de l'enfant. Selim grinça des dents, sans oser tenter une offensive. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage. Il ne pouvait se douter d'à quel point il était en infériorité.

-Si tu te fiches de ce qui lui arrive, tu me diras où se trouve son squelette.

-Si tu peux me tuer sans mes ossements, pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de ceux de Pride?

-Il y a deux façons de tuer un homoncule, tu sais, Wrath. La première est la plus simple. On l'affaiblit par l'entremise de ses ossements. La seconde manière est presque encore plus simple. Mais pour cela, il faut être un alchimiste d'État chevronné, comme Roy Mustang. Jusqu'à maintenant, il est le seul être humain que je connaisse à avoir tuer un homoncule. Sauf que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Ah ouais, fit le jeune garçon en se redressant et en plantant ses mains dans le sol. Comme quoi?

Ses bras s'étirèrent au cœur de la terre et il attrapa les chevilles de la jeune fille. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit s'affaiblir, sans comprendre pourquoi. De la sueur roula sur son front et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Sa prise sur les chevilles de Jealousy s'amenuisa jusqu'à ne plus tenir du tout. Se pouvait-il que…?

-Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas tes ossements? Lança-t-elle théâtralement en reprenant son visage pâle et ses cheveux argentés.

Elle brandit victorieusement un tibia et Selim devina qu'il blemissait en sentant sa respiration se faire plus difficile encore.

-Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout, gémit-il entre ses dents serrées, ramenant ses mains vers lui et cherchant à la débarrasser de toute la poussière du sol.

-Nous sommes de vrais homoncules. Il n'y a rien qui nous est impossible. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, il est encore temps. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Dis-moi où sont les ossements de Bradley. Si tu mens, je le saurais.

Selim comprit que cela signifiait qu'elle avait un complice caché quelque part qui devait les épier. Il se sentit vaincu et désespéré et alors, comme il avait déjà baissé les bras, Wrath, qui n'était pas encore prêt à assumer son rôle, avoua où étaient cachés les ossements de Bradley.

À quelques pas, dans l'obscurité, Envy avait de la difficulté à croire que tout soit aussi facile. Il traversa la maison de Pride et trouva le coffre-fort, où il composa la combinaison que Selim avait fini par dire. Derrière la porte d'acier, emballé dans un vulgaire sac de toile, il y avait le crâne d'un homme mort depuis déjà longtemps. C'était celui de l'homoncule qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il se mit à rire en sentant sa victoire lui brûler les doigts comme il tenait enfin sa vengeance contre Bradley, l'être hideux que sa mère avait osé lui préféré et qui avait ainsi eut le droit de le torturer, lui, Envy, le plus vieux de tous les homonculi.

Le rire démoniaque de l'adolescent courut dans tout le domaine, jusqu'aux oreilles de Jealousy et de Selim. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se jeta vers l'avant et Wrath n'eut que le temps de relever la tête et de pousser un demi cri. Une épée biologique venait de lui transpercer le ventre. Il devina l'os qui frôlait sa chair déchirée, au centre de l'arme meurtrière et il fut incapable de se régénérer. Son regard d'enfant croisa les yeux pâles de J. La mort était dans ce regard dur et froid.

-Jamais nous n'aurions pris avec nous un être aussi faible que toi, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille du petit garçon, dont le corps fluet s'était mis à trembler à cause de la douleur. Il était mourant, mais en plus, comme si cela n'était pas assez, l'adolescente poursuivit sur sa lancée. Jamais nous n'aurions prit avec nous quelqu'un qui peut trahir les gens qui l'ont élevés. Moi et Envy sommes les seuls à en avoir le droit.

-Alors… ma… eurk… ma vie était… argh….perdue d'av… hi….vance? déglutit-il difficilement.

-Tu as tout compris, Wrath. Tu étais mort avant de prendre la moindre décision. C'était notre choix.

Tandis qu'elle parlait et que la vie quittait à jamais le corps de l'enfant, Envy était grimpé sur le toit de la maison et observait le spetacle, assis avec nonchalence. Il avait fallu qu'il mange une douzaine de pierres rouges pour se mettre en état d'une telle chose. C'était ce soir qu'il achevait ses plans. Ce soir, il agirait avec Jealousy comme elle avait agi avec Wrath. Il l'écoutait prononcer les paroles qu'il lui avait fait apprendre par cœur quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était parfaite. Peu importe ce qu'il lui demandait, elle exécutait chacun de ses ordres avec un empressement effrayant. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle lui refuserait. Absolument rien. Car elle était lui-même. Elle était une part de lui et n'arrivait pas à penser par elle-même. On lui avait d'abord dit qu'elle devait le détruire, mais finalement, elle avait ressentit le besoin de recevoir l'assentiment de son original. Et chaque ordre qu'il donnait était une chance de plus de lui prouver sa valeur.

Envy ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais il était capable de jouer avec cette fille comme il le désirait. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait su comment jouer avec lui au départ. Cependant, il demeurait le maître. Après avoir réussi, sans entièrement faire exprès, à s'assurer son allégeance inconditionnelle, il pouvait faire de Jealousy tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il se sentait coupable alors qu'il la regardait exulté sur sa victoire, alors qu'elle torturait un esprit malheureux dans ses derniers instants. Il ressentait la honte et le regret qui le suivrait à jamais. Et pourtant il souriait d'une joie sauvage et sadique à l'idée que bientôt, ce serait lui qui lui parlerait ainsi, une fois qu'elle aurait accompli tout ce qu'il voulait bien la laisser accomplir pour lui. Elle avait été créée pour le remplacer et il n'y pouvait rien.

Mais il se débarrasserait d'elle, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle lui devenait un poids plus qu'une aide. Il ne pouvait pas travailler pour un autre maître et être son maître à elle en même temps. Sauf qu'il avait besoin des pierres. Il n'était pas habitué à travailler en équipe avec l'adolescente. Elle était trop étrange, faisait trop pitié et était trop cruelle en même temps. Cela le déroutait. S'il voulait assurer un parfait contrôle sur elle, il ne pouvait se permettre de dépendre de qui que ce soit. Et il en était incapable. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Si Lust avait été là, elle aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il avait choisi de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que celui qu'il faisait. Mais il ne la laisserait pas, même en pensée, le dérouter. Dans un certain sens, c'était aussi un peu pour elle qu'il agissait ainsi. Jealousy était un obstacle entre Lust et lui. Il appréciait bien plus la luxure que cette petite folle qui se prenait pour un morceau de lui.

-Profites-en bien J. C'est ta dernière nuit à toi aussi, cracha-t-il sous la plainte d'agonie de Wrath.

Et comme il parlait, il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus démuni des états d'âmes qu'il avait éprouvé autrefois. Il essuya rapidement son visage, furieux de garder de telle faiblesse dans un pareil moment. Quoique son cœur en pense, il agirait comme le monstre qu'il était. Il ne reviendrait pas en-arrière. Même si par la suite, cela le privait de tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

(1)

Deux heures à peine s'écoulèrent après ces nombreux meurtres quand Bradley lui-même reçut la visite à laquelle Dante l'avait préparé. Elle avait compris que son fils ne se tiendrait plus longtemps. Et Bernard lui envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles à propos de ses homoncules, pour la prévenir de l'état mental et physique dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle avait encore quelques scrupules à détruire la créature qu'était devenu son propre enfant, mais Dante saurait bientôt qu'il la détestait au moins autant qu'elle aimait Hohenheim et que rien, jamais, ne pourrait pardonner ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire.

Alors qu'il parcourait les rues de Central, jouant son rôle de gentil petit soldat de la généralissime Elsa Sciez, Jealousy lui tomba dessus, tirant en tout sens avec son fusil et brandissant une épée étincelante. Envy se trouvait dans son ombre et garda ses distances, bien qu'il lança tout de suite une poudre scintillante qui n'était nulle autre que les ossements de Pride réduits en poudre.

-Pride, ce soir, ce sera ton dernier combat.

-On est bien sûr de soi pour une petite fille, se moqua-t-il avant de sentir une faiblesse étrangèrent l'envahir.

De son œil ultime, il repéra un mouvement sur les toits et les ruines. Envy courrait toujours, alors qu'il devait sortir ses sabres pour défendre sa peau. Il aurait voulu éviter de se salir les mains, mais Bradley comprit très vite que sa vie se jouait vraiment dans cette lutte. Il se battit vaillement, aussi fort qu'il en était capable. Ses épées frappaient de tout côté et Jealousy prenait des coups de plus en plus violents, tandis que son complice restait loin, en sécurité.

-Pourquoi te bats-tu pour lui alors que tu ne lui dois rien? C'est nous qui t'avons donné la vie et… commença Pride.

-Je me bats pour lui parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Il m'a sauvé beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne l'avez jamais fait et, comme moi, lui non plus n'as pas demandé cette vie. Vous nous l'avez imposé.

-Tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu mon mot à dire, moi?

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous plaindriez alors que cela fait des années que vous êtes tout en haut de l'échelle. Vous êtes le dernier né des vrais homoncules. Moi et les autres, nous ne sommes que de pâle copie. Nous ne valons rien. Et je le sais bien, vous me l'avez bien fait sentir. De quel droit traitez-vous les humains ainsi?

Envy fut surpris par la façon de parler de Jealousy. Plus d'une fois déjà, elle avait semblé gagner son propre mode de pensée, qui différait un peu du sien et qui était pourtant tout à fait censé, peut-être bien plus que celui de n'importe quel autre homoncule.

-Je vous hais, Pride et c'est pour ça que je vous tuerais.

Malheureusement, comme elle parlait, elle se laissa aveugler par la colère et dans un ample mouvement, plein de grâce et de majesté, elle leva son épée et la croisa avec son fusil, dont le canon était assez long pour que cela lui donne un style absolument magnifique. Envy en oublia ses intentions meurtrières à son intention. Il se rappela chaque minute passée seul avec elle, à craindre l'avenir et à espérer un monde meilleur, rien que pour eux deux. Il savait que c'était impossible. Dès le début, il avait voulu que ça le soit. Mais comme elle se fendait, déployant une aura argentée autour d'elle et laissant ses cheveux former comme une auréole autour de sa tête, il ne pouvait pas croire avoir un jour penser à tuer cet ange. Et il y pensait encore.

Cependant, Bradley la prit de vitesse, comme elle s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus et à lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. L'homme la coupa en deux, d'un seul coup, envoyant chaque partie de son corps à des extrêmes l'un de l'autre. J ne cria même pas. Et ce fut un choc et un signal pour Envy, qui sauta des airs, alors que Pride se retournait pour lui faire face, sachant déjà qu'il arrivait.

L'adolescent sentait sa colère enflée dans tout son être depuis la seconde où la chair blanche de son amie avait été déchirée par l'une des armes de ce vieillard. Il tranforma son corps androgyne, tenant toujours fermement dans sa main droite la poudre qu'il avait fait à partir du crâne de Bradley. Ils croisèrent le fer, Envy devenant une bête aux membres trop nombreux, avec plusieurs visages et des centaines de gueules béantes. Sa taille changeait constemment et pourtant, Pride n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il taillaidait la chair qui ne cessait de se transformer malgré le sang et les blessures qui s'y faisaient.

-Tu n'es pas de taille, se moqua Envy en mordant dans le bras gauche de l'homoncule, immobilisant l'un de ses sabres.

-Voyons cela.

Il creva l'un de ses immenses et dans un mugissement de douleur, Envy lui arracha le bras, pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Son repli ne dura pas et il sauta de nouveau sur Pride, toute griffe dehors. Mais il avait repris une taille normale, retrouvant ses traits et ses cheveux verts. Il bondissait, tourbillonnait comme un danseur. Et, au moment où Bradley croyait que la victoire était sienne et qu'il allait porter le coup fatal, cette danse mortelle fut interrompue. Envy venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans la gueule. Et il lâcha la poudre osseuse à ce moment précis.

L'ancien généralissime s'étouffa et en lâcha ses armes, pour ramener ses mains (dont la gauche qui avait repoussé) sur sa gorge. Envy s'empara des épées de son adversaire et les lui piqua entre les côtes. Sa fureur n'ayant pas de limite, il ouvrit la cage thoracique de l'homoncule, sous la forme d'un X. Ensuite, il le taillaida de ses propres mains, les laissant devenir des lames et il se perdit dans sa propre violence, tandis que le visage de Bradley devenait impossible à identifier et jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'une flaque de sang par terre.

Enfin, quand il fut certain que Pride ne se relèverait plus jamais, il lâcha ses armes et se tourna vers les deux moitiés de Jealousy, qui ne bougeaient déjà plus que faiblement. Il se dirigea vers celle du haut, mais en gardant une distance respectable.

-Envy, l'appela-t-elle. Nous avons réussi. Aides-moi à rejoindre mes jambes et…

-Je ne t'aiderais pas J.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dépêches-toi. Cette nuit m'a vraiment épuisée. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, tu pourrais bien te grouiller de m'aider.

-Non. Je n'en ferais rien. J'avais déjà décidé que tu ne vivrais pas plus longtemps. Je t'ai gardé avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu anéantisses Bradley. Sans toi, je n'en aurais pas été capable, mais maintenant que c'est fait…

-Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, fit-il en détournant le regard.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il se rappelait avoir déjà fait souffrir d'autres personnes, dont il connaissait tout autant la vie. Mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas ressenti alors le même serrement à la poitrine. Il était un monstre, songea-t-il en serrant les poings. Il devait être un monstre jusqu'au bout, sinon, il n'y arriverait pas.

-Envy! Je t'en prie, Envy, ça ne peut pas être vrai! Tu disais que.. tu avais dit que… Tu m'aimais! On était une équipe, je…. Argh… je…je

La peine d'être de nouveau trompé et rejeté ressurgissant violemment de son passé, elle menaçait d'être assaillie par de violents sanglots. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang pour qu'une personne normale soit encore capable de tant de choses. Normalement, elle serait déjà morte. Et à l'instant où il se laissa tomber à genou à côté d'elle, en sentant une fois de plus des larmes d'impuissance sur son visage, il savait qu'il était trop tard dès le commencement et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la sauver. Même s'il l'avait profondément voulu, il en aurait été incapable. Elle était trop gravement blessée. Le stock de pierres rouge de Stein était à sec aux dernières, ils avaient pris les dernières avant de partir.

Est-ce que c'était le sentiment qu'avait ressenti ses parents quand il était mort? Non, pensa-t-il, c'était pire encore. Ses parents n'avaient rien pu faire pour le retenir. Lui, avait clairement dit qu'il ne souhaitait rien tenter. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle le suppliait et se mourrait devant lui et qu'il se sentait incapable d'être le monstre qu'il s'était promis d'être, il était impuissant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la traîna jusqu'à l'autre moitié de son corps pour qu'elle entame sa guérison pénible. Elle criait de douleur, elle criait contre lui, le traitant de tous les noms, lui demandant de la pardonner d'être ce qu'elle était, une vulgaire copie de lui. Il y avait du sang partout et Envy voyait bien qu'elle ne guérissait pas. Il s'ouvrit le bras gauche et mis de son sang sur la plaie béante de la jeune fille. La cicatrisation commença, mais les bras qu'elle accrochait à ses épaules faiblissaient et il sentait sa propre volonté douter. Il avait voulu la tuer. Il avait voulu la voir mourir. Il avait voulu la faire disparaître à jamais, elle qui n'était qu'une part de lui, une part qui n'aurait jamais du exister. C'était comme de se nier soi-même. C'était comme de tenter d'effacer sa propre existence.

Mais c'était plus encore. C'était renié l'humain qui vivait toujours en lui. Et ils pleuraient tous les deux quand leur raison leur fit comprendre que tout était perdu. Rien ne la ramènerait, même pas des pierres rouges.

-Tu ne mentais pas quand tu as dit…ffff.. m'aimer, n'est-ce… keurk, n'est-ce pas?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il l'aimait, il la détestait et il la tenait fermement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle reprenait sa forme d'origine, toute maigre, chauve et mutilée. Elle était laide et il excécrait la compassion qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Mais malgré cela, malgré qu'elle ait raison d'essayer de cacher son visage hideux et son corps déjà mort, malgré cela, Envy savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je voudrais que tu restes J. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-À qui est-ce que tu mens?

-À personne! Ne t'en vas pas.

-Je croyais… que tu voulaArrrgh…, que je parte.

-Non. Non, mais… Je ne sais pas.

-Je t'aimais.

-Je te déteste.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste J.

Et il se mit à le répéter violemment, tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'y accrochait comme si elle allait tomber. Il le répétait en tremblant, parce qu'en fait, il se disait à lui-même combien il se détestait. Et c'était la vérité. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la laisser sortir autrement. Il eut envie de briser le corps cadavérique entre ses bras, mais il se retint en sentant les sanglots le gagner. Il devait devenir fou. Ça aurait expliqué bien des choses.

-Ils disent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, fit-elle.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas mourir et te la fermer?!

-Quoi? Envy, mais… je t'aim…

Il n'était pas capable d'en endurer davantage. Il crut qu'il allait exploser et cria de toutes ses forces, au travers de ses pleurs.

-Ta gueule! Fermes-la, je…

-Non, c'est à toi de… eur argh…

Elle s'étouffa avec ce qu'il lui restait de salive et son propre sang. Elle était en train de mourir et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire, c'était de la fermer.

-Décides-toi un peu, suggéra-t-elle entre deux souffles.

-Je voudrais que tu restes, mais…

-Tu n'y peux rien.

-Demandes-moi ce que tu veux. Si je peux au moins…

-Ta forme d'originie, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

-Quoi?

-Je veux la voir.

Il changea si vite d'aspect qu'il en eut le souffle coupé un instant. Il sentit son corps grandir, ses cheveux blondir, ses muscles s'épaissirent. Il portait des vêtements d'autrefois aussi, et il l'attira un peu plus au creux de ses bras et sentant qu'elle partait pour de bon. Mais ses yeux ne pleuraient. Il reprenait déjà sur lui.

-Contente?

-M'aimais-tu?

-Oui, je t'aimais, avoua-t-il malgré son orgueil.

À ce moment, il se sentait jaloux de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, vivant ou pas. Comment se faisait-il que même après 400 ans, il réussissait à se trouver dans de pareilles situations. Pourquoi son rôle devait-il toujours demeurer celui du témoin incapable d'intervenir en bout de ligne? Ne serait-il jamais rien d'autre qu'un pantin? Car il le sentait, cet instant avait été décidé d'avance. Il n'aurait su dire cependant, qui de l'auteure ou de sa mère avait décidé que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

-Alors, je suis contente.

-J'imagine que c'est un adieu?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

Elle parlait de plus en plus faiblement et il éprouva une telle pitié pour cette malheureuse chose qui n'arrivait même plus à s'accrocher à lui qu'il en envie de la jeter au loin. Elle le rebutait. Il espéra seulement que cela ne paraissait pas dans son visage.

Puis, finalement, au bout d'une longue agonie, particulièrement souffrante pour chacun d'eux, elle rendit l'âme, son corps trop maigre perdant toute consistance entre les bras de l'adolescent. Pendant les dernières secondes où elle fut présente, elle reprit sa forme habituelle, celle aux traits angéliques et aux cheveux d'argent. Envy eut l'impression d'être trop sal pour tenir un ange contre son cœur de monstre. Puis, il se releva, la dépouille de sa défunte remplaçante dans les bras. Il retrouvait tout juste la maîtrise de lui-même. Fallait-il que ce soit le sort qui s'acharne sur lui pour que quelqu'un arrive à ce moment précis où il semblait sortir tout droit d'un final de roman dramatique et pathétique?

C'est Lust qui arriva sur ces entrefaites pour voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux bruns et aux prunelles dorés se relever, avec une adolescente morte dans les bras, ses cheveux blancs reflétant la lune et touchant doucement le sol.

-Alors, elle est morte?

Envy acquiesça doucement en reprenant sa forme androgyne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se moque trop de lui.

-Tout s'est passé comme tu l'avais prévu?

Il acquiesça de nouveau, tout aussi doucement. Lust s'avança vers lui avec un léger sourire en coin.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure?

Il parut surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle ait été là depuis aussi longtemps. Mais il laissa son regard vaguer sur le sol, pour tomber sur la flaque du sang de Bradley qui séchait déjà.

-Tout est fini pour elle maintenant.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air fort en parlant, mais il en fut incapable.

-Envy, dis-moi, au fond, est-ce vraiment toi qui as manipulé cette fille ou est-ce que ce n'est pas elle qui s'est arrangé pour que tout cela arrive dans ces circonstances?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir décidée par elle-même que tout se produirait ainsi. Pourquoi pas après tout?

Envy ne voulut pas le croire, mais quand il regarda le visage de Jealousy, il remarqua avec stupeur que son expression s'était figé sur un sourire. Elle n'aurait quand même pas tout prévu de qui était arrivé? Tout ce temps, ce serait elle qui aurait joué avec lui?

-C'est une belle façon de se faire croire qu'on est pas coupable, finit-il par décider.

Non, il ne prendrait pas la voie facile. Il souffrirait cette mort comme s'il avait été la main qui avait guidé l'épée coupant la jeune fille en deux. Quoique Lust en dise.

-Merci d'être là, ajouta-t-il au grand étonnement de la luxure.

-Je savais que ce serait difficile.

-Des fois, tu comprends trop bien.

-Peut-être que c'est pour compenser pour toutes les fois où je n'étais pas là.

-Qui t'a dit que j'ai déjà eu besoin de toi avant.

-Personne. Je l'ai deviné.

Envy soupira. Une chance qu'elle au moins était encore là.

-Au fond, tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon, pas vrai?

-Quoi, mais ça va pas non!?

À suivre.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me défoule d'écrire ça. Est-ce que mon idolatration pour Envy paraît trop? J'ai essayé de le faire souffrir pourtant… allez, à la prochaine!

1.(je tiens à faire une pause pour vous dire que j'écoute une chanson qui ne va pas du tout avec ce que j'écris. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Envy pleure. _I just call to say I love you_. Vous imaginez, il faut que je change de chanson! Ouf, ça y est, c'est mieux "last man standing")

laissez moi des reviews!


	40. Kapitel Vierzig

Voici enfin venue l'heure de vous dévoiler tous les secrets de Fullmetal lovers, de vous faire connaître la finale tant attendue de cette histoire sur laquelle j'ai passé près de deux années, pour l'écrire et l'étoffer. Peut-être que mon prochain défi sera de repasser à travers tout mes chapitres pour en retirer toutes les erreurs d'orthographes qui ont osé se glisser entre les lignes. Cependant, vous vous ditez qu'il me faudra du temps pour cela et que j'ai déjà la tête à d'autres histoires. Alors, sans plus attendre, je passe aux rars…

Sabine02: je suis contente que tu suives toujours, je te préviens, ce chap fait une quarantaine de pages. Heureusement, malgré sa longueur, c'est le dernier! (heureusement, malheureusement, je n'en sais rien)

Serleena: J'espère que tu seras comblée par ce dernier chapitre, dans lequel Elsa va enfin avoir tout ce qu'elle mérite. Absolument tout! Je tiens à te dire un immense et gigantissime merci pour m'avoir suivi fidèlement depuis le début, surtout que ce fut une très très longue histoire (que j'ai peut-être un peu allonger par moment…) J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir à voir ta review, c'était comme le signe qui me disait que je pouvais ajouter un chapitre, puisque ma plus fidèle lectrice, celle qui suivait avec le plus d'attention, avait reviewé elle aussi. Merci énormément! Et bonne lecture! Au plaisir de se retrouver dans une autre histoire!

Whyle: Je voudrais bien te donner une réponse aussi longue que toutes les reviews que tu m'as faite, mais j'en suis incapable. Faute de temps, je crois, aujourd'hui, je dois faire un traité de paix israélo-palestiniens pour un cours de politique et j'ai donc du pain sur la planche. Cependant, je tiens à te dire que je suis très contente à te faire pleurer, même toi, en faisant souffrir Envy. Et j'ai bien reçu ton message qui me suppliait de poursuivre mon histiore. Je n'ai pas pu posté mon chapitre plus tôt pour la bonne raison qu'avec l'école et tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre. Enfin, maintenant, il est terminé, avec exactement 41 pages. (J'aurais pu en faire 10 de plus, mais rendu à un total de 938 pages et avec ma soeur qui me poussait dans le dos, j'ai du me résoudre à m'arrêter là.) De toute façon, la fin devait bien arriver un jour. Tu sais, le fait que tu n'aimes pas Envy ne me choque pas. Je suis capable d'accepter les goûts des autres. Et, mon admiration sans borne pour Envy a un petit côté malsain. (peut-être que je l'apprécis tant uniquement parce que sa méchanceté n'a pas de limite) Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Tu ne m'as pas dérangé avec ton message, au contraire, ça faisait plaisir de voir à quel point ma fic est importante pour toi. Merci de suivre

À tous et à toutes reviewers ou lecteurs qui faisez des hits dans mes stats, merci! Je vous adore! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'y a plus qu'une histoire que je fais avancé sur ce site. Je remercies votre patience, votre suivi, vos questions, vos compliments et vos commentaires. C'était une expérience incroyable que d'écrire cette histoire pour vous. Ça va me faire tout drôle maintenant qu'elle est finie. Je ferais peut-être quelque bonus supplémentaire pour remplumer les morceaux d'histoire qui étaient un peu coupé court pour que j'en arrive enfin au dernier volet.

Enfin, je tiens à vous prévenir, bien que ce soir la fin, ce chapitre représente autant pour vous que pour moi tout un défi. J'ai travaillé près de 6 heures sur ce texte. Je ne l'ai pas relu, mais je sais que parfois, certains punchs sont lancé un peu en vrac. Si vous sortez de là confus, ce sera parce que les personnages l'étaient aussi et que j'avais beaucoup trop d'intrigues à clore en un seul chapitre. Cependant, je suis contente du résultat final. J'espère que vous le serez aussi! Pour conclure sur cette longue introduction, soyez tous heureux et profiter de chaque seconde de votre vie. Le bonheur est dans chaque petit moment qu'on vit. Dommage qu'aujourd'hui, il y ait de la pluie (au moins, l'herbe sera verte demain!)

Vollständig Metall Liebhaberin

Full metal lovers – Un ultime espoir…

Die Letzte Hoffnung…

Kapitel Vierzig

Chapitre 40

Il s'écoula quelques jours avant que la mort tragique de King Bradley ne soit parvenue à tous les membres de l'armée. Le colonel Mustang n'en éprouva même pas de joie, alors qu'autrefois, il aurait été content de savoir que l'obstacle entre son poste de et lui venait de disparaître. Edward, lui, alla enquêter sur les lieux pour vérifier quelques petits trucs. Ce qu'il découvrit ne le surprit pas vraiment. Mais quand il revint, accompagné de Winry, qui pouvait lui apporter son expertise sur des scènes de crime, ayant presque une formation d'infirmière à présent, il avait une nouvelle qu'il croyait excellente.

-Il y a un homoncule qui est mort. Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Jealousy, déclara-t-il quand on lui demanda les conclusions qu'il tirait de son inspection.

Les pièces du casse-tête s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Durant les dernières heures, il n'y avait eu que deux rixes causées par les homoncules. Ross et Bosch avaient rapportés que le groupe ennemi avait des effectifs plutôt faibles. Une femme aux cheveux longs plutôt plantureuse, un adolescent efféminé à la tignasse verte, un homme portant un manteau de fourrure et des griffes acérés à ses mains. Et avec les hommes artificiels de Stein, c'était tout le topo.

-Envy est moins fort que d'habitude et il semblait attaché à cette fille albinos. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais l'évidence qu'il faut en tiré, c'est qu'elle est morte.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous, déclara Roy. Lui-même ne se surprenait plus à parler ainsi, malgré la déception qu'il éprouvait. Surtout que maintenant, ajouta-t-il, grâce à Émilie, je suis entièrement guéri.

-Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'Elsa Sciez a déclaré que nous porterons le coup final ce soir. L'attaque doit avoir lieu dans la ville sousterraine. Comme tu t'en doutes, Edward, Sins, Mustang et toi serez en première ligne, lui expliqua Riza.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus enjouée qu'il ne le fallait par ce qu'elle annonçait, mais, elle savait que c'était une occasion de faire deux pierres d'un coup et de frapper fort.

-Ce soir, s'étonna Winry. Il me semble que c'est un peu tôt.

-Non, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que ça dure, répliqua Edward.

-Oui, mais cette fois, je ne veux pas me tenir à l'écart. J'irais avec toi.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Edward, il est hors de question que je t'attende une fois de plus sans rien faire. Je pourrais tous vous aider beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez. Avec mes automails, je ne suis pas qu'une simple adolescente fragile. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêcherais de venir? Je ne dis pas que je veux me battre. Je pourrais te faire des réparations de dernière minute si tu en avais besoin et je pourrais soigner les blessés ou soutenir Émilie s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je peux vous seconder.

Les nombreux arguments de Winry semblaient avoir été préparé depuis longtemps et en la regardant qui lui faisait des yeux de biches, Edward se demanda comment il pourrait lui dire non. Finalement, détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'impression qu'il avait de la laisser gagner, il décida de prendre la seule option qui lui restait.

-Même si j'acceptais que tu viennes, ce ne serait pas à moi de décider, c'est au colonel, finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin des plus moqueur.

Winry allait s'offusquer, mais il suffit à Roy d'échanger un regard avec son premier lieutenant pour prendre sa décision, qui ne serait pas pour plaire à Edward.

-Cette fois, je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'elle vienne, Elrick. Nous ne savons pas ce qui risque de se passer, encore moins ce que nous pouvons rencontrer. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-Mais vous ne vous entendez pas?! Elle pourrait mourir, voulut protester l'adolescent, qui ne voyait pas d'argument plus fort que celui-là.

Roy haussa les épaules, sachant que la jeune fille était bien capable de les accompagner malgré leur refus s'il lui ordonnait de rester en arrière. Et, il songeait que si Edward devait mourir, il préférait certainement passer ses derniers moments avec celle qu'il aimait. Son intuition lui disait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir à quel point il avait raison d'agréer à la requête de la jeune fille…

Elsa était en loques. N'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle luttait férocement pour garder le contrôle de son esprit. Mais elle était possédée. En plus de sa folie d'autrefois, s'était greffé à son être la volonté maléfique d'une lointaine entitée, l'âme même de Dante, qui cherchait à recréer la plus imposante pierre philosophale qui ait jamais été faite. Pour cela, il lui fallait un digne et immense sacrifice. Il y avait tellement de morts encore étalés partout, pourissant au milieu de la ville qu'elle pourrait faire de Central le lieu d'un génocide encore plus imposant que celui d'Ishbal. Et maintenant, les heurse comptaient. Ces trois alchimistes oeuvraient en son sens sans le savoir. Elle détruirait à la fois les homoncules et les hommes, pour ne garder pour elle qu'un seul serviteur et la pierre. L'ultime pierre, celle qui lui donnerait l'immortalité.

Black Stallion se tenait dans l'ombre dans la jeune femme, silencieux et glacial. Il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait rien à faire remarquer qu'il jugea particulièrement pertinent. Mais s'il n'avait pas connu la véritable identité d'Elsa, il aurait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à lui obéir. Pourtant, il obéissait scrupuleusement, tel le plus discipliné des soldats.

-Black, fit-elle, après avoir réussi à calmer la lutte de l'esprit de cette idiote d'humaine pour raffermir son emprise sur elle-même. Tu peux y aller. Envy nous a laissé la porte ouverte. Il a voulu se monter contre moi, sa propre mère. Il aura ce qu'il mérite. Ils auront tous ce qu'ils méritent!

Elle se tourna vers son vaillant soldat, se sentant à la fois toute puissante et pleine de charisme. Elle avait besoin de sentir le regard de l'homme sur elle, la détaillant dans sa quintescente victoire. Mais, à sa grande déception, il était déjà parti. Il n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part pour ficher le camp et exécuter les derniers ordres qu'il avait reçus.

-Colonel, vous êtes certains de ce que vous faites?

-Non. C'est pour ça que cette fois, vous venez avec moi lieutenant, répondit Lloyd.

Érika se sentit intimidée par le ton de son supérieur. Ses yeux verts la fixaient avec intensité et il avait une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait un air à la fois voyou et sensuel. Elle avait été blessée à la jambe un mois auparavant et à cause des difficultés que les soldats eux-mêmes avaient pour se procurer des soins convenables, elle boitait un peu. Mais il ne lui avait pas fait remarqué. À chaque fois qu'il était venu la voir sous prétexte de recevoir son rapport, peu importe ce qu'elle lui annonçait, il lui offrait une vague de compliments et d'encouragements.

Présentement, ils étaient en simili conférence, si bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, debout face à face dans l'appartement délabré de Sins.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important à vos yeux?

-Jusque-là, je me suis battu seul et parce que je vous ai laissé à l'écart, vous avez été blessé. Je veux vous avoir à l'œil et vous protéger, pour être certain que rien ne vous arrive.

-Mais…

-Eagle… Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Et avec notre métier, c'est illégal et je ne croyais jamais en arriver au même point que mon petit frère. Mais…

Elle ressentit le besoin de fuir avant qu'il ne lui avoue ce qu'il éprouvait, mais il n'alla jamais jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Son hésitation et leur moment d'inattention risquaient de leur coûter cher. Car une violente explosion déchira l'univers tout autour d'eux. Ils n'eurent que le temps de crier. Tout était fini.

Ils étaient 7 pour participer à l'assaut final contre la ville sous-terraine. Edward, Roy, Riza, Jean, Émilie, Winry et Black Hayate. Ce dernier s'assurerait de la protection de l'adolescente de Resembool. Bernard Stein les attendait de pied ferme, mais il était le seul de son groupe à savoir que l'attaque se produirait bientôt.

Envy fut prit par surprise quand il se réveilla ce matin-là. Non seulement, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où il était, mais en plus, le sol tremblait. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dehors. La situation de guerre constante le mettait à présent autant sur les nerfs que n'importe quel autre être humain. Il avait besoin de calme. Il avait un deuil à faire. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette vie de merde!

-Lust? Appela-t-il. Greed? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'énerva-til en sortant par la fenêtre pour constater que le fullmetal était juste là.

Aussitôt, Envy sentit tout son être se gorger de colère. Et il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui décharger cette colère. Il laissa un sourire mauvais naître sur ces lèvres. Mais au fond de lui-même. Le cœur n'y était pas. La mort de Jealousy l'avait laissé différent à jamais de ce qu'il avait été. Jamais plus il ne serait le même. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de se battre. Edward lui fit signe d'approcher. Il dit quelque chose que l'homoncule n'entendit pas. Envy essaya de lire sur ses lèvres, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Il lui faudrait toute sa force pour affronter l'alchimiste d'État.

Au même moment, les hommes de Mustang ainsi que Winry et Black Hayate cherchait à trouver l'endroit où se cachait l'armée d'hommes artificiels de Bernard. Ils étaient décidé à l'annihiler une bonne fois pour toute. Les équipes s'étaient divisées selon les modèles habituels, soit ceux qui fonctionnaient le mieux. Roy était avec Riza, Émilie avec Jean, et Winry avec le chien du premier lieutenant. Sa présence lui rappelait celle de Den, alors, elle ne se sentait pas à plaindre.

Ils avaient lancé des missions d'espionnage sur les lieux auparavant, ce qu'il leur donnait une bonne idée des endroits à explorer. Mais malgré tout, ça restait une entreprise qui menaçait d'être longue. D'ailleurs, Havoc et sa compagne tombèrent sur Greed, ce qui handicaperait quelque peu leur recherche.

-Hé, deux jouvenceaux rien qu'à moi! S'exclama-t-il, l'air content de lui.

-Comme si ça faisait du nouveau, grommela Havoc.

-Je vais nous en débarrasser, fit Émilie.

-Attendez! Intervint une voix d'enfant.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'ombre immense qui venait de tomber sur la scène. C'était l'ombre de l'armure d'Alphonse, à côté duquel avançait Axia, en sautillant presque.

-Je suis tellement contente d'être arrivé avant qu'il ne se batte, déclara-t-elle.

-Il en a fallu du temps pour retrouver notre chemin dans cette ville. Elle est plus grande que nous ne le pensions, s'excusa l'armure au soldat et à sa protégée.

Ces derniers restèrent un peu bouche bée en voyant la gamine sauter dans les bras de l'homoncule et ce dernier la serrer contre son cœur, un grand sourire sur son visage blême.

-Ma petite chérie, je me demandais ce qui t'arrivait. Tu n'as rien?

-Non, nous avons croisé quelques hommes artificiels de Bernard, mais notre alchimie les repousse sans problème. Sinon, je peux compter sur l'armure d'Alphonse, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle échangea un regard tendre avec les yeux luminescent du cadet des Elrick. Jean, qui semblait plus brillant maintenant qu'il était un peu plus chanceux en amour, comprit immédiatement ce que sous-entendait ce regard. Attendrie, Émilie s'appuya nonchalamment contre lui, oubliant qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre.

-Papa, commença Axia. Je dois rendre son corps à Alphonse et je sais que ce ne sera bientôt plus possible. Mais nous avons besoin d'un sacrifice.

-J'ai déjà mon idée, répliqua Greed. Mais ce sera difficile. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons avoir. Roa et Martel devraient nous rejoindre bientôt. Ah, et vous deux, les jouvenceaux, vous nous fileriez un coup de main, voir?

-Hein! Mais je croyais que vous vouliez vous battre avec nous, répondit Jean, pris par surprise.

-Plus maintenant. Ma petite chérie a besoin de son père. Venez. Vous ne risquerez pas plus que si vous continuer de chercher l'armée de Bernard.

-Mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un la trouve, protesta faiblement Émilie, qui en voulait beaucoup à son grand-père pour tout le mal qu'il osait encore faire.

-Quelqu'un d'autre trouvera… Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon instinct ne me trompe presque jamais.

-Warf, warf!

-Black Hayate, ne va pas trop loin! Le prévint Winry, qui courrait avec encore un peu de difficulté avec ses automails. L'un de ses genoux grinçait. Le son n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique à entendre.

Le chien de Riza galopait presque tant il allait vite et quand la jeune fille le rattrapa enfin, c'était parce que le canidé s'était arrêté devant une église à l'air austère et inquiétante. Winry hésita devant les lourdes et larges portes d'ébènes que le chien poussait du bout du nez.

-Tu sens quelque chose par là? Tu crois qu'ils sont là? demanda-t-elle à l'animal tout en cherchant son souffle.

Si ses jambes fournissaient et que son cœur n'avait pas de sang à pomper jusqu'aux automails, les nerfs de ses cuisses étaient à fleur de peau quand elle courrait. Elle était resté enfermée trop longtemps dans l'appartement du colonel. L'air lui sembla plus épais dans cette partie de la ville et elle prit à garde à chaque geste qu'elle faisait, prenant soudain conscience du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. À force de vivre en période de guerre, on pouvait finir par se croire invincible. Surtout qu'on l'avait tenu écarté des combats. C'était un peu la première fois qu'elle était exposée aux dangers qu'Edward rencontrait sur le terrain. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

-Sois forte Winry, s'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu un peu plus ferme.

L'oreille du chien se replia sur son crâne et il se mit à gémir doucement, la queue entre les pattes. L'adolescente n'entendait que sa voix, son souffle court et les geignements de Black Hayate. Mais elle eut un pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui éveillait la curiosité de l'animal, mais aussi qui l'inquiétait. Elle devait garder une certaine dose de prudence. Mais comment se protéger de quelque chose dont on ne connaît même pas le caractère?

Elle eut envie d'appeler en sentant l'air froid l'envelopper. Au loin, retentissait les bruits d'un combat qui se répandait en écho sur les murailles de la ville, qui n'était autre que d'autres bâtisses tapissant les murs, formant un amalgame terrible de maisons. L'ambiance ne l'encourageait pas. Puis, il y eut un grincement. Un crissement. Des murmures. Cela semblait venir de l'église. Winry resta figée devant les portes, sans être capable de sentir Black Hayate qui se cachait maintenant derrière ses jambes, craintif à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être réveillé une monstrueuse créature qui menaçait maintenant de se jeter sur eux et de les tuer après les avoir sauvagement mutilé. Enfin, dans l'esprit simpliste du chien, cela ressemblait plus à la crainte de voir un très gros chien sortir de cette très grosse niche.

La jeune fille se demanda quand, pour la dernière fois, elle avait mis les pieds dans une église. Les cimetières lui semblaient plus familiés. Celui où gisaient ses parents lui revenait en mémoire. Il y avait aussi la mère d'Edward et d'Alphonse, pas trop loin. Et derrière les portes immenses de cet édifice, se cachait une menace qu'elle était venue chercher.

-Ils sont là, réalisa-t-elle, en devinant que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds.

Alors, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils apparurent sur le seuil, leurs mains blanches et froides tendues devant eux, tel des zombies inconscients. Winry eut un mouvement de recul et Black Hayate se mit à japper de toutes ses forces, sachant qu'ils étaient déjà repérés et que sa tentative de repousser l'ennemi était bien dérisoire, mais s'essayant toujours. Que pouvait-elle tenter contre ces types qui ne s'arrêtaient pas face à la douleur, à moins qu'ils soient devenus incapables de fonctionnner.

-Je les ai trouvé, fit-elle d'une voix faible, tout en restant planté là, incapable de s'enfuir ou de prendre une décision, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'elle voyait.

Cela lui semblait tellement improbable, tellement étrange. Et en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas bouger. Pas d'un pas. Comme si au fond d'elle-même, Winry savait déjà que…

L'explosion déchira l'air! Deux cris retentirent et Winry releva la tête, pour aussitôt se protéger les yeux de la poussière qui tombait du ciel. Entretemps, elle entrevie deux éclats de bleu au milieu des ruines qui chutaient vers elle.

Black Hayate poussa un glapissement de dépit, ne voyant pas comment lui et cette fille ressemblant à sa maîtresse pourraient s'en sortir. Au loin résonnait un rire diabolique et sans fin. Non, Winry réalisa qu'il s'agissait de deux rires. Lorsque la première personne reprenait son souffle, l'autre se mettait à rire à son tour, d'une telle façon que cela devenait un seul et même horrible son qui n'avait pas de fin.

-Qui…?

La mécanicienne, une fois la secousse passée, put constater qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une véritable hécatombe. Les êtres artificiels avaient tous été touchés par la pluie de débris. Kimblee et la jeune Roxy dominait la scène, du haut du toit de l'église, un éclair de folie dans leur regard doré. Quant à elle-même, Winry n'avait rien. Mais elle chercha du regard les deux tâches bleues et entrevit un spectacle désolant. C'était Lloyd Sins et son lieutenant qui venait de tomber du haut de Central jusqu'au fond de la ville souterraine. Étonnemment, comme pour la plupart des choses qu'il traversait, Sins paraissait indemme. Mais Érika Eagle portait les stigmates de sa chute. Elle s'était brisée plusieurs membres et plusieurs blessures s'étaient ouvertes sur sa chair. Elle était dans un état terrible et encore, son colonel commençait à peine à la dégager des débris parmi lesquels elle était tombée.

La jeune femme criait et son supérieur semblait crier lui aussi, mais comme si elle avait été rendue sourde par le bruit de l'explosion et le glissement de terrain, Winry n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle n'éprouvait qu'une sourde colère pour ce qu'avait osé faire l'alchimiste écarlate et cette fille étrange qui le suivait partout. En relevant les yeux vers ces deux monstres, elle fut surprise de voir combien ils se ressemblaient, tant physiquement que dans leur façon d'agir. Ils étaient amusés par toute la douleur qu'ils répandaient. Ils n'avaient rien d'humain. Outrée, Winry se releva, tout en prenant le pauvre et gémissant Black Hayate dans ses bras.

-Vous n'avez pas honte? À la quantité de malheurs qui s'abattent sur tout le monde, vous devriez essayer d'aider les gens!

-On m'a bani de l'armée, je ferais donc ce que je veux, répliqua Kimblee.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, on ne peut pas vivre comme ça! Protesta l'adolescente blonde en secouant la tête, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage.

-Mais nous vivons très bien pourtant.

-Vous avez l'air de deux morts vivants oui!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se fichant bien de ce que pouvait penser cette petite inconnue. Mais, alors que Winry se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de se mettre les pieds dans les plats, elle fut prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

L'église avait presque entièrement été détruite par la pluie de débris qui était venue s'abattre sur l'armée de Stein. Et les deux fous se tenaient debout sur ce qui restait de la bâtisse. Cette dernière ne tenait que dans un équilibre précaire. La mécanicienne attrapa son outil favori et sans même prendre d'élan, le lança avec une surprenante précision. La clé à molette frappa durement la charpente fragilisée et les tuiles du toit glissèrent, entraînant le duo avec elles. Winry savait que ces deux-là survivrait à leur chute, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laissé s'en tirer comme ça.

-Ah! Papa! Cria Roxy en se raccrochant à Kimblee.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua-t-il tout en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla se figer sur place. Ce fut comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, l'écarlate ayant ses cheveux salis par la poussière toujours attachés dans leur queue de cheval alors que sa fille (oui, SA fille) les avait détaché et lui tenait fermement les bras. Puis, ils échangèrent un sourire ravi, comme si la plus belle chose au monde venait de leur arriver.

-Je vais faire exploser ma fille!

-Je vais faire exploser mon père!

Winry ouvrit des yeux catastrophés en croyant comprendre ce qu'elle avait enclenché. Ils avaient du passé tant de temps à faire des explosions que le moindre touché enclenchait une réaction alchimique et automatique. Ils ne devaient plus avoir autant de maîtrise qu'auparavant et…

-NON! Cria-t-elle en serrant Black Hayate de toute ses forces et en essayant de détourner le regard.

Mais elle en était incapable. Le sang de leur deux corps disloqués revola sur elle, tachant ses vêtements, son visage et ses cheveux. Ils semblaient heureux jusqu'à la dernière seconde et Winry ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'ils soient morts aussi facilement. Elle ignorait que la folie qui possédait les deux Kimblee avait été source de souffrances abominables et qu'il n'y avait que dans la mort qu'ils en seraient libérés. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de s'appitoyer sur le sort de ces deux fous. Il y avait une femme gravement blessée à quelque pas. Elle devait se dépêcher d'intervenir si elle voulait s'assurer que le lieutenant de Sins survive.

-Monsieur Sins, attendez, je vais venir vous aider!

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas venue pour rien, essaya-t-elle de s'encourager. Après tout, elle avait trouvé, bien que ce ne soit sûrement qu'une partie, l'armée de Stein, et elle avait assisté à sa destruction, en plus de jouer un rôle dans la mort des deux fous d'explosions. Même si elle ne pouvait accepter la mort de qui que ce soit, elle n'avait pas trop de difficulté à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas une grosse perte pour l'humanité. Malgré tout, elle pleurait en s'occupant d'Érika. Jamais plus elle ne voulait être mêlée à la mort de quelqu'un. Malgré elle, on ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Car c'était la guerre. Et les combats ne faisaient que commencer à faire rage…

L'acier frappait l'acier tandis qu'Edward et Envy s'étaient lancés dans une énième valse mortelle. Mais cette fois, pour chacun d'entre eux, une chose apparaissait clairement. Il ne devait plus y avoir d'autre chance de se débarrasser l'un de l'autre. Un seul d'eux deux survivrait à ce combat. Qui de l'homme ou de la bête, ils n'en savaient rien. Ed n'était même plus sûr d'être plus humain qu'un homoncule. Pas après toutes les misères qu'il avait traversé et tout le mal qu'il avait semé autour de lui.

-Alors, comme ça, vos rangs rétrécissent de jour en jour?

-Bradley est mort et ça m'a fait du bien de le voir crever, fullmetal nabot. Si tu veux mon avis, il est mieux où il est maintenant.

-C'est toi qui s'est arrangé pour décimer sa famille.

-Sa femme était une pauvre imbécile qui n'avait même pas compris que son enfant était un homoncule.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça?

-J'ai fait tellement pire.

-Vraiment? Tu sais, de tous les membres de votre organisation, tu es celui qui me dégoutes le plus!

-Et pourquoi d'après toi? Parce que j'ai bousillé ton automail avec un petit cadeau de ton vieux, ou parce que je suis une aiguille dans ton pied?

-Un tesson de verre, oui! Et avec tout ça, je n'ai jamais su ce que tu voulais dire avec ce cadeau de mon enfoiré de père.

Tout en discutant, à travers les souffles qu'ils devaient reprendre pour tenir le coup dans leur lutte, ils laissaient leur automail et leur bras transformé en pince et en arme s'entrechoqué violemment. Envy ne s'épivardait pas dans une vingtaine d'attaques différentes. C'était ce qui l'épuisait le plus rapidement. Et le fullmetal, malgré la pierre philosophale qu'il avait sur lui, ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme. Chacun avait ses chances de l'emporter. Le sang coula, sans qu'aucun des adolescents ne soient certains de qui avait blessé l'autre.

-Je peux bien te le dire. De tous les alchimistes d'État que j'ai jamais eu à manipuler, tu es celui que je déteste le plus! Et ce n'est même pas parce que tu te débrouilles lamentablement. C'est seulement à cause du sang qui coule dans tes veines.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question et pourtant, tu devrais te dépêcher de le faire. Tu ne serais pas le premier mort que je fais.

-Ça m'impressionne de t'entendre parler aussi légèrement de tuer. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu te forces juste pour me faire peur. Tu bluffes.

-Que tu crois!

Dans un éclair alchimique, Ed se créa une lance particulièrement solide qu'il lança à la figure de l'homoncule. Envy réussit à l'éviter de justesse et y laissa quelques cheveux. Ce qu'observa avec étonnement l'alchimiste, ce fut que les mèches verdatre ne repoussèrent pas. Comme si son adversaire était plus faible qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Une coupure avait été creusée sur sa gorge et le sang se mit à couler sur son épaule gauche. Un sourcillement, un grincement de dent. Et c'était Alphonse, dans son corps d'enfant qui se jetait sur Edward, tout poing dehors, le prenant de court.

-Argh!

Non seulement, la coupure sur son front s'était rouverte, le sang l'aveuglant à moitié, mais en plus, il sentit le point d'acier d'Envy lui ouvrant le côté. Ed le repoussa sans ménagement, malgré le visage et les traits aimés de son frère cadet. Et, brandissant son automail transmuté en une longue lame, il répliqua, blessant mortellement le corps de l'Alphonse de 10 ans qui l'avait aidé à faire la transmutation humaine de leur mère. Ce fut certainement l'un des gestes les plus durs à accomplir qu'il eut à faire au cours de cette lutte. Mais encore là, il n'avait rien de décisif.

Cependant, le coup qu'il avait du porté avait affaibli le jeune combattant, ne serait-ce que mentalement. Il laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps, tandis que son ennemi s'affaissait. Ed croyait avoir gagné, mais il en faudrait davatange. Bien davantage. Prenant l'apparence d'un serpent, Envy se laissa glisser au sol, avant d'entourer l'alchimiste d'État, pour le serrer dans une étreinte léthale. Edward eut beau lui déchirer la peau, il ne pouvait plus faire claquer ses mains ensemble pour répliquer. Son automail était tenu sur son flan, inutile comme un jouet. L'air vint bientôt à lui manquer, tandis que le perfide homoncule sifflait des méchancetés dans ses oreilles.

-Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est celui de l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde. Hohenheim. Van Hohenheim.

Malgré la difficulté grandissante qu'il avait à se concentrer, Ed sentit ses yeux d'or s'écarquiller de stupeur. Car, ce que lui dit alors Envy, en déserrant ses anneaux pour rendre la mort de son rival plus lente et douloureuse encore; l'acheva.

-Hohenheim, mon père.

-Non, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

-Réfléchis un peu, poursuivit le serpent en prenant le visage verdatre de l'homoncule jaloux tout en laissant une langue fourchue passer entre ses lèvres. Il y a 400 ans, avec Dante, il a créée la première pierre philosophale. En sacrifiant des milliers de milliards d'innocents.

Tout en sifflant, Envy défit son étreinte, sentant le corps d'Edward s'abandonner à la déception et la panique. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas accepter ce que lui disait l'homoncule. C'était trop gros et trop grave. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas être si monstrueux. Et 400 ans… 400 ans! Quel humain normal serait capable de…

-Non, non.

L'homoncule reprit sa forme androgyne, un sourire mauvais sur ses traits fins, tout en continuant de parler d'une voix sèche et dure.

-Il a sacrifié tout ce monde et 18 ans après ma naissance, moi, son fils unique, je suis mort. Alors, il a fait une transmutation humaine et a fait de moi le tout premier des homoncules. Puis il m'a abandonné pour parcourir la terre jusqu'à rencontrer ta mère et fonder une famille. Pendant que je servais les vœux d'une folle sous la forme d'un monstre et que je tuais tout ce que je pouvais. Il a passé 350 ans à se morfondre, puis il s'est trouvé une autre femme à se taper.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère!

-Oh, on va jouer les fistons à sa maman.

Ed chargea, ivre de rage. Envy se défendit chèrement, décidé à ouvrir les yeux à cet imbécile sur la véritable identité de son père. Et ensuite, quand il n'aurait plus d'espoir, il le tuerait, comme il avait fait tué Selim, Bradley et sa femme. Comme il avait laissé mourir Jealousy. Au souvenir de cet évènement terrible, son bras faiblit et Edward put passer au travers de ses défenses.

L'alchimiste d'État était dans tous ses états. De savoir que son père avait pu commettre autant de chose répréhensible. De savoir qu'il avait osé abandonné sa mère lui avait toujours rendu Hohenheim excécrable. Mais malgré lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'apprécier, car il était le seul père qu'il avait. Mais s'il avait réellement déjà connu une femme 400 ans auparavant et s'il était le père d'Envy, alors que pouvait bien représenter Trisha à ses yeux? N'avait-elle pas été qu'une façon de s'amuser pour lui, alors qu'il passait son temps dans une éternité longue et morne. Est-ce que cela n'expliquait pas la facilité avec laquelle l'homme était parti sans se retourner, abandonnant femme et enfants.

Ils ne comptaient donc pas pour Hohenheim, ni sa mère, ni Alphonse, ni même lui, Edward? Lui qui avait tant joué les braves pour cacher la peine qu'il éprouvait à cause du départ de son père. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle vérité. Envy savait ce qu'éprouvait l'adolescent. Il savait comment le manipuler. Par rapport à leur paternel, ils étaient semblables sur plus d'un point. Il avait fait exprès, sachant combien l'alchimiste souffrirait. Lui-même ne souffrait-il pas depuis près de 400 ans?

-RAAAhhhh!

Alors qu'ils tournaient ensemble, échangeant des coups de poings, de pieds, de lames et d'automail, ils basculèrent. Lequel avait flanché entre eux deux, ils n'auraient sur le dire, mais bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à rouler par terre, sur le sol de pierre qui tremblait sous le choc des combats qui se disputaient autour d'eux. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'ils avaient trouvé pour expliquer ces tremblements. En fait, il s'agissait des pas d'un seul homme, qui avançait lentement vers eux, en portant un otage sur son épaule. La personne qu'il traînait de force ne se débattait même pas.

-Envy, je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre, mais ta mère a un message à te faire passé.

-Après ça, c'est toi qui parle de fiston à sa maman, se moqua Edward.

L'homoncule aurait répliqué aussitôt si ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet. L'otage que traînait l'homme vêtu de bleu et aux cheveux noirs, homme qui n'était nulle autre que Black Stallion, cet otage, c'était …!

-Lust!

Ed sentit la détresse dans la voix de son demi-frère. Il fut un peu surpris, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'Envy n'était pas tout à fait un monstre. En sachant qu'il était le fils d'Hohenheim, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être un. Sinon, par définition, l'alchimiste d'État et son jeune frère seraient également des monstres. Au contraire, ils étaient humains. S'ils le devaient principalement à leur mère, eh bien…

La jeune femme aux courbes trop généreuses poussa un gémissement de douleur. Ses bras étaient maintenus derrière son dos, transpercés par une épée qui la traversait de part en part, en passant par le tatouage sous sa gorge. Le sang coulait sur sa peau blanche, et la fureur mélangée à la détresse d'Envy n'aidant en rien, l'homoncule crut qu'il allait devenir fou une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le fait qu'il soit toujours en train de croiser le fer avec Edward lui interdisait d'agir. Lust releva lentement la tête, du sang glissant de ses lèvres. Envy en tremblait de colère et de rage. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Que devait-il comprendre de ce message?

-Dante dit que le sacrifice aura lieu aujourd'hui, Envy. Et tu ne dois surtout pas te mettre en travers de son chemin. Ou elle sera la première sur la liste.

-Je m'excuse, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous interrompre ou quoi que ce soit, mais… commença Edward.

-Oh, toi, tu peux bien aller te faire foutre! Gueula l'homoncule à la coiffure de palmier.

S'ensuivit une lutte encore plus acharnée que les autres. Cependant, les coups d'Envy étaient moins étudiés et moins prudents. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne se contrôlait plus et laissait sa colère le maîtriser. Ce n'était jamais la bonne chose à faire. Edward profita d'une ouverture plus large qu'une autre et transperça l'homoncule de son automail. Le temps se figea autour d'eux, comme pour sceller le moment. Envy fut parcourut d'un tremblement, mais demeura incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. C'était le coup de grâce. Il était incapable de répliquer à cela. Il n'avait plus de pierres rouges dans son sang. Lust allait mourir. Il était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis la mort de Jealousy, mais maintenant, s'en était trop.

Alors, si la fin pouvait venir vite, sans trop le faire souffrir, il l'accueillerait à bras ouvert. Mais le cri d'horreur d'Edward, comme il réalisait avoir pris trop d'élan et avoir mortellement blessé son adversaire le tira de sa torpeur.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas assez de nerfs pour me tuer, fullmetal nabot, le nargua Envy.

Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'attaquer. Il devait économiser ses forces. Ce n'est que lorsque l'adolescent voulut retirer son bras mécanique que l'homoncule le retint. Une telle opération l'aurait achevé. Mais il voulait encore vivre un peu. Il tourna son visage blafard vers Lust.

-C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-elle, avant que Black Stallion ne lui donne un coup dans les côtes, en arrachant l'épée de son dos et de ses bras.

Un hurlement échappa à la jeune femme et elle s'effondra dans une marre de sang. Envy n'y comprenait rien. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il avoir le dessus sur la luxure? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire ainsi par un type aussi ringuard que celui-là?

-Ce n'est pas… un simple humain, En…. Vyyyyy.

Le soupir de la luxure se termina dans d'atroces bruits de déglutissement. Elle devait souffrir beaucoup.

Edward sentit le poids mort que devenait Envy l'entraîner vers l'avant alors que la panique grandissait en lui. Venait-il de le tuer? Avait-il le droit de le tuer, lui, l'être qu'il croyait haïr le plus au monde jusque-là? En quoi Envy était-il différent de lui en fait? Ils avaient le même père, quoi qu'Ed en douta toujours.

-Hohenheim, fit l'adolescent blond entre ses dents, en tombant à genoux, alors que l'homoncule qu'il avait transpercé de son bras s'écroulait par terre.

C'est à ce moment de panique extrême qu'arrivèrent le colonel Mustang et Hawkeye. Le soldat allait interroger Edward quand il se figea à la vue de Black Stallion. Riza, qui avait une vue d'ensemble, observa pour la première fois la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Et le choc de tout un chacun s'exprima par-dessus les geignements de douleur d'Envy et de Lust. Le général semblait tout aussi surpris que le colonel.

-Vous êtes…

La voix de Roy s'éteignit sans compléter sa phrase. Stallion venait de laisser des griffes pousser à ses doigts, pour pousser la luxure plus loin devant lui et pouvoir s'approcher du fullmetal. Ce fut la révélation qui manquait à chacun des membres de l'assistance.

-C'est un homoncule aussi!

-Je suis Desire, répliqua Stallion en jetant un regard en biais vers le colonel, qui était incapable de réagir.

Envy comprit que c'était lui qui devait remplacer Lust. Edward essaya de retirer son automail de la plaie béante dans le ventre de l'homoncule, mais il ne réussit qu'à agrandir la blessure, ce qui le fit grimacer. La jalousie, quant à lui, devinait qu'il ne s'en tirerait certainement pas cette fois.

-Mais, c'est mon père! S'exclama Roy, à la grande surprise de chacune des personnes présentes.

Hawkeye ne savait pas encore comment réagir, mais cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une massue. Ed songea que son cerveau allait exploser si quelqu'un venait ajouter un détail de plus à toutes les choses qu'il apprenait. Ça en faisait beaucoup à assimiler. Ledit père du colonel, afficha un léger sourire en coin, l'air presque désoler.

-Hé, je suis en train de mourir, moi, on pourrait pas revenir au primordial plutôt que de jouer les tragédies grecques?

-Ouais, j'ai pas besoin d'un sermon non plus et toi lâches mon bras, intervint Edward.

-Pas question!

-Bon, écoutez, moi, mes menaces, elles ne tiennent à rien si tu le tues, ok? Fit observé Black Stallion.

-Oh, et que plus personne ne fasse un geste, ou je vous troues la peau! S'exclama Riza, fâchée de voir combien les choses s'emmêlaient.

-Lieutenant, la réprimanda Roy.

L'étrangeté de la scène, avec toutes ses personnes figées dans leur action et leur parole fut coupé par une intervention plutôt judicieuse de Lust.

-Écoutez, tout le monde. Nous sommes en guerre, c'est vrai. Et je vais mourir, ainsi qu'Envy et c'est ce qui a été prévu également. Mais, il est hors de question que ma mort soit ridiculisée à ce point. Alors, Desire, si tu es censé assuré mon remplacement, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, je ferais vite à ma place.

Comme Lust était à court de régénération, il obtempéra et jetant son épée à terre, il forma des griffes sur l'une de ses mains déchirant son uniforme pour faire apparaître un corps noir, et un tatouage de l'ouroboros sur son épaule gauche.

-Ainsi, songea Edward, c'était l'un de ceux dont Stein parlait lors de son procès.

-Je sais que ma réaction vous surprend tous, mais je suis mort il y a de cela à peu près 26 ans. Ma femme a tenté une transmutation humaine et en sacrifiant une vie, elle a réussi à me ramener d'entre les morts. Malgré cela, je suis resté dans l'ombre, enfermé au fond d'une cave jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa soit possédé par l'esprit d'une vieille folle qui a fait de moi l'homoncule entier que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me battrais avec quiconque se mettra en travers de sa route, car elle m'a créée et pourrait facilement me détruire. Cependant… Mon but premier est de tuer les homoncules. Pas les humains qui serviront à un sacrifice dans quelques instants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par sacrifice? Demanda Riza, tandis que son supérieur s'approchait d'Edward, revenu un peu du choc et désireux d'aider le jeune à se dépêtrer de sa situation difficile.

-Tout s'éclaircira sous peu. C'est aujourd'hui que tout devrait se conclure…

Comme l'avait mentionné Stallion, les choses se démêlaient à une vitesse terrifiante. Alphonse, Axia, Greed, Émilie, Jean et Martel s'étaient retrouvés dans une vieille bâtisse, comme tous les autres qui entouraient les lieux. Les murs poussiéreux risquaient de s'effondrer avec les tours d'alchimnie qu'ils feraient.

-Vous êtes certains de ce que vous faites? Demanda Émilie, après avoir passé en revue les nombreux cercles qu'Alphonse avait gravé dans le sol.

En les regardant comme il fallait, Greed avait reconnu les symboles que les adolescents avaient tracés dans la pièce où ils les avaient gardé prisonniers. Mais cette fois, il serait l'homoncule qui servirait de sacrifice. Wrath serait vengé et lui-même serait peut-être enfin libéré de ses désirs intarissables.

-Al doit retrouver son corps, répondit Axia. Je veux qu'il profite de la vie comme je peux le faire.

-Et Dorchatte, demanda Martel. Est-ce qu'il vous faut encore quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de Dorchatte? Parce que si c'est le cas…

-Non, l'arrêta l'adolescent en armure. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de sacrifice que nécessaire. Un homoncule devrait suffire. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez tous vous éloigner si vous ne voulez pas être emporté dans le maelstrom.

-Maelstrom, répéta Jean.

Lui et sa protégée échangèrent un rapide regard.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de notre aide, je crois que je vais me retourner me battre, déclara la jeune Stein. Je dois arrêter mon grand-père.

Havoc la suivit après que les deux adolescents aient acquiescés à leur requête et le couple disparut dans la ville fantôme. Martel, secondée par Roa, décida de rester, car c'était la dernière fois qu'ils verraient leur patron, monsieur Greed.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas triste. Au contraire, il était prêt. Le seul tic qui paraissait chez lui était dans sa main droite, qu'il avait laissé poussé en griffes et qui se tordait dans des spasmes de temps à autre.

-Papa, commença la petite fille.

-Je crache sur l'éternité pour toi, ma chérie. Mais je m'en fiche. Sans Gloria, l'éternité et l'immortalité ne me sont rien. Et Dante comptait déjà me tuer de toute façon. L'heure du sacrifice qu'elle a prévu approche. Tout ceux d'entre nous qui seront toujours là y passeront. Au fond, peut-être que je me contente d'être lâche, comme d'habitude. Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste. J'ai tout ce que je veux. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Sur ces derniers mots, il passa une main blanche dans les cheveux bruns de sa fille. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille, car c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de lui tellement il était grand. L'homoncule leva les yeux vers Alphonse, qui observait la scène avec un attendrissement tout particulier. Il lui sourit, avec son sourire pointu.

-Prends bien soin d'elle pour moi. Pendant cent ans, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Pour encore cent ans, je veux qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse. Avec toi.

Al acquiesça, troublé d'entendre un homoncule parler ainsi. Roa et Martel, au contraire, n'étaient pas surpris. Ils savaient qu'au fond, ce type avait un grand cœur. Avant que tout ne devienne trop sentimental, Axia se décida à passer à l'action.

-Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt, Greed.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi et pour chaque membre de l'assistance, ce fut un choc. En lui tenant la main, elle l'amena au centre du cercle. Ils offraient un étrange spectacle, lui, l'homme monstrueux et géant, si grand comparé à cette enfant qui avait vécu près d'une centaine d'années. Père et fille. Elle le laissa au centre du cercle et il souffra lui-même la paume, pour en arracher la pierre philosophale. À ce moment, il portait une expression sauvage, comme la joie intense de pouvoir même décider du moment où il mourrait, d'avoir le plus total contrôle sur toute son existance.

Axia courut pour se mettre en place et fit claquer ses mains ensemble, avant de se jeter à genoux. Les doigts d'acier d'Alphonse raisonnèrent longtemps sur le sol de pierre tandis que leur regard se croisait à travers le corps déjà instable de Greed. L'avarice souriait en disparaissant. Il se désintégrait et sa fille pleurait, tout comme Martel. Si Al l'avait pu, il aurait pleuré lui aussi. La pierre rouge, qui s'était brisé en touchant le sol, s'écoulait à travers les symboles du cercle. L'air se remplissait des éclairs de transmutation, tandis que le temps semblait s'arrêter. En-dehors de cette maison dont les murs tremblaient, en-dehors du visage souriant et paisible de Greed tandis que les dernières molécules à la fois blanche et noire de son être se désintégraient dans l'air.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Il y était prêt. Et alors, Al se sentit perdre conscience. Sa consistance, ce qui faisait que son armure tenait en un seul morceau s'effaça tout d'un coup. La lueur de son âme derrière les fentes dans son casque vascilla, avant de s'éteindre. Martel se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir la lumière alors qu'Axia hurlait. Et le flot d'alchimie se déversait librement, libéré par l'âme fuyante d'Alphonse, qui filait à travers la lumière, à travers l'or et l'argent libéré par les éclairs. Roa comprit ce qui se passait. Il savait ne rien avoir à perdre. Alors, d'un bon prodigieux, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la lumière. Il s'y engouffra et disparut à son tour. Aspiré hors du temps, il se désintégra.

Pas un son ne suivit son départ, sauf la respiration haletante de Martel, qui restait là, seule, au milieu du chaos, des éclairs, du tonnerre. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais la fille de son maître était toujours là. Axia se relevait péniblement, devant le monstre d'alchimie qu'elle avait libéré et qui se tordait devant elle, sous la forme d'une myriade de couleurs étincelantes et aveuglantes. Longtemps, l'air au centre de la pièce se tordit dans des spasmes d'arc-en-ciel et de fin du monde. La poussière fut soufflée à des mètres de distance. L'air lui-même tremblait. Martel perdit pied. Elle avait de la difficulté à voir ou à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, tout ce à quoi son regard s'accrochait, c'était la petite fille, aux longs cheveux bruns, qui se battait contre la tempête alchimique, pour essayer d'atteindre le centre du cercle.

Au moment où elle croyait être englouti par le flux des forces déployées, la chimère sentit deux bras musclés l'entourer. Elle crut rêver un instant. Mais l'odeur qui l'enveloppa la coupa du monde. Le son qui frappa ses oreilles était un rire. Mais on aurait dit un jappement de chien. Alors, elle sut qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle. Peu importerait ce qui pourrait arriver. Le pays entier pouvait bien disparaître et l'humanité entière s'éteindre. Tout irait bien pour elle. Dorchatte était revenu. Elle devait être morte. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications.

-Alphonse! Hurla encore Axia. Papa! Alphonse! Al, réponds-moi!

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, sinon un terrible coup de tonnerre. La lumière sous ses yeux se déchira, pour laisser place à la porte des connaissances. La construction de pierre grinça sur ses gonds. L'obscurité et les regards multiples qui se cachaient dans ses entrailles apparurent. Axia n'osa plus faire un geste. Mais son cœur continuait de crier. Il hurlait à s'en arracher de sa poitrine. S'il ne revenait pas, que ferait-elle? Que deviendrait-elle? Elle avait promis de le ramener à son corps d'origine, mais qu'arriverait-il si elle venait de sacrifier les deux hommes les plus chers à son cœur?

Alphonse!

Il était très loin quand il l'entendit crier. Son armure était tombée en morceau, il n'était plus qu'une vulgaire conscience. Libre comme l'air, il flottait au milieu des secrets de l'univers. Il s'était frappé contre un mur, qui était devenu une porte et s'était ouverte devant lui. Il avait franchi le seuil noir, éclairé par une lumière intérieure, qui n'était nulle autre que la pureté qui l'habitait. Il entraperçut sa mère et d'autres gens qu'il connaissait, qui étaient morts. Il ressentit un coup au cœur quand elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter de souffrir pour les rejoindre et reposer en paix?

Un coup au cœur, mais un instant! Il avait un cœur!? Il le sentait qui battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Sa poitrine. Il retint son souffle et en quelques instants, ses poumons le brûlèrent. Il prit une profonde respiration, avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il leva ses mains devant lui, avant de les ramener à sa poitrine et de se palper pour constater qu'il était bien de retour. Dans son corps. Il avait de longs cheveux et son torse était maigre sous ses doigts. Mais sa peau était douce, comme autrefois et malgré le froid du vent, malgré la maigre chaleur au creux de son ventre qui lui disait qu'il était toujours en vie, mais plus pour longtemps, malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait à se savoir de nouveau petit et fragile, il éprouvait une joie indicible. Inégalable.

-Je suis vivant. Je suis un être humain. Je suis normal. J'ai un corps, comme avant!

-ALPHONSE!

-Axia?

Ce n'est que là qu'il se rappela d'elle et rouvrit les yeux. Il sentit des mains noires glisser sur lui, pour le retenir. Un concert de voix hurla. Il vit quelqu'un passer loin devant lui. Un éclair vert qui courrait à quatre pattes, ventre à terre. Il se dit qu'il devait le suivre. Vite avant d'être retenu. Les doigts derrière la porte voulaient lui bloquer la sortie. Les connaissances dans son esprit s'éclaircissait, apparaissant plus rapidement, pour le convaincre de rester, ne serait-ce encore qu'un instant. Il pourrait encore tant apprendre. Il lui manquait tant de savoir. Mais s'il ne sortait pas maintenant.

-Al! Al je t'en pris, tu dois t'en sortir! Alphonse, reviens!

Axia l'appelait, il la devinait, loin, tellement loin, mais aussi vivante que lui, peut-être plus, qui avait besoin de lui. Et lui avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne se rappelait plus combien de fois il se l'était promis, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule à présent. Pas après tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait été prête à faire pour lui.

-J'arrive, pensa-t-il.

Cette pensée lui donna des ailes et brutalement, il n'y eut plus rien pour le retenir, plus rien pour le soutenir et il se sentit tomber, longtemps, lourdement, alors qu'il ne devait plus peser grand-chose. La voix lointaine d'Axia se fit plus précise, plus proche, jusqu'à lui crier au plus profond des oreilles. Il se raidit en touchant le sol. Mais il n'était pas tomber. Il venait d'apparaître. Il était sortit. Il sentait le plancher de pierres qui tremblait sous lui. Il eut mal aux tympans. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tant de sentiment et de sensation à la fois qu'il recouvrait après si longtemps. Il senti les bras d'Axia l'entourer. L'attirer contre elle. Elle pleurait aussi. Autour d'eux, les murs de la bâtisse s'effondraient. Le toit, y avait-il eu un toit? Tout s'écroulait. C'était la fin du monde. La fin d'une époque enfin révolue. Il avait de nouveau un corps.

-Tu es vivant, souffla-t-elle contre son visage, dans un soupir de soulagement.

Al ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il pleurait à s'en fendre l'âme, cette dernière toute fraichement réintégrer à son enveloppe charnel. Et il sentait les mains d'Axia sur son torse et son dos. Il sentait son visage contre le sien, qui s'enfonçait dans son cou, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle tremblait. À moins que ce ne soit lui.

-Merci, fit-il à travers ses larmes. Merci pour tout. Merci.

À quelques pas de là, Martel n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Non seulement, l'armure avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant blond et gracile, mais en plus, il y avait réellement un homme à ses côtés, qui la tenait dans ses bras, elle, malheureuse chimère qui croyait ne plus rien avoir à quoi s'accrocher excepté les deux enfants et un jeune chien.

-Dorchatte, demanda-t-elle.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Martel, répondit-il.

-Mais je… Tu étais…

-Je ne sais pas où j'étais, mais je suis revenu et je ne veux plus jamais repartir.

-Je ne te laisserais pas le faire, même si tu voulais t'y essayer, répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant fermement à lui.

Il semblait que pour au moins quatre personnes, les choses tournaient bien. Cependant, ce n'était pas la majorité qui voyait venir des jours meilleurs. Edward avait du sang sur les mains. Envy gisait à ses pieds et Lust s'était trainé jusqu'à l'homoncule pour pleurer contre son épaule, n'ayant plus personne pour la soutenir.

Le colonel avait fini par faire comme son lieutenant et tous deux avaient ouverts le feu sur Black Stallion, qui s'était révélé être l'homoncule qui devait remplacer la luxure, en plus d'être le défunt père de Roy. C'était beaucoup, mais Ed avait tout avalé d'un trait. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Les deux soldats se battaient à la vie à la mort à quelques pas et lui restait là, sans bouger, tétanisé. Il venait d'apprendre la vérité sur Envy, les homoncules et son père. Hohenheim avait créé le premier homoncule. Hohenheim avait vécu 400 ans plus tôt. Hohenheim avait aimé une autre femme que sa mère. Au loin, l'écho de la transmutation humaine qui avait causé la fin de Greed résonnait et Edward devinait que quelque chose d'irréparable avait été fait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui arrivait à Winry. Il aurait voulu pouvoir regarder ailleurs que vers le drôle de couple que formaient Envy et Lust. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait créé Stallion. Ou Desire. Peu lui importait. Il en savait trop. Il aurait eu besoin d'une pause. Il allait craquer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Viendrait à un moment donner l'heure de pleurer. Mais pas encore. Il secoua son automail, faisant voler le sang dans tout les sens. Plus question de se laisser imposer par le destin. Il devait bien rester quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Il finit par se pencher sur le couple d'homoncules.

Lust gémissait encore un peu, alors qu'Envy semblait glisser rapidement vers sa mort. Elle tourna la tête vers l'alchimiste d'État qui daignait leur accorder son attention.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire. Au moins, vous éloigner d'ici.

-Ce serait gentil de m'aider, répondit-elle, surprise par l'intervention de cet ancien ennemi.

Mais qui pouvait être qualifié d'allié ou d'ennemi maintenant?

-Lust, il est hors de question que je reçoive son aide.

-Tu vas mourir de toute façon, et tu n'y peux rien, Envy, répliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme pleurait et Edward, touché malgré lui, souleva la jalousie dans ses bras. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée avait guéri, superficiellement, pour que l'orgueil du palmier soit épargné si sa vie ne pouvait pas l'être. Ed ne comprendrait sûrement jamais sa logique, mais il aida Lust à se relever en prenant appui sur son épaule et porta son fardaud, comme s'il s'agissait du poids de tous ses péchés. Ironiquement, il portait presque deux péchés capitaux…

Au même instant, Roy et Riza se battaient pour leur vie. Le colonel souffrait d'affronter un homme qui ressembla autant à son père. De plus, le fait que sa mère ait osé transformer le caporal Mustang en homoncule l'horripilait. Mais pour défendre la femme qu'il aimait et le monde qu'il avait promis de protéger, il était prêt à tout sacrifier. Desire, ou Black Stallion, peu importe son nom, se battait comme un chef, sans la moindre difficulté.

La jeune femme avait vidé trois chargeurs sans résultat et son supérieur commençait à avoir mal aux doigts à force de les faire claquer. Depuis le début de la guerre civile, Roy avait eu la surprise de ne pas recroiser les généraux de Sciez. Clamp, Sarah, Miko. Aucun d'eux n'avaient fait signe de vie. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, ils auraient bien eu besoin d'eux, pour une fois.

En fait, du renfort tout court, voilà ce que Roy espérait. Il vit les griffes trop longues de l'homoncule tailladé la chair de Riza, lui ouvrant une balafre sur le bras. Le sang coula et sa belle grimaça. C'en était trop. La folie des hommes avait dépassé les limites. La puissance de son alchimie l'engloutit et un tourbillon de feu traversa la ville, en avalant le monstre qui avait osé blesser Hawkeye.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Black Stallion fut envoyé loin. Des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel et la terre se mit à trembler. Riza perdit pied et Roy réussit à la rattraper de justesse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus capable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Leur seule chance, c'était de ne pas se lâcher, quoi qu'il advienne.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il par réflexe.

-Non. Non ça ne va pas.

Elle aurait mentit autrement…

Loin devant eux, dominant la ville, dominant même le vol de l'oiseau d'or de Bernard Stein, s'élevant sur une espèce de montagne couverte d'éclair de transmutation bleus et rouges, dominant l'univers avec son regard glacial, hautain et moqueur se tenait la source de tous leur problème. Dante. Elsa Sciez. La mère du colonel. Elsa Sciez. Hawkeye jura entre ses dents. Roy ne la reprit pas. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de la défendre après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Pas en la voyant, assise sur son trone transmuté, les jambes croisés, portant une robe noire totalement indécente, les bras écartés sur ses accoudoirs, lançant un ordre à Stein, en levant une main et faisant une grimace insolente, Roy ressentit un tel désir de meurtre qu'il ne put se retenir. Ses flammes allèrent lécher le pied de la montagne que s'était créée Elsa, menaçant d'en secouer les bases. Elle fronça les sourcils, dédaigneusement, avant de faire claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour lui envoyer un éclair de lumière. En voyant l'attaque venir, il comprit que le coup serait fatal.

Riza n'eut pas le temps de crier et pourtant, la première pensée de son colonel fut pour elle. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui redire combien il l'aimait. Qu'il n'en aurait peut-être jamais plus l'occasion. Mais lui importait, tant qu'elle vive. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste, mais l'attaque lumineuse qui se précipitait sur lui ne devait frapper personne d'autre. Surtout pas son premier lieutenant.

Il la repoussa violemment, aussi loin que possible. Il claqua des doigts pour que des flammes l'entourent et dissuadent la jeune femme de tout de suite le rejoindre. Il l'entendit hurler son nom. L'éclair était sur lui. Il connaissait l'alchimie de sa mère. C'était ce dont elle s'était servie pour terrasser Bradley. Il fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il ne pourrait pas résister. C'était dommage. Il aurait encore voulu aider un peu le fullmetal. Il était encore si jeune. Comme son propre couple avec Riza. Des excuses lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-Pas le temps, même pour ça…

Roy fut frappé de plein fouet par l'assaut de sa mère. Même son ombre devint invisible à cause de la lumière. Edward fut soufflé par le choc de l'explosion qui suivit, comme il essayait de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il venait de déposer Envy sur une paillasse qu'ils avaient trouvée avec Lust, au fond d'une maison dont les fondements semblaient plus solides que ceux des autres bâtisses. La luxure s'était étendue contre la jalousie malgré ses reproches et l'adolescent blond les avait abandonné pour s'assurer que le colonel et son lieutenant soient toujours en vie. La silhouette même de Roy avait été effacée par la brillance aveuglante. Quand Ed retrouva la vue, d'abord, il ne vit rien, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Son cœur rata un battement. Sa respiration accélérée se perdit entre deux souffles. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle. Et Roy semblait être… Le colonel… L'homme qui lui servait de modèle malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien dire contre lui. L'adolescent pensa que son cœur ne battrait plus jamais normalement. Mais très vite, la vie et l'impression de vivre affluèrent en lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Winry et son frère étaient toujours là, quelque part et auraient besoin de lui quand tout serait fini. Et si Mustang était vraiment mort, alors, cette horreur demandait réparation. Le fullmetal se tourna vers la source de tous ses maux. De toutes les terribles choses qui arrivaient à Central.

Elsa Sciez.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot de plus, des serres s'abattirent sur lui. Ed se sentit s'élever dans les airs. Sa fureur vengeresse qu'il dirigeait vers Elsa l'avait fait oublié un important détail. Il y avait encore Bernard Stein et son oiseau gigantissime…

-Argh!

Sur ses entrefaites, arrivèrent un jeune couple de combattant, en renfort.

-Regardes Émilie, ils sont là-haut?!

-Oh bon sang, c'est mon grand-père et Edward! Répliqua la jeune fille.

-Riza!

Jean venait juste d'apercevoir son amie, mais il ne voyait pas le colonel, ce qui ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Il serra sa mitraillette entre ses mains, la levant vers l'oiseau, avant d'hésiter.

-Il faudrait que tu m'amènes assez haut pour que je les rejoigne, observa Émilie.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire?

-Seulement si je peux toucher cet oiseau.

-Mais si c'est Bernard qui t'attrape.

-Il faudra prier pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais sans Edward, notre victoire est fichue. Surtout si le colonel est fini…

Pendant qu'il discutait, Riza s'était laissé tombé à genoux à l'endroit où s'était tenu son supérieur. Il était toujours là, mais dans un sal état. Son uniforme avait eu presque autant de difficulté que lui à survivre à l'attaque qui l'avait transpercé. Sa peau blanche se couvrait de plaques rouges, son corps tremblait, il avait des coupures un peu partout et perdait du sang. Trop de sang. Ses yeux entrouverts semblaient perdus entre la folie et l'épuisement. Quand ils se posèrent sur elle, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de bouger.

-Roy, oh Roy, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de l'éviter?

-Son tir m'aurait retrouvé quand même. Il n'y avait aucune façon de…

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, une blessure venant de s'ouvrir sur sa gorge. Hawkeye sentit les larmes aux yeux. Avaient-ils survécu tout ses mois pour rien? Pour que tout se termine ainsi. Elle entendit au loin, des cris, des hurlements de colère, des bruits de destruction, d'explosion, de choc. Des éclairs courraient dans toute la ville, dans les rues, suivis par des flammes et de l'eau. La plupart des maisons étaient démolies et emportées. Ne restaient que les cadavres des membres de l'armée de Stein. Et au loin, le rire démoniaque d'Elsa qui voyait arrivé l'heure où elle aurait sa nouvelle pierre philosophale. La plus magnifique et la plus puissante de toutes ses pierres.

-Le sacrifice ultime.

Ce furent les trois mots qu'elle utilisa. Riza les entendit se détacher du reste de sa réalité, alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer de désespoir en voyant la vie s'échapper du corps de son aimé. Il l'avait repoussé pour la protéger. Mais même dans la pire occasion, après avoir fait une mince tentative pour atteindre sa chienne de mère, il n'avait pas réussi à la confronter. C'était logique quand même. Comment pourrait-il faire le poids face à Dante, une entitée ayant vécu depuis près de 400 ans? Même avec une simili pierre philosophale, il n'était qu'un homme. L'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout…

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Roy, tu m'entends?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne l'entendait déjà plus qu'à moitié, de loin. La fin devait approcher. Enfin, tout serait fini. Enfin… Mais Elsa riait encore de son rire diabolique. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de partir avec ce son grinçant en sourdine.

Pendant ce temps, Havoc avait trouvé un moyen pour Émilie de rejoindre l'oiseau de son grand-père et de secourir Edward avant que ne se reproduise la desctruction de l'automail de l'alchimiste d'État. La bâtisse où s'était réfugié Lust et Envy avait survécue aux cataclysmes d'alchimie que Dante avait lancé sur la ville. Les deux soldats grimpèrent sur le toit alors que l'oiseau survolait les décombres de la ville. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre pour qu'il passe au-dessus d'eux. En grimpant sur les épaules du second lieutenant, Émilie réussit à attraper la main que lui tendit Ed, ce dernier ayant compris leur intention. En usant de toutes ses forces, le fullmetal tira la jeune femme jusqu'à lui, pour qu'elles puissent toucher les serres du volatile. Elle n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour opérer son alchimie miraculeuse.

Dans un cri déchirant, l'oiseau s'effaça, se fragmentant, d'abord son bec, puis toute sa tête et son cou, jusqu'au reste de son corps et enfin, ses pattes, tout disparu… De telle façon qu'Ed et la jeune fille purent reprendre pied sur le toit de la bâtisse où se tenait Jean sans se faire mal. Quant à Stein, il retomba sur ses pieds assez violement et se cassa certainement quelque chose, mais la proximité de sa petite fille l'arrangeait. Il se précipita sur elle malgré sa cheville ou sa jambe brisée et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Cette fois, ton pouvoir est à moi, ma petite chérie!

Il aurait facilement pu se passer de dire les trois derniers mots, mais à l'air paniqué que prirent les deux hommes blonds, Stein comprit qu'il avait réussi à faire son petit effet. Émilie, cependant, demeurait parfaitement calme.

-Ed, Jean, je vous demanderais de vous éloigner s'il vous plait.

-Mais… protestèrent-ils tous les deux, à un intervalle de quelques secondes.

-Pas de mais, laissez-nous. L'onde de choc que va provoquer l'échange vous tuerait.

De la lumière coulait du poignet de la jeune fille jusque dans le bras de son grand-père. Allait-elle lui servir de batterie, comme il l'avait prévu au tout départ? Non, ça ne se pouvait. Ça ne devait pas être possible.

Jean eut plus de difficulté qu'Edward à se résoudre à la laisser là. Mais il l'abandonna enfin, incapable de trouver un argument justifiant sa présence avec eux. Il avait l'impression de la trahir. Et pourtant, elle semblait si pleine de confiance. Les deux hommes allèrent rejoindre Riza, auprès de Roy, pour contaster que son état ne faisait que s'agraver à chaque seconde. Au moins, vivait-il encore… pour l'instant.

-Tu as fait une erreur en les laissant partir. Tu sais que tu risques de mourir si je prends toute ta force. Mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas le choix de le faire.

-Fais-le si tu veux. Mais ce sera à _tes_ risques et périls.

Stein ne prit pas garde à l'avertissement de sa petite fille et s'empara de la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir. Le flot d'alchimie, la force, la connaissance, tout ce qu'il avait engrangé en elle lui revenait, triplé, quintuplé, multiplé à l'infini. Au début, il trouva ce sentiment de force infinie joussif. Puis la puissance le submergea. Le flot devint trop fort et il ne put plus l'endiguer. Émilie échangea un regard avec son grand-père.

-Tu voulais toute ma puissance, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, la voilà!

De colère, de rancœur, de haine, la jeune fille envoya tout son venin et anima de toute sa force la rivière de pouvoir qui filait vers son grand-père. Bernard n'y résista pas. Il explosa, littéralement. Puis Émilie s'effondra. Havoc la vit glisser sur le bord du toit et courut pour la rattraper pour qu'elle ne se rompe pas le coup. Il était à bout de souffle quand elle atterit dans ses bras et son cœur battait à une vitesse inimaginable, mais au moins, il savait que l'adolescente qu'il aimait était toujours vivante. Alors que Stein n'était plus!

Leurs ennemis étaient en train de perdre. Edward lui, ayant compris que l'état du colonel risquait d'aller en péréclitant, décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Hawkeye, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. Avec nos deux pierres philosophales, je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose.

Roy ne se rebella pas à l'offre du jeune fullmetal. Il n'avait plus la force de grand-chose. Quant à son premier lieutenant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de sauver son homme. Jean les rejoignit juste à temps pour voir l'adolescent qui fouillait les poches de son supérieur pour en extirper sa pierre philosophale. Une fiole au liquide rougeâtre dans chaque main, tremblant un peu, son visage concentré crispé par la colère et le doute, Ed fit claquer ses paumes ensemble, comme pour faire une prière. Puis, après avoir suggéré aux autres de prendre du recul, il apposa ses mains sur le torse du colonel, libérant des éclairs phosphorescent. Riza cacha son visage entre ses mains, incapable de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Havoc observa à cet instant que le rire lointain de la généralissime ne résonnait plus. Il n'y avait plus de tremblement de terre. Plus rien ne troublait les crissements de tonerre retenus que déployait l'alchimie de soin qu'utilisait Edward.

-Je sais que je peux le sauver, avait-il fait entre ses dents, pour achever de convaincre Riza, avant de se mettre au travail. Tant qu'il est vivant, je ne peux encore le ramener parmi nous.

« Vous êtes toujours vivant, colonel. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir aussi facilement. Il est hors de question que vous soyez le premier de vos hommes à mourir. » cria Edward dans le secret de son âme, pour ne pas laisser savoir aux autres combien il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Quand on pense que c'est sa mère qui l'a tué… pensa Jean en levant son regard d'azur vers Elsa Sciez, qui s'était levé sur son trone, l'air furieuse. Ses pions s'effondraient les uns après les autres. À ses côtés, un Black Stallion encore fumant semblait ne pas partager sa colère. Au contraire, il souriait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le corps de Roy eut un sursaut et le colonel sentit sa force grandir brutalement. Les vies qu'avaient coutés les deux pierres, la puissance décuplée de leur pouvoir, la force surhumaine de centaines d'âmes innocentes se déversaient en lui, doucement, pour lui rendre l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour se lever. Sa peau blanchit et Edward sut qu'il avait réussi en voyant les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brutalement. Un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage sérieux du colonel. Il se sentait comme un nouveau né, plein de vie et de temps. Quelle ironie que la première personne qu'il doive voir après être passé à quelques doigts de la mort, ce soit son jeune protégé, le fullmetal.

-Alors Edward, on essaie encore de briser les tabous?

-Non, Mustang. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de vous mettre mon poing sur la gueule et je préférais le faire de mon vivant.

-J'espère que ça peut encore attendre. Parce que j'ai une généralissime à arrêter.

Tout en parlant, Roy se leva, sa tête tournant un peu, mais juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il devait beaucoup au jeune adolescent. Riza lui sauta presque dessus, n'en revenant pas de le voir déjà sur pied. Mais elle se reprit et se contenta de l'attraper par les poignets pour le réprimander, alors qu'Edward s'éloignait sagement pour les laisser échanger au moins un regard avant de retourner à l'assaut. En voyant Émilie évanouie dans les bras de Jean, il lui fit un petit signe complice, pour dire que ça ressemblait un peu à du déjà vu.

-On en a surtout trop vu, je crois, répondit Havoc.

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça, colonel!

Roy promit sans rechigner, avant de l'attirer doucement dans ses bras, content de toujours pouvoir la serrer contre lui, de la savoir presque intacte, car elle avait toujours cette blessure au bras héritée de Desire. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard de penser leur plaie. Pour l'instant, il fallait mettre fin à cette folie.

-Merci, Edward, déclara-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

L'adolescent rougit un peu, surpris de recevoir des remerciements. Hawkeye était trop heureuse pour y avoir penser, mais malgré l'énergie qu'il y avait mis, Ed ne se sentait pas assez épuisé pour qu'il ait l'impression de mériter des congratulations ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Ed! Enfin on te retrouve! S'exclama Winry d'un ton joyeux.

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris, pour voir que la jeune fille arrivait avec le colonel Sins et la lieutenant de ce dernier, qui semblait plutôt mal en point.

-Hé bien, on dirait que presque tout le monde est là.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Eagle? S'enquit Riza.

-Elle a prit un bon coup sur le tête, se rembrunit Lloyd.

-Ça en fait deux qui ne peuvent pas nous aider, déclara Roy, en retournant son attention vers Elsa Sciez.

Celle-là s'était mise en marche, décidant de prendre le tauro par les cornes et de se battre par elle-même. Quoique, la connaissant, peut-être qu'au fond, tout se passait comme elle le désirait. Après tout, maintenant que le colonel Mustang était remi, lui et Edward étaient aussi dépourvus que les deux alchimistes normaux qu'ils étaient d'habitude. Black Stallion la suivait comme son ombre. Ils étaient deux. Deux démons recyclés d'un ancien couple déchu…

Au moins, l'affrontement qu'ils devraient se livrer semblait devoir attendre que la généralissime rejoigne leur petit groupe, qui ne voulait pas cesser de s'agrandir, car…

-Grand frère!

-Hein! Alphonse?!

Le choc d'Edward fut grand cette fois, car ce n'était pas une armure qui s'approchait de lui, suivi de la jeune Axia, mais son frère cadet, en chair et en os. Al avait finalement retrouvé son corps. Il portait des vêtements trop grand pour lui et marchait bras dessus bras dessous avec la gamine que c'était révélé être l'armure qu'était autrefois Axia. Il y avait même deux autres personnes, inconnues de chaque membre du group, excepté la jeune femme blonde qu'Ed reconnu pour être la chimère attristée que son frère voulait aider.

-C'est vraiment toi, Alphonse!?

Transporté de bonheur, chacun des membres de l'assistance oubliant la gravité de la situation, Edward courut jusqu'à son frangin, qui fit de même, pour que les deux frères se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant pas croire que ce jour dont ils avaient tant rêvé arrivait enfin.

Winry en versa quelques larmes de bonheur, ainsi que tout ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire des Elric et qui les appréciait. Mais, malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas encore crier victoire.

-Au moins, on sera tous ensemble pour voir la fin, fit Edward.

-J'espérais ne pas être en retard. Tu te serais sûrement fait tuer si je ne serais pas arriver, essaya de plaisanter Alphonse.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Ne traînez pas les jeunes, fit Sins. On n'a plus le temps.

-Vous avez bien raison, intervint Elsa, dont les talons hauts frappèrent le sol à quelques mètres de distance d'eux. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Votre sort, ainsi que celui du reste des habitants d'Amestris.

Derrière elle, Black Stallion se tenait immobile, impassible, comme autrefois, comme Riza l'avait déjà vu, et comme Edward se le rappelait. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Cet homme qui était en fait le père de Roy Mustang, cet homme n'en était pas un et se tenait du côté d'Elsa, de Dante, la folle furieuse qui avait fomenté la mort de centaine de personnes et à cause de laquelle chacun d'entre eux avait tant souffert.

Roy serra le poing, en songeant à ses hommes, Breda, Falman et Fuery qui étaient toujours à la surface, espérant qu'ils gagnent cet ultime combat pour assurer leur survie. Il pensa aux autres gens dont il avait partagé la vie durant les 6 derniers mois. À la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, à Riza Hawkeye, son bras droit et celle avait qui il voulait vivre le reste de ses jours. Il regarda Elsa avait dégoût, se répétant que cette femme n'était pas sa mère, qu'elle n'était qu'un démon venu de près 4 siècles de distance. Elle était Dante, une monstrueuse mystificatrice. Elle portait le visage de son enfance, le visage battu et violenté d'une femme qui avait essayé d'être sa mère.

_Finalement_, pensa-t-il, _elle aura échouée. Sur tous les plans_.

Mais pourtant, il n'osait pas tout de suite se lancer à l'attaquer ou crier un ordre. Havoc portait toujours Émilie dans ses bras, Lloyd tenait toujours Eagle contre lui, Riza ne devait presque plus avoir de balles et le fullmetal n'avait plus la force quasi divine d'une arme humaine. Ils avaient sacrifié deux pierres pour que lui, l'espèce de briquet ridicule qu'il était soit capable de se tenir debout plutôt que de ramper devant l'incarnation du mal qui menaçait leur vie à tous.

Edward prit la parole, car malgré sa peur, il avait encore assez de cran pour parler avant que quelqu'un d'autre ce soit décidé à le faire.

Il avait conscience de Winry et d'Alphonse à ses côtés, du fait qu'Axia et son frère ne pourraient certainement pas se battre, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur meilleure forme, alors que pour son amie d'enfance, il était hors de question de la laisser courir le moindre risque. Le simple fait de l'avoir laissé venir était un risque terrible. Il en avait bien conscience. Tout comme il avait conscience de sa propre fragilité.

-Vous êtes Dante, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as bien appris tes leçons, Edward.

-Et Black Stallion est l'homoncule que vous aviez prévu utiliser pour remplacer Lust?

Ce dernier acquiesça à la place de sa maîtresse. Elsa leva les mains, pour lancer une attaque, fâchée d'être réprimée par les questions ennuyantes d'un adolescent. Mais, comme chacun des autres l'observèrent, ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'elle les élevait.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous vraiment Dante? Osa demandé Lloyd.

-Depuis 6 mois et quelques jours, très exactement.

-Alors, c'est la vraie Elsa qui a prit le contrôle de l'armée? Déduisit Riza.

-Suite à MA démarche! Mais j'imagine que je vous dois bien quelques explications. Oui, je dois encore en avoir le temps.

Tout en parlant, elle se frotta les poignets, comme si elle avait voulu se tordre les mains. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Roy. En fait, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait Dante et qu'Elsa Sciez, la vraie Elsa Sciez, essayait encore de reprendre le contrôle.

-Les plans de cette femme dont j'ai pris le corps allaient en parrallèle avec les miens. Je les découverte après qu'elle ait fait une transmutation humaine avec les restes de son mari, Black Mustang. Qui est devenu Black Stallion pour passer un peu plus inaperçu. Elle était en état de choc, car la transmutation avait échoué et qu'elle avait sacrifié sa fille unique pour faire revenir son mari, pour n'en avoir que quelques morceaux. J'ai achevé la création de Desire et…

-Attendez un peu, si elle a sacrifié sa fille… commença Lloyd, sans compléter sa phrase, trop anéanti par la simple idée que…

-Elle a sacrifié Jocelyne pour ramener notre père à la vie! Comprit Roy, en sentant la haine enfler dans son cœur, à l'idée que la mystérieuse disparition de sa sœur se serait soldée par sa mort.

C'était trop de raisons, en plus de toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà pour se jeter sur Dante. Les alchimies fusèrent de partout, en même temps que les balles. Flammes, tonnerre, éclairs, tourbillons de vent, pics de pierre, poings de pierre, coups de fusil, tout se mélangea violemment, tandis que les deux chimères se tenaient à l'écart, se contant chanceuses de ne pas être les ennemis de ce groupe de combattants aguerris.

Havoc et Sins avaient déposé leur protégée respective derrière eux, et c'étaient Dorchatte, Martel et Winry qui montaient la garde pour les défendre. De son côté, Elsa, ou Dante, quelle qu'elle soit, subissait une attaque simultanée venant de tous les fronts. Normalement, elle aurait put répliquer, si l'âme de cette humaine qu'elle avait prise ne lutterait pas aussi fermement avec elle. Mais elle se sentit vite brûler de gauche, saigner à blanc de droite, électrocuté de ce côté, des balles lui ouvrant le flanc, déchirant sa chair vieille qu'elle cachait derrière un masque d'alchimie. La barrière qu'elle maintenait entre elle et Elsa menaçait de craquer.

-Je ne perdrais pas, défia Dante, s'étant ennuyé trop longtemps à faire ses combines derrière la protection de ses homoncules.

Elle avait voulu se changer les idées et faire suffisamment de morts pour créer une pierre philosophale digne de ce nom. Elle la sentait qui se développait sous ses doigts brûlés. Elle posait ses os sur la pierre, sur ses aspérités. Les morts lui venaient. Il y en avait eu assez. La pierre grandissait, croissait sans cesse, enflant comme un ballon. Elle avait la taille d'un œuf, la taille d'une coupe de vin, la taille d'un ballon de soccer, elle devenait trop lourde pour ses bras fragilisés par les assauts qu'elle subissait.

-J'y suis enfin, Hohenheim. J'ai réussi à la faire sans toi celle-là. Sans personne pour m'aider. Ils se sont tous entretué, comme je leur avais demandé. J'ai enfin réussi!

Mais alors qu'elle exultait en rejetant la tête en arrière, elle sentit ses bras faiblir davantage. La pourriture dévorait déjà son corps. Ses jambes trop dénudées menacèrent de s'effondrer sous son poids. Elle sentit la pierre lui glisser entre les doigts, son poids l'entraîna vers l'avant. Le feu glissait sur la pierre, les morceaux de terre qui transperçait Dante ne parvenait pas à grafigner la surface semblable à un rubis de ce sixième élément. Mais voilà qu'il échappait aux mains de Dante. Elsa le vit tomber. Elle le vit encerclé de flammes, d'éclairs, faisant ricoché des balles. Alors, pour la première fois, elle ressentit la douleur et la peur. La pierre se fracassa au sol. En un millier d'éclat qui se liquéfièrent sous l'intense chaleur. Et l'âme de Dante sentit la trahison qui la menaçait. L'ultime trahison. Celle qui expliquait pourquoi depuis qu'elle s'était lancé à l'assaut et que les hommes de Mustang l'assaillait, personne n'était venu calmé les ardeurs de ses adversaires.

Black Stallion était toujours là, se tenant à quelques pas de l'enfer. Mais, comme s'il avait repris son apathie d'antan, il restait immobile, inactif, impassible. Il n'interviendrait pas en sa faveur.

-C'est moi qui t'ai rendu la vie, pauvre fou. Sans moi, aucun de vous ne serait ce qu'il est maintenant. J'aurais pu tous vous tuer il y a longtemps. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça. Vous oubliez qui je suis! Je suis Dante, je suis…

Les autres se fichaient de ce qu'elle disait. Ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils détruisaient la figure du mal. Et soudainement, ils surent tous qu'ils n'avaient plus à tirer. Dante n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase. Elsa Sciez brûlait. Elsa Sciez se mourrait, elle fondait, son sang noir coulait, ses yeux pleuraient, sa peau dégoulinait, vieillissait, ses cheveux noirs devenaient blancs, son corps parfait se voutait, ses jambes se rendaient sous son poids qui diminuait pourtant. Elsa Sciez se dissolvait et les flammes avaient cessé de la brûler et les éclairs de la transpercer. Ses deux fils ne pouvaient plus se résoudre à l'attaquer et tout ceux qui avaient lancé leurs assauts avec eux s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qui arriverait maintenant. Elle avait beau ne plus être leur mère, elle portait toujours son visage.

Edward pouvait imaginer ce que les deux hommes ressentaient. Il les vit s'avancer vers la mourrante, lentement, sur des jambes tremblantes. Stallion s'avança lui aussi. Il pleurait. Edward avait l'impression que ces attaques qu'il avait lancé n'étaient qu'une simple fraction de toute la violence qu'il avait perpétrée dans les derniers mois. Il avait été surpris de voir son frère usé de son alchimie lui aussi. Axia les avait également aidé. Winry versait des larmes, devant l'horreur qui se déroulait devant eux.

Car maintenant, c'était une vieille Elsa qui se tenait là, brisée, brûlée, ensanglantée, dégoutante, répugnante, et pourtant, plus humaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais semblé avec son visage parfait et trop jeune. Elle leva une main vers Roy, qui se tenait à quelques pas, à côté de son demi-frère. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils avaient peur de l'entendre prononcer un mot.

Chaque membre du groupe songeait que quelqu'un devrait intervenir et achever ce simulacre d'être humain. Mais personne ne voulait se porter garant d'un tel acte. Personne ne voulait porter le coup fatal qui emporterait enfin celle qui les avait tant fait souffrir. Ça semblait un trop facile.

Black Stallion posa une main sur l'épaule calcinée de la mourrante.

-Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, et tout sera fini. Mais si ça n'avait pas été vous, je crois qu'elle aurait tué tout le monde.

-Si ça n'avait pas été…?

-Vous, tous, vous êtes des êtres humains normaux. Vous usez de l'alchimie pour défendre le bien. Pour défendre les autres hommes qu'elle voulait sacrifier. En l'assaillant comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez détruit la pierre qu'elle voulait former. Et ça l'a anéanti à un tel point qu'elle n'a plus pu vous résister. Vous avez fait du bon travail, les félicita Stallion.

-Je ne comprend pas, intervint Riza. Vous n'étiez pas de notre côté tout à l'heure.

-Bien, si je dis que je suis un agent-double, me ferez-vous confiance?

Roy secoua la tête, mais il était clair qu'il serait incapable d'attaquer une autre personne portant les traits d'un être cher. Il était complètement démoli.

-Est-ce que Dante est morte ou quoi? fit Havoc, essayant de ne pas être trop perdu dans cette histoire dont on ne lui avait pas suffisamment expliqué les détails.

-Non, tant qu'elle le pourra, Dante existera, répliqua l'homoncule ténébreux. Mais elle n'est plus dans le corps d'Elsa. Elle doit se chercher un autre hôte. Et quelqu'un loin de vous, pour ne pas subir une telle attaque de nouveau. De toute façon, même si elle vit encore, vous n'en entendrez pas parler de votre vivant. Elle frappera sûrement à nouveau, mais pas avant des générations.

-C'est encourageant, ragea Lloyd.

-Mes…

C'était Elsa qui venait de gargouiller et tout le monde retourna son attention sur elle.

-Mes enfants, fit-elle d'une voix croassante.

C'était terrifiant, la différence qu'elle avait maintenant qu'elle avait repris et le poids des années et celui des blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Fit Axia, en s'essuyant les yeux.

Winry s'approcha de ce spectacle terrible, malgré sa répugnance. Edward fit aussi quelques pas en avant. Comme mû par une curiosité malsaine, ils s'approchèrent tous de quelques pas, formant un cercle autour d'Elsa.

-Je veux mourir, finit par réussir à dire Sciez.

Roy faillit lâcher une remarque acerbe, du genre que ça ne saurait tarder, mais il en fut incapable. Il se sentit terriblement coupable à la simple idée d'avoir penser parler ainsi à la pauvre femme qui avait tant souffert. Cependant, il était incapable de la prendre complètement en pitié.

-Faites une transmutation humaine sur moi. S'il vous plait. Pour Joy.

Il fallut un moment pour que les alchimistes du groupe comprennent ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Lloyd secoua la tête, mais Al et Axia échangèrent un regard, songeant que ce serait certainement possible.

-Prenez la pierre que j'ai sur moi, fit Black Stallion, ça vous facilitera la tâche.

-Mais…

-Tuez-moi, vite, fit Elsa, retrouvant un peu de son autorité habituelle.

Partagés entre le dégoût et l'euphorie de voir que finalement, tous leur problèmes se réglaient, Roy, Edward, Alphonse, Lloyd et Axia s'avancèrent ensemble, pour passer à l'acte. Si cela pouvait se faire, ils le feraient. Riza soupira, Winry joignit ses mains, pour prier, Havoc prit du recul, avant d'enjoindre les deux femmes de le faire.

Et dans un éclair immense, le tout dernier de cette trop longue nuit, Elsa Sciez mourut enfin, emportant avec elle le dernier des homoncules, pour être remplacés par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui fut ébahie de se retrouver devant ses deux frères. Jocelyne se retrouva dans les bras de tout le monde, accueilli dans un monde neuf, avec pleins de larmes, de sourires, de soupir de soulagement. Émilie se réveilla sur ses entrafaites et aida à soigner complètement le second lieutenant de Lloyd, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Comme le monde semblait froid et dur au fond de cette ville, les soldats et leurs amis s'empressèrent de quitter la place. D'une ultime transmutation, Edward et son frère transmutèrent le sol, pour que la ville soit scellée loin des gens normaux d'Amestris qui méritaient de retrouver leur paix d'autrefois.

Le groupe, requinqué par sa victoire, quoi qu'il la trouve un peu facile, regagna sa tanière, pour y fêter la fin de la guerre. Toute la ville libérée de la guerre que se faisaient les homoncules et les soldats, les gens sortirent de leur cachette, pour découvrir les victuailles qui restaient dans les réserves de l'armée. Après six mois de terreur et de souffrance, tout se terminait enfin.

Les jours qui suivirent furent enfiévrés de renouvellement, de redécouverte, de retrouvailles et de changements. L'armée se réorganisa. Edward eut une proposition pour un poste de colonel, pour le féliciter de ses bonnes actions. On proposa même à Alphonse de passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'État. Lui et Axia décidèrent de tenter le coup, car maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'homoncule, les recherches qu'ils pourraient faire pour cette science qu'ils aimaient serviraient certainement au bien de l'humanité.

L'armée subit d'énormes réformes et comme tous les généraux furent retrouvés morts dans leur quartier, on décida de rebâtir sur de nouvelles lois. Roy prit la tête des opérations et son charisme ainsi que son audace lui valurent rapidement de prendre la place de la généralissime, car étonnement, malgré la mort de sa mère, il était retombé très vite sur ses pieds. Riza fut nommée général et garde du corps du généralissime Mustang. Lloyd obtint un poste de général lui aussi, alors que Eagle devint colonel. Armstrong fut également nommé général, alors que Maria Ross devenait colonel et Brosch recevait le titre de premier lieutenant sous ses ordres.

Émilie, plutôt que de continuer de servir l'armée, aida les soldats à décider de la mission de sauvetage qui fut faite pour secourir les femmes du centre de détention dans les environs de Rush Valley. Elle et Jean se fiancièrent, alors que Roy redemanda Riza en mariage, cette fois, en bonne et due forme.

Edward et Winry se mirent à sortir officiellement ensemble, car la jeune fille s'était remise à travailler dans sa boutique de mécanique avec son patron. Quant à la grand-mère Pinacko, elle reçut des soins de la part d'Ovila Gewitter, et assura la bonne suite des installations des Ishbaliens dans son camp.

Les chimères Dorchatte et Martel purent vivre au grand jour, car il n'y avait plus de membres de l'armée qui sache qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient, excepté Al et Axia.

Et quant au reste? Eh bien, c'est une autre histoire. Mais l'auteure sait que Riza ne saurait refuser une demande en mariage de la part de Roy, et que Black Hayate aura peut-être bientôt des camarades de jeu (soit des petits enfants).

Sinon, il reste Envy et Lust, qui roupillent gentiment au fond de la ville ancienne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils sont censé faire. Qui sait ce qui se passerait s'ils se réveillaient…

Dans un champ de fleur, au bord d'un cimetière, un couple pique-nique.

-Ed?

-Hum?

-Tu comptes rester longtemps dans l'armée?

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour te rendre tes jambes Winry. Et pour surveiller mon frère.

-Une chance que je ne serais jamais loin, maintenant que je vis à Central.

-Je suis content.

-Moi aussi.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser amoureux ainsi qu'un tendre sourire.

Maintenant, ils pourraient enfin être tranquille.

Ed crut voir une tête blonde passé au loin, qui ressemblait vaguement à Hohenheim, mais en plus jeune. Comme…

-Envy?!

-Ed, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui!

Enfin, il serait sûrement tranquille, pour un bout de temps…

Fin!

Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est bien le mot fin. Oui, Edward a bien cru apercevoir Envy, ce qui n'est pas forcément encourageant. Mais vous pensez peut-être que tout ce beau monde va couler des jours heureux et tranquilles? Vous vous trompez! Il faut bien un peu de suspense et vous laissez la chance d'imaginer à votre tour la suite de l'histoire. Je ne vous dis pas que vous avez le droit de faire un fanfic avec tout ça, non, loin de là. Mais enfin, je n'étais pas pour dire et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est pas mon genre…

Sinon, non, Envy ne devrait pas faire de mal à personne, il est un peu trop mal pris pour ça. Au moins, il est toujours vivant (c'est le petit cadeau que je me fais à moi) Lust? Elle dort encore un peu avant de sortir, je crois qu'elle en a besoin…

Et n'imaginez pas que tout s'est réglé pour Central en quelques jours. Il a fallut six mois encore pour que les choses reprennent leur cours normale, des semaines et des semaines de stress pour que Roy ait son poste de généralissime, qu'il remplit à merveille d'ailleurs et encore au moins 4 mois pour qu'il demande Riza en mariage et qu'elle accepte. Je crois que ces deux-là ainsi que Jean et Émilie vont se marier en même temps. Et Black Hayate aura plein de petits compagnons de jeu. Quant à Hohenheim, bien, il erre toujours, impunément et Envy doit toujours le chercher pour le tuer, quoique un peu à contrecoeur. Où est le plaisir quand personne ne vous interdit de faire ce que vous faites?

Je dirais que le plaisir tient dans le fait que vous faites ce que vous faites pour vous-même avant de le faire pour les autres. Si vous faites plaisir aux autres en passant, vous avez bien de la chance. Et des fois, la vie ne tient qu'à ça.

Sur quoi, je vous, à la prochaine (dans une autre vie!)!

Ah, et, c'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre que vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser de reviews. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Faites-moi savoir. Avec de la chance, qui sait ce qui peut arriver…

Ciao!


End file.
